Back to you:What's meant to be
by Legend95
Summary: Set a little over a year after, BACK TO YOU. Lightning and Sally are living their separate lives, making it work sense their marriage couldn't. Lightning still feels things for Sally but she seems happy and to have moved on. They may have moved to fast, and after Miss De frank's reign, seems it's time to move on in life for these two. (Sequel to come possibly)
1. a year later

**I think I'm going to go with a year, maybe 1 or a little over that, years later like most of you suggest. But not at first. We're gonna start maybe a weeks after the ending of Back to you...**

Lightning and Sally were meeting at the courthouse with their own lawyers to discuss the children. Who and when they get to stay with while they aren't in school yet. _(ages at the point are twins not quite a year, colt is arond 2? think thats right.)_

They all talked and were just finishing up. Sally's lawyer wrote down some notes and repeated asking "So? We agree the children, as young as they are, should remain with my client until Mr Mcqueen finds his own home suitable for the children. And that when that happens, Lightning may take the children friday morning until Sunday night each weekend?" Lightning nodded. Sally weighed in here, "Ofcorse if you find a place close like you said? We don't need to worry about this all that much. We can always talk and figure out when we want the kids back and fourth." Sally's lawyer raised a brow and whispered "I don't recommend that." Sally nodded assuring "It's fine. I trust him." Lightning zigged then looked at his pwn lawyer.

Who then spoke up clearing his throat. "Mm Yes. My client, Mr Mcqueen.. Is taking a job that rerequires him being out of state for some time." Sally's expression changed drastically as the lawyer continued "So for now, the children will remain with their mother for a period of time until Mr McQueen finished his business." Sally's jaw dropped asking "You're leaving?!" As she stood up. Her lawyer pulled her back down gently. Lightning frowned. But they finished up the agreement.

Lightning made a quick escape but not quick enough. When he reached the parking lot, Sally had caught up and darted in front of him asking "You're leaving? What, where? Why?" Lightning sighed answering "Work Sally." Sally was lost, "What work? You don't have a job!?" Lightning glared correcting "Thanks for that.. Actually I do. I talked to Tex, I'm going to Florida for a few months. Help me take my mind off things.." he griped. Sally's eyes widened but she became angry, maybe hurt and snapped "Florida!? To get your mind off what!?" "Of you!" Lightning shouted. Sally stood dead silent in front of him as he continued explaining "We maybe divorced like you wanted but I am not over you. I need.. I need some space. Some time to just.. It's work Sally." Sally rolled her eyes snapping "How long,!?" she asked. Lightning rubbed his eyes feeling a head ache as he answered "Six months or so." She onky snapped back fast! That's not work, it's racing!" Lightning ignored that and began walking away to his vehicle. "You will always choose racing over your family won't you?!..." She added. Lightning stopped and he was about to snap back but. He just ignored her and went on...

_**1 year later**_

(which kids ages would be 3 and twins 1.

_Lightning was only gone to Florida for about 8 months. When he returned, Tex announced his full retirement. Leaving Cal Weathers in charge of the dinico rusteze racing school. Cal Ofcourse proudly took on the challenge of running this place. Cal placed Lightning as one of the instructors and coaches on the simulators for the young wanna be racers. But Lightning yearned to be out on the schools track next to the school itself. But Lightning was about to receive some upsetting news from his boss and friend..._

Lightning was standing next to the simulator, watching the young man in the car driving. "Great! Doin good there Gerry!" Lightning encouraged. Then Cal walked up smiling and greeted "Hey McQueen!" Lightning turned "Hey Cal." Cal watched Gerry a bit then asked "What do you think? Good enough for one of our picks?" Lightning shrugged answering "Well he's good. I don't know if he's ready to be a racer yet. but he's good." Cal nodded. The two watched Gerry finish up. Lightning then called instructing "Alright! Let's wrap it up for the day!" Cal snickered asking "Friday pick up again?"

Lightning nodded, "Yup. My weekend with the kids. Sally drops them off at daycare for me on friday mornings." Lightning said with a sigh. "Alright. Well could you put in Gerry's information in with the other students we're considering?" Cal asked. Lightning nodded "Yeah, sure thing." Cal smiled and walked off, checking on the rest of his school.

Lightning was at the desk and picking through different file information. Looking for Gerry. "Gerry.. Gerry.. Awe here it is. Gerry Bingham. What a name.." Lightning muttered and set the file aside. Lightning put the rest back up on the shelf just as a knock came to the door. Just Cal again."Hey. Find it?" He asked. Lightning nodded and held up the file. "Odd last name." Lightning pointed out. Cal shrugged explaining "May shorten it for the public. Anyway I just need this." Cal grabbed some papers and began leaving saying "See you Monday Light." "Yeah alright, Hey Cal!" Lightning stopped his friend.

Cal walked back in. "Think we can start some classes outside? You know on the asphalt track we have? Think a lot of the students could benefit from it." Cal shook his head answering "Uuhh no. We can't actually because I sold it." Lightning's expression quickly changed asking "You? Sold it? The race track?" Cal nodded further explaining "Well yeah. The school barely been usin it and it cost more to up keep than anything here? Even more than the cars." "But it's the only race track in the school? A racing school?" Cal chuckled a little replying "Don't worry. With these new simulators, we don't need it. You know that?" Lightning shrugged adding in "Yeah but?.. That track could have given the kids experience on the real thing?" Cal frowned, "Well I already sold it.. Besides I talked with her and it didn't seem like a bad idea? Gonna build a campus there. I mean with the other college just a few streets over it seemed like a good deal. The racing school is even going to sign a thing with the college and combine them."

Lightning's brows lowered as he stood up and asked "Wait? What her? Who exactly bought the track?" Cal stared a moment before answering "Well.. The mayor.." Lightning sighed and nodded muttering "Gee.. Thanks for the heads up Cal.." Then grabbed his jacket and began leaving. Cal stopped Lightning and tried talking to him, "Lightnin.. The track wasn't getting it's use. I needed to sell it.. The school.. Isn't doing as good anymore and the students don't want to train like us old timers. They want new and flashy and high tech. They all wanna be like Storm. Cruz was the only racer that got youngsters into old methods of training.. And.." Lightning sighed finishing "I know.. She's gone, leaving Storm the big influence.. Yeah.." He glared. That was his fault though. "I'll see you monday." Cal said. Lightning nodded and with a goodbye headed out to talk with the mayor...

Lightning waited in a chair in the hall. The mayors assistant Carly was at her desk. Typing away on the computer. Lightning sighed and glanced at his watch. It had already been 11 minutes. Lightning glared at Carly asking "Yeah uh.. Any chance she's not busy yet? I seriously need to get a move on." Carly stared but didn't say a word. Kind of just ignored him.

Suddenly the door opened and Carly spoke "You can go in now." Lightning glared at the young girl then went on in. There she was.

Sally looked at Lightning sort if surprised and muttered his name. "Lightning.." "Sally." He came right back with as he walked closer. Sally raised a brow and asked "The kids okay?" and motioned for him to sit. Lightning went ahead and sat dow as he answered "Yeah, kids are fine. I'm gonna go pick them up once I leave here." Sally nodded but asked curiously "So why are you here?" Lightning sighed admitting "Well the race track. Cal told me you bought it? Is that true?" Sally leaned in her chair and nodded. "Technically the town bought it but yeah. Going to build a campus there." Lightning quickly snarled "But that's the only race track besides the one at Willy's butte? Did you have to put it there!?"

Sally sighed answering "It's right next to the racing school and Cal and I already talked about it and he thinks it's a great idea. And it's just a few miles from the new college." "But you didn't talk to me!?" Lightning snapped! Sally rolled her eyes reminding "Because you're not the owner of the school." Lightning shook his head arguing back "You know this is going to do the exact opposite of what you wanted to do to the town when you became mayor?" Sally nodded agreeing but explained "I know. But the town needs this. Our kids are going to need this. As mayor, I have to do this if we plan to make Radiator Springs a place to live in and not just a vacation hot spot...Unless you want to leave Radiator Springs? I have to adapt the town for families to live in. That means schools." Lightning sighs but sees her point and agrees.

It gets kind of quiet a moment. Lightning frowned and vented to his ex wife, "Just.. It's my fault that racing.. that students can't train like Doc trained me.. Half the students at this school don't even have real passion for the sport. They are simply just there. They aren't true racers like.." He paused and he and Sally stared at each other a moment. He was thinking Cruz but "Like Doc.. Sorry.. I'm, I'm rambling.." Lightning muttered. Sally just stared at him. She felt a little bad so tried to make him feel a little better, "Look, if you want racers to train like Doc trained you? Then you should show them that. I don't know? Offer to take some students to the a track or open your own track or something?" Lightning stared at her. Thinking. "My own track huh?.." Lightning muttered. Wheels definitely started turning in his mind there.

"Well.. Maybe you should.. Go get the kids.." Sally mentioned. Lightning nodded and stared at her. Her hair was grown out a little past her shoulders. An olive green blouse with white capri pants and nude pumps. Lightning smiled a little and complimented "You look good." Sally shook her head and scolded "Don't do that." "Do what?" Lightning asked. Sally stood up replying "That thing you just did. We're divorced Lightning." She then began gathering her things. Lightning sighed and smiled saying "I know. Thought it was funny." Sally shook her head "You have an odd sense of humor. I have got to go. So please just go get the kids. You need anything for them this weekend?" Lightning shook his head answering "Nah. I got it Sally." "Good." She then held the door open and waited for Lightning to leave first.

Lightning sighed and stepped out, followed by Sally. "You really do look good." Lightning complimented. Sally sighed and went with it "Fine. Thank you.." Lightning walked with Sally out of the building. "You look good to." Sally complimented. Lightning chuckled a little and thanked her "Thanks. Been using the school's gym." Sally stared. A little shocked and asked "You're working out?" Lightning shrugged. They walked to the porsche she kept. The one Francesco gave her. "Still not gonna let me buy you a drink sometime?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head scolding "Stop. Please.. You've done this every week sense you got back from Florida and we are divorced. We are friends. Nothing more." she said firmly. Lightning shrugged saying "Friends have drinks." "Goodbye Lightning." She said back still firmly. Then got into her car and started it. Lightning waved off as she left..

Lightning pulled up and parked. Going in to pick up his children from the day care service. Lightning walked up to the class room. Colton was in a seperated class from his siblings due to age. Lightning knocked on Colton's room first. Colton looked over and smiled shouting "Daddy!" And ran over! Lightning knelt down and hugged his son. Catching the eyes of a few other parents. "How's my rookie?" Lightning asked. Colton grabbed Lightning's hand and pulled him inside the room shouting "Look, I color a picture!" Lightning smiled asking "Did you?" Colton pulled Lightning to a wall and pointed to the picture. "Which one? This one?" Lightning asked pointing to the rather awfully drawn scribbles. You could tell by the photo that an adult seriously helped. Colton nodded.

"Looks good buddy." Suddenly the twins grabbed hold of each of Lightning's legs. "Heys guys!" Lightning says to his children. But the twins and Colton quickly run off playing again! Lightning sighs. Knowing he's about to have to chase them down to get them into the suv. Then one of the moms approached Lightning greeting "Heeyyy.. Awe your kids are adorable. Not like my little Henry.. I swear.. Kids are a handful." She joked. Lightning chuckled but smiled as he glanced at his kids playing and nodded agreeing "Awe well.. They can be."

The woman smiled in a weird way. A way that warned Lightning of this women's intentions. Not that she wasn't attractive. She had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Tall, long and slim. Wearing this white blouse with a pink blazer, tight dark jeans, ssparkling gold heels. You'd never thought she had a kid really.

"You know..." She said softly as she brushed her hand across his, catching his full attention. Her hand rubbed up his arm. "Raising kids alone can make you tense.." Lightning sighed and stepped back replying nicely "It can. It can.. But I have ways of managing." The woman smiled and muttered "I'll bet you do.." Lightning stared a moment. Then noticed the group of women behind her and them snickering and whispering. Lightning nodded and then turned to his kids saying "Come on guys. Time to go home!"...

Lightning was having dinner with his kids in his living room. In his bachelor pad of a home. At least that's what Sally called it. Besides being large. It was so nice and bright. Wood everywhere. Huge double door entrance, two story, A bridge above the living room as a hall between the master bedroom and other rooms and stair case. It was a bit much. Like he was trying to show off. Again, that's what Sally said when he moved into it a few months ago when he came back from Florida.

He and the kids were eating simple pizza rolls while watching some stuff on tv. Colton was squishing the sauce out of the food. Lightning noticed and scolded his son lightly "Hey? don't do that? You're getting rid of all the good stuff there kid." Colton just giggled a little and continued. Lightning sighed. Then he noticed Landon shoving a bunch in his mouth at once. "Oh god.. Landon no. Stop that. Geez.." He held his hand under Landon's mouth and the toddler spit them out in his hand. Lightning sighed. Then his phone rang and he answered quickly without even looking at the name.

"Hello?"

_Hey! _

"Bobby! How you doin?"

_Good. Great. Was wonderin if you wanna get together sometime this next week? Been trying to get you out of the house for a while now!? You work too much man._

"I got kids. I got work Bobby."

_Yeah yeah. __Well you owe me._

"Sure thing. Hey actually gues what Cal did."

_What now?_

"Sold the race track."

_The race track? To the racing school?_

"Exactly! Says racers don't want to train like that anymore."

_Well.. Can't argue with that... Everyone wants to be like Sto-_

-"I know! Please don't say that.. Person's name."

_Well what you gonna do? It's not like you can get Cruz back?_

"No... That.. That would be crazy. Actually Sally mentioned opening my own track."

_Hmm. Eh.. Too much work._

"Yeah you're right. Why don't you come down sometime next week. I'll make time and we can get drinks or somethin." Lightning began cleaning up while he talked. Tossing the kids partially cleaned up plates into the sink as they ran off to play.

_You askin me on a date?_

"Haha funny. Alright. I'll see you next week sometime" Lightning hung up and called to his kids "Alright! Time to get ready for bed guys!"

After grabbing them up and getting them into pajamas and into their shared large bedroom. In his home, Lightning had set up a large bedroom for the kids and a playroom. Anyways, Lightning got the twins to lay down in their beds next to each other. Colton was curled up in Lightning's lap and arms. Lightning yawned a bit but Colton begged "Book peaze." Lightning smiled. A tired smile. But nodded and grabbed one of the few books he had. Settling in. He began reading to his kids. But it didn't take long for them to all fall asleep. That was thanks to Sally. She had gotten them in such a routine, as long as Lightning followed it he could get the kids to bed pretty easily.

Once they were for sure asleep. Lightning set down the book and slowly, carefully lay Colton down into his bed and smiled gazing at his first born. He frowned and sighed though as he thought of the picture. It kind of broke his heart. A picture of all of them.. And Sally. He still wasn't completely over her. Though Sally seemed to have moved on fine. She was successful and busy and a big deal to the entire town. But this is what Sally wanted this. She wanted the divorce...


	2. Girls night in

This same night. Sally had just gotten home to the quiet and lonely home. The new home she had in place of Wheel Well. Sally took her bun out of her hair and fluffed it loose. Grabbed herself a glass and poured herself some wine. The dark red stuff. Just relaxing. She sat down in her home office which looked out the amazing view of the town from Wheel Well. Sally sat down at the desk and opened up her laptop for her usual friday night video chat.

After a few minutes the screen came on and the familiar face smiled back at her. "Hey."

_Good evening._

Francesco said with a smile.

Sally smiled "Good morning."

It was morning in Italy and night in Radiator Springs.

_How was your work?_

Sally sighed "Busy. I need this wine, I deserve this wine."

_What y__ou need a nice massage. How are the kids? With McQueen I suppose?_

"Yup. Like every Friday." She nodded and sipped her wine. Francesco sipped something similar to Sally's drink and Sally had to ask "Are you drinking? It's so early in the morning for you?" she giggled.

_Si. Thought I might join you. You look very beautiful. Just like every Friday Sally._

"And you say that every friday Francesco."

she smiled. Francesco snickered and sipped his drink.

_Francesco will continue to every week as well._

"You're to much, you know that? Right?"

Francesco nodded.

_So? Did McQueen ask you out again?_

Sally snickered and rrolled her eyes correcting "Lightning has never asked me out. Just asked if I'd like to get drinks. Like every week."

_That is asking you out. But I will let you deny it._

"How is your sweet life of no job, no nothing, no kids.. Sounds like you have a pretty sweet thing goin there."

_Not really. I mean I make a few thousand here and there.. That's always nice._

"Oh I bet! Sitting on your ass and making thousands for it."

Francesco chuckled at her humor.

"How is Cruz?.." Sally had to ask with a little annoyance in her tone.

Francesco snickered.

_She is good. She is a great racer. Though I'm sure you don't want to hear me talk of how great she is? Actually she and Mateo didn't make it._

Sally raised a brow, concerned "What? What do you mean? They didn't get married?"

_No. I knew that this would happen. Mateo was not ready for marriage. And Cruz is.. Well.. You know._

Sally snickered and sipped her wine "A whore?" she giggled a little.

_Eeehh I was going to say something more delicate but that to works._

Sally stared at her drink but she went from a smile to a more worried look. Francesco could still see it through the screen.

_What is wrong?_

"What if?.. What if Cruz comes back here?.. What if she comes back?"

Francesco sighed

_Do not worry my Sally. Cruz is far too busy racing and becoming who she is here to come visit._

Sally nodded but looked concerned and worried still. Francesco cleared his throat and changed the subject.

_So? What if?.. I? Returned to America?_

Sally's eyes widened."Wow. That's?..That would be?..Wow." Sally couldn't find words.

_Maybe take this sorts of relationship to the next level as you say? A different level?_

Sally thought a moment and bit her lower lips. "I.. have to.. Decline unfortunately." Francesco nodded. But Sally felt need to explain as she continued "I just can't Francesco. I'm too busy and it's too much.. You're too much.. A good much. A great.. Much.. I.. don't know what that even means?" Francesco chuckled at her. She was adorable.

_Okay. Not yet. But soon.. Francesco doesn't want to wait much longer Sally._ _I have to chain myself down to keep myself from running to you._

Sally shook her head and sipped her wine. Leaning back in her chair "I'm thinking about getting a dog... What do you think?"

Francesco raised a brow and answered

_I think I would be jealous. As the dog would get more affection than I!?_

Sally giggled and shook her head.

_You like that? I make a joke and you laugh. It was not meant to be a joke. It would be true though. I wish I could take you out. You need a night to be treated like a real woman._

Sally sighed "Yeah.. Well... I'm not ready anymore. It's funny.. After the divorce? The seperation became so much more real. The end. Closing the book.." She frowned a little. Like a blank frown. Francesco stared on the screen. Maybe trying to really read her emotions. Then **Ring ring**.

_What is that?_

"Oh just my friends. Kind of set up a girls night in tonight. Megan and Jesse are coming over."

_Awe.. Well. You do need to wind down. I will speak with you again next friday. Unless you ask for sooner?_

Sally smiled "No.. Next Friday sounds good. Bye Francesco."

_Addio__ My Sally..._

Sally opened her front door to her two friends, Jesse and Megan. Jesse immediately greeted "Sally! Hey girl.. I brought something special for you girly." Sally rolled her eyes but hugged he friend. Meg walked in right behind Jesse and greeted "Hey. I was so glad we finally made tonight happen." Sally agreed replying "I know, I know. It's about time." Shutting the door, thr girls made their way into the kitchen. Meg was the more tight jeans and lavender sleevlesz blouse look with her brown hair all wavy to her shoulders. Jesse the more crop top that was black sheer and shorts that were Lacey with her hair braided to the side.

"I'd say this is long overdue baby. You're just always so busy!" Jesse whined. Sally shrugged getting some glasses out and placing them on the island replying "Well I work for a living." Megan snickered snapping "Hey we work?" Jesse turned and scolded "You're a trophy wife. Your job is to sit and look pretty for Cal." Meg rolled her eyes at Jesse's comment. Sally saw the incoming fight and butted in "Girls,girls. Not tonight okay?.. Megan you work. You have that awesome blog bringing in so much money. And You.. Jesse.. Rockin that new cafe job? How's that going?"

Jesse sighed admitting "Well ever sense Bobby and I split I gotta admit.. Working again feels.. Different after all the years I didn't have to work. Better watch it Meg." Jesse added. Megan raised a brow, glancing at both friends and asked "Watch what?" Sally placed some pretzels on the table but listened to whatever snappy thing Jesse was about to say. Jesse grabbed one and crunched it with her terth a few times before swallowing and answering "You're hanging out with the divorcees now. Won't be long you'll be joining the club..." Sally partially couldn't believe Jesse said that. But Jesse was always blunt and in your face with things.

Megan's jaw dropped before snapping "Cal and I are happy Jesse. Can you ever just be happy that maybe one of us actually have a good marriage? No offense Sally.." Sally just smiled a little smile to that. Jesse grabbed another pretzel replying "Oh please.. It's marriage.. No one's happy." Megan was definitely about to say something rude back but Sally stepped in, "Girls. Please?" They both stopped and stared at Sally.

Jesse smiled nodded and replied "You're right Sal. Onto more fun topics..." The girls all sat down in the living room with snacks and drinks. All getting to talk and hang out again. Jesse asked Megan, "Well sense you're the married one, you are obviously getting more Dick than us." "Jesse!" Sally snapped. Jesse shrugged but then asked more politely "Alright... How are things really between you and Cal Meg?" Megan rolled her eyes answering "Things are good. And I like to think I do get a little more than you Jess. But something tells me I don't. It's funny! Actually Cal tried something new." Both Sally and Jesse stared with pure curiosity at Meg. "Something new? What's that? Please tell." Jesse asked.

Meg blushed a little but answered "Well.. I'll say this.. He made sure to fill.. every... hole.." Sally's eyes widened, Jesse giggled asking "You did anal!?" Megan immediately corrected "No!? No, I could never take that!? But his fingers did." Sally and Jesse both just stared a little unsure how to react at first. "No.. That's not sexy.." Sally replied. Jesse right behind her with "I agree, that's just weird." Meg shook her head. Sally added "I could never do anal." "I once had a guy lick my ass." Jesse stated. Megan and Sally both snickered a little. Jesse looked at them saying "What!? Some men are into it! At least I wasn't married for like a gazilliin years with only a finger in my ass to show for it." She snickered toward Megan.

Megan glared. Sally sipped her wine a little, hoping the girls wouldn't start an argument.

"What about Charlie? Is he a keeper than Jess? Sally asked. Jesse smiled answering "I think so. Charles is such a rich and elegant and quiet man. Complete opposite of Bobby! He's exactly what I wanted after I left Bobby." She then leaned into the couch. Meg sighed commenting "Good. Happy for you." Jesse shrugged and smiled proudly.

The girls looked at Sally and Jesse asked "What about you baby? No sex for a while now huh? Is it getting a little dried up down there?" Sally blushed a little answering "Hey! I might not be off having sex but that's because I'm too busy. Running the town that you both live in, might I remind you two." Jesse and Megan smiled at each other suspiciously.

"What about Francesco? You still video chatting that one?" Megan asked. Sally nodded while sipping her drink. "Gee that's gotta suck right? Always looking and never able to be touching?" Jess asked. Sally faked a laugh and rolled her eyes replying "I'm fine girls, thanks. I'll admit.. I miss Francesco. He was so." "Good?" Meg asked, "Hot?" Jess asked and bit her lips. Sally laughed "No!.. He was sweet. But being in a relationship with him wouldn't be appropriate after everything and besides? He's.. All the way in Italy." Megan nodded agreeing. Jesse shrugged , sipped her drink then said "I'd have sex with him over the chat. You should try it! Get naked and start touching yourself for him." Megan agreed smiling "Ooohh yeah. Can you imagine that man stroking his"-"Okay! Enough!" Sally shouted.

It got quiet. Jesse crunched loudly on a pretzel. Sipping her drink. Megan then speaks up "Well,.. You need to get back out there Sal. It's been a little over a year." Jesse nods agreeing "Definitely. Your poor vagina is gonna die. Or should we throw the funeral now?" Sally rolled her eyes "Guys come on." Jesse looked at Sally's clothes then commented "Could use a wardrobe update. A little less business and a little more woman." Extenuating woman by popping her own breasts. Sally ignored her though and sipped her drink.

"What about Lightning?" Megan asked. Jesse immediately shooshed her! "What?" she asked. Sally smiled correcting "It's fine. I can talk about Lightning Jess? He was my husband and is the father of my children." Jesse rolled her eyes. "And.. I don't know?.. I'm kind of.. Waiting for him to?.. Move on first honestly.." Jesse and Megan stared confused. "Wait?" Jesse asked "You are letting him fuck someone first?" Sally snarled correcting again "No! I didn't say sleep with someone! I said.. Move on.. Just date. Publicly." Jesse snickered replying "Please. He's a guy. His moving on will be fucking the next tramp that comes along." Megan immediately scolded "Stop that!" Jesse shrugged "It's true? The man slept with a woman like half our age and please? How unprofessional is that? His trainer? Really?"

Sally sighed saying "I know. But.. If I don't let him make the first?... Move than?.. I'm afraid he'll be dramatic.." Jesse frowned but nodded and understood as she admitted "I mean it's twisted,but I get it. Bobby still doesn't know about Charles." Megan shrugged and replied "I think you should get back out there Sally. I mean it's sweet that you care about Lightning but?..He will move on, on his own time?" Sally frowned a little explaining "Yeah but, the divorce was really hard on him especially.. I don't want to make him hurt or feel replaced again.." Jesse snickered commenting "Oh honey. He's a man. He's probably already slept with someone else." Meg shook her head and said "Maybe he doesn't want to move on?" Sally and Jesse stared at her a moment. Blank a little.

"Well, he ask you out for code word _drinks_ every weekend right?" Megan asked. Sally nodded. Jesse looked at Sally asking "Is that something you want?" Sally thought a moment before shrugging and answering "No.. I don't know, maybe. I mean...I couldn't go back to that? Like you said, he slept with someone so.. Young?.. " She trailed off. Jesse was surprised and asked "Sally, come on!? Look at your face!You would totally do him again." "What!? No? I didn't say that Jess. I'm just?.. I mean... I'm just saying that if.. and _if _things.. Happened to?.. Work out, it could be nice. Not being alone."

Jesse rolled her eyes as Sally continued "But there's so much bad history between us and it's not even been that long? I don't wanna go back to all that." Megan smiled and nodded. Agreeing though and somewhat admiring her friend's strength. Jesse had this suspicious smile on her face as she pulled her purse close. "Well.. I did get you a little something for that dry spell you seem to be going through." she said as she dug into her purse. Sally stared and scolded "It's not a dry spell if you're choosing _not_ to have sex Jesse." Jesse just smiled and pulled out this purple and black long box introducing "Meet, Mr Magic. Now, he's no _Francesco Bernoulli_. But should get the job done." handing Sally the box. Sally's jaw dropped and she opened it and saw a freaking weird purple dildo. "Jesse! I don't use these!" Jesse shrugged replying "Hey? It's just a suggestion sort of.. Maybe you can use it _with _Francesco? Hmm?" Sally rolled her eyes and pushed the toy away muttering "I'm too old for these things you guys. And no one wants to see this ugly old body" Both Megan and Jesse laughed! "Sally you are gorgeous! White platinum hair that is so soft! You have the perfect tits. Look, just the right size for a man to grip baby. And you may not be as small as you once were? But your body just screams LOOK AT ME! I am all woman! You got a little bit of an hourglass going anyway." Jesse complimented and reassured her friend.

Sally smiled but shook her head. Jesse sighed and shrugged saying "If you don't wanna have video chatting sex? Could always look at porn? Or sexy pictures of someone you like?" Megan nodded adding "Ooh or filthy ex sex! I had that once." Jesse laughed agreeing "Oh yes! Angry ex sex is the best!" The two high fived! Sally just stared asking "Wait what? Ex sex? You mean with Lightning?" Jesse bobbed her head explaining "Sort of. More like sex with Lightning's picture. If you have a good pic of him? Or Francesco?" Megan nodded agreeing. Sally giggled replying "Gosh no! That sounds aweful." Jesse leaned closer and asked "Well.. If you got any pictures of Bernoulli? I'll gladly take 'em off your hands." Sally just rolled her eyes...

That night alone, after the girls left. Sally sat in bed. Alone. Alone being the big word here. She looked to her side. The empty side of the bed. She was getting tired of being alone. Just having a man's touch. Could be nice...


	3. the first date after divorce

Sally woke up and fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat down in her robe, staring outside of the view of the town from the window. She let out a deep breath. Thinking about last night. Thinking about how good Lightning looked. The fact he was working out and looked happy. Kind of made her want to feel that way more. She looked down. Pressing her breasts. Feeling them a little.. Looking down at her stomach. She just wasn't young anymore. Lightning looked better than her! And that's when she decided she was going to start.

Sally went to the fridge amd cleaned out all unhealthy foods, the cabinet's next, then called up Jesse,

_Hello? _Jesse mumbled. Sounded like she had something in her mouth.

"You wanna meet up at the gym?"

_What? Now?_

"Yeah. Are you eating?"

_Yeah. _Finally swallowing what left she had of a bagel.

_Sense when do you wanna go to the gym?_

"Sense now. If I'm going to start dating, I need to feel good about myself and my... mom bod."

_That is great! Ofcourse I'll meet you at the gym. Just give me an hour and I'll meet you there._ _And you know what? I'm gonna set you up for your first date!..._

First, Sally and Jesse did some yoga, then some treadmill. Talking about maybe what kind of guy Sally would like to try dating. "So what you want in a new man?" Jesse asked. Sally shook her head answering "I don't know. He needs to be my age. I don't want any crazy guys that are outrageously young." Jesse nodded and asked "What about other parents? You know? Single dads?" Sally thought a moment and shrugged answering "Yeah I could date a single dad. They maybe more understanding to the whole kids and divorce thing." "True." Jesse agreed.

"And no fat guys.. Please.. I'm not usually one to judge looks but.." "But you gotta make Lightning jealous. Right?" Jesse asked with such a smile. Sally rolled her eyes, ignoring that. The girls stopped walking on the treadmills. Jesse patted Sally's back and said "Don't worry. I'm gonna hook you up tonight baby. I know a man that would even make Francesco Bernoulli look like a pile of shit." Sally whined back "Jesse no... No weirdos.." "Don't worry okay? If you don't like this one, I won't help you with anyone else. Swear." "Just this one?" Sally asked. Jesse nodded repeating "Just this one." The girls sipped some water. Taking a break.

"So..." Jesse began as she placed some gum into her mouth, "No guys like Cal right?" Sally giggled and asked "What is up with him and Meg? Finger in her ass?!" Laughing pretty hard. Jesse laughed to nodding "Yeah that's hilarious. Guess they got bored and had to try somethin new huh?" Sally sighed and nodded but explained "Well Lightning and I tried role playing before." "Really? Like what? Sexy maid?" Sally giggled, "No,no. Just.. I.. Pretended to be.. A?.. Little slutty for him. That's all. I thought I told you before?" Jesse rolled her eyes and hip bumped Sally saying "Time you get a little _slutty_ for someone else now." Sally rolled her eyes saying "Actually.. Maybe you're right?" Jesse smiled "Yeah! That's it. You just need to get laid." Sally wasn't sure she needed to go that far. "Wanna help me dress?" Sally asked. Jesse smiled replying "Oh yeah. I'm gonna make you look irresistible."

"What about my kids?" Sally asked. Jesse shrugged asking "What about them?" "Well.. If I'm dating now.. Won't that affect them?" Sally asked. Jesse sighed explaining "Well.. You're just dating around. You know. It's for fun right now. So it don't matter anyway." Sally sighed muttering "I guess.. If I'm serious.. About dating.. I need to speak to Lightning. Because I need to know where he's at. I need to set rules. Right?" Jesse glared and snarled "No? Not yet. Just.. How bout this? No rules until after you get a man in bed."...

For her dinner date, Sally wore a flowy black blouse, tight dark jeans, nude heels, her hair curled up short long red ear rings that just set off her look. Making her seem a good 10 years younger easy! She walked in and stood at the entrance a moment. Waiting on the date Jesse had set up. She said the man would meet her at the door, asking for her name. "Miss Sally?" A deep voice asked. Sally turned and stared. The man was a little stocky. Fit. Wide shoulders. Wearing grey plaid dress pants, a grey sweater over a white collar shirt, a dark grey blazer over that. Nice brown shoes.. Dark black, brown hair with stripes of grey here and there and a little bit of what looked to be growing out stubble into a short beard or maybe goatee.

"Um.. Yes." Sally answered with a smile. The man presented her flowers, a bouquet of red roses, then took her left hand and kissed it gently, introducing himself "I'm Oliver. It's nice to meet you. Jesse told me many things about you." This man had brown eyes. Handsome with a charming smile. "Well.. Thanks.. I'm afraid I know nothing about you Oliver?..." She trailed. Oliver's eyes widened answering "Oliver Roter." Sally smiled replying "Oliver Rotor. Nice name." He snickered "As is yours. Carrera. Famous car branding there." Sally shrugged. Oliver then asked with a motion of his hand "Shall we sit? I made sure to get a corner table. A lot nicer in the corners here. No one bothers you and you don't get placed by any families with kids." Sally nodded asking "You don't like kids?" Oliver shivered answering "Ugh no. The nose picking and endless farts.. No thanks." Sally just stared a moment. Well.. Maybe he wasn't that good looking after all.

One woman spotted them and was very surprised to see Sally out with a man. The woman knew of Sally and smiled as she took out her phone, up to nothing good surely...

That evening, Lightning was playing a little fake kid like soccer in his yard with the kids. More of lightly pushing the ball around. "There we go. Great job there Colt. Ece, Ece! Take turns." He scolded. It was getting darker and they were going to have to go inside. Get dinner fixed and the kids ready for bed. Then, his phone buzzed receiving a text.

_Cleo_

_Guess who I just saw out on a date! Thought you should know._

Lightning stared a moment. unsure what that meant. Cleo was one of the single parents Lightning met. Nothing ever happened between them. She and Lightning just had exchanged numbers sense their kids go to daycare together. Cleo was one of the popular moms at the grade school. She had another child that was much older than Colton and the twins as well. Then Cleo sent another text. This one was a photo that surprised Lightning a little. Sally out on this date with a.. An.. attractive man? Leaving Lightning feeling a little concerned...

Sally and Oliver were sitting and enjoying the beginning of their date as they sipped on some white wine. "So?" Oliver began asking "You are the mayor here?" Sally smiled a little proudly and nodded answering "Yup, that's me. Mayor of Radiator Springs. What do you do for a living?" Oliver snickered answering "I'm a medic at the clinic." "Awe... Okay. So you're all work and no play huh?" Oliver laughed at her remark assuring "I play. At times. I was a medic in the military way back when." Sally's eyes widened "Oh wow. Impressive." Oliver smiled. Happy he was doing so well. "Yeah. Met Jesse when I returned home." Sally stared. Actually, sense she knew Jesse was more... Adventurous. She wondered if Jesse and Oliver had slept together but, she wasn't about to ask him!?

"So Sally?.." He ask, "You're not by chance the same famous Sally that was married to uuh.." "Lightning McQueen? Yea.. That's me.." she admitted sipping her wine. Oliver nodded asking "Oh wow. Must of been great. I meant that as sarcasm and I'm sorry. Just.. Everyone saw the video. It's still all over the net!" Sally faked a smile and a little laugh, tipping her nose into her glass as she sipped it hard. "Bet that.. Makes me look like a jerk. Sense you have kids and I made that comment.. Earlier.." Oliver mumbled, feeling a little like a jerk. Sally shrugged it off though saying "It's fine, it's fine. Kids.. Aren't for everyone."

"Is it hard? Dating after divorce?" Oliver asked. Sally stared a moment and shrugged explaining "Well.. You're the first actually." Oliver's eyes widened of surprise. "Me?" he pointed to himself. Sally nodded once. "So I'm the rebound?" He asked. Sally giggled and answered "Not exactly." Oliver snickered and it got quiet. "So does this mean I should prepare myself for a more _private _desert later?" Sally stared a little speechless at first. She struggled to answer as she blushed "I.. uuh.. wow um?.." "Too strong?" her date asked. Sally brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling a little awkwardly and nodded. Oliver quickly apologized. "It's been a while for me. Makes me a little eager." he admitted. Sally just nodded admitting "It's been a year for me. Think I'm a little rusty now." Oliver chuckled, "You? No! You are gorgeous. Absolutely stunning." Sally smiled and it was nice to hear that from another man.

"But just for the record, I am exceptional in bed." Oliver said blunty with confidence. Sally snickered "I'll keep that in mind." The two ordered dinner and began eating as they continued to chat. "I'm sorry again for coming on so?.. Being so forward. Just, Jesse hinted that you?.. Wanted things to go well enough toward.. _That_ direction." Sally laughed and leaned closer explaining "Wow... Jesse.. Um I do want things to go well just.. I don't know if things should go _that_ well! That.. that maybe a little much for me.." Sally faked a nervous laugh. Feeling a bit embarrassed as she couldn't believe her friend set her up like that.

Oliver raised a brow and asked "Does your ex husband do a lot of drop ins?" Sally raised a brow asking "Excuse me? Does he what?" "Oh.. Here he comes.." Oliver warned. Sally turned around and wow yup! There he was standing right behind her now! "Lightning?.. W-wh-what are you doing here?" She blushed. Lightning glanced at Oliver for only second as she asked "Where are the kids?! Are they okay?" Lightning looked back to Sally and answered "No, yeah. Kids are fine. Their with my mom." Lightning's mother had moved into Radiator Springs to help with the kids ans be closer to her closer family after the divorce. Sally, feeling relief then stared confused and a little angry now? "Than why are you here?" Lightning didn't think of an actual excuse to come and interrupt Sally's date!? He couldn't last minute so just was a little honest. "Well I heard you were out with some strange guy amd had to come check it out... Make sure you're okay.. Safe." Sally just stared. How stupid of him. Lightning was jealous maybe?

Sally shook her head scolding "Well I'm fine. So... You can leave. Go home. Take care of the kids. It's _your_ weekend." she reminded. Lightning snickered and snarled "Oh come on though? This guy?" Oliver sighed and just stared. "He looks like the rejected version of wolverine!? The bearded bilbo from lord of the rings!? He obviously just wants to get in your pants!" Now really the man didn't. He looked mildly attractive, though Lightning would never admit that. Sally's eyes widened. Lightning was horribly rude.

"Are you kidding me?.." Sally shouted in a whisper and stood up "No, I'm not!?" Lightning answered. People were staring. Oliver snickered and spoke up "I'm sorry man, but could you please leave our table? You're upsetting the lady." Lightning couldn't believe this guy and snapped at him "No I'm not!? Sally!?" Sally stared at them both then turned to Oliver saying "I'll be right back, I am so, so sorry." Oliver sighed with a frown and nodded. Sally grabbed Lightning's fore arm and pulled him outside behind the restaurant.

"Ow!ow!ow!?" Lightning shouted then yanked away from her grip. Sally immediately scolded "You can't just barge in on my date!? What were you thinking!?" Lightning snapped "I don't know! What were you thinking!?" "That we are divorced!" She reminded. Lightning sighed and just stared. He was a little mad but more hurt and jealous sure. "How did you even know about me being here with Oliver?" Lightning snickered rudely "Oliver? That's his name!? One of the other moms told me. Which I'm glad she did because I doubt you ever would!?" Sally glared and shook he head. "Obviously we need to start setting rules and boundaries." "What?" Lightning asked.

Sally sighed and rubbed her eyes "Lightning we are divorced. We have been. I'm..." "So we're dating again? We're officially dating. Wow." Lightning sounded pissed. Sally shook her head explaining "Seriously?! What did you expect me to do Lightning!? Sit around and be alone the rest of my life!?" "No..." he whined. "But come on? Him? He is so?.. Eehhh.. And what about the kids?" he asked. Sally shrugged admitting "He's nothing special okay? I just wanted to.. Start.. Getting oit there.." That kind of hurt. But Lightning realized what a jerk he was and lowered his head as he was lectured "Lightning we.. We got to set rules. We need a system. And... Both of us will have to accept that we are going to move on with other people one day." Lightning nodded and stared at his ex wife and asked "Were you going to sleep with him?"

Sally shook her head snarling "_That _is none of your business." "Yes it is! I don't want you sleeping with trash like that!?" Sally glared and snarled "Oh but you can sleep with trash!? like Cruz?" Lightning just stared. Sally closed her eyes, took a deep breath then apologized "I'm sorry.. I'm just.. tense." Lightning nodded and stepped closer admitting "Me too.." Both staring at each other a moment. "Sally.." He whispered and stepped even closer. Lightly touching her arm.. Sally felt her heart beat quicken, her breathing weighted. "Lightning.. Don't.. I can't go back down this road with you.." She whimpered a little saying that.

Lightning sighed agreeing "Then let's not. But if you're gonna sleep with someone, it should be someone who knows how to please you..Someone safe?. Right?.." he asked. Sally stared into Lightning's eyes but only for a moment. Then his lips. She swallowed nervously. She and Lightning hadn't even held hands in a little over a year! She felt goosebumps across her skin and chills down her spine. "Lightning?.. Do you mean? Just sex? Really?" She pushed away. Her face read that of confusion and maybe she was a little disgusted. Lightning couldn't exactly tell.

Lightning remained quiet. waiting to see if Sally had more to say, and she stared at him. Looking him up and down. Obviously thinking hard. "Just sex huh?.." She asked. More of just thinking out loud. Lightning wasn't sure if maybe he was overstepping and opened his mouth to speak "Yeah uh.. We"- but was stopped as Sally grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him roughly. She pulled away slowly and they stared at each other. Sally was so nervous and embarrassed. Lightning rubbed his hand down her arms, touching her hips. He leaned close to her ear, his hands glided down to her ass where he squeezed her cheeks firmly and kissed her neck. Sally moaned quietly but realizing they were still in the back alley behind the restaurant, she giggled "Stop! Stop.. OH Lightning..." she cried. Lightning moaned as he licked up her neck to her ear, "Mmm I don't wanna stop.."he moaned in a quiet like whisper. Sally laughed lightly and pushed away explaining "We're still outside!?.. In public.." Lightning sighed and stared at her a moment. Deep into her teal eyes and nervous smile. But then Sally sighed frowning saying "Oh gosh.. No.. no, no. We're in public!? And still at the restaurant and OLIVER!? Oh gosh Oliver.. We?.. We shouldn't be doing this." Lightning frowned a little being rejected like this by _her._

"I'm so.. No, you need to go Lightning. You have the kids and.. You should be with them. I'm..." She sighed. "I need to go." Then off she rushed back inside to her date. Lightning watched her go. It wasn't as painful as it use to be but hey? It still hurt. Seeing Sally trying to move on and date other people?.. Maybe it was time he did to..

Lightning returned home. Kids were asleep. Thanks to his mother. She stared at her son and asked as he took off his jacket and dropped his keys."Everything okay? What was the emergency Cal had?" Lightning sighed and stared at his mom and lied answering "Don't worry about it. It's fine. Thanks mom." Minty smiled and kissed Lightning's cheek. "I'm going back home. See you soon babe." Then shut the door quietly behind her. Leaving Lightning alone for the night. The house was quiet. Life was.. quiet...

Oliver finished wit a final thrust and loud groan! He was breathless as he lay over Sally. "Wow.." he muttered in just a breathy heavy way. He rolled off top of her and lay next to her in her bed. "That was great!" he complimented with a smile! Sally stared up at the ceiling motionless and replied "Yup.." She was no where on the same page. The sex was quick, plain and utterly unsatisfying. Oliver rolled on his side asking "It was good for you right?" Sally turned away, covering herself with the sheets and answered softly "Yea.. Ofcorse..." No it wasn't. She just lied to be nice. Oliver let out a few heavy breaths then began to get dressed. "I'll call you." he said and kissed Sally's cheek. Sally smiled and watched him leave from her window. He waved. So she politely waved as she held her sheets around her body. She sighed and stared out the window toward town. Alone again.. Alone and empty.


	4. a weekly affair begins

Sally was still in her long robe and night gown. She had tons of papers scattered across her desk. Looking over one of her speeches as mayor of Radiator Springs. She sighed standing over the papers. So much work. And she needed to get it done before the night because Lightning would be dropping off the kids.

Her phone started ringing. Sally stared at the desk and mess of papers and files. "Oh no.." she muttered. The phone continued to ring as zhe scattered papers and finally pushing some papers off grabbed her phone answering.

"Hello?"

_Hey girl! It's Jess!.._

"Oh.. Hey Jess."

_So?.. How was your date with Oliver? Did you score? Tell me girl, tell me._

"Uh.. Well yes.. And no.."

_What happened_?

"Well.. The date was okay. He doesn't like kids though. That was good to know. You told him something to make him think I wanted to fuck him.. But uh.. We did... We did sleep together."

_Really!? How was it? You're first dick sense the divorce. I'm proud of you._

"Yeah well, don't be. It sucked."

_Sucked? What happened?_

"Well... For one it only lasted like?.. Maybe ten minutes. Maybe. And during this time I just lay there and took it while he loudly, very loudly wore himself out. I meam sweat and breathing like he had asthma.. Wasn't good at all."

_Oh.. I'm sorry girl. Well, maybe next time. Right?_ Sounded like Jesse was beginning to eat again.

"Hold onto your seat, cause I haven't even told you the best part."

_Hmmm?_

"Lightning showed up."

_"What!?"_

"Yeah.. And we kissed." Sally couldn't help biting her lips and smiling a little saying that.

_oooohhh you want the sexy ex sex! Dam.. What I'd give for that hot sex again.._

"What? No.. No I don't.."

_Stop lying! What happened? How did you kiss Lightning but sleep with Oliver?_

"Well.. Lightning interrupted our date rudely and I pulled him outside to lecture him behind the restaurant where.. We argued a little.. Then kissed. It just.. I kissed him.. And then?. I think he suggested we do it?"

_What? Get back together?_

"No!.. No.. Um.. More like.. _It._.. Sex without the relationship?"

_Wow. What did you say?_

"Nothing. I, I, I said we couldn't do this and I left and.. Slept with Oliver. Horrible, quick, poor, unsatisfying... Oliver.."

_Did you? Want the sexy ex sex?_

"No. I mean I thought about it but.. It would be weird. And I don't want us to get back together. Lightning and I are finally getting along. Ever sense he got back from Florida a few months ago he seemed.. Better and We are better.

_I'm sorry babe. Hey! I'll make it up to you. I'll set you up on another date._ _A pretty boy._

"No! No! I can handle myself Jess!"

_Awe come on Sally? Look, Charles and I are going out tonight. Come with us? We can have a double date. Like we use to. Pleeaaassee_

"Jesse.. I love you. But I can't anyway. Lightning is bringing the kids back tonight? Remember?"

_Right.. right.. the agreement.. Fuck the agreement. Get a baby sitter and come out on a double date. You deserve it. Just the movies. Come on. I know the perfect peice of meat for you._

"I don't know.. I'd have to try getting Light to drop off the kids earlier. I wouldn't want him to know about it."

_Fuck him._ _Fuck his feelings. You need to get a real man in bed. I'm talking nail scratching, biting, screaming. Come on. It's just the movies._

"Just the movies huh?"

_Promise._

"Okay. I'll meet you and Charles tonight."

_K girl. Love you bye!..._

MEANWHILE.

Lightning was watching the Sunday race in the couch while on the phone with Bobby, talking about Sally's 'date'.

_Man don't worry about it. You knew this was gonna happen right? It's normal._

"I don't know. I guess. But that kiss felt real."

_Please.. She's horny. You're horny. Do the math!_

"Little ears Bobby..." Lightning griped sense Bobby yelled loud enough you could hear him anyway!

_Right, sorry. Dam! You see that wreck?!_

"Rookie went into turn three too fast.."

_Poor kid was way to tight! Anyway, if she's dating, you should date. Move on. Time you go out._

"That's the thing Bobby.. I don't want to just go out? I want the real thing again. I want to be with someone."

_I will never get why you actually WANT to be married. You just got divorced!?_

"Gosh.. I.. I can't believe I offered sex to her with no strings.."

_Than why did you do it? Do you want her back?_

"Well.. I just.. I know and I knew we weren't getting back together. Which is fine. Sally and I are doing great not being in a relationship but the thought of her sleeping with someone else?.. I didn't want that!. And you didn't see this guy Bobby. He was huge and attractive! She is killin it! I look ridiculous!"

Bobby couldn't help laughing a little at his friend.

"Hold on, Got a text."

_Sally_

_Can you drop the kids off early tonight? Say 3 or 4ish? I wanna take an early night._

_Who is it?_

"Sally. She wants me to drop the kids off early."

_Cool._

"Maybe I should make a move.. This could be my chance.."

_What?! No! I repeat, Do not do that!_

"Well why not? She kissed me. That means something.. Right?

_Right! it means she wants to fuck you! I'm telling you, don't do it. You're gonna make things awkward and weird between you two. You said it yourself, things are good now. Now they won't be if you try this and she rejects you or something._

"Yeah.. You're probably right.." Lightning sighed. " Hey I.. Gotta go Bobby. Colton is sitting on his sister again. Chrysler.."

_Haha! okay! Catch you later man..._

The knock on the door. Sally opened it and smiled greeting "Hey babies!" Colton ran in and off he went! Followed by Landon. "Careful! Slow down!" Sally shouted. Lightning set Ece down and she hobbled off after her brothers. "Dropping them off early. Just like you asked." Lightning said with a smile. Sally smiled and nodded "Thanks so much um.." She stared. Thinking about that kiss. "You wanna drink?" She asked. Lightning shrugged and stepped on in answering "Sure uh water." Sally and Lightning walked into the kitchen where Sally handed Lightning a bottle of water. As she did so, Lightning carefully brought up last night "Uh.. You know I was thinking.. Maybe.. We should talk about last night?"

Sally sighed with relief replying "Oh thank goodness. So glad you agree." That actually made Lightning feel better about it to. "Because we need to set rules or something. You shouldn't have barged in on my date like that." Lightning immediately became disappointed. He was more wanting to talk about that kiss. Sally smiled and continued "And hey, you don't show up at anymore of my dates and I won't show up to any of yours. And just.. For the record, um.. I also don't think we need to worry about even telling the other-here, hold on." She suddenly left the kitchen and Lightning sat down at the table waiting.

Sally returned with her phone and set it between then at the table and started recording sound, "For the record, I won't show up to any of your dates and you don't show up at anymore of mine. Also until"-"Stop that, don't do that." Lightning scolded gently. Sally was confused and just stared at him across the table. "Do what?" she asked. Lightning pointed at her phone snarling "That! Recording us!? Treat me like a person, not one of your clients!?" Sally sighed explaining "Lightning it's just precautionary. As your ex wife... I need things to be on record. In case things got worse between us or"-"Stop that. Thing's aren't going to get worse between us. Stop thinking like that." Lightning then pressed the stop button on her recording then apologized "Now, I am sorry I showed up to your date. I shouldn't have done that. I just.. I heard about it and I really worried about you because I care. I'm sorry. I just panicked and freaked out a little..It won't happen again." Sally sighed and smiled a little nodding "Thank you... For the apology. And it's fine.. You're aloud to freak out from time to time."

"But this is exactly why we needs rules and boundaries. For one, neither of us should show up on the others dates." Lightning nodded saying "I agree." "Good, and we shouldn't need to even think about bringing the kids into this or telling the other unless the date becomes something more serious." Lightning stared a moment then asked or assumed "Okay... But does that mean Oliver is more serious?" Sally snickered, trying not to laugh at herself answering "Ha! No. That was a mistake and you don't have to worry about him." That actually made Lightning feel really good. Sally pulled her phone back then continued "And when one of us get to that point in a new relationship, we can introduce he or she to the kids together. Look, we both got to accept that we are both going to date and both.. Of us.. Are going to be _seeing _other people." She meant sleeping. The way she said it. Lightning knew.

Lightning sighed and asked "What about rules about.. Sleeping together?" Sally raised a brow and stared muttering the question "You mean? Us?" But before Lightning could answer, they both heard the kids screaming and fighting. Colton yelling _Mine, mine, no baby! _And Landon screaming with rage!

Sally sighed griping "Seriously? They haven't even been here that long and their already fighting.." She stood up and began to follow the noise with Lightning right behind her he admitted "They have been this way all weekend. Colton is really having problems sharing lately." Sally snickered finding it a bit humorous. But both parents came to a stop seeing the kids fighting over some stupid purple box. Sally looked mortified as she stepped in and grabbed the box, placing it behind her back, she scolded firmly "What have I told you, both of you, about going and getting things out of my room?" Colton knew he was in trouble. And Lightning was listening and standing by behind Sally, but he cocked his head and stared and read the writing on the box Sally was holding.

Finishing her scolding, Colton and Landon rushed off to play and Sally turned around, facing Lightning. Lightning smiled a little and asked "Mr Magic huh?" Sally blushed beyond red as she explained "What? No?.. No. I never even opened it! It was.. A gift.. And.. I'm gonna get rid of it, yeah.. I'm just.. gonna toss it out.." She awkwardly walked around Lightning. Lightning chuckled quietly and followed saying "You know? I'd offer myself in place of _Mr Magic_. But, I'm not sure I can give you everything he can." He joked. Sally sighed replying "That's not funny. Stop." "It is a little." He said back. It got quiet. Sally was still a little embarrassed. Lightning sighed and went back to the subject "So what do you think??" Sally shook her head answering "We can't. We can't do that because what if we get feelings? I can't go back down this road.. I know its been a year and you have changed a little it"-"Woah, I meant just for fun. Just sex." Lightning interrupted. Actually he didn't know why he said that! He definitely wouldn't mind feelings growing.

"Really?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged. Sally did think about it but needed to get out of here and to her date so, "I don't know. I am really busy and got to get ready." Lightning immediately became concerned and reminded "But you said you wanted an early night? That's why I dropped them off early?" Sally stared wide eyed caught in her lie. "I did say that.. I do.. I do want to so.." She was trying to think. Lightning rolled his eyes replying "Alright, Alright. I can take a hint. Why don't you think about it? I just don't want you to get hurt or somethin? Just.. Keep you safe. I'm safe." Sally giggled crossing her arms and snickered "Safe? Really. Look, I'll think about it if you just go. Please."

Lightning nodded then called "Kids, I'm leaving!" Immediately you heard little thuds of a stampede as Colton ran up and hugged his father first and said "Where's kitty?" His stuffed cat. Lightning sighed answering "Think you left him at my house buddy.. I'll bring him to mommy soon okay?" Colton shrugged. Landon hugged Lightning quick then took off like a bullet back to his own room to play. Then Ece made this puckered lips. Lightning smiled and leaned down, kissing his little girl. "Alright. I'll see you three this weekend." The other two took off to go play. Lightning turned to Sally and smiled goodbye. Then left. Sally let out a deep sigh of relief as she texted the babysitter. Another date already. Kind of exciting...

Sally showed up to her date to the movies wearing an emerald green blouse tucked into a tan suede skirt with her black panty hose and nude heels. Her hair straightened perfectly at her shoulders. She looked very nice. Very professional. She stood and spotted out Jesse and Charles. Jesse waved catching her attention and Sally walked over. "Hey! How are. you Sal?" Jesse hugged her friend. Sally shrugged with a smile. "So Sally..." Jesse began and introduced her date. Jesse grabbed the arm of the man and forced him to turn around. He had silver hair. But not the old silver look.. More like he aged silver that made the man look sexy. He looked very nice. A little scruff on the face. Nothing too much. A navy blue sweater shirt and dark jeans with odd boots. Like work boots. Jesse introduced "This is Angelo Ramano."

Sally and Angelo shook hands. He had such a strong and large hand. Dark tan like skin and brown eyes. a thick lips. Then he spoke. "Perché ciao Sally. You look Sbalorditivo." he smiled with the perfect white smile. Sally blushed a little and replied "Wow Ramano? The way you talk sounds so?.. familiar?" Sally glanced at Jesse. Angelo nodded explaining "I am from Sorrento." Jesse nudged and leaned into her friend muttering "I know he's no american muscle. But I know how you like your Italian sausage right?" Sally glared a little bit at her friend. But how could she be mad! Angelo was hot! Were all Italians this hot!? "Well, let's get in here guys. I love watching the previews to the new movies coming out." Charles said. So Sally and Angelo locked arms and began their little movie date...

After the movie ended, Jesse, Charles, Angelo and Sally exited and walked outside. "So.. Charles and I are headed to my place. You good babe?" Jesse asked her friend. Sally glanced at her italian date and hummed "hmmm. I think so." Jesse smiled "Alright. Call me tomorrow." "I will." Sally replied. Then Jesse and Charles left. Sally wasn't sure if she really wanted to but the thought of sleeping with someone who sounded remotely like Francesco turned her on even more. That deep and sexy Italian voice. "So? Walk to your car?" Angelo asked. Sally smiled and nodded. They walked silently to the porsche. Standing next to it. "What brings you into America?" Sally asked curiously. Angelo snickered answering "Work. I am a photographer. I love America's back country. This town is beautiful. Perfect for the magazine I work with. " Sally smiled hearing that.

"Wow. Thank you. I've put a lot of work and hours into keeping this place as it is." she said proudly. Angelo caressed his hand behind Sally's head, pushing her close and leaning in to kiss her. But Sally stopped him saying "No.. No.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I can't." Angelo released her and sighed saying "Another time maybe?" Then left. Sally sighed, oh how she wanted some hot and good and real sex. Not the quickie she had last night..Someone who knew how to do what with everything, everywhere. Angelo looked hot and sexy but he wasn't Francesco. He wasn't Lightning...

_Beep beep. _Lightning was awoken by his phone. He glanced at it. It was Sally but it read blank? He groaned a bit and placed the phone back down then heard the door bell. That woke him up sense he wasn't expexpecting anyone? Lightning got up, wearing a thin white shirt and plaid pajama pants. He opened the door to see Sally standing there. All dressed up. "What?.. On earth?.." he muttered. Sally walked in and shut the door. She leaned against it and explained "Colton left kitty.. And.. He misses it... He needs it." Lightning stared but nodded saying "Okay?.. It's like?.. Midnight? This couldn't wait? Whose watching the kids now? Are they with you?" Sally shook her head. Which is when Lightning became suspicious. She looked all dressed up and was wide awake and smelled of perfume and butter.

"He just.. Really misses that toy and.. That toy comforts.. Is comforting and keeps him safe.. And he really.. really, really _needs_ that toy.." She muttered. Lightning stared a moment and asked "Are we still talking about kitty?" Sally shook her head ordering, begging "Please kiss me."

Her lips smashed into his and her arms wrapped around his body, pulling the two of them right up against each other in a passionate embrace. Lightning kissed her back with just as much lust as she gave him, his arms slipping around her waist, feeling both the heat from her body and her heart pounding hard enough to feel through both of their clothes. Any rational thought got swept away as lust took over.

It didn't take much time for his partially erect member, to get up to it's full capacity, the hot length pushed against his pants by Sally's grinding. They pushed backward together, until Sally's back was against the door, their lips all over each other, tongue shoved down the others throat, first in one mouth, then the other, a battle as they danced with one another. Suddenly he felt a hand sliding down his back and shakily fumbling between them until it found his erection and gripped it hard, the tips of her nails digging into the sensitive skin. He tensed in surprise, the anount of pleasure suddenly injected with a bite of pain. Following her lead, one of his hands traveled along the curve of her ass, feeling just how good it was and admiring it just as she was admiring his length and girth, before loosening her skirt and it dropped, finding her panties absolutely soaked at the front.

Lightning's fingers worked inside them, and then inside her, eliciting a high pitched moan that went into his mouth as his fingers easily slid deep inside her drenched hole.

"Fuck me," she gasped.

Her hand was starting to tug on his length as she fought to get it out of his pants. Sally never wanted something so badly in her life!

She pulled back a bit and looked up into his dark blue eyes, a fitting companion to her light blue ones, complimentary pieces of the same set. "I said fuck me. Now," she added urgently. Despite the slight hesitation or maybe confusion in his eyes, Lightning nodded.

Finally she got his member out of his pants and stroked his length as she moved it toward her ready slit. But he had his fingers buried inside her at the moment and she squeezed his shaft harder to give him a hint. He received it loud and clear! Then slipped his fingers out, pushing her panties down with both hands enough to expose her bottom half to the cool air. Then he took the initiative and pressed her harder into the door, her back hitting it and their bodies pressed even closer than before, lips once again locked and kisses coming hungrily like they were starved. "You want it or need it?" he whispered, and tried to shove himself inside her, but the tip missed the first time, hitting the smooth pubic mound just above. It was teasing! Sally moaned loudly answering "I need it! I need you inside me Lightning!" The second time, it found its mark and he slid in deep!

Both of them gasped into the other's mouths, in hot, electric pleasure as his shaft pushed in deeper and deeper until his hips met hers. He could feel her silken walls slick with her need, making it easy for him to push into her. Drawing back, he began pumping into her in quick, short bursts, grunting as one hand went to her neck to cradle and hold her head close to him for kissing, the other on her hip, sticky fingers partially wiped off on the soft fabric of her blouse.

As his burning shaft plunged into her, Sally gave into her craving, partially paralyzed by the ecstasy through every nerve in her body, overloading her biologic circuits. She exhaled with every thrust, rocking her hips without thought against his movements, their rhythm synced so easily! Her hands went to his ass, pulling him deeper into her, wanting, needing, every inch of his sexy rod!.. She could feel the veins pulsing on it, ridges rubbing into her walls, the feel of hot flesh against her soaked area.

Sally hooked one leg around him and felt him slide in even deeper. Her short nails dug into back as she clung onto him, her chest heaving, her mind buzzing with pleasure! She pulled her face away and pressed it into his warm, sweaty neck, sucking at the salty skin and biting into it as he started to drive into her a little harder. Giving her every thick inch! Everything else faded away for a moment, just the two of them in this one moment was all she could focus on, and that was all right with her.

And Lightning must have felt the same, and enjoyed it even more when he could get deeper into her, with only the base of his shaft missing out on the fun. She was so wet, so easy to fuck, and she drove him wild. The sharp pricks of pain on his back blended in with the pleasure, and even as her teeth sank into his neck he could only feel it adding to the experience. Her tongue flicked across his skin. For both of them, every little touch fueled their intense meeting.

Lightning felt it first, the pressure growing in his stiff, and tried to hold it back a little bit to keep going. Sally wasn't far behind. A ball of concentrated energy was starting to spread out from her hips, and, she too tried to hold back the floodwaters. The net result was a few more seconds, a handful of hard pumps, and then an explosion of exploding pleasure.

Sally was muffled at first by her teeth biting into his shoulder. Lightning yanked Sallys neck back with a grip of her hair and breathlessly stated, "Nu-uh. I want to hear you cum." One last thrust and... Both cried out! Loudly!. Both of their bodies shuddered against the other. Her walls squeezed his rod, and his rod twitched as it shot its sticky load deep into her insides. "Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed, her nails dragging down his back frantically. Even through the shirt they left on, red scratches.

Lightning could only murmur curses in rapid breaths as his mind went blank, the plug pulled from his thoughts for a brief moment as he felt the come surge through his shaft and into her. His hips continued to jerk involuntarily as his orgasm died down, both of them panting hard as the warm fuzzy feeling subsided. Sally's body gave a couple extra shudders as the throbbing mass of hot flesh continued to jerk back and forth inside her, sloshing around the juices from their combined climax.

It took them a moment to really think about what had happened. Both were stupefied to begin with, and so stunned that they did this. Sally stared at his eyes then his neck, not paying attention to the large hickey she had left and the obvious teeth marks, and looked up into the face of the man she had just fucked. She opened her mouth to speak, but the combination of being drained and absolute shock prevented her from thinking of anything to say.

Lightning pulled out and away first. Both out of breath, a little sweaty. Lightning adjusted his nearly still hard member back into his pants and handed Sally her skirt. Sally swallowed nervously. It was awkward. This was the part she wanted to avoid. This and feelings.

Both stared silent as Sally stood there. Her legs becoming drenched in cum as it dripped down from between them. Her legs shaking like she may collapse at any second. Lightning smiled warmly and picked her up. Just like he did on their wedding night. And took her to the couch, laying her down. Sally yawned and worried saying "I'm going to get cum all over your couch!" Lightning shrugged replying "Be right back." He left and returned with a towel, blanket and water. He sat next to her and covered with the blanket. At least his engorged member seemed to disappear by now. Sally sipped the water and let out a sigh and smiled admitting "That was to good." Lightning chuckled and agreed. "We should make this a weekly thing." More of joking. But Sally sipped the water and replied "Let's do it." Lightning's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really?" he asked. Sally shrugged asking "Why not? Because as bad as we were together, you and I had some of the BEST sex. Most of the time." Lightning smiled and nodded "I agree to that." Sally stared a moment at the water then exclaimed "I should.. Get back home.." Lightning sighed but didn't fight her to stay. He didn't want to push her. Sally sat up but was pushed right back down. Lightning crawled up on top of her and exclaimed "Not before one more round for the night." Sally smiled, biting her lips. But how could she say no now!?


	5. a friendly fight

Sally yawned. Tired and sore. She opened her eyes and immediately was a bit confused? She was on the couch? Covered by a blanket and she sat up and looked beside her and "Oh god.." She muttered. She fell asleep on Lightning's couch and he was asleep next to her! She immediately slapped him and yelled "Fuck! Get up! Lightning get up!" He sat up awake quick! "What's wrong!?" He yelled! Sally got up holding the blanket around her as she grabbed her things "Fuck... The kids!? The sitter! i have to go!? Why did you let me fall asleep!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him!

"Ow hey!? I don't know!? I'm sorry!" He snapped. Then grabbed his phone, checking it while Sally got fully dressed. "Uh oh.." Lightning mumbled. Sally stared asking "Uh oh? What's uh oh? I don't like uh oh." Lightning sighed explaining "Don't freak out.. But.. the sitter left last night." "What!?" she yelled! "Sally listen to me, it's okay.. She contacted our emergency contact for the kids..." he smiled nervously. Sally thought a moment exclaiming "But?.. that's us? Us and.." She paused and her expression changed from worry to panic struck anger. Lightning stepped back saying "No.. no.. don't.." "You're mom!? You're mom got called to baby sit in the middle of the night because we didn't answer!?" Sally was panicking.

"Calm down Sally.. It's not that big of a deal?" Lightning reassured. Sally zipped up her skirt snapping back "For you! She called you and your excuse is what? You were asleep and didn't hear her!? She's at MY house with _OUR_ kids!? What am I going to tell her.." Lightning sighed and shrugged exclaiming "Could just tell her the truth?" Sally stared all wide eyed "No! Don't you dare tell your mom we slept together. Don't tell anyone!" She yelled. Sally took a deep breath but mumbled "Oh gosh.. What if the sitter told her I was out on a date.." Lightning raised a brow and asked "You were on a date?" Sally glared a mean and awful glare snarling in a low tone, "Not the time Lightning." Lightning stepped back with his hands up.

"Oh gosh.. You're mom is at my house..." Sally whined and rubbed her head. Lightning sighed and asked "You want me to come with you?" Sally sharply answered "No! No.. Then she will know something happened.. I'm just.. Gonna have to deal with it. Alone." Sally sighed and walked to the door and opened it to leave when Lightning shut it firmly and twisted Sally back around, pinning her against the door and his body. Sally stared into his eyes. "Lightning I.." His fingers on her lips. "I wanna see you again." He said softly. Sally sighed and quietly replied as he removed his fingers from her soft lips. "Wednesday?.. I.. Can work late.. If you?.. Want to come by?.." Lightning smiled snickering "Great. I'll see you Wednesday."...

Sally unlocked the door and walked into her home. Still unsure what she was going to say to her ex mother in law. Sally shut the door and walked not a few steps in when Minty called down from the staircase, "You're back." Sally swallowed a little nervously and took a deep breath before looking up and smiling "Hello Mrs McQueen.." Minty began walking down to meet and talk with Sally. "Where were you? The sitter said you went out for a movie but then didn't come home?" Minty asked. As she got closer she could smell the smell of sweat and sex on Sally and stepped back a step or two.

Sally played it ditzy explaining in a lie "Yeah I did then.. Got called into the office and.. Lost track of time, had a drink and what do you know!? I fell asleep on my desk!" She faked a nervous laugh. Minty raised a brow but nodded offering "Why don't you get a shower while I stay with the kids a little longer." Sally cleared her throat answering "No that um.. Won't be necessary. I'm fine Minty." Minty sighed and offered "At least let me get you a drink.. You're always so busy." Sally nodded agreeing to that. Sally and Minty walked into the kitchen and though this was Sally's home, Minty handed Sally a glass of ice water while muttering "You know.. You are always busy. Always." She said firmly. Sally shrugged agreeing "Yea, I know. But it's fine. I like staying busy. You know me." Minty nodded.

"But the kids.. I mean? They see more of the nanny than they do you and Lightning combined!" she added. Sally stared kind of curious as to where this was going. Minty sipped her own glass of water continuing "Lightning and I were talking about this the other day actually. And I know the agreement states you get week days and Lightning gets weekend..But you know? Lightning works a lot less than you. Gets off after school hours? He doesn't usually work over 3 or 4... Maybe you two might consider switching the agreement around? You know? Sense you're always working?" Sally just stared. A little surprised and asked "You and Lightning? Talked about this?"

Sally became a little concerned. That meant messing around with the custody agreement. Minty shrugged answering "Well.. Like i said.. Kids see the nanny more than both of you. And if you two switched that around? They would get to spend time with a real parent more, Lightning. It just makes sense dear. I mean last night was awful.. Imagine of one of your kids needed you. Or Lightning... Lightning just is the more?... How do I say this gently?... Capable parent?" Sally was so angry with that. And _if _Lightning and his mother really did talk about custody it really pissed Sally off now!

"I'm fully capable of being a _real _parent to my kids Minty. But thank you for being... Concerned... But, I got this." Minty nodded replying "Ofcourse you do. I was only suggesting.." Sally glared a bit but then went up to shower...

_Wednesday..._

Sally looked at the clock. Lightning should be here in an hour. She let out a sigh. A nervous one. She even felt a little sick to her stomach. Part of her wondered if Lightning would actually show up to this little _meeting._ She still had about an hour of work. But she couldn't concentrate. Tapping her pencil on files and folders, staring at her laptop screen, playing with her hair, spinning in her chair. Then a knock on the door. Too early to be Lightning. "Uh, come in." she called.

Lightning was early!? He entered, locked the door and stared at Sally. He could smell her excitment. "Oh.. Um.. Let me just.. Finish up.." Sally said nervously. But before she could do much of anything he was on her. He grabbed her by her wrists and tugged her out of her chair, spinning her around to push her face first against the back wall of her office, as far from the door and hall as possible. He stretched her wrists high above her head and growled out a whisper into her ear.

"Don't you move."

Sally swallowed and whimpered softly and her body went in shock. Her eyes were huge, white orbs.

"Light...," she tried to find the will to resist, but simply couldn't. The growing wetness between her thighs was proof to that.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back, growling again.

"I'm going to take what I want. Is that gonna be a problem?" he asked.

Sally shook her head, quiet. Lightning then forced her thighs apart with one knee and reached between her legs to grip her in his strong hand. Sally gasped out in shock at the feel of his sudden, rough touch on her area. Her panties were soaked, so much so that she wondered if Lightning could feel the wetness even through them

"You want it rough?.." He asked in a low toned whisper.

She tensed, barely able to breathe. Sally struggled to keep her wrists above her head, wanting to remain in place for him, knowing they shouldn't be doing this. But maybe that's what made this so hot!

Lightning gave her hair another tug and pulled back his hand for a spank between her thighs, ending the swat with a tight grip on her area.

"Fuck!" Sally yiped and bit her lip to stifle the sharp cry threatening to rip from her throat. She began to grind down against his hand, gasping for breath.

"You never answered me..." he prompted her, knowing he made her melt.

Sally shook visibly. She could feel herself gushing with wetness.

"Yes... ," she whimpered. "I want it rough.." she gasped!

Lightning softly kissed her cheek. He kept the tight grip on her hair, forcing Sally's gaze to remain on the wrists she fought to keep pinned over her head. She trembled violently against the wall, almost panting, and Lightning began softly petting the soaked fabric over her aching area.

"Now... Talk dirty to me." he ordered.

Sally struggled to breathe. She was blushing furiously, her entire body taking on a pink hue. She turned her head as much as Lightning's control would allow and looked into his eyes.

"My insides need you Lightning."

"Yes, keep going.." He coaxed.

He smiled and kissed her softly, whispering against her lips, "And tell me, describe your wet area for me.."

With a subtle tug on her hair, he returned her gaze to her wrists. Lightning burrowed into her neck, nipping at her skin as he breathed in her heavy scent as she moaned saying "I.. I am wet.. I'm drenched!.. I can feel my heart beating through it!. It's so wet and tight.. begging you.. I want you inside me Lightning..."

"You're ready to give it to me, already?" he asked in a way that teased.

Sally sobbed softly, desperately, and writhed against the wall. His words made her skin quiver, and she watched her wrists start slipping down.

"No no." came the reprimand, and Lightning pulled back his hand to spank the heat between her thighs once more, causing Sally to gasp out sharply. Her body jerked against his and went still as the punishment was accentuated by the tender brush of Lightning's lips over her neck.

"I told you not to move," he whispered sweetly and then smiled as she pressed her wrists into the wall as hard as she could. He rewarded her effort by softly petting over her area once more. "Don't move."

"Lightning, please...," Sally whimpered and arched her hips into his touch.

Lightning pulled his hand from between her thighs and pressed it to the wall beside her. He shifted his hips forward to meet hers, pinning her hard against the wall.

"I like how much you want me.. Beg me again.." he ordered.

Then gave her hair another tug, jerking her head back again. With a low growl, he sank his teeth into her neck, marking her instantly.

"Oh! Yes!" Sally cried out desperately, loving how Lightning was making her feel helpless in the face of his hunger, pinned against the wall awaiting his use. She was so incredibly wet for him. The fresh mark on her neck made her drip as she sobbed out his name. "Please Lightning!.." she begged, "Please put something inside me.. I wanna cum.. I want to feel you cum!... Lightning..."

He only replied with "All you need do is ask baby.."

Lightning tenderly kissed his mark and moved both of his hands to her hips. He loosened her bottoms, sliding them and her panties down to her knees. The cool office air made her area ache even more.

"But once you start to cum, you might not stop. You will not move your wrists an inch. You will stay in your place and be used.." he ordered. Lightning was different. So primal. Sally never liked to much roughness.. But she was bored of normal sex! She still knew Cruz made him happy before this way, Sally wanted to prove she was better. No matter what he did to her this time.

Sally gasped and whimpered, eyes widening as Lightning's orders started to sink in. She was getting wetter by the instant.

"Please! Can I cum?" she asked.

The last word came out in a squeak as Lightning groaned and shoved two fingers into her waiting hole.

"Give me what I want.." he whispered and jerked his wrist back and forth. "Cum!" he ordered loudly!

Sally bit into her lower lip until she thought it would bleed but couldn't take it any more. Her body responded eagerly to his command, the pleasure ripping through her, causing her hips to arch sharply. She pressed her wrists to the wall and opened her mouth wide to scream out his name!

"Ligh!"-"Shhhhhhh! Not so loud Sally.." He clamped a hand over her mouth and began rhythmically grinding his fingers into her, working them in and out of her dripping area, coaxing her body into endless orgasm after orgasm. "Do you want everyone to hear us?"

Sally sobbed into his hand, unable to repond any other way. She screamed against his palm again and again, unable to hold back, thankful that Lightning controlled her and muffled her cries. Her body was going wild against his, twisting and straining, desperately with a mind of its own. The pleasure was so intense, but something inside her made her focus on her wrists, determined to exert her will to keep them in place no matter how much of a struggle that proved to be.

"No stopping now..." Lightning was whispering in her ear. He kissed her shoulder, her neck. His lips found her cheek in the sweetest contrast to the rough treatment he was giving her area. She screamed again as she felt a third finger in her cunt.

Then he said, "You know me... I am going to demand every drop. You will cum until that is the only thing you know how to do."

She couldn't breathe. All she could do was buck and cum as Lightning's deep voice sent powerful words to her core.

"Can you keep quiet on your own, Beautiful?" he asked in a change of heart. The way he became so suddenly sweet. That was _her _Lightning. The one she was so familiar with. But that's not what she wanted and he knew that.

A sexy, crooked smile spread over his lips as he gazed down upon her. Sally's eyes were rolled back in her head as she surrendered to the pleasure taking her. He slowly moved his hand from her mouth, drinking in the shaky gasps that escaped her lips. She let out a soft moan when he kissed her cheek again and slid his hand down her body, tracing over her hip and around between her and the wall. Lightning reached low over her area, middle finger finding her swollen clit. He circled and tapped the heated spot, working toward a steady massage.

"Don't you dare stop cumming, and keep your wrists where they belong..." he ordered.

Sally's eyes went impossibly wide and she jerked uncontrollably, gushing over his fingers.

"I can't," she whined, struggling with her wrists as the spasms ripping through her body erased every last ounce of control!

"Stay still!" Lightning growled into her ear and spanked her clit, causing her to buck and twist sharply against him. She buried her face in her shoulder, biting her lip in effort to hold back the cry threatening to expose their activities. Lightning only intensified his abuse. He jerked his wrist back and forth, twisting his fingers inside her, and bit down on her shoulder.

Sally gasped, knees threatening to buckle. She was cumming even harder now! And through the ecstatic haze clouding her mind she realized that the pain in her fingers must be from desperately grasping at the smooth wall in an attempt to brace herself by clinging to something, anything!

"Light...," she somehow managed to breathe out, his name a plea.

"Enough..." Lightning growled and shifted his hands. Fingers slick with her wetness tangled in her hair as his other hand moved from her clit to her throat. He pulled Sally away from the wall, manhandling her around to bend her over her own desk. Sally was tense in anticipation, shock making her entire body going stiff. She didn't have to wait long. Driven by lust, taking only the time to unzip his fly and pull out his rigid member, Lightning slammed his thick shaft in her. He claimed his girl instantly and fully in one savage thrust, softening Sally's cies with a firm grip on her throat.

Sally's mouth worked in a silence scream that shook her to the core. She sobbed and writhed back against him, so unbearably wet and tight around him. It was all too much, the pleasure and pain, she struggled against the sensations.

"Cum!" came his order and Sally had no choice but to obey! Her throat spasmed in Lightning's strong hand. His grip made her work for every breath. Screaming was not an option. She felt the office air hit her back when Lightning pushed up her shirt. Then he was bending over her, his male strength claiming her feminity. He bit at her shoulders and back again and again, bucking into her forcefully. He ground his hips roughly, stretching her clenching insides around his member, her insane wetness making it easy for him to rocket in and out!

He tangled his fingers in her hair again and arched Sally's head back with a tug. A subtle shift moved his hand from her throat to her chin and he turned her face to his. Their eyes locked and he whispered out his command once more before covering her mouth with his own.

"Cum for me!"

Sally felt the single, powerful word travel straight from one set of lips to the other. She screamed into Lightning's mouth, cumming over and over as he continued to demand it of her. She couldn't stop the sensations ripping through her body if she wanted to, now. Her body belonged to his power and would respond as he wished. The treatment being given to her area made her sob and a tear trickled down her cheek from the intensity of Lightning's abuse on her body. All she could do now was moan and cum. She was so very slick with sweat, unable to breathe normally or even think.

Lightning slid his hand back down to her throat. He didn't bother choking her again. His mere touch was enough. Eyes boring into hers he whispered against her lips.

"Beg me to cum," he coaxed her and kissed her forehead.

"Beg me to fill you," he prompted and pressed his lips to her forehead again.

"Beg me to own you," he commanded and paid sweet attention to her forehead once more.

"Beg me to make it stop."

"Please! Oh please, Lightning!" she gasped out desperately as he crushed her body against the desk and bucked his hips forward roughly, grinding into her and pinning her in place.

"Please, cum for me. Inside me," she panted. "Own me. Please," she moaned. "I can't take any more!" she screamed!

Her words made his spine stiffen. He growled out his lust and moved his hand from her throat to the small of her back, pinning her hips exactly where he wanted them. His fingers tightened in her hair to tug her head backward. Her body arched weirdly and all she could do was receive his member. He pistoned his hips steadily, driving his thick shaft forward to plow into her tender place.

"Again!" he growled into her ear.

"I,I can't... No more," Sally sobs answered him. She twisted and cried, eyes impossibly wide and heart racing so fast she thought it would burst. "Please," she begged. She was so wet, so unbearably tender. Every movement made her go crazy.

"You can do it.." Lightning whispered and leaned over her, kissing her forehead as he looked upon her upside down. His lips pressed to her skin in a thousand sweet kisses while his hips continued to drive forward relentlessly.

"I need to stop, Lightning. Please!"

Another tear rolled down her cheek. She felt his hand leave the small of her back to slide around her body and cup her right breast. His thumb and middle finger closed over the aching nipple.

"One more. You can do it. cum with me." he said.

Sally sobbed out helplessly, twisting against his hold and shaking her head. "But... I can't... I can't!"

But he insisted. His voice was soft, calm, almost eerily so. She didn't know how she could obey, but she also knew it would be impossible to resist. His lips were on her forehead in a steady progression of kisses until he suddenly tugged her hair harder. She arched sharply and felt Lightning's lips cover hers. His hips moved erratically, now. He was panting against her mouth with each thrust.

"Cum!" he growled and slammed into her, filling her, cumming in wave after explosive wave. He screamed into her, marking her with the brand of his cum.

Sally sobbed uncontrollably and bit her lip to remain as silent as possible. Tears streamed down her cheeks. It was too much! She had forgotten how rough he could actually be!

"Lightning, Lightning," she whimpered his name over and over, the only word she could think. Her body jerked and shook beneath his of it's own accord. Dimly, she realized her face was in his hands and he was kissing her mouth passionately. She melted into him, soft sounds escaping her lips as he kissed away her tears. His hips slowed to a lazy roll and her body instinctively milked his member for every last drop of cum with her final orgasm!

"Lightning ..." Sally's voice was all moans and gasps and quivering breaths. She shuddered with random aftershocks, kissing him back and finally going completely limp beneath him.

Lightning fought to catch his breath and took an unsteady step back away from her. The front of his jeans were soaked with her juices, but he didn't care. He sat down in her chair and guided her into his lap, cradling her to his chest and softly stroking her hair.

Sally pressed her face into his neck, and tried to control her breathing. She curled close, her entire body so very tender. Lightning smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head as he played with her hair. His fingertips lightly caressed her cheek and she could smell herself on him.

"I needed you desperately... " Lightning whispered and kissed her hair again.

"Me, too." Sally admitted with a little smile. She stretched and nuzzled into his neck, giggling as she realized the mess that his lap must be. "I'm dripping cum.." Sally mumbled.

Lightning grinned widely and shrugged, knowing they had both gotten exactly what they needed today. He wrapped both arms around her and held her close, talking to her softly as they waited for the moment, the heat to cease and he was already looking forward to the next time.

Once the heat seemed to decrease. The two cleaned up what they could and dressed. Sitting and chatting. Lightning talked about the idea of actually doing it, starting and opening his own track. Sally sipped some water from her mini fridge and asked though "Well? Are you wanting to just race around a track with some students? Because in all honesty, we have willy's butte still? If that's your only concern than Just talk to Cal about taking a few, like a hand full of students there?" Lightning shrugged and admitted "I mean that doesn't sound like a bad idea but.. I think.. I just want to teach the kids how and what exactly Doc taught me. The simulators are great! But they can only do so much." Sally nodded and agreed.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. Sally thought about it a moment before answering "If you want to teach, you should. But I don't think you'll be able to teach how Doc taught you under Cal." Lightning frowned a little but she was right. Cal was doing what he thought best for _his _racing school. "Well, I got a meeting with Cal this evening. I'll be talking with him more anyway." Sally mentioned. Lightning smiled though and adjusted himself asking "Anything on your mind you wanna talk about?" kindly. Sally giggled answering "Well your mom and I had an.. Interesting conversation that night I came back from your place." Lightning snickered asking "Oh really? What happened?" Sally sighed, eyes widened and exclaimed "Well she thinks we should switch the custody agreement around." Lightning raised his brows a moment muttering "Oh that." Sally immediately worried.

"So you two did talk about that?" she asked. Lightning swiveled his hand in there air explaining "More like?.. My mom _suggested _it. But don't worry, I wouldn't touch the agreement. We have a good thing going and I'm not worried." That gave Sally so much relief. "Good, I'm so glad to hear that Light." she exclaimed with a smile. Lightning stood up and glanced down at his pants before stating "Now.. I just need to make it to my car without people thinking I made this mess." Sally giggled biting her lips and handed him a folder. "Here, cover up with this for now. I'll see you later." she said. Lightning took it and smiled saying his goodbye and leaving feeling alright with himself but also kikind of stupid. How could he be doing this with Sally...

The following day at the school, Lightning was in the training area with a student on the simulator. Teaching and training a new student on the machine. Kid wasn't doing to badly. But they, she, was a nervous wreck. "Hey Blazelynn. Calm down. Its just like a real track.. _only it's not..._ Just ease into it." He coached a bit. Cal walked up calling "Light! Can I talk with you a second?" motioning Lightning over. Lightning glanced back then toward the screen and his student seemed fine at the moment. "Uh sure." Lightning said as he walked over. "What's up?" he asked.

Cal looked a bit angry as he asked "Are you thinking of opening a track or even another school?" Lightning raised a brow seeing Cal act or at least seem? Threatened? Lightning snickered answering "What? I don't know? It's actually something I thought I only really talked to Sally about?.." Cal glared snarling "Yeah she told me yesterday at our meeting! You can't.. ugh.. Lightning two racing schools? We can't do that? Do you realize how awful that would actually be?" Lightning shrugged explaining "I don't know?.. I never really gave it too much thought yet.. More or less am idea?.." Cal rubbed his eyes scolding "Well don't. You know you have the bigger name. You can't steal this school? The students? What would happen? You really want a school rivalry thing goin? Students would start street racing each other over just the schools!?"

Lightning chuckled and tried explaining "Cal, calm down! It was just an idea. I haven't actually done anything. I could never run my own school. I just wanted students to train my way, Doc's way." Cal sighed staring. Suddenly Blazelynn stood next to Lightning asking "You're opening your own school?" Cal glared at Lightning and muttered in a low annoyed tone "We can finish this later... You have students to teach. My way. The Storm way." Then left. Lightning wasn't sure what was wrong with his friend. But Cal never or rarely acted that way to him.

So after finishing up with Blazelynn, Lightning walked into Cal's class quietly. Cal noticed though and stared a moment at Lightning and sighed but continued talking, teaching his lesson and finishing up. A few students saw Lightning and one raised a hand. Cal pointed to them asking "Yes?" "Well my question is for Lightning actually Mr weathers.." Cal and Lightning stared at each other. Cal sighed but motioned for Lightning to come down. Lightning walked to the front where the student asked "What's the scoop on your school? Blaze tweeted earlier about some idea you were opening a school too?" All the students listened.

Lightning laughed it off explaining "No, no. I'm not. This is the school. Cal's school. I was just.. I wanted kids, students, you guys!, To have the opportunity to race and train like I use to with Doc." Another student raised a hand asking "Do you mean the Hudson hornet?" Lightning nodded. Another asked "What's the difference? Between the way he trained and _we _train?" Lightning and Cal glanced at each other. Cal shook his head. But Lightning sighed answering and explaining "Well.. Where do I begin!? First off, no simulators. When I trained with Doc he taught me outside! Most the time it wasn't even on asphalt. Dirt. And Doc taught me not only techniques to use in my career of nascar, but he taught me stunts and tricks that helped me in the world grand prix. Without that I may have never been able to expand myself as a racer."

Lightning spoke about this with such passion. The students here were trained on simulators for nascar. Strictly Nascar. So even the idea of the grand prix was exciting to them. "It was a lot more dangerous in some ways I'll admit. But training that way improved me." He admitted. Students began asking other questions about Doc and the training Lightning had. Then, One asked "What about Cruz?" Everyone stared at this guy. "You trained her right? Wouldnt training just be a way for you to get into someone else's pants?" Cal slapped his fore head. He knew that would happen. Lightning glared a bit and scolded saying "I think we should keep this professional. You came here to learn about racing. Let's keep it that way." The kid shrugged replying "Sure, but like? I have a little sister here. Do I gotta worry about you taking her _under your wing_?" Lightning was about to snap at this student when Cal stepped in and pushed Lightning out gently "Alright! thats all! Class is over! Go home!"

Cal pulled Lightning into his office and shut the door then immediately started "What was that!?" Lightning just stared a little confused. "I'm sorry?.." Lightning muttered. Cal shook his head scolding "You have to learn your place! This is _my _school. I hired you!" Lightning snapped back "Uh Tex hired me. Sent me to Florida." "Yeah, because who do you think convinced him!? You ruined the name of this school! You and Cruz!?" Lightning stared a little surprised. "You can't step in here and act like you run the place!? I have let you push me around a long time Light, but it stops here! You can't open your own school because it will cause so many problems here and with yourself! As your friend, I'm warning you." Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "Please, I can handle myself."

"Really!? Because I can't handle you anymore! I still have to deal with kids like that!? Some students don't want to be around you and some really, really _want _to. I have to sort and deal with it all because you got sleazy and slept with your trainer!" Lightning glared and muttered "Wow. Low even for you." Cal shook his head and fell into his chair explaining "Please.. You come in here and undermine me all the time. You know that passion you showed in there?! Yeah, students are starting to see you don't have that with the way _we _train!" Lightning raised a brow asking "What do you mean?" Cal sighed and rubbed his head explaining "If you act like the simulators are useless... Students will leave.. I can't.. I can't stress this enough. You have got to start acting like you are one hundred percent behind how we train."

Lightning frowned a little asking to know for sure "You want me to pretend like Doc never trained me like he did? That the simulator is better?" Cal sighed mumbling "No.. No. I just.. The school needs you to be more positive with students. More real." Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped "So tell me how to be passionate about something you don't believe in! You sold the track! Not me!? And you trained off of those things! Remember your dad!? Your uncle! I'm sure they are _r__eal _proud of you right now! You use to be a racer! Now look at you!" Cal stood up and hit his desk scolding "Yes! I'm your boss Lightning! Now put on a smile and train _my _students how _I _tell you! Amd without fucking your co workers!" Lightning glared and a moment of silence swept by between them. Then Lightning took a breath and calmly, but firmly spoke

"I don't know what gave you the balls to talk to me like that? Or if you missed your period or what?.. But I don't care if your my friend, my boss.. Don't ever tell me to forget how Doc trained me. Real racing." Cal sighed correcting "I never said that. We can talk more later.. You can go." Lightning snickered and just left a little angry...


	6. play dates are for adults

Lightning returned home to find a bright green sports car in the drive way. Lightning parked and got out. "Bobby?.." He muttered. Bobby stepped out the car and greeted with a smile. "Lightnin!" "Bobby! You're here!? What's up?" Lightning asked. Bobby wrapped an arm around Lightning answering "Well I needed to come visit my best friend. We always talk about going out? So here I am!" Lightning chuckled but declined explaining "Yeah... I know. But I got the kids tomorrow. And a job! Probably shouldn't." Bobby smiled explaining "Exactly ! Tomorrow you can go back to work daddy duties. Tonight! We have some guy time!" Lightning snickered with a smile but shrugged "What the heck. Why not." Bobby was enthusiastic with this and replied "Great! We are taking my ride though. Not that yours ain't sexy. Mines just better."

Lightning chuckled but agreed. "Sounds good Bobby. I could use a night out of the house." Bobby raised a brow asking "Cal being a stiff?" Lightning rolled his eyes admitting "You have no idea." "Ha! Get in. This baby is fast. So hold onto your seat McQueen." Bobby said as the two got into the car. They went to one of the popular bars in town. More of a younger crowd pleaser. Which is what made it popular probably.

The place was loud of music, filled with girls, and smelled of sweat and alcohol. Perfect place to let loose. "Wooh finally! Real ladies!" Bobby said as a few obvious strippers walked by. Lightning didn't seem to mind the stares they gave them. A few more walked by carrying shots. Bobby grabbed two and took them in less than a second. "Thank you ladies!" He called. "Come on, we're goin straight to the back tonight." Bobby insisted. Lightning followed through down the hall ans through black curtains. Leading to a more private room. Only two other men there at the moment and a bunch of girls. A stage where two were dancing together. A girl was carrying drinks and gave one to each of the two men.

Bobby and Lightning sat down. Bobby asked as he drank "So? What did Cal do this time?" Lightning stared answering "You know what? I don't want to talk about it. I'm here and I'm going to enjoy myself." Bobby smiled happily and slapped Lightning's knee "There we go! Now we're talkin." The two drank a few and watched the different girls rotating in and out and dancing. Lightning later admitted "I did it. I slept with Sally!" Having to speak loud enough to get over the music. Bobby stared scolding "What!? No you didn't?.." Lightning nodded. Bobby set down his drink asking "Please tell me this is a joke!? The ex!? i told you it was a bad idea! Whatever. I warned you." He drank then asked "Was it any good?" Lightning snickered, maybe he had enough to drink as he set down the bottle and shrugged amswering "It was great!" Bobby raised a brow "But!?" "But it was just sex!..Not exactly what I had in mind!" Bobby rolled his eyes and motioned one the girls over. She was dressed as a sexy cowgirl.

She came over and started dancing for them. She gave both a good lap dance. Starting with Lightning then moving to Bobby. Bobby couldn't help himself and grabbed her hips. Feeling her grind against his lap. "Wow.." he muttered. Lightning chuckled saying "Don't think too highly of yourself. She gets paid to do this." Bobby shrugged saying "I don't mind." The stripper turned and touched nose to nose against Bobby. Pushing her chest against him. As she stood back up Bobby gave her stomach a little lick upwards but just as she came, she was gone and moved on.

Lightning stared at this other stripper though. She was just getting onto the stage when she spotted Lightning staring and stepped down and came closer. Bobby nudged Lightning saying "Think that one likes you. Go on!" And pushed Lightning up. Lightning staggered a little but stood there as the woman began dancing against him. Bobby found his cowgirl a few steps over and went on dancing with her.

Lightning and this woman.. Though a stripper she looked amazing. Wearing a white button up blouse, a pair of black netted stockings in pumps, neon pink thong, thick black hair and tan skin. Whatever. The woman grinded and pushed herself against Lightning. Her face maybe an inch from his as his hands began feeling her body. The woman didn't mind at all and grabbed Lightning's shirt and pulled it up and off over his head, tossing it onto the floor. Bobby noticed but thought it was great Lightning was letting loose a little.

The woman cupped Lightning's face as her hips did the talking. Then Lightning unbuttoned her top and it fell off her arms, revealing the neon matching bra. Barely a bra. Bobby stared a moment and saw the button and zipper on Lightning's jeans loosen and decided to step in, pushing himself between the girl and Lightning and asked "Woah Light!? What are you doing!? This ain't a that kind of place! You okay!?" He grabbed Lightning's shoulders. Shaking him gently. He wasn't. Lightning was hammered and not himself. Bobby grabbed Lightning's shirt and pushed Lightning out the private area saying "Come on, let's take care of you. This ain't you."

Bobby tugged Lightning, pushing him until they were outside Then scolded "Man what were you thinking!? The press would have eaten that up!? You better hope no one got a picture!" Lightning slipped his shirt back on whining "I don't know.. Bobby.. I just.." He stumbled. Bobby helped Lightning stand up then replied "Whatever.. Let me get you a cab. You ain't right.. Go home, sleep it off." Lightning just groaned. Feeling a head ache and sick to his stomach...

Lightning woke up the next morning, a friday morning, late. He couldn't read them but he had a ton of messages from Cal already.. Everything was fuzzy. Ugh.. Cal was gonna be pissed but Lightning decided to stay in bed and sleep off this horrible head ache and sickstomach. The only time he was getting up was to go pick up his kids. And maybe throw up...

So time came for Lightning to go to the day care and pick up his kids for the weekend. He had to wear his sunglasses due to the hangover. His headache was awful! Lightning stood there calling his kids. He did not have the energy to chase then down today. Cleo walked over greeting "Hey daddy." Lightning glanced at her but right back to his kids. He did not want to deal with her today. Cleo smiled and pointed out in a compliment "Diggin the sun glasses. Let me guess hangover?" she whispered. Lightning stared at her and asked "I'm sorry, are you following me?" Cleo giggled "Ppssshh no. Come on, I'm a single mom. I've had the occasional hangover drop off, pick up before. What do you think these are for?" She pointed to the gold and overpriced sunglasses on her head. "Ssshhh.. I won't tell if you don't." she whispered near him.

Lightning snickered, watching his kids not listening and playing. Cleo lay a hand on Lightning's shoulder and asked "Well.. I would ask if you'd like to get drinks sometime? But.. Due to your current status.. I'm gonna ask if you'd like to get _non_ alcoholic drinks sometime? I'd like to be able to remeber any date with a man." Lightning stared at her and realized Cleo did this every weekend just about. Just like every week he had to Sally.

Feeling a little bad being that he knew how it felt to keep getting rejected. Lightning entertained the idea. "Yeah, okay." Cleo stared. Shocked. Her brown eyes wide. "Wow great! You have my number.. I'll text you later Daddy." She walked off. Purposely swaying her hips. Lightning glanced at her ass. She was so tiny and slim and though the same age, looked so much younger. Lightning turned back to his kids calling "Alright let's go! You guys come on and I'll let you have tv when we get to the house." The kids came running!...

That night, Sally was beginning her usual weekly Friday night call with her online _friend_, Francesco Bernoulli.

_Good evening Miss Sally. How was your week eh?_

"Good. I mean busy. I had speeches and the announcement of the campus and meetings. It's un real."

_You work hard. I only wish I could work you harder. _he winked.

"Wow, Francesco. Getting a little dirty minded aren't you?" they chuckled and joked together.

_What are you going to do? Come over here and make me stop?_

Sally giggled "Don't tempt me!"

it got quiet for a moment before she admitted.

"Actually I.. Did go on a few dates this week."

Francesco raised a brow.

_Really? How was that?_

"Okay. Well one was. The other was just horrible. Lightning even showed up.."

_He's jealous. He should be. Any man would be lucky to have you._

"Thanks Fran.."

_What is wrong? I see your face. It is eh.. Upset?_

"I.. I have to admit something to you that... Part of me isn't proud of... I... I slept with someone."

_I see._

"Are you hurt?"

_Maybe a little. But Francesco knew this would happen. Is it serious?_

"No, not at all."

_Just needed an itch scratched?_

"Yes! exactly!."

Then Francesco asked something with slight pain in his heart.

_Why do you not want me to come to you? Are you ashamed?_

"I am definitely not ashamed of you Francesco. You are amazing.."

_Than what is it? Because you are the only thing keeping us apart._

Sally sighed. "I'm.. Scared. Believe it or not.."

_Of what?_

"I don't know..I mean for one, what if you came here and we just didn't connect like before?"

_Than at least we tried. Although I highly doubt we wouldn't get along._ _Sometimes fear can be a good thing._

Sally sighed.

"What about work? What would you do?"

Francesco shrugged

_Teach italian? I am a good cook.I could be a chef ._

Sally giggled "No racing?"

_Ehh.. I doubt you would want me working with McQueen. No?_

"In all honesty? It would be great if you two got along. If we were a thing I mean too.."

Francesco nodded and smiled.

"What about you? Haven't you tried seeing someone? Anyone?"

_I have._

"Oh? Who is she?" Sally asked with a smile.

_Her name was Serena. We had one date, one night together. That is all._

"Was she good?"

_Why? Are you jealous? _He smiled.

_"Me!? No. _But I do miss you every week just a little more and more.."

_Let me come visit. Stay a few weeks?_

"No.."

_You need a little push eh?_

"Maybe. I'm just afraid. Lightning hasn't even started dating yet!"

_So?... This is about McQueen?_

"Not entirely. But I don't want to cause a fight. And you are YOU! Amazing and sexy you. You intimidate him."

Francesco chuckled.

_I know. Francesco likes it a little. No lies._

"Night.. or? Morning Francesco."

_You have a Goodnight my Sally..._

Lightning was laying on his couch, flipping through channels. His phone buzzed. Lightning glanced at it.

_Cleo_

_What you up to?_

Lightning stared at it. Kids were asleep. But then there was Sally. Though.. They weren't together. She did go on dates. Bobby may have been right. Maybe Lightning should move on.

_Lightning_

_Got the kids to sleep. Watching some tv._

He sent that and kind of felt that was stupid.

_Cleo_

_Sounds fun. So, I know we were thinking more drinks next week, just the two of us. But what about a play date tomorrow? With the kids?_

Lightning stared a minute again. A play date with their kids?..

_Lightning_

_Where would that be?_

_Cleo_

_My place?_

Lightning stared at that. Again. Her place?.. Cleo was married to a businessman named Roger.. They built the very over extravagant manson right outside town. But Colton and Cleo's youngest son seemed to get along. it was just the older one that worried Lightning. But what the heck.

_Lightning_

_Sure. Just send me the adress. Best time is after lunch._

_Cleo_

_Oh no need to worry about lunch daddy! I got it covered! You just bring those adorable kids and yourself over around 10._

Daddy?.. That was going to get weird...

So Lightning took the kids over to Cleo's for the lunch and play date. The place was nice. Ha okay huge! Sally said Lightning's new home was built to show off. No, no, no. This was! It looked so modern and yet beautiful. The outside made you feel like you were looking at art rather than a home! And only Cleo and her two boys lived here!

Lightning parked and got his kids out and they stood in front of the home. Lightning kept the kids close because not only was he afraid he'd loose them here, but there was a pool right outside. It was so blue. Bright blue. Lights and outdoor candles surrounded it. It looked like something from a spa or vacation resort!

Lightning pressed the bell and within seconds the large garage size door opened. It was made of a grey stone. Looked nicely made. "Lightning! So glad you four made it!" Cleo greeted happily. She kissed his cheek unexpectedly. "Oh? Yeah? Glad we could too.." The entrance was just a long empty hall. One entire side was nothing but a window. "Wow.. This place is nice." Lightning complimented. Cleo giggled and shrugged saying "Oh stop it please. You've not even seen the place yet! Follow me." His kids were unsure but Lightning gave them a gentle push and the family followed Cleo down the hall. Cleo was dressed to impress unlike Lightning. She was wearing a long pink sleeveless gown that flowed as she walked. heels you could hear but couldn't see. Gold jewelry that was definitely real, and her hair was up in a loose pony tail. Light make up that popped her brown eyes.

"Your kids will love the area I have here. An entire section if the house completely baby proofed. Helen!" She suddenly yelled as they entered the actual home now. So suddenly that Colton and the twin jumped behind Lightning unsure what to think of that! Cleo pointed to the three leather white couches near the tv and introduced "That's Barker. My oldest. He's into video games right now.. And Helen!" She yelled again. "Oh.. Right... I forgot I had to let the maid go hmm.. This way to the children's area." Lightning and the kids followed but now Lightning asked a bit confused "Are the kids not eating with us?" Cleo smiled and shook her head explaining "No, I have a meal set up for them and my nanny Julia will be with them."

"Oh.." Lightning muttered. When they came to the large and luxurious play areaz the kids took off to play! Lightning scolded "Colton, Ece, Landon! Slow down!" Cleo waved her hand exclaiming "Awe let them be. They're perfectly safe with Julia and Mick will have fun with them. I love how our kids get along so well. It just warms my heart." She said softly and patted her chest. "Sense they are settled, we can get to our own little lunch I have planned." She added and brushed her finger across under Lightning's chin. "This way Daddy." she said and slapped her thigh like calling a dog. Lightning stared but didn't know what to say.. So he just followed.

"You're house is just beautiful." He complimented as he stared at the tall ceilings. The ceilings even had wood carvings in them. Cleo giggled and thanked him and proudly bragged "Roper and I built this way back when we first moved here a few years ago. Cost 30 million believe it or not." Lightning's eyes widened "Oh I believe it..I thought your husband's.. _ex_ husband's name was Roger?" he asked. Cleo stared and laughed "Right, that's what I said silly." Lightning stared. They arrived in the open kitchen, dining and another luxurious living space. Only this one didn't have a tv. Just a beautiful modern fire place. "Come sit here." Cleo insisted. Lightning sat down and Cleo brought out a salad and lobster. It was too much. But it fit Cleo. She was this type of person. She wanted the best and always got the best.

"I actually have to sell the place. It is a fortune to keep up.. And I'm not exactly banking it in!" she joked. Lightning nodded and asked as they sat across from each other and eating. "What is it you do for a living?" Cleo giggled correcting "Oh I don't work!? I use to model. I have fragile bones so it's not like I can get on my knees easily." She smiled. Lightning nodded slowly mumbling "Okay..." Lightning was starting to think she was a gold digger..

"I just adore your daughter's name. Ece. It's so unique. No one will have her name. So adorable. I bet you picked it out." Cleo complimented. Lightning just thanked her. "You look so good in that shirt by the way." she added. Lightning had to glance down to even remember what he had put on. Just a regular t shirt. "You work for the racing school right?" Cleo asked. Lightning nodded answering "I'm one of the teachers." Cleo smiled replying "That is great. So great. So tell me? What would be your ideal first date?" Lightning stared. Wasn't even sure. "Well.. I don't know. I've only been divorced a year.." He wasn't going to mention Cruz.

Cleo nodded but asked again "Okay. But what would it be? Where do you take a girl her first date with the famous Lightning McQueen?" Lightning snickered answering "I guess dinner." "Dinner. I love it. So original." Lightning chuckled, muttering as he ate "Ofcourse you do.." Yeah he was pretty sure she just wanted his money. A gold digger. The only thing that was good about a gold digger were usually looks, which Cleo definitely had. And the willingness to please their bread winner. Willing to do anything he or she desired in order to be treated as a spoiled brat. Cleo seemed after the same thing. She lived to be spoiled. So she would probably be quite pleasing in the bedroom. Lightning shivered a little. Shaking the thoughts of actually sleeping with this woman out of his mind. He didn't need a gold digger and he wasn't the _sugar daddy _type. Was he?

Cleo sipped her water stating "This is going so well. Don't you think?" she asked. Lightning just nodded. "So?.. Do you usually sleep with a girl on the first date?" Cleo asked. Lightning stared at her. She was getting fidgety in her seat and had an alluring smile on. Lightning snickered and just played along answering "Sometimes." he admitted though. Cleo clear3d her throat and continued by explaining "We could.. Almost call _this _our first date... Couldn't we?" She lay her hand on his. Caressing his knuckles with her thumb gently. Lightning stared at their hands. She was definitely not Sally. Sally wouldn't act like this. But.. Maybe that's what he needed. Someone NOT Sally.

Lightning stared in her brown eyes and pulled his hand away answering "No, not this. But if you'd like? I'll take you on a real date this week? While the kids are with their mother." Cleo smiled happily. "It's a date. Until then.. I'll just.. Have to contain myself. Not to sound desperate but.. I really want to kiss you." She admitted. Lightning stared. Swallowing hard. Wasn't sure what he should say. He was scatter brained but opened his mouth and suddenly he said "Okay, come over here and kiss me." Cleo's eyes widened. Lightning honestly wasn't sure why he said that!

Cleo stepped out her seat, walked around and stood to Lightning. She had to get on her knees and he had to look down at her. She grabbed his knees and spread them slowly.. Then pressed herself between them. Lightning stared deep into her brown eyes as Cleo cupped his face and moved in to kiss. Both closing their eyes, Cleo's kiss started slow and gentle. She pursed her lips and as softly and gently as she could, massaged his lips between hers, starting with his bottom lip, then upper.

She let put the most quietest and softest purr like moan ever! Pressing slightly harder against his lips with hers. Fuck she knew how to kiss! Then her teeth glided his lips.. She gently bit his upper lip and pulled just a little then released only to suck his lower lips on her mouth. If she sucked his lips this good!.. Oh the thoughts ran through his mind.

Cleo ran her fingers through his hair and gasped, taking in his mouth openly and rolling her tongue to find his. Lightning gripped the arms of the chair tightly. It was too much! He needed this to stop now or he was going to get hard by this! Thankfully, Cleo pulled away, biting her own lips and smiling she asked "Was that good?" Lightning swallowed and answered "Yea.." his voice cracked. He cleares his throat hearing the boyish sound come out of him. Cleo stood up proudly and said "Until our first date then Daddy." and turned and walked back around to her seat.


	7. what's fair and what's not

Sunday evening, Lightning made his usual way to Sally's home. Dropping off the kids after his weekend with them. Sally opened the door and the kids took off to play! Lightning sighed with a smile and spoke to Sally, "They were great this weekend. Not as much fighting between the twins and Colton." Sally nodded. Her arms were crossed. Something was wrong. "Um?.. What's going on?" he asked. Sally looked him up and down once before answering "Not too much.. But someone's newsfeed is blowing up." Lightning just stared saying "I don't get it?.." carefully as he was sure he was about to find out.

Sally faced him and snapped "Cleo!? Seriously!? She is the sluttiest woman in town!" Lightning's brows lowered as he defended "That's not true. That has been a rumor." Sally rolled her eyes continuing "Do you really think she's a good role model for our kids!? She is the world's biggest gold digger!" "So what!? It's my choice who I see!" he snapped. Sally growled arguing "Sure it is, but her!? Come on you can do better than that! She just wants your money and name!? She'll give sex to any guy willing to spoil her!" "Well what's wrong with that!? Guys want sex!" Lightning defended. Sally's eyes widened as she asked "So that's all you want? Sex?" Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "No, but, wait? Why does it matter to you!? How did you even know I saw her again?" Sally grabbed out her phone.

"Because she posted statuses saying she went on a date with you and it ended with a make out session!" Sally shouted! Lightning immediately yelled back "Why do you care!? It's not anything serious!?" "Because she sees our kids Lightning!" Sally answered. Lightning nodded explaining "Because her son and our son are friends!" Sally only yelled asking "Exactly!? What if this ends badly and Colton loses his friend over you getting laid easy!?" Lightning became silent. Sally nodded almost proud, "Yeah! Didn't think about that did you!?" He didn't.

Colton walked up slowly and asked "Dada.." Softly. Lightning looked down at his son. "I left kitty again.." Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sally shook her head but assured her son as she knelt down "We can get kitty tomorrow okay?" Colton stomped his foot down and whined "I don't wanna wait! I want kitty!" Sally shook her head explaining "Well.. We can't get kitty right now, Kitty needs to stay at Daddy's house tonight. Okay?" Colton screamed loudly! Sally even jolted a little as it was unexpected."Colton!" Lightning snapped. Colton stopped and gave his father a look before crying "You don't love me!" and took off to his room.

Lightning sighed. Sally stood back up. Both surprised at his sudden outburst. But he was a toddler. "Alright.. I gotta, I should go home." Lightning muttered. Sally nodded. Lightning began leaving but Sally stopped him apologizing "Sorry. Just.. I freaked out." she admitted. Lightning smiled replying "It's okay. You're aloud to freak out every once in a while." Sally snickered. "Bye Lightning." He waved and she shut the door. Sighing. One of the sluttiest little gold digging brats had gotten ahold of Lightning.. And she didn't like it one bit!...

The following work day. Sally pulled up to daycare and got Colton and the twins out. They walked in together, Sally with her purse straddled over filled with papers. She walked in and knelt down, kissing each of her kids on the forehead. Colton, then Landon, then Ece. "You kids have fun! I'll be back soon." she called. Cleo smiled at her. Sally sighed but smiled back. "Play nice.." She reminded herself. Cleo walked up greeting with a smile "Sally! How are you? You look great." Sally smiled replying "Great, yeah. Thank you and you?.." She always looked nice. Wearing a nude colored dress that went above the knee.

"Look great." Sally complimented. She seen the group of Cleo's friends snickering in the back corner of the room. That pissed her off but she held her tongue and just let Cleo know "I know. I saw your status updates and.. It's great that.. You and Lightning are getting along." Cleo flipped her hair and giggled correcting "I'd say we're doing _more _than getting along. But thank you. It's so good to have your blessing to be with him after everything you two been through." Sally's eyes widened and she corrected now "Oh no. I'm not giving you my blessing? I just"-"I don't know how you let him go? I mean we all know the story but.. Don't worry.. You'll find someone too." Cleo interrupted and kay her hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally's jaw dropped slowly as she quietly pulled Cleo away from the group of moms and scolded,

"Don't play with me. I know your game. So don't act fake with me. Don't say you know the story because you only know what Lightning and I wanted the public to know." Cleo smiled amd asked "Oh?.. Is that how the video got out?" Oh that was it! Sally wanted to strangle this bitch! Cleo sighed, making a sad puckered face and crossed her arms replying "Oh Sally.. Always business first with you.. I understand darlin. It's hard to move on. To watch someone you love move on. I promise Lightning's in good hands baby.." She smiled then walked away. Sally shook her head. But sadly, The other moms liked Cleo more. Cleo was the perfect stay at home mom. Always in her kids lives, always looked perfect, rich.. Because of the men she fondled with.. Sally couldn't believe _this _was who Lightning saw himself with. It angered her something fierce...

Lightning pulled up and parked in his spot at the school. It was super busy and crowded with people today? Cal hadn't said any events were going on. Lightning walked into the school. Well more like pushed his way in through the large crowd or reporters and then his eyes widened. "Ofcorse.." Lightning muttered. Up ahead, enjoying the attention was none other than Jackson Storm. Lightning spotted Cal amd Megan and a few other teachers and co workers to the side and joined up with them. Cal shot Lightning with a cold stare. Lightning sighed but spoke up to his friend "I didn't know you invited Storm here?" Cal glared explaining with a short lecture. "Maybe if you would have bothered to show up to work friday, than you would have heard the announcement along with everyone else."

Lightning just stared at Cal. What the fuck was with this guy lately!? Lightning began to reply but Megan butted in saying "Okay! Lightning!.. Sorry.. Maybe Cal should have sent an email or something... I'm sure Cal is sorry?.." She looked at her husband. Cal glared at his wife but sighed and spoke up "I guess I could have called. Sorry." Lightning nodded and remained quiet as they watched everyone, including students drool over Storm. Megan leaned over to Lightning and whispered "Cal is just super stressed lately.. I am so sorry. It's not you. He's been short with everyone.." Lightning nodded. Watching Storm. What the heck did Cal have to be stressed over though? Was running the school that stressful? Then Lightning asked his _boss_, "So what is Storm doin here?" Cal glanced at Lightning then looked back at Storm and explained "Publicity. You know how it is." Lightning did.

"Yeah, but Storm?" Lightning asked. Cal stared at Lightning a moment before explaining "I am your boss. I don't have to explain myself. But.. Kids want to be like him. I just got him here to run some laps on the simulator. Get them excited. See what a real driver looks like." Lightning raised a brow and asked "Hey? What are we?" "Old." Cal said with a smile and snicker. Lightning sighed. Storm was getting all the attention he deserved.. Being the first rookie to win the piston cup. He was the biggest name now. The press started asking questions left and right. After a few moments, Cal stepped in "Alright! You can all talk to Storm after school hours. Come back after four for anything else you want to ask him, please. Thanks everyone!" Most the press began to leave. Snapping a few last minute photos of Storm next to Cal in the entrance of the school. Questions flowing in as Storm, Cal, and the rest of the body began to go deeper into the school.

_"Storm, would you have considered training at this racing school if were available at the time?", "Should we expect any new moves from you in this weekends race?", "Can we get a photo of you with the former racers of the school?","What do you think about the announcement of the return of your rival Ramirez?" _Lightning stopped dead hearing that. "What?" Lightning turned and asked that reporter. The man shrugged repeating "Ramirez. She announced she was returning to nascar next season?" Cal immediately snapped yelling "McQueen! A word." Lightning stared at Cal.. Knowing he was about to hear it now.

But before Lightning could move the reporters started at him asking _"What's your comment to the news of her return?", "Does this mean your relationship with Ramirez will return as well?", "Do you think you'll be her coach again?" _Then Cal yelled "Now!" Lightning turned and followed Cal to his office. Meg went with them and shut the door behind them.

Lightning began to speak but Cal interrupted speaking first "No! I can not have you and Cruz in some kind of relationship!" Lightning replied "Okay! Don't worry about it!? I've.. I've met someone else anyway." Cal seemed surprised as did Megan. "Well.. Good. Because you have to think of your job, the students first." Lightning nodded but asked "Did you know she was coming back and not tell me?" Cal sighed with a frown. Even Megan stared awaiting her husband's answer as she muttered "Cal?..." Cal shrugged answering "I did. Because I talked with her. This was suppose to be hush hush.. But. Things leak. She was wondering if Dinico would take her back." "And what did you say?" Lightning asked.

Cal sighed explaining "I had to do the best thing for the school and my employees.. I had to choose between Cruz or you. Because I can'thave you both here." Lightning frowned. He knew that meant Cal chose Cruz.. "I chose you. The school needs a coach, a teacher. Not another big racer." Cal added. That surprised Lightning. Cal chose him over Cruz? "Cal?.. Cruz was the better choice." Lightning replied. Cal nodded answering "Not to me. I need you here Light. I'm sorry if I can't do things the way you want. I can't afford teaching students the old way. There's literally only a hand full of kids even wanting to be like Doc and my uncle and us?.. Everyone wants to be Storm and Cruz." Lightning nodded. But how could he be mad? Cal chose _him_ over a top race car driver. "Cal." Lightning muttered. "Thank you." Cal smiled.

Megan smiled speaking up "Aawwee.. You two made up? Want me to leave you two alone a while?" she joked. Lightning chuckled, Cal rolled his eyes replying "Funny babe. Funny. Alright. I'm glad we're good." He said to Lightning. Cal then lay a hand on Lightning's shoulder and asked "I _can _trust you with Cruz back? Right?" It was still months away before the new season. Lightning nodded explaining "Yeah totally. Sally and I are good, Cruz moved on, and I have to. Besides, she won't be here. She'll be in Florida with her family. Miles away!" Cal nodded then asked "Great. Let's get to work than. Light... Take Storm and run him on the simulator with the press. Don't talk about Cruz or anything. Keep it about Storm and the school." Lightning nodded. Cal and Megan linked arms and left the room.

Lightning sighed. He felt good about it though. He was starting to see Cleo and Cruz wasn't coming back for almost a year still.But the fact Cal chose to keep Lightning rather than hire Cruz made things better about the disagreement he and Cal had about methods of training the kids...

Sally sat at her desk when Megan texted her,

_Meg_

_Lightning says he met someone. Did you know about it?_

_Sally_

_yes. It's Cleo.._

_Meg_

_That show off of a single mom you introduced me too?_

_Sally_

_yup._

_Meg_

_wow. Really? Her?_

_Sally_

_Yes. She basically threatened me. Sort of. Not really. She's just looking for his money._

_Meg_

_What are you going to do?_

Sally thought a moment before answering.

_Sally_

_Let it play out. There is no way Lightning is gonne be able to stand her whining and begging once she starts asking for money and things._

_Meg_

_Well. I'm here for anything girl._

_Sally_

_ofcorse. Thanks Meg._...

Sally went to the daycare on time today to pick up her kids. Rather than working late like she usually did for another hour or two. She was just a busy woman. Constantly. Sally walked in and Ece ran up to her mother, holding onto her. She looked upset. Sally knelt down asking her daughter "What's wrong baby? What happened?" Ece pointed to her brothers. Colton was being mean and picking and taking toys from Landon. "Again? Why are you so selfish lately Colt!" Sally snapped. Not really meaning to in front of the other parents. Cleo walked over stating an opinion "You know? Mick and Barker went through a little faze like that? I could offer some advice if you'd like?" Sally sighed and stood up answering "No but.. Thank you Cleo, I got it." Cleo nodded and continued "I just want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have said that." Sally was surprised but happy to hear it.

"I know your busy and running the town and you did have Lightning first so.. I apologize." Sally nodded replying "Wow. Thank you. I'm sorry too. You know if you and.. And Lightning are.. Starting to see each other, I should have been happy for the both of you." She didn't entirely mean that. But Sally had to be nice. Cleo smiled continuing "Great. That's great. Because Lightning and I actually have a date tomorrow. Now, it's nothing serious Ofcourse." "Ofcourse..." Sally mumbled and glared a little. She didn't want to know. Cleo giggled and offered "Oh! We should definitely do coffee sometime. A girls brunch perhaps? I feel like as Lightning and I are doing so, so well! We should get along naturally right?' Sally faked a smile and act answering "Yes Ofcourse darling! I will get back to you with that! Sense I'm so busy! Kids now!" Sally snapped then grabbing the twins hands and Colton following left. She had to get out of there!

Cleo called out "Bye Sally! Talk later!" with a smile. Sally didn't reply to that though...

_next day..._

Lightning had Sally up sitting on the edge of get desk, pantsless, Her button up top opened and her bra under her breasts, her tits bounced with each hard thrust he shoved into her! Her legs wrapped around his hips and ankles against his bare ass, "I must say.." She panted as he continued fucking her area, "I never imagined us like this," Lightning cleared the desk with a single sweep of his hand, then pushing sally onto her back, he leaned over her, their faces just inches apart.

"Divorced,.. Still.. sleeping.. together!" she had to breathe heavily between her words. Lightning paused and ordered "Stop talking." Then continued his heavy thrusts. Sally moaned but continued against his orders. "I still can't believe this is happening.! Oh gosh!.. I never.. EVER.. even... this!." She screamed as he sped up.

"You never liked to take orders? did you?" he asked as he paused again and pulled almost entirely out., leaning down and kissing her mouthy mouth. "I like you like this." he said, pushing up just enough to fully elope his entire member inside her.

"Oh, LIGHTNING!," Sally gasped as he drove his member into her hole, feeling that thing that she did when he used to fuck her almost daily, her insides becoming like a milking machine, massaging his rod as he plunged it in and out of her. "You were always a really good fuck." Lightning admitted. Then straightening up, he grabbed her ankles and lifted them straight up and wide apart, "and you still are," he added flirtatiously, noisily plunging himself in and out of her hungry area.

"Oh fuck!" she cried as her arms held her up but were growing tired. Lightning drove in and out! Getting closer and closer to his climax! "What... About Cleo?..." Sally gasped. Lightning stopped, pulled out and released her legs as he caught his breath he asked "What about her?" Then pulled Sally off the desk and flipped her around, shoving her head down onto the desk! Taking her hips and ass up, he leaned over and kissed her back. Trailing kisses down to her tattoo while his hand rubbed between her legs. Sally moaned answering "We.. We shouldn't be .. Doing this if.. If we are..You are.. Seeing her.. its.. Not right ooohhh..." She loved what his fingers were doing.

Lightning pulled his hand away and held her hips firmly then shoved his thick and engorged member inside her again in one quick movement! "AAH!" Sally cried. Lightning pulled her hair, forcing her head back and scolded "Don't talk about other women while I fuck you." Then began his thrust again! "Oh yes!" She cried. Moaning in pleasure. The desk making loud screeching movements on the floor. Lightning thrusted in and out. Pushing in as deep as he could! Pushing his pelvis and groin against her bouncing ass in a doggy like position!

Her moans were getting louder! Too loud! "Lightning!" she screamed. Lightning reached around and covered her mouth firmly! Almost painfully! He could feel her insides tightening! She was about to! With a few more thrust, Sally muffled a cry of pleasure as her body spasms! Her legs shook, the only thing keeping her standing was Lightning's hard member continually drilling her hole! She was so tight as her area pulsed, milked him dry as he groaned with a final drive in deep! Cumming in her with all he had, emptying himself into her.

Lightning released her. Leaned over her back as they both panted. Gasping for air!.. Sally panted and asked "Is it?.. Just me?.. or is the sex better?.." Lightning smiled and answered breathy "Oh it's better..Better than ever.." With that he stood up and asked "Ready?" Sally nodded and with a quick motion, he pulled his cum covered, slick member out of her and cum dropped to the floor from her hole. Lightning fell into her chair. Gazing at the site before him as her knees gave and she just dropped to her ass on the floor. "To much?" he asked with a proud smile. His member still hard as hell. Sally panted and nodded answering "To much.."...

Cleaning up, getting re dressed. Sally began straightening her desk. Lightning finished by pulling his pants back up and zipping buttoning. "Hey?" he grabbed her attention. "So? What?.. Is that a rule or something now? If we're seeing.. Other people? We can't fuck?" he asked so bluntly and part of Sally realized this was who he was. A cheater. He was willing to see one woman and fuck another. He wouldn't change. Sally sighed admitting "I love having sex with you. But.. It's.. Not fair to Cleo. As much as I dislike her.." Lightning nodded but explained "She's nothing serious? At least not now." Sally thought a moment. She didn't want to let Lightning go to her. He had a date with hertonight... What if they slept together and she was better.

Lightning came close and cupped Sally's face continuing he asked "How about we leave things as they are? And if.. If things get serious with anyone we see. Then this stops. Sound good?" Sally smiled and nodded. Lightning kissed her forehead then looked at the time and said "I gotta go. See you this weekend." Sally nodded and watched him leave. She sighed and sat down alone again. Oh it hurt. Knowing and having to let Lightning run to another woman.. What were they doing! She needed to contain herself. But she felt something.. She wiped her face and was surprised to see a tear roll off her cheek. She was hurt. And now alone. Maybe she needed a real relationship and not just a good fuck...


	8. Lightning's first date

Lightning pulled up in his large expedition to Cleo's luxurious home. Cleo let Lightning know before hand that she would make the dinner plans. Lightning stepped up and rang the bell where he was immediately greeted by a young man in a suit. "Good evening Mr McQueen. Cleo is waiting." Lightning raised a brow and kind of chuckled asking "Wait?.. Who are you?" The young man, should say kid, smiled answering "I just greet her guests. Escort them to her. Cleo recently hired me back after she let me go.. You know what?, this is too much information. This way please." The kid guided Lightning to the open dining room he had had lunch with Cleo before. Cleo was waiting and she looked rather beautiful.

Wearing a bright yellow dress. The bottom half flowed as she walked. Like it light as a feather from her hips. The top was shaped with each breast and the short sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her honey brown sand hair was curled to the side off her left shoulder. The look made her look so young. "Wow. You look great and.. I'm severely underdressed." Lightning was in a nicer suit. Just no tie and loose top buttons and older shoes. Cleo giggled and dusted off his shoulders disagreeing "No, I like how different you are from Rodney." "Roger?" "That's what I said." She poked the end of his nose and finished adjusted his blazer. "I prepared a chinese meal. I hope that's alright?" She walked toward the table. Lightning nodded asking "So you cooked?" Cleo giggled as she sat down "Ofcorse not! I had the chef make it. But I put in a lot of effort and hours in deciding and explaining how perfect the meal had to be for _the _Lightning McQueen." Lightning sat down and kind of awkwardly laughed that off. She was use to being spoiled. That was so obvious.

They began their dinner and chatted a bit, getting to know each other. Which Lightning thought was nice. "So you like Chinese cuisine?" Lightning asked. Cleo smiled answering "I do. Especially when Ricardo makes it. He's my chef." Then her smile faded and she sighed with a frown "Sadly, I have to let him go soon too.. So enjoy this while it last I'm afraid." Lightning nodded slowly and asked clearing his throat "You don't cook?" Cleo shook her head. Lightning wasn't sure what to make of her. It was odd. She had grown up way too spoiled for his taste. Lightning did like the finer things as he grew older and money flourished throughout his career. But he still preferred to do things himself most the time. Cooking was one of these things.

Cleo began fidgeting around her arms and the top of her dress. "I don't know why I bothered wearing such a bra under this. It's really rather uncomfortable." Lightning just stared at her. Kind of finding her fidgeting a little humorous.

"So, what makes you happy Mr McQueen?" She asked. Lightning snickered answering "Well for one, don't call me that. Lightning is fine, please. And.. Family. Yeah, family makes me the happiest. My kids. Nothing could ever make me happier than them." Cleo smiled replying "Aawweee. I just love that in a man. My kids are so important to me. Like, Mick and I, we planted this garden in the back. Ofcourse Mick mostly just plays in the dirt but, it was good bonding with my son." Lightning smiled and nodded then asked "So you're a green thumb?" Cleo shrugged answering "Sort of. But it's more about just being with my kids. That's why I'm a stay at home parent!" Lightning nodded but.. She dropped her kid off at daycare?.. But he didn't say anything about it.

Cleo began fidgeting again and messing with her top. Lightning stared and asked "Are you okay?" Cleo nodded then messing around with her straps and top, she reached behind her back and then pulled her bra out from under her arm. Lightning's eyes widened a little. Staring. Cleo tossed her bra down to the floor and stated "There. That is sooo much better!" she smiled. Lightning nodded replying "I bet." The two continued to eat and chat away. Cleo finished her water and exclaimed "I could use a real drink. You want somethin?" She asked. Lightning shook his head. "Awe come on! I know you, you deserve a drink Lightning." she replied as she grabbed some wine and a beer from the fridge. She set the beer down next to Lightning and poured herself some wine. "I made sure to get that especially for you. A man deserves a drink and a nice massage in the evening." then snapped her fingers. Lightning looked over and some guy walked over and behind him. Lightning quickly rejected the entire idea saying "Oh no, no, no. I don't like strangers touching me. But.. Thanks..For the.. Gesture.." Lightning shooed the man away and the man stepped away.

Lightning sighed. That was weird. Cleo laughed then continued their chat, "So? Lightning? Let's get a little more personal. Tell me about what destroyed your marriage?" Lightning's eyes widened replying "I don't think we're ready for that." Cleo nodded "You're right, I'm sorry. Did you enjoy marriage in general?" Lightning sighed answering "Yeah... I liked being married.." He thought a moment about her to. Sally. Being married. He was so sure she was the one. The one he would marry and be done. No other women, no more trial and searching. Sally was always supportive of his racing and his career and even.. Even Cruz at first.. She was proud of him even through the hard and terrible times.

"Lightning?" Cleo said again, snapping him out of thought. "What?" He asked. Cleo giggled repeating "I asked if you saw yourself ever getting married again?" She smiled. Lightning stared a moment. Not really. Maybe? "Uh.. Sure, yeah. One day." he answered. Cleo shrugged and they continued their meal, Finishing up. Cleo sipped her wine and then asked "Tell me, what _not _to do. You know? So I can make us work." Lightning was a little surprised to hear that and honestly had to ask "Wait?.. So you want more? I mean for us?" Cleo shrugged answering "Sure, yeah. One day." with a smirk of a smile. Lightning snickered "Cute. Your smart." and shook his head.

Cleo smiled and leaned forward asking "Well?" Lightning snickered once again answering "Um.. Don't cheat? I don't know.. I don't know what exactly happened to make my marriage fail.. I did cheat. But.. Things weren't great before that anyway." Cleo frowned "Was it nagging? I often hear that a lot from my male friends." Lightning shook his head and changed it back on her "What about you? What should I? Not do?" Cleo smiled wide saying "I'm so glad you asked! Don't you worry. I believe a woman's job is to please her husband. No matter what she must do. You and I won't have any problems. Just tell me how beautiful I look all the time and show me off like a prized poodle at the county fair." she joked with a laugh. Lightning stared and nodded trying not to laugh at that. But it was nice to hear that. She did seem the type to please and had a bit of a reputation.

"What are your hobbies Lightning?" she asked. Lightning shrugged admitting "Actually.. After work, the kids, and the divorce, I kinda.. Got lost in it all. I use to have hobbies but.. Now days its more of just.. Existing.." he frowned. Cleo did feel bad hearing that and took his hand replying "Well, let's get a hobbie of yours back. What did you enjoy doing before?" Lightning thought a moment and sighed "Well.. I guess I use to enjoy working on my car.." "There you go! Why don't you do some work to her?" Lightning shook his head explaining "I traded it. That suv is all I got now." Cleo raised a brow and asked "Why would a race car driver, car enthusiast trade a car in for that?" she giggled. Lightning snickered answering "Actually I traded it in for my wife's car at the time. It was suppose to be a sort of?.. Grand gesture. But she doesn't even own it anymore." Cleo frowned "I'm sorry. But you know what that means?" she smiled. Lightning stared. "What?.." Cleo smiled wide ansanswering "Shopping! We have got some car shopping to do! And don't you worry! We will find you the loudest, reddest, hottest car in the state." Lightning just nodded slowly. Not sure what to make of that.

As Cleo began taking the empty dishes to the sink she asked "So? Everyone knows your from Texas. What was it like growing up in cowboy country?" Lightning snickered answering "Well I may not have grown up as?.. Lavish as I'm sure you have. But I did well. Had a good family, always whatever I needed my mom provided. I can't complain." Cleo nodded agreeing "You sure can't. So did you always make a lot of money though?" Lightning shook his head admitting "Sally always made more than me up until I'd say my?.. Second or third cup." Cleo stared. Lightning's eyes widened and he quickly apologized "Sorry.. You really don't want me talking about my ex wife on a date.. That's really pathetic.. I'm sorry." Cleo shrugged explaining "Don't worry about it baby. You can talk to me about whatever is on that heavy heart.." Cleo was sweet. She was so obviously trying hard. But it was sweet and made her cute.

Cleo and Lightning sat across each other at the table and she fidgeted around then.. Something Lightning wasn't expecting. Suddenly Cleo placed her panties.. Lacey trimmed black panties on the table. Lightning stared very shocked. "Are those?.. Were you?.." He stumbled over his own words. Not sure how to even ask what he wasn't even sure he was going to ask! Cleo smiled exclaiming "I _was _wearing those. But it's just too hot in here. Maybe I'm nervous or something but they were getting a little wet?" She blushed. Lightning just stared at the panties on the table and Cleo. Back and fourth, swallowing hard. Wow. Okay. What was he suppose to do with that?! Was that a _hint_ of some kind for him? Was he suppose to make a move!? What woman what!?

"I have three tattoos." Cleo then admitted. Lightning raised a brow asking "Uh.. You do?" Cleo nodded and continued to tell him where each one was, "Yes sir. One under each cheek on my thighs. Little pink bows. And then.. This one is rather embarrassing.." She blushed. But she had all of Lightning's attention. "And this little cupcake um... Above.. _myself_." Lightning's eyes widened and he didn't mean to but chuckled asking "A cupcake? Wh-why a cupcake?" Cleo bit her lower lip and shook her head "No.. That'll be a story for another time. It's horrible. I'm such a bad little girl for even getting it down there. And when I got it, I had like two different men making sure it looked right but... Pretty sure they were just looking between my legs if you know what I mean." Lightning nodded. Probably true.

"You wanna see it?" She asked. Lightning stared at completely blank. "Uh.." he muttered nervously. Which was silly. Why was he intimidated just a bit by this woman. She was way too.. In your face? She smiled asking as she stood up and turned Lightning to face her "Well?" Lightning stared up at her face. Speachless at first then cleared his throat answering "Yeah.. sure..." quietly. Like he wasn't sure.

Cleo stood in front of Lightning who was sitting. She slowly and gently slid off her heels and placed her left foot on top of Lightning's knee gently. She ruffled the skirt of the dress and held it up over her hips. Giving Lightning a full view of her bare and smoothly shaved area. And right above the beginning of her slit, was the small and perfect drawing of a cupcake with a small little cherry on top. Even had the stem on that little cherry. Lightning stared and complimented softly "That's a.. Nice.. Cupcake.." Looking up at her brown eyes. Cleo smiled and asked "Do you like cupcakes Daddy?" Lightning just stared at her face. Oh she was doing this so intentionally.

"I.. I.." He didn't. But right now he just couldn't say no! Then she softly added asking "You wanna touch it?.." Lightning's eyes went from hers, down to her area and that stupid perfect cupcake. "Go on.. It won't bite." Cleo joked. Lightning's hand started at her toes.. Lightly petting up her foot, her ankle.. up her calf.. her knee.. Her inner thigh and all the way to the place between.. His hand glided over her pelvis and that tattoo. His thumb ever so softly caressed the top of where her _lower _lips parted. Cleo moaned and Lightning jolted back like it scared him! Cleo giggled at his reaction and he blushed a bit and changed the subject. "How about your kids? What are they into?" He asked as he looked up at her. Cleo snickered. Dropping her dress skirt back down and lifting her leg off his knee.

"I love my boys. My entire life is my boys..." As Cleo sat down and began jabbering on about her two sons, their hobbies, what they do best, short stories, dislikes, likes.. Lightning's mind traveled. Racing. Thinking. Wondering?.. Is this what he wanted. This? Cleo. He thought of Sally. He still had a place for her.. Always would. Could he really move on into a new relationship? He did try with Cruz.. But.. Cruz wasn't a _real _relationship. Cruz was more like a casualty of everything that was going on with his failing marriage. But this!? Cleo.. She could be his new thing, new woman, a real relationship. It wouldn't be a secret, it wouldn't be cheating, A real relationship. Like Sally was. And everyone, including Sally, would know about it!

Cleo was still going on about her sons when Lightning interrupted "Cleo. What is it you exactly want from me?" Cleo stared silent a moment then smiled. "I want a man, not a boy. A real thing and not a ?.. Fling. I want SEX. Not a toy." The two stared a moment at each other. Lightning was desperately thinking. Thinking hard. Cleo cocked her head and asked "Don't you want a woman who is faithful and always there at your every call?" Lightning shrugged answering "Yeah.. I mean.. I just don't know if?.. Please don't take this the wrong way but.. I am just not sure that's you.." Cleo nodded. She understood. She had been through love, marriage and divorce too.

Cleo stood up and reached behind. Releasing her zipper, her yellow dress fell to her ankles, hitting the floor. Lightning stared. She definitely kept herself up. Definitely use to be a model. Tiny tits, slender figure, long legs, tan, a few age lines.. That cupcake.. shaved everywhere.. More than likely waxed. She was most importantly ALL WOMAN.

Cleo stepped up to Lightning, standing in front of him and suggested "Maybe we should explore the possibility? And see if the two of us are even compatible or not? Before making any big decisions.." Lightning stared. Cruz may have _been _younger, but Cleo _looked _younger. Besides her face, due to age lines.. She had the body of a 25 year old WOMAN. The kind you think don't exist in anything but porn and magazines. Not that Cruz or Sally weren't good looking. They all just had different body types.

Cleo squeaked as his hand slid across the silken flesh of her pillowy butt. He allowed his slight fingernails to drag as they wander further. Then he stood up, face to face. Her hips began to roll, to grind her lust against his firm stomach. A single finger sought out her areas lips and eased them slightly open, aided by the juices that flowed.

Cleo's head flew backward. A heavy groan escaped her as she thrust herself towards his questing finger. Lightning was discovering that she enjoyed the sensation and was delighted to discover it as effective as many other techniques in his prior arsenals.

His finger swirled circles, pressed and tormented the sensitive muscles. Her teeth clenched with a smiling snarl and her head came forward to crash onto his shoulder. Her hands had shifted to his back at first. Now, they began to claw and grip. He felt her legs flex and quiver. She wanted nothing more than to cling to him while he brought her body to heaven. That was a goal he could firmly agree to.

A moan escaped,"Oohh Daddy.." as his finger slid free of her tight area. He could feel her muscles clutch at empty air as they sought him. His wrist rotated . His grip tightened once more.

Her hips rolled slightly in his grasp as her body begged for his touch. Between one moment and the next he found her lips pressed to his. One of her legs wrapped tight around him to aid in holding her body to his. As her breasts pressed to him and her depths leaked her need across his hand and pants, his heart began to race in time. Every inch of skin in contact with hers danced with fire. His pants grew tight quickly.

His hand traced her thigh to her butt. A quick squeeze elicited a slight moan from Cleo's covered lips. His hand continued deeper. Her hips shuddered in anticipation and small mums sounded deep in her throat. As his finger slid across her tight muscles, at last, her head dropped back. She broke the kiss with a contented sigh!

His finger spread the her area open. Her body shook. Her nails dug pink furrows in his bare back as Alicia groaned. Lightning grinned as his finger began to trace her. She began to writhe against him, which trailed her cream across his body and rubbed her inflamed pearl. The added stimuli only enraged her need. His arm around her back and finger quested within, her only release was her raking fingers. His grin widened and a gasp escaped him. The slight pain raced directly for him and fueled his need.

A second finger crept forward to join the first in tormenting her. Instead of the tight muscles, this traced the delicate and sensitive flesh between and then dove into her very moist depths. Cleo's body tensed and her head snapped forward then back once more. Her scream was pure bliss and Lightning felt his body cover in her juices. He worked his hand, sliding one finger deep while the other worked the edge of her tightening muscles. Her hips began to buck in a vain attempt to escape the desired intruders. He knew every twitch sent fresh delight throughout her body as he tensed.

Her head dropped forward and buried herself in his shoulder. Combined with her nails scratching, Lightning nearly felt ready plunge into her, but he resisted. Instead, he added a third finger to the second. His fingers splayed slightly to work both the front and back of her depths. He felt the rough folds of her most sensitive flesh and began to torment it as he spread her open. All the while the first finger traced and teased her and her hips twitched to massage her lust.

Lightning knew she was close. Something held her back. His head shifted forward and his lips grazed her neck. He felt the shudder run through her body. The moment it reached his thrusting fingers, lips peeled back and his teeth caught her neck.

Cleo broke away instantly, but it was too late. Her body seemed to explode into motion! His back erupted as her nails pierced his skin. His breath flew from him as her legs clenched tight He loved it, even if he didn't appreciate the pain and she wasn't the love of his life. He loved that he had the ability to bring her, another woman, to such a level. Her intensity spurred his fingers to more force, greater speed, more care. Instantly, every muscle in her body dropped limp as a tempestuous scream ripped from her and her orgasm reached its peak! "OH YES DADDY YES!!!" She screamed!

Her orgasm slowed and eased down as she gasped for air. Lightning was pretty proud of himself. It wasn't because of her orgasm or moans, but the fact he still had it! That touch. Sally was, in a way, easy. Because he knew exactly how to touch her. Cruz too. Hell, Cruz came by his breath to her neck basically! But Cleo took some effort and exploring. Cleo smiled and looked Lightning in his dark blue eyes. She panted and breathed in a deep breath before letting out as she said "Your turn Daddy.."

She then dropped to her knees. Taking his pants, she undid the button then zipper. He was already pretty hard as her orgasm and moans fueled him. Cleo fumbled his member out of his pants and smiled complimenting "It's so big. I don't know if it's gonna fit.. But I'll try." she assured. Lightning just stared down at her. Watching the most pleasurable show to come. Her lips took him into her mouth. Her warm, moist mouth. Her jaw was forced wider as she took him deeper in.

Cleo looked up. Fuck. The sexiest thing.. She choked on an attempt to swallow the saliva pooling in her mouth, heaving a deep half gulp around the knob teasing. Lightning sighed in pleasure, half-closing his eyes, and he breathed, smiling down. His hands found her hair. She was head locked in place by his hands in her sandy locks and member in her mouth. His smile deepened, then his eyelids crept almost shut as the tentative sucking began, tongue swirling around him before her cheeks hollowed.

He stroked her head, savouring the tingle rising in his spine as he allowed her to try at her own pace. He nudged deeper, a thumb simultaneously soothing along the exotic slant of the cheekbone framing that desperate, silent plea as her eyes shot back to his. Holding her gaze he stopped her breath for a heartbeat, no longer, before withdrawing. Lightning breathed in sharply at the demanding pulse of need to just slam deep.

Cleo, sucking devotedly in lust, wasbewilderedat the ache in her nipples, the seethe in her blood fired by the rhythmic slide deep, the gentle fingers in her hair. A breathtaking feeling was growing inside her under the fierce light growing in his eyes, the deepening breath.

His breathing was harsh, his lust starting to peak and he began to plunge deeper, savouring the exquisite friction of her tight lips slick with the saliva pooled in her mouth. She half-choked, faltering, and repeated to swallow, hollowing her cheeks and gulping in while he impatiently he tilted her head to a better angle. Deeper he thrusted, breathing harshly, a burst of pre-cum making him groan.

Choking on the girth of his member, breaching her throat, a sharp salty tang cut through the taste of soap on her tongue. The engorged bulk was splitting her jaw to an aching pain while liquid pooled between her thighs as she looked up pleadingly into that burning gaze.

He held it steady while he smoothly thrust back in, deeper, until her throat was rippling around the sensitive tip. He ignored her struggles to breathe a little longer, groaning as he savoured the rhythmic spasming.

She was experienced. It was too obvious. His eyes lingering on the heaving breasts and lush curves as her harsh pants caressed a tingle up his spine. A rough thumb caressed over her cheek.

"Swallow.." Lightning said sternly, his member in Cleo's mouth. His fingers were still laced through her hair, and when he gently drew her parted lips over the tip of his straining erection, Cleo threw herself into her task with dedication, eyes wide with the need to please with hermouth, not her throat.

He was panting harshly, with pleasure when her tongue vibrated against the base of his member on a half choke. She repeated the sweep of her lips to the same half choke, and saw his eyelids flicker a second time while he twitched in her mouth and another burst of the tangy pre liquid coated her palate.

His grip tightened as he was close. She moaned. Sending vibrations into him. "Fuck.." Lightning muttered and she swallowed. Tightening her cheeks and that was it! Heat was burning from him as he pushed himself deeper in her throat and groaned as his member twitched and splurged ounces of his cum into her mouth. What made it 'worse' Was each twitch of spurting cum, she swallowed. Gulping down every bit of his liquid. "Fuck stop.. Stop! it's too much!" He cried and yanked himself out her mouth as it was becoming a little painful, cumming his last spurt all over her face! He gasped and panted as he had no choice but to sit back down. She made him dizzy and brought on a sweat.

Cleo blinked a few times and took her fingers, wiping it off she reminded "You told me to swallow... So I did.." Then licked her fingers clean, swallowing the rest of his Semin. Lightning panted. Trying to breathe and figure out what had just happened!

Cleo stood up. Her naked body before him. "Our next date will end with something much better.." She leaned down on his knees and kissed the tip of his nose. His breathing finally normalizing...

Lightning began to leave when Cleo pulled him back into her home asking "So another play date this weekend?" she smiled. Lightning glanced her up and down in her yellow dress. He smiled answering "Sure. um.. And how do you feel about our next date at my place?" Cleo nodded happily and answered "Can't wait. Just make sure you have everything we're gonna need.." She brushed her hand under his chin

Lightning snickered "Oh I will." Cleo bit her lips and added "Watch it Daddy.. I might have to call your ass back here to finish what we started before that date. And sex is so much more fun when you wait in anticipation for it.." Lightning rolled his eyes with a smile. She was making him feel alive. More than Sally?.. Not sure yet. But she just gave him one hell of a blow! They hadn't even had sex and he already couldn't wait for their next date.


	9. A choice must be made

It was early morning and Lightning's phone buzzed of a text. He tolled over in bed and glanced at it. Cleo. He rubbed his eyes and opened it viewing a beautiful picture of her back and ass sitting on the bathroom counter. her legs were sprawled open but again, could only see her backside.

_Cleo_

_Don't have too much fun with this. Thought you could enjoy some morning candy._

Lightning snickered and set the phone down. He had to get ready for work...

Sally had dropped her kids off at daycare the following morning. In the corner were the usual snobs snickering and talking. Sally ignored them. Especially Cleo. Sally kissed each kid waving goodbye, letting her children know she'd see them after work. And Ofcourse Cleo came up greeting "Good morning Sally." Sally tried not to glare as she greeted in a mutter "Good morning Cleo.." Sally was too busy and stressed already for this.. "Sally, I had a few questions.. Sense I'm dating Lightning now.. More so, about his taste in muscle cars?" Sally raised a brow asking "Wait? you two are in a relationship? He didn't tell me that?" Cleo snickered and shrugged saying "He didn't have to? You're not his wife?" Sally felt something snap. Pain or anger or her heart or what!

"Anyway, we were talking on our date a few days ago and I want to surprise him with something.. But I need to know his taste. Is he a mustang kind of guy? Chevy vette? Camaro? ooh! Maybe I could get him Maserati.." Sally was still shocked at the very idea that this woman and Lightning were!?... were... _**Thud.**_

Cleo, along with other parents rushed to Sally after she fell. Cleo called out "Someone call 911! She fainted I think!?"...

"Sally? .." His soft familiar voice. Sally opened her eyes. It was blurry at first but she made out the man next to her. "Lightning..." She softly exclaimed. Lightning grabbed her hand and asked "Are you okay?" Sally realized she was on a hospital and nodded with a smile "Yeah, I'm fine." Then her annoying voice, "Yeah you are! I basically saved your life!" Cleo said with enthusiasm from across the room. Lightning glanced at her. Sally sighed _sure she did... Sure Cleo saved her life..._ "Oh gosh.." Sal muttered under her breath.

Cleo walked up and grabbed hold of Lightning's arm but Lightning pulled away and talked to his ex wife "Cleo called me. Said you fell? Just passed out at daycare?" Sally shook her head answering in a bland tone "Yeah.. I.. Don't know what came over me.." Cleo spoke up "Doctor said it's stress honey. Oh! I could have a massage for you set up at your house? I know a man who does wonders." She winked. Sally just glared. Lightning chuckled at that but continued to Sally "You need to go home. Take a break from work Sally.." Sally snickered snapping "Easy for you to say!? I am the mayor, an attorney AND I still run the motel!" "Let me help." Lightning offered. Sally glanced at Cleo then back at Lightning and asked "You'd do that?.." Lightning nodded answering "Ofcourse." Sally looked at Cleo and asked "And you'd?.. Be okay with that?.."

Cleo smiled answering "Ofcourse! I just love how thoughtful Lightning is. Always willing to help a damsel in distress. He's sort of a hero.." She said with this.. Sexual allure on her face. Lightning snickered with a smile continuing "I'll take care of the motel for the rest of the month. I'll call if I need you." "But he won't." Cleo added. Sally glared at this woman and asked "Can I get a moment.. Alone. With Lightning.. To talk business.." Cleo and Lightning stared at each other. Cleo adjusted Lightning's shirt and whispered something in his ear before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Lightning sighed and watched her leave. He definitely checked out her ass as she left. Sally shook her head and asked "Are you two something serious now?" Lightning raised a brow asking "What?" "Are you actually seeing her still? Dating her?" Lightning sshrugged "I didn't think so. Not yet. We had a good date. Why?" "Because she says you two are dating!? And if you're not, you need to set her straight!" Sally scolded. Lightning stared and slowly smiled and chuckled a little stating "You.. You're jealous?.. Aren't you?" Sally's eyed widened "What!? No! But.. We still.. Have our.. Weekly meeting this week?.. Or don't we?.." Lightning snickered and kissed Sally's forehead assuring "We definitely do. Actually.. How about.. I come over shortly once you get settled back home.. I can help you.. Relax?.." He whispered in her ear then began kissing and suckling her cheek, ear lob, chin. Sally gently pushed him away and scolded "Not if you're sleeping with her too!" Lightning stared but replied "Lucky for you, I haven't slept with her." Sally just stared "Really?" she asked.

Lightning didn't answer. Just stared. "But the kids.. I will need to pick them up tonight still and"-"I was suppose to get them tomorrow anyway? I'll just get them a day early. Give you an extra day off mom duty. Okay? You're stressed.. Need to relax _mayor._" Sally sighed but nodded. Lightning smiled and added "You want me to come by shortly? Before I get the kids?" Sally shook her head answering "No it's.. Probably best you don't today.. Just.. Get the kids and take them for the extra day.. I'll.. See you another day." Lightning stared. She was upset. Something was hurting her? Was it him? "Sally I"- The door opened and Cleo stepped back in announcing "I am so sorry. But I have some big news for you Daddy." Sally stared and raised a brow. _Daddy? _Lightning faked a smile and blushed a little but replied "I'll be right there Cleo." Cleo nodded and shut the door again. "I.. Better go then.." He said unsure. Sally nodded replying "Yea. Thanks Light. But Daddy?.. really?" Lightning shrugged and kissed her forehead once more before taking off...

Lightning and Cleo walked down the to the lobby of the hospital as they chatted. "So what's this big news?" Lightning asked. Cleo smiled answering "You know how we talked about getting you a new car right?" Lightning shrugged "I suppose.." Cleo grabbed his hand continuing "Well.. It's a surprise as of _what _it is. But I got you one. It's in Vegas. A few hours from here." Lightning yanked his hand away asking "What?. You bought me a car?! Why? I thought you were losing money? That's why you were letting people go and selling your house?" Cleo nodded but explained "True. But I'm downsizing, not broke? There is a difference. Besides, I couldn't help spending just an eencie bit on the sexiest man alive. You deserve it baby and I won't take no for an answer mister!"

Lightning was stunned and thought about what Sally said so asked "Do you think we are in a relationship?" Cleo stared and raised a brow answering "Well.. Yes. I thought the date we had well.. With the way it _ended.._ I maybe slutty, but only for whoever I am seeing. I am a faithful woman Lightning." Lightning nodded. Thinking. "Don't you want to just... Take me? Claim all this as yours and yours alone?" She asked. Lightning stared, looking at every inch of her body before shrugging answering "Maybe.." Cleo smiled and grabbed his hand saying "I need you to take Monday off. That way we drop the kids off and take the day to go to vegas and pick up your surprise." Lightning sighed explaining "That'll depend on Cal. I gotta ask him."

Cleo frowned and fixed Lightning's hair, "Such unfairness.." she whined. Lightning didn't understand, "What is?" Cleo smiled answering "Well.. I just feel like _you _should be the boss of that school. Not Cal. I think Tex made a mistake. I mean, you are obviously the more professional choice Lightning. Regardless of your relationship with Cruz at the time." Lightning sighed and nodded "I kind of agree to that. But Tex did what was best. Cal has worked hard to become the boss." Cleo shrugged replying "Guess it is what it is."...

Lightning returned to work for the remainder of the school's hours. He was cleaning up his office and sorting out a few students schedules when a knock came to the door. Cal walked in asking "How is Sally?" Lightning shrugged answering "Stressed. She really needs a break is all." Cal nodded askin "So she's okay?" Lightning nodded. "Good, glad she is. " it got quiet as the two friends stared a moment. Then Cal asked "Hey? You wanna get some drinks or somethin monday? Me, you, and Megan? I feel bad about some things between us lately and.. Think we could use some down time ourselvesm" he joked. Lightning snickered answering "I'd love to but.. Actually I need to ask for Monday off. Cleo and I are just... Taking a drive." Cal chuckled lightly asking "Wait? Cleo is the woman your seeing? Cleo De Frank?" Lightning nodded.

"Wow. She's somethin." Cal added. Lightning chuckled adding "You have no idea." "How's Sally taking that?" Cal asked. Lightning sighed and leaned back into his chair, "She's jealous. I think." Cal's eyes widened agreeing "I bet! I'd be jealous! That woman is.. Just something else!" Lightning snickered. "So dating is goin well for you?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, Cleo really is kind of nice actually. No baggage, no horrible history between us. It's a clean slate to start new." Cal was impressed replying "I'm happy for you Light. Good for you." Lightning thanked him. "Hey, We'll plan drinks another time. Just Monday though and don't have too much fun." Cal joked before headed back out the room. Lightning sat there. Hmm. Maybe he was getting himself into a real relationship with a new woman. It wasn't Sally, wasn't Cruz. She was his clean slate...

That evening, night, Sally decided to try and call Francesco up on her phone. Usually she would wait for their weekend video chat which was tomorrow night. But after Cleo.. She needed a friend... And thankfully Francesco answered. Though the reception wasn't the greatest.

_Miss Sally. To what do I owe the pleasure?_

"Hey Fran.. I.. Um.. Just wanted to hear your voice."

_You sound upset. What is wrong?_

She sighed, "Um.. I fainted during drop off."

_What? Are you okay? Are you in the hospital? What happened?_

"Stress. I just.. Work too much I guess."

_Awe.. So are you okay?_

"Yes. Lightning took the kids tonight, giving me an extra night.. Doctor told me I just need to rest.."

_Good. So you are right?_

"As much as I can."

_What is bothering you?_

"Well.. Lightning and this.. Stupid woman are.. I don't know. It's ridiculous. This woman he is seeing is a gold digger and a whore and she pretends to be nice and friendly but she isn't. No way. She is playing him. Using him."

_McQueen? This is about McQueen?_

"No, about Cleo, this stupid woman."

_Awe.. Okay. Francesco will ask once more.. Do you not want I to come back to you? We could.. Start something new?_

"What?.. no.. I can't.."

_But.. If McQueen is seeing someone? What is holding Miss Sally back from me?_

"I just don't know what I want Francesco.."

Francesco sighed.

_Sally... I miss you. And I want to be with you and I want to treat you like a gem. But I can not from here.. I aslo.. Can not keep this up any longer. I have waited patiently for you to he ready.. But it now a year pass. And?.. You still do not want me?_

"Don't say that?.. I do want you.. But it's complicated.. I'm just.."

_Afraid. Francesco knows.. But.. Fear is a way of knowing you are human. We can talk over the computer tomorrow.. But.. Sally, I have.. met someone else. She is no you. You are far better and My heart is yours but only if you can give me your heart as well._

That hurt. Lightning moved on.. Francesco was threatening to move on.. She was going to wind up alone!

"Francesco I.."

_I have to go. Please be serious with me and tomorrow we can talk again. About what you want from me. If you want me, I am yours. Goodbye My Sally._

Sally hung up. Her heart was breaking more and more. She was going to be alone.. Losing Lightning and Francesco...


	10. feel this way

Sally woke up alone in bed. The house was quiet.. Usually she would be getting her shower, dressed, kids ready, drop them off, go check the motel, go to the courthouse and get to her work.. She sighed and grabbed her phone texting Lightning about the cozy cone.

_Sally_

_You sure you can handle the motel?_

_Lightning_

_Yes! Relax! I think Cleo might stop by by the way._

Sally growled at that. But got up and quickly made herself presentable. She needed to if Cleo was going to stop by! But really hoped she wouldn't. Sally walked down stairs and poured herself some coffee when the door bell went off. She sighed.. Knowing it was more than likely Cleo. Sally opened the door where Cleo, dressed in a short, above knee, red dress and gold heels. Her hair up in a bun. This woman always looked amazing! "Good morning!" she smiled. Sally leaned on her door rail and muttered "Good morning.." It was.. Until Cleo showed up. Cleo handed Say a bright baby blue box saying "Sense you should be relaxing, I thought I'd bring you muffins. They are extremely fresh sense I had my chef make them." Sally took the box and faked a smile. But Cleo could tell she was miffed.

"I hope you like them. They are healthy and even have fresh berries in them and are especially good with some raspberry water." Sally shook her head and snarled "Thanks Cleo, but stop. This is too much." Cleo shrugged smiling replying "Oh don't think nothin of it Sally. We girls got to look out for each other. You just work so much Sally.. Maybe you should? Quit one your jobs? Ease up a little? Enjoy your kids while they're little." Sally couldn't take it and snapped "No, stop. Just STOP Cleo. I am glad that.. You and Lightning are good friends but we are not. You are too much, too nice and you need to back off!" Cleo's eyed widened and she brushed it off saying "Well..I can't really take being too nice offensively?.. I'll just.. take it as a compliment.."

Sally shoved the muffin box back to her and continued "I don't want your stupid muffins, and you stay away from my kids. You are too much right now and you need to STEP OFF!" Then slammed the door shut in Cleo's face. Sally let out a deep long sigh of relief. Kind of glad she told Cleo off. But then, shit. She almost guaranteed Lightning was gonna hear about this...

Lightning was at work at the school. Helping some student learn how to use the simulator for the first time. Cal was there with his wife. They were looking into a few new simulators to buy and put in the school sense they needed more for the amount of students the school was getting. Cal even joked that he may not have enough room for all the applicants.

Lightning watched his student a moment. Some news reporters were talking to Cal. Snapping photos here and there. They even talked about Cruz and Cal explained she would not be returning under dinico or rusteze sponsorship. "Alright.. Good job. Finish that lap and come down." Lightning instructed. The assistant at the front entrance of the school who, usually sat at a desk in front, came by and spoke to Cal first, then over to Lightning and tapped his shoulder announcing "There's a woman here to see you? Cal said you can go.." She said. Lightning wasn't sure who? Sense he wasn't expecting anyone. Lightning glanced at Cal who seemed busy so walked off to the front desk.

"Cleo?" He said with surprise. Cleo smiled and walked up and hugged Lightning greeting "Hey! I'm so sorry to bother you but.." she cupped his face and said "I missed you.." Suddenly Lightning heard a snap from a camera! Lightning turned behind him and some reporter had snapped a photo of him and Cleo together. Lightning grabbed Cleo's arm muttering "Come on.. Let's go somewhere more private.." Glaring at the reporter. Lightning dragged Cleo to his office and he went and sat down asking "What are you doing here? I'm working." Cleo stepped up to the desk and nodded explaining "I know, and I'm sorry.. Just.. Do you want to be with me Lightning? Because I want to be with you.. And the way we felt during our last date was pure chemistry. I want you.." Lightning sighed and stared at her. Did he want her? That meant no more weekly _meetings _with Sally. Probably.

Lightning shrugged answering "I enjoy seeing you. I like.. Our date." Cleo nodded adding "And our kids get along, you please me beyond what I deserve, and I do believe I pleased you." Lightning's eyes widened with a smile answering "Yes you did." Cleo smiled proudly. "If you don't want to be with me then I can just go? But.. You could claim me? Mark me?" Lightning raised a brow but stared at her. He did enjoy their hot moment. "You know what, let's not worry about it for now. I'm sorry. I just don't want to sleep with just anybody.. I want my own man to please. Someone I can give myself too and trust."

Lightning stared. He wasn't sure that he wanted her that badly. "So? Is this where you work? As a teacher?" She asked. Lightning shrugged. Cleo smiled and got up on his desk in her hands and knees saying "I like it.. Tell me.. Why did you call me in here professor?.. is it because of my _bad _grades?.. There must be something I can do to?.. Get an _easy _A?" Lightning snickered correcting "Firstly, I'm an instructor and coach. Not a professor. Second, no. Not here beautiful." Cleo sighed but smiled at his compliment and stood up replying "A girl can try. Although..." She reached into the neck of her red dress and pulled out a condom from her bra. "I did bring this in case. Why don't you keep it.. _Coach_." She placed the foil on the desk and slid it to Lightning. He stared at it and watched her begin to leave. Cleo was wanting to roll play some dirty teacher thing. The idea was intriguing. "Wait." Lightning said suddenly. Cleo stopped at the door and stared, waiting.

The possibilities ran through Lightning's head. He headed for the door, took a deep breath stared at Cleo. She had a slight smile on her face mixed with a sultry look of lust. Speachless.. She stood before him, her back to the wall. Lightning closed the door and the deep clunk of the lock was like a punctuation mark. They were alone. They stood in silence and looked into one another's eyes.

Words weren't necessary at this moment. Lightning switched the main light off, but the desk lamp was bright enough that they could see one another clearly. She leaned her shoulders back against the wall and looked into his blue eyes. Lightning returned the gaze as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. He leaned in closer and closer, face on, and the tips of their noses barely touched. He turned his head, angled for a kiss, but stayed about an inch away from her mouth, and breathed in and out.

Lightnibg could feel his heart pounding in his chest and knew Cleo's was marching along. Lightning inhaled her wonderful scent and knew she had probably just dabbed on a bit more perfume before coming to see him. Lightning moved his face around to the side of her face and blew on her neck, then moved up to whispered in her ear.

"Cleo.." in a low husky voice. "I'm glad you came..I do want you.."

Her breathing getting a little heavier as they stood as close to one another as they could without touching. Lightning moved back to look into her eyes, deep brown eyes. He turned his head again, but this time he slightly touched his lips barely to hers. The touch of their lips sent an electric shock through his nervous system and a slight involuntary moan bubbled up from deep within. Time seemed to stand still as their lips touched as lightly as humanly possible. The softness of the kiss belied the intensity they were feeling. The crazy world stood a few feet away, right outside the door. But, in this instant, they were safe and warm and about to embark on an amazing intimate journey and it all began with their lips.

Her lips were smooth and loose.. He turned his head perpendicular to hers and their lips meshed in a soft, and still kiss. It was as if they were both of like mind; both of them burning with excitement, but both wanting to take their time and express themselves with their lips. Lightning started to open his mouth just slightly, and felt her follow. As their lips widened, there was an oral void, and he knew what he was going to find there. As they both held their breath, the tips of their tongues met in the middle, and began to twirl slowly, seductively..

Lightning pulled his lips away, but maintained tongue contact, both of them exhaling hurried breaths of excitement between their parted lips. Their tongues danced in a slithery display of seduction and arousal. Their bodies had still not touched, playing the same game as their lips had played moments ago. But as their lips resealed and tongues played a slippery game of cat and mouse, Lightning felt Cleo's hand, palm the rigid girth of his shaft through his jeans.

"Oh my," she exclaimed between a briefly broken kiss. As her hand slid down to explore his length and Lightning felt her palm cup his balls, Their kiss grew more needy and passionate. Lightning moved his hands from the wall and held her face, framing her mouth so he could kiss her lips and express the incredible desire that was growing, literally, by the second. Then as he felt her pull her arms up to wrap them around his neck, Lightning let go of her face, and reached down between her and the wall to cup her ass and pull her to his body. What had been fairly innocent kissing turned hard, hot and passionate. Their mouths opened wide, neither of them able to make enough contact with the other, and their tongues went on solo expeditions into each other's mouth.

Their breathing had turned ragged and the sound of soft moans and slippery kisses became their soundtrack. As Lightning grabbed the soft globes of her sweet cheeks, he pulled her against him, grinding his fiercely rigid member against her area. He felt her push her hips out to meet his and was very aware of the roundness of her protruding pubic bone as it rotated against his pulsing bulge. The intensity of their passion and heavy breathing made it difficult to maintain contact. There was a sensory overload and Lightning broke the kiss to slide his lips down her neck, placing wet kisses from her shoulders to her earlobes as their bodies ground, each hungry for physical contact.

"Oh, God, Lightning. Is this really happening?" she asked in a breathy voice, grabbing him tighter.

"Ph yea, this is happening baby," he responded softly in her ear. "And if you want to stop, you better do it now," he added, as he kneaded the soft flesh of her ass cheeks through her expensive red dress and pressed his thigh between hers. Lightning could feel her legs beginning to open up, letting him in.

"God!.. Lightning.." she replied. "I want you. I need you. Now."

"You sure?" Lightning asked with a smile.

"I haven't had sex in months and, God, I need it. I got so turned on today... When I thought of how you plunged your fingers inside me.. And I need it so bad.." she said through gritted teeth, their bodies pressed firmly together.

She leaned her mouth to his ear as she pulled away slightly and slid her hand back down to grab the rigid rod squeezed between us.

"I need you to fuck me," she whispered breathy like.

Lightning put her face in his hands again, looked deep into her eyes and began to kiss her gently again. There was no mistaking where this was headed now, as he felt her hands fumbling with his belt, unbuckling, unsnapping, unzipping, unleashing. She pulled the elastic of his boxers out and over his erection and slid his pants down his legs. Lightning kicked them off to the side as his member wavered like a badly attached flagpole between the tails of his shirt. She laughed as she grabbed it mid swing.

"Give me that thing," she demanded.

"Gladly." he replied.

Lightning pulled Cleo to the desk and he sat down on the edge and had her stand directly in front of him, holding both her hands. She was still fully dressed, but that was about to change.

"I want to see your body. I want to see it all. Show me," he whispered.

She turned her back to him and pulled her hair up off her shoulders.

"Unzip me then Daddy." she requested.

"I thought you'd never ask."Lightning flirted.

Lightning slid the zipper slowly down her back, unveiling her back and the thin black horizontal line of a silky bra. The zipper ended at the small of her back, just where her ass began to blossom out in an inviting curve. He reached up and slid the slender straps of her dress off of her shoulders. She hunched her shoulders and the dress fell to the floor in a tiny heap of discarded material.

Lightning took in her figure. Her ass was exquisite and framed by the slender black straps of a thong, arcing up over her hips and meeting in a small triangle of fabric that disappeared as it delved into the cleft of her luscious ass cheeks. Her body was simply put, magnificent.

She turned to face him with confidence and an expression that told him she was no stranger to the dumbstruck look of awe on a new lover's face when seeing her in the flesh.

"You're beautiful." he croaked in a low voice as his hands slid along her slender curves and grazed over her silky smooth skin. Lightning avoided touching her breasts, knowing that in a moment they'd be exposed to him anyway, and then he'd adore their form and texture. He could see how full and soft they were, however, as they burst over the top of her bra and bulged as if ready to explode out of their silken confined.

Cleo reached behind, unclasped her bra and let it fall forward, her full breasts protruding forward, nipples straining to perforate the air between them. Lightning could have sworn he gasped at their sight, at their beauty, and his hands went up to cup them, to feel them. Her aureoles were a beautiful pale pink color and her nipples were distended in a state of intense arousal. They were so wonderfully on her frame and had a perfect shape and feel. She actually probably had some kind of job done on them.

"My God... You are..." he was at a loss for words. She filled the momentary gap by stepping a little closer and Lightning suckled her left breast with a soft flick of his tongue and a gentle kiss of his lips. Similar to the kiss he had given her only moments earlier. His wet tongue swirled circles around her pink nipples as his hands returned to her legs and ass, his whole body on sensory overload!.. Lightning licked and sucked each nipple, then nuzzled and lightly kissed in between her bountiful cleavage.

At that she pushed him back on the desk and leaned forward with her hands on his thighs.

"Lay back, Daddy," she stated firmly. "And enjoy.."

Lightning's member was at full attention, wavering stiffly up. As she leaned down to take his stiff in her mouth, her tits hung below her ribcage in a state of quivering. He felt them press softly against his thighs as her mouth descended down to and over the head of his member. He groaned deeply as she took him much deeper than he expected on her first descent. He even heard her gag slightly as the tip of his member hit the back of her throat.

"Oh fuck, Cleo. That's..."

But before he got a word out she had descended once again, throat open wide, to envelop his sizable girth and took him deep into her mouth. She disengaged, knelt down between his spread legs and began to lick and kiss and suck his balls, holding hid rigid shaft as she sucked one ball, then the other, between her soft full lips. This was knew and he was in heaven. She caressed his member with the soft touch of a woman who has been around her share of stiff rods, as she concentrated on his testicles, sucking them and letting them jump out of her mouth with a thick wet pop.

"Oh fuck... That feels amazing,"Lightning complimented.

Her tongue twirling madly on the underside of his shaft. And as he looked down at her, she gazed back at with him with a smile, then curved her mouth around that spot, that sensitive focal point of all nerve endings, that magical spot just below the head on the underside. Fuck. She enveloped that half of his shaft with her mouth. She pulled away just to say "I know what you like, and I'm going to give it to you..." And she did. Her lips and tongue focused on that square inch of skin and nerve endings and worked it, sucked it, kissed it. He heard her moaning as she sucked, but felt the vibrations even more. Lightning would have exploded if he let her continue.

"Come up here," he ordered.

She stopped her slurping and began to crawl toward his head and leaned down for a deep kiss as her head came even with his. The shy innocent grazing kisses of half an hour ago were gone, replaced by deep open mouth kisses of defined passion. She was a great kisser and was clearly aroused by kissing and being kissed. Lightning did his best to meet her intensity.

What is it about kissing that has always turned him on so much?, and it was obviously working for Cleo too? Perhaps it's the most intimate way of communicating non-verbally. You can say so much with a kiss. But it's also so personal and so exposed when they kiss, even if fully clothed. Maybe it's just the incredible variation of kisses at one's disposal, from soft innocent pecks to deep wet passionate mashing. Whatever it was, both Cleo and Lightning were in tune to it, and to each other. He loved kissing her and it sure felt that the feeling was mutual.

Their deep French kiss reached a frenzy point and Cleo broke the seal and leaned down into his neck panting.

"Oh fuck, Daddy. I'm so turned on!" she said, breathing heavy, her hips moving involuntarily.

"Me too... Me too baby," Lightning replied, his member straining, needing to be inside her.

But she had other ideas and began to drag her lovely breasts up toward his face. She leaned on her arms and dangled their soft flesh in his face, teasing him as the nipples quivered just inches from his mouth. Then she lowered her tits onto his tongue and let out a gasp of arousal. Lightning suckled gently on her delicate nipples and could hear her hiss as his hands ran over her body, finally nestling in between her legs. Her tiny thong was completely, and I mean completely, soaked and the inside of her thighs were dripping with her fluids. Lightning pulled her thong down. There was no need for it anymore, and she aided the effort and then kicked her foot and flung the little string of nothingness across the room.

She was on fire, but then so was he. Cleo was easing her naked body up his so he could feast on her juices. She moved her knees to straddle his face, and then hovered above him. Looking down as he looked up into the sweetest little hole he thinks he had ever seen in so long... As Lightning looked up between her thighs he was treated with the gaping splayed lips of a very wet cunt. She knew her power at that moment, teasing him with her area's beauty, and Lightning opened his mouth for her.

She slowly lowered her hole onto his waiting lips and Lightning sucked and licked her engorged flesh like a man who hadn't eaten a meal in years. He devoured her cunt, delving his tongue deep into her soaked hole, lapping up her lubrication, then taming his wild tongue lashings to focus the tip of his tongue on her tiny little clit, so pink, so stiff, so sensitive. He was trying to show her everything he was capable of. Her body bucked and he heard distant screams of delight as he lashed her clit with tongue love, his hands grabbing her ass and pulling her down on him. Drowning him to a point where he could barely breathe.

Lightning scooted down and out from below her while she remained kneeling in a state of bliss, and he stood behind her and grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto his raging erection. As she clutched the edge of the desk, Lightning placed the protective cover over himself as he grabbed his waving stiff and placed the head directly on target... A brief second went by of still silence. Then he pushed in. She was so fucking wet.

Within two or three pumps Lightning was fully ensconced and let out a roar of approval. As she bent forward and offered her ass up in the air to him, Lightning began to pound into her, banging to the hilt with each downward, inward stroke. The slurpy thwacking sound of wet flesh on wetter flesh began to become a tempo, a rhythm. With his hands on her hips, pulling her back with each thrust, he pumped his thick member into her with relentless repetition, accentuating each pump with a grunt. Lightning could hear a wailing moan emanating from some deep dark place within her and knew that she was finally finding a submissive pose where she could just enjoy having the shit fucked out of her. He felt her make subtle adjustments with her hips to allow him to go just a little deeper and just a little harder.

"Oh Cleo!..," he wailed. "You feel so fucking good.."

"Oh DADDY Fuck me! Don't stop! Oh fuck! Harder! Oh! that's it! right there! Oh fuck - don't stop, DADDY. Please!"

But he did. Lightning needed to change, needed to keep fucking, but in a new position. He apologized, but told her he needed to get back in her fast. She was almost desperate for his rod, needing to be filled and pumped, grabbing his glistening member and begging him to shove it back in. She flipped on her back, spread her legs wide, and Lightning sunk in completely in one deep push. She gave forth with an almost animalistic groan as her legs wrapped around his waist and he began to pummel her with his rod!

Lightning pushed up on his arms, anchored himself in, slightly spread for good leverage, and began to thrust into her with an intensity almost verging on violent. He looked down in amazement as her soft tits bounced lightly and jiggled wildly with rhythm, swirling in fleshy circles, her nipples practically doing cartwheels.Staring.. She wasn't Sally.. And that was okay.

And it was at that moment that hr knew they were going to come together. He could feel her responding to this position and the intensity of their fuck. He felt like his member was so deeply rooted in her, eliciting the most bizarre grunts and squeals from her as his ass flew into the air and came crashing down to fill her with hard meat on each descending thrust. They were sweating and grunting and thrusting, her hips lifting to meet his, and he felt an orgasm begin to build so deep, girding itself, ready to release.

She was totally on the edge and just needed a push to tilt her over the tipping point.

"Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm gonna cum!" He screamed!

"Oh, God, Daddy! Me too! Fuck me! Fuck..."

And he did! He came and he knew she could feel it. Cleo made frantic, almost desperate, noises, she was making made no mistake that she was rapidly sliding into a pre-orgasmic state. Her breathing became erratic, the noises she made pure involuntary grunts of passion and need!

And Lightning came, spasmed and spurted, He felt Cleo's area clench as she went silent for a second and her body stiffened and shook. She let out a loud wail as he did the same, both of them verbalizing the intensity of their climax as his moment cooled.

They were both sweat soaked and breathing like they'd just finished a marathon. Lightning lay on top of her, his member still stiff and still impaled deep inside her. As their pulses began to return to normal and the intensity of their mutual orgasm began to fade, Lightning gently extracted himself then reached up to touch her lovely face and saw her smile.

"What the fuck, Lightning?" she said with a huge smile. "Holy fuck."

"So you liked it?" he asked, as if he didn't know the answer.

"God. I know it's been awhile, but wow!... That was so good, daddy," she cooed as she leaned for a kiss.

They retreated back toward a gentler kiss, a post rough and fun sexual kiss. Full of meaning and thanks and warm feelings.

"You are amazing. Absolutely amazing..." He complimented with a smile. Lightning didn't think he could feel _this _way about her.. But he did. And he didn't want to let her go easily.


	11. Page 14

Sally heard her door and opened it. Surprised to find Lightning!? "Hey, what?.. What's up?" she asked. "You uh.. Wanna come in?" she added, thinking maybe this was just him coming over for their meeting. Lightning walked in, the door shut and he asked "How are you doing?" Sally sighed before answering "Well.. Better. But also been better. Just tired and stressed. Think I'm just over worked." Lightning nodded and somewhat agreed with that. "You wanna drink?" Sally asked with warm smile. Lightning shrugged answering "Sure, I'll come along with you."

The two walked into the kitchen and that's when Lightning admitted "I came here because Cleo talked to me.." Sally stared. Feeling embarrassed and pretty stupid. "About a little?.. Outburst?" he added. Sally sighed and snarled "Is that what she called it? An outburst?" Lightning stared scolding "She was being nice Sally. And _I_ am calling it that!" Sally frowned and nodded admitting "Alright it was.. I admit that.. And I'm sorry.. I was so stressed.. And.. She is too nice. She is so? Fake Lightning." Lightning shook his head and replied "I guess it's okay.. You were stressed.. But.. It can't happen again." Sally raised a brow. Lightning couldn't be serious?

"Excuse me?" Sally asked, "Again? What? So you are seriously seeing her again? Still?!" Lightning stared. It wasn't exactly a happy expression. Lightning sighed admitting softly and cautiously "Actually.. I am." Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Cleo and I are.. Becoming more serious." Sally snickered rudely replying "You can not be serious!?" "Why not!?" Lightning yelled back! Sally was angry and continued to yell "Because she's a whore! She is such a fake and she is playing you! Pretending to want you so she can have your money! I promise you!" Lightning shook his head yelling "So this has nothing to do with you being jealous!?" Sally's eyes widened "What!? I am not jealous! I am an attorney and I've seen these things Lightning! Trust me!" "Trust you!? Trust you!? What the heck is wrong with you! Let me remind you, we are DIVORCED! You wanted this! You wanted for me to leave and move on!" Sally agreed but disagreed "Yes! But not with her!? She is not right for you!" "And you were!?" Lightning yelled!

The room, the house fell silent. That hurt. "That's not fair." She muttered. Lightning continued to go on but Sally tuned him out as she felt a little sick. She felt really hot. Burning hot, like she was a human heater. Her skin was turning red even and Lightning mist of noticed as he breathing became heavier and he stopped and asked "Sally!?.. Are you okay?" Sally began fanning herself and she looked sweaty a little too. "I'm.. I'm fine just.. Feeling a little.." She didn't look or sound good and began to fall but Lightning caught her. She was dizzy. "Sally!? You need a doctor.." he exclaimed. Sally nodded. She was burning up and dizzy. "Okay just.. Just.. Take me there.. Please.." Usually she would fight the idea of going to a hospital. But she felt to awful and knew she needed to go...

Sally sat on the hospital bed assuring her doctor and Lightning "I'm okay now. I'm fine. I was hot at first but then a cool breeze sort of? Swept over me. I think it was just the amazing A.c in the SUV but I'm fine now." The doctor nodded and explained "You are technically. After running further test and seeing your little episode a few days ago. It's a simple fix. You have a low amount of estrogen." Sally raised a brow, concerned asking "Estrogen?.. What? Why?" The doctor glanced at Lightning then shrugged answering honestly, "Well.. You're a mature woman. Besides the hot flashes, have you been experiencing any night sweating? Pain during intercourse? Increased anxiety or irritability?" Lightning began to say something but Sally turned and snapped "Don't!" So he didn't. Sally then turned and answered "Not really? I've always sweated a little at night? And nothing more than normal and I am fine just? Work stress really."

The doctor nodded and took noted then asked "What about your period? Had it changed?" Sally shook her head slowly as she thought then realized "Hold on, you think? You think I'm going through menopause?" The doctor nodded explaining "You're a.. Mature woman in your mid to late fourties.. Most women experience it between forty and sixty." Sally's jaw dropped. Menopause. "Well I?.. I can't do menopause right now!? You got to cure it or delay it or something!?" She panicked. Lightning tried to comfort her but Sally scolded "Don't you dare man whore!" Lightning shut up again and sat there silently.

The doctor handed Sally a prescription explaining "This is for a patch. It'll help the symptoms. But it's just the next stage in life. Perfectly normal. Here's.. A pamphlet we hand out our women too. And you'll probably want to hold off on any sexual activity for some time. Just until the patch starts to help regulate the symptoms. Becqause you could and may experience dryness." Sally nodded replying sarcastically "Great.. Just when I thought my life couldn't be more perfect. Thank you." Sally left and as Lightning followed the doctor pulled him aside saying "Just keep an eye on her. Okay? Some women go through slight depression in this stage." Lightning nodded but explained "Oh.. We're not.." He paused. After thinking a second, Lightning nodded answering "Okay. Thanks."

Lightning caught up to Sally outside and tried cheering her up "Hey! It's not that bad?" Sally turned and snapped "Not that bad!? So I suppose, if you were going through erectile disfunction, it wouldn't be _that bad_! Right!?" Lightning just stared wide eyed. "I'm sorry.. I don't know what's wrong with me.." Sally admitted with a frown. Lightning tried to hold her but she snapped at him "Don't touch me!..I.. I don't need you.. Just.. Go!." Lightning sighed and at least asked "Can't I just?.. Give you a ride at the least?" Sally shook her head, "No I'll, I'll grab a cab or something.. Please.. just go Lightning.." Lightning sighed but didn't want to fight. And left...

Sally went home. She tried taking a hot bath and it didn't help.. She poured herself some wine and drank a little and tried watching some tv. Nothing. She was nothing. Her life was falling apart. At least it sure did feel like it. She grabbed out her laptop and on her video chats were three missed calls. All from Francesco Bernoulli.. She sighed. He wanted an answer today. If she wanted him or didn't. It was more stress. Stress she didn't want or need right now. She stared at Francesco's name and his picture.. Unsure.. If she didn't call at all.. He may hate her. It would be horrible of her to do to him.

Sally stared at the screen. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make the choice right now or not.. She just knew she was hurting and wanted him. Anyone. She didn't want to be alone again another night and pressed the call back button. Part of her did hope he wouldn't answer.. It rang.. And rang.. She sighed and gave up. Francesco was done with her. She hung up and stared at his photo. She had lost her chance. Lost herself really.

Then her computer beeped. He was calling ber back! Sally stared and swallowed hard. Nervously. But she needed him for tonight and answered.

"Hey there." she put on a smile.

Francesco sighed and smiled greeting

_Sally. My Sally.. How are you?_

She wiped her eyes answering "I'm.. I'm okay. Not doing so great in brutal honesty."

_Tell me, what's wrong?_

"You.. I miss you.. It's so complicated Francesco.. You just.. Can't possibly understand my day! Lightning and this Cleo thing and... She brought me muffins! Muffins Francesco! Like she was going to try and mother me!"

Francesco just stared a little confused.

"And Lightning sticks up for her now. Not me!? His!.. Ex.. Wife.. I am going through menopause to by the way. At least that's what the doctor says. I mean how great is my life!"

_Sally.. Calm yourself. It isn't serious.. And McQueen is an idiot. Dramatic like a child. He will always be. You should breathe darling._

"I have! I've breathed, tried yoga, a bath, wine!.. nothing works! Between passing out, eating more food than normal and Lightning and menopause! Could life get any worse!?" she yelled. She began wimpering and tears filled her eyes.

_Sally.. __Do not cry.. You will be alright. You are very strong._

Sally wiped her eyes and asked "So who she? The girl you met? Is she good? I bet she's great!" She said that very sarcastically.

_Eh.. You know she's-_

-"Wait! Let me guess! Rich!? Beautiful!? Oh a model perhaps!?"

Francesco just stared listening.

"Let me guess!, She is just so beautifully perfect and nice and has her own butler right!? Or even better I bet she pulls you in with sex! right!?" She was crying.

_Sally?.. No?.. What has happened? You are very upset.. Are you drunk?_

"Oh my gosh." She gasped. Her eyes and face and cheeks puffy and glistened from her tears.

_Sally talk to me please. I can not understand but I see you are in pain.. I want to be there._

"I am.. So sorry.. I can't..I have to go.. You should be with that other girl, I'm sorry!"

_No Sally wait!_

She shut her laptop. Hanging up on him. And let her tears fall. Bringing her knees up in her chair. She cried. It wasn't completely over Lightning... But she felt like her life was just so messed up...

Lightning and Cleo were at her home. The nanny watching the kids as they played. Cleo and Lightning watching some tv on the couch. Cleo went and grabbed some drinks. She returned and placed them on the table in front of the couch. Then smiled.at Lightning and sat into his lap. Looking into his ocean blue eyes. "What?" he asked smiling. Cleo giggled flirting "I just got so lucky.. You are such a giving man.. And I can't wait for our trip to vegas monday." She booped his nose. Lightning snickered.

Staring into each other's eyes. They began a sweet kiss on each others lips. Then another kiss. Then another that lasted a bit longer. Then began to fully make out there on the couch. There was an electricity between them that they sparked and lit up. A burning passion as they ignored the tv and tongues danced together effortlessly with passion. They pulled away to breathe and gazed at each other. Lightning looked at the time and gasped "Crap. I gotta get going. Gotta put the kids to bed. But I'll see you monday." Cleo frowned and asked in a whimper "Just one more kiss daddy?.." Lightning snickered happily and pressed his lips to hers. He tightly held her ass and stood up. Holding her against him as their tongues rolled then he turned and dropped her on the couch.

"I gotta go Cleo. But text or call me tomorrow." He said. Cleo nodded with a smile. "Come on boys, Ece! Time to go!" Cleo checked Lightning out then spoke up an idea, "You know? You and the kids could have a little sleep over?" Lightning stared at his.. sort of girl friend and shook his head explaining "Nah... Sally wouldn't allow it." Cleo snickered replying "She really does got a hold on you for an ex. Huh?" Lightning shrugged. The kids ran up. "Hey.. Stop letting her push you around. You are the man of your family. You can do what you want and honestly.. She's kind of controlling... Probably why she's so stressed out." Lightning snickered again correcting "Actually she's just going through menopause. Least that's what the doctor thinks." Cleo's eyes widened. "Really? she asked. Lightning sighed and said "I really gotta get these kids home. I'll talk to you later Cleo. Say bye kids." The three waved and said goodbyes and the family went on home...

Lightning pulled up to work. Cal was outside and running late when he stared at Lightning. The new car. A silver and black McLaren P1. Lightning locked it up and saw Cal and asked "What do you think?" Cal stared answering "I don't believe it. A McLaren? That's a two million dollar car!? What happened to buying an old vette and getting your hands dirty?" Lightning shrugged answering "We're old. Whose got time for that. Besides Cleo seemed to really think this one was more _McQueen _worthy." Cal's brows lowered as he warned "Uh.. Watch that. Women that convince men to buy things like this?.. She is known to want to be shown off.. You know that? Right?" "Yeah so?" Lightning answered. Cal stared at the car and lightly, cautiously explained "Well?.. You mean a part of you doesn't think that maybe she got you this car so _you _can show her off in it?" he asked.

Lightning shrugged again replying "Eehh. Even if she did, I don't mind. It's a nice car. Beats a vette by a land slide." "And the bolt?" Cal asked. Lightning stared at his friend and asked "Please.. You are acting like Sally now too. Jealous much Cal?" Cal shook his head and glared ordering "Go do your job." Lightning rolled his eyes and went on inside. Cal wasn't jealous. But Lightning was changing over the past few weeks...

It wasn't a few hours later and Cal stepped into Lightning's office with a magazine and asked "Hey?.. Have you seen rolling tires magazine cover and the articles?.." Lightning shook his head answering "No. Why?" Cal walked up and placed the magazine in front of Lightning and there, There on the cover was him and Cleo with hee hands cupping his face and another one of Lightning glaring at the camera. "Crap.." Lightning muttered. Cal sighed and asked "Did Sally see it? I hope she knows its normal.. Megan went through it already, so I'm sure they'll be talking a lot over the next few days. Speaking which, Megan says Sally's not really warming up to Cleo." Lightning frowned and nodded venting. "Sally is jealous and she usually doesn't show it but she does with Cleo. And Cleo has been nothing but nice to her. I don't get it. I finally do what Sally wanted and leave and we are seperated and I move on and now she's crazy!"

Cal raised a brow and cleared his throat explaining "I meant the exclusive piece though.. Page 14.." Lightning was confused and read the top of page 14 after flipping to it.

**Former Mrs. McQueen, menopause anyone?**

Lightning's eyes widened "Oh shit." Sally was going to kill him!


	12. family bonding

Lightning left work early that day. First he needed to know of Cleo had anything to do with this. He obviously didn't tell anyone about it and Sally? No, she wouldn't do that to herself. But Cleo didn't seen jealous or angry or even seem to dislike Sally. Cleo had been so nice and caring and kind. It was a little unnerving to think she may have had something to do with something so mean.

Lightning rang the bell and the young man escorted him to Cleo's bedroom. Which Lightning hadn't been to yet. Walking up large cloth stairs cased in stone, then into a large bedroom that was definitely designed for a woman. Then the young man said "Cleo is in there." pointing to the large white door in the corner. Then left. Lightning hesitantly knocked and went inside calling "Cleo?.." He walked in and smelled the scent of lavender amd honey. Steam in the room hinted she must of had a shower or bathed. "This way Lightning." she called and Lightning followed her voice through the large bathroom. Large enough it could have fit an entire Cozy Cone motel room inside it! "Cleo? Oh.." He stared surprised. She was completely naked and laying on her stomach on this giant, round, navy blue, cushion, sofa thing right in the middle of the bathroom.

"Sorry.. I just.. We should talk." Lightning muttered but stared at her. She looked so gorgeous. Cleo smiled and asked "Okay. What about Daddy? I'm just air drying." She then rolled over on her back. Letting her neck fall off the ledge and her hair to the floor. Her knees up and crossed mid air. It was a little teasing and tempting but no, he needed to talk about that magazine article.

"This came out today." He opened the magazine to page 14 and showed her the headlines. Cleo immediately sat up right and took the magazine replying "How aweful.. How is she?" Lightning glared a bit and knelt down asking "I don't know yet. I'm gonna go check shortly but.. Cleo? I have to ask... Did you say something about this to the press?" Cleo's eyes widened as she answered quick "How dare you? You think that of me? Wow... Why would you think that?" she looked really hurt. Lightning sighed explaining "Well.. It's nothing against you baby.. You are absolutely perfect. But.. Some people think you might?.." He tried to put it gently. Cleo seemed to take things rather harshly.

Cleo gasped and set the magazine down and placed her hands on Lightning's shoulders. She saw his eyes glance once at her chest and back up quickly. He was _trying _to concentrate on the subject at hand but she knew her body was a little distracting for his weak male mind. "Well I would think you would know better than to listen to rumors from strangers.. But I guess I was wrong.. Why don't you think Sally? Maybe she did this to herself?" Lightning raised a brow listening. "I mean.. She has been a little... Stressed.. And she's not herself. You said that yourself the other night. Maybe she did this as a desperate cry for help? Hmm?" Cleo made this little pucker of a lips and raised her brows. Lightning shook his head and pulled her hands off him as he stood up answering "No, no, no. Sally maybe not herself but she's not desperate. She wouldn't do that. I don't think so." Cleo shrugged adding "People do crazy things when they're mad or hurt or even stressed Daddy.."

Lightning nodded. Sally wasn't crying out in desperation. She wouldn't do that. Cleo stood up reminding "She did go off at me and violently slammed a door in my face. Hell, if I hadn't of stepped back? She would have seriously hurt me!? You can't let her act that way to us, to me. And I think I smelled alcohol last time I saw her too.. Maybe she needs help.." Lightning stared. Thinking. Was Cleo trying to cause friction between Lightning and Sally or.. Then again, Sally did act that way to Cleo.. She snapped at him even multiple times for no reason really.. She was controlling.. "Maybe." Lightning muttered. "I'm gonna go talk to her. Check up on her and the kids."

Lightning began to leave but Cleo pulled his hand back and kissed him so passionately and lustfully. "Come back to me Daddy.. And I'll have a.. More wilder surprise for you tonight.." Lightning definitely couldn't resist that!...

Lightning went over to Sally's. Knocking and Sally opened the door, letting him in without a word. She was mad and he was about to hear it. Lightning sighed and began "Sally.. I'm"-"Stop. Don't." She interrupted. She was hurt. Extremely hurt. Lightning reached out to her but she pushed away scolding "Don't you get it!? Stop! You are ruining me!" Lightning glared replying "Now you're overreacting... I didn't send that into the press Sally." She nodded, "I know you didn't, it was your slut. Wasn't it!?" She asked. Lightning shook his head explaining "No. Cleo wouldn't do that. I talked to her about it already and"-"Oh good! Great! We just should believe her than right?" Sally interrupted again.

Lightning snapped yelling "Hey! Don't point fingers at everyone else when you're the one acting like your crazy and on somethin!" "Really Lightning!?Really!?" she yelled. Lightning shook his head asking "Well how do I know you didn't tell someone else!? I messed up, I admit. I didn't mean to tell Cleo, it just? Happened!?" "Like when you _happen _to start banging Cruz right!? it just happened!?" Lightning hit the table yelling "What is wrong with you!? Cleo has been nothing but nice to you! I have been here for you everytime you needed me!? And you act like that's not good enough!?"

Sally was just furious but took a deep breath and replied "You shouldn't have told her Lightning.. Cleo is the crazy one. She is just using you!?" "I think your crazy. I think YOU are the one using ME because you know I still love you!" Sally frowned. She did know that.. But.. To bad of history to go back to that. Lightning turned and began to leave. Sally followed saying "Lightning.. Wait.. Please.." He stopped and turned facing her and asked rudely "What?" Sally sighed and said "I am sorry... Please don't go.. I am"- "Daddy!" Landon screamed of excitement as he ran in interrupting.

Lightning knelt down and hugged his on. "Hey buddy.." Landon smiled and jabbered a little. "You back?" he asked. Lightning shook his head answering "No.. daddy just needed to see mommy a minute." Sally took the chance to get Lightning to stay and asked "You could stay? Just for dinner?.. Kids would love it." Lightning glared up at Sally and Landon was excited about the idea, giving Lightning really no choice without hurting his kids here. "Fine. Yeah, I'm gonna stay for a while Landon. Go on and tell your brother and sister." Landon took off down the hall to the room. Lightning stood up and scolded "You shouldn't have done that. You can't manipulate things like that. You are so controlling and lately... Not you. I hate it." Sally nodded with a frown. She hated it to.

"You don't _have _to stay?" Sally reminde. Lightning glared snapping "Oh and what? Be the bad guy? Make the kids upset!?.. I'm only staying for the kids. Because you put me in a situation to stay. That's it." Lightning said firmly. Then he took out his phone.

_Lightning_

_Gonna be a little late. Sally is a mess right now and the kids need me._

_Cleo_

_Okay. No worries. But not too late please! I'll keep things warm for you._...

Lightning was off with the kids, playing with them in their rooms while Sally was making some dinner. Everything was fine and rather quiet until Lightning and the kids were startled by the sound of clashing metal. More than likely a dish, pan, or pot to the floor. Followed by Sally whining and muttering about it. "Be right back." Lightning said to the kids and they didn't mind. They continued to play while Lightning rushed into the kitchen and asked "What happened?" Seeing Sally neat the stove and a pot on the floor with an entire can worth of sauce all over the floor.

"I just, it then, I couldn't." Sally muttered and stumbled over her words and just fell onto the chair behind her and began crying. She had finally just broke down and lost it. Lost IT, it seemed. Her will to live would not be so much of an exaggeration. Lightning felt really bad and began cleaning up the mess as he talked to her, "Sally.. It's all going to be okay. You need to breathe. Maybe you should consider taking a vacation?" "Lightning I can't! I am the Mayor! I don't understand what's wrong with me?.. I am usually on top of everything and have everything in order and now!? I can't even make dinner!?" She yelled! Lightning sighed but remained quiet so she could talk.

"I am a mess! I,I am going to loose my job!? Amd the kids... Gosh they are going to notice this!? A mental train wreck.. I can not believe this...And I hate making this about Cleo because believe me she is the last person I want to even talk about, but she is fake I swear and I can't believe you don't see it and that you would fall for her"-"Sally! Stop! Enough!" Lightning interrupted loudly. Sally stared amd shut her mouth. Her heart racing. It was quiet for a minute or so then she softly murmured "I.. I'm sorry.. Maybe..." She paused and sighed, "Maybe I am crazy." Lightning frowned and stared at her. Finished cleaning up the mess he pulled Sally up from the chair with a soft command "Come here." And held her close against him. Wrapping his arms around her as she lay her head on his chest.

"You need to breathe and listen to me.. You're not crazy. I'm sorry I said that. You _are _overwhelmed, overworked, amd stressed out more than I think I've ever seen before.. You need to stop worrying about the kids, work, me and Cleo.. You should take a vacation.. I'll even take the kids if you want. You can have just you time to wind down. You need it." Sally sniffled and cried a little in his arms amd admitted "I don't want to.." Be alone. But she wasn't going to say that part to Lightning. Not complicate things and hurt him more.

She sighed and pulled away "Maybe you're right.. Maybe I do need to get away.." Lightning smiled a little bit. Then Ece ran in and straight to the cabinet that had snacks and foods in it. But it was baby proofed shut. She looked at her parents and said "Nummie?." With a smile. Sally frowned and began to say something but Lightning spoke up "I'm making dinner Ece. No snacks. Go on and play, I promise it won't be long." Ece stared at the cabinet. She didn't want to leave without a snack. "Ece." Lightning said grabbing her attention. "You have to wait." Ece left the kitchen without another word. She was a quiet one.

Sally faced Lightning saying "You don't have to make dinner.. I'll figure something out." Lightning snickered replying "Well I am here and you need me. I'll make dinner. You go relax. Take a bath or somethin. Think you still like those anyway?" Sally sighed and nodded with a smile. "Great. I got dinner and the kids. Tonight, I'm yours." Those words never sounded so amazing. "Thank you.." Sally said softly. The two smiled at each other for a second but then Sally left to take a much needed break while Lightning prepared some kind of meal...

It didn't take long. Lightning finished the meal and set the kids up to eat at their smaller table in the living room next to the tv then went upstairs to check on Sally and let her know food was ready. He knocked on the bedroom door first calling "Hey Sal?.." Nothing. He pushed the door open and called again "Sally?" She was laying in bed. Covered slightly by the sheet. Lightning walked over and snickered with a smile. She was asleep. He sighed and sat down on the side next to her. Watching her sleep a moment. He wouldn't lie. He missed her. Missed her crazy side too. But she was a mess and he was actually happy with Cleo. Lightning took her hand gently and kissed it before covering her and leaving the room to supervise the kids before cleaning up and getting them to bed...

Sally woke up and walked out in the hall, just as Lightning was getting the kids into pajamas and into their room for bed. "Hey, you're up." Lightning exclaimed. Sally smiled and thanked him again "It was really nice what you did for me tonight.." she added. Lightning smiled and nodded "You're welcome." Colton came up to his father with a book asking "Reada book?" Lightning sighed with a warm and loving smile and Sally explained "Colt.. Daddy has to go." Colton frowned and shoved the book to Lightning asking again "No, I wanna book.." Lightning glanced at Sally then answered "I could stay for one book." That was sweet. So Lightning sat down with the kids to read thos book Colton grabbed. Sally watched a moment. She couldn't help it. It was so sweet.

Just as he was about to read it Landon asked "Mama?" reaching out toward her. Sally's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head "No baby, you three get to have special time tonight with daddy. Mama's gonna go clean up." Lightning quickly stopped her saying "Don't. I've already cleaned up everything. Come on mama. Come listen to?." He glanced at the book and continued "The story of Cami kangaroo." Sally stared and just stood there at first. So, Lightning taunted "It's the one where he eats to many sweets.." he smiled. Sally snickered to keep from laughing really and rolled her eyes and gave in."Alright." She sat down with Landon and Ece snuggled up there to. So Lightning and Colton began reading the story...

The kids passed out. Two of them, Ece was half asleep more or less. But she was so tired, she didn't care that her parents began to leave the room. Lightning was the last out and cracked the door shut. Sally crossed her arms and quietly thanked him again, "Hey, thank you so much. Tonight was great." Lightning smiled "It was, wasn't it." The two stared at each other. After that sweet moment of snuggling their kids and dinner together. They both felt something surely. And Sally may have been a mess, but she was a beautiful mess. Their stare turned to a warm gaze and definitely felt maybe even a little romantic. They may have even kissed if it weren't for the annoying, silence breaking buzz of Lightning's phone!

Lightning sighed and glanced at it. Cleo. "I should go." He exclaimed. Sally nodded and thanked him again as she walked him to the door and watched him leave in the oddly expensive car. Feeling a little ashamed and hurt. She missed feeling wanted and needed. By him.


	13. just when things seem good

**i want to apologize for only writing and updating this story. but i need to be on it if we want the opening of L's racing academy on Sunday. Probably sunday night! I can't wait. I don't want to spoil, but I have to get to the part where Cal and L have enough of each other to the point something happens between them. Still working on it. And Cleo is a little bit of a B word. lol. but she is a spoiled rotten woman who knows she has got the looks and knows how to handle men**, so she thinks...

Sally had just dropped Colton,Landon, and Ece off at the daycare. Friday. So Lightning would be picking them up and she didn't have to worry about them for a few days. Sally was in a bit of a rush to leave sense the magazine got out to well.. Everyone. She did not want to deal with Cleo and her crew.

Sally was so close to getting out of there when Cleo came up greeting "Hey Sally.." Sally sighed and turned and faced Cleo without a word. Cleo rubbed Sally's shoulder "The girls and I were talking and... We all feel so bad about that article. We all were wondering how you're doing with it?" Sally took a deep breath but couldn't hold back anymore! "Oh shut up Cleo! I know it was you! You better back off and stop trying to ruin my life. You got Lightning, what more do you want!?" People were staring. Cleo's brows raised as she denied "I swear Sally.. I don't know what you mean? I would never do that?" Sally noticed the other parents and grabbed Cleo, pulling her outside and continuing.

"You can stop the act. I know it was you! And I have had it with your games! You do not fool me for ONE SECOND. I have brought down people who think and act just like you, only ten times bigger the ego! And I have no problem doing it again." Cleo smiled partially and crossed her arms replying "So what if I did? You have no proof. And if you dare to so much as _try _and touch me? I will put an end to your town. Mayor Cleo De Frank! Has such a nice ring to it. And tell the kids their step mom says hi, won't you?" Sally's eyes widened and that done it! "Excuse me!? You had better not touch My children! And.. Please, like Lightning would marry you?" "Oh he will when I lock him down. And I WILL. Lock that man down sweetie. You may have scared Cruz off, being the little girl she was. But you don't scare me. I bite back." Sally was so furious!

And snapped back "Oh you just wait until I talk to Lightning!" Cleo snickered replying "Go ahead. But I'd say I'm doing a great job convincing him your crazy. He's going to choose me." Then Cleo ''Accidentally'' spills her drink on Sally's blouse! Sally jolted and gasped then smelling it asked "Alcohol!? At the daycare!?"Cleo shrugged and walked off, swaying her hips on her former model cat walk way. Sally couldn't believe this woman and HAD to warn Lightning!...

"Lightning!" Sally yelled! Interrupting him with a student. She sounded distressed and angry. Lightning, actually Lightning and his student looked over to her marching in. "Uh.. Keep going, I gotta deal with this.." Lightning told his student. He then met up with Sally asking "What are you doing here?" Sally smiled. Maybe proudly? "Well she's done it. She has done it and I am not gonna say I told you so." Lightning raised a brow and was just completely lost and confused. Sally snickered continuing "That little _girlfriend _of yours threatened me, my town, our kids, you! She says she's going to lock you down! You!?" Like it was funny. Lightning glanced back at the student who was now just being nosy then whispered "Come with me to my office. NOW."

Once inside, Lightning shut and locked the door and asked "Alright, what exactly are you talking about now?" Sally sat on the edge of Lightning's desk and answered "Cleo De Frank. She really is great isn't she? She says that even if I told you what she did, that you would think I'm just crazy! But SHE is the crazy one! I warned you. I warned you and you didn't believe me." Lightning shook his head and asked "What actually happened?" Sally stepped up and close to Lightning and told him just that, "Cleo first admitted to telling that magazine about me, but told me I have no way to prove that. Then she said she was going to be our children's step mom and that she was going to lock you down and marry you Lightning. And threatened to become mayor of Radiator Springs!" She stopped. Lightning just stared. Which worried Sally as she asked,

"Don't you believe me? I am not making this up." Lightning sighed muttering "Sally.. You smell like alcohol.." Her eyes widened as she yelled "Because Cleo spilled it on me!? She had it at daycare!? Oh my gosh.. She did it on purpose.. She said she was making you think I was crazy and she did! You think I'm crazy!?" Lightning shook his head. Still silent though for a moment.

"You don't believe me... Do you?.. You would really believe her over me?" Sally asked kind of rudely. Lightning shook his head slowly and explained "No, I believe you.." But he seemed upset? "It's just.. You are so happy about it. I finally moved on and found someone else. Which is what you wanted.. I was happy. And you found a way to ruin it. And that makes you so happy." Sally felt suddenly really bad. She didn't realize it and she hurt Lightning almost as much as Cleo. "Well you done it. You got what you wanted." Lightning mumbled. Sally reached for him calling "Lightning.. I'm sorry.." Lightning shook his head again and took a deep breath saying "Okay. Great.. Now will you just leave. Please.." Sally nodded and opened the door, "And Sally." She stopped. "I don't think we should see each other anyway anymore.. Those _meetings_?.. I can't keep that up.. Not when.. Just go."

Sally felt so bad now. She hurt him. But she didn't want to do more damage so just left.

Lightning sat down in his chair in the quiet alone. Thinking. It hurt how happy and satisfied Sally seemed to be, being right about Cleo. His phone buzzed. Another revealing picture from Cleo. He sighed. He'd have to leave Cleo. If she was really doing that kind of thing.

_Cleo_

_We need to talk..._

Lightning was cleaning up his office and finishing up some minor things when Cal came in greeting "Hey Light." "Hey Cal." Cal stepped in and immediately knew something had Lightning off most the day. "Everything okay at home? Sally? Cleo?" Lightning sighed and nodded but answered "Yeah, uh... Kids are absolutely fine and I'm _sure _Sally's great right now. No the uh... The whole Cleo thing didn't work out." Cal snickered replying "I'm sorry Lightning. But honestly she wasn't right for you." Lightning shrugged "I know. I didn't care though. She was just enough to get Sally out of my mind." Cal frowned asking "You still want her? Sally?"

Lightning shook his head snarling "Not after this little stunt. She told me about Cleo and warned me and I have to believe Sally. But she was so overly happy to see me admit defeat basically. I guess Sally's always been that way a little but this time it hurt. I was happy and she messed with it." Cal sighed and shook his head replying "I'm not sure that's how she sees it. But hey, enough of this negativity. You wanna grab some drinks next week after work? When you won't have the kids. I feel bad for how been keepin at each other's necks. And you look like you could use it. Meg and I would love having you." Lightning shrugged answering "Sure. Next week sounds great. Thanks." "Alright. You keep it together man. See you Monday." Cal said with a wave and left.

Lightning sighed. Now he needed to pick up the kids and talk to Cleo in person, ending it...

So Lightning went to the daycare to mostly pick up his kids. He knew he'd see Cleo there and needed to get that over with to. They were adults. She could handle it. Plus they hadn't really been together officially. Or he didn't think so. And the car. He needed to give that back to her. Which was fine because it wasn't really his type either. Cal was right. Cleo wanted Lightning to show her off in that kind of car and not the old worked on junk he would usually buy and mess around with.

Lightning walked inside amd saw his kids all playing together with two other kids. Not Cleo's son. "Daddy!" Cleo called. Lightning glanced over and sighed "Hey Cleo." Cleo grabbed his arm and asked softly "So? What was that text about earlier? We need to talk?" Lightning nodded and pulled her grip off him answering "Yeah I made a mistake. I'm just.. I'm not ready for a relationship like I thought. I just.. It's a little much. The car, this kids, you.You are great but.. Bad timing." Cleo raised a brow and asked "Seriously? Alright, I'll bite. What did she tell you?" "She?" Lightning asked. Cleo nodded "Your ex. Sally."

Lightning took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes answering "She told me what you said to her. I get it, she's.. Intimidating at times. Sally is just high strung. But she is my children's mother. She will always be part of my life and you can't treat her like you did. It's not okay. And if you really wanted to be part of my life than you would have truly accepted Sally to." Cleo snickered reminding "But she's your ex?" with a bit of a giggle. Lightning nodded "That means I should be all the more respectful. I'm sorry. But maybe we can give it another try one day. Just not now. I'll have the car delivered to you to. I think it's more your taste and I'll bet you could use the money anyway." Cleo's jaw dropped. "How dare you dump me like that? I won't allow it Lightning." she scolded.

Lightning chuckled adding "You don't have a choice." Then walked off to grab his kids. As they left, passing by, Cleo grabbed Lightning's arm and muttered quietly "Don't walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to you like it was nothing?" Lightning sighed replying "I couldn't do that anyway." Cleo kinda smiled but it faded as soon as he added "Because I've already done that. I'm just walking away from you." He was mean. Became cold. Over a stupid break up like an immature teenager! This infuriated Cleo De Frank. She wasn't going to let her _Daddy _slip away that easily. And it was all Sally's fault...

Sally just got out the shower and stared out the window of her home, wrapped in a towel. She was happy that she was right about Cleo. But didn't mean to hurt Lightning because of it. She felt bad and needed someone to talk to. Someone like Francesco. Sally first got into her silk robe then sat down at her laptop. Staring at Francesco's name. She sighed but wanted to talk to him and just.. Hear his voice.

She called and it rang.. And rang.. And rang..He wouldn't answer her. He was probably with that new person he said he met. Which hurt. Sally was just feeling all alone. Completely alone...

**Sorry this was another shorter one. Hope it was still good. ALSO if you guys wouldn't mind, to maybe start coming up with ideas for L's soon disguise. Its not quite happening yet, but i need to have an idea before i get there or it will freeze the story for a few days or a week. Any ways, onto monday!**


	14. Drunk mistakes and guilt

Lightning was in his office, looking for a students file. A student who was actually leaving the school. He saw Cal go by in hall and a few other people following. Seemed odd and Cal seemed out of focus. Lightning rushed out after him calling "Hey Cal! Wait up!" Lightning ran up to his friend asking "Wow uh? What's going on? Got someone important coming?" Lightning joked. They all walked down the hall as Cal answered "Actually yes. Tex is coming." Lightning raised a brow asking "What? Really? That's great but, why?" Cal snickered answering "Yeah, he's probably bored or somethin. He's just comin into town for a few days." Lightning nodded.

Cal sighed and some girl handed him a clip board and he signed it. "What's that?" Lightning asked. Cal glared a bit explaining "Well, with Tex coming... I want the entire place to be spotlessly perfect. The school, the students, teachers all here! He's coming tomorrow." Lightning's eyes widened replying "Geez.. That's not much time to prepare Cal?" Cal snickered "Tell me about it. But it is what it is. Get that student that is leaving, out today. I don't want Tex hearing about it." Lightning nodded.

"So what about the track?" Lightning asked. Cal raised a brow, "What about it?" Lightning shrugged explaining "Well..What's Tex gonna say when he sees you closed it? I think you should consider buying it back and opening it up. I would love to help! I can be the tracks.. Uh.. I can maintain it for you. You'll never have to worry about it at all!?" Cal sighed scolding "No!? What don't you get about that old track!? It is closed! Sold! I have to train these kids in a way that they _want _to be trained Lightning!"

Cal looked over some things then added assuring "Oh! And don't worry, we are still on for drinks tonight. I could use it after this day!" Lightning smiled agreeing "_Great_! Definitely. I'll see you after work then." Cal nodded and ordered "Yes, now get back to work Light. Please?" Lightning glared "Alright Cal. Just for you... Sense you said _please_." Cal shook his head. He didn't have time for Lightning's attitude. He was busy with making everything perfect for Tex's arrival...

As the morning continued, Lightning found himself an unexpected visitor. As he was reaching up on the top shelf to grab a box he heard her quietly, "Hey.. Lightning.." Lightning turned toward her, mumbling her name "Cleo? What are you doing here?" he asked. Cleo smiled and walked in answering very softly. "I came to.. Ask for your forgiveness.. Please?" Lightning sighed and stared at her a moment. She looked really cute.

Wearing these light off white pants that almost looked like a skirt. Making her look super long legged. And a striped long sleeve. Black and white. thin stripes. Her hair was wavy and down. Could even call it a little messy. Must of been wearing heels, but you couldn't even see her feet from her wide pants leg. "Cleo.. You are forgiven. But we are not together." Cleo nodded and took both of Lightning's hands replying "Thank you so much. You always are so sweet.. I don't even deserve to be forgiven. I admit.. I overstepped. But I will do anything to have you back. Just.. Give me another chance Daddy.." She made the most adorable pressed on expression.

Lightning sighed But Cleo continued to beg, "I will do anything Daddy. I, I will apologize over and over and.. It's not like I ended the world? I'll even apologize to Sally." Lightning raised a brow and leaned on his desk, crossing his arms asking "You'd do that?" Cleo nodded and rubbed his shoulders briefly. "Ofcorse.. I am so sorry and I should be punished.. But I liked you. I like you. I love you Lightning." Lightning snickered and shook his head. She was literally begging. But she wasn't being all that sexual. Which was good. She wasn't using her body.

Lightning smiled a little replying "I don't know. You told.. You said you were going to _lock me down._ I am not even sure I ever wanna be married again." That made Cleo glare a little at him but she shrugged saying "You just need the right woman to make you feel safe again." Lightning stared. "And you think that's you?" he asked. Cleo smiled seductively "Well..." Wrapping her hands around his neck, "Why don't you give me another chance and find out?" Lightning and Cleo stared into each other's eyes. Sally would be so pissed. "I'll think about it." Lightning answered in a low tone.

Cleo smiled wide. "That's all I want you to Daddy." She made him smile a little hearing that. It just felt good to be wanted. Lightning pulled her arms away and firmly made himself clear about a few things though, such as, "You have to apologize to Sally. And you got to understand there are boundaries. It's really best to leave Sally be. She is going through a lot right now. Actually it's best you and I never talk about her. Ever." Cleo nodded. "But That doesn't mean anything. I can't promise we are going to get back to?.. Whatever we had. Okay?" Cleo nodded once more. Agreeing. "Good." Lightning finished.

Cleo traced under his chin and asked "Why don't we start with dinner tonight? I will make it myself. As a start of my apology? hmm?" "Can't. I have plans with Cal after work.. But I'll call." Cleo nodded then left. Lightning wasn't sure if he would actually call or not. If he would give Cleo another chance. Sally was so stressed. Than again, Getting back with Cleo could be a little of a slap in the face to Sally. Get back at her for being happy of his unhappiness. No. That's awful. Lightning couldn't believe he actually even though of that for a second. Lightning just felt like he was in a bad place. Depressed, confused, broken a little. Unimportant and insignificant...

Sally and Megan met for lunch. Which was so good! Sally needed to have some time with a friend. Someone to vent to without being judged all to badly. Megan laughed asking "Wait? So this mom slash model? Cleo? Brought a martini to daycare!?" Sally nodded sipping her water. "Wow. That momster is crazy." Sally giggled some asking "Momster?" Meg shrugged explaining "Seems to fit, right?" Sally nodded agreeing "Momster. I like that. So what about you? Your new job?" Sally asked with a little alluring smile. Megan rolled her eyes answering "Yeah, well. Being Cal's new assistant isn't as great as it sounds. I mean he's my husband, and I love him. But.. I get so much of his crap just slapped on my arms now!"

Sally nodded "Oh I know exactly how that feels! When I was Lightning's lawyer.. Gosh.. Every piece of crap got layed on me. Like an over bearing weight!" Meg's eyed widened. Sally's followed as she continued "Oh I'm sure Cal won't have as much drama! Cal is the best. He's so sweet and loyal. I mean let's face it. You married the young prince William and I got stuck with"-"Britney spears' inspiration for womanizer?" Megan interrupted. Sally snickered and giggled shaking her head.

"That's why your my best friend Meg." Sally added. Megan smiled proudly. "Just happy that we met!" She replied. Sally agreed to that and the girls clacked their water glasses to that. Megan set her glass down adding "Cal is so stressed lately. Tex is coming tomorrow so he is so busy and I mean I think he's becoming a little obsessed with the school?" Sally raised a brow asking "Are you?.. concerned?" Meg shook her head and asked "So?.. How are your kids?" Sally sighed answering "Growing up way too fast. I am a little worried about Ece.. She doesn't talk much at all? I wonder if she has a speech problem maybe or maybe the sseparation has done it? I didn't think she was old enough to be affected by it much. But I maybe wrong. And Colton!?.. He is definitely his father's son. Don't tell anyone this but, the little guy is turning into a jerk!" Megan giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! He's mean!.. The teacher at daycare has to keep calling me about things. He is a bully..I'm raising a miniature version of my ex husband.. What should I do?.." She whined asking. Megan shrugged and joked "Cut off his penis? Save a future woman from the Lightning McQueen affair re run?" Sally glared. Megan shrugged again defending "Oh come on..That was funny." Sally shook her head and the two sipped their drinks, eating.

Then Megan came out with some news, "So.. I do have some.. Awesome news." Grabbing Sally's attention. "Another reason Cal is so crazy lately is.. Wow, Because we are _finally _adopting." Sally immediately became happy and excited for her friend! "Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" The two hugged! "When!? When is this happening!?" Sally asked. Meg shrugged answering "Well we've passed everything and _pre paid _for our child. Just.. Waiting for the match! The adoption agency requires that we be _fitted _with a child rather than choose. Which I am perfectly fine with. Gonna skip that poopy diapers newborn faze and honestly I am so excited and super happy. Cal and I both. He keeps thinking that whatever kid we get is going to hate him."

Sally nodded and replied "Oh, has he talked to Lightning? Remember he came from a huge family of kids like that." Megan nodded replying "I told him to. But I don't know if he ever did. Just, you know how Cal gets nervous then makes stupid jokes and makes no sense." Sally smiled assuring "Awe it's cute. I'm sure that'll be something the child will love about him." "I hope so." Megan added. She glanced at her watch realizing the time!

"Speaking of Cal, he is going to be wondering where I am! We are having our first night out together with Lightning tonight. Gonna tell him the exciting news and it has literally been like a year sense Cal and I have gone anywhere together. So.. I gotta go. But we need to do this again Sally.". Sally agreed and the two friends said goodbye for the night...

Lightning was still half asleep, half buzzed maybe even still. He yawned and groaned feeling his head pulse. He had way too much to drink with Cal and Meg last night. Wait?.. Cal didn't show up. That's right, he stayed at work. Lightning's memory was fuzzy. He sat up and remembered talking to Cleo last night too. Then he looked over seeing a woman in bed next to him. Cleo. Wow.. He really drank so much he drunk fucked Cleo.. That was low. But Lightning sighed, yawned and gently shook her saying "Hey... Hey Cleo.." She moaned a bit. She must of drank too from the miserable sounding moan she made. "I'll make some coffee.." Lightning grumbled softly. Cleo sat up, lifting the blanket off her and the two stared at each other wide eyed and instantly with fear. It wasn't Cleo.

It was Megan.


	15. Tell him or don't

Lightning was still half asleep, half buzzed maybe even still. He yawned and groaned feeling his head pulse. He had way too much to drink with Cal and Meg last night. Wait?.. Cal didn't show up. That's right, he stayed at work. Lightning's memory was fuzzy. He sat up and remembered talking to Cleo last night too. Then he looked over seeing a woman in bed next to him. Cleo. Wow.. He really drank so much he drunk fucked Cleo.. That was low. But Lightning sighed, yawned and gently shook her saying "Hey... Hey Cleo.." She moaned a bit. She must of drank too from the miserable sounding moan she made. "I'll make some coffee.." Lightning grumbled softly. Cleo sat up, lifting the blanket off her and the two stared at each other wide eyed and instantly with fear. It wasn't Cleo.

It was Megan.

"No... No.. No, no no!.." She immediately whined loudly! Lightning got out of bed and stood up wearing just his tight fitted boxers and tried calming her "Megan.. hold on now.. Calm down.." "Excuse me!? I'm naked in your bed! At your house!?" She panicked. Meg wrapped the sheet around her and stood up asking "Why am I naked.. Did we?" Lightning remained silent. Honestly, he had no idea.

"We couldn't of had sex right? I mean.. I wouldn't.." She was going to have a panic attack! Lightning sighed admitting "I don't.. No.. We probably just.. Slept here.." He felt so awkward here. "Naked!?" Megan yelled! Lightning sat down explaining "Look.. We.. We waited for Cal.. He didn't show up and had a few drinks and that's all." Megan panicked yelling "No!.. No it wasn't! My clothes and your clothes are scattered on the floor! And I.. I don't know if we had sex but we.." "I know.." Lightning muttered. They both remembered fooling around with each other. "But I don't remember actually having sex?.. Do you?" he asked, Megan shook her head.

"So.. Calm down.." He added to which Megan quickly replied "Calm down!? We basically had sex! Oh my god.. Cal.. Cal is going to hate me.." She grabbed her phone and was shocked "He never called me?.. Not once?..." Lightning sighed explaining "He probably just.. Got tired after work and... Went on home and just passed out.." Megan glared at him. But maybe so, and that would be good. Meg could just sneak home unnoticed.

"I have to tell him.." She mumbled. Lightning's eyes widened "No!? No, you don't. Cal never needs to know that we.. Did this.." "He is my husband Lightning! I have to tell him the truth!?" "Why!? So everytime he kisses you, he thinks of my dick in your mouth!?" Lightning yelled rudely! Megan shook her head scolding "What is wrong with you! I.. He.. Cal has been faithful to me and me to him. Until you... You fucking bastard! You just want to save your job!" "I'm just trying to help you! Look, just hear me out..." Lightning persuaded as Megan crossed her arms.

"I've been on both sides. Being told by my wife, she cheated on me and telling her I cheated.. Both of us had said we could have lived happily and qe possibly even continued to be married if we never knew. Cal doesn't need to know because it meant nothing and it's never happening again. Right?" Megan thought a moment but nodded slowly too that.

"But he's.. I have to. I'm not you. I can't keep it from him? And didn't you tell Sally, hypocrite!?" Megan yelled. Lightning nodded and leaned on the bed replying "And I'm miserable and hate that I ever did. And I wish I had just lived with my guilt and suffered alone rather than what I put her through." Meg shook her head "You're disgusting.." she said. Lightning sighed and snarled "What's new? Look, you wanna tell Cal, be my guest! But you will ruin everything." Megan was scared, embarrassed, ashamed, and hurt.

She never dreamed of doing this! Especially with Lightning! Then she muttered softly "Oh gosh.. What will Sally say?.." Lightning's eyes widened! "Nothing! Because Sally will NEVER know!" "She's my friend!? Your ex!?" "Meg, I admire your honesty and you are a great person but this is something that they will live with knowing the rest if their lives! It's not worth it.. I swear that to you." Megan just stared at Lightning silently. She wanted to run to her husband and cry in his arms and get the fighting over with.

"But if he found out and it wasn't from me?.. It would be worse..What have we done?.. I.. I love him and.. We were adopting.. What if he leaves me?.. What if.." She began crying painfully hard. Lightning felt sick to his stomach. He betrayed a friend, his friend's wife and Sally all in one stupid night.

"Megan..." Lightning muttered but she only snapped "No! I am not you! I owe it to my husband! I hate you for this! And you not wanting to tell Sally!? She's going to find out! She always knows!" Lightning nodded saying "Maybe.. But I know better. I'm not telling her or Cal anything. Think this through before you do at least.." Megan swallowed hard. She was so heartbroken. And she couldn't even run to the man she loved right now. She stared at her clothes then asked "Could you.. Let me get dressed.." Lightning glanced at the clothes and handed them to her. Or at least tried to. But Megan only turned her face away in disgust.

Lightning lay them on the bed and left, grabbed his clothes and shut the door behind him. Megan came out and looked around asking "Do you know if.. Oh.. Right.. Your place.. Guessing we... Took your suv right?" Lightning sighed and shook his head. "A cab actually.." Megan's eyes widened "What!? You mean our cars are still at the bar!?" Lightning nodded replying "Yup. And we better go get them if we don't want them to get towed. That bar has all cars left there overnight towed in the morning usually." Megan began panicking again!

"If our cars get impounded together, Cal is going to know something happened for sure! We have to leave now!" "So you're not telling him now?" Lightning asked. Megan glared snapping "I don't know! Can we hurry!?" "Yeah, I'll call a cab.". Megan grabbed Lightning by the shirt and close to his face she firmly, sternly ordered "When we get them, you are going to clean up, get to work, and act completely normal. Like NOTHING happened. You got that?" Lightning stared at her and her fear filled eyes and nodded...

After getting their vehicles, Lightning went home and had to get ready for work, Megan too where she didn't find Cal still? He must of been at the school already. She quickly and frantically showered and put on some quick clothes, not even worrying about her make up and drove to the school. She was ofcorse, being the wife of the owner of the school, was greeted happily by the people she passed on the way to Cal's office. She knocked then opened the door softly mumbling her husband's name.

"Cal?.." He was asleep, hunched over on the desk. It was sad. Mostly because she betrayed such a hard working man. A hardworking and faithful man. She came closer softly coaxing him up, "Cal.. Baby.. Cal." He suddenly jumped up! Breathed heavy a moment and looked around. "Did you sleep here all night?" Megan asked. Cal blinked and rubbed his eyes answering "Yeah I? Guess I did?" Megan sat on his desk and cupped his face. Looking into her husband's eyes and holding back her tears. "Babe.." She muttered. Cal was concerned but then he panicked "Fuck!" He pulled away standing up, "That means Tex will be here in a few hours!? I got way too much to do!" He began cleaning up his desk.

Megan sighed and stood up, grabbed his shoulders ordering "Go home, shower, shave this scruff off and come back refreshed. I got this." Cal stared at her. Megan was his _assistant_. And knew pretty much how to run the school without him. "You sure?" He asked. Megan nodded answering "Definitely. I can handle this for a few hours. Please let me.." Cal sighed and smiled a little "Great. Yes. Thanks Babe." he leaned to kiss her lips and Megan turned away, so Cal kissed her cheek and began leaving then said, "Oh! And could you get with Lightning and help him grab our best student? I want him and the kid to run the simulator and show Tex how well the students are doing." Megan nodded silently."Thanks Meg." Cal said quickly and shot off.

Megan sighed. She was really guilty. Felt so bad and wanted to just cry and admit to him everything. Maybe. Maybe not. She couldn't decide...

As Lightning was getting situated in his office, Cleo was calling. He stared at his phone and sighed. But for whatever reason, he answered.

"Hey, Now isn't the best time.."

_Than why did you answer?_

"Good point. I'm at work. Just getting in. What's up?"

_Well.. I heard Tex is coming into town and to the school._

"Yeah, so?"

_Well.. Remember when we talked about how you should be running the place? Not that other racer?_

"Who? Cal?"

_Right. Thought this would be a great opportunity for you to butter Tex up.. Get him to.. Replace him with you? Or at the very least make you a partner?_

"No. No, I don't need that. But.. You do give me an idea.."

_Did I? Well, I am always happy to help you._

"Ha.. Yeah?.. Look you want anything to do with me? Start off by apologizing to Sally. Said you would."

_I did.. Didn't I. Okay. Anything for you Daddy. And I mean anything. Think we can have dinner tonight? I want to plan a special surprise for you that I know you will just adore._

"No gifts. Please.. I don't like being treated that way really anyway.. And not that the car wasn't great.. Just.. not me really."

Cleo giggled.

_Don't worry this one isn't a car. But she's red._

"I am kind of scared to find out what exactly that means... I gotta go. I'll call you later." And he hung up quick. Just as Megan walked in. "Lightning, Cal wants you to get with the best students and prepare to show Tex how well he's doing." Lightning nodded and asked "Did you tell him?" Megan glared and stepped in, shutting the door quietly then answered scolding "No.And stop! I will. I plan too. I jusy don't know how.." Lightning shook his head and snarled "Why should I bother with anything today? Cal is going to fire me the second you tell him we fooled around."

Megan frowned and apologized "I am sorry. I really, truly am.. But I can't play a game like that with him.. I don't know how you or Sally hid anything from each other before.. The guilt will eat away at me and I am not strong enough to keep it together. I will break! I will cry! I want to take some magic pill and forget! But I can't!" She then left, slamming the door behind her!...

"Who wants to meet a Billionaire!?" Tex yelled as he entered the school! "Just jokin. I love sayin that when there's a bunch of young people around." Tex admitted when entered with a few press into his old school. Cal walkes up and greeted with a smile! "Tex! It's great to see you!" Tex and Cal shook hands. Lightning and Megan stood behind a few steps. Kind of waiting their turn to be greeted. Tex smiled replying "Always good to be greeted by my favorite racer!" Cal rolled his eyes, "Awe well, thanks T"-"I was talkin to my boy Lightning here!" Tex interrupted with his joke and stepped to Lightning and shook his hand. Lightning snickered saying "Gee thanks Tex. We should catch up some time." Megan glared at Lightning and shook her head. That, this time Cal noticed. Megan was pissed or something.

Tex sighed and admitted "It was just a joke Cal. Megan, you look down right beautiful as always. Cal you are a lucky man." Cal smiled to that. But Megan didn't. She glanced at the ground. This was again noticed by Cal. Tex looked around and asked "So? Cal, why don't you show me to the oval office before we get started checking things out. I wanna see the entire place!" Cal nodded and showed Tex that way.

Lightning leaned low and whispered to Megan "You need to put on a smile and pretend I don't exist. The way your acting is getting Cal concerned." Megan shook her head snarling "Back off. I'm doing what I can. I can't lie to him, i refuse to!" She then walked off, following Cal. Lightning sighed. Yeah.. His ass was so fired...

_Knock,knock,knock_.

"Come in.." Sally called. The door opened and her assistant popped her head it exclaiming "Miss Mayor.." Sally was busy looking at some paperwork over the new campus. "I've told you Bridget, Sally or Miss Carrera are fine. What is it?" "There's a guy here to see you? Says he's an old friend." Sally stared a moment but curious nodded saying "Alright?.. Let him in." Bridget disappeared and the man appeared with "Mie scuse.. For coming unannounced.." She looked up and her eyes widened. "You are a very difficult woman to see. You know that?" Francesco joked with a small smile. Oh those brown eyes.. His dressed up suit wear.. His brown and grey hair.. That mild stubble.. His charming smile...

Sally ran to his arms and hugged him "Francesco!.. I can't believe you are here!?" He chuckled replying "Me too. I had to take three flights over the past few days to get here. It was teribile!" Sally smiled and pulled away asking "Is that way you haven't answered my calls?" Francesco smiled and nodded. He pulled out his phone which was broken and crumbled to bits. "I left my laptop back home and this happened during luggage check. They say they will pay for it but my lawyers can only do so much out of country." Sally fell quiet. She didn't know what to say.

"I want to make dinner with you tonight. Wow.. Francesco just realized how that sounded in his english. Still not the best.." He admitted. Sally giggled, "It's fine but.. I have the kids.." "I know. I have plan for them too. You will see. Is this acceptable? I will come to?.. Your home up at the pass and make you an Italian special that you Americans seem to enjoy." Sally smiled. How could she say no to him in person. Maybe.. Maybe Francesco was just the man she needed right now...


	16. Be italian

Lightning caught up to Tex, Cal, and the few amount of press following too. Asking, "Hey, did Cal talk to you about selling the track?" Cal glared at Lightning. Tex raised a brow asking "You're sellin the track?" Cal sighed correcting "Sold. Sally has already got a contractor and we are uniting the raracing school with the community college and building a campus there." Tex seemed actually pretty impressed. "So only simulators now?" he asked. Cal nodded explaining "That's really the only way kids want to train.." Tex nodded and the _tour _continued.

"Heard Cruz is coming back this comin season. You talk to her?" Tex asked the boss. Cal faked a laugh answering "Haha.. Yeah.. I did. But I didn't hire her back." Tex stopped there asking "Well why not? She is familiar, famous, gets good views, makes us money? I am still investing with you Cal.. What was the problem?" Cal didn't answer.. Just glanced at Lightning. Lightning frowned. Wow. He really was a jerk. Cal had chosen him over Cruz and he repays him by fooling around with his wife.. Great friend he was. Tex turned to Lightning asking "You can't work around Cruz suddenly? Thought you and Sally divorced?" Cal spoke up though next, "They did. But having Lightning and Cruz here together would be messy. I felt it best for the school to go with keeping Lightning as a coach rather then making money off Cruz." Tex snickered asking Cal "Did you make the right choice?"

Cal sighed and glanced at Lightning again before answering "I think I dodged a bullet.." Megan immediately rolled her eyes. She was annoyed or something and Cal was noticing. Lightning saw this to and knew Cal was about to ask her about it so he spoke up "Why don't you come this way and we can introduce you to our top racing students!" Lightning smiled nervously. Tex smiled replying "Now that's a great idea Lightnin!" The three and the press started walking when Megan stood there. upset. Cal turned and asked "Meg? What's wrong? are you sick?" Megan shook her head then Lightning asked "Uh.. You two coming?" Cal glanced at Lightning, Tex, the press then Megan and answered "Uh no.. You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Megan and Lightning stared at each other a moment. Lightning shook his head slowly but was somewhat forced to take Tex and the press to the student.

As they walked. Lightning had to distract himself from the possibility that Megan was telling Cal everything. It was unnerving. Tex noticed and asked "Everything alright Light? You seem distracted." Lightning nodded and began a topic, "So.. I was wanting to ask you something.. Get your advice. I'm.. Thinking. Of starting my own track up. Sense Cal closed down this ones. Sally recommended I open a school of my own but.. With Cal here.. I'm worried that it'll cause.. A bit of competition between us." Actually there were other things and much bigger issues on Lightning's mind. But he wasn't going to mention those!

Tex shrugged replying "Two different styles of racing. I kind of like the idea. Cal has the simulators though. And from reports, you won't get any students here without them things." Lightning agreed "I know. And I love the simulator! I would definitely have to invest in that. But I want to push the students further and harder. Get their tires dirty and let them gain the real experience. Not just the treadmill stuff. Cal is great when it comes to Nascar. But.. I know I can give them so much more than that." Tex nodded "I like it. I'd just talk to Cal about it some. Maybe it'll be fun. A little rivalry never hurts. Pushes people to try." That was true. "Besides. Between you and me, You show passion. Cal does to just.. He was born into it. You worked for it."

Lightning's phone buzzed.

_Cal_

_My office._

Lightning sighed. He was so dead, so fired but worse.. He was about to loose a friend...

Lightning fell to the ground at the entrance of the school with a thud! "Don't you EVER let me catch you near my wife or my school, my house! Ever!" Cal yelled above Lightning. Not only were some of the students nosy and watching this mess, but Tex and some press were too. Lightning stood up and tried apologizing again "Cal I'm sorry!" "Bullshit! Th-Thi-This is what you do! You care only about yourself! You tore up your marriage! You made Cruz leave! And messed up my life too!? What! Were you just bored!? Is that what you do now!? Fuck up everyone you are around!" Megan grabbed Cal's arm and tried to explain herself "Cal, Cal.. Listen to me. He's not worth it, he's not worth it. Look at me." He didn't.

Cal was in a trance of a dead amd cold hard glare toward Lightning. Megan cupped Cal's face continuing "Look at me!.. I love you.. Please.. Please.. Can we just go?.." She was in tears. Cal took a deep breath. Seeing his own students listieng and watching. He had to step back. He couldn't risk his school over this mess. Without a word. Cal yanked away from Megan and went back into the school. But not without yelling a final "You're fired McQueen!"

Some press followed him, some stayed with Lightning, blowing up questions about Cal, Megan, Cruz again, the school, his racing academy runors.. Tex looked at Lightning a moment. Not a word. Then Tex went back inside. Slowly the students went back to. One by one. This was definitely going to be on rsn.. Lightning McQueen sleeping with Megan Weathers.. Sally was going to be so hurt and angry.. He might just loose Sally forever after this mistake. How was he going to clean this up...

That evening, Francesco showed up at Sally's. Dressed actually pretty casual for once. T shirt and jeans. "Wow. You look good. And.." Sally greeted and trailed off as she noticed the basket of food he was holding and then the couple movies in the other hand. "What's all this?" she asked. Francesco smiled answering "Ingredients to make dinner for us. With some wine. From Porto Corsa. And these are movies for the children. All classic Disney. Did not in what they would like so I got the best three. In english!" Sally giggled and let him in. Francesco was so sweet to think of the children too.

"You are amazing. I have to admit that." Sally said softly. Francesco snickered and replied "I know. But you are much more than that. Come. We make pizza!" He exclaimed! And that's exactly what they did.

Francesco placed the crust in the fridge to sit while mixing the sauce. "I don't think I've ever had home made pizza pie before?" Sally admitted. Francesco smiled explaining "It will be the best experience of your life. I assure you. So.. How have you been? We have not spoke nor saw each other in a while. And may I say, you look quite astonishing." Sally rolled her eyes and answered "Yeah well.. Things got bad for me for a while.. Fell into a slump." Francesco nodded and understood."I hope my coming was alright." Sally nodded. Watching him stir up this sauce.

"Would you like a taste?" Francesco asked with an alluring smile. Sally snickered "Let me go check on the kids real quick." She stepped out and glanced at them. All calm eating yogurt and mini mms while watching cartoon disney movies. Cute. Suddenly Sally felt Francesco's hand on her shoulder. "May I turn on some music?" Sally nodded answering "Go ahead." Francesco smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear before returning to the kitchen and turning on some music of his own. Sally heard it and curiously walked in. "What is this?" She asked with a giggle. She knew the vaguely.

That's amore. Dean.

Francesco chuckled answering "A very stereo typing song for my kin. But it seemed fitting. No?" Sally giggled again and corrected "Its, It's cheesy." Francesco smiled and held up the bowl of cheese answering "Extra cheesy!" Sally shook her head and gently hit his shoulder. Francesco took the spoon and scooped some of the sauce asking "Will you try it?" Sally stared at the spoon. Looking at Francesco's brown eyes she sighed and opened her mouth slowly. Francesco fed her the sauce and Sally nodded swallowing, "That's really good!" Francesco snickered and wiped some from the corner of her lips. Sally blushed a bit but they stared. Gazed at each other. "I am hoping.. You.. Want me.. As much as I want you.."

Francesco muttered. the next song played.. Starting out to sound like a theme from Gilligan's island. Sally stared speachless. Then the song continued. Mambo italiano. Dean, once again. Francesco smiled and exclaimed "Now this is a fun song." And held out his hand. Sally stepped back saying "Oh no! I'm not dancing!" "But you dance beautifully. It is simple. Just use your hips more than how you slow dance." Sally sighed and took Francesco's hand. And they semi danced more of a moment. Like the waltz, only using your hips out to the sides back and fourth more. Taking her hips the dance began to get more on beat..

Sally and Francesco's foreheads touched gracefully. His eyes were on her. Hers on his. Her hands tenderly went up his arms, his shoulders and up into the air. Where she stopped dancing and Francesco hiked his leg up against her hip and traced her body from her hips, up her curves, her sides, her breats and up her arms til he came to her elbows and pulled them down as he put his leg down. He grabbed her hand and turned her quickly, Pushing her backside against his frontside and whispered in her ear..

"What are you afraid of?... I will not hurt you.. I will love you.. Cherish you.. Provide what you need, you only ask.." Sally breathed heavily answering in a way she knew he would understand. "I'm scared of crashing... I'm scared of hitting that wall head on and not being able to recover.." Francesco breathed on her neck assuming "Am I the wall?.." Sally shook her head explaining "No.. You're in my head.. You are telling me what to do.. How to take the turns.. When I should gun it.. If I hit the wall, it'll be over for us..." Francesco's hand firmly caressed down Sally's stomach as he replied "Trust me.. And you will stay on track.." His hand grabbed her area gently. Petting between her legs. She moaned quietly.. Then the bell on the timer rang! The dough was set and ready to prepare...


	17. This is us now

"Cal please listen! I am sorry.." Lightning repeated for what seemed like the thirteenth time already. But Cal was angry! "I don't think you are Lightning!" He yelled back, hitting his desk! A few students were outside in the hall listening to their two teachers yelling and fighting back and fourth.

"You slept with my wife!" Cal yelled! Lightning nodded explaining "I don't know that. We just.. Fooled around.." "That's just as bad to me!?" Cal snapped! Lightning nodded and apologized "I am.. So.. Sorry Cal.. I messed up." "Yeah, you did! Why can't you keep it in your pants anymore!? You sleep around with whoever you want like Bobby! It's disgusting!" "I know.." Lightning muttered.

The kids in the hall were listening and one asked the others "Do you think he really did it?" "Did what?" He shrugged "Mr McQueen sleep with Mrs weathers?" "I dont know..." Another asked "He isn't really going to fire Mr McQueen is he? He's like?.. the king of racing." One agreed saying "If Lightning's gone i am OUT." a few others agreed..

"There are consequences to your actions! Do you even realize that!?" Cal asked loudly. Lightning nodded replying and still begging "I know! I am sorry.. Please!.. Listen to me.. I am not asking for my job, I just want you to understand how sorry I am! Forgive me and please forgive Megan because that woman loves you!" Cal snickered yelling back "I love my wife! Don't you ever even talk about her! Ever! I am not... You just.. God Lightning! Do you realize what you have done!?" Lightning frowned. He was disgusted with himself..

"What about Sally!? What about me!? What about all the students!?"

The students were a little surprised and one asked the others "Did Mr weathers just bring us into this?.." The others weren't sure yet either.

"Lightning.. Just go. I can't work with you anymore.. And I don't want to talk to you again. Don't you come near my family." Lightning frowned but had to let this go on Cal's terms. He nodded "Okay.. I'm sorry.." Lightning muttered. Then left...

_6 months? later..._

"Yes.. Yes. Great! Thank you so much. Yeah tonight. Thanks. See you then." Lightning finished and hung up. Cleo rolled over in bed, next to him and asked "Who was that?" She was completely naked. Just covered by the sheets. Lightning sighed answering "That was the fireworks guy. He said he's got the order and will set it up for the opening tonight." Cleo smiled and rubbed Lightning's bare chest, "That's great baby. You.. Are so sexy when you sleep naked with me. I love how I can feel your body against me.." She continued rubbing his bare chest.

Lightning snickered and leaned closer, kissing her lips gently. "Such a simple kiss Daddy.. Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Lightning shook his head explaining "No. But I got to get ready and finish a few things up before tonight." Cleo nodded and watched her naked _boyfriend _get out of bed. Boyfriend wasn't quite what he was. Though some would interpret them as a couple, Lightning hated that label. He was not going to marry this woman, didn't want his kids knowing he was seeing her. Just they were 'friends' that did everything a couple would do, even in public. Like going out, holding hands or linking arms, hugs, a quick kiss.

"You have a nice ass." Cleo complimented biting her lips. Lightning slipped on his clothes, boxers, jeans, t shirt, socks. "Well I have been working out." He teased. Cleo agreed "Yes you have.." staring. "So Daddy.. I did have a few? Ideas for the party tonight. Wanna hear?" Lightning shrugged answering "Sure. What you got?" Cleo smiled and began "Well it's already formal. Why don't we make it a masquerade? We can hand out mask to the guest as they arrive? Or have a fun game where each gets name tags of prior or famous racers as they enter and that's who said person is for the night? Kind of make a mystery game of it?"

Lightning chuckled "I don't know. We got the buffet, the bar, fireworks. Think that's plenty Cleo." "Yeah but.. A mamasquerade livens the party up. oohh Just wait until you see my dress tonight. Bought it just for the occasion." She added, to which Lightning replied "I'm more of looking forward to seeing your dress on the floor after the party." Cleo smiled wide hearing that. She couldn't wait for that part either.

"I don't know. If you want to do one of those ideas babe, go ahead. But just one. I don't want to make everyone feel silly." Cleo agreed with a nod. "Well," Lightning exclaimed as he put on his shoes. "I had better get going. Busy day ahead." He then crawled over Cleo, pushing her back down into bed and kissed her with a lustful tongue. He pulled away with a pop of their lips and Cleo had such a big and gorgeous smile. "I'll see you at the academy tonight.." He said softly but in the sexiest, quietest, deep tone. "And I'll see you." she replied. With that, Lightning jumped off and had to go. Grabbing the keys to his brand new Chevrolet camaro...

Sally finished making toast with jelly for the kids and set the table calling them. They all rushed in and Colton asked "Is daddy coming to get us?" Sally licked some jelly from her fingers answering "No baby, Daddy is having his party today." "Can I go?" Colton asked. Sally shook her head explaining "No, Daddy is having an adult party." Colton frowned then asked "Can Baby go?" A.k.a Landon. "No sweetie." Sally answered while fixing their milks. "Can sissy go?" The child asked. Sally sighed answering "No Colt. Now, go eat your breakfast."

Colton went over and did as he was told. Sally quickly was getting everything together before taking the kids to daycare. Her phone buzzed and made her smile a little. Francesco..

_Fran_

_I will pick you up for tonight. Please wear your ring._

Now, hears the deal with Francesco and Sally. Lightning ofcorse found out he came back to town. At first he was a little furious but instead of talking to Sally, he went back to Cleo. More or less to shove her in everyone's faces. Cleo was the only person who stood by him when the media let out about his affairs with Megan Weathers. Sally hated him for it. And for a few weeks, only talked to him when he would drop off the kids. But she did know that Megan wasn't all innocent and technically she was the married one. But Lightning knew better and it was a mess for a few months. Inside, Sally was still hurt and a little angry at Lightning and Megan too. But she tried not to think about it.

Now Sally and Francesco dated. Naturally. Francesco made Sally feel safe and wanted and loved. Lightning eventually got _use _to it. But he did not want Sally to be with Francesco. He wanted Sally back. But for now, he had a lot of warming up to her and making up and now getting out of the friend zone. As Sally dated Francesco over the months, her need and jealousy for Lightning faded. Pushing him more and more into a friend zone.

And as for the ring...

Sally sighed and stared it on her hand.

_Sally_

_I am. I'm wearing right now Fran._

_Fran_

_I meant to the party. I don't want to hide us anymore. I want to show how proud I am to have you and tell everyone._

They were engaged. Behind the closed doors they were. Around the press, the kids, Lightning, daycare moms, friends, they were just dating still.

_Fran_

_If you have cold feet... We do not have to.._

_Sally_

_No! I want to and I will marry you! How about you come over to my place for lunch? I'll make you lunch today!_

_Fran_

_Don't you have work?_

_Sally_

_Yes but I am my boss silly. I'll see you at the house for lunch. No buts!_

She smiled. She wanted to tell everyone too because she was happy with Francesco. But it was going to break Lightning's heart. But as his friend.. She needed to be honest and up front with Lightning. Tell him the truth...

Cal wasin his office at the moment and writing checks to pay the bills. When a student walked in knocking. Cal glanced up. One of the most popular students. Rip Gearing. "Hey." Cal greeted. Rip came closer and waved a little saying "Um.. I need to talk to you about something.." Cal grew concerned and replied "Sit down... What's on your mind?" pointing to the chair. Rip sat down and sighed but smiled saying "First off, I want to thank you so much for everything here. This School has been amazing to me. I have loved everything about it." Cal raised a brow asking "What's going on Rip?". Rip sighed answering "I'm transferring.. To Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy.. I'll stay here while I wait to be accepted into his place.. But shouldn't be more than two weeks.. if that." smiling nervously.

Cal shook his head and tried reasoning "Why? What can his school give you that the Dinico and Ruzteze school of racing can't?!" Rip snickered before answering "For one a better name on my folders. I mean come on... DRSR. Doctor Senior? thats Why we call you that." Cal frowned. But he didn't name the school. Tex did. "Plus It's Lightning McQueen.. The king of racing! He promises to push us and train us like we might race a grand prix or the le mans or something one day! Not just circles.." Cal glared and asked "Is there anything I can do to convince you stay? You're one of the best students!" Rip smiled hearing that and replied "Thanks.. But.. This is what I want to do. Racing is my life. And this will help me grow." Cal nodded.

Then pulled out the transfer sheet and handed it to his student. "I wish you luck Rip.." Rip nodded once with a friendly smile. Then got up and left. Now Cal, He hated Lightning still. Cal felt like he could punch Lightning everytime he saw him. Lightning ofcorse tried many times to fix things and even apologized constantly. Just wasn't working. Lightning even invited Cal and Megan ti the opening tonight.

Megan.. Awe Megan. Cal forgave her. He loved her. And their years of marriage and bond was stronger than one mistake. He wanted her still. Now that doesn't mean he wasn't hurt by her actions. Or felt betrayed. He just knew he didn't want to lose her because he loved her. And they finally had gotten their child from the agency. A little red headed girl, same age at Colton McQueen. Her name was Mera. And she was quiet and sweet. At least so far. Mera needed to warm up still to the Weather's and their way of lives and their friends. Colton amd Mera quickly became friends though which definitely helped her feeling welcomed and accepted.

Cal did miss his friend. Lightning. But what Lightning did was so unforgivable...

For lunch, as planned. Francesco went to Sally's. He walked in and before he properly stepped into the house, Sally grabbed his t-shirt and pushed him against the wall. As soon as his back hit the wall she slid her hands into his hair and kissed his mouth. Its not a soft kiss, nor is it tender or teasing. This kiss reflects how she must of been feeling right now. It's aggressive, hard and undeniably passionate. The sound of surprise Francesco makes is lost in her lips as she kisses him, her tongue stroking over his lips before dipping into his mouth to further assault his body.

Sally tingled as he growled with pleasure, that growl that always makes her so wet, so aroused. Francesco's hands mimic hers and slide into her hair, as if he think she might move her head away. Well not today, not here and definitely not now. Sally wanted him too much to stop. She pressed her body against his, loving the contrast between hard plains and soft curves. Moving her body sensuously against his, sliding her torso, hips, thighs over his. Feeling all those parts of him, she knows so well, the parts she had come to know as well as her own.

Her hands soon join in the caressing, moving over Francesco's body to begin to free him of his clothing. He growls again and she recognizes that growl. It's the impatient one that tells her he needs her here and now and nothing will get in the way. Sally stroked her hand over the zipper and realise his rock hard, She gives an answering growl to his. his lips slide from hers and move to her neck, kissing along her jaw to get there. Sally gasped as Francesco bit her roughly, her fingernails digging into his hips as she feels those electric volts of arousal travelling through me once again!

Slowly, Francesco backs her into the kitchen table, so lost in kissing the teeth marks he has left on her neck, that he only realise they are there when Sally's ass hits it and she sit on the edge. The evidence of her arousal is unmistakable as he presses his hips to hers. Sally can't help but grind back against the hardness digging into her, desperate to have him inside and to have him fill her. Francesco obviously feeling just as urgently aroused because suddenly, Sally is naked and his shirt lies on the ground ripped down the front. Who'd have thought the sound of clothing ripping could be so arousing right?

Before she had the chance to form a single thought he turned her around and bent her over the table. Her breasts press against the cool wood and her nipples against it, enjoying the coolness in stark contrast to her heated skin. Sally could hear his zipper lower and close her eyes as she anticipates the next move. Though not Francesco's, This was often Sally's favorate position. Because Lightning would take her so roughly like this!.. She'd bever tell that to Francesco. No, he preferred to be close and touching every part of her while making hot and rough love and looking into her eyes.

Then Francesco moves closer and this time instead of denim rubbing against her ass, She felt his skin. Sally arched her back, moving her thighs against his.

But he presses one hand to the middle of her shoulders, gently pushing her back to lie on the table again. He knows she likes this. So Francesco's other hand is wrapped around his shaft as Sally soon finds out as he begins to caress the head of his member over her area, drawing circles over her clit with it. Sally moaned and writhed on the table, unable to do anything more as her man gently pressed her to it. She managed to reach her hands forward and grip the opposite edge of the table, fingers curled around it as she panted for breath.

"Please.. please I need you.." She whispered into the table, alternating between being on tiptoe then flatfooted as she tried to move her hips against his to get what she wanted. His control seems to slip and with another growl Francesco lines his member up to her hole and thrust hard and fast into her. Sally arched her back, moaning in pleasure as she felt him all the way inside. He begun to slide in and out of her, hard and fast so she could feel his hips dig almost painfully into the edge of the table. The pleasure outweighed the pain as he begun to jackhammer into her, how she liked it on occasion. Harder and faster until they both panting and moaning together. The table slowly inches forward with each thrust.

She tries to hold back, trying to think of anything but this because it's too amazing to have it end! "No holding back! Feel all of it!" Francesco yelled as his hands moved to caress her clit. Sally's hips buck against his as the orgasm she had barely been suppressing begins to boil up through her body. She closes her eyes and moans, arching her back and pressing down onto his member as if she could close the nonexistent gaps between their bodies!

Francesco moaned into her ear, the signal before he would orgasm and begin to spill inside her. Sally moaned loudly as she orgasmed also, the spasms of pleasure combining with the warmth of his release. She melted onto the table, lying there panting for breath. He falls on top of her and she savours his hot weight against her, the sound of him panting for breath in her ear as he places a kiss over her shoulder. She closes her eyes and only move as he move them, curling her body around his as he pulls out a chair for himself to sit on and bringing Sally onto his lap. She nuzzles into his neck and whispers "Hmm.. love you always." Smiling as he whispered it back and held her. Francesco was more than enough for her. He just was.

"We should.. Clean up. Prepare for the night." Francesco suggested. Sally sighed and whined "Just a few more minutes Fran.." He chuckled at that but replied "Alright. A few more minutes."...

**So!!! I believe disney is going live at 2 of LMRA! I cant wait! So the next chapter will be the party and opening of the academy! plan to post tonight after seeing the real one opened! Cant wait!!! Anyways what do you guys think of this chapter and thoughts of the coming party/ opening. Will L and S have a tender or hot moment, will S tell L of her engagement to fran. Will Cruz show up?! I am the writer and even Idk completely yet! lol. **


	18. the grand opening

The academy sat on a hillside near Willy's butte. A dirt road lead to the large school. It was a sight to see! Large number _95_ outside the building and the name. Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy! It looked great. Matching the rock or stone buildings of town, with red and yellow on the sides. A ling strip of paved asphalt in the front. Stretched as far as your eye could see just about. Lights shined of red and yellow. It was sunset for now. But once the sun was gone and it was dark, the fireworks show would begin.

When you pulled up to the entrance, you had valet parking. Which was actually kind of nice. There were waiters and waitresses walking around with large silver trays. Giving out small deserts, appetizers, and shots. The large entrance was just a huge showroom. Glossy black floor with cars everywhere. If you knew Lightning personally, you knew he loved his cars! There were plenty of them out in this showroom. A large circular stage in the middle with ramps on either side for cars to be driven on and off. It was decorated with a large 95 billboard. Lightning didn't spare advertisements and publicity here it seemed. A band was there and a dj too. At the moment the dj was playing though.

A large buffet table and at least 50 round tables seating 5 per table in one corner and a bar was even set up. It was classy yet sharp with the way Lightning had it built. Lightning was with Cleo, or rather she was with him. Greeting a few different guests. There were a lot of people. Friends, some students from the racing school of Cal's, ofcorse town folks, some higher guest who paid to be here. Sort of investing and sponsoring. A few of Cleo's friends. Though they were snooty. And press. Tons of camera flashes throughout the night.

Lightning shook hands with a guest as they entered. "Yes, thanks for joining us!" he called then two close friends walked up and Lightning smiled greeting "Ramone! Flo! How are you two!? Wow! Flo, lookin good." Lightning winked. Flo smiled on her silver and flattering flapper style dress and Ramone chuckled agreeing "Doesn't she. Hey, the place looks great man. You got the new one here?" Ramone asked. Lightning nodded answering "Sure do. Even got someone there to show off what you did to her. Think it's to the left after to enter. You two have fun and enjoy!" "Oh we plan too baby." Flo said happily. Lightning snickered.

Following them was Luige and Guido. "Mcqueen! This a place, is magnifico." Luige said. "Where are the Ferrari?" he added asking. Lightning chuckled answering "Sorry guys, all my cars only in the show room. That and one of Doc's." They went on in. Everyone was dressed nicely on their formal. Cleo looked amazing. Wearing a two piece dress. The top was sleeveless but had wide tank top straps and high neck. It was silver and glittery. Sparkled with every movement she made. It was short and showed her tan tummy and diamond belly button ring. Lightning did love that but of teasing. Her skirt piece was a petal pink and was flowing and poofy. Flew as she walked like a feather. Her hair was curled up to one shoulder and her make up was dark. Only wearing one long tassel like ear ring and the other had a diamond. She looked really hot.

"Dadgum this place is awesome!" The familiar friend said. Mater walked up wearing an old baby blue suit. Lightning smiled greeting "Wow, lookin good buddy. You clean up nice." Mater bowed and thanked him "Good. This thing is all I had in the closet. This Cleo?" He asked. Lightning nodded introducing "Yes. Cleo, this is Mater. He's"-"Only McQueen's most bestest most greatest and awesomest best friend alive! Sir Tow Mater. But you can call me Mater." Cleo faked a smile and stepped back saying "Wow.. yes.. I see.. Um.." She turned to Lighting and said "I am just going to grab us some drinks baby.." And she took off. Mater frowned and asked "Did I say somethin wrong?"

Lightning shook his head explaining "No, Cleo just.. She's high maintenance. She gets uncomfortable and... Doesn't hang out with.." Mater nodded replying "I understand.. So she your new girlfriend?" Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know.. I guess. She's just.. Fun I guess,I don't know, I don't wanna talk about it. Hey, heads up. Everything is free and you just be yourself tonight. Don't you worry about anything. Go on and have fun Mater." Mater's eyes widened and he smiled saying "Shoot yeah! Look out every one! Mater's fixin to get funky!" Lightning chuckled. He couldn't help it. Mater was a character.

Then he saw her. The entire world seemed to stop or slow. She.. Sally, looked beautiful. She had a gorgeous smile to match her white blonde hair as she flipped it over her shoulder in such a sexy and slow motion. She wasn't boldly sexual with her looks like Cleo. Sally was more of a tease. Wearing a dark maroon like red dress that was slim but long, full to the ground. Kind of a mermaid style. The top had the slimmest spaghetti straps. No bra straps. So either she wasnt wearing one or it was strapless.

She walked closer and closer. He missed her. Sally was who he wanted to be spending this celebration with. How could he have lost her over such stupid actions.. Now she had someone else. None other than Francesco Bernoulli.. He looked great in his black suit. He looked better than him. At least that's what Lightning thought. He missed Sally so much. And was jealous that Francesco had her. Cleo was just who he was with. He did not love her. She was just good looking, willing, fun, and gave him whatever he wanted pretty much. She overfilled his ego. Treating him as such a superior. Cleo knew how to treat a man. But she didn't know how to love one.

He sighed and smiled as Sally and Francesco walked up and greeted. "Ah McQueen. How nice of you to invite us." Francesco said. Lightning nodded and shook hands with the former racer. "Ofcourse. You both are.. Friends." That stung to say. Sally smiled complimenting "You look good." Lightning was in a new and expensive suit himself. Cleo picked it out. It was just a light gray. With a pink tie matching the skirt of Cleo's dress. "Thanks." Lightning replied. "You." he would be more honest but with Francesco standing with her, Lightning complimented Sally lightly, "Look nice Sally." Sally smiled kindly. Francesco then spoke up saying "Well, we will go and enjoy ourselves. Congratulations on the academy McQueen."

Lightning nodded "Alright. I'll.. Catch up later." The couple then went on in. Dam. Even Sally's ass looked good as she walked away. She must of been working out more too sense they last had an evening. Lightning sighed. He missed her. He wanted her. And yea, he could be aggresive and try to get her back but.. She seemed happy with.. Francesco and.. He didn't want to hurt her anymore...

Lightning was making his way to the center stage to thank everyone for coming and such, when a tap on the shoulder stopped him. Lightning turned and glared a bit muttering "Chick.. How are you.." Chick smiled in his rather odd green and black suit. "Doin great old man. Place looks good! Here, let me snap a photo!" Chick pulled out his phone and Lightning did smile. But more like the smile from cars 1.The annoyed I have to fake a smile with the old people I don't like kind of smile. "Beautiful." Chick said after snapping the picture.

Cleo walked up and Chick's eyes widened as he whistled. "Woah. Who is this?" Cleo smiled introducing herself "Cleo De Frank." She held out her hand and Chick took it so gently and knelt down to his knee saying "My oh my.. You are a goddess madam." He gently kissed her hand. Cleo smiled and rolled her eyes saying "Awe stop. Please." Lightning rolled his eyes muttering "Kiss ass.." Chick stood up asking "No way a creature like you is with this guy?" Cleo grabbed Lightning's arm and corrected "I am. Daddy here is exquisite." Chick raised a brow and repeated "Daddy? Hmm. Nice touch there. You darlin, should be with a real man. You know I own a show on tv. Chick's picks with Chick Hicks! That's me." he smiled.

Lightning rolled his eyes again and pulled away explaining "I gotta go but please, you two chat. I'll be right back babe." Lightning said to his girl. Kissing her on the cheek real quick before going up on stage. Everyone clapped and some even cheered! Most everyone loved Lightning. Even though he had been having some bad reputation with the press and the women lately.

The music stopped and Lightning grabbed a cordless mic by the dj and spoke to his guests, "How is everyone doin tonight?" A few cheered loudly. "Great! I want to welcome you all to the grand opening of the Lightning McQueen Racing Academy!" Everyone applauds and cheered loudly. Even a few whistles! "Wow, thanks everyone! You know I never could of done this without all the support I received in my career. Means a lot to me. So I say this a lot, but I want to thank the old rusteze racing team again. Guido, Luige. You two saved me tons of time in those pits. Sarge, Filmore. Let's not forget Ramone. And if you haven't seen his hot new paint scheme yet, check it out in the first corner back that way! Color changing paint. Proud of you Ramone!"

Ramone waved and yelled "Thanks McQueen!" People cheered and clapped for him. Lightning sighed with a smile and continued "And Sally. Sally you supported my career and me. Even in the darkest parts.. Always gonna love you Sal" he winked. Sally stared. Surprised was a word. "And Ofcourse we can't forget Doc. He's the entire reason I started this place. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy the show. We got a night time drag race out front about to start. You don't wanna miss that! And fireworks in the back shortly to follow. Don't forget about that delicious buffet and grab some drinks and most importantly, thanks for coming out tonight." Everyone cheered at the end of his speech. Lightning stepped down and the dj continued the music back up.

Sally felt that maybe Lightning shouldn't have said that about her on stage. She turned to Francesco and patted his hand saying "I'm gonna run to the restroom. I'll be right back." Francesco nodded. But stopped her asking "You do not wear your ring?" Sally stared at her naked finger and explained "Yeah um.. I just didn't want to make tonight about us." So Sally disappeared.

Lightning was making his way through the crowded floor. Being asked to stop for pictures over and over. Even a few autographs. Mostly by younger people, students from Cal's school wanting to blow up their news feed on social media. Then the familiar cowboy greeted "Lightnin McQueen!" "Tex! Thanks for comin out." Lightning said happily as he shook Tex's hand. Tex smiled complimenting "The place is great. I'm hopin I can set up a private tour sometime?" Lightning's eyes widened "Ofcourse. Anytime you want, you just stop on by Tex. I owe you." Tex snickered and patted Lightning's back "Great. I'll remember that. Now, I'm gon have myself a good size drink. Congrats again Light." Tex said with one last pat onto Lightning's back. Lightning was feeling pretty good about this. He had a small amount of students ready and lined up already too. For now, he was the only teaching coach. But he would find a few to hire.

Lightning saw Sally. Standing in the hall near the restrooms. She was staring at the wall of photos. So Lightning walked up asking "Memory lane huh?" Sally glanced at him and smiled warmly before answering "Yeah.. Good photos. Really tells the whole Lightning McQueen story.." They stood next to each other staring at all the photos. Photos of Lightning back in his school days, rookie days, his sponsor, Mack, the bolt, Radiator Springs family, friends, race friends, Sally and him too. The kids, Cruz.. Sally sighed and spoke up about his speech, "You didn't need to mention or thank me up there. In front of everyone like that." Lightning shrugged correcting "I did to. You deserve more thanks than I ever gave you. I took you for granted. I'm sorry. And.. Thank you. For everything." Sally snickered but stared at the photos.

Both stood there quietly a moment."Been a wild ride huh?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded agreeing. He gazed at her. "You look extremely beautiful tonight Sally." Lightning complimented now that they were alone. Sally didn't reply though. Lightning stared. Taking in her beauty. Then an idea. "Hey? Wanna see the best spot in the entire academy?" he asked. Sally raised a brow but curious, she answered "Sure."..

As they made their way up two more levels, the music down below in the entrance and show room could no longer be heard. Just the sounds of their footsteps. "Come on, this way." Lightning pulled her along. They came to his office. Which was huge, but basically empty. A black desk, with a black chair, black lamp, black shelf but it went well with the light wooden floor. Sally whistled "Wow. It's a big office." Inside was even an old vette. Sally stared at it and asked "Is that like the same one you said you first raced?" Lightning nodded proudly "You won't believe this one. I kept a bunch of my old papers and records from that one way back then, I mean you knew that but this car. Same vin number." Sally's eyes widened."No way?" she said. Lightning nodded still very proud. Sally brushed her hand across it as she stared at it.

"So... This is car that started it all?.." Lightning wasn't gazing at his prized old worthless car. He was gazing at the beautiful woman next to it. He hated this but he was falling back in love with her somehow. "This isn't even what I was talking about though." Lightning added and motioned for Sally to come. They reached double doors and Lightning explained "This isn't as good as your beautiful view from wheel well or your house now. But this is my dream view." With that, Lightning opened the door and the cold air swept through. The two steppes out on the balcony. It was dark, but the stars were beautiful. Down below was the dirt track of Willy's Butte. Sally gasped. "It's beautiful." Lightning snickered correcting "It's just a bunch of dirt."

Sally shook her head snapping but nicely "No, it's much more than that!? This is the track you and Doc use to get your tires dirty on! Gosh..It's like you can feel him here." Lightning smiled. The view was so much more amazing with Sally in it. The nighttime sounds of the desert was peaceful. Calming. But mixed with the sounds of loud engines from the drag races on the front of the academy.

"You make Doc proud Light." Sally said softly. Lightning smiled to that and stood close next to Sally. "I'm proud of you. You've done well. You seem happy." Lightning stared at her. Fuck he was falling hard and it hurt. "You.. Seem happy with Cleo. I'm happy for you." She added. Lightning snickered and shook his head admitting "I don't love her. She doesn't make me happy." Sally raised a brow and asked "So why are you with her?" Lightning stared into Sally's eyes and decided, what did he have to loose? Really?

"Because I can't have you." Sally's eyes widened hearing that. They stared. She sighed and whined his name "Lightning.." "Sally.. I love you. I want you and I miss you." he admitted. Sally couldn't believe he was doing this now. "It's a little late for that." she muttered. Lightning quickly disagreed "No, it's not. I love you and always will. You wanted the divorce, not me. I wanted to stay and fight for us." he reminded her. Sally growled a bit as she replied "And you left. The moment we were seperated, you ran off for months! Leaving me alone!" Lightning and Sally both did not want to fight. They stopped and fell silent and stared out at the dirt track. They could see a few people down in the center getting the fireworks ready and set up.

Sally sighed saying "I'm with Francesco now." Lightning nodded "I know. That's why I have never and I'm not still, asked you anything. Because I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy." Sally stared at him. That was sweet of him in a way. "Lightning..." She whispered facing him. Lightning brushed her hair behind one of her ears when suddenly _**Bang! Pop! **_Both jumped at the sudden sound of the firework! They stared a moment and watched the show. Then Sally said "I should.. Go back. Francesco is probably looking for me and.. I'm sure Cleo is looking for you to." They stared at each other again. Lightning didn't want her to go. "You have done a great job Light." Sally said then left. Lightning didn't try to stop her. What would he say?

"I want you back.." He whispered once he was alone. But he messed up and it was too late...

Lightning went back down as the fireworks shot off. He went looking for Cleo. Not finding her he grabbed a shot as one of the waitresses passed by. A lot of people were dancing as the band began to play softer and older and slower music. Including Sally and Francesco. Lightning stared at them a moment. He did this to himself. He should have never cheated. He lost an amazing woman. It hurt and was such heartbreak.

Lightning walked away. A little hurt. But needed to use the restroom. He went in, stood there, unzipped, doing his business, he could hear people fumbling in the stall in the corner. Zipping back up, washing rinsing his hands he heard a woman moan. He sighed. Nope, not at his academy. Lightning hit the side of the stall scolding "Alright! Enough of that. You had your adrenaline rush, now get out of my building." But the girl whispered and he immediately recognized her. "Cleo?" he mumbled then hit the door open hard! Yeah, it was Cleo. In the middle of getting fucked by Chick Hicks! Lightning stared a moment as they both stared getting caught. Cleo looked upset and struck with fear and embarrassment as she pulled away, pushing Chick's member out of her but before she could say a word Lightning snarled loudly "No, please!? Finish first!" then turned and left!

He should have known Cleo would do something like that! He was angry. Not because it was Cleo and Chick. He could care less. Chick could have that money loving cunt. Lightning needed air. Fresh air. He stomped quickly toward the door and through the crowd, grabbing another quick shot. Sally noticed him but.. She was in the middle of dancing slow with her secret future husband to do anything. Lightning stepped out and took a fee deep breaths. Once again the music faded. But sense the drag racing was over now. It was pure desert night sounds. Beautiful and peaceful. He took a deep breath. Not sure what he should do.

A car pulled up, the valet took the keys and drove off. Lightning wasn't even paying attention until she spoke "Mr McQueen eerrh.. Lightning? is that you?" He looked up and oh god, wow.

Cruz was back!

**sorry for not using all the ideas in this chap. But I loved them and a few I definitely want to use just later in the story! Thanks guys. you are all.the best! **


	19. an unexpected text false hope

"The place looks great from out here. You look good." Cruz said with a smile. Lightning glanced down at his suit and snickered saying "Yeah uh.. It's not what I would usually wear." Cruz snorted a little bit as she laughed admitting "Na, you look awesome! I on the other hand, undersressed. I didn't know what to wear so.. Went with something more.. Casual." But she did look good. Maybe even lost some of the weight she had had after her baby.

"You look good Cruz." Lightning complimented. Cruz smiled and asked "What are you doing outside? Isn't this _your _party?" Lightning faked a little bit of a laugh answering "Yeah. It is um.. Just needed some air. Gets.. A little stuffy in there." Cruz nodded and the two stood there a moment. It was peaceful, but not for long as Cleo ran out whining "Lightning! Lightning I am so sorry about what you saw!" She grabbed his arm but Lightning pulled away snapping "Don't Cleo! Just leave! It's fine." "No! It's not and I am sorry!" Lightning shook his head asking "Okay! What do you want from me?" Cruz just stood there awkwardly watching. Cleo frowned answering "Nothing.. I just want to say I'm sorry.. I didn't want it to end like this but.." Lightning rolled his eyes saying "Just go. It's over. I'm relieved, really. Now go." Cleo was hurt but more embarrassed. She glanced at Cruz then left.

"Wow um okay.. That?.." Cruz muttered a little confused. Lightning sighed trying to explain "That was Cleo. Um.. You know, she's.. Not important anyway." He brushed it off instead. Cruz raised a brow and asked "I thought?.. The last time I saw you?..Well.. Was vegas really. And.. You and Sally were?.." Lightning nodded and replied "Yeah um.. Sally and I divorced. Little over a year ago actually. Um.. I don't.. We?" Cruz's eyes widened a little.

"So you come back to race?" Lightning asked before it got weird between them. Cruz nodded and smiled a little answering "Yes. Definitely. I can say formula one was quite the experience. But this is where I wanna be. Getting my tires dirty." Now she showed passion and it was beautiful. Lightning snickered with a smile. "You should go on in and enjoy yourself." Cruz glanced at the entrance and asked "What about you? It's your party." Lightning stared at her a moment and shrugged replying "I think I'm gonna just stand here a little bit. But please, go ahead." Cruz smiled adding "We should grab some drinks and catch up sometime. I got a meeting with Cal tomorrow and a few personal things to take care of, but after that I'm free."

Lightning raised a brow asking "Wait, Cal? Are you thinking of racing for dinico again?" Cruz nodded. Lightning didn't like the idea. Cruz racing for Cal and Tex again. "Why not race for me? Work here?" Cruz was a little shocked asking "Really? I mean after Vegas I just"-"I don't have a racer. Could help the academy out." Cruz smiled replying "I'll think about it." then went on inside. Lightning's smile faded. Maybe he shouldn't have offered that. He just didn't want Cal to take her and use her against him. Because right now, Lightning and Cal weren't in the best of places...

Lightning returned inside to his party. The band was playing at the moment. Sally was talking to a few friends along with Francesco. He sighed. Lightning wanted her. Part of him wondered why now? Why was it when he was finally more open about himself to her, she had found Francesco again..Why did he have to come back. He didn't know how to win Sally back when she was with someone as good and better than him. For now, Lightning just wanted to have her for even a few more seconds.

Francesco and Sally were enjoying themselves when Lightning walked up. Francesco smiled greeting "Awe McQueen. Again congrats. This is the kind of place you should be." Lightning nodded and definitely gave Sally an up down gaze. Sally noticed and just sipped her drink. "Mind if I borrow her a minute?" Lightning asked Francesco. Francesco glanced to Sally for an answer. Sally stared unsure why? Lightning held out his hand asking "Just one dance." Sally stared at his hand. She did want to and part of her knew better not to. Francesco sighed saying "Go. It is alright." Sally nodded and handed her _fiance _her drink. She knew though, Francesco was only okay with it because it could butter Lightning up for the news ahead.

Sally lay her hand in Lightning's and they walked away to the showroom floor. Lightning and Sally slowly danced gracefully together. Catching the eyes of press and other onlookers. They looked beautiful together.

"Lightning." Sally muttered, dancing and staring into his blue eyes. "I had to. I couldn't let you leave without a dance?" He said charmingly. Sally snickered and sighed but smiled a little. "This is too much." she added. Lightning nodded and asked "Do you really love him?" Sally raised a brow and cocked her head to the side. So Lightning repeated "Do you love _him._ I just wanna be sure that you are happy. That this is what you want." Sally swallowed hard and looked down.

She knew there were eyes on them so quietly answered scolding "Stop. I know you. I know what you want." Lightning was a little confused and asked "What do you mean?" As they danced. Sally leaned her head on his shoulder continuing softly, "I've been down this road with you many times.. You want me now. You say you love me then you have me back in your arms.. You get bored.. I am not enough for you.. You want me for now.. But it never last Light.." Lightning sighed. It hurt hearing that. And he had no idea how to convince her otherwise. Sally seemed to really move on.

They danced quietly a few more minutes. But Lightning wondered. What if she was right. That this was a pattern.. He wanted Sally, he'd get her back and once he was use to it.. They'd fight, he'd leave and find... Cruz. He sighed again as the dance slowed to a stop. Everyone clapped for them. She looked beautiful. And she smiled warmly "I'm sorry Lightning.. I can't take anymore chances with you..And our kids deserve a real role model.. Excuse me.." And her hand slowly slipped from his. He watched her go back to Francesco. Like she was hurting herself even saying that. It stung horribly and part of him wanted to snap. He never stopped loving her. Never would. But if he was going to have Sally back.. Francesco had to go...

Francesco shut opened his passenger door for Sally then shut it and got in himself. It wasn't long on their drive up to Sally's home that he asked "Why you no wear the ring? Are you ashamed or do you not want to marry Francesco?" Sally's eyes widened explaining "No? What!? I love you. Ofcorse I want to be with you Francesco. It's not the ring or anything that's the problem, I just haven't told Lightning and I don't want it to seem like I was hiding it from him.." "But you are?" Francesco reminded, correcting. Sally sighed replying "I know.. I just.. Please be patient with me Fran.. Please?" she asked and gently placed her hand over his. Francesco smiled warmly and nodded.

"Ofcorse Miss Sally.. All the time you need." He glanced at her and seemed to smile. But looking back at the road his smile faded. She said she wanted to be with him. Nothing about wanting to marry him and that kind of hurt. Francesco knew now.. If he were to have all of Sally, Lightning would have to actually move on first...

The door opened and Minty smiled greeting her son, "Monty! How was the party for you?" She hugged her son. Lightning stepped in answering "Uh.. It went well. Thanks for letting the kids spend the night. How were they anyway?" Minty smiled "They were darlings. I just am afraid they are getting a bit of a handful for me to handlealone. Colton has got quite a temper on him." Lightning sighed and agreed. "Well, where are the little trouble makers?" "Well Landon is napping. I didn't know when you'd come by to get them with Cleo on you like a bee to honey." Lightning glared and admitted "Actually Cleo and I are over. This time for good." Minty snickered but was satisfied hearing that. "Good. She was only the rebound anyway." Lightning rolled his eyes snapping "I don't do re bounds mom. She was a girl that I was seeing and it was getting... Serious.." Minty raised a brow asking "So did you tell her you loved her?"

Lightning stared a moment before mumbling "Well.. No.." "She was the rebound sweetie. Besides, I know what you really want. Or should I say _who._" Minty snickered with a smile. Lightning sighed. Sally. "I think it's too late.. I hate saying it. But..." He muttered trailing off. Minty crossed her arms asking "What did you expect to happen? You two got a divorce." "I don't know.. I was hoping after a break that things would... Work themselves out." he admitted. Minty felt bad for her son but gave advice of her own replying "I think. You have got an amazing thing goin here with the academy. You should stop thinking you _need_ to be with someone, and focus on yourself and what you're good at." she smiled proudly.

Lightning smiled at his mom. "You're right. I got to get a few students put in the system and I still need a few more." Minty nodded "Well, I'll go grab the two kids that aren't nappin and be right back." She began to step away but Lightning added "Cruz is back." Minty stopped and sighed snapping "God dammit Monty!" Lightning's eyes widened a little confused. "You better leave that young woman alone. Poor thing is horribly hooked on you and you like to use that." "What? No"-"I raised you. Don't forget that. I know you. Not anything against it.. Just.. Cruz is persuadable.. Easily.. And it's not right that you use that of Cruz. She is a sweet woman but.. Not for you." Lightning snickered back "Mom, I wasn't going to go after her. Just.. I was going to hire her." "No." Minty quickly snarled.

"No. You do that and you will just screw up your chances of getting back with your wife. If you don't want to. Than go ahead. Do what you want." She seemed mad. Lightning sighed and thought about that. He truly had no interest in pursuing Cruz Ramirez again. Everythingthat happened before was such a mess. Minty returned with Ece and Colton who ran up to their father happily and shouting "Daddy!" Lightning couldn't help but smile. His children definitely brought him so much joy. Minty went back and returned again with Landon who was still sleepy. She handed him off to Lightning and kissed Landon's forehead. "Bye babies. You call me if _you _need me Monty." Minty added before Lightning thanked her again and headed out...

_Sally_

_Hey Light, do you think you would like to have a sort of family lunch tomorrow with the kids? We can have it here. Francesco is busy with looking into work. So he won't be here. Just the family._

Lightning was very surprised to get that text from Sally. He thought though maybe... Maybe she did want him?

**Sorry about another short chapter. As i said in my other story I got into a sad slump and been having to push myself. Anyways! hope you guys enjoy the chap and ofcorse the story! **


	20. the rivalry begins

Lightning unbuckled Colton from his seat and set him out the suv, so he took off toward the door of Sally's. "Colt, slow down!" Lightning yelled as he got out the twins. Sally greeted him and the kids at the door. Colton running by. Lightning let the twins run on in as he spoke to his ex wife. "Hey. Thanks for um.. Inviting us over like this. Kind of nice." Sally nodded with a smile replying "Well.. Don't thank me yet. There's a reason for everything Lightning." Lightning wasn't sure what that meant.

He walked in closing the door. "Would you like a drink?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded so they walked into the kitchen as the kids played amongst themselves. Sally smiled asking "Water, red, or juice?" "Uh water is good. Thanks." Sally poured him a glass and handed it to him. Lightning stepped close in front of her. Both staring into each others faces.

"How um..About I cook lunch than." Sally suggested as she turned away to grab different ingredients. Lightning sighed letting it be. He couldn't push her. That would only push her away anyway. Maybe it was best to just pretend to be uninterested. "So do you have a bunch of students for your school yet?" Sally asked nicely. Lightning shrugged answering "A few. Two. At the moment. Three once I finish the student transfering over from the school." Sally cocked her head a bit curiously. "You're taking Cal's students?" Lightning just stared without a real answer. Sally snickered and her expression changed. "That's not exactly nice." "Well the student asked. I wasn't going to say no." Lightning explained. Sally raised her brows for only a second. But Lightning could see the judgment in her eyes.

"How about while I'm making lunch, you go on and find a game in the chest that the kids might wanna play afterwards?" Sally suggested. Lightning was happy to but was suspicious and asked "I will. I love the idea. But..." "But?.." Sally muttered. Lightning sighed asking "What's really going on?. Cause this is all too well planned for you to just wanna spend some random time together as a family." Sally stared at those big blue eyes. She hated lying to him. She didn't want to hurt him but she chose Francesco. Mostly because unlike Lightning, Francesco was constantly at her feet, daily, he was open about his feelings and confident in them, he was much stronger in the emotional way too, not affected by others judgment as easily, less dramatic in a different way, and most of all, Francesco was stable. Lightning was flaky. Sally knew he wanted her back and seemed ready to try again at their relationship. But he was possibly still the Lightning that hurt her.

The Lightning that broke her heart and plotted a revenge after her mistakes.. The man who pretended to be trying to have a baby with her as it turned out and lied for his own gain constantly, the man who continuously said he would choose her but actually ran to Cruz everytime. Sally took a deep breath answering "Francesco.." she paused. A long pause. Lightning raised a brow and felt s knot growing in his stomach as he asked "Yes?..." Sally felt panicked! And that's the moment she realized this would NEVER work! "Francesco.. is looking for a new job." She exclaimed with a smile. Lightning just stared. "That's right.. He doesn't have one still.." He sounded way to happy saying that. "That isn't it though." He added in a mutter. He knew better and she was hiding something. Lightning grabbed her hand and asked again "Sally... What's wrong?" Sally pulled her hand away answering "Um.. I want.. To know if.. I have your vote for mayor again." Lightning knew, once again she lied. Covering whatever was bothering her.

"Sally that's not it either and now you are starting to scare me." Sally frowned a bit. She hated that Lightning just knew. "I um.." she began and then the kids ran in! "Mommy!" Colton screamed! He ran up to his parents along with his siblings and begged "I want tv Mama. Please tv?" Clasping his hands together and everything. Begging to watch tv. Lightning and Sally glanced at each other when Lightning smiled answering "Come on, why don't you guys show me where the game chest is and we pick out something fun to play after lunch?" he asked. Landon started flapping his hands up and down with excitement and Ece jumping, barely. And Colton yelled "Yay! A game! I want fishin game!" And he took off toward the chest. He knew exactly where it was. And his siblings followed quickly. Lightning looked at Sally stating "We can talk about it later." Sally nodded and watched Lightning disappear into the hall.

She didn't want to marry Francesco she realized. Not yet anyway. But she also did not want to get hurt again by Lightning, so he was out of the question...

So after lunch, which the kids chatted the entire time. They were happy and excited. They played a few games, even the fishin game Colton really wanted to play. The kids and the parents put on a movie and sat down watching it for a while. The kids seemed busy watching their movie, so Lightning got up and motioned for Sally to follow. Sally reluctantly did. They stepped outside the room where Lightning leaned against the wall and asked "So what's going on?" Sally sighed answering "I um.. Francesco and I are getting married." Lightning's eyed widened "What!?" He snapped! Sally rubbed her hands together replying "I love him Lightning. I mean.. He is such a great man and there's really no reason for me _not _to marry him." "There's me! Because I want you back! Why is it you can't give me just one more chance!?" Lightning yelled! The kids all glanced over.

The couple glanced at the kids and quieted down. Sally shook her head answering "Lightning we tried. It didn't work and I do not have the energy to put back into it again." "Well I do? And you did not try, you quit. I told you I did not care about any of the past"-"But I do!" She yelled grabbing the kids attention again, but not noticing as she continued "YOU slept with Cruz and chose her over me! You ran to her when I NEEDED you! You loved her the way I WANTED you to love me!" Lightning snapped back "Sally I could never and never did love anyone like I LOVE you!" "Stop it! Stop lying to me and stop saying you love me!" Lightning grabbed her shoulders but she shoved him away then they heard Colt scream "Daddy!"

Lightning and Sally stopped and stated over seeing Colton run up and grab around his fathers leg and looked up saying "I wanna go home.." Lightning sighed. Sally spoke up kneeling down, "You are home Colton." Colton shook his head saying "I wanna go bye daddy.." Sally and Lightning glanced at each other. Landon and Ece were staring. Ece just sat in her seat and back to the tv. Sally knew this fighting was getting to her and Colton. Landon didn't really seem upset by it though thankfully. "I think it's time I just go home.. I got work to get to and looks like the kids are tired.." Lightning muttered.

Sally nodded and stood up calling "Hey you two. Come on. Daddy is taking you guys." Ece looked over whining "No... stay" Which was painful because Ece rarely talked at all. "She can stay with you tonight. I had to bring them back tomorrow anyway. Landon! Come on." Lightning called. Landon stared but sat there. Obviously not wanting to go. Lightning sighed again. Sally shrugged saying "Just bring Colton tomorrow.." Lightning raised a brow asking "Should we seperate them? they've never been apart?.." He started to think twice about taking only one of his kids. Sally glanced at the twin who were watching the tv again. She nodded answering "Just.. Bring him back like usual. Or if he wants to come home early." Colton smiled and hugged his mom. and asked "Why can't daddy spend the night?" Sally sighed and stared up at Lightning. Lightning rolled his eyes.

"Cause Mom's house gives me allergies son. Get your stuff. Let's go." He answered. Colton frowned but seemed satisfied enough to not ask again. "Hey," Lightning added with a smile. "You and i can have some guy time. Just you and me bud." Trying to cheer his son up. Colton smiled and ran off grabbing his stuff before running back. "Bye Lightning." Sally softly said. Lightning only snickered. And so Lightning and Colton left...

The coming week came and Lightning was at his academy. Talking with Luige and Guido as they wanted to work there too and begin to invest their tire business into the school with their own brand of Lightning McQueen Racing tires, sports tires, street tires, white walls. A whole brand. It was funny. Lightning never saw himself as a _brand_, but having his own school and own brand of racing. Was actually great and felt exciting!

Luige showed Lightning a photo of the ad design for the racing tires. Lightning nodded complimenting "It looks good. I like that you want to use the original 95 car but a more recent photo of me next to it." Luige smiled explaining "We thought you might. It shows who you have become as a racer." Lightning nodded pretty happy with the idea. "How much is this gonna cost me?" he asked. "Because I only have two students right now. At this point it'll cost me more to keep the place running and I'm losing money unless I can get a minimum of thirty students soon." Guido and Luige glanced at each other and were about to give McQueen the numbers when,

suddenly the doors opened wide with a _**SLAM! **_ Luige, Guido and Lightning all stared wide eyed at? Cruz? Cruz rushed in and up to Lightning in panic warning "Okay so.. I might have told Cal you offered me the job and did not know you slept with his wife!?" she said dramatically. Luige and Guido looked straight at Lightning. Lightning glared at Cruz correcting firmly "I did NOT sleep with her. Cal just keeps saying that." Cruz nodded and walked up asking "So I mean.. I am..Only _assuming _here," She shrugged. "But... Cal and you? You two didn't make up, did you guys?" Lightning opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted "MCQUEEN!" Cal screamed as he shoved through the doors.

Lightning sighed muttering a soft "Nope.." To Cruz then stepped up in front of her and his two friends as Cal approached them yelling "So sleeping with my wife wasn't enough!? You had to go and take MY racer!?" Lightning glared answering "I did not sleep with Megan! And I didn't _take _Cruz. I offered her a job." Cal faked a laugh snickering "Oh right! _Offered. _You stole her from me!" he snapped! Lightning rolled his eyes and shook his head replying "Whatever Cal. I don't have time for this.. I have students here.." Cal crossed his arms snapping back "You plan to fuck with them to?" Lightning glared, stepping up into Cal's face and threatening "Get out of my academy before I have you taken out." By this time, the only two students Lightning had peeked around the corner. Listening and being nosy.

Cal stepped back at first but with a deep breath snapped back into Lightning's face "The racing school is my terf. You will NOT take it from me. Cruz was MY racer, and you know you only offered her the job out of spite!" Lightning shook his head snarling "Maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't fired me." Crossing his own arms. Cal was furious.Pure hatred at this point for Lightning. That's when he noticed the two students in the corner and snickered a smile. "Fine." He replied "You can have Cruz. But I'm going to make sure you fail." Lightning raised a brow. Cal was wanting revenge. But it was Cal. So doubtful he could or would actually do anything really.

So Lightning snickered a smile and chuckled asking "Oh wow, I'm _soooo scared_. What are you gonna do? Ban me from your car wash?" He joked sarcastically. Cal glared but happily corrected "No, I'm gonna take your students. Hey! You two boys want full scholarships to _my _school?!" Cal called loudly. Lightning's brows raised and his expression changed as Cal approached his only students, "What! You can't do that!?" Cal chuckled answering "Uh? Think I just did?" Lightning watched as Cal offered the two new racers up a deal that they obviously wouldn't refuse. They glanced at Lightning with such a pitiful look. They were taking Cal's offer. And they should! Lightning would have! He frowned as Cal walked back up to him and added "And the racer from my school? Don't worry about that transfer. He will be racing against Cruz." "What?" Cruz asked confused.

Cal snickered adding one more thing, "Thanks for training him for me. He will know all her moves." Then waved at the two students calling "See y'all two tomorrow!" Leaving."Ph and Light?" He turned adding. Lightning frowned looking at Cal. "Every student you got?.. I'll be right there with a better offer so.. save us both time and just send any you find over kay?.." then left. Lightning sighed and glanced at his well..Now Cal's students. They both felt a bit ashamed "Just go." Lightning ordered them. And they just left like that with a short glare from Lightning of betrayal. But it was a fantastic offer! Even if it was Cal's revenge. They were gone and it was quiet a moment."Now what?.." Luige asked. Lightning had no students.. A racer who was his old flame...And was going to go bankrupt if he couldn't get students in here before long...

And so it began...

Lightning would have a student, Cal would make them an amazing offer they couldn't refuse. And again, and again, and again. Lightning wasn't finding any students that wanted to train with him sense he couldn't offer free tuition like Cal. He was going to have to find Students that had passion rather than those like Cal was grabbing who were more just kids wanting to race to say they could and did and become famous. He needed to find kids like Cruz and himself use to be and offer them a cheap schooling. kids who were rougher edged then the well polished kiss asses Cal was taking. But where?


	21. remind them who you are

Lightning stood outside on his office balcony where he was staring out at the dirt track he use to race on so long ago it seemed now. The door behind clicked open and he turned seeing Cruz. He sighed and went back to staring out. Cruz stepped up beside Lightning and joined him quietly. Staring out early morning.

"So?.. Guess the race season starts next weekend.." She reminded. Lightning nodded with a "Yup." She wasn't sure what Lightning wanted to do so asked "Do you?.. want to?.. Help me warm up and run some practice laps?" She offered trying to get Lightning out of the depressing realization that his academy actually could fail because of his issues with Cal. Lightning took a deep breath and glanced, stared, gazed at Cruz and her warm smile. He himself, slowly smiled answering softly and rather an unexpected answer "Nah.. Just. Don't feel up to it today." Cruz frowned.

Lightning was getting depressed because of his failure to create this academy. Cruz placed her hand on his shoulder. Her heart broke seeing a part of Lightning she rarely saw. A broken spirit. "Mr McQueen.." She muttered knowing that would grab his attention and it did. "Please don't give up.." she whined. Lightning sighed replying "Maybe that's just where I'm at Cruz. I can't compete with Cal and dinico? I can't afford to send hundreds of students here for free. I spent everything in this place. Those new simulators aren't cheap and I just.. I mean I guess I could give out a few but what then? Maybe I just wasn't meant to continue Doc's legacy like I thought." Cruz hurt hearing that. "Maybe.." Lightning added and stared at Cruz. Cruz just stared at him back. Confused. Unsure what he was thinking.

Lightning sighed then admitted "Maybe?.. Maybe you should go to Cal's school. Ask if he would hire you.." Cruz felt a pit in her stomach. Not another word was said between them. So she left back into his office and shut the door. Seeing Lightning feeling like such a failure and giving up on something amazing. But she didn't know how to knock any sense into him. Not really. But... She did know someone who did. As much as she did not want to see her...

Lightning sat outside for a while then back in his office he sat inside the car in his office. Leaned in the seat, eyes closed. He had to find real passionate students. Who didn't want to just race for the fame and glory. But for the drive. How and where was he going to find that? "Hey Lightning." "AAH!" "AHH!" BOTH JUMPED! _**THUD **_HIS HEAD ON THE CEILING OF THE CAR AS SALLY JUMPED BACK A STEP! Lightning rubbed his head and snapped "Don't do that!" as he stepped out the car. Sally blushed apologizing "Sorry.. I didn't mean to to scare you there.." Lightning's eyes widened "I wasn't scared? You.. Surprised me." Sally snickered and nodded with a smile. Lightning leaned on the car's fender "What are you doing here?" He asked. Sally shrugged answering "Cruz."

"Oh." Lightning was a but surprised by that too. Sally smiled but got right to it, "So what's goin on? What's happening?" Lightning sighed with a frown admitting "Cal is.. Doing his best to make sure I fail. And he's succeeding. At this rate the academy won't last but a few years." Sally nodded reminding her ex husband "You do kinda deserve it a little. I mean come on, if the tables were turned? And he took.. Cruz away from you?" Lightning raised a brow. Another surprise out of her mouth. "Wouldn't you want to get even?" Sally asked. Lightning thought about it. Maybe.

It was silent. "Part of me thinks I should quit. I won't lie. Im too old for this.. Too tired and maybe this is the final faze for me, you know? Time to give up and just.. Enjoy whatever is left of me... Running a full on business about racing is NOTHING like actual racing. Nothing like I thought it would be." Sally couldn't help giggling asking "Well what did you think it was gonna be? Checkered flags and adoring fans?" Lightning stared but it wasn't a happy stare. Sally sighed seeing that look. She had seen that look. So she shrugged and said "Fine. Give up." And started walking away. Lightning was immediately confused and stopped her asking "Woah, wait? That's it? That's all you are gonna say?" Sally turned and smiled a little as she explained.

"Lightning this isn't suppose to be easy. This is a real challenge you made yourself here. Definitely out of your element a bit here. But this isn't your final faze. You just set new goals for yourself that are.. Harder to reach. So you gotta push harder. Look at this place! You're right, it's not like racing, because when you raced you had deadlines and had to follow and do what your sponsors told you to. You didn't have to go behind the scenes back then. You were given a check list and you checked off each box easily for a long time. But here!? YOU are in charge! You decide what you do. You are going to struggle here. But you always push. You expanded everyone's expectations of you Light. I loved that about you. How.. You always pushed harder, putting a little more effort in with each lap, each race. Going further each time, You'd check off a box then extended that goal each time and broke every barrier that was put in front of you. You programmed yourself to push past your limits and gave more than anyone ever expected! And THAT!, That's what seperated the average from the great.. From you. Pushing yourself harder, doing that one more lap, adding a challenge like? Driving backwards or jumps!? You never stopped growing!

Here you are with this academy!? And you have set a new goal for yourself, a new challenge for yourself. And once again you have expanded everyone's expectations.

This is not your final faze! This is exciting and maybe the best part! You are still growing! And you will have to push again. You need to set the target and let yourself be open to learn from this new faze. You can't grow without challenge? And you can't expect to know everything? Get out of your comfort zone Lightning and let yourself grow! Push yourself! You can't expect that checkered flag to just drop? You gotta start the race first. You got here through hard work, sacrifice, dedication, discipline, relentlessly... You got here. To your goal of becoming a champion. _My _champion...

You have a new challenge ahead now. It's not going to come to you? You have to race to it. You gotta start the race first. Nothing is stronger than you. Than that will you had. You will prevail. I know you will win, if you don't quit. And when you feel like quitting? Remember why you started.. Remember what you're doing all this for." For Doc. Sally smiled and continued "You are strong enough. Don't stop because you fear failure? Face that. No excuses. Stop saying you are too old, or tired, or that it's too hard? Remember there are so many people counting on you that you probably don't know yet. I'm counting on you.. Quitting isn't a Lightning McQueen thing. Quitting is for those with no heart. You have the biggest heart out there for this and YOU DO NOT QUIT! Make an oath to yourself, to this academy, to your future students! To your family...To Doc.. That you will give your best before you give up!

I know it looks impossible right now.. But stick this out. Go get what you want. Chase down that flag. Because I know.. You can win if you don't quit. The Lightning McQueen I knew would never quit.. There is no failure here Light. You just.. Quit. Or you keep going and push on. You have to decide." Lightning Snickered and hugged her. "You are my inspiration Sally. I'm always going to need you." Sally's eyes widened hearing that. Part of her wanted to push away, part of her wanted to stay in his arms. Luckily he pulled away not making her choose between that. They stared in each other's eyes a moment quietly. "Thank you." Lightning muttered with a half smile. Sally nodded "Welcome.." She meant what she said. "Sally..."

He began. Sally quickly shut this down interrupting "I should get back to work.. Busy being the mayor and all and the re election coming up." She blushed a little. Lightning brushed her hair behind her ear. Sally frowned and whined "Stop.. Don't." Lightning sighed and stared. He wanted her back. He had no clue how to. "Please don't marry him.." Sally just stared into those begging blue eyes and answered "I.. I love him Lightning.. He is the best... Person sense you." Lightning didn't really know how to respond to that at first. But had nothing to lose admitting "Oh please.. The guy's a jerk. I mean what kind of man steels you from me like he did?" "What?" Sally muttered confused. Lightning sounded and seemed a little hurt and angry

"Francesco took you from me and any chances of us getting back together when he came here. He knew we were in a bas place and stepped in." Sally shook her head and scolded "No one _stepped _in or.. Took me away from you. You did that to yourself when you chose Cruz, Lightning. You lost your chance the moment you ran to her instead of.. Know what? No. I am not doing this with you again. I hope you find what you are looking for Light...I really do." Sally said with a bit of a frown.

She turned and beganto leave but stopped adding. "Stop copying Cal and his school and run this place like you own it. The full McQueen." she smiled. "Remember?" she asked. Lightning smiled. He did. "Bye Light." She muttered lastly and left. Lightning was alone again. He wanted her but.. It was time to let go and she was right... Time to run this school like he owned it. Not mock how Cal was running his and not like your average racing school...

That evening, Lightning, Cruz, Luige and Guido were having dinner at his academy. Thinking of ways to stand out and grab more students attention _and _keeping them from Cal's offer. "Guys I just don't know how to make racers look at my school and say, Hey! I want to go there and not just because of McQueen." Cruz shrugged explaining "Well that's how most students will have to think anyway? Most want to be like Storm.. And Cal is co sponsoring him." Lightning glared at her but she was right. Luige slapped the table saying "This Cal is taking all the good ideas!" Cruz frowned because it was kind of true. Lightning sighed replying "I know.. That's why we gotta do things so differently... So? Unconventional that people _want _to come here."

Luige and Guido glanced at each other a moment. All of them thinking. Then Luige asked "How do you plan to even get any students when there are no more here? Cal has them." Lightning shrugged. Cruz butted in answering with ideas "Oh! Online! Definitely. Everyone is online! We just need you to make a come back." Lightning glared reminding "Yeah uh.. I already tried that and it didn't work." Cruz rolled her eyes correcting "Not exactly a _racing _come back, more of an image. You have fans but after... A few set backs.. A lot of people know you as the guy who.. Um.. Slept with his trainer..." She smiled awkwardly. Lightning rolled his eyes again and asked "Okay how? What would I have to do?" Cruz sat silent a moment before blurting out.

"Get there attention." Lightning raised his arms and shouted "Was this place not enough!?" Referring to the academy. Cruz snickered explaining "It is... But I mean like Twitter, Instagram, facebook, tik tok." "Hey, I know time is money but we don't have a to rush it Cruz." Lightning snapped. Cruz raised a brow then laughed correcting "No, Tik tok. It's an app. On your phone?.." Lightning just glared, ignoring that. Cruz smiled explaining "Look, we just need to record you doing some old tricks and racing techniques online and show you, and.. I. Have moved on from all that drama and show the world of young racers that you WANT to teach them what you can."

Lightning nodded. It didn't seem like a bad idea. "So what do I do first?" he asked. Cruz bit her lis thinking then answered "First, I will _personally _create you a bunch of different accounts on social sharing sites. You will need to get in the habit of updating your status a lot." "My status?" he asked. Cruz nodded continuing "And to grab their attention you will need to do something big and public first! Around people who will record it and post it and review it on their own." Lightning sat down asking "Well who and where are we going to find people that love their phones like that? Because that leaves most of Radiator Springs out. Most people that come here come to get away and most the people that live here are"-"Old." Cruz interrupted.

Luige and Guido glared at her as Lightning muttered "I was going to say.. _Mature_..." Cruz couldn't help smiling but hinted "There is one place in this town that is FULL of young racers that absolutely love playing on their phones for attention." Lightning just stared. She couldn't be serious. Luige raised a brow asking "You mean the racing school?" "Cal's school? Seriously?" Lightning followed. Cruz nodded explaining "Yep. You have already had a few hits from a few students before. You are still famous and still remembered as a champion. Just.. They need reminded." Lightning sighed but nodded and asked "How am I suppose to get into Cal's school and grab their attention without causing more problems?" Cruz had to think. All of them did.

Guido spoke to Luige who spoke aloud translating "A truce?" Lightning shook his head answering "No, Cal won't be up for that.." Cruz then snickered as it hit her and she stood up saying "Oh my gosh! That's it!" "Really?" Lightning asked a little in disbelief. Cruz laughed a little answering "What? No. No that is definitely not it. But we are so silly! It was right in front of us the entire time!" She paused with a huge smile on her face. Lightning, Luige, and Guido just stared... Waiting... "Well?" Luige asked. Cruz giggled replying "Right, sorry. But the answer is soooo easy. A challenge." Lightning crossed his arms intrigued as Cruz continued "You need to walk in there, mid day, in the middle of one of his lessons and challenge Cal to a one on one race."

Lightning snickered replying "He is never gonna do it." Cruz smiled "Oh he will. Because you will challenge him in front of his students. You can't be afraid to mock him a little. Make him want to. Do it somewhere public. His own students will do all the work for us. He wants a rivalry, you give him one." Lightning sighed but was definitely thinking about it. "I haven't raced in forever." Lightning reminded. Cruz shrugged saying "No pressure.. All you gotta do is win." Lightning nodded slowly. Right... Win...


	22. How villains are made

Sally was busy with some work when Flo rushed in with the dress. "Oh honey I had to bring this down when you asked me to pick it up and see your face!" She shut the door and hung the dress on the coat rack. Sally stood up and walked over next to her old friend. "You gonna open it?" Flo asked. Sally stared a moment. The dress was still inside the cover. She let out a deep breath and admitted "I wasn't going to even bother with a wedding dress.. Francesco convinced me into it. Said he had one and it was my size.. never saw it. Ever. Francesco said it was his mothers.. But she never got to wear it." Flo lay a hand on Sally's shoulder apologizing "Honey we don't have to open it." Sally sighed but disagreed "You open it. I need to see it at least." Flo smiled and unzipped it and pulled the dress gently out of the cover. It hung there.

It was wide thick sleeveless straps. A deep V in the middle of the chest but it was simple silk or satin. No beads, no jewelry. Plain but beautiful. It went straight down to the floor and did not drag. It was barely a _wedding _dress. It had a veil that was a lot longer than even the dress. Off white in color. But was so simply beautiful. She stared at it and felt the rush of emotion. Her eyes teared up. Flo grabbed her asking "Are you sure you wanna do this? What's wrong? Is it the dress? Because.. It's not that bad a dress?" Sally wiped her eyes explaining "I'm fine, I'm fine. The dress is beautiful. I want this. It's just.. You get married once and think that's your forever. But I'm fine. I promise.." She put on a smile and was strong enough to push back her true feelings once again. Flo sighed but didn't push. But she knew she needed to get Lightning to talk to Sally now before Sally made a mistake. Because the wedding wasn't too far away.. Just a few weeks left.

"Have you invited Lightning yet?" Flo asked. Sally frowned answering "No.. I mailed out all the invites but his. Thought I'd give him his in person." Flo nodded agreeing sense that seemed like the better and more tender way to do it. "Think he'll actually come?" Flo asked. Sally shrugged. "It maybe best he doesn't really and truly. I think he may just be upset and make the entire event.. Depressing.." She sighed. Flo warmly smiled and rubbed Sally's back. "It's all gonna work out sweetie. You just need to do what you want to do Sally."...

"So, before we head out to the simulator, I want.. James and Kate. You two are learning how to use the machine. So you two watch this round. Kay?" Cal instructed. Students began grabbing their things and getting ready to head out to the simulator. Lightning was outside the door and took a deep breath before just walking in. Cal immediately glared at him and snapped "What are you doing here McQueen? Get out!" Lightning approached Cal. And all the students slowed and stood there. Most thinking they were about to see a fight between these two.

"Uh.." Lightning muttered as he glanced at the students. No. Show full confidence. Don't be afraid to be cocky.. That's what Cruz said. Lightning smiled and said "I challenge you to a race." Cal raised a brow, kind of jaw dropped. "What?" "That's right. You and Me Cal." Cal shook his head snapping "I'm not racing you? Get out of my school!" "Oh why not Cal? You gonna pass up the chance teach your students something real and not on just a simulator?" The students stared at their teacher. Cal glared at them and Light replying "Stop it. I'm not racing you." Lightning crossed his arms and nodded with a shrug "Oh okay. I get it. You're afraid your students are gonna find out the truth." Cal raised a brow and asked "What truth?" Lightning got up in Cal's face answering in a low tone "That their race instructor doesn't even know how to race." All the students really stared wide eyed at Cal. "What? No? Wait that's ridiculous McQueen. I am not stopping down to that. I have NOTHING to prove." Cal whined.

Lightning snickered with a smile and added "Nothing to prove? Or Something to lose?" He asked. Cal glared and glanced at his students. "I mean I get it. I wouldn't want to race a SEVEN TIME PISTON CUP champion either. You're probably doin the smart thing anyway. Wouldn't want your students to know what I already do. That you.. Can't measure up to everything you are promising them here." Lightning added. Cal frowned a bit seeing his students actually think about this and a few talking in whispers to themselves. He could tell Lightning get out but deal with these guys, his studnets later. Or show Lightning a thing or two. And kick his ass on the race track.

"So? Guess I'll just go. Sense you're obviously too scared for any _real _racing that's not on a simulator. That's why you sold the track right?" Cal glared and snapped back "Fine. You got yourself a race McQueen. Sense you wanted to keep that track so badly, how about there?" Lightning snickered with a smile and made it more interesting, putting Cal out of his element because truly Cal was a good and great racer. "Oh? Too scared to get your tires dirty Cal?" Cal immediately snapped back "I'm not scared of anything." Lightning and Cal stepped to each other. "Willy's butte. Sunrise. Tomorrow." Lightning stated. Cal nodded "I'll be there." He answered. Lightning smiled and looked at the students who a few were already on their phones. "You all come on out and I'll teach you a thing or two about _real_ racing." More students immediately grabbed out their phones with excitememnt. Then Lightning left.

Proud and satisfied. Cal on the other hand was a little embarrassed and felt stupid for agreeing to this...

Lightning walked into his academy and into his office where he was a little shocked and surprised to see Cruz and a young man and young lady with glasses working with her. "Uh?.." He muttered. Cruz smiled exclaiming "And there he is! Okay, don't be mad. But I hired you these guys to help. Sense I'll be racing here again and won't be able to help as much as you're gonna need." Lightning raised a brow staring at the two people. Had to be around Cruz's age or maybe a little younger. "This is Jethro." A brown haired young man with a horribly long beard. Dressed like a hono hippie like look. Skater boy! "He is your personal photographer and he will help you plan out different things to be grabbing attention." Jethro smiled and shook Lightning's hand explaining "I'm thinking we bring out all the old Lightning McQueen stunts and re do them all. Each and every one and take on a few challenges from things similar to the hot wheels stunts." Lightning raised a brow but nodded for now.

Cruz then introduced the girl. "And this is Celia. She is your social bug. She is going to _pretend _to be you on Facebook, Instagram and Twitter. So she is going to be following you around a lot." Lightning opened his mouth to kind of disagree on this but Celia grabbed out her phone and snapped a random photo of Lightning next to Cruz. Then muttered as she typed "Hard... At... Work.. At.. the... academy. Posted." Lightning just stared. Completely lost. Cruz then asked "So? What did Cal say?" Lightning glanced once more at the kids then answered "It's a race. Tomorrow morning and I got him out here on the dirt track. He doesn't stand a chance." "Great job Mr McQueen! And the students?" She asked. Lightning about answered but Celia did raising her hand "Already talking about it. But they are mostly rooting for Cal. Naturally. I'll just post something about it to your profile." Lightning just stared at her then at Cruz. Cruz smiled and seemed positive so Lightning sighed but went along with it.

Jethro then asked "You have a suit to wear right?" Lightning shrugged answering "Well.. I was going to wear just jeans and a shirt?" Cruz butted in explaining "No.. Jethro is going to need you to look professional and race ready. Get the bolt and get a suit. You need to look serious. Over do Cal Weathers." Lightning nodded thinking. This could get a little annoying with Jethro and Celia following him constantly...

After work, Sally went on to her normal routine and went to the daycare to pick up the kids before heading home for the night. She parked the porsche and as she walked up to the entrance she saw Cleo handing out something to everyone coming to pick up their young children out of her designer handbag. Sally was curious and approached Cleo with a fake smile asking "What you got there Cleo?" Cleo smiled answering "Um well.. Just..Some button pins." Sally was really curious. Cleo pulled one out and handed it to a passing mom. Sally still curious asked "What for?" Cleo sighed explaining "After seeing you and how.. Successful you were and the way Lightning obviously respects you. I wanted to contribute to the town of Radiator Springs myself." Sally nodded. Suspicious.

"By handing out? Pins?" Sally asked. Cleo smiled a little and continued to explain "Well yes.. But more than that. You seem so stressed constantly and need a break so I took it upon myself to do you a favor." "I am not stressed. And?... What favor?" Sally asked. Cleo reached into her bag and handed Sally a pin. Sally stared at it a moment before mumbling "You're running for mayor?..." Cleo smiled and nodded. Sally couldn't believe this woman! Sally handed the pin back and said in a low and very obviously annoyed tone "Good for you.." with a glare. As she walked inside, a bunch of parents were talking. Staring at her? Sally was confused and asked one of the parents "What's going on?" The man answered showing his phone "Haven't heard? Lightning and Cal are racing against each other." Sally grabbed the man's phone "What?" She stared and read over some students post. Lightning challenged Cal?

"What is he thinking?" She muttered. The man, parent next to her then asked "You didn't know?" Sally frowned a little answering "No.. I didn't.". The man snickered replying "Well it's tomorrow morning. Looks like the entire racing school is gonna be there." Sally sighed. Part of her missed that Lightning. "He's gonna race again?.." She muttered. "Looks like it." the man replied taking back his phone. Sally thought about this in her mind a minute. She had to work but.. She wouldn't miss this...

_Early morning_

"Alright Mr McQueen! You ready?" Cruz asked as she stood outside his office bathroom. Lightning answered from the other side of the door "Uh this isn't my old suit?" Cruz giggled "I know. Jethro and I were talking and thought to grab even MORE attention, you should race that new paint scheme Ramone painted. So the suit matches. That black matte race car that turns red when it gets wet! Genius! So naturally the black suit with neon Ferrari red outlines was an eye catching choice. Plus.. I made sure we add that _lucky _sticker again." Lightning opened the door and stepped out. Cruz squealed a bit admitting "Oh my gosh.. This is a bad ass look. Definitely says you are BACK and you are SERIOUS!" Lightning looked down at his suit and asked "You sure? To me it says I wanna be like Jackson Storm." Cruz rolled her eyes then **FLASH **"Hey!" Lightning snapped at Celia. She immediately began typing on her phone. Cruz apologized "Sorry.. Updating your status." Lightning glared with a sigh then asked "How many people even see that thing?" "What thing?" Cruz asked.

Lightning pointed to Celia's phone answering "That." Cruz raised a brow, as did Celia for a moment. Celia then answered explaining "Um.. Their called followers and.. You have a couple thousand." Lightning smiled replying "Good! That's great! Right!?" Cruz didn't seem impressed. Neither did. Celia stared explaining "A few thousand is okay. But really you need hundreds of thousands to be anywhere near someone like?.. Storm or Cruz here." Lightning sighed feeling a little pitiful. "This isn't gonna work.." he griped. Cruz quickly reassured "It will, it will. You just need to remind them that you are still alive and still got something in you. That's all. This is just the first step. All you gotta do is win." she smiled warmly. With those big brown eyes. Lightning snickered and smiled warmly back. That connection between them was still there.

Lightning cleared his throat and turned away adjusting his sleeves on the wrists. "All you gotta do.." Cruz mumbled. Lightning nodded finishing "Is win." "Exactly." Cruz smiled. Lightning stepped out onto his balcony. Looking down at a lot of Cal's students who were eager to see this race and Cal was already there. Waiting next to his old dinico car. Lightning stared down. A few students even took a picture. Lightning looked intimidating as he stared down at the track. Cal glanced up from his car. He was angry and definitely was ready to give Lightning a fight.

Lightning frowned a bit. Seeing Cal filled with so much hatred for him.. Lightning betrayed his friend. And he was about to race Cal and win.. Beating Cal like this didn't feel right. He put Cal in a position that Lightning knew he had a very small chance of winning.. On purpose. Then _she _caught his attention. Lightning stared down grabbing the rail of the balcony. "She came?" Sally. Sally was among the students and few other people that showed. "Alright. Perfect." **FLASH. **Jethro snapped a photo of Lightning from behind. Lightning turned and glared. It was a little annoying. "You ready?" Cruz stepped forward asking. Lightning sighed but nodded. Lightning glanced down at Sally once more and just had to go talk to her.

Lightning walked down and made his way straight to Sally. She stared at him and that new suit and snickered "Wow. You look different." Lightning smiled replying "Just going for a new look." Sally nodded agreeing with that. But then she asked softly in a worried tone "Lightning what are you doing?..." Lightning raised a brow answering just as concerned now "I?.. I'm racing Cal. Thought that was obvious." Sally sighed adding "No, I mean"-"Hey McQueen!" Cal interrupted loudly. Lightning turned and glanced at Cal. Cal who was angry and ready. "Let's do this. I need to get back to work. Some of us, have REAL jobs here." Lightning's brows lowered as he approached Cal smiling. "You're right. And some of us have real racing to teach." Cal snickered asking "So where's your car?"

Lightning sighed not sure when suddenly the loud and familiar race car engine revved and pulled up next to Cal's. Cruz slid out the window asking the two former racers, "Somebody order a car?" Lightning snickered and turned to Cal. Smiling a cocky smile and said "Let's race." Cal glared heavily face to face with Lightning. "Let's do it.." Cal replied...

The two racers got in their cars, helmets on. Lined up. Engines idled, revved. 3.. 2... 1... The two race cars, one black, one blue sped off! Cal was behind a little. Lightning ahead! The first turn Cal made it up.But Lightning knew.. The third turn would stump him. Cal never had to race off road. Cal never trained on dirt. The second turn cam and as they came into the stretch Cal gained on Lightning. Way to fast. Yeah, Cal waa about to be _in the tulips._ The third turn Lightning slowed, turning right to go left! But Cal didn't. Cal turned immediately left and went into a slide! Everyone gasped as Cal's car went straight off the ledge into cactus!

Cruz and Lightning's team cheered for him. But Lightning knew better than this! Suddenly Lightning skid his car to a stop between turn three and four! Right in the middle of the race! "No!? What is he doing!?" Celia yelled! Lightning got out the window of his car and took off the helmet and tossed it down and rushed over to the ledge and without hesitating, slid down the steep of it. "Cal! Cal!" He yelled and ran to the car. Cal just got out the window and was taking off his helmet as Lightning asked "You okay?" _**WHAM! **_Right in Lightning's nose! Lightning fell straight back into the ground. Cal threw his helmet next to Lightning's head and it hit the dirt with a _**THUD! **_ Cal was angry!

"You set me up!" he yelled. Lightning sat up but was pushed back down with Cal's foot to his chest. Laying flat on the ground. Cal was beyond furious. He was only making himself look like a bad sport... Like Chick or Storm... Students and fans and folks all stared down as Cal glanced up. Megan screamed and cried out "Stop! Just stop it! Please!" She begged. Cal panted heavily glaring down at Lightning. Lightning was at his mercy. Cal shook his head and stepped off Lightning's chest. He knew better when he had his own students watching. "Next time..." Cal snarled.. Then lend his hand out and pulled Lightning up. Lightning stared with a bit of frown as Cal finished saying "Next time I don't care who sees. I'll fuckin kill you." Lightning just stared. He made a big mistake.. And even bigger enemy...


	23. Old dog, new tricks

**As I wrote this chap, the song better man kept playing in my head by little big town. It's a beautiful song and just thought I'd share**

Lightning stomped into his academy, followed by Cruz, Jethro, and Celia. "That was a huge mistake!" He yelled angry. Cruz frowned and reassured "No.. It wasn't. You had to get attention." "And you did. Would be more of you hadn't of showed Cal mercy.."Celia added. Lightning turned to Cruz and her and snapped "It's not about mercy! It was suppose to be a clean race to grab attention! I set Cal up to fail!" Celia replied explaining "You had to win. If you lost than you'd only lose followers. You had to build up your image" Lightning growled snapping "By destroying his!? And the only people _following me _are you guys!" Jethro rolled his eyes. Lightning was acting childish.

"Look, you raced him on dirt. You had the upper hand but he still had a chance." Cruz assured. Lightning shook his head. He regretted this thing between him and Cal. He wished he never touched Megan. Never drank and even went there. Celia sighed adding "Well regardless, people use to remember you as the video that leaked of you and Cruz. Now you'll at least have videos of this race." Lightning was disappointed and mad at himself. "Just go on home. I'm tired and going home myself. I need a drink and bed. That's it." Lightning left them there. Cruz sighed. She knew the Lightning McQueen who loved racing.He regretted this one. It may have technically been a fair race. But at the same time it wasn't a fair race at all and that's what pissed Lightning off the most...

Lightning was home. Alone. He drank a little, showered, drank a bit more before going on his phone and looking at _his _posts and things the students posted and the videos. Cruz and Celia were right about one thing.. When you searched for Lightning McQueen... The leaked video of him and Cruz was the top viewed and that was a painful memory. Lightning sighed. Sitting in the living room alone. Trying not to become depressed over the past mistakes he made. Truly. Truly he missed Sally and everything they were. His stupid crash and stupid revenge with Cruz. He should have forgave Sally truly and moved on with her, not without her.

The door bell rang. Lightning sat there a moment. Was that his imagination? He sat there a few seconds before it rang again. Nope. Not his imagination. Lightning walked over, opened the door and was surprised to find Sally. "Hey.." He mumbled. Sally smiled warmly greeting "Hey." They both stood there a moment. Sally looked him up and down, seeing he was in pajamas asked "Did I wake you?" Lightning shook his head asking "You wanna come in?" Sally shrugged and walked in anyway. Lightning closed the door and began asking "Where uh.. Who's watching the kids?" Sally sighed "Fr"-"Nevermind." Lightning rudely interrupted. He glared a little and shook his head. Sally stared at his lightly bruised face exclaiming "Wow.. Cal got you pretty good there..' Lightning shrugged replying "It's not that bad, what's up?" he asked.

Sally handed him an envelope. Lightning raised a brow asking "What's this?" Sally frowned a little answering "The wedding invitation." Lightning's expression changed to only what you could describe as heartbreak as he stared at her. "You don't have to come. But.. I wanted to invite you so you wouldn't feel left out or anything." Lightning stared at the envelope in his hands. It was the most painful thing he had ever held next to the divorce papers. "Do?.. Do you?.." Lightning tried asking. He had to pause and swallow painfully before he could get his question out. "D-do you want me? To come?" Sally sighed with a shrug.

"Okay... Um.. If.. If you want me to.. I.. I will." Lightning exclaimed. Sally kind of smiled at that. "Thanks. Yeah.. I'd... I'd like to see you there. It would be good for the kids too." Sally replied softly. Lightning stared at the envelope. It hurt. Sally was actually marrying this Italian beef cake. He sighed and asked "Have you told the kids?" Sally frowned and shook her head explaining "I thought it would be best if you and I _and_ Francesco told them all together. That way if they had any questions. But I think Colton is the only one who would ask anything.." Lightning just kept staring at the invite.

"Lightning." Sally grabbed his attention. He looked back at her again and she continued "I'm sorry. That I gave up.. But.. This is where we are now. Okay?" Lightning just nodded silently. He had no words to describe the pain he was feeling. "Um.." Sally continued and asked "Are you? Gonna be okay?" Lightning swallowed hard and painful. The answer was no. The minute she left he was going to break! But he nodded and murmured a soft voice cracking "Yeah.. Ofcorse..I'm..Happy for you.." He swallowed that down like glass. "Um. yeah I'll just.. Come by sometime tomorrow after work and.. we can tell them." Sally nodded.

"Thank you." She replied. Lightning let out a shaky deep breath. The kind that you are about to cry! Barely able to breath. Don't go. Please Stay. I want you. I love you. I need you. Don't do this because I want to be the one to take your hand and I want to do everyhting in my power to make you happy! Please! That's what he wanted to say.. This moment was when he felt true heart break. If asked to describe his pain, Lightning would say something along the lines of.. Feeling faint. Like your vision is fading and your lungs are gasping for air. You are drowning in an ocean, but can never die. You are forever in this state of burning pain inside.

You feel like you are falling backwards into a black hole. Blind. You can see nothing. It takes forever before you hit the ground with the reality of what lies before you. You fall down this hole that makes you feel dizzy and disoriented only to fall into the ocean. Deep, deep into the ocean and begin swimming up for air but you can't reach the surface. You are drowning again..But never feeling the sweet relief of death. This is repeated.. It never ends.

"Well I'll.. See you uh.. Tomorrow." Sally snapped him back. Lightning blinked a few times. Staring at her. His breathing was labored. "Are you gonna be okay?" Sally asked concerned. Lightning took one deep breath before answering "Yeah... um.." He swallowed. "Yeah.. I'll see you tomorrow and.. in a few days again when.. I get the.. The kids and.. Yeah." Sally stared concerned. But.. Lightning was an adult. She nodded and smiled. Kissed his cheek and gave him one last smile before leaving. Lightning watched her go from the porch. She did turn and add "Oh and Light.. It was really good seeing you race like yourself again. I kinda missed that version of you." Lightning smiled a little but within a matter of minutes, she was gone...

It was early morning. Francesco was over Sally, the woman he loved with passion. He thrusted in and out of her with such a rythm. Sally moaned of pleasure "Oh yes!.. yes.. I'm gonna cum, I'm so close baby!" And she really was. Francesco's fingers played with her area as he thrusted in and out to a beat that must of been in his head. "Oh gosh!.. yes.." Sally coaxed. He was close too. Francesco moaned softly thrusting deeper as Sally cried softly in pleasure "Oh yes.. Yes.. Oh Lightning.." She immediately turned red as Francesco slowed to a stop. They stared at each other in the eyes of each other. "I.. Um.." Sally stumbled.

Francesco looked a bit mortified. "You.. Don't have to keep going.." Sally whispered with such embarrassment. Francesco sighed and swallowed loudly replying "No I.. I can finish.." He lay his head low over her shoulder and began thrusting again. But now it was quiet and rather awkward sex. Sally couldn't believe she said Lightning's name! Oh god this was bad! Francesco thrusted a few more times before pushing his pelvis deep into her making Sally gaspe as he came. She let out a soft moan feeling him finish but pull out immediately and he lay down beside her.

Both silent for a few minutes. Sally frowned and looked over at him admitting "I... I didn't.. Mean to say his name. I meant.." Francesco motioned for her to stop and replied with a firm "Okay." Sally felt absolutely horrible and continued "It just happened... I was thinking about Lightning and I guess it just came out.." Francesco glanced at her and asked "You were thinking of someone else while we made love?" Sally's eyed widened correcting "No! No.. I meant before we.. I'm.. making this worse..Aren't I?.." she asked. Francesco sighed and began to get dressed replying "I need to go anyway. It's fine. We do not need to talk about it. Not for now. I have work to find and.. You have work.. I will see you later today.. Just call or text.. Text.." Sally stared and watched Francesco get dressed and leave kinda in a hurry. He wanted out of there.

She didn't blame him. She said someone else's name!? Sally smacked her forehead and flopped back down onto her bed. Feeling horribly stupid!...

Lightning woke up to the very annoying ringing of his phone. He groaned a little. He had spent his night alone drinking. He had too much. He patted the bed around for his phone. When he felt it, he pressed the green button and then speaker phone answering muffled "Hello?.." It was Cruz.

_Hey, where are you?_

Lightning sighed. "I'm.. Taking a sick day.."

_What? You're sick? Wait? Is this about the race with Cal? Because I promise, we don't have to do anyanything like that again._

Lightning sighed again, annoyed. "No Cruz.. Look, I'm not coming in. I am hungover... and so I'm sleeping in."

_You were drunk? Over yesterday? Really!? It was no where near that bad. Why don't you just come on in and I can make you coffee and can help you get over yourself and-"Goodbye_ Cruz.".

And he hung up. Groaning and burying his face into his pillow. Moping and hung over...

Sally was at work at her office. But her mind kept getting distracted. She stared over at her wedding dress and sighed. Why did she have to say Lightning's name! The fuck was wrong with her!? Sally dropped her head on her desk. Mad at herself. The fact that Francesco was so cool about it to? That scared her. He didn't yell or anything. He actually finished then left. What was wrong with her. Then a few knocks. Sally stared at the door answering "Uh, come in." She immediately regretted it. "Lightning... What are you doing here?" Lightning stepped in and walked up closer answering "I wanted to talk. Some about later with the kids.. Think we should be more prepared rather than just go in with mommy's marrying some guy.." He faked a smile.

Sally stared. She looked disgusted by his presence. "You shouldn't be here.." She said in a breathy way. Lightning sighed admitting "I can't help it. I can't help that.. The thought of you and Francesco just.." He paused a moment. But no. In this very second, Lightning knew he literally had nothing to lose! And decided to admit his feelings completely and quite possibly beg for her to give him one last chance because this would be the last chance he would ever need from her!

"Sally I love you." "Lightning..." She growled. But Lightning continued "I love you and no matter what you say, you can't change that. No matter what you do, I won't stop. I don't want to stop." "Lightning stop.." She growled again. But Lightning continued "I fucked up so badly and I am so sorry! I don't even care about anything that happened and I am so sorry that you do because it was and is the most regretful part of my life." Sally sighed and rubbed her head growling "I am asking you to stop Lightning. Please! Before you say too much!" she shouted. Lightning paused but again, felt like he had nothing to lose.

"Sally Carrera, I want you. Not just now, not for now. Forever. I wish you could see that!" Sally closed her eyes and lay her head in her desk. Lightning began pacing as he continued "I need you... And I know that this will partially mean absolutely nothing but part of it has got to mean something to you?... Sally I.." He stopped when he noticed the wedding dress. Sally glanced up and saw him staring at it. Silence. Such a stabbing silence. "Is this?.." He began asking but couldn't. Sally sighed and answered "Yes. That's my wedding dress..." Lightning turned toward Sally stating "You?.. You must really love him.." Sally didn't smile just.. Stared at Lightning. "Wow I.. Sound like an idiot and a jerk.." he added. Sally frowned and stood up replying "Lightning.. I am... Grateful.. And.. Flattered that you still have.. Some feelings... But.." Lightning glanced at the dress once more.

It was all getting to real for him. Sally was marrying Francesco Bernoulli. She was going to be a Bernoulli. Sally Bernoulli. That didn't even sound right! "I am.. So.. Sorry." Lightning apologized. The ex couple stared at each other so painfully. "Congratulations..." Lightning muttered unhappily. But he actually meant it. Sally took a deep breath and remembered her event with Francesco in bed this morning so suggested to Lightning "How about we hold off today. On telling the kids? We should do it another day. Okay?" Lightning just silently nodded. Sally smiled "Great.. Thank you." They both stared at each other. Unsure what to say or what to do. So, Lightning said goodbye and left.

_...You don't know heart break until you are standing in front of the one you love.. Knowing... it's time to say goodbye..._

**Thank you to all those who read my story and especially to those who review. ! You guys are great and without u guys, i am nothing as a writer.**

Lightning walked into his academy. Numb. That was the only feeling he felt. Cruz was there along with Luige and Guido. At first they smiled unexpected to see Lightning. "Hey! You decided to show up." She smiled. But Lightning didn't speak a word. He walked by as if they weren't there. Cruz's smile faded to a frown. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Lightning walked up to one of his old race cars. Brushing his hand across it. "Um.. Lightning?.." Cruz softly muttered. Lightning took a deep breath and stared at his friends with just.. This sad look.

He sighed once more, more of another deep breath then spoke firmly and seriously "I need to show the racing world I'm alive. So, let's show them. Every stunt I've ever done, every challenge created.. No matter how hard. Bring it on.." Cruz was surprised by the sudden snap or switch flipped in Lightning. But it was needed. And she nodded once...

So, along with Cruz, and the help of Jethro and Celia and even Luige and Guido. Sometimes Ramone too. Lightning worked on re creating his old stunts. "First we start with an easy video lesson for everyone." Cruz stated. They all stood on the track of Willy's butte. Lightning in his car. "Turn right to go left. The sinplest thing for you." Cruz added. Jethro set up his camera off of turn 3. Giving Cruz the thumbs up. Celia grabbed out her phone and began recording. "Go!" And with that Lightning sped off and took the full lap! As he made his turn right to go left, Jethro snapped an awesome photo of the Bolt turned side ways and the dirt coming toward the camera! With a _**swoosh! **_Jethro was covered his dust. "Great!" Cruz complimented...

"A new day, a new stunt!" Celia said with a smile. Jethro nodded and pulled up a video of one of Lightning's most famous stunts. Jumping off another car on track. Lightning sighed. Wasn't sure if he could do that again. Celia played on her phone explaining "You have only gained a few followers last couple days. This one is a bit more wild. Should give you a few hundred more." Lightning nodded. The team got some old wreck cars from none other than Mater's scrap yard. Piled up on the drag strip out front the academy.

Mater ofcorse had to come. Lightning started further front and revved the car. Jethro gave Celia the thumbs up and "Go!" She yelled! Lightning gunned it! Straight toward the wrecked cars! _128mph! _And Lightning hit the bottom of the little make shift ramp of cars and flew up into the air! Jethro recorded from the side! They did have a wooden ramp for Lightning to land on and.. _**SLAM! **_The bolt landed hard and rolled down the ramp to a hard and screaming stop! Mater cheered loudly "Wait a go buddy!" Celia posted the video with "Hashtag... Big air."...

Cal walked into his class greeting "Hey guys.I thought about it. And why don't today we all take an easy day to visit the Doc Hudson museum down town? hmm?" No one answered. He noticed everyone on their phones. "What?.." He grabbed out his phone and looked at his kids profiles.. Lightning McQueen.. Flying through the air.. Cal growled furiously and slammed his phone on the table...

"For this next thing, we wanna show you driving a full on race course backwards." Jethro explained. Lightning raised a brow asking "Where are we going to find a race course?" Cruz smiled widely and snickered with excitement "Already done. Got the dirtiest part of the desert and created you one. You are going to do the entire course backwards and.. We adjusted the bolt for this already." Celia nodded adding "You just drive as FAST as that car can go, can you drift backwards?" She asked. Lightning smiled nervously answering "Uhh... Never done it?" He admitted. Celia and Jethro stared at Cruz who shrugged saying "First time for everything."

Lightning swiveled between barrels like a prized show horse, only backwards in a race car going 140 mph. "Turn in right now! Good now the small ramp.. then try drifting!" Cruz said into the radio. Lightning sighed but the bolt turned fast, backwards he hit the small ramp. Jumping into the air and hitting down with a thud and bit of a bounce, then turning sharp, he began attempting to drift backwards...

Cal's students snickered and kind of laughed amd were talking over with their phones. Cal glared and asked "What now?" Rip answered with a smile "It's Mr McQueen. He pulled off a reverse entry in a drift. On dirt!" Cal sighed and muttered "Let me see that.." Rip gladly showed the video. "He's driving backwards.. That's not racing?" Cal griped. One the other students replied "It's not racing, it's awesome! Wish I could do that." Cal shook his head. Annoyed. One other student looked at Cal and asked "Hey Mr Weathers? Can you do that? The reverse entry to a drift?" Cal stared. No.. Lightning was getting to him all too much...

The racing weekend came. Instead of pulling stunts, Lightning went with Cruz to the race. Which meant not taking the kids on his weekend and leaving them with Sally and Francesco. Over a race. But Lightning didn't seem to have a problem with it. And that bothered Sally. She looked at his profile. Filled with weekend pictures of him and Cruz and the small team he had with them for her. Lightning was getting back into racing and becoming his old self again. Not the bad and jerk him.The passionate and attractive Lightning that had a racing heart...

Cruz and Lightning walked back to the trailer. Cruz won the race. She was so happy and excited for that! "Wooh! That was incredible Lightning!" She shouted as she began loosening her suit's velcro straps. Lightning chuckled replying "You did amazing Cruz. I never doubted you for a second." Cruz rolled her eyes and asked "How many followers do you have now?" Lightning shrugged. So Cruz grabbed her phone and glanced as her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! over a hundred thousand! It's actually working!? Not.. That I had any doubts Ofcourse.." She muttered. Lightning snickered and sat down with a sigh. Things were getting better. Cruz sat next to him. A bit tired from the long race she had just won. "Awe... well.. I don't know about you? But I am still running on adrenaline. Hey.. we are next to.. An old place we had been to before?" She smiled suspiciously. Lightning raised a brow."Where?' he asked.

Cruz bit her lips before answering with hard to contain excitement "Thunder hallow." Lightning's eyes widened as he asked "You _want _to go back there?" Cruz shrugged "It'll be fun and like old times." Placing her hand a little above his knee. Lightning stared at her hand a moment. Old times.. Right.. He looked back into her stare. Her very excited stare. "Come on. Nothing makes you feel alive than when the school bus of death is after you? Plus it will be a great pop in for your image _Chester_." She explained flirtatiously. Lightning smiled replying with a question "Are you flirting with me?" Cruz shrugged answering "Only if it's teasing you by intimidating you." Lightning stared. It was, but at the same time it wasn't.

Lightning sighed and exclaimed "Thunder hallow it is." Cruz let out an excited "Yes!" Which was cute and all. But Lightning.. wanted.. Sally.. No.. No he had to let Sally move on. Let her be happy and get married to.. Francesco.. Ugh..


	24. The problem with temptation

Sally stared at the tv screen late that night in bed.. Lightning was at thunder hallow with Cruz. Enjoying himself no doubt. _**(he was not disguised so everyone knows) **_Sally sighed. He was becoming the man she usw to know and would more than likely be with Cruz again before long.. Like usual. He comes and tells her how much he wants _her_..Only to run back to Cruz. It hurt. Lightning seemed to finally let go though these last two weeks. As for Francesco..They never talked about Sally accidentally saying Lightning's name instead of his. Sally tried once more but Francesco shut it down. He told her that if she didn't mean it fine. He would let it go this time. But if she meant it she had better call off the wedding.

Francesco was such an amazing man. So sweet and caring and definitely did not deserve that. Francesco came out of the bathroom and only wearing his usual silk boxers, lay next to Sally in bed. She glanced at him with a soft smile. Francesco sighed and smiled at her asking "Does McQueen plan to come to the wedding?" Sally shrugged silently. Francesco nodded and turned away from her. Sally frowned. Feeling bad sense both of them hadn't forgotten how she called out another man's name. "Fran.. I love you." Francesco sighed muttering "And I you my Sally. But.. Francesco is tired.. Too tired to fight tonight.." Sally was a bit confused and snapped gently "I am not looking for a fight?" Francesco snickered "Good. So let us sleep.. Per favore." So.. Sally lay down. Wrapping an arm over Francesco and getting some sleep for the night. But not without thinking about Lightning. And the thought of being forever married with someone who wasn't Lightning.. Kind of made her feel sick.

But then Francesco turned and faced her asking "Let me just ask this... Do you?.. Love McQueen still?" He partially already knew the answer but he wanted to hear her say it, hear her confirm it. Sally stared at her fiancee with this heartbroken look answering "Lightning and I can not be together. He had completely ruined all trust and faith that I ever had in him.." Francesco stared a moment before replying "That was not an answer. You are avoiding.." he frowned. Sally sat up explaining "Francesco I do. Not like I love him enough to be with him again but..Lightning was a huge part of my life for many, many years! We have kids together!? I can't just drop him off the face of the earth like he doesn't exist." Francesco sat up and continued their spat, "Well you can't love us both! It is not fair to me! I have not done you wrong! That man had lied and cheated multiple times on you! He has in your own words, made life hell at some points! But you scream his name in my face as we consummate!?" Sally sighed and dropped her face into her hands.

She wanted to give up. To just give up on loving anyone at this point. But she took a deep breath and apologized again for that one "I am very sorry Fran. That was my mistake.. I'm sorry.. You definitely did not deserve that... But I promise that I love you." She took his hand continuing "I love you and.. I can't wait for all this wedding stress to be over. I want us to be happy." Francesco snickered and was going to snap back sarcastically but.. He loved Sally and instead he let out a deep sigh and nodded "I love you..." He leaned close and kissed her cheek then lay back down, turned away so she couldn't see his frown and his pain of what she had done.. Calling Lightning's name.. It was something that would be hard to forget...

Sally woke up late. She was awoken by the sounds of Francesco fumbling around the room getting dressed. Sally sat up and softly greeted "Good morning.." Francesco glanced at her but did not return her greeting so she asked "Where are you headed off to?" Francesco sighed answering as he tied his shoes. "To the gym or maybe on a run. Need some air or some time to myself." Sally frowned. He was pushing away. "McQueen texted you this morning. Wants to see the kids sense he skipped out this last weekend." He added. Sally nodded and asked as shshe felt concerned "Are you okay?" Francesco shrugged asking "Why wouldn't I be? I am perfecto." Sally didn't reply. Just stared at her man. "Two more weeks and we will be married. Hmm?" Francesco reminded. Sally smiled and nodded "Yeah... Exciting. Isn't it?" Francesco snickered asking "Is it?" Sally just stared. Unsure what to say. Francesco leaned close and kissed her goodbye quickly before heading out. He had his own thing to do.

Sally sighed. Alone. She had to get ready, get the kids ready and get moving out the door but.. She grabbed her phone and looked at Lightning's text. She sighed once more. What was she going to do anymore. She really did love Francesco and really did not want to take any chances with Lightning anymore. He was so painful to touch anyway..So much of just bad history that.. It just hurt to much. How was she to know that Lightning would have really changed?...

Lightning and his small team were on the plane and headed back home. Cruz sat down next to Lightning. First class seats. More like amazing leather recliners! Cruz propped her feet up and let out a slight moan saying "I still can't believe like two years ago, I could barely afford to fly!" Lightning snickered and leaned back in his own seat. Closing his eyes. Luige and Guido were already passed out in the other side of first class. Double seat rows with pod like doors for privacy if the passengers wanted. The attendant offered Cruz a drink and she gladly took one. Cruz flipped through some magazine as she enjoyed her drink. She glanced at Lightning and asked "You asleep?"

Lightning opened his eyes and glanced at her. That answered that. "Sorry." she muttered. Lightning leaned back and closed his eyes. "So... What's new with you?" Cruz asked making conversation. Lightning sighed answering "Nothing. You know my schedule." Cruz frowned a little and changed it "How are the kids? Bet they missed you this weekend." Lightning opened his eyes and looked at Cruz answering "Yeah sure. But they'll get over it. What about you? Anything new with you?" Cruz shrugged explaining "Not really.." "How's Miguel?" Lightning asked. Cruz turned with a frown. Which made Lightning curious. "I lost custody of him. My.. Patents.. Said I was.. Immature and so convinced a judge to let them have custody." Lightning's felt bad hearing that and apologized.

"Don't be. I can visit and see Miguel anytime just.. Lives with his grandparents." Cruz assured. Lightning nodded then asked "How um.. Did Mateo take you leaving?" Cruz shrugged admitting "I don't really know.. When I left I just... Left. Never looked back. Francesco hates me." Lightning snickered rudely hearing _that _name. Cruz raised a brow then remembered. "Oh.. Sorry. Forgot that he's marrying Sally soon.." Lightning shook his head snapping softly "It won't last. It can't. He is not right for her." Cruz didn't really know what to reply to that. "Do you?... Want her?" Cruz asked cautiously. Lightning stared at Cruz, into her eyes. He sighed answering "I did. But.. I got to focus on finding some students. Which.. Reminds me. Where do you think I should look?" he asked. Cruz shrugged answering "Could just do online applications like any other school." Lightning shook his head explaining "No. I want real racing students. The ones with so much passion.The kind of people that aren't in it for money or to just say oh hey, look at me! I went to a fancy racing school!" Crux had to think a minute.

"People like thunder hallow. Only.. More professional." He added. Cruz bobbed her head back and forth. "You have the little dirt races a few hours from Radiator Springs. In Nevada. You could find students there?" Lightning agreed but then another problem. "But.. It's gonna be hard to show up and your presence not effect how the racers well?.. Race. You know?" Cruz said. Which was true. Imagine you are a low level nobody racer and a champion comes to watch! You are not going to race the same."Sounds like I'm gonna have to hide." Lightning joked. Cruz giggled a little at that.

"To bad _Chester _was already exposed." Cruz replied. That got wheels turning but still no actual ideas. "I could always watch from a distance." Lightning suggested. Cruz raised a brow and laughed "And look like a creepy stalker? Probably not the best idea." Lightning sighed replying "Yeah.. You're probably right.. Well we'll think of somethin. For now..." He leaned in his seat. "I am taking a nap." he closed his eyes. Cruz rolled her own then leaned back exclaiming "Think I'll join you on that." And closed her eyes as well...

Cruz woke up slowly. Feeling good after a short nap. Her head on.. Oh.. She lifted up to see Lightning passed out asleep and she was sleeping on his shoulder.. But worse... His hand was on her knee. It really was awful. Because it made her wish he wanted her and made her wish he would gently and slowly slide his hand up her thigh. The plane jolted a little and Lightning woke up. He noticed his hand and immediately pulled away apologizing. Cruz nodded without a word. Lightning yawned and asked "Are we almost home?" Cruz nodded answering "Any minute now and we'll be landing." "Great, I'm starving." Lightning exclaimed. Cruz shrugged asking "You wanna grab a bite? Not like a date! Just.. Friends. Because... A date would be so weird!" she faked a laugh. Lightning sighed. Honestly.. He hadn't had sex in a while and Sally was moving on and it was obvious she fully intended to be and marry Francesco.

It sucked. Lightning definitely looked Cruz up and down in her seat before replying "Yeah uh.. We probably shouldn't." Cruz nodded and understood. But Lightning stared at her and really began to feel that old lust growing within.. Part of him wanted to... Some how.. _Hint_.. Some type of sexual intent. But that wasn't his actual intentions. Cruz was his racer, his employee. NOT a play mate, not his partner, not a toy. He needed to actually keep it professional. But his body wanted something fun. If Cruz was even up for it. How would he ask without making their new relationship weird. So.. He decided and said "Actually we could grab somethin together. If you want to?" Cruz smiled but suspicious asked "Really?" Lightning shrugged answering "Sure. I'll probably just stay in a motel tonight and.." His fingers just gently and barely breezed the side of Cruz's upper thigh. "Spend the night there and.. Go home tomorrow." His fingers rubbed barely against her thigh. Back and fourth. Cruz stared at his hand. He was wanting sex. Definitely was hinting it strongly.

Cruz stared into Lightning's eyes and his half smile. Lightning's hand moved away. Cruz put on a smile and nodded "Yeah.. Maybe I might too." She added. But both were still unsure what they actually wanted to do. So maybe it was best they only grab a bite and then go their separate ways...


	25. Communication is key

As everyone got off the plane, Lightning pulled Cruz aside into a hallway near the restrooms. Cruz griped snapping "Hey! What is that for" Lightning sighed and stared at her answering and admitting "I shouldn't have acted the way I did on the plane. I'm sorry." He apologized. Cruz just stared a little confused. "That was really inappropriate." he added. Cruz didn't mind. Part of her wanted that. Part of her wanted Lightning like that again. "We can still have drinks or grab a bite just.. As friends. Strictly. It's a bad idea for us to get involved again." Lightning explained. Cruz nodded replying "Yeah.. You're probably right. Um..Besides, it would be aweful for the image we are creating for you. I get it. I'm sorry too."

Lightning smiled so warmly and invitingly. "Thank you." He said softly. "Thank you for understanding Cruz." Cruz nodded. Lightning sighed and glanced over at Luige and Guido who were looking around. Probably looking for him and Cruz truthfully. Cruz cleared her throat grabbing Lightning's attention then asked "Do you think you'll get her back?" Lightning sighed and had to think a moment.. Sally.. Oh how he wanted her back. He stared at Cruz answering "I want to. But..." He paused with a frown. "She's getting married.. Which means... I need to stop. I need... To respect her decision. She wouldn't marry him if she didn't love him." That hurt to say. "Well.. I am kind of tired actually.. Think I'm gonna just head to a hotel and have a nice bath and meditate." Cruz replied. "I'll see you back in Radiator Springs Lightning.". Then she walked away. Lightning was just glad that he and Cruz were being professional and becoming good friends rather than into a sexual relationship again.

Lightning sat in his hotel room bed. Restless. He couldn't get to sleep. He glanced at his phone and sighed. He pulled up Sally's name. Staring. He wanted to talk to her. Just hear her sweet voice. But.. She wasn't his anymore. What would he even say? The kids! Text her about the kids and see if she answers.

Sally and Francesco were asleep in bed, or resting at the very least. Sally's phone buzzed and she heard it but was tired. She sighed and rolled over checking it.

_Lightning_

_Did the kids ask why I didn't come this weekend?_

Sally rubbed her eyes then yawned.

_Sally_

_No._

Lightning sighed. That was short. And hey? Seriously? The kids didn't ask at all?

_Lightning_

_How are you doing? Wedding is close._

Sally stared a moment. Why was Lightning texting her now?

_Sally_

_We can talk next time I see you. I am trying to sleep._

Lightning was going to leave it at that but instead,

_Lightning_

_I want to talk now. Can I call?_

Sally read that and frowned a little. She glanced over at Francesco who was asleep. So.. She went into the bathroom as she replied.

_Sally_

_Sure, you can call._

Lightning was somewhat surprised. But happily called her up. Sally quietly snuck into the bathroom to answer

"Hey."

_Hey._

"Um.. It's late. Is everything okay Lightning?"

_Well.. Yes. Technically... Just wanted to chat. We rarely just chat anymore._

"It's late. I was trying to sleep.,"

_Sorry. I'll be home tomorrow. Think you might grab the kids and join me for lunch? I missed them. Would love to see them._

"I don't think we should be doing lunch right now. Francesco uh.. He's a little.. um.. I can't think of the word for it.. You having feelings for me, scares him. Which is ridiculous."

_Oh.._

"Maybe after the wedding though."

_Sure, yeah. Well, I still want to see the kids. How about instead of dropping them off at daycare, you bring them to the academy? I'll bring them back to you when you get off work?_

Sally sighed "I don't know. Ece's therapist said to keep structure and we just introduced her to the idea of Francesco being .. around.."

_Wait? Ece is in therapy?_ _When was this and why?! There's nothing wrong with her?_ _What do you mean by Francesco being around?_

"Speech therapy. The daycare provides it Light."

_Ece is perfect! She doesn't need therapy. And why wasn't I told anything to begin with? You need both parents to decide that and give any therapist permission to treat her!?_

"Oh geez Lightning... Ece has had problems talking. You know this. You also know that I was and am a dam good lawyer and know how to get around things like that. You were busy. You were working hard and traveling and I had to step up and be both of us for her!"

_Fine. Whatever. What did you mean by we? We like you and Francesco?_

She sighed "Yes. Francesco is part of her life. All of their lives Lightning..."

_That does NOT give him any right to parent MY children! Fuck yes I was busy and working! At least I have a job unlike that green card begging freak!_

"Oh my gosh.. Yes it does. He will be their step father, Lightning!"

It got quiet a moment. Then a knock on the door and Francesco asked "Eh.. Are you alright Sally?"

_Oh my god? Is he there!?_ _Wait?.. Did he move in with you!?_ _That's real structure there Sal!_

Lightning yelled furiously.

"Okay... Lightning.. It was nice _chatting_, but I'm gonna go."

_Sally wait.._

"What!?"

_I'm sorry.. Please. It's just hard for me okay? This is new. Like you said... This is a new challenge and I need to be open and let myself grow.. Our.. Family grow.._

Sally was very surprised by his maturity here. Francesco walked in staring at her on the phone. Giving her a look that said, what's going on? Sally put Lightning on speaker phone as he continued so Francesco could hear too.

_I'm glad your happy. I'm sorry that I keep stepping in and frustrating you. I just.. It's really hard to see you and... m-our kids.. It's just hard for me to let Francesco into my family okay? I get it, I know I have to, but.. It's really, really uncomfortable.. You two dating is one thing but getting married?.. He's really permanent. And.. You know, I'm just glad that he is.. Taking care of you and you're happy._

Francesco sighed staring at Sally. Sally turned off speaker phone replying

"Thank you Light. Now, I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

She didn't even let him reply to that. She just hung up. Lightning sighed sitting there alone. Part of him wanted to run to Cruz and use her to take his mind off things but.. He didn't even have the energy.. And even if he did, he couldn't. Cruz was off limits. He had to keep it professional and draw a line with her. So he lay down and decided to try and get some sleep for the night...

Sally let the kids run their rooms at the daycare. Cleo was there. Sally glared at her seeing her handing out fliers. Sally approached her asking "What's that?" Cleo handed Sally one to glance over as she answered "An auction fund raiser. All the money that's made is going straight into a park for families. Radiator Springs only has the small play ground. Think we could use a larger one and it would create jobs. Figured a lot of the younger people like Lightning's students might be able to work their." Sally was actually impressed. "Wow.. That's.. Actually a great idea Cleo. But as mayor, you should have ran it by me first." Sally admitted. Cleo smiled replying "Well.. It's benefitting the town.. Didn't think you would mind? But thank you for the compliment." Sally glanced over and asked "Wait a minute?.. What kind of auction is this?" Cleo handed one out to someone else answering "Bachelor slash bachelorette auction." Sally's eyes widened asking "You're selling people!?"

"Relax darlin.. I'm selling dates. And the singles going up for _auction _aren't forced or anything. It's for fun!" Cleo exclaimed with enthusiasm. Sally glared a bit and rolled her eyes. How stupid. "Well.. Good luck with that. You'd need some celebrity to even get anyone to come and buy anything or _anyone." _Sally snarled. Cleo crossed her arms, raised a brow and asked "You mean a public figure like?.. Lightning?" Sally just stared a moment at this woman. Oh! Sally wanted to SLAP her, choke her, throw her in jail and throw the key in the ocean! Run her over with a truck.. The list went on.

"Lightning will never agree to that." Sally griped. Cleo giggled taunting and snapped quietly "I think he will.. Seeing as he is _trying _to grab attention?" Sally frowned a bit. But Cleo was right. Lightning was looking for attention. And this would be a way to grab it. Sally stepped into Cleo's face and threatened "Not if I have anything to say about it.." Then left for work. Annoyed and pissed. The thought of someome bidding and _buying _a date with Lightning. Cleo had to be doing that just to get on her nerves! Today was going to be an awful day! Sally was already extremely busy. Between her duties as the town's mayor and planning her wedding that was to happen in just a few short weeks. And now.. This added stress...

Francesco was in line at the cafe to pay for his drink. Flo walked up and asked "Can you cook?" Francesco raised a brow and answered "Depends.." Flo glared explaining "My chef is quitting. One week. If you want something to do besides lounge around come back here then." She left. Francesco rolled his eyes. He did want a job to do something. But from professional formula one driver to cafe chef? No thanks. Francesco paid and walked outside and saw the bright green Lamborghini that stuck out. "That looks like?" he began ti mutter but stopped as a young man, Mateo, walked up to the car and got in. Oh no. "No.. No,no,no." Francesco mumbled aloud before stomping over and tapping the driver window frantically!

Mateo rolled down his window and greeted with a charming smile "Hello Francesco." Francesco was furious and snapped at his younger brother "What are you doing here!? Your dad had died so you have no reason!" Mateo shook his head and stepped out the Lamborghini to explain his intentions "Remember how you _ruined _my wedding? I'm here to ruin yours." Francesco stared. Crap.. His brother wanted revenge. Francesco pulled Mateo close and whispered "This is not your place.. You must leave." Mateo yanked his arm away and was hurt. He was angry and yelled "No! What you did to Cruz and to me!? You're going to pay!" Francesco motioned for Mateo to shoosh scolding "Okay, okay.. Someone is going to hear you.." Mateo raised a brow and slowly smiled "They don't know? Sally doesn't know what you did?" Francesco didn't answer, but his face said it all. Mateo snickered and nodded. Giving his older brother a good and threatening glare before taking his drink and getting into the sports car, burning out and leaving. For now.

Francesco coughed from the smoke. It faded and he knew.. If Sally knew what he technically _tried _to do.. She wouldn't marry him and would be repulsed by him. Lightning wouldn't be his only problem...

Work was close to being done for the day. Sally stared at her gown. It really was a beautiful wedding dress. Simple but beautiful. She still had second thoughts. But all in all, she loved Francesco and could marry him. Seeing the dress was stressing her out about it. It was so close! So, she decided to leave and go pick up the kids and go home early. She could relax and enjoy some time with her babies. So Sally pulled up to the school and walked in.. She immediately became panic.. Where were her kids!? "Colton!" she yelled looking around the kids area. "Landon!?.. Ece..." she froze completely fear struck!

Sally rushed over to one of the supervisors at the front desk asking "Um hey! I'm Sally Carrera, and my kids? I did NOT pick them up but they aren't here?!" The woman at the desk replied in a calming voice "Calm down.. Are you sure they aren't hiding?" Sally became enraged and hit the desk yelling "Don't you think I thought of that!? Check the system!" The women's eyes widened but she did check it and replied "Oh.. Looks like Mr McQueen came and picked them up early." Sally was immediately concerned "He did?" She asked. The woman nodded. Sally became even more furious. How dare Lightning do that behind her back! So, off Sally went to confront the ex and get back the kids!...

"Lightning McQueen!" She screamed as she came into the academy. And yip.. Kids were with him. She walked straight up to Lightning and yelled at him scolding "How dare you! You think you have the right to go take the kids like that without even telling me!? And on MY day!" Lightning tried explaining "Sally I texted you!? I let you know and you never said I couldn't?" "I was at work! I was busy!" "Sucks don't it?" Lightning snapped as he crossed his arms. Sally was confused and muttered "What?.." Lightning sighed answering "Sucks when you are so busy _working,_ you aren't included in kid's decisions." Sally felt sick. Oh she was pissed now! "You did this to get back at me for sending Ece into therapy!?" Lightning immediately yelled back "No! I did this because you have no right to tell me I can't see my kids!"

The kids kind of just stood there watching them fight again at this point. Sally growled back "It's my day!? You get them on weekends! That was the agreement!" "But I work with racers! I am working out of the state most of the time during the weekends now! I will NEVER see them!" he yelled defending himself! Sally was so pissed and it showed "Because you chose racing over me and your family like you always have!" Lightning nodded and calmed down mumbling "Maybe it's time we rethink custody.." Sally's eyes widened. No. She didn't want to do that."Well that's not happening." She snarled rudely and kind of sassy like. Lightning glared and snapped "They are my kids! I don't like them being around Francesco so much anyway!? I should get them on week days instead. Or at least different days!?" Sally shook her head. She was too stubborn.

"Maybe you should just go for full custody while your at it then." she snarled. Lightning sighed snapping "Maybe I will." Sally and Lightning stared at each other a moment. This was getting way to serious. Sally immediately changed her approach, "No.. You're right.. I'm sorry.. I came in here all furious because I panicked. I did not know you texted me about the kids.." She then began admitting "I am just stressed out and I feel so sick, all the time, and that stupid dress keeps staring me in the face constantly! If I take it home though I am going to constantly stare at it and it freaks me out! It freaks me out!? Which is ridiculous because I love Francesco and he is such a great guy and then I screamed your name!? Yours! Instead of his right near the end there and oh my god his face!? He is so hurt by it and now I have to run against _Cleo De Frank _for mayor and she is so perfect! So perfect in every way and her stupid fund raiser was such a great idea, but now I am freaking out because you! You might be sold to who knows who and then no offense but you ate slutty! And you sleep with anything in a skirt!?" Lightning just glanced at the kids a moment but Sally didn't stop there! She was losing it. Again.

She went on about him and Cleo and the wedding and work and the town and she was extremely stressed out and Lightning knew she was just venting because she was obviously on the verge of breaking down again! Lightning then suddenly interrupted her, grabbing her shoulders and looking her right in the eye "Okay! Calm down!... Everything is going to be okay... I am sorry I didn't wait for you to actually answer.. I should have and I admit that.." He sighed. Sally frowned. She was embarrassed. "Sally.. I love you. Anytime you need an ear to listen? I'm here. I don't care if it's two in the morning or even the middle of a race! You need me, I'm yours. Always." he reassured. Sally felt tears in her eyes. She was so embarrassed.

"Mama..." Colton mumbled. Sally sighed and pulled away from Lightning. "I.. um.. " Sally was red and didn't know what to say. Lightning sighed and spoke for her saying "Why don't you guys and I go get some ice cream and then I'll bring you guys home. Give mama time to relax or nap or somethin..." Sally nodded. The kids were thrilled with the idea. So Lightning took them out for a treat while Sally went on home feeling pretty horrible.


	26. Suspicious

Sally returned home and quietly shut the door behind her. She dropped her keys and let out a deep breath. She hated Lightning. Not really. She hated him because she loved him but just knew. Things would never be the same. Sally stood there a moment before Francesco walked up to and immediately noticed no kids so asked "Where are the children?" Sally sighed answering "With Lightning. He took them for a while.." Francesco snickered then walked up to his soon to be wife, caressing up her arm he smiled. "So we have the place to ourselves hmm?" Sally smiled a little. Francesco leaned closer and their lips touched briefly. But not even lasting a few seconds, Francesco pulled away.

"What is wrong?" he asked. He could feel her, taste her resistance. Something was wrong. Sally shook her head and shrugged answering "Nothing.. Sorry." Francesco just stared. He knew something was wrong and he hated that Sally did this sort of thing. Shut down and close up without a word. Now, Francesco wasn't stupid. He was pretty sure it was something to do with Lightning one way or another. But Francesco decided to change the subject. "What kind of flowers would you like for the wedding?" Sally shrugged answering "I don't know... What would you pick?" Francesco thought a moment.

What would he pick? Hmm. "Roses and sunflowers. They would make you shine." Sally kind of smiled at that. It was so sweet. "And vanilla cake. Right?" Sally asked. Francesco chuckled nodding "Ofcourse." he answered. Sally sighed and her smile faded. Francesco was really concerned. "Sally... Talk to me dear.." He begged. Sally stepped away and with a deep breath she began admitting "I.. I'm afraid I'm getting cold feet." Francesco frowned. It was gonna hurt but he asked "Why?.." softly. Sally crossed her arms, her back to Francesco, replied answering "Well.. Because... Because part of me doesn't want this.. To ever get married again. It's not you personally. I love you and you are a perfect man.." Francesco came behind her, wrapping his arms around her hips replying "I get it.. McQueen ruined your perspective." He kissed her head. Sally shook her head correcting "No.. That's.. Not exactly it." "And he made afraid to be with another man." Francesco added. Sally shook her head again. Francesco wasn't listening but she also wasn't being clear.

"Fran I don't want a big wedding." she admitted. Francesco sighed and nodded as she returned to face him. "Okay. No celebration ot is. Just a quick wedding and we leave. Did you find someone to watch the children a few days?" Sally frowned answering "Yes and no.. I know Lightning or his mom would in a heart beat. I just haven't asked yet." Francesco gave Sally this look.. Just this very suspiciously odd look. "What?" She asked. Francesco stared a few more seconds silently before blinking and answering "Nothing. Ti amo." Sally smiled warmly replying softly herself. "Ti amo."...

It wasn't to much longer, Lightning came by to drop off the kids. Francesco answered the door and the kids just ran in! "Hey! Don't run in the house! Your mom will kill me.." Francesco watched the kids run off then he and Lightning stared at each other. Francesco glared a little greeting "McQueen.." "Francesco.." Lightning returned the same glare. Francesco sighed and stepped outside with Lightning and exclaimed "Come.. I want to chat." Lightning rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming. Or at least he was pretty sure. Francesco placed an arm around Lightning and began his _chat._

"So.. Sally and I will be married soon." Lightning nodded with a glare reminding Francesco "I know." "Are you? Do you plan to come?" Francesco asked. Lightning shoved Francesco's arm away and stopped their little walk before answering "No, yes, no..I don't know. She asked me to but.." Lightning sighed and frowned. Francesco crossed his arms and firmly exclaimed "I know. I know that you still love Sally. And I wouldn't ask you to stop loving her. But I will say this. Back off." Lightning just stared a little surprised by Francesco standing up to him. But Francesco wasn't done. "We are getting married. She is no longer of _your _concern. I understand that the two of you have children. And I would never dream of stepping between a father and his sons and his daughter. I swear it to you, that I will not make any decisions regarding them without consulting you first. They are your children and not mine. I must respect that."

Lightning's eyes widened and he replied "Wow.. Um.. that's good to hear actually Francesco. You know I really appre"-"But Sally is MINE." Lightning was in disbelief of Francesco's disrespect. "She is _my_ wife now. So Francesco will only say this once... Eh how do you say it?.. Fuck off." He interrupted rudely. Lightning's brows lowered as he scowled in a low tone into Francesco's face. "She hasn't married you yet.." Francesco snickered and asked "What.. Exactly.. Are you implying?" Honestly, Francesco became a little nervous. Thinking that what if Mateo had talked to and told Lightning his betrayal!? Lightning took a deep breath replying "Sally is not owned by you. And I wouldn't talk to me like that.. Because I am NOT your friend. And I will never be. Goodbye Francesco." Then left to his suv. Furious. Francesco shook his head and called out "Buona fortuna a te, McQueen!" If Lightning stayed even a few more seconds he would have probably beat Francesco to a pulp...

The following day at work. Lightning, Cruz Jethro, Celia, Mack, Luige and Guido were having lunch together and discussing the matter of where to find students. The plan was now to find a hand full of students for free to start it. That was about it so far. Jethro was the first to ask "So?.. You want to pretend?.. You _aren't _you?" Lightning nodded answering "Exactly. If the racers don't know _Lightning_ _McQueen_ is watching, they are more likely to race as they always would. More real." Cruz butted in with "I totally agree with Lightning. I mean back when I wanted to race at the beginning, if any of my idols were watching and I knew!? I probably would have embarrassed myself majorly! Like peed my pants embarrassed." Lightning stared at her with a raised brow which made Cruz blush a little and brush her hair behind her ear.

Jethro shrugged and took notes. Celia seemed like she wasn't even paying attention as she randomly stated "You have two challenges sent in by students that are really getting popular." Lightning rolled his eyes but was polite and asked "What are they?" "The loop and wall of death." Most everyone gasped a bit and Lightning snapped quickly "I am not doing the wall of death. There's a reason racers call it that." Celia stared a moment before muttering "Loop it is.." Back to typing on her phone. Lightning shook his head, a little annoyed by the young employees and the attention grabbing ideas. "Hey what about my wife?" Mack suggested. Everyone stared at him a moment while he explained further "I mean she did work with movie producers as a make up artist?" Lightning sighed. Honestly this all sounded exhausting.

"Sounds like a joke." Jethro snapped. Mack glared at the youngster. Lightning rolled his eyes and defending his friend "Thank you Mack. It's definitely worth considering." Jethro rolled his own eyes at Lightning. Which really got on Lightning's nerves. Then a knock at rhe academy's door. Cruz stood up "I'll get it.." So she stepped away letting the others continue their spatting of ideas. Cruz walked back over clearing her throat. Everyone looked over and Lightning's eyes widened as Cleo rushed over to him shouting "Oh Lightning! How I have missed you!" She opened her arms to hug him but Lightning stopped her, standing he asked "What do you want Cleo?" Everyone was watching all nosy like as she answered.

"Well.. I want to apologize again... But.. Well, I know I shouldn't even ask of this but.." She pulled out a flier from her designer purse. Lightning glanced at it still unsure of her intentions. "I want you to join me in raising money for a park. For Radiator Springs. Could give some people small jobs, minimum pay, kids would have a nice and safe area to play, a place to go on walks and I myself may even start my own _public _stretching class." she smiled. Lightning raised a brow and asked "What's this gotta do with me? You want money?" Cleo giggled and joked "Oh Lightning, such a card.. No. I want to auction off a date with you. It's a date auction. Kind of need a celebrity to make people wanna come. And I thought of you.." She smiled with her perfect and white teeth.

Lightning snickered and handed her the flier back replying "I'm flattered. But no. That's.. Not really my thing. If you asked me?.. Twenty something years ago, mighta been a different answer. Plus you and I aren't.. On the best terms." Cleo took a deep breath so she wouldn't snap. "Okay. I deserve that.. I am sorry. But this is for the benefit of Radiator Springs." Cleo bugged. Lightning glared at her. Then Celia spoke up, "Actually it sounds like a good idea. Definitely would get a lot of attention." she suggested he actually do it. Lightning immediately snapped "Really?" She nodded and Jethro seemed to agree. "It's that or the loop?" Celia gave him a choice. Lightning sighed then turned to Cruz. Cruz shrugged and added her own opinion. "If you don't wanna do the actual date part? I could just _buy _you?" Celia quickly disagreed explaining "No. Not you. That would send both of you back down the affair path. Need to keep away from that." Cruz frowned at that shot down.

Jethro shrugged saying "It's not a bad idea though? You could hire a stranger to bid on you with your own money?" Lightning raised a brow confirming "Buy myself?" Jethro nodded "Yeah, basically you make it _look _like you let a random chick buy a date with you. But really you bought yourself out of it and donated a bunch of money to the town." "So lie? To the entire town?" Lightning asked rather rudely. Celia butted in with a snicker "No different than your disguise lie?" Lightning sighed then faced Cleo. Cleo smiled and sqealed "Great! So just show up two hours before time here." She handed him the paper back. "Thanks daddy." Lightning blushed a bit as everyone stared at him instantly.

Cleo then left. Lightning and his friends, team stared at each other awkwardly. Lightning glared and asked scolding "What? Never heard a woman call a man daddy? Get back to work." and sat down. Celia snickered a bit trying not to laugh. Cruz too as she replied "Yes sir. _Daddy." _Lightning glared at Cruz but she seemed to think it was funny. "Don't call me that." He scolded. Cruz stared wide eyed and blushed and quickly looked down at her papers and folders. Embarrassed. It amused Lightning. He obviously still had some kind of hold on Cruz. It was cute. "So I ran into Mateo earlier." Lightning let it known. Celia raised a brow asking "Whose Mateo?" Cruz pretended she didn't hear that.

"Well Francesco Bernoulli's brother and.. Cruz's ex fiance." Lightning answered. Celia smiled and glanced at Cruz asking "What happened there?" she was very interested. Cruz turned pale stuttering "I-um-well-it-he... It's.." she and Lightning made this weird and awkward eye contact as she continued "Complicated..." Lightning stared at her. Very curious and very concerned. What the heck happened anyway? Cruz cleared her throat and mumbled "Back to work anyways!.. R-r-right Mr M-Mcqueen?" Lightning just stared a moment and slowly nodded. "Uh... Yea, yes... Back to work.." But was really curious and concerned...

For dinner this evening, Lightning was alone at the cafe or diner if you call it. He finished eating and paid Flo happily. On his way out he noticed Cal and Megan and their little girl all eating together as a family. He sighed. He hated that he and Cal were so.. tense and messed up now and really needed to fix things. And how else without talking was he suppose to try to fix anything? So... Lightning cautiously walked up to the table and gently cleared his throat and started with another apology as Cal and Megan stared up at him. "Cal.. I am so sorry.. Again. I want to really try to fix this. Anything... Because we don't need this constant fighting between us and we aren't setting any kind of good.. Examples... For our students or our kids." Megan frowned and gave her husband this _come on and make up please_ kind of look. Cal glared at Meg then at Lightning and snapped "Last I checked, you didn't have any students McQueen."

Lightning sighed replying "Yet... But Cal come on... You.. And I, need each other. Plus we both know you needed my help to get half the students you even have!? We are partners. We were partners. I can't.. I hate this between us.. And we both know this ends with you coming to me and things winding up fine? Like always. Our schools could really benefit from each other and isn't our friendship better than this? What happened was a mistake.." Cal looked pissed as he stood up and into Lightning's face said. "Things are different now McQueen. I may have use to be under you and always fell second to you or third to Bobby, but not now. Now I'm top dog and this is MY territory. You WILL KNEEL to ME. I am NOT your partner or your team mate! I am not helpless anymore! I don't even need my family's name to get whatever I want! I don't need you anymore. In fact, all the racers i use to race! Fuck them all!All of you who looked down on me and treated me like nothing and made fun of me, will see! Especially you with your fucking ego! Walking around like you can do whatever you want! You pushed me around to long! Then fucked my wife!?" Cal poked Lightning's chest hard, pushing him back some.

"Our schools will never work together, in fact, I will destroy your school and you and your name along with it!" Megan immediately snapped "Cal!" "No Meg! And the best part is, I will enjoy watching you be destroyed, and watching you cry!" Lightning, not gonna lie. felt a little fear as he replied "Cal.. You are acting like Chick.. Storm.. You aren't you.." Cal snickered and snarled back with "I've never felt more me in my entire life. I will no longer be in the back seat. And I'm enjoying watching you get a little fear struck.. This is the new me. And it wasn't so long ago, you were just like Storm and Chick yourself! I will crush you for what you did. And will happily wave bye, bye as you drown." Lightning nodded and asked "That really how it's gonna be?" Cal crossed his arms and shrugged. Lightning sighed replying "Okay. But you know me Cal. I WILL NOT... Back down." Cal glared into Lightning's eyes "You don't scare me McQueen. Give me your best shot." Lightning shook his head. Angry and walked away.

What the two didn't know.. That a few of Cal's students snapped photos, a video, and posted this...

As Lightning left he saw Cruz outside. She didn't notice him. Yet. So, still curious about what actually happened between her and Mateo. Lightning approached her and tapped her shoulder. Cruz turned and was surprised as she greeted "Oh. Hey? Lightning. What's up?" Lightning rolled his eyes answering "Cal and I got into a friendly disagreement. Anyways, about earlier? You acted really strange when I brought up Mateo?" Cruz frowned admitting "I know I did.. I'm sorry.." Lightning was trying to read her but couldn't, "What happened?" he asked. Cruz hesitated Nd just stared. Lightning half smiled and assured "Come on Cruz, it's me. You can talk to me." Cruz's chest ached. And she would have told him if it weren't for who she saw in the background. "Um..' she mumbled. She suddenly looked a little nervous?

"I can't.. You know?.. It's just personal.. I should go.." She turned and left rather quickly. She seemed afraid? It wasn't like Cruz. It was weird. What did she see? Lightning turned around and the only thing or _person_ noticeably there was?.. Francesco Bernoulli? Lightning was getting really suspicious and concerned and worried.. What was Sally marrying into?...

Francesco stared at Lightning and realized.. Cruz was going to possibly be a problem. If she confided in Lightning, Lightning would immediately talk to Sally. So.. Cruz was going to have to be taken care of...


	27. Francesco's secret

Cal was approached by Tex during school hours in his office. Cal smiled greeting "Tex! Hey man! How are you doing?" Tax sighed with a glare. Cal could tell that something was wrong. Tex stood there silent then Cal's uncle, Strip walked in and stood next to Tex with the same glare. Cal just stared and asked "Uh.. Everything okay?" Strip looked especially mad. Tex crossed his arms and asked the former young racer "You like workin here Cal?" Cal was so confused by this. "Well Ofcourse." he answered. Tex nodded replying "Great. For now, Strip will be supervising all your decisions. Until I can trust your judgment again." Cal stared at his uncle. Cal was obviously still clueless.

"What? Why? I thought I ran the school?" Cal whined. Tex shrugged snapping back "You did. But now, Strip here, is gonna supervise you. Make sure I made the right choice." Cal's brows lowered "What!? Uncle Strip? Seriously? What did I do wrong?" he asked. Strip pulled out his phone and showed Cal a video.

..._"I don't even need my family's name to get whatever I want! I don't need you anymore. In fact, all the racers i use to race! Fuck them all!All of you who looked down on me and treated me like nothing and made fun of me, will see! Especially you with your fucking ego! Walking around like you can do whatever you want! You pushed me around to long! Then fucked my wife!?" Cal poked Lightning's chest hard, pushing him back some._

_"Our schools will never work together, in fact, I will destroy your school and you and your name along with it!" Megan immediately snapped "Cal!" "No Meg! And the best part is, I will enjoy watching you be destroyed, and watching you cry!" Lightning, not gonna lie. felt a little fear as he replied "Cal.. You are acting like Chick.. Storm.. You aren't you.." Cal snickered and snarled back with "I've never felt more me in my entire life. I will no longer be in the back seat. And I'm enjoying watching you get a little fear struck.. This is the new me. And it wasn't so long ago, you were just like Storm and Chick yourself! I will crush you for what you did. And will happily wave bye, bye as you drown." Lightning nodded and asked "That really how it's gonna be?" Cal crossed his arms and shrugged. Lightning sighed replying "Okay. But you know me Cal. I WILL NOT... Back down." Cal glared into Lightning's eyes "You don't scare me McQueen. Give me your best shot." Lightning shook his head. Angry and walked away..._

Strip put his phone away. Cal slowly frowned and realized what a fool he was. "Your lucky that's what I'm doing." Tex added. "Strip suggested you take a long needed _vacation._" Tex warned. Cal stood there with his stupid frown. Tex looked at Strip and nodded once saying "Alright.. So.. Strip is charge. You report to him for some time Cal." Then left. Strip shut the office door behind Tex and stared at his nephew. He sighed and asked "What's going on kid?" Cal stared at his uncle and shook his head admitting "I can't.. Explain it. Lightning just... Lit somethin in me.. He betrayed me!" Strip sighed "So in return you are gonna betray your obligation to your students. These young racers look up to you. And I know your father would NEVER aprove of the way you are acting." Cal nodded agreeing "You're right.."

It was quiet for a little moment. Then Cal snapped venting "It just.. The betrayal.. I loved her.. Megan betrayed me with.. One of my most trusted friends and my own wife!?.. I can't get it out of my head uncle." his eyes teared up. Cal was struggling to man up and keep the tears back and not let his pain show so much. Strip wrapped his arms around his nephew. The nephew he watched grow up sense he was born and had helped through the death of his father. That was all it took and Cal snapped. A grown man broke down in tears. He loved Megan and trusted Lightning. The betrayal and pain and hurt just hit! A person can only take so much before they are tipped over their breaking point. That was it for Cal...

Cruz stepped out of her room all ready for an early run. She shut the door and made sure ut was locked behind her then began putting in her wireless headphones. "Cruz Ramirez." Francesco announced. Cruz jumped a little, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Francesco!?.. What are you doing here? I mean youre here for S-Sally ofcorse be-because um.. I-I mean here here.. With me?" Francesco smiled answering "Cruz Ramirez. Famous Race car driver. The underdog. Worlds fastest racer in America _and light _formula one racer for some time in Italia. Every one's idol! One the greatest femmina drivers to step foot on asphalt. Has a nice eh ring to it hmm?" He asked. Cruz raises a brow and shrugged. Confused where he was going with this. "But oh what happened to her? Twas like she just quit? Dropped of the track, the uh face of the earth and as quickly as she became a racer she was gone. No one has heard from or seen the racer sense she disappeared!?" He added.

He then stepped closer to her. Cruz stepped back, pushing her back against the wall of her apartment. Francesco trapped her and put his hands on the wall. Staring her directly in the eye. Cruz swallowed nervously. Francesco snickered as he had her pinned against the wall and continued "McQueen may have started your racing career, but I will finish it. If you love your life, your young career, and don't want to wind up in a place worse than a trianer...Do not speak a word to my dear Sally or your poor McQueen. Because I assure you, if you do? You won't have a career in _any _form of racing. Let alone a pit boy sweeping up the rubble.." Cruz nodded assuring the Italian, "I won't.. I won't tell her or Lightning.. I swear." Francesco smiled and stepped back. "Good. So we have come to an agreement." Cruz nodded but wasn't happy about it. "Have a good run Cruz." Francesco bid goodbye and left feeling temporarily satisfied with that.

Cruz watched him leave and stood there a moment. Francesco was just mean and would do anything to have or rather take what he wanted. At least that's how Cruz saw him. Bur she knew better. She knew Lightning wouldn't let that happen and knew she had to talk to him for sure if Francesco was going to be like that!...

Cruz went to the academy which was pretty empty today oddly. She had to go all the way up to Lightning's office to find him. The balcony doors were open do she gently pushed them open to find Lightning smoking. Lightning turned and glanced at her and for some reason Cruz blushed a little saying "Oh.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I didn't know you smoked?" Lightning sighed a deep breath replying "I don't.. Usually.. Sally doesn't need to know." Cruz snickered as she walked up next to Lightning. "Everyone just wants me to keep secrets anymore." Lightning stared at her and asked "What?" "Nothing.. Actually.. That is something I need to talk to you about."

Lightning's eyes widened as he finished his cigarette he exclaimed "Oh no, I don't wanna know if I shouldn't know." Cruz sighed with a frown replying "You should this one. It's about Sally.. And Francesco. Mostly Francesco..Only.. Francesco.." Lightning was immediately concerned and she had his full attention. "You can guarantee my job?.. Right?" She asked. That question only worried Lightning. So with that Cruz told Lightning what Francesco had done. And how it had lead to her leaving Mateo without even a goodbye. Lightning sighed. Francesco was a horrible human being. Sally couldn't marry him. "So you'll tell Sally?.. Right?" Cruz asked cautiously. Lightning stared out at the old dirt track and wasn't happy about this. "No." he said firmly.

Cruz was very surprised and her face showed it! "Why not? Doesn't she need to know at the least? I would want to know if it were me marrying the guy!?" Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped at Cruz "Ofcourse, but not from me!? If I tell her she isn't going to believe me! She will think it's something I'm just saying to get her out of marrying him!" "Why would she think that?.." Cruz asked. Lightning sighed with a frown admitting "Because she knows that I still love her. She knows I want her and I don't want her to be with _him.. _I can't tell her.. Has to be someone else." Cruz frowned. "Maybe.. I could.. I guess?" she offered. Lightning shook his head disagreeing "She doesn't exactly _like _you. If you tell her, she is just going to assume I had something to do with it.. Has to be someone else."

Cruz and Lightning stood there a moment. Just looking out at the track from the balcony. "What about Mateo?" Lightning suggested. Cruz shrugged asking "Would she believe him?" "I don't think she knows him well enough to actually just believe Mateo. But Sally would bring it up to Francesco and he'd tell her the truth." Cruz raised a brow to that then asked "What if he just lies?" Lightning snickered saying "Than Sally would be able to tell. Honestly Francesco won't lie to her face." "Why do you say that?" Cruz asked. Lightning looked at Cruz. Her brown eyes were sparkling. He frowned a little before answering softly "Because he loves her..." Which burned to say. But it was true.

"But.. You loved her?.. And you lied to her a lot.." Cruz pointed out. Lightning nodded and turned away. He did do that. He regretted it a lot. Cruz didn't mean to bring things up like that so tried smoothing that over. "I guess.. I.. Could talk to Mateo.. I just.. Haven't talked to him.. Sense I left him.." She frowned. Lightning shook his head and sighed "You should. If he doesn't even know what happened than he deserves to know. He may still think you just left him. He is probably really hurt." Lightning replied. Cruz felt bad but Lightning had a point. "I will and.. I'm gonna tell Mateo the truth.". "Good. Thank you." Lightning replied. The two stared out at the track a few more minutes...

**I know this was short. But I wanted to give y'all something to read while I was thinking of how I'll have Mateo and Sally chat and Francesco being confronted by Sally. What do you guys think Francesco did that he doesn't want Sally to know? And why? lol. just for fun.**

**I already know what I'm going to write in the next chapter somewhat. And how, what, why Francesco doesn't Want Sally to know. Hope its good!**


	28. Crimes against us

"Mommy!" Colton screamed loudly as thunder rolled in a thud like rumble. "Mama!" he screamed again as lightning flashed, followed by another rour of thunder. Sally and Francesco quickly sat up! "What is going on!?" Francesco yelped! Sally tossed the covers off and explained as she put on her robe, "The kids hate thunder storms. It's nit a big deal. But.. It is to them. I'm coming!" Sally rushed out and straight to her kids shared room. Ece was up and whimpering in tear along with Colton. Landon however, was passed out asleep.

Sally picked up Ece and sat on Colton's bed with two of the three of them cuddled up against her. Thunder rolled loudly. So Colton cuddled up into Sally's arms. She kissed his blonde head and smiled warmly assuring heher children, "Don't be scared. It's just a thunder storm. Nothing to worry about. Look, even Landon is sleeping." Colton glanced over at his little brother. Ece then mumbled "A car..." "What?" Sally had no clue what that meant. Colton looked up at his mother and explained "A car.. Daddy says that a car is in the sky racing." Sally giggled a little at that. "Is that so?" She asked with a smile. Colton and Ece nodded. It was sweet that Lightning told them that. Even though it made no sense.

Francesco stepped in quietly and whispered asking "Is everyone alright?" Ece only got closer to her mom. Sally nodded with a sigh. "Yes. Everyone is absolutely safe." She answered. Francesco smiled at his fiancee and her kids. Such a sweet little sight. "Sleep with you?.." Colton asked. Sally opened her mouth to answer but Ece spoke up and joined in with her older brother. "Me to mama?" Sally smiled. How could she say no? "I... Guess so you two. But what about baby Landon?" She asked them. Landon was still passed out asleep. Colton hummed. "Hmmmm Baby still sleepin now." Sally giggled quietly and kissed Colton's head, then Ece's. "Alright you two. Come on, go on to my room." The two rushed passes Francesco and down the hall to hide under the blankets quickly. Sally sighed and checked Landon before leaving the room.

"Sorry..." She apologized to Francesco. But he smiled back "Do not be. They are such adorable children Sally. You made very beautiful babies." Sally rolled her eyes and replied "Come on, let's go to bed." So the couple linked arms and walked into the bedroom. Ece and Colton were already in bed and ready for snuggles. Colton stared at Francesco and asked his mother curiously "Why does Fran sleep with you?" Sally and Francesco stared at each other moment. Kind of unsure how to answer that. "Because... Fran is.. Mommy's partner." Sally answered. Colton didn't understand and asked "What's a partner?" Sally sighed and tried to avoid this "Go to bed baby. I'll tell you in the morning. Sally walked over next to her son and helped him get tucked in more. But Colton wasn't done. "Why can Fran sleep over but not daddy?" Sally sighed and really had no clue what to say at first. Francesco stared at them and just knew _this_ would not be okay with Lightning so, suggested. "I will sleep in the guest room for the remainder of my slumber my love." Sally raised a brow and asked "What? Why? You're family. You are going to be their step dad? Right?"

Francesco nodded "Only so. I think it more appropriate for me to. Sense Ece and Colton wish to share the bed with you tonight." Suddenly thunder rolled and Colton and Ece both!, Jumped close to Sally. Sally smiled and nodded. She didn't disagree after thinking about it now. So Francesco walked over and hugged Sally good night before leaving to retire in a separate room for the night. Colton looked up at his mom then asked "Is Fran my dad now?" Sally's eyes widened. She did not mean for Colton to think that? "No honey.. He's just... Your...um.." "Partner?" Ece asked. Sally kissed Ece answering "Sure. Partners in crime maybe." she joked. Then she had to ask "You guys like Fran? right?" Colton nodded with a smile answering "He's cool like daddy. And he talks funny." Ece shrugged silently. Sally snickered with a smile "Well.. He maybe around for a really long time. Fran lives here now." she said. Then more thunder. Colton sighed and mumbled into his mother "I want Daddy..." Sally frowned. She couldn't give her son that. But she missed him. And she wasn't sure she even meant what she said. Because as much as she loved Francesco, she wanted Lightning...

The following day, Cruz took a deep breath as she stood outside Mateo's room. "He probably.. Hates me.." She muttered. She almost knocked but stopped. "Come on Cruz!" She told herself. "Okay." then she reached up to knock on his door and it opened. Her eyes widened with surprise. Mateo glared at her answering "Cruz." Cruz smiled a little nervously. "Hi.." she greeted softly. Mateo looked her up and down then asked "Why are you here?" "To apologize.. And.. Explain what happened.." Mateo snickered replying "I already know. Francesco's arrogant ass told me everything." Cruz frowned feeling a little ashamed. "I'm sorry.." she muttered. Mateo nodded and asked "Why did you run? Why not come to me? I would have chose you over my brother?" Cruz shrugged quietly.

"You were still in love with Lightning hmm?.." He asked. Cruz sighed "I was.. It was a really confusing time for me. But Francesco"-"I know. I hate him. His need to be right triumphs any relationship we could have had. I hate the man." Cruz was a little surprised. "You should have come to me and I would have dealt with Francesco. But using me to try and forget Lightning! It was heartless of you!" Cruz stared at the ground. Both fell silent. "I don't hate you.." Mateo muttered. "It just hurt. A lot. I thought you were different. Thought we both wanted the same thing. You lied just to use me. It wasn't right." Cruz agreed and replied "I know. I am sorry.." "I forgive you." Mateo said with a warm smile. Oh how that felt so good.

"Um.. In that case.. I have a favor?" Cruz brought up. Mateo raised a brow curious. "Sally should know who she's marrying. What lengths he went to just to be right and prove a pointless.. point?" Mateo smiled and snickered "But Ofcourse. Why do you think I came here? i want to ruin my brother's wedding." Cruz stared and had to ask "Doesn't that make you just as bad as him?" Mateo rolled his eyes snapping "I am not going to do what he did. Guess I could just tell the girl? But what would Sally care? It's not like he did anything to her or her family?" Cruz sighed and frowned. "But I was involved.. Sense Lightning cheated on her with me?.. She's gonna feel even more betrayed by Francesco." Mateo nodded. "But I can not get ahold of the _mayor._ She is to difficult to see." he explained. Cruz shrugged suggesting "Just go to her office and say your sir name is there to see her? She'll think your Francesco."...

Sally was in her office and working. The weekend. Tomorrow was Lightning's day to get the kids. She sighed. Staring at that stupid wedding dress. "Alright.. I can't look at you anymore." She snapped and got up. She walked over and zipped the dress up and took it and looked around? Where could she put it? Then a knock. Her assistant peeked in announcing "Um Mam.. Mr Bernoulli is here to see you?" Sally stood there a moment. "Oh... Um.." She stared at the dress in her hands and sighed with an eye roll. "Alright send him in." she ordered. The assistant left. Sally hung the dress back up and stared at it a few more seconds before sitting back down at her desk. Then another knock and.. Mateo Bernoulli walked in and shut the door behind him. "I'm sorry.. I thought?"-"I am Francesco's brother.." He interrupted.

Sally nodded replying asking "Oh?. Right. Mateo? Right?" The man nodded. "Come, sit down." She motioned. Mateo sighed and shook his head explaining "No.. I don't want to take long.. I just wanted to.. Let you know I won't be attending the wedding and will never have anything to do with you or any if Francesco's _family. _He tore up mine. He doesn't even deserve what you are giving him. I feel so sorry for you." Sally raised a brow. Confused and concerned. "I'm sorry? What?" she asked. "Francesco seems like a nice man. He does and I know. Mama use to say he was the sweet talker. And it was always true. When we were young and got into little scuffles, I would get hurt and run to tattle. But he was Mama's prized baby boy. He could sweet talk a rat into a trap." Sally just stared. Still lost a little.

Mateo cleared his throat and sighed before now sitting down. "You can marry him if you truly love him. But as his brother... I want to let you know what he is like when he _has _to be right and decides he truly knows best when he doesn't most of the time." Sally still remained silent. "Francesco destroyed my wedding. He did a disgusting thing to me and Cruz. Cruz.. Cruz left me and Italy because of him." Sally stared and had to ask "Francesco?" Mateo nodded and began to explain to her what exactly he did, stepping between him and Cruz. Sally's eyes widened and her heart broke a little. She trusted Francesco.. She loved him.. or so she did...

Cruz was standing out in the top bleacher of the stadium. Looking out at the track. Her car in the distance in case she decided to take a few laps. Lightning stepped out and walked over asking "Hey, you okay?" Cruz smiled answering "Yep. Just.. Really don't want to lose my job. I love it here and racing. I am living my dream." Lightning smiled and snickered "Don't worry about Francesco. I can handle him." Cruz smiled down to Lightning warmly. "Thanks Lightning." "Anytime. Hey the guys and I are headed to lunch. Wanna come?" he invited. Cruz shrugged "I'll catch up maybe shortly." Lightning glanced at the track and replied "Maybe when I get back we can have a little race. Me and you." Cruz lit up hearing that. "Really!?" she asked.

Lightning chuckled "Yeah. Anyways, I'll save you a seat. Flo's diner." "K!" Cruz replied. Lightning left then with the other workers, his employees. Cruz let put a deep breath. Staring out at the track. It probably wasn't maybe 30 minutes and she heard footsteps. "Lightning?" She muttered and looked down. Immediately a little worried. "Francesco?.. What are you doing here?" Francesco stepped up on the bleachers and began making his way up to Cruz. "Well Mateo came to see me. Says you two were conspiring to tell Sally?" Cruz stood up and stood up for herself. "Yeah! So what!? Sally needs to know!" Francesco glared and snapped "Than you can say good bye to racing." Cruz crossed her arms and snickered proudly saying "Lightning won't let that happen. He isn't afraid of you."

Francesco snickered glaring and snarling back "He should be." Cruz just glared at Francesco back. "So you talked to him and my brother? Even thiugh I warned you?" The italian asked. Cruz smiled "Yes. Because no one is scared of you. You can't touch me or my career." Francesco glanced down then replied "It's a long way down when you fall.. When your career falls down. It often hits hard.." He steppes closer. Cruz couldn't step back. "Wait stop!" she screamed and grabbed Francesco's arms. Francesco yanked his arms away which lead to Cruz loosing her balance and falling from the top of the stadium bleacher! Cruz felt like the seconds became minutes! As her view of Francesco staring down at her became further and further. There was nothing to grab onto to stop the fall..

_**THUD..**_..

Lightning and his team returned. Everyone entered the Academy exeexcept for Lightning. "I'm gonna go see if Cruz is still out back." he let the others know. He walked around the building and noticed her car still there. But she wasn't in the ble-"CRUZ!" he yelled loudly as he noticed her on the ground behind the bleachers! He ran so fast that he ran in place at first even! Lightning got to her and fell to his knees as he skid to a stop next to her. Immediately calling to her, "Cruz! Cruz!" He yelled. But she didn't answer. "No, no, no! Don't you dare!" He brushed her hair from ger face and put a few fingers under her nose as he kay his ear to her chest. She was still breathing! "Yes! okay! Hold on Cruz." he said with such fear! he grabbed out his phone quickly dialing 911.

_What is your emergency?_

"Yes, I'm at Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy in the back of it! A young woman is unconscious! I think she fell!?" He glanced up at the top of the bleachers! They were just temporary. They hadn't finished getting the fence or wall built around them!? "Stay with me Cruz!.. I'm so sorry!.." Lay his head on her shoulder. Feeling helpless and so clueless as to what could have happened!..

Hours at the hospital passed before the doctor came out to Lightning. Lightning stood up asking "How is she? Is she okay!?" The man nodded answering "Just unconscious at the moment. She took a hard hit to her head on the fall down. She has to wear a brace a few weeks but she'll be fine. She just has to wake up." Lightning thought about it a moment and asked nervously "Will she wake up?" The doctor sighed answering "Her chances are good. I wouldn't worry. Usually between three to seven days. Give her time, be patient." Lightning nodded and thanked the doctor. Then Jethro and Celia rushed over yelling "Mr McQueen! Mr McQueen!" Lightning stared at them curious and shooshed them as they reached his presence. "What is it?" He asked.

Jethro and Celia glanced at each other before one of them, Celia, answered "The academy was broken into." "What!?" Lightning yiped quietly! Jethro nodded. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. This day couldn't get much worse. "What did they take? The cars?" Lightning asked. Jethro shook his head and Celia answered "No.. Just the security tapes and wiped out the computers." Lightning's brows lowered. "What?.." He muttered. Jethro and Celia just stared. "This... This was no accident.." Lightning growled. Celia raised a brow. "You think someone wanted Cruz dead? Jethro asked. Lightning looked furious as he answered "I know someone wanted her quiet. Didn't want her talking to me about something.." Jethro and Celia glanced at each other. And Celia had to ask "Does that mean your next?" "What if they come back to finish the job?" Jethro added in asking.

Lightning was so furious. He knew this was definitely no accident. But would anyone be that cruel? That horrible? To Cruz?! "Then I'll just have to get to them first." he growled. Jethro and Celia were clueless. "You should talk to the police." Celia stated. Lightning nodded answering "And I will. But there's no evidence. Unless Cruz wakes up?.. There's no proof she didn't just fall." Which was true. To many people had been in those bleachers to find any one person's dna that hadn't been there. Lightning then left without another word. He knew who had to of done this. And he wouldn't let them get away with it. Let alone be around _his_ family.


	29. Coward

Lightning left the hospital and sat in his car. Taking a few minutes to just breathe. He couldn't handle this situation guns blazing!? He had to take deep breaths in and out. But as he did he just felt tears come to his eyes as he feared for the love of his life and the children. He knew this had to be Francesco. But part of him couldn't believe Francesco was _that _kind of man. He needed more evidence of that. But first.. He needed to make sure Sally and the kids were safe.

Lightning went right into Sally's office without even an explanation or knock! "Sally!" Lightning called. She was in her chair and looked pale! Lightning rushed to her and knelt down to his knees asking "What's wrong!? What happened?" and he grabbed her hands. Sally pulled away and stood up. "Why her!?" she yelled. Lightning just knelt there, looking up at her and was confused. Sally was angry and yelled again "Why Cruz!? You could have had any woman you wanted Lightning! Why her!?" Lightning stuttered trying to answer "I-I.. I don't?.. I don't know?.. I-I thought we were over this?.." Sally growled and walked away. Staring at the wedding dress. "Men are pigs.. All of you!" she griped rudely. Lightning stood up and didn't quite understand.

"And some how Cruz is always the one EVERYONE wants!" She yelled. She was really angry. Lightning sighed but remained quiet. She was venting a little. He should have known that Sally would never let the past go, and that's why she would never give him another chance. "I'm sorry... Just.. I'm a little mad at Francesco right now and.. I just.. I can't.. be.. good enough... For anyone.." She stopped and sighed as she rubbed her head. "Sally.." Lightning called and grabbed her attention. He took a deep breath then firmly ordered "Come here." Sally hesitated but slowly walked up and stood in front of Lightning. They looked at each other's faces. Maybe studying each other. He brushed her hair out of her eyes then softly ordered "Don't you ever doubt yourself. You don't need someone to be good enough. You are worth so much more than to be someone's_ good enough_.." He stopped and glanced at her wedding dress. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay.. Safe.. Something.." He stopped and decided she didn't need to know yet. "You're okay?" he asked. Sally nodded a little.

Lightning lifted her chin and stared at her, gazing into her eyes. He wanted to tell her he loved her. Sally sighed saying "How do you do it?" she asked. Lightning raised a brow so she explained "How do you love one person but.. treat them like they were nothing?" Lightning frowned and thought a moment before answering deeply "You don't. You just push all the good so far down that you forget there was ever any to begin with.." Sally pulled away and just as she did, Francesco walked in. Lightning and him immediately made eye contact. Francesco was the first to speak as he began panicking a bit "Sally! You can not believe anything this man says!" Sally was confused. Lightning became defensive and snapped at Francesco "Me!? You're the one who can't even be trusted! You broke into MY academy and hurt MY friend!"

Francesco looked terrified, Lightning was furious, And stepping closer toward the Italian he continued yelling "You come into my town, MY home, and infiltrate MY family, MY WIFE!" Francesco snickered and joked "Oh I did more than infiltrate her." Lightning immediately punched Francesco in the side of the jaw! Sally quickly stepped in yelling "Stop! Both of you now!" She grabbed Lightning's arm, pulling him back as Lightning only fought her verbally "Why can't you see it! He is dangerous! I don't want him near my children!" Francesco glared whining "I think you busted my jaw!?" Lightning growled back "If Sally wasn't in my way I'd bust more than that!" Francesco's eyed widened. Sally then yelled "Stop it!" And they did. She then slowly approached Francesco. He looked scared or panicked. Something was wrong. Sally and Francesco stared into each other's eyes. Sally even put on a soft smile. Then, _**SLAP! **_right across his face!

"How could you?!" Sally yelled. Lightning just stood there surprised and quiet. Francesco held the sting on his face as Sally explained "Mateo came and told me what you did! How you tried to seduce Cruz!? How far did you go Francesco!? How far!?" _**SLAP! **_"Ouch! Fermare!, Fermare! Not far!" he yelled! Sally shook her head and yelled "Would you have slept with her just to prove a point to your brother?" Francesco opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out "Would you!? Did it really mean that much to you!? To be right!?" She yelled. Francesco shook his head then changed the subject "Lightning is here!? Why is he here!?" "Oh that's real nice Francesco!" Lightning snarled! Francesco just snapped back yelling "You should not be here! She is my wife!" Both men began screaming at each other back and fourth!

Sally had to raise her voice to them "ENOUGH!! What is wrong with you!? BOTH OF YOU!? This some kind of guy thing!?" Lightning and Francesco glared at each other. "You two have got to stop! Learn to get along!" She yelled. The two men didn't break eye contact. "Now, I am nobody's wife yet! And even if I was? I should not be treated like this!?" she snapped!Francesco took a deep breath and spoke up "She is correct...I apologize my Sally.." Lightning rolled his eyes and growled "Kiss ass.." Which made Sally snap! "No, Lightning! At least he apologizes!?" Lightning shook his head replying to her "Sally, you know I love you and wouldn't let you near danger. And this guy is dangerous!" Francesco was so nervous he felt like he was sweating. But Sally sighed and scolded "Oh come on Lightning.. You're better than this.."

"Who do you trust more? Me or him?" Lightning asked. Sally did not answer at first. She couldn't believe Lightning asked that. "Sally.." he muttered. Sally frowned and glanced at Francesco. He did look rather _guilty._ But had also been hit in the face multiple times and his face was red because of that. Sally sighed answering "I do trust you Light... But I trust.." She looked at Francesco continuing ",I trusted.. You Francesco.." Francesco frowned. He knew what she meant. "I need to speak to Francesco alone." She added. Lightning was kind of afraid to leave Sally with him and fought for that "No.. Please let me just stay here or?. We can?.. All? Go out somewhere or.. It's hot in here? We could? Open the door right?" Sally looked upset. Francesco was about to get a scolding.

"Let _him_ leave Sally. We do not require the presence of some washed up racer who use to drive in the circles. He is obviously stressed." Sally just stared at Francesco. Lightning fixed his shirt and replied "_Someone_ broke into my academy." With a dead glare locked on Francesco. Sally was surprised to hear this and she was concerned. Francesco snickered and replied "How dreadful. I'm sure you have insurance." Still holding that glare. Lightning nodded "They only took the camera footage.. Must of done something they didn't want anyone to see." Francesco sighed, still glaring replied "You have proof of this, I presume?" Lightning just glared a moment before answering "Not yet..." Francesco snickered "You might be surprised. I would place my bets on that Cal Weathers person. He seemed to have it out for you in that video. He threatened you in public." Lightning shook his head. He knew it wasn't Cal. Sally grabbed Lightning's attention "I am definitely gonna call you about that later. But for now, I need to talk to Francesco. Alone." She frowned.

Francesco knew what that meant and immediately became nervous. Lightning held the glare and walked toward the door. Francesco just stared at the ground, not moving. Lightning was about to pass through to exit but instead, grabbed Francesco by his shirt's collar, shoved the Italian's back against the wall and got into Francesco's face threatening "Don't you dare touch my kids or hurt my family. I will come after you! Do I make myself clear?.." Sally grabbed Lightning yelling "Lightning stop! Let him go! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!? Just leave Lightning! Go!" Lightning let go of Francesco and he didn't want to but.. He stepped outside, kind of pushed out by Sally.. He stared at her as she shut the door. He did need proof. So Lightning went to his academy next...

Sally took a deep breath and said "Francesco.." "Sally.. I know y"-"No! You be quiet and only talk when I ask you a question!" she snapped! So.. Francesco shut up there. Sally shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "Did you sleep with Cruz?" "No. I wouldn't do that." Sally shook her head explaining "Mateo came and accused you of seducing her. He said that you told Cruz you loved her and would give her more than he could and that you.. You tried to sleep with her just because you wanted him to know she would sleep with anyone." Francesco sighed explaining "Cruz is a whore. My brother would have married someone that I knew! I knew she would just sleep around again." "So YOU try to sleep with her just to prove that she's easy!?" Sally yelled! "He said that you even had a video of it as proof to show your brother and that you did show him!" Francesco just stared silently.

"What kind of crazy person goes to that length just to be right!? And you weren't even right" she yelled! Francesco nodded. Cruz left instead of fighting. Francesco sighed and admitted "I have... Done things I am not proud of.." Sally snickered continuing "That's not even the worse part?.. Mateo told me that you tried to hide part of the video. That.." She took a deep breath before continuing "He said he stole the tape and watched the rest of it." "You can't believe what my brother says. He is a constant liar and is immature." Francesco scolded. Sally shook her head asking with tears "Did you try to.. Make... Cruz.. sleep with you?" Francesco just stared at Sally a moment. Silent. Which his silence made Sally yell it "Did you TRY to force yourself onto her!?" Francesco frowned as he stepped closer to Sally. She could admit. She waa a little afraid of him right now.

"I trusted you Francesco.. But if what Mateo says is true and now?.. Lightning says you broke into his school? Hurt someone?.." Francesco nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear tenderly. He then grabbed a hand full of Sally's hair and turned her and forced her head down onto her desk roughly with a loud _**Thud. **_He leaned down to her ear amd whispered "This is all I did to Cruz. Because that whore likes it rough. I did not _force_ myself to her. She likes it rough and she likes being _forced_." Sally breathed a little heavy as she mumbled "So?.. You slept with her?.." Francesco released his grip and stepped back answering "No. I did not. I simply _tried _to make her want to. Just so I could warn my brother of who he was marrying. I had good intentions Sally!" Sally stood straight back up. Her face somewhat hurt from being slammed onto the desk.

She was going to cry. And for the first time, Sally saw a different side of Francesco. He wasn't tender, gentle, or sweet. He stood there firmly and looked ready to fight. She never saw him like this. Then "Go." she ordered. "You should leave Francesco.. I need to think." Sally said sternly. Francesco didn't fight her. Instead he just did as she said and left..

That night, Sally returned home with the kids. They ofcorse took off in the house to go play. Sally called for Francesco but there was no answer? She called and heard his phone ring. She followed the sound and found his phone in the kitchen on the counter. Then she searched around the house then the garage. His car was gone and so was he. It didn't make sense. Francesco took off without any explanation or note? Sally brushed it off. Maybe he accidentally forgot his phone.

So she made dinner, her and the kids ate dinner, gave each kid a bath, tucked them into bed with a story, took a shower herself, lay in bed and he still hadn't returned. Sally really became worried and suspicious, so she walked over to his dresser and opened it. Only to find most of Francesco's things were gone. It was cleaer.. Francesco wasn't coming back...


	30. Starting bid 500 dollars

Lightning went to see Cruz and check on her the following morning. Maybe by chance she had woken up. He hoped so. Gosh he hated seeing her like that. He sat with her for a few hours. She never woke up yet, but she would soon. And hopefully she remembered what happened. Then a knock on the door. Lightning looked over and was really surprised to see Sally. He stood up as she walked in and asked "How's she doing?" Lightning sighed answering as he placed his hands in his pockets "Uh.. Well she's in a coma.. But.. Doctor says she will wake up." Sally nodded and stared at Cruz then at Lightning and asked "How are you doing with all this?" Lightning shrugged. "Long as she wakes up, I'm great." Lie. Sally made a weird face and sniffed his shirt. Lightning was confused and had to ask "Are you smelling me?.." Sally glared a little at him scolding "You've been smoking again. That is disgusting Lightning." Lightning glared a little and admitted "So I smoke.. It's not illegal." Sally shook her head muttering "It should be."

Both just stared at Cruz. "How's _Francesco?" _Lightning asked. Sally frowned and had to think what to say. It was best to be honest with Lightning, "I don't know?.. He left." "What?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded explaining "I got home yesterday and his phone was left but most of his belongings and his car were gone." Lightning couldn't believe this! Francesco was running! "He's a coward. Not to mention a criminal." he growled. Funny thing was, Sally didn't disagree. She didn't reply at all to that. It was kind of awkward them standing there. "So someone broke into the academy?" Sally brought up asking. Lightning nodded "I know it was Francesco Sally. I may not have the proof, and believe me. I know how it sounds coming from me.. And I know you love him and you are.. were marrying him. I didn't want to drive a wedge between us all exactly. But I was afraid. If he did this to Cruz, how could I trust him with you and Colton and the twins!?" Sally frowned a little but part of her was grateful for Lightning's over protectiveness.

"Well he's gone anyway.." She mumbled. Lightning did feel bad and "I'm sorry. He was a douchebag though.." Sally snickered "Actually... I'm a little relieved.." she admitted. "I don't think I want to be married again. Not for a while.. And he was pushy..." Lightning wasn't surprised.He knew she didn't truly want to marry the man deep down in her heart. Lightning couldn't help smiling a little. Sally noticed though and had to ask "Please.. Don't. I can't do us again.. I don't want to be with anyone right now.. I want to focus on me and the kids and.. if Francesco returns." "He won't. He won't because he tried to kill Cruz Sally." Sally shook her head snarling "Everyone is unbelievable. Francesco wouldn't do that! And he would never.. Hurt a woman like what Mateo said!" Lightning defended Cruz and Mateo saying "But Cruz told me what happened too! Francesco pushed her! He crossed the line and tried to RAPE her! That's what it is Sally! Francesco assaulted Cruz and you are defending him just because it's Cruz!" "Stop it!" she yelled! But Lightning didn't, "Why!? Why can't you handle the truth about him!? You know the law and you know that sometimes even the most decent people are criminals!" "Like you!? You came to this town and from the moment we met you broke the law! I find out you did so much illegal shit as a kid!? Then cheated on me for over a year, off and on! You are just as bad as any one else because you were a decent man who also happens to break the laws!" she yelled in his face. This fight was making no sense really as Lightning defended "I never tried raping a woman!? I never assaulted anyone!?" Sally rolled her eyes correcting "Oh but you have the practice! The way you like sex and hurting women!? its messed up!" Lightning honestly didn't know how to reply to that. Sally was just hurt and she knew something had to of happened with Francesco and Cruz and the academy because Why else would Francesco run away like he did?

"I can't.. I can't do this.. Just.." Sally muttered and sighed. "I hope Cruz wakes up soon. She is the only one who can tell me what happened.. Not like it matters... I'm so sick of beibeing with anyone.." Then she left angry. It was hurtful for her. Having the man she was going to marry be accused of so many horrible things all at once and then Francesco just took off like that. And Lightning knew she never _truly _liked the rougher stuff. She needed someone to lay her down and tenderly make love to her. Not fuck her, not have sex, not a hook up, not quick either. Sally needed to feel a spark of real true love making again and oh how Lightning ached to give her that again. How he wished she would let him in but when he pushed she only pushed away further. If only he could go back in time and never give into Cruz.. no, wait.. If he could go back and never have began lying and just gave Sally the family she wanted and made sure she was happy...

Lightning had the kids through the weekend, but that didn't stop him from working on places to look for students. Mack came over to help. Lightning was a little stressed and needed to avoid people like Celia and Jethro right now. So while the kids were playing, Lightning and Mack were looking into different races around that were moderately close and not professional. Mack was curious and asked "Why do you want to find young racers that are?.. Well?.. Cheap?..." Lightning quickly answered explaining "For one, they don't have the options like students Cal has. Which ask the question, why are they racing? if they don't really have the funds? They know they won't have a career racing? why are they putting so much into it?"

Mack nodded and understand. "Passion. Real racers don't need a fancy school to enjoy the sport. If they are in it because it's their passion they are immediately going to be better than anyone like Cal who was just born into it." Mack shrugged admitting "I don't know... Some the ways Cal is training his students is really good." Lightning agreed but argued "True. But I'm not going to just teach them to win. It's like your typical school system in that place. Cal is teaching his kids to pass the test. But if there's a question that wasn't on the test? They fail." "Like turn right to go left?" Mack asked. Lightning smiled "Exactly!."

The two looked at a few small town races coming up and Mack pointed out one, "Back before you? Rusteze looked into a racer here. It's no Small town Texas track school. It's just a little made up dirt track in a field of some farmer. His son loved racing." "We should go there first. It's only a few hours away." Lightning replied. Mack frowned reminding "Kid that may not even exist? That was what? Over ten years ago! Plus you're disguise?" Lightning sighed "I need this Mack.. I need to find just one or two students. Get this place started. Cruz would want us to. We have to." Mack nodded and asked how she was doing anyway. Lightning was upset about it. "But Francesco is gone now. He left town and hasn't come back. If he's smart he won't. I will not let him back in." Lightning snarled.

Mack looked at the calendar and asked "How is Sally taken it? Their wedding was next weekend." Lightning shrugged answering "She says she's relieved." It got quiet between them. "You still want her?" Mack asked. Lightning nodded "Yep. But.. She needs me to just be her friend right now.. So.. I need to just work. Distract myself." Mack snickered. It was funny. whatever was going on between Lightning and Sally was funny. "Remember kid, my wife can put you a good disguise on." Lightning nodded replying "May have to. It's that or.. No. That's probably the best and easiest way really. Think it'll work?" he asked. Mack Shrugged saying "Only one way to find out." Lightning agreed to try it. But wait until the coming work week at the academy. See if a disguise would be good enough to fool Celia and Jethro first.

Mack stared at the calendar and asked "Hey? don't you have that weird auction date thing tomorrow night?" Lightning glanced at the calendar then sighed griping "Yeah.. I forgot about that. No worries though, Cruz hired someone to _bid _on me and they'll win. So I'm not worried about it. Just gonna take the kids to my mom's for a few hours." "Well my wife and I will be at the benefit. I would not wanna miss seeing how much you go for and who wanted a taste of you." Mack joked. Lightning shook his head and rolled his eyes. But it was a curious question. Who would try to actually bid on Lightning at the event?

Mack stood up saying "Well.. It's getting late. I better get back home." Lightning nodded and shook Mack's hands. "I'll see you at the benefit tomorrow kid." With that Mack left. Lightning sighed and began cleaning up all the papers he and Mack had out. Ece ran in with one of her dress up dresses. Lightning smiled and asked her "What are you up to baby?" Ece pushed the dress toward her father. Hinting that she wanted to put the bright pink princess dress on. Lightning sighed and knelt down explaining "Ece, it's close to bed time." Ece frowned withwithout a word. Lightning really noticed this time. She just didn't talk. Lighting pulled her close and hugged her asking "What's wrong Ece?" Sitting her on his knee.

"Ece?.. You gotta talk to me." She shrugged. Lightning sighed. She wasn't going to. So Lightning kissed her head and caved in, "Alright. Let's put on this dress." Ece immediately smiled and jumped down holding up the dress and said "Thank you daddy." quietly. Lightning smiled and helped her into the dress over her clothes. "But we do have to get ready for bed." He reminded. Ece nodded and asked "Can I have a party?.." softly. Lightning wasn't sure what to say so asked "You want a party?" Ece nodded adding "A tea party daddy.." She was so quiet about it. Lightning decided to use it and knelt back down answering her "If you can start asking me for things more often and talking to me and.. And mommy, Ofcourse you can." Ece smiled and hugged her daddy tightly.

Then she ran off in a hurry to her room. Lightning smiled. He was happy with his kids. It just was upsetting that the thing missing was Sally. He stood up and he felt alone. He wanted to share these small moments with Sally but he couldn't. And that was his own fault...

It was late and Lightning had just gotten the kids to bed. He lay down himself and thinking of Sally grabbed his phone out to check on her. He pulled up her name but hesitated. She told him not to. Don't. Lightning sighed and stared at her name for a few seconds before setting the phone down and getting some needed sleep before the auction tomorrow...

Cleo smiled widely at the group of fine men and women that had agreed to be up for the auction. "Okay everyone! The event is about to start! And might I say, you all look fabulous!" she then turned to one woman that.. she didn't entirely like and complained "Except for you Justice.. You look poor.. Just go on home.. No one is going buy you?" Justice frowned and left. Lightning shook his head at that. Cleo was horrible. Why did he ever date her again? Cleo smiled still and walked up to Lightning in his nice black and white suit. "You look absolutely perfect Daddy.." she fixed his collar and straightened his jacket. Lightning cleared his throat replying "Thank you. You look nice." he complimented. She really did in her long sparkling navy blue gown that dragged behind her. She always had to look her best and out do everyone. "Why ofcorse." she said then leaned into his hear and whispered "I plan on taking you home.." Lightning's brows raised but he wasn't afraid of having to worry about that sense he had hired a personal bidder. No matter what anyone bid, they were hired to top them.

It did seem a bit weird and unfair of Lightning to be buying himself out of this and doing this just for looks. But he didn't want to have someone like Cleo bid and win a date with him. Cleo walked off and one man leaned over and obviously checked out Cleo's then said "She seems fun doesn't she?" to Lightning. Lightning snickered and replied "Been there, done that. Trust me, you DON'T want her to bid on you. Total gold digger." The man nodded. Then the event began.

Cleo took the stage at the Radiator Springs community center and took the microphone announcing herself first, "Hello everyone! I hope you all came here single and ready to mingle!" A few people did whistle. "Just kidding! Alright I am Cleo De Frank, running for mayor for those of you who.. Haven't heard. Welcome to tonight's evening event of Radiator Springs first ever Bachelor _and _bachelorette auction!" People clapped and a few whistled again. "Haha, I see we have some eager men out here tonight. We will be starting with the ladies in just a few moments. AND, I am sorry to say that _I _will not be one of tonight's bachelorettes.. I know.. So sorry. But I myself _might _just have to bid on a date myself." She giggled. Sally walked in at this time. Running a little late because she didn't plan on even coming. But she really could use the distraction.

Cleo noticed her and pointed her out, "Oh hey! And let's give a round of applause to our _current _mayor of Radiator Springs! Sally Carrera!" Naturally everyone clapped and Sally was surprised but smiled and thanked the crowd from her seat. Cleo sighed continuing "Just a quick reminder, all of the proceeds earned tonight go to Radiator Springs very own park management council to design and build us a brand new park! Isn't that great!?" Everyone clapped again. "So.. All dates start at a price of a minimum $500, and to _claim _your date just see Rhonda over there by the exit on your way out. She'll get your name, number and help set up your date with you lucky prized man or woman. So!? Is everyone ready to start!?" She yelled with such excitement! Everyone clapped, some cheered, one or two men whistled.

"Alright! So let's start with the ladies!" So the event began. Ladies first, bringing out and _selling _each bachlorette contestant. There were only about 7 women. The last woman came up and a few different men bidded, "Going once, twice? Sold! For two thousand dollars to the gentleman in the turtleneck!" People clapped and cheered for him as he stood up and took a bow. Cleo giggled and the lady stepped back into the back behind the red curtain. "Okay ladies, the moment we have been waiting for. Time to bring out the men!" The more wilder group of single mom friends of Cleo's cheered loudlyas people clapped. Sally rolled her eyes but only because she knew what was coming. Lightning being sold out to some tramp of a single mom. He'd probably sleep with her. Come on it was Lightning. He'd sleep with anything in a skirt. Well not really.. But it's how Sally felt sometimes.

"Let's start off with a rich man with even richer taste and a southern accent to match! Mr Tex himself!" Tex stepped out in his nice button up, jeans with a large belt and cowboy hat. The crowd cheered and clapped. Tex was an icon around here for sure. "Okay, bidding starts at $500." Immediately a lady called out and raised her hand "550!" "600!" another. Tex smiled and posed proudly."700!" another called. "700! Do i hear?.. 800?" Cleo asked. A woman raised her hand. "Great!" Cleo exclaimed. Then another raised it "$1,000.". A few people were a little surprised. "1,200!' Another. Cleo's eyes widened. But Tex was rich. What girl wouldn't want that! One single mom stood up and yelled "2,500!" People were surprised. Cleo was a little too "Alright 2,500! Anyone wanna say? 3,000?..No?.. Going once?.. Twice?... SOLD! For $2,500 to Trixie over there!" Everyone clapped loudly for her as she seemed pretty happy with her date.

Tex waved and winked at the crowd and said "I'll see you soon Trixie." Trixie turned a little red hearing that strong accent of his. Then Tex disappeared behind the curtain and Lightning appeared. Sally immediately stared at him. She couldn't wait to see how this was going to go. The spot light shined right on him. Single on group screamed and whistled! One woman even yelled "We love you Lightning!" Cleo giggled and spoke in her microphone "Well now! This one is gonna be our biggest hit I do believe. Our very own, small town celebrity. Lightning McQueen!" The crowd cheered. A lot more than Lightning expected them to. Still, he wasn't worried. He had hired Pam to _bid _on him for himself. No worries. This was just going to be fun to watch mostly for him. "And let me tell you from experience ladies! This man can make you sweat!" Cleo joked. Lightning's eyes widened hearing that joke. She quickly added "Relax people. Only a joke." Sally shook her head. Cleo was unbelievable.

"Well let's get this started ladies, $500?" Cleo asked. A woman raised her hand. Then a random single mom called out "1,000." Lightning could deal with buying himself out of this for a few thousand easy. So Pam raised her hand yelling "1,400!" Then another woman yelled "2,200!" Cleo smiled complimenting "Wow. Lightning is a bigger hit than I expected!" Sally rolled her eyes hearing that. Pam followed and raised her hand bidding for him with "6,200." Everyone's eyes widened. Cleo smiled "Wow! Biggest bid of the night! Okay girls, I just can't help myself. I'm bidding 10,000!" People cheered loudly! Cleo just knew she was going to win a date with Lightning! Lightning stared at Pam. A sort of come on bid higher kind of look! Pam raised her hand shouting "10,200 dollars!" Everyone cheered again but then unexpectedly Sally stood up muttering "This is ridiculous. 15,000!" Lightning fell shocked! Did Sally just bid on him!? the fuck just happened!? Pam immediately topped it with "15,200." "35,000." Cleo said so firmly that everyone gasped. Even Pam who was hired to spend money that wasn't hers was super stunned! It fell silent.

Just as Cleo was about to say going once,twice, Sally shouted "50,000!" Cleo glared at Sally then topped it "One. Hundred. Thousand." accentuating her words one by one. Lightning just stared back and fourth, jaw dropped at this little war between these two! Sally glared topping it "110,000." "200,000." "201,000" Cleo glared and loudly bid "500,000!". Everyone was jaw dropped, gasped, and eyes bounced back to Sally for her reaction! Lightning then realized, Sally didn't know that Pam was hired to bid on him and that she thought Pam was just thirsty like Cleo!

Suddenly, Pam jumped back in bidding "600,000!" Lightning's jaw just dropped again. Seriously!? He slapped his forehead. He would rather just go on the dam date at this point than pay $600,000.00 for himself!? "700,000 dollars!" Cleo raised! Lightning quickly motioned for Pam to just stop. He was going to have to just go on the stupid date with Cleo. Pam frowned feeling like she failed her job pretty badly. Cleo smiled proudly and opened her mouth but then "750,000 dollars." Sally said firmly. Everyone stared at her then at Cleo

Cleo was giving Sally some kind of death stare. Lightning just waited for Cleo to out bid again. Cleo sighed and replied "Going once... Twice... sold! For $750,000.00" Everyone cheered and clapped and whistled for Sally happily. Lightning just stared at her. His ex wife just bought a 750,000 dollar date with him! Cleo snickered and growled "Well... Gonna be hard to top that tonight ladies..." Sally sat down feeling a little embarrassed as Lightning just stared at her completely confused why she just did that!?


	31. I love you and thats okay

Lightning stepped behind the curtains and one guy chuckled a little and asked "Did your ex wife just buy you?" Lightning nodded slowly answering "Yeah uh..I think she just did.." The man laughed more then walked out for his turn to be auctioned off. Lightning wasn't sure why Sally did that but he was gonna find out. Lightning stepped outside and over to Sally after weaseling through the crowd.

She was already near the exit and about to leave. Lightning grabbed her arm and immediately said "You didn't have to do that." Sally stared at him and his grip. She pulled her arm away as she replied "Don't worry about it.. It was for a good cause anyway." "Let me pay you back." Lightning suggested. Sally shrugged repeating "Don't worry about it." Then Rhonda butted in asking "Hey, congratulations. Would you like to set up your date?" Sally shook her head "No, it's fine. But um?.. How long do these set ups usually last?" "Three or four hours usually." Rhonda answered with a smile. Sally nodded and thanked her then began to leave. Lightning at least walked with Sally out the door before he stopped her asking "Thanks.. um.. Why did you do that anyway?" Sally sighed and just stared at him. She shrugged answering "I don't know... But I did." Lightning smiled a little then complimented "You look beautiful." Sally naturally smiled a little.

Then she turned and began to walk toward the and parking lot. Lightning sighed and watched her walk a way. But she suddenly stopped and turned back facing him and asked "Aren't you coming?" Lightning raised a brow confused. Sally giggled explaining "I paid 750,000 dollars to have you for?" She glanced at her watch. "Four hours. That or until you get on my nerves, whichever comes first. So come on." Lightning was very surprised but rushed up next to her and walked with her to her car. "What do you have in mind?" Lightning asked with this horribly charming and eager smile. Sally shook her head and couldn't help smiling. "Just get in the car. We can have a nice dinner at my place. It could be nice to just hang out." Sally replied. It sounded fine. The two got in and Sally quickly made it known. "But I'm making rules!" Lightning glared muttering "Seriously... Rules?" Sally nodded and began her list, "Don't mention Francesco, don't talk about Cruz, no bringing up the past if it's gonna start something and don't try anything. If we are doing this it's just gonna be nice and appropriate..." Lightning snickered but agreed to her rules with a nod...

They got to Sally's home. No kids, just the two of them. They walked on in and Lightning asked "So what do you want for dinner?" Sally smiled "Well.. Might as well make yourself useful for 750k. Surprise me." she answered. Lightning couldn't help smiling and chuckled "Okay. Lead the way _mam._" Sally rolled her eyes but did just that. The two of them walked into the kitchen. Lightning made himself at home easily as he grabbed a few things out of the fridge. Starting by grabbing a bottle of wine and opening it. Sally raised a brow and asked "Do you think that's a good idea?" Lightning poured into two glasses and held one up to Sally. She glared a little but took the glass. "A toast." Lightning said. Sally just stared unsure what he was gonna say next. "To.. Us.. And tonight." he exclaimed. They clanked glasses and Sally muttered "To tonight." Then they sipped a little. Lightning rather gulped his down.

Sally snickered asking "Thirsty or nervous?" "Both really." he answered. "I just hope tonight goes well.." Sally rolled her eyes then glared replying "Don't be that way Light. This isn't a real date." Lightning didn't reply to that. He was more determined to show Sally the man he could be to and for her again.

So as he began cooking, they began chatting. Ofcourse about their kids. "So Ece is talking more. At least to me." Lightning pointed out. Sally smiled agreeing "Yeah she is to me to." Lightning stared and asked "Does she have princess dresses over here?" Sally shrugged "One or two maybe. Why?" "She's been continuously wearing this certain pink one at my place. Think she needs a few more. Cause I swear that one is coming apart." Sally snickered. Cute that apparently Lightning and Ece were messing with princess dresses."She's just so shy." Lightning whined. Sally nodded "Therapist says it's normal. Ece has a naturally shy personality." "So you think therapy is working for her?" Lightning asked. Sally paused with a hum. "Hmmm.. I think so. I mean I'd like to think so." She answered.

Lightning continued to prepare dinner and chuckled saying "And Landon.. He is so? Plain compared to the other two. Don't you think?" Sally snickered again and nodded "Yeah.. Colton is a little rebel. He is your carbon copy." she joked. Lightning smiled replying "Yeah, I know. He has an attitude that one." "He sure does. And he whines a lot here lately.. Does he do that with you?" Sally asked. Lightning paused and frowned before answering "Yes... It's my fault he acts the way he does sometimes.. He isn't.. Happy.. I messed up with everything I did to you all and I didn't think it would affect Colton because he was so young, but it did!.. Now he just"-"Hey. Stop. No talking about the past if it's gonna start something and this?.. This is gonna turn into Lightning and Sally's greatest hits." she interrupted. Lightning sighed and muttered "Right. Rules.." "Which.. I am curious.. What did you do with the kids tonight anyway?' Sally asked. Lightning happily answered "My mom.".

It got quiet for a moment. No noise except for that of Lightning stirring up dinner. "You know?" Lightning started "We should do something together as a family." Sally just raised a brow. Listening as he went on. "We should take a family vacation. We never really have? Not all five of us." Sally frowned and shook her head disagreeing "No.. I don't think that's such a good idea Lightning.." "Why not?" he asked then further explained "It doesn't mean we are back together? And we don't have to sleep in the same rooms. Look it's good timing. The twins are old enough that they'll enjoy it and it'll give them amd Colton good memories of us being an actual family, a _normal_ family. And you and I aren't seeing anyone so no obligations there. Right?" Sally just stared. Lightning had a point somewhat. She shrugged replying "I just lost.." She was gonna say Francesco but.. rules. Her own rules.

She sighed and continued "Maybe." Which made Lightning feel pretty good about it. Then Lightning admitted "Pam was hired to bid on me with money I gave her." Sally raised a brow "Whose Pam?" she asked. Lightning's eyes widened "Someone that was paid to buy me out of that date auction with my money. That's why you didn't need to do what you did." Sally couldn't help but giggle some asking "Wait? You hired someone to buy yourself out of a date?" She laughed. "I am so sorry it's just. Funny." Lightning just stared as she calmed her own laugh then asked "Wait? Than why even do it?" "Well.. More of a publicity stunt. Cruz said it would..." He paused.. Rules.. Don't mention Cruz. "Be good... for looks.." He mumbled. Sally nodded. It got quiet after he mentioned her. Cruz was still in the hospital, still in a coma. Lightning felt so horrible for that and really couldn't wait for her to wake up and tell him who did that to her. Because they were going to pay!

Sally broke the silence admitting "Sorry about buying you like that.. I just.. i didn't want Cleo to win. She is better than me at everything and I just had to top her honestly. Sorry I dragged you into that." Lightning was a bit surprised. Part of him really hoped Sally just wanted him but hey? He would take whatever he could get right now. Then Lightning asked "Is she really running for mayor?" Sally nodded as she watched him cook. Lightning shook his head griping "She would make a horrible mayor for Radiator Springs." "Maybe.. She has great ideas honestly. Even the auction was a hit." Sally exclaimed! Lightning chuckled reminding her "Yeah, because of you. 750,000 dollars! Come on, that's outrageous. Even for me." he laughed. Sally snickered and rolled her eyes.

"I'm always so busy.." She admitted. "Too busy. I never have time for the kids anymore.." She frowned. "Because of that, sometimes I think I should just let Cleo win.. Let her be the new mayor of Radiator Springs.." Lightning immediately disagreed replying "Uh.. No.. I don't think that is a good idea. I mean she's Cleo for goodness sakes.. She would turn this town into a giant run way to show off her ass!" Sally rolled her eyes. That was a funny way to disagree. But, she continued "No, seriously. I am not an attorney anymore, and it's so hard running the motel _and _being mayor! I'm... Getting to old for all this running around." Lightning frowned hearing that but whined in a whisper "I didn't know you weren't an attorney anymore?.." Sally then realized how much she had cut Lightning out of her life lately. And she frowned. "Yeah.. Um.." she muttered, clueless what to say next.

Lightning smiled warmly and offered "I could help you know?" Sally smiled back replying "Thanks but no thanks. I am actually considering just.. Being done and retirement. But.. Then I might lose my mind having NOTHING to do!" Lightning chuckled at that. Sally always was a workaholic. "Well, if you got bored you could come work for me. No matter what, you will always have a place there with me." That was so sweet of him. Sally just gazed and smiled at him lovingly. "Thank you.." She whispered. Lightning just held his smile...

Dinner was so quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Time went by as they sat and ate together at the table. Not a word was said for the longest time. Neither knew what else to talk about. Lightning's phone buzzed on the table. It startled them both a little as they stared at it. Lightning went to grab it and dropped his fork. Sally tried to quickly catch it and wound up bumping the table, making the table shake! Their glasses spilt over and all over Lightning! Sally jumped before any could get on her. "I am so sorry!" She apologized! "Let me get some towels." she insisted and ran out before Lightning could say a word. He sighed. He needed to start some kind of conversation. While she was gone he glanced at his phone message.

_Cleo_

_Did you schedule your date yet? If not I am sire I can get you out of it._

Lightning heard Sally coming back so quickly put the phone down as she came over and began cleaning up the table, the floor, chairs and Lightning's shirt and lap. She paused as she patted his lap and cleared her throat apologizing "Sorry." She was soft and quick as she stepped back. Lightning smiles reassuring her "Sal it's okay. It was an accident." Sally sighs then lit up saying "Oh. I think I have some clothes you can change into. I'll be right back!" And again she shot off. Leaving Lightning before he could even refuse. He sighed and glared into the abyss. _Great._ Now he was going to have to change into something of Francesco's.. How lovely this would be. Sally returned and handed Lightning some neatly folded white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He stared at them and realized he recognized these for a reason. "Wait are these mine?" he asked as he looked up at her. Sally shrugged. But she knew they were. She kept them because they had his sent. It hurt. The divorce hurt and sometimes to make it through the night she needed his scent.

Sally didn't answer that question of his. Instead she pointed to the bathroom saying "Why don't you go change while I clean up." Lightning nodded and hesitated. Sally began cleaning though so off he went to change. When he returned, Sally was basically done and they went and sat on the couch in the other room together. It was once again awkwardly quiet. Not a word... Again. Sally sighed and broke it with "I'm sorry.." apologizing again. Lightning chuckled and replied with a joke "It's fine. Hell, for 750,000!? You can do whatever you want to me!" Sally snickered at that joke too. But then again it became quiet. So stinkin quiet. So quiet, Sally asked "Is this just too weird?" Lightning shook his head answering "Not at all. Just.. Usually we are fighting or talking about the past issues.. We rarely talk other wise.." Sally nodded and hated that really, but she dod agree with that.

"I think this _date _is going well." Lightning exclaimed with a smile. Sally raised a brow "Really? Why?" she asked. Lightning smiled at her answering "Well.. I got to see you bid a crazy amount of money on me. Makes me feel like I'm worth _something_ to you. Then we made a nice dinner together, had dinner and without a fight. No.. Cruz or Francesco talk. No bringing up anything. Thanks to your rule. And now I'm sitting with you alone on your couch. I'd say tonight is going pleasurably well." Sally shrugged and slowly agreed. Sally smiled and staring at Lightning complimented "You looked.. You look great. I can tell you work out." She blushed a little. Lightning snickered and returned her gaze.

Their faces move closer as they gaze into each other's eyes. It's quiet as the tips of their noses become less than an inch apart then Sally pulls back scolding "No we can't. This isn't okay." Lightning frowned and sternly asked "Why can't we kiss?" Sally stared at him blank. She swallowed loudly. Why couldn't they? Really? She didn't have an answer. She shrugged. So with that, Lightning placed his hand on hers on the couch. Sally glanced down at it then back to his blue eyes. Slowly.. Painfully slow.. They lean in again. Faces closer and closer until their lips meet. It wasn't a long kiss. But it wasn't simple either. Lightning's mouth opened to take in her entire lips and immediately he felt her tongue lap his gently. Sally's eyes filled with tears as she slowly smiled and pulled away. Their noses resting against each others faces for a moment. She laughed softly? Lightning pulled further away and they stared at each other.

Lightning didn't quite understand why she had tears in her eyes but was softly, quietly giggling. But she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head answering "Nothing. Nothing is wrong and _that's _exactly what's wrong.." Lightning stares at her. Usually when they kissed, after the divorce, they could feel pain, lust, anger... In the kiss. This time they didn't feel that. It was different. Maybe a good different. They stare at each other and find themselves locked in another kiss. This one, this time, their kiss becomes that of passion. Not a lustful need but a loving and passionate want. Their tongues briefly dance together. Lightning's fingers tangle around Sally's own and the kiss became intense enough that he let out a soft murmur into her mouth. But tjat must of set Sally off as she suddenly pulled away and snapped "LEAVE!"

Lightning just stared at her like a deer on headlights! "Go Lightning! Leave!" she yelled and turned crossed her arms as she turned away! Lightning sighed and stood up thanking her "Thanks for the clothes." Sally looked up at him with eyes filled with tears. "And for dinner and..for tonight. Thanks for the kiss." He added then stood there kind of awkward. Not a word for what felt like 20 minutes. But Lightning cleared his throat reminding "Uh.. You um.. Drove us here? So.." Sally sighed. She forgot she drove him here and they left his car. "It's alright.. I'll... Just call someone to pick me up." Lightning assured. He turned to leave after standing there for maybe a minute. Sally called out "Wait.." He stopped and stared at her. Sally stood up and walked right up to him, facing him.

Lightning wondered what she was going to do.. Then she did it. She wrapped her arms around and hugged him tight. Lightning smiled and wrapped his own arms around her. Returning her affection. He moved her hair and gently kissed her cheek with a long but tender kiss. She sniffled into his shoulder. He really damaged her. He hated it. "I love you." Lightning murmured. She didn't reply to that though. And that was absolutely fine with Lightning. As long as _she _knew that he loved her. That was good enough for now. Sally stepped back and pulled away explaining "I just... I can't Lightning... I can't go back to.." she paused and sighed. Lightning nodded replying "I know. It's okay." BUT FUCK that hurt to say that!

At this point, Lightning began to really and truly give up on the idea of them ever getting back together. He began to truly accept it. That Sally was so damaged that she'd never let him back in...


	32. Chester Vitte

Lightning woke up slowly and looked at his phone for the time. He sighed and closed his eyes again when he then heard the thumping of one of the kids running to his room. He felt the bed shake a little as whichever child it was got up there. Then the little voice "Daddy." Ece. Lightning smiled and opened his eyes asking "What is it baby? You hungry?" Ece cocked her head mumbling "Mmm... No. Not hungry now." Lightning pulled Ece closer and she snuggled up next to him in bed. He kissed her little head full of hair then exclaimed "Better make sure you get your things together. I gotta take you back to mama's tonight." Ece, as normal, didn't reply to that. Then more little thuds and Colton ran in asking "Daddy! Are we watching the race!?" Lightning sighed and looked at Ece asking "Are we watching the race this morning?" Ece shook her head. She was perfectly content just laying in bed with her father.

Colton whined and said "Your my daddy and baby keeps taking you away!" Lightning was seriously surprised by that outburst and he sat up replying "Colton stop that. I'm your sister's dad to? You can't act like that. No whining." Colton glared and snapped "I don't want you to be her daddy!" Ece started tearing up and whined "You're my daddy..." Lightning didn't mean to chuckle at that and turned to answer but Ece began crying. Lightning reached for her but she jumped off the bed and took off past Colton. At this time Landon appeared. Lightning sighed. Ece's feelings were hurt. Colton was becoming selfish and kind of a bully. Landon raised his arms and asked "Where she go?" Colton pushed Landon away and shouted "No baby! You go!" Landon just stood there. He was unsure how to react. Lightning stood up and snapped at his oldest "No! You stop this now! You can't treat family like that!" Colton stood frozen by his father's voice. He looked a little scared even.

Lightning took a deep breath and knelt down explaining "Ece and Landon are your family. Family protects family. We don't hurt each other." Colton frowned silent. He knew he was in trouble. Now Lightning needed to take care of Ece. "We can _all _watch the race in a minute." he added then walked off to find Ece...

Sally felt a sudden energy as she woke up this morning. She grabbed a cup of coffee and tried finding out why Francesco ran off a week before their wedding. They were suppose ro be getting married this weekend. He only left a few things, including his phone. And nothing abnormal about anything. There were literally no reasons for him to leave. Well.. Unless Lightning was right and he _did _hurt Cruz and was the one who broke into the academy. Sally was so sick and tired of the toxic men in her life. Well..Lightning wasn't entirely toxic anymore. But she just knew things couldn't be _that _easy for them! Deep down, he was still the same Lightning and would grow tired of her and cheat or they'd fight a lot and in front of the kids.

He was so sweet and kind yesterday. There was no fight. Sally touched her lips and remembered his kiss. His touch to her hand. How warm he felt. What was it Lightning had said to her before? You just push all the good so far down, you forgot there was any there to begin with? Yea, something like that. Maybe he was right and that's what she had done. Pushed all their good memories aside so she could only feel that pain. So, while she was alone still. Sally decided to gather up everything of Francesco's in her home that he left and get rid of it. All of it. She didn't need to keep anything that would bring pain to her life and he walked out without even a goodbye! She was definitely through with him!

She gathered everything up of his. Clothes, shoes, trinkets, jewelry, his phone. And placed them into a few boxes then her door bell ringed. She stared at the door. Frozen. It wouldn't happen to be Francesco?.. would it? The bell rang again. So Sally slowly walked over and opened the door. "Megan?" Sally announced. Megan didn't look happy really. "What's wrong?" Sally asked. Megan had her daughter with her and Meg asked "Can Mera go play in the kids room or something? I know the kids aren't here but.." Sally glanced at the little girl then nodded answering "Yeah sure. You know the way sweetie." The little girl rushed off and Megan stepped in as Sally closed the door. "What's wrong?" Sally asked her friend again. Despite what happened between Megan and Lightning, Sally and Megan remained friends.

Megan sighed answering "I need advice.. From you." Sally shrugged. So Megan took a deep breath and her eyes teared up to even ask "How did you know it was time for divorce?" Sally's eyes widened with surprise. She was silent at first. Just kind of shocked. Megan frowned and explained "Cal has just.. Changed.. All he talks about is destroying Lightning and his school.. And then he keeps bringing up what I did!" Megan bursted into tears. Sally tried comforting her and listening as her friend vented. "I told Cal that it was nothing and meant nothing! But he calls me a whore and says I enjoyed it.. He looks at me and only thinks of this stupid mistake!.." Sally knew how that felt. To look at the one you loved and see their betrayal. But now.. Now Sally was seeing what Cal's actions were doing to Meg.. Which made her realize and remember that maybe Lightning was hurt more than she thought to by her actions. Why would Lightning fight to stay married when they were in therapy if he loved Cruz? Cruz wasn't even around.

Lightning did therapy like she asked and he wanted to continue it and he did what she wanted to make her happy. He never stopped trying to get something sparked again. He tried dating but wound up right back to her and last night.. Lightning told her he loved her...

Mateo walked into the hospital, into Cruz's room slowly. She was still out. Mateo walked close to her bed and brushed her hair out of her face. He loved her. At least he thought so. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "What happened?.. You did not just fall. There is no way.." he mumbled. Mateo leaned to her ear and said "You will be okay.. I'm gonna make sure of it." Then kissed her hand gently before sitting down next to her for a while...

That evening, Lightning dropped the kids off at Sally's like usual. Sally let the kids run off through the house. Ece gave Lightning a tight hug before she ran off with her brothers. Lightning sighed and leaned against the door and asked "Should we talk? I mean about last night? I feel like I should say something." Sally frowned replying "No it's"-"I'm sorry. I broke your rule." Lightning interrupted. Sally just stared. "I get it.I need to take.. A lot.. Of steps back. It's silly of me and rather embarrassing chasing after something that you don't want obviously." That hurt hearing Lightning say. But he was right. Probably. "I'm not gonna give you anymore stress. We're. Just friends. Right?" he asked. Sally corrected "More like partners. Um.. Thank you.." She softly mumbled. Lightning nodded and it hurt badly but at the same time it didn't anymore. That kiss felt different. And he thought maybe it was a good different but, maybe it was more of a bland different. Maybe that's just what it was like to feel nothing for each other anymore. "See you this weekend." He said then left. Sally sighed and shut the door softly...

Lightning whined "Ow!" Mack's wife laughed and scolded "Stop it. I can't work on you when you move around." Lightning pulled away snapping "Well it hurts." she rolled her eyes griping "I've worked on dogs that sat still better than you." Lightning glared at her. Mack seemed impressed "Wow. Look like you got some scruff going there." His wife smiled saying "You'll look different for sure. Facial hair and some down the neck. Look up." Lightning did as she said. Mack raised a brow asking "It's a week day though? Why are you disguising yourself today? We weren't going to any races today were we?" "No. But I gotta see if this is even gonna work." Lightning answered. "How?" Mack asked. His wife stopped as she finished his face, brows and chin and neck. "That's a dark brown babe?" She nodded explaining "Yeah. Well you want to look different. And that baby blonde doesn't resemble this at all. Let me just grab the contacts and get the wig." She stepped away.

Mack sighed and asked "So what are you gonna do today?" Lightning grabbed the small mirror and was impressed a little. his sandy brown brows were darker and fuller and the beard look was definitely not him! He could handle a little facial scruff but he always preferred the more hairless look. "Well I'm gonna walk into my academy and see if Jethro or Celia recognize me first. They can't know what I'm doing. They'll expose me over that internet stuff." Mack's wife walked back in and handed Lightning a small lens box. "You have really deep blue eyes so I got you brown. Probably the best color to cover them. Then this wig have tight clips and I can glue it but as long as you don't do anything to crazy? The clips should hold it in perfectly. Because you have enough hair on top here to pin it." She began placing the wig. Pinning it tightly down. "Ow!" Lightning snapped. "Don't move!" She griped back.

"There. Now you put those contacts in and I think it looks good." Lightning stood up and went to the bathroom. He was surprised looking at himself. He put in the contacts and stepped back out."What do you think?" Mack's wife asked. Lightning joked "Like a bible character." Mack laughed but assured "No one is gonna recognize you. Not unless they know your voice." Mack's wife shrugged adding "Just talk a little deeper or higher. You'll be fine." Lightning nodded and thanked her. "Now to test it out." "Wait!" Mack's wife yelled. She ran up and added "Change your style. When you take on this character. Wear different clothes. Who is this guy your pretending to be? Some high class guy looking for racing's next talent for Lightning McQueen? Or some grease monkey who gets his hands dirty? Or a stock car salesman?" Lightning snickered answering "I'm trying to look normal." "Grease monkey it is!" Mack shouted...

So _Lightning _walked into the academy dressed more rugged like ? A mountain man look with an old jacket or vest. Whichever you like and boots. It didn't take long for Jethro to walk up and asking "Can I help you?" _Lightning _stared a moment. Just letting Jethro take him in to see if he was going to recognize him. Jethro stared and asked "Um?.. What's your name sir?" _Lightning _stuttered "Uh.. I-I'm..." crap! he didn't think of a name! "Um.." "Can you talk?" Jethro asked. _Lightning _shot off the first fake name to his mind like an idiot "Chester. Chester uh.." he looked around the showroom. "Uh.." any ideas for a last name!? "Vitte?".. He muttered. Jethro raised a brow "Vitte?" he asked. Chester faked a nervous smile nodding and lying "Yeah its.. uh.. French?" Jethro just stared.

Celia walked over at this time and asked "What's goin on? Has Lightning showed up yet?" Jethro turned and answered "No. Just uh? Chester Vitte here." Celia raised a brow and looked Chester up and down. "Okay?.. What are you here for Chester?" Lightning or uh Chester couldn't believe it! It was actually working! "Um.." He needed an exexcuse to be poking around. "Lightning McQueen is.. An old friend. He uh.. Asked me to come by." Chester then walked forward making his way to Lightning's office when Celia stopped him and ran in front of him."Sorry but you'll have to wait for Lightning to get here." Chester shrugged replying "It's fine. I'll just wait in his office. Top floor right?" Jethro spoke up explaining "Yeah uh... you'll have to wait down here. The academy's had a brake in and we've never seen you here before sir." Well, Chester was glad his employees were looking out for the place. So he nodded saying "Great.. I mean Oh?.. Not great Uh.. I'll just come back later. Tell um.. Lightning to give me a call." Then left. Leaving Jethro and Celia suspicious.

Lightning stepped outside where he panicked as he saw Sally's porsche pull up. "Shit." he muttered and hid against the side of the building. He watched her park. She messed on her phone a moment then the car door opened. "What are you doing here?..." Chester muttered. Sally stepped out and shut her car door and headed towards the entrance of the academy. Giving Lightning his chance to get out of there before she saw him. He was so sure Sally would reconize him. But then another car pulled up. "Come on.." he griped. He stood by his car or Lightning's car. Crap. It would look like he was stealing it now if the person knew him. And yep. The car door opened and Lightning's eyes widened. Another person he was sure would reconize him! Cal Weathers!

But Cal had already spotted him. But didn't approach him. Wait? Did Cal not reconize him either? This could possibly work better than he expected! But why were Cal and Sally here?


	33. What If she forgets

Lightning returned to his school a few hours later. Looking like himself. He was quickly approached by Jethro and Celia. "Where have you been?" Celia asked. "Out. I had private business to attend. Anything happen while I was out?" Lightning asked. Jethro snickered "Uh yeah? Cal and your ex wife stopped by." Lightning nodded. He knew just pretended he didn't. "What for?" he asked. Celia grabbed out her phone answering "Well Cal wants to talk about the fighting and the way he has been acting he says. Think he actually may want to apologize maybe?" Lightning nodded. That would be good. "I set you two up a meeting tomorrow morning. _If _you show up.." Celia muttered. Lightning glared a little at her then, Jethro spoke up "And Sally came over but didn't say why. When we told her you weren't here, she said she'd just come back later." Lightning had no clue what she could want. Part of him actually hoped she wouldn't come back. Because he couldn't keep falling for her. He loved her and everytime they were alone, those feelings came back. Sometimes they were so strong they hurt.

Lightning sighed and thanked his employees. "I'll be in my office." He stated. But Celia stopped him asking "What about Cruz?" Lightning frowned. She was still in the coma as far as he knew. "Cruz is still in the hospital." He reminded. Jethro snickered replying "We know that. But nascar needs a racer. If Cruz doesn't wake up soon? You'll be pulled as a sponsor or.. Forced a new driver." Lightning quickly scolded "I'm not hiring a new driver. I would never replace Cruz!" Jethro and Celia just stared at Lightning. Lightning had to take a breather. "I'll be in my office..." He growled and began to leave that way. Celia and Jethro glanced at each other a little confused at Lightning's mood swing. "There's more." Jethro added. Lightning stopped and sighed then turned back awaiting whatever else as Jethro continued "Some friend of yours um.. Chester Vitte? Came by but left to." Lightning forgot about that really.

"Oh right. Chester. Um.. Yeah, next time just send him into my office. He's a good friend." Then Lightning left because he did have to get everything ready for the drive this weekend to one of the amateur races. Lightning stood out on his balcony smoking. Just staring out at the track. He sighed. He needed Cruz. But she was out still. He needed to find students. But if Cal was apologizing.. Maybe... No. Lightning didn't want rich kids that applied for the school. He wanted real talent. The racers that do it because they love to and work hard for it.

Problem was, races were mostly held on weekends. Which meant losing time with his kids. Unless he could talk to Sally about making some changes to the custody agreement. Which really was needed anyway. Lightning just worked with racers. And races were on the weekends. Yeah he did need to talk to Sally. Plus she wanted something and he was a little curious as to what it could have been. But again, part of him didn't care anymore. More and more. Because Sally very obviously would never give him another chance. It hurt. But it was his fault for what he did and now he was paying for it...

Mateo sat there with Cruz for hours. But nothing was changing. Now he remembered his mother just like Francesco did. And he remembered how all the times Francesco would be in accidents, she would say, _Un ospedale non è casa. Ma se devi restare, fallo così. _Which translates something of,_ A hospital is not a home. But if you have to stay, do it this way. _So Mateo kissed Cruz's hand and whispered "I'll be back girl." Then took off for a while to grab some things...

Lightning sighed as he waited outside Sally's office so he could see her. She was busy with the town sense she had to fight to stay mayor now. Sadly, a lot of people liked Cleo. And Cleo knew most of the men. Knew how to get a lot of votes. Which meant Sally had to step it up a little. The door opened and Sally's assistant said "You can go in now Mr McQueen." Lightning hesitated. Only because he knew that when he saw Sally, his stupid feelings would mess with him. And he had to bring up the idea of changing the custody agreement. He knew though that Sally wouldn't like that. She'd probably have a fit. But he had to. So Lightning stepped in and greeted "Hey Sal." Sally smiled from her desk "Hey. What did you want?" she asked.

Lightning walked closer and sat down in the chair. "Well," He answered "I was out when you came by earlier. Thought I'd.. Save you another trip and come down here myself." Sally stared wide eyed and muttered "Oh right.. um.. I can't.. Remember why I came over there. IF I even did. Um.." Lightning raised a brow. Why was she pretending she didn't? "I just.. Wanted.. To.. Catch up on.. Cruz. How is she doing?" Lightning stared a moment. That wasn't it. She was lying again. Why? "Cruz is still in a coma far as I know. I'll probably go see her when I get done here." Sally nodded and it got quiet. "Oh! I have something for you." Sally exclaimed! She then got up and turned around looking in her file cabinets. Lightning sighed and waited. He really noticed her when she bent over just a little. Enough he stared at her ass. Always with those stupid pencil skirts that were tighter. And though they were older. Sally still was pretty firm in most everywhere.

She straightened and Lightning made sure his eyes were up with her. "I had them here." She muttered. Annoyed. Lightning had to ask at this point "What is it?" "Forms. For Colton. He is going to start an early learning class now. But they want both parents signatures." Lightning was a little surprised she didn't go around it this time with the signatures. A little thankful to that she actually included him. "Sorry. I know I'm boring you as I look around. Apparently aimlessly." she joked and bent over lower this time. Lightning couldn't help smiling a little as he replied "No, no, it's alright. You keep looking. You're not bothering uh boring me at all." Maybe she was trying to tease him. But that made no sense. Sense she didn't want to be with him. He really wanted her though.

Oh if she'd let him. Lightning would get up and walk up behind her and as she stood back up he'd pin her against that cabinet and start by kissing her shoulder then to her neck. Moving that short blonde, white hair out of the way as he kissed right behind her ear. That always made her moan. She'd moan in this soft and beautiful breathy quiet way. It was her girly moan. The one that made him ache for more. Or maybe of she would search lower... And get on her hands and knees. He'd come behind and rip that skirt down her ass and just pound into her. No.. He'd tease her first. Gently rubbing his hand between her legs then lick her most pleasurable spot before pounding into her at a pace that would only make her gasp. Wow he really hadn't had sex in a while to be thinking like this? He realized. "Well." Sally muttered and snapping Lightning out of his little fantasy day dream.

"I guess I'll bring them by later when I do find them. Sorry." she apologized. Lightning nodded as she sat back down. "Was that all?" Sally asked. Lightning frowned a little knowing what he was about to suggest might start a fight. "No.. I wanted to talk about custody." Sally stared speechless. Lightning hated to even continue this one. "Well with my work, I'm gone a lot of weekends.. And I am gonna start being gone about every weekend while I'm out." "Out? Cruz is out. Why would you need to leave to races every weekend if you don't have a racer?" Sally asked. Lightning could tell her. _I'm going in disguise around different races to find students for the academy. _That sounded like a dumb excuse in his head. And made him look like a jerk. So instead he lied "I'm obligated to." Nope that was worse.

Sally raised a brow and snapped "Yeah well? You're obligated to your children to." "I know that. I didn't mean it like that. Look I have work. I want to see..." he paused. He remembered Sally saying how busy she was lately and thought of a way to convince her. "You don't work weekends? Right?" He asked. Sally shook her head. "Not usually." she answered. Lightning smiled replying "Than hear me out. I work weekends. Let's just switch it a little. You said you barely have time with the kids? You take the weekends and I'll just take?.. Monday through Wednesday. You have Thursday to Sunday? That way I still have the same amount of days and we both get time with them." Sally was a little shocked Lightning remembered their conversation about her work and being busy.

"That would be for a judge to decide Lightning." She said firmly. "We don't have to legally agree to that. I trust you. Don't you trust I'll hold my end?" Sally just stared at him silent. Lightning instinctively reached for her hand. Common move of his when he would try to persuade her but he stopped and told himself not to. "Please. At least think about it." he asked. Sally sighed and nodded "I'll think about it. I'll come by with my answer when I find that form for Colton.." Lightning smiled and offered "I could always help you look?" More of watch her look if it meant she'd be bending over and down again. Sally shook her head replying "No. I'll find it and come by tomorrow probably. But don't expect my answer to change about our custody agreement." That was annoying. But she was their mother and had that right to say no. Lightning nodded "Alright, see you tomorrow."..

As he said, Lightning then went to see Cruz. He knocked and heard the not as strong Italian accent call "Come in." Lightning wasn't sure who that was? Francesco? He walked in and saw Mateo. The room looked.. Different. Filled with these bright yellow flowers and bright red ones, a home made quilt, a white teddy bear, books, racing magazines, and some of Cruz's clothes. "Um... What's all this?" Lightning couldn't help asking. Mateo shrugged answering "I made the room feel more like home. For Cruz." "Right..." Lightning mumbled under his breath. It was a little weird. He felt this itch in his nose and sneezed! "ACHOO!" "Bless you. Have you come to see Cruz?" Mateo asked. Lightning nodded and stared at her. This was his fault. Seeing her like this made him feel awful. He glanced at Mateo and took the chance to ask "Do you talk to Francesco?" Mateo sighed "No. Not for a while." He answered.

"I am sorry he ran out on Sally like he did but... It was for the best in the end." He added. Lightning did agree to that. "ACHOO! Gosh!.. What kind of flowers are these!?" Lightning griped! Mateo snickered answering "They are imported from italy. Very expensive. Cruz loved them." Lightning recognized the yellow ones and had to ask "They sell these down town for like five dollars?" Mateo nodded "But I knew Cruz would appreciate the real ones. Quality is key." "Okay?..." Lightning muttered. "Achoo! Alright. I gotta get out of here. Mind stepping in the hall with me a moment? I wanna talk to you Achoo!" Lightning groaned a bit at this constant sneezing. Mateo chuckled but agreed and followed Lightning out to the hall."So what's up?" Mateo asked.

"When was the last time you talked to your brother?" Lightning asked. Mateo sighed and glared answering "I do not know? Some time before efore Cruz fell." "Cruz didn't fall. And I think Francesco had something to do with it." Lightning corrected. Mateo raised a brow and asked "Wait? You think Francesco pushed her or something?" Lightning nodded. Mateo seemed surprised as he explained "My brother is many things but he's not a murderer." "I thought he hurt Cruz before?" Lightning asked. Mateo sighed then answered "Yes but.. You are saying Francesco tried to.. Kill?.. Cruz? He maybe a little screwed in the head at times but I don't think Francesco is capable of that?" Lightning shook his head and just got to the point "Do you know where he ran off to? He left his phone." Mateo shook his head as he thought about it. "Home? Italy. But.. He sold the place when he thought he was marrying Sally. Francesco has no place to go. So I wouldn't know where he would run off to. I figured he took off because I told Sally what he did to Cruz."

Lightning nodded and thanked Mateo anyway. "Let me know when Cruz wakes up if I'm not here." Mateo nodded but frowned "What if she doesn't remember me? Or how she fell? Or anything?" Lightning sighed explaining "I've been in a coma and yeah.. I did.. Forget things rhat happened around the time of the accident itself but I didn't forget my friends and people around me. She'll be fine. Just let me know when she wakes up. I need to talk to her." Mateo nodded and watched Lightning go. He was hurt. Mateo couldn't imagine his brother actually trying to kill Cruz. He wasn't that much of a monster. Was he?...

Lightning sat around in his home alone. Sadly his mind was drifting more toward a dirtier side. Sally earlier just teased him and made him crave that feeling. He could watch porn. But he was never into that. Even when he was younger. Lightning never really was into porn. He always preferred the real thing and always done quite well. Now if he was actually trying to win Sally back. Sure, he'd watch something just to get him off enough but.. Sally definitely did not want to be with him. Which meant he was free to do what he wanted. But if he wanted someone _easy_, his choices were limited really. He only actually knew of two women who were easy enough to just come over. Cruz, which even if she was awake, he needed to keep that professional. And Cleo. Ugh.. But then thinking about that. Why did he need to keep it professional between himself and Cruz anymore? Sally didn't want him. They are divorced. If Mateo didn't make a move or if Cruz didn't want Mateo.. Maybe he should go after that?

But then all that bad history from the affair with Sally. It could cause major problems. Yeah.. Best to keep that relationship professional. He sighed. He needed help with this. Like a wing man. And he knew exactly who would be perfect for that. Bobby. Maybe it was time for another night out. Bobby did always know where the fun women were. So why not...

**Forgot to say Ill miss seeing your posts destineyme. But look forward to your return! Anyway, so Lightning is craving a certain fun release. So Bobby was naturally a good pick to help L out a little there. Gonna be another interesting turn of events. And Chester is about to start searching for young racers over the weekends. I know you guys can't wait for Annie to appear. And I'm with you! I keep having to tell myself to wait. Her appearance is coming though guys!**


	34. This is gonna give you a head ache

Bobby walked up to his couch where Lightning was passed out. "Rise and shine cupcake!" he shouted and tapped Lightning's shoes. Lightning was a bit startled and groaned as he woke up. "That was a fun night." Bobby exclaimed as he poured himself some coffee. Lightning rolled off the couch with a thud to the floor. "Man you can't take a hit like you use to." Bobby griped. Lightning sat up and rubbed his head asking "Are we at?"-"The cone? Yes." Crap. Sally's motel. Lightning sighed then asked "Does she"-"Nope. Doesn't know you're here." Bobby interrupted. Lightning nodded and got up. He definitely drank a little to much. The taste in his mouth was awful. Bobby chuckled and joked "Don't think I've ever seen you go through that many girls in one night. Actually ever! Did you actually sleep with any of 'em?" Lightning only groaned.

"What time is it?" Lightning asked softly. Bobby sipped his coffee and glanced at the clock "Um eight forty five." Lightning groaned "Shit... I was suppose to meet with Cal and now I'm late!" Bobby raised a brow. "How you two talking still?" he asked. Lightning shook his head and grabbed his things "I gotta get to the academy." He staggered a little. Bobby laughed "You ain't goin no where like that. I'll drive you. But.." Bobby sniffed Lightning near his shoulder and made a face "Wooh.. You HAVE to change at the least! You smell like beer and sex!" Lightning whined a bit. But Bobby reassured "No worries. I got some clothes. Grab you somethin to eat. You don't wanna be hungover on an empty stomach. Gotta keep them levels up." Lightning rubbed his head and just knew this was gonna be an aweful day...

Lightning showed up to the academy and quickly was approached by Celia. "Where have you been? Is this some new thing with you?" she asked. Lightning had sunglasses on which she knew exactly what that meant. "You were drinking!? Do you care about the image I'm working so hard on for you at all!?" Lightning glared at her and replied with only one word. "Coffee." Celia looked a little upset with him. So Lightning added the word "Please." but sternly. He was her boss. So with a sigh and eye roll, Celia left to grab his drink. Lightning walked into to the elevator and and up into his office. He sighed as he noticed Cal was still waiting for him.

Cal stared and rudely asked "Where have you been? It's been over an hour McQueen!?" Without answering, Lightning sat down at his desk across from Cal. The two just stared at each other a moment. Cal couldn't believe this. Lightning was messed up. "What do you want?" Lightning asked. Cal glared and snarled "You are unbelievable! You're drunk!" Lightning rubbed his head "Correction.. I was drunk.. Now I'm hungover." Lightning corrected. Cal shook his head replying "You are a mess. I can't believe you." "And you're as beautiful as always Cal..What do you want?" Lightning asked again. Cal sighed and frowned. "I wanted to apologize.. For.. the way I had been acting.. My uncle kind of talked some sense into me over the past week.. I may have"-** _THUD._** Lightning dropped his head on the table.

Cal stopped and stared a moment. It was quiet as Cal debated if he should really continue or not. Then, still forehead down on the desk, Lightning mumbled "Continue." Cal shook his head but continued, "Anyways.. I can't just forgive you.. I mean you slept with my wife for Chrysler's sake!.. Things just can't be the same and I can't forget what happened." Lightning lifted his head up and glared at Cal but remained quiet and listened. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry for fighting with you.. I mean I don't think we can be friends again. But I can.. Stop stealing students and stop causing problems between us." Lightning and Cal stared at each other. Silent. Cal wasn't even sure Lightning actually heard a singsingle word. "Did you hear me?" Cal asked rudely.

Lightning just stared then muttered "I don't feel so good..." Cal raised a brow and leaned back in the chair, "No. If you gotta barf, go somewhere else! Please!" Lightning turned away feeling sick and held up his index finger, motioning for Cal to give him one minute. He swallowed loudly then took a deep breath and said "Okay.. I'm good." Cal just stared. A little disgusted by the look on his face. "What is wrong with you!? You knew I was coming in the morning! You knew we had a meeting! So you drank!? What exactly happened last night to you?.." Lightning snickered and answered sarcastically "Could say I learned I'm not twenty anymore." Cal's brows lowered and he was furious. He wasn't being taken seriously by Lightning again. "Are you fucking kidding me!" "Using big boy words now Cal?" Lightning snapped in a joke.

..At this time, Sally had walked up to the door and stood outside hearing the two of them fight. Celia walked up with Lightning's coffee and stood there. She stared at Sally and muttered "This could probably take a while..." Sally sighed listening to the two go back and fourth then noticed the coffee and asked "Is that Lightning's?" Celia nodded. So, Sally took it for her...

Cal growled and yelled "This is serious! Why is it that I am nothing but a joke to you!? Why can't you EVER take me seriously!? That why you fuck my wife!? You thought ot was a joke to!?" "SHUT UP!" Lightning yelled loudly! "I did not fuck your wife! I told you this! Megan told you this! Enough with that! How would you like it if you did something with someome and Megan said you slept with them but you didn't!?" Lightning scolded loudly! Cal stood up and yelled back "I would never do that to someone I love! But ofcourse that's easy for someone like you to do! You and Bobbie!" "If I slept with Megan I doubt she'd forget it anyway!" Lightning yelled then shook his head. He had to much of a head ache for this. Then the door opened and Sally appeared. The two men stared at her. Sally cleared her throat and asked "Why are you two still fighting about this?"

Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. Lightning sighed and sat back down. His head was killing him. Cal glared answering "You should understand more than anyone Sally! He fucked up! Just like he always does!" Lightning frowned. He hated this being said in front of Sally. Sally shook her head replying "Lightning says that he and Meg didn't sleep together." Cal's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me!? He is just lying!" he snickered. "Maybe. But he says he didn't. And Megan says she doesn't think they did either. Are you calling Megan a liar to?" She replied and asked.. Cal crossed his arms and turned away like that of a pouting child. Sally had to warn, "You have to let this go Cal. You don't have to forgive Lightning or talk to him again. But Megan.. You need to forgive her and move on from this. From experience... If you love Megan at all how Lightning and I loved each other? You are going to let this go. Don't make the same mistake we did." Cal didn't seem convinced.

"She's going to leave you Cal.." Sally added. Cal snickered and shook his head snarling "Meg won't do that..I have nothing to worry about except for her getting into Lightning's pants! apparently!" Sally sighed. Cal wasn't listening. "Cal. She is looking into divorce." Cal shook his head "She won't go through with it. Come on!, You believe _him!?" _Pointing to Lightning. Sally looked at him. Poor and pathetic Lightning. She sighed which made Lightning frown. No way she did after all he did to her, to them. Sally looked back to Cal before answering "Lightning says he didn't sleep with her. I trust him." Cal and Lightning were both equally surprised by her answer. Cal walked up to Sally and rudely asked Lightning "So if it were me and Sally? If we had made out or something? You mean you'd believe that it meant nothing!?" He asked!

Lightning sighed and rubbed his head as he tried to explain "Cal.. I told you what happened. Megan, I'm sure has told you many, many times.. Don't believe us. Fine. That's on you. But If anything... Happened between you and Sally and you both told me how it meant.." He stopped. He couldn't lie. He would hate Cal. That betrayal was a painful kind. "It would be hard, and you're right. I don't think we could be friends anymore. But if Sally and you said nothing more happened than some?.. Stupid kiss? I'd leave it at that. I wouldn't keep bringing it up and try to ruin you?" Cal glared and snarled "Well let's just see about that?" Cal then grabbed Sally's face and kissed her right there! Sally's eyes widened!

She tried to pull away. At first, Cal didn't let her but immediately after she was free from his grasp and kiss, **_SLAP_**!!! "Don't you ever touch me again!" Sally snapped! Lightning followed and stood up yelling "Get out of my school!" Cal glared at the both of them and snarled under his breath "You two cheaters really deserve each other." then left. Angry. Lightning flopped back down in his chair and rubbed his head again. Sally sighed and asked "What the hell was that?" Lightning shrugged without a word. He looked sick.

He smelled like.. Ugh. Sally sat down in the other chair and placed the coffee in front of him. "Celia was bringing this to you. Thought I'd bring it myself sense I was coming in anyway." She said. Lightning sighed again and mumbled softly "Thanks.." Then took the coffee and sipped it slowly. Oh fuck coffee was so good right now. Sally. then placed some forms she had held under her arm on the desk, "Colton's school forms." she said. Lightning glanced at them ans drank his coffee. "How much is this gonna cost?" He asked. Sally stared as she answered "A couple thousand. If I can, I'm gonna convince the daycare to hire her. Then she won't be so expensive." Lightning nodded and grabbed a pen.

Sally glared a bit and finally asked "Rough night?" Lightning stared up at her answering "It was a.. Long night.." He was about to sign but Sally snapped a question that made Lightning freeze a moment. "Was it Cleo?" Lightning stared a lityle unsure what to say and what exactly she meant. "What?" "Was is Cleo? I can smell the sex and booze all over you. You should have showered. Twice." Lightning sighed and shook his head answering "No.. I didn't sleep with Cleo." Then signed the form and pushed it to Sally. But she wasn't done. "Than who? Who did you hook up with?" she asked. Lightning groaned and whined "I'm not doing this.. Not today.." Sally only provoked the oncoming blow up as she asked "Was it someone at a bar? Did you sleep with a stripper?" Lightning dropped his head on the desk answering "No!.. Drop it please.." he whined. Sally gasped and snapped "Did you sleep with a hooker!?" Lightning lifted his head and began to answer but Sally only scolded "Oh my gosh! That is disgusting! What is wrong with you!? Do you realize what kind of things that whore could have had!?" Lightning didn't think about that actually. The face he made even said that. "Did you use a condom?" Sally asked. Lightning had to think a moment. Did he? Again before he could answer Sally snapped "I can not believe you went that low! I never thought you'd be the kind of man to sleep.. No, fuck with people like that!?" Lightning glared and finally spoke up asking "Why do you even care so much?"

"Because I care! I care about you. What is wrong with you!" She snapped once more in disbelief. But Lightning had it. Sally was controlling! She was manipulative, she was bossy and treated him like she was better constantly anymore! He stood up and yelled "You! You are what's wrong with me!" Sally just stared up at him. It made no sense to her. How was _she _what was wrong with him? "You kiss me one day, then throw me out the next! You know I love you and knew I wanted you back! So you kept hinting me, pushing me, making me think HEY! She might give me a chance! But no! Then you slam the door in my face! You toy with my feelings and honestly, I think you like it. I think you get off on it! Making me come up and basically beg for you only so you can just feel wanted! Well I'm done being your toy and playing your dumb game! I don't want you anymore! I am done chasing after something that is to far, beyond my reach! I'm sorry I'm yelling! But I'm pissed, I have a head ache and YES! YES I fucked a stripper, _and _the hooker! but guess what!? That is me! That's!.." He took a deep breath to calm down. "That's the best I can do anymore Because you have finally made me realize we are NEVER happening again.. Sorry."

Sally just stared wide eyed. Lightning sat back in his chair and rubbed his head feeling like a huge dick there. Going off at Sally like that but he was tired of her toying. Sally sighed and took the papers. "Great.. Good." She exclaimed. Lightning frowned a bit and began apologizing again. But Sally stood up saying "No, no. Don't apologize. That's how you feel. Great, now I know. Thanks." "Sal... Stop.. Wait." He muttered. Sally just left without a word. Lightning dropped his head on his desk again. "Why..." He moaned painfully..


	35. back in business

**hey guys! sorry haven't updated. i have been so sick! strep throat and throwing up. its been miserable! But anyway!!! welcome back destineyme! Thanks everyone! I will keep in mind, next time L or even S have a rambunctious time, i will write it into the story for you guys.!..**

Lightning had the kids for the weekend as always. He picked them up friday and that night he fed them dinner, bathed them, tucked them in and read them the usual bed time story. He closed the book and smiled at his children. Then kissed them each on the head. Colton first, Landon next, then Ece. Lightning tip toed out and began to shut the door when a little voice called out "Daddy.." Lightning sighed a little disappointed that Ece was still awake.

Lightning walked back in and glanced at the two sleeping boys before whispering to his daughter "You should be asleep.. What is it Ece?" he knelt down in front of her. Ece sat up and answered "We go to grandma's tomorrow?" Lightning nodded and whispered "Yeah.. Grandma's tomorrow. Now go to sleep." He gently tucked her back in amd kissed ber forehead. Ece sighed loudly then replied "I don't wanna go.." Lightning frowned a bit. He had to take them to his mother and they would probably wind up spending the night there. He had to go as _Chester_ _Vitte _to a race out of town. He definitely couldn't take the kids and he couldn't ask Sally. So his mom, their grandmother, was the best choice. Lightning tried to explain that to his daughter, "I gotta work tomorrow baby. But I promise I'll be picking you up the next morning. First thing. Okay?" he smiled. Ece didn't seem to happy about it but nodded. "Good girl." Lightning praised and tucked her in once more before heading to bed himself...

Sally walked into the cafe and down to the table waiting for her. She tossed her purse in the seat and sat down across from her friend, Jesse. "So sorry I'm late. I just had a rough time this morning." Sally admitted. Jesse sipped her orange juice then replied "It's okay. I was late too. Just not as late as you." she joked. Sally sighed and the waiter came over and took her drink order. Coffee. Black. Jessie leaned onto the table and asked "So? What have you been up to? It's been so long sense we hung out girl." Sally nodded agreeing "I know it has and sorry. Things have just.. I've been busy with the town and work and.. Lightning is.." she paused.

Jesse raised a brow and asked "Is?..." Sally shrugged and answered "Says he's done chasing after.. well, me." Sally looked disappointed. The waiter brought Sally's coffee and asked to take their order. Jessie quickly ordered "I'll have the waffle with the side of hash." Sally sighed and said "I'll just have the coffee. Thanks." The man left. So Jesse sipped her drink and asked "Isn't that a good thing? I mean.. You don't want him back. Or do you?" Sally frowned a moment and thought about it before answering "I just don't want what he turned out to be Jess. Before everything went wrong, Lightning was caring and I knew I meant something to him. Then he had an affair and became someone else."

"Mmmm no girl. _You_ had an affair and _he _became the man _THAT_ made him into. Don't be blaming this on him alone. He made his choices ofcourse.Trust me, I have been in a multi person relationship. I know how it can be, but you set it all into motion. Sounds like you don't want to be with Lightning because you don't wanna be happy again." Sally raised a brow and scolded her friend "That is ridiculous. Ofcourse I wanna be happy. And Lightning is the father of my children for God's sake Jess." Jesse nodded and shrugged "Than why don't you move on? Hmm? You and I both know that you really have been toying with Lightning. It's time to make a move or let him go. Move on. I vote move on. Ex stuff is just a bunch of needless drama." Sally sighed and stared into her coffee. "Let him go or move on huh?.." She repeated. Those words kept repeating in her head to.

Jesse's food came and she picked at it before asking "So... Francesco not come back?" Sally frowned answering "No." "Haven't even heard from him?" Sally shook her head. Jesse couldn't believe that man. "Do you wish you heard from him by now?" Jesse asked. Sally sighed "Not really. I just. I've been hearing so many awful things about him and then he just disappeared.. What kind of man just takes off like that? Lightning was awful but he always came back." Jesse nodded and agreed "Must of been hard on the kids." Sally faked a laugh saying "Ha! You have no idea. Francesco and the kids got along. He had a small but a relationship with them and he moved in and everything already. It doesn't make sense why he just took off?"

Jesse shrugged admitting "Some men do that." Sally shook her head disagreeing "Not Francesco. Not like that. And the only person who could even tell me remotely why is stilk in a coma!" Jesse frowned feekijgfeeling kind of bad for her friend. "You need a good one for once." She griped and ate her food. Sally raised a brow and asked "A good what?" Jesse swallowed answering "Man." Sally sighed and stared into her coffee again.

"Mama!" The familiar voice of Sally's oldest son! Sally's eyes widened as she turned and wrapped her arms around her son. "Hey baby!" She greeted "I didn't know you guys were coming out here?" she said with a smile as Lightning and the twins appeared. Ece ran up and hugged her mother saying "Daddy's taking us to grandma's!" Landon jumped in with excitement adding "We get to sleep with grandma!" Sally was confused and stared at Lightning asking "You have a date I'm guessing. Right?" Lightning sighed muttering "Something like that..." Colton sat down next to Jesse and greeted "Hi Jesse." Jesse snickered and smiled greeting back "Hey Colt. He's the cutest one." She joked. "Thanks." Both Lightning and Sally said. The two of them glanced at each other a moment.

Then Lightning spoke up "Just.. Was gonna grab breakfast with the kids real quick." Sally nodded "That's nice." she replied. Jesse snickered then got up "You guys can sit here. I was just finishing up." Sally glared at her friend as she got up and left. Lightning smiled awkwardly at Sally as the kids all sat down into the bench across from her. "We don't have to.." Lightning muttered. Sally put on a smile and scooted down then patted the seat next to her. Lightning stared a moment. Staring at Sally. Then Ece snapped "Sit daddy!" Lightning looked at his girl then at Sally and made himself as comfortable as he could being next to Sally.

After the way they last talked to each other. It was awkward a little. Lightning had yelled at her saying he was done. When truly looking at her it made him want her and at the same time now a hate. Hate for the way she played him and lead him on lately. The waiter came over and ordered the kids food and then Lightning's. Lightning offered to buy Sally brealfast to but she insisted she was good with just the coffee this morning. The kids were playing with their crayons and kid menus to color on. It was quiet for what seemed like forever between the old couple. Sally spoke up first asking "So?.. What exactly do you?.. Have planned tonight that you have to leave the kids for the night?" She really was curious sense he had just tried to change custody of the weekends.

Lightning wasn't sure if he should answer her honestly but he didn't want her to find out if he lied. "Actually it's work. I have to see a few racers about the academy." "Oh." Sally mumbled. "I don't want to _have _to leave the kids over night, but races are on the weekends." he explained. Sally nodded. She understood why he wanted to change the custody agreement but she just felt it wasn't completely needed. She didn't want to go through all that.

The food came and the kids dug in like they were starved. No need for utensils! Hands were fine! Sally sighed watching the kids be as messy as possible. Lightning shrugged reminding "They are my responsibility today. Relax. I got this. They are just havin a little fun." Sally just stared at them. Part of her little quirks. She hated when the kids made messes like this in public and Lightning knew it! "You could have had me watch them?" Sally reminded. Lightning faked a smile nervously. "I know.. But.. My.. Mom really wanted to see them and.. She was excited about getting them for the night." He replied. Sally glared and saw right through that partial lie! "You wanted to avoid me, you mean." she said in such a snobby way. He did.

He didn't want to talk to Sally. Lightning frowned a bit and apologized but Sally ignored his apology. "So where are you going?" she then asked. Lightning wasn't sure if he should answer that one honsest either. "Just a few hours out of Arizona. Bunch of young racers out on dirt just messing around." Sally nodded. But that sounded silly. "Don't you want real racers?" she asked. Lightning nodded answering "Oh definitely. Real racers will be there." Sally didn't seem completely convinced but agreed anyway. "So... What are your plans? Your day off, must have something in mind?" Lightning asked casually.

Sally shrugged answering "Um well.. Not much for today actually. Just.. Grocery shopping for the coming week and what not.." it got quiet. Lightning really didn't know what to talk about. He had to draw an invisible line in his head so that he didn't fall for her so hard again. He wanted her. But he couldn't have her and had to let this go. Forbid himself from crossing that line. Couldn't even cross just a foot in or he would fall hard. Sally finished her coffee and stood up announcing "Well. I-I, I better go." she stuttered. Ece whined "Noooo... Can't mama come?" she asked. Lightning just glanced at Sally as she stared back at him. "Pleeeaaasseee.." Ece whined. All three kids stared at their mom. Sally frowned a bit then shook her head and softly replied "Uhm... No. It's Daddy's day kids. You three have fun with Dad." Then nodded once at Lightning and left...

Lightning took the kids to his mothers shortly after breakfast. The kids all hugged their grandma. She ofcourse was happy to see them and get to spend time with them. Minty smiled and after hugging each grandchild exclaimed "Now I got a surprise for all three of y'all in the living room. Run along and go check it out. Ece, yours is special just for you." That made Ece smile and take off with her brothers down the entrance hall. Minty sighed satisfied, then turned to her youngest son and asked "Now, where are you off to again?" "Armature race a few hours out. I'll probably wind up getting a motel for the night there." he answered. Minty nodded replying "So that's why you asked for them to spend the night. It's fine ofcourse. I love getting to see them Monty." Lightning set down a large back pack full of the kids stuff.

"Now I brought two different books. Sometimes Ece doesn't sleep unless she gets a princess story lately. Surprisingly Colton doesn't seem to mind listening to the stories, but Landon will theow a fit if he has to endure another girl story." Lightning explained. That made Minty giggle slightly. She placed her hand on Lightning's face and smiled as she expressed "You turned out pretty good Mon." Lightning glared and pushed her hand away griping "Don't call me that. Everyone made fun of me for your girly nick name you gave me. Don't you remember?" He asked. Minty nodded chuckling "I do, I do Monmon." Lightning glared then replied "Thanks. For watchin them. I'll come get them by lunch." Minty nodded "You be safe Monty." "Ofcourse Mom.".

Lightning went back to his home and began packing his small pack to take with him. He had a few hours drive ahead and needed to get to Mack's to get hos disguise on. Chester Vitte. Stupid name. If Cruz was around when he made that up she would have saw right through that. Poor Cruz. In that coma still. It was starting to enter a period where doctors began to fear if she would ever wake up. Now, if she did? She may not be the _Cruz Ramirez _Lightning remembered. Lightning glanced at his phone. The time. Gosh. He had to get going! So quickly, he rushed to his car and to Mack's. Walking in as Lightning McQueen.. Leaving as Chester Vitte ...

**Sorry for it seeming short. I plan to write Chester at the race next chapter and a certian someone might be following him and surprise him there ;)**

**And also, i just wanna say, While I was sick I got some ideas and plans for the future of the story and it would be after Chester annie stuff though. So it'll be some time but it will be unexpected and the future of this story holds an accident that ends a racers career, an odd friendshipblack mail, betrayal, a new man or woman in charge of Lightning's academy, a twisted relationship with the mayor, the lustful need for power and greed and the consequences of those kind of choices, and one racer finding an old racer who helps him or her with seeing their own potential! I am excited! **


	36. Annie Just Annie

After a while getting his look ready, Lightning or rather, Chester headed out alone to the race. In Mack's old car. Tjst way he wouldn't look weird being the Chester character with a flashy camaro. The place he was headed was just an amateur dirt track racing. Nothing to special. But Lightning had seen some videos on the internet of two specific racers. Their racing nick names were The dragon and Fast food. Really stuoid names. But then again, he was called Lightning. And it did stick. These two showed potential. Each had a way of driving that was there own. With the right training and opportunities. They could be professional racers.

Chester parked and stood next to the old little car. Staring out toward the track. The place was actually pretty crowded. Spotlights surrounding the dirt track. People were all around headed to the seats. Chester had to think about how to go about this. He couldn't reveal he was Lightning. Not even to the young racers he was trying to get into the academy. They could expose him. He stood there thinking about all this again. Chester could _work _for Lightning McQueen. That could work. Chester could be finding racers _for _Lightning and sending them to Lightning at the actual academy. Yeah, that'll work. Chester seemed satisfied with his plan and so he headed up to buy his seat for the races. He wanted to watch before investing in anything...

Sally sat alone at home watching some tv. She couldn't stop thinking about Lightning tonight. How he was working so much and the kids. Poor kids. She quickly grabbed her phone out and texted Minty. Believe it or not, yes. Minty knew how to use a large screened phone to text! She maybe old but she keeps up with all the gadgets and gizmos! ;)

_Sally_

_How are the kids? Do you need anything?_

_Minty_

_No. But thanks for asking. We are all good. Bout to read a story before heading to bed._

Sally sipped her wine. Bored. Alone. Trying to wind down and relax. She then texted Jesse..

_Sally_

_Hey, can't stop thinking of Lightning. What should I do?_

_Jesse_

_Get mr magic out?_

_Sally_

_Funny. Seriously. He's at this amateur race a few hours away. If I left now I could catch him._

_Jesse_

_Um no. Stay home and drink. Let mr magic take you away ;)_

_Sally_

_It's not that far. Would it make me seem?.. Desperate if I just stopped by?_

_Jesse_

_It would be sending the wrong message._

Sally thought about that a moment. But she was really beginning to think about giving Lightning another chance. She needed to see him again. Seeing him would help her make that decision. She NEEDED to see LIGHTNING...

Chester made his way through the crowd. Which was filled with all kinds of people. Mostly a bunch of older men just lookin for something to do with themselves. Most of the racers were even older. Well, Lightning's age. Chester sat down and just loooed around at the cheering crowd. One woman who was just a few seats over began screaming loudly and cursing as the cars began their first lap. Chester couldn't help staring at her a moment as she stood up and yelled, "You put that boy Liam in his place Jimmy! You ride his ass like a dam bitch!" The woman glanced over and saw Chester staring and snapped "What you lookin at mountain man? That'smy boy down there." Chester didn't answer. Just looked right back toward the race track.

Now by the videos online. Chester was expecting to see some pretty good racers. But within the third lap, one the racers he was interested in was already spun out and the other was driving so... Weak and more for fun. So much so that Chester immediately dropped all hopes on these two. They were racers, but in their own way. Definitely not qualified for his academy. He did need racers. But not someone who would make his academy look like a joke. Especially sense he was competing with Cal Weathers'.

This race was so bad in fact, so amateur, so ridiculous, that Chester left the stadium in the middle of the race. He made his way through some of the standing crowd and then caught a glimpse of a woman, no, not a woman. SALLY! struggling with her shoes in the mud and dirt. Chester stared at her. Confused and surprised! At this moment he forgot he was _Chester_ and about his disguise. So he marched on over to her and asked kind of rudely "What are you doing here? You don't belong here." Sally's brows lowered as she snapped "Excuse me?" "Wait, did you follow me?" Chester asked. Sally took a step back and snapped "I do not know you. And don't think I want to.." Chester raised a brow and remembered he was in his disguise. Oh.

"You don't know me?" he asked. Sally faked a small laugh and replied "I think.. I hear my.. Friend calling me actually. I should just go okay?" she stuttered a little. He made her nervous sense he sounded like a mad man! Sally turned away but tripped! Pumps weren't made for dirt. Chester quickly caught her and they stared at each other's eyes a moment. Silently. Sally pulled up with the help and balance of Chester then blushed saying "Thanks.. I'm sorry.." Chester smiled a little and quickly thought of an excuse for his craziness. "No, I'm sorry. You just.. Looklike someone I know." He brushed off and thankfully, Sally fell for it and the disguise.

Sally brushed some hair behind her ear and dam.. If she only knew how much that alone could turn _Chester _on! "I'm Chester." Chester introduced happily. Sally stared at his hand... _Please don't catch on.._ Is what Chester was praying. Sally's eyes looked wode at him and she snickered. She snickered? shit.. she was gonna catch his lie, his disguise! "What's funny?" Chester asked nervously. Sally giggled and bit her lips answering "Nothing um.. I just.. Your name is funny." He knew EXACTLY what she meant. Their little sex role playing games. Lightning swallowed nervously, then Sally took his hand with hers, shaking hands, introduced herself "All is forgiven Chester. I'm..." She paused. She knew if she introduced herself as Sally Carrera, _Chester _might compare her to Lightning. Ever sense his affair with Cruz went public. Even her name was slaughtered with that.

"I'm.. Annie. Just.. Annie.." She finished. Chester couldn't help a little snicker that slipped out of him hearing that. Why was she using a fake name he wondered. But sense he was _Chester_, he couldn't just ask and reaveal himself and plus it might embarrass her. And he didn't want to do that. So, he did was any ex husband who was still in love with the love of his life and played along. "You know you are stunning. Definitely don't belong here." He was definitely flirting a little there. Annie shrugged replying "I know. Just looking for someone actually." Chester raised a brow and asked "Who?" Pretty sure he knew who though. Annie stared Chester up and down before answering slyly "I just met you Chester. I wouldn't feel right about giving out names to you." Chester snickered at that to. Typical Sally.

"Alright. I didn't want to know anyway." he smarted. Annie just stared as he added "Obviously you're lost. I mean you wore pumps to a race track. You must not be that smart. Who ever you're seeing is obviously not here. Probably some fancy pants who would stand out like you." Annie glared scolding "Okay firstly, I wasn't expecting all this dirt and mud. I figured there's be a paved path at the least." That made Chester chuckle. "And second, I am or was a lawyer! I am very smart thank you! And In fact, I am looking for a man who would stand out! But.." She added but stopped. She didn't was to get anyone fired up by Lightning McQueen's appearance!

Chester shook his head with a cricked smile. Annie glared and snapped asking "Now what's so funny?" Chester sighed answering "Nothing _Annie. _Just you. The way you talk. You're cute." Annie's brows raised for only a split second and she muttered back "Well you're no stud there Chester." Chester looked at her replying a bit smart but flirting at the same time "That's just because I'm covering the good stuff." Annie's jaw dropped! "You are rude!" Chester glared a bit and shrugged "I've been called worse." Annie stood next to him as they stared out at the track a moment. Watching the kind of crappy drivers do what you could call race.. Annie sighed and mumbled under her breath "I don't know what he saw in this..." Chester snickered agreeing "No kiddin." Annie raised a brow and glanced at the brown haired, scruffy, brown eyed man, then admitted "I came here looking for my ex husband." Chester stared at her. So glad the disguise was working!

"So you followed him here?" he asked. Annie stared unsure how Chester knew that. Chester blushed adding. "Or you meeting him? Because.. That's... Just a guess! Haha.." he faked a nervous laugh at the end there. Annie frowned and stared down answering "Something like that.." Chester fely bad hiding now. Part of him wanted Lightning to appear and find out what she wanted. "You ever been married?" she asked randomly. Chester's eyes widened as he stared stunned a little. "Um.." he muttered "Vaguely.." he answered. Annie nodded replying "I wish I was still married. You ever wish that Chester?" She asked softly. Chester stared and oh fuck how that was pushing his buttons. He wanted to go off at her. She gave up! She quit! He had ti fight the urge to snap at her! It was a really difficult thing!

Chester swallowed hard and loudly before answering in a mutter "No.. Nope.. My wife was a bitch." That was a lie. He wanted her. Though hearing those words from her made him want to call her a bitch. Annie then blushed and apologized "I'm so sorry. That was personal.. I shouldn't have asked that." But Chester couldn't help snapping "Oh please. You are full of it!" Annie's eyes widened! "You came here to stalk m-him. You are stalking your ex husband! Onky crazy people do something like that!?" Annie's brows lowered, "You have no right to accuse me of that!" she snapped! Chester shook his head. "Crazy person.." "I am NOT crazy!" Annie defended! Chester chuckled correcting "Stalking your ex husband definitely qualifies you, as crazy! Crazy lady!" Annie glared and snapped "You are extremely rude! Especially to someone you just met!" Chester snickered but didn't reply. This wasn't going well it seemed.

They stared at the track. The poorly driving racers. Chester frowned with disappointment. Upsetting that this was a worhtless and useless trip up. "You're right.. I am crazy... I don't know what I was thinking?.. That he would be glad to see me? Crazy right?" Annie asked. Chester just stared silently. Unsure what to say because he was, a little, glad to see her. He didn't reply to that either. Annie sighed and frowned. She looked a little hurt maybe too. Chester had to do something. "Hey, this race is child's plat anyway. You wanna get outa here? Grab a drink? Think a saw a decent place on the way up." Annie shrugged explaining "I don't really do drinks with strangers.." Chester nodded but corrected "We aren't exactly strangers." Annie wasn't sure what he meant by that. "Come on. If you're willing to stalk your ex all the way out here? You deserve a drink." Annie snickered at that. She did deserve a drink. "I guess I... Am a little hungry." she admitted. Chester smiled with such a familiar charm as he replied "Great. Dinner and drinks it is."...

**sorry it's short! Wanted you guys to know that i haven't forgotten or left you! Just still feel crappy and drained. but next chap will be this sort of date between Chester and Annie!!! Ideas??? What would yall like to see ? now and future of this couple !?:);)**


	37. The real him wanted this

The waitress loudly placed two glass beer mugs on the high and round table for the two. "I'll have that app for y'all out in a sec." she said then walked off. Now, Chester couldn't believe that he had her here. Like this. Sitting with him on a sort of date. Ofcourse it wasn't _him_... It was Chester she was with. The bar was playing this old blues style intrumental like music. It was quiet and not to crowded. It was kind of nice. S- Annie, stared at the mug and admitted "I don't really drink.. Not beer anyways." Chester snickered. He knew that. "Well, here's to trying somethin new." He replied and then lifted his mug slightly then drank. Annie sighed and agreed "Yeah. Somethin new." Then sipped some of hers. She was just trying to be positive and quite possibly trying _not _to think of Lightning.

At first, Chester had no idea what to talk about! Kind of panicked a little even. "So Annie?... What do?.. What do you do for a living?" Annie stared. At first speachless as she was probably debating to lie or not. "Uhm.. I.. Just.. work in this.. Old motel." She answered. Chester smiled slightly. Cute she was. "What about you?" she then asked. Chester quickly answered "Oh uh I work for a sort of hiring agency really. Yeah.." Annie smiled a little to be nice as she asked "For what line of work?" Chester hesitated "Eh-uh.. All kinds.. Mostly.. uh"-"Here ya two go." The waitress thankfully interrupted with a bowl of nachos. Chester smiled gratefully replying "Thank you!" The waitress nodded and asked "Would you two like anything else?" Chester looked to Annie to answer. Which Annie thought was odd. Most men didn't do that unless it was a real date. Thinking of her? But mostly because the way Chester just immediately gave her this look. It was the same look and silly stare that Lightning would give when they use to go out.

Annie slowly answered the waitress "I'm fine." Chester then followed "Same here." The waitress nodded once then walked away for now, but she'd check back and fourth with them through the night. Annie raised a brow and gave Chester this nerve shaking suspicious stare before asking "You're not from here? Are you?" Chester might have turned a little pale as he stuttered up an answer "Uh.. N-N-nope.. That o-obvious?.." Annie giggled a little answering and explaining "I just know that accent. My ex husband had the same funny and slow draw. Texas? Right?" Chester sighed with a satisfying smile as he answered "Yeah. Texas." He really hoped she wouldn't recognize him now. "Honestly to me? Between you and me, all Texans sound pretty much the same." Annie admitted. Chester felt a heavy breath of relief leave his chest hearing that. "Oh really?" he asked. Annie nodded and shrugged.

"So why you all dressed up?" Chester asked. Annie glanced down at her get up. Yes, pumps. And a button up and a skirt. Panty hose. Gosh those turned him on more than anything. Oh if she only knew.. If Sally only kmew how badly Lightning wanted to just rub his hand up her sleek sexy legs and that smooth sheer material and all the way up that skirt just to find the top and pull them, rather rip those things off. But snap out of it! Clean thoughts Lightning! Annie shrugged explaining "This is about what I wear every day." Chester snickered and played with her a little saying "No it's not." Annie's eyed widened "Yes it is." "Nooo" he disagreed on purpose playfully. "It is to! Honest!" Annie snapped. Chester leaned back and crossed his arms and stared at her. Annie wasn't sure why and asked "What?" Biting into one of the nachos. Chester smiled and answered "You're snappy. Bet you're a little controlling huh?" Annie glared without answering and bit into another nacho. Chester sighed scolding "You're eating that wrong." Annie raised a brow and glanced at the nachos.

"The nacho?" she asked. Chester nodded in an almost rude way. Annie was so confused and surprised "You can't be serious? It's just food? There's no certain way to eat a nacho?" she explained. But Chester shrugged replying "True. Except that way. That's the wrong way." Annie glared then sighed and a little intrigued asked "Okay. Well you're obviously an expert right? How am I _suppose _to eat a nacho Chester?" Chester couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was funny. This fake date in general was funny really. Amusing to. Chester picked up a nacho and dipped it into the toppings then holding up gestered toward her and asked "May I?" Annie shrugged quietly. "Little closer." He ordered. So Annie leaned over the table closer and he mived the chip toward her lips then paused saying "Now, you don't bite into it and eat it with two or three.. Or four bites. Just one big bite. Take in all the flavor okay?" Annie just glared a bit but nodded. Annoyed maybe?

He moved the chip closer and Annie opened her lips, She did what he said and Chester asked "Taste the difference?" Annie nodded silent as her mouth was full of food. She swallowed then answered "Pretty sure that was just a super lame move there partner." "Ouch! And you called me rude?" Chester joked. Annie couldn't help but smile and shake her head. He was an interesting character this Chester. The two sat there awkwardly quiet. Annie sipped her drink to fill in her silence. Chester seemed to do the same to. But as they drank, and wound up eating more nachos and junk than they should, and chatting, the conversation went further.

Annie laughed and after calming herself a little asked "Okay! Okay. Um.. Here's a question for you. Have you done anything to make.. The world a better place? The world you live in I mean." Chester sighed thinking how on earth was he gonna answer that?! "Pphhh um?.." he tried to come up with something but answered honestly "I have no idea!" He chuckled. Realizing he probably was in the verge of having too much to drink, he pushed his glass away slightly as Annie laughed again. Yup. That was enough alcohol. Chester stared at Annie and maybe it was the alcohol asking this one, but he asked "What do you think about your ex? What would you say about him?" Annie became quiet. She stared a moment. What would she say?

Annie was smart to avoid it as she asked him the same. "I'm.. Well... What would you say about your ex wife? Hmm? I mean honestly. Besides calling her a bitch." Chester faked a small laugh there. He shouldn't have said that. Then he sighed "I'd say she broke me. Gave up to quickly. But she is.." he stared warmly at Annie as he paused then smiled slightly "She's a beautiful person. I love her. Always will. She's stubborn and a little.. Crazy. Very smart. A little unexpected at times.. But That's what I loved about her." he answered. Annie's brows raised for a second, "Sounds like you miss her." she replied biting into a chip. Chester frowned a little and nodded. He was wondering how this Chester thing would effect his and Sally's relationship. I mean, this was just for fun really. After tonight, Chester would probably never see _Annie _again.

"He's a good father. My ex. He loves the kids and.. I did mess up a lot in the marriage. But.. I'd say... He was great. Taught me alot. He was hot headed though.. Got jealous easy. Work obsessive you could say.. He always had to be the best." Annie snickered. Chester smiled a little as he asked "Was he?.. _The best _in bed?" Annie raised a brow and blushed asking "What?" "Just... glues to the puzzle." Chester answered. Annie rolled her eyes admitting "He was... Exceptional." That made Chester chuckle softly a little. Those red cheeks of hers said it all though for her. "What about values?" she asked. Chester shook his head admitting "Too much beer to be answering that." Annie giggled some replying "Oh come on. Everyone's got values." Chester nodded and changed the subject "So you have kids?" he asked. He knew she did. Obviously.

Annie's eyes widened "Oh. Guess I did amit that already. Sorry.. Guess I blurt out and just talk and talk and talk when I drink.." she blushed again. She was adorable. And yes, she did get chatty when she drank. Lightning would just kiss her to shut her up. But Chester couldn't do that to Annie. But oh how he would if he could. This almost was painful. Sitting here like there was no bad between them. No history. Why couldn't Lightning and Sally have this instead of Chester and Annie he wondered. "Three. I have three kids.." Annie admitted. Chester wondered if she would be pretty much honest and Sally herself. Annie being just a name. Why was she lying about her name anyway he wondered?

"You don't look it. You look amazing." Chester complimented. Annie smiled warmly then admitted "This is actually rather nice.. It's.. been a tough couple months for me and I've not.. Relaxed and enjoyed myself for a while. Thank you." Chester was proud hearing that. But still, it hurt that he knew this was going to end soon already. Annie frowned a little and asked "You regret anything? Wish you could do something over Chester?" Chester nodded and joked "They could write a book about all the things I regret and wish I could fo over Annie." It was kind of a depressing joke really. Annie just put on a smile without replying. Annie finished her drink and stared into the empty glass saying "Wow I feel.. Tired." She frowned. She looked it to. Which was normal. She would drink get chatty and talk all that energy off then pass out. Just her. Chester sighed with a smile and asked "You gotta place for the night?" Annie shook her head and grabbed her purse. "No. I should probably get going home anyway really. Luckily my ex has the uh.. The kids tonight." She stepped down and fell onto the ground in a stumble but stood back up, fixing her hair and laughed it off blushing.

Chester snickered and scolded "You shouldn't drive. Just get a place here for the night. That's what I'm doing." Crap, he shouldn't have worded that _that _way. But Annie nodded and replied "Yeah maybe I should. You uh?.. Know any good places that.. Don't need reservations?.." Chester chuckled explaining "Don't think anywhere around here cares about reservations. But I know a decent place. It's no five star resort though." Annie nodded and shrugged "It's fine. I mean I'm not completely out of it just.. Probably shouldn't drive like this. Just to be safe. Plus I am feeling kinda tired too. Better safe than sorry." Chester agreed with that. He would hate to see anything happen to _Annie._

The two began walking outside toward Chester's car and talked a bit more. "You have any kids Chester?" Chester hesitated but answered "No. No kids.. Just me." Annie snickered "Sounds lonely." Chester nodded agreeing. Although he did have kids. Annie grabbed her phone out and looked up an uber to come take her the place Chester suggested. "Thanks again Chester. Tonight was.. Something new." Annie smiled. Chester smiled back replying "You're welcome Annie. Hey, I'll wait with you. If you'd like?" Annie hummed an answer "Hmmm. I think I'd like that." Chester gladly stood next to her happily. It was nice to be with her. He noticed she began shivering after a few minutes and he glanced at her asking "You cold?" Annie shrugged answering "A.. A little." Chester snickered and took off his jacket and began to place it around her, but Annie stopped him, "Oh no. I'll live. It's fine, I'm fine." Chester didn't care though and placed his jacket over her shoulders anyway. Annie sighed but it was a lot warmer. She clenched it around her and muttered "Thanks.." Chester nodded.

They stood there a few minutes then oddly, Annie sniffed the shoulder of the man's jacket suspiciously. Chester raised a brow and stared at her confused and asked "Did you just sniff my jacket?" Annie stared wide eyed. "Do I smell that bad?" He added with a chuckle. Annie shook her head adjusting it over her shoulders "No, not at all. Just.. Familiar." she answered. Chester nodded a little nervously. Praying she wouldn't realize the truth. "Don't worry. It's a good smell." she reassured. Chester just nodded without a word. They stood and waited for a while. Annie's ride still hadn't shown. Chester was even getting a bit impatient and tired himself. A long rest in bed sounded good right now. So after glancing both sides of the parking lot and still no sign of Annie's ride, he offered "I can take you. You shouldn't have to wait outside forever just for a motel that I'm going to myself. You can trust me."

"Can I?" Annie asked. Chester smiled repeating "You can trust me." Kind of firmly. It was kind of funny. Chester made Annie feel safe and he felt all too familiar to her. Two two walkes over to his car, which was Mack's wife's old car she pretty much never drove. An old worn down buick. Small. Chester opened the door for Annie and shut it then got in himself and started up the car and drove to the motel. It wasn't far. They pulled up after the short and quiet drive. Annie yawned "Well, thank you for tonight Chester." Chester nodded "You're welcome." he replied once again. Then Annie smiled and stepped out the car, shutting the door and making her way into the lobby of the motel. Chester sighed once she disappeared. He didn't want this to be it. But he knew he didn't really have a choice.

He glanced down in the seat and realized she forgot her purse and honestly he couldn't have been happier to that. But it was also a little funny. Chester grabbed it and walked into the lobby after her. She was at the desk and had just realized she left her purse and turned around to see Chester holding up. "Forget somthin?" he snickered. Annie smiled and sighed as she walked up to him and took her purse. "Thank you... again." She said. Chester chuckled replying "If you wanted to see me again to quickly, there are other ways you know?" Annie raised a brow but nodded. They stared ar each other kinda quietly. Then Annie said "Well goodnight." and then unexpectedly kissed Chester's cheek as she stepped to her toes slightly. Chester's eyes widened as she pulled back snapping "So sorry! I don't know why I did that!?" She blushed. To much to drink was the probable answer. Chester smiled "It's definitely okay. If you kiss a man's lips half as good as you just kissed my face than I am jealous of your ex. I can't understand why any man would ever hurt you." he softened as he finished that.

Annie was a little suspicious of this man but at the same time he felt so familiar. "Well.." she muttered. "Well..." Chester muttered back. Annie sighed and stood up again, only this time she pressed her lips to his! Chester was surprised and definitely withheld himself from kissing her back. He just let her lips press against his and took in the feeling of her taking hin in. Letting Annie try to pry her tongue gently into his mouth then he pulled away. Annie was confused and joked "You ever kiss a woman before Chester?" Chester was kind of pale but nodded. Scared that if he kissed her than she'd know the truth of his identity. Annie sighed replying "Well... Good night than." then turned back to the desk. Chester swallowed loudly. It was painful and yet that little bit of a moment made his entire night, day, week! It made him lighten up a little. If only it were the real him and Sally...

She looked around a little confused. Dazed. "Lightning?.." she moaned then suddenly! Cruz sat up and shouted "Francesco!!"


	38. Secrets revealed

Lightning got up really early. As early as he could actually wake up enough for the long drive home. He needed to leave before _Annie_ for multiple reasons. One, he didn't want to leave around the same time or shortly after, because he was going home the same place. And two, he as Lightning had to bring the kids to Sally this evening as usual. He couldn't let her find out that he was actually Chester. To be safe, Lightning continued his disguise as Chester as he packed up and dressed, and headed to the lobby to check out. Once that was done, Chester walked outside to the car and opened the trunk to throw his backpack in. He grabbed his phone and checked it real quick before placing it into his pocket. Nothing. Just Mack asking how well the disguise was working.

_Lightning_

_Working great! No racer here. But something amusing happened. Tell you about it when I swing by in a few hours._

Lightning shut the trunk of the car with a loud slam then made eye contact with Annie who was standing on the side walk bear the hood of the car. Shit. He didn't want this to happen! And after last night to..

"Hey, glad I caught you." Annie exclaimed. Chester rubbed the back of his neck and nodded and greeted. "Good morning." Annie walked up and quickly made her point "Good morning. I'm sorry about last night. I think maybe I did drink way more than I usually do and I didn't mean to do that.." She blushed. She looked embarrassed and flustered. Kind of cute. Chester snickered with a smile assuring her it was fine. "Well.. I wanted to thank you and apologize. So... Thanks.. Again." Annie mumbled softly. Chester, being the _charming _man he was joked and messed with her, "Oh what we did last night was thanks enough! You were wild up until you left to your room." Annie's eyed widened and her face turned pale. "We did nothing!" Annie snapped! Chester chuckled a bit. "How is that funny!?" Annie shouted. Chester shrugged answering "Relax Sally. Just a joke." "What did you call me?" Annie asked. Chester fucked up and he stared as he nervously lied "Uh what? Silly?.. I called you silly. Relax silly.." He smiled awkwardly. Annie stared a moment but brushed it off. This once. She really was hearing things she thought. And maybe her lie of who she was, was getting to her.

"Right.. Ofcourse you did." Annie muttered. "Well.. Have you had breakfast?" she asked. Chester stared curious and shook his head. "Let me buy you breakfast. To thank you.. And apologize. Please." Chester smiled slightly and stated "You're askin me on a date." almost proudly. Annie blushed "No. I just.. I'm being friendly." she corrected. Chester chuckled and joked "Is that they call it now?" Annie glared and asked "You want breakfast or not?" Oh he loved messing with her. Lightning was having almost too much fun pushing every buttom he could as Chester. "Well.. Seeing how it is the most important meal of the day.. Plus I don't know what man would pass up breakfast with such a beauty like yourself. Sure, I'd love to." "No more jokes." Annie orded. Chester shrugged but agreed...

"Again, I am sorry about that.. Last night.." Annie repeated. Chester nodded and drank his coffee. "But can I ask you something?" she asked and had his attention. "Was it that bad?.. Or am I? Not as attractive really? I mean the way you pulled away so fast and so... I don't know.." Chester sighed and thought a moment before answering "It definitely wasn't you. I'm sure you kiss amazingly well. Just... After my wife, The next woman I'm with needs... I want her to be my last. I don't want to have to search for someone. I want to find someone to spend whatevers left of my life with." Annie kind of smiled hearing that and it was a bit impressive because thats what she wanted to. Someone who didn't want to just have woman after woman. One woman and that was it. But then again, men lie. "So do you work out?" Annie asked. "I just.. Uh.. Noticed.." she added awkwardly. Chester smiled and nodded. The two continued eating their breakfast in the cafe. After a fee bites Chester let Annie know that "You can ask me whatever you want Annie. I don't bite." he joked. Annie stared a moment.

Probably coming up with a question. "Okay." she replied. "What's a guilty pleasure of yours?" Chester thought a moment. He couldn't answer this as Lightning truly. She would catch on. But then again he didn't want to just lie to Sally. It was tough to figure out so he just skipped it answering "Oh too many to choose from. Ask me something else." he said. Annie didn't mind so asked "What's your favorite kind of music?" "Just... rock maybe? I don't know. I rarely actually just sit or even work out while listening to any music. I'm busy a lot. Too busy most times really.." he frowned. "I get that.." Annie mumbled ubder her breath. Annie and Chester continued to eat for a moment. "Did you go to college?" Annie asked. Chester nodded and asked "Did you?" Annie nodded and sipped her coffee. "Here's a more personal question." Annie warned ans Chester didn't seem to mind at first.

"Have you been dating? Sense your divorce?" Chester nodded answering "A few times." "How did that go?" she asked. Chester paused all movement as he stared at Annie before answering "I'm here with you." Annie sighed then asked "Did you ever try dating apps? You know? Like on your phone?" Chester shook his head. He never really thought about doing that before. "I have.." Annie admitted. Chester's eyed widened as he found that surprising. "Really? You?" he asked. Annie smiled, blushed and nodded.

"You are _way _to pretty to put yourself up on those kind of sites." Chester scolded. Annie giggled quietly "I'll just take that as a compliment." Chester snickered continuing "I'm serious. Stop that. Take it all down. You can't be putting yourself up for sale for men to browse and compare you to other women there? It's stupid, a line up. Take yourself off those sites, and that's an order." Annie stared asking ",An order huh?" Chester stared back wondering if she were already catching on too much. Shit. He needed to turn the tables, "Do you cook?" he asked. Annie nodded explaining "Not as much as I'd like to. I use to alot. But... Work and kids make it difficult." Chester nodded and actually that gave him an idea!

Actually this gave him a bunch of ideas! If he could, could he use _Chester _to get into what Sally wanted and become that for her? Maybe.. If she would open up to Chester more that is. "What's the most rebellious thing? or... Daring thing you've ever done?" Chester asked, it was a test. See if Sally would open up or if Annie would tell a story. Annie smiled a little answering "Well.. I did get a tattoo." Chester smiled warmly. Sally was coming out. Which meant she was being open to this Chester. Wait? Did she take a liking to him? Chester chuckled thinking that a moment. Annie wasn't sure why he did. "What do you like to watch on tv now days? or.. Anyway.. I mean." Chester thrn asked. Annie hummed thinking a moment before giving her answer "As old and out dated as the show is, I still love watching the wheel of fortune sometimes." Chester chuckled. He missed that with her. "That's adorable." he replied. Annie rolles her eyes. Looking around the cafe. Hearing the spunds of people, guest chatting and glass clinking as waitresses and waiters did their jobs of gathering dishes. Utensils hitting plates and people eating. The smell of grease, bacon, syrup, cakes and eggs filling the room with such a delightful aroma.

Chester then asked as he and Annie finished eating "Anything to lool forward to next weekend?" Annie shrugged. "Come on, what's it like being in the life of Annie?" he asked. Annie smiled "Nothing. Just.. Let the ex take the kids and then I go home and sot alone in the dark, in quiet, alone." Chester nodded "You coming to the races next week again? You know? To stalk your ex husband?" he joked or rather reminded. Annie made a face like she was gonna laugh but didn't. "Maybe. If I did, it wouldn't be for that though.." She hinted. Chester couldn't believe the spark growing. Why did it take this lie just to get them both to get aling. This was stupid and somwhat painful. Part of hum wanted to stand up and reveal himself rught here right now! Yeah.. That wouod go well.. NOT!

"In proper clothing. I presume." he joked again. Annie glared but playfully with a smile. Chester sipped what was left of his coffee and waved a waitress, motioning for a refill then turned back to Annie asking "Gotta say, I wouldn't mind seeing you again Annie." Annie nodded. Then the waitress refilled their coffees. "You got a bucket list Chester?" Annie asked. Chester shrugged. "I guess? Just things I wanna do or get done I guess." "Like what? What's at the top of your list?" she asked. Chester sighed and leaned back in his chair as he gazed at Annie. Sally. He knew exactly what was at the top of his list. "To marry the woman I love again.." he answered. Annie nodded and sighed "What happened to her? To you two exactly?" She asked boldly. Chester hesitated. She was right in front of him. What happened?, she ask. Know what, it didn't matter. Not anymore.

"Well...Maybe I'll tell you if and when I see you next time." he said. Annie snickered. He was cute and was trying all too much. It was cute but reminded her of how much Lightning would try after he messed up. So she thought, maybe it was just men. Maybe men just act this way after they fucked up. Which made her think Chester fucked up some way with his ex very badly possibly. Chester sipped his extremely warm coffee and asked "How are the kids?" Annie smiled warmly answering "They are great." "Well go on. Tell me about them. The way a woman loves her children says a lot about her." he replied. Annie turned a little red. Adorbale. And happily began telling Chester about her three kids, no names, just about how her oldest is justvlike his father. Loves playing with cars, he's active and full of energy and runs the show kinda kid. And how he is a little boss for sure! Then how her youngest son is a little follower. A thinker. Likes to think before jumping in but would follow his oldest brother off a cliff. Then about her daughter and how sweet and shy she is. But how she has began really building a bond between princesses and her father. "Think she thinks her father is a prince or knight or somethin in her eyes." Annie admitted. Chester smiled and chuckled complimenting "That's sweet. I'm.. I'm sure he's honored to be her knight. You have wonderful children Annie." Annie agreed saying "Yeah. I am blessed."

Annie and Chester drank their coffees. Oh the smell of coffee. So good! "Do you really think we should do this again?" Annie askes curiously. Chester smiled, he couldn't help how much he was smiling right now. "Yeah, why not? Then we can redo that kiss from earlier too." Annie smiled, shook her head and joked "Now you really do sound like my ex." Chester's eyes widened as he felt stupid. He didn't want ti give himself away just yet. Annie noticed his face and assured "Relax. It's okay. Sometimes I loved with crude and blunt humor." Chester snickered and sighed. They sat there a moment, quietly just together. It was so nice. "Well.. Could... This sounds so silly. But could I get your number than?" Annie asked. Chester stared and oh fuck. No, because that was Lightning's number! He quickly lied saying "I would.. But.. I don't have a phone." "Oh." Annie said surprised a little sense most people had phones. "Just not great signal where.. Where I live anyway.. So yeah.." he added to the lie. Stupid! Stupid! he thought!

Then the worst thing happened! His dam phone beeped! Annie glares and snarls "I thought you didn't have a phone..." Oh she was hurt a little and pissed! Chester turned red and felt awful and embarrassed. "It's.. a friends phone that.. I'm borrowing?..." He tried lying but it didn't look like Annie was buying this lie. Chester glanced at it though and eyes widened!

_Celia_

_Cruz is awake! She is asking for you too!_

_Fuck_ Chester mouthed quietly. He looked up at Annie who was still glaring. The same stupid look she gave him when they met and she asked if he wanted to stay in that cozy cone motel instead of the impound. "I am so.. sorry.." He muttered. Annie crossed her arms and snarled scolding "If you didn't want to actually see me or again or talk you could have just said so and not rudely lied." Chester frowned a little and couldn't think of what to say to fix this. Typical. Just as Lightning, Chester was fucking up with lies already. "I should.. Just..." "Go." Annie finished. Chester felt so bad. But anything he said now would make it worse. "I am so sorry.. Here, let me pay." He pulled out some cash from his wallet and placed it on the table. "I'll see you next weekend at the race maybe?" He tried smoothing over. But Annie's facial expression said he wouldn't. Chester sighed and bid goodbye then left.

He got to his car and felt so stupid. So horrible. Luckily Lightning wouldn't be affected by Chester's actions in there. Cruz was awake! He needed to get back to business!...

Lightning walked into Cruz's room without even knocking and immediately asked her "Hey, how are you?" Cruz smiled answering "Feel sick.. Confused." Mateo was on the other side of her. Lightning turned to Mateo and asked "Can I speak with her alone?" Mateo glanced at Cruz for an answer and she said "Yeah definitely. It's fine Mateo. You can go anyway. I know you're tired." Mateo frowned or maybe he was a little disappointed but kissed her hand and left. Lightning sat down in a chair next to Cruz and asked "What happened?" Cruz frowned a little answering "The last thing I remember was..." She stopped. Lightning grabbed her hand assuring "Francesco isn't here. Isn't even in town. He ran off after you were placed into the hospital." Cruz nodded then answered "I think.. I think he pushed me.. But I don't remember him touching me?.. I remeber he was mad. He didn't want me telling you or Sally about..No.. He was mad because I told you what he did to me and to Mateo and I." Lightning nodded.

"But that wasn't his only secret and he didn't want me telling you or Sally his plans. I think that's why he did.. Didn't stop me.. He didn't push me." "Cruz?.." Lightning muttered. Cruz continued "He didn't. I remember. I tripped because he threatened me and.. He didn't even try to save me from falling." "He wanted you dead. Didn't he?" Lightning asked sort of rudely. Not because he was mad at Cruz, he was furious with Francesco. Cruz shrugged. "He made me look like a bad parent.. Setting up race interviews and photo shoots.. I thought he was helping me and my career but.. He was just making me busy. I chose Mateo and racing over returning home so many times to my son that my parents took custody. It was his plan. He was trying to get me away from Mateo and it failed. So I lost my son.. Then he tried seducing me and.. He was pushy but I said NO! I promise! I never slept with Francesco! I never would after how he treated you.. He did forcibly kiss me.. And touch me.. But I made him stop and leave! I was going to tell Mateo but he threated my career! I already lost my son!?. You.." She said with a whimper. Lightning frowned a bit.

Holding her hand, his hand tightly. "I couldn't lose my career too. So I chose it over Mateo and came back here. Then Mateo and I talked and Mateo told me his plans with you. You and Sally." That made Lightning worry more as he had to know and asked "What was Francesco planning to do with Sally?" Cruz shrugged answering "Well he wanted to marry Sally. He did love her but Francesco is controlling. He's?.. Obsessive. He didn't want you around." Lightning began feeling uneasy. What could Francesco of wanted to do? "Francesco wanted your family for himself. He was going to take it. He wanted to marry Sally and claim your kids for his own." Lightning snickered saying "I'd have to be dead for that to happen." "Or lose custody? He was going to. I don't know how? But I bet you like he did with me. Get you so busy and overworked in that academy that Sally takes custody. She'd promise you you could come see them over the weekends still.. But Francesco, not having a job and being married to her, would keep them. He would do that. He is sneaky and a smooth talker Lightning. He is trouble! Him and his brother really.. Mateo isn't so different.." she frowned.

Lightning was furious. And if Francesco dare show his face, Lightning would make him wish he hadn't. "Did Mateo hurt you to?" he asked. Cruz shook her head explaining "He's just not the one for me.." Lightning sighed and pulled away and stood up assuring "He's gone now. Francesco isn't gonna come back. If he does I won't let him hurt you and he will not come near my family." Cruz nodded and smiled a little. "Lightning..." she muttered. Lightning turned and stared at her. "If.. We"-"No." he interrupted firmly. "There's no we. Just.. Friends. Okay? Please." Cruz nodded. Lightning then left the room and headed to Sally. He needed to tell her and make sure she knew what Francesco was really wanting all along.


	39. burn the edge off

Sally's door bell went off and she opened door to Lightning and she seemed a little surprised. "Oh Lightning? You're earlier than usual?" she exclaimed. Lightning walked in and once she noticed that he didn't have the kids asked where they were. Lightning answered "Um.. My mom at the moment. Cruz is awake and she told me what Francesco did again." Sally sighed. Honestly she didn't want to deal with this from him right now. "She also told me what he planned to do. To us!? Our kids!?" Sally's brows lowered "Now you sound ridiculous." "Sally I wouldn't lie to you. Francesco is a bad guy. I don't want him back here." "Well he's gone and even if he came back I wouldn't want him around anyway. How is Cruz?" Sally asked.

Lightning frowned answering "She's recovering and she'll be fine. But Sally.. Francesco"-"Stop. I know. And I'll talk to Cruz to hear everything for myself when _I'm _ready." Lightning nodded and dropped it. Then Sally asked "Did you even go to the race like you planned?" Lightning hesitated answering, "No." he said. "But I'm going to go this coming weekend again." Sally nodded. And after a few seconds of silence, Lightning took a chance and slowly asked "Would you?... Like to come along?" Sally shook her head "No. Honestly I've had enough of men.." she griped. Lightning fely somewhat bad. She meant Chester leaving lilike he did. But then again. Lightning was mad at her because "You know? You are such a hypocrite!" he snarled!

Sally stared at him confused "Excuse me?" she muttered. "You heard me! You always talk me up about how I shouldn't fear failure! How I should take my chances and go for whatever challenges me!" He snapped! "So how does that make me a hypocrite!?" Sally yelled! "Because you won't swallow your own words! You won't give us another chance! What do you fear Sally!?" Lightning asked! Sally became a little furious and scolded "How dare you come into my home and talk to me like that! Leave! Please!" she ordered and pointed toward the door! "Fine!" Lightning smapped! As he left back to his car Sally shouted "Just bring the kids over like your suppose to, then leave again!" then slammed her front door shut! How dare Lightning call her that! She wasn't afraid!.. Maybe a little..

Sally sighed with a frown. Maybe she was a bit of a hypocrite. But Lightning didn't just cheat one time like she did.. He continued to have a relationship and affair for over a year and he fell in love with Cruz.. Not just had a one time thing like she did with Ben. Honestly, Sally was tired of all this. Tired of holding onto the past and was ready to move forward with someone else...

Lightning got to his mom's to pick up the kids. They were outside playing in the small plastic kids playset Minty had gotten them for when they came over. Minty waved and announced "Look kids! Daddy's come to get you!" The boys didn't seem to care. But Ece ran up as Lightning walked up and she grabbed around Lightning's leg shouting "Daddy home! I missed you daddy." She said. Lightning smiled looking down replying "I missed you to. Did you have fun with grandma?" he asked. Ece nodded and exclaimed "We made cookies and puppets out of bags. I made you one to!" then she took off! Lightning sighed with a smile and walked over to his mom asking "Were they well behaved?" Minty nodded answering "Mostly. Colton got a little angry and hit Landon." "What?" Lightning asked. He was so surprised. "Colton hit Landon?" he asked. Minty nodded explaining "Well I punished him. He didn't get ant cookies until doing some cleaning and a time out. You know I would have spanked him but Sally always hated it."

Lightning singed then called his oldest over "Colt! Come here!" Colton glanced at his father but ignored Lightning! Lightning snapped again "Colton McQueen!" Colton sighed and walked over to his dad. Lightning knelt down and asked "Did you hit your brother?" Colton stared at grandma and then back at his dad and shook his head. Mitny snarled scolding "Don't lie to your father Colton." Colton glared at his grnadmother and muttered "bitch." Minty and Lightning's eyes widened. Minty turned to Lightning and snapped "If I ever heard that outa your moth at that age I would have slapped your jaw! Where did you hear that word!?" she asked Colton firmly. Colton began to be quiet because he knew he was in trouble at this point. Colton played with his fingers answering "Daddy says it a lot.." Minty glared at her son and snapped scolding "You talk like that around your kids!?" Lightning's brows lowered finding it hard to believe that he tought his son that.

"When have I ever said that in front of you Colton?" Lightning asked. Colton hesitated but mumbled softly "You called mommy a bi"-"Don't say it!" Minty snapped! Colton began crying. Lightning sighed and Colton cuddled up against his father. Minty immediately scolded "Don't reward him?!" "You scared him!" Lightning snarled and held his son while he cried. "Look, don't say that word okay." Colton wiped his eyes and nodded. Minty didn't seem to think that that was enough but Lightning needed to get the kids ready to take home to Sally. "Come on.. We need to get going." Lightning said. Minty had to ask "That's it!? Really? What do you think Sally is going to say!?" "Nothing! Because she isn't going to know." Lightning answered. Ece ran out with her puppets she had made. Quite ugly really. "Ece come on. We gotta get going so I can take you guys to mommy."

Ece frowned and became quiet again. Landon came along to. Lightning took the kids and had to get them to Sally before she had another reason to go off at him...

The next morning Sally was asleep in bed and just starting to wake up. The kids were still asleep and she just snuggled up against her pillow. Taking in whatever time she had left of a peaceful and quiet morning. Her phone buzzed and she sighed then reached for it.

_Lightning_

_Good morning. I am sorry I called you a hypocrite. Wanna do lunch?_

Sally stared at it a moment and wasn't sure about that idea. Lunch with Lightning?

_Sally_

_Not today. I gotta get a lot done to run for mayor again._ _If I even am._

_Lightning_

_you should. Don't let Cleo win._

Sally sighed. Another busy day at the offixe to look forward to. But first she had to drop off the kids at daycare.

_Lightning_

_I'd love to help any way I can. Let me help? Anything at all._

Sally stared at that and wasn't sure what there was to help with. She had a list but liked things done a certain way. Her way. "Wow.. Chester was right.. I am controlling.." she muttered as a realization hit.

_Sally_

_I appreciate it. But you can't act like you did and then we go back to acting like it never happened. Stop._

Lightning saw this and placed his phone on his desk in his office then reached in a drawer and grabbed his cigarettes and stepped out on his balcony to smoke. Why should he keep chasing after someone who just didn't want him. But the way she treated Chester. That had potential. Ofcourse that ended quick and it could only go so far anyway, even if it didn't. Lightning needed a good fuck to get his mind off Sally. Someone who could get her so far off his mind he wouldn't even know her name. Just for a few hours. Lightning finished his cigerette and began leaving. Celia and Jethro noticed him leaving and it was really early in the morning. "Where are you going?" Celia asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Taking a drive and the rest of the day off." and with that he left...

Lightning needed someone easy but familiar. Sadly, not a lot of people on that kins of list. Sally was a no go, Cruz was a definitely do not cross line, and Cleo was.. Easy and definitely fun and knew how to please. But she was running against Sally for mayor. But.. Just a hook up wouldn't come back to Sally would it? Lightning grabbed out his phone and dialed Cleo's number. It rang a few times before she answered.

_Lightning? What a surprise._

"Yeah it is. Um.. Was wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch?"

_Lunch huh? What's on the menu?_

"Well.. I'm not sure what'll be on the menu but.. I'm hoping you'll be on the table."

_How bold of you Daddy... But.. I like a challenge. I'll be there. See you soon._

Lightning hung up and just hoped that he could keep Cleo on the down low. He didn't want to date her again. Just a little fun, a hook up. Nothing more. Cleo may not have been the smartest choice sense she running agaisnt Sally for town mayor, but she was good looking and extremely pleasing!

Lightning opened the door and Cleo walked in looking as gorgeous as always. A tight white turtle neck t shirt, tight black jeans that were high wasted, black heels, a loose and beautiful bun and long droopy ear rings. Lightning shut the door and complimented "You look great." Cleo smiled and shrugged "Don't I always?" Lightning nodded a little. He looked good himself to. A light blue like white button up and black slacks. He had been in a suit more than usual lately. But seemed to be doing him some good. But he waisted no time getting the point across. He pushed Cleo against the closed door and with her pinned against his body said "You be a good girl and I'll make sure you leave here satisfied." Cleo smiled seductively replying "Anything Daddy.. Give it to me.." Lightning shook his head. Not really sure why. He pressed his lips to hers roughly. It wasn't Sally's kiss. This was all sexual. No spark whatsoever.

Their tongues quickly tangled together and Cleo moaned into his mouth. The breathy and moaning sounds were getting to him and his body. His growing bulge pressing against Cleo's hips, pelvis area. He really wanted some good sex but wanted something rougher. Lightning wanted control. He yearned to control and pleasure himself with a woman's body. His lips left hers and went to her neck. Cleo cocked her head to the side slightly to give him more acces. Lightning nibbled her skin and in reaction Cleo cried "Oh Daddy!.. Harder please!.." Lightning pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Come to bed." he ordered. Cleo smiled. She followed Lightning to his bedroom where she immediately saw cuffs on the each of the corners. "Take off your clothes." Lightning ordered. Cleo stood in a way that was teasing and asked "Slowly or quickly Daddy?"

Lightning stepped behind her, pressing his bulge to her ass and in her ear he answered "Slowly.. Piece by piece.." Cleo smiled and began with her hair. Lightning stepped back and watched as her long hair fell in a bouncy way. Then she slipped off the shirt. Revealing this strapless white wrap of a bralette or something. She smiled and continued. Unbuttoning her pants she shimmied them down and kicked off her heels and lost the pants completely. Revealing no panties at all. She was perfectly tanned. Which meant she tanned naked. Beautiful body. Sure she had a few age lines but dam this woman had a few jobs done and it paid off in all the right places. Cleo then reached behind and unhinged the bralette. She tossed it down amd stood before Lightning completely naked.

Completely sexy and stunning. "Now lay on the bed. On your back. But your head at the end of the bed." Cleo glanced at the bed then back at Lightning "You are quite the sexual encounter daddy.. As you wish.." she exclaimed then went to the bed slowly. Showing off her old run way walk. Cleo lay down and Lightning cuffed each of her wrists then ankles to a corner of the bed. Exposing her and leaving her helpless. "Don't I get a safe word?" She asked seductively in a teasing way. Lightning sighed staring at her. "What I have planned will have you unable to speak." Cleo smiled asking "Ooh?.. Are you going to gag me Daddy?" "Something like that." Lightning answered. Cleo bit her lips in anticipation. She wanted it just as much as he did it seemed. "Just.. Tap the corners if I need to stop." Lightning suggested. Cleo gave a short nod and so it began.

"You are gorgeous." Lightning complimented. Cleo just looked to the side of the bed that he was standing on. Waiting to see and _feel _what he was going to do to her. "And you look good daddy. Did you dress up just for me?" Cleo asked. Lightning didn't answer. More of just smiled and snickered. He rolled his sleeves up like he was about to get to work and stepped closer towards her face. Cleo couldn't help but smile happily. His fingers traced under her breats and up between them and up to her shoulder. "I'm gonna play with these beautiful tits of yours. Then I'm gonna fuck your throat." he emphasized that last remark by grabbing Cleo by her throat or chin kind of roughly. But Cleo didn't mind. She loved to please. Kind of like Cruz did. But more ambitious than Cruz about it.

Cruz wasn't slutty about it like Cleo. Which made Cleo so easy. "Do you want me to be easy?" he asked. Cleo smiled answering "I want you to do what you want." Lightning snickered then he reached and squeezed each of her breasts like he said he would. Lightning fondled them and pinched each nipple. Left one then right one. Tney hardened at his touch. "You like that?" Lightning asked. Cleo moaned and nodded answering "Yes Daddy." Lightning pulled away and bent over, staring into her face he grabbed her neck and scolded "I never liked _daddy... _You will call me Sir." "Okay." Cleo replied. Lightning smiled but teased with his hand. He traced and played with her tit again asking "Okay or yes?" "Yes!" Cleo yelped at the slight painful pinch! "Yes what?" He asked. Cleo moaned and lwt out a deep breath "Yes sir..." Her face a little red. Cute. Not as cute as Sally as Annie, but cute.

Lightning pulled away praising "Good girl. You might just get a reward when I'm finsihed." When he was finished? That made Cleo curious. The sound of him unbuckling his belt filled the room, followed by the sound of his zipper. He wasn't dropping his pants though. He only pulled out his hardened member. He leaned down to her face and gave her one sweet kiss before his cock brushed against Cleo's face, alongside her check. She could feel his stiffness, his hardness. She knew it was large from previous encounters and also knew he liked this kind of thing. But she knew she could handle him and his large cock.

**(Long as you guys dont care, I'm gonna stop using the tamer words as much like Memeber, area etc and start using the more sexual and dirtier terms. if you dont like, please tell.me.in your review. Cause I don't wanna push it.)**

"Don't drool. Swallow everything." he ordered as he clenched her hair.

Cleo tilted her head back as Lightning grabbed her face. She knew that he was positioning himself to fuck her mouth. His cock brushed passed her lips as she was being held firm. The tip of his cock felt soft against her lips. Her lipstick she had worn had smeared against him. He held her head in a controlling way, so she could do nothing and not move to much.

"Good girl." He praised. "Now open your mouth. I'll go slow at first." He pressed his balls to her forehead. It felt warm against her skin. Lightning grabbed the base of his hard shaft and directed the tip to her now open mouth. He was hard, big, and she could feel the pulses of his cock as he was sliding slowly into her mouth. Once the head was fully in, he started thrusting. He was going a little deeper with every push.

Cleo was submissive. She did what all powerful men loved; she wrapped her lips around the shaft and gave a tight suckle.

Lightning moaned "You feel good," he complimented. "I'm done being easy." he warned. Cleo moaned for him as he ordered and sucked. Making sure to breath here and there as she swallowed and tried not to let anything tnat dripped leave her lips.

He began going deeper, and the tip of his cock touched the end of her throat, she realized that in this position, she was truly at his mercy and she loved it.

Cleo was held in restraints and no amount of tugging would free her. Not that she wanted to be freed.. Her hands were out of commission and Lightning was controlling every single thrusting motion. Her mouth was stretched widely. She did her very best to keep her teeth away from his cock. Scratching always meant punishment in the matter of oral sex.

Lightning started to pull out, she noticed the shiny coat of saliva her mouth was leaving on his meat. Her eyes already watering. Saliva leaked from her lips slightly. "Hmm." Lightning said as he wiped it away with a finger then let her suck it off his finger.

He then pushed his cock back in, going a little faster this time. His slick rod plunged into her again and again.

Going faster and faster! hitting the back of Cleo's throat every single time!... Suddenly Lightning grabbed her tits roughly and tightly! Holding on as he face fucked her roughly! She moaned, he moaned! His pleasure was her pain and pleasure and it showed as her pussy began to drip juices between her legs and on the bed.

Speeding up, soon both of his hands were holding the ends of the bed for balance and brace and his movements were getting more consistent and deeper! Cleo whined more rather than moaned but she didn't tap out! He was so sexual! So rough. And a dam sexy man! She didn't care what he did to her. She wanted pleased as well. So she would take whatever he did to her!

"Fuck, I'm close!" Lightning groaned, squeezing Cleo's hair tightly as he kept on fucking her face! "Oh if you could see yourself right now.." He murmured. "You are too good with your mouth.." he added panting. He thrusted faster into her aching mouth and the gurgling noises mixed with her moaning was filling the room! She was gasping trying to breath, saliva dripping to the floor.Lightning didn't care by now, he was too close to stop!

Suddnely, Cleo could breath again when he yanked his cock out of her throat, giving her a most satisfying relief. She watched from her bound position as he quickly stroked himself, sending jolts of cum into her mouth, chin, neck, and chest. He came so much! When he was done, Cleo closed her mouth and swallowed, she looked up at him, deep into his eyes, and saw the look of approval on his face. This was a man who got what he wanted. Complete satisfaction.

"Good job." he complimented. "Now I wanna watch you cum before you go." he added and put himself away. "No sex?" Cleo asked. Lightning shook his head and zipped up, then made his way on top of her between her legs on his knees. Still dressed in his button up and slacks. "Nope." he answered. Then, his fingers spread her thighs, caressing her body. The touch was soft compared to the treatment that her mouth was just given. Lightning lowered and started licking her folds like a fucking god! Fuck that tongue of his! So thick and moist and warm! Cleo couldn't help the loud moans that escaped her throat! Cleo was already close from being bound and her facial fuck and now his tongue was sending her into overdrive!

He blew a brief amount of cold air inside her warm pussy and it gave her goosebumps! His lips on her outer labia, his flat tongue was licking and sucking hungrily, Soon enough, he had Cleo panting and moaning.

"Oh god!" she cried..

Lightning tongue fucked her pussy while sucking like his life depended on it. He brought his head up to take a look at Cleo's expression, before going back down on her and sucking her clit. Then he inserted two fingers in her pussy. It was a deep inspection he was doing and his fingers were turning and scooping all her liquids, making Cleo's toes curl and her legs buckled and shook. Her moan suddenly silenced as she whimpered and but her lips! Lightning felt her insides tightening and then her moans returned in a yelping scream of pleasure as her orgasm took control of her vocal chords! Lightning sat up on his knees. Watching her orgasm finish. He was pretty satisfied. But oddly enough, he didn't want to fuck her. Just a little fun. Burn the edge off.

He _wanted _another woman. He was going to have her. And until then, he'd save that kind of thing for her. A little fun here and there couldn't hurt, but he'd be saving himself for someone else who he truly wanted...


	40. some sense

Lightning just parked and began making his way into Flo's cafe diner. Greeted by a few familiar faces like Sheriff and Sarge. Then Mater who was in his truck parked at one if the gas pumps muttering "Oh come on.. Turn... Come on." Lightning stopped in front of the tow truck and greeted making himself known. "Hey there Mater." Mater stopped what he was doing and smiled "McQueen!" Mater then jumped out the trucks cab, hitting his head on the way out. Lightning chuckled a little as Mater walked over and exclaimed "What you been up to? Seems like forever sense we done did hung out." Lightning nodded agreeing "I know Mater. I seem to be always busy." Mater frowned but smiled "I undertand." he replied "You got that fancy school of yours and the kids." Lightning smiled but did think he and Mater should hang out more, "You should come over this friday night. You, me and the kids could have a little cook out or somethin. Kids love you." Mater's eyes lit up as he asked "You mean it?" Lightning nodded.

Mater was excited about getting to spend time with Lightning, "Shoot sounds great! I will definitely be there. Some how." he muttered. Lightning raised a brow ans sighed asking "What's wrong with the truck this time?" Mater shrugged explaining "Well I use to give her a good kick then a pump while turning over and she'd be a little stubborn but always came through. But now lately she barely starts and keeps dying while I'm driving!? I can't figure it out..." he admitted with a frown. Lightning smiled though saying "Let me take a look at her. But _you _are buying my coffee." Mater nodded and ran inside to get Lightning's drink. So Lightning popped the hood to take a look around there first.

Immediately spotting a few problems. Lightning then grabbed the small tool set from the bed of the truck and got down and crawled half way under the truck to look from the other view. Mater walked out and set the coffee on the ground asking "Find anything?" Lightning snickered "Oh yeah.. You immediately and desperately are in need of a fuel pump Mater. And for a mechanic, you should know better than to let your battery get that bad!? It looks like it came from a swamp!" Mater apologized "I'll go see if I can find that pump!" then took off. Honestly Lightning was looking at all the rot and rust on this thing and even he knew when to call it quits. This truck had just had it. Poor Mater loved this truck. It was his father's truck and Mater would never want to part with it. But it was just.. Scrap.

Suddenly Lightning felt someone accidentally trip over his feet. "Sorry Mater. Didn't see you there." Jesse. Lightning didn't say anything sense it didn't bother him and he was waiting for Mater while he looked at other things this truck was needing. Like a new everything. "There you are Sally. I was wondering if you were gonna show?" Jesse said. Lightning's movement froze and he lay there under the truck listening. He wasn't spying. Just in the right place at the right time you could say. "Sorry. I know I'm busy. I just got hung up while I was dropping the kids off at daycare. I decided to take your advice though." Sally said. "Which advice?' Jesse asked. Sally sighed answering "Try being or pretending to be friends with Cleo. I invited her out to lunch tomorrow. Should maybe help ease the tension between us both running for mayor." Jesse nodded with a smile "That's great Sal. You are definitely a bigger person. You wanna eat outside? It's a beautiful morning." she asked.

Sally shrugged "Sure. But I can't be too long." The girls must of sat down not to far, Lightning heard Sally greet "Oh hey Mater." he didn't answer ofcourse sense he was indeed NOT Mater. But he didn't mind getting to over hear the girls chat over breakfast. "So did you really go?" Jesse asked. Sally nodded. Jesse snickered a quiet giggle "I can not believe you followed Lightning out there!" Sally shushed her friend correcting "Yeah well, I didn't. Not technically. Lightning said he didn't even go. So I felt pretty silly none the less." Jesse raised a brow and asked "So what did you do? Watch the race?" Awe, they were talking about the weekend. Sally stalking Lightning to that race. Funny.

"A little. I met someone." "Really?" Jesse asked. Wait? Lightning wondered. Did she mean him? Did Sally mean Chester? Was she talking about Chester? Sally nodded continuing "Yep. I mean he wasn't exactly the best looking man. Mostly cause he had this odd flat facial hair going and this ragged brown hair. But he was funny and kind of nice." Not the best looking? That was funny. "Nothing happened right?" Jesse asked curiously. Sally shrugged explaining "We went out for drinks. Got to talk a while and it was nice to just.. Be a little free. No one knew me. So I could just let loose." Jesse raised a brow and asked "Wait? So this man didn't know you were married to the _great _Lightning McQueen?" Sally shook her head "Nope."

Jesse giggled and shook her head. "What's his name?' Jesse asked. Here it was, momebt of truth. Was she talking about him? "Chester. Although I can't remember his last name. I'm not sure he even told me it. He was a little crude on the humor side. He really kinda... Reminded me of Lightning. Even this guys scent did!" She admitted. Jesse raised a brow "Oh gosh what a nightmare..." she mumbled. Sally hummed correcting "Mmmmm... Not really." Lightning was so curious now. Would Sally really.. No. Did she wanna see him again?

"I kissed him." she stated. Jesse gasped "What!? Why? To much to drink?" her friend asked. Sally nodded explaining "I did have a one to many I think.. He pulled away. He was married and says he wants the next woman he's with to be his last. Which really made me melt a little."

Lightning shook his head. Seemed Chester was better than him with Sally now. Which was a little unnerving.. "You get his number?" Jesse asked. Sally snickered answering "I tried to. He lied about having a phone to my face. It even went off in front of me!" Jesse frowned "How pathetic.. I'm sorry babe." Sally shrugged and muttered "Will I ever find a man whose not a lying jerk?" Okay that whimper of a remark made Lightning feel terrible. But he had to lie about the phone and he should have placed the phone on silent. Lesson learned. "Did you?.. _Want_ to sleep with him?" Jesse asked carefully. Oh how Lightning wanted to hear this one.

Sally hesitated answering "I don't know.. I mean.. I can't say I wouldn't.. _Mind_ a little something.. Here and there. Chester felt.. Familiar and there was this fun energy up until he lied like some loser." she griped. Jesse nodded. Lightning did again, feel bad about the lie. But he couldn't give her his actual phone number! "So you aren't going see him again?" Jesse asked. Sally sighed explaining "See that was a weird thing about this man?.. He asked to see me again at the races this weekend again. He really seemed like a good a guy but then the phone thing was weird. Right?" Jesse agreed saying "Oh yeah. And rude." she then added playfully. "Maybe you should go and see him again. This time with dirty intentions?" Sally laughed and scolded "You are awful Jesse!" "I am. But you love me." she replied with a sly smile.

Lightning knew he couldn't, even if he wanted to and had the chance, he couldn't do much with Sally or Annie rather, as Chester. She would figure it out. She'd know Chester was actually Lightning. Years of sex together and fooling around. He couldn't risk that. Mater then appeared back and announced "Got the pump! And a battery while I was at it." Sally stared pale at Mater and leaned toward Jesse whispering "Oh my god.. That was Lightning!?" Jesse sighed. Sally then asked "Do you think he heard us?" Lightning got out from under the truck and took the pump. "Good. This will work. Good idea with the battery to." he couldn't help glancing over at the girls. Jesse snickered mumbling "Oh yeah, he heard us." Sally was embarrassed.

And she didn't want a fight with Lightning over some guy she had just met and kissed. Jesse, being Jesse. Then shouted toward Lightning "Hear that Light!? Sally's getting some new dick this weekend!" a lot of people stared. Not just Lightning. Sally hunkered down in her seat as she became so bright red with embarrassment. Lightning tried not to, but he couldn't help the slight smile that appeared on his face. It was funny sense the girls were cluelessly talking about _him._...

Lightning walked into his academy and smiled surprised as he saw Cruz back. "Cruz!?" he exclaimed! Cruz smiled and greeted "Hey Lightning! I'm back!" she smiled. Cruz walked up and hugged Lightning which also surprised him a little. "Oh? Okay." Lightning muttered. Cruz pulled away and apologized. "Sorry. Hey, if you have the time? I'd love to have some practice with you. Get ready to get back into the races." Lightning nodded. "I always have time for my best racer!" he said with enthusiasm. Cruz was happy and ready to get whipped back onto the track! Celia then ran up to them panting out of breath!

Lightning looked concerned and asked "What's wrong?" Celia took a second to breathe then explained "You actually have a hand full of students asking to apply!" "What?" Lightning asked. His and Cruz's eyes widened a bit. "You want me to start accepting some?" Celia asked. Lightning had to think a moment. "What changed? I didn't post anything. Did I?" Lightning asked Celia. She shook her head and played on her phone a moment then turned and showed some post from students of Cal's school.

_Dinico Rusteze School of Racing Shutting It's doors!?_

_What will we racers do now?_

_Guess it's back to fast food for me!_

"Closed? What happened?" Lightning asked. Jethro stepped in answering "It's not official. Bunch of rumors from students so far. But it doesn't seem so far fetched. Cal had to step down and let Strip take lead a while." "And Cal doesn't exactly have a _good _digital image after going off and threatening you in public." Celia added. Cruz was kind of lost and asked "Hold on. What all have I missed?" Lightning sighed and stated "I know how much that school meant to Cal. This isn't right. I gotta go fix this." "But this is good for you! Let Cal fail and you prevail!" Jethro shouted. Lightning's brows lowered and he scolded "No. That's not right. If that's what and how I'm paying you to think you can leave! Cal is my friend. Or he was.. I know Cal and I know how much racing meant to him. Just like it does to me. Cal has already lost racing, his job, if he loses this school and Megan!? You guys just don't know what it's like to lose everything you were and all you built.." Lightning then turned and quickly left. Cruz ran after and followed.

"I'll come with you." she said. Lightning stopped and turned to her replying "No. You definitely can't help me with this Cruz. This has to be me. I'm sorry, but stay here." Lightning had lost his career. He tried chasing it back, but in the end he couldn't keep up with racers like Cruz and Storm. He lost his wife making some shitty choices and he almost lost his academy because of problems with a friend. He didn't want Cal to suffer like this. In the end, Cal was his friend...

Lightning stormed into the racing school and asked the front desk for Cal. She directed Lightning to Cal's office. So Lightning quickly made his way to his old friend. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath to prepare for any sort of fighting Cal might start. After what happendd with Megan, Lightning and Cal weren't on good terms still. And then Cal kissed Sally and don't even get Lightning started on that mess!

Lightning knocked and heard Cal mutter "Come in.." Lightning slowly ooened the door and walked in with a nervous smile. Cal glared and asked "Oh great.. What do you want? You here to gloat?" Lightning shook his head and sat down beginning "No. Cal I'm sorry all this is happening to you.." Cal only snickered hearing this from Lightning. "I am. For what I did to you and.. To Meg. For our constant fighting. Come on and talk to me pal. Please. I wanna help you." "Help me!?" Cal snarled and hit the desk! Lightning and Cal stared at each other silent a moment. Cal frowned and leaned back in his chair before venting "Megan is gone.. She left me, kicked me out. I came home and she had all these bags packed and I begged her not to do this and then she hands me my suitcase and makes me leave. I mean she didn't _make _me. But I couldn't fight her and had no choice really!?" Cal was broken. Lightning knew the feeling.

"So she's home?" he asked. Cal nodded. Lightning sighed replying "Give her some space.. You've treated her pretty badly Cal. Just.. Let her breathe and you need to forgive her and show her you can forget." "But I can't!" Cal whined. Lightning grabbed Cal by his shirt and pulled him forward on the desk and got real tough and firm in explaining "Look at me Cal. Look at me!" "I am!" "You want to be like me so much!? Because you are going to be! You're gonna be alone and lose your job! Your life is going to change so drastically! You think it's tough now? You just wait for that first woman after Megan! Wait til you look back and realize how badly you fucked up to! Wait until you are alone, without the woman you love for months! Without your kids and you sit alone and think wow, You could have still been with her, with Megan! You could he getting ready to lay down next to the love of your life to sleep and wake up to a family! But no! You fucked up and decided being mad and angry and that getting the little bit of revenge you got!? was better!? Is that wjat you want Megan to think and feel the rest of her life!? That pushing me in the dirt was worth more to you than being with her" Cal shook his head and whined "No!?.. ofcourse not!?" Lightning let Cal go and stood up.

Cal stared up at Lightning and asked rather than accused "Did you sleep with my wife?.." Lightning glared answering "No. I've told you this. And even if I did you have to choose what's more important. Don't be like me? I'm so fucked up Cal!? I chose to see Ben everytime I looked at Sally. And because of that, I began to look for someone or something else. Then I ruined mt marriage. Because I wanted to get back at Sally and punish her. If you want to destroy your marriage so badly? You are doing a fantastic job! But if you want to save whatever you can and stop acting like you are up on some high horse? You could probably save her and save your marriage. But you have tp get up, go to her and beg for her forgiveness now." "But she"-"No! Shut up! I'm trying to help you! And if your school is closing? When you have no place to go? You can come to me Cal. Because I am sorry for what I did. I betrayed you and Megan amd I crossed a line and I am so sorry!"

Cal frowned. "I can not redo it but I regret it. I did not sleep with her. I never would do that to you. But if you want to? Anytime you need me, I am here for you and I truly hope you can save your marriage because I know you and Megan both love each other. You two have been together sense I met you. That alone is a really long time! You two have made it through so much! Don't let your pride be the thing that ends this." Lightning was done. Cal sighed then stood up and replied softly "Please go." So Lightning nodded and left. Hoping that what he said knocked serious sense into Cal.

**The more provocative words in prior chapter were only to see how it went. like a test. i see that its not as wanted or cared for. so i will probably continue to use words as member or area. :) you guys arw awesome!**


	41. Rivalry is coming

Lightning walked back into his academy. He did need to help Cruz get back into racing shape and get her signed back up. Lightning walked past one of the academy's room's and stopped. He glanced in seeing Celia, Jethro, Guido, Luige and Cruz all watching the tv. He curiously stepped in and asked "What you guys up to?" Guido quickly shut off the tv and everyone stared at Lightning. "Nothing." Celia muttered. Lightning stared at Cruz immediately. She shrugged asking "What?" "What are you guys watching?" Lightning stepped in and tried grabbing the remote from Guido. But Guido began doing these quick and crazy sign flipping moves with the remote like a child. "Alright! This isn't funny!" Lightning scolded. Guido tossed the remote to Jethro who tossed it to Cruz.

Lightning glared and snapped "What is it? is it the academy?" He asked. Cruz muttered softly "Well no.. But you don't wanna see it." Lightning's glare was intense enough that Cruz sighed and flipped the tv back on. Everyone looked to the screen. It showed a replay of Lightning's crash. His last actual race. Lightning's expression grew somewhat weak. A sick to his stomach feeling. The car hitting the wall and lifting inti the air. Then smashing into the pavement and rolling several times, scraping across the track and rolling again intio finally landing on its tires to a stop and steam and smoke coming from the car. Lightning sighed and asked in a low tone "What is this?" Cruz shut off the tv before answering "Top crashes of nascar.." Lightning nodded. "You know?.. Statistically?.. You are really lucky to even be alive from a crash like that!" Jethro said. Celia nodded and added "Yeah seriously! Dale basicly baby bumped a wall and died!" Lightning snickered and left the room. Cruz frowned and they all sat there a moment. Cruz bucked up and then scurried off after Lightning.

"Lightning!" she called. He ignored her as he continued to walk away. "Light!" she called but still he ignored her. "Mr McQueen!" that caught his attention enough. Lightning stopped and turned toward her with a glare. Cruz walked up to him and asked "You okay?" Lightning sighed and shook his head asking "When you hear my name? When _they_ hear my name? What is the thing that comes to mind?" Cruz raised a brow and answered unsure where this was going "Uuhh?.. Racing?" "No Cruz. YOU think that! Everyone else though!? They think that-that crash! They think of us! I slaughtered our names. Sally's name.." he admitted. Cruz shrugged "It's not that big if a deal. It's.. Normal if you think about it? Not the name thing! But, the celebrity gossip stuff. Right?" Lightning shrugged "Yeah.. I guess." he replied.

Cruz smiled and asked "How about a race Mr McQueen? I'll even go easy on you." Lightning snickered with a small smile and nodded. "Alright. Yeah, a race is just what I need." Cruz smiled with excitement! The two walked out to the track behind the school. Getting two of the race cars out of the show room and lined up. Lightning leaned on his car and Cruz sat on hers hood as he put on some racing gloves. Lightning stared and asked "Do you really need those? We aren't _really _racing?" Cruz smiled answering "What? I like 'em! Come on old man, if I'm gonna beat you? It's totally gonna be in style." she joked. Lightning rolled his eyes but gazed at Cruz. She noticed enough she asked "What?" Lightning gazed with his charming smile "It's good to have you back." he answered. Cruz smiled proudly. She loved nothing more than racing with Lightning McQueen! "It's good to be back Mr McQueen."..

Cruz's car screeched to a dusty stop! Followed by Lightning's! Cruz slid out the window and fell on her butt. Lightning got out his window and walked around. Cruz stood up and "Wooh! Yes! That felt good!" she exclaimed loudly! Lightning chuckled a little and agreed "It did. It really did." Cruz was super happy to back in the game. "Now Storm better watch out cause I'm coming for him!" she added with a sly grin. Lightning smiled and his eyes widened "That! That's why I started this place!" Cruz stared. "What?" "You!" Lightning explained. Cruz was even more confused "Me?" she asked and pointed to herself. Lightning nodded and continued "Yes! I wanted to teach young racers, people just like you! I wanted to continue the legacy, Doc's legacy!" Cruz wasn't completely following yet.

"You just reminded me of that Cruz. Seeing you excited and your passion out here. Thank you. I really needed that." he admitted. Cruz smiled replying "Wow. You're welcome." she gazed at Lightning. She loved that they were here together. Then she frowned a little. She wanted a real answer so bodly... Bodly Cruz asked "Why can't we be together? And don't give me the vague answer! Please. Why?" Lightning sighed and had to be gentle with her still. But he was taking to long to answer and Cruz asked "Why can't we be involved for real?" Lightning stared at her and her soft brown eyes. He swallowed a gulp down of nervousness before answering "We can't be involved because I'm afraid I'll fall in love with you. We can't be together because I don't want to be with you and risk whatever relationship I have with Sally. She is the mother of my children. She.. I don't wanna say hates you but.. She strongly _dislikes _you."

Cruz frowned but kept quiet and listening "Cruz, you are an amazing woman. And one day. One day, someone is gonna find themselves very lucky to be with you. It's not me. I love someone else. I can't jeopardize that. I'm not sorry for it. I'm only sorry it hurts you." Cruz shrugged "It's okay.. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy." Lightning sighed then wrapped an arm around her and smiled "Come on partner. One more lap. This time, I'm not gonna let you win." Cruz snorted a little "Oh you LET me win?" she joked asking. Lightning chuckled and stepped back to his car teasing "Why don't we race and find out?" Cruz smiled and growled playfully "Oh it's on old man!"...

Sally walked into the daycare center to pick up the kids and head home for the day. Cleo was there and talking to her little group. Bragging about her oh so glorious life! She was an infuriating woman. But, Sally was trying to atleast be friends with her. Just while they were going agaisnt each other gor mayor. Cleo did have a few good ideas that did benefit the town. Cleo noticed Sally and approached her greeting "Oh hey Sally! I am so excited for our lunch tomorrow." Sally nodded and with a deep breath, she put on a smile "Yes, me to. I am really hoping we can learn.. Or um.. Grow as friends and as.. fellow members of the community." Cleo giggled. "Oh Sally, you are such a card sweetie. We are going to be stellar friends! I am sure of it." Sally nodded but quietly disagreed. Who the fuck says stellar?

"So how are the kids? I think they should have a little playdate. They have missed each other surely?" Cleo suggested. Sally shrugged answering "Maybe. But I'm really busy during the weeks. Lunch is about all i have. That and the weekends but then i don't have the kids." "True.." Cleo muttered. Sally took the chance to maybe worry or scare Cleo out of the running "Because I am the mayor still. I mean I am always working. Busy, busy. No time for a massage or pedicures or men even!" Cleo snickered and added "No time to do your hair either huh sweetie?" Sally glared Being _friends _with Cleo was going to be tough. Maybe tougher than she thought. Cleo sighed and smiled "Don't worry. When I kindly relieve you of your duties you will have time for all that. Maybe you can get that new dick your friend screamed about the other day?" Sally blushed red. Oh Jesse why!?

"I get plenty myself. Got some just the other day during lunch actually." Cleo bragged. Sally rolled her eyes and snarled as kind as she could "Good for you Cleo.." Cleo smiled and rubbed it in saying "Could say he struck the right spot like _lightning._" Sally's eyes widened. Nope! She could not be friends with this woman! Sally turned and quietly snapped at this rich ex model "What do you want!? You like making me mad for fun!?" Cleo shrugged answering "No honey. I just play mean. I know what your playing. Wanna be friends to steal my power. But baby it's not gonna happen. I have all the power I need between my legs. We both know you don't have the _balls _to do what I do. You maybe a smart woman. But sometimes playing dumb is the smart way to play." Sally was so furious!

"You want some advice miss mayor?" Cleo asked. Sally but down on her teeth and growled "Not really." Cleo leaned close and whispered "Spread your legs a little. Men like a woman who makes them feel good. Not a woman who's more of a man than them? You are just.. So bossy? Controlling and to planned out. Simple. And.. Old." Sally was so mad and snapped at Cleo saying "We are the same age!" Cleo just smiled "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow Sally." She then walked away. Sally growled a bit to herself. Landon walked up and asked "Are you okay mama?" Sally took a deep breath and had to pretend that little thing with Cleo didn't happen. "Yeah sweetie... Go get your brother and sister." Landon nodded and rushed off. Sally couldn't believe Lightning possibly slept with that woman again! But.. Cleo may have been lying to get under Sally's nails...

"Jackson Storm! Over here!' "Over here!" "How do you feel about the up and coming return of Cruz Ramirez!?" "Do you have any new strategies for the season?" "Does team Storm still plan to do a pop in at the failing school of Cal Weathers?" the questions came over and over by reporters. Flashes from their cameras getting all kinds of pictures of the super star from all different angles. Storm smiled and posed a little as he answered all their questions, "No worries guys. I can't wait for Ramirez to return to the track. Her clumsy little fall was more like a vacation for her. So she will be fun with her new moves she probably learned. I promise to give you guys a few surprises on the track too." he winked. "And yes! I definitely still plan to pop in at that school of Dinicos next week. Someone has to give those students hope?"

Cruz shook her head and turned the channel. Storm was ridiculous. But he was her biggest rival. She needed to get into shape and back into her racing spirit so that when she got back on that track with him. He knew she meant business. Now Cruz wasn't racing this weekned sense she just got out the hospital. But as soon as she could, she'd be on the track again! Lightning walked into the room and spoke up "Hey." Cruz sighed "Hey." Lightning walked in as Cruz asked "Did you know that while I was in my coma Jackson set a NEW TOP SPEED!? He is becoming unbeatable!" Lightning sighed "You can beat him. I'll help you prepare." Cruz patted the seat next to her. Lightning hesitated but went and sat down with her.

"What's up?" he asked. Cruz stared at him a moment then leaned onto his shoulder answering "Nothing. I just wanted to sit with you a minute." Lightning sighed and let her be for a few minutes. She smelled good. He reached in his pocket and grabbed out his cigarettes and offered her one with a motion. Cruz stared a moment then said "You go ahead." Lightning shrugged explaining "Sally hates that I smoke.. Just.. sometimes it helps stress and.. Things." Cruz giggled replying "Oh I get it. I really do! Sometimes..." She began admitting then stopped and changed the way she said it "I have my own ways of dealing with stress sometimes." Lightning curiously asked "Like what?" He was about to light the cigarette but Cruz pulled it out of his mouth and answered "I got the good stuff if you're up for it?" Lightning stared at her a moment.

"What?" he asked. Cruz held a finger up then instructed "Meet me in your office." then took off. "Wait Cruz!" Lightning tried stopping her but she was quick. Lightning did go up to his office to meet Cruz. When she got there she had this little purple and orange coin purse thing. "This was hand made in india. Cool right?" she explained. Lightning raised a brow and asked "I am not smoking that stuff. Been there, done that." Cruz took a few rolls out and handed them to Lightning explaining "I'm not either tonight. But you can have a few. You know? For stress." Lightning stared at them in his hand and rolled his eyes thanking Cruz then on his way out asked "You locking up?" Cruz nodded "I will. I think I'm gonna try the simulator a few times before heading home." "Get some sleep. Be safe heading home." Lightning said then left...

_Lunch with Cleo De Frank._

Sally was early. There before Cleo. She sat down and ordered herself a coffee. Friday. So she didn't have to worry about picking the kids back up. Cleo walked in looking at over done ar always. Outshining everyone. Sally gave an eye roll before Cleo sat down and greeted "Hello beautiful." Sally smiled replying "Hey Cleo. Hope you had.. A good night." Cleo nodded seeming very happy and well rested "Ofcourse. And.. you know I wanna apologize for yesterday. We really should keep our relationship nore professional than that." Sally agreed to that. "Thank you Cleo." Sally exclaimed. Cleo picked up the menu and sighed complaining "I've never truly liked diner food... Think I'll just have a salad and some water. Gotta stay thin." Sally just sipped her coffee not replying to that. Cleo was so beautifully skinny as it was!

"You know," Cleo began "When you talked about being so busy being mayor? It had me truly more interested in what the mayor actually does. So." Cleo grabbed out her phone and began going over some things "I decided to go ahead and make a pre mayor schedule for myself. You know? Pop ins, reviews, speaches, donations, set up some council shit." Sally raised a brow and asked "But you're not the mayor?" Cleo shrugged explaining "I know. But I thought as a strategy. I could go ahead and start acting like one. If I start doing everything I can to help the community before I am even mayor? Than I am sure to get the job. Prove to Radiator Springs that Cleo De Frank is suitable to be the mayor." Sally glared but sadly it was a sort of good plan. Strategically.

Sally then gave some of her own opinions "As much fun as it is to run against you Cleo. I was thinking, what if we work together? To better the community." Cleo rubbed her jaw and her cheeks then asked "What? Like two mayors?" Sally bit her lips as he tried to think of how to put this. "No... More like.. An assistant maybe.. I mean I am mayor still. Maybe your ideas and.. Organization skills could work along side me." Cleo messed with her jaw again then shrugged and gave her opinion "I think you think it's a good idea. I would love to help with your wardrobe. But wouldn't that make it easier for me? To take your job? I mean I would love to have someone like you as _my _assistant when _I'm_ mayor of Radiator Springs." Sally shook her head.

Cleo rubbed and messed with her jaw and cheeks again before continuing "Besides that Organization skill is my door boy's. He is real handy when he needs to be." Sally nodded but couldn't believe this woman. She didn't even do half the work herself! she rubbed her chin and jaw line again and Sally had enough and asked "Okay what is wrong with you? Are you on something?" Cleo stared a moment then giggled explaining "No Sally. I, as mayor am totally against drugs. Just.. my jaw is so sore from.. Well we are being professional.. So.. My jaw just hurts from.. too much sausage in my mouth." she said this in such a snotty way! Sally growled and slapped the table yelling "What is it with you!? Is this just fun for you!? make me mad and fired up!? I get it! Lightning fucked you! But stop rubbing my ex husband in my face!" Cleo shrugged snarling quietly "Oh please save your breath. You'll probably need it to blow up your next date with your new dick right?" Sally had enough and just a reaction grabbed Cleo's water and tossed it at her! The water not the cup! Soaking Cleo drenched in the liquid! Cleo whined with a gasp then loudly cried out "Oh my god!.. You psycho! The mayor just threw water at me!" Everyone was staring! Sally was so embarrassed and oh god all the eyes! Everyone heard the rude words she snapped at Cleo. And how she mentioned Lightning. Oh fuck.

Sally stood up and placed some money on the table, all while people stared and watched. "I'm sorry.. I'm just.. Gonna go." Sally muttered and walked out the diner quietly and awkwardly. She sat in her car and hit the steering wheel. Multiple times! Yelling and cussing herself out. She took a deep breath and rolled down the window. She noticed a mom and her kid that went to the same daycare. Staring. Sally blushed and quickly apologized "Sorry! Just.. One of those days!" she faked a laugh as the mother and child walked into the cafe. Just Fuck. Sally dropped her head on the wheel. That was gonna help Cleo win...


	42. Maybe a date maybe a trick

Sally was so embarrassed by the way she acted. And everyone was staring at her like a crazy person! "How could I fall for that.." She muttered to herself. It was a few hours before she usual left her office. She didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She didn't want to be seen honestly. She was just so embarrassed. Then a knock in her door. Sally stared as one of the assistants popped in announcing "There's a Mr.. Um.. Your ex husband is here to see you." Sally sighed and rubbed her forehead. Had to be about Cleo or something. "Oh great... um..Go ahead, send him in." She answered. The assistant nodded and shut the door. Sally took a deep breath and tried telling herself to stay calm while talking to Lightning.

The door opened and Lightning walked in greeting "Hey Sal." Sally crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She was mad. "So uh.. You have a bad day?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed with a frown and shrugged. "I'm sorry." he added softly. Sally was upset and replied "Cleo says you two.. That you two slept together again. Is that true?.." She asked in such a sad and disappointing tone. Technically no. No, not even technically! Lightning didn't have sex with Cleo. Well only oral sex. Does that count as sleeping together? He did not put his member inside her again! "No. I did not have sex with her again." He said it firm enough Sally believed him. "So what did you hear?" Lightning smiled and sat down before answering in a way that seemed like he was trying to make a joke of it "Only that the town's mayor may have had something of a break down at the diner." Sally sighed.

"It's bad. I really made a mess of myself." Sally admitted. Lightning shrugged "It'll be okay. Cleo has to lie and do drastic things to get attention. You will win because you're honest. That's what people want in a mayor.. That's what I love about you." he reminded. Sally snickered. She didn't believe she'd win at this point. Lightning then, had an interesting idea. "So.. You're obviously having a rough one today. Why don't you come over for dinner. The kids and I are grilling out. Mater is coming too. It would be nice to have you there." he smiled with such charm. Sally raised a brow asking "I don't know.. Why should I do that? I mean we don't exactly get along.." "Which is ashame because I'd love to see you. The kids should see us together and getting along. We can?.. I don't know? Play some silly yard game that Mater will more than likely make up. It'll be fun. Come on. You know you want to? I'll make filet mignon. The way you like it." He tried coaxing. Sally rolled her eyes but her smile let him know he almost had her!

"And as a bonus of having the honor no, privilege of the Mayor joining us, I'll even set up the old movie projector in the yard." Sally stared a moment at Lightning. Maybe some family time would be good for them all. "Okay." She muttered. "Great!" Lightning shouted! "So I'll see you there? Seven?" He asked. Sally nodded. "The kids will be thrilled. I'm thrilled!" he admitted. Sally just stared. Lightning was being kinda cute...

Lightning finished hanging up the lights with his friend Mater. "This sure is alot for just some back yard thing?" Mater stated. Lightning nodded admitting "Yeah, actually Sally's comin to. If she shows up like she said." Mater smiled all happy and wide "Miss Sally is comin!? wooh! That makes tonight even better!" Lightning chuckled and glanced over at his kids. Ece was in her large plastic play house while the boys were playing with random toys in the yard. "Kids don't know yet. So, maybe let it be a surprise." Lightning asked. "Shoot ofcourse! I won't tell no body!" Lightning snickered and put up the latter.

"What movie we watchin than?" Mater asked. Lightning sighed and honestly wasn't sure yet. Before he could actually answer Mater followed with another question "You and Sally gettin back together?" ",Ssshhh!" Lightning immediately snapped and motioned for Mater to quiet down. "I don't want the kids hearing this kind of thing. At the moment, no. Sally doesn't want much to do with me." "Buuuuuttt?" Mater asked. Lightning sighed admitting "But I am hopeful. I'm trying. I gotta try harder without making her push away. Which is really difficult because of how quickly she shuts down. You know how she can be." Mater nodded. He knew Sally _and _Lightning well enough, that he did know.

"Flowers always work Buddy." Mater reminded. Lightning snickered. Yeah, maybe. He'd have to keep that in mind. "Actually I think I found a way to get to know what Sally really wants without her even knowing." Lightning admitted in a sky manner. Mater raised a brow confused and Lightning left it at that. Although he did trust Mater, Mater might accidentally tell Sally or give him away if Lightning admitted and talked about the whole Chester thing. So it was better to keep it to himself. "Actually I thought about trying something tonight." Mater grew curious and leaned close asking "Oooh. What is it?" Lightning chuckled a little before answering "Well, if the kids are good and watching the movie and seem content or even fall asleep possibly? I thought about setting up a little... Spot. Hidden on the side of the house for Sally and I. Try to get her on a date without telling her." "A surprise date?" Mater asked. Lightning bobbed his head saying "Something like that."

"But it's risky. If the kids are stuck to her or me even? There's no way I could. Plus once Sally figured it out? She may be a little mad about it." Mater shrugged reminding "Shoot you know I'll do anything for yuh. You let uncle Mater get the kids all pre occupied and distracted. That ways, you and Miss Sally can have your own little thing. I wish y'all two were all worked out and stuff anywayd to." Lightning smiled a little and had to ask to make sure "You'd do that? This was suppose to be us and the kids hanging out. Not a date night while your stuck baby sitting?" Mater shook his head explaining "It's not baby sitting! You and sally will be like ten steps away!? Plus the kids love me. It'll be fine. You just let me help bud." Lightning smiled warmly and thanked his friend. "Oh! I better get this set up before Sally gets here than!" Lightning reminded himself. With that, Lightning began getting all he needed for this trick of a secret little date for Sally set up and ready. Even the old outdoor mesh curtains to somewhat cover up the spot and extra sheets to make sure you couldn't just see through. Lightning felt pretty good and was actually excited for this moment he was gonna surprise Sally with!

Mater and the kids were sitting on pillows and chairs in front of the huge screen. The kids turned when they heard a car door slam shut then as their mom walked up, Landon yelled "Mommy!" he and Ece ran up to Sally with excitement and surprise! Mater turned to Colton and asked "Aren't you happy see your mom?" with a smile. Colton didn't smile back. He just muttered "Okay." then watched the screen. Mater thought Colton was a little odd. Maybe just tired or hungry. Sally and the twins came up and they were glued to her at the moment. She walked over to Lightning who was grilling at the moment. "Smells good Light." Lightning shrugged "Made it the way you like it. And don't worry. I know the kids don't eat steak really so I got them their own thing." he replied and let her know. Sally smiled complimenting "You are a good father Light. I don't tell you that enough." Lightning was surprised hearing that. Ofcourse Annie already told Chester something similar to that.

"Thanks." he replied with a charming smile. Lightning really hoped tonight would help them get closer. The twins took off to go play again. "I um. I heard Cal might be closing his school up." Lightning nodded explaining "Yeah but, I am gonna try to help him. He doesn't deserve to lose everything like.. Well." He snickered and didn't want ro bring up old stuff and cause a fight. So he changed the direction of this conversation "You look beautiful Sally." He complimented. Sally glanced down at her dark jeans and baby blue t shirt before replying "You only say that cause you don't have anything else to say." Lightning's brows lowered scolding her "Stop that. I say it cause it's true. How is the motel?" he asked. Sally sighed. "That bad?" he added. "No just.. I am tired. A lot of the time I just.. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the mayor and that things could be simple again. Only run the motel again." Lightning smiled a little. He remembers all those days. Back when Sally only had The cozy cone. Sure life was simpler but the kids and marriage. Lightning wouldn't trade that. If he could only have all this. Sally as his wife again. Raising their kids together and not this separation crap and custody stuff.

"I was actually thinking about how you do work weekends and I don't. Maybe we could look into chaning the agreement a little. That way we could both see the kids a little better around each other's schedules." Sally admitted. Lightning smiled and had to ask "What made you change your mind?" Sally shrugged. "Just.. Cleo has made me think about how selfish I have been to you lately. I really don't want to be anything like her." She explained. Lightning smiled warmly assuring Sally that she was nothing like Cleo.

"Alright. Food done guys! Let's get the movie going!" Lightning exclaimed loud enough the kids and Mater heard him as well as Sally. So the movie started. The kids all sat down at their miniature picnic table. Matwr next to them and they began eating while watching their show. Sally took her plate over and began to sit down in one of the lawn chairs but Lightning stopped her, "Woah hold on. I set up a vip spot for the mayor." Sally raised a brow and giggled "Vip?" Lightning nodded amd motioned for her to follow him. "Come on. It's just right over here." Sally hesitated. But the kids were absolutely content with food, a backyard movie and _uncle _Mater. So Sally followed Lightning to the side of the house.

he waited and opened a curtain up which revealed a rstger beautiful and romantic set up. Lightning was mentally crossing his fingers praying that this wouldn't push Sally away! It was simple. Curtains hung around in a square around an outdoor couch and outdoor coffee table with some drinks and candles and roses. Lights hung on the top of the curtains too. Above in this closed place was the open night sky of stars. Sally's jaw dropped a little. She was not expecting anything like this at all! "Lightning"-"Nuh-uh." Lightning interrupted. "No. This is for you. You deserve this and I'm not taking no for an answer." Sally sighed but smiled. "This isn't a date is it?" She asked suspiciously. Oh how Lightning wished it _really_ was. But he shrugged and gave her the power over that answering "It's what you make it." Sally definitely was thinking something in that pretty head of hers.

Lightning took her plate and set it down and took her hand, pulling her to the couch. "Sit down and enjoy okay?" Sally nodded. Lightning poured her a drink and then one himself. This was a set up. it was obvious. The two of them drank and sat and ate quietly. Besides the sounds of the crickets and nightly sounds, you couls faintly hear the movie and kids and Mater in the back. But the closed curtain set up made the two of them secluded. It was quiet and neither of them could eat much. Maybe it was nerves, maybe something else.

"You shouldn't have done all this Light.." Sally quietly mumbled. Almost a whisper. Lightning raised a brow but remained silent and listened. "This is way too much. I mean it's beautiful and such an amazing gesture! Really! But..." Lightning just knew that _but _was gonna break his heart! So he stepped in saying "Don't. This isn't a date, or grand gesture, or me trying to win you over." LIE!!! "You had a hard day, a rough day. You deserve to be treated like this. And... I did this for you because.. Yeah, you maybe my ex wife, but you are also my friend Sal. My best friend. I'm always gonna care for you. Even if it seems like we don't get along all the time." he joked. Sally smiled. Then she placed her hand on his and said "Thank you. Really, thank you." God her voice could make him melt. She was absolutely beautiful! A beautiful creature. Why and how could he fall so weak!

Why did things have to go so sour!? Sally had been there in his darkest times! When he had nothing much to his name! When he could barely afford anything! She was there from the start and in her one mistake he decided that revenge was best? How stupid, he thought now. "So you headed to the race tomorrow this time?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded. And he was. As _Chester._ "Yeah. But who knows how many races I'll actually have to go to. Sense some of Cal's students are transfering." He explained. Sally sighed replying "Megan is pretty set of divorce." Lightning frowned hearing that. He didn't want Cal OR Megan to go through what he and Sally had. It was all too painful. "They need to make up." Lightning muttered.

"They need to decide that for themselves. I know you. Don't mettle." Sally scolded in a friendly way. Lightning glared without a word back to that. Lightning stared at Sally. He missed this so much. Gazing at her. Sure, they got older. But he wouldn't wish her younger. He loved and wanted just as she was. "You look beautiful. I know you get that a lot.. But you really do." Lightning complimented. Sally snickered and smiled. "I hope your happy.." He added. Sally's eyes widened a little. She stared and wondered. Was she? "And whoever this?.. New?... Dick is? He's a lucky guy." Lightning added. Sally blushed red! She brushed her hair back and explained that event! "Jesse is.. Blunt.. You know that.. I am not seeing anyone. I just.. I met this guy last week at. " She paused. Lightning smiled this sly little smile. "When you stalked me?" he asked. Sally smiled so embarrassingly! "Haha... Yea.. About that.." she replied. Lightning chuckled softly "It's alright. I can forgive you. This time." he joked. Sally snickered once again. This, THIS is what tjat familiar feeling with Chester was like.

Sally kind of wanted to go to see Chester again. See him and maybe Jesse was right. NOT COMPLETELY! Sally didn't want to just go sleep with the man! But.. Maybe a little fun couldn't hurt. Or she could at least try. Just to forget Francesco maybe. Chester was mysterious and had a bit of explaining to do really. But, Sally wasn't sure what she would do if she ran into Lightning there while with Chester! What would Lightning actually do at that moment? Because Lightning had a bit of a jealous temper. Chester seemed like the guy to say something smart and or sarcastic. Which would most definitely set Lightning off. She didn't want that!

"You aren't actually interested in Cleo are you?" Sally just had to ask. Lightning's eyes widened. "No!" He answered loudly. "No. Cleo was just.. I don't know." Sally nodded and it got quiet. Then she had to ask something else that had been on her mind silently for a while now, "Do you want Cruz?" Lightning's brows lowered. Maybe a little offneded even, but before he could answer Sally added "It's okay if you do. Just don't lie to me." Lightning stared a moment in a little bit of shock that Sally even asked that! "No. Cruz isn't the woman I want." He answered firmly but softly. Sally snickered at how he said that. _That _reminded her of Chester. It was starting to seem really funny how much Chester and Lightning were alike in their personality.

"Well.. Thanks for tonight Light." Sally exclaimed "I'm gonna go see the kids for a bit before heading home." She stood up and about left but stopped and turned facing Lightning who was still sitting at the moment. She stared as if she might say something else but she just smiled before stepping out thw curtain. Lightning sighed. He rrally hoped that maybe she would turn up again at the races. Tonight was amazing. Lightning stood up and peeked out at Sally with the kids and Mater. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay.


	43. Kiss me like it's the last

"Daddy..." A voice whispered. "Daddy.." again. Lightning opened his eyes to the blurred shape of one of his kids. So blurry.. "Dad!" the child shouted. Lightning sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes a little and looked over at Landon. "What's up kid? It's like?.. Three in the morning.." He exclaimed as he glanced over at the clock. Landon held up his hands motioning for his father to pick him up into bed. Lightning sighed and picked Landon up and sat him down beside him. Landon snuggled up against his father and it was clear Lightning wasn't gonna get Landon back to his own room. So Lightning pulled the covers over the both of them and closed his eyes. He was gonna have a busy day once he got up. Busy taking the kids to his mom again, then to Mack's for his disguise, then over to the races as Chester again. Maybe _Annie _would show up again. He kind of hoped so...

Lightning dropped the kids off at his mom's again. If it weren't for the possibly that Sally or Annie might show up to the race, than Lightning would have called Sally and asked if she wanted the kids for the night. The kids ran into the house and straight to the living room where Minty had a small dress up corner for Ece, hot wheels for Colton and coloring books for Landon. He could he quite the artist when he wanted. "Thanks again Mom." Lightning said as he stood near the door. Minty nodded with a smile "Of course Monty. Where you headed this weekend?" she asked her son. Lightning sighed explaining "Gonna go to the same race as last week. Maybe give these racers a second chance." Minty nodded "Alright. You be safe Monty. I'll have the kids all ready tomorrow for you to pick up." Lightning snickered thanking his mother again. Then headed off to Mack's for his disguise...

"There. You look great!" Mack's wife stated. Lightning glanced in the mirror at his Chester look. Lightning took a close look at his face and curiously asked "Do you think this will all hold up? Won't smear or anything?" Mack's wife raised a brow and shrugged answering "It should hold. I could put a little more holding spray if you'd like?" "Mmhmm" Mack grumbled. His wife and Lightning looked at him. "What?" She asked. Mack smiled explaining "_Chester _ran into Sally at the race last weekend. _And _they kissed." Her eyes widened. Lightning glared at his old friend. Mack's wife sighed and further explained "Well.. Everything should hold well except the hair. It's not weaved or glued. More just clipped in. So it's not exactly durable for.. excessive exercise?..." she tried to say kind of awkwardly.

Lightning rolled his eyes replying "I don't plan on doing anything with her like that. Just.. I wanted to know in case she got close. Don't want her ro recognize me." Mack's wife nodded. Mack had to ask "Why don't you want her to know it's really you?" Lightning frowned "Well.. We are getting along so well. She is opening up to me or Chester really, and I don't know?.. I don't want it to end already." Mack raised a brow and stared at his friend. Him and his wife glanced at each other then she gave some advice "You know.. Lying to her is gonna get you both hurt one way or another." Mack seemed to agree. Lightning frowned a bit and replied "Maybe.. She's lying about who she is to though so,.. I'll only keep this up as long as she does." Mack was confused and curious "Wait? Sally is pretending she's not Sally? You didn't tell me that.. Why is she doing that?" he asked.

Lightning shrugged "I guess she's ashamed to be known as former Sally McQueen." Mack's wife nodded muttering "That affair going public was just awful. I wouldn't blame her." Lightning did agree, although it kind of hurt that she was ashamed. "Still.. Neither of you should be lying. This was suppose to be for work kid." Mack reminded. Lightning nodded "I know and it is.. Mostly. But.. Look, the minute Sally comes clean, I will to. It's harmless really anyway." he replied. Mack and his wife stared at each other. Both concerned but they knew they couldn't talk Lightning out of anything...

Chester waited a while. Staring out at the racers that were lining up. Who knows? Maybe he would find a few good racers while he was here too. He looked around but still no sign of Sally er Annie. He sighed. She wasn't coming. So Chester made his way to the stadium seats and sat down. The metal wasn't comfortable at all. He waited and still she didn't show up yet. Not to mention it would be rather difficult to find her sense he couldn't use his phone. Which he put on silent just in case this time. Chester was nervous about seeing Annie again. But losing hope, he grabbed out a cigarette and lit it. Just one. Just what he needed right now. Yep. Definitely. He smoked for just a few seconds when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He quickly and curiously turned around.

"You came!" He said with some excitement in his voice. S-Annie giggled "Well something convinced me to." she replied in a joke maybe? Chester smiled replying "And in appropriate attire I see." She looked cute, a navy shirt or tank top, couldn't tell. She had on a warm cover thing that had an Indian or old western pattern like on it and jeans and sneakers. Her short hair just with her neck line. She looked older but just as good to him right now. "Yes well.. The heels weren't cutting it last weekend." She stated. Chester snickered with a smile. He was so happy to see her. She noticed the cigarette in his hand and asked "You smoke?" pointing it out. Chester raised his brows and immediately tossed it down and stomped on it. "Nope." he said quick. Annie raised a brow then oddly looked around.

"What's wrong?" Chester asked. Annie leaned a little closer and whispered "My ex husband is here.. I would just rather avoid him." Chester smiled. Oh if she only knew. Being Lightning, he decided to toy with her a bit. "Sure you don't want me to meet him? Rough him up a bit?" Annie stepped back quickly disagreeing "Oh no. No, no, no. I really don't want a mess!" Chester chuckled replying "Relax. I won't do anything. Plus I don't even know the guy." he assured. Annie shrugged and muttered "Oh you... Probably do.. You just don't know that.." Chester stared pretty hard at Annie. Trying to figure out why she didn't want to be known as Sally? What reason did she have to be someone she wasn't?

"So.. Chester. What was your last name anyway?" she asked. Chester had to think a moment and felt like an idiot for that, "Vitte. Yeah.. Chester Vitte. That's me!" he smiled awkwardly. Annie raised a brow ",Uhhuh.." They stood there a few seconds before Chester offered to buy them drinks. Annie smiled and nodded. So the two walked over to the booths together while getting to know each other more. "So you work with a hiring agency?" Chester nodded. "What kind? Like? Old factories?" she asked. Chester mumbled softly answering "Somethin like that." Annie looked around from time to time as they walked. Looking for Lightning no doubt. Chester sighed and griped "Why do you worry about your ex so much? Did he?.. Abuse you or somethin?" Kind of rudely. Annie stopped and raised a brow staring at Chester. Chester did the same to her and realized that was a personal question. Maybe even too personal. "Sorry. Just.. They way you keep looking around for him." Annie didn't answer back though. So, he asked "What?" Annie thought a moment before answering "Nothing. You just.. You sound so much like.." She stopped and stared into his eyes. His eyes, Chester's eyes widened as he grew nervous. She was taking in the details of his face. Fuck.

For Annie though, as she stared hard into his odd brown eyes. She saw something she only saw in one other man. She saw a gleam. A specific gleam in Chester's eyes. The slight age line under his eyes lined up perfectly with the bridge of his nose. And the way Chester tilted one brow and lifted them as he grew nervous, the same way.. As Lightning. He could be Lightning's twin! But the brown hair, brown eyes, shaggy facial thing going and rustic style of his attire. He was probably nothing like Lightning. Annie shook her head "No one. Nothing. I'm sorry." she brushed off as her cheeks turned a little red. Chester let out a silent but deep breath of relief! Phew! But that little scare was enough that he knew he couldn't do anything with her! She was already catching on slowly!

"Three kids huh?" Chester snickered moving the conversation along. "I love kids." He added. Annie smiled and asked "What happened exactly with your previous marriage. I mean, you did promise to tell me next time we saw each other." She reminded. Chester chuckled asking "Did I? I don't remember that." He did remember saying he would tell her actually. He sighed having to think a moment. "Well.. I made a mistake.. And..She just.. Had enough of me and.. My excuses I guess. If she would have given me one more chance though.. She would have seen I changed. That I was a better man and learned my lesson." Annie frowned and nodded "Awe, I see... You're damaged goods." Chester raised a brow asking "What the heck does that mean?" Annie shrugged trying to explain her remark "I just meant that.. You're an inadequate partner. Impaired in some ways." Chester still wasn't sure what she meant by that. "And what does that make you?" he asked.

Annie shook her head "I don't know.. I'm.." She paused then began venting out admitting "I've been married twice now! I was engaged to this maniac Italian, and now I'm here in this.. Mud pit. Which is _way _out of my bubble! I'm only here because of my ex! Who.. Doesn't. He just.." Chester awaited eagerly to hear what she would say about him. But she couldn't finish her sentence. Chester sighed replying "He's an idiot for letting you leave." Annie snickered explaining "Well.. He tried to make me stay actually. He wanted to fight for us and I didn't let him. But.. There was a reason at the time." She admitted. Chester stared a moment. They were at the booths to get drinks. He waited until they ordered, paid, and got their drink, found seats, then asked "What was the reason?" Annie stared at him with this just pitiful look. "I mean... You don't have to tell me. But look, who am I gonna tell?" Annie stared. She didn't trust Chester completely.

But it also felt good to confide in a stranger. Chester didn't know who she really was, didn't know her husband, and wasn't completely or really judging her at all! It felt really good to be able to just talk to someone who was real and had real opinions and had been through something similar. "At that time.. If I really tried I.. Might have been able to stay with him. But.. Now and then when I looked at him?.. I saw her.. He cheated. Well, he didn't just cheat! He fell in love with her and left me for her." Chester could tell that it really hurt Annie to say that. A part of him broke hearing her say that. Chester grabbed her hand tight. Letting her know he was here. He was listening. Annie snickered and stared at their hands. "Do you know how that feels?.. For the one you love to fall in love with someone else?" Annie asked. Chester shook his head slowly. "Not really." he answered. And he didn't. Sally didn't actually fall in love with anyone. She did not love Ben again, and she clearly didn't love Francesco like she lied and put on for most of their engagement. Her hand pulled away. The two sipped their drinks and watched the race begin. Annie snickered and played with her drink as she muttered, "Here I am calling you damaged goods when I am so clearly more than damaged." Chester sighed and assured her she wasn't damaged.

Sipping more of her drink slowly, Annie then tried to lighten the mood, "So who are you hear to hire? Or is this what Chester Vitte does in his free time? Drink and watch races?" She giggled asking. Chester smiled at her, "No, I. I am here to hire someone. But.. I am more of? A scout for the agency." "A scout huh? That is interesting." Annie replied. And it was. Sense Lightning was here scouting out potential racers for his academy. "What do you do when you have time to yourself? I'm sure three kids make that difficult." Chester asked and joked. Annie nodded "Read. I enjoy a hot bath and reading." No doubt with the scent of lavender filling the room, Chester thought. Annie sighed apologizing, "Sorry.. I'm.. Not that great at talking and thinking of things to get to know people really." Chester shrugged "No, you're doing a fine job. Could make it a whole lot more interesting? Truth or dare?" Annie raised a brow and laughed. "That's a kids game!" "I know that, but when your adults. It is much more fun. I mean you can set the rules. But I'm up for anything." Chester replied. Annie stared and leaned over the table asking "Anything hmm?" Chester wasn't sure if maybe he should have said that or not really now. But they were in public. This wouldn't be too bad. Annie nodded and agreed to try it. "Ladies first." Chester swooned. Annie smiled and shook her head. She had to think a moment but then asked the overused "Truth or dare than Chester?" Chester smiled "I'm gonna go with truth." Annie snickered. "Playing it safe from the start now huh? Okay.. What's the first thing you noticed about me?" Chester snickered and answered easily "Your eyes. You have very beautiful eyes." Annie rolled her eyes "Thank you." She replied. Chester nodded once then asked "Truth or dare?" "Truth." She answered. Chester sighed and thought a moment before asking "What was your first impression of me?" Annie's eyes widened as she then looked Chester up and down real quick before giving an answer, "Well.. You came up to me and kind of went off at me so?.. A little crazy." Chester blushed and apologized for that again, "Yeah.. Sorry about that. I just.. Thought.. I.. Knew you." Annie and Chester stared, gazed a little maybe even at each other.

Then Annie asked "Truth or dare?" Before it got to awkward and quiet. Well, actually. It wasn't all that awkward at all anymore. Even in the silent moments. Chester smiled and shrugged answering "Dare. You know, let's do it. I'll be the first one. What you got?" He asked with some energy. Annie giggled and was impressed a little as she had to ask "You sure you wanna take a dare? I mean I _am_ a stranger to you." She reminded. Chester nodded but insisted it was fine. So with that Annie grinned and dared "Do...ten.. push ups." Chester smiled partially in a charming way and snickered asking "Is that all? I could do fifty but.. If ten is what you want." he flirted. Annie blushed a little. It was adorable. So, Chester took a sip of his drink and stood up. He did not care if people glanced over and stared. The lady said ten push ups, so that's what he did. Although, he would literally climb mountains for her. As Chester finished and stood back up, Annie gave him a small and settle applaud. "Wow Great job. Was that a good little work out?" She asked. Chester let out a breath as he sat down before admitting "Yeah. Uh.. Not as young as I use to be. For sure!" He joked. He knew that he could make her laugh and she did smile and softly giggle to that. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Oh I am going with truth!" Annie answered. Chester whined a little and joked "Awe come on Ann. Alright, when was the last time you?... Made out with someone? And I don't mean a long kiss." Annie stared. Chester hoped that didn't cross the line. It didn't. Annie just had to think but she finally gave up answering "I don't know. I guess it's been a while.." She softly admitted. Chester nodded. "Dare." He answered before she even asked. Annie thought what on earth she could dare him to do. "Look into my eyes and.. tell me what colors you see." He knew it was an excuse to stare into his. She was taking in that detail again and it made Chester nervous. He sighed and leaned close. The two of them stared into each others eyes. Annie didn't seem to make any expression, where Chester was looking deep and into her eyes. "I see... Teal. Maybe more blue. A hint of green I guess.." He answered. Annie pulled away. His eyes gleam, his voice and his face.. Chester seemed so familiar.

"Keep going?" Chester asked. Annie nodded answering "I.. Will take dare.. This time." She said that so cautiously. Chester smiled and placed his hand on the table daring "Hold my hand. Don't let go until you quit the game." Annie raised her brows. "Okay." She said. Then Annie placed her hand into Chester's. "You have a warm hand." She complimented. Chester snickered with a chuckle and nodded. "Truth this time." He answered. Annie sighed a happy sigh though and asked "Am.. Am I your type?" Chester smiled answering "I would say yes. You look hot and beautiful and you are very smart. Seem smart, you are I mean. Yes." Annie rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare?" He asked her. Annie hummed "hmmm" She sipped her drink then answered saying "Dare.." Chester thought a moment then decided to try a bit more dirty. Just to see if _Annie _was really even considering anything like she and Jesse talked about. "I dare you.. To.. Moan into my ear." Annie's eyes widened. She bit her lips and hesitated. Would she? Did she want to go further? Then sadly, her hand pulled away from his. She ended the game. Chester frowned and was upset with himself for pushing and going too far. Annie then placed her hand onto his knee leaned close and gave the quietest and softest and sexiest little moan he had heard! Chester melted. Annie squeezed his knee a little as her moan ended, then sat back up right in her seat and placed her hand into his and asked "Truth or dare?" Chester stared just stunned! Just stunned! He couldn't believe Sally was this wild!? Thankful that it was with him though and not some other man.

Chester was so stunned but managed to answer "Truth. I don't think I can handle anything right now after that.." He admitted. Annie giggled and thought a moment before asking "Okay.. I won't be offended so you know. And.. Kind of asking out of curiousness here.. Um.. Do you watch porn?" Chester was surprised and sighed answering "Not really. I mean I have.. But.. I rather do it myself than watch it." he chuckled and it made Annie giggle a little and blush. "Okay, okay! Um.. I wanna say truth this time partner." Chester nodded and asked "Would you ever.. Partake.. In a threesome?" Annie's eyes widened "Wow. Gotta say.. That is.. Wow." She hesitated. "I think.. No. No, I wouldn't because I am not up for that. Maybe back in my younger days!" She joked. Chester chuckled and sipped his drink. They hadn't even been paying attention to the time. The race was nearly over and some people were already leaving.

"Okay Chester, truth or dare?" Annie asked. By her tone, Chester expected this was the last turn if not close to the end of their game. "Dare." He answered. Annie sighed and thought a moment as she watched Chester sip his drink, or what was left of it. "Kiss me like it's the last kiss you will ever have." She dared. Chester stared at her. Both silent. He wasn't sure how to do this, how to go about that. BUT WHAT THE HELL! He really wanted to redo that kiss anyway from last week. Chester embraced her face. Staring into her eyes. He hesitated. Was this to far? Whatever now. He leaned close, Annie closed her eyes and braced herself. Chester closed his eyes and their lips touched. HE opened his mouth more to take in her soft lips. Funny thing was she did the same. Their lips smacked and parted for less than a second. Chester kissed her lips, pressing his to hers and rolling his tongue to hers. Annie sucked his tongue in more, she softly whimpered a low moan. So quiet, Chester wasn't even sure he really heard that or not. They pulled apart and Annie licked her lips then wiped the wet from her lips with her fingers. Chester stared a moment. Waiting for a reaction. Any reaction would do. Annie nodded and complimented "Wow. I haven't been kissed like that in.. A while." Chester smiled and joked "And that's just a kiss." Annie didn't reply to that. She wanted another kiss like that again! The only person who kissed her like THAT! Was Lightning. Hmmm.

Either Lightning and this Chester guy were like twins? Or Maybe. Maybe as Sally had fallen in love with Lightning, now she was falling for this Chester Vitte. Suddenly a loud horn went off! Signaling the end of the race. Chester sighed and exclaimed "Well.. Guess this is where we part ways Miss Annie." Annie nodded replying "Yeah um.. Unless.." She paused. "Never mind. Yeah um.. Night and.. Fun game.' Chester smiled and kissed her hand. "Maybe one day I'll see you again." Annie frowned because she knew she wouldn't. How would she ever contact this guy? Chester began to walk away when Annie stopped him calling out "Chester!... Night." Chester snickered finding her pretty cute like this. "Night."...

**Sorry It took a while. Got stuck. Was going to maybe have Chester sleep with Annie but.. IDK how and Annie not realize that Chester is Lightning. Thought about him blind folding her or something. May still do something like that idk. Anyways! Thanks for all you guys do! Ya'll are awesome! Or maybe Annie finds out its L and lets him go along with it anyway idk. Sorry!**


	44. Showing how hurt she is

Sally ran herself an early morning bath in the motel room she was staying in. It was warm and steamy and relaxing. She lay in the tub, her head against the back rest in the corner. It was a large corner tub. Suler relaxing. No kids. Just the quiet sound of water moving along with her hands and body. She let out a deep breath as she relaxed deeper. She was thinking about Chester. Not sexually entirely. Just.. Him. That kiss was rather amazing. She hadn't felt a kiss like that in so long. Sally splashed the water gently over her body. She relaxed for some time and thought about the idea of even being with anyone.

Chester was probably good in bed. If she could get him there. But now they had parted ways and he didn't give her his number. How stupid she felt for playing that childish game of his. So silly and perverted. But she did enjoy it. Sally also wondered where Francesco ran to and what he was doing. Part of her glad. She still hadn't talked to Cruz about anything. Sally just didn't like seeing or speaking to Cruz much at all after everything that happened. Sally was embarrassed and hurt and Cruz stole Lightning away. She sighed and didn't want to think about that. So with a few deep breaths she tried to forget it for now. Sunday.. Lightning would be bringing the kids over to her house tonight. She also thought about how Chester said if _his _eife would have given him another chance.. Maybe she should have given Lightning one more. But had Lightning changed? Doubtful. He would probably start some fight at somepoint.

Everytime he and Sally were together for a longer period of time they would fight somehow usually. About anything it seemed. _Knock, knock, knock. _Sally snapped out of her thoughts and stared out thr bathroom. "Who is it!?" She called. Probably room service. "It's uh.. Me, Chester.. I um.. Thought I'd bring over some breakfast. If you're hungry?" Chester!? Sally quickly drained the tub and grabbed the towel calling back "Yeah um. Hold on!" She felt stupid acting like a little girl for that second. She dried off and quickly wrapped the robe around herself that the motel provided. That was a nice touch. Cozy cone should really fo that. Anyways!

Sally rushed over to the door and opened it, brushing some of her short hair behind her ear. "Good morning." Chester greeted with a smile. Sally blushed greeting "Good morning. Wait? How did you?.. Find my room?" she wondered and asked. Sense she was Sally Carrera at the desk and not Annie. This really got her suspicions growing. Chester smiled explaining "Described you to the front desk. You are a rare beauty Annie." Annie smiled a little and glanced at the bag. "Breakfast?" she asked. Chester glanced at it and answered "Uh yeah! Just simple diner stuff. Hope that's alright. I just had to see you one last time." Annie smiled at that to and moved over motioning "Come on in." Chester happily did and gave her the up down.

Annie shut the door exclaiming "Let me just change and I'll be right out." Chester nodded and Annie disappeared into her room and pushed the door closed behind her. But it didn't shut all the way. Chester couldn't help cocking his head a bit just enough to see the robe slip down as she placed it onto the bed. The lighting was amazingly bright in there. He could see her slight curves at her hips and the cushions of her back cheeks. She turned slightly as she slipped on her shirt. No bra today hmm? he thought to himself. She was small chested. Maybe not as perky as she once was but not at all sagging or anything. He had forgotten how beautifully toned she was. She must of kept working out sense their last encounter because Chester could vaguely see the lines of her abdominal muscles and ribs. She slipped on this very thin and slim cheekie like thong. One leg then the other. Her natural tan skin was still glowing as ever. He sighed and made sure to look away before she noticed him staring. S-Annie stepped out in a blue t shirt and tight jeans that flared a bit at the bottom. "There. That's better." she stated as she plopped down next to Chester. Oh he smiled charmingly at her. Maybe a little seductively.

"So what's for breakfast?' she asked. Chester opened the bag and grabbed out biscuits and grits and jams. "Sorry it's so plain but they didn't have much that was easy to carry out." he apologized. But Annie smiled and just as herself, filled with positivity "It's perfect. No worries." Chester knew it now more than ever! He was falling hard for her again! Just like he had the very first time! Thankfully he was more mature and patient this time round. Because Sally wouldn't let him just jump the gun. "So you smoke?" Annie asked. Chester hesitated, and before he could explain Annie added "Juts.. My ex husband smokes sometimes. I don't really like it but.. His choice I guess. Is it adicting? I mean.. should I worry?" Chester stared at her a moment. Still not sure what to say. It was nice that she cared.

He sighed answering and explaining for _himself. _"Well.. It's not really addicitng. Not to me. I can stop anytime and I'm not just saying that. I just smoke from time to time. Mostly when I need to?.. Chill." Annie nodded but then raised a brow and asked "So you were nervous yesterday?" Chester thought a moment. He was. But.. "A little. Was nervous you wouldn't show up." Annie nodded again and smiled. He wanted to see her again and that was kind of sweet. The two ate and were a little quiet. But once finished, Annie fixed some coffee while Chester cleaned up. "So am I going to see you again Chester?" She asked. Chester smiled answering "I really hope so Annie." She smiled but it faded. "What's wrong?" Chester asked as he noticed.

"Well... About that.." She answered but paused. Chester grew nervous. What was she gonna say? She stared at him and his eyes, his face and smiled "Nothing, never mind. I just.. You are.. Pretty nice. At least you seem like it. And.. I think that maybe... Maybe.. I could like you. If we were able to actually see each other but." Chester frowned and shrugged as his hand caressed her cheek. "We still have this moment." He reminded. That lifted Annie's spirits and she smiled again. "There's that beautiful smile. I could get use to that again." "Again?" Annie asked. Chester's eyes widened as he blushed! "What?.. I just.. I meant." He was having trouble speaking and thinking of an excuse. Annie rolled her eyes and shut up his babbling with a kiss! OH SO SUDDEN! At first Chester was surprised but he happily accepted her kiss and pressed himself against her. The kiss didn't just stop. It went on. Chester brushed his hands to her hips gently. Annie rubbed her hands to his shoulders and biceps. Feeling his firm arms. Chester could feel the heat growing, among other things if he wasn't careful.

Annie pulled away, their foreheads resting against each others and then Chester whispered "Don't leave.." Annie bit her lips tasting what was leftover of their kiss. Chester must of ached for love again. He had this sad love thing going already. Annie pulled her head up making Chester do the same. She frowned and admitted "I am.. So sorry.. But you don't deserve a relationship that starts as a lie.. There's.. something you don't know about me and you are such a sweet and fun guy.. A relationship can't start with lies." She said. Chester sighed and just stared. He knew what she meant but couldn't say anything about it unless he was going to come clean and if he did, he was sure it would start something. Annie turned away and asked Chester to leave. "Annie please"-"No. Chester please.. Iv'e been lying to you.. You don't know me..Please just go.." Chester frowned. He debated coming clean but decided not to.

Chester frowned and replied softly "As you wish..." He began to leave but stopped at the door and added "Annie." She looked at him with such heart break. She knew she could have been happy again but also knew Chester didn't deserve to be lied to for her own personal gain. Chester put on a smile as he said "Please keep smiling." He asked. Annie smiled a little, just for him. So Chester shut the door behind him as he left. He sighed. Hating that that ended like that. But if he came clean it would have started a fight that was not needed whatsoever. So it was best to swallow down his feelings for now...

Lightning walked up to the doors of his academy feeling kinda down. The way Sally er Annie closed down kind of hurt. The onlt good thing was that meant maybe she wasn't shutting Lightning down personally and she just really needed shown true love again. Lightning opened the door and walked in where he immediately raised a brow curious as he heard that familiar music. Shabba. Cruz's work out music. He rolled his eyes and yelled "Cruz!" But the music was just too loud for her to hear. Lightning walked up to the next floor and to the gym area. He pushed the door open, the music was loud. Cruz was possibly drowning something in her head out. He stared at her a moment. She was doing that stupid dance thing. Lightning rolled his eyes and yelled "Cruz! Cruz!" She snapped out and turned around with a bug smile and shouted "Oh. Hey Mr McQueen!" "Turn it down!" "What!?" "Turn it!.." He tried but stopped and walked over to the ipod or her phone. they both looked the same so he wasn't sure which one it was truly.

He pressed a button, but it wasn't the pause button, suddenly the song cheap thrills played, pressing again then taki taki, "How do work this thing!?" Lightning yelled and pressed it again and the low version of talk dirty came on. Cruz walked over and with one press stopped the music and saw immediately Lightning was in a mood aand asked concerned "What's wrong?" "It's loud and I can't think if it's that loud." He scolded. Cruz crossed her arms and replied "Come on Mr McQueen. Lightning, talk to me." she pleaded. Lightning stared at her, mildly sweating from her workout but said nothinf and turned and left for his office. Cruz was clueless and wished she could help him.

Lightning sat down in his chair and leaned back. He was a little upset. Okay a lot. He was hurt. Shot down in two different ways by the woman he wanted. His confidence was low. At least for now. He hated this. Maybe he should just give up. He heard a knock on the door and then it opened slowly "Hey Lightning." Cruz tried smiling a little nervously maybe. "Thought maybe.. I don't know?.. You need to talk or.. Something?" She was so nice and kind. Especially right now. Lightning sighed and just stared at her. Sally wasn't giving him much to go with and Cruz was always willing. Always. Lightning stood up and firmly ordered "Come here." The way he said it warned Cruz of his possible intentions. But she wouldn't have minded anyway.

Cruz walked over and around his desk. Standing face to face. Lightning just stared pretty hard into Cruz's face, her eyes. "Mr M"-"Ssh." he interrupted quick. "No talking." Cruz obeyed. Just staring back into his blue eyes. It was weird. He wasn't touching, wasn't speaking? What was he going to do? Cruz wondered and oh how she craved his touch. So, she closed her eyes. Lightning was a little confused but knew Cruz would stay right there like an obediently trained bitch if it pleased him. Lightning sighed and sat down then ordered "Go. Go home.. I have nothing for you here." Cruz opened her eyes with such disappointment. "Oh.." She muttered. "But I?.. Um yeah... Okay, yes Mr McQueen." She began leaving and Lightning stopped her

"Wait." She froze. "Answer this, would you do anything for me?" he asked. "Even if you didn't really want to do it?" Cruz nodded and without hesitation answered "Yes." Lightning didn't seem to have much of a reaction. He just motioned for her to go still. So she left. Lightning sighed. What he had in mind for Cruz... She wasn't gonna like it. But he couldn't get into a relationship or even a fling with her if he was going to win Sally back evantually. And Cruz was tempting. More so every time Sally pushed away...

Sally sat at her desk. More depressed today. Not really even getting any work done. She was missing that feeling of being loved and in love. But she had to be kind and do right to Chester. Pretending to be someone else was a mean lie and though she had her reasons, if she were Chester, she wouldn't of wanted that. Sally yawned. She was a little tired from lack of sleep. One thing that kept replaying in her head was how Chester talked about if his ex had given him one more chance. What about Lightning. No, better not. They were best at fighting mostly anyway. Sally decided to leave early for the day and go grab a drink at her favorite diner. It would be nice to see Flo again anyway.

Sally grabbed her purse and told her assistant she was leaving and headed out. She drove her new car. Parked it and walked inside. Greeted by townfolk. No Cleo thankfully. Sally sat down with her latte and browsed her social site on her phone for a few minutes.The little bell dang at the door and she glanced over. Staring as she saw Cruz. She still hadn't talked to her. Mostly cause she just never wanted to anyway. But.. She did need to hear it from Cruz. She sighed. Sally watched Cruz order and pay for some smoothie juice thing. She snickered. Cruz was so perfect and young. No wonder Lightning fell for her.

Sally rolled her eyes and stood up and called "Hey Cruz! Sit here." she motioned. Cruz stared a moment. Unsure. She knew Sally disliked her and hesitated. But... Being nice, Cruz walked over and sat down with Sally. "How are you doing? That fall was bad wasn't it.?" Sally asked. Cruz shrugged answering "Actually I.. Don't remember it all that much.. Just some blank spots." she admitted. Sally nodded replying "Lightning suffered some blank spots after his accident. It's normal." Cruz nodded. It was awkwardly quiet between them for a moment. Sally swallowed hard. Careful how she spoke to Cruz. "So um.. Lightning and Mateo told me about Francesco. But... I really wanted to hear everything from you. Sense you and.. Francesco seemed to be the two um.. Culprits."

Cruz frowned a bit but understood so explained what she had explained to Lightning and Mateo prior. Sally had already heard most of it. So she wasn't completely surprised. But when three peoples stories lined up, it was so hard NOT to believe them. Francesco was a horrible person and was cruel. Sally really was glad he was gone because she definitely dodged a bullet!


	45. the good guys

Cal was packing up his small suv when he heard a loud car pulling up. He turned and glanced over. Lightning.. Ugh. He shut the hatch when Lighting parked next to him. Lighting got out and asked "What are you doing? This place isn't really closing. Is it?" He was concerned. Cal sighed explaining "It's not yet.. But.. I have advised my students to prepare and start looking into new schools." "That's why I have transfers coming." Lightning muttered. Cal nodded and began walking back into his school with Lightning following close behind. "I turned them down." Lightning exclaimed. Cal stopped dead in his tracks and snapped a little "Why would u do that? They need a school, a racer, a teacher!?" "And they have one. You Cal!" Cal shook his head and snarled "Not anymore, not for long. I can't. I, I'-"Lost yourself for a little there. That's okay. I did the same thing.. But I let it destroy so much of who I was and my family, my work.. I can't let you do that." Lightning really was concerned.

Cal frowned and it was a little painful but he let Lightning know "I forgive you. And Meg.. It was a mistake... But I love her and.. Looks like I'm stuck with you." He joked. Lightning snickered. "Thanks for caring but.. I don't have a racer.. No one wants to race for a failing school.." It was sad the way Cal said that. "How is she? Megan?" Lightning asked. Cal smiled a little as he answered "She's giving me another chance. Says she knows I was hurting and wasn't myself. We got some work to do but.. I think we'll make it." Lightning was so happy to hear that! So thankful!

"That's great news Cal. Look, we don't have to be friends. I get it. But thank you." Lighting said with a warm heart. Cal nodded once. A few students stared as they passed by. "Still.." Cal replied "I have ruined so much of my reputation that?.. I look like Chick and Storm now." Lightning snickered assuring "No, you don't. You just gotta get your school back up and running and you gotta be positive." Cal raised a brow and stared a moment confused. "How can you be so sure and positive when you barely even have a school?" Lightning smiled answering "I have what I need. Now, let's get your name back on the track." Cal was a little confused and explained "My best racers left. I have no one to sponsor right now. I told you that. And I can't throw some trainee in that mess with Storm? Storm would wreck him!" Lightning agreed "I know, you're right! That's why your taking my racer." Cal had to take a step back as he was surprised,

having to confirm he asked "Woah? Cruz? You're giving me the Lightning McQueen Racing Academy's ONLY RACER!?" Lightning nodded explaining "She's the best. She'll do well being back with Dinico and Tex and you. She can get your school back up and get your name back out there and BELIEVE ME, Cruz is really smart about how to use all that media stuff for good attention." Cal was stunned. "No, I can't do that. Cruz is your racer. And she's all you have there. You need her." Lightning raised a brow but assured "I am not losing anything here. I can find me another racer one day. She's yours." Cal still shook his head saying "I won't. I won't take the only thing you have for your academy to thrive." Lightning nodded thanking Cal.

Then, Lightning grabbed out his phone and dialed a number. Cal just watched unsure what Light was doing? "Hey Cruz, yeah. Good. Your fired. Yep. I'll explain it to you a the academy. It's done Cruz, but Cal needs a racer. Dinico would love to have you back. Yeah.. Sorry. It'll be fine Cruz. I need this break. Yeah. Bye.." He hung up. Cal glared and muttered "You are unbelievable." Lightning shrugged replying "Cruz will be here shortly after school hours. Better get the papers ready." Cal shook his head snapping "You never knew how to take no for an answer did you?" Lightning shook his head, that was kinda true. "See ya Cal. Take care. I'll be cheering you on from the stands."

Then Lightning left. He got into his car and let out a sigh. Did he just send his academy into the ground? Yep, probably. But a break sounded good. He could focus, get back into shape, be himself, no Cruz, no tempting there and be with his kids more maybe if Sally would allow him to take them out of daycare while she works and time for him to be the man that Sally wanted...

Lightning went back to the academy, mostly to give Celia and Jethro the news that he was going to take a break for some time. Maybe that is what Lightning really needed. Some time off. NO more race drama. What he did not expect was to find Cruz there waiting for him and ready to chew him out it seemed. Lightning walked up to the door and before he could even open it, Cruz walked out and started "How could you do that!?" "Do what!?" Lightning yelled! "Fire me like that! I had your back! I have been here for you and this place sense like day one!" Lightning sighed and explained "I just need a break and Cal needs a racer. It's a good fit anyway. Cal can give you so much more than I can at the moment." Cruz crossed her arms.

She was pouting like a child. Lightning chuckled slightly and continued "Come on Cruz. You said you'd do anything for me. Cal needs our help." Cruz didn't understand? "Why would you wanna help him after all the things he's done to you?" "Because we're the good guys Cruz! That's what we do!" Cruz stared at that answer. She softly and quietly replied "Storm says the good guys are push overs." Lightning stared and scolded "Storm is clueless. AND Reckless."

Cruz sighed and frowned a little but out on a smile and asked "Is this really what you want me to do? Race for Cal Weathers?" Lightning nodded once confirming. Cruz shrugged then asked "What are you gonna do? Close the academy?" Lightning shook his head and stared up at the sign. LMRA. 'No. Just a break. I can still train you if you'd like from time to time. I am still your friend and I'll be there anytime you need me. But Cal needs help or he is gonna lose his school. Dinico needs you, those students need a racer there. You have nothing here with me." Cruz knew he was right. Lightning's academy wasn't failing exactly.. But it wasn't thriving either.

Cruz also knew though that Lightning's image was at stake if he did indeed take a break. "I have to advise against this Mr McQueen. After all the work we've put into your social status? If you call it quits now than that could be it for you.." Lightning shrugged replying "It's just a break. I'll come back with bigger and cooler stuff." Cruz raised a brow and had to explain "It doesn't work that way on the internet. You drop off the face of the earth, _so to say, _and you will lose veiwers and followers for good. They'll look for something else and that will more than likely be"-"Storm?" Lightning asked. Cruz tried to smile as she nodded. Lightning sighed. He didn't think about that. "Is there really no way for me to just?.. Temporarily quit the internet stuff?" Cruz thought a moment but shook her head "The internet doesn't work like real life. You stop uploading and you will become a no nody." Lightning frowned. He just thought that this was such a good idea, a good plan!

"Look, why don't we just go inside and talk up some ideas with Celia. She is paid for this after all. Right?" Cruz suggested. Lightning thought a moment. He just was so sure that this is what he needed but... The begging look Cruz was giving him? He couldn't say no to that. "Alright." He agreed reluctantly. So once inside, yeah, Jethro and Celia had a few words for Lightning. But Cruz quickly got them to listen. "Go ahead Mr McQueen, Lightning. Tell them what you wanted to do." Celia was a little upset that Lightning didn't talk to her to begin with. He had put her in charge of his media image or digimage, and he didn't even consult her.

"Well.." Lightning began, "I am sending Cruz to the Dinico Rusteze racing school to race for Cal Weathers. And I thought that maybe I could take a break from the whole media scandal and stunt trick videos." Celia immediately shook her head and explained "Uh no. If you did that? You'd be signing a virtual death certificate for you and your academy." "Why?" Lightning asked. Celia sighed and rubbed her head trying to explain "It's like this, You have..." She looked around and tried to find something to use to relate and better get Lightning to understand quickly before he did anytning actually irrational. Her eyes widened staring at one of the race cars in the show room!

"Here!" she shouted as she walked over to it! "Why is this car in the show room?" she asked. Lightning glanced at Cruz then answered "Because it's one of my race cars." He chuckled a little. Celia nodded "Exactly! But!, What if?... We take off these racing tires? hmm And... The wing, and the sponsor and the paint job entirely and hey! Let's go ahead and replace the engine with a four cylinder." Lightning realized what she was doing and his expression changed from a smile. "Is the race car _really _that special anymore than? Or would you look at the other one next to it from now on?" Lightning sighed but asked "What are you getting at Celia?" in a low and grumpy tone. The young lady shook her head before explaining further,

"You are old news Mr Mcqueen. You wrecked. And during your come back race? you quit and sent another racer out. You quit!" Lightning frowned a little. "Yeah.. I guess technically I did _quit. _But no one really looks at it like that?"-"Yes! They do. Then you had an affair that even a video went public and you ruined your rep with that. "Celia added. Lightning and Cruz glanced at each other. Both ashamed of that one. But Celia wasn't done yet. "Then you and Cal had that crap go on. Ruining you more. Then you tried starting your own school which isn't going well because of Cal. Then you get Cruz back and we all pitch in to grab attention. Get you positive attention and it's working! If you seriously _fire_ Cruz? You are definitely gonna lose some viewers and followers the minute Dinico announces her."

Lightning shrugged saying "I can lose some fans. It's not like I don't have any?" Celia nodded agreeing "This is true. But then add on top of it you quit uploading stunts? Slowly by each week, you will lose hundreds. Thousands will drop and evantually no one will be watching much of your videos. People watch what's popular and people who are constantly uploading." Lightning frowned and mumbled "So I can't quit?.." Celia disagreed and explained "No, you can. But it'll be a death sentence for all the work we did. You'd have to start from the bottom of the bottom of where you and all of us started before." It was horrible. In a way, Lightning felt trapped.

Cruz saw how disappointed Lightning was and tried to talk with Celia "Maybe he could stop the stunts for a lottle while? I mean just a few weeks?" "He already has. He's been off looking for racers to come to school here instead of acting being at the academy." Lightning glared at Celia. She was rude and he didn't like it "Because we needed racers." He explained. Celia shrugged and asked "Where are they? Because you had students coming to you from the school. You turned them down!" she yelled. Lightning wasn't gonna stand there and be yelled at by his employee "I wasn't and will not take Cal's students!" "Than you are letting him win! You are going to fail! Just like you did your last year racing!" she snapped back.

"Hey! Not cool!" Cruz snapped at the girl! Jethro rolled his eyes and growled "I quit. If this is what's happening and you want a _break _anyway? I have bills to pay and a life. I'm not losing my job and pay because the boss wants to relax." Jethro walked out right there. Celia shook her head and asked her boss "You sure you wanna do this? We could upload less and try something else Mr McQueen?" Lightning sighed and really looked at Cruz for an answer. Cruz frowned as she was thinking quickly for some kind of answer. "I can always help with videos. When I'm not racing." She replied. Lightning nodded then answered Celia with a question "If I'm not doing the stunts and tricks, what would I be doing?" Celia shrugged. She had no clue.

Cruz was positive "We'll think of something. And I'll help." she smiled. Lightning smiled slightly. Cruz was always one to lighten spirits. Lightning looked at the time and ordered "Cruz, get what you need and head to Cal's school. He neede a racer, he needs you." Cruz hesitated. She didn't want to leave the academy but she said she'd do anything for Lightning. "I'll come by tomorrow and we can start getting new ideas for you. Just cause I'm back with Dinico doesn't mean I'm not part of your team." She giggled. Lightning snickered and agreed. "Go get em." Lightning replied. Cruz nodded and left. Celia sighed and muttered "This is gonna really hit your image. Losing Cruz, loses followers." Lightning knew it would and that was okay. "It'll be fine Celia. One day I'll get another racer. I just need to focus a little and get back to being myself." Celia didn't seem assured. She was sure this was the death of the school but this was her job for now and she was gonna stay.

Celia played on the phone for a moment and continued "Which speaking about media and social status... Jethro was going to tell you before he just walked out. A certain someome was recognized the other night sitting with a certain someone." Lightning's eyed widened. Celia turned and showed Lightning a picture of... Chester and Annie er well Sally! He sighed and said "I can explain.." Celia laughed a little and joked "I think Sally or your friend Chester are the ones who need to explain." Lightning stared a moment. Right! Celia and Jethro met Chester! She didn't mean that Lightning was recognized! She meant Sally and she was with Chester! "Who posted that?" Lightning asked. Celia took a minute to look then answered "Some guy. A no body." Lightning nodded but as long as know one knew that he was actually Chester. It should be fine...


	46. How she really feels about him

Sally gasped at the picture posted! _Sally's new dick! _Posted above it! "Cleo had to have something to do with this." Sally growled. Flo poured Sally some tea and explained "Though it is believable that Miss _Duh frank _would do something like that, I think she just shared it. Don't think she followed you around." Sally sighed with a frown and agreed "Yeah.. I know.. I can't believe this is going around! It was just a fun.. Not date." Flo raised a brow "Mmhmmm Not what the picture posted under it says. Click the photo and look at the top comments." Sally did just that and gasped again! Someone had snapped another photo of her and Chester when she was.. Moaning into his ear! "Oh god!" Sally griped then _THUD_, dropping her head on the counter. Flo frowned and assured "It's gonna be okay darlin. It'll blow over."

Sally sniffled a little and vented "But Lightning is GOING to see this!? And he is going to be so mad and hurt! He was really trying last weekend.. Really wanted me back." Flo stared and cautiously asked "Are you gonna give him that chance?" Sally thought for a moment before answering "I don't know.. No... What's worse is that Chester thought I was someone named Annie! Now he's gonna know I'm a liar!" _THUD _her head on the counter again. Flo sighed and scolded "Stop this whining. Chester doesn't even live here. You don't gotta deal with that. And as for Lightnin? You two aren't together? Right? So he has no right to be mad. Hurt maybe, but not mad." Sally glared at her friend muttering "Gee.. Thanks Flo." for that. It didn't exactly make Sally feel better.

Sally began going through the comments a little. Seeing some say

_Who is this guy?_

_Isn't this Lightning McQueen's ex wife?_

_Once a hoe, always a hoe. _

They were ridiculous comments.

_I worked for Lightning McQueen, this is one of his ' Friends' Chester Vitte. _

One said! Sally felt even worse and muttered aloud "Oh my god! Chester is friends with Lightning!?" Flo raised a brow and had to see that comment for herself. "Hmm. Well look at that.." "This is bad Flo! So bad! This means Chester knew who I was the entire time!?" Sally whined. Flo took her phone and began scrolling down the comments. She grew concerned and pointed out "Is Lightning quitting?" She asked. Sally didn't think so. "A few comments are saying he is taking a.. Break or something. He fired Cruz?" Sally grabbed her phone back snapping "Let me see that." Sally found it a little unbelievable. It was probably just rumors.

_Wow! What happened?_

_I can't believe that! I was watching his new uploads every day!_

_nnnoooooo Don't let McQueen quit!_

_I think he should anyway, not like hes a racer anymore?_

_Why would he fire cruz?_

_Cruz you're fired, now lets fuck it out;)_

_Are they together again?_

The comments were horrible. Some were neutral, but most were mean and or nasty or jokes. She realized one really was one of Lightning's employees.

_It is true, i worked for Mcqueen at the academy and quit like a few hours ago. He fired Cruz and has been turning down students left and right even though he wants students. He is going senile!_

Jethro. Sally couldn't believe the comments that followed to. It seemed Lightning had more negative reactions than support and the things people were saying about her and Chester Vitte weren't nice either! Sally shook her head "I need to talk to Lightning. This can't be true. I don't care if he fired Cruz, but leaving the academy? He can't do that after all the work he put into it!?" Sally complained to her friend. Flo frowned feeling bad. "I really should.. And Chester.. Gosh.. What of Chester told Lightning!? What if Lightning set it all up!?" Flo raised a brow and stared. Sally was overthinking all this. "Calm down Sally. I don't think Lightning had anything to do with another man hitting on you. That's a little much.." Sallt nodded but she still needed to speak to Lightning now.

"Yeah.. I need to talk to him though." Sally exclaimed that began walkinwalking quickly to the door while putting her phone in her bag. Flo even scolded "Slow down!" Sally glanced back at Flo shouting "I gotta get over there Flo, I can't just take my time!?" Flo frowned a little and the minute Sally pushed the door open, **_BAM_**, the door smashed right into Lightning's face! **_Thud! _**Lightning fell to the ground straight onto his back! "Oh my gosh! Lightning!" Sally cried and kneeled down near his face looking down at him. "Are you okay!?" A few other people rushed over. Lightning had ahold of his nose. He blinked a few times before staring up and into Sally's eyes. Not to be cheesy, but she was like an angel. The sky shined bright in the background above behind her and her platinum white like hair surrounded her face and those teal eyes looking down into his. "Sally.." He muttered.

She frowned and looked over at someone saying "Come on, help him up." Two guys helped push Lightning up to at least sit up, he saw it was Sheriff and Filmore once he was up and Lightning removed his hand from his nose seeing blood all on his hand. Sheriff gasped seeing his face. "Is it that bad?" Lightning asked with what sounded like a stuffy nose. Filmore's eyes even widened. Sally covered her jaw and felt so horrible! "Urm.. Well.. No, course not." Sheriff answered. Filmore still only just stared all wide eyed at Lightning, or as wide eyed as the hippie could. Flo walked oit with a frozen steak and handed it to Lightning "Thanks Flo.." Lightning stood up.and Sally quickly apologized "I am so sorry! I can't believe that happened! I am so sorry Lightning! I'll.. IlI'll take you to the clinic, come on." She grabbed him, pushed him to the car without giving him much of a choice.

Sally got in and asked "You feel okay?.. Sorry! That's a stupid question.." She blushed. Lightning stared at her. Maybe he was a little dazed. Sally frowned and asked "Is it broken?" Lightning shrugged. Sally gently pushed the meat aside and slowly her finger touched his nose a little. "OW!" Lightning snapped! Sally's brows lowered as she snarled "Don't be such a baby!" "You did this! It's broken!" he whined. Sally sighed and started the car. "I am so sorry.." she muttered before driving. Lightning leaned back and held the steak to his nose while holding his hands around it catching most of the blood. "There's so much blood.." He whined. Sally frowned replying "Just hold on.. Gosh..." Lightning closed his eyes. Yeah he was in pain but he was more annoyed with the running nose blood thing at the moment. "Why were you in a hurry anyway?" He asked.

Sally was super embarrassed to even answer but did it honestly, "I was coming to see you..." Lightning sat up and stared at her asked "About the picture huh?" Sally nodded but then shook her head correcting "No! No, about you firing your racer and quitting the school? Your, I guess now former employee was all over that _picture _saying you quit with a break? What is he talking about?" Lightning leaned back into the seat and took a deep breath before answering "I was wanting to take a break.. But I'm not anyway.. I'm just not working as much for a while..." Sally nodded but asked "So?.. You fired Cruz?" Lightning hesitated but explained "I fired Cruz.." He fired her and sent her to Cal because he couldn't stand the temptation anymore! He wanted to bend her over his desk and abuse his power over her because Cruz would let him. He knee his voice alone could make between her legs soak! Cruz was good and fun and young and the sounds she could make!? Holy fuck! The way she called him Mr McQueen and obeyed his every command! The wah she would whimper and show a little nervousness but tried to be brave as he took full control of her body! He had to do it! Because he wanted Sally!

"Why?" Sally asked. Lightning hesitated once again before answering "Cal needed a racer.. I needed a break. It made sense." which Cal did _need _a racer. But not as badly as Lightning needed Cruz out of his temptation zone. "Oh.. So you and Cal are friends again?" She asked. Lightning sighed. "No.. Not really yet.. But I didn't want to see him lose everything like I did.." He answered. "But you didn't? When did you lose everything?" Sally asked sort of confused. Lightning looked over at her and sighed again before answering "When you left." Tnat stung Sal a little. She missed him. She really did. She knew this. She just.. Wasn't sure he would cheat again or not. And did he actually still want her after that picture with his friend Chester? She wondered. Or did she want Chester now?

"We should talk about it.." Sally muttered. Lightning's brows lowered in confusion. About Cal? About Cruz? "Chester Vitte? Really? I.. I didn't know you were"-"Sally I'm sorry." Lightning interrupted. "I just.. I wanted to be close to you! I wanted no, I want to be with you and you wouldn't give me a chance!? I know it was wrong and sneaky and"-"Wait what? I? What are you sorry for this time?" she asked interrupting now. Lightning stared a moment. Wait? Did she know he was Chester or not? "Lightning?... What did you do?" She asked. Lightning swallowed painfully. His face was hurting so much so he played it off.. "I feel sick.. And dizzy." He leaned back and closed his eyes. And due to the situation, Sally didn't keep on about whatever Lightning had done?..

The two sat in the waiting room but being a former celeberty, it didn't take long for Lightning to be taken back. Lightning sat down with Sally next to him. Honestly he really enjoyed having her company. "I am sorry.. Again.." She muttered in a whisper. Lightning pulled his hands from his nose and sniffled a little and closed his eyes a second from pain "I think it's stopped bleeeing." Sally looked at his nose and his face was all blueish tint now in the middle already. "I got you good..." She mumbled. Lightning nodded. The doctor came in and his eyes widened at firdy glance. "Wow.. So?.. Says here you got hit by a door?"

Lightning looked at Sally who smiled a little awkwardly. "Yea.. Somethin like that." Lightning growled in a low tone. The doctor nodded and scotted over on his little stool. "Let's take a look than." The doctor lifted Lightning's chin and put light pressure, checking it as he needed. He pulled away and sighed exclaiming "Well bad news, it's broken. Good news, It doesn't need surgery

I can set it back with these." Lightning looked terrified as ge looked at the tools. "What? That looks like a chizzle. You are mot touchin me with those things." Sally snickered stepping in "Light.." He glared at her. The doctor assured it's this or he could leave it like it is. Lightning sighed and gave in pretty easily "Fine.." The doctor smiled and instructed "I can get you some strong pain killers if you'd like?" Lightning's eyed widened as he answered the doctor "Yes! Definitely!" The doctor snickered finding Lightning's reaction a tad humurous...

Cruz walked into Cal's office slowly. Cal looked at her and quickly greeted "Hey Cruz." "Hey Mr Weathers.." She didn't sound all too happy about this. She came in and sat down. "So... You wanna come back to race for team Dinico with Tex and the school?" Cal asked. Cruz nodded. But Cal knew better "I would love to have you back Cruz. Only if you want to though." he said. Cruz stared at him with her big brown eyes. "I wanna race. Mr McQueen fired me so.. Here I am." She replied. Cal nodded and pushed some papers toward Cruz. "You know the drill so I won't go over it again." Cruz took the pen and sighed then before signing asked "Is there a way I could have?.. Lightning co sponsor me maybe?" Cal stared and thought a moment. But after what happened. "No.. I don't want to co sponsor with Lightnin." Cruz understood and signed her name. She was officially back with Tex and the Weathers.

"But if there's anything I can do for you that doesn't involve Lightnin? You let me know." Cal said with a friendly smile. Cruz nodded then left. It wasn't what she wanted anyway. She _wanted _to be with Lightning. Not just as his racer. It just wasn't fair. At least it didn't seem that way to her. She knew. Or at least she was pretty sure that Lightning only gave her away like he did so they wouldn't get together. It just wasn't fair and it was about time she made that point clear to Lightning! Yes! She would! After the work day, Cruz would head over to Lightning's to talk and make it clear what she wanted in him.

**I know this one is short and I apologize. Sorry if the chap prior seemed irrelevant. But, i am busy so i am posting this to give you guys a little something. Next chap will be Cruz confronting Lightning and telling him what she wants from him! Have fun and i am sorry for it being short. But if you guys have opinions or ideas let's hear it for Cruz? What should she say? How should she say it? What if L rejects her? what if L fucks her? What if L is with s at his place after the events of pain killers lol. Or what if he is a little ditzy from the pain killers? Idea is all lol. Have fun and be nice!**


	47. prepare to be alone

Sally walked Lightning out and back to her car where she asked "Would you like me to drive you home or back to your car?" Lightning sighed and took a minute before answering "Can you just... Take me home.. My face is killing me and the drugs are making me tired." Sally nodded "Ofcourse!" They got in and Lightning leaned the passenger seat back as far as it would go. Sally turned on the car but they sat there a moment. It was long enough that Lightning was concerned and asked "What is it?" Sally frowned answering "You should let me go. The idea of us.."

Lightning opened his eyes and stared at her. "Why are you saying that?" he asked. Sally sighed having to explain "Look, I wish I could forget but what you did to us is and was permanent." Lightning frowned a bit. He was in to much pain to hear this crap again. But the part of him that wanted to fight couldn't let this go, "If you'd just give me a chance, you'd see I'm better. You would see that I have changed and that I'd never act like I did and I wouldn't do anything so awful again!" He exclaimed. Sally shook her head. Lightning sat up and grabbed her hand. Sally immediately staring. "I love you." Lightning said. Sally looked up at his face. "And if?.. Say I gotta get hit in the face by a door every day just to spend time with you? I'll gladly line up." he joked.

Sally snickered. She stared at their hands. This was familiar. I mean yes, it was Lightning. But? It felt recently familiar. Sally felt like she may choke up and swallowed hard before replying "We can't risk that.. The kids can't see us getting along to the point we try to get back together and then something happens and we split _again _and hurt not only each other? But them. I won't hurt the kids even more." Lightning frowned. "Nothing will happen. I swear it." He assured. But Sally's face, her expression said no still. He still looked good to her after the years and the affairs and the now bruised up face. He looked tired. "I am sorry about your face Light. But please no more talking about us.. It hurts." She pulled her hand away and began driving. Lightning stared at her.

Gazed at her as she drove. He sighed. Keeping silent. He wanted this woman so badly. How on earth was he suppose to win her over. "Do you?.. Like Chester?" Lightning asked. Sally hesitated. "Not really... Someone took those pictures out of context.. I never slept with him or anything. I.. I didn't know the two of you were friends." "Somewhat. I... Uh hired him. To help me find racers. But.. That's over for now." he frowned. Sally glanced at him but paid attention to the road. "Wait? _You _are who he worked for?. _Geez..._" She couldnt and believe it. Chester knew who she was the entire time! "Do you have his number?" Sally asked. "I wanna give that man a piece of my mind. He knew.. Never mind." Sally snapped. Lightning wished he could give her his number. Chester seemed to be able to get close to Sally unlike Lightning at the moment.

"Actually... Chester.. Will uh.. Be in town this weekend. Get uh.. His check and stuff. Sounds like you two have.. Unfinished.. business." Lightning replied. Sally sighed "You.. I .. I'd love to talk to him. As a.. Former lawyer." She said. Lightning nodded and had to turn his face away so she wouldn'tsrr his slight smile. "I'll tell him to come by your office this weekend." he said. Sally wasn't sure why Lightning was so chill and? Okay with Chester it seemed. Like he didn't think there was anything to worry about? Maybe the drugs were getting to him. "Thanks." she mumbled. Lightning didn't reply. His nose and head was killing him and he was so tired and partially upset. He wanted her back, but she was only pushing away yet again. Just like always.

Sally pulled up to Lightning's home. "Here we are.." she said. Lightning sat up and stared out at his yard a moment before looking at Sally and thanking her. She turned a little red admitting "Well.. It was my fault to begin with.. least I could do.." Lightning smiled at her but it faded. She he nodded once then left the car for his house. Sally waited until he reached the door to leave. She was really thinking about him. If she should give him a chance. Leaning closer toward the idea with every chat they had about it...

Three knocks at the door. Funny. Then the door bell. Lightning groaned a bit as he became more awake. Then a few more knocks and the faint calling of his name. Cruz. Lightning had been resting on the couch. Not really sleeping because the pain was making it very difficult to get comfortable. The door bell again. "Alright!" He called. Ateast he didn't sound funny anymore after getting his nose set back in place.

Cruz waited outside. It was dark out but not late. "You got this. Just.. Just tell him how you feel and.. And.. And don't let him say a word until you've gotten it all out there!" She told herself in a little pep talk.

Lightning opened the door and Cruz's eyes were closed like squinting as she quickly muttered "I'msorryitslatebutIhadtotellyouhowIreallyfeelandIneedyoutohearmesodontbemad!" Lightning had no clue what she had just blurted out and replied slowly "Um... Would you like to come in?" he asked. Cruz opened one eye and immediately her expression changed "Ope.. What happened?..." She couldn't not stare at his face! Lightning glated a little "I got hit by a door." he answered. Cruz snorted a little and joked "Wow. I'd hate to see the door." But Lightning didn't seem to find it so funny. "Well you wanna come in?'" he asked. He sounded aggravated. Cruz nodded though and he let her in. She followed him to the couch where he _was _resting and trying to sleep this off a little.

Lightning sat down first and asked "So what was it you said? Why are you here?" Cruz sat down next to him and took a deep breath before answering. She was a little nervous and it showed. "Well.. I.." She had to take another deep breath. Lightning wasn't sure what was coming and was growing a little concerned. But Cruz was determined. She hated that she became weak around Lightning and that's it! She had ti get this out! She _bucked up _and finally said it! "I like you, no. I want you and I love you. At least I could, I would if you'd let me. I... I have been by you sense day one! Literally, before we even met? You had me. And I have stood by and watched you chase after women who didn't love you or that just won't give you the time and affection you deserve! Silently! I respected you and your wishes and remained as your employee! But you fired me! I wondered why?... But I remember you saying before that you could fall for me.. I think you may love me to somwhere in your heart Mr McQueen."

Lightning just stared at her and listened to her quietly, letting her get it all out that she wanted to say. "I really do love you. I really want you and to be with you! Not just sexually Lightning. Please give me that chance. You would see that I am a good partner and I'd be a faithful one! I would!" Lightning sighed and she seemed finished "And what about my kids?" he asked. "I can be there for them to! I would love to assist! I would care for them like my own!" She replied. Lightning frowned a bit. Both staring into each other's eyes. But she wasn't done, she did not say these next things to put Sally down. But to get it acros to Lightning.

"I know you loved her first. You'll always love her and I get that. But why are you chasing after her when I am RIGHT HERE!? I want you and am willing to die for you! What is she actually willing to do for you!? Because she won't give you anything! She doesn't love you Lightning. Not like I do. I am sorry because I know my words may sting.. But it's true. Sally doesn't even deserve you! She is so stupid! She doesn't see what an amazing man you are and what she is missing!" Lightning looked like his eyes actually may have been tearing up. "I'm sorry.. But she just doesn't.. Please give me another chance?.. A chance to be more than.. Your revenge.." she pleaded. Lightning just stared at her without replying. He was a little speechless and a little hurt and cause the medicine was making him this way some what.

Cruz slowly caressed the side of his face with her palm. He did flinch a little but only because the pain in his face. "I know what language you speak.." She said softly. "Let me... Show you my love for you.." She added with a smile. Her voice was soft and caring. Her hand brushed down to his shoulder as her face leaned in and her lips pressed to his neck. Her tongue rubbing his skin slow and gentle like. Such a tender kiss as she began suckling his skin. Lightning sighed painfully. More of a mental heart break like sigh. She pushed pressure onto him, pushing Lightning into the couch so she was on top of him. Cruz's lips left his neck with a quiet smack then she waisted no time in her lips finding his. Her kiss was good. Soft. Her lips were soft like velvet but wet. No tongue. She was being extremely gentle which was appreciated. Lightning felt the pain into his face and let out a soft deep moan into her mouth. His hands gently pushed her up enough that she pulled away. "Cruz stop.." he muttered in a whisper.

"Let me show you how much I want you.." She replied and sat up enough she pushed the bottom of his shirt up to his chest and she began these sweet kisses up his stomach and abs. It was really dangerous. Lightning could feel himself wanting to take advantage and wanting her. But could also feel the pain killers slowing him down and making him feel already way to tired for this. Cruz's hands began fiddling at the button of his jeans and then the zipper. That's when Lightning snapped at her "Stop! No. I..." He grabbed her wrists very firmly to actually stop her with force. Cruz stared down at Lightning. A little confused and hurt. "Please don't.. You know I want you.. But you also know I want her more.. Sally was my wife.. She's... She's more than anything and everything to me.. I'm sorry you just.." He didn't want to hurt her. Not after all he had already done to her too.

Cruz really was hurt already though. "What does she give you that I can't? A history?" She asked kinda rudely. Lightning sighed and tried to think of an explanation but couldn't. Cruz roughly yanked her wrists away and crossed her arms. Suddenly you heard the loud thunder outside. Cruz sighed with a frown. "Why can't you love me like I love you? Cause.. I'm pretty sure the same dedication you are trying to give her? I'm willing to give you?" She exclaimed. Lightning stared up at her. He did think about that. If he showed Cruz the dedication she was showing him? They very well could be the most powerfully bonded couple. But he still yearned for the love of his life.

Cruz brushed her hands across his chest. "I want you.. No man ever pleased me or loved me or.. Anything like you.." She added. Lightning didn't say a word. But his body wanted her. Cruz could feel his member against her area begin to throb for her. "I think you want me too.." She muttered as one of her hands rubbed down his stomach and over his member. Gently rubbing his jeans betwern his legs. Lightning's hips moved a little. He didn't push away yet. Cruz knew his weakness. If she could get him inside her than he would be hers. Because once the temptation started, it was hard to end it. Lightning swallowed everything he had. Feeling like he had to swallow a lump of clay. He wasn't nervous or anything like that. But even if he slept with Cruz for the hell of it, If Sally found out. She would be devastated!

Cruz sat right on top and began swaying her hips and touching herself. She was a site! A hot and young horny site. Lightning grabbed her hips and ordered "Stop." Extremely firmly. She did. Cruz froze staring down at hm. "Would you rather doggy?" she asked. Lightning's brows lowered. He was aggravated. "Or maybe you wanna punish me for the things I said first? I know how much you love to spank me.." Cruz pulled one of his hands to her ass. She was teasing. Lightning had enough though and pushed her off and stood up "Stop!" He yelled! Cruz stared up at him and glanced down the bulge in his pants. He may have wanted this to stop but his body sure said something else. Cruz stared at the floor. Embarrassed and hurt.

Lightning didn't know how to do this without hurting her. "Cruz I can't love you as long as Sally's around! She is always going to be around!" Cruz grew furious! She stood up and in Lightning's face snapped "Oh!? What about Cleo De Frank!? She got to date you and Sally was around!? How about the slut in the bar!? Sally was around still to!" Lightning shook his head "That was different. Cleo, they meant nothing!" "Well she thought different! All she does is flaunt about the two of you and how well you two fucked! She does it to everyone! All around town how she gets to fuck Lightning McQueen!" Lightning hadn't realized Cleo was really going around bragging about them and their encounters. Sally vaguely told him a few times but.. Sally was jealous of Cleo. It was hard to figure out what was jealousy and over exaggerating and what was the truth.

"Cruz stop whining and yelling at me. I said no. I don't.. I can't be with you." he snapped. Cruz glared and snarled "I hope you are prepared to be alone Mr McQueen. Because at the rate Sally keeps rejecting you? That's where you're headed!" She then stormed out the front door. The sound of thunder and pouring rain. "I hope she keeps rejecting you! Just like you do me!" She added then left slamming it loudly behind her! He knew she didn't mean it. Cruz was heartbroken and probably crying now. Lightning felt awful and really... Cruz was right.. If he was going to be glued to perusing Sally, he needed to prepare to be alone...


	48. To familiar

The next day, Lightning needed to take care of Cleo and her bragging nonsense. It wasn't only hurting people Lightning loved. But it was hurting his image and it could come back on the academy. He knew he could catch her dropping off her youngest, Mick, at daycare. So Lightning pulled up and saw her car outfront. Not Sally's. Good. Sally already dropped off their kids and was at work. He didn't want to run into Sally while trying to talk to Cleo.

Lightning walked on in where he was greeted by a few people. Mostly women. Then Cleo. She was outsidein the halls as she probablywas about to leave and had just dropped off her kid and chatting with parents. She smiled as she walked up and greeted him. "Well, hey there _sir._ I was hoping to run into you again." she flirted. Lightning wasn't happy at all though ans was quick to the point. "You've been talking about us." Cleo shrugged explaining "Well when it's that big how can a woman not?" Lightning glared adding "To Sally. To Cruz. To everyone?" Cleo nodded and crossed her arms. "Guess I was a little.. Too... Pleased... about it.." She muttered quietly. Lightning shook his head in scolding "You can't do that! I trusted you. I told you to keep quiet. We were just having a little fun and that was it!" Cleo did this silly,sexy , sassy pose and asked "Just fun hmm? Then you shouldn't mind me bragging at all. If anything I'm making you look better to every woman in town." Lightning glared. He didn't need that. Cleo glanced behind him then smiled and asked "Is there?.. Any way I could make it up to you? _Sir?_" Lightning still glared hard at this woman.

She took his hand, caressing it. "I could do many things.. To help you forgive me? And this time, I won't brag.." She softly smiled. Lightning sighed and as tempting as she was no. "Nope. I don't want anything to do with you Cleo. I just want you to stop saying things about us and especially stop talking to Sally." Cleo crossed her arms again. "Every man has a price. Tell me Daddy.. What does a man like you cost? Really?" She placed her hands around his neck. Lightning pulled away though scolding "I want nothing from you. I just want it to stop. No more going around and talking about me. Got it?" Cleo sighed with a puppy dog frown and nodded. Reluctantly agreeing that she would stop. "Good." Lightning began to turn around but Cleo grabbed his face and kissed him! Not only that she used her body to push his back against the wall as her tongue deep throated as much as it could. Lightning didn't pull away or push her away like he probably should have. Cleo moaned softly then pulled away and licked her lips. Holding his face she smiled then brushed her hands down Lightning's sides and to his hips.

She leaned into his ear. Her breath sent a shiver down his spine as she whispered "I always get what I want Daddy.. I just like to let men like you think you're in control.." She pulled away and winked. Lightning didn't get it at first. She smiled and brushed her hair back, then Cleo left toward the door swaying her hips and her ass. Lightning stared at it, her, for only a split second then Cleo passed by Sally. Sally who had obviously just witnessed that kiss by her face! "Fuck." Lightning muttered very quietly. Because that wasn't the worst part! All three of his kids were standing with their mother and had just seen that! Lightning was furious with Cleo and now had a lot of things to explain not only to Sally! But what about the kids!? Cleo was a psycho little bitch and oh how he hoped she would pay for this!

"Sally... Let me explain please.." Lightning pleaded immediately. Sally's eyes filled with tears. That's when he knew for sure! Sally definitely still loved him deeply and seeing Cleo kissing him like that was like re watching that horrible video of him and Cruz right before her eyes! "Get to your classes kids.." Sally said in whimper as she held her tears back as best she could. They each hugged their mom before hugging their dad. Colton asked quietly "Are you picking us up?" Lightning sighed and shook his head and lied to his son answering "Just wanted to see you three off." he faked a smile. Colton smiled and hugged his father before running off to his room. Lightning stood back up but Sally was gone! "Wait, Sally!?" he called! Lightning panicked and ran outside trying to catch her before she left! He couldn't let her leave like that!

"Sal!" Lightning yelled outside! He heard a car door shut and he looked that way! Sally! "Sally wait!" he yelled and literally ran to her car! He grabbed the handle but it was locked! "Unlock the door!" he ordered. "NO! Go away!" She cried out to him! Lightning growled! He was furious with himself and Cleo! "Sally please! Please, please, please! You walked in at the worst moment! It's not what you think!" She turned away. She didn't even want to look at him. He disgusted her! "Sally listen to me!" "What!?" She yelled! Lightning noticed a few people staring. So he calmed down and calmly talked to his ex wife, "Just.. Get out of the car and we can talk quietly.. Like adults.." Sally shook her head. "Open the door." he ordered again. Sally had tears rolling down her face. Lightning growled and hit the hood of the car! "You told me to let you go!? But now you're crying over me!?" Honestly that only made her cry more.

Lightning felt stuck. What was he to do!? "Sally I went there, HERE, to tell her to stop pushing you and hurting you and talking about me like she does!" Sally only snapped "Yeah, you really did that! I saw the whole thing!" "No you didn't! Please! I don't want her! I don't want Cruz! I want you!" Sally screamed "Go away! Leave me alone!" Lightning shook his head and dropped down to his knees! Sally couldn't see him. But she could hear him saying "I love you! I want you back Sally! I messed up and fucked up and I am sorry! I regret what I did everyday!.. What you just saw was nothing! I know it hurt like hell and I'm sorry! But It wasn't me! I wouldn't do that! I hate that woman! If I could do it all over again? I will always choose you! Please!.." Sally was hurting really badly at this moment. She rolled down the window, Lightning stood up and with a frown Sally replied "You're embarrassing yourself.. And me.. Go home Light.. She wins.. You win. Just stop." She then drove away.

Lightning was heart broken. Cleo was a savage and cold bitch! In front of his kids! She needed to pay! What did Sally even mean when she said _she wins, you win. _Lightning looked at the couple people staring and snapped "What are you lookin at?! Get lost!" They all did hearing the seriousness in Lightning's voice. Lightning was so hurt and furious! Where was he suppose to go from here!? From that!? Lightning knew what Sally needed. Well actually who. Chester Vitte...

Sally sat in her car in the drive way of her home. Alone. She had finally stopped crying. That was so painful. She was done fighting Cleo. Cleo was only doing this to become mayor. SHE COULD HAVE THE TOWN, LIGHTNING, TAKE IT ALL! At least that's how Sally was feeling at this point. Sally took out her phone and texted a few of her campaign handlers. She was done, quitting. She was stressed anyway and tired of going up against Cleo. She couldn't win with the way Cleo kept pushing her. And Lightning.. She shouldn't have left him like that. She was just so hurt! hearing about Lightning being with other women was one thing, but seeing it! It was too much for her delicate heart. Sally may be a very strong woman but she was fragile when it came to Lightning anymore.

The men she had been with had just broken her. Ben broke her spirit. She lost herself and became unhappy to the point she ran from it all. Lightning showed her that no matter what? You can never be good enough. Men will always want what's better looking. And Francesco showed her that true love doesn't exist. That you really can be alone and unhappy and that is okay. He showed her you can't trust men period. Broken, not good enough, alone. That's what love was teaching her. She didn't sit there to much longer before heading into the house. She cleaned up, making herself look decently nice. Set her phone up and recorded live,

S_he smiled and waved at the camera, "Hey everyone. This is your mayor, Sally Carrera. Um.. I have been thinking. And.. I have considered this before announcing this live."_

Flo and Ramone glanced at each other confused a little. What was Sally doing?

_"So.. I won't be continuing my run for mayor this coming election. I have decided to drop out." She sighed but faked a smile. "Cleo De Frank will make a.. Lovely mayor. I have full confidence in her ability to perform all proper duties as Mayor of Radiator Springs."_

Cruz's jaw dropped seeing this over her phone! Was Sally dropping out for real!?

Mater spit his drink out all over in the cab of his truck!

_"I do apologize to anyone and everyone who has helped me along this years coming elections and I plan to repay you for your generosity." She continued to smile as she took a moment and paused. Sally took a deep breath before continuing "I will finish this term of course. Thank you for all the prior votes and help and support. I enjoyed serving the people for the time I did. And I hope you all show Miss De Frank the same support and love that.. You all have showed me." She smiled._

The live video shut off, ended. Lightning couldn't believe it! Sally gave up!? Cleo was a bitch and the worse kind! How was he going to fix this!? What could he or Chester do!? This was all his fault! Sally was hurt and broken and needed someone to be there for her! And sense she was gonna shut Lightning out, Chester seemed to be the only person who could be there and hold her!...

"MACK,MACK!.. MACK!" Lightning yelled as he banged on the door like some crazed loon! But the door opened, it was Mack's wife. "Mack isn't here." She exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Lightning frowned explaining "I need Chester, asap!" He came in. Mack's wife closed the door and confused and a little concerned asked "Why? You going to a race like this? All fired up and emotional?" Lightning shook his head. The woman sighed muttering "You're going to see Sally.." Lightning nodded admitting "She needs me, or well.. Chester! She is heart broken and hurting and needs someone to help her through this!" "And you think lying and pretending to be someone you're not is the way to do that for her?!" She yelled scolding! Lightning's brows lowered as he got defensive, "Sally won't see _me._ And I know she'll talk to Chester!" Mack's wife sighed with a frown.

"Can I please give you an opinion..?" She asked softly. Lightning didn't answer. He figured she was going to anyway, and she did. "Some one.. One of you.. Are going to get hurt.. Pretending you are someone else just to.." She paused because truly she didn't know of Lightning's true intentions as Chester with Sally. HE glared and explained "I am being careful. We aren't.. I'm not trying to just get int her pants! I love her and she needs me." "Than talk to her! Go to her! As LIGHTNING!" She scolded. Lightning shook his head. He knew that right now, that just wouldn't work! "Are you gonna help me or not?" Lightning griped rudely. Mack's wife sighed but nodded. "I'll help you. Mostly because of Mack. But.. I think it's a bad idea what you're doing now.." Lightning disagreed and explained "Have you seen her video?.. She quit.. Because of me.. I gotta try okay? And this is the only way she will let me! AS CHESTER!" Mack's wife nodded. "okay.. But I'll have to put a ton of make up over that awful bruise on your face there.. that's gonna be tough." "I can handle it. Come on, I need to get to her." Lightning assured and exclaimed...

Sally was sitting alone after had calmed down again from tears rolling down her cheeks. She was just on the floor in front of her couch. It was raining and storming lightly out again now. Thundering and lightning outside. It was like the weather matched her heart today. She was so depressed. She had given up and let Cleo win. Taking her town the man she once had. She sighed. Sally missed the good that Lightning gave her. The bad just wouldn't go away! But oh how she wished it would. She sniffled a few times then heard the door bell. She hesitated. "Sally! Sally it's Chester! Please let me in!" CHESTER!? She panicked a little. Why was he here!? Sally stood up and straightened her top and skirt and wiped her face before answering the door. Chester Vitte. He stood there with the same concerned and sad look Lightning gave her in hard times. "Come here." He ordered. Sally barely took one step and his arms were wrapped around her! A warm and heavenly embrace! The storm continued! Thunder, rain, and lightning. Sally pulled away and spoke up admitting "I lied to you.. You knew I did and you didn't care?.. Why aren't you mad?.." She asked.

Chester shrugged answering "Because I had secrets too.. I understand why you lied. I could never be mad at you. I.. I saw the video." He stepped in and shut the door. Sally crossed her arms and wiped the coming tears away. "I had too. I, I can't do this anymore!" She cried out! She really was suffering. Chester sighed and caressed her cheek slowly and gently "It's okay Annie.. It's okay to lose sometimes.." He assured. Sally took his hand in hers and joked "Now you sound like Lightning again.." She only joked to try and smile, but it didn't work that well. Chester snickered softly. "I'm sorry um.. You wanna sit down? I have water and.. wine in the living room." Chester nodded and followed Sally into that room. "You have a.. Beautiful home Miss Sally." Chester complimented. Even though he had been here many times. Sally shrugged and thanked him.

They sat together on the couch. Chester was first to ask "Do you wanna talk about it? Whatever um.. Happened? Because I'm here for you. Always will be." Sally stared at him and set her drink on the table, shaking her head "No.. I don't wanna talk.." She whimpered. She was hurting. It showed like her heart had been cut and bleeding through her white blouse. "I... I just.." She began to open up. Her eyes teared, she was gonna cry, choking on her words "I still love him.. I don't want to.. I can't keep telling myself I don't!" She cried. Chester wrapped an arm around her. He knew she needed comfort. "Do you miss her? Your wife?" She asked him. Chester nodded answering "More than anything." Sally took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks. "I.. I'm sorry you.. You see me like this.. This isn't me? I.. I am strong and.. I shouldn't be this worked up over Li.." She didn't finish saying his name. She stared at Chester into his eyes and kissed him! Chester was a little surprised. Because Sally wouldn't just do this with some stranger would she? Well he guessed they weren't strangers anyway after their dates for the past two weeks.

Her lips left his and her eyes were so fragile.. Well her heart was. But Chester could see that through her eyes. "Kiss me." Sally pleaded, choking on her words. Chester didn't spare a second! He leaned forward and kissed her lips. His hand up on the side of her face, gently petting her and his other hand on her side. This kiss was the kind of kiss that every woman dreamed of! This was not the grabbing, groping efforts of some inexperienced youth; this was kind and gentle, but with authority and power thrown in, that of a man's kiss! Sally's hands clawed at his shoulders and across his back while his firm fingers ran up her spine. They kissed with a passion and only pulled away to gasp for air, "Please make love to me Chester.." Sally quietly pleaded in yet another whimper. _Chester _stared at her and her teal blue eyes.

This could be a a bad idea. So many ways this could go well and blow up in his face! Sally kissed him rather roughly, lustful and just full of it. "Please Chester.." She begged against his lips, "Help me forget the past tonight.." She begged. Chester pushed away explaining "Woah.. I.. I can't do that.. There's.. I have secrets of my own that.." Sally shook her head and began unbuttoning her blouse, "I don't care. Not tonight." She said breathlessly. And she tossed her button up to the floor. Just a skimpy little tank top now. Chester swallowed hard. Now, now he was nervous. She grabbed his face into her palms and admitted "I might be falling for you Chester.. And tonight?.. I need to feel you closer to me now.." She was serious! Chester froze up. Unsure what he was actually suppose to do! What an idiot he even thought to himself! Sally stood up and took him by the hand, leading him up the stairs to the bedroom. Chester's heart was beating very fast and loud! Was he even going to be able to perform in this condition!?

Sally had lead him to the end of the bed and then there, they kissed again, "Make love to me.." She said in this sexy little moan and whimper of a whisper. They kissed again, then fell into a sitting, then a lying position on this huge bed.. His hands began to explore more bravely, firstly caressing the outside of her breasts through that skimpy top, before stroking down the side of her legs. He was touching bare flesh for the first time and her willingness to let him proceed encouraged him further. His fingers searched up around my ass, easing the silk panties to one side before skimming gently across her cheek.

This gentle, teasing, daring touching had Sally gasping for breath! unable to decipher her feelings and decide how she should even contribute to his touch! Sally had a little trouble as she fumbled with his shirt. Chester helped and stopped and sat up to CAREFULLY take off his own shirt! His hands moved around her waist, under the skirt then stroked across her stomach. It was in a quick and familiar motion the way Chester easily discarded the skirt from her body.

Chester kissed and touched her stomach and chest, her nipples were so tenderly hard. For the first time in soo long, Sally noticed the smell her own stimulant to the lovemaking to come. She was already soaking wet down below and the scent would surely tell him! Now his smell.. His smell was different, manly with the remnants of his body spray and.. Familiar. This was truly erotic. And that scent of his? Made her feel calm and safe. Gently, and all while kissing her body continuously, he pulled her top off over her head. They then embraced again. Sally's bra went almost unnoticed as she felt his strong hands gently squeeze her breasts. She was used to this treatment, He circled and stroked them, now and then drifted across a nipple to send a wave through her fragile body. OH! How she was in heaven!

He rolled onto his back pulling her with him. Sally was now on top and returned some of his pleasure. She kissed her way down his chest, at the same time taking his belt buckle, undoing it and the button and zipper that lay below. She could not fail to notice the hard object pressed against the back of her hands as she did, a quick glance spotting his tool straining against the material of his boxers.

Just as she thought she was about to take a lead, Chester rolled over again and began to kiss his way down her beautiful body. His hands continued across her, trailing lower as he went lower himself. His lips settled the sweetest kisses on her tits first, sucking slightly as he drew on them, his thumbs sweeping underneath and pushing her small tits towards his mouth. She moaned of pleasure, such amazing pleasure.

Then he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the silk over her area and off it came. Sally was slightly self conscious for a moment or two as Chester stared at her below. But the pleasure he then began to deliver removed any hint of that! He started with tiny butterfly kisses around her stomach then inner thighs, before blowing warm breath across her area. A single finger ran gently up from ass to clit as if spreading the moistness evenly, before gently easing further in to test how wet she truly was.

Chester just rubbed so very gently across her clit, almost just teasing it with the end of one finger. Every so often he would dip his finger in to take some more moisture up onto her area. This was ecstasy. Sally's first orgasm came quickly, the second and thirds almost a continuation, his gentleness ensuring that she would feel no pain.

As he eased back Sally was gasping in his arms, her legs shaking uncontrollably, her juices running down her warm and heated thighs. "Oooohh This is amazing Chester!.." She complimented. Chester answered with a devilish smile and then sliding down the bed to began now with his tongue. God, Sally nearly exploded with the pleasure as his tongue traced the same his finger had before, not ceasing until she came again! Her hands pressing his head inside her, her legs suspended in the air to offer herself completely to this man. This amazingly gentle and kind and loving man!

Chester pulled away and they kissed again. Now, Sally could taste her own cum on his lips. She happily cleaned them, his lips of her juices completely. Now it was her turn to show him what she could do. Sally forcefully rolled him onto his back and probably quite clumsily dived for his pants. His member was rock hard as she would have expected. She peeled his pants down dropping her face to him as she did so and all while making an eye contact with him. Oh how couldn't wait to taste him and didn't.

He moaned appreciatively as she enthusiastically went to work only to be stopped a few minutes later. Sally was a little concerned and thought maybe she was doing something wrong?.. "Did I hurt you or something?.." She asked blushing. Chester shook his head explaining "I just won't last with that kind of treatment, and I have much more I want to do tonight" Sally stared a bit surprised. She knew she was good but not that good!

Chester sat up and now roughly, gently roughly forced Sally back down onto her back and stared deeply into her beautiful eyes and blushing face. He paused then placed a pillow under her back. He was so caring and loving and gentle but.. Rough to.. "I'm going to fuck you now.." he whispered in a low growl. With that he slid into her so gently, but firmly and without stopping. It was easy with the wetness, but Sally was tight after four orgasms! This made her have to catch her breath, but as his pelvis smashed into her, pleasure just overcame her body!

They were kissing passionately again and at the same time he was simply rocking slightly in and out, all the time his pelvis smashing into her clit. The pleasure quickly escalated and soon, she was cumming again! She was grabbing and holding him so close as her insides tightened around his member deep inside her! And the sound she made! He slowed to a stop. Sally had to catch her breath again. "That.. Was.. There are no words!" She said with a huge smile. Li-Chester blushed and admitted "I havne't cum yet baby.." Sally's eyes widened a little! This an was so great in bed and wasn't fast and just in and out. Sally smiled replying "Let me help with that.." Chester was excited and nervous of what was to come.

Sally rolled over and gently, she mounted him. His hands played with her tits at first, but as she fell forward, one of his hands grabbed her ass. She could feel the intensity of his thrusting increase as her knees and legs grew weak over his hips. He needed release and she could feel it. She was at his mercy now. Chester roughly turned Sally onto her stomach, her ass up in the air thanks to the pillow now under her stomach. He took what was his again, this time from behind, and for the first time he did it with hard aggressive thrusts! He went faster and faster until he exploded inside her!, collapsing as he did so onto her back.

Both panting for their lives like dogs in heat! Speechless and out of breath! Chester slowly lay down next to Sally in bed and she slowly rolled over on her back. Once they had regained themselves, they looked at each other. Chester was nervous and scared. What happens now? Sally smiled. She was covered in sweat and cum all down her legs and area. "I haven't been fucked like that in.. FOREVER!" She admitted! Chester smiled and snickered. He hadn't had sex like that in forever! They lay there for a few minutes in silence . Then Sally snuggled up into his chest. It was a surprise for Chester. But oh how he embraced her! He really wanted to tel her how much he missed this and her and loved her but.. Not now, not like this! Sally let out a deep breath, cuddled up warm and safe in his arms.. She knew something was just too off about Chester. But one thing she knew for sure? She had fallen for him. That and man this man knew how to please her!


	49. Is Chester Lightning

Sally and Chester had drifted off into a nap. They woke up to Sally's alarm going off. Sally shut it off then cuddled right back into Chester's arms. They lay there together in quiet satisfaction. Sally sighed and exclaimed "I love you.. I really think I do.." Chester had been wanting to hear those words forever! But.. Sally was in love with someome she thought wasn't him. Although Chester was Lightning and Lightning didn't change himself was _his _personality and his love and feelings were real! He was still Lightning only he looked like someone else. It may be very well a big enough change that Sally would hate him more. But he couldn't be Chester forever!

Sally glanced up at his face. Gazing at first, but then she rose a brow and asked "Is your?.. Scruff along your face?.. Fading?" She really stared at his face. Chester pulled the blanket up and panicked a little explaining "No! No, why!? My face has _always _looked like it does!" Sally wasn't so sure about that. But was also too satisfied and in a sorts of high to really look into that. "I know we've only known each other a short amount of time but.. There's something about you that.. I just love. " Sally exclaimed softly. Chester frowned a little. Was he betraying her? Would this actually make Sally hate him more? He would pray not! "Sally..." He muttered. She stopped him with a shoosh. "I just wanna lay with you a few more minutes.. I have to go get my kids in a few.. And I'll need to shower first." Chester didn't reply. Just kay with her all cuddled up as she wished.

"Lightning said you were coming this weekend for your check. But you came early? Why?" Sally asked. "You. I saw that video.. You quit so easily.." Sally frowned and adjusted herself. "Yeah, well.. It's for the best. With only the motel, I'll have more time for my kids and.. Maybe us?" She said and looked up into Chester's eyes. So she was already wanting to be with Chester?! This wasn't fair. Chester was Lightning and the way _Chester _was treating her was just as real! "You know?.." She added playfully and began rubbing his chest. "We could shower together?" she playfully suggested. Chester smiled. "I wish I could but.. I gotta get going." He replied. "Lightning and I have a few things to take care of." But man.. He would have loved to shower with her and clean her body, but the disguise wouldn't exactly be shower proof.

"Awe.. But I want you to stay as long as possible." Sally whined. It was cute. Chester smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you. I always will." Sally's brows lowered as she hunkered into his hold. _Miss Sally? I always will. It's okay to lose sometimes... _Sally sat up and her facial expression was odd. "What?" Chester asked. Sally stared a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing. I better get up and shower. I don't wanna be late picking up my kids." Chester sighed and sat up next to her. He caressed her chin and kissed her so softly with a tender and loving passion. "I'll be back." He said. Sally smiled "I hope so.." Chester smiled back hearing that.

Sally pulled away to get up out of the bed but Chester stopped her and pulled her back. "Wait,wait, wait. Listen to me.. You shouldn't have quit like that. Cleo shouldn't be mayor." Sally raised a brow asking "Do you know her?" Chester shrugged "Well.. Sort of." He answered. Sally frowned and guessed "Did Lightning tell you about her?.." she asked. Chester thought a moment. "Huuummm.. You could say that." Sally was hurting. Even mentioning Lightning hurt her. Chester pulled her chin up and with a smile assured "Lightning really doesn't like or want that crazy woman. And he only has seen other women to try to fill a void. I know he loves you." Sally stared so confused and muttered "Well than that makes you an absolutely horrible friend." she growled. Chester sighed. Guess that did if he were actually Lightning McQueen's friend.

"I can't help it. I'm in love with you. I'd choose your love over any friendship any day." he tried cheering her up. Sally just stared trying to figure this man out a little more. She frowned and vented a little to him, "I saw them kissing.. Lightning and Cleo. She does it to weaken me... And it works! Every time!" Chester thought a moment. "Can I?.. Ask you somethin?" he asked. Sally nodded. So cautiously, Chester asked "Why won't you give Lightning a chance again? I mean.. If he really has... I don't know? Changed for the better? If he would love you and be faithful again? Why not?" Sally wasn't sure exactly why Chester was asking. She figured Lightning may have asked him to ask her. Sally was silent at first. "Well... I'm scared.. I know, I know.. It's silly. But.. Lightning was.. _The one_. He wasn't perfect, far from perfect really. But I loved him and we were together forever! We made it through so much! Bad and good. We moved into his first home together... He kept surprising me with gifts.. We got married.. But... He did betray me."

"I sound horrible saying these things to _you _Chester..." she admitted. Chester shook his head assuring "No, I get it. I was married. You love him." Sally nodded then continued softly "I shouldn't have quit therapy. It was helping me, us.. I quit because I didn't want it to.. I was a horrible person and I should have tried harder. But.." She smiled. "Now I have you it seems." She held his hand. "I know this is awful but.. You remind me of him.. In so many ways. The good. Before the bad." Chester debated telling her the truth. Then Sally leaned close admitting a little secret "Only you are WAY better in bed than I ever remember Lightning." Chester just stared. Maybe her mind needed a little reminding of how good he was again.

He sighed and he got up regressing. Sally put on a robe and walked Chester out to the cheap old car. "You be safe Chester. And.. Don't.. Tell Lightning... Not yet.. I think i need to be the one to tell him about.. us.." Chester nodded and agreed. "Goodbye Sally." "Bye." She watched him leave then quickly she had to shower to go get the kids. And praying to either get them long before or long after Cleo got her youngest...

Chester went back to Lightning's home, his home. He shut the door and let out a deep breath! He did not plan to sleep with Sally! Not yet! But it had just happened! And he loved her! He wanted her to be his again but now she was _Chester's._ How was he going to smoothly transition her from Chester to Lightning! This was bad! This was so bad! He had to calm himself down. He had to stay positive, level. If he was careful and planned ahead this might work out in the end just as he wants it to. Besides, for now, Lightning needed to go and deal with Cleo.

Lighting stood outside the front door of Cleo's home. He waited and rang the bell a few times. Shaking his head at the amount of time she was making him wait. Yes, she was making him wait. Lightning knew because of all the hired help Cleo had. Cleo might have told them not to answer if he came by. But then the door opened. Cleo herself stood before him. She leaned on her door in this little pose and smiled as she asked "Well.. Lightning McQueen.. Did you come back for more?" She asked. Lightning was already furious with her and had enough of her mean girl games. "I came here to tell you to stop messing with Sally _and_ to tell you again to not talk about any of our encounters." Cleo snickered. "My.. You are so?.. Serious.. All tense ans full of rage.. Why don't you come in and.. I can help you release some of that rage sir?" her hand glided up his hand but Lightning smacked her hand away quick! "NO! Stop it! Just like that stupid stunt you pulled earlier! It has got to stop!" he scolded. Cleo rolled her eyes replying "Oh come on now, it was just my way of showing you some affection." "Affection that wasn't wanted, that's assault!" Lightning snapped! Cleo couldn't help the girly giggle that escaped her lips, "Like you'd ever charge me with assault." she laughed. Lightning wasn't finding this funny at all! "I would!" He snarled! "I will press charges if you touch me again without my permission." He was DEAD SERIOUS!

Her eyes stared a little lost at him. Cleo just found it a little unbelievable that someone, a man, like Lightning would reject her and threaten such a thing. Lightning stepped close to her face and firmly ordered "Stop messing with my family." Cleo stared into his deep blue eyes and softly, gently snickered "Sally isn't your family." Lightning stared back very angry with this woman. "She's the mother of MY children. She's family." He explained. Cleo frowned a little. Maybe part of her was a little afraid of how firm and serious Lightning was threatening her. "What are you gonna do?... Sally already gave up her position as the next mayor?" Lightning knew that. He hated Cleo for pushing Sally to do that. Cleo slowly pushed Lightning back, pinning him to the door, "When I'm mayor?.. You will give me whatever I want. Or else your academy could be the one to pay.." Lightning actually smiled a little. He could handle anything this woman tried!

"Bring it. Just remember who you're dealing with when you do that." He said like it was a joke to him. Lightning felt he had gotten his point across, so off he went. Cleo wasn't a real threat to him. To Sally maybe, but not him. He could handle her and her games...

Cruz was racing horrible! (On the simulator) Hitting the wall a few times, wrecking other racers. She was rough and too loose. Even the students who were watching were a little surprised. She was using techniques similar to Chik Hicks. Cal grew concerned and walked up, "Cruz, come down. I think that's enough for today." Cruz growled loudly and turned off the track and shut off the screen. She didn't even pull her race car off the thing, just got out and she seemed extremely frustrated. Cal followed her as she began to walk toward the locker rooms. "Cruz.. What's goin on?" He asked. Cruz took off her helmet and gloves and began unlacing the boots. "Nothing." she snapped. Cal knew there was something wrong and sighed. She was acting like a teenager.

"I can't help if you don't talk to me Cruz." He said. Cruz shook her head and asked "Why is it that no matter how?.. Why do men?.. What is?...Aaahhh!" she threw her boot at the locker with a slam! Cal flinched a little and then snapped "You wanna be out of control!? Wanna wreck other drivers?! Wanna whine and throw a tantrum like a twelve year old!? Go ahead! But you WILL be walking your ass out my doors! I will not race you if THIS is how you wanna act! In front of the students!? You're better than this!" He was mad. Cruz sighed and frowned. Nodding she answered "You're right.. I'm sorry.." Cal stared at her. Trying to think of what the heck her problem was?

"Is it Lightnin?" Cal asked quietly. Cruz stared at him. Her face answering for her. Cal sighed. "He's... A douche bag... You don't want a person like that in your life, he's?.. He's bad news anymore Cruz. Please.. I want to protect you as my racer and my friend. The best way to do that is for you to stay away from McQueen." He was trying to be nice and give some heartfelt advice. Cruz glared and stood up into Cal's face replying "Don't pretend to care." shoving her helmet into Cal's pelvis kind of painfully! Cal hunched over a little in pain. "I can take care of myself." she whispered in his ear then left. Angry and needing to cool down. But if she kept this attitude, Cal wouldn't race her. "You better come back with a new attitude!" Cal loudly scolded and then slowly sat down in some pain.

Cruz was pissed. Hurt. She wanted Lightning more than Sally. Hell, Cruz knew she was better looking than Sally now! And surely better in bed! How was she going to get Lightning back! To love her more than his want for Sally? Cruz wasn't sure and even thought of just giving up on him and moving on anyway. She already lost Mateo. Which, wasn't that big of a loss for her. Sure it hurt, but she didn't truly _love _Mateo. Then she lost her son. Well she just couldn't be his legal care taker anymore. Thanks to Francesco. Sort of. She made her choices.. She chose racing and Mateo over her son. She sighed. Did she really have to lose Lightning to? She knew if she could just get him to bed! That's how it started before. The continuous affair. Sex. He needed sex, good sex and she gave it to him.

But how? Lightning only pushed away. Though his body didn't.. She could get him to drink maybe? But Lightning could drink. He'd have to drink a considerable amount before loosening up with her. She could give him a stimulant drug? Something that would make him crave sex. Trick his mind and body a little. Well rather persuade. Cruz sighed. Cruz knew better. This wasn't her. She was acting and getting desperate. She craved Lightning. His love, his sex, his time. She could start by making up for the other night. How she said those mean things to him just because he said how he felt. Yes. That was the best way to start. Apologize for her prior behavior...

_Cruz_

_Hey Lightning, I am sorry for the things I said the other night.. Could I make it up to you and formerly apologize say? Over a drink?_

_Lightning_

_No. I have things to do. But thanks for the apology and it's alright, I don't hold anything against you._

Cruz pouted over that reply. I mean, good he wasn't mad or anything. But he wouldn't even see her? Busy. Yeah right. He was avoiding her more like it. What could she say to strike an interest in him.. RACING!

_Cruz_

_Too busy to help out with some old racing techniques? Something that'll impress the fans sense I'm coming back from that fall? Show'em I'm still in the game._

_Lightning_

_I think I've taught you everything I know. You're on your own Cruz. In a good way, It's a good thing!_

Cruz sighed. Lightning was being stubborn. That was a lie. He once told her that there was always something new to learn. What on earth could get him to come to her? Cruz was really just gonna give up on ever being with Lightning again. She could only chase so hard, so much. Maybe it was time for her too truly just let Lightning go...

Sally and her friend Jesse were over at her house, Sally's. Colton, Ece and Landon had just gotten put down to bed for the night. Jesse and Sally were going to watch one of their more adult MA movies over some wine and chat. Sally had Chester to talk about to. They usually, use to do this wit Megan too. Now Meg and Sally were friends and they did 'make up'. But they weren't close like they once were. And sometimes Sally didn't want to be around Megan as petty as that sounds. Sally did believe Megan and Lightning. That they didn't actually sleep with each other. Both Lightning denied it and Megan. Plus it was easier to believe that than the idea that Lightning had slept with one of Sally's friends. Megan of all of them!

The two friends sat down and started up their movie. Jesse began pouring the wine into glasses. "So?" Sally asked. "What is new with you?" Jesse smiled and shook her head answering "Oh no!.. I wanna hear about this _new dick_ of yours that everyone's talking about. I think he's kind of cute." Sally rolled her eyes. "Chester is sweet. He came over to... Comfort me after I announced I was dropping out of the run." Jesse sighed and handed Sally her glass, "Sad that you did. Cleo is going to make an awful mayor.." She griped. Sally shrugged "I don't know. She did have really good ideas before. Hopefully she won't be so bad. People do like her Jess." Jesse glared and corrected "_Men _like her. I dislike her just as much as you do."

"But enough about Cleo. Tell me about Chester. He came over to comfort you? That is really sweet." Sally nodded replying "Yeah. Like an idiot I told him I was in love with him." Jesse made this weird face "ooeeeww... You know better than that." Sally sighed "I know. I do. Just.. Okay, I know this is going to sound.. A little crazy and completely insane! But.." Sally paused and took a deep breath. "I.. I think Chester.. Is Lightning." Jesse snickered and giggled a little. "You mean he treats you like Lightning did before?" she asked. Sally shook her head explaining "No, I mean.. I think Lightning and Chester are the same man. But that's crazy right? Lightning wouldn't do that? Plus Chester has different hair, facial hair.. Eyes.. His eyes..." Jesse rolled her eyes and joked "That would mean your doing the ex again sweet heart. Was the sex the same as it was with Lightning?" Jesse asked. Sally took a moment. Now that she thought about it? Maybe it was.

Gentle and rough at the same time. "What makes you even think such a crazy idea Sal?" Her friend asked. Sally stared a moment at Jess before explaining and pointing out, "For one he and Lightning are supposedly close. Though I NEVER met a Chester Vitte. Chester is the same name Lightning has used before to disguise himself and the same name we use to play around with. He knew who I was and when we met? Chester came up and started scolding me about being at the race, like he was expecting me to know him. He said a few things that were just.. Lightning. Not only that, but his voice is the exact same! He even called me Miss Sally.." Jesse raised a brow and had to ask "What else has he said that sounds like Lightning?"

"Well...He's made a few jokes about racing, when we met he accused me of following him at first, then.. wait a second.. When we met he knew who I was.. And I told him I was looking for a man. Didn't say who." Jesse raised a brow replying "Yeah? OKay, so?" Sally stared and the memories that stood out played in her head...

_Annie shrugged replying "I know. Just looking for someone actually." Chester raised a brow and asked "Who?" Pretty sure he knew who though. Annie stared Chester up and down before answering slyly "I just met you Chester. I wouldn't feel right about giving out names to you." Chester snickered at that to. Typical Sally. __"Alright. I didn't want to know anyway." he smarted. Annie just stared as he added "Obviously you're lost. I mean you wore pumps to a race track. You must not be that smart. Who ever you're seeing is obviously not here. Probably some fancy pants who would stand out like you." Annie glared scolding "Okay firstly, I wasn't expecting all this dirt and mud. I figured there's be a paved path at the least." That made Chester chuckle. "And second, I am or was a lawyer! I am very smart thank you! And In fact, I am looking for a man who would stand out! But.." She added but stopped. She didn't was to get anyone fired up. __Chester couldn't help snapping "Oh please. You are full of it!" Annie's eyes widened! "You came here to stalk m-him. You are stalking your ex husband! Only crazy people do something like that!?" Annie's brows lowered..._

Chester said she was stalking her ex husband. If he knew Lightning, yes, there was a chance he was just being rude and accusing but it added with other things.

_"Uhm.. I.. Just.. work in this.. Old motel." She answered. Chester smiled slightly. Cute she was. "What about you?" she then asked. Chester quickly answered "Oh uh I work for a sort of hiring agency really. Yeah.."..._

Lightning could have lied easily with that. A hiring agency. Really? But then again, he could have HIRED Chester.

_"Well... What would you say about your ex wife? Hmm? I mean honestly. Besides calling her a bitch." Chester faked a small laugh there. He shouldn't have said that. Then he sighed "I'd say she broke me. Gave up to quickly. But she is.." he stared warmly at Annie as he paused then smiled slightly "She's a beautiful person. I love her. Always will."..._

That sounded very familiar. Could Chester had went through something similar to Sally and Lightning's divorce?

_She stepped down and fell onto the ground in a stumble but stood back up, fixing her hair and laughed it off blushing. __Chester snickered and scolded "You shouldn't drive. Just get a place here for the night. That's what I'm doing." Crap, he shouldn't have worded that that way. But Annie nodded..._

He didn't live there. He was only there for the night. Exactly what Lightning had planned to do.

_Chester didn't care though and placed his jacket over her shoulders anyway. Annie sighed but it was a lot warmer. She clenched it around her and muttered "Thanks.." Chester nodded. __They stood there a few minutes then oddly, Annie sniffed the shoulder of the man's jacket suspiciously. Chester raised a brow and stared at her confused and asked "Did you just sniff my jacket?" Annie stared wide eyed. "Do I smell that bad?" He added with a chuckle. Annie shook her head adjusting it over her shoulders "No, not at all. Just.. Familiar." she answered..._

He smelled just like Lightning. And she knew his scent by heart! She had even kept a few of his old clothes for the hard nights alone for a while.

_Chester smiled "It's definitely okay. If you kiss a man's lips half as good as you just kissed my face than I am jealous of your ex. I can't understand why any man would ever hurt you." he softened as he finished that..._

When Chester said that at the time, Sally hadn't told Chester why she and any of her ex husband's divorced. Although Lightning could have told Chester if they were close friends.

_She stopped and stared into his eyes. His eyes, Chester's eyes widened as he grew nervous. She was taking in the details of his face. Fuck. __For Annie though, as she stared hard into his odd brown eyes. She saw something she only saw in one other man. She saw a gleam. A specific gleam in Chester's eyes. The slight age line under his eyes lined up perfectly with the bridge of his nose. And the way Chester tilted one brow and lifted them as he grew nervous, the same way.. As Lightning..._

_"I mean, you did promise to tell me next time we saw each other." She reminded. Chester chuckled asking "Did I? I don't remember that." He did remember saying he would tell her actually. He sighed having to think a moment. "Well.. I made a mistake.. And..She just.. Had enough of me and.. My excuses I guess. If she would have given me one more chance though.. She would have seen I changed. That I was a better man and learned my lesson." Annie frowned..._

One more chance.. Lightning had said those words himself. Multiple times!

_Chester closed his eyes and their lips touched. HE opened his mouth more to take in her soft lips. Funny thing was she did the same. Their lips smacked and parted for less than a second. Chester kissed her lips, pressing his to hers and rolling his tongue to hers. Annie sucked his tongue in more, she softly whimpered a low moan. So quiet, Chester wasn't even sure he really heard that or not. They pulled apart and Annie licked her lips then wiped the wet from her lips with her fingers. Chester stared a moment. Waiting for a reaction. Any reaction would do. Annie nodded and complimented "Wow. I haven't been kissed like that in.. A while." Chester smiled and joked "And that's just a kiss." Annie didn't reply to that. She wanted another kiss like that again! The only person who kissed her like THAT! Was Lightning..._

_"Good morning." Chester greeted with a smile. Sally blushed greeting "Good morning. Wait? How did you?.. Find my room?" she wondered and asked. Sense she was Sally Carrera at the desk and not Annie. This really got her suspicions growing. Chester smiled explaining "Described you to the front desk. You are a rare beauty Annie."..._

Well, Chester knew who she was the entire time.

_"We still have this moment." He reminded. That lifted Annie's spirits and she smiled again. "There's that beautiful smile. I could get use to that again." "Again?" Annie asked. Chester's eyes widened as he blushed! "What?.. I just.. I meant.". ..._

Again? He had seen that smile before? Then after they slept together, before parting ways.

_"Awe.. But I want you to stay as long as possible." Sally whined. It was cute. Chester smiled and kiss_ed_ her forehead. "I love you. I always will."..._

I love you. Always will. Lightning said those words a lot. Pretty much sense they dated. It was something no one else said to her. Just Chester and Lightning.

"You know what you could do to find out easily right?" Jesse asked. Sally shook hee head. "What?" "Invite Chester and Lightning over at the same time. I mean sure, could have an excuse but.. Can only make so many excuses. Or, you could talk bad about one to the other. If it's Lightning than you know how to push his buttons girl. Do it. Make Lightning come out of Chester."


	50. this won't backfire

Sally left a little earlier than usual to drop off the kids. Mostly as an attempt to avoid Cleo. Sadly thought, it didn't work entirely. Sally made eye contact with Cleo pretty much as soon as the kids ran in to play. On;y Cleo stared at Sally giving this evil glare. Sally wasn't sure why? Especially sense Sally had basically GAVE Cleo the name Mayor of Radiator Springs! Cleo gave a more snooty look and turned away sharply. Sally was confused but also grateful that Cleo was she guessed having an off day. Next, Sally needed to speak to Lightning. About that little mess with Cleo the other day. The way she left him.. Wasn't exactly kind, but she was hurt and heart broken seeing that and it reminded her of awful memories...

Sally went to Lightning's academy. Not even sure if he would be there. But yup, his camaro was there. Sally sighed. Thinking many different things. For one, how awful that situation with Cleo was. She should have heard his side of the story. Maybe she could now though. Second, Chester Vitte. If and IF Lightning was Chester, which now that she thought about it more was pretty crazy sounding. Why was Lightning doing that? Faking an entire life? It was crazy and she felt stupid a little for even thinking that a little.

Sally walked into the very quiet building. Right.. He was taking a sorts of break. She hated that for him. But she also understood. Quitting mayor was going to ease her own stress to. Sally took the elevator to the floor his office was on. She took a deep breath before knocking then slowly pushing the door open. Lightning was at his desk with some books and notes it seemed. He was obviously surprised to see Sally and stood up quickly greeting "Sally. Hey?.. What are you doing here? Come! Sit!" He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Sally smiled warmly and replied explaining as she made her way over. "Well... I guess I may have acted too quickly over the situation with Cleo. And I should have heard you out." She sat down as did Lightning. He shook his head, "No, it.. You were upset and.. I would of done the same thing. Probably." Sally snickered "No you wouldn't." Lightning smiled a little admitting "Yeah.. you're right.."

"So what happened?" She asked. Lightning sighed and stretched a little, "I went there to tell her off. I really did. And I did but.. Like Cleo does.. I guess, I think she saw you... And that's when she just.."-"Kissed you?.." Lightning nodded slowly. "Did you like it? Cause you didn't exactly pull away?" Sally tried to fake a little bit of a laugh there at the end to lighten her accusations but she was tense.

Lightning frowned "I hate that woman. She used me and my name to... For her own bragging game. She was a gold digger and just.. I shouldn't have ever been that woman. I'm sorry she's such a?.. Horrible person to you but, hopefully that'll stop. I talked to her and threatened to file assault charges against her." "Awe.. That explains earlier." Sally replied. Lightning raised a brow "What happened earlier?" he asked. Sally smiled leaning forward "She didn't even want to talk to me and barely really even looked at me. Just gave me this rude well... bitchy glare and that was it." Lightning smiled and nodded "Good. I don't want her Sally. I don't want anyone but"-"Me. I know..." She interrupted.

Lightning sighed and they both became silent for a moment. "Is?.. That all you wanted to hear?" Lightning asked. Sally looked at him. Staring into his eyes. Was he Chester or was she crazy? "What?" He added. Sally shook her head answering "Nothing. Um.." What if he was Chester, what if he wasn't and she was wrong? She had been wrong before. Even as a lawyer. Lightning smiled at her and didn't want her to just leave yet, "So no more campaigns? You're quitting?" He asked. Sally nodded. "Is it my fault?" he added. Sally shook her head. "No.. I'm so tired of fighting Cleo. I don't want her to win but I can't let her destroy me and our kids relationship with us.. In the process.." She explained.

Lightning shrugged "She won't do that. I won't allow it." Sally snickered and joked "Than you run for mayor!" "Maybe I will. But you'd be tough to beat." he joked back. Sally rolled her eyes. and the two fell silent a moment. Lightning had to menatlly remind himself that Chester may have been on good terms but _he _and Sally weren't yet. And that the last time _they _saw each other.. well... "Sally." He grabbed her attention. "Seeing you cry over that stunt Cleo pulled? Was the hardest thing for me to watch. Well sense watching you pretend you wanted to marry Francesco." Say glared a bit and snapped "I did want to marry him. At the time.." Lightning rolled his eyes "Okay." he sarcastically snarled.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. Sally was a little surprised by the question. "Do you love me?" he asked. Sally opened her mouth to answer but "Do you want me?" he asked before she could. Sally sighed. Staring at this man. "Lightning, don't." "You cried painfully over that kiss. Now I know I'm no expert but.. I'd say you still love me. No matter how much you tell yourself to hate me." Sally glared a little at him. Lightning worried that maybe he crossed a line. But sense he knew _Chester _had easy access to Sally. Lightning himself, was willing to push harder and take risky, riskier chances with Sally that usually would make him worry she would shut down completely on him.

"I slept with someone."

Sally blurted with a pale face.

Lightning stared at her very confused. Why was she telling him that? Did she mean Chester? Ofcourse she did. "Oh." "Oh?.. That's it?" Sally asked. Lightning only grew more confused. "I'm sorry, was I suppose to have a different reaction?" he smarted. Sally glared and whined "Well something, anything other than _oh _would be better!" Lightning shrugged and being the smart ass he was in situations like this, "Okay, oh! Great! Glad you got laid! How was that? Or would you rather me be pissed? Why the fuck would you tell me you slept with someone!? And I notice you say _slept_, not fucked. You like him? Or is he a her? I might be able to get use to that." Sally's jaw dropped. "What is wrong with you!?" she yelled!

Lightning smiled and laughed "You told me _anything _would be better than oh." Sally shook her head and crossed her arms amd muttered under her breath. "You are such a jerk." "Yeah that's...That's one of my specialties." Lightning joked. Sally raised a brow and stared confused. "Why do you seem to be in a good mood?" Lightning shrugged. Sally continued to stare at him. A little confused and still curious with suspicion. "You got laid." She pointed out. She knew his smart ass had by the _pep in his step_ attitude. "Not just laid, You love her." she added. Lightning's smart, charming smike faded and his eyes widened in a dead stare at Sally. "I was with you forever. I knew the difference between sex and when we made love." Sally explained. Lightning was speachless.

He hated that she could tell. Lightning glared and tried lying out of it, "No, I didn't. And even if I did? I wouldn't be parading around about it like you just did!" Sally snickered and shook her head. She was a little upset with Lightning. Part of her hoped he really was Chester now! Because the idea of him with another woman.. Being actually in love with someone else! Oh holy fuck no! "Was she good?" Sally asked kinda rudely. Lightning glared and joined in returning with the same _enthusiasm. _"Was he?" he asked. Sally sighed answering "Exceptional." That word. There was that word. Maybe. hint. "Mmhmm.." Lightning mumbled. Both holding cold glares at each other.

"Sally," "Lightning?" She snapped back. Lightning stood up and leaned over his desk closer to Sally. "You want the truth?" he asked in a low tone. Sally stared up into his eyes and her glare turned into a blank face full of curiosity. Silently she nodded. Inside she was begging him to tell her he was Chester! Please! Lightning smiled. "Than stop pretending you hate me." Sally's glsre returned immediately. "You're an ass.." she griped. Lightning snickered proudly and sat down. "That is the truth. I know it, you know it." Oh she was pissed at him. "Go out with me tonight." Lightning suggested. Sally was so surprised in a way and asked "Why on earth would I do that?" Lightning couldn't help his cricked smile appearing and sticking on his face like it was glued on. "Because you want to. Plus you can't do much better than me." he joked. Sally glared and snarled "No. I'm not going out with you." She pouted a little. Lightning chuckled.

"WHY AM I FUNNY TO YOU!?" She yelled! Lightning, still smiling, answered "Because you just are. Come on. Why not? One date. Give me a chance to show you what you're missin." Sally rolled her eyes and mumbled "I'm not missin much.." "Oh you are. You are telling me? That you don't fantasize about walking into our home, kids asleep, dinner prepared, candles lit, forget dinner, we kiss softly, I embrace you, we gaze into each other's eyes and I caress your cheek, I carry your pain and brokenhearted peices up the stairs, I draw you a bath, lavender, I bathe you and kiss you, your shoulders.." Sally's face turned red! Blushing as he continued,

"Both of us sweating from the steam, i dry you, carry you to bed in nothing but a towel, lay you down and cover you with a blanket, Lay with you until you fall asleep?" Oh his scent filling her nose, breathing in his musk, cradled in his arms, relaxed. Sally blinked a few times and shook her head lying "Never. I.. I don't fantasize about you." Lightning snickered and joked "Oh I wouldn't either when you have _Mr Magic._" Sally turned pale and she stood up snapping "I don't use toys! I don't need to! Chester is fucking amazing in bed!" Lightning's eyes widened. He smiled in saying "So _he _has a name. Chester." like he was just amused. Sally hit the desk "You are being a jerk today! I came here to"-"To what!? Brag about Chester? Ask about Cleo? Talk?" He stood up and face to face rudely accused "You came here for me. You _want _me to kiss you and rip that top off. But you also want me to be a gentlman and be kind and cautious. You want me to take you, but also want me to beg for you. You came here to play with me and my feelings again. I'm use to it Sal. So it was fun but it always ends in a fight." Sally glared at him. Only cause he was probably right. Why did she come?

"You're wrong.." she muttered in his face. Lightning's brows lowered. He was hurt and a little mad. "Am I? Either way, we won't make up, we fight and in the end, in a few seconds, you are gonna walk out that door!" Sally sighed and swallowed hard. He was right..

"Go on one date with me." he said again. Sally shook her head. "Then there's the door. Tell Chester I said hi." He griped! Sally gasped softly. His now rude and pushy behavior.. He was mean. Pushing away. He didn't actually want her anymore. "I.. Sorry.." She muttered. Then left... The door closed and Lightning immediately fell into his chair! Fuck! That was the hardest act to play! But he had to try and push her now. Get her to see what was happening. He had Chester to make up for it. There was no way this woukd back fire. Right?..


	51. to far? nah

_Bobby_

_Mandatory meeting. Gym in 30_

_Lightning_

_What are you talking about?_

_Bobby_

_Meet me at the gym at the press in 30 mins_

_Lightning _

_Why?..._

_Bobby_

_MANDATORY_

Lightning sighed and set his phone down. Mandatory meeting? And this was Bobby. What on earth could he be wanting to talk about that was MANDATORY? Lightning was at home at the moment. Just sitting around on the couch and watching whatever he could find even a little interesting on tv. The gym could be good for him anyway. He needed a good sweat. Well what he needed was something else. Before even getting up, Lightning looked at his phone. He could text Sally real quick. What would he even say? She was a little pissed with his attitude. Nope, wait.. Texting her would make her think he was desperate. No it wouldn't. But he was trying to get on her nerves at this point. Right? Maybe.. Maybe a quick check in. Could ask her something about the kids. Wait.. He was picking them up tomorrow anyway. Stupid.

Lightning grabbed his phone and opened her name in messages. Text her or don't? Say something that peaks interest but also is so casual that she thinks nothing of it. Like what? No.. He needed to push her. Say something strong, sexually strong. Give her the full McQueen and pretend you don't care about her love at all. Just sex. Make her think that's all you want anymore. That you are perfectly fine without her.

_Lightning_

_What are you doing?_

What the fuck was that!? Lightning stared at his text he just sent to Sally. Shaking his head. Stupid. He needed to head out anyway. Go hear whatever Bobby wanted to talk about or rather _meet_ about...

Sally stared at the text. What are you doing? She was at her desk at her town office at the courthouse. Filing papers. Finishing her last duties as Mayor. God, Lightning was a dick. The way he talked to her at his office a few days ago. What a jerk! She stared at her phone. Chester.. Lightning... She hadn't seen or talked to Chester in the few days either. Kinda hurt. What was that man waiting for. She told him she loved him. Oh how stupid. Telling some guy you had just slept with that you suddenly LOVE HIM! "You're smarter than that Sally.." She told herself. Maybe she wasn't lately.

What are you doing?.. She sighed.

_Sally_

_Work._

Lightning was about out his door when his phone buzzed. He EXPECTED it was Bobby, but wow. He stared wide eyed. Sally!? Say something clever.

_Lightning_

_I'd work you real hard_

OK... He needed to get a hold of himself. That was the dumbest thing he had EVER said to a woman. Sally cocked her head to the side upon reading that message. "Okay?..." She whispered aloud to herself.

_Sally_

_You're not sleeping with Cruz again?.. Are you?_

Lightning was surprised she asked that. He thought it was obvious he wasn't. He did fire her after all! Now, he would usually assure Sally that heck no he wasn't sleeping with Cruz again! But.. instead...

_Lightning_

_Well who am I suppose to fuck if not you?_

Sally was just disgusted by that text! Why was he so mean anymore! He had been chasing her back sense the divorce and now!? Now he was cold and sharp!

_Sally_

_That is very rude! You can't talk to me like this!_

_Lightning_

_Well i'm texting, not talking._

Sally growled at that! He was frustrating. Why was he even texting her if he was just going to be some prick!

Lightning had other things to attend right now anyway and Sally didn't seem to text back. Whatever. So Lightning went to the gym as Bobby requested. Making his way over to the press that seemed to be Bobby's favorite machine. Bobby smiled sitting there and greeted "So glad you showed up! You don't look dressed for the gym?" He pointed out. Lightning hadn't changed out of his greenish blue button up and black pants. "Yeah well I got distracted. What was so _mandatory_ anyway?" Lightning asked. Bobby grabbed his water bottle and took a sip then dried his face with the hand towel before repyling "We should hang out more McQueen. More guy time is a good thing. Especially for you, am I right?" Lightning wasn't exactly amused. "What is it Bobby?" wanting to get to the point. Bobby stood up and placed one of his ...sweaty.. hands on Lightning's shoulder "I'm getting married." he announced.

"What?" "Yup! Next weekend!" Bobby added. He seemed so?.. Excited about this. But Lighting found it odd. "You're getting married?" He asked. Bobby nodded and gave a little more detail "Her name is Heather. Small little thing. But big in the right places if you know what I mean." He winked. Lightning was a little dumbfounded. "Not that.. I'm not happy for you, I just.. I didn't even know you were seeing someone?" Lightning pointed out. "I know." Bobby answered "I met her last week." "Last week?.. You're marrying a woman you met a week ago?" Lightning was even more surprised! This was BOBBY!?

"Well, two weeks if you count this coming week before the wedding.. She is a little bit of a gold digger but.. Perfect for me. She even has a twin.. IF you're interested.." Bobby winked. Lightning sighed and shook his head. "Bobby.. I.. I really don't want anything to happen to you.. As you're friend, I gotta tell you how"-"Crazy this sounds?" Bobby inturupted. "I know. But this is what I'm doing McQueen. Speaking of doing. Who are you with these days? Cleo?" "NO!" Lightning snapped "That woman is the WORST!" Bobby chuckled "Okay, okay. Calm down Light. Only a joke. You ever think about getting re-married?" That question made Lightning freeze. "Uh.. M-me?.. Who on earth would I marry?" He joked. Bobby wrapped his arm around his friend. His sweaty arm pit rubbing against Lightning's shirt..

"I know you love Sally man.. But let her go. Please! For you own sake.. You need a real woman. Hey? doesn't Sally have a twin?" he asked. Lightning pushed Bobby away scolding "OH no. Stop, I'm doing fine on my own. Besides I.. I have let her go.." LIE "I don't want her anymore." LIE "She keeps pushing away anyway.. SO I'm done with that chase." LIE! Bobby smiled "REALLY!? GREAT! You can prove that for my bachelor party.' "Bachelor party?.." Lightning muttered. Bobby nodded "You didn't think I wouldn't celebrate myself with a little fun one last time before settling down? Did you?" "Like you would actually settle down..." Lighting whispered to himself. "What was that?" "NOTHING! Yeah. Can't wait for your.. party.." Lightning said with a fake smile. Bobby snickered. "Good. Can we have it at your academy?" he asked. "My academy? Why there?" That wasn't the best idea probobly.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like you have any students or anything there anyway. No offence of course. And it's huge! Hot cars and great acoustics! Just like me." He smiled. Lightning glared and rolled his eyes sighing "Yeah uh... Sure.. I guess you can.. But not a lot of people okay?.. I don't want a huge mess afterwards.." Bobby shrugged but agreed to that one condition. But it sounded beyond crazy! Even for Bobby! "Bobby come on?.. What is so great about this woman that one week and you're marrying her? Really?" Lightning asked. Bobby naturally defended "You married Sally after like one week!?" "Uh.. more like one week plus five years.." Lightning corrected. Bobby rolled his eyes and crossed his arms nagging "One week, five years, same difference. That woman had you all married like, puppy dog eyed and on a leash within the month I met her!" Lightning glared correcting "It's called respect. Not a leash." "Ppphhhh. Whipped. Anyway, Heather is the goddess of pure beauty! She is literally perfect, I'm telling you." "How old is she?" Lightning asked. Bobby sighed and muttered a number under his breath. "Bobby." Lightning firmly snapped. "She's young okay." Bobby snapped. Lightning glared and asked "Cruz young?" Bobby shrugged admitting "Little younger.."

Lightning's glare wasn't leaving without an answer. Bobby sighed once again before answering truthfully "She's.. twenty..Almost.." "Are you kidding me!? Bobby, no.. What's Jesse gonna say?" "Who the fuck cares what Jesse thinks or says!? Jesse wants _a family_.." Bobby said with a shiver. "And no offence, but kids are disgusting. Nothing but shit and snot and time and energy consuming monkeys." Lightning glared. "Oh please! There was a time you didn't want kids!? And if I'm right, you went as far as to fake fucking your wife." Lightning shoohsed his friend quick!

"I didn't fake fuck anyone okay?.. Now stop it. You are a child and one of these days Bobby, you will HAVE to grow up. Don't marry a gold digging nine teen year old! Come on.. Two weeks?" Bobby glared at Lightning for his scolding. "Are you done?" he asked. "Cause you did sleep with a younger woman. What was her name? Ramirez?" Lightning sighed. Bobby always did have an attitude. "I'm not losing another good friend over this.. You wanna marry a baby, fine. Do what you want." Lightning turned to leave. "I will thank you!" Bobby snarled as the last thing said!...

Oh how stupid Bobby was being. Bobby was always a smid jealous of Lightning having Cruz. And this was him evening the odds if you will. Bobby was so immature. Always had been sense day one. **_BBBZZZ_** Lightning looked at his phone.

_Sally_

_You're an ass._

_Lightning_

_You always did love staring at my ass._

_Sally_

_Stop that! Why are you acting like?. Old you?_

_Lightning_

_Old me got laid easy._

_Sally_

_OMG you are disgusting!_

_Lightning_

_You were the easiest._

Maybe he shouldn't have sent that last one. But.. Too late. Sally gasped, jaw dropped! THAT EVIL, JERK FACE, DICK, ASS, MOTHER-

_Sally_

_You wanna fight!? Come say things like that to my face!_

Not gonna lie, Lightning was getting a little enjoyment out of pissing Sally off. She was a little bit of a turn on when she got all hot headed. He could almost see it now, he comes in and they fight, he pins her to the wall and oh the hot and fire passion inside that had been building and building and waiting to explode! Literally!

_Lightning_

_Stop pretending you hate me. We both are getting off on this and you know it. So why don't you stop pretending to hate me and get this fucking over with._

Sally stared at that text. Just stared. Maybe part of her was getting off on this. The heat of fighting and picking with each other growing. She wouldn't do it though. Fuck Lightning. Surely even he knew better than that too. Lightning stared at the phone as he sat in his car. Nothing. He must of went to far there with that text.. Or two.. He sighed and set down the phone, starting the car and **_Ring ring, ring ring.._** Oh shit. She was calling! Lightning scrambled to get a hold of his phone in a hurry!

"H-Y-Yess?.."

_How dare you! You are calling me easy now! That isn't like you!?_

She was right.. It wasn't. Not always.  
"Well..." If he backed down now she would have authority over him. Least she think that!  
"You were at the time. Now a little more... Stubborn.. To get into bed."

_HA! You are ridiculous! I can not believe you! And I am NOT getting off on any of this you jerk!_

"Yes you are. You're probobly all hot and bothered between them thighs of yours.. I would assist you but.. You know? Been there, done that."

_Wow. You really are rude today? Do you hate me for how I acted that much?_

"No? I could never hate you. I just am done with this. We have nothing. You love this Chester guy and.. I want a?.. Real relationship. With a real woman."

_Oh? Like Cruz or Cleo?_

'Now who's being rude? No. Cruz is not my type, and Cleo.. Well... Not even gonna go there."

_What do you want Lightning? You like pissing me off?  
_

"Actually yes, I do. Think you are super sexy when you are mad at me. Makes the sex rougher."

_Why are you so perverted suddenly?_

"I always have been. Just.. I haven't fucked anyone in so long. Not sense Cleo and I ended really. Makes me a little cranky."

_HA! Like I believe that. You admitted to have had sex with some woman the last time we talked!_

"No. You accused me of that. I denied it. I still do."

_Why would you just go cold turkey on yourself? You love sex?.._

"Yes.. I love having sex with enjoyable women. Like you. GO on a date with me tonight."

_WHAT? NO!_

"Is Chester better than me?"

_Well.. Actually, YES! A lot!_

Lightning chuckled a little softly, enough that she didn't hear that. "Than go out with me and give me a chance to out do the guy."

_I am not going out with you and I am so not sleeping with you!? _

"I don't want you to sleep with me? I want to fuck you. That's it. I don't want your love. It's not worth anything to me anymore. I just want what I can take."

_What have I done to you?..._

Lightning fell a little silent. Oh how he wanted to profess his undying love to her! But he knew if he did this, Sally wasn't going to budge. She wasn't going to sleep with him. And that was fine. But.. When Chester appeared for a date, Sally would make the move and their sex would be so much more than just amazing sex!

"You broke me. Goodbye."-

Now Lightning sat in his car thinking.. Was that to far? Was this using Sally? NO, He, as Chester, would not push Sally into anything. She was in control. Sort of...


	52. she can bake cupcakes

"No. I'm not aiding you in this! You are using her now." She scolded! Lightning frowned ans tried to convince Mack's wife, "Please, it's the last time. I promise." The woman glared at Lightning in the face! "I don't trust you Lightning!" she snapped. Lightning whined a little. "Come on, this is the only way I can get close to her." He fought. The woman snickered and crossed her arms. Mack sighed and stepped in saying "Awe come on babe. Just help him out this one more time. It's harmless." She glared at her husband. "Mack... Can we talk alone?.. In the kitchen?.." She sounded mad. Lightning and Mack glanced at each other. "My condolences." Lightning joked. Mack rolled his eyes. "Yes dear, I'm comin."

Mack and his wife stepped out of the other room, leaving Lightning alone. "Are you serious? You want me to help him trick a woman?" she asked rudely. Mack frowned and explained "Well I feel bad for the kid.. Besides it's not exactly a trick.." Oh his wife thought differsntand crossed her arms. "Would you do that to me? Pretend to be someone else?" she asked. Mack was cautious and smiled answering "Course not. But Lightning is our friend. Just this last time?" Oh she glared at Mack. Mad and not wanting to really keep doing this. "Fine." She growled. "But this had BETTER be the last time!" Mack smiled "Thank you." he replied and kissed her forehead.

The couple walked back in to Lightning. "Fine... I'll help with the whole Chester thing.." Lightning smiled hearing that! She poked Lightning hard in his chest! "But this is the last time! Last!" she shouted firmly! Lightning nodded agreeing "Last time, promise. I'll come clean to Sally." She seemed mad but satisfied. So let the disguise make over begin...

Sally stood in front of her car. Scrambling for the keys on her purse. She paused feeling a 'tap tap' on her shoulder. She turned around "Oh... You.." She growled. Chick smiled and said "It is me. In the flesh." Sally rolled her eyes. "What do you want Chick?" she asked as she continued to scramble around for those keys of hers. Chick stared at her. Low. Sally sighed and snapped at him "You can stop looking at my ass!" Chick shrugged defending "It's a nice ass..." **_SLAP _**Right across his face with her purse! Chick grabbed his face! "What was that for!?" "Honestly, after my day, that felt good." Sally admitted with a smile.

Chick rubbed his face and muttered "Well if you're done _abusing _me, I need your help." Help? Oh now this, Sally wanted to hear. "My help?" she asked as she turned to face him. Chick flinched, afraid she was about to slap him with the bag of bricks from hell! "Yea.. As you know I host my show Chick's picks with Chik Hicks." Yes, everyone knew that. "And I also signed a deal with the school." "The school? What School?" Sally asked. Now she was concerned. "Cal Weathers and Tex." Chick answered. But she found that unbelievable. "Wait?... Cal hired you?" she asked. Chick snickered, rolling his eyes he explained "More like we're partners.. Im just the co assistant intern to the assistant of the front office manager to the president of the school. In return, I don't post or say anything negative about Cal or Cruz." Sally just stared. "Right... What help of _mine _do you need Chick?" she asked.

Chick smiled "Glad you offered to help darlin!" Sally's brows lowered, "Hey, I never offered to he"-"All I need is a few questions answered, a small statement from you about your little date with?.. This guy." Chick messed on his phone a moment before turning to show Sally the photo of herself with Chester. She frowned and blushed a little. "Chester.." she muttered. "Yea, Chester Vitte." Sally raised a brow and needed to understand why Chick even cared but "Wait?.. Did you take those pictures?" she asked. Chick shook his head answering "No. Oh but I wish I was there to see this." Sally glared and shoved the phone/ photo away.

"Why do you care about me and some _date?_" Sally asked rudely. Chick smiled "Oh I don't. But old kachow does. But I need more details about this date before I. " He paused. "So?.." Chick asked. "Care to make a statement to help me out darlin?" Sally glared snarling "No. Why don't you go find Chester and talk to him." She turned and opened the door to her car but Chick pushed it shut, pinning her to the door. "Can't find the guy. You were easier." That word. Easy. You were the easiest. That done it!

Sally turned and snapped "NO! I am not easy! You men and your twisted minds! You want a statement, here's my statement!.." She paused as an old clunk of a car pulled up. She took a deep breath realizing she was acting a little crazy. Chick stared and asked "Geez.. What bit you in the but?" Sally frowned and shook her head explaining "Im having a rough day. Here's my statement regarding my relationship with Chester Vitte." The car door opened and a man stepped out, shutting the old door.

"Chester is a friend. Of mine and of Lightning's. He is no more than that. We went out as business partners and nothing more." "Nothing more? But the photos say something else?" Chick pointed out. Sally sighed and nodded explaining further, "Chester and I are nothing more than.." She stopped. It was him. Chester was here! Standing by his old clunk of a car. "He is.. Such a life saver." "Life saver?.. That's a bit over the top?" Chick complained then realized he was being watched and turned around. INstantly smiling! "Chester Vitte himself! SO glad you are here! Both of you!" He said with such a fake smile! Chester glared and asked Sally, "This guy bothering you?" Sally giggled answering and assuring "I can handle him, thanks." Chick was unsure what she meant by that exactly.

"Can I get a picture of the two of you together? For the show?" Chick asked. Chester faked a smile "Uh.. Gee.. I don't think that's such a good idea.. Sally prob"-"It's fine Chester. Come on." Sally assured. That surprised Chester and Chick really. Chester awkwardly walked over and posed next to Sally. She grabbed his hand. Tightly! Then FLASH! "Great one. Thanks!" Chick said. Chester didn't really like the idea of another photo of him and Sally floating around but.. He felt a little pressured. Sally let go of his hand though. "Now, Chester and I are friends. We are.. discussing the idea of a relationship. But that isn't really your business. And if you really wanna get on Lightning's nerves?" Hold on? Was Sally working with Chick!? Chester wondered as he heard that! Wait.. Did Lightning piss Sally off that much?..

Sally had Chick's attention, "If you really wanna get on Lightning's nerves?.. Go fuck yourself." She softly snarled. Chick glared. He had been shut down. Chester smiled even though he tried not to. It was so funny. "Now go. Before I call Sheriff to escort you off my courthouse property," Chick was mad and griped back under his breath "You wont be mayor for much longer.." Then left, seeing as he wasn't gonna get anything good out of this. Sally watched Chick leave, making sure he actually left. She sighed, a breath of relief.

"Sorry.. That guy in a menace." Sally joked to her lover. Chester smiled and shrugged. "Iv'e.. Dealt with guys like him. I understand." Sally nodded, "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I wanted to see you. I knew the mayor would be here. Glad I caught you before you left." "Yeah, you got lucky but.. I gotta go pick up my kids.." She explained. Chester smiled asking "Why don't you.. Get a sitter for a few hours and go out to dinner with me tonight?" "Dinner?.. Like.. Public? Here?.. Everyone knows who I am and most everyone has seen our photo together.." Chester knew this and nodded "Yea, so it won't be such a shock to see us at dinner together. Right?" Sally stared. Not sure. Maybe she was wrong and this guy wasn't Lightning at all. "I really don't have a good baby sitter.." She admitted. Just Lightning's mom and sometimes Flo. But Flo would be busy and Lightning's mom might tell Lightning. If Chester wasn't Lightning?.. So confused...

"Alright.. It was just dinner. You don't have to do anything you don't want to Sally." He sounded so sweet and kind. Complete opposite of how Lightning was treating her. "But you did say you loved me.." Chester reminded. Sally blushed and played with her hair, "I did say that.. Um.." She had been having a rough and mentally frustrating day. Dinner could be nice and with Chester! "I.. I guess I do.. Know someone who could watch the kids. Dinner?" she asked. Chester smiled and nodded. "OKay. Um.. Where should I meet you and.. When?" she added in asking. This was going to be so nice. Chester smiled. A love struck smile.

"Well no bar. I am taking you to the nicest place in town. So dress classy. I'll even wear a suit for you. And I don't put on a suit for just anyone." Sally smiled at that. "Hope you don't take it off for just anyone either.." She flirted. She couldn't have been sexier. Dam she was already making him weak. The two embraced each other. They were n love and it showed. Chester's smile faded. "What is it?.." Sally asked. Chester sighed. He had to come clean at some point. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Tonight.. Wear your nicest dress.. Put on your finest jewelry..Relax before I come to pick you up.. If that's okay?... I'm going to give you the time and the dedication and kind of date that you deserve.." Sally smiled softly, "Oh Chester.. I"-"I'm not finished..." He interrupted. "I'm going to.. try and make tonight perfect for you.. Because i'll probably screw it all up in one sentence by the end of the night.." Sally had suspicions. But still was unsure what he meant exactly.

She honestly didn't want him to be Lightning! Basically praying he wasn't. Because that meant Lightning went this far for what?! TO sleep with her? Playing this multiple personality thing? That was crazy, Francesco Crazy. She didn't want it to end and find out she had been tricked and lied to! "Well.. Then. How about a little.. Pre date meeting." Chester sighed and felt he needed to let her know. "We don't have to do anything." Sally knew that but.. She wanted to push back the idea of this being a set up. "Chester, I'm gonna be honest with you.. I have had a crappy day. I am pissed and annoyed and hurt and I really want you." Chester or Lightning's little plan worked.. But.. Why didn't he feel good about it now?

HE should be happy and proud that his plan worked to get her into sex but.. It felt dirty and wrong. HE did trick her. He was a jerk.. "You say that but.. I don't want you to regret it later just.. Wait until after our date tonight.. Who knows? Maybe it'll go that well." He smiled. A fake smile. He knew it was only going to end in screaming and fighting and drama. Sally nodded. "Okay.." He lifted her chin. "I love you.. Very much. I'll pick you up at seven?" Sally agreed...

Chester walked into the academy and shut the door. Letting out a sigh. "Celia!?" He called! Nothing. Good, he was alone. Chester, Lightning grabbed the wig and pulled it off. Relief. Just for a few hours. GASP! He looked up. "Shit.." He muttered as he stared face to face with Celia! "YOU'RE CHESTER VITTE!?" She stated! Ch-Lightning quickly snapped "Celia, I know this looks bad but please.. Let me explain.. Some.." Celia rushed over and grabbed the wig acting frantic, "HURRY! Put that thing back on!" She whined! "What on earth is wrong with you!?" Lightning scolded! Celia fumbled around trying to put the wig on straight quick! "McQueen!?" "BOBBY!?" The two stared at each other! Both shocked to see each other!

The girl beside him must of been Heather. "You're Chester!?" Bobby shouted! Celia gave up. Stepping aside and the wig was barely on. Bobby crossed his arms and snapped "You got some explaining to do." Che-Lightning sighed. Yes he did at this point. Bobby and Celia and.. Heather.. All knew now. Chester was Lightning. It was quiet. Bobby seemed a little pissed. Celia just was so stunned and didn't know what to say! Lightning was maybe trying to think of how to even explain this to his employee and friend. Heather saw the anger ion Bobby and the weird thing between and smiled awkwardly and held up the box in her hand, "I brought cupcakes..." She smiled. Ugh... This was going to be interesting...

Lightning took off the wig and admitted "Yes.. I'm Chester.." Celia seemed disgusted, Bobby seemed surprised and Heather had no clue what was going on. Bobby wanted to know what was going on "Why have you?.. So if you're Chester?.. But Sally?.." Lightning sighed "Celia, I'll explain this to you later. Not a word to anybody if you like your job. Got it?" Lightning said so seriously. Celia nodded agreeing. "Bobby.. Come with me to my office.. I'll.. Explain.." He walked by them to get to the elevator and stopped and stared at the girl. She was cute.

A little tiny girl, pale, big blue eyes, bangs, her auburn red like hair in a pony tail, thin brows, lack and grey plaid mini skirt, knee high socks, red long sleeved cardigan buttoned up. Lightning gave Bobby this look like _Wtf Really?.._ The three of them entered the awkwardly quiet. Heather holding her silly little box of cupcakes. So quiet.. She nervously spoke up again "Anyone like cupcakes?.." Faking a smile. Bobby and Lightning glanced at her. No one answered her. Lightning leaned over and whispered "Thought you said she was curvy." Bobby glanced at his future wife then corrected "Big in the right places." Lightning rolled his eyes. "She could be your daughter!" Lightning complained in a loud whisper! Bobby glared at his old friend.

Heather glared at them both and snapped "I heard that! And we aren't that far apart Mr McQueen? Less than fifteen years?" She snooty like snapped. Lightning stared at her and asked "How old do you think he is?" "Bobby told me, he's thirty three this year." Heather answered with a happy smile. Lightning slowly stared at Bobby. The two friends stared at each other. "Thirty three huh?" Lightning asked. Knowing good and well that was a lie. Bobby glared as if he was threatening Lightning to SHUT UP! DING. Lightning's office floor.

The three made there way into Lightning's office. Lightning sat down in his chair while Bobby sat in front in the guest seat and Heather stood behind her boyfriend. "Why are you two here?" Lightning asked. Bobby shook his head snapping "Oh no! You gotta explain that Chester Vitte get up!" Lightning sighed. Heather was glaring or something awful hard at Lightning. Enough Lightning pointed it out to Bobby "What is she doing?" "What?" "Your girl.. She's lookin at me weird." Bobby looked up at her and Heather smiled apologizing "I am so sorry... I'm just having trouble remembering which friend of my Bobby's you are?.. Is he the dorky one or the slutty one?" She asked. Lightning glared at his friend. Bobby faked a smile and a laugh "ha-ha.. Uh.. Neither.. Um.. Go check out that car over there. Use to be a famous race car." Pointing to the bolt. Heather smiled "Really? It's so shiny! I thought race cars got beat up or.. destroyed after retirement?.." and did as she was told. "haha.. Okay.." Bobby said awkwardly.

Leaving the men to chat. Bobby blushed saying "She's.. Adorable huh." Smiling. Lightning didn't say anything back to that. so, Bobby decided to go first, "I brought Heather over thinking you might give her a tour and so you could meet her. She." Lightning motioned for Bobby to stop and asked "What is she doing?" Bobby looked over to see Heather with her top half of her body in the widnow of the bolt and lower half out the window. Bobby was just as clueless. "Babe! What ya doin!?" Bobby asked loudly to grab her attention. Heather stood up next to the car answering with a smile "I never saw a race car engine before. I was looking for the button that pops the hood." She blushed. Bobby snickered a bit and explained "Hood pins sweet heart. Race cars have pins in the hood to hold them down." "Oh." She replied. Lightning glared and asked "She has been around cars right?" Bobby nodded. "Does she even have a license?" Lightning asked. Bobby nodded "Of course, You gotta license!? Right babe!?" HE shouted. Heather was sitting in the driver seat of the car by now and shouted back "Nope!"

"Get her out of my car." Lightning growled. Bobby blushed a little. Seeming like he was jumping into this marriage idea. So after showing Heather to one of the ros appropriate for her, Bobby and Lightning chatted alone in Lightning's office...

"So let me see if I got this right?" Bobby asked. "You disguised yourself as this?.. Chester Vitte.. To find students for your academy.. But you ran into Sally? She stalked you.. And so you continued to pretend to be Chester and she began to?.. Like this character? Really?" Lightning nodded. "So now you are being Chester to be with her evantually as?... Yourself?" Lightning nodded again. Bobby leaned in his seat and replied "Sheesh.. That seems complicated.." Lightning raised a brow and asked "More complicated than marrying your possible daughter?" Bobby glared at his friend and snapped "Hey! That's not funny! Heather is cute and funny!" "AND NINE TEEN! Barely legal!" Lightning yelled!

Bobby was just pouting at Lightning's disagreement with his choice in women. "You fucked a younger woman? Hell what about those young twins!?" "Yeah," Lightning admitted. "But I was close to their age! Come on Bobby.. Cruz doesn't count?" "Cruz doesn't count? Seriously? She does to!" Bobby defended himself mostly. Lightning sighed replying "Bobby.. Heather is not right for you. What the heck are you thinking?" Bobby snickered "I'm thinking I'm gonna get me some tight virgin ass like you did!" "What are you talking about?" Lightning asked.

The two stared at each other a moment. "Bobby.." Lightning began, "If you say Cruz, so help me I'm gonna get in the car and run you over!" He scolded. Bobby remained silent. But Lightning knew he meant Cruz. Lightning took Cruz's virginity those years ago. Lightning sighed and rubbed his headm "Look... If you really like her?.. I'm.. I'm... Glad you are happy but... I know you are jealous of me a little and I know you wanted a younger girl.. This isn't.. She could be your daughter. Literally after all the women you've been with!" Oh that was rude! Bobby hit Lightning's desk and yelled back "Maybe you're the one who's jealous! Maybe you like tight virgins and can't find anymore to fuck you!" "Excuse me!?" Lightning yelled.

Bobby sighed and frowned. "Okay,.. I know.. Sorry.. Just got a little defensive.." Lightning calmed down himself to and nodded admitting "Yeah.. Me to.. Look.. Let's.. Drop it. You wanna marry her, okay. Congratulations. We don't need to fight about it. It'syour decision Bobby." Lightning said. Even though he did not agree with this. Bobby smiled a little and thanked Lightning. "Still friends? Right?" Bobby asked. "Of course." Lightning answered. The two made up before it even got out of hand luckily. "So.. Ending with that. You owe me." Bonny said with a sly smile.

"Owe you!?" Lightning yelled! What the heck did he owe Bobby!? For what!? "Yup! You want me to keep this Chester thing quiet right? Heather and I?" He asked. Lightning glared muttering "...Yes..." "Great! Could you maybe?.. I don't know? Give Heather a job here?" Bobby asked kindly. Lightning's eyed widened "Seriously!?" "Come on! She is great! Super cheerful!" Bobby assured. Lightning rubbed his eyes from this head ache. "I gotta hurry up.. I got plans tonight and NO! Don't bother asking what and who! Fine.. I'm.. Actuay in need of someome to replace Jethro anyway.. She surely is young enough to know how to work all that social stuff.." "Plus she can bake cupcakes! Thank you!" Bobby shouted with a smile! "Thanks so much McQueen! I will make it up to you at my party next week!"...


	53. This couldn't of been worse

A hot bath.. Steam covering the mirrors.. The smell of vanella latte and lavender mixing in the air.. The water running loudly as she sat in wait for the tub to fill...

_I was never ready for you to leave..._

She slowly takes off her clothes. Piece by piece.. And steps in toes first into the water...

_I miss you, I miss you too much. I miss you too often..._

The bubbles over flow some... She stops the water and leans back against the tub side.. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath...

_It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember. I was told it would get better in time, the pain and heart break. But that was a lie..._

Inhale.. exhale... Relax and pouring the water over her arms...

_It never gets better. You told me never to fear failure, but to fear not having the chance. Until now, I never realized how true that was. Because I chose to ignore it. As ignorant as that sounds.__ I know the odds are against me..._

She cleans herself. Touching her most delicate of places and thinking of him.. The one she wants.. The one she loves...

_But you are to important to me. I have to try even if my chances are close to none. I know I have been a complete jerk the last couple times we have spoken. I am sorry for that. But I tried being nice.. You pushed away..._

She drains the tub. The sound of water draining down... Her body is damp, drops of water falling from her body... She steps out so gracefully. One foot following the other...

_Why do you play games with me? well... I guess I've played my share of games with you haven't I?.. I'm sorry for that. I have grown use to this though. My feelings for you being pushed away. I got use to it and for the most part I have been okay with that. Just being near you from time to time and our amusing little chats were enough, our occasional meetings as you called them. I felt safe in accepting that that was as close as we'd ever be again.._

Wrapping her robe around her body and tying a small bow at her navel. She searches for her best finds it and lays it across the bed so she can brush her hair and do her make up...

_I know you liked my poems and metaphors. So let me try to write this to you as such. __A ship is safe when at it's harbor. As captian of my ship, I sailed to find riches. I found the most rare jewel of the sea. Stupid, I traded her. I did try to buy her back.. But was too late. So, I have made the harbor my home... Vowing to never set sail again. Which has made me bitter, cold, and all alone. Forever to be in my safe place. But we both know that's not what ships are for.. And it's time I set sail and take a chance. This chance, to reunite us, our love, or to move on for good and find a new me. A me without you. After all.. You can't make new discoveries without leaving the shore. Leaving the comfort of what we have made within the past two years. Of whatever it is we have. Because it's not enough for me anymore. It'll never be enough..._

She zips up her dress, slips on her shoes, the finishing touches, a diamond necklace. Just as strong but delicate as she is...

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. Because once I leave the comfort of the harbor. I know that means leaving and losing what we made here. It means possibly never setting foot on this shore again. It means I could be sailing into the biggest storm of my life, only to swallowed by the sea and I may never see you again as I do now..._

The spray of expensive perfume on her wrists, her neck.. Behind her ears.. A bit of hair spray to make sure her hair stays as she has carefully pinned it. Snapping the lock on her watch. With one last glimpse in the mirror...

_The truth is you are forcing me out of this comfort zone. Out of the harbor. That may sound strange.. But let me explain... Something is coming. The wind is strong, the sky dark, waves are getting stronger and more violent. They are coming over from all sides, Port, bow, starboard, stern. The waves are crashing over and I am worried my ship won't hold up. Because it's taken a lot the last few years..._

She is satisfied with her appearance. She smiles. Thinking. If Chester is Lightning?.. No. He can't be. Lightning wouldn't do that. Lightning is a jerk but he's not Crazy...

_A lot of hits, a lot of pain and abuse and neglect. Your love is coming in waves.. And today I'm drowning..._

The door bell rings. He's here to pick her up...

_Unless I sail. __I don't really know if that makes any sense to you or if you even liked how I wrote this. But Now that our date tonight has come to an end. It means you know the truth. Now whether you're angry and hurt or relieved and by chance happy. You have to know why. Because I'm guessing you ran out on me after hearing the truth. And that's okay! You are probably a little shocked. I'm sick. I make myself sick with the things I do to you..._

Sally smiles, standing in front of the door and tells herself it's not him. Chester is an honest and decent man. Not like Lightning...

_So why? Because you pushed me away. It was by chance. Chester Vitte was not meant to have ever met you. Ever known you. It just happened and at first, I couldn't blow my cover Annie. But.. Then a spark lit between us! I know you felt it to! It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt! If you think falling in love was amazing, It's nothing like having what you thought lost from you back in your arms!... I didn't want it to end. And you didn't either. We fell back in love. At least I did. I know because of my past, you may think I just wanted to sleep with you. I did. But not like it happened. I never tricked you into sex. Everything I said and did as Chester was as myself. I love you. I know that still makes me a lousy person..._

Sally opens the door...

_So I am sorry if I have embarrassed you. I am. Sally you are everything to me. If you want me? Don't fear the sea..Come and sail away with me.. If you don't?...__ Than we must watch each other fade into the horizons as I sail alone.. Because if I stay, I'll drown. And I'm willing to die for you._

"You look nice." Sally complimented. Chester had to make himself smile at first. "What's wrong?" Sally asked. Chester snapped out of his thoughts. About how badly this could go. "I wrote you a letter." He reached in his pocket and handed her a yellow envelope. Sally smiled "Oh? A letter?" she wasn't expecting that. She began to open it but Chester stopped her, grabbing her hands. "Not yet. Once the dates over.. Please.." He said softly. Sally shrugged and set it down on the table next to the door. "Okay. I'll just.. Leave it right here for when I get home." She smiled. She looked beautiful.

A short black dress with long sleeves that hung off her beautifully perfect shoulders. A small diamond necklace. So danty and small. Bringing out that gleam in her eyes and those teeth brightening her smile. Her hair done up in this odd bob curl like style. Panty hose. Of course. What a little tease. And black pumps. A small black purse with gold accent. "You look stunning." Chester complimented. Sally smiled hearing that and brushed some hair behind her ear. "You ready?" he asked. Sally nodded "I am." she answered. She seemed happy and excited for the date...

The two walked from the car to the entry door of the restaurant. Very nice, elegant dining. This could very well be there last night. That's pretty much all Chester could think about. They stopped at the door. Sally wasn't sure why? "Is something wrong? You seem?.. Different.." Sally asked as she felt concerned. Chester sighed and smiled gazing at his girl. "Nothing's wrong. I just like to look at you. Take you in." Sally smiled softly. The couple walked in and stood at the front for a moment. Enough time that Sally wasn't sure why? "What's going on?.." she whispered. Chester leaned close explaining "Oh, we're just waiting on the food." Sally raised a brow.

"Wait?.. We're not eating here?" she asked. Chester chuckled and shook his head. "What are we doing than?" she added. "You'll see. It's a little surprise. You'll love it, I promise. But I wanted the food to be warm so we're picking it up on the way." He explained. Oh. Sally wasn't expecting that. But okay. She couldn't help but wonder where Chester was taking her than?

They got their food in the to go boxes. Making their way back to Chester's clunker, He placed the food in then opened the car door for Sally. "Thank you." she said kindly. But before she could step into the car, Chester grabbed her hand, stopping her. She stared at him confused. "You trust me?" he asked. Sally wasn't sure how much. But who was she kidding, she loved him and nodded. "Good. Cause I'm gonna trust you. I want you to keep your eyes closed. Just until we get there." Sally glared a little at this man and asked "This isn't a trick is it?" Chester shook his head. "Okay.. Only because I trust you... Chester." Chester sighed and smiled. Holding her hand as she got into the car. He shut her door.

He was nervous. Dreading tonight's outcome and ending. But he planned a perfect night for her. Who cared how it went for him...

Keeping her eyes closed. The car came to a stop arriving at it's destination. "Can I open them now?" Sally asked. Chester smiled answering "Nope. Hold on. I'll help you inside the place." He came around and helped her to the door. "Now.. I gotta grab dinner from the car. Don't move, don't open your eyes.. I'll be right back for you.." Sally nodded. So she was left alone. Eyes closed. She did put her hands out. Feeling the slick glass and stone of the building she was in front of. They walked on pavement up from the parking lot. She kept her word and kept her eyes closed.

Where were they? She wondered. Suddenly, "Did you miss me?.." Chester's deep whisper in her ear over her shoulder. His breath sending a chill! She flinched slightly. His hands brushed her arms gently. "I did." She smiled. "Sally.. I love you." He said. Sally swallowed loud enough he heard her. With her eyes closed.. Chester sounded so much like Lightning. It was undeniably Lightning's voice. "Can I open my eyes?" she asked. Chester smiled answering "Almost my dear. Come with me.. I'll help you." Now, Sally tried thinking.. Where was she?

His house maybe?.. But she heard a ding? An elevator? Where the heck were they? Not many places here in Radiator Springs had elevators. The hospital, which they were definitely not at! The business place down town?.. Maybe?... Lightning's academy... Cal's school...

They made it to the floor and Chester guided Sally to a sqeaky door opening then closing. "Now?" she asked "Almost." Chester answered and laughed "You're impatient, aren't you?" he asked. Sally smiled admitting "At times, a little." Chester rolled his eyes. She was funny. A few more steps and they stopped. Sally felt a breeze. That's weird..

"Where are we?" She asked. Chester sighed "You can open your eyes now." he replied. So Sally opened them, blinking a frw times fast and adjusting. Her jaw dropped slightly. Lightning's office balcony... Candles and roses on the rail.. Rose petals on the ground.. The two door wide open letting in the moon light and stars.. The table set up so perfectly. Wine. "Chester?.. For one, this is too much!... And... Lightning's office?.." She pointed out and stared. Chester sighed and frowned admitting "I have something to tell you.. I was going to wait until after dinner.. But I can just say it now?.. If you want?.." Sally stared.

She swallowed hard and glanced at the table set up. Even red heart shaped baloons. She sighed and smiled at Chester "After dinner. Whatever it is can wait an hour or so." Chester smiled back. Taking her hand they sat down to enjoy this little private date. "Wow.." She muttered. "Lightning sure has a nice view of the old dirt track from here." Sally admitted. Chester looked out at it. Where he and Doc use to race. "Yeah.. Perfect." He looked at Sally. Yeah, perfect.

"So Chester? How did you manage to steal this little office for a night?" she asked suspiciously. Chester knew it, "Lightning owed me." He answered. "Well.. How did you come up with the idea?" she asked. Chester snickered. "I wanted to do this sense I.. Saw it.. Lightning doesn't really use it for much other than smoking." Sally sighed. Right.. That nasty habbit Lightning had picked up.

"I hate that he smokes..." Sally muttered. Chester just gazed at her. They began eating the warm food. Chester grabbed the wine off the table and asked "Would you?.. Like some?" Sally smiled and nodded "Sure." He poured her a glass and carefully scooted it to her. She sipped it and then looked up at the stars above. "You really are stunning. Stunning is an understatement." Chester complimented. Sally snickered and smiled. But the office, hints she had before.. Chester being Lightning wasn't seeming so far stretched. Sally frowned. Dinner was so quiet and.. It was rather tense. Both could feel it.

"Why are you doing this?.." Sally asked softly. Her facial expression looked down and upset. Chester wasn't sure what she was talking about yet and shrugged. "I did this for you. I wanted to give you a perfect date. Although... Tonight doesn't feel like it's going well.." he blushed. Sally sighed and thought a moment. If this was Lightning, she was ready to scold him for using her and tricking her! Why would he go to this amount of crazy!? But she still wasn't sure of it. Sally wiped her face and tried to lighten the tension between them. "Come on. Get up." she ordered as she stood up herself.

"What?.. Where are we going?" Chester asked and stood up. Sally grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Face to face, nose to nose close. Chester was giving this stupid stare. "You can dance right?" She asked. Chester nodded and took her hand, and middle. "Dance with me?.." she asked. Chester of course couldn't refuse her. Sally lay her head tucked under his chin feeling him swallow. He was nervous. Why was he nervous? "You should really calm down Chester. I don't know... If you have a reason to be the way you are right now or not?.. But you're with me. I love you.." Chester sighed. He was with her right now. So get your shit together and stop moping about how all this will end!

"You're right. I'm sorry." He replied. Sally snickered saying "The world would be a much better place if people would realize I was right most the time." Chester couldn't help laughing at that a little. But he agreed. They danced, more of a sway. Holding each other. Chester kissed her forehead. "How was your day? You said it was rough?" he asked. Sally sighed. "Yeah.. Ex husband was a jerk all day.. Kept being dirty and rude and he called me easy." she griped! Chester snickered correcting "I'm sure he was just trying to get on your nerves. Want me to rough him up a bit for you?" he asked. Sally stopped and pulled away, laughing, "What? No! You are strange." Chester shrugged explaining "He loves you. That's why he does the stupid shit he does."

Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "Oh like sleeping with younger women?" Crossing her arms. Well.. Okay.. Chester honestly didn't even care that she said that. He grabbed her hands, holding them in his replying with a smile "I know he made a mistake.. A few mistakes. But you were the one thing he did right." He brushed her hair behind her ear. Sally stared. Stared into this man's face and her brows lowered as she smacked his hand away snapping "STOP IT!" Chester was shook.

"Stop playing your game!" she yelled. "I know it's you! Stop lying to my face!" Oh god she knew!? seriously!? Chester opened his mouth to say something but Sally hit his chest! Over and over! "You son of a bitch! I can not believe you lied and tricked me! I slept with you! God you disgusting person!" She hit him one more time and he was against the wall. Chester rolled his eyes snarling "Says the woman hitting me!?" Sally grabbed the wig and pulled it off! Throwing it down "Monty!" she yelled! Lightning glared and sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to happen! How this was suppose to go! "I can't believe I trusted this Chester shit! You lying piece of shit!" she hit him again! Lightning grabbed her arms explaining "I had to do it! You wouldn't let me near you! All I wanted was to fuck you and get in your head! Get you to see that I'll never change and never stop hurting you! You are a heartless and cold bitch! You deserved this!"

"Sally?.. Sally?" Chester said. Sally blinked a few times. Staring into Chester's eyes. Her arms were still crossed. Sally blushed and cleared her throat. "Sorry.. Just... What did you say? I spaced out.." she admitted. Chester chuckled and repeated "I said you were the one thing he did right." Sally nodded slowly. "You okay?" Chester asked. Sally put on a smile and nodded again. "Dinner might not be going so well.. Maybe I wasn't ready for this.. I feel funny.. Maybe I'm sick.." She lied. Chester sighed. If she was already hurting there was no reason to ruin her more with admitting the truth and telling her who he really was. "I love you.. If you need me to I can take you home." He offered kindly like a gentleman. Sally shrugged and glanced at the table "But you made everything so perfect.. I shouldn't waste your efforts."

Chester smiled "It's only perfect if you're here. They'll be more times." Sally stared. Would there be? "Maybe we should fast forward to the end of the date?.." she suggested seductively and began taking off Chester's suit jacket. He didn't fight it and the jacket was on the floor. "That's gonna get wrinkles.." Chester pointed out. "I don't care." Sally replied. Next she began at the buttons of his shirt. But Chester grabbed her hands and stopped her. "Sally"-"Please don't speak.. I want this to happen. Please make love to me again." Chester frowned a bit and looked around. They were in his office... Was Sally really willing to fuck another dude in HIS office?

"Not here.. I don't.. Think I can." Chester admitted. Sally sighed and put her hands down. Lightning's office. If Chester were Lightning? Why did he care to do it or not here? "Fine.. The car?" She asked. Chester glanced at the bolt and hesitated to explain "That's.. A race car... Not really"-"Your car dummy." Sally corrected. Chester blushed smiling "Right.. My car." Mack's wife's car. oh god.. Chester couldn't do this! "As much as I want to fuck you.. I can't.. Not here, not my car.. Not like this." Sally was embarrassed at this point. Being shot down like this. "Why not? Is there something wrong with me!? Aren't I being _easy _enough for you!?" Chester wasn't sure what to say back..

"Am I too old? Is that what it is?!" she yelled. Chester frowned. No. "So what is it Chester?.. What now?.. I know I've ruined this date already.. So why don't we get to the thing all men want and what you expect anyway after a date like tonight!? Hmm!?" She was angry and expecting him to come onto her as payment.. That did sound like something Lightning would do to her.

"I'm sorry you feel this way.. I'm sorry tonight isn't going well.. I shouldn't.. I just want you to be mine." Chester replied softly. Sally had tears in her eyes. What was goin on? She was obviously in a bad place at this moment. Telling her the truth could make it worse he feared. "And I just wanted Lightning to mine, but I had to share him with the world and women of all ages!" She snapped. Yip.. Make it worse. Chester sighed. Sally pulled away and walked over to Lightning's desk. She opened a drawer where she knew he kept cigarettes. Wait? how did she know that? Chester wondered. Sally grabbed them and the lighter and walked back "You smoke, I've seen you. Here. Light one." She said this and Chester was just a little confused.

"Come on.. This date is ruined thanks to me.. You probably need a smoke." But Chester didn't budge. Sally grabbed out one and lit it herself before Chester could explain that wasn't.. A normal cigarette.. That was what Cruz gave Lightning and it wasn't just a little smoke.. "Um.. You really don't wanna do that.." He mumbled. Sally snickered snarling "Oh I think I do. I also... Want to do this.." She replied and walked over to the bolt. Taking off her heel and then eeeeeeeeeeeeerrrhrhhh... Down the side now was the longest fucking scratch!

Oh Chester was biting his tongue! "Was that?.. Really necessary?.." Chester asked as calmly as he could. Sally stared at him then glanced at the scratch. Oh.. Bring out the Lightning in Chester. "It was for me. That felt good.." she answered admitting. Chester sighed. Alright... One scratch.. Now she got it out of her system. "You know.. Maybe.. I should take you home." He turned toward the balcony and blew out the candles. He didn't care that tonight wasn't going all that well. He would do this another time. He knew Sally was probably going to be embarrassed by her actions later. And now he had to plan how to react as Lightning to that scratch later to!

"Oh Chester!.." She called. Chester turned around and his eyes widened. Oh fuck no.. She was completely naked, beautiful bare ass naked, leaning on the side of the bolt. Come on.. So now she was Lightning's little fantasy coming true and it wasn't exactly how he wanted it to go. Not to mention he was CHESTER right now and not LIGHTNING! "Why don't you come over here.." She said. Chester stared at her. Hell no.. He was weak. He couldn't handle this. "Uh..." was all he managed to say. Stupid idiot. Sally walked toward him. He wanted to yell at her to stay away! But how could he! He swallowed hard as she stood in front of him. Rubbing his chest. "I want you to take me.." She said. Chester was probably sweating at this point.

Then she kissed him. Oh god.. She was naked, pressing her body against him and now kissing him!.. Chester pulled away and whined "You smoked something that is just... Getting to your head.. Here." He took it and stomped it. Ruining it. He didn't care. Sally wasn't herself. "Let's play a little role playing too.." Sally suggested. Chester stepped backwards away from her. "R-Role playing?" he asked then oomph. His back side hit his desk. Sally grabbed his tie, wrapping it in her hands. Pinning him against the desk. "Yea role playing Chester.." She pulled him close, sniffing his collar, taking in his scent. "You can call me Annie, Chester." She whispered. "I'll be your whore for the night.. You.. Y-you.." She was stuttering. She was dizzy. Chester grabbed her hands and pulled her from his tie. He turned her around and sat her on his desk. Walking over he grabbed his jacket and her dress, he walked back and handed her her dress and wrapped his jacket around her. "I love you. Get dressed." he ordered.

Sally rubbed her fingers over the dress. She wasn't feeling right at all. She slipped it over her head and quickly apologized. "I am so sorry Che-Chester.. I-I.. Don't know w-why I.. Am.. so?.." Chester sighed. Fully dressed again Sally rubbed her throat.. "Wow.. I-I'm.. Thirsty.. Is-s it d-dry in he-re?" She asked Chester stared as he watched her go and walk over to grab her drink. Wine. Maybe not the best idea. Now Chester was wondering what the fuck Cruz really had given him!?

Sally chugged her drink down. He hadn't seen her drink like that in?.. Ever?.. "Sally slow down.. Let me get you some water." He offered. Sally staggered but managed to sit down in her seat. Staring at this perfect date she had ruined! Ugh! Chester handed her some water and knelt down next to her. "I love you.. Let me take you home.." She shook her head explaining "I gotta.. I-I.. Gotta get thiss.. Out o-of my system.. Th-the kidss.." Okay, it was decided. Lightning was gonna have to have a talk with Cruz after this. "You need a hospital." Chester said. Sally's eyes widened. Nope.. Wait?.. Those were her pupils!? "Now." He added. But she pushed him away when he tried to help her stand! "Get away! I-I.. Can walk." She snapped! Chester sighed. Sally stood up and then started laughing. Only scaring Chester a little..

"Please don't fight me." He begged. Sally let out a deep and slow breath. "I feel good!" She said with a smile. "I bet you do.." Chester mumbled under his breath. He reached for her but she slapped his hand! "Sally.. Stop." he scolded. She smiled but staggered. "The car was broke down on the side of the road the other day.. Not my car.." She said. Chester raised a brow. Nonsense. "Sally, come with me." He grabbed her hand. She was breathing loud and slow. "I need to go to bed baby.. Lightning has the kids Francesco.." Chester froze and stared at her Francesco!? Really!?

"I am.. S-so tir-red.." She repeated and she could feel her heart beat in her head, throbbing. Chester was so concerned for her! "Isss.. it raining?" she asked. "That's it!" He snapped and picked Sally up into his arms. She was going to the hospital, one way or another!

**Yeah i know, WTF just happened!? Lightning never told Sally the truth though yet, that date DID NOT go as planned! Poor Sally, I know.. Let's see what happens next, shall we! Just hold on everyone, everything is gonna be okay! **


	54. nope, it got worse

Chester stared in the mirror of the bathroom. He was in Sally's hospital room. She was passed out at the moment. On withdraw. He was so dead when she woke up. He didn't even know what the heck she smoked! Whatever Cruz gave him! He sighed and pulled off the wig. His eyes were red and puffy from the small amount of crying he had been doing. He took out the contacts and flushed the. HE WAS DONE! Done with this Chester thing.

He put Sally in danger. It hurt! Lightning cleaned his face up really well and took off the tie. Unbuttoning the top couple buttons of his shirt. He was so tired. Needing a little sleep. He had already called his mom and talked to her. Luckily she already had the kids. So she happily took them for the night when she heard something happened to Sally. Not that she was surprised. It only gave her more reasons to try and tell Lightning how he needed to have the kids most of the time over Sally. Lightning took a last look at himself. He was ridiculous. So stupid. He opened the door to see Sheriff standing over Sally. Looking at her sleeping. Lightning tossed the wig behind the door, not exactly wanting to tell Sheriff he was pretending to be someone else.

Sheriff looked at Lightning. A little surprised to see him. "Oh.. I was told someone else was here with Sally." He said. Lightning sighed answering "Well I am. What um.. What are you doing here?" Lightning asked. Sheriff frowned and glanced at Sally before answering his friend. "She took drugs.. I was called because.. They were illegal drugs.. In her system.. That's not like Sally..." Lightning was afraid and pissed. Oh so pissed at Cruz! She was gonna hear it later! "I'm suppose to arrest her and the guy she came in with. I need to question him." Sheriff explained. Lightning became even more scared! "Arrest Sally!? Come on! You know she didn't have drugs!" Sheriff nodded "I know, calm down.." He motioned for Lightning to calm down.

"i'll talk to Sally once she's awake. But the law is the law.. Sh'es in trouble.. So.. I may have.. changed the report a bit.. But it's gonna depend on what she tells me of coarse.." Sheriff explained. Lightning felt so terrible. "Please don't arrest her.." he begged. Sheriff snickered "I won't. I mean unless by some crazy chance she really is involved in something bad.. But this is Sally.. No way she took drugs.. She had the kids until.. Well today? Right?" Lightning nodded. "I don't know.. Something isn't right.. I'll talk to her later.. For now.." Sheriff pulled out his cuffs. Lightning sighed speaking up "Don't do that.." Sheriff didn't want to but explained "Hospital rules McQueen.. You waiting with her? Until she wakes up?" he asked. Lightning nodded. Sheriff cuffed Sally's wrist to the bed rail. "I gotta stay out side the door. But I'm gonna run and grab a coffee. Gonna be a long day.. You want anything?" He asked his friend as he made his way out. Lightning stared at Sally but shook his head answering "No, I'm fine, thanks.." Sheriff nodded once and left for now. Lightning hated that he got her into this. So he sat down next to her bed. Waiting for her to wake up . He was just so tired.. He placed his hand over hers and that was the last thing he remembered before closing his eyes...

Sally opened her eyes. She was dazed still. Felt so sad and upset. Like she could just cry and cry and cry. She felt someone's hand on hers. She looked over.. Ches?.. Lightning.. Why was he here?.. OH god.. His office.. HIS CAR!... The tears began and they just didn't stop! Her sniffling and whimpering woke Lightning and he quickly tightened his grip on her hand! Thankful she was okay! Sort of okay.. "Oh Lightning!.. I messed up!" She cried! Tears flowing down her face! Lightning stood up and hugged her! "No, no... Sshhh.. You're gonna be okay.." He assured.

She tried to wrap her arms around him, and that's when she realized one of her wrists were cuffed! "Oh god!... Why am I arrested!? What happened to me!? I.. I.." She paused as she and Lightning stared at each other! "You had drugs in your office!?" She yelled! Lightning was just as surprised! "I didn't know what they were! Someone.. gave them to me.." he admitted! Sally was furious but to sad to fight right now, sad and weak.

"Take me home.. Take me home please.." she whined. Lightning frowned. "I can't.. Do that.. Sheriff wants to talk to you anyway.. Luckily I don't think you're in any real trouble Sal.." He explained. Sally grabbed Lightning by his shirt and snapped "If I tell him I got those drugs from you, YOU are going to jail! Do you understand that!?" She yelled!Lightning pulled away and nodded "I know.. I can take care of myself. You just tell him the truth.. You didn't know what they were and you.." Sally stared at Lightning. "Light?... Why did you have these drugs?.. IS this what you have been smoking?! All this time!?" She was scared for him! Worried he possibly had picked up an addiction!

"NO! I am being honest with you Sally. Someone gave them to me.. I never even smoked one. You did.." She frowned. She was going to go to jail or send Lightning to jail! " I won't send you away to get locked up for fifteen years.. I will not do it!" She yelled! Lightning, though thankful for that, wasn't sure what else to do. He needed to talk to Cruz. Find out where and why she even had these! Sally was scrambling to think of what on earth to tell Sheriff!

"Look.. This is my mess.. I'm sorry.. I didn't think you'd do anything.. Like this?" Lightning pointed out. Sally wiped her eyes and had to ask "What is your relationship with Chester.. At one point I thought he was you!?.. But I'm pretty sure I was wrong.." She was so hurt. Lightning sighed. He could tell her the truth but.. Now was the wrong time for sure! "He's.. Was... A close employee of mine. But after this"-"Oh no! Chester didn't do anything wrong Lightning!.. He was so sweet to me and he... He wouldn't even sleep with me.. What was wrong with me? what did I smoke?" She cried. Lightning shook his head answering "I'm not sure yet.. But I'm gonna find out... Doctors won't tell me sense.." he paused. Sally's eyes teared u up. "Sense we're not involved together anymore.. I know.."

Lightning sat down in bed next to Sally. He cradled her in his arms while she cried. "Oh my god the kids!?" she screamed! "Sshshh My mom has them.. Calm down.." Lightning answered. Petting her hair. He felt so bad for this mess. "Sally... I love you.." She cried hearing that. She squeazed onto his arms. She was very emotional right now. "I love you to.." She sniffled. Lightning kind of hurt hearing that. But it also felt so happy hearing those words from her. He kissed her forehead and let her cry. Drugs must of been messing with her...

Cal had just finished a lesson up with his students and made his way to his office. "Oh Mr. Weathers!" his secretary shouted before he opened his door. Cal stopped and waited. "Mr McQueen is in there. He said it's urgent." Cal sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked into his office and shut the door. Yep. Lightning was waiting. "What do you want McQueen?..." He asked as he made his way to his chair. "Is Cruz here?" Lightning asked. Cal nodded but immediately snapped "You ain't gettin in her pants McQueen." Lightning glared and hit the desk "She might be taking drugs!" Cal's expression changed.

"Cruz?" Cal asked. Lightning sat down and explained "She gave me some stuff and.. Something happened." Cal rolled his eyes. "You are not blaming Cruz for your own drug experimental stuff." Lightning glared at Cal and snapped "Get her in here. Now. She will tell you!" He he ordered. Cal sighed but not wanting this to go too far grabbed his phone and called for Cruz to come in.

A few minutes passed then the door opened, "Hey Mr Weathers, I was called..." she slowed and stared at Lightning.. Lightning and Cal?.. This couldn't be good.. "Shut the door." Cal instructed. Cruz slowly clicked the door shut. She was a little nervous. "Lightning is saying... Well.." Cal snickered. "Lightning says you gave him drugs. Is that true?' he asked. Cruz stared at Lightning. Lightning looked mad. "Look," Cal began explaining "If you have drugs or anything you need to come clean now before"-"Okay!.. I... I mean I gave him... this new way people are smoking.. I only tried it a few times myself.. You can't take much.." Cal was very surprised. "Sally smoked it." Lightning growled. Cruz's eyes widened.

"And now she's in the hospital." he added. Cruz was hurt and upset and embaressed. "I.. I gave that stuff to you.. For you.. I never thought you'd give it away, and not Sally?" Cruz replied. Lightning glared. He had no real way of explaining how Sally actually got a hold of it. Cal sighed "Cruz, if I can't trust you?.." "NO! You can trust me! I swear it!" Cruz quickly defended! Cal didn't seem convinced. "I'm sorry Cruz.. I can't have a racer that.. Does that kind of stuff.." "Storm does it!?" "He's not my racer. You have to set a better example. And.. I don't think you can." He said. Lightning was even a little surprised. He got up and muttered "I'm gonna go.. But I did the right thing here, and I told you. Go easy on her.." "Go easy?" Cal snarled rudely.

"She had drugs! I have to have her room searched now too. She is the racer of the Dinico Rusteze Racing School, she can't set that kind of example!" Cruz frowned. Was she about to be fired!? Thanks to LIGHTNING!? "Would you rather I handle this my way or call the cops?" he asked. "NO!.." Cruz shouted. "I.. If I have to, I'll quit.." She whimpered. Lightning stared at her, at Cal. He had to step in and say something! "Woah.. Cal hold on.. We were young once.. We tried things.. If I remember, Megan still doesn't know about the time you and I spent in that motel back in 08." Cal frowned but snapped back "Neither does Sally!?" Lightning glared, "That's not the point. We were young and we did things that should have gotten us fired. We did things to Chick and Carl that should have gotten us banned from the track. But you had family and I had my crew chief..." Lightning replied then sighed.

"Let this slide once.. She's young.." He added softly. Cal glared and snapped "You'd know, wouldn't you." Lightning sighed. Cal stared at Cruz. Pathetically young. Cal sighed and motioned for them to leave. "Go.. Both of you.. I got work to settle..." Cruz and Lightning stared at each other a moment. But the two left Cal's office and left him alone to quote work. They walked side by side in the halls. Cruz was upset, Lightning was mad.

"Mr McQueen I"-"DON'T You Mister McQueen me! What the heck were those drugs!? Do you even understand how bad this is!?" Lightning yelled! Cruz stopped and tried to defend herself some "I never thought Sally or anyone else would take them?.. I figured you knew what it was?.." "I didn't! And now Sally is the hospital over it! You are so stupid!" He growled. And OH that hurt her. She just stood there silently letting Lightning yell at her, "You seriously are the most inconsiderate person I've ever met! Now, Sally and I could go under investigation! I HAVE KIDS! I can't risk them, have people coming into my home!?" "I'm Sorry!" Cruz yelled, But Lightning was furious!

"NO! Sorry isn't good enough for me! You are so immature and could never understand! Because you have NOTHING TO LOSE!" He shouted in her face. Cruz shoved Lightning away and snapped with that "NOTHING to lose!? I have EVERYTHING to lose! I don't want to get fired AGAIN, might I add! OR quit! I LOVE racing!" "You can't LOSE what you didn't work for Cruz!" "Excuse me!?" She yelled! (And yes, by this point they had attracted attention)

"I have worked hard for my career!" Cruz shouted. Lightning snickered yelling back "BY fucking your way to the top!? I GAVE you your career! Without me, there would be no YOU!" "Take that back!" Cruz yelled! But Lightning was stubborn, "I made you what you are! Without me, you'd still be a trainer who was scared to be around the big boys! I wish I never fucked you!" right in her face. Cruz had tears in her eyes "Not my fault your wife was lousy in bed!" Lightning shoved Cruz against the wall, pinning her shoulders to it with his hands.

People around gasped. Cruz and Lightning stared into each other's eyes and she said "Go ahead Mr McQueen!.. Fuck me.. Fuck me right here.. This is how you like it! Abusing me and making me do as you command!.. I know you want to.." Lightning was breathing heavy but realized what she was doing. She was trying to grab attention and hurt him. She was mad. Lightning let her go and stepped back. Everyone was staring at them. Cruz had tears in her eyes but hated Lightning for hurting her and swallowed hard, almost choking before saying "Hope your image takes a hit from that.." It would, it really would. Cruz flipped him off and left, fading into the crowd that had gathered as they over heard this fight. Lightning was just as hurt and angry. He didn't have time for Cruz and her teenage acting drama. So he left...


	55. Could be his chance

Lightning returned to the hospital and Sally's room just as Sheriff was leaving. "Hey, how's she doing? Did you talk to her? He asked. Knowing that if Sally did as he told her, to tell the truth. He was probably about to be arrested. Sheriff nodded "She'll be alright. Doctor is gonna keep her another night to be safe. You have the kids tonight right?" he asked. Lightning nodded. He noticed Sheriff had his cuffs back. Sheriff noticed Lightning staring at them so he cleared his throat and explained "She says Francesco had them. Left them. Said she was having a rough and day thought they were juts plain old cigarettes. So she won't be charged." Lightning was so relieved. "Thank you Sheriff."

Sheriff raised a brow and explained further, "That being said, it didn't go without consequences. She had to step down as mayor immediately. That or face court for possession." Lightning couldn't believe that. "She stepped down as mayor early?" he asked. Sheriff nodded. "It was best." he replied. Lightning hated this. This was his fault. Well his and Cruz's. "You two take care. Bring the kids by the station sometime. I'd love to entertain them." He smiled. Lightning nodded agreeing "Will do Sheriff." Sheriff patted Lightning's shoulder and was off.

Lightning peeked in at Sally. She was up and her eyes swollen and red from crying. He really did it this time.. And he didn't even actually do anything! Lightning slowly pushed the door open and walked in. Sally sniffled and stared at him. "Hey.." he greeted. Sally didn't say anything. She was upset and a little emotional because of the drugs. Lightning walked over and got into bed next to her. Holding her in his arms again. And she let him. They sat together, laying there arms around each other. Silent for some time.

"Don't worry about the kids Sal.. I'll go pick them up shortly.. Do you want me to bring them by?" he asked. Sally sniffled a little before answering "No.. I don't want them to see me like this.." Lightning sighed. Hapoy he was holding her but he caused this. "Lightning.. Who gave you the drugs?.." She asked softly. Lightning hesitated. If Sally knew Cruz was the one who did it.. She'd send Cruz to jail any way possible. Which seemed a bit extreme. Cruz was young and made a mistake. "Uhm.. This.. Guy I met.. No one important. You should rest." he tried changing the subject. And Sally was to weak to fight him. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.

She could fall asleep. That's how warm he was, how safe she felt. "Could you do me a favor?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled and glanced at her, gazed at her "Of course! Anything." he answered. Sally snickered a little and smiled back "Um.. At my house on the entrance table.. There's this little envelope.." Lightning's eyed widened. Crap. "It's an.. Important letter.. Don't open it please just.. Could you bring it to me?.. I.. I don't think I wanna wait to read it." Lightning stared at her. A little blank stare. His letter. He had forgotten about it. She definitely didn't need to read that now! "Uh.. A letter?" he asked nervously. Sally nodded begging "Please?.. I really wanna read it." Lightning sighed. He didn't want her to read it.. But.. He could take this chance to re write it as Chester and not tell her the truth!

"Okay. I'll be back." He replied answering. Kissing her forehead and getting out of the bed. "Thank you..." Sally mumbled. Lightning stared at her a moment. But nodded once and left. Planning to re write his letter to her. Sally lay there in the hospital bed alone now. Lightning was being such a caring person through this. Although he had the drugs. She wondered if he had even been to his office yet sense. Wondered if Chester even cleaned up anything. Where did Chester go?...

Lightning opened the door to Sally's home and stepped in. Right there on the entrance table was the letter. The letter that confessed his love to her and why he did this stupid trick. He sighed. She couldn't read it now. Lightning went up to Sally's room and grabbed a pen and some paper from Sally's little desk. Sat down and began his knew letter as Chester. But what would he say?! After last night?. He sat there thinking. Starting but pausing over and over. The words just weren't coming.

_Dearest Sally,_

Great! Two words! Well, one word and her name! Good.. Stuck. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Lightning tapped the pen on the desk. This shouldn't be this difficult! But after last night.. He didn't want Chester to return. He was tired of tricking her. If that had been the real him!... Well.. Sally would have never gone out with him. Lightning sighed. What was he suppose to do? Keep playing this Chester guy? When did it end? After how Sally acted last night?.. He wanted her, HE DID. Not Chester not as a game. Because even if Chester had her for a date or few hours, Lightning always wound up home alone at night and that isn't what he wanted.

_Maybe we shouldn't see each other._

Lightning stared at those words he wrote. That would mean hurting her a little more. A little less than her finding out the truth though. And this meant giving up the only thing letting him close to her. Maybe he shouldn't write that. Lightning stared at his first letter. Maybe he should just let her read it.. But that would hurt her to. He growled a little, at himself. He was so frustrated. "Come on McQueen.. You can do this..?" He coaxed himself a little. "Okay.." Then he began writing. This was for the best...

Sally was asleep when he opened the door. She looked peaceful. "Sal.." Lightning muttered. She opened her eyes and quickly adjusted herself. "I brought you that letter.." He added and held it up. Sally smiled thanking him. He handed it to her And sighed "I'm gonna head out." He said and began to leave. Sally stared at the letter in her hands then at Lightning leaving and shouted "Wait!.. Can you stay a little longer?.." She asked. Lightning frowned, one hand on the door and about to leave. He did not want to be here when she read that letter. "Um.." He stared at her, at that letter. He really didn't want to. "Um.. Sure.." HE answered softly. So Lightning sat back down in the seat across from her bed. Sally stared at the letter, and Lightning decided to make conversation.

"So.. What's so important about that letter?.." He asked nervously. Sally sighed "Well.. The guy I was with last night wrote it honestly.. Before all that mess happened.. Have you? Been to your office sense?.." She asked nervously now. Lightning shook his head. "maybe wanna wait on that.." She admitted. Lightning shrugged "Well I know you went through my desk already. Got into my cigarettes." He made it sound like a joke. Sally nodded but assured "i didn't find your porn though." Lightning raised a brow and explained "I don't need porn." He griped. Sally snickered then sighed and asked "You like that bolt don't you?.." Lightning shrugged "It's just a car.." Softly.

Sally frowned admitting "I.. May have.. scratched it along the side.." Lightning stared at her. Silently they both stared at each other. It felt like forever. Lightning finally sighed "I was.. Gonna repaint her anyway. One day maybe I'll give her to one of the kiddos." He smiled. That sounded sweet. Sally smiled at him. Who was she kidding.. She loved this jerk. She stared at the letter. Poor Chester. "Light?.. Why can't we get along?.." Sally asked. Lightning had no problem admitting "Cause I slept with someone. Hurt you and burned your trust to ashes." Sally frowned and defended him? "But I slept with someone first.. Now that gives you no right.. But you were here in this hospital with me and Ben and willing to raise a child that wasn't yours. I should have been there for you and never even talked to Ben.." She began crying again. Lightning hadn't seen Sally cry this much sense he told her about Cruz and his affair.

"sally.. My lies to you started way before that and you know that. I should have been a better husband and should have given you that family you wanted sooner. I'm an idiot. You knew that from day one you met me. I mess things up. That's.. That's what I do." He admitted or vented maybe even. Sally sniffled but she still had that letter. Lightning walked over and took her hand. "I love you.. I always will." He said softly. Sally nodded and wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't... I should, I mean... I.." She muttered and just couldn't find the words. Lightning sighed and replied "Get some rest. Read your?.. Fuck boy's letter... I gotta get the kids." He kissed her hand and didn't give her the chance to even say goodbye. He had to go. If he stayed for that letter he would brake!

Sally was alone, letter in her hand. She hesitated. Staring at the envelope. She opened it. Hoping it could maybe tell her even where Chester might have gone to...

_My dearest Sally,_

_We were never suppose to meet. Never to have spoken. I hope our date was perfect as I promised you. But I can't be with you. There is nothing wrong with you. You are the second most perfect woman in my life. But when we met, you asked me what my bucket list contained and I said to re marry the woman I love. My ex wife. I have a chance to be with her. I have to take it._

_I hope you didn't cry to much after I dropped you off back home. I didn't want to hurt you but I don't think I could tell you this without it stinging a little. I am sorry for that. Because I truly did love you. I truly do love you. You are a blessed, beautiful and lucky woman. You have three amazing children. Though I've never really met them, I know this just because they have you as a mother. You have an ex husband that would die for you, he cares so much for you and doesn't even care about his happiness in the end if it means you are happy. That is rare. You have good friends and a beautiful town. You are a smart and bright woman. Any man will be lucky to have you. _

_Sometimes what you need is right in front of you. I hope you find what you need, what you want, the love you deserve. I am so sorry to have done this to you. I will visit one day maybe. I hope you understand. I just love my wife so much and she is all I ever wanted. I made a mistake and she is finally willing to give me a chance. You can never understand how lucky that makes me. I do not deserve her. Please do not cry over me, or not much. I am not worth your tears Sally. I love you and I hope you do well. Because you are amazing. Made my life a little better in all the gloom going on. and try to take it easy on Lightning will you? He picks on you because he loves you. It is childish but we both know he means well. Goodbye and thank you Sally. For everything._

_-Chester Vitte._

Sally broke into tears reading this letter. Chester was gone. He was leaving her last night. That's why he wanted everything to be perfect! She did understand. He loved his ex wife and she was giving him another chance. Like Lightning had wanted from her for the past years. But it hurt! Ben, Lightning, Francesco, and now Chester.. The list just kept going. She felt hopeless. Like she would never have love again. Why was it men just kept choosing other women over her. Well.. Francesco just ran off. Real manly. Maybe she was just destined to be alone...

**This felt like a super short chap. i know its not my shortest though. i went ahead and posted it because i will be busy tonight and tomorrow and not sure if I'll get another up yet. Poor Sally, i know. Yes. Chester Vitte left. I dont know if L will return as Chester again or not.**

**The story is slowly going into the direction i wanted. I hope you guys really do like the story. i appreciate all reviews. good and bad guys!**

**L is gonna have to to let S heal up maybe in her heart before making any moves really. idk yet. as poor L, i myself am a little stumped here. Because this is a mess here. S will be fine but is no longer mayor whatsover. which yes, means dear Cleo de frank is about to run this town. L and Cruz aren't exactly on good terms obviously right now. But Cruz is young and dumb. i dont think Cal is going to just fire her though.**

**L was taking time off work to try and win S back but he may need to just drop it and completely try and "move on" the best he can. idk. S is weak right now and hurting. so he has the chance to take advantage of her and this, or he can let her become independent and stronger and then try again. Idk what he should do? thoughts? Cause it can make the story go different ways of course.** see...

**L could take advantage and S, being hurt, weak and alone, might give him the chance he's been wanting. But S is broken hearted and feels like she isn't good enough. The past memories hurt still, added with, Francesco's and Chester's heartbreak. Idk if this is the way to go because S is pretty depressed. Not like she is gonna be the woman L loved.** **L would have to be paitent and very tender as S is fragile here.**

**or...**

**L could wait, focus back on work or whatever. Let S become independent and strong again and sure of herself. Get over her last two men. But she maybe back to being stubborn and hard headed and idk if she'd give him a chance once she felt back to normal and more sensible. Cause she doesn't want to get hurt again. Specially after Chester now to.. and L was the worst. he's kind of unpredictable. S likes safety** **and wants someone to be there for her. Francesco ran off, Chester left, L left for a younger woman before all this.. She wants stability.**

**What do you guys think? Cause those are my two biggest choices, options right now as for L and S. And i am the writer and idk which I wanna do. Like i said, both ways take different directions in the story. idk... Thoughts please????**


	56. who is taking advantage of who

Sally walked into her office. She had to pack up her things sense she was no longer Mayor anymore. Her assistant greeted her and expressed how she'd miss her. Sally would miss this to. But it was coming anyway. She was done being Mayor of the town. She had the cozy cone still and her kids. It meant more time with them to. Sally grabbed a box and started placing files in it and some pictures of each of her kids. A little caution cone figurine that was on the desk and her pens. _knock knock _"Come in." Sally called. Her assistant opened the door and had a large vase full of flowers in her hands. But the vase wasn't a normal vase. "What is that?" Sally asked with a slight giggle of humor.

The vase was an upside down caution cone. And the flowers were these beautiful bright white roses. "Who sent these?" she asked. The assistant set them on the desk and looked at the card. She stared a moment before answering "Lightning." Sally sighed. It was nice. To nice. "Alright um.. Thank you. I'm... Just leave then on the desk and I'll pack them up with everything else." Sally instructed. The woman nodded and left Sally alone. Sally stared at the flowers. Lightning huh?..

Lightning at home, with the kids, and Bobby and his future wife Heather. Though Heather's presence alone could bug the heck out of Lightning. The _men _were planning Bobby's little party this coming week. And Heather seemed to be an anything goes type person surprisingly. The two guys glanced over at Heather who was playing with the twins and Colton. Bobby smiled and bragged "See? Told you she'd be great with your kids. Now you gotta baby sitter!" "That's cause she is a kid." Lightning growled. Bobby glared at Lightning. Lightning just didn't feel right about this and had to ask his friend again, "Bobby.. I don't.. Are you sure you wanna?.." He paused. Bobby's glare indicated that a fight might start. So Lightning decided to drop it pretty quickly.

"Just don't tell Sally I let someone I barely know play with the kids.." He added. Bobby snickered but speaking of Sally. "Man how's she doin anyway? After all that Chester mess?" Bobby asked. Lightning frowned answering "She's not doing that well.. I mean I knew.. I knew she was gonna get hurt some but.. She's been depressed the last couple days.. Really depressed." Bobby shrugged "Well she fell in love with this Chester thing. With you. I knew you weren't over her.." Bobby snarled. Lightning sighed. "The last time I saw her this depressed was when our marriage really began failing.." Lightning sounded so sad. Bobby tried making it seem better but ofcourse didn't really, "I wouldn't have quit the whole Chester thing like that. You had a great thing there!" Bobby said. Lightning raised a brow, listening. "I mean, Chester had Sally. Which meant Lightning could have had whoever he wanted!" Bobby tried sounding enthusiastic. But Lightning admitted "That's not what I wanted." Bobby frowned. He and Lightning had different views. But Lightning was his friend and Bobby didn't like seeing his friend like this.

"Than why don't you just tell Sally how you feel?" "I have! Multiple times!... She just hates me.." Lightning answered. Bobby shook his head and scolded "Stop chasing an impossible goal. If she don't want you, move it on! There's plenty of fish in the sea." Lightning still looked upset, "But not many jewels.." He muttered. Bobby glared a moment then nudged his shoulder "If it's a relationship you want with someone.. There are two women in this town that aren't Sally and would LOVE to be with you and you know it." Lightning stared and shook his head "I am not dating Cleo." Bobby shrugged "Why not? Pros, she's curvy like an hourglass, your age, blonde." "Cons, She's moody, mean, bossy, manipulative, a bitch to Sally?" Lightning snapped. Bobby rolled his eyes replying "And there's Cruz. That girl loves you."

"Cruz acts like a child." Lightning growled. Bobby laughed "You act like a child!" Lightning shook his head explaining "I don't need this Bobby. Okay? Drop it. Let's just.. Finish getting this party planned..." Bobby smiled, clapped his hands together and replied "Yes! I can't wait to see Jesse's face when she sees me with Heather." "Wait what? You're inviting Jesse?" Lightning asked in disbelief. "Well yeah! I'm gonna rub my new wife's perky personality in that woman's face. Show her what she is missing!" He laughed. Lightning stared a moment. Bobby was being ridiculous. "I'm not helping you do that. Jesse doesn't deserve that. She loved you and all she wanted was for the open relationship thing you two had to become closed. She wanted to be with you and only you and have a kid! That is the highest honor you could ask of her!" Lightning yelled. Bobby glared "Highest honor?! What is this? What's with you? Women aren't above us? We are men. We own them. Without us, our women would be mindless horny lesbians.." Lightning shook his head.

He glanced over at Heather and his kids. "Bobby... You are my friend... But if this party is actually just an attempt to hurt Jesse.. You will not be doing this at my academy." Lightning was firm and serious Bobby sighed "Fine.. Whatever.. I won't invite Jesse than.." Lightning nodded. Good. "Well if we're almost done? I'm gonna call and check on Sally.." Lightning said and stood up to step away. "Man! You're takin the kids over there later!? You can talk to her when you see her!?" Bobby shouted. "She's been really depressed. I don't like her being alone." Bobby shook his head and growled "You are ridiculous and that woman is stupid." Lightning glared but stepped out. He really was concerned. But he panicked. He panicked when the drugs and Sheriff and Sally in the hospital. He panikced and was done with Chester. Maybe he shouldn't have acted so quick.

Lightning really thought the way he had Chester leave was best anyway. He knew it would hurt her but.. He figured she would understand and that was it. He hadn't realized how much this Chester meant to Sally? The phone rang a few tones before her sweet but sad voice answered_._

_Hello.._

"Hey Sal. H-How are you today?"

_Fine. Same as this morning when you called. Thanks by the way._

"Oh um?.."

_For the flowers. That was nice of you._

"You're welcome."

it was so quiet. She just had no words.

"Look.. If.. You need time to rest I can take the kids another day?"

_I am rested. I feel fine._

"You're not fine. Don't lie to me... Maybe you shouldn't... Why don't you come over here for dinner tonight? Just us and the kids? I'll take care if everything. You just enjoy the kids and a good meal. Maybe even a bath?"

_I can take a bath in my own tub._

"I know that. But I also know you shouldn't be alone."

_*sigh* Light.._

"Sally... I want to take care of you. Please come over. I don't like seeing you like this."

_When would I come over?.._

"Anytime! I mean.. Bobby's over at this very second. But I'll show him out in a second here. I want to help you."

_You can't help me? I'm fine. But.. Dinner sounds nice and I would love seeing the kids. So.. You would really be okay keeping the kids another day?_

"Yes. You need to focus on yourself a little. It's okay.I got this."

_Hmm. Okay.. Well... I'll see you in an hour or so than._

"Great. I'll see you soon Sal."

She didn't say anything else. Just hung up. Lightning sighed. But he really wanted to take care of her. Hoping she'd get over this Chester thing. But what if she didn't?...

_Knock,knock,knock._ Sally wasn't expecting anyone? She stared at the door a moment? Chester? No.. Not possible.. He was happy and with his wife again. _knock,knock. _Francesco? Oh gosh.. If he came back.. Sally's heart wqs beating against her chest hard and loud as she grabbed the door knob and opened it. She let out a sigh of relief as she was greeted. "Jesse.. Didn't know you were coming over?" Jesse walked on in with this purple bag on hand. "I know sweetie. But you have been so depressed and alone. I thought I'd come see you." Jesse replied. Sally smiled, shutting the door. "Awe well.. Thanks Jess. I'm actually getting ready to head over to Lightning's for dinner."

Jesse snickered but smiled. "Good. You shouldn't be alone. And I know what'll make you feel a little better." "What's that?" Sally asked. Jesse smiled suspiciously and opened her bag, "Hair cut. I'm gonna turn that shaggy shoulder thing you got going into a well layered and bouncy bob. It'll be much cuter and make you feel a little better. A little lighter." Sally sighed replying "Thank you Jess.. But I don't"-"Not takin no as answer. You trust me? Let me beautify you." Jesse interrupted. Sally smiled and knew there was no fighting this woman. Plus, maybe a new hairstyle could help her ego a little.

So Sally sat down letting Jesse do her hair. Jesse use to do this as a living, so she was good at it. Sally even let Jesse cut Colton's first hair cut before. "So?" Jesse began. "Going to Lightning's for dinner?" "Yup." Sally simply answered. Jesse cut some hair before replying "Think he's just trying to take advantage?" she asked. Sally sighed admitting "A little.. But.." she paused. "I don't know.. This is gonna sound awful but.. Maybe I want to be taken advantage of.." Jesse snickered "Not awful at all. You got dumped and you wanna feel good. It's completely normal baby girl." "Really?.." "Mmhmm." Jesse answered. Sally just sat there thinking for a moment. Jesse trimmed a little more, "I know you and Lightning have history.. And you don't wanna go back down that road, but sometimes history is good." She said. Sally raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Jesse rolled her eyes explaining "I mean that if you wanna?... You know?.. Have a little fun.. Make yourself feel good with some sympathy sex, he's an easy target. He would do anything for you, he's safe sexually and has history." Sally frowned a little.

"It's not all good history Jesse. It's so bad I"-"No, no. Not history, _history_. He knows how to please you, what buttons to push and where to put his hands." "Oh." Sally muttered. Jesse smiled and snickered at Sally's little bit of dumbness there. "It doesn't have to be Lightning. But you could use someone for a few hours." "Chester and I made love.." Sally admitted. Jesse paused her styling. She sighed. "Chester is a dick. He fucked you and then left you for hihis wife." She griped. Sally frowned a little and remembered the letter she had received from him. "Am I?... Am I wrong? Should I have given Lightning another chance?" She asked. Jesse raised a brow. She had to endure all the hate and complaining and tears that man had put Sally through.

"Lightning treated you very badly.. You two tried therapy and even that didn't work." "Because I quit." Sally reminded. Jesse sighed replying "Tell me somethin.. If you and Lightning got back together? What would happen? Honestly?" she asked. Sally thought a moment. Thought hard before answering "Well.. I guess it would feel a little weird.. Sense we've been separated so long now.. He'd.. I'm guessing he'd treat me funny.. Either he'd quit doing the things that make me love him or treat me like a peice of glass. Afraid I'd shatter." Jesse's eyes widened. "Did you just say you love him?" she asked. Sally choked. "Well.. I have to. He's the father of my children." "Mmhmm. Sure. Alright. Done. Well, when Lightning sees this mew style on you. He is gonna go weak. This makes you look like you feel better and younger. I'm magic I'll tell you." Jesse joked. Sally smiled a little and looked the mirror. The hair cut did help actually. And having a nicely even layered bob with some light bangs to the side did look better on her too. "Thank you Jess." Sally said.

Jesse hugged her friend. "I'm here for you baby. You know that." And it hurt. Sally's heart was just broken right now. She loved him. But how could you love someone you only knew a few weeks. Part of her was embarrassed because of the feelings she had for Chester. It took her longer to actually love Lightning! How awful was that. Unless she was never meant to be with Lightning. She loved him to. In ways. Maybe Jesse was right. Maybe she should take advantage of Lightning before he took advantage of her?...

**Sorry! Heres something for now. i have been so busy! More to come! Hope u all enjoy the little tease!**


	57. Simply too far

Lightning opened the door to the most beautiful face he could have dreamed of seeing. Though she was sad. But "Wow... You?.. Cut your hair?" he asked and pointed out. Sally nodded answering "Yea um.. Jesse thought it might.. Make me feel a little better." Lightning smiled "Well you look great. Looks good." he complimented as Sally walked inside. Immediately Ece yelled "Mommy!" and ran to her mother. Smiling and happy to see her mom. Sally hugged her little girl and honestly it just melted Lightning's heart. He should have been with Sally from the start and never looked at another woman. And now he risked his kids never knowing a life with both parents under one roof.

"Hope your hungry." Lightning exclaimed. Sally hummed "Hmm.. I could eat." "Daddy make can cakes!" Ece shouted. Lightning snickered happily. Ece was adorbale. Can cakes were pan cakes. "Breakfast for dinner?" Sally asked with a slight giggle. Lightning shrugged admitting "I couldn't say no to that face." he pointed to Ece. Sally sighed. Ece had Lightning wrapped around her little finger and it was sweet. "It sounds great Light." she complimented. Lightning smiled. Maybe one day he'd hear that name meant to make fun of him again. "Why don't you go play while I help Daddy in the kitchen?" Sally suggested to her daughter. Lightning became suspicious hearing that. Sally wasn't gonna _help_ in the kitchen. This usually indicated she wanted to ' talk '. Which made him nervous.

So as the former couple walked into the kitchen, Lightning quickly asked "So what is it you wanna talk about?" Sally raised a brow. "What do you mean? You invited me." she reminded. Lightning nodded, "Yeah... I did, but you told Ece you were gonna help me in the kitchen. Isn't that code for some kind of talk?" he asked. Sally smiled. It was a little funny that Lightning assumed that. "Not unless we need to?" Sally replied. Lightning sighed. Oh there were PLENTY of things they could have needed to talk about.

"Uhh... No.. Not really I guess.." Lightning answered softly. Lightning then began to get everything out and began cooking. Sally grabbed the mixture and began to stir it up. Lightning stared at her. Not only did she look beautiful, but it was so great seeing her here. In his home as if it were normal. "Why don't you go relax. I can make dinner by myself." Lightning exclaimed. Sally set the batter down replying "This is your house. What would I do?" Lightning snickered a bit. "Well, there's tv, the kids playing, though that's not exactly _relaxing._ I don't even think you've seen the shower in my bathroom. Its got that kind of removable shower head you like." he winked. Sally blushed and stared snapping "What!? I don't know what you mean." Lightning chuckled lightly. "Oh yeah, okay, sure." he laughed. Sally didn't say anything for a moment.

Lightning even wondered if his joke was too far or not. So he cleared his throat before asking "So uh.. You... Chester?.." He wasn't making any sense. Sally stared a moment. "You two um.. I mean you must of.. Had.." "We had a thing and it ended. Okay." Sally explained. She was short and sharp. So Lightning nodded. Dropping it. "Thanks again.. I mean for inviting me over. I'm glad I got out the house.. I guess I have been.. A little upset lately." Lightning nodded and listened to Sally's venting. "Just... I lost my job because I acted like a child! And I am so sorry about the car again.. I can't believe I did that.." "I destroyed your porsche years ago. You should have done a lot more than that little scratch. I deserved it really." he replied. Sally watched Lightning cook for a few minutes before sighing "This is nice though. Kids playing in the next room.. Watching you cook and handle everything. And no fighting." "Yep.. Not yet anyway." Lightning joked. Probably not the best joke really.

"Sorry about Chester.." Lightning muttered. Sally nodded. Staring and watching Lightning. Just staring. Not gazing. There wasn't this feeling of love. Just.. being there was enough. Although he did have a nice ass. "So you still have the cone right?" Lightning asked. Sally snapped out of her stare. "What? yes. Yeah I still have the motel." "Good. You'll be able to keep yourself busy." Lightning replied. Sally nodded. Biting her lips. Oh how she could use some of his roughness right now. Not love, no tenderness, no cuddling afterwards. Just straight up sex. She swallowed hard. Maybe even a little nervously. "You okay?" Lightning asked. Sally blushed answering "Ofcourse. Stop asking me that." She scolded. Lightning stared a moment but not wanting to piss her off of hurt her in anyway he did as she told him. "Sorry.." He muttered. Sally didn't reply though. just stood there. Staring and watching.

"I'm thinking about getting a cat." Sally suddenly exclaimed. Lightning raised a brow. "You? A cat?" he asked in disbelief. Sally nodded explaining "For Ece. And the boys. Think they might enjoy a little pet like a kitten or something. Cats are easy to maintain." Lightning nodded slowly just agreeing but truly he had no clue, and as far as he knew, neither did Sally. "Honestly, I think you could get the boys a rock and they'd be just as entertained." Lightning joked. Sally didn't seem to find it as funny though. "I think I'm gonna go... Watch the kids play actually.." She mumbled and left the room. Lightning sighed. He enjoyed her company. He hated seeing her so sad and depressed. He figured she'd be okay but seeing her was making him wonder if he was wrong...

After dinner, the family all sat down and watched one of the kids movies together. Nearing the end, Ece and Landon passed out asleep on the couch. One parent on each side. Colton was drifing to sleep, sitting in the very middle of his sibblings. Lightning sighed but a good sigh. He had Ece leaning on him asleep. He glanced over at Sally who had Landon sleeping over her lap. Lightning gently picked Ece up. "Colton, come on.. I'll tuck you and your sister in." Colton was so tired that he didn't even fight his father. The toddler was ready for bed. "I'll come back for Landon." Lightning softly whispered. Sally nodded and gently brushed her baby boys hair.

It did feel good getting to come over and spend time with the ones she loved. Even Lightning. Part of her had hoped Lightning was Chester. She felt so stupid for even thinking he could have been. Like Lightning could make her feel that way again after everything they put each other through. Lightning came back down and carefully took Landon from Sally's arms. Sally almost didn't want him to take the younster to bed. She could have cuddled her son all night long. Especially sense she was hurting. Nothing could heal her broken heart more than the love and hug of her children.

Lightning made his way back down and sat next to Sally. "Hope you enjoyed getting to spend some time here." He said. Sally put on a smile and nodded. She really did though. "Sal.. I'm.. Sorry you"-He was stopped when she suddenly kissed him. And it wasn't just a kiss. This wasn't the love of his life kissing him and wanting him or needing him. This kiss felt as if a strangers lips! Lightning gently pushed Sally away, "Woah uh.. Did I?.. Was I giving you some kind of mixed signal or something?" he asked. Sally shook her head and tried explaining "No.. I.. Just.." she turned red. Oh fuck she was embarrassed now. Lightning was clueless to the fact she had been preying on him most of the night.

Lightning and Sally stared at each other seriously confused. Sally swallowed or choked rather trying to explain herself "I.. This is what you like right?" Lightning's brows lowered. _Excuse me?_ "Women just.. Coming onto you right?" she added. Lightning wasn't sure what to think yet. Sally sighed continuing "You are always saying you want me.. I'm here! you invited me here to fuck I would think." Actually she didn't think that at all. She was just trying to push his buttons and get him to fuck her.

Lightning was a little disgusted. "So why don't we stop this game and you and I get right to it." She exclaimed. Lightning's expression was some of a glare mixed with "What the fuck?" He snapped. "You come here expecting me to fuck you? Seriously?" he asked. Sally shrugged "Kind of what you do Light." _Wtf. _"Um no. It's not. I don't want to just?.. Fuck you." He snarled. Sally rolled her eyes. He needed a push apparently. So she stood up. "Well I came here expecting sex. I need it. Either you're gonna give it to me, or I'm gonna take it." She began undressing right there, right in front of him. Lightning stared. Staring at her skin as it all become visible. "Sally stop." he ordered. Sally didn't listen and became completely in nude standing in front of him.

"Remember when we began fucking around. No strings attached?" she asked. Lightning tried not to look at her body and keep his eyes on hers. "Yeah." he answered. "But.. We"-"We what?" she interrupted. Lightning sighed. She came here. Knowing what she wanted. Lightning knew she was just hurting. Because of _Chester. _Because of him. He frowned. He would take her but not like this. "Sally I can't.. You"-"You don't have a choice. Stand up." Lightning sighed and looked away. If he kept staring he'd want her. Sally bent over him and grabbed his jaw. Forcing their eyes to lock. While holding his jaw in one hand and staring into his soul, her other hand began to rub from his knee and up his thigh into his inner, between his legs and up the zipper to the belt of his jeans.

Lightning tightly grabbed her wrist. Stopping her teasing little rub. "Stop." he ordered. Sally pulled her wrist away, her hand released his jaw. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder, behind his neck. And spreading her legs sat on top his lap. Lightning adjusted himself a bit. Sally wasn't the sexually strong one. Not usually. Lightning made sure to look away. Pretend to ignore her efforts. But his body wasn't ignoring hers. Sally swirved her hips. Rubbing her area over his bulging jeans. "Stop." he ordered. She smiled. A fake smile. Rubbing her hands over his shirt down to his belt. Suddenly,

Lightning grabbed her up, stood up, and tossed her onto the couch shouting "Stop it! I'm not doin this!" Sally stared up into his eyes. His cold and dark blue eyes. It was so quiet. Lightning noticed though, she wasn't just hurt and embarrassed. She was ashamed. Felt so unwanted. He could fuck her. But it would be pitty sex. Funny how he wanted her for so long but.. Not like this. "I do want you." He said seeing her frown. "I want you so badly Sally..." "Than take me! Please! Prove you want me!" she snapped! Lightning sighed. Trying to figure out what to do. Take her.. Oh how he wanted her. But the sex wouldn't be as good as it could be. "I'm sorry.. But I want you. When I say that, I don't mean I want your body.. I do want your body but.. I mean I want to marry you. I wanna be with you every night, every day Sal.." Sally shook her head. She was hurt.

"Fine." She replied sharply. "I don't want you that way though. I just want you to show me a good time. I want to feel wanted! You wanna help me? Make me feel good... Fuck me." she snapped as she stood up. Standing there face to face. "Fuck me Lightning." She snapped and shoved his chest. Lightning didn't reply or react much to her light shove. "Do it! Fuck me!" she snapped and shoved his chest again. Still Lightning remained still and silent. Ignoring her really. Sally shook her head, one last time she snapped at him "Come on! Fuck me Lightning!" and hit his chest! She reared to hit him again but Lightning grabbed her wrist and pulled her close against his body. She began crying. So he just held her tightly. Letting her cry for a moment. It wasn't like hard core crying. Just more of whimpering.

She took a few breaths, calming down herself. Lightning let her calm. Ease down. Suddenly! Lightning grabbed her beautifully soft white platinum hair and jerked her head back to force her to look at him.. Sally stared at his face. He didn't seem like the one she loved. And for the first time that was okay. She didn't want his love. Lightning's nose touched hers and his lips was so close! Her breath was heavy.

"Please..." Sally whimpered. Her eyes with tears. And part of Lightning wanted to. He wanted to punish her but.. He just couldn't. And his own eyes teared up as he let go of her hair and turned away. "Please go.. Before I do something stupid.." He begged softly. Sally frowned. "You?.. Don't want me either?.." Either... Ugh.. Lightning frowned. He was trying to figure out how to even answer that! "Look at me. Look at me Lightning!" She yelled. Lightning hesitated.. But he turned around and stared at her. They both stared at each other. She looked pissed as hell. Hurt beyond a broken heart..

She took a deep breath before continuing "I need you to tell me you don't want me. Tell me how I'm not good enough!" Lightning sighed. He broke her again. Without meaning to. "Sally..." He began. "I want you very much." "That's not what I told you to say!? Tell me you don't want me!" she yelled. Lightning looked down and thought a moment. He did want her just.. Not like this. "Sal"-"Say it! Aren't I making this _easy _enough for you!?" she interrupted. Lightning looked up at her. He realized partially what she was holding onto. "Sal.. Come on... This is ridiculous.." "You mean _I'm _ridiculous. Right?.. Isn't that what you mean?.." She was gonna start crying again. Lightning really saw how depressed and hurt she was. Chester was the final straw. He thought he was but in fact he wasn't. Chester ruined her. Just added to her pain. Chester was a horrible person. Lightning reached for her but she shot away with "No! Don't touch me!" sharp!

Lightning stepped back and stared at the ground. He couldn't fix this. Maybe Chester could.. Maybe. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I can't give you what you want anymore.. Maybe... Maybe"-"Maybe we are just done. If it weren't for our kids?.. I'd never speak to you again." Sally snapped quietly. That hurt. It hurt painfully. Lightning nodded though. Sally grabbed her clothes and got dressed right there. "Sa"-"Dont! Just don't! I don't know why I even tried.. You didn't want me back then and you don't want me now." She snarled and headed to the door. Lightning didn't want her to leave like this and quickly followed after her. "Sally wait!" he called but she opened the door. Lightning grabbed her arm and stopped her. The two of them stood there and stared at each other. "Sally please..." He begged. "What!?.. What do you want?.." She asked. Lightning sighed. How was he gonna fix this?

"Sally, what I want is for you to be happy." He answered. Sally stared at him. Hurt, embarrassed, ashamed. "Well... Little late for that.. Please tell me if you hear from Chester though.. Please.." And that was it. She pulled away and began walking to her car. Lightning watched her open the door and just knew she'd open up to Chester. "Wait.." He called. Sally paused and stared as she stood mid way entering the vehicle. "What if... What if I sent you Chester's contact information.. I mean you... Obviously.. Liked him.. And.. He liked you." Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shut the door to the car and walked back over to Lightning. "You'd do that?.. For me?" she asked. Lightning hesitated some but nodded slowly. "Yea.. If that's what you want.." he shrugged. Sally nodded. "Please.." Lightning sighed and agreed. "I'll send it to your phone.. Um.. Night Sally." He replied. Sally nodded and watched Lightning shut the door on her softly before heading back to her car.

At the moment. The only way Chester could contact Sally was by email. So all Lightning had to do was create an email and send that to Sally. Simple.. Or to far.?.. He wasn't sure...


	58. Feeling nothing anymore

_Ding dong._ Sally put her on her robe and walked over to the front door. It was kind of early. She wasn't expecting anyone but Lightning later in the day to drop off the kids. Which she wasn't looking forward to seeing Lightning after how last night went. She opened the door andwas surprised and yet she glared muttering her some what unwelcomed guest. "Oh... Lightning.. I wasn't expecting you until later.." She already sounded pissed. Lightning looked Sally up and down. For sure he did.

Sally had on a thick and comfortable blue robe. Lightning gently pushed her inside further and lwt himself in. Shutting the door behind him. "Excuse me? What do you think your doing?" Sally rudely snapped

Lightning locked the door with a click and sighed answering, explaining "You wanted something last night. I should have given it to you." He turned and stared at her. Sally wasn't 100 on board here. She was mad at him and rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious? If you think I would want you after how you pushed me away the way you did yesterday? You are stupid!" she snarled. Lightning nodded replying "There's two things I'm gonna do to you." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, crossing his arms and within a second his shirt was on the floor. "One and most important... I'm gonna shut you up.." He stepped close to her and began to untie the silly little bow around her body that was holding that blue robe closed.

"You were always a bit mouthy.." He scolded softly. It was.. Kind of sexy. "Second... I'm gonna please you.." Sally stared at him, at his face. But he wasn't looking at hers. He opened her robe and it fell to the floor. She let it. She had on this mint green sleep tank top and panties. Just plain white panties, nothing special. "I'm gonna please you like my life depends on it.. You were the best I ever had.." He pulled her panties open and placed his hand inside them, rubbing her clit and area until he had his fingers covered in her juices. Oh it felt so good to be touched.. "The least I can do is return that pleasure.." he finished then took his fingers out and licked them clean. Sally was breathing so heavily by now.

Lightning took his belt and slipped it out of each loop. Taking her wrist he binded them tightly together as he continued explaining "How do you want it baby?.." Sally stared down at her wrists. Being binded tight. It kind of hurt. She wasn't sure how to answer. She was silent. So speachless. Lightning smiled a little snickered "Let me explain how this is gonna work." _Did he just chuckle? He chuckled.._ "You must be quiet. No talking. But you WILL speak when spoken to. So..."-"Wait." she interrupted. Lightning paused and stared at her eyes. Maybe he was wrong and shouldn't have done this. "Teach me.." She said. Lightning raised a brow. No idea what that meant. Sally saw this and swallowed nervously repeating herself, "Teach me how to bind your wrists."

Lightning was a little shocked. Stunned maybe more. No, surprised. He stared. He had her wrists almost finished being bind. "Uh.. I don't think you understand how this works?.." He joked and chuckled. Sally nodded replying "I know how this works. You said you would please me as if your life depends on it... Now.." She lifted her bound wrist to his face. "Please me." she said firmly. She had him there... And truly she was pretty dam sexy ordering him like that. Lightning let out a deep breath then unbound her wrists. Explaining what he did to her. She watched intently.

He took the belt off and stood there holding it. Sally let out her hands, open and sternly instructed "Give me the belt." Lightning hesitated. Kind of nervous himself. Years of _abusing _women. Pleasurably torturing them. He stared at the palms of her hands and placed his belt into her hands. She held it. Stared at it. Let the leather rub through her hands. She looked up at her ex. His blue eyes eager to see what she had in mind. He looked a tad nervous. Maybe he was worried she was gonna be cruel and maybe she would be. "How do you want it?" She asked with a smile. A sly smile. Lightning wasn't sure. He really wasn't. Did he want her? Yes. But he kind of was so surprised by her sudden dominance he didn't know what to say!

Sally sighed continuing "Let me... Explain how this is gonna work.. You will not speak. Not unless you are spoken to. And you will answer me politely. If you disobey or are.. impolite, you'll receive a strike. You don't want three strikes." Lightning just stared. He was clueless of her intentions exactly. Although he had a few ideas in mind. "Now... Take off your pants. Just your pants." She ordered softly. Easy. Lightning unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and they dropped. He stepped out with each foot and lightly kicked them to the side. She smiled. "Good job. Stay there." she instructed and walked away a few feet. Lightning wasn't sure what she was doing but he stayed. She turned and stared at him. His member somewhat erect with anticipation. She snickered seeing that. "Come." she firmly ordered.

Lightning hesitated but began to walk toward her as she said then "Stop. There is good." He stopped. What the fuck was she doing? But he knew if this were anything like his rules. He must be quiet. It was kind of interesting, intriguing really, getting a taste of his own medicine. He accidentally chuckled softly. Thinking about where this was going. "Did I say something funny?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head. She glared scolding "You were spoken to. Strike one." Lightning's eyes widened. "Sorry.. No. You didn't." he replied. But she didn't seem any happier. "Mam. You are suppose to be polite. That's another strike." She snarled softly all while holding a sharp stare. Actually it was humorous to him and straight up sexy. Lightning snickered in disbelief. How could he not follow his own stupid rules! Sally cocked her head. Then walked up to him slowly. It was sexy. The way her hips swayed as she walked. Rubbing his belt through her hands.

She was probably trying to pop her hips with each step. So it looked like. "Do you want three strikes?" she asked. Lightning shrugged answering like it was joke to him, "Ehh.. Maybe I wanna be punished." Sally raised a brow. His cockiness was unpleasant. "Alright." She replied. "On your knees." she ordered. Lightning snickered once again. No way he heard what he heard. "It strains my neck to look up at you. I find it unpleasant. Are you not here to please me?" she asked. Lightning sighed staring at her so serious face. "On your knees." she repeated. So.. Lightning bend down and onto his knees he sat up. Looking up at her. She nodded but wasn't done bossing. "Look at the ground." Lightning hesitated but did as he was told and stared down toward her bare feet. She was satisfied. "Good.. I'll be right back. Don't move and stay here." Sally warned and walked up the stairs. She seemed to be in no hurry whatsoever. Lightning began to wonder though... What had he gotten himself into?...

She returned and Lightning glanced over at her. She still had his belt and now a blind fold. "Thats two times you've striked out now. That means I have to punish you twice.. You realize that?" she asked. Lightning sighed and stared back down to the floor. She stared a moment before saying "You can look up at me now." He did. But his vision was soon disoriented by the blind fold and there was nothing but black. Sally smiled though and stared at his bulge. "Getting pretty hard aren't you?" She asked. Lightning hesitated but answered "Y-Yes.. Mam." He was slow but Sally smiled. "You're learning. Thank goodnes..Now.. lift your hands." she ordered, and he did. **_SLAP_**!

IMMEDIATELY, Lightning fell onto all fours! She had used the belt to slap the tops of his hands and it burned! "What the fuck!? You hit my hands!?" he shouted a little in anger! Sally nodded answering "That's your punishment for three strikes. Which means.. I still have to punish you once more. Didnt you strike me with a belt before?" she teased. "Where was it?.. Oh yeah.. On my ass.. My inner and upper back thighs.. Sometimes between my legs.." Okay. Lightning realized he may have taken things a bit to far at times. "Raise your hands." She ordered. Lightning hesitated. That burn from that first strike still stinging.."Did I stutter?" She snapped! Lightning lifted his hands. He was blind. Unknown as to when the actual strike would come.

**_SLAP! _**and again he was on all fours! The tops of his hands burning red! "Fuck!" he snapped. Sally sighed replying "That's two more strikes.. One more and I'll punish you again." Was she actually enjoying this!? He heard her fumbling around in front of him. And he was curious as to what she was doing. "I'm laying in front of you.. Come forward until you find me." "Okay.. Mam.." Lightning muttered then began crawling forward. It didn't take but a foot or so. He felt her feet first. The way they were positioned indicated that she was on her back or sitting, but her legs were spread wide open. He rubbed one hand up her foot, ankle, to her knee but stopped. "Please me.. With your mouth.." She softly instructed. Lightning swallowed loudly once before inching forward slowly sense he was still blind folded. He could faintly smell her scent. Oh fuck she was making him hard! Painfully hard! His face went down and in between her beautiful thighs. "Oooohh..." She moaned as his tongue licked her area and slowly upwards. But he didn't stop there. He knew what she liked and how to make her feel good with just his mouth. His tongue moved in many ways, his teeth gently nibbled, his lips kissed and petted, his breath like ice and like fire! It was too much!

"Make me cum!..." She whimpered in pleasure! Ooohh fuck she was already close! Her body begging to cum all over his face! "Oh yes! Yes!" Sally cried! It was pleasing him to please her! Making her moan and squirm on his face! "I'm close!" she warned but OH he knew she was! She was so wet. His face basically bathing in her juices! "Deeper!" She begged! Lightning wrapped his hands under her knees to aid in the angle he was in, shoving his tongue deep inside her! She began fidgeting and squirming more. "Oh yes!" She screamed once more before her insides began tighteing, her body unwillingly spassing, moaning! Lightning pulled away as she came on his face. No squirting but it was an intense orgasm. One that had been building as it sat awaiting a sweet release as such!

Sally panted heavily as she came down from her high. She was very satisfied. "Up on your knees." she ordered as she panted. Lightning sat up on his knees. Sally's breathing finally normalized. She stared at him. Debating if she wanted anything more. "What would you like next?.. Mam?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed explaining "You weren't suppose to speak unless spoken to.." _Dammit. _"But.. You were polite finally." Lightning couldn't believe he broke a stupid rule. A simple one. Sally kneeled in front of him, leveling them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him. Not even caring about her juicy residue all over his face. They kissed so full of lust. Though Lightning tried to show any amount of love he could through the kiss. His hands went to her hips. She moaned. Their tongues rolling in a dance.

A very scattered uncoordinated dance. Lightning let out a deep soft moan and that's when Sally stopped, broke the kiss and pulled away. "Take out your member." she ordered. Lightning sighed and did as she said. It looked thick and ready and hard. She stared down at it between them. And yet.. All she could think of was how he had put himself inside other women. She spit into her hand and began stroking his member. It felt good ofcourse. But Lightning could feel the tenstion in her hand. The way she was stroking him. But fuck it felt good. He couldn't deny that!

"You like women riding this member, don't you?" She asked. Lightning hesitated. It felt like a trap and he was extremely vulnerable right now. "Hmm No answer?.." "I like you.. I like you mam." he answered quick. Sally snickered. She stroked tighter and faster. Oh fuck.. It was gonna be to much. Then it was! She began only rubbing the tip of him. His member as hard as it could be! Twitching and painfully! He couldn't take this! "Please stop!.." he begged. His hands trying not to grab hers! Sally noticed his strain and stopped as he wished.. Lightning let out a breath of relief. Thankful she stopped a moment. **_SLAP! _**Her hand right across his left cheek!

"Mam!?.." He snapped. Sally didn't answer at first. Just stared at him, his member, his shirtless body. She realized in this moment.. She just wasn't as pleased as she use to be by this man. She took his member and put it away for him, confusing him. She took off the blind fold and Lightning blinked a few times. Regaining his site. Sally had her robe back on. Oh.. She used him and that was it. Her face didn't look pleased though? She looked upset and depressed? "Was that?.. Not good enough?" Lightning asked. Sally lifted her hand to his face and Lightning even flinched a little. Her hand caressed his face where it had just burned it.

She sighed and put on a smile. "I don't feel... Anything.. It frustrates me.." she whispered. Lightning frowned. But he took her hand. Holding it. She fell onto her but. Lightning sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She him. And they just kind of held each other. No crying this time. Just silence in an embrace. It was time he gave up. She just couldn't love him. Which was stupid because she seemed to love Chester. It was more of just his image that broke her maybe. Just seeing Lightning only reminded her of everything wrong. "It's okay.. I'm always going to love you Sal.. Even if that means letting go.." He hated that. But it was apparent that _he _wasn't good enough for her...

Lightning went over to tbe diner to grab some early lunch for himself, the kids, and his mother who was watching the kids at the moment. The little bell rang and naturally a few people glanced over at the presence of Lightning McQueen. One set of eyes caught his though. Cruz. She glared and turned away, crossing her arms. She was mad at him still. Lightning rolled his eyed and ignored her as he got into the line behind her. There were a few people in line between them. Cruz glanced back, sending a meam glare real quick. Lightning glared a bit back and snapped "What?" Cruz turned looking at him answering "Oh nothing. Better not talk to me though, may get you more drugs!" The people between them pretended to ignore her. Thankfully. Lightning shook his head and growled "Real mature Cruz." "Least I didn't cheat on my wife." she snarled. Lightning wanted to scold this bitch but remained silent.

"I didn't get fired. For your _information."_ Cruz snarled. Lightning nodded and sighed replying "Well good.. I didn't want you to." Cruz snickered "Oh? Is that why you fired me?" she asked rudely. The person behind Cruz tapped her shouler asking "Do you want to maybe stand next to him?" Cruz glanced at Lightning before answering "Oh no. He isn't anyone to me." Lightning hlared hearing that. But that was probably best. "He has his _wife whore_ anyway.." she growled adding. Lightning glared correcting "Sally isn't a whore. And she and I have finally just.. Parted ways." he said. Cruz's eyed widned. She turned and stared at Lightning. "Oh yeah sure.. Like I haven't heard that before." she snarled. Watching for Lightning's reaction.

Lightning sighed admitting "It's complicated.. I know that.. But.. She just doesn't feel anything for me. I gotta stop hurting myself and chasing after her." Cruz stared a moment. She was holding up the line. "Are you gonna move?" the person behind Cruz asked. Cruz was in a trance. Staring at Lightning. "I.. Guess I'll see you Wednesday." "Wednesday?" Lightning asked. Cruz saw that she was annoying everyone else in line and stepped out to stand next to Lightning. "Yeah. Bobby invited me to that party your throwing." Cruz replied. Lightning stared a moment. Bobby invited _Cruz _to his bachelor thing? "I.. Guess you will.." Lightning muttered. Cruz and Lightning stood in line next to each other now. Cruz sighed. And at first nothing was said.

"I'm sorry.. For how I acted about you telling Cal.. How is Sally?" Cruz softly asked with a warming smile. Lightning smiled a little answering "She's.. A little depressed honestly." Cruz nodded explaining "That happens when you take those kind of drugs. It'll pass.." Lightning glared a little. A side effect? Was she kidding!? "Sorry for a lot of things I said to." Lightning admitted. "You work hard. You worked hard to become a trainer, to become the racer you are. I didn't give you the chance because of any thing that happened between us before." Cruz nodded accepting his apology.

"I kind of pushed you.. I know I did.. Back when we met.. When you vented to me about your life and things going on with Sally?.. I guess I kind of.. Saw you as weak.. I didn't mean to." she admitted. Lightning sighed with a frown. It was a hard time for him back then. The accident, Ben, the pregnancy, his career being taken away. "It's all in the past." Lightning replied. "I think.. It would be best if we put a lot of things between us in the past." he added. Cruz smiled and agreed but her expression changed "Even things with Sally?" she asked. Lightning took a moment. Thinking, but.. Nodded answering "Yes.. Even those things. Everything." Cruz smiled. She was pleased and excited. Seeming like things might work out in all this mess.

"You know.. I have plenty of food at my place. I'm staying inside the school now. Until that dormitory is built next to the school. Then I get my own entire suite Cal said." Cruz seemed excited about it. "Good for you." Lightning complimented. Cruz smiled. "So I'll.. See you at the party." she replied and left. She was cute. But.. Lightning was suspicious. Why would Bobny invite Cruz?...


	59. Drunk, stupid, heart break

The academy was set up with dim lights, loud music, girls. Oh ofcourse there were girls! The music made it hard to hear but not an issue sense most of the people here were strangers to Bobby anyway. Bobby even _convinced _Lightning to open a few rooms for some private girls. Now, did Lightning plan to have a good time, enjoy his friend's party, maybe hook up? Yes and no. He did not plan to do anything with any woman whatsoever. A lap dance wouldn't be so bsd though. His ego was a bit damaged after his efforts with Sally proved incompatible.

Bobby took his who knows really shot for the night. Slamming the glass down on the bar "Wooh! Thanks again Lightnin! This party couldn't get much better!" He had to raise his voice just for Lightning to hear him. Both men wore button ups. Lightning went all out with a baby blue button up, red tie and dark pants that maybe a little tighter than he remembered them being. "Yeah, your welcome Bobby. Just take it easy on the drinks tonight.. Please." he begged in a whimper. Bobby shrugged and grabbed another replying "Relax! Tonight we are both free men!" Lightning glared a bit at his friend. But Lightning didn't mind a drink himself and took a shot to.

"Hey! I'm gonna make some rounds, chat with some girls and people around. Don't go no where! I got somethin special for you later!" Bobby drunkenly said as he poked Lightning's shoulder. Then off he went, disappearing with a few girls that were paid to be there. Lightning took one more shot before making his way into the crowd. Then there she was. Cruz Ramirez. She was wearing this strapless crop top that was tight and black and high rise sparkling gold shorts that were really short and heels that really made her legs look amazing. She noticed him and smiled. Her hair was all thick and fluffy and down. She smiled with this look. A familiar look she had given him on occasions.

So she approached _him_. She smiled again. Cruz looked at Lightning. He looked really good and really sexy. She sipped her drink before complimenting "You look good." Lightning snickered "You look..." He paused and stared. "Like you're looking for an easy target." Cruz raised a brow and shrugged "Maybe I am. Looking for some nerdy guy who thinks his pecks are big and his dicks even bigger. A guy with a bigger ego than brain." she joked. Lightning chuckled. "Plenty of those here." he replied. Cruz agreed with a nod. She definitely checked him out. "Li"-"im gonna stop you right there Cruz." he interrupted shaking his head. "I.. Am going through something you can't understand." Cruz wasn't eveb sure what he could mean. The divorce? That was like over a year ago? a few years right?

"I'm finally having to accept that Sally and I.. We aren't going to work out and can never get back together. It's not as hard as the divorce and seperation. It is easier but there's a part of me th"-He was stopped with a kiss! Her lips on his! No tongue. Just her glossy, strawberry minty lips against his! She pulled away. Slowly.. They both stared at each other. "Why did you come here?.." Lightning asked softly. Cruz stared into his eyes.. His lips.. Studying his face again. Her hands grabbed his as she answered honestly "Bobby invited me. When he came over to the school. He invited Cal too." Lightning pulled away from Cruz and asked suspiciously, shocked. "He invited Cal?" Cruz shrugged and nodded. "And Megan." she added. Lightning looked around for Bobby. He patted Cruz's shoulder saying "It was good seeing you. I gotta find Bobby." Cruz wasn't sure why Lightning suddenly was acting so weird.. Was it the kiss?

Lightning looked around, making his way through the crowds of people. Some dancing, some drinking, some chatting. A few times he was stopped but he needed to find Bobby. "Bobby!" he called. "McQueen!" Bobby called and waved. Lightning walked to his friend, gently pushing through. "Hey," He began "Did you invite Cal? Seriously?" Lightning seemed seriously upset about it. Bobby shrugged answering "Well yeah. I'm gonna put that little booger to shame." Lightning was confused. He knew that Cal and Bobby didn't really get along much anymore. But why was Bobby set on just pushing people into the dirt lately? "And Megan?" Lightning added. Bobby sighed. He was a little drunk. "McQueen.. Calm down.. It was a joke!" Lightning glared but wasn't sure what Bobby meant. "Inviting Cal and Megan was a joke? Is that what you just said?" he asked. Bobby snickered. He looked Lightning up and down and exclaimed "You just wait. I sent a little thank you card up to your office." Lightning grew weary. Almost sick. "I invited Cal to try and get us three to make amends. Chill out man." Bobby admitted. Finally. Lightning sighed. Cal probably wouldn't be up for that.

"Oh look! There's the little man now!" Bobby exclaimed with a smile. Yeah, there was Cal. Not exactly dressed for a party. Cal walked up to the two former friends. Not without sending a quick and sharp glare toward Lightning though. "Bobby." Cal greeted. Bobby lay a hand on Cal's shoulder greeting back "My man Cal! Cal Weathers!" Cal glared. Bobby was already drunk. "I am so glad you showed up." Bobby said with a chuckle. Cal looked at Lightning. Unbelievable. "Where's the wife?" Bobby asked. Cal glared without answering. Bobby glanced over at Lightning a minute and nodded "I see. I get it. Afraid she wants the bigger man. I get it." Cal swatted Bobby's hand away and snarled "What did you want? I know you didn't invite me over for just a friendly chat." Bobby frowned a little.

"Can't we all just.. Hang out? old times sake?" Bobby asked. Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. Cal was definitely thinking about Lightning and Megan in bed. Lightning knew the look all to well. So Lightning frowned a little and turned away. Bobby glared and snapped "Hey! You two should get the fuck along! Who cares if McQueen fucked your wife Cal! She stayed with you!" Lightning opened his mouth but Bobby scolded "No! Shut up, I ain't done!" So Lightning remained silent. "She chose you Cal! What's that say about this guy's tiny ass dick!? And you! Sally doesn't want you! Get over it! Please! Stop whining! Because your blind ass can't see the women who'd do anything for you, one is right in front of you! Stop fighting! Stop being little bitches!" he yelled at the two men. Cal shook his head and growled "I don't need this."

Cal turned and began to leave but Bobby snapped "Yeah! leave! You're good at that huh! Just gonna walk out?!" "Yep!" Cal yelled! Bobby was furious! (And a little drunk.) "Just like you walked out on us! Walked out on your racing team and family!" Cal stopped. He stood there a moment. Lightning and Bobby stared at Cal's back a moment. Then Cal turned back around. "I didn't walk out." He corrected. Bobby rolled his eyed snarling "That's right, I'm sorry princess, you _retired early_!" Cal glared and snapped "At least I didn't get fired!" Bobby's eyes widened. "You take that back you little imp!" "No!" "You know why I got fired!? I didn't have my uncle to bail my ass out!" Bobby yelled! Lightning sighed and rubbed his head. Every time.. Every time these two were in the same room..

"Wanna say somethin like that to my face!?" Cal yelled. Bobby walked right up to Cal. "What are you gonna do!? Your uncle ain't here to bail you out!" He threatened into Cal's face. Lightning shook his head speaking up "Guys, this is ridiculous!.." "For once I agree with Lightnin!" Cal snapped. Bobby shook his head and laughed "Oh come on Cal. It's a joke! We're all friends here!" Lightning and Cal were both confused by Bobby's sudden change. Cal growled angrily "No we're not!? None of us are!" Bobby snickered rudely "Least I got friends." Cal's eyed widened. Motioning around he asked "What!? All these people?! Tell me how many you actually know Bobby! Besides me and Lightnin!"

Bobby was quiet. Over half the women here alone were paid. "That's what I thought." Cal snarled. Bobby frowned a bit. "Grow up! Both of you! None of us are friends Bobby! You always kept tellin Light to move on from his marriage? Move on from our friendship! Because YOU are the only one pushing us all Bobby! I don't reach out to y'all! I'll bet my ass, Lightnin don't even reach out to you! It' you! You think you are the glue holding us together Bobby! But in fact your the hell that tore us apart!" he snarled. Bobby only felt worse. Lightning kind of felt bad even and muttered "Cal.." Cal glared at Lightning. Bobby then spoke up softly "What happened to us?.. We _were _best friends." Cal glared at Bobby. "Where did we all go so wrong?" Bobby added. None of them spoke for a moment. But then Cal. Cal spoke up "We were pushed out of the thing we loved. The thing that bonded us together. Without it?.. We all found out how different we really are."

"We sound like women.." Bobby whined. Lightning shook his head correcting "We sound like children." Cal sighed. "Come on Cal.. I.. I know we all fucked up.. I just.. I miss you guys." Cal slightly felt bad to. But.. He looked at Lightning. "Nope.. Wife fucker and womanizer. I don't associate with men like that." He growled then turned to leave. Bobby snapped back "How about a challenge!" Cal sighed and shook his head. "Little old for that Bobby." Cal replied. Bobby snickered explaining "Drinking game." Cal pasued. Thinking. "You win? Lightning and I will never bother you again! Ever!" Lightning eyes widened. When was he dragged into this!?

Cal was listening. "But if I win? I get your car." Cal laughed. "That piece of junk!? You can just have it!" Bobby glared "Your race car. 43." Bobby said. Cal glared. But he stepped forward, up to Bobby and asked "If I win? You two leave me alone for good, and... I get both y'alls race cars." Bobby smiled "Deal!" Lightning stepped in, "Woah. Hold on.. I am not betting the bolt." Bobby rolled his eyes assuring his friend "Relax!.. You can just give him one your copies. We can out drink this guy." he laughed. Cal glared snapping "Nope! Original. I want THE bolt and your original race car Bobby and you two leave me and my family alone." Cal firmly set his conditions. Lightning sighed and leaned into Bobby's ear "Don't do this. You're already drunk.. And I can't drink like I use to.." he admitted. Bobby snickered assuring again.

"Relax. It's only Cal." Then he turned to Cal, "I get your car and you have to put up with us again. Make ammends and forget all the shit between us three. Deal?" he held out his hand. Cal hesitated. Staring at Bobby's hand. Lightning felt this was a bad idea. Cal shook his head complaining

"Not a fair game. You _and _Light? Against me? I'd pass out before both of you." Bobby nodded replying "Get a partner." Cal thought a moment. Then the most sly smile crept onto his face. Oh.. He was gonna play dirty. Not exactly the best drinking partner but it would push Bobby's best player. "Okay." Cal messed on his phone. Lightning was already suspicious. "Please tell me you aren't telling Cruz to come over here.." Lightning whined. Cal chuckled answering "NO. No, I wouldn't harm my racer. I would never jepridize the relationship between my racer and my wife." Lightning glared.

Then he walked up. Seriously. In this snazzy expensive suit. "Chick?.." Lightning muttered. Bobby's eyes widened as Chick made himself comfortable next to Cal. "What!? Chick Hicks!?" Bobby shouted. Chick smiled and wrapped an arm around Cal, "Hey guys, Long time huh." Lightning and Bobby glanced at each other a moment. Cal and Chick? Together? "I work for this guy now." Chick exclaimed proudly. "WHAT!?" Bobby shouted almost spitting what drink he was already guzzling on!

"Yeah, I hired him." Cal confirmed. Lightning shook his head. He wasn't betrayed but how and why would Cal really hire Chick. "So what's up?" Chick asked his _buddy._ "Some old drinking game. It's simple. We drink until the losers pass out. Winning team gets the other's cars." Cal explained. Chick's eyes widened, "Woah we're drinking for cars?" he asked. Cal nodded and almost evilly answered "Yup.. We win, you get the bolt." Lightning glared at Cal. Oh that was it! Lightning had tried helping Cal out and _turning the other cheek._ But between taking his students, accusing him of sleeping with Megan (WHICH HE DID NOT!) And kissing Sally! This was it!

Chick chuckled and looked to Lightning asking "What should I do with her when I win?" Lightning sighed but answered "Drive her, See what a real race car feels like." Chick snickered with a smile and admitted "Good one, that's a good one." Bobby motioned for a girl, slipped her the money and whispered into her ear. Chick continued his usual brag and picking, "So.. How you doing with the ladies McQueen?" He asked. Lightning sighed. Bobby butted in answering "He fucks what he wants." Cal just staring at Lightning. A mixture of a glare and anger. I don't know.

Chick snickered and bragged "I do to. Congrats on.. The marriage thing Bobby. Really, glad some guys are happy." "Thanks.." Bobby mumbled. "I myself might be proposing to this woman I have to say.. Is a piece of work." "Really? Whose the unlucky lady?" Bobby joked asking. Chick breathed in deep with a smile as he stared at Lightning before answering. "Miss De frank. The soon to be Mayor." Lightning's full attention was on Chick now. If the mayor.. If Chick married the mayor of Radiator Springs.. Oh no.. The town was so doomed.

"Why would she marry you?" Lightning asked. Chick smiled answering "Bigger dick." Lightning nodded. He didn't have anything to say. He did not want Cleo. Chick could have her. But.. Lightning thought about it.. If Cleo.. Became mayor and she would here soon. And married Chick.. Who now worked for Cal. He knew he would have to constantly watch his back. a woman came with a tray of shots. "Here you go boys. Take it easy." Bobby smiled and spoke up "Alright guys. Winner gets losers cars, Each shot gets a little stronger. Nancy here, will bring us each couple rounds. Both team mates have to make it without passing out or puking. So if one of ya'll do, you both lose." Chick raised a brow and asked confirming "So if my boss here passes out before me? O automatically lose to?" Bobby nodded. Cal sighed. "Same goes for the two of you wash ups?" Chick asked. Bobby nodded again replying "I'll start!" And with that, he took the first shot...

Cal slammed his empty glass on the table. He was barely standing and whined.. Ugh.. How are you guys.. Still.. Standing?.." Even Chick stared at Cal like he was pathetic. Lightning growled answering "Because you're the smallest out of all four of us Cal.." "Plus we all know you can't drink!" Bobby laughed. Bobby took him another shot, Lightning sighed. "Come on man.. K-keep going..." Bobby muttered. But he sounded like he was gonna puke. Lightning loosed his tie and took it off over his head, slapping it onto the table before taking his turn. He wasn't sure how much more he could drink! "YESssss!" Bobby shouted! Chick's turn. Chick sighed but without anything else, he took his shot down quick!. "Come on Cal.. You got this." Chick scooted the glass to Cal. Cal stared at it Just staring at the liquid. Chick belched quietly, covering hhis mouth then hunched over to Cal saying "Come on.. You can't let these two pricks win.." Cal sighed.. He staggered up straighter and took the glass. Slowly. But he got it down. Some how. Bobby whined a little and looked at his team mate muttering "I am so.. Sssooo.. SOrry." Lightning knew Bobby couldn't take much more. It was Bobby and Cal. One of them were gonna lose first. Lightning was to drunk to care right now.

"Your... T-turn." Cal mumbled to Bobby. Bobby took his glass slowly. Took a deep breath and took it down! But he did choke up and cough. "You're.. G-gonna make yourself-f puke." Chick said. Bobby coughed a few more times and then swallowed hard replying "I'm still standin.. L-Light.. You turn.. Throats a burnin but.. We-we got th-this." Lightning didn't even wanna play, couldn't remember why they were at this point. He groaned and took the shot. Staring at Bobby, Cal, and Chick. Everything was getting blurry and fuzzy and funny sounding. Suddenly someones hands grabbed each side of his face and she took a good look at him saying "What have they done to you?" She asked in such an angel like voice. But he couldn't make out who she was.

Chick laughed snarling "Get outa sweet heart, the big boys are playing." Brown hair? Cruz? She turned to chick, releasing Lightning's face and scolded "You all are a bunch of children!" That rasp. That was Cruz for sure.

"You.. h-heard him. Get lost.." Cal muttered and almost puked."HEY! Hold it together!" Chick snapped! Cal nodded. Cruz was disgusted a little. Lightning stared at his shot but.. He just couldn't he staggered and fell down! "McQueen!.. Get up man!" Bobby snapped!" And he did. Chick and Cal thought they won but not yet. "What are you guys even playing this for!?" Cruz snapped asking! Cal cleared his throat on an attempt to answer but he wasn't making sense. Bobby spoke up answering "Cars..." Cruz's jaw dropped. "Cars?.. Really? Wow.. Okay. Welp.. I'm gonna stand here and wait until this stops." she said firmly and crossed her arms. Chick stretched some and assured her "No worries, th-this won't take mu.. Much longer. These two bout t-t-to pass out drunk." Cruz glanced at Lightning and Bobby. They were going to. And she would be there to make sure Lightning was taken care of and returned home shook her head and stood there.

"Still gotta take the shot kachow." Chick laughed. Cal dropped his head on the table. Trying not to pass out. Then Bobby staggered a little and dropped! A few by standers that were watching this humorous game gasped! Nancy ran over to Bobby. He was awake still and shouted "See! I'm the king of drinking!" HE yelled raising his fist in the air! But then he turned to his side and began puking all over the floor. Chick and Cal happily shouted "We won! We won!" Attempting to high five only landed with a hand to Cal's face. But he'd be okay. Chick turned to Lightning snarling proudly "I'll take my bolt, thank you." Lightning glared. Now, usually, a deal is a deal. But this was his bolt and Chick would not respect the car. Lightning nodded and motioned for Chick to follow him saying "Come oon.. This way." Cruz watched the two walk away and she decided to follow behind. Just to make sure...

They made their way into the elevator. Cruz with them. Both drunk but still standing and talking. Chick sighed admitting "I wasn't sure if we were gonna win there for a second!" Lightning didn't reply and Cruz remained silent. They walked down the hall and to Lightning's office. "Maybe I'll donate her to the derby?" Chick joked. Lightning ignored Chick and opened his office door, the three of them entered and all stared at the woman on Lightning's desk. "Hi.. Must be Lightning." She said. The two men and Cruz just stared kind of in awe.

The woman was young, Cruz's age maybe. Dark black hair and wearing a tight white button up, lingerie panties and these black fish nets down her legs. Then, "Bobby never said you were bringing extra?" Another voice. The three looked over at the bolt, where another dark, black haired woman was leaning on the bolt. She was wearing this white button up top and black mini skirt and heels. "Extra cost extra Li.. I mean Mr McQueen.." A softer voice said. They looked toward the balcony doors to see yet another woman. A small teenage like looking blonde wearing tight cheek showing cut offs a pink crop top and fur jacket. Not even sure if she was eighteen!

"That's right.. Bobby said you like being referred to as _MR McQueen."_ The one in the mini skirt exclaimed. Lightning swallowed nervously. Bobby knew what Lightning like. Mr McQueen.. Dressed like Sally just a little sluttier.. Fuck. Chick and Cruz were not in this fantasy that was suppose to go down. Chick cleared his throat, reminding Light of his presence. Actually this was good. Lightning was gonna show Chick the car, bust his head into it and make him pass out, dump Chick off in the drive way of the bar and be done with it but.. This just got a whole lot easier. "You ladies were paid by Bobby?" Lightning asked. The one in the fish nets nodded and began taking off her top. Revealing her many tattoos. Oh she had the perfect body. Tiny middle, big tits, not to bug, a nice round ass and thick thighs. Not gonna lie, Lightning kind of wanted her but he wanted his car more. "All night long" The one in the mini skirt said as she began approaching Lightning. Lightning stared a moment.

She walked up and took Lightning's hand.. Slowly and gently she placed it under her skirt. Lightning sighed. His fingers feeling her bare and shaved area. His hand pulled away. "Chick.. You wanna trade? Bolt back for a night with these ladies?.." Chick's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Chick asked. Lightning nodded. So Chick took one look at the bolt, the girls. "I'll take the girls." Lightning moved away from the door and pointed to it, "There, You ladies go with him for the night, I'm sure he'll show you a good time." The two darker ones walked out with Chick, basically wrapped around him and the younger one followed. Lightning grabbed her arm, stopping her and gave her some money saying "You're too young for this.. Here's some cash.. slip away while the other two keep him company. He's to drunk to notice." The blonde kind of smiled and thanked Lightning before leaving to. Lightning shut the door and sat at his desk.

Cruz stared at him for a moment. He wasn't himself. "Are you gonna be okay?" Cruz asked. Lightning shook his head answering "I don't know anymore.. Maybe it's cause I'm drunk." he laughed a little, but it was a fake laugh. Cruz hated seeing Lightning like this. She grabbed him a bottle of water and walked back over. Opening and handing it to Lightning. He stared at it and then at Cruz. He sighed admitting "Bobby's right.. I should move on.." Cruz really hurt seeing Lightning like this. "I'm sorry she"-"Don't be.. I wasn't exactly the best husband to her. She deserves better than me anyway." Lightning interrupted. Cruz frowned.

Lightning looked at her though. This time, really looked at her. "You'd do anything for me.. Wouldn't you?" he asked softly. Cruz shrugged. Lightning stared at the water anf thought of those words. Women who'd do anything for him.. One was right in front of him. "I just.. Wanted my wife back Cruz.." He vented. Cruz sat down and was seriously good at listening. "Well.." She replied "If you did move on i mean.. You are good looking. And there are a loy of women who'd kill to be with someone successful and charming like you. You can.. I don't know?.. Have a little fun and fish?.." Lightning knew what Cruz meant. "Yeah but I don't want that. I don't want what Bobby has. I want someone, one woman. Who I can love and come home to, sleep in the same stupid bed, someone to share the rest of my life with!.." He frowned. Cruz hadn't had someone like that really. Not really. So she couldn't understand.

Lightning looked at her. She was so willing, funny, caring, young and beautiful. She put him first a lot and most of the time. "Cruz.." He called. She looked at him. Silent and listening.

"You wanna get married?"


	60. really doing this

Cruz sat down and was seriously good at listening. "Well.." She replied "If you did move on i mean.. You are good looking. And there are a lot of women who'd kill to be with someone successful and charming like you. You can.. I don't know?.. Have a little fun and fish?.." Lightning knew what Cruz meant. "Yeah but I don't want that. I don't want what Bobby has. I want someone, one woman. Who I can love and come home to, sleep in the same stupid bed, someone to share the rest of my life with!.." He frowned. Cruz hadn't had someone like that really. Not really. So she couldn't understand.

Lightning looked at her. She was so willing, funny, caring, young and beautiful. She put him first a lot and most of the time. "Cruz.." He called. She looked at him. Silent and listening.

"You wanna get married?"

Cruz was so shocked. Did he really mean?.. No.. He was drunk and hurting and alone. Weak. She frowned a bit answering "I.. You.. You've been drinking Mr McQueen... I mean in general? Sure." "Lightning. My name is Lightning." He corrected. Cruz sighed. "You've been drinking.. Lightning.. And.." "So you don't want to marry me now?" he asked. Cruz stared. She was shocked and surprised. Not to mention Lightning had been drinking. A lot. She sighed answering "I want you.. I want you so much.. I would absolutely love to be your wife but... I.. Don't even think you'll remember this tomorrow..." She frowned. But Cruz was smarter than this. As much as she wanted him, he was weak and alone right now. She stood up and walked to him. She kneeled down to be at his eye level before continuing.

"But I am here. I love you.. And anything you need me to be? I'll be. I swear it." "Than be my wife." He said. Cruz stared into Lightning's eyes. Was he to drunk? Say yes now or wait.. Wait.. Wait and see if this is him or the alcohol talking. "I want to.. I want to so badly. But I won't answer that tonight.. Besides you.." She turned away before continuing "You are ashamed of me. You don't even like being seen in public with me.. Not sense the affair we had before went public." Lightning sighed. He was trying to make sense in his head but everything mixed up and smelled of alcohol.

"Cruz.. It would be different this time." Lightning assured. But his breath smelled of the drinks he had been taking. Cruz smiled a little and held his face on her hands. "If you still feel this way tomorrow, than imI'm yours. Always and forever. But I would like to wait until you're out of this?.. State.." Cruz explained. "I don't trust drunk men.." Lightning placed his hands on her cheeks. Both holding each others faces, gazes. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Cruz shivered at his touch. "Do you even love me?" she asked. Lightning hesitated. Hesitated or just took a moment because his brain was messed up due to that drinking game.

"I could.. Learn to love you." He answered slow. Oh that's great. That's what every girl dreams of hearing, _I could learn to love you._ Cruz fronwed a little then stood up. "I love you. I love you Lightning.. I'm.. Gonna get you a cab. And I'll call tomorrow." She brushed her hand through his short golden blinde hair that was dimming some what. Kissed his forehead then left. Lightning didn't stop her. He would have but he was sluggish and just dizzy. A little dazed as he sat there thinking. Losing thoughts...

Lightning's phone rang. "Gawd shut up.." He groaned. Of course the phone wasn't going to. So Lightning sat up from his bed. He realized now that wait a minute? The party? Bobby. Crap. Lightning dropped his head into his pillow. But that didn't stop the phone. He grabbed it answering

"Hello.."

_Hi._

Cruz. Lightning immediately sat up. Oh shit.

"Hey."

_How you feelin?_

"Uh.."

She giggled.

_You wanna get lunch?_

"Is it already that late? Seriously?"

_Yeah. I would have called earlier but.. Thought you might need the sleep._

"I did.. Thanks."

_So?.. Lunch?_

"Um.."

Lightning wondered a moment. Did he ask Cruz to do what he think he did?

_You there?..._

"Yeah. Um sure.. Lunch sounds good." He rubbed his head. Had a little bit of a head ache. But more so he was sick and nervous. Did he really ask her to be his wife? Maybe he just dreamed it. Because that would be Crazy!

_Great. I can pick you up if I need to._

"Um.. I think I'm fine um.. Cruz.."

_.. Yes?.._

He hesitated.

"Did?...We?.."

_We didn't have sex or anything. I called you a cab.._

"Oh. Well... Thanks?... But.. I was going to ask if we talked about... Something else.."

_Like getting married?..._

Shit. He did ask her. What did she say? He couldn't remember.

_Did you still want to? Really?_

"Uhh.." He thought a moment.

"I think we should talk."

_Right... Talk._

Well that pretty much broke her hopes into pieces.

"Cruz I was drunk.. I was stupid."

_So drunk you wants to marry me but sober you wants to be alone?_

"That's not exactly what I said.. Why don't you come over and we can talk."

_So not in public? Again.._

"Cruz, stop that. I just think this is something to talk about in private. And face it, everytime we are together in public, eyes are on us."

_Guess that's true.. Okay, sure. I'll be over shortly._

"Great, I'll see yo"- She hung up on him. Lightning stared at the phone. Seriously? How had he managed to piss a woman off already! Did he actually want to marry Cruz?.. Not so sure about that. But.. Could she be a partner? Oh god his kids.. What if Cruz wasn't good with them. Gosh he was thankful that last night didn't blow out of control! Ofcourse he didn't _want _Cruz. The woman he wanted didn't want him. She wanted... CHESTER! FUCK!

Lightning jumped out of bed and fell on the floor. Then got up and ran iver to his laptop. It took FOREVER to turn on nd he opened his email, or rather the account he crrated for Chester. Sally emailed him! Lightning sat down and hesitated. This was a potential mess. Lightning stared at it then clicked it, opening it.

_Hey Chester. I got your letter. So your wife finally was giving you the chance.. That's great for you. I'm happy for you. I won't lie.. At first I was furious with that. I hated a woman I never even met. That's pretty crazy isn't it. It made me think of my ex. Lightning had been begging me to give hin a chance sense the divorce. I tried. I tried opening myself up to him and all it caused was chaos inside me. Bringing up so many bad memories. Lightning changed into a man I don't even know anymore. but you?_

_You reminded me of what I love about.. Being in love. Made me feel so perfect again. I'm happy for you. Your wife is a bigger woman than I'll ever be. Being able to forgive someone is easy. it's the moving on part that's hard._

_I hope the best for you both. And thank you for taking me to the hospital. I did have to step down as mayor immediately but.. Other than everything turned out alright. I hope you come to visit some time. Thank you for showing me I can love again though. Thank you for making me feel something again._

_-Sally Carrera._

Lightning sighed and leaned back in his chair. He made her feel something. Which was just a joke sense Sally had told him to his face, I feel nothing. He shook his head. Should he even reply? How was it that he was.. That Lightning was destroyed and Chester was her new love. Was it seriously just the image of his face that immediately pissed and hurt Sally? It didn't make all that much sense to him. He should have just told her. Told Sally he was Chester. But now Cruz.. Ugh.. Poor Cruz. She NEEDED to find someone who actually loved her. Why did she love him so darn much. Was it because he was her first? Her idol? Why? Lightning wasn't sure what to do, and the thing Bobby joked about... Kind of rang in his head.

Chester had Sally, so Lightning could have had whoever he wanted. Could he really? Chester and Sally, Lightning and Cruz? Nope, that would and could only end in disaster. Besides, Chester couldn't return now!? Chester had his imaginary wife back in his arms. What kind of jerk would leave his wife for someone... Right... Lightning did that. Geez.. Every thing he could think of made him feel stupid and look worse of a jerk. He needed help, advice. But.. After last night.. Cal was right.. None of them were friends anymore. Not even him and Bobby.. Maybe it was for the best anyway. They just didn't have that thing that bonded them together. Though Lightning wanted that back it seemed as lost as Sally now...

Lightning greeted Cruz at the door and she came inside kind of awkwardly. "So..." She said. Lightning smiled and pulled her hand, leading her to the kitchen table. They sat down together. Cruz already knew the talk was coming. Lightning was going to try and let her down easy which was already pissing her off. "So the marriage thing.." Lightning began. Cruz glared. "Let's do it." Lightning said. Cruz's eyes immediately widened. "What?.." She replied. Did she hear him right!? "Let's do it. Not right now.. Let's.. Wait and take our time into this. See how we do." Cruz raised a brow asking "You wanna date?" Lightning sighed and bobbed his head answering "Yea.. Just to make sure this is gonna work." "But.. I'm sorry, I just.. Am surprised. You mean in public and everything?" Cruz asked.

Lightning nodded explaining "Yes.. But not yet.." Oh her face looked mad. "Listen... Just not public until I tell Sally. I rather it come from me than.. Anyone else." Cruz thought a moment then nodded replying "I can respect that.." Lightning smiled. "And the kids. I have to tell them." "Well they know you've dated before. Shouldn't be that hard." She joked. Lightning sighed "Well.. I'm not worried about the twins really.. Just.. Colton knows your face.. And Sally.. Sally made sure he knows your face.." he admitted. Cruz raised a brow in asking "Wait? He hates me?" Lightning's eyed widened "Well.. I wouldn't say _he _hates you. Just.. He was kind of?.. Taught to.. Hate you.." he faked a smile. Cruz glared a bit with a sigh.

"It's alright. I'll teach him. He'll learn.. It'll take some time but he will learn to like you." Cruz nodded. Wow. This was happening. "Are you sure Mr uh.. Lightning?.. Because what if we do this and suddenly Sally wants you back?" Cruz needed to know. Though no matter what he said, the truth would come out if and when that happened. Lightning frowned a bit thinking. Wow.. He never thought of that. If he was with Cruz, possibly engaged! And Sally came back?.. The pain that would put Cruz in would be torturous.. And the embarrassment.. "Sally had her chance. She didn't take it." He answered. Cruz was surprised. Convinced? Not so much but she had this chance to be with Lightning. She knew he didn't _love _her though. But maybe she could make him fall in love. This would be different. Not just sex. She would be involved with his kids to. Actually the thought of that made her miss her own son.

"I.. Can't believe.. We're doing this." She smiled. Lightning smiled a little to as they looked into each others eyes. "Me either. Believe me." Lightning chuckled. Then he took her hand promising "This round will be different. No secrets, no lies, and real." Cruz snickered "I'm dating Lightning McQueen. I'm actually really dating you." Lightning rolled his eyes but she was cute. That sparky little cuteness lit up in Cruz. That's the Cruz he loved and wanted. This might actually be easier than he thought. Being actually wanted and loved by a woman could change a man. Rather than chasing a woman who kept pushing away and causing heart break...

**Yay. i gotta say , all you guys have helped this story along and I love it! Thanks everyone. Now L has to tell S. Idk over dinner, just at her house, phone idk how yet but he's gotta tell her before he and Cruz start getting into this. Idk how i am even gonna have S react. But i have ideas. Along with other things returning.**


	61. feeling wanted feels good

Cruz still had work. So the new couple didn't have time to plan anything yet to spend actual time together. But that was absolutely fine with Lightning. Until he told Sally, he wouldn't feel right touching Cruz. But instead of headed to his own academy, he stared at that email from Sally to Chester. He should reply. But what would he even say? He sigehd. Thinking and staring.

_Sally,_

_I am glad to hear all of that. and I am sorry I did not wait for you to wake up in the hospital. I had to go to see my wife. She was waiting for me... i am happy that I could make you feel that way again. But surely there is someone else who makes you feel that way to? I hope so. I hope he makes you truly happy._

_-Chester Vitte._

He sent it and wished he could think of more to say. Lightning even thought of going ahead and telling Sally the truth. But it would cause drama, a fight. Besides... Truthfully... It was a nice feeling having a woman around who actually wanted you and could love you. Show him affection. The kind he craved. He may not love Cruz like he loved Sally, and may never. But he could learn to love her still. She was a nice woman, maybe a little high strung at times, she had her own way of doing things. But Lightning and Cruz had one thing in common that he and Sally never had, racing. But Sally and those drives.. Oh how he missed them. He'd give almost anything to be back in the bolt, her in that porsche that is now scrap metal some where.. But that didn't mean he couldn't have something like that with Cruz at all. He just had to open up. Even after he told Sally.. There would be so much ratzi after them, once he and Cruz went public. And yea, it would be embarrassing. He would be back with the woman AGAIN that helped destroy his marriage to Sally.

Hollywood loved Lightning and Sally. They were one of the most popular couples of that world. People wanted to be them. And Lightning did well (And paid well) To keep Sally's affair with Ben a secret to all the tabloids and such. He didn't want those hungry monsters after the woman he loved. Most people outside of their 'group' still think that Ben's baby was Lightning's and that she just suffered a miscarriage. Most people do not know that Sally had an affair at all, thought Ben was family. Ugh.. hardly. People think Lightning just turned on her. Sally had a miscarriage and then Lightning fucked the trainer. That's what most people thought and how and why Lightning's image was so hit by his affair going public. It surprised so many people. Hurt people. Changed people..

There are a few moments, images in a person's life that they can never get out of their head. Lightning could never forget that first drive with Sally, the first time they made love, not messed around or anything, made actual love, the moment he looked at her and decided she's the one, their wedding day and Sally coming down the isle, Her face when he first woke up after his accident. She looked sad but so happy at the same time. First time he held his oldest son. The first weeks after bringing their son home. But there was a lot of bad too.. Like Sally's painful depression of trying to have a baby... That look she had. She felt like a failure because he lied and didn't want a baby. She thought she was the problem. When she was in the hospital with Ben and found out she lost that baby. Seeing her and Ben side by side. It was like Lightning was still standing at the end of the hospital bed and watching Sally and Ben becoming a family. It hurt like hell.

When Lightning told Sally about Cruz.. About what he had been doing.. His affair. The worst one of them all is something you'd think he wouldn't really consider the worse. But oh it was. Sally knew Lightning and Cruz had an affair. She forgave him. She was going to be okay and she and Lightning were doing okay and they were gonna work through it. She looked so beautiful that night, all dressed up for the occasion. And Lightning was happy. He walked up on stage and just.. Seeing Sally there at their table. She was stunning and smiling. She was his even after she knew. Lightning was never really that kind of happy again. Anyway, he walked up on stage and then that stupid clip that Jackson got played on the screen behind him. Sally's face. Right there and then, watching that video.. It tore her apart and her face. She broke right there. Lightning saw it. That face and heart break in her right at that moment. He never felt worse about anything in his life. He would never forget that night and her face...

The bell rang and Lightning answered the door. Cruz. He ofcourse let her in. "So, maybe we could have dinner? I was thinking that could be nice. Don't you think?" she asked. Lightning shut the door and sighed reminding "I told you I don't want to go public until after I've told Sally..." "I know" She replied. "Why don't we order in. Watch a movie or somethin on the couch?" Lightning glanced back toward the couch. "Uhh.. Maybe.. I really need a new couch." "You're couch looks like new?" Cruz exclaimed with a giggle. She thought he was acting strange.

Lightning sighed, "You're right.. Alright, yeah. Dinner and a movie sounds nice." He replied. Cruz smiled and pressed up against his body, running her fingers up his chest, "Good.. Maybe we can get re acquainted.." She flirted. Lightning took her hand in his and firmly exclaimed "No." Cruz raised a brow. "What? What do you mean no?" She asked. "I haven't told Sally yet." He answered then began making his way to the couch in the living room. Cruz followed arguing "What does that matter? I mean we aren't in public?" She wasn't sure what was going on. Lightning sighed asking "Are we ordering something to eat or not?" Cruz stared and watched Lightning sit down and grab the remote to the tv. "Do you want me?" She asked softly. Almost afraid as if he didn't.

"Of coarse I do." Lightning said with a glare. Cruz sat down next to him, staring into his ocean eyes, "Than prove it." She snapped kind of rudely. Lightning glared and gently pushed her away snarling "Doesn't work that way Cruz." She glanced down at his crotch of his jeans. Nothing. Hmm. "You are attracted to me right?" She asked. Lightning snickered with a smile "Yes Cruz." Okay, she felt a little better. But she stared a moment and cautiously asked "You.. You aren't.. Do you.." She stuttered. Lightning raised a brow. Spit it out." He exclaimed. So she hunkered into her seat before asking "You aren't having trouble getting.. Up?.. Are you?" "What!? NO!.." "Sorry! I don't know!? You are old..er.. So." Cruz blushed. Lightning glared and explained "I am not THAT old Cruz. ugh.. Okay, if we are gonna be.. A thing? You can NOT assume that if I don't jump, run, move, or I don't know?.. If I take my time it's not because I'm.. Old." Cruz nodded silently.

They sat there a moment. Lightning sighed and grabbed his phone "I'll.. Order some pizza or something.." He more of growled. She must of pissed him off already. He stepped away for a moment. Cruz frowned a little. He was hers supposedly and yet, Sally was between them already. Good grief this was gonna be harder than she thought...

The new couple sat, ate, watched a movie. The weird thing was.. They didn't even touch throughout the entire film. Cruz did glance and stare from time to time but.. Lightning was paying her no lick of attention. The credits began rolling and Cruz sighed. Lightning glanced at her. (Finally) Cruz stared a moment then nuzzled over in under his arm. Lightning smiled a little. She smelled so good. Like a girl. Okay that sounded stupid. But she smelled like the popular and beautiful common scent of a woman. "So.." Cruz broke the silence. "Um.. How do you?.. Plan to tell her? Sally?" Lightning thought a moment before answering "I guess.. I'll just.." He shrugged answering "Tell her. I'll just go over to her place. She'll.. Get mad and kick me out so.. There's that to look forward to.." Cruz frowned "I'm sorry she.. I'-"Don't apologize. Sally and I are seperated. But.. While on the subject." He turned to face his new and young girlfriend.

"You have to promise me you will treat Sally with nothing but pure respect and kindness. My kids... They are mine and Sally's. Do not try to say, tell or even joke that they are yours. I mean.. IF we get married they will be. But for now?.. Don't cross that line." Cruz raised a brow and reminded "Last night you wanted to get married." "I know.. Cruz.. I had a lot to drink. You know that.." Cruz did know that. Lightning frowned and admitted "I just don't want to be alone.. And I'm sorry.. I don't want to hurt you.. Anyone anymore.." He stared at the floor. Cruz ribbed his back and tried cheering him up softly "It's okay.. You can sink. I'll stay right here with you and I'll keep you from drowning." Lightning stared at her. Did she? Never mind.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour maybe? Then Lightning swallowed, wetting his lips. They leaned closer, Cruz closing her eyes. They kissed. Sweet and simple. And Cruz was so confused by this kiss. It wasn't what she was use to. "Did I do it wrong?" She asked. Lightning snickered with a smile answering "No." Cruz stared a moment. What was different? Right.. Lightning wasn't into the easy gentle stuff. "You wanna?.." She began with a smile "Take me to bed? I'll close my eyes. You can do whatever pleases you.." Cruz flirted, teased as she ran her hand into his thigh. Lightning stared blankly. Pleases.. He didn't please Sally enough huh.

"Cruz.." Lightning stuttered. She stared up at him. "I've.. Never treated you right.. I want to do this right." Cruz was just silent. She didn't understand and so she felt the need to assure him, "NO, it's okay. I like all that rough stuff really. I swear it's totally cool with me." She smiled and blushed. She was cute. Lightning snickered but explained "Glad to hear that.. But.. I meant that.. Cruz most of the time I just was straight up cruel to you. I want you to have what you deserve this go. None of my selfish and abusive revenge." Cruz's brows lowered. "Revenge? What are you talking about? You mean you were rough on me as revenge? For what? What did I do?" "No. you didn't do it. I didn't mean.." Lightning began but paused. Thinking now how to dig himself out of this trap he was making for himself.

"Wait?.. Revenge for taking your place? At the races? Are you mad because I'm better than you?" She snapped. Lightning's eyes widened he had to tell her the truth now, "NO! No, that's not it." "Better not be! It's not my fault you got old." She scolded. SHE SCOLDED HIM!? WTF. Lightning glared and explained with a sigh "Most of the time.. I.. Was cruel to you because I couldn't be to Sally. She is so delicate and I didn't want to hurt her and yo"-"Was a stupid, naive, little girl? Right?" Cruz snapped. She looked hurt. Lightning shook his head. "No. Cruz I.. I didn't mean to target you like I did. But that's why I wanna treat you better now." Cruz stared and thought a moment. That was all in the past anyway. Plus that was a stressful time for Lightning and Sally and even Cruz to. So much drama. So, she nodded and let it go, forgiving him.

"Does.. That mean no?.. Wild sex?" She asked in this absolutely adorable little whimper. Lightning couldn't help but chuckle answering her "Oh we can have some very wild nights together. But.. First I wanna try something." Cruz shrugged and nodded 'Okay. I'm up for it. What is it?" She asked. "Waiting." "Waiting?" She was confused. "Yup." Lightning nodded. "I don't want us making this about sex. For one, that is not what we both want in the long run, second, Sally and I started that way. And.. Look how we turned out.." He mumbled. Cruz frowned a little in some disappointment. "You and Sally started off as just sex? Really?.." Cruz asked. "I would have never thought that." Lightning stared and know what, "New rule." He exclaimed, "No talking about Sally unless it is a must or about the kids with Sally. I don't want my ex wife in the back of my mind while I'm looking at you." It was true. Cruz smiled and gazed into Lightning's eyes.

That may have not been the most romantic thing she ever heard, but it made her melt. "Can we go ahead and make out now?" She asked blunt like. Lightning's eyes widened. Gosh she was like a child at times. "Sure.. And I mean... If.. things get to heated we can always"-"Watch each other finish?" Cruz suggested or asked. Lightning snickered as their faces moved closer. "I was gonna say stop, but I'd love to watch you.." Their lips touched and it just felt so good to be wanted. Sally wasn't even in his thoughts at all. Actually, who was Sally again?..


	62. common enemy

Lightning rolled over and opened his eyes slwoly then "Woah.." He jolted. Cruz giggled asking "Did I scare you?" Lightning smiled explaining as he stretched "No, not at all. Just wasn't expecting to see you staring at me. How long you been up?" he asked. Cruz hummed "Hmm Maybe ten minutes. It's weird isn't it?" "What?" "Waking up in bed after not doing hardly anything the night before." She exclaimed. Lightning singed "Well don't expect it much. You're way to good looking." He joked. Cruz giggled slightly. "Want breakfast? I can make us something." Lightning offered. Cruz smiled replying "Wow. sexless night and breakfast made for me? What have you done with Lightning?" she joked. Lightning chuckled then grabbed his phone to check it.

He stared a moment then grabbed his glasses and placed them on to look at his phone better. "What are you doing!?" Cruz asked as she began laughing. Lightning shrugged answering "I'm checking my phone..." Cruz giggled a little and pointed out "Do you really need those things?" she asked. Lightning glared and sighed "What did I tell you?" "No old man jokes..." "Right." Lightning snapped. Cruz stared a moment and waited for Lightning to finish on the phone. "So..." She muttered. Lightning sighed again and explained "It's just Sally. Says Ece has a doctor appointment set Friday while I have her. Wondering if that's a problem." "But.. My races are on the weekends? Actually that is something I thought about last night..." Cruz admitted.

Lightning raised a brow "You couldn't sleep?" he asked. Cruz shrugged "I slept some. Anyways, about what I was thinking. Do you think with the kids you'll be able to come to my races? At least some?" she asked. Lightning stared a moment. He wouldn't say it.. But he was thinking wow.. She really didn't put her son first at all did she? "My kids come first. Before you and myself. Even before Sally." He firmly explained. Cruz nodded but asked not thinking "Is it because they're you're kids or Sally's?" Lightning honestly didn't know how to answer that. It was a rather stunning question.

"Cruz. Enough. My kids will always come before you. You can accept it or not. That won't change anything." he replied. Cruz nodded again. "Well.. I mean I understand. I know I'll do things differently with my next child." Lightning's eyes widened as he quickly looked at her. "You want kids?" he asked surprised. She shrugged answering "Well, yeah? Don't you?" Lightning stared a moment. Um. No. He had three. That was plenty. He was older and already raising teenagers in his later years. No way did he want more kids. But... He stared at those big brown eyes, so full of life. He sighed. He couldn't do what he did to Sally all over again and doom another poor woman into a selfish and lonely depression. Cruz deserved to want a family. She was so young and hadn't experienced that joy to much yet.

"Sure..." Lightning answered softly. If he and Cruz got married... It looked like he'd be having another child. He couldn't be selfish and not let Cruz experience motherhood herself with her own child. "Well.. Better get breakfast goin." Lightning growled. Cruz could hear it in his voice. Lightning wasn't exactly happy. Something was missing. She needed to either step up her game or something. Something to light that spark in him...

Francesco watched from a ways away. Just watching. How bad could he be? He didn't mean to do a lot of the things he did. And what did he technically do wrong? He didn't push Cruz. She slipped. He didn't do it... Of course.. He did break into the academy of Lightning's to steal the tapes. Which made him guilty of something. But Cruz was going to tell Sally everything! And now.. Now she probably hated him for running off. His eyes teared. He shouldn't have ran like he did. He should have stayed and faced her. Them. All of them. Because he didn't _mske _Cruz choose racing and Mateo over her son. She was stupid enough to choose that herself.

He waited and stood and watched when a man stepped up. "Hello." He said. Francesco turned and greeted "Ciao." The man walked up and stood next to Francesco. Staring at Sally in the office of the motel. They stood in the back behind buildings and weeds. Hidden from immediate public view. "You and I share a common enemy I hear?" The stranger asked more or less. Francesco nodded explaining "We do. Two to be exact." Francesco corrected. The young man nodded and asked "When we talked you said you had a plan?" Francesco nodded but stared and watched Sally. The man watched a moment and snickered "You really liked that one. Hmm?" Francesco nodded slowly. "She is out of my reach now..." He was hurt. It was his fault but Francesco hurt and yearned for Sally.

"You want to get Cruz off the race track?" Francesco asked. The man hesitated. Thinking about how far _he _was willing to go. "It's a little crowded." he snarled. Francesco snickered. "I need you for this to work. I need you to be on board and be patient." The man shrugged asking."What do I gotta do?" Francesco sighed. Sally was so beautiful. He looked at the young man answering "We get them all to destroy each other themselves. All you have to do is place the pieces..." The young man raised a brow and had to ask "This will work? It seems a bit extra for my tatse.." Francesco glared. "And what exactly is your taste?" He asked. The man sighed before answering

"I'm more of a?.. Grab them by the throat and squeeze. Slowly if I have a grudge." Francesco chuckled and shook his head. "Eh no.. We let them destroy each other. Cruz will be fired and her career ruined. No one will want to hire her." The man stared a moment and glared a bit asking "And how does this all benefit you?" Francesco snickered answering "I just want McQueen to lose the things he loves. Just to take his life and turn everyone against him. That will satisfy Francesco." The man just stared. Unknown to the dark history and past of this italian racer. He was agreeing to more than he could ever imagine.

"And we won't be caught? I will not lose ev"-"Unless you're intentions are noticed, no one will suspect. Do we have a deal?" Francesco held his hand out to shake. Thean shared a moment. Francesco worried that the kid wouldn't but then he shook Francesco's hand. "Deal.." Francesco smiled and gazed, stared at Sally. "Now.. I have something else to take care of." Francesco muttered as he turned to walk away...

Sally sighed as she sat t her desk. It wasn't that she disliked working in her motel. But it wasn't like being mayor of Radiator Springs. She would miss that job and honestly she hoped Cleo would have good intentions. She did have a few good ideas after all. Maybe she misjudged Cleo. And maybe, just maybe, Cleo was mean to Sally because of the hold Sally had on Lightning that Cleo just never had. It wouldn't be so far fetched. Cleo jealous? Maybe. The motel door opened and the bell rang. "Lightning? What are you doing here?" she asked. Lightning smiled and sighed avoiding that one, "How are you doin with the change?" he asked. Sally hesitated but answered "Well it's not bad. I liked the busy work being mayor. But.. I love this old place to. A lot of memories.."

"Yeah.. A lot of memories.." Lightning repeated. Staring over at cone number one from the office. This was going to sting. He sat down in front the desk and looked around. He smiled and asked "When was the last time we were both even in this office?" he chuckled with that charming smile. A real smile. Sally smiled back answering "Oh wow um.. I have no idea if we're being honest." "Long time.." Lightning muttered. They sat there a moment in silence. "So.. You'll take Ece to the doctors friday?" Sally asked. "Because I can if I need to? Than I could drop the kids off myself at your place maybe.." She slowed as she neared that end of her sentence.

Lightning sighed and frowned a bit. "Sal, I.. I am.. Hmm.." He wanted to think how to say this. It was funny, because he had spent the entire drive down thinking of how and what words to actually say! Sally raised a brow. Growing more curious and suspicious by the second. Lightning cocked his head to the side then finally sighed completing "You are gonna be seeing a lot of Cruz and I in the papers." Sally just gave this look. Maybe a little wtf mixed with hmmm..

"I'm.." "Are you coaching her again?" Sally asked. Lightning stared. No. But that would be easier. He shook his head. "No.. Actually I was thinking of.. Dating.. her." Sally's eyes widened.

_Fuck_

"Dating her?" Sally asked rudely. Lightning slowly nodded. "Wow... Seriously? After all the drama and crap that woman has started?" Lightning didn't glare, didn't snap, nothing. Just sat quietly and listened. He didn't want this to be any harder than it already was. "She destroyed our family!?" she yelled. Lightning felt he needed to correct that, "No, I did. And I used Cruz as a weapon. Besides it wasn't the family that was destroyed, it"-"It was only us. Yeah, I know.." Sally snapped quick. She crossed her arms and turned away. Lightning's brows lowered as ge got defensive "I'm aloud to see other women Sally." "I know, and I agree.. Just.. ugh.. her? Out of ALL the women in town? Her!?"

Lightning frowned a little as Sally continued "What if?, what if I went back to Ben?! How would you feel?!" Lightning sighed. "I'd accept it. Whatever makes you happy, you deserve." That was a lie. He would be extremely hurt and pissed if she ever got back together with Ben. Seeing Ben just.. Enraged the man. Sally shook her head snarling back "So Cruz makes you happy?" Lightning stared a moment. She could. Probably. "Yeah.." Lightning mumbled. Sally shook her head again. She was angry but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her mouth again. "I.. I.. Okay. Thanks for telling me.. Warning me, if you will. I guess she is better than Cleo.. And.. A pretty good match for you.." She admitted with such a painful expression on her face.

Lightning nodded. He didn't know what to say. Anything he said could make it worse possibly or hurt Sally. "And have you even thought about the kids?" she asked. Lightning nodded answering softly and tender like "Of course. Don't worry. Kids always come first.. I think I'll introduce Cruz as.. My new.. Partner..." Oh he slowed as he got to that. He almost said girlfriend. But it changed to partner as it came out and honestly, that was probably worse! Sally glared and snapped "Don't bother Light. Not like it's gonna last..." she snarled under her breath. Lightning glared but he knew better. Anything he said would definitely cause an unnecessary fight. So he stood up and replied "I just wanted to tell you.." he turned and almost made his way out the door but stopped.

"Now I know you are a sensible woman Sally. Stop putting things in Colton's head about Cruz. Just keep your thoughts to yourself. She is going to be in his life now. She doesn't deserve hate from a child that doesn't understand things that happened before he was even born." Sally glared and snapped "You continued your affair after he was born." Lightning sighed. "Sal..." "Leave. Colton can decide how he sees Cruz for himself." Lightning stared a moment. He was pretty sure Sally was still going to say things to Colton. And the twins to now but fofor now he would just have to wait and hope for the best.


	63. just another day in Radiator Springs

Cleo walked into the diner. Arm in arm of her _fiance _Chick Hicks. A few residents stared. She was Mayor. Some what by early voting and default of Sally stepping down. Cleo and Chick walked to a table escorted by a young cop. Flo rolled her eyes. Cleo thought way to highly of herself.

She sat down then Chick sat next to her. She glanced around at her town of people. Waving to a few who adored her. Sheriff was drinking some coffee when Flo walked up refilling his cup and asked "Who's the nee cop?" Sheriff glanced over at the strapping young rookie answering "The rookie? That's Gage. He came to us from the state." "Ooh Fancy boy huh?" Flo joked. Sheriff chuckled but replied "That kid is so high strung. Gets along perfect with people like Cleo. Which is fine with me because I don't wanna deal with her." Flo giggled with a friendly smile. "You let me know if you need anything Sheriff." He nodded once and off Flo went.

Cleo and Chick glanced over at Sheriff drinking his coffee and sisipping his fresh burnt coffee. Chick had to ask his woman "You really like this place?"' Cleo shook her head admitting "Oh no. Don't you worry Daddy. This town isn't nearly prepared for the changes to come. Everyone will be thanking me by the time I'm done." she laughed. Chick raised a brow "How is that?" he asked. Cleo sighed with a smile and poked his nose "Don't you worry your pretty little head baby. Let mama take care of _everything.." _She smiled and glanced, staring at Sheriff. Chick pulled her attention back to him and cleared his throat. "Oh darlin."

Cleo glared "Yes?" she asked. Chick glanced at Gage. Hinting to get a moment alone with his fiance. Gage didn't budge. "Well.. I am just not sure this is even worth all the work?" Cleo laughed explaining "Stop worrying baby. Bigger is better. Known fact.." She smiled and squeezed his inner thigh. "This town is gonna grow and make so much money thanks to me. Trust me. I have _friends_ in high places... You just let me do what I do and you'll get your little racing school." Chick nodded and let it be...

Lightning was at his desk. He needed to stop the nonsense. Cruz was at work which he did think about offering her a job back with him. But he decided it would be best if she did work for Cal. Leave work at work than. He needed a racer this meant. A racer and students. Now he wanted racers that were racers. Not kids just coming to ask to get in. But part of him wasn't sure anymore. Maybe he would just have to take in a few random students. He beeped for Celia who came up shortly.

"Yes Mr McQueen?" she asked. Lightning looked over at her standing in his door. "Do we have anyone applying still or was it all just Cal's students?" Celia glanced at her phone a second before answering "All Cal's tranfers but.. Pretty sure they are staying there now. With Cruz back and that saving his rep.." "I don't want his students anyway. Thank you Celia." She nodded and asked "Was that all?" Lightning stared a moment and sighed. "What should I do? What does this place need?" he asked.

Celia hesitated but shrugged answering "A racer.. You get a racer and you'll get a good rep and students." Lightning nodded. Not Cruz. He was gonna need a new one. A rookie. "Celia. Call the racing school in small town Texas. Tell them Monty wants to pay a visit." Celia's eyed widened. "Isn't that where you started?" She asked. Lightning nodded. Celia smiled "Yes! This is going to make you look so good to the public! I'll get your tickets and reservations at a motel." "Oh no. Talk to whoever is in charge of the school now. I want to stay at the trainging center." Celia nodded and ran off full of excitement. It really would boost Lightning's social status. Getting back to his roots and where he began.

_Bbbbzzzzz. _Lightning glanced at his phone on the desk. Just email. No.. Chester's email. Lightning stared a moment. He logged in early to see if Sally had replied before, which she hadn't. He swallowed a bit nervously before giving into the temptation. He opened the email and had to read whatever Sally had sent back to Chester.

_I won't lie to you. I hate your wife for returning. I know that is so awful and immature. Especially sense I do want you to be happy. But it's not fair to me.. Out of curiosity, what exactly did you do to her that got you two seperated to begin with? If we won't see each other again possibly anyway, I figure you can tell me? What's she like anyway? Your wife? I'm sorry. I just enjoy these letters at the least sense I can't hear your voice or see you. I kind of dream of the one moment we had together._

_I didn't think I'd fall for someone like that. Not after everything. Actually today, my ex came by just to tell me he has decided to date the woman he had his affair with. How ridiculous is that! yes, Lightning is apparently dating Cruz! She is a little girl. It's not just inappropriate but I hate that woman. And now I have to go to bed knowing SHE'S with my husband again. My ex.. I'm sorry._

_I sound obsessed. I don't mean to. I am going to miss you more than you know. And it's fine, I understand. You love her. I'm happy for you Chester. I really am._

_-Sally Carrera..._

Megan's tongue rolled fully around Cal's. She moaned into his mouth. Their lips parted and Cal had a very satisfied smile on his face. "What?" Megan asked with a soft giggle. Cal shook his head answering "Nothing. I just love you." Megan snickered and got up from sitting on his lap. "Mera is asking if we can visit the Doc Hudson museum this weekend. Think we could?" Cal nodded "I don't see why not. Bobby is getting married this weekend." Megan's eyes wodened. "Tell me he's not getting married to that child?" she snarled. Cal nodded "He is... And get this, she's one of those waiting for marriage girls." Megan shrugged "There's nothing wrong with that." "Oh I know that! Just.. She doesn't understand what she's getting herself into.. Bobby isn't kind. He won't be nice to her. They'll divorce just like he and Jesse did."

Megan frowned but truly whatever Bobby did in his private life did not bother her. "Welp... I better go dear." she said. Cal grabbed her hand stopping her. "Hey.. Wait." He stood and gazed with a smile. "You know I forgive you? Right?" he asked. Megan hesitated but nodded. Cal smiled and began kissing her lips passionately. Megan closed her eyes and embraced her husband's touch. She pulled away smiling and a little red in her cheeks. "Cal.. Maybe tonight we can pick this up.." Cal sighed but agreed. Then "Crap..." He growled. "What? What is it?" Megan asked so kindly.

"I have to go to the races with Cruz. My unlce isn't gonna be there. I'm sorry Meg.. I won't be able to do the museum this weekend.." Megan frowned but understood. "It's okay. I know you work a lot and work hard Cal. I'll talk to Mera about it." Cal hated that. Mera was adopted. What if she wound up feeling like she didn't belong? "Mera is gonna grow up to hate me if I work so much." he muttered. Megan snickered and rolled her eyes "That is so not true. You are a wonderful man and a good dad. I'm just sorry I couldn't give you any kids.." she admitted. Cal smiled assuring "You give me so much. I couldn't ask for a better wife." He smiled but it was fake. What she and Ldid still lingered in the back of his mind every time he looked at her. But he loved Megan and didn't want to leave her or anything.

A knock on his door and Cleo peeked in greeting "Hello there! Oh.. Hope I'm not interrupting anything.." she smiled flirtatiously. Megan and Cal stared at the new mayor a moment. "No I was.. Just leaving. I'll see you tonight." Megan said and kissed Cal's cheek. "Don't worry dear. I'm just here to go over that construction that our former mayor and Cal were working on. The old race track thing." Cleo mentioned. Megan nodded and waved goodbye before making her way out. Cleo shut the door and smiled "So.. Wanna get to it?" she asked as she sat down and began opening up her briefcase.

Cal sat down at his desk and asked "I didn't know we needed to go over anything honestly... Figured you'd just.. Take over for Sally." "Oh I am!" Cleo shouted! "But we have to sign the new agreement papers for me to do that legally." Cal nodded and understood. She scattered the agreement over his desk and began placing little x 's where Cal needed to sign. So Cal grabbed a pen and began the many signatures. Cleo watched a moment before making conversation "I understand that... Cruz works and races for you? Right?" Cal nodded. "Must be.. Tempting." She added. Cal glanced at Cleo unsure what she meant. "Well she's so.. Young and full of life. And come on, she's easier to get into than a community college!" she joked. Cal just stared a bit surprised by Cleo.

"Um.. Right?.. I'm happily married." Cal explained. Cleo nodded "Of course you are.." and let Cal finish his signatures. Cal slid the agreements to her and she stared at them then continued "I'm so happy that you're happy Cal. Truly I am. As mayor, I want my town to thrive." Cal wasn't buying it. Cleo had a reputation. She grabbed her papers and packed up. "I look forward to doing business with you. We should all do dinner. You, me, Chick and Megan. We all are such close friends." She smiled. Cal stared a moment. He couldn't figure her out but softly agreed and bid her goodbye. Cleo was an... Odd.. Woman...

Lightning sat and stared at his computer. Thinking of what to say back to Sally's email. She was mad. At Lightning not Chester. He sat and stared. He wanted to be a little honest. But that definitely would make things so much worse. Especially now. Plus he was seeing Cruz now. They were sort of official. But.. He and Sally were just talking. Besides. it was _Chester _not _Lightning._ Right?

_Sally,_

_I smiled seeing that you wrote me back. I would love for these little emails to continue. These letters back and fourth. You make my day. Things aren't a for sure thing with the wife. She is great, but theres that history. She was.. Is a beautiful woman. She is very caring and loving. A little stubborn at times. But I love her more than anything and I always will._

_As for what exactly separated us? It was definitely me. You are right. If you must know, I cheated. Not just cheated. I chose to be with that women instead of my wife. I was stupud. Made a huge mistake. But I learned a lot. Like not to let another good woman go so easily. Maybe that's why I don't want our now pretty much daily emails to just stop. You are a good woman Sally. You know, I can almoat imagine you smiling as you read this. And you smile beautifully. Don't stop smiling beautiful._

_-Chester Vitte_


	64. Power of the mayor

Cruz and Lightning sat on the couch together, another night in watching some movie Cruz picked out over Lightning's account. It was nearing the end and the closest thing they had done was cuddle. Cruz thought it was odd. Lightning wasn't really making any moves again. It just was some side of Lightning she never saw before. A Lightning that seemed to not be interested in her physically.

So she had to make the first move. Okay, she could handle that. Cruz placed her hand on his knee. Lightning acted like he didn't even notice. That's okay. Cruz let her hand slowly glide up his thigh. He glanced down at her hand and fidgeted in his seat some. Good, she had his attention. Wait? Was he nervous? Cruz basically gripped his crotch with her entire hand. Slight pressure. Just to tease him. Lightning cleared his throat and then? Pushed her hand away. Cruz wasn't sure what was going on and just snapped "What's wrong with you!?" Lightning stared a moment."I don't want to rush this Cruz. I already told you that."

Cruz's brows lowered "Uh no. You said you didn't want to do anything until after you tell Sally really. You told her. So it's something else." she was mad. Lightning sighed and growled "Cruz.. Look I'm.. I'm just tired." Cruz glared. "All the time?" she asked. Lightning frowned a little and stared in those brown eyes. She wasn't asking for anything wild. She just wanted his affection. He sighed again then muttered "Come here.." He gently pulled her face close to his and kissed her gently. It was a really nice kiss. Cruz smiled a little. Finally! Some actual affection. They began opening their mouths more and letting the heat build up.

Cruz pushed her tongue into his mouth and immediately caressed his teeth first. Rubbing the tip of his tongue and did this sucking thing with his tongue that really was a turn on. Imagining if she was doing this to his tongue, holy crap what she might do below the belt was this crazy tease in the back of his mind. She smiled and giggled ever so slightly. Lightning pulled away confused. "What?" Lightning asked. He really wanted to know what that laugh was about.

Cruz wiped the little of drool or spit from the corner of her lips then explained "That scruffy facial hair of yours tickled me." "Sorry.. I'll shave it later." Lightning apologized. Cruz shook her head "Don't be." She grabbed each side of his face "I love this scruff. You look older but sexier with it. Let it grow a bit more. But not too much. I don't like the cave man look." Lightning snickered with a smile. Cruz was so funny. Just the way she talked was cute. "Shall we continue?" she asked. She was so cute. Lightning nodded a little and then they both leaned close. Their lips connecting again.

As they made out, Cruz began to rub up into Lightning's pants again, and again, he pushed her away. Cruz pulled away from the kiss, from him completely. "Alright now what?" she snapped. Lightning swallowed before answering "Just wait.. Please.." Cruz sighed. She shook her head. Hurt, embarrassed, a little angry and now freakin horny. "Come on. What's it gonna take? I want you. I want you inside me." She was almost pleading!

Lightning frowned. "Awe... You want me to be bad? So you can punish me hmm?" Cruz asked and assumed with a smile. More of assumed. Lightning shook his head and had to make sure "You sure you like all that? The rough stuff.. Because you don't have to and I don't want you to because of me." Cruz smiled and laughed "Ha! You may have been the one who introduced me to it, but I like it. I mean if we're being honest? Sometimes it's a little... Much.." Lightning nodded. He had heard that before. Cruz stood up in front of him.. "Should I strip down? Slowly?" she asked. Lightning grabbed her hips and explained "No. Don't. I'm sorry okay.. But.." He stood up and took her hands, standing nose to nose. "We have to take this slow.. I need you to trust me. You trust me? Right? he asked.

Cruz sighed but she did trust this man. "I love you. Of course I trust you Lightning..." Lightning smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good. Thank you." He released her and signed "Now, I could use a drink. You?" Cruz shrugged then nodded. "Great. Be right back." He was off. Cruz stood there alone for a moment. The movie was over now. She crossed her arms and stood there thinking.. Would Lightning ever get closer at this rate?...

Bobby knocked on Lightning's office door. The door was open. That's how Lightning knew it was Bobby. "Uh.. Hey.. Lightning.." Bobby greeted with a nervous smile. Lightning sighed and motioned for Bobby to come and sit. So Bobby did as he awkwardly continued "How you been? You know? sense the.. The party?.." Lightning glared a little but answered "Cruz took care of me." Bobby raised a brow. "Not like that!" Lightning snapped quick! Bobby nodded and then quietly asked "Did you uh.. Get up to your office?.." smiling awkwardly. Lightning nodded "I sent them away..". Bobby didn't really have much to say about that night.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lightning asked. Bobby shrugged answering "We're friends.. Wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have started what I did with Cal like that.." Lightning shook his head and replied "Cal was right though. We aren't friends anymore." Bobby stared. It really hurt hearing that because Bobby himself, considered Lightning his best and closest friend. "As much as I want us to be friends, we're.. We're just not.. I'm pretty sure it's close to impossible." Lightning admitted. That hurt even more. Bobby glared snarling "I don't feel that way. We ARE friends. Best friends if anyone asked me!?"

Lightning frowned. "Bobby come on..."-"No! You come on! Put whatever it is that pisses you off about me and forget it! I don't want to lose your friendship. In fact!, I came here to ask you to be my best man, again!" Lightning stared at Bobby a moment. He rubbed his eyes, his head. "Bobby... Come on.. You really want to marry Heather?" Lightning asked. Bobby glared without answering. The glare was his answer. Lightning sighed again. "Sorry.. If you love her, great.. Um.." Lightning just stared. Did he want this friendship with Bobby. Yes. He would have to make an effort at least.

"Sure.. I'll do it. Are you inviting Cal though?" he asked. Bobby shook his head and this time assured "No Cal!. Promise my life on it! Only thing is I gotta get my car back from that nerd." Lightning rolled his eyes. That party was a disaster. Bobby sat there a moment before asking "You are so stressed. What's eatin you.?" Lightning rubbed his eyes as he leaned in his chair. "Is it a Chester thing?" Bobby asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Nah.. just.. Cruz and I are dating. For real this time." Bobby's eyed widened.

"Hypocrite." he muttered. Lightning glared and snapped "Cruz is young, but not Heather young." Bobby shrugged replying "Whatever. Anyway, how did Sally take it? Lord knows that woman's got eyes everywhere." Lightning shook his head answering "Pretty hard. She tried to hide it but.. I know her.. I.. I can't.. Sleep with her. Easily." Lightning admitted. Bobby raised a brow. "I know that's stupid. But.. I feel like I'm betraying Sally all over again. I.." He stopped. Bobby sighed. Lightning loved that stupid lawyer wife he had. "Well look man.. I'm here for you. Just call me or whatever. I gotta go on and help Heather with wedding stuff. I'll see you tomorrow for it than. Just whatever suit you got. It'll be fine." Lightning nodded "See you tomorrow Bobby.." Bobby nodded adding "Sally don't know what she is missin. Cruz really does adore you McQueen. I'd choose the one willing." and left...

Sheriff knocked lightly before walking into Cleo's office. "You wanted to see me?" he stated. Cleo stood and smiled as shw greeted "Yes! Sheriff, come. Sit down!" she pointed at the seat. Sheriff hesitated but walked over and sat down. Cleo smiled asking "Could you use a drink?" Sheriff watched Cleo pour herself a drink first then he shook his head and proudly explained "I have to keep myself vigilant. Duty calls." he joked. Cleo faked a laugh and sat down. "Yes I guess it does."

Sheriff and Cleo sat there. She sipped her drink. Sheriff still wasn't sure why the mayor wanted to see him. "You have worked as chief and sheriff a long time. Haven't you?" Cleo asked. Sheriff shrugged. "I like the job." he replied. Cleo nodded. "Hmm. Well.. Don't you ever grow tired? You know, most sheriffs your age are retired." Sheriff knew this already ofcourse. "How do you like Gage?" Cleo asked. Sheriff adjusted himself in his seat before answering "He's a good cop. A little jumpie." Cleo giggled at that.

"Glad to hear that though.." Cleo then took Sheriff's hands and softly explained "Because.. I'm puting Gage in charge now.. Of your department..." Sheriff yanked his hands away and cocked his head to the side, "You're firing me?" he asked. Cleo shrugged and corrected "More like.. Giving you a push into retirement. It is best. You're out dated a little Sheriff." Sheriff frowned. She had the ability to do this. "I need to work. What else would I do!?" he whined. Cleo sighed answering "Well.. Talk to Gage. As of now_, he _is sheriff and your commanding officer." Sheriff glanced back at the young rookie cop a moment. "He's a rookie!?" Sheriff snapped! Cleo raised a brow growling "So was Lightning."

Sheriff couldn't believe this! Cleo making some youngster in charge of him. Gage cleared his throat and spoke up "I'm sure the front office of the police department could use you if you need work." Sheriff's jaw dropped "The front desk!?.. Are ypu kiddin!?" he shouted. Cleo glared and scolded "I have the power to do this. You know that Sheriff. Gage is in charge. He says front desk. It's that or you can quit the department all together?" Sheriff frowned but gave Cleo a hard glare before getting up to leave. "Oh uhhhmmm." she exclaimed. Sheriff stopped and stared at her. Cleo tapped her desk and explained "The badge.. Please?" Sheriff glared and took it off and placed it on the desk and went ahead with his belt, weapon, etc. He turned to leave and but Gage stopped him with his hand physically.

"The cruiser." Gage reminded. Sheriff sighed and glared at the young man. But took the keys and handed it to the cop or now new Sheriff. Then he stomped out Cleo's office. You could almost guarantee Sally was gonna hear about this one...

Lightning's phone buzzed. He hoped it was technically Chester's email but it was just a text. Cruz.

_Cruz_

_I wish you came with me to my race rhis weekend.._

_Lightning_

_I know. But my kids need me here plus Bobby asked me to be his best man._

_Cruz_

_sounds fun._

_Cruz_

_could send me a picture;)_

_Lightning_

_I don't do pictures._

_Cruz_

_Oh really? You don't want a picture to prove how wet you make me?_

_Lightning_

_It would be wise not to._

_Cruz_

_You are attracted to me? Right?_

_Lightning_

_Yes. Why would you ask that?_

_Cruz_

_Well.. We haven't done much of anything. I understand not wanting to make us start off just sex. But this is ridiculous._

_Lightning_

_how?_

_Cruz_

_I want you to show me you want me._

_Lightning_

_And sex is gonna show you that?_

_Cruz_

_It would help._

_Lightning_

_I thought you trusted me?_

_Cruz_

_I do! But I want you.._

_Lightning_

_I'm sorry._

_Cruz_

_If you are having.. Trouble? They make pilla for that sort of thing._

_Lightning_

_I am fine! stop assuming I can't get up!_

_Cruz_

_Than fuck me!_

_Lightning_

_Real attractive..._

_Cruz_

_I don't understand? What am I doing wrong?_

_Lightning_

_I need to get back to work. I have to find a racer. Bye._

Lightning sighed and rubbed his head and eyes. So frusted. His phone buzzed again and he growled. He was getting so annoyed with Cruz! Oh.. It was Chester's email finally. He smiled. Sally. He just couldn't wait to see what she had written back.

_Chester,_

_I would love for our email letters to continue! Please do! You brighten my day, trust me. How are things going than? With your wife? You don't think they will work out? That you two will work out? I'm sorry to hear that.. Sort of. I really am sorry for sort of being sorry. Sorry that sounded stupid._

_You know, maybe we could do lunch? My ex has the kids tonight and then for the weekend. I could travel up or wherever I need to. If it's not too far.. I would absolutely love seeing you again. Just a friendly chat even._ _I miss you._

_-Sally Carrera_

_Sally,_

_I wanna do that. Lunch. I can come to you. And as soon as possible! I would love to see you and chat. What times are you free?_

_-Chester Vitte_


	65. A choice, a chance

Cal was cleaning up his office late tonight. He had an early flight to head out to in the morning to get to the races and meet Cruz there. Quicklt, Cal began tossing out mail. "Junk, junk. junk.." Mail and sorts of forms that were no longer needed. He dropped a few from his pile. He tossed what left his hand then bent down and picked up the stuff he dropped. He froze and stared at his door. "Hello? Kia?..." He walked a few steps toward his door. He should be the only person left here at the school. Hmm. Cal went back sorting out what was left. "Junk, junk, ju.." A glittering, sparkling brown envelope? Cal placed the others on the desk and stared at this letter.

Now, Cal had gotten his share of fan girls. But that was years ago. The envelope had a scent to. He sniffed it. Like a vanella bourbon maybe? "What?.." He muttered then grabbed his letter opener and opened it up. When he unfolded the actual letter something fell. He glanced down and picked up what seemed to be a headless photo of a nude woman. He immediately tossed that. Then he read the letter.

_I have always found you attractive. I have always looked up to you to. You may think of me as nothing more than a racer. But I think of you as more than that. You and those eyes of yours.. Your slim body and hard chest. On the ocasions we have touched it just lights me up! I want more of you. We don't have to tell.. We can be our own secret.._

Cal raised a brow. This was almost hilarious. First, Cal suspected Cleo but... She didn't seem to come onto him and it said you may see me as only a racer? Wait? Cruz?. No.. Cal tossed the letter to and brushed it off. That couldn't have been Cruz. It just didn't make sense to him...

The church was playing soft and beautifully peaceful organ music. Perfect for today's wedding. Lightning walked into the room that Bobby was in. Preparing for his wedding. He shut the door behind him as he greeted "Hey Bobby. You ready?" Bobby finished straightening his tie before answering "Um yeah. Of course.." Lightning sensed nervousness and walked up asking "You sure you love this girl?" Bobby faked a smile answering "Well duh!? Why wouldn't I McQueen?! She's perfect." Lightning stared and was not convinced by his friend.

"Bobby.. You don't have to rush into this. This is marriage." Lightning tried to remind. Bobby rolled his eyes and turned away "Don't treat me like a child. It is that! Just marriage." Lightning sighed. There was no getting through to Bobby really. He just always did what he wanted. Bobby looked ar Lightning and laughed "You know,.. There was a time you would rarely see you in a suit. Hardly even a tie! Now it's like you are in one everyday. haha!" Lightning snickered and agreed. "Yeah. People change." he replied.

Bobby sighed and stared at himself in the mirror. "You still havin trouble gettin it on with Cruz?" he asked. Lightning frowned answering "She's at her race right now." Bobby nodded but griped "You didn't answer my question." Lightning sighed answering "I haven't slept with her yet.. I will though, in time.." Bobby snickered and rolled his eyes. Then someone knocked on the door saying. "Mr Swift? We're ready when you are." Bobby sighed and frowned. Lightning noticed. "Bobby?..." Bobby looked at his friend and admitted "I.. I thought Jesse might.. Might show up honestly.. You know and.. And stopped me." Lightning stared a little and thought a moment. "Bobby.. Don't marry Heather just to"-"Jesse doesn't know what she's missin. It's fine. Heather is _way _better! Come on McQueen."

Bobby made his way with Lightning following. They stood at the alter and the music began to play. The classic _here comes the bride_. Heather didn't have or want a large wedding. Just a lovely one. And Heather really did look beautiful. A simple off the shoulder dress with a jeweled belt and long train. She was so young and smiling with her cheeks full red. Lightning sighed. He watched Bobby. Reading him. Bobby was doing this to get on Jesse's nerves. Planned this mess in hopes Jesse would stop the wedding and return to him. How stupid. Of course Lightning wasn't much different. His whole Chester game with Sally that he was playing.

But it seemed the only way to even talk to her on a good level right now. As Heather walked closer and closer, you could almost see the sweat off Bobby from his nervousness. Lightning cleared his throat quietly to grab Bobby's attention. "You sure?" he asked. Bobby glanced at Lightning, glanced at Heather then answered in a stutter "I'm s-sure.. Can't-t w-wai-t.." he smiled. Lightning sighed. His friend wasn't really wanting to marry this young lady. Heather stopped in front of Bobby along with her father. It was so real. This was happening.

It was too late for Bobby to back out now. Bobby put on a smile and the wedding continued. As the preacher spoke his words, Lightning stood there and thought about Cruz. How he might be marrying her. If things went well with Cruz. Which she was pretty perfect. Things would go well if he let it. It hurt some. But.. Sally.. Sally wanted Chester. Lightning knew Cruz wanted physical affection and she deserved it. He knew.. He was gonna just have to give that to her. He needed to show her he was willing to do more rather than just say it...

Lightning drank a small glass of water before heading up to bed. He had alrwady gotten the kids to bed and watched a little late night rsn. He grabbed his phone and noticed an unread email. Oh he hoped it was Sally. Please be Sally!

_Chester,_

_Let's do it, let's do lunch! I honestly couldn't think of anything better right now._. _How about tomorrow? We can have lunch at the diner? Flo's V8 cafe? Say... 10?_

_-Sally Carrera_

Lightning smiled so much. Inside and out reading that! Oh how he couldn't wait!

_Yes! That sounds great. I can not wait to see you Sally. You have no idea._ _I will pick you up. So please expect me._

_-Chester Vitte_

He had to write back quick! He definitely wanted this. To see Sally as the beautiful and loving and charming woman she truly was. Not the Sally that hated Lightning and scolded him at every turn. He wasn't even thinking of Cruz. Now he just needed to get a hold of Mack's wife...

Light, Chester walked up to Sally's house door. He took one deep breath before ringing the door bell. It didn't take to long and the door opened. His eyes widened "Wow.. You look beautiful." Sally rolled her eyes "That word is so over used." She replied. Chester shrugged and took her arm to lead her to his ride. "Well truthfully.. You are indescribable. There are no words." Sally snickered replying "Oh yeah, sure. Hey wait?.." She stopped. "This.. Isn't a date? Right?" Chester stared at her a moment. "You grew out the beard." She pointed out and changed the subject. Chester snapped out of his thoughts and answered "Oh.. Yeah um.. Change is good sometimes." Sense he kept the scruff, Mack's wife in a way attached some fake extra blend to the face. It was gonna be a bich to get off later. "Well.. You wanna?.." Sally muttered and glanced at the car. Chester blinked a few times and nodded answering "Yeah, yes. Let's go."...

Sally and Chester arrived at the diner. Most of the other people there paid little to no attention. Flo stared and watched though. For one, she would always look out for Sally when she could. And second, she never saw this Chester fella. The two sat down and Sally asked pretty quick like "Do you wanna.. Split the.. You know, let's just pay for our own plates sense this.. Is so not a date." She faked a bit of a small laugh. Chester nodded and agreed. They ordered and ate slowly. It was quiet. Like an elephant in the room kind of feeling. "Fancy place." Chester joked. Sally snickered, trying not to choke up on the food in her mouth. She was funny.

"So...How are you doing? The whole.. No more mayor thing.." Chester asked. Sally sighed and frowned a little. "It's different." she answered. Chester nodded "Glad we're here. Together like this." Sally smiled and agreed saying "Me too.." "So.. How are you?.. With just.. Everything in your life going on?" Sally shrugged answering "I'm okay.. I mean Lightning and.. Cruz. That.. We already fight all the time and now.. I don't even want to speak to him again. I mean.. Iv'e said that out of anger tons of times but this time?" She vented, "This time part of me means it.." That hurt. Lightning couldn't believe what he just heard. Chester frowned replying "I'm sorry.." "Don't be. You didn't.. You.." She stopped and sipped her drink.

"I hope you are happy. In the end." Chester exclaimed. Sally smiled. Awe that beautiful smile. "How are things with your wife?" Sally then asked. Chester sighed. He thought about telling her the truth. Telling her everything. Let all his intentions and feelings be known! But.. Seemed like he tried too many times and that if, IF he did try again, admitting all his feelings and professing all his heart and love to this woman. It would just end badly as usual. Especially because of Lightning and Cruz now. Fuck, Cruz. Well.. He wasn't cheating. Not really. Just having lunch with Sally. Actually Chester was having lunch with Sally. Not Lightning.

"Things.. Um.. My wife and I aren't a for sure thing. Just.. She is giving me the thing I have begged her for for months. So.. I have to try. Right?" Sally nodded and some what understood what he meant. "Of coarse you do.." She mumbled. Honestly she didn't mean it. She wanted this feeling to never end. Chester saw the frown in her smile and grabbed her hand replying "Hey, you are gonna find love again." "I think I have sometimes." She replied. Chester's eyes widened. Did she really mean _him?_

"And than.. The guy I want or have chooses some one else. Just as if I meant nothing.." She admitted with a frown. Oh that hurt. Chester frowned and thought for a second. I mean, really what could he say? He had to be careful no matter what! "You mean a lot to me Sally. Just.. Poor timing.." Chester tried to cheer her up and lift her spirits but wasn't sure it would even work. "Can I?.. Ask you something?" He asked. Sally nodded. Chester sighed and took a moment before continuing. "What if.. What if you found out that.. That I was someone you didn't like. Some one you hated. Just.. You know, what if.. You hated the.. true me?" He really was trying here. Sally raised a brow and stared. She really was suspicious. "Well.." She began. "I guess i'd either hate you or... Maybe something else. Love is full of surprises Chester." She tried laughing that off. Chester snickered. She was right about that.

"You are the most beautiful thing. I know, overused but.. I am just speechless!" Chester admitted with a smile! He gazed at her. That short and fluffy bob, those teal blue eyes, her pink lips and smile. The emotions running through him were so strong right now. He wanted her! Not physically. He wanted her heart. He could almost cry his heart and pain out. All the memories, all the love they made and worked through. Their kids together. He wanted to just hold her and never EVER let this woman go! Sally cocked her head slightly and asked "You okay?.. Your eyes are all.. Glossy.." She pointed out. Chester sniffled quietly and blinked a few times, clearing this throat he answered "Yes. Yes, I'm fine." He even chuckled a little. Wow, why the heck was he an emotional wreck suddenly.

"So.. How are your kids?" Chester asked with a smile. Sally smiled back answering happily, "Gosh, where do I start?" she giggled. Chester just sat there gazing as she began to go on and on about each kid of theirs unknowingly. Oh how amazing this woman was. As a woman, a girlfriend, Lightning couldn't of asked for a more perfect girl, as a wife, as a mother. She was such a role model though her confidence low. Why could't she see what he saw in her. Because to him, she was unforgettable and unbreakable, and just so close to perfection. Her heart was pure. She made mistakes, so what, she is human...

So Chester drove Sally back to her place and walked her up to her door. Sally of coarse thanked Chester for the time they spent together, for taking the time to travel here and be with her. Chester shrugged "it really was nothing. I wanted to see you Sally." He admitted. Sally smiled replying "You are such a nice man Chester.. It's hard to believe a man like you even exist." He frowned hearing that. He was lying to her really. "Thanks again.." she muttered softly. Chester smiled and nodded once, "You are so welcome." "You should call me.." "No phone.." Chester reminded. Sally frowned, she had forgotten about that so "Well email me, I mean it." She said playfully. Chester chuckled "I will. Promise." Sally smiled and again exclaimed "Thanks.. I really enjoyed this.." "Me too." Chester agreed. "Maybe we could do it again.. Not a date just.. Lunch.." Sally mumbled softly. Almost so soft that he couldn't even hear her,

Chester smiled and nodded. "Could I?.. Kiss you?" he asked boldly. Sally's eyes widened. "Kiss me?" She muttered. "Um.. I guess.." She answered and turned her face slightly to offer her cheek as his canvas. Chester snickered and gently pulled her chin toward him, facing her and locked his mouth onto hers. What made it so unbelievable was that.. She was KISSING HIM BACK! But that wasn't all! She whimpered into his mouth, sending this vibration throughout his entire body! That was it! He wanted her, more of her, more than anything! Chester was the one to pull away. his kiss was much longer than he intended but also so much more amazing than expected!

Sally's eyes were big and widened staring up to Chester. "I can't do this.." She mumbled. "I can't be the other woman.. I won't.." Her eyes filled with tears. Chester saw her pain, her past, her memories flooding into her mind. HE HAD TO STOP THIS NOW! HOW!? He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her again! This time with his full passion, as loving and as daring as ever! He could feel her tears run down her cheeks. Her lips.. She pulled away admitting "I... I love you.." "And I love you Sally.." Chester replied in a heated low tone whisper, it was the sexiest thing Sally had heard in such a long time! "But.. Y-Your wife?.." She whined. Chester was pretty much panting at this point. Holding himself back from multiple things, one thing, making passionate love to this woman! Another was getting on his knees and admitting defeat! Telling her the truth! That he, LIGHTNING LOVED HER! Three, begging for her love, to let him come home, to have her forever! PLEASE!

"We aren't going to work.. I love you and I can not let you go again." He whispered panting almost. It was to much. Sally knew it now for sure. She took him close and kissed him passionately! Purposefully moaning into his mouth, her tongue dancing the familiar dance it had long ago. She made it clear the attraction was strong! They walked into her home and after closing the door, she ambushed him.

Their kiss was hungry. Her fragrance intoxicating as their tongues played and toyed and swirled. It was one of those hard-to-breathe kisses, where gasps of air were only taken when absolutely necessary. Their hands were immediately busy, running through each other's hair, groping over material, undoing and removing clothing. They didn't make it to a bedroom as they stumbled inside. They actually slid to the floor, clothing flying off in different directions.

Lightning never had such an urge to devour a woman. Sally's beauty was inspiration. He had been looking at her hands all night, wondering what it would feel like to have her nails rake down his back. And now she was naked and apparently ready to show him EXACTLY how that would feel!

"Ooooh... I want you so bad!" she purred in Chester's ear before locking her lips to his once more. Chester grunted into her mouth as her hand found his member, already getting hard, aching and hot. In seconds she had massaged it to its full, happy length. Desperately tearing his lips from hers, Chester kissed his way over her chin, down her neck, onto her chest. It was time for a quick tour of her slight curves and soft skin. She was so smooth against him. Their bodies became a symphony of movement.

Her beautiful breasts took his breath away. Sally moaned as Chester suckled each nipple into his mouth, introduced them briefly to his tongue and then kissed his way down over her belly, onto her thighs, caressing even her knees with his lips, pushing apart her legs. As Chester began to nibble his way back up, he glanced at her area and froze. Sally had spread it's lips open with her fingers, naughtily offering her most intimate parts to him... She was incredibly wet, her juices already seeping from her sweet hole, clearly ready for him.

But her beauty demanded a proper examination. Chester had to force himself to slow his attention, even though he had the urge to crawl over her and ram himself deep into home. She deserved to be taken slowly, with great appreciation and a delicacy. As Chester slowly kissed his way up her inner thighs, he watched as she toyed with her lovely area lips, dipping her fingers inside her wetness, drawing her liquids up over her swelling clit, rubbing it, luring and teasing him. The smell of her smooth skin and the musky scent of her sex made him hungry and she knew it. A raw animal hunger that Chester had to fight to contain and control.

"Come on baby... fuck me with your tongue! Taste me baby! Please taste me!" Sally moaned, arching her area toward Chester as his lips approached closer. "You want my tongue on your beautiful clit?" he murmured, flicking his tongue along the outside of her area lips, making her quiver in anticipation. "Ooooooooh yes please!" she cried. And then she gasped and moaned in joy as his tongue then took one long deep lick from the bottom of her seam to the top, gathering her delicious juice on his taste buds as it went.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" she cried. Chester's tongue began to explore, delicately tracing her inner and outer lips, teasing the hood over her clit, circling and swirling around her tender opening. Her fingers dug into his head, holding his mouth in place to her. How amazing! The beautiful hands he had admired all evening were now desperately inviting his tongue and lips to play inside her as he pleased!

"Mmmmm... God you taste so sweet baby.." Chester said in a gasp before he plunged his tongue, like a small slithery snake, into her juicy hole. What a cavern! Lost in the joy of discovery, Chester gently sucked her petals into his mouth, sampling the texture and her flavor. Eventually he pressed his lips and pulled her little clit between them, flicking his tongue.

"Ohhhhhhhhh babeeee! Oh yes!" Sally's voice sounded pained, coming from somewhere deep inside. Her shapely thighs wrapped around his head, imprisoning him in heaven.

Chester pulled away. His member was so hard it hurt! His groin was on fire, stoked by the pleasures of Sally's beauty! But he didn't want her to cum just yet. She must feel him inside her. He wanted to be inside her. Desperately! To fill her up!!

Chester moved up over her. The hardness of his rod glided up her leg as he kissed his way over her belly towards her gorgeous breasts. His mouth found her left nipple, erect and swollen, and suckled it between his lips. It was delighting in the rumpled, sensitive skin surrounding it. Then his hand cupped her breast gently as he lightly bit and sucked, wondering if she liked that. Her moaning and arching and writhing seemed to indicate she did though.

"You have such firm breats..." Chester moaned as he moved to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment, cradling her breast in his hand. Her hands found his back, tracing muscles with her fingernails, reaching for his ass, trying to pull him into her.

"Ooohhh..." She sighed, "Fuck me baby... fuck me please...!!"

Rising his hips a bit higher, Chester embraced her mouth once again with his. This kiss was hungrier than the last. Hot breath, biting tongues, lips sucking lips. Then quickly moved back to her nipple, applying the same hungry embrace for a moment. Then to her other nipple. Then back to her mouth. Sally would gasp with pleasure as his fingertips found her area and caressed her pulsing hole. His fingers slid effortlessly inside her wet tunnel. At the same time he continued his circle of wet kisses; from nipple, to nipple, to mouth, to nipple, to nipple, to mouth, and so on.

Sally groaned with delight as her hand found Chester's member hovering above her. She squeezed it and traced its shape with her fingertips. Her touch made him burn inside. He couldn't last much longer at this!

But he could tell by the way she pulled his rod toward her hole, opening her legs wider, that she was ready. And oh Chester was more than ready for her. But anticipation is the true delight of making love.

"Rub my head over your sweet clit baby," Chester heavily breathed into her ear, kissing her earlobe, then finding her lips again. Sally moaned into his mouth as the head of his nudged between her area's lips. Fulfilling his command, she slid the tip up over her swollen clit, down to her hole, up and down, coating his smooth tip with her juices. It was his turn to moan now as she arched.

"Ohhhhh fill me now! Now baby... now!" she gasped, breaking their kisses, hands clutching at him, her legs wrapping around him.

"Your wish is my command..." Shuddering in joy, feeling his head tip cupped in her opening, Chester began to push. Her tender pink skin stretched and then his member popped inside. Slow... oh god, take it slow!.. keep it slow! He had to remind himself over and over. His head arched back as he slid deeper and deeper into Sally's wetness. He pushed until her hole kissed his balls.

"Oh yeesssssssssss!" she cried, mouth wide open. Her nails dug into his ass, leaving little grooves where they clutched!

Chester pulled out until the head reached her entrance, paused a brief second, then plunged it fully in, not rushing, but reveling in the sensation of entering her again. Faster and faster. Unable to breathe, he slid his hands under Sally's gorgeous ass and lifted her slightly, trying to get deeper with each quickening thrust. He could swear, in that moment, he would have been happy for time to stop. He wanted to fuck her like this in love forever! His member was so hard it felt like it might break off in her hot mess.

They began an earnest love dance, rocking rhythmically into each other, flesh on flesh, matching thrust against thrust, faster and faster, animal sounds escaping from both their throats, speech impossible at this point!

"Oh Yes... Yes... fuck me baby!" her cry egged him on.

"Fuck me!" So he thrust harder.

"Fuck me!" Chester was ramming her now, her area clutching at his pumping rod!

"Fuck me!" Her voice was high-pitched and so very strained. It took all the will he possessed to suddenly stop, fully inside her, breathing hard, chest heaving.

"Nooooo, baby don't stop!" Sally whined, squirming on his hard shaft, on the edge of freakin oblivion. She looked up into his eyes, curious.. Unsure of his intentions, but all she discovered was affection and love in his gaze, that and a familiar and mischievous smile on his lips. Chester leaned down and kissed her before she could speak again, a playful kiss. He wanted her to remember this. As much as he wanted to fill her with his cum, it was more important to him to fill her with his love until it overflowed.

Looking into her eyes he confessed: "I want you.. I want you to feel this crazy I feel for you.." "Oh baby.." she managed to say, caressing his face and his lips with her soft hands. "You've made me crazy already! More than you can know! Fill me up... fill me now, please!"

Chester kissed her once more, caressing her cheek, pulling her platinum hair. "First I want to see my member sliding in and out of you, my love," he murmured.

Determined in affections, Chester rose up, drawing up onto his knees, adjusting, pulling her onto his thighs, her legs wide open, his rod still impaled inside her. This position made it easy to give her little short thrusts while he could touch her face, touch her breasts, caress her belly, place his thumb lightly on her clit... All the while watching his shaft spread her lips as it slid in and out.

In helpless surrender Sally threw her arms above her head and let her legs relax wide open. When Chester's thumb began to strum her place, she closed her eyes and groaned in ecstasy, giving in to the waves of joy running over her. She licked the fingers of his other hand, the ones which caressed her lips. The pleasure of the moment was lifting her away, heat melting her insides, everything now tightening.

"Oh... oh... oh... oh..." is all that could come out of her mouth. And it was a beautiful sound. She was about to cum. And Chester was close too, lost in the pleasure of seeing her beautiful body spread before him, her pretty face scrunched with joy. But somehow he stopped again, just in time. Such sweet torture! Both of them gulped in air as he adjusted once more, moving back over her, against her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her once again. He wanted to cum together. To feel a connection, a union.

She was determined this time to, arching her pelvis as he thrusted in and out so that his member rode over her clit and put added pressure on his shaft. Their bodies became synchronized once again, finding new heights of desperate rhythm. Chester's hands slid up her arms, found her hands. Their fingers entwined and locked, frozen to the floor beside her head!

There was no stopping now. At that moment the only thing that existed was Sally and.. Lightning. Arms, legs, skin, flesh — all melting into one! Inseparably joined!

"Oh God!" Chester's voice cried almost painful. Definite orgasm-tone!

"Ohh Baby!" she yelped! Oh here she was!

The sound of their voices only accelerated the inevitable, sweeping them toward oblivion. Chester felt he was going to turn inside out. His innards were going to spew out, to be swallowed and absorbed into her. The thought of filling Sally with his love was a vise of hot desire in his chest, consuming him! If he could have screamed with joy he would have, but he couldn't even breathe!

"Aaaahhhh, I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum baby!" Sally SOMEHOW managed to cry, verbalizing the words Chester wanted to yell too. It was probably the last earthly memory for both of them.

Her body seized, hitting that heavenly high, hurtling towards the edge of the cliff, no return this time! clutching each other, her nipples pressed against his chest, soaring into space, their cries of delight distant echoes. The violent convulsions in Sally's hole milked each hot explosion from Chester's rod, flooding her with his cum, oozing out along his shaft as he tried to ram into her arching body yet deeper.

They were a gasping, heaving, collapsed mass as they slowly came back to their senses, spiraling back to earth, adjusting for comfort, snuggling, stroking, smiling, kissing, laughing. It was then he felt the scratch marks on his back. Up his neck, he saw the tail end of the pink ribbons where her nails had raked into his skin. "Wow.. If that isn't great sex than I don't know what is!" he joked. Sally shook her head and when she too noticed the scratch marks she quickly changed expression saying "I'm sorry.. I am so sorry.. What if.." she was _going to say_, What if your wife sees them but.. She didn't.

Chester shrugged "No worries. It's alright.. Sally.. I love you." he whispered still over her body. Then came the messy part. He suddenly pulled himself out of her. She whimpered slightly and clenched her eyes shut. The moment passed and she opened her eyes, still he was over her. "Than don't leave me..." She whined. Chester stared at her. But he wasn't Chester. Chester couldn't stay. He couldn't tell her the truth? Could he? Maybe. Fuck! What was he going to do!?


	66. Getting caught, again

Chester smiled and nodded. "Could I?.. Kiss you?" he asked boldly. Sally's eyes widened.

"I can't be the other woman.. I won't.." Her eyes filled with tears.

He grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her again! This time with his full passion, as loving and as daring as ever! He could feel her tears run down her cheeks. Her lips.. She pulled away admitting "I... I love you..""I love you and I can not let you go again." He whispered panting almost.

Rising his hips a bit higher, Chester embraced her mouth once again with his. This kiss was hungrier than the last. Hot breath, biting tongues, lips sucking lips. Then quickly moved back to her nipple, applying the same hungry embrace for a moment. Then to her other nipple. Then back to her mouth. Sally would gasp with pleasure as his fingertips found her area and caressed her pulsing hole. His fingers slid effortlessly inside her wet tunnel. At the same time he continued his circle of wet kisses; from nipple, to nipple, to mouth, to nipple, to nipple, to mouth, and so on.

Faster and faster. Unable to breathe, he slid his hands under Sally's gorgeous ass and lifted her slightly, trying to get deeper with each quickening thrust.

There was no stopping now. At that moment the only thing that existed was Sally and.. Lightning. Arms, legs, skin, flesh — all melting into one! Inseparably joined!

They were a gasping, heaving, collapsed mass as they slowly came back to their senses, spiraling back to earth, adjusting for comfort, snuggling, stroking, smiling, kissing, laughing. It was then he felt the scratch marks on his back.

Chester shrugged "Sally.. I love you." he whispered still over her body. "Than don't leave me..." She whined. Chester stared at her. But he wasn't Chester. Chester couldn't stay. He couldn't tell her the truth? Could he? Maybe..

They stared into each other's eyes. Sally swallowed loudly then shook her head adding "Sorry.. I'm.. Such a fool.." her hands rested on the cheeks of his face. Gazing into his _brown _eyes. His face was so blank. Sally's hands glided up and her fingers into Chester's hair. "Why?.." She muttered. Chester felt her nails into his _hair._ Staring into her eyes but then she let go and pulled away. Gently she pushed him to the side. "I'm gonna go get my robe. Be right back." She exclaimed softly then headed up the stairs. Chester sighed and began gathering his clothes and getting dressed. Oh how he craved a shower right now.

Sally returned finding Chester fully clothed. Now was coming the hard part. She knew he had to leave, had to go. "Hey," he called and smiled. "You are amazing." he complimented as he took her hands. Sally smiled but it wasn't real. Not like the one earlier. "I know you have to go. That's okay. Cause I'm sorry for what I literally just said. That was ridiculous." Chester snickered and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You are beautiful. I'm sorry I have to go.." he muttered.

Sally nodded but smiled a little in asking "Will I see you again?" Chester smiled, really smiled "Most definitely." Their lips locked again in a tender goodbye for now kiss. "Don't make me wait too long now.." She giggled. Chester nodded and agreed. Slowly their hands parted and Chester slipped out the door. Sally stood and watched him leave, giving him a final wave goodbye and he drove away. She shut the door and sighed with a frown. "Goodbye Stickers.." She whispered to herself. After tonight she knew. She almost took that silly wig off him. She almost asked about now the imaginary fake wife. _She _was the fake wife. Everything he said about her was her, them. Sally had to let him go and let Lightning continue to think he was fooling her.

It would be a test a little. Would Lightning seriously pretend to be someone else to have her but Cruz at the same time again? She needed to know. She had wait and watch and find out if Lightning would cheat again. If he would really be willing to see two women at once again...

Cruz and Cal were returning from the races. Cal hadn't mentioned the strange letter left at his office to Cruz. He just was pretty sure it wasn't Cruz. It didn't make any sense and there was no need to worry Megan about something so non existent. Cruz and Cal got off the plane together, walked down to luggage claim together and stood and waited. "Good race Cruz. Uou really give Jackson a run for his money." he joked. Cruz giggled a little "Thanks Mr Weathers." Cal nodded. Yeah, he was pretty sure that metter wasn't Cruz's. But.. Whose was it?

"What!? Lightning!?" Cruz squealed and bith she and Cal looked over to see Lightning standing in wait for her return with this bouquet of flowers. Cruz ran over and took one of his hands asking "What are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming to pick me up!?" she smiled though. She was in love with him it seemed. Cal stared at them, watching and listening.

"Thought I'd surprise you. Here. got you these." he handed her the yellow sun flowers. Cruz's heart just melted. "Wow.. Thank you. Let me just say, I can not remember the last time I received actual flowers from a guy." she snorted. Lightning snickered. Cal shook his head and at this point, he HAD to step in. "Hold on, are you two a thing?" he snapped asking rudely. Cruz eyes widened and then she realized. This was the first time she and Lightning were together in public. She kind of blushed and hid behing the flowers even.

Lightning glanced at Cruz before answering "Yes.. Cruz and I are seeing each other now.." Maybe. It may not last really. But he wasn't gonna tell Cruz that or give Cal that satisfaction. Cal's brows lowered "Oh no. No, no. You can't do that!? She is my racer now!" "I'm not pulling her from your team. I'll find myself a new racer Cal. Best to leave work at work." Cal just stared. Lightning dating Cruz!? Seriously!? Cal turned to Cruz asking "You sure about this?.." Almost in a whimpering tone. Cruz nodded. She was happy with Lightning. Cal sighed and shook his head. He did not approve of this but had no say in Cruz's relationships. "Alright.. See you at the school." he growled and grabbed his bags.

Once alone, Cruz asked her boyfriend "So.. You driving us home?" Lightning smiled answering "Actually I got a hotel for the night. Thought you might be tired. We can rest and head out tomorrow." Cruz brightened. Did this mean they might actually finally get physical. That all his sweet words would no longer be just words?! "Well.." She exclaimed with a smile and looped her arm in his. "Let's go." She said. Lightning chuckled and reminded "Don't you want your bags?" Cruz's eyes widened as she handed Lightning the flowers back and rushed to grab her bags! She was so funny...

The couple sat together on the end of the bed and their lips touched. They continued to make out. Cruz moaned this sexy and raspy moan into Lightning's mouth and down his throat. They would part in short seconds to breathe and then back to making out. Cruz was sexy, no doubt there. Young and a flawless body. Very curvy with a bouncy ass and larger breasts than Sally. Cruz was beautiful in her own ways. Her natural darker skin and brown hair and brown eyes. Cruz pulled away with this huge smile on her face that she was so obviously trying to hold back.

Lightning smiled slightly seeing the happiness in her and then the kiss continued once again. Cruz's hand rested onto his knee and she began the journey up as she slid into his thigh. Lightning usually, lately would push her hand away but he didn't. Her hand went straight into his crotch and groped. Running the palm of her hand up and down. She moaned making it even more clear how much she wanred him. Lightning pulled his lips from hers and sighed. Cruz glanced down. Nothing. Seriously!?

"Alright what's going on? I use to be able to get you hard by just giving you a certain look! Now I can't even rub you hard?" she snarled. Lightning fell onto his back complaining "I'm sorry! I'm just tired. I am trying! Honestly! I'm trying because I do want you..." Cruz just gave up any chances of this going further and lat down next to her love. "What can I do to help?" she asked as she snuggled up into his arm. Lightning sighed "I don't.. You are perfect Cruz. It's me.. Maybe.. I don't know.." He really didn't understand this kind of feeling completely.

Cruz sighed and sat up "Oh well.. um.. I'm gonna get a shower before I head to bed.. Don't wait up." she muttered in such a sad and disappointing way then she walke and to the bathroom and shut the door. Lightning shook his head. He was so frustrated with himself. He needed to give Cruz what she wanted...

Lightning lay beside Cruz, listening to her breathing and wishing we could make love the same way they use to. She wasn't asleep, or he didn't think she was anyway, but she presented Lightning with the cold wall of her back and breathed deeply in a pretty good imitation of sleeping. Lightning knew he was wasting my time, but still, he did love her and needed the feeling of closeness with her, and so he rolled on his side and spooned against her back, hoping that she either was asleep, or was too close to it to object. Soon, lulled by the sensation of intimacy her nearness produced, Lightning began dozing off and, right on the edge of sleep he moved closer, doing what he had naturally done countless times before, wrapping an arm around her and cupping her breast.

He reallydidn't even realise he hahad done it until she spoke, her voice harsh and cold. "Unless you plan to fuck me, take your hand off me." Lightning sighed replying "Well I need a little love.." he sounded like a little puppy whining to be petted. "You should have thought of that earlier." she growled. Lightning frowned and kissed the back of her neck. "I mean it Lightning!" she snapped

"But you want this? Don't you?.." he asked in a low tone. So sexy. His hand rubbed down her sides and grabbed her ass firmly as he kissed behind her ear. His hand slid down her smooth legs. So soft to touch. She felt like silk.

This time he got a response, and it was better then he might have hoped for. She made a little noise in the back of her throat, closed her eyes letting him stroke her leg however he liked. His heart beat quickened and he felt his mouth go dry. Did he have the nerve to push it further? He placed his palm on the top of her leg, making it clear what he had in mind just to be sure there was no mistake. Her only reaction was a quiet moaning of encouragement.

Touching Cruz like this.. He remembered how he use to compare. Compare the two women's bodies. Sally's.. Older, fine wrinkles in places, fading hair, scars, extra weight in her stomach, a flatter chest, she lost her small hourglass shape.. Then Cruz.. Who had a full bust, a shapley ass, soft skin like silk, she was so young and more flexible, perfectly toned and active. More engery, just more willing in general. Cruz let out a deep and long exhale of breath then pushed her ass agaisnt Lightning's crotch.

Lightning was getting more and more turned on and less and less concerned about Sally. No lights showed, no curtains were twitching, so he pushed his guilt to the back of his mind.

Both feeling more confident and more adventurous, his hand moved to her knee, then over to caress her naked thigh. His eyes went to her face, waiting for a sign, and then down to her leg, showing pale in the moonlight. Cruz murmured softly, telling him of her compliance and encouraging Lightning to continue his exploration. Lightning let his hand wander, his fingers dipping between her legs, stroking the inside of her thigh. Soon he was stroking her skin more firmly, pushing his hand up between her legs until he couldn't go any further, inviting her to open them and let him in.

Cruz lay back and opened her legs, layong one over him and giving Lightning entry. He was a little nervous. His hand ventured uo and gently carresed her. Slow. He didn't want to take this too fast. Cruz made this annoyed sigh sound then snapped "Just do it already!" And grabbed Lightning's hand, forcing it right up and almost immediately inside her! Lightning stared at her so surprised by her actions.

So he just nodded, too shocked to say anything about it. She pressed his hand hard against her area, making him feel the dampness of her arousal and demonstrating exactly what she wanted him to be doing. Almost instinctively Lightning tried feeling for her clit while his mind took in her sudden urgency, but his hand was at too much of an awkward angle. Even so, it was clear that he had turned her on and now she needed release. He had to keep telling himself to not think of it as fucking her. He needed to make love to her. She turned a little to face him. keeping her legs spread wide but then crawled up on top him with her arms coming up and around his neck, drawing them tightly close with her head resting on his shoulder, leaving herself open to his touch and his hard member. She looked beautiful in her navy blue night gown. It was rather sexy with the lace trim.

No under wear only made it sexier. He found her clit and pressed, rubbing gently and oh the moans she made egged him on. "Yes Lightning!... Don't stop Mr McQueen.." oh that breathy moaning. Calling him Mr McQueen. She was really pressing all the right buttons. This wasn't wrong was it? Its not cheating. Lightning had Cruz and _Chester _had Sally.

Lightning's fingers entered her area, rolling and playing, in and out. Cruz began making little pleasure sounds in his ear, tiny gasps as his fingers worked their magic. He increased pace, rubbing her a little more firmly, feeling her clit hard like a little pea beneath his fingers. She was gasping more loudly now and he could feel little tremors running through her body as she got closer to a climax.

"D-don't stop..." She whispered and squirmed.

His fingertips moving back and forth over the tip of her clit, making it almost vibrate beneath them. She was hanging on to him tightly her fingers grasping at his neck. clawing at him as her orgasm approached. She did slow and gave a weird stare but she wanted to come. And then it was there and she buried her face in his shoulder to muffle her cries, her whole body shaking for what seemed like forever from the power of her climax. Lightning held on to her, still rubbing her clit but more slowly now, winding down as her climax began to pass.

Cruz panted heavily. Her legs shaking over him. Lightning stared up into her eyes, expecting that of a look of satisfaction. But? it wasn't. It was the look of pure anger. "What is this!?" She yelled and forced his face to turn. She stared at the scratches on his neck then got off of him and hit his shoulder painfully! "Ow!" Lightning snapped. "Stand up!" Cruz ordered! Lightning stared and he realized what he forgot. The marks Sally had left behind. He frowned and slwolt got up and stood there. Facing her. Cruz's brows lowered in a glare "Turn around." she ordered firmly. Lightning stared at the floor as he turned. His back toward her, he heard her gasp! She knew those kind of marks all too well!

"Cruz.." Lightning muttered as he turned back to face her but _mmmophh._ was met with a pillow to the head. "Cruz.." he repeated but she grabbed another pillow and threw it at him! "Let me explain!" he shouted! Cruz threw another pillow at him and yelled "NO! You don't get that privilege! You already cheated on me!? Who!?" Lightning sighed. "Who Lightning!?" she yelled! Lightning frowned. His silence was killing her. Cruz shook her head. He was never going to be hers.

"Cruz.. I do want you. It's"-"COMPLICATED!? You've said that before..." she growled and turned away. Lightning wasn't sure what to do. Sally didn't want him anyway. But he was finding it tough to make love to Cruz. He reached for her but she snapped "Don't!" Lightning stood there. They both did. He hurt her. Maybe he was just best at hurting women and not loving them.

"Please go.. I, I need time alone." Cruz growled. Lightning didn't fight it and began getting his things. "How will you get back to town?.." He asked gently. Cruz shook her head and answered "I can manage." She was so mad and hurt. Lightning sighed replying "I'll see you back home. Call me if you need me please.." Cruz wouldn't even look at him. She needed some space. He already was sleeping with some other woman and he couldn't do it with her? It hurt a lot. And now she had to make the choice to forgive and move on or to end things...


	67. can never have both

Lightning couldn't sleep at all. So early morming he got up and grabbed some things to make himself some coffee but as he opened the grounds it was empty. He sighed. Oh no. Today was going to be one of those days that he absolutely needed a coffee. He checked his phone but.. No Cruz yet. She should be back in town at some point today. Gosh what would he even tell her? The truth!?

Lightning began the drive down to the diner. Flo had the best coffee in town. And he was tired. He didn't even have the radio on. He was just ino the quiet drive. Thinking deeply about things. Like how he made love to Sally. Oh Sally.. He loved that woman so much. If only she'd give him the chance. But Lightning was snapped out of his thoughts and peaceful drive by the sudden lights and siren blur behind him. "Awe no.." He growled. It was only Sheriff.

Lightning pulled over and waited for Sheriff to come over. He was taking longer than usual. So while waiting he glanced at his phone. Hmmm.. No email from Sally yet or text from Cruz. He sighed. _Tap, tap._ Lightning looked at the window and rolled his down. "Uuhh.. You're not Sheriff?" Lightning pointed out. Gage nodded and asked "Do you know why I pulled you over Mr McQueen?" Lightning sighed admitting "Speeding.." "Speeding that's right. I'm gonna have to give you a ticket." Gage replied. Lightning sighed muttering "Sheriff usually let me get off with little.. Warnings but.." Lightning stared at Gage a moment. "You're... Not gonna let me off with a warning?.. Are you?.." Gage glared and shook his head.

"You should watch your speed Mr McQueen." he handed Lightning the ticket. Lightning more of was just annoyed he was caught. But noticed "This says for speeding and? What are these things?" he pointed out. Gage glanced and chuckled explaining "Oh! You were swerving back and fourth as well and that is for the busted tail light. It's illegal." Lightning raised a brow and corrected "I don't have a busted tail light?.." Gage sighed and leaned down saying "The mayor sends her regards.." Then stepped away Lightning wasn't sure what exactly that was about then Gage stopped and jammed his pen into Lightning's tail light, cracking it and yanked hard enough it broke to pieces.

"Hey!?" Lightning snapped and got out the car. Gage pulled his taser out threatening "Sir get back in the car!" Lightning stopped dead. He'd been tasered before and that was not happening! Lightning put his hands up and returned to the car, shutting the door. Gage then got into his and left. Lightning shook his head. What did Cleo do with Sheriff?...

"Mayor?" Gage said as he peeked in. "There's a man here to see you. He's not from around here." Cleo raised a brow but nodded and asked "Did he say why he's here?" Gage shrugged "Names Francesco Bernoulli." Cleo's eyes widened! That was Sally's ex fiancee! "Send him in." she ordered. Gage nodded once and let Francesco in. "Francesco Bernoulli.." Cleo said and rolled her tongue to exaggerate his name. Francesco say down in the guest seat of her chair. "What brings you here? No one has seen you in so long. After.. Cruz had an.. _Accident_. You seemed to?.. Disappear.." She leaned on the desk. She was intimidating.

Francesco nodded slowly. "Awe.. Yes.. Francesco.. Had to go." Cleo opened her bottom desk drawer and pulled out some kidn if whiskey. "You drink?" she asked. Francesco stared a moment and was unsure what to really think of this woman. "I find it so.. Crazy that you and I never had the proper pleasure of meeting Francesco." Cleo said. Francesco bobbed his head replying "When I heard you become mayor I must say I was not surprised."

Cleo smiled "Really?" she asked. Francesco smiled and sipped his drink. "Exquisite taste. We could do excellent work together you and I." Cleo raised a brow and giggled "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend. A fiancee." Francesco laughed, not on purpose. "No. I do not mean.. Wow.. This must be embarrassing. I know you.. Like the material things life has to offer.. So let me offer you your very own place in Italy. A private plane to get you there and back." Cleo smiled a little. "Wow. Really? Wait what are you wanting in return?" she asked.

Francesco leaned in the chair before answering "I want to offer you guidance. Help in getting more power. I know how this place works. I can help you." Cleo glared and wasn't convinced. "I also want a little help. Just a few.. Little things here and there. For one, you should be helping Cal's school thrive." Cleo raised a brow and curiously asked "What does Cal's racing school have to do with you?" Francesco sighed answering "Trust me. It has a lot to do with what I want.. Jackson Storm could be of a lot of use to the school." "But Cal has Cruz?.." Cleo reminded.

Francesco nodded "And I have pain medication for the head aches that women like you cause. Doesn't mean I can't use some hot tea on the side to help." Cleo glared. "Get Cal to hire Storm. Doesn't need to be a big job. Just something to get Storm into Dinico." Cleo sighed. "Why should I even care?" she giggled rudely. Francesco sipped his drink before answering "Because people love Storm. Cal has an entire generation following him. And I know you promised the school to your? Fiancee? Is it?.. I plan to take McQueen down and Cal is going to do it for me. He will be weak and you can have him replaced." Cleo smiled and shrugged "And I get my own place in venice with a plane?" Francesco corrected "Porto corsa. But yes." Cleo sipped her drink before nodding "You got a deal."...

Sally had been needing some girl time. So she and Jesse decided to have lunch in Sally's office of the cozy cone motel. It was good. Both girls were needing it really. Sally munched on her salad, Jesse and her burrito and nachos. "So Bobby is married now." Jesse started. Sally shook her head. "I still can't believe he married a girl so... Young.." Jesse agreed but shrugged "Better her than me. That relationship went to the bedroom and that was it. When I told Bobby I wanted to stop the games and have a family he ran. I feel bad for that girl. Poor thing doesn't know what she's getting into." Jesse raised her glass and drank. Sally snickered. But it was good that Jesse seemed to not even care about Bobby and his new wife.

"I wish I could feel that way about Lightning sometimes.." She muttered. Jesse nodded explaining "Maybe. But it'll never happen baby girl. You two have kids! A family! A history! I wouldn't expect you to sweetie." Sally frowned a little. Things would have been and would be so much easier if she didn't.. If Lightning.. Hmm..

"Well what's new with you Sally?" Jesse asked sipping her drink. Sally sighed answering with a small smile "I saw Chester." Jesse's eyes widened "Oh!? Please tell me you two did it again." Sally rolled her eyes "Well Yeah.. We did and"-"Oh I knew it! How good was he? You still haven't told me if he's more of a grower or a shower." Sally snickered and nodded "Chester is amazing. It's actually really funny. We were suppose to just go out for lunch. And I found out his deepest secret.." Sally said in this suspiciously cute way. Jesse raised a brow. "What's that?" she asked. Sally sipped her drink and shook her head. She was not going to tell Jesse that Chester was Lightning.

"How is work?" Sally asked. Jesse leaned in her chair and sighed "I hate bouncing frok job to job.. Absolutely exhausting. But people don't like me." Sally laughed correcting "Bosses don't like your mouth." Jesse nodded "Yeah there's that too." she agreed. "And you?" Jesse asked. Sally looked around her office. "Back to the motel. It's nice though. A lot less crowded and busy. More time for kids to, which is a plus!" she smiled. Jesse almost choked on her drink as she replied "Speaking of kids, I saw my doctor and.. He gives me the all go for artificial insemination." Sally's eyes widened "Wow.. A sperm donor... Did you?.. Not talk to the adoption agency?" Jesse nodded "I did. But I want to feel everything. But adoption is my back up. Although single moms don't really have a good chance in that ring."

Sadly that was true. Jesse sighed admitting "Sometimes I thought about just.. Drugging Bobby up and getting the baby I wanted from him but.. I want a thoroughbred sperm." Sally snickered and shook her head. Jesse was hilarious. "How are the kids anyway?" Jesse then asked. Sally happily answered "Well. Ece has this incredibly cute bond and attachment to Lightning lately. But found out the poor thing might need glasses.." "Awe.." "It's fine. Lightning wears glasses at times so Ece thinks she'll just be like her dad. Then Colton and his jealousy toward his siblings are killing me." Jesse giggled and exclaimed "Remind me to only have ONE kid. sibling rivalry is the worse." Sally giggled at that but honestly she would have more kids if she could!

"Landon is finally potty trianed! Two down, one to go." "Just little Ece?" Jesse asked. Sally nodded. "And with Halloween coming up these kids are getting candy crazed." Jesse giggled hearing that. "You got their costumes yet?" she asked. Sally shook her head explaining "It's on the weekend. Lightning has the kids for Halloween." Jesse sighed. "You not going with?" she asked. Sally thought a moment but shook her head. Jesse smiled and took Sally's hand "You know?.. We could have our own little.. _Adult _Halloween party? Maybe you invite your Chester? Hmm?" Sally laughed "Ha. sure Jesse. Sure." "Come on! It could be super fun! Think of all the sexy men we could meet. I should get a little action before being spermified." Sally snickered and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll get a baby ole naturel.. Hmm?" Jesse smiled. Sally laughed again. Oh Jesse. Poor interesting Jesse.

"How are things bebetween you and Lightning?" Jesse asked. Sally shook her head and explained "Well for one, he's dating Cruz.." Oh the way she said it. Sally was mad. "You jealous?" Jesse asked. Sally shook her head but the way she shoved her fork into the lettuce said other wise. "Oh.. Okay. So you aren't mad?" she asked. Sally shook her head but remained silent. Jesse sighed. It was so obvious that Sally was very mad. "Sally..." "I'm fine Jesse. Don't worry about me." Sally snapped. Jesse nodded and went back to eating her nachos. But she wasn't fine. She was actually wondering how Lightning was doing with Cruz and what he planned to do now. "Actually I should.. Call him and tell him about the kids costumes at the least.. Right?" Sally asked her friend. Jesse shrugged answering "Sure."

_Sally_

_Have you thought about the kids costumes for Halloween?_

Lightning stopped his work on his computer for the moment and glanced at that text. Um.. No? Halloween and kids costumes were the least of his concern right now. Sally wasn't talking to Chester now.. And Cruz hadn't called, texted or shown up. He sighed and grabbed his phone to reply

_Lightning_

_Not yet. I don't even know if the kids really wanna dress up yet._

_Sally_

_They are kids. They will. Ece has been going on about being a princess and Landon wants to be a police officer. Colton won't tell me anything._

Lightning sighed. What was he suppose to do? Seriously take three toddler sized kids out in the middle of the night? Last year they didn't even do a halloween. Sense Sally wasn't up for it and things weren't going all to well between them at the time.

_Lightning_

_Great. I'll get Ece and Landon costumes after work._

_Sally_

_And Colt?_

_Lightning_

_I'll figure it out._

Sally stared at the text a moment. Part of her wanted to know why. Not why Halloween stuff but.. Why Chester? Why did he do that? To sleep with her?

_Sally_

_Are you really seeing Cruz?_

Lightning stared at that text. Was he? So he decided to go ahead and try to call Cruz. No answer though. He could call Cal, at the school. That might cause trouble though. Instead, Lightning just sent Cruz a text.

_Lightning_

_Hey, I know you are so mad at me. I am sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have tried to hide it and just come clean. Please talk to me. Call me please or come by anytime._

Lightning then went back to the text Sally sent. Staring at it. Was she jealous?

_Lightning_

_Who I see is my business Sally. I know you don't like Cruz but it's not really your choice._

Oh it hurt Sally reading that. So Chester was Lightning. And that meant Lightning was seeing two women AGAIN. He was just never going to change.. Was he?

Lightning sighed and pushed the phone away. But.. Maybe? He glanced at Chester's email real quick. Nothing though. He frowned. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he should have stayed. _Knock, knock._ He looked at his door. Celia opened it and came on inside announcing "Got your trip all ready for you Mr McQueen. Your old school says they are super excited to see you. Even asked of you'd do a short interview with some students. I told them of coarse.. Hope that was okay?.." She smiled awkwardly. Lightning thought quickly but nodded answering "Yea, sounds great. Thank Celia." She smiled and nodded once. She began to leave but Lightning stopped her saying "Oh, Celia?" She stared. Lightning smiled as he then asked "You? Wanna come with me? Could use a young savvy tech like you there. Plus who else is gonna warn me before I do something stupid for my image?" He joked.

Celia's eyes widened "Really!? ME? Go with YOU? To small town Texas track?" She asked in disbelief. Lightning nodded. Celia was so shocked and taken by surprise. "YES! DUH! Oh my god.., Thank you Mr McQueen!" She shouted. Lightning snickered and nodded replying "You're welcome. Just don't expect a raise.," He joked again. Celia really didn't care though! She was getting one of those trips of a life time deals right now, money was not a problem!...


	68. whose in charge

It was an early morning in the town of Radiator Springs. Sally was sorting out some old papers and shredding some. Cleaning out her motel office from top to bottom and working on remodel to. She could use a new look in her nice little office. She of coarse had coffee. Every morning, the first thing she did was grab a cup of coffee. "Good morning!" Cleo's voice rang as she walked into the office. Sally's eyes widened. Oh no.. What did she want.. Sally turned and stared at the Mayor and her personal body guard, Gage. "Hello Cleo.. What can I do for you?.." Sally asked with a sort of glare. Cleo smiled and answered kindly "Oh I just love this little office. It's so cute. I would have brought you a welcome gift but.. Kinda silly sense well.." Sally raised a brow. "Sense what?" She asked. Cleo sighed and walked up to Sally and frowned. It was a fake frown. Cleo actually seemed rather happy.

"What?" Sally asked again. Cleo sighed again, on purpose. "Well.." She began "You are gonna have to shut down the motel for a little while.." "WHAT!?" Sally snapped! Cleo nodded and began to explain "I know.. So sad deary. But as Mayor I have to take complaints seriously. And I have had a few about this place." Sally's jaw dropped. There was no way? "I never got any complaints?" Sally snarled. Cleo shrugged replying "Well it's not my fault. Perhaps your customers wanted to be taken seriously and have the problems taken care of properly." Oh Sally was furious with this woman. "Alright I'll bite! What so called complaints have you received Cleo?" Sally asked very rudely. Cleo gasped and scolded "Now that is no way to talk to your mayor and friend. I am just trying to help you and do what is best for the town Sally. Which cones was it again Gage?" Cleo asked.

Gage sighed answering "One, four and six." Cleo smiled and then continued "You have bed bugs. Disgusting little bed bugs." "Bed bugs?.. I highly doubt that..." Sally growled. Cleo giggled this mean girly giggle. "Well, not just bed bugs sweetie! You have a leaky sink in three." "Four.." Gage corrected. Cleo glared at him then continued "And mold." Sally's expression changed "Bed bugs? Mold?" She asked. Cleo nodded answering "Yup. So.. Gonna have to temporarily close you down. Just until we get the problem taken care of. Mold and bugs can make our town sick. Do YOU want to make our people, your people sick?" Cleo asked in a gasp!

Sally shook her head. "No.. No, never.." Cleo smiled and turned to Gage saying, ordering "Make sure you help Miss Sally getting out of this dreadful roach motel.. Oh.. And it could be a long.. Long while Sally.. The people I'm hiring are out of state.." OH this woman was evil! Sally's brows lowered and she snapped "WHAT!? How could you do that!? What am I suppose to do for work!?" She asked. Cleo thought a moment then shrugged saying "I am always in need of a maid or a janitor?" Sally glared with a growl. Oh how she wanted to punch this pretty little porn stars face! "Gage.. Make sure she goes and to get the keys." Cleo ordered before leaving. Sally sighed. She couldn't fight her. She wasn't the mayor, she wasn't a lawyer for the town anymore.. Just a motel manager now.. Sheriff wasn't even sheriff anymore. Cleo was gaining more control and power every week...

But Cleo's day was far from over. Next, she was off to the School. Cal's school to be exact to talk more business. She hated that entering the school, she had to wait for Cal to even have a moment to spare. Cleo waited for a good 30 mins or so before going back up to the front desk complaining "Cal knows it's the MAYOR wanting to see him? Right? I demand to see him!" The woman at the desk stared all wide eyed. "Any time now.. I'm sure mam.." She muttered. Cleo glared. She even thought of threatening this poor woman but then a deep and sexy voice greeted "Sorry I'm late." Cleo snapped and glared at the young man "YOU ARE NOT JUST LATE JACKSON! You made me wait!" Jackson snickered and rolled his eyes snarling "You're gonna give yourself wrinkles making that face at me." Cleo's eyes widened as her fingers grazed her face. Oh no.. "You are such an ass.. I hate working with young men.." She growled and crossed her arms.

Jackson Storm chuckled correcting her "You hate working with people you can't control. No one controls me..." Cleo rolled her eyes. Gosh Jackson was annoying to her. She hated the young rascal. Then Cal finally appeared. "Hey, sorry about that.. Had some business to take care of.." Cleo smiled and greeted Cal with a friendly and sudden kiss to the cheek, "No worries! As mayor, I totally get it." Jackson raised a brow, giving Cleo this look. "But you literally just"-"SHSHHSHSHHS!" Cleo snapped! Then smiled at Cal saying "Can the three of us talk alone? In your office perhaps?" Cal glanced at the two of them but nodded and guided them into his office.

"So let's get to it hmm?" Cleo suggested. "I want you to become bigger! Popular Cal Weathers." Cal raised a brow and explained "My school is popular.. The only successful one actually at the moment.." He was referring to Lightning's academy. Cleo agreed but continued "Yes.. That is true.. But Jackson is an icon. The first rookie to win the piston cup may I remind you." She smiled toward Jackson. He smiled a cocky smile. HE was proud of that and he should be. Cal sighed and reminded "I have a racer. Cruz.." "Shame.." Jackson mumbled.

Cleo snapped a mean glare at Jackson, like a mother scolding her son silently with just a look. He rolled his eyes just like a teenager. "I know. I don't want you to replace her? I just.. Want your school to get Jackson on board to. Co sponsor or something. Anything you want him to do, Jackson will do." Jackson glanced at Cleo. Like he was about to disagree but he remained quiet. Cal sighed. So Cleo continued to try and convince this man, "Come on.. Imagine if Storm and Cruz were a team rather than rivals.. They would be unbeatable! The unbeatable team! Storm has more fans than Cruz.. Ever sense her little tape of her and Lightning in that hall way?.. Her fan base just isn't what it use to be? AND Dinico would get benefit from either one winning. It's a win, win for you, for your school, your students getting ANOTHER RACING LEGEND!? Cruz wouldn't struggle so hard on the track and no worries about crashes with a team of winning racers on your side.. Am I right?" She asked.

Cal was thinking about it. I mean really, what had Jackson ever done to him really. Nothing. So Cal looked to Jackson and asked "What do you say? Why do you wanna be part of the Dinico Rusteze team?" Cleo glanced at Jackson to, eager to hear the young racer's answer. Jackson sighed and adjusted himself, clearing his throat before answering "Well.. Dinico has ALWAYS been a top sponsor.. Everyone wants Dinico. I am.. Jealous.. Of Cruz. And rusteze was.. Made famous by champ um McQueen. It would be.. An... Hon..or.. to wear your colors and have Cruz as.. As a team mate.." He didn't even smile. Cal rolled his eyes. Jackson at least tried to sound like he really wanted it. SO much so Cal heard it in his voice. Cal cleared his throat and admitted "It.. It would benefit my school and Dinico. I'll admit that. And..." He sighed. "It would make the track a safer place for Cruz and for YOU Jackson." He paused a thought this through.

Cal couldn't figure out why Cleo was so interested but having Storm ASK to be part of the team was a HUGE opportunity. "You really want this?" Cal asked the kid once more. "Because I don't want my racers fighting. Cruz would be an ally. Not your enemy.." Jackson sighed and hesitated. Cleo glared at the kid and nudged him so he answered "Yea. Please.." Cal sighed but it was a good idea actually. Help him, his school, take some violence off the track and unite racers and build friendships. He nodded "Okay. Okay, Jackson... Welcome to the team."

As Jackson and Cleo left the office of Cal. She smiled and said "Congrats. Being part of Dinico is a big deal for you. Isn't it?" She asked. Jackson glanced at her but rolled his eyes saying "Yeah.. I got work to do." He right there parted ways with Mayor Cleo De Frank. He made his way to one of the school's desk clerks and asked "Do you know exactly when Cal takes lunch?" The woman knew who Jackson was just by his looks and nodded answering "Oh wow.. Storm?.. Um.. Yea, Cal usually takes lunch around ten, and comes back here with his wife until about 12." Jackson smiled and replied "Perfect... Thank you.."...

Francesco shoved, no, slammed the mayor's office door wide open and snapped "YOU!" Cleo's eyes widened as she stared at him. Francesco made his way to her and hit her desk and accused her "You shut down Sally's motel!?" Cleo giggled and smiled "Oh?... Is that all your little fuss is about?" She thought he was funny. Francesco glared and reminded "Hurting Sally was NOT part of the deal!" Cleo rolled her eyes and put some papers up and explained "Your plan included destroying her ex husband's image.. His ego.. his confidence. She was gonna get hurt one way or another my dear italian boy" Francesco glared and snarled "My way! She was going to hurt MY WAY! I had a plan, a good plan!" Cleo snickered.

"If you think you are the one in charge you are mistaken. I am the Mayor." Francesco got up and into her face replying "And I am not even of your country. You do not own me. This is MY plan." Cleo only smiled into his face, glaring into his brown eyes, "Well now it's mine.. And unless you want that drug charge pressed? I suggest you let me have control and take credit." "I NEVER DID ANY DRUGS!?" He defended. Cleo sighed and continued, "Look, you'll get what you want in the end Francesco.. But it will be my way. Understand?" OH Francesco was furious! There was a chance Cleo would ruin his plans and that she may even double cross him.

Cleo sat down. Feeling as if she won this silly little battle. "How dare you.. Sally is innocent." Francesco growled. Cleo laughed correcting "Hardly! She and I have a little bad energy between us..." "Fine! Take it out on your men! NOT SALLY!?" He shouted. Cleo stared. Francesco loved Sally for some reason. "Why do men love that woman so much?.." Cleo mumbled. Francesco didn't answer that though. "Fix this. Fix what you gave done Cleo." Francesco ordered. Cleo snickered replying "Oh I can't. Better just accept it. Besides, I'm building a bigger and better motel while the cone is down. So.. Maybe you should just go be her shoulder to cry on. Oh wait.. She has Chester now.. You left her broken a week before your wedding.." She smiled so mean! Francesco frowned. He did do that and.. What if Sally loved Chester so much now. He really messed up. But angry with what Cleo had done to Sally he hit her desk snapping "You will pay for this.. Do NOT.. EVER.. Touch my Sally again!" Then he left in rage. Gage asked if she wanted him to go after him. Cleo shook her head answering "He's not worth it.. He already gave me what I wanted."...

Lightning couldn't take it anymore. He needed to try and as Chester, talk to Sally.

_Sally,_

_I have not heard from you sense our encounter. You worry me. I hope I didn't do something wrong. I know.. My wife but.. I want you. Have you ever loved two people at once? Ever? Because I am so in love with you but I know you just.. You won't be able to love me . The real me. I know I'm making no sense and I'm confusing as heck. But I can promise you that I will return to you. I must see you again._

_-Chester Vitte_


	69. Do not reply

Cal and Megan were returning with lunch. They did this regularly. With their busy lives, Cal made sure to set lunch aside for time with Megan. Which was really good after everything between the two of them went a little sour. It was just the time of day they had put back to spend together.

Megan had the bag of food and Cal just clipped his car keys to his belt loop. He opened the door for his wife but he and Megan were both not prepared whatsoever for what they were to see. "Took you long enough." the woman said. A stripper, a hooker!? Cal's eyes widened, his face turned red and quickly, he shut his office door! Megan was immediately furious and a little confused as she gave Cal a look then opened the door and snapped at the woman "Who the hell are you?" The woman was sitting on legs crossed on Cal's desk. "I'm Marissa. I didn't know you were bringing someone." she turned and said to Cal. Megan's jaw dropped and Cal quickly defended "No!? No! I did not!.. I'd never!"

"Who hired you!?" Megan yelled at Marissa. The beautiful woman looked at Cal answering "Cal Weathers?.. I was told to come straight to your office..." The woman was reading Megan and just knew she had better get her stuff. Cal tried defending himself "Megan.. I would never hire or I'd never cheat anyway!" Megan crossed her arms, still holding lunch she snapped "Go.. Leave Marissa!" she shouted of anger! Marissa quicky grabbed her bag and left. Cal shut the door behind her. Finally, he and Meg were alone.

"Megan.. I never called for that woman.." He started with. Megan's eyes were tearing up. "Megan please believe me.." he begged. Megan nodded replying "Do you just hate me this much for what I did? Because I didn't sleep with Lightning! I thought we were past this!?" "We are! We are... I.. I believe you Meg.. I love you and I'd never.. I don't need any other woman." Megan frowned. Her heart hurt just because of what they had walked into. She nodded slowly and looked down then her expression changed.

"What's this!?" She bent over and picked up the photo of the naked woman's body out of Cal's trash. Cal's eyes widened. "No! No! That was a.. A weird fan letter with a picture! I threw it out!" he shouted defending himself! Megan stared at it and snarled "Not after looking at it right!?" Cal sighed and muttered her name. He really was trying to make sense of this. Megan tossed the photo and walked by Cal snarling "Eat lunch alone!" ans smashed the food into his chest and arms. She left. Angry and hurt and slammed the door behind her. Cal shook his head.

HE DID NOT hire that woman. He wouldn't do that! And it looked really bad with that photo. Cal tossed lunch into the trash at this point and really was curious as to who sent the hooker into his office. Who would even want to cause any trouble between him and Megan? Could it really be Cruz? Lightning? Cleo?.. None of that made sense.

Megan wasn't crying. She had tears but she wasn't going to cry. She pretty much stomped out of the school but was stopped outside by Jackson Storm. "Hey, woah woah.. What's wrong?" he asked as he grabbed her arm. Megan yanked away and snarled "None of your business!" Jackson's eyes widened. Megan sighed and frowned and quickly apologized..

"Sorry just.. Well.. I walked into my husband's office and found _Marissa." _Jackson sighed and raised a brow asking "Cal is?.. Cheating on you?" Megan hesitated. It was so.. Unbelievable that Cal would do this!? "No.. I don't know.. Right now I'm just too upset to even think about it.." Jackson nodded "Hey, not all us racers are bad, I swear." Megan sighed. Cal told her he had co sponsored Jackson. She stared at the young man and put on a smile. "You deserve better than someone like that really." Jackson explained.

Megan laughed it off, a fake laugh "It'll be alright.. There's no way Cal.. Just no. I love him. We'll be fine. I'm just upset and I mean.. Somebody.. We haven't even talked about it really.. I.. I just need to go home.. Bye.. Congratulations by the way." Megan waved and left. It was in this moment though that Jackson found Cal's greatest strength and weakest point. Megan. Megan was Cal's achillies heel not the school...

Cruz was running on the treadmill. She was just frustrated with Lightning. How could he already cheat? It wasn't like she wasn't exactly expecting him to cheat. It's how their little affair even started. She should have known better. Lightning always was such a fuck boy. Jackson walked on in and greeted loudly "Hey there _partner." _Cruz rolled her eyes and mumbled "Ugh.. I can not believe Cal hired you.." Jackson snickered replying with a smile. "I can't believe he hired you." Cruz shook her head.

Jackson stared and watched as she began her run again. She did notice and asked "What?.." Jackson shrugged "Nothin. Just watching. You know, I did you a favor joining the team really." He answered. "A favor? Yeah right.." "I did. Now you don't have to worry about any accidents. You know? Sense we are co workers." He said with a smile. This charmingly arrogant smile.

Cruz giggled, she couldn't help it "Oh please.." she snarled. Jackson chuckled quietly and watched her. Cruz stared a moment and stopped. "Aren't you gay?" she asked. Jackson raised a brow answering with the same question "Aren't you?" Cruz glared. Jackson liked getting on people's nerves. "I told you. I don't do genders. Besides didn't we fuck?" Cruz's eyes widened and she blushed "Well.. yes.. But.. That was like.. Forever ago." She replied.

Jackson nodded and sighed "We should do that again." Cruz glared and shook her head. "Oh that's right.. You're seeing ole kachow now huh?" Cruz sighed and fronwed admitting "I guess so.." "Oh no.. What did he do?" Jackson asked. Cruz sat down before answering and venting a little "He slept ith someone else already.. I haven't talked to him sense.. I don't know what to say!?" Jackson raised a brow and had to point it out "Not to be.. Not to judge but?.. Weren't you the other woman?" Cruz stared into his steel like eyes. Jackson was right. Cruz was _the other woman_ at one point. "Yeah.. But.. I thought he might love me.." she vented.

Jackson sighed and sat next to her replying "Look.. Honestly? McQueen probably won't see you for anything more than that. He knows your willing to be the other woman already. Why wouldn't he think it wouldn't be okay now? You gotta talk to him." Cruz was just shocked that Jackson seemed to even care!? Let alone be giving helpful advice!?

"You better not be up to something Storm." Cruz said in a deep throaty rasp. Jackson snickered assuring "I'm here to race. That and get rich." He stood up and looked down at Cruz. Poor, pathetic girl. "See you round partner." he added before leaving. Cruz sat there and though suspicious, Jackson was right. She needed to talk to Lightning. Cruz walked over and grabbed her phone out of her gym bag and pulled up Lightning's name. She sighed. Thinking for a few seconds before calling him. Ringing... Ringing.. Ringing...

_Hello?_

"Hey Lightning.."

_Hey.. Um.. Look I'm sorry. I messed up and I know that._

"Do you?.. I mean.. What kind of relationship do you actually want with me?"

_What do you mean?_

"Did you think I would?.. Be okay in some kind of?.. Open relationship thing or somethin? Who was she?"

_She was.. Just some woman. Um.. No, no I didn't.. I never thought about an open relationship.. I'm sorry. It just.. Happened..._

"Wow.. That is seriously a lame excuse. It just happened?. Who?"

_I can't tell you that._

"Why? Do you even want to be with me?.."

_Well yea.. You're great Cruz. I'm sorry.. Hey, look, let me?.. Try and mke up here. How about dinner?_

"Dinner?"

_Yeah. Unless I just.. Ended things with that.._

"I don't know.. I want to be with you but.. I don't wanna be the other woman anymore.."

_You're not. I'm sorry. It's just-_

-"If you say complicated, I swear..."

_Okay.. Just.. I can get a little confused sometimes.. Uh.. Indecisive.._

"That's a word for it..."

_So dinner? Please? We can talk more then and I would love to see you._

"I guess I could use a free meal..."

_Great! Thank you. Really, thank you Cruz. I'll text you later with the details. If that's okay?_

"Yeah I guess so."

_Good.. So we're good?_

"Mmmm.. I don't know.. We'll see.._"..._

Her eyes filled with tears as she read his email. Sally just hurt. It hurt reading how he wanted her. Because once again, Lightning says he wants her but he is with Cruz. CRUZ! Cleo was almost better than that! She had to resist the urge to grab her phone and call him in her tears, crying and just telling him that she knew the truth! That she knew he was Chester. Why would he do this? Why was Cruz so perfect!? But.. Sally knew that she was part of the problem She had continued to push Lightning away over and over even though he made it clear that he didn't even want the divorce.

Sally stared at the words he wrote and sent to her. Her need for him was penetrating her heart. As if she were going to bleed to death if she didn't hear his voice. No..Nope she needed to wait. She wanted to see how this would play out. If Lightning was seriously the same cheating man and what extents he would go to. To have two women again. It hurt so much! It hurt like hell. He was hers for the taking and yet once again, Cruz. Oh it hurt.

_Chester,_

_You really are a clueless man. My feelings for you get stronger and after we made love.. I broke. I know you think I'll hate the real you and... That maybe true. But I also just might love you like no other. I have to know the real you. I hate that you need two women to be happy. I think_

She paused and thought a moment.

_you need to decide who you want. Before we ever see each other again. I can promise you I am more open than you think.. But I won't be toyed with. You either are hers or mine. No other women._

She wanted to tell him to drop Cruz. That she'd gladly watch him dump that slutty child!

_I do not share. I will not be on the side. Stop playing the same game my husband played and pick who you want and who you love. I know that means taking risks.. Its big. And there's no guarantee which is so scary. I am so afraid... But I'm more afraid of not trying while I have the chance.. Do not reply. Unless you have made your choice please.._

_-Sally Carrera_


	70. A little ray of hope

Lightning pulled Cruz's chair out for her. She glared at him but sat down. At least he was being a gentleman at the moment. People stared at them. Lightning and Cruz both knew that would happen. There was no avoiding that. Lightning sat down across from her and let out a sigh. It was their first real date out in public. A big one.

Cruz glanced at all the eyes on them. She stared at Lightning and his suit. "You look nice I guess.." she complimented. Lightning smiled and thanked her. They stared at each other. It was actually kind of awkward. "This is.. Really.. Public huh.." Cruz said as she blushed a little. Lightning nodded replying "Sure is.." The waitress came over and asked for drinks. One whiskey and one margarita.

It was just quiet. No words were said. Not until they got their drinks which they just thanked the waitress. Cruz sipped her drink and finally broke the weird silence between them, "So.. If you're not gonna tell me who.. How about why?" Lightning sighed and shrugged answering "That's.. Difficult to answer.. It really just happened." Cruz shook her head. That answer really only pissed her off. She realized it seemed that Lightning always had an excuse. "Okay..." She replied "Was she good?" she asked in a snappy way. Lightning stared because that was a trap. He knew it. "I mean.. Could I be better?" she added. Lightning was a little surprised by her question.

"Cruz it's.. It's difficult.. I'm sorry okay?.. It.. It won't happen again." She only snickered at his answer. Lightning was acting like.. A teenager.. She actually felt bad. Cruz felt what.. Maybe Sally had felt some. Only that was worse. Sally wasn't betrayed at first date.. They had been married.. Together for years.. And she.. Cruz stepped on forbidden ground here with Lightning.

Cruz sighed and asked "Do you want an open relationship?.." She really meant it. Lightning shook his head answering easily "No. I do not want that." Cruz nodded. Okay, good. "Do you want a three some?" she asked. Lightning hesitated. That was not expected at all! "Uh... No? No, I don't." he answered. Cruz raised a brow pointing out "You hesitated." "No I didn't." he snapped. "Yes you did. Look, I don't care if you did!? I just wanna get to the bottom of things here." Cruz snapped. Lightning sighed and assured "No three some.. I'm sorry okay."

Cruz sipped her drink and stared. "Are you ashamed of me?" She asked. "Embarrassed still?.." she added. Lightning shook his head and defended "I took you out!? In public. I wouldn't do that if I was ashamed or embarrassed!?" Cruz couldn't really disagree with that. Lightning chugged down, finishing his drink quick then stood up and growled "I gotta piss.." He just left. He was mad and annoyed by her questions. Cruz sighed. Would she forgive him? Probably.. She was use to getting pushed around by men really. And she had a weak spot for Lightning McQueen.

_Bbbzzzzzz _She stared at his phone. The screen was down. Cruz alkost grabbed it but hesitated. She didn't want to be _that _girl. Going through her boyfriend's phone. But.. She looked around as if she felt guilty and thought someone might see her. Then she grabbed it reading the text on screen.

_Sally_

_Where are you going that's out of state? Why?_

Out of state? What was Sally talking about? So Cruz opened his messages to see whatever Lightning sent to her first.

_Lightning_

_Hey, I have to travel out of state for a few days. I plan to be back before the weekend for the kids. But do you need anything? I wanna make sure you and the kids are good first._

Wtf. Where was he going? He hadn't even told her anything yet? Was he ever going to? Cruz set his phone back down. But between him cheating and now leaving without even telling her? Wtf.. Seriously.She felt her stomach turn. Lightning returned and sat down and immediately knew something was up just by the look on Cruz's face.

"What?.." he asked. Cruz cocked her head a bit as she asked "Were you going out of state?" Lightning wasn't sure how she knew that exactly but shrugged answering "Well.. Actually yeah." "Why?" "Work. I'm going to my old racing school in Texas. You know, to.. Try and recruit a racer for the academy." Cruz nodded. But she was mad.

"Were you even going to tell me?" She sounded mad. Lightning's eyes widened as he began answering quick "Yes! Of course. I just hadn't got to it yet. You can come along if you want. Celia would enjoy the female company along more anyway." Cruz blinked a few times as she caught that "Wait? You're taking Celia?" Lightning nodded. "Why?" Cruz snapped as she became suspicious. "Well," Lightning answered "She is so organized and helps out a lot. She is very useful and bringing her along lets me focus on actually picking a racer out while she handles all the details." Cruz glared and snapped asking "Oh is that all? Or is she the new toy!?" Lightning was so shocked by that one.

"What? No!? I don't look at Celia like that." he defended. Cruz shook her head. Did she really think he was sleeping with Celia now?

FLASH

Lightning and Cruz looked to the right of their table immediately. Some random douche bag taking a photo. It was like people stalked them.. Waiting for something to happen... Lightning glared at the man but let it be. It was just a photo. "You know... I really loved you..I looked up to you for so long.." Cruz muttered. Lightning stared at her and again said "You can come. There's no one stopping you." Cruz shook her head and frowned. "I can't believe I use to wanna be just like you.. Because now that I am?.. I'm not sure I like me.." She stood up to leave. Lightning grabbed her hand and stood up begging "Don't leave like that.. I'm sorry.. Okay?.. I am.. Please?.. Just.. Just stay for dinner. I invited you to dinner." Cruz stared at his hand on hers. She looked up into those blue eyes and shook her head. "I don't think this is gonna work.." Lightning stared at her brown eyes. She was actually hurt.

Cruz was actually and seriously hurt. He let go of her.. Letting her leave without a fuss. People stared. He noticed and sat back down. His ego hit by that a little. Cruz turning him down? She was the willing one.. The woman who would..Who he thought would do just about anything for him. He never really looked at her like he looked at Sally. He wasn't afraid to hurt Cruz and that was wrong of him. _BBBZZZZ..._ Lightning glanced at his phone.

_Celia_

_We have a situation at the academy. Better get down here..._

Lightning, Bobby, Heather and Celia all stared at the front entrance door of the academy. "Well... They got the balls.." Bobby joked. Lightning glared and scolded his friend "Not funny." There in spray paint, painted on the door, outside, was a literal giant penis on the door sitting up right. Balls and all. "Look at that.. They even gave it little hairs.." Heather muttered as she cocked her head. Lightning snapped at them "Alright, alright enough!. Celia, did we get any footage of who the heck did this?" She nodded but explained "Wearing black everything and a hoodie or jacket and sun glasses and a skull mask. Can't identify them.." Lightning sighed and snickered rubbing his eyes and shaking his head.

Unbelievable.

"You want me to report it?" Celia asked. "Um.." Lightning had to think a moment. He actually was thinking Cleo might have had something to do with this.. In that case "No.." "No!?" Bobby snapped?! "So you want a giant dick on the door?! Literally the first thing people see!" Lightning glared and explained "No. But.. Somethin tells me that Cleo had something to do with this.. If that's the case, I'm not giving her any satisfaction in this.." "And if she didn't?" Heather asked.

Lightning shook his head and shrugged "Then what? You really think _Officer Gage _is gonna do anything about it? Just.. Ugh.. Paint over it. Pretend it never happened.." Heather, Bobby and Celia were all a bit surprised. "You sure you don't wanna report this?.." Celia asked. Lightning sighed. Of course he did! But if Cleo did this, it wouldn't matter. And if she didn't? She'd make sure Gage didn't actually do anything. Dating Cleo was obviously a mistake from the start. "Just paint over it.." he ordered. As if this night could get any worse. _Bbbzzzzz._

"What now..." Lightning griped before taking out his phone.

_New email from Sally Carrera_...

Chester,

You really are a clueless man. My feelings for you get stronger and after we made love.. I broke. I know you think I'll hate the real you and... That maybe true. But I also just might love you like no other. I have to know the real you. I hate that you need two women to be happy. I think _y_ou need to decide who you want. Before we ever see each other again. I can promise you I am more open than you think.. But I won't be toyed with. You either are hers or mine. No other women.

I do not share. I will not be on the side. Stop playing the same game my husband played and pick who you want and who you love. I know that means taking risks.. Its big. And there's no guarantee which is so scary. I am so afraid... But I'm more afraid of not trying while I have the chance.. Do not reply. Unless you have made your choice please..

-Sally Carrera

Lightning sat on his bed. Staring at this email. Hmmm. She wanted Chester this badly? She really loved Chester. Lightning sighed and tossed his phone on the bed. Thinking. He really messed up. Sally was in love with him but.. It wasn't him. On top of that, Cruz was pissed off now and that was possibly over. Which.. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Then there was his Texas trip coming up and he had to find a racer for the academy. The academy that had now been broken into once, and now someone painted a dick on the entrance. There was that now.. And even more Cleo. He had to deal with Cleo still! That woman was crazy and a bitch. Not gonna sugar coat it. She was.

Lightning felt pretty hopless. Felt like everything was just going sour. And no matter what he did it seemed to make things worse. Everything worse. He glanced at phone. Oh how he yearned to hear Sally's voice. Her sweet voice and words of wisdom.. That would never happen though. She hated him. He grabbed his phone back and opened his text when he saw her text about his trip. He sighed. Least he could do is answer that.

_Lightning_

_Headed to Texas. Back to Small town. Just gonna look for a racer at my old school._

_Sally_

_Oh. That's pretty neat. Best of luck to you._

He was actually surprised she replied so quickly.

_Lightning_

_Did I wake you? I'd think you'd be asleep by now._

_Sally_

_I usually am.. Just can't sleep._

_Lightning_

_I'm sorry. Did you try a bath?_

_Sally_

_Yes.._

_Lightning_

_Use that neck massager thing._

Sally glanced over at her nightstand. Yeah, maybe that could help. Shw opened rhe drawer and went to grab it but stopped. Next to it was _Mr Magic._ That actually was tempting. And the image of Lightning over taking her like he did as Chester was doing something. She shut thw drawer though and replied.

_Sally_

_It's not gonna help... It's not at all like an actual neck massage._

_Lightning_

_Well I'd give you one of I could._

_Sally_

_You always were good with your hands._

The heck? Sally blushed after sending that! Not what she meant!!!!

_Lightning_

_Well I'm not one to brag but they can work some magic_

_Sally_

_I didn't mean it like that. Why aren't you asleep? Late night with Cruz?_

_Lightning_

_No. Some idiots did some.. Graffiti on the academy_

_Sally_

_Oh wow really!?? Did you get footage?_

_Lightning_

_Yes and no.. Not anything that'll tell me who did it._

_Sally_

_Sorry about that.._

_Lightning_

_Did you have a late night cup of coffee?_

_Sally_

_Maybe._

_Lightning_

_That's why you can't sleep. You know that makes you restless._

_Sally_

_Yeah.. I shouldn't have._

Lightning sighed. He wanted her so badly. But he also was so tired. He didn't want to stop texting her, talking to her.

_Lightning_

_How are you and Chester?_

_Sally_

_He's an idiot. Like most men._

That hurt a little but she was right.

_Sally_

_If I could go back in time, I would. I hope you do know that I do still love you Lightning._

_Lightning_

_And I love you..._ _Hey.. I got a crazy idea..._

_Sally_

_What is it this time?_

_Lightning_

_Why don't you and the kids come with me to Texas? I think Colton would especially enjoy it. Kind of like a short family vacation? Kids deserve that._

Sally was intrigued but also so.. Caught off guard. Go to Texas? With Lightning? As a family?!

_Lightning_

_If the motel isn't too busy..._

_Sally_

_Actually it's shut down. But That's a story for another time.._

Lightning didn't know the cone was shut down? He'd have to ask her about that one later again.

_Sally_

_I'll sleep on it.. I should try to get some rest really.. Night._

_Lightning_

_Night_


	71. how to tell her

Sally decided to do something she hadn't done in a long while this early morning. She called for a sitter and decided to take an early mormong run. More of a walk. It just felt good to get out and be alone with the fresh air through the canons. She would think about Lightning's offer. Vacationing with him and the kids as a family...

"Come on in." Cleo called cheerfully. The door opened and Cleo sighed greeting "Hello there Sally." Sally shot a glare toward the mayor before walking up to her desk. "Oh.. Nice outfit.. You really do have small breasts don't you?" Cleo more or less made fun of Sally in her tighter tank top with the built in sports bra type and tighter jogging pants. It wasn't a usual outfit for Sally. Sally leaned over the desk and scolding said "How dare you decide to build another motel. While mine is down? You shut mine down to put me out of business, didn't you?"

Cleo shook her head and explained "Poor, dear Sally... What have you ever done to me? I would never put you out of business.. Girl I am just helping the town. Where is everyone gonna stay? You know?.. Because Wheel well _burnt _down?.." She smiled. Sally's eyes widened as she came to a realization "Wheel well was an accident.." She muttered softly. Cleo shrugged agreeing "Probably." That didn't even make any sense. Sally was furious and hit the desk snapping "What do you want with me?! With Lightning?!.. Because I know that's all this is about!"

Cleo shook her head again and assured "I do not want Lightning. I have Chick now, plenty of money because of that, an entire town as my playground if you will and you can't do a thing. And.. If we're being honest? I never liked you. You and your need for perfection. You always did everything so orderly.. You are really annoying." "That's it." Sally snarled. "What?" Cleo asked. Sally shook her head answering "I'm taking my town back.." Cleo snickered at that and swiveled in the chair "Oh please.. How are you gonna do that? You can't be mayor. That drug charge you had, prevented that. That's why you had to step down." Sally stared. Cleo was right. Sally may have gotten off with that but because of it she couldn't be mayor again. She sighed but said "I'll find a way." Cleo shook her head snarling "You never learn do you?.. Well.. Lightning will just have you to thank when trouble comes.." Sally raised a brow, staring.

"What trouble?" she asked. Cleo smiled and shrugged answering "Call him and find out darlin.." Sally was so furious. She had no other choice but to leave. But something or someone was gonna have to do something about Cleo. Once Sally left, Cleo picked up her desk phone and called Gage. He would know what to do.

Sally stepped outside and immediately called Lightning. "Come on... Answer..." she whined. Voicemail!? Seriously!? So she called again. "Come on.. "

_Hello_

"Hey, What are you doing?"

_Dealing with work... You okay?_

"I am for now.. Cleo just... She is building a motel. I think she wants to put me out of business and she is coming after you to!"

_Woah, woah.. Hold on.. She's building a motel?_

"Yes!? She shut me down and now she's building her own!"

Ridiculous.

"And that's not all Lightning. When I confronted her she said you'd have me to thank when some trouble starts up."

_Why you?_

"Cause she hates me! She always has! And she made it sound like she had something to do with Wheel Well burning down."

_That is ridiculous. Wheel Well was an accident. Sheriff said so himself._

"Don't defend her!?"

_I'm not! Believe me.. I hate her to.. You want me to talk to her?.._

"Not really.. I want her to leave town."

_Hmm.. Don't think she's gonna go anywhere anytime soon Sal._

"I know, I know... I can't take this.. She hates me because I got in the way of you two."

_She's just spoiled. Cleo is use to getting what she wants. And you are a stubborn woman._

"Hey?..."

_Hey, I find it sexy. I like a hard headed woman._

"Don't you mean women..."

_What?_

"Nothing.. Hey, about texas.."

_You wanna come?_

"I just.. I don't know if it's.. What about.. Let me ask you something."

_Okay?_

"Did you ask Cruz first?"

_Well.. No. I didn't ask her __to come..._

"So you asked me? You asked me and the kids as first choice?"

_Well technically, I asked Celia first._

"Celia? The younger woman who works for you?"

_Yeah. For work. That way I can focus on finding the racer_ _while she handles all the paperwork and scheduling._

"But if the kids and I go?.. Won't we be a distraction?"

_Sort of. A good distraction. I'd love to have a family thing with you all. And I'd love to hang out with you._

"That's kind of sweet I guess..."

_Don't make me beg.._

"I won't."

_So you'll come?_

"Uh.. Well where would we stay?"

_I can get you guys a place. I'd be staying in the school dorm a few nights but.. I'd stay with the kids a few nights to. If that is alright with you ofcourse._

"Yeah um.. You know it sounds kinda nice. I think the kids would enjoy it and honestly I could use a break from the mayor."

_Really?_

"You sound surprised.."

_Because I am! I mean I'm excited, I'm happy. Just a little shocked you actually wanna go with me._

"Mmhmm?.. Don't worry about me and the kids finding a motel. I'll find some place online. Small town, right?"

_Yep. Small town Texas. Where you met my family so long ago._

"Alright. Maybe you should tell your mom. She might wanna go and see your brothers. I'll tell the kids tonight."

_Yea, I think I'll call her and tell her. I__'ll make sure to set time for you guys. I promise. I have to work some but you and the kids are number one priority._

"Hmm. Okay. I'll talk to you again later Lightning. Just... watch out for Cleo and her tricks."

_I think I can handle her. No worries there Sally. I'll talk to you later..._

Cal was at his desk and on the computer at the moment. His assistant outside knocked and peeked in saying "I brought more mail." Cal nodded replying "Bring it in." The woman did and he thanked her. She left shutting the door. He was busy. Piston cup coming up and all the fiss at the school because of that. He glanced at the letters and back to the computer screen but. He stared back.

Was that another glittering envelope? Cal stared. Unsure if he really wanted to open it and find out. He reached but hesitated. But.. He needed to know who. He grabbed it up and opened it. Releasing the smell of vanilla and bourbon. He unfolded the letter and gave a quick once over.

_Dear Love,_

_I don't really know how to say this or where to begin, but let me start off by saying that I know nothing could ever blossom between us.We have not known each other for a long time, But I do know this; I have feelings for you. Whether they be of pure admiration or of actual love, I know not. What I do know for certain is that you are kind, beautiful and one of the most fantastic people I have ever known. You are precious to me and I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I'd just about lose my mind._ _That's why i wasn't sure if I should say something.._

_But I need to get this off my chest. You are so surreal that every moment I spend with you makes me wonder if I'm dreaming. Maybe I'm in some fantasy land living out my wildest dreams. Maybe I'm daydreaming of things I long for, but that could never be. Maybe, just maybe, I'm not dreaming at all and this is all real. I don't know what it what anymore, when I'm around you I just lose my train of thought._

_Now, I know that you do not feel the same. I mean how could someone like you fall for someone like me? It's not unheard of, sure, but I know better than to go on thinking that way. Maybe this is all just in my head._

_I know you and I haven't had much time to really connect and get to know each other, and I know that if we got together it wouldn't be for long. I accept that, even embrace it. Hell, just spending time with you is something I look forward to. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. You are wonderful, and talented and kind. I know you make your wife very happy.. So here's to you. You and I who can obviously never be._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Cal sighed. Thinking. This couldn't be Cruz.. Could it? If it was he needed to end this crush now. Cal walked over to his assistant and asked "Hey, do you know where Cruz is right now?" The woman looked to her boss answering "I can look where she checked in last." "That would be great." he replied. So the woman typed away on her laptop and within a few minutes answered "She's with a group of freshmen on simulators at the moment." "Thanks." Cal said kindly and then walked off. He needed to pull Cruz aside and really talk to her. Get to the bottom of this letter...

"Alright! That's it! You got it James." Cruz cheered. Cal stepped in and watched from the side for a moment. When he saw Cruz had a minute he called "Cruz! Come here a sec!" Cruz glanced over. But Cal was her biss and walked over asking "What's up?" Cal stared a moment. No way it was Cruz. Cruz was.. With Lightning. Men like Lightning, not him. "Come. We need to talk." he said kind of sternly and began walking. Cruz wasn't sure what this was about yet, but followed.

"Cruz, the letters gotta stop." he snapped. Cruz was confused. "I mean I'm flattered. Really. But I'm not like Lightning. I am married and I love my wife. I don't want complications.." "Complications?" she asked. Cal nodded "Aren't you still with Lightning anyway?" Cruz shrugged admitting "I really don't know.. He doesn't love me. But.. What is this about? Letters? What letters?" she asked. "The letters you sent me." Cal explained. Cruz snickered with this snort out of her nose "I never sent you _any _letters. I actually don't think I've written a letter sense college!?" she laughed. Cal's brows raised as he asked "Wait really? Actually that is kind of a relief! I figured with you and your history it was you!" he brushed off feeling a heavy weight being lifted.

Cruz's brows lowered though as she asked "Wait? My history? What do you mean by that?" Cal shrugged and answered seeing it seemed harmless "Well you know? You sleeping with your.. um.. With.. Racers...And.. Married.. people..." As he finished that he slowed. Realizing it actually sounder pretty crude. Cruz's jaw dropped! "Are you kidding me!? That is disgusting! I don't _sleep _with _racers!_ I don't sleep with _married _men! Sure I slept with Lightning! I loved Lightning though! It wasn't just this.. An.. Affair!? It was real to me! And I'm really offended that you think that I'd just go and try to get in your pants and between you and Megan!"

Cal stared all wide eyed as he replied "I'm.. Sorry? But in my defense.. You are dating the very same man you had the affair with.." Cruz glared snarling back "Yeah, okay!? That gives you no right to assume something like that! And Lightning and I are DATING! He is not with anyone else anymore! It's not the same as before at all! And I can promise you, it wasn't me who sent you any letters!" Cal sighed and nodded "Good.. Good, I'm glad to hear that.." he muttered. And he was! He didn't want to have to do anything crazy like _fire _Cruz or something!

"How is Megan?.." Cruz then asked. "She's okay." Cal answered "A little mad and confused but.. She's out with friends today anyway.. Getting some _space _to clear any doubting thoughts.." he frowned a little. Cruz felt bad for Cal a little. She assured that Megan was his sole mate. That she and Cal were just perfect and that they'd mKe it through this silly and petty drama as always. Cal nodded in agreement. "How's Lightnin?.." Cal softly and kinda cautiously asked. Cruz was surprised but answered with a snicker "Well he's stressed out for sure. Between some silly drama and someone painted a giant." she paused.. Then leaned into Cal's ear and whispered exactly what. His eyes widened. "No way!?" he shouted! Cruz nidded "Right on the front door." Cal shook his head then thinking he had to asked "Gee he?.. He doesn't think I done it? Or had anything to do with something like that? Does he?"

Cruz shook her head assuring "Nah. Lightning knows better than that. No, I think he's suspicious of Mayor Cleo De Frank." "Really?" Cal asked. Cruz nodded. "Hmm Well.. I sure hope not. She's been pretty nice to us here at the school. Anyways..." Cal muttered. "Thanks.. And sorry for the mix up." Cruz sighed replying "It's not okay but.. Glad you came to me." "Well back to work there Cruz. I'll see you later. Oh!" he almoat forgot! "I want you to train _with _Jackson. Sense you two will be racing your first race together this weekend as _partners_. Please?" Cruz's jaw dropped!

"You want me to train ONE on ONE with Jackson Storm!?" she shouted in disbelief. Everyone stared. Cal chuckled asking "Is?.. That a problem?.." Cruz thought a moment. Really thought before answering that "Urm.. Guess not.." "Good. See you later." Cal replied before heading back to his office. So relieved it wasn't Cruz. But.. Than who was trying to set her up?...

Lightning read over that email again. The one Sally sent Chester. He sighed and finally replied or answered.

_Sally,_

_You want to know the real me and you deserve to. So the real me is a fool, an idiot. I'm a bad person. I can never make a decision and I always hurt the ones I love. my wife was the one thing I did right.._

_This is all fake_

Lightning stopped and stared. Should he just go ahead and tell her the truth!? He sighed as he thought but he wound up deleting the message and not even replying to her email. He didn't know how to tell her the truth..


	72. Someone somewhere

Lightning sipped his hot morning coffee. He hadn't even put a shirt on yet or began getting ready for work when the door bell rang. And he really wasn't expecting anyone. So when he opened the door to Cruz he was a little shocked. "Hey.. I.. I wanted to apologize for leaving like a did." she said softly. Lightning sighed and asked "You wanna come in?" Cruz glanced up at his face and saw he was wearing the _old man_ glasses. He was actually kind of cute with Glasses. She nodded though.

"So your trip.. I couldn't go even if I wanted to. Cal has me on a tight schedule training Storm. Plus I doubt you want me going after how I acted at dinner." She admitted. Actually he didn't want her going now because he invited Sally and the kids. Oh the idea if _that!_ Sally, the kids, and Cruz all together!? That would most definitely be a disaster. "I just don't want you leaving on bad terms though. So.. Whatever I need to do to make up for it.." She smiled. Lightning shook his head and assured "We're fine. No need to worry. I upset you and didn't really mean to." Cruz was glad that he didn't really seem mad at her, thankfully.

"Maybe.. We?.. Try and make up for how we both have acted lately? Hmm?" Cruz suggested as her hand traveled from his side to his hip then crotch. Lightning was tempted but shut it down in the worst way possible. "I'm taking Sally." Cruz's expression changed. She stepped back and just snapped "Wait so?.. You're taking Sally!? We have a fight and you run back to her!?" "It's not like that." he tried explaining. "Oh really!? How is it than!?" she yelled. Lightning shook his head answering "I'm taking the kids to... And my mom! Not just Sally."

Cruz stared and felt rather stupid. "Oh... So.. Like a family thing?.." She asked. Lightning shrugged but nodded. _Sure, why not.._ If it kept him from getting screamed at. Cruz thought a moment and had to ask "So Celia?.. Is going to help with the _work _part?" Lightning nodded. That part was definitely true. "Oh... So.. Well.. I'm sorry.. Guess I.. Should have listened.. But.. Who did you sleep with and?.. Why can't you with me?" She asked in this sad little whimper of a tone. Lightning sighed and set down his coffee on the nearest surface. And with a deep breath "I slept with Sally.." He admitted. Cruz's eyes widened.

"It wasn't planned.. I'm.. I'm not particularly proud of what I did.." Lie. "But..I shouldn't have started us off with betrayal and for that I'm sorry.." Cruz was hurt. Because being Sally, it meant something. Surprisingly Cruz didn't yell, didn't scold, didn't fight. She just swallowed loudly and nodded with "Okay.. Okay. Maybe we're just.. Better off as friends.. I mean we had a connection but.. It's obviously not what you two have... I can't.. Give you the years she has.." Lightning was surprised by her words but Cruz was right.

"Look um.. You go do you..And.. And we can talk more after your trip.. Maybe.." she added. Lightning did feel a little bad. He was horrible to Cruz. They barely even dated and he was horrible. "I'm sorry.. For everything." Cruz mumbled then just left. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but just couldn't. She knew she'd break into tears if she did. It was better to just go. "Have a safe trip Lightning." she waved then got into her car and left. Cruz, for thw first time.. She seriously felt bad for what she started with Lightning. She put Sally through a lot and all because she wanted someone who was taken, married.. Lightning was in a weak place and she took advantage of that at the time. Or so she felt that way right now...

Megan just walked into the house after enjoying a short jog through town. She sighed with a smile admitting "That felt good. Glad I decided to do that." She walked into the living room after hanging up her jacket to Cal sitting on the couch with this cold glare. She immediately became concerned and asked "What's wrong?.. What happened?" Cal cocked his head a little and replied "I'm gonna ask this one last time.. Did you sleep with Lightnin?" he asked. Megan's shook her head and sighed "Cal... We've been over this.. I never slept with him."

"You got a package." He pointed out and to the opened box on the table. Megan raised a brow "Okay?" Cal was acting strange. "From Lightnin." he added. Megan glanced at the brown box. She slowly walked over and peeked inside. Whatever the contents were covered by a letter. Short and simple, it read

_Thought we could use these the next time we meet up_

_-Lightning_

Megan glanced at Cal. Still confused. Then placed the paper foen and opened up the bix and she gasped! A dildo and hand cuffs. "Cal.. I?.." She muttered and was literally speachless! Why would Lightning do this!? Cal stood up snarling at his wife "I'm gonna kill him. Weather the two of you did or not!? I hate him and I'm gonna give him a peice of my mind!" He yelled and headed to the door

Cal was so furious with Lightning! Megan tried stopping him "Cal wait! You know Lightning would never do this! Besides! I never slept with him!" Cal pushed his wife away and grabbed the package and note. "I don't give a fuck what you did! Lightnin has to be put in his place! He has always thought he's better than everyone! Time he learned a lesson! What's mine is mine! And YOU ARE MINE!" "Cal wait!" Cal left, slamming the door behind him and leaving Megan scared, worried and in tears!...

Cruz came around the corner fast! She was a very talented driver! A good racer! Storm and a few other students, watched her and another student race each other on the simulator. She turned sharp leavin the student in the dust! Then the other racer suddenly slowed to a stop!.The on lookers gasped a little and when Cruz saw her competitor was fading she slowed down and stopped. She got out her car and walked over to make sure he was okay. Storm was so confused and watched for a moment.

The student had to quit the race. Storm watched him and the other students leave then approached Cruz and asked "Why did you do that? You had that race in the bag." Cruz snickered, almost giggled answering "Because. I wanted to make sure he was alright.". "You forfeit a race?.. To check up on your opponent?" he was just baffled. Cruz nodded and asked "Well yeah. Wouldn't you?" "Uh?.. No." he answered firmly. Cruz stared a moment. _This _was her partner.

Cruz sighed and asked "If I was in a race, with you, you mean if I had an accident? You wouldn't even care?" Jackson shookhis head. "Oh I'd care. I'd care enough that I continue the race and win for the team." Ceuz glared and snapped "You are unbelievable!" Jackson only shrugged. But it was odd. Seeing Cruz care about another racer like that. "You are a dirty racer Storm." She growled. Jackson glared and corrected "No I'm not. I am a great racer. I just don't show the same kind of sportsmanship you and people like McQueen do. It's called winning." "It's called taking advantage.".she corrected. Jacksom rolled his eyes. Cruz was annoying...

Heather was the front desk assistant of the academy. So when Cal came in carrying the box of _goods._ Heather smiled and greeted "Oh, hey Mr Weathers." But Cal didn't say a word. He did shoot her a mean glare but immediately pressed the button to the elevator. Heather was so lost and asked "Can I help you?.." Cal didn't answer but entered the elevator and pressed the level and the doors shut.

Heather thought that was odd. "Okay?.." she muttered aloud to herself. Then she grabbed the phone and called Lightning real quick. He was actually at his desk trying to think of an actual reply to Sally's email. "Yes?" he answered.

_Cal is up on his way to your office._

"Why?"

_He didn't say.. But had a package with him._

Lightning sighed. He had no clue why Cal would be here. "Alright. Thanks." he hung up and clicked off the email and leaned back in his chair waiting for Cal to appear. Oh and he did. Cal walked in and Lightning greeted asking "Hey. What do.. You?.." he slowed. The way Cal even approached him was hostile. Cal set the box on the corner of the desk then immediately grabbed the back of Lightning's _golden locks_ and slammed his face into his own keyboard with a **THUD!**

"THAT'S FOR FUCKING AROUND WITH MY WIFE!" Lightning slowly pulled his head up. Oh he was gonna feel this for the next couple days. Actually he was a little dazed. Cal was going on and on and yelling things at him. But Cal smashed his face and head hard onto the surface. His nose was bleeding as he stared down at the keyboard. Blood dripped onto the little letters and Lightning could hear a ringing and vaguely hear Cal shouting angrily.

But Lightning had enough! His fist closed up. He tried to hold it together but Cal just wouldn't SHUT UP! In one quick motion, Lightning stood up and grabbed the keyboard and **SLAP** Cal right across the face with it! Cal fell to the floor but was fine. Not another word was said between them. Cal got up with an angry growl and ran toward Lightning, grabbing him and smashing them both into the wall behind them! Lightning punched Cal in the lower back, knocking Cal to his knees! Then kneed him in the face!

Cal almost didn't get up.. He wobbled a bit but stood a few feet from Lightning. Both ridiculous. Heather heard another loud thump from above her and was clueless. Now, Lightning had more cameras installed after the break in and the paint thing on the door. So, Heather turned on the live feed and gasped as she saw Lightning and Cal just going at it and hitting each other and just destroying the office! She quickly grabbed the phone and called the one person she trusted to handle these two!

Cal shoved Lightning back and Lightning hit and fell over the hood of the bolt. Cal grabbed the computer monitor and came at Lightning with it, but Lightning was fast enough he moved and fell to the floor. Cal hit the hood with the screen and Lightning kicked Cal's ankles, knocking Cal to the ground then got on top of him and began throwing hard punches to Cal's face. Over and over and over!

Bobby walked in and his eyes widened as he yelled at Lightning "Hey! HEY! Get off him McQueen! Let him go!" he yelled and grabbed Lightning up and pulled him back. Cal rolled over and got up but wasn't finished. As Bobby stepped between them Cal shoved him out of the way and shoved Lightning in the chest, pushing him back a few steps! Bobby yelled "What is all this about!?" But no one answered! Cal and Lightning were on each other like pits in a fighting ring! Cal threw a punch but missed. Lightning grabbed Cal by his shirt and slung him across the room and into a wall! "Stop!" Bobby shouted! Lightning breathed heavily as he was getting worn down from this. Bobby grabbed Lightning's arm and yelled "Stop it!" Lightning stared at Bobby a second while Cal got up, fell, and got upright again.

Bobby put himself between the two and yelled "What is going on!" "That!" Cal yelled pointing to the box. "Lightnin wants to fuck my wife again!" Bobby and Lightning were both confused. Lightning shouted "I NEVER FUCKED YOUR WIFE!" "LIAR!" Cal snapped! Bobby was the only thing between these two at the moment and held out his hands, trying to keep them even further apart. "You sent her a stupid box and letter saying you wanna do it again basically to my face!" Cal shouted! Bobby glared at Cal like he was about to scold him but then Lightning snarled "You know! Now I wish I did fuck your wife! That way I could RUB IT IN YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!" Oh Cal was furious!

Cal punched Bobby right in the nose making him trip back! Bobby rubbed his face, his nose and jaw and watched as Lightning and Cal were right back to it! He watched for a moment as he tried to think of how to stop this ridiculous fight. He made his choice based on the fact he was pretty sure Cal would back down easiest. Bobby suddenly stepped in and grabbed Cal by the collar and threatened "Leave! Or it's gonna be two agaisnt one!" Cal did stop and he and Bobby stared into each other's eyes. Cal didn't stand a chance against Bobby _and _Lightning. So he stared at Lightning a moment then pushed Bobby off him and snarled "This ain't over McQueen." He straighted his shirt and began to leave.

"Don't let the door hit you!" Shouted Bobby then he slammed the door behind Cal and let out a deep breath. He looked to Lightning who was just realizing how badly he and Cal destroyed his office. Bobby glared and asked kind of rudely "What was this all about?!" Lightning wasn't even sure. Bobby and Lightning glanced at the box Cal left. Bobby walked over, opened it, first seeing the short letter or note, then pulled out the dildo and raised a brow asking hoa friend "You sent this to Megan?" Lightning wiped his face and shook his head "No. I never even talked to her." Bobby glanced at the address. "It's your address.." He pointed out.

"I did not send anything to her!" Lightning defended. Bobby sighed and stared at the contents explaining "Than someone wanted this. Someone is settin you up.."...

Once cleaned up, calmed down and bandaged up. Lightning, Bobby, Heather and Celia sat in a break room down stairs. Discussing who they think might have wanted something like this to happen. Lightning frowned and admitted "Could be Cruz.." Bobby raised a brow asking "Cruz? Why would she want you to get the shit beat outa you?" Lightning sighed admitting "I slept with someone else.." They gasped! Lightning glared and snarled "Ooh yeah, so surprising! Lightning cheated on someone." he rolled his eyes. "Not to be nosy but.. Why? Bobby asked.

Lightning shrugged. He didn't know what to say. "I don't think Cruz would involve Cal like that though..." Celia admitted. Lightning nodded and agreed. "What about Cleo?" Bobby asked. Heather added in saying "Yeah. You said she might of had something to do with the door? Would she?" Lightning thought a moment before answering "Coem to think of it.. Cleo did say something to Sally about me having trouble coming." Bobby snickered and shook his head. "Man, you gotta stop pissin off women!" he laughed. Lightning sighed ans stood up. "I'm gonna go pay a visit to our mayor." Heather then spoke up suggesting "Why don't we just ask Cal? Maybe someone's been messing with him to?" Celia snickered.

Lightning shook his head explaining "Cal won't talk to me at all after that.. Look just.. Whatever.. I'll deal with it. I'm to tired for this drama and I gotta pack to head out to the airport in the morning. Celia, are you still coming?" Celia nodded. "I told Sally and my mom to meet me here at the academy. Leaving the cars here and all getting in the suv. You can ride with us to if you'd like. I have the room." Celia smiled and thanked Lightning. "Good.. Bobby, look after the academy for me while I'm gone.. I'll be back before the weekend hopefully.." He was tired of Cleo and the drama. He needed to deal with her...

Lightning sat down and waited for Cleo to have a moment to see him. It was rrally annoying how Cleo would do this. "Mr McQueen. Cleo can see you now.." her assistant, Sally's old assistant said. Lightning thanked him and went into Cleo's office, shutting the door behind him.

Cleo took one look at Lightning and made this pathetically disgusted and sad expression "Oh wow.. You.. You look horrible, I'm not gonna lie." Lightning sat down. He probably felt just as bad as he looked right now. "What happen? Get into another accident?" she asked. Lightning sighed once before beginning "Did you send Cal a.. Something as me? Under my name?" he asked. Cleo snickered answering "Uh? No. Why would I do that?" "And Sally's motel?" he brought up. Cleo glared some and stood up at her desk.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Lightning looked up and rubbed the side of his head answering "You gotta lay off Sally. You need to tell your boy cop to back off completely and you need to chill the fuck out. I don't really even know why you wanna mess with me, with my family? But it's gotta stop!" Cleo glared. It was like Lightning was just adding fuel to the fire. She came around, slowly. Lightning eyed her and watched her steps.

"What?.." Lightning muttered. Cleo pushed his legs apart with her's then sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think.. We can come to an agreement.." She said seductively. Her nose touched his. She smiled and gazed into his eyes. Lightning breathed deeply and heavily. Then Cleo leaned in, pressing their lips together, she immediately made sure he knew what her intentions were! Her tongue entered his mouth and swirled in circles before she took his ans sucked hard and plaufully. Lightning rubbed his hands inside her shirt, her back. Gently rubbing her soft skin as he moaned into her mouth. He kissed her back lustfully then made sure he had a grip on her body as he stood up then slammed her down onto her desk!

Her legs wrapped around him! She moaned and clawed at his face as they kissed with what Cleo thought was passion but Lightning pulled away, straightened his clothes and growled in a low tone "No more. You stop messing with Sally and my friends.." Cleo sat up and closed her legs by crossing them and wiped her lips. "You have no proof Daddy.." Lightning glared but he made his point. There was nothing he could do and she was right. He had no proof. "If your mad at me? You come to me. But leave the town out of it." he added sternly then left. Cleo was warned.


	73. Vacation day 1

Cal had a HUGE head ache the following morning. He wasn't doing any actual work. just getting out of the house from Megan. Basically just sitting quietly in his chair. Thinking about his actions yesterday with Lightning. But Lightning left early this morning for Texas. Thank the gods.

Someome knocked on the door and grabbed Cal's attention. The door opened. Cal raised a brow unsure why? "Uncle Strip? Aunt Linda?" he muttered as he stood. Linda immediately gasped "Oh my god.." she whined and rushed over to Cal and grabbed his face. "Did Lightning really do this to you!?" Cal gently pushed his aunt away and asked his uncle "What are you guys doing here?" Strip shut the door behind him ans explained "Tex called. He'll be here in a few days.." Linda was just amazed Lightning went to the extent he did to Cal.

"Okay? But.. Why?.." Cal asked. Strip glared scolding "The mayor called Tex because of a complaint from Lightnin." Cal knew exactly what it was about. "Tex called me down to supervise your decisions _again_." Cal did feel a little embarrassed but he defended himself explaining "Lightnin sent Megan, My WIFE, a disgusting box and.. And I couldn't let him get away with it!" Strip grabbed Cal by the collar of his blue polo and snapped "You listen here kid! I did not help your mother raise you to watch you throw everything we worked hard for, your father worked hard for! YOU are gonna grow up! If it means forgetting Lightning McQueen than so be it! Let me deal with him! You quit actin foolish and start takin things serious!"

Strip let the youngster go and continued "You ain't a kid anymore Cal.." Cal frowned. He was ashamed but replied whining "You can't possibly understand.. You loved Lightnin more than me on the track anyway! Bet you wish it were him you trained all those years.. Not me." "Cal!" Linda snapped! Cal glared amd snarled "It's true! Tex offered the job to Light! Not me!?" Strip glared and firmly ordered "Get out. Leave and take the day off. Don't let me see you back here until I say you can." Cal was furious and snapped "You can't do that! This is my job!" he was acting childish. Strip was furious and so very disappointed in his nephew. "Out of my sight Cal!" Cal saw the seriousness in his uncle. He glanced at his aunt as if asking for help.

But all she did was frown and mumble "You better get hun.." Cal was shocked. His own family forcing him out!? Cal glared and slammed the door behind him!...

Cleo and Francesco were having a lunch together alone in her office. Just catching up in their plans to see if all was going accordingly to plan. Especially Cleo. She needed to remain on top of things.

"So?.. How is the thing with Cal going? Think we can move him out pretty soon?" Cleo asked "Because I am dying to give my boo his new racing school." Francesco nodded and swallowed his food before answering "My sorce tells me he is already.. As you say, out. If You can do your job than you will have your silly school." Cleo smiled with a snicker. Thinking to herself.

"Should be pretty easy." she replied "Tex is a man that is easily persuaded." she joked. Francesco rolled his eyes. Cleo stared at the italian. Curious, she asked "What happens next? For you? Once all this is over? I mean, Sally won't hate you any less. What makes you think you'll win back the girl?" Francesco frowned thinking a moment. "I don't plan to... I will talk to her when the time is right.. But McQueen keeps making that complicated.." "How? All the things spoken against you are literally just.. He said, she said nonsense. Just tell Sally that." Cleo just didn't understand Sally. Not like Francesco did.

"What do you gain in all this? It seems silly of you to do so much for Chick Hicks to own a school." Francesco asked. Cleo smiled and shrugged "I gain power.. Controling an entire town at the snap of my fingers.." Francesco knew this woman was just ridiculous. She was gonna go down and he would need to he careful not to go down with her. "If you want my sorce to do that thing you asked?.. You need to give Sally back her motel and stop contruction of that monstrosity you want to build out of spite." Cleo just stared. She wasn't one to _really _negotiate.

"I'm sorry.. Are you?.. I must need to clean my ears because all the stupid your speaking is just buildin up!.." Francesco just froze and stared at her. THAT WASN'T EVEN CLEVER!? "You do NOT tell me what to do my sweet Italian devil..." Francesco hated her. But he had to contain himself and nodded "Well.. I'm not telling you to do anything. But if you want my man to do the thing? Sally needs her motel back." Cleo glared. She did need Francesco's help and his person to frame Cal. She sighed and nodded finally. "Alright.. She's.. On that stupid little vacation at the moment but.. When she returns.. You can give her back her motel.." But you could tell. The way Cleo said that, she wasn't happy.

Francesco faked a over done smile. Happy he got his way with this woman. "But.. Do not.. Ever...ask me of anything again Francesco.. And do not cross me." Francesco laughed "Or what? You'll fuck me? Hurt my family? I have none.. Please.. You can not touch Francesco." Cleo glared then motioned for Gage and said "Go ahead and prepare a warrent for Lightning McQueen. I have on Sheriff's record he's broken the law multiple times and wasn't properly or legally held accountable. Please." Gage nodded once and left. Francesco rolled his eyes asking "Do you like your obediently trained puppy?" "Very much, thank you." Cleo said with a sly smile.

"You know McQueen is just going to squirm his way out of that warrent." Francesco warned. Cleo nodded replying "I'm hoping so. I don't want to throw him in jail." she giggled. "I just want to take something away from him that will make him look bad. That and he'll lose his shit." Francesco wasn't sure what that could possibly be. He was learning and seeing with each day that Cleo was smarter and more vile than he realized. He may had gotten himself into a larger mess than he had planned. "Now.. I need to talk to Cal Weathers.. I'm sure he's got it out for Light by now..."...

It was late at night when the family, and Celia made it to the motel that Sally rented out for her and the kids. The couch folded out so they did have an extra bed. Still.. Three beds and a pull out.. Colton and Landon would share, Ece and her mom, celia and Minty could share and that way Lightning was alone in his own. You know, appropriate. The kids were just pooped out tired. Both parents were thankful of that! Minty quickly got into her pajamas and lay down on the pull out couch. Sally brought extra blankets for her. Celia changed into a long baggy shirt and old worn fleece pants. Her glasses added, she looked like a highschool geek! Lightning tucked the boys into bed Sally tucked Ece into her bed. Minty and Celia lay together and began watching a game show.

Lightning glanced at the screen a second but then Sally waved and grabbed his attention. He wasn't sure why but happily and quickly walked over to her room and quietly asked "Everything okay?" She nodded answering "Yeah um.. Just.. I might take a bath and I just wanted to know if you could"-"Handle the kids if they woke up?' he asked. Sally smiled. Lightning nodded assuring "I got it. Don't you worry bout it. Go on, enjoy a nice bath.." Sally shot him one last smile before disappearing for that nice and hot steamy bath. Lightning sighed. A happy and satisfied sigh from the heart. He loved that woman. He craved her again already err.. Chester did...

Everyone was asleep. The rooms were quiet except the sounds of fans blaring in just about every room. Lightning rolled over and woke up slowly. He glanced across the room at his boys still fast asleep. He sighed. Maybe he needed a drink of water. He quietly got up, walked out and quietly passed the living room and couch where his mother and Celia were asleep. He should be and needed rest because in the morning, he was meeting with the school's _principal_. If you will.

Lightning made his way into the kitchen. The fridge shut and he stared at Sally. She had just poured herself a glass of water. "Hey.." she whispered. Lightning smiled a little "Hey.." he whispered back. Sally stepped back and sipped her water. Letting Lightning get his own glass. He was in a t shirt and thin long plaid sleep pants. Glasses. "Can't sleep?" Sally asked quietly. Lightning finished pouring his glass and put it away as he shrugged. Lightning sipped his water. He stared at Sally. It was hard to see in the dark but.. She seemed to be in some shorts that were kind of shorter and a thin sleep tank top thing.

"What woke you up? Ece?" Lightning asked softly. Sally shook her head. She sipped her water, finishing it down and setting her glass in the sink next to Lightning. "Sorry.." she whispered. Lightning smiled at her. She stood there in front of him. Her bobbed hair was a bit messy but it made her so sexy. Her face was free of all the make up. Lightning's eyes glanced down a little but quickly back up to her eyes. "Looks pretty bad.." Sally pointed out the bruised and cuts on Lightning. He sighed. "Who did this to you?" she asked quietly. Lightning hesitated anawering but was too tired to come up with anything so he whispered "Cal.." "Cal? What on earth would make Cal do this?.." she asked as she tried to stay quiet.

"Cleo.." Lightning whispered. Sally gasped! _This _is what Cleo meant!? "Are you kidding me?.. Cleo has Cal on her side!?" "SSHHHhh.." Lightning reminded. Sally sighed and frowned replying "I am so sorry Lightning.. I.. This is my fault.. She warned me.." Lightning wrapped his arms around Sally, hugging her he assured "I had it comin. Kind of deserved it. But we gotta get rid of Cleo.." He added. Sally loved being held against his body, his sent. "Yeah.." she agreed. "Well um.. I'm.. Just gonna go back to bed..We can talk more tomorrow.." Sally whispered in a friendly way. "Yeah, me to.." Lightning whispered. Sally smiled at him and they stared at each other for a minute. "You uh.. Um.. Sleep well." Lightning added.

Sally nodded replying "Yeah um.. You to." she smiled. It was like she didn't want to leave. They stood there a few more seconds before she whispered "I'm.. Just gonna go back to bed now. Before Ece wakes up alone." Lightning nodded and smiled. He watched her walk away. Oh man her ass. He could tell she wasn't wearing ANYTHING under those shorts. Was she trying to tease him?. Lightning finished up and headed back to bed himself...

Sally let out such a long and relaxed sigh and opened her eyes. She could hear the skunds of the morning birds out chirping. Then she rubbed her hand across and noticed Ece wasn't in bed. Lightning and Minty probably had her. Sally glanced at her phone and saw the time. No.. Lightning and Celia would have left and been at the school by now. She sighed and got up, peed, wash up, walked out the room and smelled breakfast. Minty always cooked when she had the kids. It was sweet.

As Sally passed the kitchen to make her way into the living room, she noticed it wasn't Minty but Lightning cooking. She stopped and asked "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your school?" Lightning glanced at her, smiled, greeted and answered "Morning! Yeah.. Celia already left but I told her I couldn't leave without making sure everyone had a good breakfast. Including you." Sally's brows lowered "But.. You let me sleep in?.. You shouldn't have done that." Lightning shrugged and reminded "I said you all are my number one priority Sal. I meant that." Sally sighed. This was too much.

She walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed the grounds when "Already made it." Lightning said. Sally was surprised a little. So she went ahead and poured herself a glass of morning brew. She stood there and sipped her coffee. Watching Lightning cook. "Mommy!" ran in Ece! Sally smiled and hugged her little girl having a little toddler chat, "Daddy make me can cakes." "Pan cakes.." Lightning corrected. Sally giggled softly replying "Good for you baby." Ece smiled and ran back off to play. "Where's your mom?" Sally asked.

Lightning turned off the oven answering "Landon needed a bath.." "Syrup?" "Yup.." Sally smiled and shook her head as she drank her coffee. Sally noticed most of his face looked fine suddenly!? "You seem to have healed up quick.." Sally stated. Lightning snickered and explained "Celia and make up. Make up does a lot apparently.. I didn't exactly wanna go in there lookin like I just got in a wrestling match and lost." Sally rolled her eyes. Lightning was funny sometimes.

"Here you go." Lightning announced as he finished her plate. "You are somethin sometimes.." She admitted. Lightning shrugged replying "Well I try. I gotta head out now though. Celia has been blowing up my phone sense she left!" Sally snickered and grabbed Lightning's hand stopping him "Hey.. Thank you." she said softly. Lightning smiled "You're welcome." They both smiled at each other. Maybe taking in each other. "Well! I'll see you for dinner." Lightning exclaimed then had to go deal with work...


	74. That carl

"Bout time you showed up!" Celia shouted as she met with Lightning at the entrance. Lightning sighed and remained Celia that his family waa coning first. Even if she didn't agree with it. Celia rolled her eyes and pulled Lightning along "Come on," She exclaimed "The principal if you will, got a tour set up for us.". Lightning slightly glanced at a sign and stopped Celia and stared at it a moment. "Wait what's that?.." he muttered. Celia raised a brow and stared at the sign that had an obviously younger picture of Lightning on it ans under his photo read "_Guaranteed you'll win like me! KACHOW!" _"Just a slogan?" Celia snapped. Lightning snickered. That seemed a little much and why was his old school promoting itself to guarantee students would be like him? Because he didn't even wanna be him at most times...

Lightning and Celia met up with a tour guide. Just a woman who worked their. "So this is our school's gym. we make sure to keep our young racers fit and ready." Lightning and Celia glanced as they passed by and saw a few students inside exercising. They followed their guide past the cafeteria and the dormitory, they then headed into the simulator room. About three simulators side by side in a large half circle. "Wow.." Lightning muttered as his eyes widened. The woman smiled explaining "This school has adapted to the new age and generation of racing quite well. But don't worry, we still have a marvelous race track outside."

Celia and Lightning glanced at each other. "When can we see that?" Celia asked. The woman smiled and showed them other areas as she answered "Shortly. I know Carl really wants to see you back out on the track for a few laps to Mr McQueen." Celia smiled and replied "Yes! That would be great for your image! I could post the shiznit out of that!" she said so enthusiastically. Lightning didn't say much about it bur agreed it would. "Actually.. I'd love to see and meet a few of your top racers here." Lightning added. The woman smiled and nodded "Yes, Celia said you were wanting to maybe hire one of _our _students to be in the cup." she exclaimed. Lightning smiled, almost proud like as he answered back, "That's the plan. They would be the face of the Lightning McQueen Racing Academy."

Celia smiled and nudged Lightning with her elbow. The woman giggled replying "Well I'd say YOU are the face but that is aweful kind of you. And our little school here in Small Town is truly honored. When Carl told the students the Lightning McQueen was coming that was enough to get them training harder and acting their best! And when he announced that you planned to actually hire one of them! Giving them a once in a life time opportunity!? They completely freaked!" Lightning snickered finding that humorous. The three of them continued their way and chatting. "Carl treats each and every one of his racers like his own children. Do you have kids Mr McQueen, Lightning?" Lightning smiled as he answered with a nod "Three. Each one more terrifying than the last." He joked. That made the woman laugh. They came to a door and he stopped, paused before opening it saying "And here we are at the old race track. Sure it's been a while sense you saw it." That was very true.

The woman opened the door and at first the sun shined in their eyes but then..

But then...

Lightning lit up seeing the old track. It was very well kept for the past 17? or so years... "Wow.. The place looks great!" Lightning complimented. Their were even a few racers, students out on the track racing around. "You wanna watch for a bit? You can sit wherever and I'll go get Carl." Lightning's eyes widened, "Must you ask?" He joked. The woman smiled and giggled replying "Alright. You two sit and enjoy. I'll be back in a few.." The woman walked back into the doors of the school. Lightning and Celia stared a moment. "Well?.. We gonna get any closer?" Celia asked. Lightning chuckled answering "Yeah, come on." The two walked all the way down to where you could (Almost) climb over the wall barricade over the wall. Actually, Lightning had many times in his younger days. The two watched the cars fly by! and when I say fly! I mean FLY!

"Woah!" Celia shouted and grabbed her hair! "KIND OF LOUD HUH!?" She yelled! Lightning chuckled and had to ask "You've been to a race track? Right?" Celia hesitated. Lightning's brows lowered as he continued "You have right?" Celia blushed answering "Well.. Yeah?.. The butte and.. And The one at Cal's school once I think?.. Maybe.." Lightning was shocked. He shook it off though and continued watching the young racers for a moment. They pulled over to the side of the track. Being a smaller track and not a REAL race track, The pits consisted of a few slots and then a bunch of parking rather. "Come on." Lightning coaxed as he hopped over the barrier and onto the track. Celia's eyes widened! "Wait!.. I don't think we should"-"You comin or not?" Lightning snapped with a glare. Celia stared for a second then slowly and clumsy like hopped one leg over the fence. It was rather awkward watching her get over it and making this weird grunting sound as she basically flopped over onto the pavement of the track. She dusted herself, fixed her hair, cleared her throat and stood next to Lightning who was giving this weird face.

"Little legs.." Celia muttered. Lightning glared replying "Smooth. Come on, let's meet the racers." So the two of them walked right up to the couple cars and crew, maybe a teacher or coach, and three young men in suits, racing suits. "Hey, you guys looked great out there." Lightning complimented and let his presence be known. Two of the young men alrwady had their helmets off and their eyes widened aa they recognized Lightning McQueen!

"Oh my gosh... It's really you!" one shouted! The other stepped right up lending his hand out and greeted "It is a _pleasure _to meet you Mr McQueen. An absolute pleasure." He and Lightning shook hands as the young man introduced himself "I'm Daniel. Daniel lapp. But.. Most people call me Dan." (Did you catch that?) Lightning smiled replying "It's great to meet you Dan." "And that's Kaden." Dan added pointing over to the one who was sort of over excited about meeting the Lightning McQueen.

Then the third one stepped closer and unbuckled his helmet and began taking it off. Immediately it was like he was doing so in slow motion. The helmet slowly coming off and his sandy blonde hair that was almoat shoulder length fell down so perfectly. The young and good looking man shook his head some slowly to loosen his hair, and Celia's eyed widened. He was literally perfect. He opened his eyes.. His beautiful green eyes.. Celia couldn't help the redness that filled her cheeks as she stared. The way the young man even stood!? He held the helmet on his hip and elbow in thia sexy pose and smiled hia dazzling white, charming, cricked smile. Celia was just completely snapped out of reality.

The young man raised a brow and smiled as he stepped up to Celia sense she was a little too obviously staring at him and greeted "Hi there. I'm Liam." He smiled. Celia was shocked! She brushed her hair behind her ear and swallowed so hard and nervously. It was like she could hear this sexy saxophone music in her head and not a word that Liam said. "And?... you are?" he asked. Celia was so dumb and just muttered words of nonsense. The kid was confused and Lightning glanced at Celia with this look of confusion and spoke up, "Liam! Nice to meet you." he grabbed the kids hand and shook it.

Liam chuckled replying "Names Liam Rover. It's nice to meet you and?..." He stared at the girl. Oh how stupid she felt! She had to say something!? "What's your name again?" Liam asked. Celia swallowed loudly once more before answering softly "Ce...Ce.." "Cece huh?.. Cute." He walked away. Celia was ao embarrassed and never felt more stupid in her entire life! Lightning slowly smiled and bugged her a little saying "_Ooohh_ I get it. You _like _him." "What!?" Celia snapped! Lightning chuckled replying "Yep. You got it bad." "SHUT UP!" Celia snapped back. Now, usually Lightning would scold hee being she was his _employee_. But he just chuckled softly to himself. It was rather adorable.

"Stop laughing! That's not funny!..." She griped. Lightning smiled and had to try to control his laughter. "One day Ece is gonna meet a guy like him or like Storm! Then it won't be so funny when she's all googoo over him." Celia added. Lightning's smile faded quick. That really made him think about that a moment. Holy crap.. She would. One day, Ece was gonna grow up, meet a guy, and.. Start to get into sex.. Oh no. Nope not _his _litte girl. Worse, what if she met a guy that.. Was like him? He would never allow a man to treat Ece the way he treated Sally or Cruz.. Or well.. Any woman, all women he had been with!

"Lightning McQueen!" A man's voice announced! Lightning and Celia quickly turned behind them. Some guy in a t shurt and jeans. "Wait?.. Carl? _That _Carl!?" Lightning said in shock! It was his old racing buddy, or foe. Whatever way you wanna look at it...

**Sorry i haven't updated. i plan to tomorrow too. heres a sneak peak for the chap i guess. didnt want you guys to think i left with complete nothing!!! lol!!!**


	75. suspicious idea

"Carl?.. I.. I didn't realize that _you_ worked here now?" Lightning exclaimed. Carl smiled as he stepped up to Lightning answering "Well yeah. But, believe me. Me to. I've been working here sense I retired." "Wow that's.. That's great.. Good for you." Carl then frowned a little replying "Look, I hope to Chrysler there are no bad feelings about what happened so many, many years ago.. I.. I can't believe I did that.. You were a friend and I betrayed you.." Lightning sighed but smiled and happily answered "It's okay. I don't hold it against you Carl. Like you said it was many.. Many.. Years ago."

Oh how glad Carl was to hear that! He and Lightning shool hands and Celia, curious, asked "What exaxtly happened so many, many years ago?" Carl and Lightning stared at her. "Well," Carl answered "A scout came by to hire one of us young training racers back in the day for the x series of nascar." "Okay?" Celia muttered slowly. Carl smiled and explained "Lightning or _Monty _and I were the best! But the scout was only gonna hire _one _of us.. So... I ruined Lightning's chances and.. got the job.."

Celia stared at Lightning who nodded adding in "Yep, all true. But, if Carl hadn't of taken that, I'd never been in the piston cup series." "That's true." Carl replied. Celia snickered and asked "Would it be okay to take a photo of you two? For the public? I'll put that story up and people will ADORE this!" Carl raised a brow and looked to Lightning. Lightning shrugged "Sure.." He answered. Celia took out fhe phone and **_FLASH!_**...

So Lightning and Carl walked, chatting, catching up along with Celia, Liam and Dan. "So how did your career go? In x series?" Lightning asked. Carl smiled answering "It was great. I won more times than I could count! I retired a champion and I'm proud of that but I never settled well for what I did to you..I am so sorry for that.." Lightning shrugged it off. "Seriously Carl, I don't think about it anymore. We went seperate ways and that was it." Carl snickered. He really did feel guilty for his actions but was thankful Lightning wasn't angry. "So you want one of my or should I say _our _racers" He nudged Light with his elbow "To become the new driver of your academy?" "Yes I do! And I want only the best. I'd love to meet anyone you think qualifies?" Lightning asked. Carl chuckled explaining "You've already met two! Dan and Liam are definitely some of the finest here!" Lightning glanced behind them at the two racers who were walking and chatting or _flirting _with Celia between them. "They seem distracted." Lightning quietly griped. Carl glanced back and chuckled again replying "There boys! You remember being young? Don't you?" he joked.

"Let me tell you! Dan is usually the quiet one. He doesn't cause much trouble at all and is so laid back. There wouldn't be much drama on the track with him. I'd bet on it. You tell him to do something and he does it! But Liam, however... He's a bit of a show stopper. He likes attention and.. Girls.. and the spot light.. He isn't aggressive as a racer but he's fast. And what I mean by that is that he thinks fast before he acts and whatever he's doing? It's workin for him." Lightning nodded and asked "Well I'm more wanting to see the best all together in a race. Is it just Dan and Liam than?" "Oh no! I have three others off the top of my head. Bernadette Craven, Roger Gilly, and Fred Altimyers. Those three and Dan and Liam here are definitely the best here." he answered.

Lightning smiled "Great! Think we can set it up?" "Oh ofcorse! Anything you need! All I really want to ask of you is that maybe you do a little?.. Interview with some of our students. Let them get to talk and get some wisdom from a legend. Hmmm?" Carl asked. Lightning nodded answering "Sure! I'm sure Celia would tell me I have to anyway." Carl glanced back at hia two racers and Celia and joked "Pretty sure she won't be telling you anything for a while." Lightning couldn't believe these three. All smitten and ridiculous. They all stopped and "Liam! Dan!" Carl snapped! The two racers immediately looked to there coach. "Go on and tell the others to meet in the study hall. We have a legend to talk with us today." Dan immediately rushed off. Liam shot Celia a smile before running off too.

Carl snickered and asked "You like him?" Celia was just watching, staring, gazing at Liam leaving and muttered "Yeah.. He's..." She paused and turned red seeing Lightning and Carl staring at her. "He's alright I guess." she snapped quick. Lightning rolled his eyes before Carl motioned for them to follow "Come on than. We don't wanna make the students wait too long. You want a drink? Either of you?" he asked. "Yeah I could use one." Lightning answered. Celia nodded agreeing "Yes! i feel a bit dry myself.." She cleared her throat. Oh how funny she was...

So the students were naturally all talking amomst themselves while waiting for this visit by Lightning McQueen. Carl walked in followed by Celia, who was already on her phone. Prepared to catch any good stuff! And Lightning. Although, the students didn't really even seem to notice. Carl cleared his throat loudly to get attention of his students and they quickly stopped talking and looked to him. Lightning was impressed a little. Cal never had ahold of his students like Carl did! He only hoped he could keep his students maintained this well one day! "Alright! We have an extremely special guest at our school for a few days! It is my pleasure to introduce to you all, a former student and friend of mine, Lightning Monty McQueen!" The students applauded as Lightning stepped next to Carl.

"Mr McQueen here will be answering a few questions from you guys." He added.The students seemed surprised but immediately a hand went up! Carl pointed to the student saying "Go ahead and introduce yourself before asking please." The student stood uo and asked "Hi, my name is Wesley and I just would like to ask how was your experience when you debuted at the piston cup?" Lightning's brows raised but he answered happily "Well.. I was nervous. I was extremely nervous but it was one of the.. Coolest days and experiences of my life! I wish I could say I won but the King was just a little faster." A few kids chuckled or giggled a little. Then another hand went up and a young woman stood up, "I'm Angelina and my question is what does it feel like being a racing legend?"

Lightning smiled a little before answering that one "Well.. It's not easy. It took and takes a lot of work to become what people call a legend." A hand immediately went up and a student asked "What all do you have to do? I mean besides race and sponsor meetings? Because I would think the famous part is pretty enjoyable! Am I right!?" A few students snickered and Lightning sighed admitting "It is! The _famous _part is enjoyable but.. It's not at the same time. It's not about having fun. I mean.. I love racing and I enjoyed every minute of it! Racing wasn't just showing up for qualifying and the race itself though. I had to keep in shape, stay hydrated, stay vigilant, continue to practice or lose the edge. It wasn't just the _boring _sponsor meetings.. I had many, many sponsor events, signings, interviews with the same bor-uh.. Same questions.. And you have to really mentally keep yourself in a good place because racing can become a difficult and challenging, overwhelming and overworking cycle."

"What do you mean by that?" one student asked. Each and every student in the room was intrigued. Lightning had to think a second even. "Statistically?.. Most of you will never become that of legends. Statistically, most of you won't race for more than three or five years and half of you will decide to never race at all after you graduate. Racing isn't easy. It's not effortless. It can be fun and exciting at first and it can turn you into a legend and can give you amazing opportunities! But like all things it does.. Fade a little. And what I mean is.. It's work. You can't expect yourself to _want _to race and give away your weekends to work. You can't expect yourself to _always _be peppy and excited and ready. You won't go out there in the world, start your career and every single day, week, year for the rest of your life say I love my job and I can't wait to get out there! You will be tired, you will get sick, you will fuzz out, you will make mistakes, you will fail, you will hate your job, you'll be lonely, you'll wish you didn't have to train, work, race. It's gonna happen. Now.. I don't want you to all lose hope or decide to give up? I just want you to be prepared. Racing isn't all fun and attention and being famous. You gotta.. work..." The students were quiet. They just didn't expect that from Lightning and honestly?.. He didn't expect it from himself.

Carl raised a brow as he stared at Lightning and could see the mental wheels turning in his brain so for now he cleared his throat saying "Alirght! That's enough for now.. Tomorrow early morning! We can meet back up here and finish our questionnaire with Lightning McQueen!" The students began grabbing their things to leave. Carl, Celia and Lightning all headed out first and curious, Celia had to ask as they walked "What the fuck was that? That was most absolute WORST speach I have ever heard from you!?" Lightning shook his head replying "I.. I don't know?.." "Hey, you wanted to stay in the school right?" Carl asked bringing up. Lightning nodded. "Great. I got one room set up but if you want me to get a room for Miss Celia too? But.. Probably won't be until tomorrow." Lightning glanced at Celia.

Celia had to ask "Is that okay? I mean I would really love to stay here Mr McQueen." Lightning snickered and smiled because he actually had an idea. "Yes. Um.. Actually let.. Celia take the room you already have and.. I'll stay tomorrow." Celia raised a brow but who cares! That meant she could be closer to _Liam Rover_. "You sure?" Carl asked. Lightning nodded assuring "Yeah, yeah. I can just stay with Sally tonight and meet back here in the morning." "Okay. Good to hear. You know you could bring Sally and the kids too. I've only seen photos of them all but I would love to meet them." Carl insisted with a friendly smile. Lightning was surprised but surprisingly it seemed nice. "Yeah. I'd love to bring the kids over here and it.. It sounds great, really. Thanks Carl."

Celia smiled and glanced back seeing Liam. Carl and Lightning saw it to. "I'm.. Gonna.." She muttered. Lightning chuckled. Carl snickered saying "Go on! Get outa here! But don't wear my racer out to much. Liam is a top student. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you take one of our cars out." Celia rolled her eyed and rushed off. Lightning sighed and thought of something. "Hey Carl... Think I could?.. Ask a favor?" "Ofcorse!" Carl answered...

Lightning opened the door to the motel and it was already after seven. Minty was holding Ece asleep on her chest. Lightning smiled, locked the door and walked over asking "She have a long day?" he plopped down next to his mother. Minty smiled and nodded "Sally and I took the kids to a park. And I don't like to tell you how to parent.. But I think Colton needs a leash." Lightning sighed "Awe mom.. Come on... You love telling me how to parent." "Oh I do not!.." Minty quietly snapped! "Now I don't usually like leashing kids but... Colton ran off multiple times. He scares me. I don't want a phone call saying my grandson got hit by a truck or something!?...He's asleep now in bed but.." She sighed.

She sounded exhausted. Lightning chuckled replying "Okay, okay.. I'll.. Talk to Sally. Where is she anyway?" he asked. Minty nodded toward the bathroom answering "Giving Landon a bath." Lightning nodded and brushed his hand over Ece's soft hair that was slightly damp, stood up, kissed her gently then said "I'm gonna go talk to Sally." Minty smiled and called "Oh Monty.." Lightning stopped ans turned, looking to his mother. Minty warmly smiled saying "It's really nice.. Having you act like a father and a husband." Lightning stared at his mom and let that process. He nodded a little then walked away to find Sally.

"Knock knock.." Lightning announced as he opened the bathroom door slowly. "Dadda!!" Landon shouted! Lightning smiled and greeted "Hey sport. Hey Sal." "Hey." she smiled and greeted. She was just getting Landon dried off and going to get his pajamas on. "I thought you?.. Were staying at the school?" Sally brought up. Lightning leaned on the sink before explaining "Um.. Yeah. i am.. But.. Thought I'd come by and.. Well Carl, the school manager only had one room at the moment. I'll stay there tomorrow.." "Oh." Sally replied and put Landon's pajamas on. "Alright baby.. Time for bed." Sally picked him up and awkwardly moved around Lightning and went to take him to bed. Lightning sighed and thought bout a few things. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea but it was an idea...

Minty was asleep, the kids were in bed asleep and Sally was in her room in pajamas. Lightning peeked in and saw her rubbing some kind of lotion on her legs. She looked adorable. Lightning walked in slowly and greeted "Hey.." Sally sighed and smiled "Hey? You aren't in bed?" She asked. Lightning shook his head and had this devious smile. Sally noticed and stared asking "What?" "You look beautiful." Sally snickered hearing that. Lightning walked over and sat down next to her. "You wanna sneak out?" he asked. Sally's eyes widened "Excuse me?" she couldn't of heard that right!?

"Come on.. Let's sneak out. I wanna take you somewhere.." Lightning coaxed. Sally sighed. "Come on.." Lightning begged and took her hand. Sally stared at their hands. "Well.. I just got my pajamas on Light.. And I'm tired.." she was making excuses but Lightning wasn't gonna have it. "You will enjoy it and you need this more than me. Please." he asked once more. His smile and those blue eyed were hard to say no to. She sighed but oh Lightning knew he had her. "What are you up to?" Sally asked. Lightning only smiled, stood up, grabbed her jacket and some jeans for her. "Get dressed. Hurry. We'll be back before the break of dawn. No worries." Sally was suspicious but.. She wanted to see what exactly Lightning had in mind...


	76. not exactly as planned

Lightning and Sally parked at the school. They walked side by side in the dark up to the race track outside. Sally stopped them asking "Wait?.. What are we doing?" Lightning took her hand replying "Don't think about it. Come on.. I got keys and Carl owed me a favor." Sally glared a little but let Lightning lead her onto the track way. They walked in the quiet. A few lights and stars lighting up the track. "So is?.. Carl? The same Carl you told me about years ago?" Sally asked and more of made conversation. Lightning nodded "Yup. The very same." "Wow.. Guess.. That's.. Funny.." She muttered. Lightning chuckled and it kind of was. "Hey.." Lightning began. "Thank you for everything." Sally raised a brow.

"You worked. You work so hard. But.. Back while I was racing.. You gave up so much. You did so much to make sure _I _succeeded. I was so caught up with.. In myself that.. I lost site of you. You did so much and I took all the glory. I would never be who I.. Who I was without you Sal." Sally smiled and leaned on Lightning's shoulder as they walked. "So.." she asked. "What's this thing we're doing? Why are we here?" Lightning stopped and smiled at her. "That." he pointed to a porsche race car. "Is that a porsche?" she asked. Lightning smiled and nodded explaining "Oh yea it is. But if you think yours was fast? You are gonna flip when you drive this." Her eyes widened! "Me?.. Wait!? I get to drive this thing?! But.. It's dark and night.." "Don't worry. I'm gonna go turn the track lights on. You go make yourself comfortable." Lightning walked away for a moment.

Sally stared at the beautiful car. She slowly approached it, grazing her hand across it's body. This was really nice of Lightning and confusing. Sally went ahead and got into the car. "Hey." "Aaah!" Sally screamed and julted! Lightning chuckled and got into the passenger seat and asked "Sorry..You ready?" Sally breathed heavy a moment answering "Um.. Are you sure um?.. Carl.. Is okay with this?" Lightning chuckled answering "Yes! Believe me, he owes me. Now start her up." "Don't we need helmets?" "You aren't going to crash into a wall and flip a dozen times in the air and barrel roll. It's not that exciting anyway." He snapped. Sally glared. "That's not funny." she groweled. Lightning shrugged. Sally sighed and added "You realize that's.. Like the first joke you made about your accident?" Lightning nodded replying "Yeah.. Come on.. Let's do it."

Sally took a deep breath and started the car. Revving it. They looked at each other, buckled in and just waiting on Sally. "Drive." Lightning said. Sally smiled and shifting the gears she gunned it!...

Sally sqealed the car to a stop! She was laughing from the sorts of high it gave her! "Wow! That!?.. Thank you! I mean that was thrilling!" she exclaimed with a smile. Lightning smiled back. He knew she'd love it! Sally unbuckled "Just.. Wow.. I.. I haven't driven like that in so long! Thank you. Seriously.. I.. I guess I did need this. I needed this more than I realized!" She stared over at Lightning in the passenger seat. Of course he was _gazing _back. It was quiet. Sally sighed and brushed her hair back, licking her lips, then she asked "Why did.. You do this?" Lightning sighed. Sally was staring at him with these needing eyes. Needing, begging for an answer. Lightning gently took her face and kissed her right there in that car. He expected her to want it. To want him. But she made this weird _mmm _sound. Not exactly a moan, then she pulled away and turned away. Looking out the window of her door.

"Sally.." Lightning whispered. Now he wished he hadn't done that. He was worried now and pretty sure he crossed the line. Although Chester didn't seem to have one. "Lightning.. We.. We can't do this.." She replied. The way she said it? She was serious. Lightning frowned and just lay back. She felt bad and turned back toward him saying "I'm... Sorry. I really want it to happen, but I"-"Wait what? If you _want _this to happen than what the heck is stopping you!?" Lightning interrupted loudly! It really started a fire in him hearing her say that. "I want this! I want this to happen Sally! If you do to than please!" Sally covered her eyes with her hands and took a deep breath answering "It's ridiculous but it's CHESTER!.. Chester is stopping me!" she shouted. Lightning stared all wide eyed. He sighed and stared out the window. He needed to tell her the truth. Sally took Lightning's hand and holding tightly, she asked "Why?.. Why do you.. Think Chester?.. Why would he?..." she paused and swallowed.

Lightning shook his head answering "I.. I don't know what.. Chester.. Was thinking.. But.. He.. I.. I don't know.." Sally nodded and sighed. They sat there in the silence for a few minutes before Sally spoke up. "Well.. Let's go back to the motel before anyone wakes up." She got out and began walking back to the car. Lightning frowned a little and sat there a few seconds. She deserved the truth and needed to know.. But what if it made her turn away from him further. He had just gotten her back, so it felt and he didn't want to lose her again!...

Sally was in her bed, the kids asleep in their beds, Minty on the pull out and Lightning trying to sleep next to Ece. But he couldn't stop thinking of Sally.. The kiss.. Her reaction. It was uncomfortable trying to sleep next to Ece. So Lightning got up and walked to the kitchen for a drink. He heard sniffling and crying? Coming from Sally's room. He set down the glass and slowly pushed the door open and called "Sally.." She was turned away and sniffled as she snapped "Please go away... I... I can't do this tonight..Coming with you was.. Was a bad idea.." Lightning stood there a moment. He was going to turn and walk away, go away like she asked. But he came in, shut the door and came over close. He got under the blankets and held her. She wasn't completely and full out crying. But just light tears and sniffling really.

She turned into his chest and she calmed down. Her breathing normaled and she rested in his arms. Lightning kissed her forehead and whispered "I'm here. Always and anytime you need me and.. I'm.. sorry for tonight.. I messed up.. I shouldn't have kissed you like that.." Sally didn't say a word back. She did like that kiss and it only made her see how much her heart wanted Lightning back but.. He was still playing this double life thing. He wasn't a good choice for her anymore and he was a horrible person if he really was willing to drag her and Cruz through this. "Lightning..." Sally muttered. "Hmmm?" She waited a few seconds.. Maybe a good minute before continuing "Nevermind..." Lightning sighed. Really he wasn't sure what he was hoping for. He just hated that she backed out of it...

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Sally? You okay dear? It's nearly one o clock and Monty won't answer the phone. Maybe he's at the school already." Minty shouted from the other side of the door. Sally rolled over with a slight moan and looked at Lightning who was just waking up to. "Crap..." She whispered. "Yeah, I'm sorry! I'll be right out Minty!" Sally called then slapped her hands over her eyes and sighed. Lightning smiled and snickered then snuggled up to Sally. "Calm down.. Just stay in bed with me.. Just a few more minutes.." he whined. Sally snickered herself and snapped "You act like we slept together." "We did." he corrected. Sally rolled her eyes and snapped "You know what I mean." Lightning snickered "You wish we did." he joked. Sally slapped him with her pillow. "Ow.." he griped. Sally got up and out some slippers on. "Sally.." Nothing. "..Sal." Lightning called but she ignored him.

"Sally." he called again and this time she stared directly at him. "Sally?.. If you wanna talk"-"No. No, I don't wanna talk about it." She was snappy and quick and a little rude, cold. "Hey.." Lightning added "Today I have more to do at the school, but tomorrow I'm all yours and the kids. All day." Sally smiled a little. With that she stepped out, shutting the door behind her and leaving Lightning alone. He sighed. Maybe there was just no getting through to this woman. What was he suppose to do? What was Chester needing to do? Lightning grabbed his phone and had to figure this out. How to tell her.

_Sally,_

_I want to video call you tonight. Here's the account, here's my number. I'll let you call me. Call after nine. I want to talk to you._

_Chester Vitte_...

A hand went up. Carl motioned for the young female student to stand up. "Hi.. I'm Lucille Grable. I just started this last year so. I'm still pretty new and I think I speak for all us fresh meat here um.. That.. Training is.. Super hard. And.. There's been days I wanted to quit. Um.. So my question is what was it like trianing back in your school days here? And honestly, did you ever think of quitting?" Lightning snickered before answering as he found the girl kinda funny "Well I never wanted to quit. I will admit I had been in a few really bad places where.. I could have quit but.. I never wanted to. And.. Trianing was a lot more.. Physical rather than mental. Now days I see class rooms and simulators and VR and we didn't have that back when guys like Carl and I were training. Just.. We had what we made ourselves. Training was tough. No, I didn't want to get up every morning.. But I did. Training takes a lot of hard work and pushing yourself."

Another hand, another student. "What was it like trianing with the Hudson Hornet? Moat of us will never be lucky enough to be trained by someone like that." Lightning nodded and smiled gor a second. Maybe his mind was getting slow. Or maybe he was remembering all the times he had gotten to train with Doc. Celia nudged Lightning with her elbow. Lightning cleared his throat and shivered even a little before answering "Doc was more than a trainer, a mentor, a coach. He was.. A best friend.." He couldn't talk more about it right now. The emotions were coming on too much. "I'm sorry. Any other questions?.." Carl then spoke up "Actually I have those racers I told you about outside and practicing. Wanna see them on the track?" "Yes!" Lightning answered with a smile on his face. Celia already took off hearing that.

So as Carl and Lightning made their way out to the track, Carl curiously asked "So how did last night go?" Lightning sighed but put on a smile "Well.. She loved it and thank you Carl. She needed that." "Why don't you invite her and the kids over tonight for dinner. Not here. At my house with my wife and kids. They would love to meet you." Carl suggested. Lightning thought about it but instead put it off until tomorrow.

Together they stepped out and watched the best racers rush around the track. Definitely, Liam and Dan were the best. Liam was more like a younger Lightning in the way he liked to show off and bounce around, never staying around in one spot. Dan was more firm and stuck in place. He got comfortable and stayed there. Careful to think every move out before acting it. "So you got your eyes on two I see." Carl exclaimed with a chuckle. Lightning smiled agreeing "Yes. Liam is fast and fearless." "Told you." "But Dan is careful and thinks ahead." Lightning pointed out. Carl laughed "Almost perfect right." Lightning nodded. Watching and thinking. Liam took first in the practice run and Dan second. followed by the others.

"Tomorrow is my last full day here Carl. I promised my family I was gonna spend it with them. So I have to find my racer by the end of the day." Lightning was stressed. Carl raised a brow replying "Sounds like you're in a pickle. My opinion is Liam. He's faster, stronger, and really.. He's just better." Lightning nodded and watched the racers and Celia down there chatting. "One on one race. Dan and Liam. Can you set that up tonight." "At night?" Carl asked. Lightning nodded again. "My racers never raced at night." Lightning snickered and replied "If I can coach Sally to race this track in the dark, your racers should be able to handle it." Carl shrugged but agreed "Alright. I'll set it up. Tonight you find your racer."...


	77. a mother's push

Lightning sat in the dorm room he was given by Carl. The race tonight got canceled due to rain. Yep, it was raining. It would pass. Hopefully early morning they could do the race between the two racers to find the one Lightning was going to hire. It was storming pretty badly outside. Sally probably wouldn't even bother calling Chester tonight anyway sense the kids were probably up because of this yucky storm.

He sighed and waited.

And waited..

Nothing.

Lightning glanced at the clock, 9.39.. She wasn't going to call. She was probably trying to calm the kids. He sighed. Again. He should have been and wished he was there to make them feel safe along beside her. Even if it was just a little ole thunder storm. He decided to grab his phone and text Sally.

_Lightning_

_how are the kids? They up?_

She didn't reply. So yeah, they were either up and scared and all huddled around mommy or Sally herself was already asleep. Maybe that was a sign, maybe he should just head to bed himself...

Lightning groaned at the annoying sound of his phone going off. It wasn't an alarm. Besides, it was the middle of the night! He felt around next to him before finding it, placing it to his ear answering "Hello..." No one answered and the ringing didn't stop. This woke him up more as he stared at the phone. Lightning sat up and glanced at the computer he left open. It was ringing. Which meant..

Lightning jumped out of bed and stared at her name. Sally. Confirming the voice he wanted to hear. The lights were still off. He couldn't show his face.. He pressed the key and answered as he cleared his throat. "Hey... You alright? It's late.."

Sally had a lamp on next to her. She looked beautiful. "I'm sorry about that.. The kids were up late because of the storm and.. I hope it's alright I still called?" she asked. Chester answered quick, "Ofcorse!" Sally raised a brow and cocked her head to the side "Why can't I see you?" "Oh um.. Electricity is out." "But the compu"-"Charged." he interrupted aand explained in an excuse. The look she gave him was that familiar Sally look. The slightly raised brow and her lips over to the side and a little squint in her eyes. "Sorry.." Chester muttered. Sally stared at the screen. She was unsure what to say really. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked. Chester sighed and took a few seconds before answering "How much... You should know me. The real story and why I.. Why I am even this.. Person.." Sally frowned and asked "Does this mean?.. What you talked about before? The real you?" Sally couldn't see it but he nodded answering "Uh.. Yes.. First I should tell you that.. I don't.. I never worked for Lightning.. That was just.. It'll make sense I promise.. Um.. When we met.. How we met?.. I never even planned it. Never thought you'd follow.. There." Sally shook her head.

He just didn't know she already knew and part of her wanted to interrupt this and just blurt out how she knew! But.. Instead she let him continue to explain. "And.. I couldn't tell you the truth. Not there and... My plan was, I was there to find a racer.. For the academy. And then you?.. You showed up and changed everything again. I found that you did love me as long as I wasn't me and.." "And what?.. You pretend to?.." She asked. Trying to get him to come out with it. Chester sighed again replying "I did sort of. If I came clean you'd push me away and..You don't know how much I need you and love you. And there's nothing I can do to make you feel anything anymore I guess." "That's not true." she corrected. "It is.. It is because you.. You'll push me away after.. Can I.. This is messed up." Sally crossed her arms and leaned back with a sigh. She debated to help him along but.. This was something Lightning needed to come out with himself.

"Sally, I love you. I never wanted any of this painful crap I put you through and.. I wish I could give you what you deserve which is more than me.. Chester.. Chester Vitte is.." Sally swallowed hard then shouted "Wait!.. Just.. Wait.. I shouldn't have to tell you this but wait. Wait and let's meet up. Please. Talk to me in person. I deserve that right?" Chester hesitated but answered softly "You do.. You do and your right.. I'm sorry.. I really messed up.." "It's okay.. It'll be okay I think.. Goodnight Chester." Sally hung up and held her mouth to muffle her gasping heart ache. Lightning was going to come clean. She had so many questions. Like Cruz!? Why was she even around whatsover if he wanted her!?...

"Alright! Hope you two slept good and are ready for this." Carl exclaimed to his two best racers. Daniel Lapp and Liam Rover. Liam snickered answering "Ofcorse. We all know the best us gonna win." Dan glared and didn't say a word. Carl raised a brow asking "You ready Dan?" Dan nodded. Liam snickered again explaining "Dan is fine. He just is trying to figure out how he will gracefully lose." Dan rolled his eyes. Liam was all too full of himself. Celia walked up to the racers and immediately placed an arm around Liam. "You will win for sure." she assured. Dan shook his head. Liam laughed and asked "Jealous Dan?" "Not at all." he answered. "Where's Lightning?" Celia asked. Carl glanced at his watch before answering "Uh.. Anytime now."

Lightning ran up just a few minutes after that was asked. Out of breath he quickly apologized for being late. "It's alright. This is your race. And one of these two lucky contestants are gonna find their lives changing for the better." Carl said with a smile then he turned to his two prized students and pulled them aside "Now this is a huge opportunity for the both of you. I'm proud of you both. No matter who wins. And my school is gonna lose a great racer today." He was just pep talking proudly to them. Celia walked up to Lightning and asked "Did you sleep in?" Lightning shrugged "Sort of.." "Geez your old.." Celia griped. Lightning's eyed widened and just as he opened his mouth to snap at the girl Carl turned and said "Think their ready!" "Great! Three laps. Make this quick cause I'm bust today. But give it your best." Lightning said. Liam nodded once. He was full of confidence. Dan glared at Liam before they both put on their helmets and headed to their cars.

"They'll be starting side by side. No one gets an advantage." Carl exclaimed. Lightning nodded replying "Good." "Not like there's any competition." Celia snarled. Carl and Lightning looked at her a little confused. She giggled explaining "Liam is just the better racer. Really he has an advantage just sitting in the driver seat." Lightning glared at her and muttered "We'll see..." A lot of students were out on the stadium to see this race! One of their fellow class mates wouldn't even have to officially graduate! Today, they would become the racer of Lightning McQueen! You can't believe to imagine how exciting that was for these kids! They would race with the big names, some like Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez herself! The crowd cheered for their friends. Liam had even a few girls with giant signs with his name on them, screaming his name. Liam was cocky and had reason to be.

Carl had a remote, the remote to press the lights from red to green. He hesitated and stared at the button. Lightning noticed and asked "What are we waiting for?" Carl sighed and handed Lightning the remote saying "You do the honors." Lightning was surprised but took it and smiled pressing that green light! The two racers were off quick! The _fans_ cheered loudly! Dan and Liam were side by side as they went into turn one. "Come on Liam! You got this!" Celia cheered. For really no reason, it bugged the snot out of Lightning that Celia was so full of it with Liam.

Turn three and Liam was pulling ahead. Which wasn't a surprise. Lap two and Liam was a few seconds ahead as they began the turns again. Celia nudged Lightning and smiled "Looks like we're bringing Liam home." Lightning nodded. Whoever won was getting the job. "Wooh! Final lap baby!" Liam shouted as he shifted out of turn four and to the line. Dan right behind him. Dan glanced at his coach or teacher Carl, Lightning and Celia and knew it was now or never. Dan had raced Liam multiple times and knew how to beat him. Shifting gears Dan tailed Liam out of turn two and stayed there until turn three. That's when he made his move! Liam was to full of himself and confident in his win that Dan was able to pull beside him on outside and run side by side! "Now look at that!" Carl said! "That's how you do it!" Lightning shouted. Celia couldn't believe it really. Side by side out of turn four! It was anybody's win. Liam knew he had to do something!

He turned into Dan's car in an attempt to budge him off his line. Dan let off the gas and came around Liam's inside, gassing it! The two crossed the finished line, Dan first only by a foot! But that foot won! The two racers screeched to a hault!

The classmates cheered! Dan Lapp won! Liam got out and was a little mad. He couldn't believe he lost! He lost and lost the opportunity of a lifetime! A few of Dan's friends ran down congratulating him. Carl smiled and slapped Lightning on the back saying "Congrats! Dan is an excellent racer. He'll serve you well." "I hope so. Invite him to dinner tonight if you will?" Lightning asked. Carl nodded "Yea! We stillon for that tonight? Our families and Dan?" Lightning nodded amd added "Celia, if you wanna join." he stopped when he realized Celia was already gone and off with Liam. Lightning rolled his eyes. Carl chuckled and joked "Think she's pre occupied." Lightning shook his head. "Hey, their young. I'll call you tonight with the details. Can't wait to meet little Monty McQueen junior!" Carl shouted as he walked away. Lightning sighed. Oh he didn't want his sons being like him. Lightning sort of promised himself in this moment that he would do everything he could to make sure his sons weren't like him but instead, that they were better than him...

First the zoo, the aquarium, lunch, beach, playground, and the family was tuckered out and somewhat sun burned. Well more of Sally was. They visited the kids' uncle Chad too. By the time they all made it back to the motel, the kids watched less than five minutes of tv and were all passed out om the couch. Lightning sighed and stared at them saying "Maybe I should call Carl and cancel. These kids aren't going anywhere tonight." Sally nodded as she dried her hair with a towel. She immediately had to shower. Minty walked over and sat next to the kids saying "You should go Monty. you said your new racer was coming along too. That's something you should be professional and show up to." Sally agreed adding "I think your mom is right. You have to go." Lightning sighed. He planned on the entire family going but honestly he felt pretty warn out like these kids!

"You could go to Sally." Minty exclaimed. "What?" Sal asked. "Yeah. I mean there's no reason you can't go and enjoy a nice dinner without the kids." Sally and Lightning glanced at eachother. A small smile crept onto Lightning's face. Sally definitely noticed it and even through her sunburn you could see her adorable blushing cheeks. "Eh.. Urm.. I don't.." "Oh come on." Lightning coaxed. "I'd love tobe in company of the Sally Carrera." he pushed. Sally glared, a friendly glare with a smile. Minty smiled saying "Settled. You're going. I'm just gonna get these kids into an actual bed. You need to shower first Monty." Lightning glared at his mom and snapped "I'm a grown man. I know when to shower."

Minty giggled like she didn't believe that. So off Lightning went to shower. Once he was gone Sally softly scolded Minty saying "I know what you're doing Minty. It's not very funny and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't.. Please." Minty's eyes widened as she replied "He is my son baby. My youngest son. You two were made for each other. He made a mistake and you did to. You'll understand when your kids get older. A mother doesn't stop being there and pushing." Sally sighed and let it be. Mostly because she knew she was falling for him again anyway. And maybe _she _needed a push...


	78. falling into place

Lightning came out of the bedroom dressed in a button up and nicer black pants. Sally looked adorable in a floral loose, maxi skirt and a cute nude like tank top. Very casual dress. She was at the mirror putting on her ear rings. Lightning leaned on the door and watched a moment. "You sure look beautiful." He complimented. Sally finished putting on her ear ring and looked over at him with a soft smile. She grabbed her perfume and sprayed some on her wrist and neck. Lightning walked over behind her. Pressing his body against hers. Sally whimpered and asked "What are you doing?.." He took in a good sniff of her perfume at her neck as his hands traced down her shoulder and arms to her hips.

"Taking in your scent." Sally raised a brow and turned around facing him closely. "Light.." She muttered. Lightning brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Sal?" he asked. Sally frowned a little and asked "What about Cruz?" Lightning never even thought of Cruz this entire stupid trip! Completely forgot about her! His face must of said that to because Sally next asked "Did you forget you were dating her?" "Uh.. Not exactly.. I mean we aren't anymore. It just.." "You two broke up already?" Sally asked. She looked mad. Lightning didn't know why? Wouldn't Sally be happy if he and Cruz broke up?

"Well she said things weren't.. working or something and she needed space to think about stuff." Lightning answered. Sally's jaw dropped as she snapped "So the woman you're seeing needs a break and you take that as a break up!?" "I'm sorry? i thought you hated Cruz?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head and took a deep breath. "I do.. I just.. You can't even be committed to one woman?! Can you?" she asked. Lightning was confused. How the heck did Sally flip that like that!? "Wait a minute now.. Cruz and I aren't even a real couple." "Oh you're not? What was she than? Another woman calling you _Daddy_!?" Sally yelled ans pushed Lightning away. Lightning deserved that a little. "So this is about Cleo?" Lightning asked. Sally growled "No! No.. No, it's every woman! You can't be faithful and can't be committed to ONE person! It's like you can't love any one woman! It pisses me off so badly!" Lightning sighed and just let her go off and listened.

"You and I were married for years! Then you started acting like a teenage boy who can't stay with anyone! You just fuck the nearest thing in a skirt and or, or, or that'll open her legs up! It's disgusting and now you are trying to get with me!? Again!?" Lightning glared and snapped "Oh I'm not trying to get with you." Sally turned red "What? But you?.. Last night?" "What about last night?" he asked. Sally just stared. She felt embarrassed but not sure why. "You KISSED me!" she reminded. Lightning shrugged explaining "Well I fuck the nearest thing that'll open her legs up. Remeber?" he rudely snapped. Sally gasped as her jaw dropped. "You are a monster." Sally growled.

Lightning nodded and replied "And you're a bitch. You tease and play games. You act like you are so innocent ans perfect. You are a whore who needs a good fuck as much as I do. You are an intense little tease. You say you don't want me and yet you are fighting yourself and I see it. I enjoy watching you fight yourself. It's amusing. The way you push and start these fights when you feel a connection. It's hot." Sally's brows lowered "You gotta be kidding me." she growled. Lightning stepped closer, nose to nose. "You mean you don't feel this?.. Feel the hairs on your arms raising?.. Feel my breath down your neck, your spine?.. That tingling in between your legs?" Lightning asked. Sally stared hard into his blue eyes. "Don't.. Stop.." she whined. His hand was running softly up and down her arm. He chuckled a little softly replying "I didn't plan on stopping.." "Lightning..." She muttered. His hands grabbed her hips and he lifted her up onto the dresser.

Her skirt was up quick and his firm hand rubbed her mound as his lips began kissing her neck, the smell of english perfume only pushing him further. She moaned softly and verh quietly. Lightning grabbed her painties and almost ripped them off! Her hand grapsed the bulge in his pants. Oh the pressure was amazing! Lightning took his belt off just enough to unzip the pants and take out his member. It wasn't exactly a romantic moment. Lightning licked his hand just enough to make his cold saliva shock her perfect little area. His finger slid inside her and she gasped as her nails dug into his shoulder! It hurt but fuck it made him impatient! His fingers curved making her moan a little loudly. Lightning pulled his hand away from her hole and covered her mouth tightly to contain the sounds he was about to force out of her!

His member shoved inside her and wasted no time as he began thrusting roughly in and out of her spread legs! Shaking the dresser hard against the wall! Sally closed her eyes and clenched Lightning's shoulders, his shirt tightly. Her cries muffled in his firm hand! Her body shook with each thrust! The make up and perfume fell onto the floor as his thrust shook it. Pushing and pulling and such pleasure filling their bodies! The way her moans turned to cries let Lightning know she was close. He removed his hand from her mouth and went lower. His fingers playing with her delicate as his hard member destroyed her hole mercilessly! Sally's face fell into Lightning's shoulder and she bit him to keep herself quiet and muffled so Minty and the kids wouldnt hear this!

Thrusting into her and playing with her didn't take a few hard pushes and suddenly she snapped her neck back against the mirror of the dresser as her orgasm over took her! Lightning quickly covered her mouth tightly again as he continued to thrust through her tight milking insides! "Fuck.. Here I come baby." Lightning warned in a low ans quiet groan before giving her one last thrust deep and letting his liquids fill her up! Oh this was a sweet and hot release! He continued to keep her mouth covered as he came! Finishing and letting both of their breathing normalize again. His hand slowly slid away from her mouth, his member slowly pulled out and let cum drip to the floor.

Lightning panted and looked at her and tried joking "You opened your legs.." Sally ignored that, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him! Kissing him rouhly and passionately!...

"You two get caught in a wind storm or something?" Carl's wife joked. Sally and Lightning were dressed well. Just a bit messier than they would usually look. "You don't iron your clothes do you?" Gene, Carl's wife added. Lightning's shirts shoulder sleeves were all wrinkled. Lightning slowly glanced at Sally before back at Gene and answered "Um.." Gene laughed and replied "I'm sure you did all that didn't you Sally." Sally nodded and tried not to laugh herself as she replied "Yes, Lightning never knew how to keep a shirt from getting all wrinkled up." Lightning snickered and joked "Well one could argue that you would wrinkle my shirts in an effort to make me come to you. Make me basically _beg_ you to helpme.." Sally's eyes widned as she then defended "One could also argue that you would come home with new wrinkles on your clothes. Wrinkles I never made." Carl and Gene glanced at each other confused. Dan raised a brow and spoke up "So Lightning?.. Can I call you that? Or is Mr McQueen more appropriate?.." Sally glanced at Lightning. Lightning sighed answering "Lightning is fine. Mr McQueen is way too formal." "Formal? Really?" Sally asked.

Lightning glared at her but let it slide. He knew she was talking about Cruz mostly there. Dan cleared his throat and continued "I can't wait to move to Radiator Springs. Hear it's quite nice this time of year. Would I be staying in the famous Cozy cone motel?' he asked. Sally frowned a little explaining "Um.. No.. It's.. It's shut down to extensive cleaning." "Oh. Oh okay.. Wheel Well?" he asked. Lightning faked a laugh explaining "Wheel well burnt down a year ago I think? Maybe over a year now.." "Oh.. I'm sorry.." Dan muttered. "You can stay at the academy until you've found your own place if you'd like." Lightning suggested. Dan nodded with a smile "Thanks." "Sure that's a good idea? With the break ins?" Sally whispered. Lightning re thought that now. Maybe it wasn't the best to let Dan stay there. But he could figure it out later.

"Now, you gonna make Dan race these last couple races or wait for the new season?" Carl asked. Lightning thought a moment before looking to Dan and asking "Well.. I guess I'll let you decide that. I can put you in early and for the rest of this season. Make your announcement as the academy's racer. You won't be aloud in the piston cup race itself and you won't gain any points, just experience for the few ending races. Or you can wait until next season to start and begin like most of the rookies." Dan's eyed widened. It was a big decision. "Wow um.. Thanks for giving me that choice! Is.. Is it alright if I think about it? I mean I'm obviously not racing this weekend.." "Ofcorse. If you want the extra experience. You'll get the next two races in." Lightning replied.

Dan turned to Carl and asked "You really think I'm ready?" Carl smiled proudly answering "You're ready." Oh but Dan was nervous. So the two families and Dan ate and drank and chatted. Near the end of dinner Gene asked "So how long have you two been married?" Sally and Lightning's eyes widened. "We? Oh uh well.." Lightning muttered. Sally put on a smile as she answered explaining "We've been divorced over a year." Gene's eyes widened. Carl leaned over and whispered "I told you they weren't an actual couple. I thought I told you?" "I think I would have remembered that Carl." Gene snapped. The couple smiled awkwardly and Gene apologized. Sally assured it was alright.

"You two seem like good friends for a divorced couple." Gene pointed out. Sally shrugged and replied "Well.. Anything for the kids.." Lightning stared at Sally. That set some wheels in motion. He began over thinking that one. "Right! Three!? Wow. We have our little Carl jr. But I could never imagine three." Gene joked. Lightning snickered "Neither could I. Twins were kind of an accident." he admitted. Sally immediately slapped his shoulder. "What? They were.. Weren't they?" He asked a little suspiciously now. Sally glared. A sharp and cold steel glare. So he dropped it. Carl cleared his throat and asked "So what do you do for a living Miss Sally?" Sally sighed explaining "I um.. Recently was.. I was mayor of Radiator Springs and I own the motel ofcorse um.. Kind of taking a break while it's being cleaned.." She answered. Carl nodded agreeing "Sometimes I wish I could take a break but.. School won't run itself." he laughed.

Lightning's phone buzzed. He glanced and Sally glared scolding "We're at dinner. Can't you put that away for a little while?" She was upset. Lightning glared explaining "Could be mom or Bobby at the academy." "Or Cruz..." Sally griped as she sipped her drink. Lightning sighed and checked it.

_Celia_

_Hey, wanted to talk to you and tell you I was offered an amazing job. Here.. At Carl's school.. By Liam.. I hope if I take it you won't be too mad?_

Lightning shook his head and looked at Carl asking "Did you or _Liam _offer Celia a job?" It got quiet. Dan awkwardly took a drink. Carl shook his head answering "I didn't. Liam? He could have if he wanted to. I let my students hire their own team members." Lightning raised a brow and looked at Dan asking "Wait? You already have a team?" Dan nodded explaining "Yea. Just some my friends here at the school. They understand that they can't come along.. No hard feelings. Their happy for me." Lightning nodded but asked "Do you work well with your team?" Dan shrugged answering "We're a team." Lightning looked at Carl and asked "Would you separate a team?" Carl frowned answering "Not usually but.. These guys, no offense Dan, teams here aren't professional. Not yet. Dan, I'm sure Lightning here will set you up with the best." Dan nodded and knew Lightning wouldn't let him down.

Lightning snickered thinking then replied "I will do that but.. If you have any team mates you want to move with you? And they accept? I'll hite them and pay them too." "Really?" Dan asked surprised. Lightning nodded. Carl was actually surprised too. "I'll have Dan sent down over the weekend. I'll make sure he gets the best flight." Carl added. Lightning smiled and thanked his former classmate...

As dinner came to an end and Sally and Lightning pulled up to the motel. They sat in the rental car a few minutes. Both silent ar first.

"Um.. Dinner was nice.." Lightning said. Sally nodded "Yup." "Um.. About earlier.." Lightning began in a mutter. Sally frowned a little interrupting "It happened. It's okay.." Lightning sighed. It was dark and it seemed no one was around. Sally leaned over into Lightning's face and they wound up kissing again. It wasn't a short simple press of soft lips. It was lustful and sloppy. Immediately she moaned thia girlish moan which set Lightning into gear as his hands messed in her hair. Lightning rubbed his hands down her back. Her hands went to his chest. His hard and firm chest. Her lips pulled away as they both paused everything. Then something weird happened.

Sally started laughing.

Straight up laughing! almost gasping! Lightning was really confused. Did he just break her? "Uh.. What's?.. What's so funny?" he asked. Sally fell back into her seat as she calmed her laughing before answering "Us! Look at us, look at me!? I'm ridiculous! We, we, we don't get along and we fight all the time but the sex! The SEX is amazing and I am so hilarious! You're right.. You're right I start these fights to push you away when you are all I want. I want us so badly but you just want sex. Once the sex dies down you move on!" she began laughing again. "I'm crazy.. I'm gonna wind up fucking you and being alone! Between you and Chester wipplefilter! I mean..." She stopped and took a breath "Vitte.. Chester Vitte.." She sighed and frowned.

Lightning frowned too. She was a broken woman. "Sal.." he grabbed her hand. "Sally maybe... This isn't how I wanted things to go and.. Chester Vitte is.. I"-"Don't." she snapped. "I don't want to know." She immediately opened the door of the car and walked into the motel. Lightning sat there. moment and started to put the pieces together. Did Sally know Chester was fake the entire time?...


	79. discord

The plane ride home was tiring. The kids asleep. Mostly because Sally gave them something to help them sleep. Minty was ear plugged and reading magazines. Lightning and Sally sat seperated. For most of the plane ride. But Lightning got up and uninvitingly sat down next to Sally. "What now?" she snapped quietly. Lightning smiled and asked "Can't I sit with my ex wife?" Sally snickered and closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat. Suddenly she felt Lightning take her hand, "Sally.." She stared at him with eager eyes. "We gotta get Cleo out of office." he said. Sally sighed but agreed asking "How? She hasn't done anything to get caught doing anything illegal.. And she's not hurting the town or the people.." "She demoted Sheriff and took away the cone. She's hurting the people." Lightning corrected.

Sally frowned. "Can you really not be mayor again?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded explaining "The drug charge is on record. Can't take it back.. I can't be mayor for three years." Lightning thought a moment. There had to be some way. "Hey? Where's Celia?" Sally asked. "She stayed behind for Liam.. Her new job that pays better.." Lightning growled. Sally giggled "She fell hard for that kid." Lightning agreed. "Hey?.. What if?.. You came and worked for me? At the academy? You could take over for Celia. And keep Heather under control." Sally's eyes widened. "You really think that's a good idea?" she asked. Lightning nodded with a smile and joked "Plus we can fuck whenever we want than." Sally Immediately slapped his shouldr.

"Too soon?" he asked. Sally just glared. Lightning smiled though and suggested again "There is no one that I trust more than you to help me run that academy." "Woah? run it? I thought Celia just organized a bunch of social stuff? Which I'm not very good at by the way." Lightning shrugged explaining "She did. But you are smarter and I trust you. I know I could leave the academy in good hands with you. It's in my will." he admitted. Sally's eyes widened again. "What!?" she shouted. "Why do you have a will!?" she yelped! Lightning frowned a bit explaining "Come on.. After the accident I just"-"No!" she interrupted "No! You don't get to die!? Ever!" Lightning just stared at her. It was one of those.. Okay?... Moments.

"Anyways.." he muttered. The two sat there. "We could get someone else you trust to takw on the job? As mayor?" Lightning suggested. Sally nodded. Who could she trust? She slowly looked at Lightning and said "Yea.. Mayor Lightning McQueen.." Lightning's eyes widened "Oh no. No, no. I'm a racer, not a mayor." he corrected. Sally shrugged "You've grown up a lot..Maybe not the best choice in women lately but.. You could be a good mayor. I know you'd do what was best for the town and think about it? I could help you as much as you needed." Lightning shook his head. "I'm not mayor material.." he griped. Sally sighed and joked "It's in my will.." Lightning glared at her then explained "I have way to much on my hands. We're gonna get you your town back. I'm gonna go see Cleo when we get back. Maybe I can talk some sense into her."

Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "The only thing that woman understands is sex. Shw is a sexual predictor Lightning. I hate how she uses her body like that." "Oh please, like you _never _used your body to get what you wanted." Lightning said with a chuckle. "I never have!" Sally defended! Lightning rolled his eyes and nodded saying "Sure.. Whatever you say Sal." The two sat there a moment quietly. So quietly. Sally sighed and asked "You wanna do it in the bathroom?" quietly. Lightning immediately stared at her all wide eyed. "You seriously?.. You mean you? And I?" He was blind sighted. Sally shrugged and answered "Why not? But only if I can call you _daddy_." she joked. Lightning glared. Nope. No, she wasn't calling him that.

"No." he growled and almoat pouted in his seat. Sally snickered and leaned back in her seat. "You tease to much." He added. Sally smiled almost proud like. She was playful and evil. "Don't worry.. We'll be home soon and you can run to your young girlfriend." she said so easily. Lightning glared at her though she didn't know it as her eyes were closed. "One day you're gonna get the fucking you deserve.." He muttered. Sally sighed replying "And ome day you'll get the fucking you don't deserve." Didn't make sense and it didn't matter that it didn't. Lightning leaned back sitting next to Sally. He did need to think how he was going to talk to Cleo though. Some how.. She needed to go...

Cleo's office door opened. She looked at it and smiled greeting "Hey there Lightning.. Been a while hmm?" she said flirtatiously. Lightning glared a little as he shut the door and got to the point. "What do you want Cleo. You and I both know it's not being mayor." Cleo snickered and shrugged "I enjoy being mayor. Getting to control this place. The people I dislike." Lightning rolled his eyes and leaned over the desk asking "Get real. You hate it." Cleo stood up and face to face with Lightning replied "Wel.. Why don't we start where we left off.. Then maybe I'll be more open to talking about feelings daddy..." Her hand caressed the side of Lightning's face and he slapped it away as he srood up striaghter.

Cleo rubbed her hand and scolded "Why are you even here? You can't make me leave the office. And what would you gain anyway?" Lightning glared explaining "It's not for me. The townsfolk need a real Mayor. Someone who actually cares about the town." "Like Sally? Please, if she cared of the people of her town? Why didn't she come to you before getting with Cal to bulldoze over that old track?" Cleo asked rudely. Lightning sighed and answered the best he could "Because that track wasn't owned by me. It.. It didn't concern me. Sally was being professional." Cleo snickered "Right.. That's what she is.. Professional." Cleo walked around and continued "I don't know why we never worked out.. We could have had everything together..." Her hands rubbed his chest. Lightning glared and watched her carefully. "Between me owning the town.. You and the academy.. We could easily put Cal out of business.." "What about Chick?" Lightning asked. Cleo shrugged "He's no Lightning McQueen.."

Her hand traveld south and Lightning stopped her. "What are you playing? Nothing you do makes sense." Lightning snarled. Cleo smiled and explained "Our love story might start out a little... Crazy but.. I can't resist a man like you. Why would you let your friends destroy us? Because all I wanted was your heart.." Lightning pushed her away gently and snarled "Not working anymore. I'm done. I am not letting you take this town apart. I am making sure you are taken down." "How _Daddy_? Your ex wife can't run.." Lightning glared and thought a moment before even replying to this woman.

"I don't...I don't know why you are doing any of this. But you won't win. I'm.. I'll run against you if I have to." Cleo's eyes widended. Lightning saw the fear in her eyes. Well duh! Cleo would lose in a heart beat against Lightning as mayor! "You wouldn't." she growled. She was right, it was just a threat. "I would. I will..." Lightning threatened. Cleo glared and shoved Lightning into his seat before explaining "Okay DADDY. let me explain how things work. This is my town now. If we are gonna have a problem then things are gonna get hell of a lot worse for you, Sally and why not put Cruz in the middle of it while we're at it." Lightning opened his mouth to speak but Cleo slapped his cheek and continued "Listen up McQueen. I always get what I want, what I like. And if I like pushing that pathetic blonde ex mayor wife of yours in the dirt than I will. You deserve everything happening to you. I think I speak for every woman you've ever fucked over there. And you definitely lack the balls to actually do anything about me. Because I know all your weaknesses."

Lightning glared replying "You know nothing." "Ha! Okay sure. Gage! Get in here!" Cleo yelled. "Really?" Lightning asked. "Calling over your boy cop to do your work?" Lightning snapped. Cleo glared explaining "No. He's the law." Gage walked in and shut the door. Cleo walked around her desk and pulled out a paper and handed it to Lightning. He glanced at it as he stood up. "A temporary id?" he wasn't sure what this was. going on so Cleo explained "Your former Sheriff failed to prosecute you for all your minor crimes. Speeding, failure to use blinkers, not stopping properly and driving off road, driving an illegal car on the road? The list goes on." Lightning stared at the id then Gage. "You're arresting me?" Lightning asked. Cleo laughed!

"Well maybe. As much as I'd love to see you tied up and.. stripped down to nothing.." She definitely looked him up and down. "I won't be the one arresting you. Gage." she said. Gage took the cuffs out and walked up to Lightning. Lightning panicked and asked "All those charges were dropped! What is going on!? It wasn't even actual charges!" Gage took Lightning's arms and said "Don't make me add resisting arrest.." The cuffs clicked shut. Cleo smiled and said "Good luck explaining this to Sally and the kids from jail.." Lightning was so worried now.

"Wait! This isn't right! Stop this right now Cleo! This isn't right!" Cleo stopped Gage and asked "Is there any way to release Mr McQueen?" Gage sighed answering "Revoke his license. He won't be aloud to drive but he won't go to jail." Cleo smiled and replied "There. Lose your license or go to jail." Lightning's jaw dropped as he explained "I have to drive! I have to teach racing!?" Cleo sighed and ashed Gage "Is there any way Mr McQueen will be able to drive a race car still?" Gage shook his head explaining "Takes a special license to drive a race car which to have, you need a driver's license." Lightning was furious! "You can't stop me from racing!" "You're right.." Cleo admitted "But jail can.. How long do you think you'll be sentenced with multiple laws broken hmm? Five years? Ten?" Lightning was scared. He knew she was right.

"Take him away Gage.." "Wait!.." Lightning shouted. "Fine.. Take.. Take my license.." He gave up. Gage had to make sure Lightning understood "That means no driving. No racing. None whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?" Lightning nodded slowly. "If I catch you driving you will be arrested and charged." Gage added then let Lightning go and took his license and left. Lightning was broken in a new way. He glared at Cleo and snarled "You'll pay for this.." Cleo snickered "If you can catch me first." She was evil! "Do you want me to call you a cab? A tow?" she asked. Lightning was furious. How dare this woman and replied firmly "Fine, you want me to be the bad guy? I'm the bad guy.. " "And what does that mean?" Cleo asked. Lightning glared answering "It means I'm done playing nice.. That I'm ready to do whatever it takes to save this town from you.."

Cleo laughed! "Okay.. Good luck with that. Oh... That reminds me? Have you been by your academy yet?" Lightning stared amd asked "What did you do?" Cleo shrugged explaining "Me? Nothing. But I know Cal and I had a breif meeting the other day about the little brawl you two had? He said something about getting you back _properly_.." An evil smile crept onto this womans face. Lightning was even more worried and took off quick! "No driving!" Cleo reminded.

Once he was gone, Francesco stepped in and said "You really made the wrong enemy there.." Cleo snickered and replied "Oh please, I can handle Lightning. You tell that spoiled brat she can have her hotel back?" Francesco shook his head. "She doesn't know you're here still? Does she?" She asked. Francesco frowned and shook his head again. "Grow some balls and go to her." she snarled. Francesco sighed admitting "It is not that easy.. I hurt her and messed up.. And she knows things that.. I wish she did not.." Cleo sighed replying "Look.. You want her back? Lie to her. That's the only way women really can be tricked. Just don't tell anyone I said that." Francesco wouldn't lie to her. That's why he ran. If Sally confronted him? He would have had to be honest to her beautiful and trusting eyes.

"Well.." Cleo said. "I have some work to do with a rich man whose obsessed with a cowboy hat. So get a move on Francesco. Don't over think this. Women love a man who takes what's his. So take her." She assured with a hand on his shoulder. "Oh.. And you got Cruz's family's number for me? I gotta get her out of town." Francesco nodded. Cleo smiled and praised him then left. Francesco knew better than to just take Sally though. Sally was delicate...

Cal was packing his bags. Getting ready to head out with Cruz to the races early the coming morning. He couldn't find one of the belts he liked to take on trips ans called "Meg! Hey, Megan! You seen my black belt!? The one with the dinico buckle?!" No answer. Cal searched the closet then "Hey Cal." His eyes widened as he turned to see Tex. "Oh. Tex?.. i.. Wasn't expecting you? Here I mean.. At my house. But hey!" Cal smiled and greeted. Tex looked a little upset. Cal noticed and asked "Is everything okay?" Tex sighed and got to the point. "You're not going to the races anymore... I'm sending Chick."

"Chick!? Are you kidding me!?" Cal snapped! Tex frowned and tried explaining but Cal immediately started going off! "Cal!.. Cal!.. SHUT UP CAL!" Tex yelled. That got Cal's attention. "Now you ain't you! Between how you been treaten Meg, your uncle, the students, Lightning?" "Lightning had it coming!" Cal tried defending! Tex sighed admitting "You disappoint me Cal.. But you don't get a say.. You ain't going. Chick is gonna take over as crew cheif and Strip and I can handle the school."

"Tex please don't do this! That school is all I have!" "No it's not! And that's why you need this! You are fired! At least until further notice!" Tex left. He knew if he stayed Cal might talk him out if his decision but he had to stay firm to it. As Tex got into his car his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Tex baby! It's me, Cleo. I was curious as to how Cal took the news?.._

"He'll live. Thanks for telling me everything that's been going on with him. I still can't believe he has just snapped like this!.."

_Happens to the best.. I'm sure he'll snap back or whatever soon.._

"I hope so. I trusted Cal with that school.."

_I know. And don't worry.. Chick will make an excellent replacement._

"Well hold on there Mam. Chick ain't replacing anybody. I'm just letting him temporarily coach Ramirez. Just for the rest of the season."

_Right ofcorse. That's what I meant._

"Right well.. That's a good couple races."

_I'm sure Chick will surprise you and impress you._

"We'll see. Thanks again Cleo. For telling me about what Cal did to Light and his academy. Painting crude things on the doors and destorying the bolt. I never imagined! He's lucky Lightnin ain't pressing charges!"

_Yes.. Lucky is a word for it.._

Lightning stared at his office. It was completely destroyed! Nothing was worth saving. The bolt.. "Oh no.." He whined. The bolt was stripped, the frame damaged, engine looked as if it was caught on fire! Lightning fell to his knees in front of the mess. The car was ruined! Seats ripped to shreds! Ruined! Absolutely ruined! Now he wouldn't usually cry over something like this. But this hurt! Heather knocked and stepped in and asked "I think.. Cal did this.." Lightning stood. Angry. Complete anger. "Why didn't you or Bobby call me... when this happened?" Oh he was furious.

Heather swallowed before answering and explaining "Bobby said.. We should leave you be to enjoy the few days without stress..." Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. Bobby was right to do that. "This is the note we found on the um.. door when we found all... this.." Lightning took it from Heather and read it. "I'm sorry.. Bobby and I looked at the cameras but.. They stole the footage.." Lightning ignored that while reading..

_Stickers not so LUCKY now is it!?_

_You got what was coming McQueen! Bet you wont joke about my come backs now!_...

Lightning crinkled the note up into his fist. "This was too far.." he growled. Heather frowned and asked "What should we do?.. With the uh.. your office?.." Heather asked. Lightning sighed and answered "Close it off.. Don't touch it." Heather raised a brow and asked "You want to leave it like this?" Lightning nodded. He then left. He needed to clear his head and in order to do that he needed to race. Which he couldn't do on the road so.. Next best thing was a simulator for now. He wasn't sure if this was actually Cal or Cleo. But he needed to think of how to destroy Cleo. To get her out of office for good...

Sally opened the door to her home and the kids all ran inside. She walked back to the car and grabbed a few bags from the trip. At the moment all she could think of was _Chester. _How he was gonna come clean. She sighed and tossed the couple bags into the house and went back for more when a car pulled up. She didn't recognize it. She stopped and stared. The windows were tinted dark. The driver didn't get out or anything. It made her curious and a little nervous. She stared back then the door opened and a man stepped out. "Sally.." Her eyes widened. It was Francesco. He was back!?

Sally stared. Her eyes wide. She was a little scared and hurt and angry. She took a srep back and snapped "No! No... You need to go!" she ordered. Francesco frowned.amd tried to explain "Sally.. I am so sorry.. I made mistakes yes.. But I did not know what to do!" "You left me! We were getting married and you just disappeared!?" "Francesco knows what Francesco did.. It was not right.." "And Cruz!?.." Sally shouted. Francesco sighed.

"Did you?.. Did you try to"-"No! I would never try to hurt her!" "But you did!.. You tried.. You destroyed her family.. Took her kid away?.. You were gonna do the same to Lightning..." Francesco stepped closer but Sally snapped "Stay away! Don't you come near me!" she yelled. Francesco stopped. Frozen in pain. "You need to leave... You should go.. And never come back.." She cried. Francesco broke seeing Sally like this. "But your motel.. I have it back for you.. Cleo will not harm you I promise." Sally raised a brow and asked "How did you know Cleo had anything to do with it?.." Francesco frowned and realized he messed up his words there. "Let me explain..." he began, but Sally stepped further away.

"Are you working with her or?... Are you stalking me!?" she snapped. "No! No.. Francesco just is making sure you are safe!" He tried explaining. Sally was breathing heavily. "Sally you need to breathe." "No! You go! Get.. Get out of here..." she then fainted onto the ground! Francesco ran to her side and called took her phone calling for help!...


	80. getting ready for a fight

Lightning ran into the hospital! Almost sliding as he asked "Where is she! Where's Sally!?" he asked. But before the woman at the desk could answer Francesco spoke up in a mutter calling "McQueen..." Lightning immediately turned to Francesco. He was already furious and just stared at Francesco. Francesco frowned and began "I am sorry.. I know my reappearance isn't... Exactly in good timing.." Lightning wanted to beat this guy to a pulp! But only asked "Where's... Sally..." Francesco nodded and took Lightning to her room. The moment he saw Sally he rushed in and to her side, basically shoving Francesco out of the way! "Sally! Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Where are the kids?" "I had a nurse take them to another room.. Tell him to leave.." she begged. Lightning stood firm like he was ready for a fight and said "You heard her.." Francesco frowned and tried saying "Sally I"-"Leave!" Lightning ordered. Francesco nodded and left.

Lightning immediately turned back to Sally and asked "Did he?"-"No. No I.. I fainted.. Again.." Lightning sighed. At least Francesco didn't hurt her. "What is he doing back here?" he asked. Sally shook her head. She had no idea. "Well I'll get rid of him." Lightning exclaimed. Sally grabbed Lightning's hand and said "I think.. He and Cleo might be working together.. Somethings not right.." Lightning nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of Cleo." Sally put on a smile. Lightning brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Francesco was a threat, Cleo was a threat, Cal.. Was beginning to look like a threat...

Cruz just got off the simulator when Tex walked up with Chick. "Hey Tex!" Cruz greeted. Tex smiled and greeted back "How you doin Cruz?" "Not bad. And by not bad I mean pushin to be makin a new track record!" Tex chuckled with a smile "Good for you Cruz! I just wanted to let you know, Chick will be accompanying you for this weekends race and every race until after the cup." "What?" Cruz stared at Chick. "Um.. What about Cal?" "Cal was fired. Don't worry. I don't plan on it being permanent.. But he needs some time off." Chick snickered amd added in saying "Yeah, I'd say it's permanent after what he did to old kachow."

Cruz raised a brow and asked "What did he do Lightning?" "That's not important. But I want you and Chick to get along. I'm tired of the drama around here. This keeps up I'm gonna find me new employees AND students. None of this is good for anyone. Got it Cruz." Cruz nodded replying "Yes sir." "Good. Now, I need a drink and a bucket of chicken." Tex muttered with a wink as he went off. Chick smiled and said "Looks like I'll be your new crew chief." Cruz laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. Cruz sighed and admitted "I'm sorry Chick.. It's just.. There's no way you can be half as good as coaches like Cal or Lightning. I'm sorry.. But you can sit there and pretend to coach me. I believe I can handle myself on the track."

Cruz walked off. She was pretty confident she didn't need Chick helping her on the track. But she did need to speak to Lightning and make things better between them...

Lightning stayed with Sally for a while. His phone buzzed. Sally asked "Do you need to get that?" Lightning saw it was Cruz so answered "Uh, no.. it's nothing important." He ignored her. A nurse knocked and came in announcing "Doctor says your free to go Miss Carrera. Just make sure you drink plenty of fluids and take it easy." Sally nodded and thanked the woman then turned to Lightning and asked "Drive me home?" Lightning eyes widened for a second then he had to explain "I.. Can't.. I lost my license." "What? How?" "Cleo..." he growled. Sally shook her head. "We have to get rid of her Lightning.." "I know.." he whined. Sally sighed but reminded "The quickest way to do that is you running for mayor." Lightning glared and snapped "I'm not a mayor. I can't do it. Even with your help, I'd probably screw up the town worse than her!" Sally rolled her eyes.

"Lightning come on.. The town needs you.." He sighed and turned away. "I need you.." She added softly. Lightning slowly looked at her. Her eyes. It was a face that was hard to say no to. Sally stood up and put on a smile "Well I need to get the kids home.." she exclaimed. "I don't want Francesco showing up again at your house.. Why don't you and the kids stay with me tonight?" Lightning offered. It was sweet of him but Sally declined. "Then I'll come by in an hour or so and check on you guys.. Okay?" he added. Sally nodded replying "Thank you. I'll see you shortly than." Lightning smiled and nodded. As he walked to the elevator to leave himself he grabbed his phone out and called Cruz back. It rang a few times but she answered.

_Hey._

"Hey.. I missed your call."

_Yes. Well.. I was hoping we could talk. After how things went last time we spoke you know?.. And could we just meet at the academy?_

"Sure. We should talk.."

_Great! I'm on my way there now. I'll see you in a few minutes._

She hung up before another word was said. Lightning sighed. He needed to let Cruz hear the truth...

Lightning walked into the entrance of the academy where Cruz was waiting. "Hey! What took you so long?" she asked immediately. Lightning frowned and explained "Sally was in the hospital." Cruz raised a brow replying "Wow? Really?.. Okay.. Um.. So I was.. I've been thinking. And.. You were at the least honest with me. Even if it hurt.. You told me what you did and.." "Cruz.." "No, wait. Listen... I have thought about it and yeah?.. We started as...An affair so.. Maybe I can.. Let.. I don't know. You were honest and I.." Lightning rolled his eyes but listened as Cruz went on. He saw Bobby and Heather over in the corner. That didn't matter. Cruz needed to hear the truth again.

"Cruz I slept with her again." Cruz paused upon hearing that. "What?.. Are you two back together or something!?" Cruz asked in heart break! Lightning frowned answering "No..No but I wish we could be.." Cruz's jaw dropped. But her look of pain turned to anger. "Fuck you.." she snarled. She pushed him out of the way "Don't you dare ever come to me again when she leaves you!" and just left. Lightning sighed. He hated hurting people but it was best this way. He looked over at Bobby and Heather. They didn't say a word. Lightning accepted this then looked at Bobby again and had an idea. "Bobby.." He said. "I need you to race a cop." Bobby's eyed widened but he smiled and said "Now we're talkin my kind of fun."...

"So you think Cleo is behind all of this?" Heather asked. Lightning nodded. "We gotta get rid of her as mayor. There's only two legal ways to do that. Get her voted out of office.. Which we need some serious dirt on her to make that happen. Or get someone else voted into office." "Like Sally again?" Bobby asked. Lightning sighed and tried explaining "She can't.. Not for a few years.." Bobby thought for a moment. "How are you gonna get dirt on Cleo? She won't let you or really anyone she doesn't trust near her or her office?" That was a problem. "I don't plan to get near her at all. That's what your for. I need you to take my car and keep the cop busy. I'm gonna get into her office while she's with her kids. There has to be something illegal or some kind of dirt in that office.." Lightning explained. Bobby nodded.

Heather cocked her head a bit and asked curiously "What if she catches you? Or Bobby?" Lightning and Bobby glanced at each other. "She won't catch us." Bobby assured. "You just better find what your looking for in that office McQueen." Bobby snapped a little. Lightning nodded admitting "Me and you both are hoping for that one. But right now.. I gotta go check on Sally and the kids.. Francesco's back.." "The nut job!? Seriously?" Bobby asked. Lightning nodded. Bobby slapped his hands to his hips and snarled "You're making more enemies than friends McQueen. This ain't gonna end pretty." Lightning knew that and nodded before heading out and over to Sally's for a while. He thought long and hard. He needed Sally and his kids to be safe if he was going to go up agaisnt so many _enemies_.

Lightning was dropped off by Bobby at Sally's. Lightning stared at her home. He needed to tell her the truth. That and what je was going to do about Cleo. Bobby asked "You okay?" Lightning nodded and replied "Go on.. Thanks for bringin me up.. I can find a ride back home later." Bobby nodded "Call me McQueen." Then he left. Lightning took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He rang the bell and Sally opened the door. "Hey." She greeted. Lightning smiled and came on inside. The family had a late night snack and Lightning helped Sally put thr kids to bed before they sat down in the living room. Both. little exhausted.

"Thanks.. For coming by and checking on us. I don't know why Francesco thinks I'd want anything to do with him." "Yeah well, I'll bring him hell before he touches you again." Lightning said with a snicker. Sally took Lightning's hand. It surprised him a little. He stared at their hands and frowned. "I'm gonna break into Cleo's office." Sally's eyes widened. "What?.. Why?" "I'm gonna find something to make her step down. There's gotta be some kind of dirt on that woman." Lightning explained. Sally was surprised and scolded "You can't go breaking the law over her? That's crazy! That's not you!" She shouted with anger. Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped back "Well the man you knew is dead! You know that by now." That hurt her. He didn't know it, but it did.

"This isn't you... you're just angry.." Lightning stood up, pulling away he snapped "Ofcorse I'm angry! Cleo is taking everything from me and she's doing it slowly!.." "Shshshshh.. You'll wake the kids.." Sally whined. Lightning sighed and frowned. He was braking. Sally stood up and tried ti hold onto him but he pulled away. "Stop pulling away..." she snapped. Lightning was hurt and wanted to rip the band aid off! Rip the very thing he loved away for good! "Lightning.. Please.. You're not yourself.." She added. Lightning closed his eyes and took one more deep breath before turning and admitting "You're right. I've been lying to you.. Believe me, I know I've stooped pretty low.. But I can't be the good guy and win anymore.." "That's not true.." Sally muttered.

Lightning sighed continuing "I can't be the man you love. Chester.. He isn't even real. I played you Sally.. I lied to you and made Chester up!. I'm Chester Vitte.." Sally sighed. She didn't seem half as upset as he thought she'd be. His expression changed.. "You knew... Didn't you?.." he asked softly. Sally frowned a little at first but she nodded silently. Lightning shook his head in disbelief and asked "Why didn't you say something?" Sally's eyes te me teared up as she explained "I didn't know how... I didn't know at first.. but then.. I mean I figured it out and I was hurt.. But then.. We.." Her eyes were so filled with tears. "We made love again.. We made love and I didn't want to let that go.." Lightning stared at her. She was on the verge of just balling.

Lightning rubbed his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to say. He was stunned, shocked, shooken. "Fuck..." He groaned. Sally was confused. "What do you mean fuck?" "I mean fuck! That's exactly what I mean! You push me away for so long and now? NOW you want this?.. I.. I have to.. Deal with Cleo now and NOW you want us?.. How selfish can you be!?" Sally was confused. "Why are you pulling away?" She asked in a whimper. Lightning was furious. More with himself. "I don't want Cleo to use you against me.. I can't risk the kids.." "What are you saying Lightning?" Sally asked firmly. Lightning sighed and looked into her eyes. "That if you really want us?.. You have to wait now.. We have to wait..." Sally was distraught!

She shook her head and snarled "What?.. Why? If you love me you won't let people like Cleo get in the way of that!" Lightning only came back with "And if you love me you'll understand and wait!" They stared at each other for a few minutes. "I don't understand.. You aren't?.. You.." Sally mumbled in a whimper. Lightning frowned but agreed saying "You're right.. That man is dead.." Sally shook her head and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "This isn't good for either of us.. I'm toxic.. Until I can get this.. _Things_.. Sorted out with Cleo.. I want you to do something for me.. And I promise you we can be together." Sally glared at him and asked "What? What do you want from me now?.." Lightning took a deep breath before asking something big. "Leave town.."

Sally's eyes widened "Excuse me? Aren't you being drastic!?" Lightning nodded answering "Probably. But it's best. Go stay with your dad or your brother.. Some place Cleo and Francesco can't touch you. Please.." "Why can't you just run for dam mayor and take the town! What are you afraid of!?" she yelled! Lightning stared. He was afraid of losing _her. _For good. "Sally come on.. I don't mean forver. Just for.. A while.. Until I can get Cleo out of here. Think about it? Francesco won't know where you are, Cleo won't hurt you and mess with you, kids get to see their grandpa and maybe uncle or aunt Sam?" "I thought you wanted me to work for you!?" She asked loudly again.

"Yes! You can! But not yet.." "I can help Lightning. I am so much stronger than you think." Sally reminded and defended. Lightning knew that and snickered. "Sally you are one of the strongest people I know.. But that's why I need you to leave. I can't let Cleo destroy you or use you against me.." Sally frowned. "I'll.. Think about it.." She finally muttered. Lightning smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her. But it hurt her. Lightning was changing. He wasn't her Lightning that she fell in love with. He wasn't thinking straight and nothing made sense.

"Sally.. Things are gonna get messy.. You don't need to see this.." He added. It only worried Sally more and wonder what Lightning was up to...


	81. digging in the dirt

Lightning stayed over with Sally that night. Both cuddled up together in bed. He couldn't sleep so more of just watched her sleep most of the night. It hurt so much that he had the chance to have her again but Cleo was a threat. Maybe he was being drastic but he wasn't willing to hurt Sally, the kids or give Cleo that advantage...

Cleo watched from the window of the diner. A bunch of the main townfolk all gathered in one place. She was suspicious and turned to Gage asking "What's going on over there?" Gage glanced and sighed. He shrugged answering "I don't know?.. A group of some sorts?.. Want me to break it up?" he asked. Cleo watched for a moment but shook her head answering "No.. Leave them be.." She watched aa it seemed Sally had packed a bunch of things and was leaving. With the kids. It was suspicious. Cleo watched as Sally and the kids seemed to say goodbye to Lightning. Really suspiciously she watched..

Sally sighed and frowned as she released Lightning frok her arms and asked "You sure this is what you want?.." Lightning frowned. It wasn't. But it was best for now.. "You should go.." He replied. Sally nodded. It hurt. But within a few minutes it seemed, Sally was gone and drove away.

The group parted ways. Some seemed sad. Did Sally actually leave? "Somethin isn't right.." Cleo muttered. She watched Lightning walk up and into the diner so she quickly acted _normal_. Drinking her coffee and reading the news paper while she watched him. Gage glared and cleared his throat. "What?" Cleo griped. Gage sighed and complained "You're ridiculous.." "Excuse me?" Cleo snarled. Gage shook his head explaining "Look at you, you're getting all worked up because Lightning hugged his _ex_ wife goodbye. You should be happy that bitch is gone. That's what you want right? Lightning vulnerable?" Cleo glared without answering that and snapped "Don't you have parking tickets to hand out?" Gage glared but with that he left the diner and Cleo's company. She almost wasn't worth the trouble.

Cleo suddenly lost site of Lightning and inside she panicked! Where did he go!? Cleo sipped one more little bit of her drink before getting up. She left a tip and began out the door where she was startled by Lightning himself. "Hey." He greeted. Cleo jolted some and asked "Oh!.. Hey?.. What?.. Where did Sally go?" she asked. Lightning shrugged and asked "Why does it matter to you?" Cleo's eyes widened. She faked a smile answering "Ha.. Oh, it doesn't.. Not really anyway. She just packed a bunch of stuff.. And took the kids.. Weird right?" Lightning just stared. Both suspiciously watching each other. "Well.. I'm sure you have work... To do." Cleo said. Lightning nodded and added "And I'm sure you have work to do to.. Heard you were gonna do a special event for the school."

"I am?" Cleo asked. Lightning chuckled and nodded saying "That's what all the parents were talking about." Cleo turned red. "Oh well.. Ofcourse! Duh! Silly...me.. Almost forgot!" She walked away pretty miffed. Lightning snickered. He was playing her game by her rules. Bobby walked up and asked "Theres no special event is there? You made that up, didn't you?" "Yep." Lightning said proudly.

For the next week, Lightning continued to get under Cleo's skin. Making up events that Cleo would then have to attend or possibly risk make her image look bad to the town. Spreading little rumors that she was being unfaithful to Chick and trying to get with other parents partners which caused some issues with her and other parents in schools. Mostly to keep Cleo extremely busy and in attempt to stress her out. But Lightning set time aside to make sure and train Dan who decided to go ahead and start racing and get his toes wet so to say, and to call Sally and the kids every night before bed...

"How are you guys doing?" he asked as he sat on his bed.

Sally sighed.

_It's tough.. Kids don't quite understand what's going on.. I don't understand myself really..._

"I know.. I'm sorry.. But I gotta get Cleo out of here.. Tomorrow Bobby's gonna help me with something.."

_Breaking into her office?_

Lightning didn't answer that.

_Lightning... You are breaking the law doing that... Please re think this.. If you are caught... I can't save you.._

"I won't get caught. Cleo will be at some kid thing and Gage will be occupied."

_Hmm.. It's been almost a week Light.. How long do we have to be away?_

"I don't know.. Francesco is still here. Makes me think you're right and he's working with Cleo..."

_It's suspicious for sure.. Is Dan's first race this weekend?_

"Yeah. I'll be coaching him."

_I'll make sure the kids and I watch the race than._

"Great. You know I miss you and I'm sorry for eveything going on right now.. Because I want to be with you."

_Sometimes it's hard to believe that Light.._

"I'm sorry.. Just.. Please trust me.."

_I'm trying to Lightning. I am really trying to._

"How's your dad?"

_Uh.. Hates you as usual._

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

he joked.

_You are aweful._

"I know... Hey, let me say good night to the kids."

_Kay. Hey guys, wanna say goodnight to Daddy?"_

Lightning heard the phone shuffle around then Ece first,

_Night daddy! I love you!_

"Night Ece."

Then Colton

_Night dadda! I wanna come to your house!_

"Soon Colt.. I promise."

_My turn!_

Landon yelled.

_Night Daddy.. I love you._

"Love you to kiddo. You all get some sleep and let mommy sleep tonight." The phone shuffled around again before getting back to Sally.

_They really wanna see you Lightning._

"I want to see them to..".

_Well.. Guess I should get to bed too.. You gonna call again tomorrow night? Or should I expect a call from the county jail?_

"Well I hope not.. I'll call like I have been Sal.. I love you I swear."

_Yeah... I know..._

"Hey, goodnight.. Get some actual sleep tonight okay?"

_I'll try.. Night Lightning..._

Early morning. Bobby was in Lightning's camaro and waiting out behind the courthouse on the phone with Lightning who was waiting near the other side of rhe building. "This is taking forever.. Where is this cop anyway? I'm gettin hungry!" Bobby griped. Lightning sighed answering "Anytime now Bobby.. He's inside.. Once he gets out here and into the car you can go. You sure you can do this?" Lightning asked. Bobby sncikered over the phone, almost laughing "Ofcorse I can! I can easily out maneuver some rookie cop." Then Gage walked out. He grabbed his keys and began heading to his patrol car.

"Alright Bobby you go ahead. Call me once you lose him but don't make it easy or quick. Give me some time in there." "You got it!" Bobby answered happily then hung up. Gage was just getting into his car when Lightning's car pulled out with a squeal and sped off! Just as planned, Gage quickly started up and went after him! Lightning smiled and went on inside. Lunch break, so most everyone was out. Just the assistant at the desk out front who didn't pay much to any attention lo luckily. Lightning went straight back to Cleo's office and just to be sure knocked. But she was busy at some thing he set up for her. Needless to say, Lightning learned a thing or two on planning out social events from Celia.

Lightning tried opening the door but it was locked. "Dammit.." He muttered. He quickly looked around but there was no spare key. He took out his wallet, a credit card and within a few seconds he was in. Lightning immediately looked up and around to see if she had cameras. Sally didn't before so he wasn't sure if Cleo had any put in. Didn't look like it. Then Lightning began searching everywhere and everything. Trying to find something to use against this woman. Something that frightened her. Something deadly, career ending, shattering. He looked in the desk and nothing. He looked in boxes, files, nothing. The closet, nothing. It was like this woman had nothing to loose!

Lightning sat in her chair and had to think. There had to be something in here!? Next the computer which surprisingly didn't have any passwords or lock on it. Thankfully. He searched file after file after file. There was nothing!? No photos, no docs, no files... This didn't make any sense!? Cleo had to have some form of dirt on her? Lightning's phone buzzed. Bobby. Which meant it was time to go. Lightning locked up and left quickly before anyone knew he was there but sadly he didn't have anything still...

Bobby, Heather and Lightning all sat in one of the break rooms of the academy and talking about the next idea. "So you couldn't find a SINGLE thing in that office?" Bobby asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Nothing.. It's like Cleo has nothing to lose.." Heather hummed and reminded "She does have two boys right?" Lightning quickly snapped at the young girl scolding "No. I'm not putting her kids, any kids into this. Mick and Barker are just kids!" Heather was young and just didn't have a family really besides Bobby. Bobby sighed and asked "So what's next?" Lightning shook his head admitting "No clue.. I gotta go with Dan to the races this weekend anyway. That can give me some time to think of something else. Ill just keep Cleo busy for now and keep pushing her nerves..." Bobby was stumped too. Usually he knew how to get back at someone even but Cleo just seemed spotless! But these guys knew she was anything but.

"Was it pretty easy with Sheriff Gage?" Lightning asked. Bobby snickered with a smile "Too easy. That kid is nothing behind the wheel." He joked. Lightning nodded. That was good to know. "Did you find out if Francesco is even working for her?" Heather asked. Lightning shook his head once again. Bobby frowned and slowly suggested "Maybe?... Maybe you should... Talk?.. To Francesco?" Lightning stared at Bobby like he was looking at a complete idiot. "Why would I do that?" Lightning asked. Bobby shrugged "Maybe he has something on her?... Worth finding out right?.. You got a lot of enemies with Cleo running things.. Couldn't hurt to flip one around..." Bobby tried to make sense but Lightning hated Francesco for sleeping with Sally. Maybe not as much as Ben Bentwheel but he still hated the italian. "No.. Francesco would be a terrible ally." Lightning snarled. Bobby sighed. All three were clueless as to how to get to Cleo...

"Great job Dan!" Lightning complimented as Dan got out his race car. Dan smiled and was shaking with excitement! "That was so exciting! I can't believe how.. How, how amazing that was!" oh how excited Dan was. He just raced with the Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez. "Fourteenth isn't bad for your first race kid." Lightning exclaimed. Dan snickered and shrugged "It's not like you.." Lightning glared and scolded "Hey. No. I don't wanna hear that. You did really great for your first race. Next week will be your last one for the year. And I'll help you prepare for your more official start next season." Dan was overly excited "Thank you. Thanks so much for this chance Lightning." "Don't let me down kid." Lightning replied.

"Now, I gotta make a quick phone call." Lightning said and stepped away. He grabbed out his phone and called the one person he missed more than anything right now.

_Hey! I saw the race! Dan did really well._

"He did huh. I missed you a lot today Sal.."

_Hmmm. I missed you to.. Did you?.. Break into her office?_

"Um.. Yeah. But didn't find anything."

_Nothing?_

"Nothing.. Which doesn't make any sense. But it is what it is I guess."

_So?.. We can come home? Right?_

"No... Not yet. You gotta give me more time Sally."

_How can I trust you?.. How do I know you aren't.. Sleeping with someone again?_

"Because I don't want anyone else. If I gotta wait for you because I gotta make the path for us safer okay. That's where we're at right now Sal. I gotta make sure things are safe again. I don't.. I don't get Cleo at all. Did she?.. Ever tell you anything? Like future plans?"

_Um... I can't think of anything right now but.. If I think of something I'll call you about it._

"Okay, good. Thanks. How are the kids?"

_Running around playing at the moment. You wanna talk to them?_

"No, no. I gotta get off here anyway. I just wanted to hear your voice."

_Hmm okay._

"I love you. Please believe that at least."

_I know.. I know.. You be careful please._

"I am. I'll call you again tonight. Once I'm back home."...


	82. just say no

Tex called for a meeting with his employees. Meaning Strip, Chick, Cruz and Jackson. He had something important to go over with them regarding the final two races of this season.

Tex cleared hia throat loudy grabbing everyone's attention then spoke up "Now, firstly I wanna thank you Chick on being here and taking Cal's place this last weekend. Truly helpful. Keep up the good work." Chick smiled proudly and nodded once. "Strip is gonna continue to run the school for now while you Chick coach the next and final two races. I'm sure that's fine with you?" Tex asked. Chick nodded answering "Oh yes sir. a Cruz was easy to coach too." "Good. But you won't be coaching Cruz in the final two races." Chick and Jackson looked at each other a bit confused but Jackson smiled. Finally! Everything Cleo promised him was coming into place!

Cruz stepped forward and explained "I have family things to take care of. I won't make the mistake of choosing racing over my family again. So I can't race this weekends race. And just in case Tex is preparing next weeks, the cup too." Jackson was containing his excitement. But Cruz being gone meant the race was his to win! It meant Tex would race him! Just as Cleo promised! "I'll make Dinico proud." Jackson spoke up. Tex's eyes widened. "I'm sure you would." He replied. "But I'm not racing you as Dinico. You keep racing for your main sponsor." Jackson was completely lost. Chick stepped up asking "Wait than?.. Who am I coaching in the race this weekend?"

Tex sighed then answered "I plan on asking Lightnin." "WHAT?!" Jackson snapped! "You can't race him!? He's retired! He's old! He's"-"Its my choice. You'll still be racing Jackson." Jackson couldn't believe it! If Lightning raced in Cruz's car!?.. Oh Fuck no!...

Jackson bursted into Cleo's office! Full of pure anger and rage! Cleo stared at the young man and sighed asking "What now Jackson?" Jackson stomped over and sat down in the chair before going off! "Tex wants to hire Lightning! To race for Dinico instead of me!" Cleo cocked her head a bit confused. "What?" she asked. "Exactly! What the hell!? You promised me that if Cruz was taken out than I'd be put in her place! The cup was going to be mine!" Jackson yelled. Cleo rolled her eyes and asked "Okay now.. Hold on.. I don't know exactly why Tex would hire Lightning sense he's retired but relax.. Lightning doesn't have a license so he can't race. At all. So take this down a notch Jackson, calm down and just wait."

Jackson shook his head and opened his mouth to snarl something else but Cleo continued "No. Shoosh Jackson. Wait it out. Once Tex realizes Lightning can't race legally he will turn to you. So take a fucking chill pill! You'll get what I promised you!" Cleo hit her desk! Jackson stared, no glared at the mayor. He was beginning to doubt her power and Cleo knew it. She was gonna have to be sure to keep her place...

Lightning and Dan pulled up to the academy and ofcorse. Cleo's car was there. Lightning sighed. Great.. She was waiting but why? Dan raised a brow and asked "Whose car i that?" Lightning frowned a bit answering "Some.. Person.. You best go on to your motel.." Dan watched Lightning go on inside before he did go on and leave.

Lightning sighed as he walked in to see Bobby and Heather keeping Cleo occupied in conversation. Cleo turned to Lightning with a smile. "Oh hey! I have been waiting." Lightning nodded and asked "What are you doing here Cleo?" The woman shrugged answering with a smile "I wanted to invite you to dinner in person. Just me and you." Lightning raised a brow and suspiciously asked "Why?..." Cleo walked up to Lightning and circled him one time around. Bobby and Heather watched unsure what she was doing.

She stopped in front of him and straightened Lightning's shirt up. "I believe we have some ground to level between us.. Think we need to talk." Lightning glanced at Bobby for a second but maybe talking over dinner with Cleo could be a good thing. Maybe they could finally get along. "Okay. Sure." Lightning replied. Cleo smiled saying "Good. I'll send a limo for you. You know, sense you can't drive." Lightning glared at her but nodded and watched Cleo leave. "See you tomorrow for dinner Lightning.." The door shut and Bobby immediately asked "Is that a good idea? Having dinner with the enemy?" Lightning shrugged answering "Couldn't hurt. Maybe it'll give me one up on her." Bobby nodded.

Lightning was unsure what Cleo wanted to actually talk about over dinner. But he was intrigued. Maybe this could be good. Maybe he could get _closer _to Cleo and find a way to get her out of office without causing any damage to anyone else. Which meant Sally could come home now instead of waiting. _BBBZZZZZ _Lightning glanced at his phone. Tex. He sighed and ignored that for now. He couldn't handle anymore Cal or Tex drama...

Lightning shut the door of the limo behind him. He sat down next to Cleo. She looked nice all dressed up in this tight black off the shoulder top and long loose brown pants with a high waist. Lightning was in a button up and dress slacks. Cleo smiled and complimented "You look quite well." Lightning nodded and returned the comment saying "You look good. So where are we going for dinner?" he asked. Cleo smiled and poured wine into a glass answering "Right here in this limo." she handed Lightning the drink and added "Thought this conversation would be best kept private." Lightning nodded in agreement there.

"So why invite me to dinner? What do we have to talk about?" Lightning asked. Cleo sighed answering Cleo sipped her drink and asked "First.. How about some food." Cleo opened some tray domes up all filled with fancy fixings. "I'd rather skip the small talk Cleo.." Lightning griped. Cleo sighed replying "Well.. Alright... So.. Last week you pretty much accepted role of the _bad guy._ Well I'm the villian." Lightning snickered, almost chuckled "Okay? What's that mean?" He asked. Cleo leaned forward and answered "It means I'm smarter than you. It means unlike you, I have people. People I'm willing to throw under the buss, to knock down and take the fall. So while you're off and thinking you're one step ahead of me? That you're about to knock me off my feet? I'm a few steps ahead of you and someone else winds up taking that fall for me." Lightning just stared at this woman.

"Who do you have to take the fall? Bobby maybe?.. Heather?.. Ofcorse not Sally. Maybe Cal?.. Megan?" Lightning frowned as he realized how Cleo had thought ahead way more than he had. Cleo laughed "Oh poor Megan.. Poor, poor Megan.. You still think that was an accident huh?" She asked. Lightning's brows lowered and he stared. "What do you mean an accident?" Lightning asked. "You pissed me off over that stupid ex wife.. Remember? Cal got... Held up that night you, him, and Megan were meeting for drinks.." Lightning thought back to that night. Which was a little difficult. And listened as Cleo continued.

"Then you went to the bathroom. Megan got a free drink while you were gone..." Lightning raised a brow and snarled asking "You drugged her?" Cleo sipped her drink and shrugged "And made sure you drank more than you should have. I mean, you were the one who took advantage of a drugged woman all on your own." Lightning was just.. Shocked! "Wanna know how I knew you'd do that? How I knew you get a little out of control when you had one too many?" Cleo asked. Lightning didn't answer and it didn't matter cause Cleo was going to tell him anyway. "Sally. She confided in Francesco a lot.." Lightning sighed. Maybe there was no winning against Cleo. "Who do you think called the cab to take you two back to your house?" Cleo said with a laugh.

"But I didn't make you two mess around. That was you two all on your own." She added. Lightning was speachless. Cleo snickered and added "You can't beat me Lightning.. You can't beat me and it's sad that you think you can." Lightning was lost. What was he suppose to do now? "So?..." Lightning replied. "With that I should just give up and give you what you want. Well... What do you want Cleo?" he asked. Cleo smiled proudly and sipped her drink before answering "Glad you asked.. See.. I promise the people I have things in return for the things they give me that I need." Cleo began cutting into a steak pretty aggressively as she continued "I needed money and Chick had a substantial amount... In exchange he wanted to run a racing school.." Lightning thought about that.. Cal's school...

"Francesco wanted Sally in exhange he gave me a bunch of valuable information. Now that one.. Between you and me? I think Francesco messed that one up on his own completely." She laughed. Lightning was confused. Why was she telling him all this and was she trying to mutilate that steak? "And I'm afriad that's all I can tell you about my plans for now." Lightning just was taking all that in. "What does this have to do with me? And.. Why are you telling me all this?.." Lightning asked softly. Cleo smiled answering "Someone broke into my office over the weekend.." Lightning turned away. Crap.. How did she know.

"Now... I could press charges on the poor idiot who broke into my office or.. He could surrender." "What do you mean by surrender?" Lightning asked. Cleo sighed and explained "Tex is going to make you an offer. Refuse it, decline it, say no." Lightning raised a brow asking "What's the offer?" Cleo shook her head and softly ordered "Just.. Say.. No."...

Lightning plopped down into his comfortable chair in his living room right in front of the tv. He sighed and drank his beer. He glanced at his phone. He needed to call Sally but after that stressful talk with Cleo and then this mysterious offer Tex was going to give him. And why Cleo was on it so quick? He was so tired and stressed.. He'd just call Sally in the morning...

Lightning woke up to the sound of his phone going off. Lightning blinked a few times and grabbed his phone answering "Hello?.."

_Lightnin! It's Tex! Hope you slept well. Cause I gotta Texas size offer for you!_

Lightning rubbed his eyes and sat up from hia chair that now didn't feel as comfortable. "Tex.. What's um.. What's the offer?.."

_How would you like the chance to race again?_

Lightning could almost feel his heart stop.

"What?"

_You heard me. How would you like to race for Dinico these last two races for me, for the school?_

"I'm.. Retired. What happened to Cruz?"

_She has some family things to attend. I want you Light. You'd be driving her car._

"Wow.. Believe me.. I would.. Absolutely love to but.. I don't even have a license..."

_Well I'll fix that. I'll get you behind the wheel of a race car again and on the track. Just say the word._

Lightning was shocked. This... THIS was his offer!?

_Well? What do ya say?_


	83. losing control

Jackson was using the punching bag ain the gym of the school. He was furious. Cruz slowly walked in and greeted "Hey..." Jackson looked over at her but went back to punching. Cruz frowned but tried to level with the guy. "Sorry that Tex wanted Lightning over you... That must hurt a little.." Jackson shook his head and snarled "I'm better than Lightning." hit the bag. "I'm stronger." another punch. "I'm better fuckin looking!" and he hit it again. Jackson took a deep breath before adding "I was the better choice by all means.. This was suppose to be my race!" he yelled.

Cruz shrugged and tried assuring "You'll get 'em next time." "Are you kidding me?" he snarled. Jacksom rolled his eyes and lined up to punch again. "You're just happy because he's your _Mr McQueen_." Cruz glared and watched as Jackson went back to punching. "There's more to racing than just winning Jackson." Cruz scolded. Jackson snickered replying "Well yeah? There's losing." Cruz shook her head replying "Tex loves Lightning. And He loves being able to give Lightning a chance to race again just once. You have your entire life to win that stupid cup." Jackson rolled his eyes again and snarled "That trophy should be mine to win." Cruz shook her head and began to leave but then stopped and added "At the end of the day.. That trophy?.. It's just an empty cup Jackson.."

Jackson stared at her a moment. Both staring at each other. Then Cruz left leaving Jackson to think about that and punch the crap out of feelings. Jackson sat there a moment. An empty cup? How could she say that? And the way Cruz cared for the other racers? Her team.. Jackson shook his head and lined up and went back to punching. Definitely not over thinking what Cruz just said at all or doubting himself and Cleo...

Lightning walked into well.. Cal's school and into the main office where Strip and Tex were waiting to talk to him. "Lightnin! Glad you came by!" Tex greeted loudly. He didn't mean to, he was just one of those louder people naturally. Lightning nodded and shook hands with Tex then Strip and immediately "Thanks.. For the offer I mean. It's an incredible offer you guys." Strip and Tex smiled at each other. They thought Lightning was here to accept it.

"But I.. I don't think I can accept.." Lightning mumbled with a frown. Strip was extremely surprised. Tex raised a brow and replied "Well sure you can! Just say the word." Lightning shook his head explaining "I.. I don't even have a license right now. It's a great offer and I would lov"-"Why don't you have a license?" Strip asked. Lightning hesitated answering that. Tex stepped in saying "Don't matter. I can talk to the mayor and get that taken care of." Lightning rolled his eyes and sighed. "Tex I appreciate it. I do.. And it would be an honor to race for Dinico but I just.. I just ca"-"Hold it right there." Tex interrupted and stepped out the room for a minute. Lightning frowned and stood there with Strip waiting.

Tex returned with a small to medium sized box and placed it on the desk. "Been savin this for you." Tex said with a smile. Lightning hesitated but slowly walked over and opened the loose box. Tex was confident this was a deal breaker here. Lightning'a eyed widened almoat glossed over from the emotion from the atricle in the box. It was a shining dinico blue suit with hia original 95 on it and name MCQUEEN. Lightning took the suit out and held it up. Tex smiled and said "What do you think?" Lightning shook his head and asked "What is this?" Strip sighed and admitted "_That _was suppose to be your future kid. You should have won that piston cup your rookie year. You may have been stupid, quick, a little arrogant... But Tex planned to sign you over the minute you crossed that finish line."

Lightning placed the suit in the box. "Whether you accept the race or not? Keep the suit." Lightning stared and replied softly "I can't accept this..." "Well I'm telling you to." Tex snapped. Lightning sighed and stared at it. "You were meant to wear that suit there Lightnin." Tex said. Strip looked at Light and added "Take it and think about the offer please. I need a racer I trust in that driver seat... I'd rather it not be Storm.." Lightning frowned and asked "What about Cal?.." Strip sighed without a word. But his expression answered for him. Strip didn't trust Cal right now. Lightning thought of Cleo.. What would she do if he accepted the offer. What could she possibly do? "Thanks I'll.. I'll think about it." Lightning took the box and left...

Lightning tossed the box onto the table in front of Bobby. Bobby raised a brow and asked "What is it?" Lightning didn't answer. Bobby slowly pulled the box close and opened it. His eyes widened. "The dinico suit?" Lightning nodded. "Wow okay? This looks like the original." Bobby pointed out. "It is. It probably doesn't even fit now." Lightning griped. Bobby laughed and joked "Not a tiny little white twig anymore huh?" Lightning glared and explained "Tex and Strip offered me the race. The next two races as Dinico.." Bobby's eyes widened and he smiled "You have to take it! Getting to really race again!? That is so great! I'm jealous!"

Lightning nodded but muttered explaining "Cleo told me to refuse the offer. During dinner.. She knew Tex was going to offer it to me. She wants me to turn it down.." "What? Why?" Bobby asked "What does she gain or lose from you racing?" Lightning shook his head. He wasn't sure. "Fuck Cleo. You are racing. Guys like us don't get this kind of chance often McQueen. You are racing!" Bobby snapped. Lightning didn't look convinced at all. Bobby pushed the box over to Lightning and ordered "Put on the suit." Lightning frowned and glanced at the suit and sighed replying "Bobby.. I"-"Put on the suit McQueen!" Bobby snapped loudly! Lightning sighed.

But he stepped out in the old blue dinico with his name and number is shining silver. "There! Looks and feels good don't it!?" Bobby asked with a smile. Lightning stared at himself in the mirror. This was what he use to want. He dreamed of this suit for most of his life as a young racer. "Little tight round the shoulders and the but." Bobby exclaimed with a slap to Lightning's ass. "But you look good." Lightning sighed and frowned. Bobby placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder and added "Cleo doesn't decide this one. You do you.. And race. I say.. If Cleo doesn't want you to race? You fucking race." Lightning stared at himself in the suit. Maybe Bobby was right. Maybe that's how he beat Cleo. Doing whatever she didn't want. It would stress her out to heck. "Maybe.." Lightning muttered. "Maybe..."...

Cleo called for a meeting with her little group. Francesco.

Gage.

and Jackson.

Almost immediately Jackson was fighting about how Cleo was losing control of the people in this town and she wasn't holding up her ends of the bargains. Francesco actually agreed with him. Gage didn't say a word but she could see it in his expressions. Gage was loosing faith in this woman to. "Hey!" Cleo yelled and hit her desk! All of them looked at her immediately. "Now listen up! I know things don't seem to be going exactly as planned but it is still a plan!" Jackson snickered and snarled "I was suppose to get to race!" "And you are racing!" Cleo reminded! Jackson hit the desk snapping "Against McQueen in Cruz's car! You promised me that if I helped you get rid of Cal that you'd give me the cup!" Cleo got into Jackson's face and corrected "I promised you I would get rid of Cruz and I did! She thinks her family needs her and she's leaving without a fuss!" Jackson crossed his arms pouting like a child.

Then Francesco spoke up "You told me if I helped you, you would help me win Sally over." "And I did!" Cleo yelled! "I helped make sure Lightning looked like the lowest offer she had on the table and I kept him occupied so you could have your precious Sally! Not my fault you fucked that up when you pushed Cruz off the stadium seats!" "HEY! I never touched her!" Francesco corrected! Cleo shook her head and snarled "You two are a bunch of ungrateful little bastards... Let's not forget the shit I have on the two of you!" Jackson and Francesco frowned a little. "Exactly! Jackson.. I'll take care of McQueen.." Cleo added. "How!? He will accept that offer! And Tex will give him his license!" Cleo sighed and thought for a moment.

Then she looked at Francesco and asked "You've raced Lightning in the grand prix hmm?" Francesco raised a brow as he was unsure what that had to do with anything but nodded. Cleo thought a few more seconds then said "Jackson. You just worry about your race. I'll take care of Lightning." Jackson glared at this woman. "Go on.. Leave." she motioned. Jackson was furious but left as he was told. Cleo looked at Francesco and asked "Challenge McQueen to a race." Francesco snickered and shook his head explaining "I do not race anymore. And definitely do not make unnecessary challenges. Francesco is retired." Cleo looked at Gage then back at Francesco. Gage came up and grabbed Francesco's arm roughly and bent it back, shoving Francesco's face into the desk hard!

Cleo knelt over into Francesco's face and ordered again "Challenge McQueen and race him." "Okay! Okay!" Francesco basically whined! "But why!?" He added in a whine. Gage released Francesco. The italian straightened his shirt. Cleo sat down and smiled saying "Just race him." Francesco nodded and began to leave. "Oh and Francesco.." She added. Francesco sighed but stopped and waited, turning and looked at her. Cleo glared and said "Take him out. Don't kill him.. Just take him out so he can't race this weekend." Francesco stared at her then glanced at Gage. He lowered his head and left...

The phone rang a few times before her sweet voice answered.

_Hey there Lightning. I was a little worried about you._

"I'm sorry. I got tired last night and then busy this morning.. I should have called sooner.."

_Well you are calling now. How are things going?_

"Um.. Difficult. Difficult is a word for it.."

_Hmm.. Sure you don't want me there? I can help you._

"No, no. It's best you stay away for now.. Tex offered me a spot to race this weekend in California."

_What? Really?_

"Mmmhmm."

_What happened to Cruz?.._

"Family events... I accepted the offer."

_You should.. You love racing..._

"I shouldn't accept it.. I should be focusing on getting rid of Cleo.. Making things safer for you and the kids here."

_We're safe here. One weekend where Lightning McQueen is himself won't hurt anyone._

"I don't know.. I got a bad feeling.."

_Lightning.. You should race. It'll help you._

"Maybe.."

_Hey.. I'll be watching along with the kids. Colt will absolutely adore getting to see his father race.__ Being here in Cali we could get tickets and come see you._

"Hmm. Think it's best not to yet.."

_Colt is __your number one fan next to me._

"Funny.. Okay.. Thanks for all the pep talks Sal.."

_Anytime._

"Sally.. I love you. I want to be with you."

_I want to be with you to but.. Guess another week will have to go by first.._

"Yup.. It won't be too much longer.. I swear.."

_It's okay. You enjoy that race this weekend. We'll be cheering you on from here._

"I love you. How are the kids?"

_Asleep.._

"Sorry I missed them.."

_Night Lightning._

"Good night Sally."


	84. man down

Lightning was out early morning at his academy cleaning up some of this detroyed office of his. He went down to the entrance to take out a box of mixed up shredded junk. As he came to the doors he froze. Francesco was at the entrance amd stood there with this sadden look on his face. "McQueen..." He muttered. Lightning immediately glared and slammed the box down on the front desk. "Get out of my academy Francesco. I don't even want to see your stupid face." Lightning turned away to go back up to his office. Francesco followed behind.

"McQueen! You slow down. I have something for you." "No! I don't want anything from you Francesco! Leave!" Lightning yelled! Francesco jumped into the elevator with Lightning. Lightning sighed and growled "What do you want?!" he was trying so hard to contain his anger and NOT beat the crap out of the italian. The elevator dang as it reached his office floor. Lightning quickly got out making his way into his office with Francesco on his tail. "McQueen stop!" Francesco yelled! Lightning turned and shoved Francesco against the wall and snapped "Don't boss me around! You came here into MY academy! Back the fuck off and get out before I kill you!" Francesco's eyes widened. Lightning panted from the stress and anger and let Francesco go.

Francesco followed Lightning into his office and immediately asked aa he saw the mess "What happened?..." Lightning sighed answering "Cal... Made his best come back.." Francesco was surprised by this! Lightning turned and glared at the old racer "But I don't think Cal was the one who did this.." Francesco was threatened by the darkness in Lightning's tone, his eyes widened. "Francesco did not do this!?" He defended! Lightning held his deadly glre as he replied "I know you didn't.. But I think you know who did..." Francesco didn't know really. But he began to realize this was Cleo's doing.

Lightning clenched his fist and asked "Why are you here Francesco?.." Francesco frowned and answered "I come to.. I came to give you.." Lightning looked at Francesco with this look of just brokenness and anger. Francesco looked at what Cleo had done and then continued "I come to bring you an apology... For everything.. Everything I have ever done to you.. To Miss Sally.. I am truly sorry for over stepping.." Lightning shook his head and snarled "Apology not accepted. Now get out of my academy." Francesco nodded and took one last look at the mess before leaving. Knowing he couldn't keep his alliance with Cleo much longer out of fear she'd stab him in the back...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T TAKE THE CHALLENGE!?" Cleo yelled at Francesco! Francesco sighed and shrugged explaining "He won't race me. He doesn't think I am a worthy opponent." Cleo snickered and crossed her arms and rudely asked "Well did you push him!? Did you push his buttons?! You were suppose to get him to race you!" "Well he won't. Can't force him to." Francesco said with a shrug. Cleo threw her hands up into the air with a growl! "I can't lose Jackson! I lose Jackson and I'll wind up losing the school for Chick!" She vented. Francesco watched Cleo stress out pretty badly over this.

"Why does Chick matter so much? He is a little green booger, an abscess." Francesco joked rudely. Cleo hit the desk and explained "Because he has MONEY! Money I need! And in exchange I promised him that stupid school!" Francesco rolled his eyes. Cleo was getting really annoying.

"Why don't you have Jackson challenge McQueen?" he asked. "Because Lightning won't race Jackson! He would have raced you! He has history with you and strongly dislikes you over all that Sally nonsense!" she yelled. Francesco sighed. He wouldn't tell Cleo he never challenged Lightning to begin with. Cleo sighed and dropped into her chair. Oh she was stressing out. "Dammit.. I needed him out of this weekends race..." she griped. Francesco glanced over at Gage but back at Cleo as she continued "It's fine I'll.. I'll take care of it.. Just gotta think of a new plan to get rid of Lightning.." "How?" Francesco asked. Cleo shook her head. "I'll figure it out.. Leave! Get out of my site!" She snapped at Francesco. Francesco sighed and left happily before she caught on that he was lying to her now.

Cleo rubbed her head. Such a head ache from this. She turned to Gage and asked "How do you end a racer?" Gage shrugged answering "Crash and burn." He joked. Cleo growled. She thought for a few minutes. "Lightning was warned.. If he didn't refuse the offer.. Things would get worse.. I need you to go out of town Gage. Meet with someone and get something for me." Gage nodded. Cleo then grabbed her phone, calling, "Hello Jackson. I need you to bring me some supplies from the school."...

Lightning sat in his just destroyed office. Thinking of what on earth he could do to get rid of Cleo. What dirt he could bring to her face. Maybe he was just the bad guy and she was right.. She had people she was willing to throw under the buss. He wasn't willing to do that. Was he?.

Bobby walked up to Heather and asked "Is he in that office again?" Heather nodded "All he does is sit in it and think. You know what he told me when I came in?" She asked. "What?" "It inspires him." Heather answered. Bobby's brows lowered. Lightning wasn't himself at times lately. "I'm gonna go see him." he announced then headed on up.

Bobby slowly opened the door to the ruins and there was Lightning. Standing and looking out at his track outside the balcony. Bobby walked around the mess and came and stood next to Lightning. "How's it goin?.." Bobby asked softly. Lightning sighed answering "Justice is a joke." Bobby shrugged and some what agreed with that. "Cleo won't just give up. And I have to be willing to lose things." Bobby nodded replying "Well yeah.. That's why you sent Sally away." Lightning stared out at the track.

"I finally had her.. I had Sally and I had my racer.. Cleo will not let me be happy." Lightning added. Bobby wasn't sure what to say to that. "I'm finally ready." "For what?" Bobby asked. "To fight. It's time I fight her with full force. I'm taking them all down. Not just Cleo.. Francesco, Chick, and Gage.". Lightning explained. Bobby snickered asking "How do you plan to do that? Think they just work with her?.. You know? Cut off the head of the snake and that's it right?.." Lightning shook his head answering "That's not good enough. They all are going down because Cleo will make them go down for her first. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna throw them under the buss for her. One by one." Bobby stared at Lightning's stare out. He saw something dark in his blue eyes and was a little worried but this was Lightning. He was the good guy...

To do what he planned, Lightning had to get the same _dirt _on her _team_ as she had. Instead of going straight for Cleo. Lightning was going to destroy her allys. One by one. Starting with the weakest link of them.

Gage.

Cruz zipped up her suitcase. "Finally finished packing." She said with a smile to herself. The door bell rang. She stared at the door. She didn't think the can would be here that soon? She walked over, opened the door and glared greeting. "Lightning.." "Hey..." Lightning greeted with an awkward smile. Cruz crossed her arms and asked "What are you here for? Didn't Tex give you the offer to race yet?" Lightning nodded and got quick to the point. "I'm sorry you hate me. I deserve that.. But I need something from you." Cruz raised a brow. "Like what? I'm busy. I have to go to Florida to my family." "I know.. Tex told me. But I need more drugs." Cruz's eyes widened "What!? What makes you think I even have more!?" Lightning stepped in and shut the door

"Because you do. Right?" he answered. Cruz glared and scolded "You have no right coming here and asking for!?.. Drugs? Why?" "I'm getting rid of Gage." "The sheriff?" Cruz asked. Lightning snickered and began searching through Cruz's home. "Hey! You can't come in here and start going through my home!" Cruz yelled and grabbed Lightning's shoulder. In a quick motion Lightning turned and shoved Cruz against the wall. Pinning her against his body and staring into her brown wide eyes. "Where are the drugs Cruz?" he asked. Cruz stared into those deep blue eyes she just grew weak in.

"Give me the drugs.." He said in a deep tone. Cruz just stared. His lips almost touched hers as he repeated that. His deep soft whispering tones of breath against her lips made her melt. She went for it and kissed Lightning softly and gently. Just a small quiet and quick kiss. Lightning let her have it and then pulled away. "Top drawer.." She answered. Lightning nodded once and went and grabbed the drugs. "What are you going to do?.." She asked. Lightning sighed and put the drugs in his pocket before answering "Get our Sheriff back." He headed to the door when Cruz shouted "Lightning wait!"

"No. Stop." Lightning snapped. Cruz froze and they stared at each other. Lightning looked at her and saw those eyes begging for his touch. Lightning's brows lowered. "I will destroy you Cruz. You should go to your family and.. Don't come back for a while." He shut the door behind him. Cruz wasn't sure what was going on. Lightning was acting strange...

Lightning stood outside the courthouse and stared at the old Sheriff cruiser. Being that it was Sheriff's old cruiser, Lightning knew how to get into the car and knew it had no cameras in it. Lightning only had to worry about cameras outside the courthouse. How was he going to get past them. Then Gage came out and walked over to the cruiser. Lightning stood a distance enough that Gage didn't see him. Lightning watched as the kid got on his phone while eating some sandwich. Maybe he didn't have to actually worry about cameras at all.

Lightning walked out and straight up to Gage. "What are you doin here?" Gage asked. Lightning didn't answer. He just walked right up to the kid and punched him right in the nose! Gage immediately grabbed Lightning's arm and shoved Lightning against the cruiser, cuffing him quick! "You are paying for that!" Gage snapped! Lightning didn't say a word and Gage tossed him into the back of the cruiser. Gage then messed with his nose for a few minutes and cleaned up the sandwich off the ground. Lightning carefully reached into his back pocket and shoved the drugs into the leather of the driver seat while Gage was busy.

Gage got in and started up the cruiser. "You are going straight to the jail. And don't think Cleo won't hear about your stupid outbursts!" He yelled at Lightning. Lightning leaned in his seat and replied "I'm counting on it." Gage shook his head and took Lightning over to the jail. Unknown to the plan Lightning was in the middle of...

Gage pulled Lightning in and tossed him into a holding cell roughly onto the ground! "Hey!" Sheriff shouted! Gage slammed the door shut and locked it before snapping at the former sheriff "What!? He assaulted an officer! He punched me!" Sheriff glanced at Lightning who was still cuffed then back at Gage. "You still can't treat anyone that way. Thats disorder"-"SHUT UP DESK COP!" Gage yelled! Gage stood up to the cell and snarled "You are only making things worse for yourself." Lightning just glared and watched as Gage angrily stomped into his office and slammed the door shut loudly and hard enough it knocked down some rewards of Sheriff's off the wall.

Sheriff sighed and began cleaning them up. Lightning waited and sat there. Sheriff grabbed the keys and walked into the cell and took the cuffs off Lightning and scolded softly "You can't hit a cop McQueen.. You know better..." Lightning rubbed his wrists then said "He has drugs." Sheriff stared silent. "In your cruiser." Lightning added. Sheriff was shocked and confused. "Who? Gage?" He asked. Lightning didn't answer but his face did. Sheriff wouldn't let some rookie cop with drugs run his town. Sheriff quickly rushed outside to go search the cruiser. Cleo wanted to play dirty. Lightning was gonna play dirty. Even if he didn't feel so great about it. He just told himself it was for the better of the town...


	85. two down, playing dirty

"Gage.. Step in here." Cleo said. Gage walked into Cleo's office where Sheriff was standing there. Cleo sighed and explained the situation "Gage.. Sheriff and I talked and.. The town will be willing to drop the drug charges if you turn in your badge.." Gage's jaw dropped. "What!?" Sheriff crossed his arms. Cleo sighed and continued "You're lucky I got Sheriff to even agree to that. He wanted to put you in jail..." Cleo said with gritted teeth. She was furious. Gage looked at Sheriff who spoke up saying "You're young kid.. Don't ruin your life over this." Sheriff held out his hand. Gage looked to Cleo for help but she turned away. "They weren't my drugs! I don't do drugs!" He tried defending.

Gage was furious and ripped the badge off, the belt and handed it all to Sheriff. Cleo sighed and explained "Sheriff will be returning to his prior duties.." Gage shook his head. So mad. Sheriff cleared his throat adding "Keys." Gage's brows lowered as he dropped the keys into Sheriff's hands then left furious! Sheriff proudly put the pin back on. This was where he belonged. Protecting his town. Cleo sat down in her desk and asked "Who told you about the drugs in the car again?" "Lightnin. Kids find all kinds of new drugs these days. Gage was always a little.. He struck me as a dirty cop." Sheriff answered. Cleo nodded and thanked Sheriff before he left. She lost Gage. She didn't have to worry about Gage doing anything. She'd pull that drug charge back up on him and toss the kid in jail.

But Cleo knew Lightning did this intentionally. This was no accident. Cleo needed some air. She stepped outside and saw Sheriff talking to Lightning. She and Lightning made some distant eye contact. Cleo was sending him a pure evil death glare. Lightning smiled a little and ignored her. Sheriff thanked Lightning and kissed his cruisers keys saying "Oh how I've missed you baby." Sheriff got in and took her out for an enjoyable drive. Lightning and Cleo glared at each other. Cleo took the first steps and walked up to Lightning.

"Hello Cleo." Lightning greeted. Cleo shook her head and asked "You think you're so clever don't you?" Lightning didn't answer that. "You can't beat me." She reminded. Lightning nodded but explained "I don't have to. Taking away your tools is all I have to do." "We'll see about that.." Cleo snarled. Lightning snickered and leaned into her ear and said "Tell Chick he's next." Lightning felt that was enough and walked away. Leaving Cleo feeling threatened as her personal cop was gone now. Which meant she'd have to be a lot more careful...

Cleo was furious, stesssed and tired. She walked out after a long day and to her high dollar car but. "What the heck!?" She yelled! All four of her tires were slashed! She growled, shouted and cursed! "LIGHTNING!"...

Lightning shivered a little and asked "Is it a little chillie in here?" Bobby raised a brow answering "No?" Lightning sighed and straightened his tie. "You sure this is a good idea?" Heather asked. Lightning nodded explaining "Yes. It'll be good for my academy, the school, Dinico, Dan and me." Heather and Bobby weren't entirely sure. "Well I'm outa here. I'll be back later to work with Dan on the track for the race this weekend" And he was off to propose a business idea to Tex and Strip.

Bobby sighed and looked to his wife "I'm worried.. He's not thinkin right." Heather shrugged and admitted "I think uniting the schools is an excellent idea." "Yeah but Cal?.. Cal and Lightning aren't friends. I don't know if Lightning is thinking about this completely. Cal is a jerk." Bobby snarled. Heather smiled and took his hand. "It's fine. Maybe Lightning and Cal will make up this way." Bobby wasn't so sure about that though. "Yeah... Maybe.." He mumbled.

Lightning walked up into the school full of confidence in his plan. Even if it didn't have the best intentions as it may seem. Lightning walked up to Strip's office and greeted "Hey there Mr the king." He shut the door. Strip smiled greeting "Hey there Light. And Strip is fine. You gettin ready for the race this weekend?" he asked. Lightning nodded and shook Strip's hand answering "Yes sir. Uh where's Tex?" he asked. "Busy I'm afriad. But I was relly interested in hearing this idea of yours. You want to unite the schools?" Strip asked. Lightning nodded with a smile as he sat down. "I don't want to take any students from you guys. But if we split the classes and you guys don't have a real track? I have that and the drag strip. We can do a lot more with two locations." Strip nodded and assured "You got my attention. Continue, please."

Lightning smiled. "I have a racer already. I know you guys have Cruz and.. Sort of Storm. But I'm thinking with these two schools, we start our own league of racing for the amateurs, the students. Dan, my racer would lead it. Maybe become the first. Alternate the types of classes and you would be the main school. I'd be more of the?...Hands on center." Strip nodded and shrugged "I mean I like the idea. It's something I think we can do. I like the idea of being partners with you Light. You are professional and I like your style." Lightning nodded and asked "Come on. Why don't we do it? At least give it a try it?" Strip nodded and thought a moment..Untite the schools, use Lightning's as the actual race track and start holding races and shows. "I'm in..I know Tex would absolutely love the idea!" Strip said with a smile.

"Great!" Lightning and Strip shook hands on it. Good. Done deal! Uniting the schools! "Oh just.. I want one little request mett if we are gonna do this." Lightning added in an almost sneaky way. Strip raised a brow but motioned for Lightning to continue. Lightning stood up and answered "I want Cal back and running the school. Permanently. On Tenure." Strip was surprised by Lightning's request. Especially with how Lightning and Cal had been getting along lately. Only thing was, they didn't know that Chick was listening in the hall and was shocked and furious! Oh ho!.. Cleo was gonna hear about this! That was suppose to be HIS job! He was suppose to take the school as his!...

Chick came into his fiance's office and shut the door behind him locking it. Cleo raised a brow and asked "What's wrong Daddy?" She glanced at the time. "It's not your time right now." She pointed out. Chick leaned over her desk and quickly explained the current situation "Cal is coming back and he's getting the school back and on tenure!" "What? How?" Cleo asked with a worried face. Chick sat down explaining "Lightning came in and proposed this stupid idea to combine his academy and the school under the condition that Strip put Cal back in charge." Cleo growled and hit the desk. She was getting so stressed.

Chick noticed and said "Hey.. Calm down precious. You're gonna make wrinkles in that pretty face." Cleo turned and snapped "Don't call me precious!" in this deep angry mom voice! Chick's eyes widened as he fell silent. "Lightning is going to far and undoing everything!" she snarled. Chick nodded and complained "Yeah really.. I was suppose to own that school." Cleo shot a glare to Chick but took a deep breath and put on a smile. "It's okay Daddy..I promised you that school.. You will get it I promise." "Better." Chick snickered. Cleo held her tongue. But that was it! Lightning needed a hard shove to remind him who was the boss here...

Lightning and Dan were under the hood of the race car that Lightning had put together with the help of Bobby that Dan raced last week. Dan stared and asked "What are you doing?" "Loosening her up." Lightning answered. "There. Now let's give that a try." Lightning shut the hood and pinned it down. Dan turned and asked "Whose the fancy blonde?" Lightning turned and sighed with a glare answering "Cleo..." "They mayor?" Dan asked. Lightning nodded and the two stood there as Cleo walked up. "Lightning... Heard you're racing this weekend.." She was rude about it to.

Lightning smiled answering "Yup." Cleo glared and cocked her head asking "Isn't that?.. Dangerous for a man of your age? And you've already been in a big accident. I would think you'd want to make sure that you didn't risk any further brain injury.." Lightning rolled his eyes. Cleo was ridiculous."Whose this again?" she asked referring to Dan. Lightning stepped in front of his racer. "No one. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Lightning asked. Cleo snickered and looked Lightning up ans down before answering that. "I do actually.." She and Lightning stared at each other for a few seconds then she was off.

Dan raised a brow and asked "Um.. What was that about?" "Nothing. Ignore that woman." Lightning answered. Dan nodded and watched as the fancy car drove off. "Should I worry?" Dan asked. Lightning shook his head and explained "Cleo just is out for me. Don't mess with her kid.. She's not anything good." "That's great.. Good to know but?.. I meant about the race this weekend? I mean that means me and you will BOTH be racing!" Lightning snickered with a smile. "You'll do great. It'll be good for you and me. Let us see how you really run under some more pressure." Dan didn't reply to that. He was already nervous and yeah, racing in his only second race with his mentor and boss only made him more nervous...

Lightning just got out the shower and dried off with the towel. He tossed it into the hamper and put on some comfortable clothes for the night. Next he grabbed his phone and went to pull up Sally's name to call and talk to her and the kids but decided to grab a quick glass of water first. _BBBZZZ. _Lightning glanced at his phone and wasn't sure who this was? Some unknown number?

_unknown_

_How is the ex wife?_

_unknown_

_She looks beautiful in the shower_

_unknown_

_your oldest has her nose_

Lightning felt way to uneasy with that and called the number but it went to voicemail. Lightning sighed and stared at the number. Had to be Cleo._ Bbbzzzz_

_unknown_

_Does she enjoy two men at once?_

This was pissing Lightning off and he texted back.

_Lightning McQueen_

_Stop Cleo. I know this is you. It's not funny. I don't pull in your kids into our mess._

_unknown_

_I'm not Cleo_

_unknown_

_But she sounds hot too._

_unknown_

_send me a picture?_

Lightning stared at the texts and the number. It had to be Cleo. Lightning didn't like this though. It made him feel sick. _Bbbzzz_

_Unknown_

_Would you like to hear the things I would love to do to Sally?_

Lightning had to take a breath then called Sally. "Come on...Please answer.. Let me hear your voice.." He begged as it rang.

_Hey Lightning_

"Oh gosh... You have no idea how much I needed to hear your voice..."

_You okay?_

"Yes... Just.. Got some.. Random number texting me. How are you? You still at your dad's?"

_Yeah. Yeah and I'm good.. Kids are good. You sure you're okay?_

"Yeah. I can not wait to see you again."

_Hopefully soon.._

"Soon. I promise you soon."

_Okay.. Wanna talk to the kids?_

"Yes!.. Yes I'd love to."

The phone fumbled around, shuffling around.

_Hey dadda._

"Hey Landon. How's my boy?"

_Well we play and the dragon._

"You saw a dragon huh?"

_Yeah it rawr!_

Lightning chuckled. "Good. That's great buddy."

_Daddy!_

"Ece baby.. You being good for mom?"

_Ya_

"What about your brothers?"

_ya_

"I miss you."

_I love you._

"Love you to Ece."

The phone fumbled around again but then Sally was back on.

_Hey, Colton doesn't want to talk for some reason..._

"It's fine. You guys can call anytime any of you want to talk."

_Well that's sweet._ _Can I ask you something?_

"Well yeah."

_What um.. What have you done for yourself? You know?.. When you feel.. Needs?..._

"Needs? What are you.. Wait needs? Like sex?"

_Well come on, this is you Lightning. You're like the... __Hor... um.. Neediest man I know.._

"You mean horniest. Nice.. And nothing. I haven't, I don't need sex. I'm doing absolutely fine waiting. Waiting for you to come home."

_Hmmm.._

"Wait?.. Are you having doubts?"

_I.. Not really. Just... I don't know. Never mind._

"No, what? Do you still want? To get back together?"

_Well.. Yea.. Ofcorse.._

"You don't sound sure.."

_I'm sure Light._

Lightning knew now he needed to speed things up. Get rid of Cleo and Sally home before she changed her mind.

_Well I'm gonna go.. Thanks for calling tonight Lightning. Miss you and be careful out there._

"Ofcorse. Miss you Sally. Love"- She hung up. Something was wrong. Lightning hung up and sighed with a frown. He didn't want to lose Sally. What if she didn't wait._ Bbbzzzz_ Lightning looked at his phone again.

_Unknown_

_Are you prepared to __take the thing she loves away?_. ..

Lightning got up early for another early morning of training with Dan. One more day and he would be heading out to California for the race. And the only person left in hs way of finishing Cleo off was Francesco. That one was going to be tricky. Mostly because Lightning was a little emotionally involved after things between Sally and Francesco and what Francesco did to Cruz. Luckily Sally, the kids, and Cruz were away for now and couldn't get hurt. But those text from the unknown number made Lightning sick to his stomach. Who else besides Cleo would do that. It had to be Cleo.

Lightning grabbed a quick cup of coffee, quick breakfast bar and his jacket and keys and stepped outside. "Woah!" he fell with a thud! "Ow..." he groaned. He sat up and.. "Oil?.." Lightning was in a huge puddle of oil. Actually it was all over his porch and steps. He sighed. Cleo. That wasn't the worst.. His Camaro had a delightful new hood ornament. Lightning carefully walked over to it and "Oh my god.. Come on!" he shouted. A dildo was put on the good. Lightning sighed and grabbed the thing and pulled it. Forcefully. It wasn't coming off easily! "Come on! Why.. What the fuck did.." He paused and froze when two women taking a run stopped and just stared.

"Haha.. Mornin.." Lightning said awkwardly with a red cheeked smile. The women looked at each other and one whispered "That's somethin you don't see everyday.." Lightning McQueen pulling hard on a dildo outside on his car. Yip. That was a site. They awkwardly continued their morning run. Lightning growled and stared at the dildo on the hood. He was taking the suv today. Just until he could get time to actually pry that thing off the hood. It was best he lock the camaro in the garage for now probably too...


	86. her high

Chick, Jackson and Francesco all came and sat down to meet with Cleo. She had enough of Lightning and his silly games. She had to squish McQueen like a bug amd assure her people she had things handled. "I don't even know why we try anymore.. McQueen got Cal the school back, Sally doesn't want Franny here and now he's racing the cup." Jackson griped. But Francesco agreed. Chick kinda did but wouldn't say so in front of his woman. Cleo shook her head explaining "We are fine. Lightning thinks he's winning but he's not. Tonight we strike." "We strike?" Francesco asked. "How?" Cleo sighed and smiled answering "Really simple. I'm gonna make him hurt a little.." "What's that mean?.." Jackson asked. Cleo snickered answering "Don't you boys worry.. I got it taken care of." Francesco stared hard at this woman. He didn't trust her anymore...

The car door shut and he walked up to the academy doors and on inside. Interrupting the lesson Lightning was about to be giving Dan. Bobby's eyes widened and he loudly cleared his throat to grab Lightning's attention. Lightning looked over and was a little stunned to see Cal. Cal looked upset. Not angry upset. More like sad or hurt. Maybe? It was odd. Cal stared at the ground and walked closer greeting cautiously "Hey.. Um.. I'm sorry for a lot of things.. That.. That I've done.." Lightning and Bobby glanced at each other. Bobby was just curious as to see if Lightning actually would forgive Cal for eveything lately.

Lightning stared at Cal. Thinking. He sighed and walked over to Cal. "I need your help." Lightning said. Cal just stared. But after what Lightning did.. And after everything. Cal nodded. Lightning then asked "Am I going to be able to trust you?.." Cal stated into Lightning's eyes for a second but nodded again. Bobby watched from the front desk and just watched cautiously. He, himself didn't trust Cal so much and would keep an eye on his former _friend._ "I wanna show you something.." Lightning said and took Cal up the elevator and up to his office.

"What do you wanna show me?" Cal asked. Lightning looked at his friend answering "You'll see.." Cal was a little unsure and nervous. What if Lightning was just taking him back up to his office to beat him up again. "Cleo, the mayor.. She has a lot to do with our fights lately.." Lightning exclaimed. Cal didn't believe that and replied "Don't you do that. I hate that you blame your problems on other people. Now.. I have to thank you and I owe you.. I owe you for what you did for me and my job with the school but.. But I don't have to listen to your crap." Lightning glared and stepped out the elevator, leading Cal to his office. Lightning opened the door and stepped back, letting Cal in first.

Cal gasped seeing the mess, the ruins.. The bolt... Cal turned to Lightning and asked "Who did this?.." Lightning stepped up next to Cal before answering "According to the note left on my desk, you did." Cal's eyes widened. Quickly he defended "No!? No, I never did _THIS_!?.." "I know." Lightning snapped. Cal was shocked by the damage here. "But Cleo wanted me to think you did." Cal shook his head and defended "That doesn't make any sense.. Cleo helped me. A lot.. She wouldn't want to _frame _me?" Cal was shocked. Lightning frowned and decided to tell Cal the truth "She drugged Megan. Sent me and Megan in a cab back to my place that night you got busy.." Cal's brows lowered.

"Wait, hold on.. Cleo? The mayor? Drugged Megan?" he asked. Before Lightning could answer Cal went off "Oh come on! That's low Lightnin! Even for you! Blaming all of this on your ex!?" "Did you do this than?" Lightning asked. Cal looked at the mess answering "No, ofcorse not!" Lightning and Cal stood silent a minute. "What kept you busy that night Cal?" Lightning asked. Cal thought back to that night for a few minutes...

_Cal sighed and some girl handed him a clip board and he signed it. "What's that?" Lightning asked. Cal glared a bit explaining "Well, with Tex coming... I want the entire place to be spotlessly perfect. The school, the students, teachers all here! He's coming tomorrow." Lightning's eyes widened replying "Geez.. That's not much time to prepare Cal?" Cal snickered "Tell me about it. But it is what it is. Get that student that is leaving, out today. I don't want Tex hearing about it." Lightning nodded._

_"So what about the track?" Lightning asked. Cal raised a brow, "What about it?" Lightning shrugged explaining "Well..What's Tex gonna say when he sees you closed it? I think you should consider buying it back and opening it up. I would love to help! I can be the tracks.. Uh.. I can maintain it for you. You'll never have to worry about it at all!?" Cal sighed scolding "No!? What don't you get about that old track!? It is closed! Sold! I have to train these kids in a way that they want to be trained Lightning!"_

_Cal looked over some things then added assuring "Oh! And don't worry, we are still on for drinks tonight. I could use it after this day!" Lightning smiled agreeing "Great! Definitely. I'll see you after work then." Cal nodded and ordered "Yes, now get back to work Light. Please?" Lightning glared "Alright Cal. Just for you... Sense you said please." Cal shook his head. He didn't have time for Lightning's attitude. He was busy with making eveything perfect for Tex's arrival..._

_Cal looked at the time on his watch. He sighed. He needed to get going. Cal grabbed his files and began cleaning up his desk when someone suddenly knocked. Which was weird sense he thought he was alone at the school. He stared at the door and watched as Cleo came in. Cal let out a sigh of relief greeting "Oh.. Cleo.. Scared me there." Cleo giggled lightly and was hiding something behind her back. "What are you doing here?" Cleo walked up and revealed a plate of cookies._

_She placed it on the desk answering "I wanted to bring you this. To celebrate everything. Thought you and your team could eat these little treats tomorrow. Make cookie points with Tex." Cal was curious and suspicious but let it go and thanked her. "Well i gotta get going. I got plans with"-"Lightning. Yeah, he told me. He's running late thanks to me.. Woopsie.." She said in a flirty almost slutty way. Cal snickered and shook his head. Disregarding that. "Right.. I gotta go.. Megan will be waiting.." He repeated. Cleo stopped him asking "Will you just taste one..Before you go? I did make them for you and Lightning and Tex and Meg too. I won't be here to see everyone else's reaction. Just a taste sweetie?" Cleo asked in this cute little girly way. Cal sighed but gave in._

_"Sure.." He took one and bit into it and instantly tried not to make a terrible face. "Oh.. Oh god.. So.. So.. good...". No.. It was terrible. The most bitter ass cookie ever! Cleo smiled and set them on his desk proudly. "Alright than. Thanks and you enjoy those. Try not to eat 'em all up before Tex and Lightning get to try them." she giggled with a hair flip. Cal forced that thing down in one rough swallow._

_He watched Cleo leave so he could lock up. And throw out the rest of those cookies. But as he grabbed his jacket he felt sick. He covered his mouth to keep what was coming down. He quickly opened the drawer of his desk for a bottle of water and drank it down slowly. He sat down for just a minute because he started feeling a little dizzy..._

_"Cal?.." He was asleep, hunched over on the desk. It was sad. Mostly because she betrayed such a hard working man. A hardworking and faithful man. She came closer softly coaxing him up, "Cal.. Baby.. Cal." He suddenly jumped up! Breathed heavy a moment and looked around. "Did you sleep here all night?" Megan asked. Cal blinked and rubbed his eyes answering "Yeah I? Guess I did?"_...

"She drugged my wife...? That bitch drugged me and my wife!?" Cal yelled. Lightning nodded. Cleo was a danger to everyone. A lot of things that had happened between him and Lightning and Cruz made sense now.. The letters, the hooker, box.. It was all Cleo! Cal and Lightning looked at each other. "Lightning.. She's gotta pay.." Cal said in a deep tone. Lightning nodded again. "Partners?" He asked and held out his hand. Cal stared at Lightning's hand a second then shook his hand agreeing "Partners."...

It was late and Bobby was the last one to leave next to Lightning. "Alright! I'll see you tomorrow man!" Bobby called and waved as he left. "Yea you to." Lightning waved. Lightning began shutting off lights and equipment around the academy before leaving himself. He went into the main lobby, shut off the desk computer sense Heather forgot too once again. The last bit of lights and out the door he began locking up.

Aa he locked up a large suv. Similar to his pulled up. Lightning glanced at it but paid little attention as he finished locking up. The suv parked next to his. Lightning made his way to his vehicle but stopped feeling uneasy. _Bbbzzzz. _Lightning glanced at his phone real quick there in the parking lot. That stupid unknown number again.

_Unknown_

_Glad I'm not you._

"What?" Lightning muttered. Then a door slammed shut. More than one. Lightning looked up to see five guys all in black coming up to him and he knew this couldn't be good. He had no pocket knife, no gun, nothing but his phone. Lightning swallowed nervously ans loudly asked "Can I help you?.. Gentlemen?.." One immediately knocked Lightning's phone out of his hand and it broke hitting the pavement. "Oh geez.. Well.. There goes 1200 bucks." Lightning griped. "Give me your wallet." one ordered. Lightning wasn't even going to try to fight it. He reached in his pocket and handed the man his wallet.

The guy looked at it, in it. "The Lightning McQueen hmm?" he asked. They snickered. Lightning didn't say anything. One asked "How's it feel to be a racing legend?" Then another shoved Lightning down, face forward onto the pavement. Lightning breathed heavy and tried to keep calm. He reached for his phone but one guy kicked it away. A ways away. Lightning cautiously stood up and announced "Look... I .. I don't want any trouble guys." One snickered replying "Oh you scared to fight?" Lightning hesitated but shook his head. He looked at them. One had a gun. This was bad. This was bad and absolutely terrifying. All he could think of was Sally. Sally getting some crazy news that he was shot in the parking lot of his academy and the next time she saw him would be in a body bag!

The guy then punched Lightning in the side of the face, Lightning fell but a guy pulled him back up and held his arms back letting another guy punch Lightning in the stomach before letting Lightning fall to his knees. Lightning fell. He fell and then was shoved face down then kicked in the ribs multiple times! Finally one guy stopped it and yelled "That's enough! Woah stop! STOP!" They all stopped. Letting Lightning catch his breath on the ground. The five guys looked at each other. One pulled Lightning up to his knees and another kneed Lightning in the face! The guy slung Lightning around and let him trip or fly, into the grill of his suv.

Lightning hit it hard then fell to the ground. The men still surrounded him. One took all he could or wanted from Lightning's wallet then tossed what was left of it next to Lightning and snarled "Some legend." They joked and laughed. Lightning sat up and breathed heavy but managed to say "Tell Cleo.. I said... fuck you.." With that one guy shoved Lightning back down! Lightning rolled over onto his back on the ground. Blood coming out of his nose and he coughed pretty painfully. He heard the men all get into their suv and leave.

This had to be Cleo. Cleo had to have done this! Lightning breathed painfully, heavily and used his own suv to pull himself up. He leaned over the hood and caught his breath. Sitting there for a moment. He began crying. He covered his eyes and began crying. He didn't feel strong enough for this. He was terrified for Sally and the kids! Thankful they weren't here! Thankful they were safe! Thankful these guys didn't shoot him! He was terrified he was never going to see Sally or his kids again...

Lightning sat on the steps of his house. Just sitting outside in the dark and thinking. His phone was so messed up that he couldn't call Sally tonight. He wanted her voice but at the same time he didn't want to tell her what happened and worry her. Tomorrow was his last day in town and to help Dan practice before leaving to California. He knew Sally was at her dad's and maybe if he found the time he would just drive the extra hours and go see her there in person. For now he would shower and take some pain killers and sleep this off for the night...

_Knock, knock , knock._

"Come in." Cleo called. Lightning walked in and shut the door quietly. Cleo stared at him, his bruises. They weren't as bad as she hoped they'd be. "Hello there Lightning. How are you feeling?" she asked in such a snotty way. Lightning walked over and sat down. Staring at this woman. "What do you actually want from me?" he asked. Cleo smiled softly before answering "Poor you.. I told you to decline the offer.. You didn't listen." "So you want me to just?.. Obey you?" he asked. Cleo sighed and just stared at his pathetic face. "It would make things a lot easier on yourself." Lightning shook his head.

He felt like giving up but remembered, he already got rid of Gage and Chick.. "I'm gonna take Francesco down today. Then you will have no one ele guarding you. And then I'll enjoy slowly destroying you." He was angry. He wanted her to hurt at this point. Cleo snickered. She wasn't going to go down so easily. She leaned close and explained "I already told you... You can't beat me.. Take Francesco down." she said with a shrug. "I don't need him anymore." Lightning was confused. She didn't need Francesco anymore? That didn't make sense?

"Who else is working with you?.." Lightning asked cautiously. Cleo snickered with a smile and snarled "Oh if you only knew.." Lightning and Cleo stared at eachother pretty intensely. Lightning was trying to figure her out, her plans out. "Enjoy the dildo on the car?" she asked while trying not to laugh. Lightning glared as she continued "See if we were together? I'd put you on quite a show on top of that hood. I'd show you how deep I can make it go. How low I can go over it hmm? I hope you think of that image next time your alone." She said seductively. Lightning's nose cringed. He hated her dirty game and tricks.

"When does this end Cleo?" Lightning asked firmly. Cleo let out a sigh and cocked her head answering "At the funeral march would be my guess." Oh that done it. Lightning nodded and accepted this. "I enjoy this baby." Cleo admitted with a smile. "Every bit of this. It's my high.. And in the end I win. I always win." Lightning just stared at her. He needed to find out who else was working for her ir cut her where it hurt. Make her cry blood. Lightning stood up still staring at this woman. He turned and left. He had just figured it out. Cleo gave it away. She loved this game. This was her high. The fighting back and fourth. She liked this because she was married to this for years. Lightning had to get her ex husband here. Some how.


	87. what I'm becoming

Lightning watched as Francesco returned to his motel with a coffee. He had to be careful here. Francesco was here for Sally before. But Sally was gone so.. What was keeping Francesco here now? Lightning suddnely saw Cleo's car pull up. He quicky hid behind the building more. He definitely couldn't let Cleo see him! What was she doing? Warning Francesco? Maybe he shouldn't have just told her he was coming after Francesco next. The problem was how? But if Cleo was here.. That meant her home was empty.

Lightning quickly left. Yes, breaking into Cleo's home was a terrible idea and breaking the law. But he couldn't find anything on her there at her office. Lightning parked the car away and sat waiting for the opportunity. He realized she had help. Cleo had a maid and a doorman. So he didn't need to actually _break in_. Just.. wait for the opportunity to sneak in. So he waited...

Sally sighed and set her phone down. Lightning wasn't answering. Carson walked in and asked his daughter "Hey.. How you doing baby?" Sally frowned admitting "Over thinking.. Lightning won't answer the phone. I mean.. He's probably busy with the race this weekend." Carson hated seeing his Sally hurt constantly by this guy. "Sally.. You deserve better than that man." Carson was beginning his typical speech. Sally shook her head and stopped him with her hand saying "No, don't. Don't give me the lecture Dad.. I.. I can't hear it again." Carson sighed with a frown.

"Sally I just want you to he happy.." He exclaimed. Sally pulled away from her father. "Sally.. You would want the same thing for Ece. For any of your kids." "Their Lightning's kids to." She defended. Carson sighed. Yes, but Lightning was a bad influence. "Are you happy?" Carson asked softly. Sally hesitated. Was she?...

The boy opened the door and left it open while walking out to the curb. This was Lightning's chance! Lightning walked around the side of the house and peeked inside. Empty. He knew she had cameras and knew Cleo would see this later. So he had to actually come out with something this time. Lightning snuck in and hid behind the stairs as the boy walked back inside, shut, and locked the door. Lightning had been here enough times that he knew the rooms Cleo had _off limits_ to even her staff. Once it was clear, Lightning went up the stairs quietly. First her office. She had her own little room set up with a high dollar computer and like a library in there.

Lightning held his breath as he slowly twisted the handle. Praying it was unlocked. Unlocked. Good. He walked in, shutting the door behind him quietly. This was too easy. He had to come out with something. First the desk. First drawer, nothing but pens and papers, blank papers, crayons, markers, high lighters. He sighed. Second drawer, candy, chocolates, wrappers, crinkled up post it noted which had uselss things like _Obgyn at 3, mick soccer sign up!,_ and a supplies list. Shut that useless drawer. Third drawer and last one of the desk, vibrator, gel, porn dvds.. Really? Nothing of use again. Lightning looked around. Checking the books for anything, the shelves of the book case. Nothing. Then the file cabinet. First drawer, normal important documents like home, insurance, health stuff, divorce papers, child custody. Nothing of use to him.

Second drawer, photos and photo alblums. He shut it and growled to himself. "Come on.. Gotta be something." Third drawer, school books. Tons of her kids school stuff and crafts all shoved into a drawer. Lightning sighed. It kind of made him miss his kids. He had to find something here! The closet. He grabbed the handle but it was locked. What?.. Seriously. This had to be where he'd find something. He began looking around for the key. Her bedroom.

Lightning quietly opened the door and peeked out. Quiet. He snuck into the hall way and to the bedroom. Sneaking in and closing the door behind him. "Okay.. Where would I put keys.." He muttered. The bed side table. Lightning looked in the drawers. One was completely empty, other side just had gel and lotions and a perfume bottle. Nothing. He then heard thumps outside in the hall. He froze and stared at the door.

"Oh no, I have Chick coming over in a few minutes." CLEO! Lightning quickly ran into her bathroom and would hide in there but.. Stupid place to hide!? The door opened, too late! Lightning hid in the off closet inside. Hoping Cleo wouldn't know he was there. He heard her walk inside the bedroom and heard what sounded like keys being placed down. Shit. She probably had them the entire time. Then he heard the door open and shut again. Lightning peeked out. She was gone. Lightning looked on the dresser. No keys. He could have sworn he heard keys?

He began looking through her dresser and clothes in it. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then the bedroom closet. Footsteps and.. Shit. Lightning froze when he heard Cleo's familiar flirtatious giggle and.. Chick. "Fuck.." He whispered. He shut the closet door and hid inside the small extra closet. He heard shuffling. Chick and Cleo definitely making out and lips smacking loudly. Lightning kept quiet. Listening to the sounds of Cleo moan and call Chick Daddy. Gosh it was disgusting.

"Oh right there! just like that daddy!" Cleo shouted in a breathless tone. "You like that?" Chick asked. it was not fun to be here right now. Lightning felt like something was watching him. He slowly and cautiously looked to his right where he met eyes with bright yellow eyes of a stuffed cat in a relaxed laying up position on the closet shelf. Lightning stared at the creepy freakin thing a moment. Orange and grey long fur. Poor cat.. Who the heck stuffs a cat!? Why didn't she burry in a shoe box like a normal human being!? He slowly looked away. Listening to maoning and shuffling and knocking. The bed was knocking, THE BED!

It stopped. "Where's that toy of yours?" Chick asked. Cleo panted heavily before answering "The office. My office here. Lower desk drawer." "Let's use that again.." He replied. "You like it rough don't you daddy?" Cleo asked with a giggle. Lightning shook his head hearing this conversation. Thankfully Cleo and Chick left the room, shutting the door behind them. Lightning glanced at the cat then left the closet. A shiver left his body. He needed to get out of here. This was to risky. Lightning reached for the door but it began to open! He quickly hid behind it as it swung open and he watched Cleo and Chick go down onto the bed! Lightning rushed out that room and into the hall before either of them noticed!

As he walked passed the office. KEYS! on the desk! Lightning looked back down the hall. Cleo and Chick _sounded _occupied. So he went in and grabbed the keys. Going through each one. quickly! "Come on.. Please be here." One clicked! Lightning opened the door. So many file boxes.. So many.. Labels! Lightning looked through them quickly and listened for ques to know when Cleo and Chick would be done and time for him to get out of there period!

Nothing yet. Files of different names. His name even.. Sally? He grabbed those two for sure. "Come on.. Francesco... Yourself... Gotta be something.." He needed something on Cleo or Francesco! One labeled LMR academy tapes. That caught his attention. Lightning grabbed that box and there were two dvds and?.. A usb? Then he heard sudden silence. Shit.. Cleo and Chick. Lightning shut the closet and turned around to see Cleo standing there in a silk robe. He sighed.. He was caught.

Cleo cocked her head and asked "What do you have there?" Lightning looked at the files and box before answering "Not sure yet.. Wanna tell me?" Cleo snickered and stared at them. She saw one said Lightning's name so she went ahead and answered "Your file there.. Has your full history. Date you were adopted into the state of Texas by Minty McQueen and her husband. Not a poor family but.. Not rich sense your parents spent all the money they had adopting sad little children like you.. Your school years, work history, nothing really that interesting on you. You are right about one thing. That I have nothing on you. Except this now. Breaking into the mayors home?.. How naughty Mr McQueen.."

Lightning glanced at the files. Cleo noticed he had Sally's too. Cleo snickered continuing "Oh Sally? Yeah.. Did you know she put an innocent man in jail? Probably not. Woman can't carry a pregnancy can she?" Lightning glared at Cleo. She crossed her arms and ordered "Put down the box Lightning." Lightning stared at it then answered "No." "No?" "No. These tapes belonged to me. My academy.." Cleo sighed and then Chick walked in. Dressed thankfully. "Would you rather go to jail?" Cleo asked. Lightning was thinking. How to get out of this with these tapes. It wasn't going to happen. He sighed and nodded. "Fine.." He muttered and set down the box and files on her desk.

"That's a good boy." Cleo said with a smile. Lightning just glared at her. "Chick baby.. Escort Mr McQueen out of our home." "With pleasure." Chick chuckled. Lightning stared at Chick as he came closer. "Don't touch me.".Lightning snarled. Chick didn't. "I can escort myself out." Lightning growled. Cleo and Chick watched Lightning leave carefully. Once outside and to his car, Lightning got in and took out the usb from his pocket. Better be something on this stick. And it better not be a trick...

"Alright.. Let's see what we got." Heather said as she plugged in the usb. Bobby and Lightning watched the screen from both sides of her carefully. Files. "Alright.. We got two files here. Videos." Heather pointed out. Lightning nodded ordering her to open them. Heather clicked on the first one and it was the main door. Someone breaking in. Bobby squinted then asked slowly "Isn't that?.."-"Francesco." Lightning answered. Francesco broke into the academy. It waa a few minutes of staring at the front entrance of the academy then it went black. "Play the next one." Lightning ordered.

Heather closed that one and clicked the next one. The back side. Cruz was on the stadium seats.

..._Cruz couldn't step back. she grabbed Francesco's arms. Francesco yanked his arms away which lead to Cruz loosing her balance and falling from the top of the stadium bleacher! Cruz felt like the seconds became minutes! As her view of Francesco staring down at her became further and further. There was nothing to grab onto to stop the fall.._

They were all shocked by the video. Lightning was furious. "You want me to call the Sheriff?..." Heather asked. Lightning took a second to answer but answered "No. Not yet." Lightning wanted his own revenge first. He wanted Francesco to suffer before sending him to Sheriff...

Lightning sat in his car. Waiting for Francesco to return home. Waiting for almost a full hour. Nothing. It was getting dark and waiting here gave Lightning time to rethink this. What was he going to do anyway? Beat him up? This was stupid. He should go to the law. He should go to Sheriff. Then Francesco pulled up. Lightning watched the Italian get out the car and go up to his door. Lightning was furious.

He got out the car and Francesco turned and looked at Lightning greeting with a sigh "McQueen.. Francesco is not in the mood to chat again.. I have no business with you. Besides, Cleo has made it clear"- Lightning pushed Francesco into the house roughly, shutting the door behind him. Francesco fell to the floor and yelled "What was that for!?" Lightning stared down at Francesco. Angry. So angry. Francesco rolled onto his back and sat up to get up but Lightning kicked him hard in the chest pushing him back down on his back!

"Tell the truth! What you did to Cruz at my academy!" Lightning yelled! Francesco looked up at Lightning. Now worried but replied "No idea what you are talking about!" Lightning stepped onto Francesco's hand. "OOOEWW!!!!" "Say it!"l Tell the truth!" Lightning yelled Francesco's hand was pinned. He wasn't scared just in pain. His face showed it. Francesco tried to grab Lightning's leg with his free hand but Lightning punched Francesco across the face first!

"Tell the truth!" He yelled and pressed more weight onto Francesco's hand. Francesco screamed in pain and gave in! "Alright! I, I.. Didn't help her! I, I let her fall from the bleachers!" "Coward." Lightning snarled and stepped off Francesco's hand. Francesco rubbed his fingers gently from the pain. "Coward and a monster!" Lightning yelled with a swift kick to Francesco's face! Francesco fell onto the floor then scurried up with help of a chair. Ready to defend himself.

"What about me!? Is that what you were going to do!? Let me fall of ledge so you could have Sally!?" Lightning yelled then grabbed the nearest thing, a coffee mug, and threw it at Francesco! It hit him, then fell to the floor and shattered! "I should throw you off the falls!" Lightning yelled and threw a book at Francesco! Francesco blocked it and yelled back "Is sorry! I never did anything to you though!" "You stepped into my life! My family! You fucked my wife!" Lightning shouted! Francesco shook his head explaining "She said the two of you were seperated!" "Oh no! Don't put this on Sally!" "Is true!" Francesco defended!

Lightning glanced at the counter and grabbed the salt, tossing it at Francesco's face! Not only did the large container hit his forehead but salt got into his eyes! Francesco I'm grabbed his eyes and screamed over this as he wobbled unbalanced, Lightning shoved Francesco against the wall hard and yelled into his face "You don't get to get away with any of that! Then you worked with Cleo! To get to Sally!?" Lightning pulled him forward then hit him hard against the wall again! Pictures fell off the wall it was so hard! "Please stop!" Francesco begged! Lightning punched Francesco in the face! More than once. The man's lip was bleeding, his gums.

"I want you dead! I want you dead but at the same time I want you to pay!" Lightning yelled! Then flung Francesco across the room and toward the small kitchen! Francesco's back hit the counter ledge and he fell to the floor. Lightning wasn't done. Francesco looked at the drawers next to him for anything to protect himself. Lightning came up and knelt down, hitting Francesco in the face! And again! Francesco put his hands up and begged Lightning to stop! "Please! It is over! Cleo is making me leave! She has a plan! Please I will tell ou everything!" Lightning didn't listen and hit him again! Francesco patted the ground for anything to defend himself! Lightning reared back to hit Francesco again but Francesco grabbed Lightning around the throat.

With the upper hand, Francesco pushed as hard as he could forcing Lightning down and began strangling him. Choking Lightning tightly with his hands! "I should finish you now! End you! In self defense! Then Sally could see you for who you are!" Francesco yelled! Lightning began kicking and gasping for air! His lungs stinging! He hit Francesco's arms! Lightning strangled to free himself of Francesco's grip. Francesco was panicking and lifted slightly then bashed Lightning into the floor!

Lightning stopped kicking. He barely had a grip on Francesco's hands. He tried prying Francesco's fingers open but couldn't. Francesco had tears in his eyes as he watched the life slipping out of Lightning. "FUCK!" Francesco yelled! Lightning couldn't breathe. His vision was going out. He quit fighting. He couldn't do it and this was it. This was it.

This was it.

Francesco was sweating and blood on his face. Suddenly he let go. Lightning immediately gasped for air and coughed! Lightning could breathe! It was painful but he could breathe! Francesco stepped back and just stared at Lightning while muttering nonsene in Italian, maybe praying for his soul and religion. Lightning who was gasping hard, his chest raising and he rolled on his side coughing, gasping. Breathing in long deep pant like breaths. He sounded rough, almoat growlish as he spoke "Get out.. Get out!.." But Francesco stood there. "Get OUT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Lightning yelled in pain! Francesco didn't hesitate and grabbed his keys and ran.

Lightning breathed heavily and painfully. He sat up on his knees and slowly got up. He walked into the bathroom and ran sowm water. Splashing it onto his face and cleaning his hands.. His hands with blood.. He glanced at himself in the mirror and.. What had he done. What was he becoming anymore...


	88. Sally would want you to

Chick came into Cleo's office with some news and the empty gas can Cleo asked for. "Hey babe." He greeted. Cleo smiled. Not her normal peppy smile. She looked tired and stressed. Chick set the can down kissed Cleo lightly on the cheek. "Did you know that Francesco left?" he asked. Cleo nodded. "Um.. Isn't that a bad thing?" Chick asked. Cleo shook her head. Chick sat down and raised a brow. "You okay? You seem... Extra quiet.." He pointed out. Cleo stared at her fiancee and put on a smile answering "I'm good. I'm just tired." Chick nodded.

"So we don't need Francesco now?" Chick asked. Cleo shook her head admitting "I told him to leave. With Lightning out to get him he was a liability. He had to go." Chick nodded then replied "So we're done? With all this? Right?" Cleo sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she had to explain this. "No, I still have Jackson. And if I'm gonna make Lightning realize that I am the boss I have to do something that will show him just how far I'm willing to go.. Something that will scare him into submission." Chick snorted as he tried not to laugh. Cleo raised a brow and asked "Did I say something humorous?"

Chick shrugged and explained "Just.. You been gettin a little crazy about all this. You are the mayor, you have money. No body really wants anything from you. You could just let this go and live your life." Cleo cocked her head to the side. "Lightning needs to learn that I will not allow the things he's done.. Hes gonna regret racing this weekend.. And Jackson is going to take the fall."...

Lightning just sat there staring at the phone on the main desk of the school. Staring. Heather stood a distance just watching Lightning and staring. Bobby finally got there and walked up to his wife and asked "He okay?" Heather shrugged explaining why she called Bobby. "He looks like he's been strangled or hung.. He won't talk to me and he's been staring at the phone for two hours now.. It rings from time to time but he doesn't answer it.." Bobby nodded and walked up to Lightning.

"Hey.." He greeted. Lightning didn't budge or say a word. Bobby sighed and looked at the phones screen.

_4 missed calls_

"You don't wanna answer any of those?" Bobby asked. Lightning still didn't budge or say a word. Bobby knelt down and took a look at the bruises around Lightning's neck and immediately became more concerned. "Lightning... Talk to me bud." But he didn't. Bobby sighed and wasn't sure what to do. The phone started ringing again. Bobby reached for it but Lightning snapped "Don't answer it.." Bobby looked to Lightning. "It's Sally.. I can't talk to her." Lightning added. Bobby's brows lowered. "I should have went to the Sheriff.." Lightning admitted softly. Bobby watched the phone stop ringing.

_5 missed calls._

Bobby cleared his throat and tried to talk some sense into Lightning. "Um.. Look uh.. I know I've never been.. The best role model or I mean.. I don't do well in marriages and relationships.. I know that and.. Usually I wouldn't give the slightest fuck about your girl problems but.. Man Sally needs to know you are okay. You've been in some shit lately and.. You're scarin me man." Lightning looked up at Bobby.. He was thinking. Bobby sighed and picked up the phone and said "Call her man. She is like.. The only person who knows how to get through to you." Lightning looked away. Back to ignoring everything.

Bobby frowned and hung up the phone then walked back over to Heather. "What do we do?" she asked. Bobby shook his head answering "I don't know.. Call Cal maybe, his mom? You stay with him and don't let him leave. _I'M_ gonna go see the mayor myself." Heather sighed and kissed Bobby goodbye before he headed out. Heather stared back at Lightning who just sat there. She decided to try again to help and walked over.

"Do you want a drink or something?.." She asked. Lightning didn't budge or speak. Heather thought for a second. "Here, let's call Sally okay? Bobby says she can get through to you.. Come on." She tried coaxing. But again, Lightning didn't budge or speak. The phone rang again. That same number. Heather waited to see if Lightning would answer this time but.. Nope. So Heather reached for it but Lightning grabbed her wrist stopping her. Heather was confused. The phone stopped ringing again. "You know she's probably worried.." Heather muttered. Lightning shook his head and explained "If she hears my voice?.. She's going to know I'm not okay.. She'll come back.. She can't come back.. She can't come back yet.." Heather sighed and nodded. Lightning lost it. He let go of her though and went back to just sitting there.

Staring...

Sally set her phone down. She was worried. Lightning wasn't answering or calling anymore. It had been two weeks sense they even saw each other. And Cleo was bad news. The kids were content watching tv and eating junk snacks at the moment. Sally went into her father's office. "Hey Dad.." she called. Carson looked up at his daughter and took off his glasses. Sally looked sick maybe. "What's wrong?" Carson asked. Sally frowned answering "Lightning isn't.. Answering and.. If you might watch the kids for the day and just tonight I might go check on him." Carson sighed and frowned himself. "Sally"-

"No Dad! Look, Lightning.. He needs me.. And.. I need him. I know you don't like him and I know he.. Can be a jerk and selfish and crude but he Is also so kind and gentle and an amazing father really.. I just need to go see him and"-"No. Sally you came here for a reason! You know he called me? After you called me and told me you were headed here, Lightning called me himself. He told me he needed you safe and as much as I dislike the man for once he put you first and I respect that! He told me you can't go back to that town and I'm not gonna let you! If I have to lock you in your room than I will! So, NO! You are staying here until further notice!" Carson yelled. Sally stood there and stared. She honestly couldn't believe Lightning had called her Dad behind her back.

"Okay.." Sally muttered with a frown. Carson sighed and saw Sally was hurting emotionally. "I'll try to get ahold of him for you." He offered.. Sally put on a smile and left the room. Carson thought about how many times he just.. He just hated Lightning for cheating on Sally and tearing her apart. Carson grabbed his phone out and hesitated but went ahead and called Lightning. No answer. Just as Sally said. Carson honestly just figured Lightning was sleeping around at this point. He didn't trust Lightning at all and Lightning was a whore of a man in his eyes. But.. Sally loved the bastard. He tried again but still no answer. But he wasn't worried about it like Sally was...

Cal, Bobby and Heather stood and stated at Lightning. Lightning who was just frozen in the seat and silent. "So he's been like this for hours?" Cal asked. Heather and Bobby nodded. Cal sighed and stared. Lightning was just motionless. "Go say somethin." Bobby said and nudged Cal. Cal glared and snapped "Hey! Look just because Lightnin and I are partners doesn't mean we're freinds!" Bobby got mad and defended "Lightning saved your ass and your job!" Cal got up into Bobby's face and Heather quickly got between them and shouted "Hey! Enough! Lightning needs you guys!' Cal and Bobby both stated at each other.

"I can't do anything for him." Cal exclaimed. Bobby frowned because he just didn't know what to do. Then Megan walked in and the three of them stared at her. Cal's brows lowered and he quickly scolded "I thought I told you to wait in the car." Megan rolled her eyes and snarled "You can't keep tellin me what to do." She looked across the room at Lightning. "What happened to him?.." She asked. Bobby shrugged explaining "He's been this way sense he got here.." Megan took a deep breath and began to walk up to him but Cal grabbed her wrist tightly. "Let me go Cal!" She snapped. Then she yanked away from his grasp. Cal rudely snarled back "No. I don't want you around him. Ever." "Well Sally wouldn't want him this way and she's my friend! I have to for her!" She yelled then walked up to Lightning. Cal didn't try stopping her again.

Megan walked up to Lightning and glanced at the missed calls. She frowned as she looked at his neck. "Lightning.. What happened to you?" She asked. Lightning looked up at Megan then turned away answering "You should go back to Cal.. Cal wouldn't want you near me.." Megan sighed and glanced over at Cal. Then she knelt down and got serious "If you don't tell me how you got those bruises around your neck I'm going to call the police and Sally." Lightning looked at Megan. His eyes.. He looked terrified. "Cleo..." "Cleo did this?" Megan asked in disbelief. There was no way this was Cleo herself.

Lightning closed his eyes continuing "No.. Cleo.. I can't win.. I can't make the town safe enough for my family.." Megan looked to Cal, Bobby, and Heather. "What if I fail her again?.." Lightning asked in a whimper. Megan felt so bad and thought a moment. She took Lightning's face in her hands and smiled saying. "Lightning.. Forget Cleo.. You gotta race coming up in two days. Your suppose to be leaving TODAY. Forget Cleo, forget the mess and go race.." Cal watched from across the room. He didn't like Megan being so?.. Kind and.. Soft and.. Normal with Lightning. It was unsettling for him.

"Megan!.." He called. Megan looked over at her husband who was obviously pissed off for her touching Lightning. Megan pulled her hands away and added "Sally would want you to race.." Lightning looked at Megan and her kindness. She was right though. Sally would be encouraging him. Sally just didn't know his recent actions though. Lightning felt different. He wasn't even sure he wanted to race anymore. But he knew he couldn't talk to Sally right now. Talking to her now would actually make things worse...

**i know this was a short one. gonna go to Race day next. I hope everyone is enjoying the story!!! Gonna get real bumpy here soon! But stick with me.guys!**


	89. I'm coming stickers

Lightning sat alone in the trailer with Cruz's car and wearing the old dinico suit. Thinking. About everything and about hoe he was going ti make the town safe again. Cleo was.. Unbeatable. It was like she had something for everything. She wasn't coming after a bunch of people thankfully anymore. Just him now. He could live with that. Maybe. If it meant keeping everyone else safe. Maybe. Someone knocked on the trailer door then walked right in. It was only Mater.

"Boy I tell you what, their are more people out here than I remember there use to bein." "Hey Mater." Lightning greeted softly. Mater smiled and tipped his ten gallon hat! "Look what Tex done gave me! Said I am his honorary Fan hat designer! I gone make him a little mini one one these times.. How do I look!?" Mater asked and posed. Lightning snickered with a smile answering "You look great Mater.." Mater's smile faded into a frown. He noticed the tone Lightning had and asked "Hey what's wrong?" Lightning sighs. "You know, you ain't really been yourself for this race.. You okay? You miss Miss Sally? And the kids? Is that it?" the old friend asked.

Lightning nodded slowly admitting "Yes Mater.. I miss Sally very much.. And the kids.. But.. It's not just _that_.. I, I have all this Cleo stuff back in town and.. I think she is really and finally only coming after me." "Okay.. So?" Mater just wasn't sure what Lightning was getting at. Lightning sighed once more continuing "I might be the one who has to leave town.. I don't know what to do? I can't keep.." He paused. _Breaking the law_... Mater slapped Lightning cross the back and tried cheering him up "What you NEED is an honorary honorary's designer hat by yours truly!" Mater placed the large hat over on top of Lightning's head. Lightning sighed and took the hat off and joked "Might be hard to race wearin that pal.." "Oh.. Uh right."

"Faster than fast and quicker than quick buddy! I'll leave you to ya thing there. Remember to think speed!" Mater shut the door loudly behind him as he left leaving Lightning alone. Lightning was thanful for friends like Mater. But.. Cleo wasn't going to just disappear. He'd get her ex husband. Right after this race...

"Hey Stormy boy! Wait up!" Chick called. Jackson rolled his eyes as Chick caught up. "Don't wanna forget the helmet Rookie." Chick handed off Jackson's helmet to him. Jackson snatched it and corrected "I'm no Rookie." "Ofcorse not.. Just uh.. You know? Compared to me." Chick chuckled. Jackson shook his head and put on the helmet. "How you feeling about today?" Chick asked. Jackson just pointed at the helmet and motioned he couldn't hear him any longer because of the helmet. Chick nodded saying "Right! Well, good luck out there kiddo! Best of luck!" He slapped Jackson on the back and was off. Jackson shook his head. Chick was a... Unique person.

Chick went inside the small private box. Expensive seats. Where Cleo was sitting and drinking champagne and waiting for her fiance to return. He sat down greeting "Hey baby. Gave Storm the helmet." "Good." Cleo replied with a smile. The couple stared down at the race track for a few minutes. Watching the racers get settled and ready to go. Curious, Chick asked "What's so special about that helmet anyway?" Cleo smiled slightly and explained answering "That helmet you gave Storm has a kill switch." She pulled out her phone and showed Chick an app. "With a press of a button he will lose all contact with his team." "Oh." Chick was still unsure what that would actually do? "That's it?" he sort of asked.

Cleo glared thinking _how stupid can you be?_ Then explained further. That can you snuck, I put in a special fuel. Once inside the engine it heats to incredible heights incredibly fast.. The engine ceases which will cause Storm to crash into the nearest racer.. I'm hoping that'll be Lightning." She admitted. Chick was a little surprised by Cleo. This was going to ruin Storm's career and could possibly harm a bunch of racers. But he didn't care enough to say anything or go against her sadly.

And the race began...

_28 racers on the track. Storm took pole and lead them for many, many laps._

_A few pit stops by some of the racers early on. Not Storm yet._

Lightning checked in on his racer Daniel through the speakers asking "How you doin back there Dan?" Dan was nervous and in 15th at the moment. "Uh.. Holding position Mr...um Lightning sir." "Loosen up. You look a little tight in there." Lightning coached his racer while he was racing. It was great!

_50 laps down, Storm held his lead but Brakeston began to catch up. Only 150 to go!_

_Lightning took a pit stop in lap 84. Dan followed. This caused Lightning to be in mid pack of the racers._

_138 laps down..._

"Yo Storm. Stats lookin low on fuel. Get in here and fill her up. Only 62 to go." "Alright I'm comin in." Jackson replied. Cleo smiled as she saw Storm getting more fuel into the car and readied her phone. Once Storm pulled out she'd cut communication to his team.

"Go,go,go!" Storm's coach shouted! Storm peeled out and off he went back onto the track in 10th after that pit stop. But he'd catch up.

_165 laps down..._

Storm's coach stared at the stats screen. The engine was getting hot quick. "Storm. gotta come in. You're runnin hot." No answer. "Hey Storm! Dont push her man, come on in." No answer. "Storm!" His coach yelled! Nothing.

Jackson felt the sudden change in the way his car was running. Almost shaky? "Hey coach, somethin isn't right.. I think the trans is mis firing or something." But Jackson's crew cheif didn't answer. "Hey.. Hey you there?" Jackson asked. But no one answered. "The fuck? Hello!?" He yelled. He sighed and hit the wheel. He was going to have to pit. He slowed after the turn, putting him right behind 8th.

Then...

Sally, the kids, and even Carson were all on the couch or the large recliner watching the race. Sally pointed to the screen and asked the kids "See that? That's Daddy. Daddy's racing that car riiiggghhhttt... There, that one." The kids, mostly Colton did think it was pretty cool. Ece looked at her mom and kind of whined "Mama I'm hungry.." Sally smiled replying "Well I'll go get you a snack baby. Come on." Sally and Ece walked away and into the kitchen to get whatever snack Ece would wind up picking out. Most likely some chocolate with chocolate milk.

"Gold fish okay sweetie?" Sally asked. Ece nodded. So Sally grabbed a bowl poured a few in taking one herself. Colt walked up and tugged on his mom saying "One crashed." "One of the cars crashed?" Sally asked. Colton nodded. Ece rushed off back to her grandpa with her bowl of goldfish. Sally took Colton's hand replying "Well.. Let's go see than hmm?" Colton and Sally walked back into the living room to see the race and this crash. Sally was pretty sure Lightning wouldn't crash. He crashed once. Once badly. That was it. It wasn't going to happan again. Her mouth dropped and her heart snapped!

This was no _crash_, and certainly not _one_ car involved! Smoke, fire, cars torn to shreds, people running everywhere, ambulances and people on the ground! It was chaos! A woman came on screen and her voice began announcing,

_"There were twenty eight racers that came out to race today! It is unclear how many were exactly involved in this huge accident today yet! This has to be the.. The biggest or one of the biggest in racing! There are cars literally in half, people laying in the field! EMT's scramble to rescue trapped drivers as we speak and as you can see behind me we have cars just burning and melting into nothing. We have word that two racers were sadly pronounced dead.. All the victims are being taken to memoral hospital of California._.."

Carson repeated Sally's name multiple times before snapping her back! "Sally!.. Sally!" She stared at her dead and away from the screen. She was terrified. Did Lightning?.. Was Lightning.. Carson looked just as terrified as he firmly ordered "Go!" Sally's heart felt like it was bursting! She turn and to say she ran to her car wouldn't be exaggerating! She began driving and called Lightning! no answer. Again. no answer! She knew he probably wouldn't answer even if he was okay.. But she had to try! No answer though!. As she drove and continued to call over and over, she tuned into the station to hear of any news on the radio of this!

_28 racers came out here today to do what they love, race. Not expecting to be in one of the largest accidents of racing history! 22 drivers were involved in the crash. Some minor and some as major as desth.. We have word that 4.. didn't make it out of the terror of today's events. Now while officials aren't giving out names quite yet, the president of nas car says that they will get to the bottom of what happened. Reviewing the accident did reveal that the car to cause the accident, was none other than rookie piston cup winner's, Jackson Storm's._

Sally shut it off! She couldn't hear anymore! She cried loudly! Hard! She had to pull over a few times to calm down just to drive. She tried calling Lightning but no answer! All she could do was cry aloud and scream! Praying he was okay! She had to get to the hospital and find him! She would never forgive herself if he was hurt.. or worse! What if he didn't make it this time. What if he was one of the four dead! Sally's mind was everywhere! 22 drivers were in the accident. 4 dead..18 of 28 chance of Lightning being hurt... 4 of 28 of him being dead when she shows up... 6 of 28 chance he was one the drivers lucky enough not to be involved.. Her mind was torturing her. Sally called Lightning again with no answer, the officials but no answer either.. The hospital itself but they were too busy to explain anything to her for obvious reasons. What if he was in surgery, what if he was in another coma!?

_Please be okay.. I'm coming.. I'm coming Stickers..._


	90. pure chaos

Sally ran into the emergency room. Feeling everything around her. The first thing she noticed was blood stained outside the ambulance bay side walk. Inside, It was such pure chaos.. It had been about four hours sense the crash had happened. That's how long it took her to get to the hospital. The chaos around her was overwhelming. 22! 22 racers were in the accident which meant the emergency room was over crowded with women, men, children, mothers, fathers... There's blood.. She sees blood being cleaned up from the floor.

There were people screaming, crying, whaling! Not just in the waiting room out of fear and pain of the possible loss of their loved ones but you could hear them.. In the back.. The racers.. One was screscreaming loudly enough that it was just painful and bone chilling to imagine what might have been causing that person that much pain! Worse, the doctors and nurses were in panic as well. It was so unsettling. Sally felt like she was going to puke! No, faint.. She felt faint and like she was gonna hurl at the same time. She took a deep breath and told herself to hold it together. Hold it together for Lightning.

Sally rushed to the front desk where the woman there immediately asked "Are you here to be treated or for the drivers?" "Driver! Lightning McQueen! How is he!?" she asked in panic! The woman calmly explained "Mam I can't give any news on the drivers yet. Please take a seat and as soon as we get things calmed down we'll be with the drivers' families." That answer was not good enough! "Excuse me?" Sally snapped. "It's been hours! You have to have answers! No, I have to know the condition of.. Of Lightning McQueen! He was.. In the uh, the uh blue suit, A large number 95." The woman sighed and explained once again "Mam I am sorry but I can't tell you anything. At the moment, I know just as much as you do.. So please.. Sit down and as soon as I can I will speak to you and the other familestnat have been waiting." Sally broke into tears.

"You are the most useless person in the hospital aren't you!?" Sally yelled. The woman just sighed. Sally looked around. All the chaos and pain. She couldn't sit there and wait!. Sally looked at the doors that went to the back where all the emergency room patients went back. Where the drivers were. "Mam you can't go back there..Mam!" The woman at the desk scolded or warned. But Sally didn't listen and marched right through! What she saw was more chaotic than the waiting room!

The amount of blood soaked cloths.. Tools on tables, drivers laying there looking.. Just mutilated! She began to breathe, no, no, she couldn't breathe and began panicking! Like the room was spinning! Doctors yelling at each other and sounds of wheels being pushed across the floor. A driver screaming in dying pain and looked as if he was burned alive! Her head felt light and hot! "No! That is not acceptable! I've already lost THREE and about to take one into major surgery! I'm not losing another, so get in there and do your job right! Or I'll have your dam license!" one doctor yelled! Sally turned and stared at him continuing to yell at some poor nurse.. She was covered in blood on her scrubs.. Three more dead.. Oh god, not Lightning!

Wait a sec.. That doctor.. His brown hair...eyes.. "Ben!?" Sally shouted and the man immediately looked toward her. It was Ben! Honestly right now, it was just nice to see SOMEONE! Sally took a few steps toward him but slipped and fell straight back hitting the hard floor painfully! She pushed herself up and looked at her hands.. her clothes.. She slipped in blood and her hands were covered in it!? Her back.. HUMAN BLOOD! She began panicking even more! Ben, furious yelled "Why is no one cleaning up! Do I have to do EVERYTHING myself! Somebody get this cleaned up! Now!" And ran over to Sally pulling her up. "Cathy!" Ben yelled! A nurse in bright, hot pink scrubs looked over immediately. "Take Sally out of here and get her something to put on! Clean her up!" "Yes sir.." He had to go, he had work to do and trusted Cathy to take care of Sally for him. Cathy gently lead Sally away. Ben knew this was bad.. This was really bad...

Sally sat and waited in some little room with the lights off. She sat in a chair with her knees to her chin. She was just in tears. She was never more afraid than this for Lightning in all the years he raced. His big accident was really bad but at least she was updated constantly and knew what was going on. This time she didn't have any news.. Except that 22 racers were in the accident.. 4 died on impact.. 3 more here.. "He's alive.. He's alive.. You're alive Lightning... Everything's okay.." She continued to whisper to herself like a crazy person.

The door opened slowly and the lights turned on. Ben shut the door and sat down with her asking "You okay now?.." Sally looled awful. Not to mention her hair was damp from washing blood out of it. Which wasn't easy when you have platinum white like hair. And hot pink scrubs on. Cathy must had given Sally some of her clothes kindly. Ben pulled her close and caressed her back trying to comfort her. Sally's voice was shaking as she spoke and asked "Are you finished with the um.. major surgery patient you had?..." Ben nodded mumbling "Mmhmm." "Did you lose him?.." she asked. Ben sighed hesitating answering that "There was.. Complications.. I did lose him.." he admitted. Sally began crying again. Crying into Ben's chest. 8 dead.. 8 were gone. "It's not Li-Lightning is.. Was it?.." She asked with tears. Ben shook his head.

At least she felt some relief. "I fell in blood.. I fell in human blood!.." she panicked! Ben gently and tenderly shooshed her. "Was that dea..." She paused. "Was that dead human blood!?" She asked going back into panic. Ben shook his head. He wouldn't tell her the probable truth to that. Ben loved Sally and it hurt to see her broken. Ofcorse he had moved on. He was married now, to a doctor actually. But he would always care for Sally. "Hey.." He muttered "If I see Lightning I promise you I'll personally make sure he gets the best care okay? I'll keep an eye out for him." Sally nodded and thanked him replying "The worst part is not knowing!? No one is telling any of the families anything!.." Ben sighed explaining "Things are really chaotic right now.. We're all more worried and concerned for the drivers rather than their names and families right now.. I know that's tough but we gotta take care of them first.. But I'm gonna see what I can do about that. See if I can get some names out okay?" he assured warmly.

Sally nodded and wiped her eyes. Ben sighed again and stood up explaining "But you can't stay here. You gotta go back to the waiting room with the other families. To many people in here too.. You gonna be okay?" he asked. Sally only frowned and shrugged. Ben frowned to. "I'll check up on you and let you know if I get news on Lightning.." He assured again. Sally was actually really thankful to have Ben here. So Sally walked back out, more.like escorted out to the waiting area. One older woman asked if she was a nurse, cause the scrubs. But Sally sat on the floor sense there were no seats available and answered "No.. No, I'm not.." Which was a good thing because she couldn't handle this kind of thing. Not like Ben and the other nurses and doctors.

"There's still fourteen.. Fourteen are alive, Fourteen are alive..." She whispered to herself. Which was silly. Lightning could very well be one of the six that weren't even involved in the crash. But he wouldn't answer, no one would.. So she had no way of knowing...

Sally waited for probably about an hour before the front desk lady stood up and loudly grabbed everyone's attention to make an announcement. "If I could have everyone's attention please!.. Hey!.. If you all quiet down I can give information out regarding a few of the drivers!" she yelled! Ofcorse not everyone became silent. But most everyone did and she continued "We have a few drivers names here that are in recovery, doing well and their families can visit if we can get them sorted out." Well obviously everyone wanted to see their family members. _BBBZZZ. _Sally feels her phone and immediately looks at it. LIGHTNING!? No.. His mom. Sally's heart breaks a little and she ignores it for the time being to hear the names of those in recovery.

"Alright um...Daniel Lapp." Sally's eyes widened. That's Lightning's racer. "Reb Meeker and.. Markus Krankzler." Sally's brows lowered. Wait?.. That was it? She wasn't the only one losing patience. "What!? Three!? You have three names out of the twenty something racers that came in!?" One man yelled in anger! Another yelled "Where's my son!? I want to know how my son is doing!?" "My husband was in the race! He was the car Storm ran into! Please!?" she begged. Sally hunkered down on the floor and covered her ears as she tried not to cry. She was hurting and didn't know a thing! Well she did know that three drivers were saved. "Eleven more.. Eleven more.." She whispered to herself. "He's alive.. He's alive.."...

Two more hours go by. People finally begin to tire out in the waiting room. It gets quiet while everyone waits. Some people fall asleep. One lady pukes in the floor. Sally can feel her tail bone going numb as she sits on the cold and hard floor. "Eleven.. Eleven more.." She continued to count them down. She needed to call Minty but couldn't. She was in a sort of shock right now. So Sally quickly text her at least.

_Sally_

_Min, there is no news on Lightning yet.. I'll call as soon as I have something im sorry._

All she could think of though was the list of dead drivers. What if Lightning was on that list.. Laying on a table dead for hours now! With no one there.. Cold and dead.. "Stop it.." She told herself. She began crying again. Getting more tired and worn out. It had now been eight long hours sense the accident. And all she knew was that he had to be alive. Lightning had to be alive. Then a man came out, not Ben and announced "Um.. Bearingly?" An older couple stood up and the woman shouted "Yes!? that's my son!" They approached the man and he smiled with news "Your son is in recovery now if you'd like to see him. He's gonna be okay." The couple had a burden lifted from them!

Sally sighed. Another one was alive.. But not Lightning again.. "Ten to go.. Ten to go.." She repeated. She hated this. She saw one woman crying who had a young baby in her arms who began squealing a fit. She felt bad. Storm caused this.. He caused a bunch of people to die.. Possibly Lightning. What if he was gone.. How would she explain to the kids that.. Lightning wasn't.. Ever coming back?..


	91. rest your eyes

Sally picked up her phone and finally called Minty back.

_Sally! Thank god! I was so worried. How is he?_"I.. I.. I don't know... I haven't found him yet."

_Isn't the hospital giving out names?_"Just a few.. Not Lightning's yet.. Won't eveb tell me who.. Who didn't make it.."

Minty fell silent. She lost one son to racing.. Lightning was very lucky in his last accident.. And now this. Sally sniffled as she replied "I don't.. I don't know what to do Minty.. I'm tired.. I'm so tired.."

_Baby calm down.. I tried calling him.. He's just not answering._

"I know!.. But it's not just him! I called Lightning, the officials, Strip, Tex, no one will answer and it's so crowded here! I can't find anyone familiar.. I'm so scared for the worse this time Minty.."

_I know baby.. Me to.._ _But we can't think like that. Surely he's just held up somewhere.._

"We were getting back together.. Lightning and I were going to get back together and now this!? This happened!..." Minty was heart broken to. Lightning was one of her youngest.

_I love you Sally.. I'm gonna head up if you don't get news soon okay._

"Mmhmm.. I'm so sorry Minty.. I am so sorry.."

_It's not your fault baby.. These.. These acidents happen in racing.._

Sally wiped her eyes and looked up, back down then wait a minute. She looked back up and.. Was that who she thought it was!? Through the doors!? Talking to a doctor? Lightning!?.. "Minty.. I.. I gotta go.." She exclaimed "I'll call you back soon.." and hung up. Sally stood up and began weaving through the crowd of heart broken families. "Lightning..." It was him! It was him! "Lightning!" she yelled! Sally bumped into some guy who snapped "Watch it!" "I'm sorry.." she mumbled. She turned back but stopped. He was gone. Lightning wasn't there. Neither was the doctor. She stood there confused. Was she seeing things now?

Then another woman at the front desk rang this stupid little bell to grab everyone's attention. "Excuse me! Hello!.. Yes, very good. Okay listen up drivers' families please!" everyone turned toward her including Sally who was pretty sure she was losing it at this point. "So I don't have any further news on names of paitents.. I was instructed to make everyone aware that our doctors are doing everything possible for your family members. We do have a lot of unconscious paitents which is making it difficult to identify each and every one. But we are working on it!"

"Look at their dam suits! They got numbers and names on them!" one man yelled angrily! The woman sighed explaining "Sadly a lot of the suits were.. destroyed or rather torn apart or taken off and tossed to care for the paitent before anyone thought to look at names on the suits.." "What!?" one person screamed! This was pure chaos. It was a small mistake not thinking to actually read the racers suits. Sally went and sat down in an actual chair trying to block out the arguments and the screaming between families and doctors and nurses. "Where are you Lightning.." She whispered. Losing hope little by little...

Another painful hour passed. Sally sighed and adjusted herself in her seat. She was uncomfortable and tired. It was around 1.30 in the morning. She was exhausted.. Everyone was exhausted. The woman at the desk rang the stupid bell again. Grabbing everyone's attention. "I have a small list of names of paitents that were taken up to I.C.U. Um..." Sally sighed and decided it was best not to give her hopes up this time. She leaned in the chair expecting to once again hear no mention of Lightning's name. "Ted Turbo and.. Speedy Comet."

Just as expected. No Lightning.. "Eight more to go.." she whispered. Then the woman continued "Now to make more room we want all guests waiting for the racers to follow Dr. Hackle here. He's gonna take you to another waiting area that's more private and with more room, a shower, private bathrooms, food, drinks and some couches rather than our main area here." Hackle waved and people immediately gathered to follow the man. Some people asked again about their families but the doctors weren't giving much information or names out yet still. Sally sighed and frowned.

But she got up and followed along with the other of what seemed hundreds of people for these racers. There had to been two to three per racer here. So crowded and just filled with nothing but loss and sadness. They weren't giving the names of those who even passed away yet. As they walked, Sally looked over and.. Lightning?.. she stared as they all walked. She could swear it was Lightning! "Lightning?.." She called in a quiet whisper. Someone passed in front of her and then he was gone again. Sally was confused and so sure that she was just completely hallucinating now more than ever.

Ben peeked in a few different curtains. Not Lightning, not Lightning.. He looked around and kept looking out for Lightning for Sally. It was good he was there. Any other doctor wouldn't keep an eye out for Lightning or even care about Sally and her well being like he did. But sadly he wasn't having any luck. He wasn't even sure Lightning was here at this point. Ben headed to the elevator when a nurse stopped him asking "Where do you think you're going? We need you in O.R four." "I was running to the morgue but.. Yeah you're right.." Ben stepped back out and followed the nurse on to get back to his job and try to save the lives he could...

Sally blinked a few times. She must of dozed off by accident. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time.. Another hour.. Ugh.. She walked over to a list that a nurse posted of the racers in I.C.U and in other recovery with room numbers. She debated on going to see Dan Lapp, Lightning's racer. Maybe Dan knew if Lightning was in the accident ot not. Then a nurse came out with a doctor and called for a name. "Miller." The family left with them. That couldn't be good could it? "Don't over think it.." Sally told herself. "He's okay.. he's okay.."

She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Tears came down. She ran water and cleaned up. She was so hurt. Not knowing was killing her. Throughout the next hour to two hours names were called out, Highbanks, Cluthen, Tankson, Brakeston, Spark, Roadagous, Kargas, Depost, Draftsky. It was a long list and more and more family in waiting left with doctors. Sally kept waiting to hear McQueen, but it never came. She sighed and rested her eyes again for some time..

"Sally." Her eyes snapped open. "Ben.. Hey.. Did you find Lightning?" she asked immediately. Ben opened his mouth to speak but a nurse and another doctor called a name out "Throttleman." And another family left. Sally watched them go then frowned asking "Their dead.. Aren't they?.. The names their calling out?.. There's too many to be the ones that are okay, I've been counting them." "Stop that. Don't count them? You're only torturing yourself!" he snapped. Ben didn't really think she needed to know the answer to that though but his silence answered for him. Those were the names of drivers that didn't make it out alive. Drivers that would never see their families again. Which meant Lightning was alive still! "Where's Lightning?..." She asked. Ben sighed before explaining this "I haven't seen all the crash victims yet.. There are a few that are.. So severely injured that we're having a hard time identifying them.."

"Is he dead?" She asked straight up. "Don't lie to me or sugarcoat it if he is.. Please.. Because if you came here to tell me that than just say it!" Ben shrugged being honest. "I just haven't located him yet. Are you sure he's here?" He asked. Sally didn't know for sure. But sitting here was her best bet at finding him. "Well.. I'm keeping an eye out. Look, I gotta rest.. I just got done with a long surgery and.. You should to and eat something. Please." Sally nodded. Ben pulled a box out his pocket. Sleeping meds. "Oh no, I can't.." Sally whined. Ben gave her one anyway, closing her hand around it "You need rest.." He repeated then kissed her forehead and left to get some needed rest himself in the staff bunks.

Sally stared at the pill. She did need rest. She grabbed a bagel, water and after a few more minutes with no other names she took the pills. She waited for the medicine to take effect. While she did, a nurse posted names up on the I.C.U list. Sally rushed over along with a few other eager people wanting to find their people.

_Jackson Storm._

_Lane Locke._

No Lightning still.. Storm. Storm deserved to die! Not be in I.C.U!.. Sally rubbed her head and tried to relax and lay down on the couch. She was exhausted and sick to her stomach. Worst day ever. Absolutely worst...

Cleo was devastated. Staring at the screen! "I.. I didn't mean for this?.. I just needed Storm to wreck McQueen. That was all!" She shouted. Chick crossed his arms and snarled "You got more than that." He grabbed his things and began to leave. Cleo turned and snapped asking "Where do you think you are going?!" "I don't know? Anyplace you're not." he snarled rudely. Cleo was shocked by Chick's sudden attitude change. "Excuse me? You can't just leave me?!" she was furious. Chick glared at her and snarled "Well I am." Then he left. Cleo was distraught! There went all her money! And really the only person she had left!...

Sally was sleeping pretty well. Dreaming of Lightning and promising herself that she'd never leave him alone again. That if god would just let him live than they'd fight batrles as a family. They'd fight this together and whatever wounds or permanent injuries he had they'd deal with it. At this point she just wanted him to survive.

_please survive.. Because __Lightning.. I never even got to tell you how much I really love you.. How much I need you. I need to feel you. Your warm touch. Holding your hand. Leaning on your chest and hearing your heart beat._

_I need you back here now. I don't know where you are. I need you. I need to know you are safe. Come back to me.. Please.._

**Sorry for it being short again but thanks for the reviews everyone!!!!** **sadly its now the weekend. i will try to update like i have been but bear with me as the updates probably slow over the weekend but they will pick back up!!! **


	92. What happened to him

Ben ran up to Sally almost out if breath! Sally's eyes widened seeing Ben like that. "I found him." He said. Sally's heart stopped. "He's alive, he's fine. He's gonna be fine." Sally was beyond thankful. Ben lead Sally through the halls. "Where was he?" she asked. "Is he hurt?" was her follow up. Ben caught his breath and explained it all to her. "He was brought in unconscious while I was in a surgery.. Now he had to have a few stitches and he's suffered a little amnesia. But he's okay. He needs to stay here for the day for observation. But he can leave tomorrow morning if his psyche evaluation goes well." "Thank you! Thank you so much Ben! I.. Wait? Did you say psyche evaluation?.." Sally asked a little confused. Ben sighed.

"He has... um.. specific scarring uh.. marks around his neck and some minor swelling inside his throat. He was severely dehydrated and weak according to his charts.. Those kind of injuries didn't happen from the accident." He whispered. Sally shook her head and asked "What are you saying?" Ben tried further explaining "Okay... The bruises on his neck are healing. Probably no more than a week old.. Look, legally, the hospital will need to call the police for this. They'll want to talk to him after the psyche evaluation. But he shows some signs associated with um.. Well with being strangled." Sally was just shocked.

"How would you even know that!?" She asked kind of rudely. Ben sighed and tried to explain quickly as he had his own paitents to get to. "The light bruises and redness concerned his doctor and they said his breathing was off because of assumed smoke inhalation from fire at the accident. They noticed further injuries from his.. From outside pressure to his neck, his throat. Someone strangled him. His doctor can explain it to you better with more time than I have, I have to get back to work." Sally couldn't believe this!? Who would do that!? So she nodded and thanked Ben again. They stopped at a door where Ben pointed to it. "Well.. I'll leave you two for now.. Don't worry, I'm not his doctor and he'll be okay. You take care Sally.. Oh and he's probably a little hyped up on pain killers at the moment.."

Ben turned and left. Sally opened the door and there he was! this entire time! Lightning looked asleep and so peaceful. Sally closed the door and walked closer muttering "Lightning.." He immediately opened his eyes and turned to see her and he smiled. Sally's eyes teared up immediately seeing his smile and those blue, blue eyes! She ran over and wrapped her arms around him! "Oh Lightning! I thought the worst!" Lightning wrapped his arms around her to. Holding each other tightly as they were finally reunited after two weeks and this ordeal!

"What happened to you!? Do you remember the accident?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head answering "I remember I wasn't in the accident.. At least I don't.. I don't remember being in it.." Sally hugged him again tightly!. "I thought I might really had lost you this time Stickers!" Lightning was surprised to hear that name! "I'm sorry.. But I'm okay Sally.." He assured. Sally pulled away and wiped her tears. She brushed his hair back a little to see the stitches on his forehead. She was careful not to hurt him. Lightning took her hand and gripped it tight "I love you Sally." Oh those words never sounded so sweet! "I love you to.. I love you Lightning.. You need to know that!" she replied warmly and began crying.

Lightning pulled her close comforting her. "Don't cry.. Please don't cry, I'm okay!" he assured again. Sally nodded and explained "I can't help it!.. I just.. I'm so glad you're okay!" They relished in this moment for a few minutes but Lightning then asked about the kids. Sally's eyes widened! "I need to call my dad and your mom." she sat up and grabbed her phone. Holding Lightning's hand tightly with one of hers all while she called them both to tell them the good news...

Sally stared at Lightning and finally brought it up "What happened these last few days.. This past week. You have been.. Avoiding me and those.. The bruises around your neck.. What happened?" she asked. Lightning stared at the woman he loved. Hesitant to tell her everything that happened this past week. "Come on Lightning.. You're going to have to tell the police and a psychologist anyway. So.. So you might as well tell me." She was serious and seriously concerned. Lightning swallowed nervously. It felt like a knot was growing in his stomach and coming upwards. He shook his head before answering "I'll talk to the police and some psychologist and whoever else I have to but I'm leaving you out of it."

Sally's eyes widened surprised with the firmness in his voice. "You can't be serious?" she scolds a little there. "I'm.. I need to know." she whined. Lightning sighed and definitely disagreed "No, you don't." "Yes! What are you afraid of? I can protect myself and I can help protect you! I mean.. As a couple we need to fight together! We have to be strong together ans stand together. I can be right there with you Light. I can and we need to be on everything together!" Lightning shook his head and snapped at her "Stop it! I said no! We don't have to fight together? You aren't even my wife yet!" Sally was just.. So.. So shocked by that remark that she stopped talking for a moment.

Sally is just in awe. Lightning might had just snapped because of the injury and medicine he was on but it still hurt. So she walked to the chair in the corner and sat down. Lightning saw it. He saw he hurt her and that upset him some so he tried to explain. "Sally... Keeping you safe is my first priority. And to do that, means you don't need to know everything going on right now.." Oh but she was still mad and still silent. She did give him a nod and crossed her arms sitting there. Lightning hated that he hurt her like that and he didn't mean to. But he didn't want her to know what he had done the past week...

It was late morning. Someone knocked on the door. Sally woke up and looked to Lightning and asked "You want me to let them in?" Lightning sighed and shrugged. Sally nodded and walked over to the door. It was a kid. Well I say kid but just one the young racers. He was in a wheel chair and being pushed by a nurse. "Oh good.. You're up." The kid said. Lightning and Sally really didn't know who he was exactly. The mid was red haired with freckles. All bandaged up. "I.. I wanted to thank you Mr McQueen." he said softly. He was in pain. Lightning didn't reconize him. "Because of you I.. I got out alive. You saved my life out there.. I couldn't be more grateful.." Sally raised a brow and looked at Lightning. Lightning didn't remember this and replied "Think you have me confused there with someone else uh.." "Reb.. Reb Meeker and no I don't. I'll never forget your face." Lightning stared at the kid trying to remember...

_Lightning had just pulled into the pits when a loud crash was heard from behind in the turn! "Storm hit another car! And there's fire on the track!" Sirens blared! Lightning screeched to a stop and quickly got out the race car. A few other racers quickly pulled over and watched as the horror unfolded! Cars running through each other, piling up, fire spread! **BOOM! **__The earth shook as two cars collided in an explosion! Racers were pinned inside their cars and then ran through by another!_

_Lightning tossed his helmet down and ran! He ran toward the crashing machines! He wasn't the only one. EMTs, other drivers, pitties, all ran to save drivers that were either pinned, unconscious or dying or even dead.. Lightning ran up to a race car and pulled the netting down! The kid inside was panicking!_

_"Hey! Hey what's your name!?" Lightning yelled! The kid was to much in a shock like state to answer! The car was in smoke and steam and pinned against another car that was leaking fuel. That wasn't good. "Uhh... I'm gonna get you out!" Lightning yelled and began to loosen the buckled straps around the crying kid. Lightning was having trouble and glanced to the side of him where a pretty good distance another racer was doing the very same thing he was but yelled toward the ambulance "Hey! Hey he's not breathing!" Lightning was trying not to panic as he tried to free this kid._

_He looked at the top of the car and it read MEEKER. __Lightning looked at the kid and asked "Are you Reb!? Reb Meeker right!?" The kid nodded, shaking in fear! He yelled something but Lightning couldn't understand it through the kid's helmet. The other racer trying to get the other racer out waved for help toward EMTs when suddenly a race car ran straight into him_ _with painful screeching! That's when Lightning realized the severity of this! He literally watched a smoking race car going around 80 minimum plow over a man! The kid whined and begged loudly "Don't leave me!.. don't leave me to die please!" Lightning was frozen for a moment. In just shock and fear. "Please, I don't want to die!" Reb cried and then began taking off his helmet._

_Lightning snapped back and hit the roof of the car and yelled "Hey! Leave your helmet on! You hear me! Leave it on! I'm gonna get you out!" Lightning worked quickly as he crawled into the window partially and into the kids lap undoing the belts with the emergency latches. Reb was free but in a lot of pain and couldn't get out on his own. Lightning helped the kid out the window and Reb fell to the ground. They weren't out of danger yet! Lightning stood up and looked around for just a split second. The kid tried standing up but Lightning stopped him then waved for help! An EMT saw him and grabbed a gernie and started toward them._

_Lightning knelt down and assured Reb "You're gonna be okay, okay? You're gonna be fine. Leave that on." he ordered, referring to the helmet. When Lightning stood back up he suddenly felt a hard hit to his head. He stood there dazed for only a second before he dropped! Reb motioned for the EMT to come faster! "Hurry!" he yelled! Two EMTs came and one asked "Did you see what happened to him?" seeing Lightning unconscious on the ground. Reb quickly took off the helmet and answered "Some peice of debris hit him in the head! You gotta help him! He saved my life!"_

_The EMTs pulled Lightning and Reb out of there. And in time because the car Reb's was pinned with lit fire and caught his up to in an explosion! The medics strapped Lightning on a gernie and put him in the ambulance and sent him off, sirens blazing!..._

"You saved my life.." Reb repeated.. "You risked your life for me and that means a lot. Means more than you know to my family.." The nurse pushed Reb up to Lightning where Reb grabbed Lightning's hand tightly and in tears he thanked him countless times. Lightning nodded and Reb was taken back to recovery. Sally stared at Lightning. Ofcorse he risked his life for some kid. That's who he was. Not the bad guy.

Sally smiled a little as she sat on the end of Lightning's bed complimenting "Pretty brave what you did for that racer." Lightning glanced at Sally for a moment then asked "Can you turn on the tv? Rsn? I don't quite remember everything.. Did?.. How many died?" Lightning asked. Sally took a deep breath and shook her head answering "I.. I lost count." Then handed Lightning the remote where he then flipped to rsn and watched the news reporters on the scene. The track was like a battlefield now. Smoke still fogging up the air. Cars unrecognizable. Metal and glass and marks and dirt everywhere. Even the safety fence had been breached. Still, no news of an exact count. Just that 22 racers were in the actual accident, 4 died on impact and at least 12 people that tried to help were injured, including Lightning. This was one of the saddest days in racing. One thing the news did show was that this started with Storm.

"Hey Sal,.. Do you know if Dan made it out?" Sally nodded and smiled answering "I do remember his name being called out. He's in recovery." Lightning nodded. That was good. "What about Storm?..." Lightning asked suspiciously. Sally snickered and answered "Last I heard he was in I.C.U. Jerk caused all of this.." Lightning frowned but reminded "This is part of racing Sally.. These things happen.." But Sally only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Come here.." Lightning begged with his arms out. Sally got closer and he pulled her up in the bed with him, tightly cuddled up together. "I love you.." He whispered. Sally nodded and kissed his hand. Lightning pulled her chin up and finally kissed that soft and sweet lips hr had been missing! Their lips parted in a smack. Lightning's hand rubbed down her side and hip. "You look pretty good in these hot pink scrubs by the way." He was flirting. He couldn't possibly know how good it was to hear him be himself like that! "Really? The scrubs are doin it for ya?" Sally asked with a little bit of a giggle. Lightning nodded and kissed her neck playfully. Her giggle was the most beautiful sound right now.

"Get some rest Stickers.. You're gonna need all your strength after you get out of this hospital." She joked. Lightning smiled and sighed. "You better rest to than.".He replied. Sally rolled her eyes and just loved being with him right now in this moment. Cuddled up against him, feeling the warmth of his body, the thud of his heart beating. He was alive, he was okay. But still she wondered what happened and who tried to kill him? Why wouldn't he tell her? What was he hiding? Why didn't he think she could keep herself safe?...


	93. A racers career changes forever

Sally waited outside Lightning's room for what seemed like forever. Fiddling with a gift shop bag. Too long, she thought it was too long. The psychologist talked to him and now the police were. She sighed and sat there thinking about that. Lightning was strangled, STRANGLED! Someone wanted to kill him! Or could it have been sexual. Lightning was into some.. Rough tactics. The door opened and the cops left. Sally waited a second then walked in, shuttinfg the door and staring at Lightning.

She sighed with relief seeing that he wasn't arrested. "Well, no handcuffs. That's good to see." She joked. Lightning snickered. Sally showed the bag she had and smiled "I bought you some clothes from the gift shop. Thought you might like some real clothes rather than putting that suit back on." Lightning smiled at her kindness and thanked her as she handed them to him. Lightning stood up slowly. He was a little dizzy if he got up too quickly. "Woah, you need any help?" Sally asked. Lightning chuckled and shook his head assuring "Relax, I can dress myself." Sally snickered and sat down.

Lightning slipped on the weird boxers and pants then took off the gown and pulled the shirt over. Ofcorse Sally watched. She sighed. "I can't wait to be home." Lightning stared at her a moment. Home. Sally's brows lowered and she made sure he knew "Oh I'm going home. it's been two weeks and if you think I'm leaving you alone after this and.. _That_!" Pointing to his neck. "Oh heck no. You are stuck with me mister." Lightning frowned a little. He was just afraid for Sally and the kids safety. But right now he didn't have it in him to fight..

The cheif of the investigation of this horrific accident stared out at the mess over the track in California. It was more like a graveyard of cars. The smoke had finally cleared. It was a frightening sight. The lieutenant walked up with a helmet. Jackson's helmet. "This belonged to the racer that hit the first car.." The helmet was battered up with half the side just broken off and missing. The chief sighed asking "Which one is Storm's car." The younger man pointed it out.

They walked over and looked inside the mangled up machine. Surprisingly the frame was pretty in tact, just the body and engine to bents and bits. "Can we plug up the computer?" the chief asked. "We can try." the lieutenant answered then motioned for someone to come over with the computer. They had to bend around some parts but got it plugged up in through where the passenger side floor board was pretty much. "Well? Anything?" The chief asked. It took a minute but the young man looked over answering "Actually yes. Looks like Jackson's crew chief was right. The car malfunctioned. This was an accident."

"Does that mean the charges will be dropped from Jackson Storm?" the lieutenant asked. The Cheif sighed before answering "Maybe.. I want to talk to Jackson Storm myself first. Get that helmet looked at if possible. And get the crew chief back at the station. Someone will be held responsible for all deaths here yesterday. Whether it be Storm, the crew chief, the car manufacturer. Someone has questions to answer."...

Jackson blinked his eyes open. It was really, really blurry. He let out some deep and heavy and slightly painful breaths. His vision was so blurry. He couldn't even make out his hands.

Why is it so quiet? He wondered.

He remembered the accident. His car.. Something went wrong. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes but his vision wasn't changing. He mouthed the word's What the fuck?.. His eyes widened but vision didn't change. What the fuck!? He mouthed again! He began panicking! He tried talking, yelling, anything! Fuck! What is this!? he mouthed again! His voice was gone!? This didn't make any sense. His chest vibrated and he strained at what felt like the top of his voice!He looked around. Still extremely blurred vision.

He couldn't even make out where he was, the room colors, shapes. He felt around him, felt like a hospital bed! Help!!! He tried yelling but nothing was coming out! What's wrong with my voice! He tried again but he had NO VOICE! It just sounded like he was quietly underwater. Two nurses ran into his room and up to him. He couldn't make them out. Jackson could only make out the fact that one had dark like brown on her head. Probably brown hair, was a woman.. Maybe? And wearing a giant brown paper bag? Brown clothes he guessed? She looked at him and placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

He tried motioning toward his throat his eyes while yelling in panic "I can't see! I can't see and my voice! MY VOICE IS GONE.. Somethings wrong!" The two nurses were pretty much silent. Just sounded like weird muffled water like soft whispers. It didn't make sense. "What?.. what are you doing? Why aren't you talking!? I don't understand you!" Jackson yelled at them in panic. The women looked at each other.

Jackson was scared and confused, How can they be so quiet. It's like they aren't even trying to talk to me!?

Jackson continued to panic and even began messing with his ears. The nurses looked at each other and one told the other "Go get Dr. Bentwheel, NOW!" The woman tried to calm Jackson down but it was almost useless. He was panicking, he couldn't see correctly and at the moment he didn't know that he was actually yelling at the top of his lungs. He just couldn't hear hardly at all...

Cruz just got to the hospital and went to the front desk slowly and nervously. "Um... Hi." she greeted. The lady raised a brow and asked "Do you need to be treated or for a racer?" "Oh um.. Kind of a racer.. I mean.. I don't want to actually see him just.. Wanted to know if he's okay.." The lady sighed and asked "Are you family?" Cruz hesitated and muttered "Haha um.. You could say I'm _like _family." The lady glared. "Family only right now. Not my decision. The survivors are in a lot of stress right now. Doctors don't want to risk any further harm." she explained.

Cruz frowned hearing that. What now? "Look, I just want to know how Lightning McQueen is doing? He might be under the name Monty actually.." The woman stared at Cruz with this glare. "Please?.." Cruz begged with a nervously stupid looking smile. The woman sighed and repeated a prior question "Are you family?" "Well... No.." "Than I can't give you information regarding Mr McQueen. Privacy. You understand.." She growled. Cruz did. But she just wanted to know if he was okay.

A doctor stepped back in through the entrance doors. "Oh. Mr Bentwheel. Glad you got here as quick as you did." "Storm's room? Right?" he asked. The woman at the desk nodded. Cruz's eyes widened.

Storm..

"Uh Wait!" Cruz shouted! Ben raised a brow and stared at the young woman. "I'm his... Cousin.." She lied. Ben nodded replying "Good. Come with me. He could use someone familiar." Cruz was surprised how easy that was. The woman at the desk kind of glared at her as Cruz went away following Ben, Storm's doctor.

Ben lead Cruz all the way into the I.C.U and into Storm's room where she was shook at what she saw. Storm was panicking. He was standing up but maybe disoriented or dizzy because he couldn't keep himself up and fighting off the nurses who were trying to help him. Was he crazy? He was yelling continuously at them too. Saying he can't see right and that they sound like they are drowning that he can't understand! He was deathly scared, afraid. It was a Storm she never saw before.

Ben stepped in between Jackson and the nurses and grabbed his attention "Jackson! Jackson hey! It's okay! Calm down!" "What are you saying! What do you want with me!?" Jackson yelled! Ben tried explaining "You were in an accident! You injured your head!" Jackson shook his head. It was obvious he was confused as heck!

"Jackson! Look at me!" Ben loudly ordered. Then turned to one the nurses saying "Order a C.T now and get me some straps and propofol." The nurse nodded once then ran out the room. Ben tried to calm Jackson and get him safely back into bed. Cruz spoke up asking "What's wrong with him?" Ben glanced at her answering "He had a pretty severe head injury.. I expect his vision and hearing is temporarily damaged.. But there could be futher problems and complications.. I need him to calm down or I'll have to sedate him just to get a C.T." Jackson looked around and shouted "What is it!? What are you saying!" Cruz thought for a moment.

She once had a friend whose brother was deaf. She walked up to Jackson who seeing the blurred outline of a stanger snapped "Whose there!?" She didn't answer his question but instead slowly and gently took his hand. Jackson flinched at first and snapped "Woah no! Who are you, what are you doing!?" Cruz took his hand and placed his fingers on her lips and said "Ssshhhhh" against them. Jackson did quiet down as he was confused. Then she placed his hand against her cheek, his thumb on her chin near her bottom lip and spoke "Cruz.. Cruz..." Jackson could faintly hear a muffled _eewww_ in a soft deep feminine sound and a zzzz vibration.

His brows lowered as he calmed. "Cruz.." she repeated. Ben and the nurse stood there watching. Even if Jackson couldn't underatand her, he was calm now. "I... Am... Cruz." Cruz repeated. Jackson muttered something so quiet no one heard him. Then he said.. "I.. am...?.. You?.. Cr.. Cruz? Cruz?" he asked. Cruz smiled and nodded. Jackson stared at her face. He couldn't make her out so he stepped closer. Extremely close to her face. So close Cruz's eyes widened as she stared at his eyes and his lips.

She then said "Calm.. Down.. Calm.." Jackson tried watching her lips and feeling the way her jaw moved and the vibrations felt. "I.. I can't.. I don't understand.." He whimpered as he broke down. Ben was a little baffled that Cruz was able to moderately communicate with Storm. He cleared his throat and asked "Hey.. Cruz? Can you try telling him I need him to get a C.T. and maybe surgery.. I will help him.." Cruz nodded then tried saying "Doc.. Doc..." Jackson kept his hand on her jaw as he watched her lips closely even though he could barely see it. "D.. Doc?" he asked Cruz nodded and pointed to Ben. Jackson glanced at the blurry blobby looking person.

"Help you.. Help... You.." She said clearly. Jackson was scared. "I can't hear or see.." He said. Cruz glanced at Ben who replied "Tell him its okay, to stay calm and I will help him." Cruz did just that saying "It'ssss.. Okay. Okay." Jackson nodded. "Calm.. Calm" She said. Jackson muttered back repeating "C-Calm?.. Calm.. Yeah.. I got it.." He frowned and sat down.

Cruz placed his hand on her jaw and chin again and pulled his face extremely close to hers where she was looking into his eyes and said "Doc help.. You..." She had to repeat it a few times but Jackson nodded. He understood. Barely. Jackson looked at blurry Ben and asked "Can you make me see? Make me hear again?" Ben came closer and took Jackson's hand to his face then nodded answering "Yes." Jackson felt such relief. Cruz then began to leave but Jackson stopped her asking "Stay.. Please.. I.. I don't even know if I'm really talking at all." Cruz hesitated but.. He didn't have anyone and she knew Lightning had Sally. So Cruz walked back over and sat with Jackson her partner in racing...

Lightning and Sally began making there way out of the hospital. Oh how Lightning couldn't wait to see his kids! He had missed them these two long and rough weeks. Sally grabbed Lightning's hand as they walked through the hall. "I love you Lightning." She exclaimed. Lightning smiled softly and gripped her hand tighter replying "Love you.. Thank you.." "You're welcome." They walked by a few rooms when one caught his eye. It had the number 47 on it. Dan's number.

"Hold on.." Lightning said and stared at it. Debating to go bother Dan and whatever family he had along side him. "You should check on him." Sally exclaimed. She was right. He knocked. _Knock knock._ A young woman answered, opening the door. Her eyes widened seeing Lightning and she quickly let him and Sally inside. "Dan. It's Lightning." She announced. Dan sat up. He looked rough. Rough and extremely tired.

"How you doing?" Lightning asked with Sally next to him. Dan frowned but then put on a smile to answer "I'll be okay. A few weeks and I'll be up again.. Least that's what the doc says." "Glad to hear it." Lightning replied with a smile. "You'll be back up and racing in no time!" he added. But then Dan frowned and rubbed the back of his head admitting "Yeah uh.. Actually about.. About that.. Um.. I.. I don't think I want to.. Come back.. After this." Lightning's eyes widened. "What?" he said. Dan did feel some what bad but explained to his boss and sponsor "I know.. It's an accident and that happens in racing but.. This was no mere accident! This was me looking at death in the eyes!"

Lightning frowned hearing that. "So you're quitting..". Lightning stated. Dan didn't want to say it like that exactly but nodded "I.. I never expected.. I just!... that crash was!?.." "No, I.. I understand.. If you really can't I get it.. If you need to quit than.. Okay.. But think about it. Think this over and maybe try getting behind the wheel once your better and let's go from there." Lightning said. Dan shook his head replying "No.. No, I have thought about it. It's all I can think about. Getting in that car, that machine of death and going over two hundred miles per hour and wrekcing again! I can't... I'm sorry Mr McQueen but I can't do it.. I won't get back in that race car." Lightning just stared. He wasn't angry at all with Dan.

He actually could understand. He just hated that such a young and talented man's career was ended so quickly out of fear. "Okay.. Okay... Well.. If you wanna get back into it or into school, you just come to me. I'll set you up." Dan thanked Lightning but also told him not to hold his breath. Dan wasn't coming back. Leaving Lightning and his academy with no racer...


	94. Keep them safe

Jackson's body was exhausted and he fell asleep next to Cruz pretty quickly after his scans and further tests. She didn't mind much at all really. After all they had slept together before. She did really want to know how Lightning was doing though. He wouldn't answer his phone but that was kind of expected anyway after all the chaos that went down.

Ben knocked on the door and came in. Cruz glanced at Jackson who was peacefully sleeping still then back at the doctor and asked quietly "How did his test go?" Ben fronwed a little as he approached the end if the bed. "Jackson suffered a pretty severe head injury. His vision I just can't help until I can better communicate to understand him better. His hearing how ever.. is permanent. I can get him fitted for a hearing aid today. Have it back here in about a week to two weeks." "He's deaf?" Cruz asked, trying to understand.

Ben bobbed his head explaining "He has severe hearing loss. He can hear a little but.. He won't be able to make out conversations or anything happening around him without a hearing aid." Cruz glanced at Jackson. This was serious. "Can't surgery.. I don't know? Fix him?" she asked. Ben thought a moment before answering and explaining "There is a type of surgery. It comes with risk like any.. But that's something I'll be able to go over with Jackson once the hearing aid is in place." Cruz nodded. She felt horrible for Jackson. "I'll come back later once he's awake to try and tell him all this and get him fitted.." "I can tell him." Cruz said. Ben stared but nodded. "You may wanna contact any other family for him. He will stay here for the week but.. Then someone's gonna need to take care of him for the full week he still doesn't have the hearing aid. He's gonna be legally blind and deaf for two weeks max.." Cruz nodded then Ben left Jackson to continue to rest by her side.

Cruz glanced at Jackson who was still peacefully asleep. "Wait!." she called. Ben looked at her waiting. Cruz frowned in asking "Will he be able to race again?" Ben thought a moment and shrugged answering "These kind of accidents put the victims in a lot of trauma. Some people never eveb drive a car again. If I can't fix his vision, no. But I think it's safe to say I can give him the tools to race again, but not the will." Cruz nodded. "Anything else?" Ben asked. Cruz hesitated even asking her next question but did anyway "I know you're not suppose to give out non family paitent information but.. I really would like to know if Lightning McQueen is okay? How is he?" Ben's eyes widened.

"Um.. He's being discharged actually." Ben answered. Cruz was upset. She wanted to see him. "Is there anyway you can tell him I'm in here and would like him to come back here? If he's aloud to?.." She asked. Ben stared and hesitated. "Mr. McQueen isn't family to Jackson so I'm.." He sighed. "If you are asking for Mr. McQueen speaking as for Jackson Storm, I can get him." Cruz glanced at Jackson then nodded. So Ben left to get Lightning.

Cruz sat with Jackson and brushed some of his black raven hair out of his face. She couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through, and having to go through. You wake up one day to race and get into an accident, only to wake up blind and unable to hear anyone enough to really communicate and not knowing what was really going on or going to happen to you...

Lightning and Sally were about out the door when a nurse approached them asking first "Are you Lightning McQueen?" Lightning turned and ofcorse he was. "Jackson Storm is asking for you." Lightning was surprised and confused to hear that. He and Sally looked at each other both unsure of that one.

Someone knocked on the door. Cruz got up and quietly opened the door to Lightning and Sally standing in the hall. Sally was immediately a little miffed seeing Cruz. Lightning's eyes widened. "Cruz? What are you doing here?" Lightning asked. Cruz stepped out in the hall, shutting Jackson's door. She and Sally did stare at each other a moment but Cruz answered "I saw the accident on tv and I had to come check out the racers.. The president of nas car announced the death toll.." Lightning glanced at Sally then back at Cruz asking "How many?" "You don't know?" "No, how many Cruz?" He asked again.

Cruz sighed answering "Fourteen." "WHAT!?" Lightning shouted! "You're telling me fourteen racers died?.." he asked. Cruz nodded. Sally couldn't believe it either. "Storm might not race again.." Cruz muttered. Lightning frowned a bit hearing that then asked "Did he tell you what happened? I know he started the event.." Sally snickered growling "Storm deserves whatever has happened to him." Cruz glared disgusted by that! Lightning a little to and scolded "You don't mean that. Accidents happen." Lightning then turned to Cruz asking "This was an accident?.. Right?" "Well duh!? Storm is aggressive and fearless and maybe.. A little rough.. but he's not a killer, wait what happened to your neck!?" Cruz changed the subject as she noticed it. Lightning felt his neck.

"Um.. Nothing.." he softly answered. "He's deaf Lightning.. And he can't see yet.. He really suffered hard.. Everyone'sgonna hate him.." "So have a lot of other racers and their families Cruz!" Sally yelled! Cruz's brows lowered "You think I don't know that!?" "No! I don't!" Sally yelled! "You didn't sit in a waiting room with hundreds of crying mothers and fathers and children! You didn't watch one by one, names of people called out knowing they were dead! Fearing for your person!" Cruz shoved Sally back and yelled "Yes I do! I came here for Lightning!" Lightning stepped between Cruz and Sally and firmly ordered to Cruz "Go. Walk away." Cruz's expression changed.

"What?.." she whimpered and looked up into Lightning's eyes. She was confused. "You really choose her?.." she asked with a painful stare. "After everything she dod to you?!" She pushed Lightning back. Lightning sighed and held his place between them. Cruz glanced at Sally and snarled muttering "Ungrateful bitch.. And don't deseve him.." Sally only glared at Cruz from behind Lightning. Cruz shot Lightning this sad look of disappointment and anger then went back into Storm's room without another word and shut the door. Lightning sighed and shook his head.

When he looked at Sally she seemed miffed now. Lightning frowned and muttered "Sal"-"Don't." she interrupted. "Let's just go.." with that she grabbed his hand and lead them out of the hospital and to the car. Lightning did choose Sally. Definitely Sally. He held her hand in the car ride back to her father's and to the kids. "I love you Sally." he repeated again. Sally smiled and drove. She kissed his hand replying "I love you to."...

It was late in the night. Sally and Lightning were in the bed together, the kids in their own little room in beds and Sally's father in his own sense it was his house. Sally rolled over, laying over on Lightning's chest. She woke up a little and noticed he was awake. She sat up and looking at him in the dark asked "Hey?.. Have you slept?" Lightning shook his head. "Oh.. How are you feeling?.." She asked. Lightning shrugged answering quietly "My head hurts a little.. But the nausea went away." "I'm sorry.. You realize you're a hero right?" She asked as she tried cheering him up.

Lightning raised a brow. "Nah.. Everyone was doing what they could to save them all... Fourteen Sally.. Fourteen racers are dead in a single day." "And it could have been fifteen. You're a hero. Like?.. Green lantern." She joked. Lightning snickered replying "Ow.. That's the worst one." Sally smiled and giggled softly, kissing the sode of his head then resting her hand under his belly. "Are you ready for some love?" she asked. Lightning's eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you need some love?" she asked as her hand lowered. This was a.. Pleasant surprise. Her hand was so incredibly close to the base of his member. Their eyes on each other. "Do you?" she asked again. Lightning tensed up before answering in a stutter "Y-y-yes..?.." he sounded unsure. He was honestly just a little surprised. Maybe even suspicious. "Alirght." she replied.

She used her arm to turn his head toward her face. Sally gave him a soft, brief kiss on the lips, then another on his chin, then another on his forehead. She turned his head back to its original position.

"Mmm, I love you.." She whispered in his ear, before kissing it as well.

He shuddered, either from the whisper or the kiss, or even both. Sally moved her arm from his head as she got off the bed. She grabbed the covers and pulled them down as she walked to the foot of the bed, moving in a sultry, tantalizing pace. Next she pulled the covers down his knees. She could see a what she was doing to him easily. Tall and firm.

Sally took out his member, which was ready to be worshipped. Her hair short enough Lightning could happily see what she was about to do. She sat so that she was facing him. She was careful and gentle. Her eyes fell upon his member, and immediately licked her lips. One thing she loved but would never admit, is how she loved how its size allowed her take it in its entirety into her mouth without feeling uncomfortable.

"S-Sal.." Lightning whispered. "Yes?" "Are.. Are you uncomfortable? You... You look uncomfortable in that position." he muttered. Sally snickered answering "I'm fine. I'm fine so just relax and let me take care of you." Lightning stared at her, watching her every move.

She put her left arm over his gut for support and cupped his balls into her right hand. Then opened her mouth and lowered her head onto them. She teased with a swath of her lips around the hardening sack, Lightning whimpered and tensed his body. Sally traced the tip of her tongue along the flesh, teasing the reproductive body parts inside. She brought her tongue back into her mouth as she began to close her lips. Their soft wetness slid against the tissue, pushing it into sweet ecstasy.

Her lips closed, but were still puckered against his balls. It was hard enough that she didn't need to hold his testicles up anymore.

Sally began kissing his scrotum. Whenever she moved to a new spot, she would drag her tongue along the sensitive flesh, then would bring it back in before giving the skin another kiss.

With her right hand now free, She began working on his member as well. Her small fingertips moved slowly up and down the shaft, their touch almost as light as a feather. She found this to be much more effective than taking her entire hand around it and pumping it over the years.

She gave his ballsack one final, sloppy kiss, then looked up at his face in the dark. At first she thought he wasn't actuallyenjouing this, but then she saw his back arch upward. He was in complete and utter bliss. It seemed he liked it more when she was gentle and slow with him.

"Awww, are you enjoying this, sweetheart?" she teased like a joke.

Lightning opened his mouth to speak, but all that could come out was a silent moan. He nodded his head yes.

"Good," she whispered.

Sally alternated finger and lips. Her mouth went to his member, and her hand went to his testies. Her fingertips gently glided along the rough skin of his balls, coaxing his balls to conjure a shower of cum. She increased the power of her kissing and licking attack. There were a few times when she would take it in her mouth, just so her tongue could corkscrew around it.

"S-Sal-lly" Lightning wheezed. "I... I'm gonna... Oh, God..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh..." She said, whispering into his throbbing manhood while trying not to giggle.

She wrapped her lips around the tip, then slid down. She stopped once she was probably about a quarter of the way there. Her tongue hovered over the tip, ready to taste his warm fluids.

Lightning thrust his pelvis upward, and an eruption of cum gushed into Sally's mouth. She immediately moaned as his sugary taste filled her mouth. She let it sit in her mouth for a few seconds, cherishing its unique taste which she so rarely ever did! Her tongue spun round and round, tasting all it could. With slight reluctance, She swallowed. She sighed, pouring my warm breath onto his still-pulsating rod.

"I think you still might have some more for me..." She exclaimed as she looked up at him and nuzzled her cheek against his still tall member. "But it's up to you if you want to give it to me or not. Should we keep going, or are we done for the night?"she asked.

"K...keep...going... Please..." he heaved.

So it was settled. Sally knew the tip of his dick was probably very sensitive at the moment, so she decided to a void it for a little while.

She grabbed his member like she was about to give him a handjob, but her hold in it was a little more gentle. Her hand began moving up and down.

She looked up at Lightning. He wasn't just in bliss or ecstasy. No, he was inheaven.

She hovered her lips over his slick rod. Now feelingespeciallynaughty, she began these quiet moans. Fuck.

Then she felt Lightning's hands touching her hair, running his fingers through its softness. She began wondering if hair was more than just something got him going; maybe wondered if it was possibly a fetish even. A fixation. Lightning's balls surely seemed to be producing cum much faster than when she was just kissing him.

He let out a shaky exhale as she began to go a little tighter. "Ooooh, does that feel good?" She asked, her breath hitting his member. "Y-yes.." he stuttered.

That only made her giggle, then she gave the rough skin a sweet kiss. She swirled the tip of her tongue on the tip of his member as her hand continued stroking his shaft. Lightning was going through so much intense pleasure, she wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last!

"Oh no..." she heard him say. "Sally, I'm gonna—"

Oh and she felt it, too. She withdrew then took his entire into her mouth. She gave his shaft a long, sensuous lick, pushing him into another orgasm. This time, even more cum filled her mouth. She quickly swallowed it before another load entered my mouth. After one final squirt, the orgasm had ended. Lightning was breathing very heavily. She lifted her head, stood up, and brushed her hair to the side. Lightning was clenching the bedrails, as if he was about to rocket off into space.

"Did you like that?" she asked, followed by "I'm sorry, are you okay? Was that too much for you yet?.." "No, no!.. No.. You are amazing Sally." he complimented. Sally snickered. "Think you might be able to sleep now?" she asked with a smile. Lightning's eyes widened. "Did I tire you out just enough? Are you relaxed?" she asked. Lightning snickered answering "Uh definitely.." Sally giggled. "I'm gonna go clean up." She leaned over and kissed his head. "Get some sleep Stickers. Rest up for me. You need your strength." She then walked away and disappeared to the bathroom. Lightning sighed. Of pure pleasurable relief.

He had to keep her safe. Get rid of Cleo.. Keep Sally safe.. Keep his family safe.. Keep them safe.. _Keep them safe.. ._


	95. a liability

Lightning was awake. Laying there in bed. He just kept waking up and having a hard time sleeping. Sally was still asleep. She should, she was exhausted. Lightning watched her sleep, watched her breathe. He sighed. He needed to keep them safe. He needed to get rid of Cleo.. But how? None of the things he did actually got rid of just her _henchmen_.

Lightning brushed some of Sally's soft blonde hair. She was beautiful. Lightning got up and put on a shirt and walked out to get a drink, checking on the kids as he walked. Colton and Landon were asleep. Ece was sitting up in bed. She saw her dad and walked over to him. Lightning happily picked up his daughter greeting "Good morning. Did you sleep good?" he asked

Ece rubbed her eyes and nodded. Oh how Lightning couldn't help but smile at her. "You are a beautiful little girl. You know that?" he asked. Ece thought a moment answering "I'm fancy." Lightning chuckled but agreed "Yes, you're fancy. Come on, let's go get you changed and get some breakfast. You want breakfast?" He asked. Ece nodded. She was quiet but it was also early morning.

Lightning and Ece walked into the kitchen where Carson was sitting, drinking some coffee and reading something on his phone. He and Lightning glanced at each other. But Lightning was taking care of getting Ece and kind of ignored Carson. Not to mention he and Carson really didn't get along all that well, cheating on Sally didn't help that either.

"You want cereal?" Lightning asked, Ece shook her head. "Um.. Pop tarts?" Ece nodded. So Lightning grabbed that out and a plate and fixed it and Ece walked over carefully holding her plate to the living room where the cofee table was accustom to her recently to eat on. Better suited for her height.

Lightning poured himself a cup of coffee, Carson watched him and asked "How are you feeling?" Lightning sighed and snapped "I rather not do this today.. I don't want to hear it Carson, I'm sorry, I know this your home and your Sally's Dad and thanks for letting me stay but I can't listen to another one of your lectures about how aweful I am for Sally. Okay? Don't worry, I'm just gonna drink this coffee, get dressed, let Sally know I'm headed back home and get out of your sight." Carson stared a moment. Did he want to scold and go off now more than ever at Lightning? Um, yes.

Carson sighed replying "Oh.. That's too bad.. I was gonna see if you'd like to stay a while longer. Talk about Sally and the kids moving here." He went back to sipping his coffee and reading his phone. Lightning's brows lowered. "I'm sorry? What?" "Hmm? Oh, I just thought sense you and I wanted the same thing kind of now we could maybe look at a few houses. Great schools here. Sally grew up here. Kids would be in a good place. I could actually see my grandchildren more, my daughter more. You'd want that if it were your kids, trust me." Lightning was a little shocked.

"Move here? And leave Radiator Springs?" Lightning asked. Carson nodded explaining "It would keep her safe permanently from that Francesco person you talked about and Cleo too." Lightning was listening. He couldn't believe it himself, he was actually listening to Carson's idea of leaving Radiator Springs. Lightning sat down across from Carson pointing out "Sally will never do it. Radiator Springs is her home." Carson shrugged "She will if you move first." he replied.

Lightning was just staring at Carson speachless. Thinking maybe. "I.. I don't"-"You want her safe? Move here. This is better than that desert town anyway." Carson interrupted. Lightning shook his head explaining "I can't.. Sally can't.. She has the motel and I have the academy now.. It.. It's not exactly a bad idea though just.. If things were that bad then yes, I'd move us out of that town in a heart beat. But I'm.. I'm gonna get that town back to how it was. How Sally made it. It's our home.." Carson sighed but dropped it. He wouldn't go on fighting about it. Lightning and Sally were grown adults.

"Well.. I wish you would consider it.." Carson muttered. Lightning nodded. The conversation dropped immediately when Sally walked in. Lightning smiled and greeted "Good morning!". She yawned "Good morning..." Sally went and poured herself some coffee. "What have you two been talking about?" She asked with a yawn. Carson and Lightning glanced at each other. But before either one could answer, Sally's phone started ringing. She glanced at it saying "It's Tex... Hello?.. Yes.. He's with me Tex." Sally held the phone toward Lightning and he took it quickly answering "Tex,"

_Lightnin! I am glad you weren't in the accident. I'm at the hospital now. Cruz said you were discharged._ _What happened to you?_

"I uh.. I got injured trying to help the racers in the accident."

_Oh okay.. Have you watched RSN this morning. The president made a speach and gave the names of the ones that didn't make it out. Theres an investigation going on to._

"I haven't heard but I'll watch it.

_Okay. Um.. I'm getting into contact with all the racers that are okay.. um.. How long will you be in California?_

"Hmmm. I don't know... Not long probably."

_Could you stay the week? Tryin to get everyone to the track this weekend and hold a service, a dedication to the racers who lost their lives._

"Definitely. I will be there."

_Great. Thank ya Light._

"Anytime." Lightning hung up, handing the phone back to Sally. "Where are you going?" Sally asked. Lightning raised a brow staring at her. Just the way she asked it was like she was mad at him for something? "Tez wants me to stay the week and go to a service at the track this weekend. That's all." "Do you even have a tux?" "Probably gonna wear the suit..." "You should dress nicer. I'll come with." Sally exclaimed. Lightning smiled replying "I'd like that." Carson sighed loudly, maybe in purpose to grab attention even. "Well.. I have errands to run.. so.. Guess I'll grab some things for the week. I assume you'll be staying here? Right Lightning?" Lightning kind of glared at Carson but nodded. Carson snickered and left the room.

Sally sighed asking "Is he _lecturing _you already? Because I'll talk to him if I need to." "No, no. He's just worried about you." Sally looked at Lightning's neck carefully. Lightning swatted her hands away scolding "Stop that.." Sally glared then asked "Well what are your plans next? For the academy?.. With this accident, will the sport?.. I don't know? Die out?" she asked. Lightning shook his head "No.. It'll take a hard hit. Fourteen gone and who knows who else besides Dan have quit over this.. Plus the ones that'll be fired." "You mean Storm?.. He should be." Sally asked. Lightning glared and explained "It's an accident Sally.. Storm maybe more violent than most but pretty sure he didn't intend to kill all those people.. But.. He probably will be fired." "Hmm.. Well we can just agree to disagree." She muttered.

"Stop that. Being so hateful toward people." Lightning snapped. Sally raised a brow. "What?" she asked. "You're being a little hateful and mean and I don't like it. I don't like how you're just blaming anyone you can for this accident. Storm could have died just like any of the others. I could have been in that accident, Cruz was suppose to be in that race and she would have been the one with Storm if she was!" "It's just. i.." Sally stuttered as she was unsure what to say here.

"It's not just the accident either! Cruz, I know you hate her but leave her alone please! And how you act with Cleo, the stupid academy, me. Just stop!" He walked off. Sally stood there very confused as to what just happened. Lightning just going off? She told herself it was just the stress, the accident, his injury, the meds, lack of sleep. He would be okay...

Jackson's sponsor walked in and immediately he and Jackson stared at each other locking eyes. The older man walked up and started "What were you thinking out there!? Are you insane!? Do you have any idea how much work I've had to do the past few days to save your ass from getting arrested! Turning into another dam racer like that!" Jackson just sat there in his own thoughts. Cruz stood up and yelled "Hey! The police already came! And your crew chief! Said the car malfunctioned! It wasn't Jackson's fault!" The man glared at Cruz scolding "You stay out of it you dam woman racer!" Cruz's eyes widened.

The man went right back to yelling at Jackson "You stupid driver! I can not begin to explain all the work you are going to be doing for this! Consider this probation! You are gonna have to work to earn back all the trust of fans and co sponsors! I'll bet you lost that mini thing with Dinico! Are you even listening!?" he snapped loudly but still didn't stop screaming at poor Jackson. Cruz was furious and the nerve! She stepped in again yelling "He's deaf!"

It got completely silent.

"What?.." the man didn't believe that. Cruz sighed and explained "He's deaf and temporarily blind.. He can barely hear you... us.." The man looked at Jackson who was blankly staring over at the window. He couldn't see it much. Just enough of the bright blur to tell it was a window and that was the sun. "Probably can't even tell it's you.." Cruz admitted. The man shook his head staring at his racer. "How can he race?.." he muttered. "The doctor had him fit for a hearing aid. Hopefully by the weekend he'll have it then the doctor can work on his vision." Cruz explained. The man's brows lowered as he growled "Tnat doesn't matter. Jackson's damaged goods. He won't race for me again." He began to leave but Cruz grabbed his arm asking "Woah wait!.. Why not? He's not a a horse you just get rid of when they are injured!? He's a racer! The doctors will fix him." "So what?. He had not only ruined his rep, his fan base, trust, but if he's deaf and blind, he's a liability. Even with the hearing aid shit. Now let go." the man growled and pulled away from Cruz.

"You should be happy. Means you'll be the best on the track, an unbeatable racer.." He added. "Just wait.. i.. I can communicate with him. Let me help you two work this out, he doesn't deserve termination!?" Cruz defended. The man got in her face and snarled "Good! If you can communicate with him, you save me the effort of coming back! YOU tell him he's fired!" The man left after that. Cruz was shocked. She turned and stared at Jackson.

She walked up slowly and Jackson looked forward at the wall and asked "Cruz?.. Are you there?.." She took his hand, letting him know she was. Jackson swallowed loudly then continued "There's only two people who yell at me like that.. Who was that?.. My dad or sponsor?.." Cruz put his hand to her cheek, thumb to her chin answering "Sponsor.." Jackson sighed asking and looking towards her. "I'm fired.. Aren't I?.." Cruz hesitated but.. She needed to be honest and nodded slowly. Jackson pulled his hand away and just stared at the light, the window. It was a sad thing to see. Someone you knew who you raced, talked with, occasionally threatened, and even slept with.. Jackson was strong but now he was so mopy and in darkness and alone. Well not alone. Cruz gripped his hand tightly. She was here for him.

Jackson grabbed her hand tightly too but then he pulled away and snapped "Why are you here?.. Why the fuck are you here!?" Cruz just stood there. He couldn't hear her even if she knew hiw to answer him! "I am your enemy! You needed me to get fired like this! Now you can go on to be the champion you should be! Why do you even stay here!? it's been days of you stuck in here with me! You could leave and I never know it! You know I could lay here and just scream at you conatantly and never hear a thing tou say! You are a stupid little girl for pretending to care! So why!? Why are you here for someone like me!? My own parents won't even come because I'm such a disappointment! Hmmm?!.." It was so silent in the room. He sighed with a frown.

She must of left him. She should. That outburst was awfully mean. She was kind. Cruz was being kind and so helpful sense the accident. "Are.. Are you there?.." Jackson muttered. Almost like he was about to let tears fall from his face. No answer, nothing. Just his new pure silence. He sighed then.. Someone grabbed his hand tightly. Cruz stayed through that. "I.. I'm sorry.." He mumbled. Cruz just held his hand. She felt awful and Jackson was all alone here...


	96. You missed one

"Ow!" Jackson snapped at the nurse! She glared a little. Cruz snickered. They were only adjusting the hearing aid. "Way too loud!" Jackson snarled. The doctor made adjustments then smiled asking "There. How's that? Can you"-"I CAN HEAR!" Jackson exclaimed with excitement! The doctor laughed a little "Good. So can you tell me your name and why you're hear?" Jackson raised a brow answering "You know why I'm here.." The doctor snickered explaining "Just checking the time it takes your brain to receive and answer. You seem good. Now we can get your eyes looked at." Jackson nodded. He could hear but his vision was still nothing but a horrible blur of shapes and shades of lights.

Cruz spoke up saying "It was nice of Tex to get a rush on that hearing aid for you." Jackson snickered answering "Yeah.." "Tex asked me to ask you if you would please go to a ceremony their having at the track.. For the racers.." She slowed as she said that. She forgot that sense he lost his hearing and sight.. Jackson hadn't heard the full extent of what happened that day yet or how many people died. "What ceremony? Which racers?" he asked. Cruz hesitated then looked at the doctors. The nurse explained "I can get you in for your eyes today. But if you wait it won't be until monday.." Jackson shook his head "I don't want to wait.." He replied. Cruz frowned. "You need to come.. You need to go to the ceremony." she said.

Jackson frowned. "Come on Jackson.. You've been blind a week.. You can handle a few more days.. You can hear now after all and I'll stay with you." She offered. Jackson shook his head. "You should know what happened.." Cruz softly mumbled. Jackson sighed. He was curious all week. "Well.. I'll be back in a few minutes. Let you two talk." The doctor said then left with his nurse. Jackson sat there in the bed. Cruz sat down and took his hand before taking a deep breath. "Don't do that.. Don't build up to it, what happened that day." Jackson asked. "Do you remember?.. Crashing?" Cruz asked.

Jackson nodded answering "I told the police too.. I told you, I remember the car ceasing and then it locked up. I know I hit the car next to me.. I don't remember who it was, but I remember I looked over because I knew.. I knew I was going to hit him. Then it went black. That's all I remember.. That and waking up all fuzzy and deaf.. Then you.." Cruz frowned.

"Okay... Well twenty two drivers were in the accident." "What?.." Jackson was shocked! He could feel his stomach turning as he then asked "Wait.. So this ceremony Tex wants me at.." He paused. "Did I kill that driver I hit?.. Did I?.." His eyes teared up. Cruz held his hand tightly as he broke asking "How many racers did I kill Cruz?.." "Jacks"-"HOW MANY!?" he asked rudely! "You didn't kill anyone Jackson. It was a _huge_ accident." Cruz assured. "How many Cruz!? Stop doing that! Stop it and tell me! Tell me how many people I killed!? How much of a monster am I!?"

Cruz swallowed almost choked before answering "Fourteen racers died.." Jackson was silent. Fourteen.. He killed fourteen people. "Jackson.." Cruz muttered. He snapped like a twig and began to cry, braking into tears. "Oh Jackson.." Cruz said as she wrapped her arms around him. Holding him while he cried. "I'm a murderer... I. I didn't"-"Shoosh.. you're not.. It was an accident.."...

The president of the sport walked up to the microphone and began his speech. The stadium was filled with people. Most families and friends of the racers that died. Some other fans that came. The field had a bunch of race cars and flowers and signs and memorials built up in there honor. Also a large statue of a race car was in the center of the inside of the pits where the garages sat for the trucks and trailers. On it had each number and name to those who died in the accident.

A stage was set up which was where the president of the sport was standing as he spoke. Behind him were fourteen seats. For the remaining, surviving racers. The six that were lucky not to be in the accident, like Lightning. And the surviving eight like Jackson. All those chairs were filled except one. Jackson's. It seemed he wasn't going to show up and pay his respects.

A lot of the racers blamed him. It was natural human emotion to blame whoever you could on such an event. Fans, friends, and families blamed Jackson too. Some saw it best he didn't come really. Some wanted him dead. The president finished then let the racers say a few words.

One said, "It's a dangerous sport.. It's a very dangerous sport.. I knew a few of.. The racers personally. Like Dudd and... Speedy. We put. A lot of work.. A lot of time into the sport. It was our job.. Putting 80 to 100 hours in a week.. They died doing what they loved.. They loved racing..." That was sugar coating it. Forget it, that was spreading vanilla icing on shit! Those racers died in terror! Fighting to save their lives! During the crashing and even in the hospital as one by one was lost.

Dan stepped up to even say a few words. "The racers that... I was lucky enough to get to race these.. These past two weeks.. They were role models.. They were role models to me... There aren't a lot of people.. Racers... That young that are seen as role models around here.. But they were.. Those racers were role models.." Lightning glanced over at the empty chair.. Jackson's chair. He knew exactly why Jackson wasn't here. He was scared.. Scared of the judgement and the crowds, mobs of people who hated him. He had a right to be. Lightning would be to if he was that first car in this domino effect.

The next racer got up to speak. Then a few people stared as Jackson and Cruz walked up and onto the stage. A few whispered to themselves and that's when Lightning snapped at them telling them to "Shut up!" in a a loud whisper. "Be respectful!.. He has every right to be here." the young racers glared a little but shut their mouths. With Cruz's help, Jackson sat down in his seat. A lot of people stared and were surprised to see Jackson.

Some racers spoke and some didn't. Tex asked if anyone else would like to say anything. To the racers. Some remained quiet, some looked around at each other. "Lightnin?.." Tex said softly. Lightning looked at Tex. Unsure what he would even say he shook his head then he looked at Jackson, Cruz standing next to him. She ignored Lightning completely right now. But the looks people were giving Jackson.. They were pure hatred. And you could see it in the champ.. Jackson was feeling the hate, the guilt, the pain. He did not deserve that. Jackson was broken in a state of depression and Lightning didn't want that for the racer. He stood up and walked to the microphone.

Lightning cleared his throat before speaking. "What happened out here was... Was a tragedy.. I didn't.. Know a lot of the young racers personally. But none of them deserved this... It was an accident.. It _is _a dangerous sport. These kinds of risks come with it.. It's.. It's in the contract.. I can't express my emotions right now.. Mostly because their all over right now.. This was such a.. Sad day for racing.. But this is how we learn.. We learn to make racing safer. These guys that came out and literally gave their life for this sport will not have done so for nothing..." Lightning glanced over at Jackson. "This isn't _anyone's _fault. These things happen..." Lightning could hear the racers behind him snickering and whispering, blaming Jackson.

"It's not." Lightning continued. "But I can promise we will work harder to make the race track, the cars.. Communication with the teams ans its members a safer..." he paused and sighed. "Jackson.. It's not your fault." Lightning said. Jackson just kept staring downward. He couldn't see anything so he could really only hear Lightning, but Lightning saw him. He saw the brokenness in him. Storm didn't deserve that...

People mourned, some people left. It was announced that including Dan, three racers quit the sport. It was expected to happen really. Cruz was walking with Jackson. Helping him back out to the car and then to the motel. He needed to stay over the weekend to get his eyes seen and fixed at the hospital. Two young racer walked by giving Cruz and Jackson a look. "How dare you help him." One snarled. Cruz glared and snapped back "Shut up! He is innocent!" The two boys only snickered with hatred and walked away. Jackson sighed but agreed "Their right you know.. You shouldn't be helping me.." Cruz didn't understand. "Well I want to.." She said.

"Until you get your eyes back, I'm like.. You're seeing eye dog." she joked. Jackson shook his head explaining "By helping me you will hurt your name.. I'm not innocent." he frowned. "Yes you are. Stop blaming yourself. You said that the car malfunctioned. It happens. The polive said you lost cantact with your team So you had no clue of the danger that was coming." "I should have been paying more attention to the car. Should have listened better." He griped. Cruz rolled her eyes and just continued to help Jackson to the car.

"Let me ask you something.. Why him? McQueen? You two having that affair? I mean, you knew he was a married prick.. Come on, why?" he asked. Cruz frowned and thought a moment before answering "I don't... I just always... I had a stupid crush, that was all!" Jackson snickered "That was more than a stupid crush." "Well whatever.. Doesn't matter. It's over anyway." She was upset about it. He could hear it in her voice. "Well, my opinion. He isn't worth it. You deserve better than a man like that.." "Oh like you?" Cruz asked with a laugh! Jackson laughed to answering "What!? No! You were a good fuck but not my type." "Oh right, you like boys."

Cruz's eyes widened after saying that "I mean men! Not like little boys!?.. At least I hope not.." She muttered. Jackson shook his head and snapped "I like male and female. You're not my type because your too soft. You're to kind and kind of annoying. Have this weird voice that gets annoying after so long. Becoming deaf might had been a blessing." He joked. Cruz glared but smiled and snickered at his joke. They walked a few more steps before Jackson admitted "Well that.. And I'm into men." Cruz giggled and shook her head. "You wanna find the car by yourself?" she teased. "No, no.. Just havin a little fun with you." Jackson admitted. Cruz was happy to see him this way. And not moping in sadness.

"You'll race again." She assured. "I know you will." she said confidently." "How?.. Set aside how hated I am and how all anyone is gonna think when they see me or hear my name is this accident, what insane person would hire a legally blind and deaf, washed up, murdering driver?" Cruz glared snarling "You can't see it, but I am so glaring at you." "What?" Jackson asked. "Oh yea. You think I'm annoying? You are beyond annoying. And negative." Jackson sighed explaining "I'm just being real.. No one will hire me.. I have to accept that Cruz.. I have to accept it rather than fight it and keep hoping for something that's never gonna happen again.." He was hurt saying that. Cruz frowned as they got to the car. She felt incredibly bad for the man and wished she could help.

Lightning stared and watched Cruz help Jackson. Tex approached the old former racer saying "I got him his hearing aid quicker.. Thought he needed the assurance that he'd be okay." Lightning sighed replying "He's never gonna race again over something he couldn't control.." "It's not fsir is it?" Tex asked. Lightning shook his head. Tex snickered saying "Who knows.. Maybe after his vision is back he'll surprise someone." Lightning knew the truth though being a former racer, and no. No one would hire Jackson after this. Because hiring a broken racer who was hated and had vision and hearing problems, and who still needed to get back into a race car which meant he may have fear or problems or flashbacks of the crashes. He was a high risk and a liability to anyone to even looked at him. His career was over.

"Thanks for the speech Lightnin." Tex added. Lightning looked at the man with a sort of smile "Ofcorse.." "And thank you for the school union thing. I love it and look forward to the years we get to spend together as partners." "Yeah, me to Tex." Tex nodded once. "Be safe goin home. Wait til Cleo finds out what happened. She was the one who wanted Jackson to race in Cruz's place to begin with." Tex said before beginning to walk away. Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "Wait?.. What?. Cleo wanted Jackson to race?" Tex nodded "Yep. She was the one who convinced Cal to hire the kid." "She didn't want me to race.. Said I'd regret it." "What?" Tex asked a little baffled. "Are you saying Cleo might of _known_ Jackson wou"-"No. She couldn't have known.. It was an accident.." Lightning interrupted.

Tex and Lightning stood there a moment. Wheels were turning. "What else has Cleo been helping with at the racing school?.." Lightning asked. "Besides hiring Jackson.." "Um.. She wanted me to hire Chick in place of Cal. Back when I put Strip in charge for some time.." Lightning nodded but now began to think he missed one. What if Jackson was working with Cleo?

Sally approached them saying "There you are!.. You kind of rushed off.." She grabbed Lightning's hand. Tex noticed but didn't say anything. Lightning sighed saying "I need to speak to Jackson.." "Why?" Sally asked. Lightning thought for a moment before answering "He might be able to help me take back Radiator Springs.." Sally wasn't so sure about that, but she didn't know half the things Lightning did about Cleo and what all Cleo had been up to secretly...


	97. losing power

Cruz helped Jackson to the couch then said "I'm just gonna go change then I'll help you get changed." "I can do it myself if you'd just help me get something to wear." She didn't answer. She was already off changing. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Part of him hoping that they'd magically see again. But no, ofcorse not. He frowned. Fourteen drivers. The guilt was awful. Even if he didn't personally wreck each racer, he started the accidents. It was an awful and horrible type of pain and regret to feel.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._ "Uh. Cruz!.. Someone's at the door!.." Jackson called. Cruz rushed out in an old band t shirt and red plaid fleece pants. "I got it, don't worry." she said. She pulled her hair down and it fluffed as it fell to this sexy and beautiful full look. She did always look beautiful with her hair a mess. Cruz opened the door and her eyes widened to see Sally. "W-What are you doing here?" Cruz asked. Sally glared and asked "I could ask you the same thing, but I assume sleeping with someone else's man." She crossed her arms. Cruz glared at Sally. Lately these two just had enough of each other. Done playing nice.

"Who is it?!" Jackson called. Cruz looked back toward him calling "Just.. Lightning's. Wife.." Sally stared at Cruz being this close to her. She had the perfect little waistline.. Such perky and big breasts. "Hey, my eyes are up here." Cruz scolded. Sally turned red and looked back up at her. "I came to speak to Jackson.." Sally admitted. Cruz glared asking "Why?" "That's between me and Jackson." Sally was rude. Cruz sighed replying "Hold on." Then slammed the door in Sally's face. Sally stood there for a moment. Still wearing the black dress from the ceremony earlier. She waited... Waited... Sally sighed and raised her hand to knock but stopped as the door opened.

"Come on.. He's on the couch.." Cruz muttered then lead Sally inside. Jackson didn't look at Sally sense his vision was still messed up but he greeted "Sally.. Right?.. Why are you here to see me?.. Doesn't make any sense.." Sally sighed and glanced at Cruz before explaining "I need to talk to you alone." Jackson wasn't sure why nor what business Sally had with _him_? "Oh right, Cruz fucked your husband." he chuckled a little. Cruz and Sally looked at eachother. They hated each other at this point. "Oh I wish I could see the two of yours faces right now.. Dam.." he was crude.

"What could you possibly need to speak to me about?" Jackson asked. Sally sighed. "Lightning thinks you might know how to.. Fix Radiator Springs.." She answered. Jackson only snickered "Radiator Springs.. Seriously? Well then you wasted your time." "And maybe take care of the mayor.. Cleo?.." Jackson thought a moment. "I don't talk to Cleo.." Jackson snarled. Sally's brows lowered correcting "Yes you do! You do because _she _got Cal to hire you."

"Cruz.. Leave me with Sally please.." Jackson more or less ordered. Cruz immediately looked at Sally a little disgusted. "Seriously?.." she asked. Jackson nodded adding "Just.. Wait outside and when Sally leaves come back.. Please?" Okay, that time he did ask politely. Cruz sighed but left a little reluctantly. They waited until a door clicking shut was heard. "So..." Jackson started. Sally sat next to him. "Why does Lightning think I can help?.." he asked. Sally shrugged answering "I don't know.. You tell me." Jackson snickered replying "Oh no.. I'm not fallin for it. I know you are a lawyer." "Actually I'm not anymore. Just a motel manager now.. And Cleo.. Cleo is destroying our town." Sally tried to reason.

"Oh no, Radiator Springs is not my town. I just.. Appear at that school from time to time." Jackson explained. Sally sighed and tried to get Jackson to talk "Look.. I've dealt with Cleo personally.. And if I learned anything?.. it's that she doesn't have _friends_. She has something on everyone.. So if she has something on you that she's using against you than tell me, talk to me. I _can _get you out of it and let you off with whatever she has... _Convinced_... You to do for her.." Jackson swallowed hard. It was a tempting thing. "But I can't help you unless you help me.. Starting.. With telling me if the accident.. _Was _truly an accident?" Jackson's brows lowered as he answered rudely "I NEVER tried... I would never intentionally kill all those racers! I.. I... Fourteen! Fourteen people... Died.. I.. I would ne"-"Okay.. Okay, good.. So come on Jackson.. Talk to me about Cleo.."

Jackson shook his head answering "I.. I can't.." Sally glared. That was a hint that Jackson did indeed know something. "Are you working with her? Like that Gage kid?" Sally asked. Jackson snickered answering "Gage was a joke, a tool.. Cleo had him by the balls from day one he was hired. I'm sorry, but it's like you said. Cleo has something on everyone. I can't.." he sighed. Sally nodded and rubbed his back as she tried to convince him. "Come on.. What could she possibly have on you? Everyone already knows you're... Different.." Jackson snickered hearing that.

"Seriously think about it? You are blind and.. Deaf... and.. Possibly no career now? I don't mean that us entirely the end of you but.. What could she possibly have on you that's worse than how you are doing right now?" Sally asked. Jackson sat there thinking about that. Sally was right. Nothing could be worse than this! Jackson nodded, but still wasn't saying anything. Sally sighed again. Feeling like she may not get him to talk. "Tex said something about Cleo getting Cal to hire you?.. Is that true?" she asked. Jackson hesitated but then asked "Can you promise me my career back? If not than I have no reason to risk anything for you." he snarled rudely. Sally sat there. So Jackson wasn't going to talk. She frowned because she definitely couldn't do that for the young racer.

"Okay... But.. Cleo will keep using you I'll bet.. That's what she does.. If she can use you she will and then toss you out once she doesn't need you anymore." Jackson frowned and shook his head. Cleo wouldn't do that. And technically this is all she was going to keep him for. She only needed his help to get Chick the school. The school that.. Cal.. Took back now thanks to Lightning.. "Wait.." Jackson muttered. "I'm still here." Sally announced. Jackson thought this through for a few seconds or minutes. Cleo only needed him to help get Cal fired. But with Cal on tenure.. That was impossible and she didn't need him anymore. And even the deal, was going to end after this race. Jackson swallowed hard and then admitted "Cleo helped me get co sponsored with Cal.. She wanted me in the school to get rid of Cal and.. To cause shit between Cal and Lightning.. Get Chick in control of the racing school.."

Sally just stared. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So?.. What do you mean by?.. Getting between Cal and Lightning?.." Jackson remained silent and Sally knew of some things that had happened to the academy and said to have happened betwen Lightning and Cal. "Like?.. Megan?.." Sally asked. Jackson sighed amd shook his head answering "No, that was Francesco." Her brows lowered. "Francesco?.." she asked. Jackson nodded explaining "There was me and Gage and Chick and Francesco all with Cleo and working with helping her?" Sally's haw dropped. Francesco was working with Cleo!?

"Um.. Okay.. What was Francesco doing?" she asked. Jackson shrugged admitting "He didn't do that much.. Just gave her information really. Mostly on McQueen.. Some on Cruz." Sally felt the betrayal hit her in the face. Jackson went ahead and told her about the things he had done to Cal, Cal and Megan, the academy.. What Chick was suppose to do and how he was going to get Cal's school in return, what they did to Cruz and to get her to leave. "So do you have anything on Cleo herself?" Sally asked. Jackson was surprised. "I thought you were going to help protect me from going down with that bitch?" he asked. Sally nodded explaining "I am. I can. But how do we get rid of Cleo?.. Surely you have something?.. Jackson shook his head. Sally sat there thinking for a moment before coming up with an idea...

Lightning stepped off the elevator and into the hall where he stopped and stared frozen at Cruz standing outside Jackson's room. Too late, she saw him. She glared. Lightning sighed and walked up to her greeting "Hello." She looked away. "Is.. Jackson in there?.." Lightning asked. Cruz snickered and snapped "I forgot to tell you how stupid you look growing that fuzz on your face out!" That was a lie. He looked so sexy.

"Uuhh... Okay? Look, I just need to speak with Storm about a few little problems.. Is he in there?" Lightning replied asking. Cruz snickered and snarled "Yeah, he's in there fucking your wife." Lightning glared "That's not funny." he growled. Cruz snickered once again and agreed "Oh I know. That's why I'm out here and Sally's in there. Seriously, Sally's in there." Lightning's expression changed and it grabbed the dooe knob turning it but the door wouldnt budge. "AHEM!" Cruz coughed loudly. Lightning looked at her. "You need the key." she reminded. Lightning glared asking "Well give it to me!" "I left it inside. I'm suppose to stay out here until Sally comes out. That's the truth." That part really was.

Lightning immediately turned and began banging on the door all crazy! "Sally!..." He called! "Sally!" all while knocking continuously and loudly! The door opened to Sally confused and surprised! "Lightning!? Seriously? What did you do? Did you follow me?" she asked. Lightning looked her up and down. She wasn't undressed or make up running or hair messy whatsoever. But he was still a little angry with her presence at Storm's apartment!

"What are you doing here!?" he shouted! Sally shrugged answering "I'm trying to help! I was talking to Jackson about town and Cleo and he"-"WHAT!? Why!? You need to stay out of it! Don't you get it?! I'm trying to protect you!" Cruz rolled her eyes hearing this conversation. Sally poked Lightning in the chest and scolded "Thanks! but no thanks! I don't need you to protect me from Cleo De Fuck! I can do things myself! I want to help! You need my help! Those marks all over your neck prove it!" Lightning growled as he was so frustrated by this hard headed woman!

"Okay.. so.. You two have fun.. I'm going to bed." Cruz muttered and went back into the apartment, shutting the door. Lightning shook his head and scolded back "Why can't you just trust me!? Trust me and listen to me! I need to keep you out of all this!" "Why!?" she yelled! "Because Sally! You are my weakness! If Cleo threatens you because you let her with your presence!? I'm done! She will have me on a dam leash because I refuse to let ANYTHING happen to you again!" "Again?" Sally asked raising a brow. That didn't make sense to her.

So Lightning explained "Yes, again! I already hurt you and destroyed you, us! Multiple times! I can't let that happen again! I need to be able to handle her and the problems she's creating knowing she has nothing she can threaten me with! You and the kids are the only thing I actually care about! So please let me do this alone!" Sally glared with her arms crossed. "Are you done?" she asked. Lightning shrugged and shook his head. "Because I found a solution to our Cleo problem." Lightning stood there a little shocked and asked "You did?..." Sally nodded explaining "Jackson _was _working with her. Now he's working against her. She just doesn't know it."

"What?.. H-how?.. W-W-what did you do?" Lightning asked kinda rudely. Sally snickered before answering "I can't believe how useless and fragile and..unable you think I am.." she was upset. Lightning stared and quickly disagreed "I don't think that Sally.. Did you not just hear ANYTHING I said!?" Sally shook her head, not to say no. But more of a disappointed look. They stared at each other. Seeing Cruz.. Her perfectness... It put Sally in a bit of sadness and heartbreak. "I'm going back home tomorrow.. And you can't stop me. We can talk about Cleo and Jackson and some things that have been going on then." She growled and began to walk away. Lightning watched her leave. He didn't stop her because he didn't know what to say or even what to do. She was stubborn and all he wanted to do was keep her safe. Keep her here with her family where he knew she was safe...

Francesco came into Cleo's office. She was sitting and staring out the window. Francesco shut the door and walked over next to her. Staring out at nothing but a parking lot. "I am not sure Francesco even wants to know but.. Did you have something to do with that accident last week?.." Cleo sighed answering clearly. "Yes.. Although it was meant to take out Jackson and Lightning.. That was it." she explained. Francesco shook his head. Disgusted by this woman. "You went too far madame.. Fourteen racers died.." Cleo's eyes teared up. She knew what she did was wrong and she never meant for that too happen.

"Jackson made it out.. I shall petition to god that Jackson speaks of you and tells what you have done.." Francesco growled. Cleo raised a brow and snickered replying "He won't. I have to much on Jackson for him to just give me up.. You ran away quick.." she reminded. Francesco nodded "You told me too.." "So it has nothing to do with McQueen's injury arpund his neck?" Francesco sighed and didn't answer that. "Hmm.. Maybe I need you back.." Cleo admitted. Francesco's eyes widened. "Oh no! Francesco will not work with you! You put all those racers in danger and killed fourteen! I hope you get what is coming!" "Than why are you here!?" She yelled! Francesco glared at this woman. She was truly evil.

He turned and began to leave. "Don't walk away from me!" Cleo yelled. "Francesco!" she yelled! But he left, leaving the door open behind him even. Cleo growled and hit the wall. All she had left was Jackson. And she needed to make sure he was still on her side or destroy him and make SURE he was the one who took the fall for the accident and those deaths...


	98. nothing will be the same for him

Sheriff just got done with his coffee and breakfast then placed a tip on the table calling "Thank you Flo." Flo shot the man a smile before he headed out the door. He took out his keys and opened the door to his cruiser when a small suv came speeding down the road. He glared with a sigh and muttered some nonsense before getting in and blaring his sirens and running after the speedster. The chase went up and toward the pass when the familiar small suv pulled over. Sheriff was unsure what or why? This was Sally's vehicle and she never or rarely sped anywhere!?

Sheriff got out and walked over just as Sally got out the car. "What do you think you're doin? Is eveything alright?" he asked. "I didn't even know you came back?" he added. Sally nodded and quickly explained "I needed to talk to you out of town and alone." Sheriff was even more curious now. "It's about Cleo. I need some information and she can't know about it." "Couldn't you have just come down to the station?" Sheriff asked. Sally shook her head explaining "Cleo will be watching me sense I'm back. Me and Lightning. But that's what I want. So I need you to go to the school and pull a few strings for me." Sheriff just stared a moment. "I don't know.. I don't like this.." he admitted.

"I know.. But I'm gonna make sure we expose Cleo for what she is. Part of that means doing what Lightning and I do best.." Sheriff was a little unsure about this but if it meant getting rid of Cleo, he was kind of for it...

A man in walked into the academy. Wearing dark sunglasses and a dark grey suit. The full suit, tie and all. He looked extremely expensive. He took off the sunglass and tucked then into his pocket as he walked up to the front desk. He had dark and short black hair styled up with hints of grey in it and a light tan. "Excuse me, I'm here to speak with a Lightning McQueen?" he asked Heather at the desk. She looked at the man and turned a little red. He was very attractive and his brown eyes. He must of had a little asian in him by his face. "Um.. Yes.. Uh?.. Who are you?" she asked.

The Man smiled answering "Rodney Zhang. I'm here on business." Heather stared at his perfect teeth. "Wow.. Their so white..." she whispered. The man raised a brow. "Right! Mr Mcqueen.. Um.. He's working on a car in the garage. Let me call him.." Heather turned mouthing the word _wow.._ then called Lightning up real quick. It wasn't long and Lightning walked in and up to Rodney greeting "Hey!.. Glad you made it." The two shook hands. Rodney nodded "Yes, me to. It's very nice to meet you Lightning." "Please, call me Monty. Lightning is more of a nick name." Rodney nodded.

Heather stared at the two confused. No one called Lightning Monty. "So let's walk and talk." Lightning said. The two began down the hall. Rodney looked up and the architecture complimenting "It is a nice set up. I like the creases and what you had for the walls. Very modern but reasonably priced I'm sure." "Uhh.. Yeah." Lightning thought that was a little weird of Rodney to point out. "When I first heard from you, I admit, I thought it was a crude joke. But then I contacted my attorney and find that it was true what you said. Cleo here and a mayor!? That surprised me." "Yep, she is a great mayor." Lightning replied, lying.

Rodney snickered in disbelief "I find it very difficult to believe my wife is making a great mayor. She is smart and has extensive resources. But I find it hard to beleive that she is capable of running any sorts of business or town." Lightning raised a brow and asked "I'm sorry, did you say wife?" Rodney nodded and shrugged. "Oh I.. I thought you two.. She said she was divorced.." Lightning cautiously admitted. Rodney raised a brow and stared at Lightning pretty intensely. "She also said she was in China with my grand parents and our boys." So Cleo was lying to her _husband_. Lightning sighed.

"Now... Where would that be in this town? The mayor's office? I have some things to sort out.. Including a divorce." Lightning shook his head a little then pointed Rodney in the right direction. "But first Ro- um. Mr. Zhang... Why don't I give you a personal tour of the town. Radiator Springs is filled with many attractions including the homiest little motel around. Heather, I'm going out with Rodney Zhang. Let Sally know please?" Heather raised a brow and asked "What?.. Why?" Lightning shot the girl a glare. Heather's eyes widened before grabbing the phone and saying "Okay.. Calling her now.." ...

Lightning showed Rodney the entire town pretty much. Finishing with the motel, the cozy cone motel. "And this is the coziest motel in town. No pun intended." Lightning joked. Rodney didn't seem impressed. They walked inside where Sally stood up from the desk with a friendly smile and introduced herself "Hi. I'm Sally." She and Rodney shook hands. He nodded complimenting "It is a unique place here. The amount of.. Cones.. Is cute.." He sounded a little awkward there. Sally giggled a little with a flirtatious smile. Lightning raised a brow staring at her. "Lightning.." Sally greeted with a glare. Lightning returned the sort of harsh greeting "Sally." Rodney glanced back at each of them.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are married.." "We were, she cheated." Lightning exclaimed. Rodney's eyes widened. Sally snickered, crossing her arms she added in "Yeah well, Lightning slept with another woman for over a year." The two glared at each other. Rodney snickered a bit saying "Well.. um.. Thanks for the tour Monty. I'm going to go and get settled in if you don't mind mam." Sally smiled replying "Oh ofcorse!" she grabbed a room key and handing it to Rodney said "Cone three." Rodney nodded once at her then Lightning and left to his room. Lightning smiled slowly.

"What?" Sally asked. Lightning chuckled pointed out her giggle. "What was that? Were you trying to flirt with him?" he asked playfully. Sally glared scolding "No. And what was that!? she cheated? Seriously?" Lightning snickered then asked "We still on for dinner tonight?" Sally sat down and she tried not to smile but couldn't help it answering "Yeah. We're still on." "Great. See you later." Lightning replied and left. The plan would work surely...

Cleo was in the cafe. She was enjoying her meal while looking over some papers. The little bell went off in the diner. Course she paid no mind. She was busy doing the work she absolutely had to do as mayor. "Hello, how may I help you today sir?" Flo asked. The man smiled a little answering "Do you have peaches? Maybe a kind of peach juice?" he asked. Cleo choked up on her salad. RODNEY!? She quickly but quietly got up and snuck out the cafe. Fuck! "What is he doing here?." she asked herself. As if things couldn't get worse, two out of town agents walked up to her.

"Cleo De Frank?" one asked. Cleo looked them up and down in their suits. They showed their badges immediately. "We need you to come with us, we have a few questions." Cleo shook her head and tried to get out of it "I have.. Work right now.. I'm the mayor.. But if you come by my office after hours we can all sit down over some coffee, you gentlemen look like coffee people. Right?" The two men looked at each other then one replied "Or we could go to your office now." Cleo sighed but nodded. She didn't have any other excuses at the moment...

The doctor walked back in with a clipboard. Cruz spoke up asking "How's it look?" The doctor sighed and explained "Well.. Glasses aren't going to fix ypur vision.. I'm afraid the damage is permanent." Jackson frowned and sighed hearing that. "But you have options. I can do a surgery that will give you back some vision and then with glasses you will be able to see again. I can't promise you will be able to read or write.. But with surgery and glasses, you'll be able to walk and see people and make out things around you.. You can be independent again." Jackson nodded and asked "Is it possible without the surgery?" The doctor hesitated but answered "If you don't have the surgery, your vision will remain like it is now.. Won't get worse but, won't get better."

Jackson didn't say anything. Cruz took his hand saying "Get the surgery Jackson." He shook his head admitting "I really don't like the idea of someone cutting into my eye balls!" The doctor chuckled a little explaining "That's not exactly how it works. It's a fairly quick procedure. I've done it many times on people a lot older than you with higher risks. You have nothing to worry about I assure you." Jackson thought a moment before asking his next question "Will I be able to drive? Could I race again?" The doctor sighed and was honest. "I.. Seriously doubt it. Not that there's no chance but.. It would be dangerous."

That hurt. That hurt so badly. "You should do the surgery." Cruz repeated. Jackson shook his head replying "What's the point of it if I can't race again." He sounded angry. Angry and hurt. Cruz frowned and pulled her hand away. "You'd be able to see pretty closely like you did before the accident if I did the surgery. I could fit you in by four actually. If you choose too." The doctor was kind. Jackson remained silent. His racing days were really over. Cruz and the doc waited but he said nothing for a few minutes. "Jackson.." Cruz muttered. He was hurting. "Jackson.. Why don't you do the surgery and maybe it'll help you weather you race or not?" Jackson reached up and took out the hearing aid. Muting Cruz. She sighed.

The doctor turned toward Cruz and said "I'll be back in a few minutes. Maybe you two can talk." He left, leaving them alone. Cruz stared at Jackson and pushed the hearing aid toward him. Jackson felt it in his hands. He was broken so badly right now. Jackson put the hearing aid back in. "I know.. I need the surgery.." He mumbled. Cruz smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Get the surgery and I'll talk to Cal about maybe hiring you as like?.. A teacher or something. You may not be able to race, but you have the experience. And you're still the rookie piston cup champion!" Jackson nodded but snarled back "I don't want to teach? I want to race.." "I know.. I'm sorry.." Jackson sat there. He would say yes to the surgery. But his career was over. It was really over...


	99. a slutty bitch and a motherfucker jerk

Lightning and Sally sat down at the table. It was a nicer place. Similar to wheel well only it wasn't and it was down town Radiator Springs. Sally looked very nice in this light pink dress that was off her shoulders and down to her knees. Lightning was pretty casual actually in a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up and nice pants.

"You look beautiful." Lightning complimented. Sally smiled replying "You always say that." Lightning nodded. That was true, but it was true. She was beautiful. "Wow.." Sally exclaimed. "Our.. First real date.. In forever huh?" her cheeks were red. It was adorable. Lightning smiled saying "Yea. First date.. Feels kinda weird. In a good way though." Sally snickered. The waiter came and poured Lightning's glass with wine then reached for Sally's but she stopped him. "Oh, just the water for me." "Just water huh?" Lightning asked. The waiter left.

Sally sipped her glass of plain old water before replying "Yep. Thought it would be best sense I gotta go back home to the kids." Lightning smiled suspiciously "Actually I asked my mom if she could spend the night there with them." "What?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded admitting "Yep. So you don't have to worry. Kids are good for the night." Sally stared at him. This meant he expected sex again already. Sally set down her glass and replied "You know, just because you take me to dinner doesn't mean you'll get lucky. We _should _take things slowly.. Make sure we don't run into any bumps. We can't even tell the kids or let them think anything because if we didn't work out it could be traumatic for them."

Lightning raised a brow as he disagreed and chuckled "Think it's a little late to be taking it slowly Sal?.." Sally glared but smiled at the same time. "You're just lucky you're cute." she joked. Lightning snickered and shook his head. Dinner was nice though, it really was. They looked at the menus. Sally flipped the page then thought she felt something on her foot. She put the menu down and stared at Lightning. "What?" he asked. She glared a little bit. "You know what." she snapped. Lightning snickered with a smile. "Oh this?" he asked. He slid his shoe off and rubbed up her leg. "Stop..." Sally quietly growled. Lightning sighed and adjusted himself in his seat. He stopped as she wished.

"No sex. No sex tonight." Sally said firmly. Lightning glared at her for that but didn't fight with her really. "Alright..." he mumbled and sipped his wine. "So have you got the information from Sheriff?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head "Not yet. But I know he'll come through if there's anything there. Which this is Cleo we're talking about. There will be something." she answered. Lightning nodded agreeing. "And Rodney.. Wow." Sally exclaimed. "I knew Cleo's ex was.. Attractive, er so I heard but.. Wow." Lightning glared correcting "He's not that good looking."

"Oh of coarse not.. Not compared to you or Fran.." She stopped and didn't finish that one. Lightning glared a few more seconds but let it go. After all he slept around with a few.. Different women after their divorce. "The chicken here is good." Lightning exclaimed. "I think I'll just have a salad. I don't wanna feel too full." Sally replied. Lightning nodded. "This feels normal. Doesn't it?" he asked. Sally stared not sure yet. "Mmmm.. Maybe.. Maybe to normal for me." she admitted. Lightning wasn't sure what she meant by that. Was that bad?...

It wasn't much longer they got their meal and began eating while continuing their chat. "Hey." Lightning said grabbing her attention. "I love you. I love this. I'm sorry I fucked up so much of our lives. It's not gonna happen anymore." he promised. Sally sighed. She wished the past didn't exist. But rather than continue this conversation she just smiled and nodded. And maybe part of her just didn't quite believe him.

"Um.. So about Jackson?... You sure we can trust him to do whatever it is you exactly think he'll do?" Lightning asked. Sally rolled her eyes and explained again "Yes.. Jackson is going to continue to work for Cleo when he gets back. But.. As our inside man sort of. But enough about it.. I don't want to risk Cleo over hearing and finding out about that. I have Jackson handled. Just trust me.." Lightning nodded and agreed. Though he didn't trust Jackson exactly, he trusted Sally. He raised a brow looking over. "Well, well.. Speaking of the devil.." Sally looked over and her jaw dropped. "Cleo?.. what is she doing here?" she asked. Lightning shrugged and sipped his drink.

Sally couldn't believe she was here. "You think she's watching us?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head "Mmm.. Maybe.. Maybe you're just paranoid.." he growled. Lightning watched Cleo for a moment. She looked over and the two made eye contact. "Oh boy.." "What?" Sally asked quick. "She knows we're here together.." He answered. Sally sighed. "That's not the plan.. We need her to think we"-"I know.. Ready to put on a show?" Lightning asked. Sally snickered "I'd hardly call it a show.". Lightning chuckled a bit then noticed Cleo was coming over. He sipped his drink. Cleo walked up and stood in this pose. This purposely seductively sexy pose. "Hey Lightning.. How are you after the accident.. It was.. A-a-awful.." She choked up and swallowed hard.

Lightning noticed that. That seemed odd. "I'm alright." He answered. Cleo looked at Sally then back at Lightning and back at Sally asking "Wait?.. Are you two on a date?" she asked with a giggle. Sally laughed loudly! "Oh heck no! We were discussing some.. custody.. arrangements over dinner." Lightning snickered and sipped his wine. "Oh.. Well.. How is that going?" Cleo asked. "It would be better if Sally would just do what I told her more often.. Stupid bitch..." Lightning growled. Sally glared. Cleo snickered then asked "How is the motel now? Sense it's back up?" Cleo asked. Sally looked up answering "Good.. It's good.." "I'm so glad.. Sorry about the misunderstanding between us honey." Cleo said with a smile to Sally. Lightning thought it was hilarious. Sally put on a smile and replied "Yea... Thanks for getting that um.. Bug problem sorted out Cleo.." Cleo smiled happily, fake though. These two hated each other more than anyone.

Cleo placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. He glanced at it. "Um.. Maybe we could meet later.. Discuss some business between us later." Cleo was a little more firm with her words with him. Lightning smiled and placed his hand on her lower back before replying "Most definitely. I.. Think we can work out some sort of agreement about all the uh.. Misunderstandings we've been having. Don't you?" he asked as his hand slid to the roundness of her ass. Sally cocked her head a bit as this was right in front of her. Cleo was just as confused and surprised as Sally really. "Um.. Yeah, yes! Yes, I'd love to work out the uh.. Misunderstanding.. Between us?.." Cleo replied. Lightning smiled and pulled his hand back to himself. Sally just stared in silence.

Cleo stared a moment at Lightning and his charming smile then walked away. She was a tad unsure of Lightning's intentions. Sally just stared a few more seconds before asking "What was that?" Lightning sipped his wine asking "What?" "Um.. That thing you did with your hand? Grabbing her ass!?" She was mad. Lightning snickered and corrected "Okay, firstly that was not _grabbing_. That was resting. If I wanted to grab her ass I would have done it. Hard." Sally took her dinner roll and threw it at Lightning, hitting him right in the face. Lightning chuckled. He shouldn't have, but he did. "What is so funny!?" Sally snapped. Lightning's laughter stopped "That was revenge. For flirting with Rodney." He thought it was absolutely hilarious. Sally wasn't nearly as amused and glared.

"Relax... I won't do it again. I was messing with her. And you. Look, we agreed we can't let her know about us. She doesn't think I'd flirt with her at all right now and especially in front of you. It's just messing with her head." He explained. Sally glared replying "Well.. With that.. I think I'm done with dinner anyway. Wanna finish this show?" She asked kind of rudely. Lightning looked over at Cleo who was alone across the room but definitely watching them. He shrugged. "Will I see you at my place afterwards?" he asked. Sally sighed and sipped her water before answering "Maybe...But.. Don't hold your breath after that little move.."

Cleo glanced at them from time to time. No way they were talking about kids. Were they planning something against her. What if Jackson told Lightning.. What if he had told Lightning everything! Why wouldn't Jackson answer her calls. She needed to separate Sally and Lightning for good!.. But he touched her. Lightning touched her in front of Sally. That pissed Sally off. And Lightning wanted to.. Talk later? Was that code for sex? It made no sense and Cleo needed to separate these two.

Sally took one last sip of her water and there was a little left. She glanced at it in the glass then splashed it into Lightning's face! "Fuck you McQueen!" she yelled and stood up. "Here, enjoy the salad." she took her plate which didn't have much left on it and placed it right into his lap. Lightning sighed as people, including Cleo stared and watched. Lightning glared at Sally snarling "Why are you such a bitch?" as she walked away. Cleo and Lightning glanced at each other but she was satisfied. Seeing Sally hate Lightning worked. She needed them apart, this is what she wanted, for them to hate each other. That way they wouldn't be working together. Because Cleo knew they were more powerful together..

Lightning pulled up to his home to find Sally waiting against her car. He walked up to her and smiled "Awe.. You did come." Sally snickered replying "Yeah, well.. Didn't have much of a choice. I wanted to say goodbye and.. Not leave like that." Lightning chuckled as they walked up to his door. He unlocked it and asked "You wanna come in?" Sally hesitated but walked inside with Lightning close behind. "Quite a show you put on." Lightning complimented as he dropped his keys and shut the door. Sally sighed and replied "Yeah.. Sorry about that.. I just-Woah!" **THUD****!**

Her back was pretty much thrown against the wall and his hand around her neck, his lips to her cheek. Sally breathed heavily, he wasn't choking her or hurting her. Not yet. "You really are a bitch." He said. Sally moaned feeling his breath against her skin near her ear. It sent a shiver down her back! "You like that? You like when I call you a bitch?" Lightning asked. Her breathy moan confirmed that. Lightning kissed her neck and released her throat to run his hand down her backside and to her ass where he grabs it firmly, squeezing almost painfully!

"THIS is grabbing." He growled and only gripped harder! Sally whined and as a reaction her leg went up, resting on his hip. Lightning slid his hand under the dress and caressed the soft skin of her bare ass. She was wearing a thong, but it wouldn't be for long. "Why are you such a jerk!" Sally snapped , but she sounded like she was pleased by his touch. Lightning stared into her eyes answering "I don't mean to be.. It's just you've been teasing me in that dress sense I saw you!" "Really?" "YES! You been prancing around and driving me nuts! I can't hold back any longer."

So Sally shoved Lightning back hard! He stood a foot away and watched as she reached around and unzipped her dress. It was so agonizingly slow! But the dress fell the floor and she stepped out, one foot at a time, wearing nothing but a lacy pink thong and a nude strapless bra. She approached him. His eyes widened as he mumbled "Please tell me this is happening.." "Oh it's happening.." Instantly he shoved her back against the wall again and his lips went to hers, kissing her wildly rough and she loved it!

"Oh fuck..." She muttered. Lightning pulled away asking "What? What's wrong?" worried he did something wrong. Sally grabbed his shirt and slung hin against the wall answering "Shut up Lightning.." then kissed his neck. Biting a little. He moaned and spoke anyway "You're really horny aren't you?" Sally pulled on his shirt and with his help it was on the floor next. "You have no idea." she answered. Then her hands rested on his chest as their tongues intertwined. She moaned vibrations into his throat. She was being as rough as he was. It was so sexy. His firm stiff was pushing against their bodies at this point. Sally only teased him more by pushing her area against him and swaying her hips to rub against his hard on.

He moaned into her mouth then she pulled away and took his hand, "Let's go to the bedroom.." She suggested. Lightning followed her up without a fuss. Once they were inside, Lightning picked Sally up and tossed her onto her back onto the bed! She yiped almost giggled! Then he spread her legs apart and kissed between her legs. She moaned! The feeling of the warmth of his breath and kiss against her thong, her area was torture!. She suddenly felt a pressure entering her and curling! "Aaahh!!.." It was only his fingers but FUCK! "Oooh... Don't stop!.." She begged! Lightning moved his fingers in and out and upward the way she liked it all while kissing and suckling on her clit. Making her wiggle of pleasure!

Then he stopped. She panted heavily as she regained herself before sitting up and asking "Why did you stop?" Lightning smiled reminding "You said no sex." Sally stared at him in a little disbelief. "You really aren't going to keep going?" she asked. Lightning hesitated. Ofcorse he wanted to but she deserved this tease. "Well _you_ said no sex.. Not me.." Sally glared at him. She did say that. She grabbed the pillow and threw it at him!

"That was before you called me a bitch." She snapped. Lightning chuckled and crawled over top of her. "You know you liked it.." He teased before kissing her passionately. Her leg rose up against his hip and she knew she was teasing him to. Lightning pushed his pelvis inward, his member just begging to get out of those pants! Sally's hands went to the buckle where she loosened it then the button and the zipper. Lightning sat up on his knees and slid his pants down just enough to guve easier acces. His member was nice and hard and fully ready to get to work.

"You like it?" he asked softly. Sally giggled into a smile answering "Yes. It's so thick.." Lightning stayed up on his knees and watched as Sally's hand began stroking it tenderly. Tenderly because it was dry right now. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her hand wrapped around his rod. He moaned quietly then took her hand and stopped her. He pulled her hands above her head and pinned her. Kissing her lips he bit her lower lip. Pulling gently then licking up her throat to her chin. He kissed her ear lobe, sucking gently, teasing again. "Ooohh Stickers.." She moaned. He paused hearing that name.

But he quickly continued, moving down and kissing the material of the bra. Biting slightly. The pressure on her nipple was only making her squirm! He crawled off the bed and took off the remainder of his clothes. Then grabbed the hips of the thong and pulled it down slowly from her smooth and tan silk like legs. Agonizing slow. "Don't flirt with other men in front of me again. Got it?" Lightning firmly scolded. Sally nodded with a moan. Lightning snickered and tossed the thong down before spreading her legs and kissing right above her area. Slowly and making sure she felt the tease of his tongue. Then he went lower.

He kissed her clit, sucking gently and Sally's back arched up. He kissed right inside her. His tongue entering her as deep as it could. She moaned again, arching her back he pushed her back down easily with his hand. Lightning lapped her juices, sucking and swirling, whatever movement made her breathless he was doing it. He pulled away and his hand rubbed her wetness all over her. "Put it in me please.." She begged quietly. Lightning snickered. A snicker, that's it. "Please baby.." she begged. Lightning turned her over quickly onto her stomach. He crawled over her and kissed the back of her shoulders. A few kisses on the left then to the right. She maoned into the covers. Lightning placed his hand under her chin and forced her face up and his finger into her mouth. She moaned and happily sucked on the tip of itm Rolling her tongue around it and tasting her own juices.

Lightning pushed his member again her area. Careful not to push it inside her, just teasing with the fact that at any second he could ram it deep inside her! She moaned louder with his member rubbing her moist hole. The way she sucked his finger was mean. He let her go and kissed down her back and all the way to that little tattoo on her lower back. He grabbed her ass hard and painfully, possibly leaving bruises on her cheek. He kissed her cheek once then grabbed her by her hips and pulled them up. She sat there ass up, face down. Waiting for him to just fuck her insides mercilessly! "OW!" He slapped her ass!

Then rubbed her area gently while kissing her lower back. He was worshipping her body. She moaned and begged in moans for him. He pushed his fingers in and this time he ruthlessly finger fucked her with the intentions of makijg her cum! Her moans got louder and closer together! "Oh Lightning! No!.. No itsit's too much!" she screamed. Lightning continued his deep finger penetration until her head snapped up and her insided clamped down in an amazing orgasm! "FUCK!" SHE CRIED!

He slowed not to hurt her. Letting her body fall onto the bed. She panted as an aftermath. Lightning came around to her face and pulled her up by her hair. She knew what she was to do. His member hard and right in front of her. She wasted no time sliding him deep into her mouth. Sucking so much it wasn't going to take but a minute!

Lightning held her hair and began thrusting in and out of her mouth. She gagged slightly a few times but he sped up and pulled out just as he came all over her face! Her eyes clenched shut as the second and third wave of sperm covered her face. It was the best release both felt in a while. Sally opened her eyes and looked up at him. She was so sexy covered in his fluids and looking up like that. Lightning gently pushed her back down on the bed and onto her back. Crawling on top of her he smiled saying "No sex." Sally eyes widened but then her brows lowered as she grabbed his ass with her nails and threated "You fuck me or maybe I'll flirt with Rodney again." Lightning chuckled "That's the best you got?" Sally slapped his face. There was a pause.

"Did you just slap me?" he asked. Sally turned red. But then "Aaah!" He shoved his hard inside her half way. "Oh keep going!.. Please.." she begged. Lightning pulled out then half way back in and growled "You don't deserve the full dick." He pulled out and half way back in, teasing her. Sally grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Fuck me like your slut!.. Please.." "You are my slut aren't you?" he asked. Sally nodded and moaned. Lightning pulled out and again half way. "Oh god!.. Please! Just fuck me already!" she begged! Lightning smiled at her. He kissed between her breats then pulled out and paused. "Please.. The full dick, please! She begged. "I'm not gonna last long." Lightning admitted.

"I don't fucking care! I want to feel you completely inside me! Please!" Lightning pushed in so slowly.. She moaned. He was enjoying this. But stopped half way again! "MOTHERFUCKER!" Sally yelled and hit the bed. That's when he shoved as hard as he could! "Ow!" she yiped but loved it! Feeling him into her stostomach it seemed! Lightning thrusted hard and fast. Destroying her in the best way possible! He was right, he didn't last long! He sped up a little and Sally knew he was close. "Don't pull out!" she begged and grabbed his ass pushing him deep inside as he came.

He collapsed over her in his orgasm! Both panted heavily and were done, worn out completely! He rolled off top of her. "You're such a jerk.. But you fuck good.." she smiled. Lightning barely had the energy to slightly chuckle as he replied "You're such a bitch.. But I love you." Sally snickered and they looked at each other. Lightning stared at her, her eyes, her face then reminded "You got a little somethin.. Right.. well.. Everywhere.." he smiled. Sally glared and slapped his chest with the back of his hand before getting up. "I'm showering.. Be back in a few." Lightning watched her go. Her ass definitely was red and she might feel that later. Woops.

How was the sex so good? It didn't make sense somewhat to him. How he could love her body so much now more than before. Whatever. He was going to make love to her at every chance he could. Slutty Bitch..


	100. a history best forgotten

The morning was quiet. Lightning opened his eyes next to her. Smiling, Sally opened her eyes. She was absolutely glowing. "Morning." Lightning greeted. Sally smiled wider greeting "Good morning." Lightning sighed and glanced over at the time. "It's pretty early actually." he exclaimed. Sally giggled slightly and pulled his face towards hers. "Than let's stay in bed a while longer." Lightning smiled and kissed her. The kiss went from a sweet smooch to a tongue rolling dance as Sally rolled over top of him. Their naked bodies pressing agaisnt each other.

Lightning moaned as his hands slid down from her shoulders to her ass and squeezed. There was no mistaking his hardness between them. He wanted her as much as she wanted him again. Sally felt her insides pulse with lust againt his hardened memeber. Her folds rubbing her juices agaisnt him as she moaned into his mouth. Her nails dug into the sheets next to his head, she pulled away and kissed his neck. "Oohh Sally.. Keep doing this and we'll never get out of bed!" he joked. Sally giggled asking "Would that be so bad?" Sally sat up, her hands on his chest.

They smiled and gazed into each other's faces. Sally's area sat up at the tip of Lightning's hardness. So Lightning slid his hands to her hips. "I love you Sally.." he exclaimed softly before pulling her down. Sally let out a trembling whimper as he entered her slowly. Mostly because her body was still so tired and sore from last night! Her nails dug into his chest as she clenched her eyes shut. Lightning groaned of pure pleasure as he watched her aching body take in every inch! "That's it Sally.. Take it, take it all.." he cheered on softly.

Sally pushed herself up more and took in the final centimeters of his length. She let out a quiet cry as her hips met his and she had to take a few breaths before continuing. When she opened her eyes she could see the lust in his gaze. Lightning lay his hands behind his head and said "Go ahead.. If you can, I'm gonna watch you take it." Sally stared down at him a moment. She felt so full with him inside her so deep. Sally began to move her hips in a sway motion first. Arching her back and giving Lightning quite a show as he watched with pure pleasure.

"Ooohh Lightning.." She moaned. And after last nights events, it wasn't long she was getting bresthless! She began moving more up and down as she used her legs. Lightning smiled and grabbed her breasts. "That's it baby.. Say my name again.." he instructed. Sally was moving slow up and down, not exactly bouncing. She moaned and snapped her neck back, crying his name again. Lightning let go of her breasts and slid his hands down her sides and hips then let her continue without the distraction of his touch.

With every rock she was getting closer to her own climax and Lightning could feel it. "There we go.. Keep going Sally.. Cum for me again baby." he moaned immediately feeling her body begin to tighten. She slowed her movements as she was tiring out. Lightning gripped her hips and began to thrust upward to help her out. This only made her moans louder and closer! She was closer! "That's it! Fucking cum for me!" Lightning shouted! Sally couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god!!!. Lightning!.." She screamed as she collapsed onto his shoulders hitting the peak! Her insides tightened on his member. Milking it countless times! And that's all it took for his load to blow! Lightning thrusted once more deep! Pushing his cum into her what would be her womb! Filling her with all.he had.

They lay there a few minutes after the heat began to cool. Sally slowly pulled herself up. She was red in the face and smiling. "Can we just.. Do this all day?" she asked. Lightning snickered with a smile. But only because he had no energy to laugh. The alarm on the clock went off and both stared at it. Lightning sighed admitting "I have to get to the school.. Cruz convinced Cal to run Jackson on the simulator and he asked me to be there." Sally frowned a little. "That means we have to pretend we hate each other again.. In front of people.." Lightning frowned and asked "Do we have to in front of Cal or like Bobby or Flo? They're most our friends.." he reminded. Sally nodded and got off top of him. "Yes! We need it to be as believable as possible!" she reminded. Lightning knew she was right, just couldn't wait to be able to really tell everyone they were back together...

"Cal is going to fire me.." Jackson muttered with a frown. Cruz glared and snapped "Stop that! He won't fire you... He just wants to talk." Jackson snickered and shook his head. "Hey," Cruz called. Jackson looked over at her. Cruz held up two fingers and asked "How many fingers am I holding up?" Jackson squinted a little answering "Two?.." he wasn't sure. Cruz raised a brow and scolded "Why aren't you wearing the glasses?" Jackson sighed and put them back on. "They make me sick while in the car.. Besides, I look silly." "But you can see. Now go on in. I'm gonna park but then I have to get to work on the simulator. Get it ready and warmed up." Jackson frowned and stared at the school.

Cal wanted to talk. He was pretty sure that meant talk about other options sense he was a useless racer now. A useless and sponsorless racer. "Go on." Cruz repeated. Jackson got out and headed into the school. People stared. Hateful stares. Luckily he couldn't see some of their expressions. But he knew how hated he was. Jackson made his way to the main office, Cal's office and knocked. "Come in!" Cal called. Jackson entered with a frown and shut the door. "How.. Ow.. Wow.." Cal said as he saw Jackson's face. "That's a.. Nasty scar there.." He admitted. Jackson nodded. He wasn't just left deaf and legally blind, but he had a nasty and large scar across his cheek and one of his eyes.

"How are you feelin?" Cal asked. Jackson sat down and ignored that. Just gave a look. "Well you are lucky to be alive." Cal added. Jackson still remained silent. Almost to the point that Cal wondered if he even could talk to. "I heard that your sponsor fired you.." Jackson nodded replying "I'm a liability.." Cal shrugged "Maybe. Before we do anything, I thought maybe you'd like to try the simulator today." Jackson's eyes widened. "Really? You'd trust me with that?" he asked. Cal nodded and laughed "Simulator isn't a real race car. Thought you'd like to try it out. See how you feel." Jackson smiled and was just surprised.

"Wow!?.. Thank you. I.. I'd love to!" Jackson seemed to have had his spirits lifted! Cal smiled. "Good. I hoped you'd say that. Cruz seems to care for you... She's the one who convinced me to run a few trials on you." he replied. Jackson happily shook Cal's hand and thanked him for the chance to at the least try. Cal nodded but adding "Don't make me regret it Storm.." Jackson stared at him hearing the seriousness in his voice. He nodded then left his office. Quickly to meet up with Cruz in the simulation room. Jackson was excited and eager to try it out! Hoping by some miracle he might be worth something still...

Cleo finished packing her car of bags of a few things she picked up at the local grocery store. She just needed to walk and shop and clear her head. "Cleo!" Rodney's voice called. Cleo really wanted to avoid him but took a deep breath, put on a smile ans greeted "RODNEY! Oh my god! I can not believe it! Did Nainai tell you we moved here to visit my parents? My mother was.. Is sick you see." She blushed. Rodney's brows lowered as he scolded "Drop the shit. I found out you weren't in china because Nainai is dead." Cleo gasped. "What?.." Rodney glared and snapped "Oh please.. Don't act surprised. Don't even act like you care. We can both drop the act. I'm getting a divorce anyway. You will no longer have my money supporting you and your silly needs!"

She gasped! "Silly needs?.. Silly needs!? Excuse me! But I have NEVER wasted your money!" Rodney snickered yelling back "Really!? So the bank records stating yet another plastic surgery that definitely was NOT needed was not wasted money? Hmm!?" Cleo snickered explaining "I had to get some work done and admit it, you wanted me to have it done!" "And this fake blonde hair!? That is the very definition of wasting my money! You looked fine with your normal hair!" He yelled.

"Whatever Rodney." Cleo snarled crossing her arms. "Not like you are ever around to actually take care of your money.." Rodney was furious. He grabbed Cleo's arm tightly and scolded "We are going to talk more about this when I am home. You will no longer have my money to toss and my boys to use as pawns." Cleo slapped Rodney across the face and he stepped back. "What home? And..Don't you ever tell me that I used our boys again!" Rodney shook his head just pure rage but snapped "You do and you know it! And by home, the home you bought yourself with MY money! We aren't done yet!" he hit the car and walked away. Cleo got in slamming the door. She was angry with her husband. It was bad that he was here. How did he know to come here?...


	101. Jackson weighs his options

Lightning walked in the simulator room where Cruz and Cal were waiting. "Mornin." Cal greeted. Lightning nodded once. Cruz glared greeting "Well hello there _Lightning._" Cruz rudely greeted. Lightning glanced at her but before he could say anything, Cal sighed and slapped his head complaining "Oh please.. Tell me there's not something going on with you two AGAIN?.." He whined. Lightning glared answering "No. Cruz and I aren't together." Cruz snickered hearing that and snapped "Which is GREAT! Because your dick wasn't cuttin it anyway." "CRUZ!" Cal snapped! Cruz sighed and looked back at the simulator.

Jackson walked in and stared at the three waiting, standing there. "Oh.. McQueen?... Cruz.. I didn't"-"I asked for them to be here." Cal explained. Jackson stared at them. He was more nervous now. He just wasn't expecting to have people really _watching _him. He swallowed hard before getting inti the standard old simulator car. Cruz walked up to the window and assured "You got this Jackson." He stared at her. Cruz could see the nervousness in him in his eyes. Sense this was just a simulation, Jackson wasn't wearing the helmet. The only thing close to the real thing was the car itself sense it had ti be turned on and it ran like a real race car. Just as loud and strong as any of them.

Jackson started the race car up. Cruz walked back over next to Cal and Lightning. Cal nodded to the two operators to the machine and they started it up, giving Jackson the green light. Jackson hesitated. He just stared at the screen. "What's he doin?" Cal asked. Lightning motioned for them to stop replying "Give him a minute.." Jackson stared at the screen. It took him another minute but he shifted gears and hit the gas. At first Jackson took it slow, no more than 40 mph. He was swerving everywhere. That alone made Cal was concerned.

"Give him a minute.." Cruz repeated. Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. Both probably thinking the same thing. Jackson's racing days were over. Jackson sped up to about 55.. But he hit the wall. Over and over, scraping it. "Get off the wall!" Cruz yelled. Jackson growled yelling "I can't!" His vision was like a heartbeat. Faded then fine, faded then fine. He turned sharp and the car went straight into the field where he hit the brakes into a stop. He sat there.. Idling. Cruz began to walk up but Lightning put his hand out on front of her, stopping her. "Leave him be." Lightning ordered. "But what if he needs help!?" Cruz yelped. Lightning's brows lowered as he ordered firmly "Leave him be."

Jackson sat there. Breathing heavily. "Jackson.." Cruz called. Jackson shut off the car. He felt dizzy and sick to his stomach and he knew it too, racing was just over for him. He got out and was shocked to find a few students stopped and stared along with Cruz and the two old racers. He felt his heart panic. All these people just watched him fail. HIM! The JACKSON STORM! Couldn't even drive over 55 miles per hour!!! He panted in a way as he spoke toward Cal "I couldn't.. I just... Thank you for giving me a chance.." he turned away ashamed. "Jackson.. Jackson don't..Wait!.." Cruz mumbled but he hurried off. He was completely embarrassed and shamed. He was worthless and useless now. Worthless and useless because he couldn't race. "It's not fair.." Cruz whimpered. Lightning sighed. But Cruz was right, it wasn't...

Cleo walked into the office and shut the door letting out a sigh of relief. She needed to be alone to re think how she was going to deal with Rodney now! "Hello Cleo." A woman greeted from her chair at the desk. Cleo's brows lowered as she stared up at Sally leaned back and feet up on the desk! "What are you doing here?" Cleo asked rudely. Sally shrugged answering "Getting re aquainted with the office." Cleo snickered and rolled her eyes. "What could you possibly mean by that? You can't run again." she reminded. Sally stood up and admitted Cleo was right. "Unless that drug charge was.. I don't know? Magically just forgotten? Completely off the record." Cleo glared. "Oh.. Oh you poor thing.. That isn't a possibility." "Isn't it?" Sally asked. Cleo just stared and had to think. Was it?

"Well.." Cleo began to remind, "You can't anyway. If you did than Lightning wou"-"Would what? Have some outrageous problem on his hands?" Sally interrupted. "Go ahead. You'd be doing us both a favor destroying that man." Cleo just stared confused. "I take it that _custody_ dinner didn't go exactly as planned?" she asked. Sally snickered crossing her arms answering "You have noooo idea.." Cleo was surprised. But.. Maybe that was a good thing. "Mmhmm.." Cleo mumbled suspiciously. Sally and Cleo stared at each other a moment. "Well I'd watch your back _Miss _Sally. There's only room for one mayor in this town." "I couldn't agree with you more Cleo!" Sally agreed with a smile. "Thanks for understanding." She added before walking out. Cleo stood there a moment. Did Sally just threaten her?...

"Yo Jackson! Wait up!" Lightning called as he caught Jackson leaving the school. "What do you want?" He asked in this pathetically miserable tone. "Where ya going? You aren't trying the simulator again?" Lightning asked. Jackson snickered shaking his head. "You saw me in there! Fuck, they all did! I can't race anymore.. I'm done.." He admitted with a frown. Lightning hated seeing thw spirit broken in thia kid. Cruz was right. It wasn't fair. "Let me try to help you." Lightning offered. Jackson stared at the old man asking "How? How on earth could you help me?" he was actually rude about it.

"Well for one, I looked over this other eye surgery you could.. I don't know? You might be interested in?" Jackson took a step back disagreeing "Oh no! No more surgeries! I'm just done!" He began to walk away. Lightning sighed. "Well I also read that your vision could be trained. We could try it?" Lightning shouted. But the young man only flipped Lightning off and continued to walk away...

Cleo stood by the window. Waiting.

Waiting..

waiting..

Then a knock. She quickly turned answering "Come in!" Jackson stepped in, shutting the door. "Jackson!" Cleo greeted as she walked around and sat on hee desk. "How are you doing?" she asked. He shrugged with a frown. "I like the glasses." she complimented with a giggle. Jackson shook his head. He hated them. They were just a reminder that he would never race again. "Come closer." Cleo ordered. Jackson sighed and walked over sitting in the chair right in front of her.

"You look hideous." She snarled as she looked at his face. Jackson didn't have anything to say to that. Cleo sighed and asked "What um... What happened out there?" Jackson looked up at her and stared. It hurt to think about it. "I.. I killed fourteen racers.." He softly admitted with tears coming to his eyes. Cleo's eyes widened. He didn't suspect she had anything to do with it? Perfect!!! "Oh Jackson.. Sweet, sweet Jackson.. You did no such thing.." Cleo softly said with a smile as she stood up.

Jackson frowned and felt a bit differently about that. Cleo came around and rubbed Jackson's shoulders as he vented "Cruz keeps telling me that too.. That it wasn't my fault.." Cleo nodded listening. "I was fired.. I can't see properly and I cant hear.. I have a stupid hearing aid for Chrysler's sake!" he snapped. Cleo sighed and knelt down in front of him. "Well you have me and.. I promise to get you the best medimedical treatment possible.." She smiled. Jackson stared at her. He was thinking about how he had betrayed her now too. How he was going behind her back to help get rid of her. Jackson turned away.

Cleo frowned a little feeling guilty. She caused this. Poor Jackson just didn't know it. "McQueen seems like he wants to help me to.. I don't know why? I basically ended the guys career.." he admitted. Cleo stood up raising a brow. "Really?" she asked. Jackson nodded. Cleo slowly smiled as she sat in her chair. "This could be good for us.." she explained.

Jackson raised a brow now. "What? McQueen helping me?" he asked. "I really don't think he can." Cleo snickered and laughed "Oh no! But it'll keep him distracted. Take the offer. Let McQueen help you in any way he can. Keep him super busy for me. Kay?" Jackson stared a moment. "What would I get out of it? I mean you promised me the cup race and well.. Now that's out." obviously he reminded. Cleo nodded and smiled asking "What if I could promise you that I could PROVE the accident wasn't your fault? Hmm? And sense you can't race, give you your own brand and _academy?_"

Jackson stared a moment then just bursted out into pure laughter! Cleo glared as the young continued to laugh! "I'm serious." Cleo exclaimed. Jackson stopped staring. "Wait... How could you prove it wasn't my fault? The car"-"Was tampered with." Cleo explained. Jackson stared at her like a deer in headlights. He lost communication and it ceased. "No.. No one would do that.." He replied. Cleo snickered and snarled "Oh please, this is racing Jackson. Everyone cheats at one point in the game. Just keep McQueen busy _helping_ you and let me get to the bottom of this accident." Which really meant plant evidence on someone else.

"Can you do that?" She asked. Jackson hesitated but nodded. The idea of being let off the hook by fellow racers and fans and sponsors was to much! He had to get his name back and cleared! "But.." He said. Cleo raised a brow asking "But what?..." She was suspicious. Jackson knew it and swallowed hard answering "But what if.. He knows I'm just.. Using him?" he asked with a nervous smile. Cleo glared and sighed, rolling her eyes before explaining "Open up your eyes Jackson. It's everyone for themselves these days.. It's nothing personal just.. The best way to survive. He isn't helping you, he's making himself and that school or academy of his look good. He doesn't have any students. Think about it.. The academy that helped get back Jackson Storm! Think of the credit he'll get!"

And Jackson did, he did think about it. But he wasn't getting that kind of vibe from Lightning. But it made him wonder about Lightning's true intentions. "Go on now boy.. Mama's got work to do.." Cleo said with a smile. Jackson sighed and left. But now he had a choice. Help get Cleo out of the office.. Or help her keep control...

**sorry for another short chap. got tired sense i have to take meds for an infection. ill be okay no worries. thanks to everyone reviewing. its awesome of you guys! love you all!!!!**


	102. a little too good

Jackson knocked on Lightning's office door before walking in. "Uh.. McQueen?.. Woah?.." Jackson stared at the mess of an office, the race car that was just destroyed. "Um... McQueen?.." Jackson called. Lightning rolled out from under the car greeting "Hey!.. Just.. Looking at the mess there. Bad huh?" he asked as he stood up and dusting off his hands. Jackson snickered a little and asked "You know who did this?" Lightning glared a bit answering "I think we _both _know who did this." Cleo. Jackson frowned. He wasn't the one who actually did this, although he did kinda know about it.

"What's up?" Lightning asked. Jackson sighed but answered "Um.. Well... You said we maybe.. Could train my eyes?.. Because I really don't want anymore surgeries.." he admitted a little nervously. Lightning immediately explained "Yeah. I read up on this type of training. A lot of VR involved but.. If it works, you just might be able to drive again. Can't promise you'll race but it'll at least put you behind a wheel again." Jackson nodded. Oh he'd love to be able to at best, drive himself. He would be more than grateful of that! "Okay... So?.. Let's do it.." He replied. Lightning smiled. "But why?.. Why would you want to help me?" Jackson asked. He wasn't sure whose side he was on right now.

Lightning shrugged answering "Because you're a racer. Not a very nice one but you love racing. It's who you are. And No one knows more than me, how it feels to lose yourself. What makes you, you, and feel.. like you have no worth anymore. Added with what you went through... It wasn't your fault Jackson.. You did not wreck all those racers." Jackson frowned and stared at the ground. "Hey, listen to me. You didn't." Lightning firmly repeated. Jackson swallowed hard. "So you don't want to just.. Use me to make thise place look appealing?" he asked. Lightning's brows lowered. "What? No. Ofcorse not. I never even thought of that..." But it didn't sound like a bad idea honestly.

Jackson stood there thinking. Cleo was all over the place with everything. At least Sally and Lightning had a plan and wanted her gone. But than again, Cleo had ways of getting what she wanted. What if even with Jackson joining Lightning and Sally, Cleo still won. "You okay?" Lightning asked as he saw Jackson standing there, staring into an abyss. Jackson looked at the old racer answering "Yeah I.. I just need to speak with Sally.." Lightning was suspicious. Jackson could see it in the man's eyes. "I'll be quick. We can uh.. Get on that training thing when I get back." He then turned and left quick. He needed to tell Sally what was going on and what Cleo was wanting from him...

Sally was in the phone at the moment in her office at the motel. Jackson walked in and she smiled holding up her index finger. Telling Jackson just a moment. So he sat down and waited. Listening to the conversation Sally was having about some new bedding or something. He looked iver on the wall to see multiple shelves of weird little miniature cone figurines. Oh yeah, that was completely normal. Not weird at all for some old lady. Okay, she wasn't that old. Sallt hung up and greeted "Hey, heard you got to try out a simulator.. How did that go?" Jackson stared and wondered. Why were these people so friendly. It's creepy.

"Um.. Not that great.. So.. About Cleo," he began then the phone rang. Jackson and Sally stared at it. Sally sighed apologizing then answered it. Jackson leaned in the seat and waited again. She was jabbering about something for the motel. Jackson just looked around in the office, taking it all in and thinking of whose side he should he on. Sally, or Cleo. Sally hung up again ans and apologized again. "Sense my only customer left, I thought I'd do some re model while I have the chance." "Oh.. Right.. Um.. So Cleo and I talked." Jackson admitted.

Sally leaned forward, listening. "She doesn't suspect that I'm on your side... At least for now. She did talk to me and ask me to keep McQueen busy." "Why?" Sally asked. Jackson hesitated. He could tell Sally because she was planting evidence but Sally use to be a lawyer and it kind of scared him so.. He answered with "I don't know.. She just wants McQueen kept busy." Sally thought for a moment. What on earth was Cleo planning now? Wasn't Rodney keeping her too busy? "Okay.. Just.. Let Lightning know and the two of you can look like that is exactly what you're doing." Sally replied. Jackson raised a brow asking "Wait? So you want me to keep McQueen busy to?" "Sort of.. Let Lightning know and then the two of you can make it _look _like you're keeping Lightning busy. Okay?" Jackson nodded.

"Great, she say anything else?" Sally asked. Jackson hesitated and stared a moment. "Uh..." he muttered as he thought a moment. "I don't... Think so?" he sounded unsure. Sally nodded "Well, you did good coming to me Jackson. Thank you. Hopefully it won't be long and we'll have Cleo out of here for good." she smiled. Jackson wasn't sure of that. He wasn't sure whose side he needed to be on quite yet. "Yeah.. Um.. Thanks.." He replied before leaving and heading back to the academy where he was a bit eager to try Lightning's training he read online. But Jackson was skeptical and was sure it wouldn't work or help anyway...

Cleo came home to find a for sale sign in the yard! She slammed the car dooe shut and walked over through the yard and yanked it out! Furious, she growled and stomped on the sign before going into the house. Where she walked in to find Rodney with the kids!? "What?.." she muttered. Mick ran up shouting "Mommy!!! Daddy's home!" with a huge smile. Cleo faked a smile replying "Yes! He is, isn't he..." she growled as she glared at her husband. "How was your day Cleo?" Rodney asked. She approached as she answered "It was work. Actual, real work! And it's tiring and I'm stressed. Why was there a for sale sign in the yard?" she asked.

Rodney snickered answering "Because I'm selling the house. Taking the kids back to New York with me. You can join us, ofcorse." "What!?" Cleo snapped! "Are you crazy!? If you think I'll let you take my kids away, you are wrong!" she snapped. Rodney sighed and looked over at Mick. Mick who looked distraught! Cleo gasped and tried to explain "Oh.. Um.. Mommy and Daddy just mean that.. er.." "You're taking us away?" he asked his dad. Rodney stared at his kid then to Cleo before answering "No... I wouldn't take you from your mother.. I think we should all move to New York. it's much better than this place." Rodney smiled. Mich was uneasy and unsure.

Cleo hugged her son and convinced him to go off and play in his room. Once alone, the couple continued their spat. "You will never get the kids Rodney. I won't allow it." Cleo snarled. Rodney onky snickered "I don't think have a choice. But you are welcome to move to New York and then we can work out something there." he replied. Cleo shook her head and just disagreed. "You can't be serious about getting a divorce. It won't happen." "Unless I tell the judge of all your infiinfidelity!" he yelled! Cleo was pissed. "Oh!? But what about you and how you are always gone! I'm the one taking care of the kids constantly!" "You or the maid!?" Rodney asked loudly. Cleo gasped and turned away. Actually that was true. Cleo rarely looked over her own children.

"I am pretty confident that any judge would see Mick and Barker being better off with me in New York than here with their barely there of a mother who brings home different men all the time!" Cleo was sure he was right to. "Why?.. Why do you have to do this now?" she asked. "How did you even know I was here?" Rodney sighed explaining "That McQueen guy's assistant contacted me and.. Lightning? Right? Lightning told me you were here as the mayor and causing all sorts of trouble." "Why do you even care!?" Cleo yelled! But oh, Lightning would pay for this! "Because this is MY money and those are MY boys! I've pretended long enough with you Cleo! It's over and I'm getting the divorce!"

Cleo took a deep breath before yelling back "Fine! Good! I hated being married to such a narcissist!" "Me!? Are you refering to me!?" Rodney asked. Cleo ofcorse yelled back "Well I don't see any other mindless old rich guy standing around?!" Rodney slapped Cleo across the face! The fight stopped. "Know your place Cleo.." Rodney growled before stomping off still enraged. Cleo held the burn in her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears. She had to get rid of Rodney and make sure he never had the kids on top of everything else...

It was later that evening that Lightning decided to grab a drink from Flo's before heading over to Sally's for dinner as a family. Man that felt good to think about. All of them being together easily. Like it was suppose to be. Lightning was surprised to see Sally in line. They immediately stared at each other. A small smile began to creep onto Lightning's face. Sally only snickered and looked away. Honestly it was absolutely adorbale watching her pretend all to well. Lightning couldn't stop smiling and shook his head. Sheriff noticed from his seat and though curious he didn't really pay no mind to it. Lightning watched her a minute as Sally walked away to the bathroom.

Sally walked up to the mirror. Looking at herself and fixed her slightly messy hair. She stared and then turned to the side. Was she as skinny as Cruz? Not sure.. Cruz's goddess shape made her look like that of a fairy tale. She looked down at her breasts. Why were they so small. Cruz's were so.. Such a handful! Sally's were... Barely existent. At least that's how she felt sometimes. And her ass... Nothing compared to Cruz's perfect thickness and roundness. "I gotta work out more.." She muttered in a sigh to herself. The door opened and Lightning walked in. She stared very stunned and snapped in a loud whisper "Are you lost!? This is the women's restroom!" She slapped him across the chest as he approached her.

Lightning laughed answering "I know, I know.. But I couldn't resist getting you alone." Sally's jaw dropped. "What if someone sees you? Or saw you!? The bathroom though? Come on, I"-She was interrupted with his kiss. "Okay, you got your kiss now, I am gonna grab the food and I'll see you at my house okay?" She asked. Lightning nodded but then the door opened again. Sally grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into the handicap stall and locked it quick! They heard the sink run. Lightning smiled at Sally but she just glared and motioned him to be quiet.

They heard foot steps then another woman. Two women beginning to chat. Sally shook her head. She couldn't believe the situation Lightning put them in. "Why couldn't you just stand outside!?" she mouthed. Lightning shrugged then walked up to her. Sally shook her head and mouthed in a scolding manner "No, no.. No!" Lightning pinned her against the wall and nose to nose they stared at eavh other listening to the two women outside talk. "Don't." Sally mouthed. Oh, but he did. He kissed her lips, but she pushed away.

Then he kissed her neck quietly, and breathed down her neck. He knew what he was doing. His hand grazed her upper thigh slowly. Sally held her breath to keep from moaning as his hand groped her area. Rubbing an extreme amount of pressure. She grabbed his ass which only made him push his pelvis into hers. They heard the sink again then the women left. Sally let out a moan of relief once they were alone! "Oh.. Gosh.. Stop it. This is disgusting!" she scolded. Lightning kissed her passionately before pullung away. "I'll see you again shortly." He exclaimed. Sally wiped her lips and watched Lightning leave. She took a minute and washed up again before leaving to grab some food.

Although she herself wanted to skip dinner and get right back where they left that off! Lightning left the cafe diner completely. She sighed a little disappointed. But she was gonna see him shortly anyway. Gosh he was good. A little too good.


	103. Cleo and her tricks

Sally opened the door to Lightning who smiled seeing her. Her eyes widened with surprise as he handed her a full bouquet of red roses. "Oh.. Thank you?.." She was surprised. Lightning snickered and came in asking "Where are the kids?" "Watching tv at the moment. We were waiting on you before we eat." Sally answered. Lightning brushed hair behind her ear then lifted her chin to kiss her in loving passion. Sally moaned softly into his mouth. The kiss was so good. The only reason they pulled apart was to breathe, that kind of kiss. "Mm.. Wow." Sally muttered as she touched her lips. Lightning smiled all too proudly hearing that. "I was aiming for holy porsche but.. _Wow_ will do." he joked.

Sally snickered rolling her eyes. "Let me put these in a vase then we can all eat." She began to walk away but Lightning grabbed her arm saying "Oh no, I'm not done with you yet." He pulled her up against his body and kissed her again. This time it was more lustful passion. Sally was melting in arms. She maoned again. Lightning moaned back then pulled away only to whisper "You are so getting fucked tonight.." in her ear. Sally laughed and pushed him away but her cheeks were bright pink and red. "You are way to full of yourself!" she laughed. Lightning nodded, kinda agreeing then watched her walk off. "I'll just see the kids!" he called before she disappeared. Lightning was in love again for sure. He loved Sally and loved that she was his again...

"Alright.. Just.. Take it slow." Lightning coached. Jackson sat there in the simulator car. "This is stupid.. I shouldn't be in a car yet. I thought we were training my eyes?" Jackson asked. Lightning nodded explaining as he leaned in the window "We are. But part of that is practice. Look, no one is here to watch you but me. Don't be embarrassed if you gotta take it slow. Try ten miles or so. Just whatever you can drive in a straight line. Pick a line and go. Who cares about speed right now. Just stay on your line. Kay?" Lightning asked. Jackson sighed but nodded. He felt this was silly but if it could possibly work, it was worth trying. Right?

"How many laps you want?" Jackson asked. Lightning thought a moment, but before he could answer Jackson added rudely "Not like I can read that stupid little number in the corner of the screen to know what lap I'm on anyway though..." Lightning frowned and glanced at the large screen. He definitely had his work cut out for him helping Jackson here. Lightning looked back at Jackson and reminded "My goel is NOT to make my academy look good. My goal is not even to help you race again." Jackson's brows lowered "What!?.. Then why am I even here?" the young man snapped.

Lightning quickly explained "My goal is to help you out of this slump and get you on your feet again. No laps. You just go and drive slow and steady. I want you on the simulator at your top and most steady line every day until you feel confident again." Jackson stared a little confused. "Simulator won't help me.." Jackson griped. Lightning knew that. But it and added with other training in VR, reading, images and if he could convince Jackson into one more surgery, just might...

Cleo came into the police station with tears rolling down her face. Naturally the cop at the desk looked at her and was concerned. "Mam, what's wrong?" Cleo walked up and immediately grabbed tissues to clean and dry her face before answering in her whimpers. Sheriff was in his office at this moment. Going over reports he had to when the other officer knocked and peeked in saying "Hey, Sheriff.. Cleo De Frank is here." Sheriff rolled his eyes and leaned in his seat griping "Oh boy.. Just.. Take a note and tell her I'll get with her later.. I'm busy." The officer nodded but replied "I think you need to take this one.. She says that huge accident at the race wasn't an accident."

Sheriff cocked his head a bit. Thinking flr a moment then nodded "Send her in than." he exclaimed. The officer walked away and Cleo appeared. "Come in." Sheriff instructed and motioned. Cleo looked at if she had been crying for hours. She was all red and slightly puffy. Cleo came and sat down and I'm grabbed more tissues to wipe her face. "Before you say a word, I warn you and remind you, you are ubder investigation for the accident.. Your phone somehow was linked into Jackson's car." Cleo nodded replying "I know, I thought it was just no way but then.."

Cleo wiped more tears and set her phone on the table. Sheriff was confused. Was she confessing? Was she blaming? "What's this?" he asked. Cleo sniffled and explained "My.. _Husband_.. Rodney is framing me for it." Sheriff held his laughter and heard her out though. "Rodney and I never got along.. He is absusive.. See?" She pushed hair back and leaned close. Sheriff squinted to see yeah, a bruise like Cleo had been hit. Maybe she wasn't lying? "He wants to take my kids away and he wants to get rid of me because he knows I'll fight for them. He used my.. I'm sorry, _his_ phone.. He's very strict and mean about his money.. His. So he put this?.. app? On my phone that messed with the communication between Jackson and his crew chief.. He wanted it too look like I did it!" she cried hard.

Sheriff stared a moment then handed the woman a few more tissues. "He is very aggresive when it comes to his money and he did this to get rid of me.." "How um.. Do you figure all this?.." Sheriff asked softly and tenderly. Dealing with a woman in tears here. Cleo wiped her eyes again before answering "When Rodney came here, he told me he was leaving me here and taking my babies away!.. He is even selling the house now, he's running from his crimes because he wants me to get the blame! Take my phone! Look at it! I bet he'll take it from me if I don't turn it in!" She cried! Sheriff sighed explaining "I have to call the city detectives for this.. So.. You can't be.. Lying.." He tried to say it legally.

Cleo gasped and bursted into tears yelling "He can't take those babies! He is cruel! He only came here to make sure I get locked away and he plans to take the kids to New York Sheriff! I need your help! I am innocent and that man wants me to suffer!!!" "Okay, okay, calm down.." Sheriff replied and gave her yet again more tissues. Cleo sniffled, wiping her tears. "I know we.. Have had our differences..But you sworn to protect... Protect me and my children from this man... Please.." Sheriff sighed. Was Cleo playing him? "Is this?.. Rodney at your house now?" "HIS. His home.. He makes that clear to me constantly.." Cleo corrected and nodded. Sheriff stared at her, trying to read her but assured her he would visit Rodney.

Sheriff knocked on the door a few times before Rodney opened the door with a harsh "Yes!?" Sheriff pointed out the for sale sign before asking "You moving?" "What? Yes. Cleo will not need the house much longer." Rodney replied. "Uhuh.. So?.. Mind if I look around? Potentially interested." Sheriff asked. Rodney stared Sheriff up and down before snarling "Think it's a little above your pay grade.." He trued shutting the door but Sheriff stopped him and snapped "Cleo came to me after you might have acted a bit.. Rough with her." Rodney glared and asked "Are you one of her boy toys?" Sheriff turned red answering "No! Look, I need you stay in town while under investigation." "Investigation!? For what!?" Rodney shouted.

"The city's detectives found that the racers communication in the helmet was tampered with.. With one of your phones." Sheriff admitted. Rodney was furious "Cleo.. Cleo's phone right!?" Sheriff didn't answer that. "Arrest her! Not me? I have a flight to catch to New York! Me and the boys have to get on that flight officer! You will not stop me." Sheriff glared and put his hand on his cuffs replying "I can and I will if I need to. Just don't skip town and stay here while the investigation is on going." "Hown long will that take!?"

"Well sometimes these things take time.. But you are a wealthy man and this town is filled with luxuries. Think of it as a forced vacation." Sheriff said with a smile. "You wouldn't be the first person I've had to keep here." "But"-"Have a good day Rodney." Sheriff nodded a goodbye and left. But oh Rodney was furious with Cleo. Forced to stay in this stupid town! Being investigated for something he didn't even know about!?...

Lightning walked out of the post office with a small box. Probably the new phone he finally got around to ordering. He began to walk toward his car when he noticed Cleo coming his way. He immediately was put into a bad mood. "Not today please..." He muttered to himself. Cleo waved him down and rushed over asking "Hey! How are you doing?" "I'm fine.. What are you doing here? Don't you get things personally delivered?" he asked. Cleo nodded but crossed her arms explaining "I did.. Until my ex husband Rodney showed up." "Ex huh?" Lightning snarled and continued to his camaro. Cleo glared and followed "You wouldn't know anything about that hmm?" Cleo asked as she stood between Lightning and his car.

Lightning sighed answering "I called him." "Why!?" She snapped. Lightning snickered and shook his head. "Calling Rodney was dirty.." She growled. That was hilarious. "Oh! And isn't that what you like? Playing dirty?" Lightning asked. Cleo glared and leaned on Lightning's car. "How about dinner? My office." she asked. Lightning raised a brow asking "Why would I want to have dinner with you?" "You did say we could discuss the misunderstanding between us. Remember?" Crap.. He did say that.

Cleo placed her hands on his chest. "And I am very interested in making good between us.." Her hands rubbed down his stomach and she grabbed his belt, yanking him close agaisnt her. Lightning's eyes widened. They were in public for Chrysler's sake! "I gotta feeling we will make up for everything over dinner.." She smiled seductively and rubbed her hands down his hips and began to rub closer and closer to his groin. "Okay!" Lightning snapped turning red! He dropped the box and grabbed Cleo's hands. "We, I will not.. I can't sleep with you if that's what you mean. I won't okay, I'm not your toy." He stepped back. Cleo glared and asked "Why? Because of Sally?" "Ye-no. No. No, not because of Sally." Lightning snapped. "Forget it, we will never get along Cleo. You want dinner, get Chick." he was rude.

Lightning sighed and picked up the box. Seeing she was going to have to make him listen, Cleo grabbed his keys and playfully teased "Won't you need these?" She asked. Lightning glared and snarled "Give me my keys Cleo." He reached for them but she pulled them away. "Mmm, not that easily partner." She joked. Lightning was not amused at all. "Give them back Cleo." he ordered. Cleo shook her head but held them out, teasing. Lightning sighed and stood there. He wasn't playing this game. "Take me on a drive." She instructed. "We can drive to my office where we can chat." "Uh.. No." Lightning smapped and trued grabbing his keys but Cleo put them in her shirt. "Cleo!" Lightning yelled.

She smiled and ordered "Take me on a drive." "No." "Than I'll play dirtier." she growled. Lightning glared and shook his head. "Fine, keep the keys, keep the dam car. I need a good walk anyway." He muttered rudely. Cleo smiled and shrugged replying "I warned you.." Lightning rolled his eyes and began to turn away when Cleo began crying. "How could you do this to me?.. You promised you wouldn't leave me like this!?" She yelled. Lightning ignored it. People around the square did stare a bit but Lightning didn't care. It was Cleo's make believe drama. "You really are gonna just fuck me like another one your whores and leave!? What about the baby? What am I suppose to do with it!?" She cried in full tears. Lightning froze as people stared at him.

Cleo continued to cry as Lightning turned and quietly snarled "What are you doing?!" She cried answering "You won't call or text me back and I know this is dramatic but you won't talk to me otherwise! I didn't want this to be a public matter but.. I had no choice! Please.. Tell me what to do with it!.." Lightning stared just stunned at this woman! The lengths she went to. People began whispering, pointing. Shit. "I.. I.. Am already a single mother of two." _Hardly._ "I can't raise our baby alone to!?" She cried. Lightning was extremely embarrassed and tried explaining to the people around "No.. no, don't worry!.. She's not pregnant okay!? She's faking it.."

Cleo grabbed her stomach, her mouth. "Oh god.. Here comes more morning sickness." she cried before running to bushes of the side of the building. Lightning's jaw dropped. "No, no.. She.." People were naturally believing the crying, emotional, sick possibly pregnant mayor over Lightning, the man who was revealed to cheat on his wife with a younger woman and had been with Megan, another married woman. Not caring of his own friend!? Lightning knew he wasn't winning this and rushed over to Cleo snarling "Get in the dam car.." in a hoarsely whispered. Cleo vaguely smiled and took Lightning's hand but he yanked away and they got into the sports car. Lightning slammed the door shut then pulled out and quickly left in a hurry. He needed out of the public to deal with this bitch!...

Lightning pulled the car to a screaching halt behind some old abandoned barn and immediately snapped "What is wrong with you!? Making YOUR towns people think I knocked you up!? I have an academy, kids, family! You can't keep fucking things up for me!" He was furious. Cleo smiled snarling "That's for calling Rodney!" she was just as furious! Lightning hit the steering wheel asking, growling! "What is it gonna take for you to stop!? Whatever you want, take it! It's yours! Tell me and it's yours!" Cleo snickered and stared as it fell silent in the car.

"Oh Lightning... That's all I need to hear you poor stupid man." she answered. Lightning was completely confused. This woman was crazy on all kinds of levels! Her hand caressed his face. He slapped it away though. "What the heck is wrong with you!?" He asked. Cleo sighed and leaned in the seat. "Do you really hate Sally?" she asked. "Cause I do. I hate that she strives to be so perfect. I hate that she's good at everything." Lightning snickered and shook his head. Pretending to hate Sally, he answered "She's just like you. Crazy, psychotic bitch." Cleo giggled a little to that. "You do what I say Lightning. You do what I say. That's what I want from you. It gets me off having control of such... A man like you." Lightning was so confused, was she serious?

"I'll need your help. If you want the drama to really stop than you meet me for dinner in my office tonight. I'm not stupid Mr McQueen. I know you want me out of town. So... I'll leave. But first.. We need to talk privately into more details of what I need from you. If you give me what I want.. I will leave Radiator Springs as soon as I can." Lightning stared at her. Still unsure if he believed this woman. She smiled and buckled up. "Take me back to my office. And I'll see you dinner." Lightning hesitated. He might not even give Cleo that. He was going to need to talk to Sally first. See what Sally thinks he should do. Cleo leaving Radiator Springs is what they wanted anyway.


	104. Sex is a weapon

**This chapter gets dark! Some viewers may find parts of this chapter to dark and horrible. So fair warning and mild spoiler of a coming rape. The story is rated as it is for reason. I am not one for rape! This is just part of the story and i apologize if it offends anyone. I hope it doesn't turn you from continuing to read the story, justice shall be served!!! And there are plenty of movies and stories with r a p e in them. I am truly sorry if anyone reading this has ever been in situation where sexual assault has occurred, i have been and i find confronting it without fear got me through it. like writing about it time to time. (Not telling that life event!) Please read with caution and i understand this means i will probably have negative reviews, that is okay!!! i take all reviews! the story thrives off those reviews! Please just keep in mind, this is only a story. thank you.**

Lightning knocked on the cozy cone office. Surprised to see the kids playing and watching a small tv in the corner. "Oh.. Hey, what's going on here?" Lightning asked as Ece ran up hugging Lightning's leg. Sally smiled seeing that then explained "Oh I just thought I'd take the kids with me today." "I see that.. I could have helped." Lightning replied. Sally nodded and knew that but shrugged. Ece ran back to play with her brothers. "What's up?" Sally asked. Lightning walked up to her, taking her face he kissed her with such a romantic feel. Their lips smacked apart and Sally's eyes were wide with surprise. "Oh.. Okay.. Um.. Is that all?" she asked. Lightning smiled and shook his head.

"We gotta talk about Cleo." He exclaimed. Sally sighed and sat down. "What did she do this time?" "Nothing.. Not really.. I mean she did loudly announced being pregnant with my child in front of the post office.. So there's that." Sally's eyes widened. "Are ypu serious?!" Sally snapped. Lightning sat down and took Sally's hands tightly pleading "Don't believe her.. Please don't think I'd do anything like that again and risk losing you." Sally looked in Lightning's eyes. His blue eyes and saw the worry in them.

"Don't worry Stickers.. I won't." she assured. That made Lightning feel a little better, bur he had more to tell Sally. "She wants me to come over for dinner tonight. Says she wants my help and if I"-"What? Why on earth would she want your help?" Sally interrupted. Lightning sighed continuing "I don't know, but listen.. She says if I help her than she'll leave Radiator Springs." Sally was speachless for a moment. Cleo would leave? "That's what we want.. For Cleo to leave.." she mumbled. Lightning nodded. "But what does she want from you?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged. He was just as clueless. "You don't think she?.. _Wants _a baby? Do you?" Sally asked. Lightning laughed! "Oh no. First off, Cleo wouldn't ruin her body with another child. And I have no intention or interest in that woman. I told you I'm yours. I love you Sally."

Sally sighed. That was a pretty stupid thing to assume. Her face even turned slightly pink in the cheeks. "What do you think I should do? I mean.. Obviously decline her offer.. right?" Lightning asked unsure. Sally thought a moment. The idea of him being alone for dinner with Cleo was horrible torture. Especially sense she knew they had already slept together before. "You should go." She answered. This surprised Lightning. "Really?" he asked. Sally hesitated, still thinking. "Yeah.. Go and.. Maybe you can record the entire conversation, the entire dinner."

Lightning thought about that. Record Cleo giving him possible valuable information. Information that could take her down. "We might be able to catch her in something and use that recording agaisnt her." Sally added. Lightning raised a brow and asked "You mean black mail?" Sally didn't answer that. Her legal side wouldn't. "What if it's a trick?.." Lightning asked. Sally thought about that possibility for a minute but came back asking "Well.. For that to be it? That would mean your hiding something you don't want anyone to know. Are you?.. Hiding anything?" Sally asked. The way she asked wasn't loving girlfriend/wife Sally. That was lawyer Sally. Enough to make any human being weak in the knees with fear.

And Lightning was. Lightning swallowed a little nervously as his mind scrambled as he began taking little notes. Let's see, the fact he had threatened Cleo, almost killed Francesco, was already mentally willing to throw some people under the buss if it came to that.. He had a few things he didn't want Sally to know about. "No." his voice cracked. Lightning cleared his throat answering again. "No." that time more firm and sure of himself. Sally stared a minute at him, trying to read him or see into his soul of lies. "Okay.. So do it. Accept this.. Dinner.. And we very well might have something on this crazy woman." Sally replied. Lightning nodded. If Sally thought it could work, he'd do it. Sally was smart when it came to these things.

"But." Sally began to add. "I know with Cleo she WILL be sexual to some extent. Now you better not sleep with her. I mean that. But do what you gotta do to get her to talk and make her comfortable." Lightning opened his mouth to speak but Sally put a finger on his lips "Don't sleep with her." she repeated. Lightning glared and took Sally's hand. "I will not sleep with that woman. I love you and only you. I'm not that man. I won't do anything to ruin this chance to be with you. Okay?" he assured. It was nice and Sally nodded. Lightning came around and hugged her tightly. He wouldn't risk losing her again. Not Sally. That's why he had secrets. What was he going to have to do for Cleo though? What did Cleo want?

"Well.. Let me know if you have anything else on her." Lightning asked before saying goodbye to each of his kids with a kiss. Sally replied with "Ofcorse I will. I... I love you Lightning." Hearing those words felt good and made him smile. He gave her one last kiss before heading out. Time to catch Cleo...

Lightning walked up to Cleo's office door. He noticed the assistant wasn't there, instead there was a note on the table saying

_Mr McQueen, go on in._

Lightning stared at that. Really he didn't know what to expect. He opened the door and walked in. Cleo was sitting at a table set up in the middle of the room all nice. Candles and dinner. She. wow. She had on this extremely low cut dress. Low enough that her breatsts seemed they could just pop out of it! It was Ferrari red in color and barely covered down her ass and area. It was really short. Her snady blinde hair all wavy and down. Her heels red ro match the dress and her lips. "So?.. When you said dinner?" "I meant it." Cleo snapped. "Come. Sit." She instructed and motioned. Lightning walked over and sat down.

Cleo lifted the dome covers off the plates, revealing a high quality meal. This was not what Lightning was expecting at all. "So um.." Lightning began. Cleo poured them both drinks and smiled. "No, no.. Let's eat a little first. We shouldn't discuss business on empty stomachs." Lightning stared. Not sure what the heck to think of this woman. So they ate. It was awkward and Lightning really just wanted to know what she wanted from him. He adjusted his phone and glanced at it. Yip, still recording. Good.

"Mmm.. The egg helps ad flavor doesn't it?" Cleo asked. Lightning just nodded. He wanted to get out of here and back to Sally. "Alright.. Let's have a toast." Cleo said and lifted her drink. Lightning picked his up, clinking glasses togther. Cleo drank hers bur Lightning hesitated. Knowing she drugged Megan, nope. He wasn't taking that chance and set his glass back down. Cleo noticed and asked "You don't like your drink?" she asked. Lightning glared answering "Just never know what's in it these days.." Cleo snickered. She knew what he meant.

"Why don't we get to it." Lightning suggested then asked "What do you need my help with?" Cleo giggled complimenting "I love how you just have grown accustom to wearing button up, ties, dress slacks. It's a good and mature look for you." Lightning glared. She avoided his question. Then she stood up and walked up right next to him. He knew it was coming. She was going to try something. Lightning looked away which made Cleo laugh and ask "Have you always been this way? You get all cute and red and stutter yand all a way to tempted around attractive women?" Lightning ignored her. "Come on Daddy.. Look at me." She whimpered. He didn't. Instead, he scolded "Tell me what it is you want or I'm going to leave."

Cleo frowned and asked "What if that's what I want? You to just fuck my brains out?" Lightning glared at her now. That wasn't exactly sexy to say. Cleo brushed her hands through his hair and swatted her away. "Lucky for you that isn't what I want." she added. Lightning stared up at her. Now he was a little confused. "So what do you want?" he asked. Cleo rubbed down her own body and lifted her extremely short dress up, grabbing her lacy red thong she pulled it down. Stepping one leg out, then the other. He stared. He couldn't help it as she took the thong and used it to tie her hair up into a pony tail. He never saw that before. Definitely a new one. Cleo walked over to her desk and sat on it in this crossed leg pose.

"Theres only one language you seem to understand Daddy.. So that's how I'll get through to you.. Remember.. I'm the villian.." And she just sat there. Lightning shook his head. He felt a little sick and hot.. Really hot. "What have you done to me?" he immediately asked. Cleo cocked her head and answered with a question "Why do you assume me?" Lightning felt funny. It was a feeling he had never felt before. He pushed himself up and fell immediately, knocking the chair down with him. "Dammit Cleo!.." He yelled and breathed heavily, so heavy it was as if he was gasping! "What.. Is.. Going on!?.." Lightning cried out.

Cleo messed on her phone before getting up and walking over to where Lightning was. "Calm down. If you relax and stop fighting it, it will get easier and feel more natural." she growled. Lightning rolled on the floor to his stomach. It felt hard to breathe! His head was in pain! Like it was going to explode! His face was turning red and he asked again in a low growl "What.. Have you.. Done to me..." Cleo used her foot to roll Lightning over before explaining. "Sex can be used an evil weapon.. You would know.. You can be extremely abusive when you want to be." It would be a lie to say this woman wasn't some what of a turn on.

"Sally gave me the idea. Her drug charge that is and.. I thought.." She sat over top of him. Her naked area right over his groin. "I thought hmm.. Drugs could work to scare my enemies into submission. But don't worry, this drug won't hurt you. Just.. Makes or.. Helps you relax.." Lightning grabbed his head and screamed! The pain was un real, like nothing he felt. Cleo grabbed his wrists and pinned him down, staring into Lightning's eyes. "Get off me!" Lightning yelled! Cleo smiled and asked "Do you really hate Sally now?" Lightning's back arched as he fought whatever was happening to him. He hit the back of his head against the floor! He wasn't controlling himself completely anymore.

"Stop fighting it.." Cleo repeated. Lightning breathed heavily but did begin to calm down. "Francesco fucked Sally.. Remember? She was going to marry him. Francesco slid his huge cock inside her." "Stop!" Lightning yelled as he began to fight her grip. "No!.. Just think about it, Francesco put his Italian meat in her mouth!.." Lightning growled with rage, but Cleo didn't stop yet. Her hand glided over his member. "Does that make you hard?.. Thinking of Sally being ravaged by men?" she asked. Lightning's body was julting in a numb pain. Cleo worked her hands over his member and he was numb. At her will. "It does doesn't it.. You're getting harder as I speak.. Are my hand helping you along?.."

Lightning lay there and feeling a weird weakness over him he stopped fighting and moving completely. He breathed slowly back to a more normal pace. Cleo moved her hips and area against the bulk in his pants. He just let her. He felt heavy. The feeling when your foot fell asleep, only without the tingling pain. He lay there heavy as Cleo took out his member. "Wow.. I guess you are pretty kinky.. Getting hard while I talk about another man fucking her.." No. He couldn't control anything. Cleo raised her hips then back down. Pushing his member deep inside herself. Lightning didn't say a word, he barely flinched as she pushed her hips all the way down into his.

She began an up and down motion. "You like this don't you? A female dominant? Taking full control like you did to so many women?" She asked as she did all the work. But he was numb to it. The drug had taken hold and relaxed him. Made him lay there with little stength. Cleo felt he wasn't going to fight back at all. What man wouldn't love this she thought, and she let pressure off his wrist and began concentrating on her movements, up and down as she moaned of pleasure. Lightning couldn't let her have him like this!

But he couldn't fight her. He tried. He tried moving his arms but all that happened was barely a finger flinch! Cleo moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. "Here's.. How it's.. Gonna go... Oohhh Lightning!" She maoned. Lightning felt sick to his stomach as he could do nothing but watch her ride him until she was done. "I call, you answer and do whatever I.. I... I want..." She continued to bounce and fuck him as she spoke which caused these traumatic pauses where she'd moan.

"Or else this won't be the first time you are punished.." Lightning closed his eyes tightly. He could feel himself getting closer. All he could do was try and hold back! Cleo was getting closer to so she stopped and stood up over him. Lightning's breathing became a little heavier. But relieved she didn't make him cum inside her. Cleo turned around and lifted the dress up over her hips, giving him the view of her ass, then slowly went back down and pushed him back inside her! Lightning thud his head down and tried moving his arms again but he just couldn't!

Cleo moaned and continued as she went up and down, "And if you even try... To betray me... I'll help Sally relax next.. I know you say.. Oohh.. You.. you hate her but.. Something tells me that's a lie.. But.. I assure you.. I'll have no problem getting someone like Chick or Francesco to help Sally... Oh Daddy...T-truly relax!.. Oh God!!! Here it comes daddy!" Her movenents ceased and her insides tightened around his member. Lightning felt his hands a bit more. The tightness was to much! He had to get her off!

Lightning felt for the nearest thing but there was nothing! "Fuck!!" he shouted as he felt his body giving up! He clenched his fist as he tried holding back! "Okay!!! I'll do what you want! Just get off me! Now!!" Lightning shouted and begged! Cleo, satisfied, lifted off and just in time as Lightning's fluids shot out and all over her dress! He breathed heavily! The relief that this was finally over! "Good boy." Cleo complimented. Lightning just lay there. He was exhausted on so many levels.

"Don't worry.. I have the antidote.. I won't make you lay here and wait for the effects to wear off.." She exclaimed. Cleo stood up and wobbled to her desk, grabbing a shot. She knelt down to Lightning. She stared at his still pretty erect member and smiled. "Sorry for going to the extremes but.. You did try to kill Francesco.. Think that's worse.." She leaned over and kissed his member before smiling once more and explaining "Do NOT betray me.. You do and I will punish you again and I will make things worse!.. I need your help getting rid of Rodney. Got that?" Lightning barely could but nodded. Cleo then stabbed Lightning in the thigh with the needle. Injecting the antidote.

"It won't take long.." She repeated then put his member away for him. Cleo took Lightning's phone and deleted the recording. "There you go." She set his phone on her chest. "Now.. Be a dear and lock up when you leave. I'll call you soon." She smiled and left him there laying in the floor. Lightning just lay there.

For one he couldn't believe what just happened. Did he really let Cleo.. No. Nope. He wasn't admitting defeat. No way. Slowly he felt the heavy numbness leave and he regained his stength. Lightning sat up and just sat there for a moment. If Sally found out.. She'd never believe his side. Not after everything. And Cleo even threatened Sally now. No, no, that was it! But if he fought back.. It was confusing. He needed to get rid of her! But no one would believe what just happened!? Lightning grabbed his phone and headed home. He texted Sally hoping that would be enough because he was tired a bit embarrassed and hurt more than just a little physically.

Lightning showered and had a drink. Not much of one, he felt sick. Then he lay down but his phone rang. He sighed and picked ir up. Sally.. She would ask about it all. What was he suppose to tell her?..


	105. The papers dont lie

"Hey.. Sorry.. I'm just tired.. It was .. A long.. night." Lightning answered.

_Oh?.. I mean.. Okay. So how did it go? Did you get anything good on her?_

"Um.. You know... Why don't we talk about this tomorrow. Just.. Between work and dealing with Cleo and stress I'm.. I'm pretty out of it. I promise that I love you and everything is okay. I am just.. Tired."

_Oh.. Yeah, sure. Ofcorse.. Don't forget to call me._

"I will, or.. I won't. I'll call."

_Night Lightning._

"Good night Sally."...

Lightning stood by and watched Jackson take the third turn. Still swerving back and fourth. Lightning glanced at his speed. 14 mph. Hmm.. "Hey." Sally greeted making Lightning jump a little. "Don't do that!" He scolded as he regained himself. Sally snickered and asked "Why are you so jumpy this morning." He didn't answer that. "So?.. You didn't call, are you avoiding me?" she asked mockingly. He didn't answer. "Well.. Did you get anything on Cleo?" "No.. My.. My phone died." "What? Your phone died?" Sally couldn't believe this. "How could you let your phone die?" She asked. Lightning got defensive and snapped "It just did! Okay?" Sally stared at him. "Why are you mad at me? You're the one who messed up our chance to get something on this woman." She reminded. Lightning sighed.

"Wait?.. You didn't?.. Did you sleep with her?" Sally asked with a change in expression. Lightning shook his head answering "I.. No. No, and maybe you should drop it. Drop this! I fucked up, I know that! I recorded her but the phone died and I lost it! Like everyhting, all the time! You remind daily! I am the _BEST_ at fucking things up!" He threw his hands in the air and then turned and stomped off. Jackson noticed enough to stop the simulator and got out. Staring at Lightning as he disappeared. Sally was beyond suspicious. What did Lightning do with Cleo? In general that got him so adjetated?

Jackson approached Sally and asked "What's eaten him?" Sally sighed before looking at the young racer answering "He had dinner with Cleo last night.. He was suppose to record her, get something on her but.. Well, I don't know what happened." Jackson raised a brow and explained "If he recorded anything and the phone died, should be on a back up file. Most phones save to the cloud thing or a back up trashcan." Sally was surprised of Jackson's help. "Are you serious?" she asked. Jackson nodded "Common knowledge really.." he griped. Sally smiled and thanked him! "Oh and keep up the practice! You can do it!" and she ran off after Lightning. Jackson still couldnt understand why this werid couple was so friendly. He looked back at the simulator. Was it really working though?

"Lightning! Lightning wait up!" Sally called. Lightning stopped and sighed. Why couldn't she just leave this alone!? Sally grabbed his shoulder and turned him asking "Can I see your phone?" "I guess?" Lightning answered and handed it to her. Sally began looking through it as she explained "Jackson says you can recover things in the cloud or trashcan or something. Which means that recording should be in there." Lightning's eyes widened and **_SLAP!_**

He knocked the phone straight to the ground. Sally stared at it then up at him and just snapped "What are you hiding!?" "Nothing! Look, there's.. Just things you shouldn't know! Okay!?" "Excuse me!? We are together in this! For every step! So stop being such a child and tell me what is going on!" she was furious with him. Lightning reached for his phone but Sally kicked it gently away! "Hey!" He snapped. "Tell me the truth!" She ordered! Lightning and Sally glared into each others eyes. It was that of the kind which a huge fight was about to go down. But Lightning looked away instead of feeding the fire.

Sally's expression dropped into a frown. "So that's it?.. You won't talk to me?" she asked. Lightning swallowed what felt like a freakin dodge ball! He didn't answer her. Didn't even look at her. She was hurt and figured the lowest thing.. He slept with Cleo. He must have to shut down like this. One thing was for sure, Sally had enough of Cleo taking everything away, ruining it, then tossing it back to Sally for her to fix! "Then I'll go straight to the bitch herself." Sally growled and turned walking away. Lightning's eyes widened again. What if Cleo drugged Sally!? Lightning shoved Sally agaisnt the wall stopping her with a rough thud!

"What is going on with you!?" She yelled in his face. Lightning answered her with a kiss! It was out of no where but it worked. Sally melted under his kiss. She felt his tongue, his lust, pain. His kiss was different. It was the kind that made her worry. He pulled away and they looked at each other, deep into each others eyes. Sally caressed the side of his face and softly asked "Lightning... What's wrong?.. You can talk to me.." Lightning was silent. He didn't want to seem weak. He was the strong and dominant one. And he let Cleo take advantage of him. Sally would never look at him the same again.

Lightning took her hand and pulled it away. He sighed and put on a smile. "I love you Sally." He assured. "You stay away from Cleo. At all cost." He was serious. It was actually a little frightening how serious he was. Then Lightning walked across the hall, grabbing his phone and Sally had enough. "Lightning." She said, "You tell me what is going on because I can't live in the dark again.. You can't keep pushing me into the shadows. Let me help you.. Because you are scaring me!" she whimpered. Lightning turned and stared at her and her eyes. She was afraid. He frowned and thought it through. "Tell me Lightning.. Because I can't stand by and watch you destroy yourself any longer.." Lightning swallowed hard, this was gonna hurt. "Than leave." He replied then walked away. Sally stood there and watched him disappear. What on earth could have possibly happened?...

Rodney hit the table and again yelled "I had NOTHING to do with her phone! I don't even know any of the racers!?" The officer sighed explaining "Well that gives you the excuse to show no remorse for all their deaths." "I don't show remorse because I had nothing to do with it!" he defended. "Why would I want to wreck that guy!? I have no reason!!! Cleo was probably fucking him and he ended it which made her mad." The officer sat down and asked "Why are you moving?" "Because this place is a shit hole. Look, I wasn't even here when this accident happened! Cleo had everything to do with this!" The officer nodded and asked "Where were you during the accident?"

"I was in China! Ny Nainai had just died.. That's when I found out Cleo and the kids were not there. Then Mr McQueen's assistant call my work and tell them Cleo is here!" The officer raised a brow. "Mr. Lightning McQueen?" "Yes!" Rodney answered! "Write your statement and sign it. Then you can be on your way." The officer left the room and went to speak to his partner. "We need to speak with Jackson Storm again. Go over what happened again. Word for word. Cleo obviously had something to do with this but all she did was mute communication between the driver and the crew chief.. That alone wouldn't cause such an accident. We're missing something.."...

Lightning sat in his messed up office and stared blankly toward the car. He was thinking. How on earth to completely get rid of Cleo for good. But also.. If he crossed her and it back fired.. What if she went after Sally. He sighed then was snapped back into reality by a knock on the door. Heather opened it saying "Cal is here to see you." Lightning rubbed his eyes. What on earth could Cal possibly want. "Uhm.. Yeah, send him in.." Lightning answered. Heather shut the door and left Lightning for a few minutes. It almost seemed hopeless.

The door opened and Cal came in. "Uh.. Hey there Light.." he greeted. Lightning smiled a little asking "What brings you over?" Cal walked over and stood in front of Lightning and his desk. "How's Storm doing? I saw him on the simulator." Lightning nodded. "Okay.. He has a long way to go.." he admitted. Cal frowned a but then handed Lightning a file. "What's this?" Lightning asked. Cal sighed and explained "Sheriff came by looking into a few things. Asked me a bunch of stuff about Cleo. And well.. Turns out the money I was investing to put up that dormitory. Yeah, Cleo has been using is for personal purchases. She's been taking money from the school's track account. I never thought she?.. I never thought she'd do anything like that being the mayor." he admitted.

Lightning looked at the history of the account and the funds. He smiled. This is what he needed!.Lightning stood up and asked "Do you wanna come with me? She's messed with you and your family just as much as mine." Cal hesitated but nodded. "Cleo's games will finally be over after tonight.." Lightning said with a kinda evil smile. He was just so glad that this fell into his hands. Cleo was going down for good...

**sorry its short. just thought id post something after that last chapter! thank you everyone! I know, poor L. But now he has papers on Cleo. He and Cal will enjoy seeing Cleo's face once they reveal this. do you guys think Cleo will find a way out or not of this one?**


	106. the cameras wont lie

**No worried guys. although i cant promise anything truly because i half the time change my own story, i do not think our beloved Lightning would let anyone touch Sally or his kids. **

"Okay.. Mr. Jackson Storm.. You sure are quite the racer huh?" The man, officer asked. Jackson frowned and corrected "Was. I was a racer.." The man sat down and asked "Do you know that your helmet was tampered with?" Jackson shrugged. "Well it was.. Now.. The person responsible for cutting your communication had to have known about the car was malfunctioning. That or they had a partner." Jackson shrugged and explained "Accidents happen in racing.." "Do you believe this was an accident?" Jackson shrugged again. The officer sighed and leaned back.

"You gotta try and remember what happened out there, who all had access to the car, your helmet.. Can you remember the race? You took a hard hit huh?" Jackson glared at the man replying "I am blind and deaf.. I killed those people.. You should be arresting me.." "So you ran into the car beside you on purpose?" the officer asked. Jackson shook his head. The officer was trying but Jackson wasn't being very helpful. "Jackson.. Think and talk to me. I can arrest you.." "Am I not already?" Jackson asked. The officer shook his head answering "No. Not yet. So?.. What happened out there?" Jackson stared at the officer.

He thought a moment. It hurt to even think about it. And their were spots he couldn't easily remember. "Um.. I headed out and.. I was at the track and getting to my car when Chick.." he paused. The officer raised a brow asking "Chick Hicks?" Jackson nodded continuing "Chick brought me my helmet." he realized. "Do you have any.. People in mind that might have wanted to hurt you? Before the accident? Your coach? Old girlfriend? Boyfriend, im sorry.. Is it possible someome was just wanting to tske you out?" the officer asked. Jackson started to wonder. Was this Cleo? Did Cleo do this to him? "No.." he muttered. The officer asked for the rest of the story and Jackson gave the man what he could. But now Jackson was curious. Did Cleo do this?...

It was after lunch the following day. Things came up and the boys had to wait before confronting Cleo. Lightning pulled up and parked next to Cal who was waiting. "What took you so long?" Cal asked. Lightning shut the door to his car answering "Nothing. You got the papers?" Cal nodded and held them up. Lightning snickered. "Good. Let's get this over with." he replied and the two made their way up and outsode Cleo's office.

Lightning stared at the door while Cal asked the assistant "Is Cleo inside?" The assistant nodded answering "She just returned from lunch about ten minutes ago." Cal walked up to Lightning and asked "Ready?" Lightning stared at Cal. His face was weird. Sickly. "You okay?" Cal asked. "Not that I care." he quickly growled and crossed his arms. Lightning frowned a bit but managed to answer softly "Yea.. Come on." They didn't even knock. The two walked right on in where they and Cleo stared at each other. Cleo was surprised to see them, both of them, together.

"Can I help you boys?" she asked. Cal glanced at Lightning. He was suddenly quiet and seemed.. distant. So Cal stepped forward and revealed the paper saying "It's over. I found out what you've been up to. We're going to the police. You're going to jail." he said happily. Cleo raised a brow. She knew what that was. She looked at Lightning and saw how weak he was becoming. She smiled. "Lightning.." She called. He looked up at her. "What is Cal talking about?" Lightning and Cal stared at each other a second before Lightning answered "We have the records from the school funds. We know you've been taking money." Cleo laughed correcting "I'm not taking ananything that isn't mine." Cal's brows lowered.

"I have the records Cleo. You can stop with your lies." Cal snapped. Cleo sighed and stood up. Lightning was nervous as he and Cal watched Cleo open a drawer and pull out a file of her own. She walked up slowly to Lightning and handed him the file. "What is it?" Cal asked. Lightning cautiously opened it. Scanning over quickly he answered "A contract.." "A contract between me, Tex, and Cal." Cleo added. "Stating that the funds to the dormitory were in my complete control and at my disposal as Mayor. Including personal expenses." She explained with a seductive smile. Lightning flipped the pages. Cal signed this!? "It's in the contract."

Lightning turned to Cal and snapped "How could you sign this!?" Cal's eyes widened as he defended "No, I'd never sign something like that!" "But you did." Cleo reminded. Cal was stunned. He didn't know what he was doing. "When I became mayor. You signed it quite easily for me." Cleo said with a smile. "You tricked me.." Cal growled. He was fueled with anger. Between this and added what this woman did to Megan! Cleo looked at Lightning and he just knew he was in trouble now. "You signed the deal Cal.. Now go.. Leave me with Lightning. We have matters to discuss." she ordered. Cal looked at Lightning who stared at the ground. Lightning was trying to think of what he was going to do now!? Cal shook his head and threatened "Your day is coming Cleo! You won't be able to keep your position here much longer!" then he stomped out, slamming the door.

Lightning swallowed a little nervously. But he had to show her he wasn't aftaid, he was furious! "Don't worry.. I won't punish you for Cal bringing that up. I know he had the ides of that..He had to have been the one to find that. However.. You were suppose to get rid of Rodney and you failed at that." Cleo walked around her desk. "For that, I have to punish you. I have to keep on you to keep you submissive. If I don't, you might get the idea you are above me." she explained. Lightning glared at her as she approached him. Cleo stood face to face. "The question is.. How should I?" she was teasing his mind, playing her game. She smiled and her hand went toward his groin.

Immediately, Lightning grabbed Cleo by her throat! Her eyes went straight to his. He was angry. Cleo grabbed his wrist. She tried but couldn't get free. For the first time, she felt the power of what her tortire was doing to people. If he tightened just a little more she wouldn't be able to breath. "Let me go Lightning!" she yelled. Lightning just held a glaring stare at this woman. "Let me go!" she yelled again. Cleo stared at Lightning. He was so angry and she could see it. "You think you'll get away with this?.. You let me go and I'll take it easy on her!" That made him even more angry. "You hear me!?" Cleo shouted but he just held his deadly glare or stare. It was a bit frightening for her. "Let me go..." Cleo repeated. Nothing. He said nothing. He was obviously thinking.

So she changed her tactic. Cleo began to wonder if he was going to do it. Her brows lowered "Go ahead!.. If you're gonna go this far, you might as well!.. Or does this turn you on? Gripping me by my throat?..Putting a woman through pain!?" Lightning's grip tightened. "Do it.." she choked up. "Go on.. DO IT!" she yelled. He lifted her up onto her toes. She was gasping. It was tempting. End this person for good. After what she did! She raped him! She took him! He could have Sally, his family but this woman was all that stood in his way! Cleo struggled to stand on her toes to breathe! Suddnely he dropped her. Cleo fell to her knees and coughed multiple times, gasping lightly for air.

"What... Makes you think you can do something... like that to me!?" she yelled in pure anger! Lightning looked down at her as she looked up at him. "I'm the bad guy." he reminded quietly. He turned and began to leave but Cleo wasn't letting him walk away like that! She pulled herself up by her desk then grabbed the glass coffee mug and threw it at him, missing and hitting the wall beside him and the door, shattering it to peices! Lightning froze. He was already furious.

The assistant out front heard the loud hit against the wall and sighed.. Figuring this was another one of Cleo's rough encounters or escorts and put on some head phones, listening to the song. _you dont mess around with jim, Jim Croce. _(Song is awesome!)

Lightning turned around and he and Cleo stared at each other. Cleo then grabbed a pen and walked quickly toward Lightning. His eyes widened a little. Was she going to seriously use a pen? For what? He stood there as Cleo raised her arm up. He realized she was going to stab him with it and grabbed her wrist as it came down! Cleo growled of frustration and spit in Lightning's face! Lightning flinched a bit and closed his eyes as a reaction then Cleo kicked him right between the legs! He let go and bowing his knees, he fell on them. Cleo tossed the pen and grabbed Lightning's hair tightly, forcing him to look up at her.

"You are alot of things.. Emotional.. Pathetic.. But no bad guy." she corrected. Lightning breathed heavily. He hated her so much! "Rodney served me.. He got the kids like it was nothing and left.. You were suppose to prevent that for me." she exclaimed. Lightning was a bit surprised. Cleo lost her kids? Really? She got into his face before continuing "Now I have nothing to lose.. Absolutely nothing." She was furious. "There's nothing worse to fear than someone who has nothing to lose." She growled into his face. Cleo released him and stepped back fixing her hair. She let out a deep breath. Lightning just stared, watching her. "Come back tonight for your punishment.." She ordered. "And if I don't?" he asked harshly. Cleo stared a moment before answering "Sally will take your punishment for you."

Lightning would never let that happen.He would never let Cleo touch Sally. "Why don't you punish me now?.. Get it over with. You don't even have to use some date rape drug this time." Cleo smiled hearing that but explained "No, don't worry. I won't be rewarding you with my sex tonight." Lightning cringed at the thought. After how she fucked him against his will. Nope. How dare she call that a reward. Lightning stood up from his knees. Cleo glared adding "Oh and.. Don't even try recording me or bringing anyone else along. Because I won't hold back if you do.. And I will not just threaten her. I'll make you watch." Lightning was furious ans stomped out. He would return just like Cleo wanted. But he needed to have a plan...

Sally sat at the cafe alone. She had ordered a salad and water and ofcorse worrying about Lightning. He would never tell her to just leave like that. Not when they had just gotten back together. Cleo must of had something on him. Something big that he didn't want anyone to know about. The bell on the entrance door rang, catching Sally's attention for a moment. Cruz. She rolled her eyes and went back to her salad. But Cruz noticed her and Cruz hated Sally.

"Ahem." Cruz announced. Sally sighed and asked "Why did you come over here?" almost in a whint tone. Cruz blankly stared as she asked "How is Jackson doing?" Sally couldn't believe this, "He's doing well. Lightning is working with him. Don't you have someone's husband to screw?" she snarled. Cruz glared and asked "How is Lightning?" Sally only glared back answering, "How Lightning is doing is none of your business. Why are you even talking to me?" She asked. Cruz hit the table snapping back "I loved him!" people stared. "I loved him and unlike you, I was willing to do absolutely anything for that man!"

"We were happy!" Cruz shouted. Sally rolled her eyes. That only pissed Cruz off more. "We were! We could have been! But you had to literally dig your claws into him and played with his mind, with his heart!!" Sally just snickered finding Cruz's little outburst a tad funny. "What!? You find this funny? It's true! I was going to be with him! I was his girlfriend!" Sally had enough and corrected "Awe please, you were his whore." Cruz's jaw dropped. "A good fuck, easy, maybe even sadistic if you like that abusive sex stuff. Still, nothing more than his whore. He fucked you darling.. He made love to me." Sally was mean.

And out of anger Cruz glared and snarled "Rather be that than the wife who wasn't good enough." Sally was done being nice! She stood up, slamming her hands down on the table and in Cruz's face, she snapped "If it's a fight you want then bring it! Otherwise, why did you march your ass all the way over here!? To piss me off?!" Cruz opened her mouth but Flo called out "Sally! I need you right now!" Cruz and Sally glared intensely into each others eyes. "This isn't over." Cruz muttered. Sally didn't reply. She just walked away behind the counters and into the kitchen with Flo. People stared at Cruz who snapped at them "What!? What?!" Then they all ignored her.

Flo pulled Sally near a corner of the kitchen out of the way of cooks. "That was not you! Hold yourself together. And in my cafe!?" Flo scolded. Sally sighed and crossed her arms. "You know better.. You're better than that." Flo added. Sally knew her friend was right. "I'm sorry.. But I can't be nice and push it aside anymore." Sally admitted. Flo frowned but reminded "You need to let it go.. You two aren't together anyway." Sally stared at Flo. She thought about telling Flo. That she and Lightning were back together. But frowned. Were they? He told her to just leave. He would rather keep his secrets than.. Than.. Sally glanced up at the corner of the celing. The camera. "The camera.." she whispered.

Flo glanced behind her at her camera, confused. "What about it?" Flo asked. Sally shook her head answering "Nothing. You're right though Flo.. I am better than that. Thanks." Flo raised a brow suspiciously. Sally had to get to the office security room. Unless Cleo managed to shut the security system off, whatever happened would be on tape! And after how Lightning was acting, she was gonna get to the bottom of this.


	107. when she realizes shes crumbling

Lightning stood a ways away. Watching Jackson quietly and sort of secretly. He didn't want to make Jackson drive any differently. The young man was improving. 25 miles per hour in a single line. It was actually a little surprising. Jackson stopped the simulator and got out. He had a head ache. It was stressful and exhausting. Lightning looked at the time. He needed to think of a plan. So he snuck out...

Sally knew only three people would have access to the security room that possibly held whatever had really happened between Lightning and Cleo in that office dinner. Sheriff, the security officer, and the mayor. She had to know. Her heart ached thinking that Lightning might have actually slept with her again. Cheating again. Sally had enough of that with men, with Lightning. She was going to go crazy without the truth. Not to mention how Lightning was keeping secrets, too many secrets now. Sally just knew Sheriff would give her the keys. Sheriff would be the easiest and quickest way to get to the tapes.

"I can't do that." Sheriff answered. Sally's expression changed. "What?.. Why not?" she asked. "Those cameras recorded Cleo and her dirty schemes and... And Lightning might be being black mailed on that tape!" she shouted. Sheriff sighed explaining the laws "I can't even take those tapes without an actual crime being reported. They are the mayor's property. Without cause I"-"Don't tell me the law!.. I know how it works.." Sally growled and kind of pouted. "Do you have actual proof?" "No." "Than I can't give you access. You know that and I'm sorry." Sheriff apologized. Sally shook her head. She wasn't a lawyer so any crime work she did would be illegal.

"Come on Sheriff.. Please.." She begged. Sheriff's brows lowered and he scolded "No! This town has suffered enough lately! Between all the crime going up, Gage, drugs, all these crazy things Cleo is always up to!? The rise in amount of.. Working.. Women.. We can't fight crime illegally. We need justice." Sally knew he was right. Which gave her an idea. "I can't be mayor for a few years but.. What if I took my place back as the town's lawyer?" she asked. Sheriff shrugged "You quit for your kids." "I quit to spend time with the husband who cheated on me and to raise my children in a better place. You said it yourself.. Sheriff, this town is going to ruin if Cleo continues as mayor.. As the town's lawyer I will be able to monitor that woman. I can deny her schemes as best interest of the town and hire a counsil."

Sheriff sighed. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. "But it wouldn't happen unless Cleo approved it." he reminded. Sally thought about that. Cleo would never approve Sally becoming the town's legal attorney again. "Unless the council out voted her to it." Sally exclaimed. Though true, Sheriff reminded "The town doesn't have a counsil though." "Not yet. But your the sheriff. Get a counsil made up. Then I can get my position back." she was losing it. Sally knew she was. Cleo was turning her into a crazy person. "It's time someone puts a leash on this bitch." Sally muttered before leaving. And though this plan would be good for the future of Radiator Springs, Sally still needed to get the security key for those tapes...

The officer placed a photo of Cleo down in front of Chick. Chick raised a brow and asked "What's this?" "Were you or were you not engaged to this woman?" the man asked. Chick sighed admitting "I was. But that was before I found out she was a psycho." "Why would you call her that?" "Cause she is." Chick answered. The officer sat down and explained the situation "We know Cleo's phone was what cut communication between Storm and his coach. Cleo will be questioned again. The question is? What will she have to say about you?"

Chick's eyes widened. "Hey! I had nothing to do with her weird plans!" he defended. The officer snickered asking "Really? Because Storm said you handed him his helmet. In order for her phone to have the capability it did, the helmet would have been tampered with." Chick realized the trouble he was in. "Listen, I don't know what old Stormy boy told you? But he left it in his trailer. I was helping him out." Chick explained. The officer didn't quite believe him. "Helping Storm? Or Miss De Frank?" he asked. Chick swallowed hard. "I want my lawyer!" Chick yelled! The officer sighed and stood up. "Fine. Until then.."

He stepped out and locked the door. Until Chick's lawyer arrived, there was nothing more they could discuss. The officer stood next to his partner. "Think this one will talk?" The man nodded. "We cut him the right deal.. This one knows a lot. Let's get his lawyer here. This one will tell us the peice we've been missing."...

Jackson was walking back to his car when he got a call from Cleo. She wanted to speak with him. He sighed. He vaguely knew she did something to or with Lightning that got deleted from a phone. Working for Sally to get into Cleo's trust box and working for Cleo to keep Lightning busy was tiring and at times confusing. Cleo needed him at her office. He had to go.

Jackson barely made it into the building when Cleo approached him. "Jackson! My favorite person!" she greeted. Jackson wasn't so sure about that. "What did you want to speak about?" he asked. Cleo motioned for him to follow and up to her office alone they went. Cleo locked the door behind them and began "You're not doing a good enough job of keeping Lightning busy." Jackson's brows lowered and he defended himself "I am doing the best I can. He's already training me to the point I'm exhausted!" "Than how did he _and _Cal have time to bother me about stupid contracts this morning!?" she was angry. Jackson shrugged replying "I don't know?"

Cleo screamed back "Well it is YOUR job to keep him busy! If you can't do that than you are worthless to me" Worthless to her. Jackson stared at her and those words settled in. "Did you have something to do with the accident?.." he asked. Cleo felt her heart sink. "What?" Jackson glared and stepped closer as he asked again. This time more firmly "Did _you _have something to do with the accident?" He was up in her face, against her body. Cleo's brows lowered. "Are you threatening me?" she asked. Jackson cocked his head slightly. Trying to figure out what this woman wanted from him. "Depends.. Should I be?" he asked.

"Did you try to frame me? Do you want me taken out? Is that it?" he asked further. Cleo's eyes widened. "What? No! Don't be ridiculous Jackson. I need you. I need you to keep Lightning even more busy now. Can you do that?" Her hand grazed his chest. Jackson slightly smiled and snickered before grabbing her hand and reminding "I like men more than old ladies." Cleo glared then slapped Jackson across the face! That burned. "Just keep McQueen busy." she ordered. "You'll do what I say if you want what I promised you." "Or you'll take me out? Right?" he snarled.

Cleo glared and growled "Go do what I told you!" Jackson rubbed his cheek. It didn't really hurt. But it had him thinking. Maybe Cleo did want to take him out. Maybe she was the cause of the accident and not him after all. As Jackson left, Cleo realized.. She didn't have any allies any longer. And she was going to need a few to keep her position...

Lightning walked out and locked up his home. He sighed. He was going to Cleo's office. He had no idea what to expect except probably more sex. As long as it kept Sally out of danger, he'd do anything he had to. As he opened the door to his car he heard a vehicle pull up his drive. He turned and sighed. Sally. She got out and walked up greeting "Hey.." He stared. "You know?.. We should talk about some things.. We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other Lightning." He frowned. He knew she was right but he couldn't let her know his dark secrets and what happened.

"I have to go.. Please move your car." he asked. Sally shook her head. "Not until you tell me what is going on." Lightning sighed again. Sally was so.. Gosh! So stubborn! "You have to stop." he snapped. "Stop trying to dig and find answers to questions you don't need to know!" he yelled. Sally became a little angry and snapped back "But I want to know! I want to help! Tell me what happened between you and Cleo.. Tell me and.. And I'll forgive you!" She tried to assure him. Lightning breathed a bit heavier as he became more and more frustrated. "Stop! You have no idea what you are talking about!" "Because you won't talk to me!" she yelled. Lightning growled loudly, "Dammit Sally!.."

Lightning slammed his car door shut. "Why couldn't you stay away! It isn't safe here! Not for you or the kids!.. Cleo"-"Cleo what!? Tell me. Tell me Lightning. What is the absolute worst she can do?" Lightning stared at Sally. Part of him thought of telling her how it is, how it was. But he shook his head without answering. Sally glared and quietly in a way, threatened "I'm going to find out.. One way or another Lightning.. So save us both the trouble and talk to me." Lightning swallowed hard. It was painful. He could hear and feel his heartbeat in his head pulsing.

He looked at her with these painful eyes. Something was wrong. "I'm asking you.. To let this go... Let _me _go.." he softly whined. Sally's eyes widened. Was he serious? "So whatever Cleo has done..Is so bad.. That everything we worked to get back is now trash?" she asked. Lightning stared atthe ground. What was he suppose to do? Confess? "I have another meeting with the mayor.. I really can't be late.." Lightning exclaimed. Sally glared. Oh she was angry. "Lightning.. Don't do this." She begged softly. Lightning looked at her and his brows lowered. "I love you. It's because I love you that I refuse to let anything happen to you. Get in your car and leave." He ordered. "You can't tell me to leave." Sally snapped.

Lightning stepped up in her face. Pinning her between him and the car. "Leave." He ordered firmly. Sally stared into his eyes. It wasn't like him. He wasn't himself right now. Her eyes teared up as her face crinkled up as if she were about to just burst into tears. "Fine.." She whimpered. She shoved him back a step or two before stomping to her car and leaving. Lightning watched her go. He was furious. Once she was out of sight, Lightning his the top of his car hard! Not really hurting the car but it hurt his wrist a bit. He was so angry. Cleo was going to pay some how. Even if he had to do things the way she was, she was going to pay for this. For everything. But the time. Right now he had to meet with Cleo first...


	108. But she's winning

Lightning glanced at his watch one more time before opening Cleo's office door. She smiled sitting at her desk. "Lightning.. Come.. sit down." she suggested. The only seat left in the room was in front of her of the desk. He sighed and walked over. He sat down and wouldn't make eye contact at first. Cleo cocked her head as she thought for a moment.

"Did you think about this all day? Did it torture your mind thinking about what on earth I could possibly have in mind for you?" Cleo asked. Lightning looked to her. He was angry and she could see it. Cleo tapped the desk ordering "Phone. Now." Lightning sighed then took out his phone and placed it on the desk. Cleo smiled and turned it comepletly off. "I'll tell you what I _was _going to do.. You know, as your punishment." Lightning was giving this look to her. A look that read, _I'm going to kill you__ one of these days._ Cleo smiled in continuing "I was going to hire some slut to come in and play the roll as Sally. I was going to show you all the things that would be done to her. Even have her crying out _Stickers! Oh,Oh Stickers! Make it stop!_"

She was only fueling his rage right now. "But then I realized that I'd have to pay the woman _and _unlike Sally, she wouldn't be forced and would more than likely enjoy it. Well.. Actually. Maybe Sally would enjoy it." Lightning's fist clenched up. Cleo noticed. She stood up and leaned over her desk whispering "That little outburst you had earlier was unacceptable daddy.. Don't ever touch me again without my permission." Oh Lightning was only being more provoked. But he held back silently. Cleo stood up straight continuing "If you ever touch me again like that, I won't just make you watch.. I'll have you join.." Lightning stared down at the ground. If he continued staring at this woman he was going to do something he shouldn't. Cleo suddenly began laughing. Lightning was lost. What the heck?

Cleo calmed and explained "Who am I kidding! A threat means nothing if you don't follow through with it!" she laughed. Lightning became worried for Sally and shouted "No!.. I'm here.. I'm here so.. P-punish me.." he said. Cleo stared at him. "Alright." she answered. Cleo opened a drawer and pulled out a pocket knife and pressed a button, opening the blade. Lightning's eyes widened. What was she going to do? Cleo then cut her finger slightly. Bleeding a little. "I have nothing to lose now.. Remember?" She then stabbed the knife into the desk which made Lightning flinch in his seat a bit. Cleo stared at it for a moment. "I feel no pain because I have nothing now.." She then put her finger in front of Lightning and ordered "Lick it off. Better yet.. Suck it off." Lightning stared at her blood smeared finger.

"I'm not doing that." He growled. Cleo glared explaining the situation. "You have no choice. Suck it off or I'll be having Sally suck something else." Lightning glared at this woman. This was disgusting. "You can't scare me with your threats.. You wouldn't do that. You can't touch Sally. You are full of shit and threats." He snarled and pushed her hand away. Cleo sighed and licked her finger clean. So gross. Then stood up and began to walk around toward him. "You have no idea the things I'd do now.." She stood next to him. Lightning just sat there silently. "Because of you, I've lost my wealth.. my home... my kids.. I have absolutely nothing.." "As much as I'd love to take all the credit, you lost all those things by your own stupid actions Cleo." Lightning rudely corrected.

**_THUD_**

Lightning and Cleo both turned and stared toward her door. Cleo grabbed her knife. "Whose there?..." She asked so nicely it was creepy. Slowly Cleo walked over and opened the door. She stared down the hall. Nothing. She looked over at the assistant's desk. Nothing. "Hmmm." she hummed then grabbed out her phone and called. "Hey... Yea... You'll get your money. Just get over here and do what I am paying you to do... Good." then she went back inside to Lightning, not shutting the door completely.

Under the desk, Sally held her breath as Cleo checked down the hall. Sally snuck in here to catch Lightning and mostly Cleo in whatever was going on. Now she felt the adrenaline pumping as she come to realize how bad Cleo just might be. But then she noticed.. The security room key!..

Cleo had enough of her own toying with him and got straight to the point. "You were suppose to get rid of Rodney. You failed. This time, don't fail me. This next person should be so much easier to get rid of anyway." Lightning was confused a little. "You want me to do your dirty work?" he asked. Cleo smiled explaining "Consider this redemption.. Destroy Jackson Storm. He isn't trustworthy." "And I am!?" Lightning yelled, pushing himself to a standing position. His hands on the desk.

Cleo giggled a little answering "Not really.. But you won't risk _her_.. You have something to lose. Ha! I knew that game the two of you were playing was a lie. Pretending to hate each other in order to protect each other.. How sweet." Cleo joked. Lightning was just so angry. He couldn't _destroy _Jackson. "And I suppose by destroy, you mean"-"Destroy his confidence. He was easier to control when he felt the weight of the world." Cleo admitted. "Jackson is a bit of a drama queen." Then raised a brow "Did you?.. Did you think I meant _kill him_?.. Ha! Well I won't be having you do that. I am not that cruel.." "How would I even do that?" he asked. Cleo raised a brow asking "What? Get rid of Jackson's confidence?"

She turned her back toward him continuing "I think we both know he's extremely weak and emotionally unstable right now. _Use that._" Cleo said in a growl. Lightning's brows raised. Cleo was evil. He hated her. Needed to get rid of her. But it seemed he was only digging himself a hole deeper and deeper. "I can't do it.." Lightning mumbled. "I think you'll be able to and will change your mind..There's still your punishment after all." She then sharply turned and **_BAM_** stabbed the knife into the desk between his right hand's thumb and index finger. Lightning, who looked just terrified looked straight into Cleo's eyes. Cleo, smiled with a sparkle in those eyes and giggled a little before saying "Oops... I missed."

Lightning was furious. He reached for his phone but Cleo snatched it up first. The two stared at each other. "No, no, no.. There's still that punishment." Lightning stared at her. Unsure and a little nervous thinking of what it could be then suddnely he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lightning looked over and two men were standing there. He recognized them after staring a moment. "Wait a moment.. You're-OOMPH!" Lightning fell to the ground as the guy punched him in the side of the face! He looked up at them. They were some of the guys that beat him up before, that night at the academy.

Sally heard the loud fall and crawled closer, peeking through the cracked door...

Lightning stood up and immediately one guy held his arms behind his back. "So you wanna beat me up? _That's_ your plan!?" Lightning shouted! Cleo stared a moment. She didn't say anything, but she did a simple nod to the other guy and he reached in his pocket pulling out some brass knuckles. Lightning sighed and stared at them. He knew what was coming now for sure. "I won't just stand here and let these two beat the hell out of me.." He warned. Cleo glared "It wouldn't be as fun if you did.." She replied. Then the man punched Lightning in the face. The only thing holding him up was the guy holding his arms. Lightning breathed heavily. He was angry and that really hurt!.. The man reared back to hit him again but Lightning used his feet and kicked the guy back!

Cleo rolled her eyes and sat down. "Stop messing around and kick his ass." she scolded. "To teach the dog to obey, you gotta beat obedience into him." Cleo snarled. The man hit Lightning in the stomach but Lightning pushed back, smashing the guy holding him into the wall and was free. "Oh good grief.. Hold him!" Cleo ordered. The two men grabbed him then Cleo marched over. Sally's eyes widened! Where was the knife!? Was Cleo going to stab him!? Cleo reared back and Sally turned away and heard the punch and Lightning screamed this horrible short scream that almost sounded like drowning then a fall! Did she seriously stab him!? Lightning was almost in tears and on his knees. His hands between his legs as he screamed up at Cleo "BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!!.." spit even flew from his mouth as he spoke. Cleo smiled and began to reply "Relax.. The pain won't last that long.." Sally scrambled to get her phone and call for help!

In doing so, she dropped it on the ground with a loud thud. Cleo and the two men looked that direction. Sally gasped and grabbed her mouth. She was scared. Not only scared but why on earth did Lightning come here!? "Someome else is here.. Lightning isn't going to be walking anytime soon. You two go." Sally heard Cleo's ordered and grabbed her phone and began to run! "You ain't paying us to chase!" one said. Cleo glared snapping "Go or I won't pay you at all!" The two men pushed the door open and caught a glimpse of Sally taking the stairs and began to chase after her!

Sally ran down the stairs, which weren't many at all. She ran through the halls and the men ran down the stairs and into the hall. She ran out the doors and headed toward her car with the two men on her tail Cleo peeked out the window and snickered. Lightning was still on the ground and groaning in pure pain. "Well, well.. Turns out our little unwanted guest was Sally." Cleo exclaimed. Lightning looked up at Cleo. Now he was scared. He was scared Cleo would hurt Sally! "Please.. Don't.." He begged as he breathed heavy in pain. Cleo looked at him. "Please don't what?" she asked. Lightning growled and hit the floor. He was panicking "Tell me whatever you want me to do! I will do anything if you just let her go! I beg you!.. I'll.. I'll ruin Jackson for you!" he yelled!

Cleo sighed and watched as Sally got into her car. By the time the two men got to her she had sped off. "Awe... Well.. She left you behind.. Now what does that say about her love for you?" Cleo asked. Lightning was panting. The pain was going away but he was braking. Begging like that instead of fighting. He frowned and stared down. Cleo was very satisfied with this. Turns out Sally sped the process up. The two men ran back into the room admitting "She got away.." Cleo sighed but shrugged "It's fine." she replied. The two men stared at eachother as one asked "Aren't you worried she'll go to the police!?" Cleo seemed way too calm about this.

"I am." she answered. "But Lightning won't let that happen." Lightning stared up at Cleo. She had a sly smile on her face. "Stand up.." Cleo ordered firmly. Lightning slowly and a little painfully stood up but wasn't making eye contact. Cleo was so happy about this. "Good job.. Now go and stop Sally. Convince her that what she saw here.. Never happened." Lightning frowned but asked "How would I do that?" Cleo glared and looked at one the guys. He reared back and punched Lightning in the side of the face! Lightning fell to the ground with a thud! "You know her best.. You figure it out." Lightning looked up and so furious. He wouldn't do it. Cleo needed to go to jail! "Or else these two will oay Sally a visit tonight.." She threatened. Lightning looked at the the two men. Yeah, they'd be more than happy to do that. He had to stop Sally.

"How will he catch her in time to even stop her!?" one guy asked. Cleo and Lightning stared at each other as she answered "He's a professional race car driver. He can catch her.. Escort Mr. McQueen out to his car please." The two men grabbed Lightning up by his shirt and tossed him outside roughly onto the pavement. "Better hurry!" One snapped before they shut the doors of the building. Lightning staggered up and got into the car. He wanted to let Sally go to Sheriff. Tell everything Cleo did but.. If Sheriff couldn't find those two guys or their friends before he could.. Lightning couldn't protect Sally from that many men at once! The quickest way to protect her right now was to stop her.

**I hope that you guys still review chapters as you want to and say what youd like. i.am.sorry. if the story triggers anyone. it is a fanfic, and their are much worse stories honestly. thanks every one for continuing to read and review! i look forward to reading them! Lets have fun, be negative about the story if thats how you feel. Ofcorse we a hate Cleo! She's evil.**


	109. putting the puzzle together

Sally sped as fast as she could while being able to control the car! Suddenly there were headlights behind her. The car passed her so fast that she couldn't even recognize that it was Lightning.

Sally pulled up to the police station and that's when she saw Lightning leaning on his camaro. She squealed her car to a stop and didn't even turn it off as she got out yelling "What the hell was that!? What happened to you!? You.. you?.." She approached and noticed no blood. "Oh thank god!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I thought she stabbed you!" Lightning held Sally in his embrace tightly. This hug never felt so good! "I'm so sorry I ran!.. I.. I knew I just"-"Don't worry about it. You had to run and I would have told you to." But then Sally pulled away and grabbed his hand "Come on! we gotta tell Sheriff! This woman is going to jail!" But when she pulled to lead him she was yanked back!?

Sally turned and looked at Lightning confused. "What are you doing? Come on! Let's go!" She shouted. Lightning felt sick but firmly said "No." Sally's jaw dropped. "No?.. what, what do you mean no!?" she was furious and scared. "I mean that we can't.. I can't let you.." He answered. Sally shook her head and reminded "But I saw her threaten you! I saw her use black mail! I saw her hurt you! She has to pay!" "And she will.. Just.. Not yet.. I can't risk you.." he explained. Sally was furious. Lightning could tell by her expression. "No! I have to tell Sheriff! He will arrest her! Then she won't hurt you and won't be able touch me! Okay!?" she explained. Lightning shook his head. Part of him wanted to let Sally go and tell what happened, what was happening. "I can't let you.." "Well I'm going to anyway!" Sally snapped and again tried to go but Lightning had a grip of her hand and wouldnt let her.

"Let me go!" Sally shouted. Lightning sighed. "Sheriff won't believe you.." Sally knew that was a lie. "Yes he will." she corrected. Lightning shook his head. "No.. He won't because I'll tell him it never happened.." Sally was shocked! "What?.. Why would you do that!? Look at your face! Anyone can see you have _clearly _gotten beat up!?" "I'll tell him I got into a fight at the bar." Lightning threatened. Sally was just shocked. "What?.. Why would you do that? Why would you defend her!?" she asked.

"I'm not defending her, I'm defending you.." he corrected. Sally shook her head and only yelled back "How does that make sense to you! Is that some lie you keep telling yourself!? That you're protecting me?." She was starting to cry. Lightning sighed admitting "Sally.. It's .. It's more complicated than just that.. But you need to trust me.. I need you to stay out of it." "What!?" Sally yelled. "It's like you want her to win?! To take the town and to control you!? To?.. threaten me? What about the kids?..." Lightning shook his head and held her hand. Thinking to himself. Sally pulled away though and reached in her pocket, "Well it doesn't matter." Revealing a key. "Because I have this. And I'll find out what she really has on you... Or if you made some kind of deal with her.. I'm going to take her down and unlike you, I won't let her win and continue to torement our family." Sally snarled.

Lightning sighed. Sally wasn't going to stop. "Is that what you think I'm doing?.. Letting her torment our family?!" Lightning shouted. "Yes! Because you won't just take this to the law!" "The law is useless!" he snapped back! Sally shookher he as d and trued reminding him, "It's not! Laws are there to keep us safe! To keep that stuff I just witnessed out of peoples lives! I can protect this family too, a lot better than _YOU_ I'm starting to think!" "Would you just stop! You're not an attorney anymore! You're a hotel manager!" Sally was furious. And she wasn't going to stop and maybe she was right.

Lightning stared at her, at her staring or rather glaring at him. She was right. It was time they stopped this, _he _stopped this and they work together. "Why don't we go to your place.. And talk?..Really talk.." Lightning suggested. Sally was surprised. She didn't completely believe him. She crossed her arms snapping "Why? So you can just lie to me again?" She was angry. Lightning frowned. He didn't want her to know everything. But he didn't want to lose her like this. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know.." he assured. Sally still didn't quite believe him. "I'll explain everything.. I swear.." He added.

This is what she had been asking him to do. She wiped her eyes but part of her still didn't believe him. So she had to ask "Will you really tell me everything?.. Tell me all that has happened?.. Everything you are hiding from me?" She choked up on her heartbreak. Lightning stared at her. She was hurt by his actions lately. But.. She deserved to know. He nodded slowly silently. Sally wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight! "Please don't shut me out ever again!.." she cried. Lightning brushed her hair through his fingers. Caressing her. "I understand you not wanting to lose me more than you think.. Because I can't.. I can't lose you either Lightning.." She sniffled. Lightning held her close. He had a plan. Just wasn't a very good one...

Sally unlocked the door and followed by Lightning they went inside. It was quiet in the home. Lightning glanced up the stairs asking "Kids asleep or?.. Are they at my mom's or somethin?" Sally cleared her throat before answering "Well maybe asleep. I asked your mom to come over to watch them." Lightning became more concerned. "Wait? You got my mom in on this mess too?" he asked. Sally shook her head explaining "No. I told her I had.. Some things I had to take care of.." Lightning glared at Sally but before he could say anything else Minty walked in holding a coffee mug of warm tea. "Oh. Monty.. I wasn't.." She paused as she caught a glimpse of his face. Minty set the mug down on the entrance table and immediately stepped closer.

"Oh Monty... What happened to you?.." she asked as she began inspecting his face. "Who?.. What?.." She was seriously worried. Especially after Sally had told her about the neck bruise from before. Lightning swatted his mother's hands away snapping "I'm fine and it's nothing.. Please don't do this.." Minty's brows lowered. "Monty McQueen! I am your mother!.. Now, go sit down and I'm gonna go grab a few things to make sure you clean all that up properly." And she scurried off. Lightning sighed. Sally placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "She just cares a lot about you.." She exclaimed. Lightning snickered. Yes, but his mom could be a bit over bearing sometimes...

They sat in Sally's house. Kids in bed thanks to the help of Minty who watched them. Lightning and Sally sat in front of the fireplace downstairs, sipping coffee. Awkwardly quiet at the moment. Sally ribbed her elbows. Lightning noticed and grabbed the blanket that was over the arm and wrapped it around her. "Lightning.. I"-"Alright!." Minty interrupted. "The kids are good and.." she looked at Lightning's face. Satisfied. "Your face looks as good as it's gonna get for now." Lightning glared at her. Minty sighed. "Think I'll head out." Sally smiled and replied "Thanks Minty.. You are an amazing help to us.." "Don't I know it. You two behave yourselves.. Don't let him keep gettin into these fights." She scolded Sally.

Sally snickered answering "I'll try not to. Hey, it's already so late. Why don't you just take the guest room for the night Minty?" Minty shrugged asking "You sure?" "Ofcorse. You're family. Always and anytime." Sally assured. Oh how Lightning loved seeing that in Sally. Her caring and generosity. She was an incredible woman. Minty thanked Sally then walked over and kissed Lightning's forehead. He glared muttering "Mom.." in a quiet growl. Sally thought it was adorable. Minty smiled at the two of them before heading off to bed. The two sat there a moment. "So?.." Sally started. "You wanna?.. Tell me what'sbeen going on?" she asked. Lightning stared at her. Sitting next to her and he just.. He hated the things he had done and things he had let happen to him.

Sally sighed. "You said you'd tell me Lightning.." and he did. He frowned a bit but then Sally took his hand. "Talk to me." She said yet again. Lightning nodded and began admitting "Well.. I may.. Have done some things that I'm not really proud of. And before you ask, yes.. I mean illegal. Mostly just breaking into Cleo's office and.. Home or sabotaging a few things for her. I had to pick off her allies one by one. At the time I didn't know Jackson was even working with her which.. I don't know how trustworthy he is much anymore by the way.." Sally was concerned but she kind of figured Lightning did a few things like that. Lightning swallowed, continuing "I needed you gone to keep me from.. Realizing how risky and horrible and.. I knew you'd stop me. I framed that cop, Gage and got him kicked out. I.. I wanted to kill someone.. And I'm pretty sure if not for you, he would have killed me." he tried making it seem like a joke.

Sally's brows lowered. "Is that from the uh.. Marks?.. you had around your neck.?" she asked a little nervously. Lightning nodded. Sally thought a moment then realized and asked "Wait, you said _he_. It wasn't Cleo who tried to kill you?" she was definitely nervous about all this. Lightning took a deep breath before answering that one. "Not Cleo.. it was Francesco.." She gasped a little. "I found my security footage of the day Cruz fell from the bleachers and turns out Francesco _was_ the reason she fell.. He tried to kill her and I became so angry and add that on top of the fact he took you from me. " Sally glared. Francesco didn't take her from him, Lightning chose Cruz. Sally moved on. But.. Now wasn't the time to bring that up or correct him. "So?.. What about tonight? What is?.. Going on between you and Cleo?" Sally asked cautiously. Lightning turned away. Quickly, ge began thinking out different scenarios here.

1) He tells her the truth, all of it. But she sees and treats him differently in a way that damages his ego further thus possibly damaging the little bit of a relationship they have again.

2) Lightning tells the truth and Sally continues to want to take Cleo down and maybe even is just as angry as him.

3) Lightning just doesn't tell her entirely everything and she continues on being upset but she will probably still want the law involved.

4) He lies. Makes up some excuse and lies to her, maybe she'd back off?

But what would he say? "Lightning?.." sally muttered quietly. He was worrying her taking so long to answer. Lightning put on a smile for her as he turned toward her and answered. "Cleo is threatening to hurt you. Tonight, the only reason I stopped you from going to the law was because she would have sent these guys out to harm you. The ones chasing you.. I couldn't fight all them off. They would hace gotten to you." "I can protect myself. I have a taser and"-"She was going to have you raped." Lightning interrupted. Sally just stared silent. Lightning sighed continuing "It's time I quit beating around the bush. You need to know the dangers here. Cleo has threatened you multiple times Sally. A taser is cute but it won't stop whatever Cleo wants."

Lightning stood up, pulling away. "And I KNOW she is capable of that. Tonight wasn't the first time I was beaten on her command. She was behind so many things that happened to Cal and I and Megan to. I broke into her house, her office. I.. I would have killed Francesco if he hadn't have gotten the upper hand. I believe I would. I tried.. I tried to kill Cleo. I wanted to. But I didn't. I should have." Sally couldn't believe some of the things she was hearing. "She even threatened me that. I'd regret ot of I raced and." He stopped. He paused. Sally stood up mumbling "Lightning?.. What are?.. What do you mean?" Lightning just figured it out. "The accident was because of me?..." He asked himself more or less.

"What?" Sally asked. Lightning was thinking to himself. "But that?. Doesn't make sense?.." He muttered. He waa starting to seem a little crazy honestly.

Sally grabbed his face, looking deep into his eyes. "Lightning..." she choked. "I love you.. But this all HAS to stop.. For us.. For the sake of our children.." But Lightning was in his own world. "Jackson crashed... Not me?.. Why would Jackson crash?.." He whispered. Sally swallowed hard. It was like Lightning was loosing his mind. "Stickers.. Stickers listen to me.." She tried to get through to him. Lightning turned away muttering more words "She asked me to ruin his confidence because he's?.."

_..."And I suppose by destroy, you mean"-"Destroy his confidence. He was easier to control when he felt the weight of the world." Cleo admitted. ..._

"He's uncontrollable..." He muttered. Sally had tears in her eyes. "Lightning stop this.. Please!" She begged. "You don't see it but I do! Cleo is taking you from me.. You have to stop.. Now." Lightning looked back to Sally. "Jackson plays a bigger part than I bet he realizes.. He's her fall out." Lightning explained. Almost with excitement. Sally shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Lightning took her face this time and smiled warmly. "I love you.. But I have to go back." "What!?" "I need you to stay here with my mom and the kids." Sally shook her head in disbelief. Lightning began out the door and Sally was right behind him.

"Stop! Lightning STOP! You can't tell me all those things and then leave!?" Lightning opened the passenger door and the glove box. Sally's eyes widened! A gun!? "A gun!? Sense when did you get a gun!?" She snapped. Lightning handed it to Sally asking "You remember how to use this?" Sally stared at it in her hands. But she knew how. "You're scaring me." She admitted. Lightning nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear explaining softly "I know.. It's okay.. I just.. Cleo is about to find out I have her fate in my hands now." Sally was speachless and confused. Lightning kissed her and said goodbye leaving.


	110. A little bit crazy

Lightning walked in wher Jackson was. He watched Jackson for a moment. He was staring at some book pretty intensely. Lightning stepped closer asking "What you up to?" Jackson sighed and slammed the book shut answering "Nothing." Kind of rudely. He was trying to read it. But it was frustrating. "How will I ever be able to drive if I can't see words in a book!?" he yelled. Lightning sat down next to the young man. He didn't know. "You are getting there.. Look, a few weeks ago you were completely blind!.. Now you're driving what? Forty five easy?" Jackson snickered. "That's legal in some states." Lightning tired making the kid feel better. But Jackson glared. He wasn't buying it.

Lightning knew what Cleo _wanted_him to do with Jackson, but now he also realized that Cleo _needed _Jackson close to her. He could give Jackson that push toward her and let Cleo possibly take Jackson down and keeping Sally securely safe. OR tell, warn Jackson and maybe gain the young former racers trust furthur and not let someome go down for Cleo's games. "Jackson, has Cleo talked to you about much recently?" Lightning asked. Jackson stared at the book muttering "Not really.." The way he said it and the way he didn't even look at Lightning when he answered told Lightning that Jackson didn't trust him do much still. Lightning sighed. "Well she did this to me." Pointing to his face. Jackson glanced but shrugged "What's it to me?" he asked rudely.

Lightning glared a bit explaining "She wants me to ruin you. Break down your confidence and destroy it.. But I won't do that. Because of this, I need you to.. _Pretend _you are more broken around her. She wants to control you and"-"No one controls me." Jackson growled. Lightning sighed continuing "I know... _Believe me..._ But she needs to think she is." Jackson stared at the book. Stupid book, stupod words... "Why?" the young man asked. "Because I need her to think she's controlling me. And it was my job to make it easier for her to control you." "That doesn't make all that much sense..Besides, I have Cleo thinking I'm on her side already for you guys." Jackson admitted. Lightning was already frustrated with all this. He knew it didn't make to much sense to much anyone else besides him.

"Yes.. But.. Look, just.. Act more pitiful and less you. Don't be smart with her. Seem depressed. Please. I need you to come to me with everything she tells you. Word for word." Lightning explained. Jackson nodded. "You'll do that? I can count on you?" Lightning asked. Jackson remained silent but nodded again. "Great! Thank you! So now, I need to go threaten her." Lightning said as he stood up to leave. Jackson immediately turned asking "Wait what? Threaten Cleo? Seriously?" Lightning nodded.

"That way when you come in and she seems to have a hold on you, it'll brush her ego, get her a little cocky. One thing I've learned over the years is that kind of attitude gets in your head. It'll distract her. Hey! You keep practicing. You are improving Jackson." He replied then he was gone quick. Jackson sighed and stared at the book. He sure didn't feel like he was getting much better. So Cleo wants to control him now huh? And Lightning wanted Jackson to hold up on the going in guns blazing style thing. Jackson needed to talk to Cleo himself. To decide whose side he was really on...

Colton, Ece, and Landon ran to the corner booth once they were inside the cafe. Sally had scolded to stop running but that didn't exactly stop them. Flo saw Sally and quickly rushed over to the table. "Sally! I have missed seeing you in the cafe as much! You avoidin me?" Flo asked. Sally snickered answering "Oh no. Never. But I've been.. Busy.." Sally wasn't going to exactly tell Flo what she and Lightning had been up to. Flo sat down continuing "Well it's good to see you, you gotta try the newest thing on the menu. Donuts." Flo recommended. "DONUTS!" Two of the kids shouted in excitement. Sally glared but with a smile toward Flo and sighed. "Donuts it is than." she exclaimed. Flo giggled a little. The kids were just too cute...

While waiting for breakfast, Flo stayed with Sally and the kids for a bit and decided to ask "So how is Lightnin?.. Haven't seen him much anymore either now that I think about it." Sally sighed answering "He's been busy you know?.. With the academy and Cleo making him run in circles.." Flo raised a brow asking "Is he dating Cleo again?" Sally's eyes widened. "No! SORRY.. No..Cleo just keeps causing problems for.. Him." Flo nodded adding "Cleo causes problems for everyone here lately." "Has she.. Um.. Harmed your business?" Sally asked. Flo raised a brow and snickered a bit before answering "What? No. She just is a little bit of a trouble maker. That's all. You know that more than anyone." "You have no idea.." Sally muttered.

Then the newest cook of the cafe walked over and placed a plate of freshly made donuts on the table along with a hot coffee and three milks. "Here you go mama." he said. Sally looked up and she just stared as the man placed down the items. "No worries, Flo said there were children so I made sure to let them cool a bit before bringing them out." The man had a bit of an accent enough to tell he wasn't from Arizona. He smiled and asked "Would there be anything else?" Sally blinked a few times and stared at the food and shook her head answering "Uh. No, no, thank you." The young man nodded adding "Enjoy." Then began walking back behind the counters. Sally looked at Flo who almoat seemed proud.

"Wow.." Sally exclaimed. Flo snickered replying "Mmmhmmm." "I mean... That hair?..His eyes.." "Yup." Flo agreed. "And his arms.. His shoulders!?" Sally added. Flo Smiled and nodded agreeing "Oh honey I know. And that's not the best parts." She winked and looked back toward the young man. Sally glanced to and they both watched him walk away. Watched him.. Walk.. away.. "Wow.. Is that even real?" Sally asked. Flo laughed answering "Hes from Hawaii. And he travels around from place to place. Never stays one place too long he says. And he cooks like a god!" Sally snickered and shook her head. Flo then had the idea and asked "He's single. Want me to set you up?" Sally's eyes widened. "What? No!?" she laughed.

"Besides I don't like younger?.. Boys. I am way too old for that sort of thing." Flo rolled her eyes snarling "If Lightning can try younger, so can you." Sally shook her head which made Flo suspicious. "Hold on.. Are you and Lightning?.. Back together?" Sally's eyes widened once again. "Are you two?.. Sleeping together?" Flo added. Sally turned a bit pale as she answered "No. No, why?.." "Because you just turned down a Hawaiian sweet roll!?" Sally stared, not amused by that. That was horrible. "His name is Ezekiel. Calls himself Eze. _(Ezzie)_ Weird, but who cares when mama can stare at that all day!" Both women glanced over at Ezekiel taking orders and going back to cook.

Sally snickered and shook her head with a bit if a smile. "I mean if that's your thing?.. Do it. You had the american pie, the Italian meat head and now?.. You could have this?" Flo pushed. Sally sighed and glared replying "No. Thanks but no. Lightning.. Lightning and I were getting back together but lately"-"WAIT! You two were!? Or are? And I am JUST NOW finding out!?" Flo interrupted. A few stared but no one understood what was going on. Sally cleared her throat explaining "It was suppose to be a secret.. It is still.. We were trying to work things out, it seemed to have and we were doing great but.. Then Cleo stepped in again and"-"Cleo? Lightning isn't falling for her again is he?" Flo interrupted again.

Sally sighed continuing "No. But Cleo has never liked me. The very idea of me being happy just pisses her off I think.." Flo nodded asking "So what's wrong? With Lightning this time?" Sally hesitated thinking. So much lately. So many things made him crazy lately. "He's changed. He changed and was a good person and we could have worked, we will work. Just.. He is really stressed right now and.. Not himself." she admitted. Flo frowned a little but was happy to hear that the former couple was getting back together. "It'll be fine.. I'm sure of it.. Just.. Lightning and I have to get over this new obstacle.. That's all." Sally assured. She was more of just assuring herself but it helped...

**Sorry got a little stuck recently. anyways. heres a little chapter to start today off and I hopefully get another one up before bed**


	111. paging doctor Buster

Jackson took a cab back to the motel he was staying in. It was starting to rain outside. Making today all damp and aweful feeling out. He noticed next to his place was Cleo's car. He sighed, but thanked the driver and began walking up to his door and went inside without having to unlock the door. He tossed his keys down with a sigh asking "Alright.. How did you get into my room?" Cleo smiled from the couch answering "Quite easily actually." Jackson walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink. Cleo raised a brow and asked "Sure you should have a drink at this hour? It's barely mid day." she pointed out.

Jackson glared and slammed the fridge. "You know," he started, popping open the bottle. "I could just take out my hearing aid and not listen to a word you say?" he asked. Cleo snickered replying "You could.. But then you wouldn't hear the good news I have for you." Jackson chugged his drink to the point he choked up a bit then set it on the counter. He grabbed a few different pill bottles and started getting a few out from different bottles. "Shouldn't drink and do drugs.." Cleo snarled softly. Jackson glanced at her but ignored her and took his medications. "Doctors orders." he growled. Cleo stared at him a moment. Letting him breathe a moment.

"So what good news you have?" he asked rudely. Cleo cocked her head a bit asking "Aren't you going to ask how I am? I'm sure you've seen Lightning?" Jackson leaned on the counter and sighed answering "Yea, I did. You had the shit beat out of him. Why?" he asked. Cleo smiled. "For you." she answered. That confused Jackson. "What?" "For you my poor baby." She teased and stood up. "You remember when you so rudely _accused _me of your accident?" she asked. He didn't answer, but ofcorse Jackson knew when and what she was talking about. Cleo walked up as she continued "Well.. You were right.. It was NO accident.." Jackson's brows lowered. "You did this to me." he growled in a low whisper. "You did this to all of those racers!?" he shouted angrily!

Cleo stood in front of him. "WHY!?" Jackson yelled into her face! Cleo wiped spit off her cheek before answering "Well...If you would SHUT UP!" she snapped! "I will gladly explain the truth!" Jackson was gonna hit her. He was going to hit a woman! "Lightning did it." Jackson wasn't buying that. "Why do you think he pitted right before your accident? Why do you think he is helping you? He feels bad." Jackson wasn't buying it. "He cut communication with you and your crew cheif." "Not possible. Communication was cut through the helmet. Through some sort of signal." Jackson corrected. Cleo giggled. "Yeah?..Duh. Who do you think had access to that helmet before the weekend?" "My helmet was in my trailer." he answered. "No one could have gotten it out." "Except for a co sponsor that Lightning had access to." Cleo reminded. Jackson thought a moment. Cleo was making him second guess everything.

The trailor was at the school. Cal. Lightning had gotten Cal back and they were partners. "No..No, McQueen is helping me. He is helping me be able to drive again. He wouldn't have caused it. He wouldn't hurt those racers.. He had no reason." Jackson argued. Cleo shrugged explaining, twisting "Granted, I'm sure he didn't mean to cause all the carnage.. But you crashing? Maybe you're right and he didn't. Unless he was still angry abouta certain video getting out? A video that inevitably destroyed his marriage." Jackson stared. He kind of forgot he did that. He did do that and surely Lightning was pissed about it. Wow. Cleo was so happy as she was getting into Jackson's mind here. "Now.. Aren't you suppose to be keeping Lightning busy?" she asked.

Jackson stared but he was angry and snapped "You are not my boss.. And I don't believe any of that. McQueen warned me.. He said you want to control me." Cleo's eyes widened. "He says you want me in a weaker state of mind. Let me make this clear for you.. I am NO ONES. No one controls me. And unlike McQueen? I have absolutely NOTHING you can take from me. Nothing." he growled. Cleo stood her ground listening. Jackson was in her face and continued "So before you leave this building, you need to understand that if, and I mean IF.. You cross me, try to hurt me, push me? It will not end well for you. Because just like McQueen?.. You have A LOT to lose Miss De Frank." Cleo was furious with Jackson's dumb threat.

"I'm not afraid to die.. And I'm certainly not afraid of you and FUCK! If I have to go down for your shit!? You will go down with me if I have to drag you through hell. So do not.. Tell _me_.. What I am suppose to do." he growled into her face. Cleo shook her head and smiled slowly wider. It was a bit creepy and weird. Jackson wasn't expecting that. Then she began giggling. Her giggling turned into a laugh, but not just a laugh. No, a full on, barely breathing laugh! It was really weird. "Oh Jackson..!" she calmed down. "I really wish you hadn't have said that.." she exclaimed. Jackson wasn't sure what she meant by that as she walled toward the door. "Don't worry.." She walked away and opened the door. Two men. "They are only here to help me escort you.." She explained. Jackson wasn't going to fight them. "Where?" he asked firm. Cleo smiled and left. Not answering.

The two men walled up and grabbed each an arm od Jackson. "Hey! No touching! I can walk myself Kujo!" he snapped at one. The man punched Jackson in the face. Hard enough it dazed him and they walked him to the car, almost dragging. Jackson sat in the back, one guy on each side but began asking "Where are we going Cleo?" No answer. "Cleo! I won't play your game. I am not falling for your stupid shit! I'm not stupid like McQueen." Nothing. "Cleo! Are you even listening?" He asked. she turned saying "You do have something you are afraid to lose.. You'll see.." She stared. Jackson was confused. He had nothing. Cleo smiled and spoke to one the guys ordering "Keep him quiet won't you?" The man reared back, Jackson's eyes widened. "No! Wait!" **_THUD _**...

Lightning stormed into Cleo's office. Door slamming open! Cleo looked up from her desk. "Oh.. Hello." she greeted. Lightning was angry. "I figured it out. Now I understand why you need Jackson so much and won't throw him under the bus like you have the others." Lightning came and sat down. Cleo smiled replying "Good. I'm so very glad you figured it out. Took you long enough really." Lightning shookhis head and continued "What I don't understand is why you are doing all this? I get that you hate me but using so many people just for that is ridiculously not needed." "I beg to differ. I love power Lightning. I love power more than I hate you. Don't worry.. I have no use for you anymore. Sense you so obviously won't do anything I tell you." Lightning was a little afraid hearing that. "What do you want? What will it take for this to end for good?" he asked.

Cleo sighed answering "Nothing you can give me. Honestly I want you to lose everything you made me loose." "I made you lose nothing." Lightning corrected. Cleo snickered. "Not the way I see it. You took down each of my allies.. One by one. It took me a while but I found out it was you. So that's what I'm doing now. Starting with Jackson." Lightning snickered now with a smile. "That's where you will fail immediately. Jackson won't play your games." he replied. Cleo smiled back explaining "He will. He will because I'm going to give him what you could never give him. Now, it'll cost me just about everything I have left money wise.. But Jackson won't mind lending me more money shortly."

"Jackson won't when he finds out you caused his accident." Lightning added. Cleo nodded but explained that to "He will. He will because he knows I had _nothing _to do with that. He knows the people who had access to that trailer prior to the race. And it wasn't _me_." Lightning glared. "Besides.. Jackson is a little... Held up right now. Don't think he'll make it to his next.. Training." she was almost seductive in the way she said that. It was very suspicious. Lightning was mad and now a little concerned for Jackson as he asked "What have you done with Storm, Cleo?" Cleo bit her lower lip and tried to contain her smile. "It's not what I've done with him. But what I'm having done... Good luck finding him.." she teased.

Lightning was furious. But now he did need to find Jackson. What was Cleo going to do with or to him!? "You better not hurt him." "Or what?" Cleo asked. Lightning remained silent. "Exactly! Or nothing! Who else are your allies Daddy?.. Because they're next." She giggled. She was insane. Her insanity is what made her feared at this point. Sally. "I won't let you hurt Sally." He snarled fearlessly! Cleo snickered "I know. I know and I do admire that.. That protectiveness.. It's sexy.. But.. What about Bobby?" That grabbed his attention. "Or Cal?.. Um what's that old guy?.. Mater?.. Ramone?.. Um... Add Sally.. Can? Can you protect them all at once Daddy?" she asked. Lightning became a little scared really. No, he couldn't protect them all! "One by one, they will gave the same fate as my allies.." Cleo then leaned over the desk, closer to Lightning. "I suggest you find out who my next target is quickly.." she whispered.

Cleo sat back down continuing "Bobby is lookin pretty good right now.. But so is Cal and... his pretty little wife." Lightning's brows lowered. He didn't have any time to playm He quickly got up and headed out. "That's right Daddy! One by one!" Cleo shouted as Lightning left. He needed to check on each and every person now. And quite possibly.. Re think this idea...

Jackson woke up a bit dazed at first. He blinked a few times and realized he was laying down flat and looking up at a bright lit light ficture. A lamp? He tried to rub his head, his eyes but his wrists were restrained. He began to panic. Jackson looked down. His ankles and legs were restrained to! His wrists and elbows! "Oh fuck.. Oh fuck no!" he shouted and began trying to get free! He screamed! "Cleo!" he shouted! "Cleo let me go! You made your fuckin point! I won't play a part in your horror movie drama! Let me go and I'll keep McQueen busy!" Nothing but the echo of his voice. Jackson was afraid. He calmed down as he couldn't get free and seemed to be alone for now and began lookig around.

Where was he? A basement of some kind? Where? In town? Out of town? Why were there medical looking instruments on tables and cloths. He began panicking again and tried getting free as he shouted again "Cleo! Cleo let me go! You are dead! You're a dead bitch when I get out of this! Cleo! CLEO!" "Cleo isn't here." Some British dude. Jackson looked to the sides. He didn't see anyone? "Who?.. Whose there!?" he yelled helpless! "I'm doctor Phoenix Buster. Most call me by my sir name, Buster." He introduced as he came to the side. And truthfully, he looked completely normal. "Wh-Wh-What is going on?.. let me go. Get me out of these!" Jackson panicked. The man turned away and to a table. It was scary because Jackson couldn't see what this Buster man was doing.

"Wait?.. You said Doctor?.. Wh-What is going on?.. Why am I here? Is this Cleo? CLEO!" "She's not here!.. She has payed me to exercise my ongoing experiment." He was mixing something. Jackson watched helplessly. "E-E-Experiment?.." The young man asked in a stutter. "Yes." Answered Buster. "It should work.. But I warn you.. There is a chance it won't. I was working with the embassy on a new sorce of spyware and way to control our enemies. But the world deemed me mad! Said I was playing god." He snickered. "How ridiculous is that? Playing god. So I said to them, No, I am just securing our countries future and safety but.. They didn't see it my way. I was given a choice. Prison.. Or to discontinue my work. Well. Cleo read my article and seemed to be fascinated with it. She offered me a subject.. A bit unwilling you are, but you'll thank me in the end. If it works."

Buster explained as he finished the mix. Jackson began panicking again and tried freeing himself but it wasn't going to happen! "Hey!.. You want money? I have money! Cars! Nice cars! Barely driven and worth a lot!" Jackson tried. The man took another strap out and began placing it iver Jackson's fore head. "Wait!.. Stop!.." Now Jackson couldn't move his head! "Fuck!.. Cleo you win! You win! Now let me go!" Jackson yelled. Buster hit the table shouting "For the third time! Cleo is not here!" Buster sighed. "Good thing to. She couldn't stomach this." The man grabbed the cup of liquid and began coming toward Jackson's face. Jackson tried getting free in pure panic! "No!.. Stay away from me!. No!" Buster looked down at Jackson's panic ridden face. "Ssshhh.. Don't worry.. It'll only take about eight minutes once the burning stops."...


	112. everything to fear

Lightning got into his car and begancalling Jackson. It rang but no answer, voicemail. "Come on.." he tried again. It rang but again, voicemail. "Dammit!" He yelledand tossed the phone into his seat. He sat there a minute thinking. He had to really think this through. If Cleo was going after someone wlse besides Sally? Who was actually next. Lightning grabbed his phone and texted everyone. (Of main townfolks and friends).

Sally's phone buzzed. She was in the middle of making dinner. She glanced and saw it was a group message from Lightning.

_Lightning_

_Everyone meet up 7am at the academy tomorrow morning. I know its early but everyone needs to be aware of the mayor and her intentions_ _and actions __recently._

Sally frowned a bit reading that. She glanced behind and saw the kids playing. This town wasn't safe and Lightning wasn't _him _anymore. She was beginning to wonder if they would ever be together and happy at this rate. Because it began to seem like Lightning liked this drama and to fight with Cleo. Like it was getting him off. Sally glanced over at a drawer. The key to the security camera room. She needed to know what happened. But then her phone buzzed again.

_Lightning_

_Sally, I know things have been crazy. So I'm coming over tonight if it's alright? I'd love to see you and the kids. Plus, I'm sure you want some explanation to a few things._

Not really. At this point she made up her mind about this situation and Cleo drama.

_Sally_

_okay._

It was a short reply. Not that normal. Lightning sat in the car staring at that text. She was upset. Lightning hated this. But one day.. One day this was going to be over.

The undercover cops watched Lightning from a distance unseen. "Sure that's him?" one asked the other. The other nodded showing a photo of Lightning McQueen next to an old 95 race car. "Yup. Chief said to keep an eye on him and the mayor. She's inside still." "We gonna follow him? Or wait for her?" the cop asked. The other shrugged answering "Flip a coin?" They snickered. Lightning's car started and he began driving off, at the same, Cleo began qalking out to her car. "Let's watch her." one said. They watched. One took out a device like a pencil stick almost, placing a bud in his ear, listening from afar.

Cleo put her phone to her ear speaking "Is it done?.. Good.. How long?.. I don't have a few days Buster. Get him awake, get him lucid." she hung up. The two cops stared at each other. They were definitely on to something...

The door bell rang. Sally put the lid on leftovers and walked over, opening it. "Lightning.." she muttered in a sigh. He smiled awkwardly. "Sorry I'm late I.. Had to get these." He revealed some flowers from behind his back. Sally glanced at them but glared. "Come on.. Dinner might be a little cool but it's still warm.." She walked away. She was mad. Lightning sighed and shut the door behind him. "Where are the kids?" he asked. Sally sharply turned answering "Where do you think? Fed, bathed, asleep. You were suppose to pick them up from daycare earlier.." she reminded. Lightning set the flowers down on the island and admitted "I know.. I was going to but then"-"You got held up.. I know.. At least I kind of figured.. Always something anymore.." Sally mumbled.

That stung.

"Sal.. I'm sorry." he repeated. She nodded. That seemed good but then she just snapped. "So are you going to explain things to me? Because if you came here hoping to get lucky you had better just go.. I am not in the mood for more lies Lightning." Lightning's brows lowered. Part of him wanted to snap back but instead "I definitely did not come here just to? Sleep with you. I love you." he replied. Sally made a face as she began dishing him up some of the left overs. "Hey." he said, grabbing her attention. "I love you." he meant it to. Sally sighed and asked "Are you having an affair again?" Lightning's eyes widened. "What? No! No, never. I told you I love you." "You loved me before didn't you?" she asked. Lightning nodded slowly. She was trying to trap him maybe?

Sally finished his plate and pushed it toward him. "So a meeting huh? With everyone?" she asked bringing up. Lightning nodded and began digging into the meal. "I think this is a lot more than I can handle on my own anymore.. Cleo has Jackson now. I don't know where or why exactly.. She says she's doing something to him. I can't possibly imagine." Lightning explained. Sally frowned listening. "And now, Cleo plans to go after the others." "Others?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded explaining "Anyone and everyone close to me. Not just you anymore. Don't worry, not the kids.. Least I don't think so. Cleo is crazy but she wouldn't hurt children.." Sally sighed and nodded. Her eyes started to gloss over and Lightning noticed. "Hey.. Hey?.." He stood up and walked over to her. "Sal, it'll be okay.. You were right before and I should have listened.. We are stronger together." he smiled a little. Sally wiped the small tears filking her eyes and smiled a little to.

Hearing that did feel good but her skile faded. "I won't be at the meeting tomorrow.." She announced. Lightning was surprised. "Why?.." "Because the kids and I are leaving in the morning." She answered. Lightning sighed but that was probably best. He didn't exactly want them back yet anyway. Sally sniffled a bit as she tried to continue "I can't.. Live in this fear.. I mean this town.. Cleo? Is such a threat that.. That you gave me a gun!? Why did you give me a gun!?" she shouted. "Well.." Lightning began. "To protect yourself.. Cleo threatened to hurt you. I thought you'd feel safer?" he explained. Sally pushed away snapping back "Exactly! This town is so screwed that YOU, YOU gave me a gun because now I fear that! I am scared leaving my home thinking I might be raped or hurt and what, what if something happens to me!? What about the kids Lightning!?" she asked. She was in tears at this point. Lightning swallowed painfully hard. It was painful and terrifying to see Sally so scared.

"That's why I'm getting the town together.. That's why I want everyone to meet up and I'm going to tell them all what has happened and what Cleo really is." Lightning replied. Sally shook her head snapping "You don't get it!.. At the end of all this?.. What os going to be left of you?.. You changed.. And you are playing her game instead of being with us.. You negelected your children because of her! When was the last time you even talked to your children!? Just one of them!?" she asked. Honestly Lightning didn't know. Maybe she was right. "Now I love you Lightning.. I have been through the absolute best and the absolute worst times with you.. But now you.. You can't turn back from this path if you go much further.. You have changed and it's like?.. You like being this?.. New person more than you like us."

So she was feeling neglected as well. Lightning frowned hearing all this and stepped closer, taking Sally's hand. "It will all be over soon. I promise." and he meant this promise. He was determined. Sally nodded. "It better be.. Because unless you can save this place fast and.. And some how save yourself in the process?.. I won't be coming back to Radiator Springs.." Lightning was really surprised to hear that. His hand dropped from hers. "What?" he asked softly. Still surprised. "What do you mean you won't be?.. Coming back?" Sally sighed and choked up a little before explaining "This isn't home anymore.. It's like living on a battlefield. I can't do it.. If this doesn't end soon?.. Look, the kids and I are leaving and.. I don't expect to come back at this point.." She admitted.

Lightning stepped back and stared at her. This had to be a sick joke. "You could give all this up?.. You could save yourself too and come with us? We can start a new life.. One where Cleo doesn't exist?.. As much as I want to live here I just.. I'm scared.." Sally added. Lightning stared. Maybe processing ot thinking. "Don't do that.. I agree you and the kids should leave but... Not for good? Just.. Come to the meeting in the morning. Maybe you can help"-"The car is already packed Lightning. The kids and I are leaving first thing in the morning. Unless you want to pack and come with us maybe you should go.. I need rest for the drive." She was pissed. She was pissed and running away. She grabbed the flowers and tossed them into the trash before heading up stairs. Lightning stopped her arguing "You're just gonna run away?"

Sally turned explaining "I don't want to.. I love this place but.. My.. Our kids come first to me. I will not endanger them or neglect them to save this town." "What about everyone else!? Do they even know!?" Lightning shouted getting a little angry! Sally frowned and shook her head answering "They'll understand.. They know I love my children. They know I'd do anything for them. If that means leaving this town.. And you behind?.. So be it." Lightning stood there a moment. Now he was thinking. Because now he was loosing Sally again. But this time he couldn't understand what she meant by he had changed. He changed? How? He didn't see it. And leaving town for good was her answer? That's not like Sally.

"I love you.. But if you ask me to stay?.. You're making me choose between you and the kids.." she explained. Lightning could see that kind of. And he was about to. He was about to express how much he loved her and needed her. But now he couldn't. She trapped him even if she wasn't meaning to. Sally then went up stairs leaving Lightning alone. So now he had a choice. Stay and fight. Determined to save the town. Succeed and Sally would return but fail and...Failure wasn'tan option. Or abandon Radiator Springs and make a new life with Sally. He needed advice and help. Because either choice was sickening...

**I know! sorry for shortness. i got stuck here because S is scared and putting the kids first is what she feels is best. leaving Radiator Springs possibly for good. We all know Carson is gonna love that! But anyway, L is choking on this one. So heres how things are going from L's point of view,**

**Cleo has Jackson, and these sort of hench men that really just beat people up. she has.. Raped him.. threatens a lot! A LOT of things, she now says shes coming after his friends and not just family. She has Cals schools money paying off all her debts legally, Francesco is gone, Chick is gone, Gage is gone, he has no one but Jackson who can tell anyone the things she has done. Now Sally, feels so scared and unsafe she is leaving and she is willing to NEVER come back and leave him behind for good. He plans to talk to the townfolks, Bobby, Heather, Cal, Megan, Flo, Ramone, Luige, Guido, Sarge, Filmore, Mater, Minty his mom, Sally, Red Etc in the morning but now he isn't sure because part of him longs for Sally and feels he should leave with her.**

**I got stuck here because The story can go so many ways right now. Cleo at the moment is untouchable but cops are onto her Thanks to the (unknown to L), help of Chick. But no actual good proof Except that her phone muted Jackson and his crew chief's communication. Which wouldn't cause an accicent, just a bitchy thing to do and would put a high fine on her and ban her from race tracks and the car was so destroyed, no one could tell what was used in it that made it run hot and cars, especially race cars, get hot! So she really hasn't done much of anything leaving a trail yet, but the cops are suspicious and onto her. So L could give up on town and focus on his fam, saying goodbye to a lot of friends or stay and fight. which staying puts the story two different directions as well, winning and ending cleo, possibly pushing L further down a dark path,**

**Or loosing, still pushing him down a dark path possibly.**

**What would you guys think to do here? Advice? Ideas? I know As the writer I could just take Cleo down in a few words, but trying to be moderately real as to how she is caught here for Cleo is trying her best to get out of all this and so far shes doing well but she is being cornered now and that's why shes going to extremes.**

and i have a plan for Jackson, no worries on whats going on with him. you guys will find out in the next chap surely.


	113. the nightmare never ends

**_BANG _**

Sally and Lightning sat up in bed immediately and looked at each other. A gun!? In the house!? "Call 911." Lightning ordered then hopped out of bed and opened the drawer wherr the pistol he gave Sally was. He stared. It wasn't there?

**_BANG_**

Followed by one of the kids screaming! Out of fear both parents took off to the kids room! Lightning opened the door, turned on the light and there was Colton PLAYING with the gun! The fear that fell over the parents was to much! They looked over ans Landon was in bed freaking out and holding his ears, crying ans screaming! Sally ran to him immediately while Lightning knelt down trying to level with Colton and grab the gun. The gun that was pointed directly at him. "Is he okay?" Lightning asked. Sally checked Landon top to bottom belfre answering "He's fine!" "Ece!" Lightning called loudly! Sally carried Landon to her bed and moved the blankets to find she had been shot! "Oh god.. Oh god, oh god! She's not awake Lightning!" Sally screamed in panic!" Colton playing with the gun began pointing it at himself. "Hey! Hey!.. Colton!.. Look at me.. Look at Daddy okay.. Point it at the ceiling okay? Can you do that?" his little fingers on thw the trigger. This was bad!

"Lightning!" Sally screamed! Lightning glanced at her shouting "Take Landon out of here and call 911, Now!" Sally kissed Ece and ran off with Landon! She placed Landon down on the bed and grabbed her phone. He was still screaming scared and crying loudly! Sally told him to stay put! To hide in mommy's bed! Then she began calling 911 and went back! When she looked she saw Colton still with the gun. Thinking he was playing. Lightning glanced over at Ece for a moment. She was either dead or dying. There was no moment in life more painful than taking that in. Lightning turned to Colton.. "Hey.. put it down." The firmness in his voice scared the toddler. Colton turned the gun just fiddling and it was now pointed at himself again. Lightning feared Colton was going to shoot himself!

He could hear Sally on the phone with the operator. Thank god. Colton's fingers on that trigger pushed Lightning and he shouted at the kid! Colton jolted! Lightning thought it was going to make him shoot on accident. Yelling and fear wouldn't work. "Hey.. turn the gun. turn it Colton." the child was frozen, gun at himself. "Colton.. I promise you can have whatever you want for brealgast of you give that to daddy.. Okay?" it didn't take much. Colton reached out and walked closer, placing the gun toward Lightning.

**BANG**.

Sally sat up immediately! Breathing heavily and already in tears! She looked over in bed next to her! Lightning wasn't there. Ofcorse not! He was at his place! Thunder and Lightning and rain roured outside! Sally quickly opened the drawer and grabbed the gun Lightning gave her and ran to her balcony and threw it as hard as she could! Tossing the gun over the ledge! Gone for good! She then fell to her knees on that balcony in the storm. Crying hysterically over that nightmare! Crying sp hard she gasped and wheezed breathing.

"MOMMY!" She heard one the boys! Sally immediately ran into their room and flipped on the light. It didn't turn on. Storm must of knocked power out. "H-honey?.." Sally called softly. Colton ran over and wrapped around Sally's legs, followed by Ece. She never felt so relieved! "Mama?.." Landon softly spoke. Sally and the ither two kids all cuddled up in Landon's bed. "It's only a thunderstorm you guys.. It won't last forever." she calmed. Ece noticed though and asked "Mommy you cryin?.." Sally laughed a little. "Mommy had a bad dream.. That's all baby.." She kissed Ece. She kissed the boys and held her children close for a few minutes. "Why don't we go to mommy's bed and Call Daddy? Hmm?" Ofcorse thw kids agreed!

Sally grabbed flashlights and pillows and the kids each grabbed a few toys before going back into the Sally's room. She locked the balcony door and the top of it, baby proofed. Then grabbed her phone and called Lightning. She needed him right now. "Come on.. Please answer.. Please pick up, wake up.." she whined to herself.

_Hello?..._

"I'm sorry I had to wake you.. I.. I.."

_Hey? What's wrong? Cleo hurt you?_

"No, this is going to sound really dumb but I had a bad dream... I dreamed I. I lost Ece and lost you.. That stupid gun you gave me killed her... I . I just.." she was in tears again.

_Hey, I'm on my way. grabbing some pants and shoes and I'll be there as fast as I can._

"The storm knocked out power.. The kids are in here playig with flashlights like swords.."

_That sounds adorbale, I might have to join in.._

Stupid but cute joke.

"Oh god.. Lightning I.. I can't stay here much longer. I am to scared of this place anymore.. I know I talk about helping and act fearless a lot but I'm terrified!.." she admitted.

_I know.. It's okay... Look let me grab a few things and I'll be up there okay?_

"Be careful please"

_I will._

"Lightning I love you.. I love you so much!"

_I love you Sally.. I'll be up soon. You need to calm down and it was just a dream.. Go in there and watch some funny you tube with the kids. I'll call when I get there so you can let me in._

"Okay.. Drive safely but.. hurry.. I need you."

Lightning hung up and grabbed his suitcase and began quickly packing needed items before heading up to Sally's...

Jackson came to. He felt a little sick and oh god his head.. His head hurt, his eyes, his face, his chest, his stomach, his entore bidy felt bruised and sore! He opened his eyes, blurry, blinking a few times. He was laying on a bed? He looked around. He was in a house, or at least a room. The bedding was expensive and soft, thick. He had an i.v in his arm. He stared at it and looked at rhe bag attached. Gently, cautiously, Jackson took out the needle. Oh it burned! He growled pulling it out painfully. There. He tossed it iver the side. He toom a few breaths. Where was he? Cleo's maybe? He had to get out of there. He sat up and touched it face. What did that crazy doctor do to him? He felt.. Okay.. Seemed okay.

Jackson got up slowly. He could stand just fine. He walked to a dresser with a mirror above it. He looked fine. Well his eyes were a bit red and puffy. Besides that he seemed fine. What happened?..

He recalled scraming in pain. Burning. Intense burning. He was strapped down ans screaming. That doctor.. Buster!.. He poured something into Jackson's face, his eyes...

Jackson stared into the mirror. He seemed okay. He began laughing a little. He was okay! The door opened and he I'm looked to it. Cleo.. And that man!

"How are you feeling Jackson?" Cleo asked. Jackson was furious! He growled and came toward her! He was going to kill her! **_BBBBZZZZZZZiiittttt! _**(idk) He was stopped with a shock of pain! Falling to the ground! The sound and oain stopped. He was tazered. Cleo looked down and explained "You should be thanking me." She stepped over him and walked over to a wall, grabbing something. Jackson lay there silent and shaking a bit. Staring up at the doctor. **_Thud._** A book dropped next to him. Jackson glanced over and up at Cleo. "Read it." she ordered in such a threatening way. Jackson bretaged heavily, struggling to get ahold of himself. "Read the book Jackson!" she shouted then kicked him in the back!

Jackson groaned a bit and struggled to get to his knees and hands. But he managed. "I.. I-I ca-cant.. Re..read.." he exclaimed. Cleo kicked him in the side, causing him to fall back down onto his stomach and face. "Try again." she ordered. Jackson was in pain. So much pain. He couldn't handle another kick from her. He reached out and pulled the book closer. He struggles but slowly sat up on his knees. "I.. Can't.." he repeated. Cleo glared down. "Open thr book and read it aloud to me. Just try for me baby.." She coaxed. Jackson knew this was stupid but had to entertain her and opened the book up. He stared ans realized. He could see! Well he could before but now!? he could see each and every itty bitty letter!? "How?.." he mumbled.

His expression said it all. Cleo and Buster looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "I.. I can see!? I can see the words!" he rejoiced. But.. "Wait?.. How?.. How is this possible?" Jackson asked Cleo. Cleo knelt down and explained "Doctor Buster here gave you your sight through bionic lens. He replaced your eyes." "But to do that I had to destroy your vision completely.. Thus the chemical burning." Buster added. Jackson gently touched his face near his eyes. Bionic eyes? "You can see Jackson.. Which means you can race again." Cleo said with such a happy and proud smile. Jackson stared at her. He was so confused. "Why?.. What's the catch?.." He asked. Cleo shook her head answering "No catch. You can see now. Now, would Lightning have gone to this extent to help you?" she asked.

Jackson knew the answer, and no. Lightning never would reach out to some crazy mad doctor. "So?.. I can go?.." Jackson asked cautiously. Cleo nodded. So.. Jackson stood up and stared a moment. Waiting for Cleo to make some move. "Oh. You should probably continue taking the pain killers your eye doctor gave you for a while. And maybe some mild headache medications." Buster suggested. Jackson just nodded and headed toward the door slowly. But then it all went black and he stumbled a bit. Bur he kept standing with his balance. "What happened!?" he shouted! He was now suddenly completely blind in pure darkness! "I-I can't see!" he panicked.

Buster turned to Cleo proudly "There.. It works. Which means I'll take my money and go." "Ofcorse.. Thank you Dr. Buster. This is going to help so much.." Jackson heard footsteps, a door, a door close, then silence. "Hello?.." He stuttered. Cleo walked over and explained "You didn't really think I'd just let you walk out for free hmm? The sight thing was nice of me huh?" Jackson was completely blind in darkness and hisbheart beating harder and harder. "I can't see now.." he exclaimed. "Oh I know dear.. It's just a switch. Bionic eyes with an on and off switch." Suddenly he could see again! Blurry, so he blinked a few times. He was terrified of going blind like that! Hr looked at Cleo who was smiling. "Looks like you have something to lose after all." she said. And she was right...

Sally opened the door and Lightning walked in a bit wet from the rain. Sally immediately hugged him tightly. Lightning embraced it and held her close, kissing her head. "It was just a dream..." he reminded. "How are the"-he was interrupted by one of the most passionate kisses he was ever given! Sally pulled away and apologized "I'm sorry.. I just.. The uh. The kids are fine. Coltona and Ece are fast asleep and the power came back so Landon is in my room watching tv at the moment. Slowly drifting to sleep.." she put on a smile. Lightning smiled and announced "I'm coming with you. I'm leaving with you guys tomorrow." "You are!?" Sally asked with excitement in her voice.

Lightning nodded explaining "I promise you this place will be home again too.. All I ask is that you give me a little time in the morning to take that key you stole to Sheriff." Sally pushed away. "Why?.." she was suspicious and honestly, Sally just wanted out of the town. "Sal.. The reason I didn't want you to hear the recording or.. See any tapes.. Was because I was ashamed.." He admitted. Sally was a little scared but managed to ask "Why?.. What did you do?.." Lightning sighed and frowned a little. "I didn't.. I mean its just.. Embarrassing and pathetic.. Cleo drugged me and.. I wasn't even sure you'd believe this part but she forced.. Herself on me.. And I was unable to do anything to stop her."

Sally stared. She stared with no expression. It seemed crazy. Cleo raping Lightning? "W-wha?.. You mean she raped you?" Sally asked a bit confused. Lightning stared now. He hesitated but answered "Yea I guess.. I didn't want her Sally. I want you and I would never sleep with any other woman again. I swear." Sally stared and processed this. "And?.. This is all on tape?" she asked. Lightning shrugged. "As long as Cleo didn't do anything with it... I guess so." he answered. Sally stared. Why was Lightning ashamed? "I didn't want you to see it.. I don't want you to see it but.. I.. I know taking this to Sheriff means that it'll go public one way or another.. The mayor drugs Lightning McQueen!.. Rapes him.. I can just.. see the head lines now and all the people arguing I'm lying and.. It wouldn't just be over.. people would remember me as the guy who got raped by a woman.. The guy who slept around behind his wife's back.. I'm. I'm not a good guy Sal.. I suck at being the husband you deserve, the husband you need.."

Sally swallowed hard. Taking this in sort of. "I.. Um.. Well did?.. Could she?.." Sally wasn't making sense. Lightning walked up and hugged her. "I love you and I'm sorry.. I should have told you sooner." And yeah, maybe he should have. But he did now. "Why don't we get some.. Some sleep and yeah you.. You can... Let's just sleep.. If what you're saying is true and that is on video Cleo will go to jail." "What do you mean if?" Lightning asked. Sally didn't answer. Lightning wasn't sure what to think. Did she not believe him?


	114. hold tight

Sally woke up alone in bed. She pulled the blankey over her more to keep warm. Lightning must of been up with the kids already. She sighed and glanced at the clock. 12.33. **12.33!? **Sally jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Lightning!?" she called. As she came to the bottom she heard Ece laughing. Sally rushed into the living room and was surprised to see Sheriff playing with the kids. "Sheriff?.. What are you doing here? Where's Lightning?" Sheriff looked over answering "He called me and said you needed to sleep in. He went to that meeting thing he called for at the academy." Sally sighed. Bur Sheriff being here did make her feel a little safer.

"You should have woke me.. You want coffee or something?" Sally offered. Sheriff chuckled and pointed to a mug answering "Third cup today. Boy these kids are nothin but balls of energy. Don't know how you do it." he joked. Sally sat down and carefully brought up "Has Lightning?.. Talked to you?.. About a situation?" Sheriff frowned a bibit answering "Um.. Yeah.. About Cleo um.." "Raping him. That's what it is right? Forcing Lightning down with drugs?" Sally stated more. Sheriff nodded. "You took Cleo's key. I need that back." Sheriff said firmly. Sally nodded and walked off to grab it. She came back and handed it to the man. "Thank you." Sheriff said.

"So now you can arrest her. Right?" Sally asked. Sheriff sipped his coffee. "It's not like that. I can take her in for questioning for now but Lightning and I talked and the best thing we can do is wait until I have the video first. I.. The cops back at the station will review the tape and if Cleo did indeed.. assault Lightning, then I will personally arrest that woman." Sally sat down amd watched the kids play a moment. Sheriff stared at her a moment then said "You can go on and shower or whatever you need to do. I got these three. Lightning told me you guys were leaving town for a while.." "He did?.." Sally seemed surprised. Sheriff nodded but reminded "With Lightning reporting this, I'm gonna have to call him back here a few times.. Plus there'll be a case."

"Whose going to run the town? While Cleo is under investigation?" Sally asked. Sherrif sighed and thought a moment before answering "I'm getting a council put together after Lightning's meeting. And once Cleo is locked away, I'm gonna call you." "Me?" Sally asked. Sheriff nodded. "I've pulled a few strings but.. I think we can get you back as mayor." Sally's eyes widened. "No.. No I don't want that responsibility again.." she admitted. "But?"-"But nothing.. I don't know if Cleo will actually even be convicted.. And.. This place isn't safe enough for my family anymore.. I'm not sure we are going to come back." Sheriff was surprised and didn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. He still had to get the tape. That tape was a huge part of evidence...

Lightning sat in his office alone. It was still a mess and the bolt was still destroyed to scrap. He sat there thinking. Some about how this rape thing was going to go down publicly, some about leaving town, some about the academy. He still owned it and it was his academy. Just Cal and Bobby would keep an eye on it for now. Lightning stared at the car. Just thinking. He was almost in a trance like state as he sat there thinking. The thing that snapped him back was the sqeak of the door opening. Lightning looked over and surprised as Cruz walked in. It had been so long sense they saw each other, sense they talked. Come to think of it? When was tthe last timw they talked?

"Urm.. Hi?" Cruz said with an awkward smile. Lightning sighed and smiled a little greeting back with a soft "Hey." "So... You're really leaving?" Cruz asked. Lightning hesitated but.. "Yeah.. Sally wants to go and I kind of want her to to." Cruz raised a brow and reminded "That doesn't mean you have to go.." Lightning frowned. The two stared at each other a moment. "Cruz.. Please don't.." He quietly asked. She knew what meant. She stared at the floor. "Don't what?.. I came." she said. Lightning didn't understand. Cruz's eyes widened and she blushed quickly correcting "I mean.. I came by! I came by the hospital during.. During that disaster remember? It wasn't to check on the racers.. I wanted to see you and check on you.. I got mixed up with Jackson but.. like I said then, I came for you.. Because I still cared.. I still love.. Loved you.. Like an idiot." She admitted.

Lightning shook his head and apologized feeling the need to. "I'm sorry I ever dragged you into that disaster years ago.. I shouldn't have pushed you into my affair. I went to far and I'm so sorry I drug you into it. I should have kept my marriage and it's problems private.. I should have been your coach and nothing more.. I should have been my wife's husband." Cruz shrugged reminding "I wanted it.. I didn't care that you were married.. Because I loved you so much.. I still could.." Lightning snickered hearing that. "That's the problem with you Cruz.. You treat love like a fairy tale. What we had wasn't love, it was sex! Just sex.. The things I did to you? Shaming you, hurting you, just... Even the way we.. We had sex? It wasn't because I loved you, it was because I loved her, Sally! I couldn't.. Touch.. Sally like I touched you because I couldn't bare the thought of hurting her, but you?.." They stared at each other. "I liked hurting you.. And that's messed up." He admitted.

Cruz knew that already. That part was kind of obvious. And she kind of enjoyed it to be honest. Cruz frowned. "Can.. Can I just ask you somethin about us?. Why couldn't you love me? Don't say because of Sally please.. Because I won't believe that." Lightning stared a moment. That would be his answer. Sally. So he thought a moment. Staring at the car. "Fine. I just couldn't. I could have though. Just.. Every time I see you as.. Sexual.. All I see, all I'm reminded of is how I betrayed Sally. That's not her fault or yours.. That's on me. And you need to let whatever crush you have on me go. Because you don't want a man who looks at you like that. You deserve to be wanted by someone who will want you like you wanted me.. Like Mateo.. He wantes you.. "

Cruz frowned and didn't reply anything to that. She just didn't know what to say about it. So she changed the subject, "You shouldn't just leave?.. What about the academy?" "Cal is going to look after it for me. I'm not.. Look, I'm coming back. Just.. Gotta let Cleo... Um.. You know.. I should get back to Sally. She's probably waiting on me." he walked up to Cruz and they stared at each other a moment. "I'm.. I'm sorry." he said softly then began to walk around her but Cruz stopped him blocking him with her arm. "You asked me to marry you. Do you remember that?" she was mad or at least sounded mad. Lightning sighed answering with a nod. Cruz's brows lowered. And for a moment she just stared at him. Lightning stared back and watched her eyes begin to gloss and fill with tears. "Cruz.." He whispered. She suddenly pulled away, crossing her arms. "Just go." She snapped. Lightning stood there a moment. He did feel bad. In a way, hw loved Cruz. And he could have built a relationship with her if he hadn't had Sally. But he did. He always would. "I'm sorry.." he repeated softly and walked around her leaving.

Cruz stood there a moment before calling out "Wait!" She turned and ran up to Lightning who turned staring at her. "I'm sorry too.. For you know?.. I,I,I know I teased.. A lot.. I toyed and pushed and.. I'm sorry for making.. For me being.. Um.. Slutty?" she shrugged slighlt embarrassed as she thought of the way she acted around him before the actual affair began. You know, when they were boarder lining inappropriate. Lightning nodded and left. This time really leaving...

Lightning shut the door of the larhe suv then turned toward Sally in the passenger seat. Kids were buckled up and ready to go in the back. Lightning put on a smile and asked "Ready?" Sally sighed and gave _home _oone last look. Then she smiled and nodded "Ready.." She answered. Lightning put the suv in gear and backed out before puting in drive and began down the street. It was somewhat painful. Leaving Radiator Springs, the motel, the houses, friends they pretty much considered family, Lightning's mom even. It was sad but.. Lightning was confident they'd be back. They would come home and once this bad was gone and defeated, they would rebuild their lives together.

**thanks for the opinions and the reviews ans everything. Yeah, srory got out of wack. Sorry!!!!! It is 100% going back to it's original idea! Which leads me to this!!!! Next chapter, BIG changes! Some ideas that i had said would probably happen in the story, WILL NOT BE HAPPENING! This story is going back to the plan!**

**So ofcorse there will be slight aftermath of Cleo and her crap such as Jackson's eyes and sight, L and his rape, the school, people distrusting, that hige accidnet, yata yata...Etc. But lets get back to L and S and marriage and kids and Cruz too!!!! So excited and thank you so much! Hold tight for the coming chapter!!!!**


	115. MOVING DAY

A quick read of what has happened so there isn't a complete gap! After the tape was reviewed, Cleo was arrested. Ofcorse she pleaded not guilty, but the tape proved other wise. She got out on bail but she knew she was going to be found guilty.

While on bail, Cleo tried using Jackson but he refused. He called her disgusting, pig of a woman who had no life and no sympathy. For this rebel, she turned off his eyes permanently. Jackson was left haplessly blind in her home for the coming weeks. Jackson would literally crawl in blind darkness feeling the floors, the walls, doors, trying to escape Cleo's home, but each time he even came close, Cleo would push him back to start in a sense. Once, Jackson thought he had found the controls to his eye sight but it was only the remote to the lights around the house.

A little over a week and police stormed through Cleo's home, finding Jackson shocked them and Cleo was arrested without bail for kidnapping. With this charge added to her assault charges, things weren't looking good for Cleo. She then, covinced by her lawyer, claimed insanity. The claim didn't work and she wasn't aloud bail. After weeks of court and paperwork, Cleo was sentenced to 14 years for the rape of Lightning McQueen and 3 years were added for the use of the 'date rape' drug. She was then sentenced to 25 years for the kidnapping and assault (Torture and mental harm) of Jackson Storm.

Cleo was offered 3 years off, if she would give the location of the remote to Jackson's eyes. She refused.

Jackson was admitted into a hospital in Alaska after failed attempts of locating Cleo's remote to his eye sight. Where doctors tried one surgery to bring back his sight but found that Jackson was completely blind and the eyes worked to give him his sight back in connections, and like a mirror. Without turning them back on, he would be blind.It was a dangerous thing to tamper with as it could make him permanently blind or worse, infections or death if s luck something went wrong in an exploratory surgery. His sight was there, just had to find the right doctor, scientist to find it for him.

Sally and Lightning set a date to come back to Radiator Springs, and Sally would take her job back as Mayor after Lightning kind of convinced her. The couple had remained dating the entire trial and time, but had not yet connected sexually together during this time between the stress, anxiety and timing. Sally had been feeling a little hurt by this but remained positive and knew Lightning wasn't ready yet and was tired mentally from the many papers, court trials, and the press bothering him about the assault. They even scheduled to start therapy again. Which puts us at today, a few months later...

Lightning walked into the kitchen smelling freshly brewed coffee still burning. The kids had already ate bowls of cereal and left a mess for Sally. There she was cleaning up. Her hair was up in a short messy pont tail and she still had on her baggy shirt she slept in and some shorts that you could barely see she had on underneath. Lightning stood there and watched her a moment. Usually she would be up and ready long before him and making herself _presentable. _Every morning sense they had been staying together while oit of Radiator Springs, Sally would get up and put on make up, freshen up with an odd floral scent mixed with sugar maybe, and be fully dressed. He knew why. It was his fault and his affairs. He made her feel ugly and old. He sighed watching her.

That caught her attention and she looked over at him. "I.. um.. Good morning.." she greeted and smiled. Lightning smiled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't know when you were getting up and with it being moving day I just got a little scatter brained here and lost track of time." She was explaining herself. Explaining why she didn't look perfect for him yet. She didn't need to do that. She was pretty cute all scattered brained really. "It's okay. I swear. I was just tired.. Should have woke me though." "Why?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Because I like waking up to you." That was sweet. "Actually that reminds me." She started. Lightning immediately dreaded this. He just knew that couldn't mean anything very good.

"Maybe we should move back into separate.. Homes?.. If you feel like you could handle that yet?" Lightning stared a bit confused as he reminded her that "Well, we kind of already live together again.." "No, we moved in together during a difficult time temporarily out of town.There's a difference. I'm talking about evantually..." she explained. Lightning still didn't fully get this. "Why?" he asked. "Well.. I was thinking about this and.. What if we don't work out? I don't want to.. _Disrupt _the kids lives anymore than we already have.. You know?" "What? You gotta be joking. We've disrupted their lives already Sal. We're kind of past that." He was snappy. Sally's brows lowered "There's no reason to get rude with me! I was really only suggesting anyway! Obviously you aren't okay being on your own again yet so it's fine for now.. Forget I brought it up." But he wouldn't.

"I really just thought we'd kind of just.. Move in together and"-"And what? Get married?" she snickered. Lightning hesitated answering that. "Wait?.. You are already planning to get married again?" Sally asked a little stunned. Lightning shrugged answering "Well I.. I just thought.." "Ofcorse you did.." Sally muttered. "What does that mean!?" Lightning snapped! Sally sighed, annoyed that she even had to explain "That you always think. You think I will just go along with anything you decide and... And.." she paused and stared. It was weird. "And what?.." Lightning asked cautiously. Sally frowned before answering "And this is one of our greatest hits replaying again.. I'm not fighting about this. Just.. Stop assuming I'll do anything you want. Okay?" Lightning looked confused. "Okay?" he answered. Still not sure what he did exactly wrong there.

"Mama!" Ece ran in and grabbed around her mothers leg. "What's wrong?" Sally asked. Ece pointed to where she and the boys were playing. "It's broken.. Colt broke it.." "Broke what baby?" Ece pulled and tugged on her mom's shirt, taking, leading Sally into the other room where her doll had been decapitated by Colton. Colton was still in the room and Sally snapped asking "Colton! Why did you brake Ece's doll!?" Colton looked at his mother as Lightning walked in and answered "She was being a bitch.. I threw her..." Sally's eyes widened. "EXCUSE ME!?" She asked. "Where did you learn that word!? And to talk like that?" She was mad and Colton knew it. He did something wrong, he just wasn'tsure what. Lightning stood behind Sally and shook his head quietly. Colton looked at his dad a moment before answering "Don't be a bitch mama." He said it so naturally! Sally was absolutely furious and looked at Lightning. Definitely knew he had something to do with this!

"You..." She growled. Lightning stared at Sally all wide eyed. "You said the b word around him!?" she yelled! Lightning glanced at the kids before answering "Well.. You've said some pretty foul words around them to.. But.. That's not the point.. Right.. Maybe? I don't know.." he tried. Colton then spoke up correcting "Daddy says Cleo is bitch. And, and hw said you can be bitchy a lot mama." Sally's brows raised. Lightning scolded "Don't say that.. HEY! it's moving day!!! Who wants to start the car!?" Lightning changed the subject quick before Sally had a chance to continue a long lecture. Sally shook her head as the kids all three ran up shouting _Me, me, I do!_ Lightning began taking the kids to the car, Sally glared and exclaimed "This conversation isn't over Light.." "Ofcorse not. Love you." He replied. Sally just glared and watched him and the kids walk outside. She sighed. He was an ass, but she loved him...

Bobby and Cruz stood in Lightning's _newly_ remodeled office. "Eeehhh! He is gonna love this!" Cruz said with excitement! Bobby shook with a chill up his spine! "Yeah, just keep that weird shrilly girl scream to yourself.. Gross.. But yea, he is totally gonna love it." "And the best part is under this cover.." Cruz added then walked her hand over the car. "Woah! Don't you dare touch it. I wanr ZERO finger prints on that baby! It took a lot to get that thing back into shape." Cruz giggled "I know." She sighed and took it all in. "I can't wait to have him back." "Cruz.." Bobby growled. Cruz's eyes widened "I mean back like.. The um.. Old Lightning McQueen we all have been missing." she blushed. Bobby glared repeating "Cruz." She stared. "He is with Sally again. Honestly, drop it. He's been through enough lately." he reminded and scolded. Cruz frowned and nodded saying "I know that.. I just.. We've all missed him. The real Lightning." Bobby sighed and agreed to that.

"Man, I can't wait to see his face when he sees all this!" Bobby exclaimed. Cruz snickered and stared at the desk. She wasn't even working in the same building. She worked at the partnering school, Cal's school. "Come on. We got that party to throw him and Sally welcoming them back." he reminded. Cruz frowned.She shouldn't go, but she wanted to see how Lightning was doing. "Yeah.. You go ahead.. I wanna look out at the track for a minute." Bobby raised a brow. Weird but, he had things to do. So off he went. Cruz didn't look out at willys butte. She stared at the covered race car.. Then she walked to the door, nexr to it a photo of Lightning with his old rusteze team from way bacmk when. "It's time I let you go huh?.." she asked his picture, his golden blonde messy post race hair and glowing white smile and dark blue eyes of perfection. She sighed staring. It wasn't fair but that was it. He wanted Sally...


	116. so Cruz is still a problem

Lightning and Sally were greeted back into town with such a surprise of excitement from all their friends! Shaking hands and hugs. Cruz stood a distance away watching. She sighed and turned away. He loved Sally. He wanted Sally. She needed to let go because he was toxic. He would only toy with her heart and hurt her. She needed to show him that she would be absolutely fine without him. He wanted Sally, fine, he could have the second best...

"It is nice being back." Sally replied to Luige. The Italian smiled and nodded then Mater asked "You two really back together!?" he was excited about the idea! Lightning and Sally glanced at each other before smiling and Lightning answered "Yes. It's the best thing that has happened to me in so long." Sally rolled her eyes but with a smile. "Daddy, I wanna go play!" Colton whined as he tugged on his father. Pointing to the playground over near the racing school. That was new. "Wait? When did we get a park?" Lightning asked. Megan stepped in answering happily "That's the old race track. I talked Cal into renovating it into a public area and park for kids." Sally smiled impressed. "That is awesome Meg!" "Thanks. Anything for the kids right?" she asked. Sally definitely agreed to that.

"Dad!" Colton whined. At this point, Ece and Landon wanted to go play over there to. Minty walked up saying "I will glady take you three to go play." "Grandy!" Ece yelled. That's what she called her grandma lately. Ece ran to her grandma's arms and Minty picked up her beautiful granddaughter. "I missed you!" Minty exclaimed. Ece didn't reply but you could see how happy she was seeing Minty. "You sure you can handle the three of them?" Lightning asked. Minty glared reminding "I did raise _you_ Monty." Lightning glared a bit. Minty took the kids coaxing "Come on babies. Let's go play." Sally then added "I'll be over in a moment Min. I wanted to talk to you about watching the kids tomorrow actually" Minty nodded with a smile and walked away. Filmore thought a moment then pointed out "I thought his name was Lightning?" Sarge glared correcting "He told us the story a long time ago. His name is Monty. Remember?" Filmore thought a moment. "Oh right man.. I totally forgot." he laughed. Sarge shook his head and rolled his eyes. Lightning snickered. Things seemed so good suddenly...

Lightning took Sally and the kids to her place up at the old wheel well. The kids pretty quickly went to playing in their room. Sally smiled seeing them back home. Lightning stepped next to her and took her hand. Sally looked at Lightning. "I'm gonna love you like I should have been all along. And I'm never gonna come close to losing you again." Lightning assured. Sally didn't say anything back to that. Just smiled at him. "Well.. Let me get yours and the kids bags then I'll head out." he exclaimed. Sally raised a brow asking "Where are you going?" "My place. You said you wanna live separately again, right?" Sally hesitated answering that. Lightning sighed and asked "Look, it's up to you. You want me to stay or go?" Sally stared at him. Both?

"Um.. I want you to stay, but.. I know it's safer if we stay in our own places." Lightning frowned hearing that but nodded. "Will you be okay on your own?" Sally asked. Lightning snickered with a smile answering "Ofcorse. I'm a grown adult Sal." Sally stepped close and kissed his cheek. Gazing into his eyes then she kissed his lips. "I love you." she said as she pulled away. Her hands rested on his chest. Lightning was happy. "We could... Celebrate being back.." She suggested seductively. Her hand went low. Lightning's face turned a bit red as he took her hands off him and stepped away. "It was a long drive.." he made the excuse. Sally sighed and nodded agreeing "Yeah.. It was..." Not really. She knew he just didn't want to get to physical still yet. It was so odd for Lightning. But she knew this had to be about what Cleo did and she might even bring it up in therapy tomorrow.

"I should help you get the kids bathed and ready for bed." he added. Sally shook her head assuring "No, no worries. I got it. You go home and rest up for tomorrow. Just don't forget to pick me up in the morning." Lightning chuckled answering "I won't. I couldn't forget you beautiful." Sally snickered at that. Lightning leaned close and kissed her once before saying "Hey.. I love you.. I will be your husband. I will be the one you need and I will be there for you always. I'm here and I'm gonna stay right by your side. If we have each other and thats all? That's fine with me. You... You and the kids are all I need. You should know how much you mean to me Sal.." She nodded, she was just.. Skeptical. Lightning said goodbye to the kids and Sally before heading to his place. Now, it felt weird in the quiet and alone. He sighed as he stood in his room. It even smelled different, unfamiliar. It was so quiet.. staying with Sally and the kids for the last few months felt right. This didn't. And he was gonna have a hard time sleeping alone...

Sally and Lightning sat on the fairly familiar couch next to eachother. Close to eachother. With Dr. May across from them with his notebook. May smiled a bit at them then asked "How are you each doing?" Sally snickered answering "I'm doing okay. Things are.. Going pretty well I think." "What about you?" May asked Lightning. Lightning nodded answering "I'm fine." with a smile. May nodded. "What brought you two back together?" he asked. Lightning and Sally glanced at each other before Sally answered "Um.. I... Am not sure honestly.. I think... Lightning here kept perusing and.. I just caved." May jotted down in his notes. "Have you two slept together?" he asked. Lightning quickly answered "Oh yes, lots of times." May chuckled hearing Lightning's enthusiasm.

"So the sex is good. Better than the last time we all spoke hmm?" "Definitely." Lightning said. Sally agreed with that for sure. May was glad to her that and the couple seemed better and closer than before as well. May wrote in his notes a bit more before asking his next question. "Do each of you feel the other has changed for the better sense you were last together?" Sally nodded and that made Lightning feel pretty good. "I know Lightning is trying. He's.. Better." Sally admitted. May smiled and looked to Lightning for his own answer. Lightning shrugged. "Sally has always been pretty perfect. I fucked up a lot before.. Any bad?.. Attitude or problems before were all on me." May thought that was interesting. Lightning acting as if the past never happened. Odd. "Mmhmm." May replied suspiciously.

"So you believe Sally is relationship material?" he asked. Lightning looked at Sally before answering "Yeah, definitely." May then looked to Sally asking "And you consider Lightning relationship material?" Sally smiled a little and nodded. May sighed. "Good.." He said then glanced into his folder for a second. He looked at the couple, observing as he asked "Do you two think the seperation helped any?" Lightning shrugged answering "Maybe.. It gave Sally some space I think." he looked to her. Sally bobbed her head a bit answering "I think it helped.." she was quiet. May nodded and stared a moment. He was cautious to even bring up his following questions. "Interesting head lines lately." May exclaimed. "About you Lightning.." Lightning nodded with a frown. "So you?.. Were?"-"Raped. Yeah.. I don't care that you bring it up. It happened. Nothing I can do." Lightning accepted it. May found that interesting but a good thing really. "Do you?.. Find it's had any consequences? On you sexually at all? Are you having any trouble." Lightning sighed before answering "Uh.. Not.. Really.." he sounded like he was lying. Sally brows lowered as she admitted and corrected "It's been a while sense we connected.. Physically.. Actually we haven't slept together sense he.. The assault." Lightning turned away. That was embarrassing for him and it showed.

"Which is fine!.. I understand that Lightning needs time and I'm patient." Sally added. May watched for ques and then reminded "This is a safe place Lightning.. And I'm here to help you. Just like before. So please, don't shut down or shy away. It's okay and it's normal. Everything you are feeling is normal." Lightning stared at Dr. May. He frowned, thinking a moment. As he remained silent, May turned to Sally complimenting "And good for you. Being patient and understanding of Lightning. You seem a lot less selfish from our last sessions a while back. That sort of change is good, it's powerful." May waited once again then for Lightning who did finally admit "I.. Guess it had affected me some.. But.. I've also been busy on top of that! And.. Stressed lately and its just.. Not at the top of my list.. Even though it should be.." he was ashamed. Sally placed her hand on his back in means of support. May was glad to see that. The couple had changed for the better.

Then Lightning surprisingly and openly asked "Do you?.. know any ways or have ideas to?..Help us get comfortable.. Sexually?.. Again..." May was very surprised by Lightning asking that but it showed such progress and how much he wanted to try and honestly Sally was a little shocked. Lightning having trouble getting going? That made no sense and at the same time it explained the lack of contact between tge two of them. She kind of figured it deep down she just didn't completely believable it. May smiled answering "Take it slow.. Kind of like before. Remember? And foreplay. LOTS of foreplay. It'll get there in it's own time, your own time." he assured. "How are the kids?" he then asked. Sally sighed answering "Um.. Good. Colton um.." she glanced at Lightning before continuing "He was influenced the most through the divorce and fights I think.." "He called you a bitch.. And My mom." Lightning admitted. May's eyed widened.

"That's actually common in children his age.. Um.. Have you two considered putting Colton into therapy? How are the twins?" May asked. Sally and Lightning stared at each other. "Well.. We never really considered putting him into?.. This kind of therapy?" Sally stated questionably. Lightning agreed adding "Yeah, Colt just.. Needs to know what isn't okay." "But he's copying the parent he sees as the uh.. Leader of the pack in a way. That's you, Lightning." May pointed out. Lightning frowned. He didn't want Colton to turn out anything like _him._ "Maybe but.. I'm moving back out now so.. He'll mostly have Sally to look up to again." Lightning explained. May raised a brow and shuffled around in his seat before asking "You two moved in together?" Sally and Lightning both nodded. "And now?.. You are moving out?" He asked Lightning. Lightning seemed disappointed with it, but nodded. "How long were you two living together?" "About three months." Lightning answered.

May sighed asking "What's persuading you you to move back out?" Lightning hesitated. "Well uh.. Sally wanted me to.. Us to.. In case we break up I guess." He answered. May stared at Sally asking "Why? Do you think you'll break up?" Sally's eyes widened "I hope not.." She answered. May wrote in his notes. "So why do you really want him to leave? Honestly it would be best on Colton if Lightning stayed at this point." "Really?" Sally asked. May nodded giving opinions "If it truly is because you're afraid to break up and the consequences of that? _That _won't change for the kids. And honestly, if the two of you _did _break up again I would suggest NOT trying to get back together again. Off and on can be stressful for children. Sometimes more so than adults!" Sally raised a brow asking "So I should let Lightning stay? Permanently?"

May shook his head answering "You two discuss that and do what you two feel is best. I only suggest you not continue to move around going back and fourth for the sake of your children. Especially Colton right now. Ece and Landon probably won't remember this but.. Colton's mind is picking and choosing memories... Traumatic ones tend to stick...And.. A father who is.. Back and fourth _and _seen as the role model tends to be.. Traumatic." He didn't want to scare the parents but he needed to make his point. Sally and Lightning stared at each other. That didn't sound good exactly. "So I'm gonna screw up my kid because I don't want to deal with the fighting and breaking up in front of them?" Sally asked. May was glad she spoke up even if she slunded a little skappy about it because now they were getting down into the reason why.

"So you don't want to fight?" May asked. Sally snickered joking as she answered "Well who does!?" May nodded agreeing but "Fights are gonna happen. It's inevitable." May replied. Sally frowned a bit. Lightning took her hand tightly and assured "We'll be fine. We'll fight and get over it." "Good attitude Lightning. Sally, do you want to marry Lightning again?" Sally stared at May a minute. She was hesitating. Lightning stared at her waiting to hear her answer. Sally sighed and answered with that frown "I don't want another wedding. I don't want back and fourth and I don't want fights.. I would love to marry Lightning again one day but..." She paused. May cokced his head a bit, just listening. Lightning pulled his hand away and asked "But what?.." Almost nervously.

"I.. Just.. Don't have.. Faith.." she admitted slowly. May sighed. There it was. Trust. She didn't trust him. "Faith?" Lightning asked. "What do you mean by faith?" Sally sighed and opened her mouth to answer but May stopped her saying "Hold on there. Lightning, she's talking about your affair with miss Ramirez." Lightning got quiet. Sally snickered and explained "Lightning tried dating her multiple times after the divorce." "Once. I tried once." Lightning corrected rudely. Sally sighed continuing "And she works with him now." "Uhh.. No, she works with Cal and dinico. Not even the same building." Lightning snapped, again correcting. Sally turned to Lightning explaining "You and Cal are partners. Cruz can walk in anytime." Lightning glared at her. "Cal and I are hardly partners." He growled. Sally glared and snarled "Maybe you shouldn't have slept with his wife!" the two death stared each other in a way. Sally was doing that thing where she needed to be right.

But then Sally pulled back saying "Nope.. No.. I'm not doing this.. I'm not fighting.." she leaned back. May stared at them. Sort of waiting to see if either of them would snap back. "So... Ramirez is still a problem?" May asked. Immediately, Lightning answered with a firm "No." and Sally with a harsh "Yes!" Then stared at each other. "Come on Sally! Why do you have to be so hateful towards Cruz!? It is WAY in the past!" Lightning shouted over her. Sally only snapped back "That woman took you away and could do it again in a heart beat!" Lightning shook his head. "I'm sorry you think that, but she can't. I am yours. Not HERS" Lightning assured. May sighed and asked Sally "Are you jealous of Ramirez, Sally?" "What!? Oh please.. ME!? Nope. Not jealous of someone who goes around taking people's husbands." May nodded.

"Could you talk with Ramirez?" "Excuse me?.." Sally whispered. May snickered asking again "Why don't you speak with Ramirez and make your peace." Sally snickered explaining "There will be no peace with that _person._ Cruz will take Lightning and not as a relationship, no, she just wants to fuck him and rub it in my face that she's better than me." "That's not true.." Lightning growled. May wrote in his notes and looked at the time. Almost up. He sighed replying "I'm going to make a rule to.. Save you both from a fight that's not even worth your time or needed okay? No speaking about Cruz Ramirez unless it's in my office here with me. If Ramirez comes to talk to either if you? Simply explain to her that you have a phone call and ignore her. It's just for the week and won't hurt her. If you _must_ talk to her, don't tell each other.. Wait and bring it up here next week. And it'll prevent a little fight. Hmm?" May asked of them. The couple agreed to that pretty easily before heading back home and until next week...


	117. Fake it for her

Lightning went to his academy early the following morning where Bobby eagerly waited for him outside. "You're up early." Lightning stated. Bobby shrugged holding the door open for Lightning. "Hey, thanks for looking after the place while Sally and I were out of town." "No problem man." Bobby replied. "Just glad you're back." Lightning smiled. He was glad to be back to. "And I got something that Cruz and I are super eager to show you!" he added. Lightning stopped asking "Cruz?" "Yeah. She's up waitin for us by your office." Bobby answered. This was going to be awkward sense he wasn't exactly _suppose _to talk to Cruz for the week at least.

They made it up and yeah, there stood Cruz. She and Lightning stared at each other a moment but he quickly followed Bobby to his office door. Lightning opened the door and Immediately his eyes widened. The place was completely redone! New desk, new paint, new curtains, new flooring, coffee maker, fresh fruit, new computer, a tv, a couch, the car.. Lightning stared at it. He approached it and pulled off the cover. The bolt. "Wow.. She looks like new!" Lightning exclaimed with a huge smile. Bobby chuckled correcting "Better than new!" Lightning looked inside and rubbed his hand over the roof. "Thank you." Lightning said to his friend. Bobby nodded but explained "This was all Cruz. She wanted to fix it for you." Lightning stared at Cruz who was just a step or so behind Bobby.

"So you like?" Bobby asked. Lightning smiled answering "Definitely." And he definitely did. Bobby's phone syarted ringing. "Ooh! That's Heather. Gotta go man, but let's get together later!" Bobby qalled off and answered his phone. Lightning sighed as he stared at the car. Cruz watched him a moment. Lightning knew he wasn't exactly suppose to talk to her but looked at her and said "Thank you.. This means so much to me.. Especially with how things have been lately." Cruz smiled hearing that. She knew the Bolt meant a lot to him. "Are we?.. Okay?" Lightning asked her. Cruz shrugged and decided to be honest "Not really.. I don't think I'll ever... I don't think the feelings I have for you will ever go away Lightning. I'm not sorry. What I feel is real. But.. I can.. Swallow it down and ignore it.." Though she didn't want to.

Lightning frowned but wanted to be clear. "I want Sally. I have her back and I love her. I.. We're even in therapy again. I'm..." _Not even suppose to be talking to you._ Cruz nodded replying "I know.. I know she is what you want. So.. I'll leave you and Sally be." Oh he was glad to hear that! "Glad you like the office." Cruz added and smiled before turning away and leaving. Lightning looked back at the bolt. He stood there thinking. He was just.. Depressed. After everything that had happened. The academy that was really failing when it came down to it. He just felt so.. Empty.

_Lightning (To Sally)_

_Gonna take a drive for myself. Alone. I just wanted to let you know before heading out._

_Sally_

_Okay. Hey, come back over when you're done. I'll make some dinner._

_Lightning_

_Sounds good..._

Lightning returned to Sally's late. He just needed to be alone on that drive and needed space. He walked in to find a quiet and dark home. Kids were asleep and Sally might had been to. He locked up and walked into the living room. She was there on the couch with a blanket asleep. A cold cup of nearly empty coffee next to her pn the table. Lightning smiled and sighed. He sat down next to her and just watched her sleep for a moment. He loved her. He was happy being back with her, back home. She let out a deep breath and woke up and was a bit startled seeing Lightning there. "Light?.. How long have you been there?" she asked as shshe sat up, rubbing her eyes. Lightning shrugged. "Half an hour. Maybe?" he answered. Sally yawned and asked "You okay?" Lightning nodded. But.. Then he answered more honestly.

"No.." Sally was concerned. "What's wrong?.." she asked. Lightning frowned, venting "I'm not me.. I feel so depressed and like such a failure and I feel lonely.. I feel like I have no purpose anymore." he admitted. It was painful and Sally felt bad. She took his hand as she scooted closer to him and reminded "Well I'm here for you Stickers. Always okay?" Lightning nodded. "I didn't know you felt like that? Lonely and.. Depressed? I know you have been having a hard time but.. You have purpose! You are the father of three crazy children and my.." "Your what exactly?" he asked. Sally frowned. Yeah, what exactly was he? "I'm here for whatever you need Stickers. I promise you that." Lightning nodded and talking to her did make him feel a little better about his feelings.

"Are you hungry?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head admitting "I grabbed a bite while I was out.. Sorry.. Um.. Hey, thanks. For sticking by me during all this. I love you." He said with a warm smile. Sally smiled back and leaned closer, kissing his lips gently. That kiss felt so good. Then Lightning leaned in and kissed her lips softly. It felt normal. Lightning embraced her, holding her face in his hands as he kissed her passionately and emotionally. Sally could feel his need, his longing to be or feel something. He wanted to feel something with this. The kiss was not lust. Not at all. It was pure passion and affection of love. A love that was broken and healing. A longing that was wanted and needed. A heart that was lonely and aching.

Lightning pulled away and his eyes were in tears. That was when Sally really started worrying. "Hey.. Hey, what's wrong?!" she asked. Lightning swallowed hard and shook his head before answering by begging "Please don't leave me again.. I'm sorry for what I did.. For everything, Please.." He was crying. He was really crying. His emotions were everywhere. He really was depressed! Sally held him. It was a little odd. This side of Lightning wasn't ever really seen. Rarely had Sally ever seen him this way, Doc passing, the crash.. Sally held him tightly, almost like a child. Letting her love and tender kindess caress him. He was a bit broken and it was obvious he was gonna need more than loving support to get out of this one.

"Lightning.. I'm not going to.. I am here for you okay?" She assured and lifted his head, staring him in the eyes. "Okay?" she asked. Lightning nodded. They gazed and kissed lightly. Lightning kissed her passionately again. She knew this kiss. It was the kiss that was needy for love to feel something again. Sally kissed back, letting this kiss tell him what he wanted and needed to hear. That she was here, that she loved him and she would be his escape. Lightning pulled away and began to speak saying "Sally.. I want to"-"Ssshh. No more talking baby.. I want _you _to relax and feel what your body is telling you." Sally interrupted and moderately confused him. Lightning stared at her as she began kissing his cheek then his neck. Mmm that felt good. He hands rested on his shoulders as she kissed his neck, teasing with her tongue slightly, Lightning let out a soft mon and sigh. A good sigh. Then they kiss again starting gently. Their tongues began to explore as the kiss grew more passionately. Twisting and tangling. Almost like a dance.

Sally pushed him gently. Causing Lightning to let himself fall back on the couch slowly. She crawled over top of him, their lips never parting. He was underneath her and it felt so normal and she was so easy with him and being gentle. It was unusual but so nice to be taking this slowly and taking in every bit of her. Sally's lips left his but met his jawline. Placing soft kisses along his skin. Her hands rested on his firm chest so he placed his hand over her hips. Holding her steady as she kissed his neck again. Lightning's hands slid to her ass cheeks where he softly rubbed their roundness. Taking it all in as his hardness began pressing up against her area. Sally sat up, pulling away and smiled as her hands slid down his chest, over his stomach and to his belt where she began to unfasten it. It didn't take long and then she pulled his pamts down to his knees. She crawled over him again back to kissing his neck. All while Lightning closed his eyes and his hands found the buttons of her top and began to loosen her shirt. Button by button.

Finally, Lightning loosened the last button and exposed her chest, gently pushing her up so he couod to see her hills. He leaned up, kissing her throat, her collarbone, then one her breast and then the nipple itself. Which, was already hard and sensitive from the sudden shock of air! Sally moaned quietly then reached between them and grabbed his member. It made Lightning gently nibble her nipple, making her only want him sooner. She gasp at the feeling it sends down her spine then gently she pulled away and sat up. Sally grabbed Lightning's shirt and with his help she takes it off and tosses it. She kisses his collarbone and lets her chest brush across his as she goes down and kisses his chest, then his stomach. He moaned. Good. It was a sign she was doing well, a compliment really.

She touched his member again and felt his sticky pre cum. She smiled and kissed his lips again softly as she raised her hips. Lightning immediately took advantage of that and grabbed her pants, pulling them off her ass. Exposing her area, he touched her, began rubbing her with his fingers. She was so wet. She was ready already! Lightning moaned into her mouth. Yes! Yes it was finally going to happen! Or at least that's what Sally was thinking and hoping. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. Gazing in his eyes as she tossed or kicked the pants off. Her legs spread over him, her area rubbed the tip of his rod. Lightning stared up at her without a word. Neither of them were in any hurry surprisingly. They wanted this moment to last forever it seemed.

Lightning rubbed his hands over her ass then pressed lightly, pushing her down. His member entered her slowly and she hasped as it did, clenching her eyes shut and biting her lower lip. Awe that was sexy. Sally went down, pushing him deeper within while Lightning's hand rubbed up to her head and fingers into her hair. She moamed slightly as his member spread her limits. She stopped once she hit his pelvis. Adjusting to his entire being inside her, she breathed slow and heavy a moment. Taking deep breaths, preparing for what was definitely about to continue forward.

Lightning snickered a little bit of smile at this moment then propped up onto his elbows amd kissed Sally's lips. It was a soft and tender kiss and with it, Sally was given the go ahead, she began pulling her hips up, then back down. Lightning moaned into her mouth, the pleasure it gave to feel every moist and warm of her insides stroking him was perfect. With one more kis he fell to his back, laying there, letting her set the motion, the rythms. Her hips rocked, up and down. She moaned quietly, as quietly as she could being the kids were asleep. Lightning grabbed her hair enough that it didn't hurt but it turned her switch on. She began rocking more wilder. Her motions sped up. Lightning closed his eyes a moment and just enjoyed this. Sally was always good. Always close to perfect. Sometimes he just lost sight of that.

Sally began getting louder. She was close. He could feel it and sort of hear it. Lightning cupped her mouth with his hands gently but tight enough his hand wouldn't slip. And here she came, closer, closer, moaning into his hand then she suddenly stopped and closed her eyes tight as she could. Lightning huffed a bit with the feeling of her insides clamping down on him. Oh it was so good! He didn't make it to much, he lay there waiting on her to finish her high before his turn. With her orgasm fading, Lightning removed his hand from her lips and Sally began rocking again. She had barely any strength and that was fine. Though slow and gentle, more like teasing, it was enough to bring Lightning on edge. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up kjst slightly then underneath her, he began thrusting inside her at a quicker speed. It didn't take long, his breath quickened and suddenly he rammed in and pushed her ass down! Filling her entirely again and spurting inside her hot liquids! Sally gasped once again to this feeling! Feeling his member twitch inside.

She moaned quietly as he finished. Neither of them moved at first. Sally lay there on top of him and rested her head on his chest. "Wow.." she said breathlessly. Lightning was panting. He brushed his fingers through her hair. "You.. I love you." he whispered and kissed her head. Sally smiled and let out a sigh. "Now for the messy part.." she whined but with a smile. She sat up and then slowly pulled up, his member popping out and yeah, it was messy. It had been a while. She maoned slightly and grabbed her clothes. "Gonna..." "Go clean up?.. I know. I'll be up shortly." Lightning assured. Sally smiled and rushed up stairs quietly. Lightning sighed and made it up to bed with her shortly. He wouldn't tell her, but he felt empty and disconnected...


	118. and the lies start

Sally walked down stairs and found Lightning with papers and his phone and numbers everywhere. "What are you doing?" she asked as she began pouring herself some coffee. Lightning sighed admitting "The academy is failing." "No it's not." Sally griped. The kids all ran in suddenly. "Mama I hungry." Landon said. Sally began getting pop tarts out for them and plates. Colton walked over to his dad and asked "You color?" Lightning sighed with a frown. What Sally didn't know was that all hia money was going into this place. Into the academy that was taking money every week and giving nothing back out. "No uh.. Look, mom has pop tarts. Go on and eat. Okay?" Colton walked over and Sally gave the kids each a plate.

"So what's going on?" Sally asked as she sat down and glanced at the papers. Lightning pulled them away from her and answered "The academy is going to suck me dry within five years. Five years! I gotta fix this." "I thought you were partnered with Cal now?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded. "Yes, but he gets the students.. I'm just the outdoor track that no kid wants to use. The only good thing is it seems a lot of people are forgetting imthe fuck up that screwed his trainer." Sally just stared and Lightning realized who he waa talking to. He turned a bit red and apologized. Sally remained silent to that.

Lightning sighed. He was stressing out again. Sally lay her hand over his in a way of showing support. Lightning stared at that. She just didn't seem as stressed. Actually, Sally seemed to be in a pretty peppy mood this morning. Woth her smile and not griping that Lightning mentioned Cruz. Not just Cruz, but screwing her. "You seem in a good mood?.." Lightning questioned. Sally sipped her coffee and shrugged explaining "Well after last night? How couldn't I be?" she giggled. Lightning smiled. That was good. he was glad Sally. truly enjoyed it. She needed it. She needed to feel that connection. Though again, Lightning didn't feel it so much. Lightning went back to looking at his papers and asked "Any plans today?" Sally nodded. "I gotta head down town and make becoming Mayor again official and check on the motel. Which means.. You'll have the kida today. That okay?" she asked. Lightning snickered saying "Ofcorse. The kids and I will have fun." Sally smiled. "Good." she began to walk away to get ready.

But she stopped and stared at Lightning. He was worried and stressed. "Light.." she called. Lightning looked over. "Let's.. Not worry about you moving out actually.. Why don't you sell your place and we just make it official. Move in together?" Lightning was surprised. Maybe last night did more than just give Sally what she needed from him physically. "Really?" he asked. "Cause I don't wanna push you." Sally nodded. "I'm sure. I like waking up with you." Lightning snickered and nodded. Lightning was all for that for many reasons. One, he wanted to move in together permanently anyway, and second, it meant more money for the academy. "Good. It's official." Sally said happily. Lightning stared at her with a smile. "Oh Lightning." she added. "I love you." Lightning snickered replying "Love you to Sal." Then she ran off to prepare for the day. Lightning sighed. A good sigh. At least he didn't have to move out now...

For lunch, Lightning took the kids out to Flo's mostly to get out of the house before they caused him to loose his mind. They all sat down, eating. Kids playing a little bit in their food. Then a familiar couple passed by and Megan stopped. "Hey guys!" she smiles, greeting the kids. Ece gasped and shouts "Mera!" Mera and Ece remember each other. "Friend!" Mera shouts. Lightning stares at Cal who stares back. Megan then greets Lightning asking "Hey, how are you doing?" Lightning only takes his eyes off Cal for a second to answer "Good.. Doing good." Megan glances at Cak having an idea, "This kids obviously missed each other. Why don't you bring them by the playground? After lunch? They can all run around and play."

Lightning and Cal stared at each other. With Lightning in this weaker state, Cal was alpha now and he knew it. He could have Lightning by the balls if it pleased him. Cal glared at Lightning. It was rather threatening. "Uh.." Lightning began. Megan saw Cal's glare and slapped his shoulder, grabbing her husband's attention and snapping him out of his glare. "Come on Lightning. Plus, it's about time you two made up." She added. Lightning frowned a little. With not a word from Cal, Lightning nodded answering "Sure.." "Great! See you guys after lunch!" Meg and Mera waved bye to Lightning and the kids. Cal still ignoring. Yeah, it was time they made up. But Lightning was pretty sure Cal was gonna hold events against him the rest of their lives.

The kids played and ate. Lightning sitting there watching them. Cruz walked in and walked by. She sat down at her own table. Staring at Lightning. He was.. Different. He wasn't all there. She noticed and she hated that. It was like his down days back at the training center after the crash. Henwas hurting. She stared. He looked tired. Part of her wanted to help or at least try to help. Lightning looked over and saw her staring. Cruz's eyes widened making eye contact. Lightning sighed and just stared at her. He turned away first. Something was wrong. Cruz turned away. She said she'd leave him, them, him and Sally alone. It just hurt a little though...

After lunch, as planned, Lightning went to the playground and met up with Cal, Megan, and Mera. It didn't take long for the kids to run off and go play. Megan sat between Cal and Lightning on a bench. The first thing said between them was by Meg. "Think the two of you can ever make up?" she asked. Cal sighed, crossed arms like a snooty child. Megan glared. "This is getting ridiculous.. You two are friends.. Cal, you know that bitch Cleo had A LOT to do with what happened. Not Lightning. And Lightning, you know that Cal never wanted to destroy you? Right?" she asked. Lightning looked at her. Part of him didn't believe it. Cal did personally threaten Lightning at his academy. "AND!.. Cal, Lightning did get you tenure at the school.. Remember?" she reminded.

Cal sighed and replied finally "Yeah.. Maybe we can one day.." "Sure.." Lightning agreed quietly. Megan snickered a little. Well tnat was better than nothing or fighting. They sat and watched the kids playing for a few minutes. "So.." Lightning started. "How's Storm?" he asked. Cal sighed admitting "Wouldn't know exactly.. I let him go. He was of no use to me or the team or the school anymore." Lightning stared immediately surprised! "What?.." He asked. Cal looked at Lightning confused as to why Lightning seemed surprised like he did. "You could still use Storm as a teacher, a scholar or somethin." Lightning suggested. Cal shook his head disagreeing "He's completely blind McQueen. He is absolutely useless like that." "Wow! How is Sally!?" Megan butted in before a fight could start!

Lightning sighed and watched the kids as he answered "She's good.. She's out at the court house getting the mayor thing official." "That's great!" Megan said happily. "And.. How are you two?" she asked. Lightning shrugged. "We're in therapy again.. Hey.. Cal.." Cal looked at Lightning. "Thanks for helping look after the academy while I was out." Cal stared quietly for a few seconds before adjusting in his seat and answering with a short nod. "We should do dinner sometime." Lightning suggested. "I'll talk with Sally about it and give y'all a call." at least one of them was trying. Megan smiled agreeing "Yes! That would be great Lightning. Thank you." she was glad for that. After letting the kids play a while more, they all said their goodbyes and parted ways for now...

Lightning sat in his office. His really great new office. Staring at the car. He was lost in depression again. He felt useless. No purpose. No chase. He had nothing to really even do, nothing to keep him busy. He was the owner and manager of a failing school, partners with an ex friend who was still pissed at him and Cruz. Poor Cruz. The only good thing he had was Sally. To which he was feeling this empty connection with lately. As long as she was happy though, he'd be fine. Probably. Bbbzzz. Lightning stared at the phone. Hesitating just because he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

_Cruz_

_Just checking up on you. You seem down.. You okay?_

Lightning sighed. He shouldn't talk to her at all.

_Lightning_

_Totally fine. How have you been?_

_Cruz_

_Me? Seriously? I've been worried and concerned about you. With all the headlines and stupid paparazzi. They have been slaughtering your name. Don't worry. I handled it for you._

_Lightning_

_What do you mean?_

_Cruz_

_I would give them silly stories about me or other racers. Steering them in another direction._

_Lightning_

_Thanks. But I can handle them._

_Cruz_

_I know that. I just wanted to help. You okay? Really.. You looked like you were pretty upset or tired at the diner._

_Lightning_

_I'm fine. Thanks. Worry about yourself Cruz._

_Cruz_

_well.. Glad you are back. I know you want me to leave you alone and I will just.. I'm here if you need anything. Maybe even a friendly race._

Nope. No, he wasn't going back down that path...

May looked at them both from across the seats and asked "So.. Let's get this one out of the way, either of you talk to Cruz this week?" Sally shook her head. May looked at Lightning. "Lightning?" he asked. Lightning looked at the therapist answering "Nope.. Never even saw her.." he lied. May smiled replying "Good. That makes that easy. So how are you two this week?" "We slept together." Sally quickly almost proudly announced. May snickered a bit saying "I see that was good for you. What about you Lightning?" he asked. Lightning wasn't even listening. His mind was some place else. "Lightning?" May asked. Lightning snapped back, looking at May. Lightning nodded. Not answering.

But Sally did, "He's been a little.. Foggy lately." "I have not." Lightning corrected kind of rudely. Sally frowned coaxing "Come on Light.." May cocked his head a bit and asked "Have you been depressed?" Lightning sighed answering "Maybe a little.. But I'm fine, really." "Have you talked to your doctor about it?" "I thought you were my doctor?" Lightning asked. May glared a bit correcting "Your _other _doctor." Lightning shook his head. May wrote in his notes and continued "Well.. Depression is normal.. So, you slept with Sally?" he asked. Lightning stared. "No, yeah, yeah.. That was great." Lightning wasn't all there this week. Sally frowned. The way he said that didn't exactly seem like he was happy about it. But she knew he was off lately. "And we've decided to stay living together. Lightning won't be moving out." Sally added. May smiled hearing that. "And how does that make you feel Lightning?" he asked.

Lightning stared a moment. "I.. Got what I wanted right?... I got what I wanted." "And that's good? Right?" May asked. Lightning nodded. Man he was depressed. May sighed and suggested "I think.. You should see your doctor about your depression." "What? No, I'm fine." Lightning snapped. "No suicidal thoughts?" "What?! No!? I'm not going to kill myself, I'm just.. Not as peppy as I should be I guess? I'm not going to apologize for that." he snarled. He was angered easily. "Look, I'm stressed out with work, the kids, being back here.. Things are just tough right now."May nodded continuing "I suggest you see your doctor. He may wanna put you on something." he then wrote in his notes. Lightning's brows lowered and he snapped at the therapist again "No. No I'm not going back on that." He had been on anti depressants before after the crash. He hated that. Wasn't doing that again.

May sighed and wrote more in his notes. Lightning was depressed and off today. Probably wouldn't talk much or open up easily. "Anything else interesting happen this week?" He asked. Sally took Lightning's hand. Gripping tightly. Lightning shook his head answering "No.. No.. Just.. Another day in Radiator Springs.. Sally is back as mayor now though. Makes everyone feel safer." "That's good." May exclaimed with a smile. This weeks session ended smoothly. Besides May wanting to talk to a medical doctor about his depression. Lightning felt a little guilty though. Sense Sally was clueless that he lied in there about Cruz. Why did he lie about just talking to Cruz? He wondered...


	119. trying to keep busy

Lightning tucked the kids in while Sally took a hot bath. She deserved to relax. She had a long day taking care of her duties as Mayor again. Lightning put on some pajamas and lay down in bed himself. He covered up and took out his phone while waiting on Sally to come to bed. He sighed and found himself looking up symptoms of depression. He wasn't depressed. Or he was at least denying it. Reading over it, no, he wasn't depressed. May and Sally were over thinking this. He set down his phone just as Sally walked out in a loose shirt and hair dry and in a bun.

"Kids asleep?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded silently. Sally came and sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend, i guess? "So how was the sex for you this last week?" Lightning sighed answering "It was good." Sally stared a moment. She caught his lie at therapy. Something about it wasn't very good obviously. "Do you just?.. Look, I know you're lying. Was it me? Are you just.. Attracted to me off and on or something?" she was concerned. Lightning snickered with a bit of a smile. "Sally you are perfect. You did absolutely nothing wrong and I did enjoy it, just.." He paused. "Just?..." Sally coaxed. Lightning frowned a little before admitting "I'm just... Not feeling myself.. Okay?" Sally didn't answer. Instead she asked "Why did you lie to Dr. May about your depression?" Lightning lay down and rolled over, turning away. "Because I don't want to be on pills again. I'm tired.. Please.. No more questions.."

He was shutting down. But we all know how stubborn and a bit pushy Sally can be. "Lightning.. There's nothing wrong with needing medication to help you." Lightning sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. So he sat back up and reminded "Remember the crash? I was put on them then?" she nodded. "It was tough to stop taking them. Those stupid pills numbed me." Sally glared correcting "You were depressed.. The depression numbed you, not the pills." "You weren't the one taking them. They made me feel weird and like I couldn't.. I don't know how to explain it okay? Let it go." He ordered and lay back down. Sally sat there a moment. Thinking of how she could help.

"What if.. Maybe.. I just wanna help Stickers.." Lightning ignored her. "Maybe some.. Rougher sex? Like you use to like?" she asked. Ignored her. She knew he wasn't asleep. "Come on.. Any fantasies? You use to have a bunch!" she reminded. Lightning sighed and growled "The only fantasy I have is to sleep without being disturbed or interrogated by you." Sally glared down at him. "Fine." she snapped. "Maybe you are just into younger women now." She was getting on his nerves. "Stop it." he snarled. Sally sighed and lay down against him. "Okay.." she whispered. Finally. Sleep. "Stickers..." Lightning sighed. "Yes?..." "I love you." Lightning hesitated but replied softly "I love you too."

Lightning lay there a few minutes. Thinking. He thought about how Cal fired Jackson Storm for his _disability_, his own academy not having a racer at all anymore, how Cruz was never going to stop falling for him for some reason, how Sally didn't trust him to be faithful, his depression, the racers that lost their lives, and honestly.. He found himself thinking about Doc... Lightning kept wanting to help Jackson. He was making progress until Cleo ruined his sight for good. Well not for good if someone could find the remote. "Hey Sal?.." He asked. "Hmm?" "You trust me right?" he asked. Sally sat up answering "Well.. In general, yeah. I trust you. Why?" Lightning took a minute re thinking this idea he had before bringing it up to Sally. "I wanna hire Storm as my racer."

Sally thought about that for a second before reminding him. "Jackson Storm is blind.. He can't see Lightning.." Lightning knew this. "Yeah.. And.. I still want to hire him. Maybe not as a racer at first.. But evantually." That was just plain crazy and stupid. Sally was shocked and patted his shoulder saying "Get some sleep. Not sure you're thinking things through right now.." She lay down. But he was. He was and he was determined to hire and help Storm. "No, really Sally. I think I could get that remote." he exclaimed. Sally stared at him ans scolded "You will not go see Cleo." firmly. Lightning sighed and just ignored her. He understood _why _Sally didn't want him to see Cleo. But he might have to...

Lightning needed some advice from another racer. And the best one for actual advice would be Strip, The King. Sadly, Ateip wasn't in town but Lightning needed to call and ask for advice. Lightning sat in his office at his desk. Waiting as the phone rang.

_Strip._

"Hey! Strip.. How are you and Linda doing?"

_Well, we are doing well. It's perfect weather down here. Good to hear from you Light. How are them kids?_

"Great, their great.. Um.. Sorry to call out of the blue for this, but I kind of need some advice."

_Anytime. You know that.__ So what you need advice on?_

"I want to hire Jackson Storm. He's blind though. For now.. I'm hoping in the long run that can be fixed.. But for now.. He is in the dark and I want to help him. I need to give him a job he can handle with ease.. Any ideas what I could do for him?"

_Well... You do know that Cal fired him? Right?_

"Yeah.. I don't think Cal should have done that either. Storm is a champion racer who lost a lot and Cal only shoved him further away from the lifestyle he's known."

_Hmm._ _I don't.. A blind race car driver is... It's impossible. A huge liability Lightnin. It would be best to leave him be._

"I don't think that.. What would you do if it were Cal?"

Strip hesitated.

_Well.. That's... I raised that boy.. Hmm. I guess you could have him as a teacher. Give him a partner he trust to aid him. I don't know if Storm would make a good teacher though there Light.. He's.. Pretty quick to anger and have you even spoke to the boy? He's not there anymore. Not like he use to be._

"He's depressed."

_Probably. He was a good racer, but he lost it a little... They all were_ _good racers.._

Lightning sighed. Strip surprisingly wasn't to helpful.

_If it were Cal or my own son?.. I'd do what I could to get them back on the track. Blind or not._

"Hmm. Well thanks Strip."

_If you need anything, you call. Kay kid?_

"Yes sir."...

Lightning had to see Storm himself. He was onky a few hours out of town in his owm place. Storm went through such a traumatic experience being trapped by Cleo. The wreck and the accident and guilt changed him. You could say he was a bit insane. He wasn't the Storm everyone elsw knew and hated or loved. He had accepted his fate.

Lightning knocked on the door. Nothing. It was a suite in a large apartment complex in Nevada. On the door were signs. Some were real like a private property sign. Some were made by whoever placed them there. Not Storm. Probably neighbors.

_Beware of dog!_

_Warnings, Might kill you over trash!_

_Don't bother. Push mail under door._

_Cum bag!_

Weird signs. Then he heard Storm shout from the other side of the door. "Who is it!?"

"Um.. It's Lightning.. Lightning M"-"I know who you are. What you want!?" He was rude. Lightning glared at the door answering "To talk!.. Look, just open the door and let me in Storm." Silence. Lightning stood there a moment in the hall. Pure silence. "I wanna talk about giving you a job." Lightning added. Silent. "Storm!?" He shouted. One the neighbors opened their door and peeked out. "Are you stupid? He doesn't like visitors..He will literally throw crap at you." the man warned. Lightning sighed and began banging on the door repeatedly. "Jackson!'" he shouted. Suddenly locks being unlocked. Lightning paused and stared at the door. The door opened and there was Jackson with a cane. "What do you want?" he snapped.

Lightning stared a moment. Jackson looked funny. His black hair longer, grown out and a mess, unshaved face, probably couldn't shave easily, t shirt with.. Lettuce on it?.. Sweat pants and.. He looked down. One sock. "I know you're staring. Stop it." he snapped. Lightning opened his mouth but Jackson snapped even louder "Not you! You Mr.Jamison!" The neighbor quickly went back in his own apartment and shut the door loudly. Jackson sighed, more of a growl. "Um.." Lightning stared. "What the fuck you want?" Jackson snapped. Lightning stared and hesitated. The apartment smelled weird from here. "Um.. A job.. I wanna offer you a job.." He said. Jackson snickered. His snicker turned into a laugh! A full and hysterical laugh! "Come on in.." Jackson said and went back inside still cackling a little.

Lightning followed, shutting the door. Oh god.. The place was a wreck! Food and trash literally everywhere! Clothes tossed around, the tv was on in the bedroom and was very loud! "So.. What's this job?" Jackson asked as he tried not to laugh again. Surprisingly, Jackson was making his way around the mess easily and Lightning followed him into the living room where Jackson sat on the couch next to a pile of junk. Lightning stood in front of him by the table. It was covered in trash. There was a trash bag but seemed Jackson didn't care. "Um.. Right.. Well.." This place was just disgusting. "Maybe you could teach.. For now.." Jackson raised a brow. "You want me to teach at your academy?" a little surprised. Lightning nodded and thought that was stupid sense Jackson couldn't see.

"Um yea. Evantually race you." "I'm.. Is that a joke?" Jackson snarled. Lightning's eyes widened. "No! No.. I.. I am going to dedicate a... I'm going to find a way to get you your sight back." "First question, why?" Lightning stared and sighed. "Because Cleo took something away from you that I know you want back." he answered. Jackson shook his head and re worded "No, Why? Why do you think I want to see again?" Lightning stared at the place a bit. "Well.." he kind of figured. He began picking up some of the trash on the table as he continued "I know you want to race again. And I want to give you that chance." Suddenly the cane hit the table with a _SWAT **SMACK!**_ Lightning froze.

"Don't touch my trash." Jackson snapped scolding. Lightning stared a moment. That was weird. "Let me remind you, I am also deaf. Hearing aid." The young man pointed out. Lightning sighed replying "I know. But I think I can get your sight back. We know the person who hid the remote.." "Cleo?" Jackson asked with a snicker. "No, I've tried. M-Multiple times. That woman is very happy knowing this is me now." "This isn't you.. Don't be afraid to try harder. For.. Change.." Lightning muttered. He was more of refering to the apartment. Jackson laughed "Ha! I'm not afraid of being in the dark the rest of my life. I don't want anything to change. I am perfectly comfortable and in complete relaxation this way. You may see me and think I'm pathetic but I am truly satisfied." Oh that had to be a lie!

Lightning stared and pointed out, "Really?.. You like living like this? in total darkness and.. Chaos?" Jackson's brows lowered. "This is my place. If you don't like how I live, leave. I love this person i am! Really! I am doing just fine!" he yelled. "I got so much money from getting to sue! I won the case! Cleo gets to rot on jail! You should he happy about that to.. Not to mention, I have a _beautiful _collection of junk!" Lightning glared. "You're broken." he said. Jackson leaned back into the couch. "I'm not broken. I'm happy." he corrected. Lightning stared. No way Jackson was serious.

"Even if you are blind the rest of your life, this is no way to live... Come back with me and.. Get cleaned up. And let's talk, make a deal." Lightning suggested. Jackson smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I am happy how I am. I have my stick." The cane. "Take out all the time to eat all I want. Not to mention as much as I want with no public image to keep up, I love to bug the shit out of my neighbors and play off the whole deaf thing to! _Sometimes_ I put on porn as loud as possible just for the hell of it and take out the hearing aid before going to bed." He admitted. "It is SOOO great here! I never even have to see the mess! I have a maid that sense I pay her and she never really cleans, doesn't mind when I _accidentally _run into her if you know what I mean." he winked.

Lightning wasn't sure what the heck to think. It was like Jackson went a little insane. "Wow.. Okay?.." He muttered. Jackson waited a moment before adding "Plus, why would I work for you? Your academy is barely hanging on. Cal has the students, not you." he reminded. Lightning stared a moment. Thinking. " I'm offering you something that no one else will. You probably won't get any offer for a while again for anything." Lightning growled. He was getting a bit annoyed with Jackson. And the young man frowned a bit as Lightning continued. "I am taking a huge risk for you. I will not chase you and try hard to win you over. You're not that worthit to me ans I have mote important things to attend. But I'm here right now."

Jackson nodded and continued to listen. "If you really like living in... This?.. Fine. I'll leave. But this isn't Jackson Storm. As much as I hate to admit it, I saw something in you. You have what it takes to be great again." Jackson snickered replying "I'm blind, can't race. I can never be a great racer again." "But you can be a great teacher. A great person.. You can be a great former champion.." Jackson shook his head. "Thanks but.. I'm happy how I am. I have.. Everything I need.. I'm.. Happy with my stick and my porn and nosy neighbors and take out and.. I'm fine, okay? I mean.. Thanks but.. I admire you for trying. But I won't be your new _Cruz Ramirez." _Lightning glared.

Jackson was being ridiculously rude. "I leave and I'm not coming back Jackson." Lightning warned firmly. Jackson took a minute. Thinking. He was useless. "No I.. I'm good.. I like how I am.." Jackson assured softly. Lightning could see righr through it. Jackson was lying. Lightning didn't understand why but then again, he didn't have any way of giving him his sight back right now anyway. "Alright than." Said Lightning. "Take care Jackson.." he more of growled then left. The door shut and Jackson sat there alone. He gave up a long time ago. He accepted how he was now. Trying wasn't worthit anymore...

Lightning sat back in his office. Staring at the bolt and thinking about a lot of things. About Jackson, how Cal fired him and awt him on this path he was on now, about Cruz some, how she wasn't going to let him go easily.. Look what she did for him! THE BOLT! He would have to stare at that the rest of his life, daily. He sighed. Thinking about Cleo and what she had done to him, to Jackson, to the many other racers. Tnat remote she hid. Lightning knew he'd havw to go see her and get her to tell him where it was. She probably wouldn't tell him anyway. He thought about Sally, Sally and the kids. he loved that woman. And part of him was afraid he was going to cheat again. It wasn't Sally.

He loved Sally. It was just that Cruz was so easy and young and her being so.. Inexperienced made her addictive and playful, gave Lightning full control. Even Cruz couldn't give him _that _kind of experience again. She waa used up. Lightning knew in his more.. Yeah, depressed state. He just would be more vulnerable to cheating again. He needed to keep himself busy. Maybe that's why he went after Jackson and the challenge of helping the kid regain his sight. Thinking, instead of worrying about possinly cheating, Lightning needed to focus on the woman he already had and didn't want to lose again!

Lightning grabbed hia phone ans dialed for Sally. Hoping she wasn't too busy to answer. It rang.. he waited. .

_Hey, What's up Stickers?_

"Missing you."

_What a thoughtful lie. How's work?_

"I am trying to think of ways to help Storm out.. Cal shouldn't havwe fired him.."

_I don't think Cal should have either but.. I don't think yoy should hire the kid either.. I mean, even if we was a teacher or something? He has a bad rep and a lot of rumors going around about him. Plus he's gay... Remember?_

"I think he's bi.."

_Does that part really matter?_

"Hmm."

_How are you doing? How's the depression today?_

"I'm keeping myself busy. That helps a lot."

_Not too busy I hope. Hey, I love you._

"I love you. Which is why I called. I wanna ask you out to dinner tonight."

_Like a date?_

"Yeah. You wanna go out tonight? I'll take care of the sitter. We haven't gone out in months!"

_Months maybe exaggerating._

"Nope. We haven't sense Cleo. I promise you I'm right."

_Hmmm Maybe you are. Jeez.. We need a night out don't we?_

"Yes mam! So? Is it a date? Say... Five?"

_Yeah, it's a date._

"Great! I will see you at five.'

_Five it is..._


	120. date night much needed

Lightning waited for Sally downstairs. He looked at the time on his watch. He wouldn't rush her. He had rushed her plenty of times before. The kids ran through and Minty followed. They trusted no one better with the kids than Lightning's mother. Minty stopped and looked at Lightning. "Well. You look very nice all dresssed up." she complimented. A nice dark suit with a red button up that was rhin and a black tie. Lightning glanced at his mom and shot a small smile. She stared at her son. She sighed before asking "Try and have a good time please.." Lightning hesitated his nod.

Minty walked over and there was no way to explain her love for this boy. She sat down next to him. "Come here." She ordered softly. Lightning faced his mom and she fixed his tie and hair a little, being neat. Lightning sighed. She knew her son wwasn't wasn't himself lately. And she hated seeing him this way. "Monty.." She cooed, caressing his face. He had that beard grown out enough he looked older, wiser, like he had been throuh it all. she snickered lightly before Lightning took his mother's hand off his cheek and knew. "Mom, I'm fine." Minty smiled. "I know better than that Monty." she scolded. Lightning sighed and pulled away. Minty wanted to tell her son to stop pulling away.

But resisted because she didn't want to pisg his night toward a bad direction already. "I want you to be happy Mon." Monty exclaimed. Lightning stared at her assuring "I am happy Mom." Minty nodded and left it be. "Ready?" Sally asked. Lightning turned sharp toward her. "Wow." he complimented. Her hair she was growing back out was in a cute short pony tail and some the hair was swept to the side. She wasn't in anything too fancy. Just a tight, formal, business style, dark grey dress that went to the knees. "You look amazing Sal." he walked up and stood in front of her. Sally smiled asking "Well, ready?" Lightning nodded with a smile. And he did feel a little better about tonight already. Seeing her, Sally.

The sight of her made him feel good pretty quickly tonight. Maybe he was just thinking more positively tonight, maybe she looked more attractive and he opened his eyes more to what he had in front of him, or maybe he was just happy like this was meant to be. "Be safe!" Minty called out along with the kids saying goodbye and higs before they left..

The couple sat at the table. You know how it goes, you order drinks, are given menus, at first it's kind of quiet, the two of you stare and gaze at each other. "Hey." Lightning called. Sally looked at him only to hear a few sweet little words. "I love you." Sally smiled a little but she was suspicious. "What's goin on?" she asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Nothing. I just wanna start dinner by telling you I love you." Sally was still a bit suspicious. "I love you to." she replied. Lightning smiled. They looked over the menus and not long the waiter brought out their drinks and ordered their meals. "So.. Cruz had the bolt restored." Lightning stared wide eyed. "Uh.. Well"-"Its okay Stickers. I'm.. Glad she did." Sally interrupted. Lightning stared a bit confused and unsure of this. Sally talking about Cruz.

I mean sure, it was a little uncomfortable but not to badly. He just didn't want _her _to in a way, ruin tonight, making it about Cruz or pushing guilt on him all over again. "Megan told me." Sally explained. Lightning nodded. "I forgive you, you know? I don't want to hold any of that on you. And.." She sighed and kinda frowned. "I know Cruz will work with you from time to time. It's unavoidable in racing.." "Sal"-"Let me finish Light.." Sally interrupted. "I want.. I want to trust you. AND I WILL.. one day.. Now.. I wanna trust you now." It was tough on her saying the things she was saying. Honestly, Lightning was unsure where she was going with this anyway. "I just..." she paused. Maybe she wasn't sure where she was going with this anyway.

"Sally.. These things.. Trust takes time..." he reminded and he felt bad. And he lied about talking to Cruz. It wasn't like he did anything wrong really. But he lied to her and the therapist and _that _was wrong. "I know that Lightning.." She muttered. It was quiet for a minute. "Part of trust is.. Is honesty and.. I lied to you already." Lightning admitted. That got her full attention and she began to really worry. Did he cheat again already? Sally swallowed nervously as Lightning continued "I did talk to Cruz.. Thanking her for the bolt.. And I.. Texted her once. Because she was.. _Concerned_.. About me and I.. She said she would leave us be. I told her that I am with you and.. How that's how it is gonna be, how it's gonna stay." he was firm and sure about that.

Sally sighed. "Do you love her?" she asked. Lightning shook his head admitting "I never.. I don't love Cruz, I love you very much." Sally stared a moment but nodded. "Do you want her though? Physically again?" "Nope." And he meant it. He didn't want Cruz. His attitude toward it was kind of like a _been there, done that_ attitude. Sally eyed him, watching him. Trying to read him and see if he was lying. "Hmm.. Well.. Don't lie to me again.. Ever. Okay?" she asked. Lightning nodded and even smiled a little. That went better than he expected that to go over. In time they wwre brought their meals.

"More therapy tomorrow huh?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded. "I don't want to quit, but how long you think we have to do it?" Sally shrugged answering "As long as Dr.May thinks we should I guess." Lightning sighed. "Do you feel like it's helping at all?" Sally asked. Lightning thought a moment before nodding answering "I think so. And I promise you Sally, nothin but honesty from now on from me." Sally smiled hearing that. Question was, would he keep that promise. "I saw Storm." Lightning began. Sally snickered asking "Yeah? How was that?" Lightning's eyes widened for a moment. "Wow he.. He's in bad shape. He's obviously depressed and.. He has lost a lot." Sally sighed. "Still blind?" she asked. Lightning nodded.

"So you can't think hiring _him _is a good idea still. Right?" she added. Lightning shrugged explaining "Well... I could use him. Just not as a racer right now. But I think I can talk to Cleo and try to"-"No. Nope, I don't want you going to see that woman Lightning. I am putting my foot down on this." Sally interrupted. "I love you. And I absolutely adore and admire that you want to help some wounded racer get back up on his feet. That's one of the things I love about you and I'd never change. But you will have to find a way to help Storm WITHOUT Cleo." Sally was very clear. Lightning sighed. But that got him curious a little. "What would you change about me?" he asked. "What?" Sally raised a brow asking. Lightning smiled and pointed out "You said that you wouldn't change that one thing about me, now I'm curious. What would you change?"

Sally stared a moment before answering. She had to think. "Total.. Honesty." Lightning reminded. Sally sighed. "Alright.. I'd change that beard. Shave it off. I like a little scruff, but now.. It's like I'm kissing a squirrel." Lightning snickered but his hand went right to his face feeling the hair. It wasn't _that _long. He hadn't really been shaving due to low energy which was probably from the depression. "And I would change that you don't listen well, how you use all the hot water most the time, how you mutter something behind my back constantly.. I mean total honesty? Right?" Lightning glared a little but nodded silently.

"I'd change how mopy and sad you are lately. I'd.. Chsnge the way you _glance _at younger women from time to time." He blushed a bit, eyes widened hearing that one. "And..If I could, I'd make you take the bolt out of your office and the show room and put it back on that old dirt track out front where it and you belong." Lightning stared at her. "When's the last time you went racing?" she asked. Lightning stared. "Uh.." he had to think. Sally sighed. "You have been so busy trying to help everyone and protect us.. That.. You didn't see yourself fading away. You know, Cruz brought the racing back out in you. I think that's what I'm most jealous of.. She had.. Has.. A connection with you that I never will." Lightning stared.

That was ridiculous. Sally had a connection with him that NO ONE could ever have. Lightning sighed. "Wooh.. I'm stuffed. What about you?" Sally asked. Both were finished eating. "Yeah, ready to go?" Lightning asked. Sally smiled and nodded. As they stood up, Sally grabbed Lightning's hand and stepped extremely close to his body. "I love you. Thank you for tonight.." She whispered. Lightning stared down into her teal blue eyes. "Nights not over yet.." He replied softly. Sally smiled hearing that. That was her Lightning McQueen. "Well let's get home then." she said and took him by the hand pulling him almost...

The couple got home to find Minty on the couch watching tv quietly with Ece asleep next to her. Sally smiled warmly seeing their little girl asleep. So precious when their sleeping. "Awe.. How are the boys?" Sally asked. Minty yawned answering "Asleep in their beds. Ece had a hard time getting to sleep." "Awe.. Let me take her bed." Sally exclaimed and took the sleeping toddler into her arms gently. "Thanks Minty." Sally whispered. Minty nodded once and watched Sally go. Lightning sighed and took his mom's hand, helping her up. "Thanks Mom. Don't know what I'd do without you." he said. Minty snickered and joked "Somethin stupid. You two have fun. I'll call y'all later."

She began to leave but stopped adding "Oh. And Colton might tell you I swatted his mouth, I did." "What? why?" Lightning asked with concern. Minty got serious "That bbn oy is more you than you know it. Said the f word and the b word in ome sentence! That boy is just like you, so just like you, I swatted his little mouth. I won't have my grandson talking to anyone that way." Lightning sighed. "Okay.. Thanks I guess." Minty frowned replying "I know you hate disciplining thise kids Monty.. But you gotta do it." "I know Mom.. Thank you." Minty snickered with a smile. "Take care baby." she added before leaving. Lightning sighed and sat down. Yeah, he hated snapping at the kids.

Sally came back down and plopped down next to Lightning. They smiled at each other. "We are getting too old.." She jokingly griped. Lightning snickered and took her hand lovingly. "Tonight was good. We needed that." sbe added. Lightning agreed to that one for sure. Sally leaned on his shoulder. "You still wanna?.." She hinted as she partially asked. Lightning kissed her head answering "Maybe.. Let's start slow." He pulled up her chin and kissed her lips softly. A very soft, quiet, and loving kiss.

The kiss went from loving to very passionate. Still tender and soft, easy and gentle. Lightning propped up and slowly pushed, eased Sally down onto the couch. They were quiet as Sally grabbed Lightning's face, pushing her tongue within his mouth. Their tongues rolled and Lightning was the first to let out a soft moan. Sally followed andher hand glided from his shoulders and down his sides as they proceeded to make out. One of her hand went to his ass and she squeezed lightly. Definitely still loved his ass. Lightning pushed his pelvis against hers. Their clothes till drawing boundaries. Sally moaned and Lightning pulled up and smiled, gazing at her. "You are so beautiful." he complimented. Sally didn't say a word. Just stared up.

Lightning's hand went to her chest, he groped her right breast firmly. "I absolutely love these." he growled. That made her smile. Lightning squeezed or massaged it for a second or two before bracing himself and began kissing her neck. She maoned and her back arched, Lightning pushed his hand up inside her dress then paused and at up looking at her. Sally raised a brow. "What?.." she asked. She turned a little red. What made Lightning sudden stop thatvwas under her dress? Lightning sighed and growled "Panty hose.. Seriously.." Sally began giggling and covered her mouth. Lightning's arch foe. For years those things had teased him and at times made it difficult to get into her pants. "I absolutely love you Lightning." she said happily. She looked stunning with such a happy smile.

"Mommy!" They heard Ece yelling. Lightning sighed and stared down at Sally. Sally kissed his lips once. "Duty calls.." She said. Lightning nodded and sat up. "I won't be to long." She reassured. Lightning smiled. Sally walked away but Lightning stopped her, "Sally wait.. Come here a second." Sally did just that and stood in front of him. Lightning smiled. "What?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Nothin. Jusy wanted to watch you walk away again." Sally snickered and rolled her eyes. That was kinda cute and funny. "Lucky you're cute Mr McQueen." Sally joked. Lightning chuckled slightly and watched her leave to take care of their daughter. Being with Sally tonight. He needed to keep focusing on her, on them, his family...


	121. Sally's hate and jealousy surfaces

Lightning was already in bed when Sally came in to change. "Sorry about that.." She apologized. Lightning smiled "Nothin to be sorry about." He sat up and watched her undress. The dress fell to the floor, her back facing him. She was wearing this thin little thong. The bra came off next, then the shoes. Sally turned her head back over her shoulder and noticed him watching. "What?. " she asked. Lightning shrugged. So, Sally continued to undress. Next the pantry hose. Slowly but surely they came off into a wad in her hands. Nothing but this silky thin thong. Her body faced him forward now. He was definitely staring.

She stared back a moment and then slwoly her hands covered her breasts. Like she didn't want him to see her. Lightning's brows lowered. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sally frowned a little and turned away. "Nothing.." Something was wrong. "Sally?" he called. "I'm gonna. . I need to use the bathroom." She went in and shut the door. That didn't make any sense to him. She suddenly shut down like that? He waited for her which wasn't long at all. She had on one of his shirts, her hair a little fluffy and down, her face all clear of make up. She went and cuddled up against Lightning's body. He took in her smell. Awe... Roses. She smelled of roses. Not like the heavy perfume scent, like REAL roses. A light and heavenly scent.

"I love you so much Sally." Lightning exclaimed happily as his arm went around to embrace her for the night. Sally smiled and looked over, kissing the underside if his chin. "Love you. But shave it down a little." Lightning chuckled and nodded. "Alright. First thing in the morning. The beard is gone." Sally snickered. It was kind of funny. "So why did you do that? Cover yourself?" he asked. Sally shrugged a little answering "I.. I'm just tired and.." "Total honesty.. Please?" he reminded. Sally smiled but he was right. Honesty. "Okay. I'm... I feel compared to Cruz.. Constantly.. Even if you aren't, I feel like you are.. That you do.." That was sad. Lightning held her tighter and assured "I do not compare the two of you." "Yea but.. We're different.." She grumbled under her breath. Lightning sighed and thought for a moment.

She was comparing herself. And he did before. He did compare the two a few times. Cruz was wild, willing, easy, really easy.. She was fun, loud, made him feel young. Back like his rookie days and the fan girls throwing themselves at him. But Sally was safe, his home, warm and loving, his faithfully devoted wife. Or she was. But in a way she still felt that way to him. "How long before we can be married again?" he asked out of the blue. Sally's eyes widened. "What? You?.. You're seriously thinking of marriage again already!?" she was surprised. Mostly because she wasn't! Lightning nodded explaining "I wanna call you my wife again. I want you to be mine, all mine again. I want this to be forever. I don't want anyone else and I don't need to wait. I want my wife again." "That's sweet Light.." "But?.." He asked.

Sally sighed venting "I'm.. Not ready for that.. To make it legal and.. Just not yet. Okay?" Lightning hesitated but agreed with a "Yes mam.." Though he didn't feel that way. Sally and Lightning cuddled closely. Both embracing each other. Lightning now worried Sally might push him away at the slightest problem, and Sally worried Lightning was comparing her to the other woman, or even thinking about Cruz while laying in bed with her...

May smiled and stared at the couple. "How was this last week?" he asked. Lightning smiled a little but Sally answered "I think this was one of our best weeks yet. At least.. That's my opinion." "Lightning?" May asked. Lightning smiled slightly answering "It feels easy again. And I mean it feels easy to love her, you.. It feels pretty normal again." May nodded ans was pretty happy with how things are going. "That's great you two. So.. Any Cruz this week?" Lightning stared a moment. Not technically. But Sally feeling compared last night concerned him. "I lied last week to you. I did talk to Cruz the week before." Lightning admitted to the therapist.

May's brows lowered and he cocked his head a bit before turning to Sally asking "How does that make you feel?" Sally sighed answering "Well.. I knew Cruz.. Restored his old race car and.. I kind of figured they talked a little.. It hurt but.. I just.. I won't let it get to me." May sighed and took a moment to observe before asking "Have the two of you continued sleeping together?" Lightning shrugged. "It can be.. Hard to find time." Sally answered for them. May understood that. "How is living together?" Sally answered this one with "Great. And we haven't even really fought over well.. Anything. Things seem to be going surprisingly well!" she was happy about that. May smiled and warned "Good. Keep that mind set when the fights do start." Sally didn't like hearing that. But May was just being real because evantually, they were going to fight. She just wondered what on earth about.

"Now.. Is there honestly anything either of you are holding onto from the past? The affairs?.. Sally almost getting married? It's important that we face these before I set you two out into the world!" he joked with a chuckle. Sally stared. It was a weird stare. Lightning answered however, "I don't. I don't hold any of that against her. Can't make any promises if I ever see Francesco though I'm not gonna pound him to the ground but.." May snickered. "Violence isn't the answer but I get your feelings there. So Ben? The baby?" Lightning sighed but took Sally's hand before answering "It happened. But I love Sally way to much to let that come between us ever again." That was extreme progress from how Lightning was before. Ofcorse, even with what happened with Ben, Lightning seemed to be more angry toward Francesco. "Tell you what Lightning, if you run into Francesco? Come to me before actually confronting him." He then turned to Sally. "What about you Sally? Anything you are hiding or pushing down?" Sally hesitated and shook her head silently.

May then reminded "Keeping things down never does a relationship any good. One of these days it'll come back up. The longer you let it sit and spoil, the worst it'll be when it does." Lightning stared at Sally. Cruz. It had to be Cruz. After last night.. Had to be something about Cruz.

"Sally?" May softly called again. Sally sat there thinking. Lightning smiled a bit and reminded "Total honesty.." Sally smiled a little at that and nodded. "Alright.. Yes, I'm jealous of Cruz.." Cruz, he knew it. "And I forgive Lightning for it all. It was a rough and horrible time for us both.. But I hate her. I hate her so much and when I think about her being around MY Lightning?!.. I become so... So... Furious. Because I just, I know she is going to sleep with him again." May sighed and asked "So you _don't_ trust Lightning with her at all right?" Sally looked at Lightning before answering "I trust him.. I love him.. But I know he gets.. He can get weak.. Around her." "I do not." Lightning snapped a little. Sally frowned and just stared at her love. Yes he did.

He did and he didn't want to accept or admit it. "He does.. And the thing that hurts most is that he and Cruz connect on a level that.. Lightning and I never can." "What level is that?" May asked. Sally shrugged answering "Well.. Racing! I could never be that with him.. It's just.. Not my thing." May nodded listening. "Oh but those sunday drives were? You use to drive that porsche like a natural!" Lightning kind of scolded in a way. May cocked his head and asked "What's he talking about there?" Sally sighed answering "Back before kids.. Before.. We were trying.. Um, we would take the uh.. His race car out and my little sports car and just drive.. A lot faster and more wreckless than we should have.."

"And you did that. You and I connected. We connect better than anyone I have ever been with." Lightning corrected and snarled at her. Sally shook her head and muttered "Not like you and Cruz.. You two just.. I would think they were meant to be if I never met Lightning." she admitted. Lightning's brows lowered. Why the fuck was Sally letting Cruz get this between them? "Have you talked with Cruz about that? About how you feel? Her working with and around Lightning? Sleeping with your husband at the time?" May asked Sally. Sally was surprised but even more so was Lightning! "No um.. I mean have _talked _with Cruz before just.. Not about.. Not really, no.." Sally admitted.

May nodded before asking his next question "Would you be open to confronting her?" "Wait.. What?" Lightning asked before Sally could even answer. "I'm sorry, I just.. I don't think that would be a good idea there.." May raised a brow, shrugged then asked "And why not? If Sally could and did confront the thing that is very hard for her it would actually be in your favor." he explained. Lightning glanced at Sally who seemed curious as to why Lightning didn't want that. Not like she cared. She hated Cruz. "Doesn't matter Doctor." Sally began. "I don't.. I doubt I could have a mature conversation with that woman.. She's juvenile." May looked at Sally asking "What would you say to her? If she were here that is."

Sally thought a moment. But she couldn't think of anything. She gently and slowly shook her head. May took notes. Lightning definitely didn't really feel _comfortable _with the idea of Sally confronting Cruz. Nope, not at all. "I'd like to ask her why myself.." That grabbed the mens' attention. "I would ask her why she.. She persued MY husband and get real answers.. I'd ask her what on earth she told herself to make it okay in her stupid and juvenile mind. But that would never happen because the little baby can't really even stand up to me unless her _night in shining armor_, Lightning, is there." Lightning stared all wide eyed at May. Definitely not over the whole Cruz affair. May nodded before asking "Would you be up for that? For confronting her?" "Uh, No? No, she wouldn't." Lightning answered.

May looked at Lightning scolding "Thank you but.. Sally can answer for herself. Sally stared a moment before answering with a question. "Would it help us?" May leaned on his chair before explaining honestly. "Some women find comfort in confronting the other woman.. And some find it only makes them relive the betrayal.. It really is a dangerous and yet can be crucial to healing a relationship." Lightning and Sally stared at each other. "We can ask Cruz to join us. She may have her own interesting things to say. Sense she seems to be a tad obsessed with you. The thing I'm really noticing here with you Sally.. Is you see Cruz as such perfection that you are putting yourself down more than you should. You don't see Cruz as human. You see her for the celebrity she is now." Sally snickered.

"Well she is one. Actually thanks to my husband! If it weren't for Lightning being.. _Lightning, _she would never have wanted him." Lightning stared at Sally and tried to calm her down "Hold on.. That's"-"I mean, part of me even thinks that her career wasn't because she could race! Lightning never told you this part in therapy I'll bet! That he spent weeks with Cruz before the Florida race! And just a guess, a haunch, but maybe Lightning gave her the job because she just fucked good!" Sally stood up and left the room. Lightning stared at May a moment..May sighed before saying "I'll see the two of you next week.." Lightning quickly rushed off to Sally!

"Sal!.." He called as he caught up on the elevator. "What was THAT?!" He asked. Sally frowned, crossing her arms. Her eyes were tearing up. "I.. I'm so sorry.. I just.. Thinking of even really trying to talk to Cruz?!.. GOD!!!! I hate her! I hate her so much!" Lightning smiled and wrapped his arms around his woman. "I love you so much! You know that?" he asked. Sally lay her head on his chest. "And.. I love you Lightning.." They helf each other in such a loving embrace all the way down the elevator.

Once in the car Lightning mentioned "We are.. Close to the jail." Sally raised a brow and almost death stared the man. "Okay?" she snapped. Lightning swallowed nervously before continuing "Could stop by and.. Talk to Cleo." Sally eye rolled. "Look, I hate her just as much if not more than you! But I need to help Storm! I need the remote!" He shouted. Sally glared and snarled "No you don't! Storm is alive! Just because he's blind doesn't mean he has no life!" "Fine! You can come with me to see him again!" He yelled. Sally shook her head. "I have no interest in seeing that kid Lightning." "Well you have to see him sense you don't understand. He needs help! So let's go see him!" "Fine!" Sally snapped back! "But you'll see.. You'll see why he needs his eyes back. He isn't blind just.. Needs a stupid remote to see again." Lightning fought. So Lightning drove out to Jackson's apartment for the second time. _Mostly to prove a point to the stubborn Sally Carrera._

What Lightning didn't know is that Sally was actually thinking about it. No, not Jackson regaining his sight, but Cruz. About talking calmly and confronting Cruz Ramirez. But how? when? what if it made things worse?...


	122. a chapter to remember

**I know this is a spoiler, if you dont want it, dont read the bold, BUT**

**You guys wanted a love scene? I GIVE YOU A LOVE SCENE! I AM SO PROUD AND SATISFIED WITH THIS ONE! I personally think its one my best!!!! Probably gonna start next chap as the next morning for these two, and boy! cant wait to see how you guys liked it!!!! Or not ofcourse!!! And I pray to god that i got all the mistakes this time!!!** **dont have to much fun now!**

(thats a joke)

Lightning knocked on the apartment door with Sally standing next to him. The door didn't have any signs on it anymore. They waited a moment but no answer. "Doesn't seem like he's home." Sally growled. Lightning glared a bit and knocked again. "Hold on!" yelled Jackson from the other side. Sally's eyes widened. "He sounds mad.. Lightning.. I love you but.. The kid is blind.. He's aggresive and.. He won't be a good _employee._ He worked with Cleo." she reminded. Lightning nodded but also reminded "He also suffered a lot because of Cleo. He doesn't deserve this." Sally sighed, then the door opened.

There stood Jackson Storm. Shirtless. Sally stared a moment but her eyes went up to his unshaved face. "Who is it?" Jackson asked. Lightning opened his mouth to answer but Jackson stopped him holding up his hand and saying "Hold on, don't tell me.. Uh.." He slowly reached forward to Lightning's face. Lightning closed his eyes while Jackson felt his face before answering "McQueen? and.." he paused and gently touched Sally's face next. "Hmm." he muttered. He felt her chin then his hand lowered and he grabbed her left breast gently. Lightning stared at that and hesitated as he debated whether or not in smacking the shit out of the kid. Sally's brows lowered. "Excuse me?" she growled. Jackson pulled his hand away and a smile crept to his face. "Miss Sally." he exclaimed. Sally glared at him.

Jackson chuckled a little quietly admitting "I've wanted to do that sense I first saw you. Wish I could have seen your face there." he joked. Sally was confused and asked "What do you mean? Grab me?" Jackson smiled explaining "I knew it was you two before I opened the door. I could hear y'all. So?.. Wanna come in?" he turned and walked back. Sally shot a pretty mean look to Lightning. Jackson grabbed her for the hell of it. "He is NOT racing academy material." she growled. Lightning sighed, shrugged and walked in the apartment with Sally behind him. The place wasn't perfectly cleaned up. But it was a huge improvement from the last time Lightning came by.

"Place looks better. Cleaned up nice." Lightning complimented. Sally raised a brow muttering "You call this nice?" Lightning snickered and leaned closer to her explaining "Trust me.. This is an improvement." Jackson sat on the couch and snarled "My cleanin lady quit and I got this new one.. I hate it.. She actually does her job... I liked my place the way it was." Sally looked around and fought the urge to clean up the apartment herself. She had always been a bit of a neat freak and this place was pushing her buttons. "Stop starin sweet heart." Jackson joked to Sally. Sally glared. "So.. Why are the two of you here?" he asked. Lightning quickly answered "Came to see if you changed your mind. About my offer?" Jackson stared toward them, but not at them. "No.." he answered. "I'm fine and just as I said the last time you came by, I'm happy with my stick and my porn still." Sally gave Lightning this disgusted look of an expression. Lightning shrugged.

"Look, if you want a racer so bad? Why not ask Cruz?" Jackson asked. "You know she'd leave Cal for you in a split second." he joked but meant it. Sally immediately glared harshly at Lightning. Lightning blushed a little and explained "I don't want Cruz." Jackson snickered. "Well I wouldn't be a racer anyway. And you have how many students again? None right?" Lightning hesitated answering "Well.. Not yet.." "Exaxtly! Your academy doesn't need a teacher anyway. You NEED a racer. Which puts me at the _very _bottom of your list. Hey.. Baby.. I know I'm pretty good lookin but you don't gotta stare." Sally growled a bit and looked to Lightning. Lightning motioned for her to let it go for now. But one more time and Lightning was gonna seriously scold this kid!

Lightning sighed. "No.. No, it doesn't.. I really.. I know you want this. I know you need the help and I would even let you stay at the academy or the school if you'd like." "Cal owns the school.." Jackson reminded. Lightning knew that and explained "Cal and I are partners. I can talk to him." Jackson snickered again. "Some partner you are. Didn't you sleep with his wife?" the man asked. Sally crossed her arms. Still glaring at Lightning. She had no faith in Jackson Storm working for Lightning. "I.. That isn't why I'm here! I know you need me! I was in this kind of slump you are in now!" Lightning shouted. The young man's brows lowered "Don't you pretend you know what it's like! I am BLIND and DEAF! I would have been better off if I had died! But No! God doesn't even have the mercy to fucking kill me!" Sally and Lightning's eyes widened.

"Yeah! I'm in a _slump._. I have NOTHING anymore. I wake up to darkness and silence!" he began laughing "I was the first rookie in history to EVER win the piston cup!.. Now look at me!? I survived a killer crash and I mean that literally!! Ha!" Sally saw it. Jackson was on the verge of insane. "Okay!" she stepped in! "This is all pointless Lightning.. Jackson is blind and can't race. Sure, he _could _teach.. But he's right. You don't have any students right now. and if you did? He would need help teaching.. Even your partnership with Cal hasn't done much for you on your end.. Time to let this go.. I know you wanna help but.. This is all pointless." Lightning stared into her eyes then glanced at Storm who frowned hearing that from Sally.

Lightning sighed reminding her "Unless he gets his sight back.." Sally stares at Lightning a moment. It was making her mad. She looked at Jackson and asked "Have you even tried talking to Cleo yourself?" Jackson nodded answering. "Many, many times.. I gave up. She won't see me and.. It's easier to accept this than to keep fighting it. This is my fate, who I am.. I'm a.. Ex.. Former racer who is.. Blind and deaf.. Most people don't even reconize me and hate me and I have few fans left, the other racers blame me. Hell.. I blame me." he admitted. Sally frowned. She did feel bad for the young racer whose career was ended to soon. She kind of saw what Lightning saw now and understood more of why Lightning wanted to help the racer.

Lightning looked at Jackson a moment before asking "LET'S SAY... I hired you as a teacher Storm.. Who would you want with you if you accepted the job?. Who could you trust to help you out in the classes?" Jackson thought a moment before sighing an answer "You won't like it.. But Cruz. She knew how to talk to me in the hospital when I woke up and she stuck around to help me and.. She just connected with me." Sally snickered and crossed her arms. "Well she just connects so well with _everyone _doesn't she?" she mumbled in this snotty or bitchy way. Lightning frowned a little.

So Lightning pulled Sally aside a bit and assured "I have zero interest in Cruz. I swear it.." Sally glances at Storm who is obviously listening to them. "What about Cruz though?.." She ask. "What about how she feels for you?" Lightning stared and didn't know how to answer that. He knew Cruz still liked him a lot. Jackson cleared his throat loudly to grab both of their attention and asked "Why you care about Cruz? Why do both of you care about her so much?" Sally frowned. She hated Cruz. Jackson wasn't finished though, "I mean come on! The guy chose you Sally. If you like to bring her up so much at this one conversation, why don't y'all go ahead and have a threesome? Get one of McQueen's secret fantasies off the list." he joked. Sally immediately gave Lightning this weird maybe disgusted look.

"I'll be in the car." Sally growled. Lightning sighs and looks at Storm. "Why did you say that?" he asked. Jackson shrugged and explained "Get use to it.. Plus if I ever _taught _anyone about anything? I have no filter, no patience, not a care as to if they even learn a thing." he warned. Lightning snickered and shook his head. "Goodbye Storm." Lightning said before leaving as well. "Wait." Called Jackson. Lightning stopped. It was quiet for a minute. "Did you?.. Did you stop? You there? I.. I can't tell." "I stopped." Lightning growled. Jackson stood and sighed before continuing "If.. You get my sight back?.. I'll do anything for that academy you want.. I'll race.. I guess.. I'll promote the hell out of it. Fuck, I'll worship you!" he exaggerated. Lightning snickered but smiled. "We'll be in touch.." Lightning said and left, shutting the door. Jackson sar back down. Could Lightning really get his sight?...

Lightning shut the door of the car as he got in and Sally was sitting there all pissed off and maybe even pouting. "Storm says he'll race for us." he announced. Sally glared scolding "Jackson Storm is not the face of the Lightning McQueen racing academy. I will agree with this, that he needs help. He needs help and not to mention HE'S BLIND!" "I know but.. Come on.. Let's.. See Cleo and try to help him. You agree he needs help!?" "I did! I do.. But not from you Light... You can't save everyone.. I love you and I love that you want to help but.. You aren't Jackson's savior.." She explained. Lightning sighed. He debated if he should even bring up his next idea even. "So.. Well actually I have been thinking about opening a rehabilitation center into the school with the partnership." Sally stared a moment.

"Lightning... I promise you I'm going to try and be supportive of you.. But Cal's school is more suited for that kind of thing than your academy.." "Yeah, I know. I totally agree with that." Lightning said. "That's why I gotta talk to Cal and get him in board.." He growled. Sally frowned and muttered "Cal won't go for it..." Lightning nodded. But he had to try. "Lightning.." she began but stopped. Lightning took her hand and kissed it softly. "I love you Miss Sally. I promise you only you. No Cruz. I am not.." he paused and licked his lips. "I'm not attracted to Cruz. And I won't choose her over you again. If I need to I'll.. I'll.. Leave when she enters the room. Anything to make you comfortable." Sally smiled. "Thanks Stickers." she whispered.

The two gazed at each other. Smiling. Lightning caressed the sude of Sally's face gently and leaned forward as she did with a que. The two kissed passionately. It was a very lusful passionate kiss. Lightning pulled back only to begin kissing her neck like a hungry predator! Sally tried playfully pushing him away but he didn't budge. "Lightning!.." She laughed! "Lightning we are in the parking lot!" "Mmmmm.. So?" He asked and continued to mauling at her neck. Sally giggled and pushed him off. "What?" he asked basically panting with a smile. Sally shook her head. "I have an empty room at the motel." Lightning's eyes widened. "Why wait until we're back in town?" he asked. Sally raised a brow...

The two were kissing immediately as they entered the hotel room! Honey moon suite at the nearest luxury motel! The door shut loudly as they made their way inside. Lightning pulled or pushed and kissed Sally all the way to the couch. He sat down, pulling her into his lap where his kisses went to her chin and neck, his hands playing in her hair. Sally moaned but pushed away and stood up saying "Oh no.. The couch won't do for what I want.." That only made him even more eager to get inside her! She took his hand and pulled him into the room. Lightning turned on the light as he was yanked inside and toward the bed. He wanted to see every single second of this and inch of her. Lightning wasted no time in taking off his shirt and pants and the bottom of Sally's shirt and tossing it off her, then her bra. His eyes fell immediately to her small and perky breatsts.

Lightning lifted her chin and kissed her lips before he grabbed her breasts and smiled. "You can't seriously compare yourself to Cruz. You are so fucking beautiful." he exclaimed and pushed her onto the bed. Next his hands went to the shorts and pulled them down her legs along with her underwear and before she knew it, Sally was laying on the bed completely naked in front of him as his dark eyes devoured her. She didn't feel self conscious like she had usually because she could tell from that look in his eyes and his facial expression, not to mention the massive boner in his boxers that he clearly liked what he saw. He rubbed himself through the material of his tight black shorts and Sally's insides clenched at the sight.

His eyes locked on hers as Sally sat up against the pillows and his fingers went into his waist band pulling the boxers down and kicking them off. His erection stood proudly pointing at her and least to say, she wasn't disappointed with that either. He pulled her legs apart, kneeling in between them and wrapped his hand around his huge cock pumping it slightly as his eyes scanned over her body. Sally bit her lips at the sight. It was only making her more wet, more ready, and making her feel better about herself at the fact she was apparently good looking enough he could do that at her sight. It was a sort of compliment really.

"I've been thinking about this sense you teased me with those dam panty hose.." His voice became more husky and lower than usual and his hand continued to stroke his hard length. It was a sight to see! "I want you..." Sally whined, her eyes were fixated on that hand moving up and down that hard rod of his. "If you don't fuck me I'm gonna wind up touching myself to!" she warned or threatened.

He smiled.

"Go ahead.. Touch yourself..," He breathed out instructing, his eyes closing for a second, Sally's hand slid down her body antiginizingly slow and stroked through her already damp area. He groaned as he watched her push two fingers into her wetness. With a quickness she had never witnessed before he grabbed a hold of her wrist and raised her wet fingers to his mouth, his eyes closing as his full lips wrapped around her fingers sucking off the juices.She stared surprised at that. She just wasn't expecting it! He moaned tasting her honey. His hand then went instantly to her area and he began to rub in small slow circles.

Sally's hands gripped onto his shoulders and his movements became quicker and he increased the pressure, pressing down harder and harder. He replaced his finger with his thumb as he shoved two fingers inside her, pumping them slowly in and out! "You're so fucking wet, Sally..." He announced in a deep breathy tone. His eyes never leaving hers. "So wet... And so tight... I can't wait to fuck this tight hole of yours."he smiled. She couldn't wait for that either! Her belly grew a weird feeling that she needed filled by him!

His free hand pushed her up onto her back and his mouth replaced his thumb on her clit. His tongue circled as his fingers stopped pumping but curled upwards against her special spot. Sally gasped out at the sensation of the tonguing and the fingering combined, it also helped that he knew what he was doing because she could feel herself racing towards her first orgasm of the night and she had a sneaky feeling that it most definitely wouldn't be the last!

His other hand reached up to her breats and he pinched her nipple gently as her hips began to grind against his face on their own accord. Sally looked down at his eyes which were closed as he savoured her. She reached down and gripped his golden hair, pulling on it as her gasps became moans then his eyes opened and locked with hers as he sucked her clit into his mouth hard and Sally cried out as she was coming all over his fingers! Her insides clenching around them as she rode out this first orgasm. Lightning grinned at her as he moved up her body and then took her into his mouth in a deep kiss. Sally shoved her tongue into his mouth, tasting her very own arousal and then somehow flipped him over so she was straddling his hips.

She tasted the skin of his neck. Then made my way down that chest. She licked at his abs and then reached that hard as steel erection that was already precumming. His breathing becoming deeper as she circled her hand around him and pumped a couple times before flicking her tongue against the head of his rod.

"Awe... Fuck.." He whispered, his hands going to her hair. "I'm sorry.. But I can't take it.." Before Sally really knew what he really meant or what the hell he was talking about he pushed her head against his shaft fast and her mouth opened taking him in! Then he held her head in place as his hips moved upwards and he relentlessly fucked her face. She was gagging and drooling, Her eyes were streaming but he didn't let up! She loved every second of it.

It didn't lighten up with the face fucking and the more she gagged on him, the harder he seemed to fuck her mouth and the wetter her area and legs became. Part of her wanted his cum deep down in her throat but the other part wanted him to hold off and fuck her thribbing hole! It wasn't long until he started throbbing in her mouth and then with a groan he pushed her head down deep onto his member as deep as she'd go and spurted his thick cum into her throat. Sally did swallow every thick drop and sucked on him until he stopped the tense spurts. He let go and let her sit up as he gained his breath back.His face was red. It was adorable.

Sally crawled on top of him and planted her lips on his, kissing him softly and slowly, her tongue massaging against his in the most passionate way. None of their other kisses tonight could possibly compare to this one. Lightning lightly ran his fingers over her back making her moan into his mouth and arch, squishing her amazing tits against his chest and he could feel his member starting to harden painfully again already. Sally lifted up and the two gazed at each other. Lightning noticed mascara running under her eyes. His fault.. For gagging her so hard.. He wiped under her eyes gently with his thumb and finger.

"You're really beautiful.." He complemented. After he realized how she felt, he wanted to emphasize how beautiful and amazing she really was! She blushed before hiding her face in the crook of his neck.Then he felt her tongue flick out and lick a trail from his collar bone up to just below his ear. He moaned of pure pleasure. Her teeth lightly nibbled at the skin and his breathing started to shorten. Lightning's hands gripped at her waist as she carried on kissing and biting his neck, then Sally reached down and wrapped her hand around his member and began to stroke it then rose up and lowered herself down onto it.

Oh Fuck.

The pleasure! Lightning's eyes rolled into the back of his head as her hole slid over his hardness. She was unbelievably wet and warm that he actually moaned out louder on that first stroke down. Her hands resting on his chest as she slowly raised herself up and then dropped back down over and over teasing him to the point where his hands were digging into her thighs so hard they'd probably leave bruises. Lightning never really been a fan of slow sex before but this was the hottest thing ever!. But, he was very quickly losing control and finding it harder and harder to hold on!

Suddenly she began to quicken her pace, riding him faster and faster. Lightning held onto her hips as he thrust his up to hers, stroke by stroke unknowingly getting faster until he was holding her up and thrusting into her so hard and fast that she's crying out my name "Lightning!.. LIGHTNING!" as her insides contract around his member tightly in her second orgasm! THAT WAS IT! At that point Lightning had completely lost it, flipping Sally over onto her back while still inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to thrust into her tight area, not relenting because it just feels too damn fucking good and he can't get enough!!

Unhooking her legs from around him, Lightning leans up and rest them over his shoulders so he can really start to pound into her, both of them really starting to sweat as he was reaching one hand down and rubbed away at her swollen clit, making her cry out, moaning and whining loudly once again continuously. Locking gazes with her as I he kissed her calf and it somehow makes her even tighter around him for a moment and he does it again, adding a lick this time and pressing his fingers tighter against her clit, rubbing so fast that his arm was starting to ache. She came again violently screaming his name and cursing at him as her walls pulsated around him tightly! "FUCK STICKERS!! NO MORE!" she begged!

As she comes down Lightning pulls out and leans close to tell her "Get on your hands and knee's." Firmly and it was so sexy in his husky, deep, sex tone. Sally whined a little as she flipped herself over, ass in the air in front of him and he reached forward rubbing his fingers through her area that was absolutely soaking wet. Sally whined more. She had to much already! Lightning leaned in and shoved his face into her area, sticking his tongue as deep into that wet cunt as it would go, wrapping an arm around her he played with her sensitive clit again, but before she could come for the fourth? time now, he stops.

She turns her head to playfully glare at him but He throws her a smile, a snicker, and burries his member deep inside her again. This time going so deep, she was crying out from the first thrust! BUT this time he was slow and gentle with her. ONLY THIS TIME, that's not what she wanted. "Lightning.." She whined loudly. "Please just fuck me harder.. Harder and deeper!.. please!" She begged. But his cocky ass smart mouth replied with "You sure babe?" He asked. His voice carrying a slight warning tone to it. "Because... I've kind of been holding back." His thrusting slowing down more as he pushed his hips into her as deep as humanly possible and she groans out into the pillow, almost a cry of pain before nodding her head.

"Yes.." She breaths out in a whisper, turning her head to look at me. "I want you to fuck me and I don't want you to hold back anymore.." She pushes her hips back so fucking hard it catches HIS breath. "Use my hole and make yourself cum.. I'm so close anyway.. Just do it. "

That was all he needed to hear. Lightning pulled back and forcefully fuckedher, his hips slamming into her ass as she pushes her area back, the deepness was overwhelming and he did just as she asked and just let go. Lightning grabbed a handful of her silky hair and pulled on it making her arch her back and yipe as he fucked her with all the strength he had in him. She screamed out and only became louder when he look down at her ass. He smacks her ass cheek HARD! And she screams so fucking loudly as she now comes again all over his rod!.. She's wetter than ever, her insides making squelching sounds as he continues to pound into her. He slaps her ass again, and again! Spanking her a good couple of times before he feels his own orgasm.

"Fuck.." he groaned, his hands grip onto her waist as he pounds into her harder than Ihe had ever dared to before. "I'm about to cum!" He warned, "Where do you want it?!"

"In.side.me"" She mutters, barely understandable through his pounding jukting her entire body! out, She cried into the pillow, moans muffled by the pillow but Lightning quickened the pace, if that was even possible and bit into his lips as he blows a load deep inside her!. Both of them collapsing into a breathless heaving!

some minutes later...

Lightning lay back against the tub, the water stramy hot and the woman that sat in front of him between his legs was even hotter, her hair now tied up on top of her head as she lay worn, sore, and tired. Lightning rubbed her shoulders and Sally purred at the contact, her eyes closed in a mix of pleasure and relaxation. Lightning pressed small kisses along the back of her neck. He didn't even know what the time was but knew it was late because his eyes felt tired and heavy. He didn't really want to leave. His fingertips brushing her arm, kind of tickling her. Sally moaned asking quietly "Should we just call your mom.. Tell her we can't make it back home tonight?.." Lightning kissed her neck one last time before letting out a sigh answering "She's gonna kill me if we keep putting the kids on her."

Sally smiled and reached around, patting Lightning's cheek. "Let me handle her.." Lightning snickered with a smile. Sally leaned up and stood up, getting out the water and wrapping up in a towel. "I'm gonna call her real quick.. You enjoy the bath. Just don't wait to long. You know how much I love falling asleep next to you." Lightning nodded and Sally left the room. Dam.. what a woman...


	123. getting Cal on board

Sally opened her eyes to see Lightning still passed out asleep next to her. She smiled. Last night was absolutely amazing. Though waking up naked in bed in the city wasn't so relaxing compared to Radiator Springs. The sounds of trucks, birds, brakes squealing and such. Luckily it was faint and the sheets were sooo soft. Sally curled up against Lightning. Waking him a bit by accident. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her while letting out a deep breath. "Good morning." he said in a low and quiet tone. "Good morning." She returned, greeting happily. Lightning lightly kissed the back of Sally's neck. He knew she was smiling even when his eyes were closed.

"How was yesterday for you?" he asked. Sally snickered answering "How do you think?" She asked. Lightning sighed. "Well did you have enough?" he asked. Sally hummed a bit "Hmmm Nah.." "Nah!?" Lightning said with shock. "Nope." oh she was playing like that now? Lightning sat up and shrugged "So guess that means we gotta do it again huh?" Sally laughed and shook her head then made herself comfortable back into the bed. Lightning crawled over top of her and began kissing her collarbone. Sally sighed a good sigh. He kissed there then kissed her throat, her chin. His hand caressed her side, hip, thigh then into her legs, he rubbed her area gently. She was wet, but not just feom arousal. His cum was still dripping out of slowly but it made her even easier to penetrate quickly. Lightning pushed his hard member inside her and she gasped as a result.

Arching her back, Lightning kissed her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he began thrusting slowly. He knew she was still sore so needed to be gentle this time for sure. But oh how he wanted to fuck the hell out of her hard again! He thrusted half way in then pulled out completely. Over and over while her moans were muffled by their kiss. One of his hands groped her breast, massaging it firmly as he thrusted slowly half way on and all the out. Sally's eyes clenched shut as she moaned and grew more and more hungry for his tongue and his body. She was grateful he was being gentle and thoughtful after how she was pounded last night, but she wanted to feel that rough empty pit in the stomach feeling again!

Lightning broke the kiss as he sped up slightly. He couldn't help it as he was getting closer to cumming. He kissed between her breasts, licking upward and to her face, he kissed her chin and cheek and as he sped up he began pushing the full length of his member inside her like instinct. Sally yelped and her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin! Lightning let out a soft moan of pleasure as she did this and let his body press doen agaisnt hers as he thrusted all the way in and back out partially. Sally kissed his neck, sucked his neck, and Lightning sped up. He began to fuck her harder! Her legs were shaking now and she was trembling as she became loud! For no real reason, Sally muffled herself by biting into Lightning's shoulder!

Lightning couldn't take it anymore! He was about to explode! He thrusted hard onky a few times then pulled up, grabbing under her knees, he lifted them up slightly and pushed as deep as he could inside her! His body jolting spurts of his hot liquid inside her. Then he started rubbing her clit in circles. Quick, hard pressured circles! Sally moaned! He lightly and gently thrusted as he did this until she was shaking in an orgasm! Which wasn't near as strong as the ones she was having yesterday. Her body was extremely tired! Lightning pulled out and lay next to her. Worn out for the day already.

"Was that good?" he asked in a pant. Sally was bresthless and just nodded. He smiled. She was beautiful. Beautifully tiring at this point. "You know?.. I LOVED last night and this morning but.. I don't remember sex being so?.. Tiring.." Lightning admitted. Sally giggled reminding "That's because _you_ are getting old." Lightning shot a playful glare her way. They were definitely in love with each ither again. "I'll talk to Cleo for you.." Sally suddenly announced. Lightning looked at her all surprised. "Really?" he asked. Sally smiled answering "Yeah. If you think you need her to get Jackson's sight back, I'll do it. But I don't want you to. I don't want you to ever see that woman again.. Not after everything she's done to you."

Sally was more furious with Cleo than Cruz. Sally would love to have given Cleo the desth sentence herself but with as many years as she was serving, Cleo would be in her mid to late seventies when she got out. Lightning took Sally's hand and assured "I'm okay. Cleo took enough of my life from you and the kids and the town. No one is ever gonna do it again. Besides, I am dating the _mayor_." Sally rolled her eyes. But that was true. And she did enjoy it just.. Not as much as before.

Lightning sighed. "Well.. Guess we should grab some breakfast and head back home. My mom is probably fed up with the kids by now." Sally giggled agreeing "I wonder if Ece kept her up all night?" Lightning shrugged then leaned over to give Sally a quick and sweet kiss before getting up and dressed. "When we do get back, I'm gonna go see Cal if that's alright?" he asked. Sally say up and held the blanket over herself, keeping her body covered. "Yeah! Go ahead... But I really don't want you to give your hopes up.. Cal.. Is?.." "I know.. He just doesn't like me very much still and.. I understand but.. This is for the future of his school too. Not just my academy." Lightning reminded. Now fully dressed he grabbed his shoes. "I'll go grab some breakfast while you shower." he just knew. After that little morning quickie, she was going to shower. Sally smiled and nodded...

Lightning walked up to tge front desk of Cal's school and greeted the woman there. "Hey, Is Cal in?" he asked. The woman looked up and nodded. "He should be making rounds at this time." "Great! Where would he be right now?" Lightning asked. the woman shrugged answering "Just gotta make rounds yourself and find him.. But I can call him if you'd like? You can have some coffee while you wait?" she offered. Lightning shook his head. "Nah, I got it." he walked away and grabbed out his phone and began to call Cal himself. Lightning walked into the halls and passed a room, hearing a phone go off he peaked in and saw Cal take out his phone stare a moment then ignored the call, his call. Lightning glared and walked over asking and announcing himself "You really gonna ignore me like that Cal?" Cal looked over and sighed with a glare explaining "I'm busy working.." he growled. Lightning snickered. Cal was only watching a few students training to become pit monkies.

"What brings you by?" Cal asked. Lightning lit up as he began to tell about his idea, "I want to talk about opening a rehabilitation center for racers. Thought we could use the partnership to do this. You're school is better equipped for it and really you have the staff." Cal's brows lowered. "A rehabilitation center?" "Yes." "For what racers exactly?" Cal asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Well.. Racers like all the ones involved in that huge crash a few months ago.. Racers like Storm, your uncle,"-"Storm?" Cal interrupted. Lightning nodded. "He would benefit a lot from a place like this. He's still a racer." Cal smiled a little and snickered. "Now I know you've lost it McQueen. Storm is pretty useless. And what other racers from that crash still want to even get into a race car again?" Cal made it sound more like a joke.

Lightning's brows lowered and he got a little defensive "I did. When I crashed, I wanted to race still. I went to a training center where I was rehabilitated back into the sport. Your uncle even had to see therapy and stuff after his crash." Lightning reminded. Cal sighed replying "I gotta make rounds.. Walk with me." The two walked down the halls and checked on students and teachers while Lightning talked a bit more about the idea of opening a racing rehabilitation center within the school. But Cal, ofcorse, didn't entirely agree. "My uncle didn't want to race anymore before that crash even happened anyway McQueen. He was retiring." he reminded. Lightning glared asking "I know that... But wouldn't your uncle had loved to be in a place like this rather than the hospital center when he was in therapy?" Cal knew his uncle would have for sure!

"And that training center you went to was way better suited for it to." Cal admitted. Lightning stopped in front of Cal explaining "Maybe.. But Sterling made it about product, marketing, and money. We could make it about racing.. About helping young racers get back on the track or retiring racers heal and get their lives back! I needed that, your uncle needed it and luckily he had you.. Now, Storm needs his fellow racers now more than ever." "What fellow racers McQueen!? You realize there are only eleven piston cup racers this year!? That's including Cruz! No one wants to race after that accident!" he snapped. Lightning frowned. Was racing dying?

Cal glared and wasn't too convinced but was getting there. "I know it's risky with cost.. But"-"Dam right it's risky!" Cal interrupted. "I won't put my money into that, no one wants to race! Plus, Cleo drained all the funds I had aside to build on!" "I can.. Pay for it." Lightning offered, knowing this would be the rest of his own savings. This meant it was risky for his academy. That if the rehabilitation center failed.. His academy would be shut down. Not to mention, Sally didn't know that part yet about the money he was going to lose into this _idea._ Cal sighed but before he could speak, a young student ran up to them.

"Wow.. Is Mr McQueen back to teach Mr Weathers?" she asked. Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. But before he could answer that to, the young woman asked Lightning "Could I actually come by and talk to you about using that drag strip at the academy? I wanna throw this little.. Uh.. Bash... To celebrate the coming new season for racing.. Try to get everyones spirits up for it.. You know?..." Lightning's eyes widened. "That is a great idea! Definitely! Just come by and we can go over that." "Great! When?" she asked. "Anytime is fine. Don't really.. Have uh.. That much goin on right now." he admitted. The young woman smiled nodding. "That's so awesome. I'll come by after school today." she said. "My name is Kyle by the way." Cute but odd name for a girl.

Kyle stood there a moment staring at the two forformer racers a second. So much so that Cal raised a brow and asked "Is that all?.." The woman blinked a few times before answering "Um yeah!.. uh. How are you doing Mr McQueen? Just.. You know?.. I've read so much in the blogs and stuff I just.. I'm curious how you are doing?" Lightning sighed before answering "I'm good. Thanks for asking." Kyle smiled and ran off. Cal glared and muttered "You wanna fuck her to?" Lightning's brows lowered and that was it! He had it with Cal! "Alright! I have just about enough of this from you!" "Of what!? THE TRUTH!?" Cal shouted. Lightning was angry. "Oooohhh... I have been nothing but nice to you, you little piece of shit.. I"-"im older than you McQueen! So show some respect!" Cal interrupted into Lightning's face.

Lightning pushed Cal away and snapped "You wanna play like that? Really!? Because if that's how it is, you should really _act _your age! Set an example!" "Set an example!? You sleep with every easy girl you meet!" "You callin Megan easy?" Lightning asked. Cal growled loudly and was gonna let Lightning have it! "BOYS!" the two looked over. Cal turned a little red as he exclaimed "Aunt Linda?... What are you doin here?" She glared at Cal a little before answering "Strip left his leather jacket on the office and wanted to get it back. Now, I would say it's lovely to see you two workin together again but that doesn't seem to be the case." You could hear the disappointment in Linda's tone there. Then she turned to Lightning with a warm smile and asked "How are you doin hun?" Lightning smiled and shrugged. "How's Sally and those beautiful babies?" "They are... adjusting I think is a good word for it." Cal rolled his eyes hearing Lightning say that.

"So what are you two up to?" Linda asked. Lightning glances at Cal who is glaring at hin. Lightning turned to Linda answering "We were discussing the possibility of opening a rehabilitation center within the school." Linda's brows raised. "That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." Cal growled and spoke up, "It's a terrible idea. There aren't even racers that need it!" "Storm needs it." Lightning reminded. Cal shot a nasty look to Lightning. Linda spoke up asking "Why don't you thinj it's a good idea Cal? I know Strip and Tex would love the idea!" Lightning smiled proudly in Cal's face. It really only made Cal more jealous. "Fine.. I'll.. Consider it.." He growled. Linda snickered. "You know, you two could make it to help racers like Storm find new careers. You know? Out of racing?" Lightning nodded agreeing. "Exactly Mrs. The king! That's what I'm telling Cal here." Cal glared.

But he'd do just about anything for his aunt and uncle. And he knew that Strip would go for it and try to convince him anyway, so Cal thought he'd save himself the trouble. "Alright.. I'll do it.. Just.. You gotta pay for everything!" Cal snapped. Linda smiled. "Good to see you two workin together." patting Cal's shoulder and walking away to retrieve that jacket. Lightning smiled. "Thank you! You'll see, this is gonna be good for you and I both!" Lightning exclaimed with some excitement. Cal poked Lightning's chest scolding more "It better be McQueen! But we are using my name if it's here at my school! Just.. Send me a list of the racers you want me to contact.." Cal ordered.

Lightning nodded saying "Storm. Storm is the top of the list." Cal rolled his eyes and growled "Fine! I'll get in touch with him and have him here by the end of the week. Better get whatever stupid supplies you need and a trainer." Cal turned and began to continue his round. Lightning stopped him and let his _friend _know, "Storm is going to ask for Cruz.." Cal stared and reminded "Cruz is my racer.. I can't give her up." Lightning didn't say a word. Cal sighed and added "If she wants to help you and Storm on her own personal time, you can have her.." He turned and left. Lightning stood there a moment and even if Cal wasn't very enthusiastic about this new idea, Lightning was just happy to have him on board!...

Lightning snuggled up into bed next to Sally. They kissed sweetly and got comfortable for the night. "Gosh I'm tired.." Lightning admitted. Sally smiled and rolled over, closing her eyes. "Good news though." Lightning announced. Sally onky hummed quietly, "Hmm?" "I got Cal on board." He was excited. Sally's eyed opened. She sat up and looked at Lightning, surprised. "What?" "Yeah! He's on board. Kind of thanks to Linda but.. It's happening. Cal and I are gonna open a rehabilitation center." Lightning announced. Sally nodded and put on a smile saying "Good for you Stickers." Softly. Her tone worried Lightning. Sally lay down and rolled over to sleep. Lightning's brows lowered. "What's wrong with you?.. Everything okay?" he asked. Sally sighed.

She sat back up and admitted "I was thinking about what Jackson said..." Lightning wasn't sure what exactly still. "About the threesome secret fantasy thing?" She further explained. Lightning's eyes widened. Sally looked into those wode blue eyes and asked softly "Is it?.. Is that a fantasy of yours?" Lightning was surprised she was really even thinking about that. "Uh.. No?" he answered. Sally glared a little, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. He was. Ofcorse it was a _fantasy._ But that's all it was, a fantasy with the two hottest women he had ever seen or been with. "Hmm.. Alright.." Sally muttered before laying back down. It was quiet between them for a moment. Sally sighed and growled "You're thinking about that now, aren't you?" she asked kinda rudely. "WHAT? NO!" Lightning answered quickly!

Sally snickered and joked "Liar.." Lightning sighed and shook his head. Sally smiled and teased "That's okay.. I've always wondered what a threesome with you would be like." "What?" Lightning asked and made this really weird expression toward her. Almost like he was really interested to hear about that! Sally nodded. "Ofcorse _my _fantasy would have two big, thick, meaty"-"Okay!.. I heard enough." Lightning snapped with a glare then lay back down, turned away from his mean and teasing girl. Sally giggled quietly under her breath. "I'll talk with Cleo tomorrow okay? I love you." She said and kissed his cheek. Lightning snickered and muttered "Youjustlovemydick" "What?" "Said I love you!" Lightning answered. Sally rolled her eyes and lay down next to him for the night...


	124. gonna show Lightning whose better

Sally left early to go grab some breakfast before heading out to go speak with Cleo. Leaving Lightning with the kids for the day. Sally grabbed a quick breakfast to go and was on her way out the door when she butted right into someone, butting heads, spilling coffee all over the both of them and smashing the cheap breakfast on the bag! Sally gasped with a growl, "Watch where you're go"-... Cruz. Cruz's brows lowered immediately and as did Sally's. "You." Sally growled in a low tone. Cruz glared and crossed her arms. "And you." she repeated. Sally took out some napkins and began dabbing herself off. "Ofcorse you would be who I run into today.." Sally muttered in annoyance.

Cruz snickered. "Yeah, well.." She didn't have a come back. Sally snickered at that then began walking to her car. She had a busy day to see Cleo. Sally stopped though and thought about what May said. Confronting Cruz.. Sally turned back calling "Wait a second Cruz." Cruz glared at Sally. Sally was more concerned with knowing what or how Cruz felt towards Lightning sense they might be working together again before too long. "Do you still love Lightning?" She asked. Cruz's expression changed. She was quiet and just stared. It was Sally asking her. Cruz looked at the ground a moment before back to Sally and answering with an angry glare. "Let's just say, I hope he leaves you again." Then turned and entered the diner. Sally stood there a moment. Cruz was better than her and she feared she would lose Lightning to her again. But Sally wasn't about to let that happen...

Bobby and Lightning were having lunch together at the academy, along with the three McQueen kids running wild. "Hey! Don't touch that Colton!" Lightning scolded. Bobby chuckled. "Man.. Them kids are a mess!" he laughed. Lightning nodded. "You have no idea.." Bobby shook his head. "So you got Cal to agree?" Bobby asked. Lightning nodded once again. "Yup." "How on earth you do that?" Lightning shrugged answering "Think the thought of Strip or Tex liking the idea that _I _came up with pressured him really. BUT HEY! Whatever works right!?" Bobby nodded. They watched the kids run wild a bit. "So where's Sally?" Bobby asked. Lightning sighed answering "She went to talk with Cleo.." "Ouch?.. Why?" "Get that silly remote from her.." Bobby sighed. "Kinda cruel man.. Not just for Jackson but.. Sending Sally?" Bobby whined.

Lightning shook his head explaining "No.. Sally volunteered after forbidding me to go myself." Bobby snickered muttering "She didn't really?.." "She did." "No.. I mean.. Cleo didn't really?.. You know?" Bobby asked carefully. Lightning raised a brow and stared at his friend. "Nevermind." Bobby said. "So things between you two workin well?" Bobby asked. Lightning nodded and smiled slightly. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me _again._ But I don't know if she wants to.." "Why not?" Bobby asked with a shrug. Lightning frowned answering "I know it's me.. But Cruz. She's afraid I'm gonna"-"Fuck the trainer again?" Bobby asked. Lightning glared but answered with a mmhmm in a low tone. "Would you?" Bobby asked honest. "You know? Sleep with Cruz again?" Lightning stared a moment. Would he. He shook his head admitting "Nah.. Cruz was fun when she was.. Inexperienced. Now she's so?.. Confident and pushy and"-"HA! You got mad at me for marrying Heather and look at you! You liked the virgins yourself!" he slapped Lightning on the back.

Lightning glared and snapped "That wasn't it at all!" "Sure man, sure.. So Cruz really was a virgin huh? Nice." Bobby complimented. Lightning rolled his eyes. Bobby was always like this. "Just admit it. You grew tired of the same old thing and that's fine. It happens man. That's why mine and Jesse's relationship worked so well for so long." He reminded. Lightning snickered and added "You two are divorced." Bobby glared. "So are you still last I checked." Lightning sighed. Suddenly they heard a loud crashing sound! Lightning immediately rushed out to where the kids were, along with Bobby. Landon and Colton were fighting over the computer at the front desk, pulled it down and broke it. Lightning sighed. "Go!" He ordered the boys. Landon and Colton ran off playing with their sister now. Bobby laughed. "Glad I have zero kids." he said. Lightning glared and began cleaning up the mess himself.

"What you gonna do when your boys get into it?" Bobby asked out of curiosity. Lightning looked at Bobby asking "What do you mean?" Bobby shrugged answering "You know?.. Sex?.." Lightning froze a moment and thought. "That's years away Bobby.. Don't make me think about that now." "Look, I'm just askin.. I mean kids these days are hookin up younger and younger. You can't stop it." Lightning glared up at Bobby and snapped "I'll stop it. My kids aren't going to be like me or god forbid anything like you." Bobby glared at Lightning for that one but didn't really care. "No need be like that. You callin me a slut?" "If the boot fits." Lightning joked. Bobby glared "Not funny McQueen. But.. Yeah.. I am a little slutty really. But hey! I have been one hundred percent faithful to my young wife thank you!"

"Good for you Bobby. Heather deserves that." Lightning complimented as he cleaned. But part of Lightning debuted that his friend was actually faithful to his wife. Bobby knelt down and helped Lightning finish cleaning up. It was quiet between the two friends. "Hey... Light?.." Bobby exclaimed. Lightning paused and looked at his friend. Bobby smiled. "I'm glad to have you back man." Lightning smiled a little. It was good to be back...

Sally took a deep breath before entering the jail. She was about to see Cleo for the first time in months. And after everything that woman done to Sally and Lightning, the town! Sally was going to have to bite her tongue hard in here. Sally waited a few minutes at a small table. Surrounded by others visiting people in the jail to. She sighed and looked around. One woman in the orange jumpsuit glared and asked "What you lookin at?" Sally quickly looked away. This is the place she felt most uncomfortable. Then there she was. Cleo De Frank, escorted by a female guard to the table.

Cleo sat and smiled at Sally. Now Cleo didn't look near as good as she did before. No make up, hair fluffy and short now, bags under her eyes. The two stared at each other. Just staring. Sally wasn't sure if she should be the first to speak or not. Cleo's staring glare was a little intimidating. Sally cleared her throat and then Cleo asked "What the fuck you thinking? Coming in here?" Sally's eyes widened a moment but she quickly snapped "Shouldn't you be happy to see me? To see anyone outside this prison?" Cleo snickered. "Please darling.. I have plenty of friends here." Sally glared explaining "I'm just going to get to the point Cleo.. Where is that remote to Jackson's eyes?" Cleo leaned back on her seat.

She was proud that Sally was here for that. "So Lightning doesn't have the balls to face me?" she asked. Sally was getting furious but held her tongue. "Sending you here to do his work.. How pathetic.." Cleo growled. Sally quickly corrected "I asked him not to. Now where is it?" Cleo shrugged. "If I didn't give it up when I was offered a few years off then? What makes you think iI'd give it up now?" Sally didn't answer that. "How is Jackson anyway? Last I saw him... He was on my floor and he was a very _good _toy." Sally's brows lowered. "If you don't wanna tell me, I can just go. I won't entertain you Cleo." She warned. Cleo sighed and nodded. "You got guts coming here honey.. See, like I said, I have friends here.. And they don't like lawyers.." "Former attorney." "Tomato tamotoe... I wouldn't be bragging about that sort of thing here honey.. You want that remote?.. Tell Lightning to come ask me himself.." Cleo growled.

Sally shook her head explaining "That's not gonna happen. I'm as close as you're gonna get to Lightning. So should I just go?" She asked. Cleo sighed answering "Well.. I'll tell Lightning where it is.. Not you." Sally nodded. "I see.." Sally muttered. Then stood up. Cleo looked up adding "You'll be back.. You or Lightning himself.. How is that going anyway? Has he ran back to Cruz yet?" Sally glared with a soft growl and just left. Entertaining Cleo wasn't worth it to her. Sally walked out to her car. She picked up her phone and pulled up Lightning's name. She stared a moment. "I'm sorry Light..." she whispered to herself before massaging him...

Lightning's phone buzzed. The kids were entertained with Bobby at the moment, so he glanced at it. Sally. Must be news about Cleo.

_Sally_

_Bad news.. Cleo had the remote destroyed.. She was teasing everyone the entire time. I'm sorry Light.._

That text broke all his ideas, his dreams into pieces. He sighed. So that was it for Jackson. No.. Lightning wasn't going to give up on the young man. Not yet. If that rehabilitation center failed he could lose a lot more than just his academy...

_...A week later..._

The rehabilitation center was coming along great! Cal gave Lightning an entire part of the school and Lightning equipped the place with everything he needed including his own staff of trianers and therapist of all kinds. It was expensive. But could potentially be very worth it. Lightning was in charge of it which made it easier than dealing with Cal constantly. All that was left really was getting a few racers into it. Which sadly meant broken racers. Storm was first up. Cal said he would get Storm here and Lightning trusted Cal to do so. Being a week later, Lightning decided to go and check how that went and what Jackson said. So Lightning made his way up to Cal's office. Door was open.

"Hey Cal." He started as he walked in but stopped in his steps as he saw Cruz in there alone. "Oh.. Cruz.." He muttered. He took a step back. Preparing to just rush out. Cruz looked at Lightning with the same surprised look he gave her. "Sorry.. I.. Didn't know you were here." Lightning exclaimed. Cruz stared at him remaining silent. "Um.. I'll be back when Cal is in." He added and took another step back. Cruz raised a brow and watched Lightning turn to leave. He immediately bumped into Megan. He turned red and quickly apologized! Megan sighed and asked "You okay? You look sickly.." Meg pointed out. Lightning nodded answering "I'm fine. Totally fine." Not really. Only thing that could make this worse was Sally or Cal walking in. And.. There stood Cal. Death staring Lightning.

"Hi Cal.." Lightning greeted a little awkwardly. Cal glared and made his way into his office. "What do you want McQueen? Your rehab center isn't on this floor." "Rehab center?" Cruz asked. That immediately worried Lightning. How did Cruz not know about it? "Uh.. Right well... I was just wanting to get an update on Jackson.. Has he said anything to you?" Lightning asked. Megan raised a brow and asked "Wait? Did you hire Jackson back?" Okay.. Why didn't Megan, Cal's WIFE!? Not know about Cal speaking with Jackson. Lightning stared at Cal who sighed answering "No response. Maybe he doesn't want to come to some silly rehab center." Cal suggested. Lightning glared and watched Cal closely before asking suspiciously "Did you actually _see_ him Cal?" Cal hesitated.

Cal hesitated and stared before answering "No. I didn't need to go see him. I am a busy man and can't leave my school like that for some broken racer." Cruz glared at Cal for that comment. Lightning nodded then asked "But you did _talk _to him? Right?" Cal stared and hesitated again. Meg and Cruz looked at Cal along with Lightning, awaiting an answer. Cal hesitated but answered "I sent a letter." Lightning's jaw dropped. Cal WANTED him to fail! "Are you kidding me!?" Lightning snapped! "You sent him a LETTER!? The blind guy!?" he asked. Cal just glared and acted as if he did nothing wrong. Megan couldn't believe it but she also had no clue what was going on. Same with Cruz. "What-Why-Gah!!!!" Lightning growled in frustration!

"I sent him a professional letter. Just as any school _or __rehabilitation_ center would do." Cal said as if he was better and innocent. Lightning walked up and slammed his hand down on the desk! "Don't bother coming to that thing Kyle is throwing tonight! You wanna be that way than fuck you!" He shouted. Cal's brows lowered as he and Lightning locked in a stare. "Careful McQueen.. I might just shut down that center if the person in charge seems.. Unsuited and incapable of running it.." Lightning was furious with Cal now more than ever! Lightning growled loudly and stomped out angry. He had to or he was going to do something he shouldn't.

Megan and Cruz glared at Cal. "Let me hear it..." Cal muttered as he leaned in his chair. Cruz opened her mouth but Megan spoke up ordering "Go.. Please leave me with my husband Cruz.." Cruz looked at Meg. She never saw such an evil or angry look from that woman before. Megan had always been so laid back and easy going but not right now. Cruz awkwardly left, shutting the door behind her. She caught a last glimpse of Lightning shutting the door of the elevator and ran toward shouting "Hold on! Wait!" Cruz ran up just as the door shut and ran right into it with a loud **_THUD!_**

The door slowly opened. Lightning stared at a very embarrassed and red Cruz. She smiled and got in, brushing some hair behind her ear as the doors shut. Finally alone with him. At least that's how she felt. "Lightning.." she mumbled and caught his attention. "I wanted to.. I wanted to say that I think..." He raised a brow as she paused. Cruz swallowed nervously. Lightning suddenly pressed STOP on the elevator. Cruz stared and asked "Why did you do that?." He shoved her bard agaisnt the wall, his eyes, his face to hers. It eas completely silent other than their heavy breaths. "Mr.. McQueen?.." Cruz whispered. Lightning looked angry. Sexually frustrated and he kissed her lips. immediately it was sexual. Not anywhere near tender. His hand forcefully and painfully gripped her area between her legs and Cruz yiped!

His urgency growing in his pants, he pushed his pelvis against hers! He bit her. His other hand went to her throat and he kissed her face in pure rage like hunger. Cruz let out a beautiful sound. A hot and beautiful moan as she pushed her head back against the steel wall. "Mmmmm..." In a sigh and breathy moan.

Lightning and two other students stared at her awkwardly. Cruz opened her eyes and realized she just DAY DREAMED!!!!! Lightning turned away. Leaning against the wall in the corner furthest away. The two students staring. One with his mouth dropped open! Cruz cleared her throat and tried making another weird moan that wasn't near as sexual to brush it off as maybe humming or something? "Sorry uh.. Song stuck in.. my head.. Haha.." She faked a laught. The bell dang or beeped and the two students got off snickering. Cruz was so embarrassed. Lightning stood there. The doors closed again. They were alone again. "You coming tonight?.." Lightning asked. Cruz looked over, pale.

"What?" she asked. Lightning snickered asking again with more detail. "You coming to the pre season bash that girl Kyle is throwing?" He chuckled. Cruz sighed and asked "Is.. That okay? Am I allowed? Just.." Lightning snickered. "Well ofcorse you are. Why would you think you're not?" he asked. Cruz frowned answering "Sally..." Lightning's eyes widened. He didn't think about that. "Uh.. Sally is.. She'll be fine. She's mature about everything." Cruz only rolled her eyes. No, Sally wasn't. Lightning saw that eye roll. Was Cruz and Sally at the same party now a bad idea? He was starting to think so. The elevator beeped. "See you later Cruz.." He waved as he got off. Cruz got off and watched Lightning leave. This party was her ticket. To show off and prove she was sooooo much better than _Miss Sally_ she smiled. "Yes you will.." she said...


	125. Kyle's party

Lightning walked into Sally's or their room and saw Sally putting on some ear rings. Her hair down and straight with one ear showing. "Wow.." he said as he saw her dress. it was a long gown with t shirt like sleeves. The color was a sort of peach and it had silver sparkles spread and scattered all over it. But it had holes on both her sides at her waist. Showing her soft tan skin. But heres what made it so?.. Not Sally. The middle section of this dress was a sheer, like a see through shade od peach materials. Staring at her ass.. Lightning could see that tattoo right above it through the material. "Sure you wanna?.. Wear that?" he asked carefully. Sally turned and faced him asking "Why not?" Lightning's eyes widened and went straight to her breats. This dress's neckline,forget it, it didn't have a neck line. The edge of the _neckline_ traced right at her nipples of her breasts. She was obviously not wearing a bra and fuck her belly button was showing through if her breasts basically being out wasn't bad enough!

"Nuh-uh. You're not wearin that." Lightning snapped firmly. Sally snickered asking "What? Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she giggled a little. Lightning's brows lowered. "Don't laugh? It's not funny." he was really serious. Sally rolled her eyes and straightened Lightning's tie better in the sweater he was wearing. "Well too late now. Come on, it's your academy after all. We don't wanna be too late now." She gently carressed his face, flirting. Lightning still glared. "You are basically naked. I'm gonna have to fight off every guy there if you wear that!" He snarled. Sally smiled replying "Good. Now come on. Let's just go and have a good time. Please?" she asked. Lightning sighed. Part of him wanted to sit down and not leave until Sally changed but.. They needed to get going. "Fine.. But you are staying with me ALL NIGHT." he warned. And Sally was perfectly okay with that...

Cruz gave herself one last look before heading out as well. Her hair was super wavy like beach hair. Her make up flawless. She decided she needed to show off the parts of her she knew Lightning adored. Her breasts and collar bone. So, she put on a dark blue crop top tank with thick straps that rounded with the top shape of her breasts. Then she put on a tight yellow skirt that had a black thin stripe down the back that went up or down the side. This skirt went right above her belly button and ended a few inches above her knees. So it wasn't super short ot anything. But dam. She knew she would have all eyes on her with this get up. Oh and she made sure to wear thin heels. Showing off her calves and ankles for him. This outfit made her figure stand out and showed a lot of skin including her nicely toned abbs that Lightning had placed so many kisses and licked countless times. Yup. Tonight, she'd get Lightning back. Or so she was determined And as a final touch, Cruz clipped a blue necklac, shaped lilike a shirt collar around her neck. Perfect...

This little party was a lot like the opening of the academy. Lightning agreed with Kyle's idea so much he paid for some of the things for it. There were mostly just other students and race fans and actual racers and some town folks. Naturally, Lightning and Sally were greeted by most everyone there. Unknown to them, to Sally.. They were being watched by Cruz most of the night as she waited for the best opportunity to approach _her _Lightning. Cruz sipped her drink, alcohol. She was gonna need it tonight. Watching Sally stay linked on Lightning's arm most of the night. They chatted with students, racers, Cal and Megan still showed up and they barely chatted much at all. She watched and finally, Lightning walked away from Sally for whatever reason. Cruz quietly and discreetly followed him through the crowd while the music played loudly.

He was headed toward the mini bar. Perfect moment to _bump _into him. So Cruz adjusted her breatsts a little more to make them noticeable before approaching. Lightning didn't look all suited up today oddly. Just a plain button up underneath a baby blue sweater like top. He had in a grey blue tie stuffed in the sweater to, sleeves rolled up yo his elbows, jeans and dress shoes. He should have worn a suit. At least that's what Cruz thought to herself. Lightning was handed two drinks by the bar tender when Cruz showed up and greeted "Diggin the.. Sweater there Mr. McQueen." she flirted with seductive eyes. Lightning stared a bit surprised. Cruz looked him up and down noticeably. Lightning stared down slightly at her and her.. Outfit.. But back up quickly. Not quick enough because Cruz smiled proudly seeing that her breasts and her abbs got his attention at the least.

"Cruz.. Hey uh.. Glad you could make it.. Nice outfit." he complimented a bit nervously. Was she intimidating? Cruz smiled and shrugged slightly in this cute way. "Thanks. Awe.. You shaved?.. I loved that look you had goin on." she whined. Lightning nodded admitting "Eehhh.. Sally didn't that much.. Um.." SHIT! SALLY! Lightning smiled awkwardly continuing "It was nice seeing you Cruz. Enjoy yourself." He said before walking around her and back toward Sally. Cruz crossed her arms in a glare. This was gonna be a little harder than she thought. Oh! If she could get him to smell her. Then Cruz had an idea! She knew he loved the sexy smell of perfume.

Lightning returned to Sally and smiled as he handed her one of the drinks. Sally smiled asking "I was wondering if you were gonna come back." Lightning snickered. "Are you kidding? I can't leave you alone in that thing. I think I have my jacket up in my office if you get chillie you know?" "I'm fine, but thanks Stickers." Sally assured. Lightning's brows lowered. Funny that he use to LOVE showing Sally off. Well, her body off to his friends. Now he just wanted her for himself completely. He'd rip the eyes out of any man that even looked at her longer than a second. Sally sipped her drink and made a weird and disgusted face! "Oh gosh!... What is this?" Lightning sipped it and oh man.. It was awful. He hired a _cheaper_ mixologist sense funds were beginning to get tight. "Um.. I don't know.. You want water?" He asked. "Cause I'm probably gonna grab some myself." He explained.

Sally sniffed the drink and ewww. "Yea, definitely please. Thanks." She handed him the glass and Lightning whispered in her ear "Don't go anywhere.." Then walked back over to the bar to return for plain and cold water on ice. Cruz's eyes widened! He was coming back over! Here's her next chance. Cruz shoved the guy next to her with a hip bump and the young man tripped and bumped into another guy next to him who stepped back and knocked into Lightning! Spilling the drinks he had all over his shirt! A few students gasped! That young man looked at if he had shot the president and quickly grabbed napkins and ran to Lightning in panic and tried cleaning Lightning up! "I am so sorry Mr McQueen!!! I didn't mean to! I am.. So, so clumsy and really I have no clue why I'm a racer or what the heck I'm doing here now that I think about it!? Am I still talking? I'm still talking.. Holy shit.. No wait! Sorry! You are just like a god to some of us and.. Well not a god!? No ones a god.. I just meant.. Like a god!.. like you.. Are.. so?.. Awesome..." he smield awkwardly at Lightning.

Lightning chuckled and set the drink glasses down assuring the kid "I'm fine. No harm done just.. I'll take these and clean myself up. Thanks." The kid was bright red and mortified! But he handed Lightning the napkins. Lightning began making his way toward the restroom when Cruz walked behind him and when he noticed her she said "Oh.. Bathroom break to? Haha.. Great minds think alike, am I right?" she joked and nudged him with her elbow. Lightning raised a brow. Cruz was acting weird. Her eyes widened. "Woah.. What happened? You wreak of alcohol." Lightning sighed explaining "Some kid bumped into me while I had a glass full. Um.." "Here! Let me!" Cruz offered with a smile. Not giving Lightning even a half of a second to refuse, Cruz grabbed the napkins from him and began patting his chest dry. Making sure to use this as an excuse to adjust his collar. This gave him a gulp of a wiff of her wrists which had the scent of her expensive perfume. She knew he caught a wiff because his lips curled slightly, but in a good way.

"There.. That's a little better.." She said. Shirt still pretty wet. Lightning and Cruz stared into each others eyes for a second before Lightning glanced down at himself and took the sweater up and over his head. Now in a plain button up and grey blue tie. One layer down. "That looks better anyway." Cruz complimented. Lightning nodded. He was getting suspicious of her now. Cruz realized he might be catching on and had to throw him off! "Uh, here! Let me take that for you. I'll just.. Put it in your office. You go enjoy the party and.. Sally." She smiled. Hoping he couldn't tell how fake it really was. Lightning's eyes widened. That threw him off. Maybe he shouldn't be so quick to judge. Maybe Cruz was really just being friendly. "Um.. Okay. Thanks Cruz." Lightning replied with a smile and left Cruz to head back to Sally. Once he was gone Cruz let out a furious little sigh. Did she REALLY just send Lightning back to Sally!? SERIOUSLY!?

Lightning walked back up to Sally's side and rested an arm around her hips. Sally looked up at him with a smile. Both probably not even knowing that Cruz was furiously watching. How was she suppose to make him want her when Sally was around!? Sally sighed with a face that didn't look exactly happy. Lightning noticed and asked "What's wrong?" "Hmm? oh, nothing. Nothing Stickers." Lightning sighed and with a some mellow music playing, some people were dancing. Lightning happily looked to his woman and asked "Care to dance?" Sally smiled slowly more and staring at this man that she loved so much. She took his hand. Lightning pulled her out and close against his body and the two began a close, slow and physical dance together. Cruz growled at the sight of this!

Outfit didn't work as well as Cruz had hoped, the perfume not much. So maybe if Lightning saw her grinding up and down some guy! Cruz looked at a young handsome stud who was chatting with another man and grabbed him by the collar. It was one of the students, so he was a little younger than her. "Woah! Cruz?" he asked as she placed him in front of her. Cruz grabbed his hips and looked at Lightning once before instructing the young man "Just enjoy this.." The kid raised a brow. Confused. Cruz was his teacher, mentor, idol in a way. The students looked up to Cruz and now.. His eyes widened. Cruz began pushing her pelvis into him. Rubbing herself against him. The man was shocked! Cruz Ramirez was dancing with him or rather on him! Cruz grinded low and back up, feeling up the kid's legs. The man stood there. Just stunned. At least this would make him beyond popular among the other students! He was excited about that!

Lightning caught a glimpse of this. Of Cruz pressing her body, her pelvis, her ass on this younger guy. Cruz's hips moving back and fourth, side to side sexually. Her breasts pushing against the man's chest and her hands exploring. Lightning swallowed hard and looked back at Sally. "Something wrong?" She asked. Sally began to look in that direction but Lightning pulled her around so she couldn't, blocking Cruz from Sally's view! "Nope!" he answered with red cheeks. Okay, now he was catching on. That or he was going crazy and Bobby was right. Lightning didn't want the same old thing. Fuck.. What if Bobby was right!? Cruz grinded and touched all over this kid. Nothing. Lightning was still over with Sally. Ugh. Then Cruz felt something against her ass. She turned and the young man turned red and apologized awkwardly. Cruz glared and shoved him back snapping "Go take care of yourself!" The kid RAN to the nearest restroom as some of his friends cheered him on.

_So immature._

Cruz sighed. Maybe she needed to get rid of Sally so Lightning would he completely seperated and vulnerable to her charms. Sally raised a brow as she just noticed "What happened to your shirt?" Lightning looked down and chuckled explaining "Spilled those drinks on it." Sally snickered but the two continued in there close and slow dance. They definitely stood out from the other people here and not just because they were older and dancing slower, but because of the love they so obviously had for one another again. Cruz growled and swallowed down a shot before walking up and deciding it was time she just took this to a new level. Time to get in there and take what she wanted!

Sally and Lightning stopped dancing and gazed at each other. This was actually really nice and the might was going well so far. "Hey you two!" Cruz greeted with a huge smile. Lightning stared a little suspicious and confused while Sally glared at the other woman. Cruz was popping up next to Lightning a lot tonight. "Hi?" Lightning greeted and then glanced at Sally. He really didn't want to piss her off. Sally crossed her arms which made her breasts squeeze together and pop out more. Cruz noticed, Lightning noticed and pulled her arms back down. He didn't want anyone looking at his woman's features. "That's a nice dress Miss Sally. Where'd you find that? It's so... Vintage!" Cruz made that sound way to enthusiastic there. Sally looked at Cruz's dress (Not a dress, barely any clothes on!) though she already saw her. Sally didn't say anything to Cruz.

"Gosh, the snack bar is awesome Mr McQueen. Absolutely love the idea of the lox and cucumber bites." Sally and Lightning both were a little um.. Weirded out by Cruz's change in behavior. But maybe this was good! "The lox is okay." Sally muttered just so she didn't seem as much of a bitch. Cruz shrugged replying "Well ofcorse you'd say that!" Cruz giggled with a bit of a snort. "You are more of a... European meat lover huh?" Sally held a glare toward this woman. It was intimidating. Lightning sighed and spoke up "It's great seeing you Cruz.. But uh.. Sally and I can't stay much longer anyway.. Kids.. You know?" Lightning placed an arm around Sally. Sally smiled slightly and suddenly was more polite saying "No, it's okay Stickers. Cruz is just as welcomed as the students are." "Really?" Lightning asked. Cruz glared at him for that one. "Why don't we toast to a new and better friendship between the three of us?" Sally suggested happily. Lightning stared a moment.

Was Sally for real? He felt a knot growing in his stomach. Was this a trap? No, he did nothing wrong. Right? "Wouldn't you love to toast to that Cruz?" she asked. Cruz's eyes widened. "Wha-uh?.. Yeah! Ofcorse! Put the past in the uh.. Past.." Cruz agreed but she was a little uneasy. Lightning glanced at Cruz then back to Sally. Sally pulled Lightning's arm away and asked him in an extremely girly and seductive way "Could you run and grab us something to toast with? Doesn't have to be that horrible alcohol mix though." Lightning hesitated and asked "Um.. You sure?" "Yeah, I'll go grab somethin!" Cruz offered as her face turned red a bit. ABORT! NOT BEING ALONE WITH SALLY! Sally stopped her saying "Oh no, let Lightning. He could use the exercise." Sally joked and patted Lightning's stomach. Lightning gave Sally a pretty weird look. She wanted him to really go get drinks? Nope, this was something between her and Cruz. Now he knew something was going on.

"Yeah uh... I don't think that's such a good ide"-"Lightning." Sally interrupted. He fell silent and stared. "Get us a drink..Drinks... Please?" She asked firmly. Lightning's brows lowered. How dare she tell him what to do like that. But with a glare, he walked off and left the girls alone. Sally and Cruz stared at each other a moment. It was kind of awkward and just as Sally predicted. Without Lightning, Cruz became a little more weak. "Um.. Nice party.." Cruz muttered. Sally sighed and held her glare. "Look, it's.. So nice of you to.. Offer a toast and.." She needed to make fake peace with Sally to get on Lightning's side. "About what I said to you at the diner.. I.. I didn't really me"-"Drop the act and don't lie to me. I've been watching you sense Lightning and I got here. Watching you wait and stalk Lightning like some fucked up animal." Cruz was really intimidated now.

Cruz shook her head and began lying "No, no. You got it all wrong... I mean.. Sure I.. Lightning is like.. The best.. At.. Racing and"-"Shut up." Sally snarled quietly. Cruz's brows lowered. Fine! Sally wanted it this way, FINE! "Alright fine. I do love Lightning and if you think I'm gonna stand here and wat"- Sally yanked Cruz by her arm and stood close to Cruz's ear so no one could hear them "Don't EVER let me hear you say you _love _Lightning again. You are nothing to him. You are just a slutty trainer." "And you are just a trophy wife.." Cruz growled. She was furious with Sally. Sally let go of Cruz and the two stared at each other. Death staring each other down. "Back. Off." Sally growled quietly. Cruz snickered. "Make me.." Sally's brows lowered again. Staring Cruz down. Planning quietly how to get rid of Cruz.

Lightning returned with two glasses. "Got the uhm... Drinks." he announced. Sally immediately grabbed Lightning's face and kissed him! Lightning's eyes widened. Sally's kiss was very sexual, extremely a turn on, pure lust and jealousy! Lightning couldn't help enjoying the things her tongue did in his mouth and then she moaned into his mouth! She freakin moaned as her fingers clawed gently under his ears! Cruz glared and after maybe a minute cleared her throat asking "Ahem!.. You done?" she asked rudely and crossed her arms. Sally pulled away leaving Lightning standing there a bit speachless. "Sorry.. He's just so... Tasty." Sally admitted. Lightning stared at Cruz like a deer in headlights. Cruz was glaring. So Sally wanted to play like that huh? Cruz rolled her eyes and walked away.

Lightning immediately looked at Sally who took one of those glasses and drank it down in what seemed like a single swallow. "What was that?.." Lightning asked in a deep amd quiet tone. It almost seemed like he was mad about it. Sally shrugged answering "That was just a taste of what's to come." shw flirted. Lightning knew she was referring to sex but.. Part of him felt she meant this thing between her and Cruz.. That he was just getting a taste of it and he wasn't sure what to think of it...

It was getting late and Cruz was running out of ideas. If she pushed to much, Lightning would hate her. Cruz had to be careful. A lot of people had left. The party was dying down and coming to a close before too long. She had to do something!? "Hello racers!" A young woman in the microphone. Everyone looked over, distracted. Heather Swift, Bobby's wife. "Now I just wanted to say a few things tonight before _everyone _headed home." she announced. "I never really watched racing before I met Bobby. And.. When racers say that.. Racing changed their lives, they mean it and now I get it! Even more so to a retired racer! Right Bobby?" Bobby just raised hia glass to that. "And.. Meeting Lightning McQueen, Cal Weathers and... The girls as I call them and.. Being accepted into the group despite my age was.. Is an amazing experience for me in my life." She teared up. Sally rolled her eyes. Heather was ridiculous. A teenager.

"Lightning McQueen, thank you for giving me the opportunities you have here at the academy and to learn about what my Bobby did before I was lucky enough to become his wife." Lightning nodded once toward the red headed girl. Heather smiked with a sigh and continued "And thank you Megan Weathers.. For being such a supportive and perfect example of the most absolute perfect racing wife. I truly mean that." The crowd clapped for that one and Cal smiled, kissing Megan on the cheek proudly. "And I am so totally honored to be around such creative minds and.. Talented young future racers!" she shouted and ofcorse she got an applause for that! Even a few whistles. "Just as I hope.. One day I get to see my own children become just like all of you. And following in his father's great steps." She cried softly. Everyone looked at Bobby who stared stiff. "That's right Bobby.. You're gonna be a dad!" Bobby immediately spit out the drink he had back into the glass as people clapped and cheered for him.

"So look out you guys because little Bobby Swift junior here will be right behind y'all! I love you honey!" Bobby was pretty much choking up still on the idea of being a dad!!!! Pure panic (slightly over exaggerated) mode activated! People cheered and clapped as Heather walked off the stage. "Well now we're all doomed.." Sally muttered. Lightning snickered and nudged her. "I'm joking." she admitted with laughter. Bobby still having his fake heart attack over there. "That's attractive.." Sally muttered. Lightning chuckled. "Awe come on... He wouldn't be Bobby of he didn't blow this out of proportion." He reminded. Sally nodded in agreement there! Cal sighed and really wasn't theilled for his friend either.If you could call Cal and Bobby friends anymore.

Then Cal noticed Cruz. Cruz watching Lightning loke a hawk. That was weird. Wait?.. Were they? Was Lightning and Cruz having ANOTHER affair he wondered!?


	126. Kyle's party part two

Kyle and a few of her friends stood near the door, bidding everyone leaving a good bye and thanks for coming. Lightning and Sally were together and standing in the distance. "You ready to get home?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded answering "Definitely, but I gotta wait for everyone to leave and lock up. Heather and Bobby were going to but.." The couple looked over to see Heather all excited and Bobby completely terrified as they were congratulated by some racers and students as they left. Sally giggled at the sight. "Those two make an interesting couple." She said. Lightning chuckled agreeing "Yeah.. Very definition of opposites there." That was true.

Lightning stepped behind Sally, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear in a low and husky voice "You know, you're gonna pay for that kiss tonight.." Sending a shiver down her spine. Oh it turned her on. "Really?" she asked. Lightning hummed into her ear. "Mmhmm.. You're hot when your jealous." Suddenly Sally snapped! "I'm not that jealous!" She pushed away. Lightning didn't care. Sally was absolutely adorable. "Okay, yeah, sure Sally." Sally glared at him playfully. "Love you." Lightning added and took her hands. Sally smiled. She couldn't help it. She was falling in love with this man all over again. Maybe she had nothing to worry about. "I love you to." Their faces close enough they almost kissed.

Cruz shook her head as she stared at Lightning and Sally. She was gonna have to step up her game here! Cruz had to think of how to ger rid of Sally. She needed Lightning alone. An idea! Heather! Cruz walked over to the couple, congratulating then first. "Congrats Bobby. Gonna be a great dad!" Bobby smiled nervously and awkwardly "Hehe.. Yup.. I'm not swe-sweatin it!" he assured. Cruz giggled a little. "And gosh you!? Come here!" Cruz said and hugged young Heather. "Thanks Cruz!" Heather said with a flashy young smile. "You gotta be a little nervous right?" Cruz asked. Heather shrugged and rubbed her belly. Oh that made Bobby uneasy. There was a baby in there. A real and live baby!

Heather sighed answering "A little.. It's my first pregnancy so.. I don't know what all to expect, you know?" Cruz smiled. Perfect! "Ofcorse! I would give advice but.. I only have the one and.. Well that's a complicated relationship but.. SALLY! Sally has been through uh.. Four?.. Five?.. Pregnancies." "Wow really!?" Heather asked astonished by Sally's tiny figure! "So you mean I don't have to get fat!?" Heather asked. Cruz glared. That was a stupid question. "Le-lets not w-w-worry about that ri-ight now babe.." Bobby said nervously and smiled.

"Well Heather," Cruz replied. "Why don't you go talk to Sally about it. If anyone can give good advice about pregnancy, it's her!" She smiled. Heather smiled thanking Cruz for the advice and idea. "Think I'll go do that but.. Maybe I should wait you know? They seem busy." Cruz pushed Heather that direction disagreeing "WHAT?! Noooo.. Sally absolutely loves bragging about her kids! Go on! Trust me." Heather looked at Bobby who motioned for her to go on without him. (Mostly so he could panic in peace.) So Heather walked over to Lightning and Sally mostly. Cruz smiled but then stared at the worried Bobby and asked "You gonna be okay?" Bobby nodded, biting his nails. "Totally! Its just a.. a baby.. If I can.. R-race... I can handle a... A baby..." he muttered and stared into nothing. Oh things were gonna change for him. Cruz wasn't so sure that Bobby was taking it well. But whatever!

Cruz watched Heather and Sally begin talking. Just as she hoped, that seperated the couple. Lightning walked away. Probably not wanting to hear about weird pregnancy things. Yes! Now she had a chance! Cruz rushed over and greeting with a question "It was a fun night huh?" She asked. Lightning raised a brow for a moment but he caught on and snapped "Why are you messing with Sally?" Cruz's eyes widened. "What?.. No.. I'm not.." she defended and lied. Lightning gently pushed Cruz aside as he scolded "I expect more from you." That hurt. That hurt and him walking away like that. Cruz wanted to chase after him, but.. Instead she lwt him walk away. She couldn't push to hard and any further could actually ruin her chances for the night.

But she also knew that with how Lightning and Sally were acting and rubbing up on each other, they'd be in bed tonight. Now THAT made her hurt more. The though of Lightning fucking that bitch. So Cruz decided if _she _couldn't have Lightning tonight, neither could Sally. The young dinico racer looked over at Heather and Sally who were still talking. Cruz needed to just put a little scuffle between Lightning and Sally. Enough to kill the vibe they had going on to assure they wouldn't fuck tonight. But what could she do? She couldn't make Lightning just cheat, Francesco wasn't around to disturb them, and it was even less likely to get Sally with some random guy to. She glared as she watched Sally and Heather talking. Thinking.

What would make Sally lose it for a few hours. Just until morning minimum. Make her chew Lightning out. Hmm. But then Cruz got distracted hearing some guys snickering about her looks and Sally's too. She glared at them as she approached "Yes?" she asked. More of just making her presence known. She realized one of the _boys_, students, was the young man she had grinded on. He immediately blushed. "Oh.. Hi." Cruz greeted feeling kind of embarrassed for what she did there with him. The kid smiled awkwardly and introduced himself "Aaron Bolton." "Oh. Nice to meet you Aye Aye-ron." She joked. the kid raised a brow. Cruz laughed a little explaining "That was a joke.. You know? Cause Aaron.. Has two.. Never mind." she glared. "What you guys all talkin about?"

The male students glanced at each other kind of unsure if they should actually tell her. "Oh uh.. Nothin.. Just.. Playin a game." "A game?" She asked. Aaron nodded. "I like games.. Fill me in." Cruz exclaimed. Actually she was just nosy. Aaron and the guys hesitated. One shrugged reminding "She _was_ a lesbian." Cruz wondered what that possibly had to do with anything? Aaron sighed explaining "We're just rating the women here.. Who's hottest.. Who'd you bang if you could. That sorta thing.." "That's disgusting!" Cruz scolded! The guys shrugged it off. Immature boys. "Okay what am I?" Cruz asked. A few of them snickered. "Well!?" Cruz shouted. One laughed answering "Don't worry, you're hot. I rate you uh..." He smiled as he looked her up and down. Cruz rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Eight." he said. Cruz hit his shoulder. "Best asset is your ass. Definitely ass." Another added. Cruz sighed. "Worst is that voice. It's almost annoying." Aaron said. "Hey!" Cruz snapped.

"Still.. Definitely hot." One said. Cruz shook her head. Being judged by some of the students was seriously immature. Then out of jealousy had to ask. She smiled. "Okay, what about her?" Cruz motioned towards Sally. The boys looked over there and all their eyes widened. "Oh no!" One said. "Mrs. McQueen!?" Aaron asked like why would Cruz choose her!? Cruz nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, but they aren't married." she reminded and corrected. "Might as well be. Look at them." one said. Cruz did and she was jealous. "So what would you rate _her?" _She asked. The boys looked at Sally standing next to Lightning again and Heather. One shrugged explaining "She's more like.. Forbidden fruit.. She's Mr. McQueen's girl." That made Cruz even MORE jealous. "SO?!" Cruz snapped. Another nodded and answered "I'd bang her." The other guys looked at him like he just might as well had said that to Lightning McQueen's face himself!

"Dude.." One scolded quietly. But Cruz wanted to know more. "What would you rate her? Best and worst feature?" she asked the young. student. The kid glanced at Sally who was smiling and obviously happy with Lightning. "Mmm.." he thought a moment. "Best festure is her smile, no.. Tits. They look nice and firm for her age." Cruz glared as he continued "Worst?.. Age.. She probably has stretch marks all over and hidden wrinkles, not as flexible.. But.. I'd give her a five." "Five!? Are you kidding. First off, natural platinum hair! Second, She tied down Lightning McQueen!?.. He use to eat it like an all you can eat buffet." Cruz snickered and defended "Not true." "Excuse me? And how would you know?" one asked rudely. Aaron slapped his friend's shoulder. Silently reminding him who Cruz _was._

The kid's eyes widened. "Ooohh... Right.." Remembering Cruz slept around with McQueen. "You know she's good to tie _him_ down though." Aaron exclaimed as they all looked at Sally. No doubt imagining her naked! "What do you think makes her good?" One asked. Aaron shrugged answering "Anal?" "Eehh.. Don't know if Mr. McQueen is the anal type.." "We all are into anal." "Tongue.. She must give one heck of a blow." One said. "Mmm Bet youre right.." one agreed. Another jumped in adding "Definitely, she has a nice face to stare at.." wetting his lips. Cruz couldn't believe what she was hearing!? "Didn't she use to have longer hair?" Aaron asked. One nodded "She was tiny. Still is but.. Remember when she started coming out in the magazines with him?" "Oooh yeah.. Those were my playboys growing up." one joked with a laugh! Cruz growled and snapped her fingers, grabbing the immature boys attention. "STILL HERE!" she shouted. They apologized but Aaron reminded "You did ask.."

Cruz glared. "So you would you rather do? If you had the chance?" Cruz asked. The boys stared at her. Kind of like, _are you serious? _"It's okay! Be honest please! Me or her?" She begged. One guy shrugged to the other. They hesitated but one answered first. "Mrs. McQueen. She's a hot mystery." The others began to agree and disagree. Cruz's jaw dropped "What!? What am I!?" She asked. Again, they hesitated but Aaron answered gently "Hot..." That wasn't good enough for Cruz. Another spoke up "You're one night stand material Cruz. Flaky. Mrs. McQueen over there is delicate and yet she takes charge. It's sexy." "oohh Think she's a dom?" another asked. "Can only dream man.." Aaron answered. Cruz shook her head and maybe she was a little hurt. Aaron noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder assuring "Don't sweat it. You're just.. More like.. Desert!" He joked a bit. Trying to cheer her up.

But one the other guys jumped in agreeing "Desert! Exactly! And Sally over there is like the main course." That didn't make her feel better. Another agreed. "You're like the desert people have when they are still hungry for more or.. Had enough of the same old dinner plate." "Wait?..." One began figuring it out. "Are you still hung up on _him_? Is that why you were all over Aaron?" he asked. They all stared eagerly awaiting Cruz's answer. She stared and maybe even turned a little red before turning away explaining "No! I don't need to be hung up on _him. _H-He.. He's hung up on _me_." she lied. "Really?" Aaron asked. They all looked at Sally and Lightning. "Cause he seems pretty content with Sally over there." one said. Cruz snickered and continued to lie. "Oh please! He can't get _enough _of me. He.. He keeps _bumping _into me tonight just to uh... Get the slightest touch."

Aaron snickered saying "No way." "I thought he was back with Sally though?" one asked. Cruz's eyes widened and shw quickly made up more lies. "Well yeah, but.. He and I are totally still on. _Just don't tell anyone I told you guys.. It's kind of a secret.."_ (Such a secret even Lightning didn't know!) The guys all looked at eachother. Not sure if they believed Cruz or not. "No way." Another repeated. "YES WAY! Lightning and I are still totally fucking." She lied. The guys stared at Lightning a moment. But one jerk smiled and put his hand up saying "Way to go Cruz! High five!" Cruz, all embarrassed, high fived the guy. "So what's the deal? You just enjoy being the side chick?" Aaron asked. Cruz had to think nervously, "Well.. When a man..Is.. H-has.. A.. piece of meat _that thick.. _H-How could I n-not be-e..." She smiled with her lie. (Okay, that one wasn't as MUCH of a lie) Their eyes widened.

"Jealous?" Cruz asked. The guys chuckled. "No, but they would be." Pointing out a little click of girls. Cruz raised a brow asking "Who are they?" "Just a group of girls that literally only came to school here to sleep with the racers." "Hot and smart..Future trophy wives we call 'em." one joked. Cruz snickered and asked "And.. They all wanna sleep with Lightning?" The guys nodded. "Oh definitely. Mr. McQueen, Mr. Weathers, Storm, Even Bobby Swift over there. Any one who might be famous and slightly wealthy." Aaron explained. Cruz sighed. She didn't look as good and young as some of those girls. But.. Maybe they could help cause a bit of.. Friction.. Between Lightning and Sally. "Well fun game! Keep is cool fellas." She said and left. They all laughed and couldn't believe Cruz and Lightning were still sleeping together! (Which they weren't! Cruz was lying dangerously.)

As more people left and Cruz couldn't really think of a way to come between Lightning and Sally without pushing and making it extremely obvious, she had to leave to. Bobby and Heather walked up to Lightning and Sally saying goodbye. "Do you need me to come in tomorrow?" Heather asked. Lightning shook his head with a smile answering "Not at all. You two enjoy the day." He slapped Bobby on the shoulder. "Relax.. Breathe Bobby." Lightning said to his friend. Bobby snickered. "Well ofcorse I'm relaxed! I am fine!.. It's just a baby. How hard can that be?" he faked a bit of a laugh. Lightning and Sally glanced at eachother. Bobby would be fine, but Lightning assured his friend "Hey. I'm here if you need me." Bobby nodded and with Heather he went on home for the night. A few other people said goodbye and left.

Cruz walked up with a smile and said "Hey, thanks for letting me come tonight." Lightning nodded, but Sally answered back "Ofcourse! Wouldn't dream of missing you. Hope you enjoyed it." Lightning rolled his eyes. Sally was being obviously fake. Now the jealousy was cute and kinda hot but the fake bitchy attitude wasn't pleasant. Cruz noticed that to, that Lightning didn't care for that. She smiled and brushed Lightning's arm saying "If there is ANYTHING I can do for you, you let me know Mr. McQueen." Lightning glanced at her hand. Cruz smiled at Sally who was pretty pissed by that flirtatious touch on her man. Lightning sighed though without an answer. "Have a good night Cruz." Sally said firmly. Almost as if she were actually saying _Fuck you, now leave._

Cruz snickered at that. Then an idea! "Oh!.. And one last thing Mr. McQueen. Sense Cal didn't really.. Contact Jackson for you, I wouldn't mind going to see him _for you._ I'd love to help you out and you know I'm willing to do anything you need me to. I would happily take one for the team." Lightning raised a brow at that. Cruz was obviously flirting with him. "Thanks, but no.. I'll go see Storm my"-"That would be great! Let her help Lightning! If Cruz is that eager you know?" Sally interrupted. Lightning looked st Sally and Sally caressed her hand across his chest as she continued seductively "Plus.. That gives me and you more time _alone _together.." Oh that was hot and Lightning LOVED the sound of that. A skile crept up on that sexy face of hiss before turning to Cruz who was glaring at Sally.

"Alright than! It's settled. You will go talk to Storm for me. Right?" he asked. Cruz stared at Sally. Kinda weird and creepy. "Cruz?" Lightning called. Cruz suddenly looked at Lightning answering "What,yeah! Ofcorse.. I'll go see Storm and.. Bring him here this week." "Great! Thanks." Lightning replied. Cruz frowned a little and left. Sally was playing way better than she was and it wasn't fair! Once Cruz was gone, Lightning sighed scolding Sally a little "You don't gotta be mean like that to Cruz.." Sally's brows lowered "I wasn't. She is being"-"A child.. You know better." Lightning scolded. Sally was a little astonished there. "Are you defending her!?" She shouted! Lightning sighed with an eye roll answering that "No.. But you don't have to stoop down to her level.. Isn't that a little beneath you?" Sally was in shock! After everything he did! After the mess with Cleo! Sally shook her head and remained silent though. She wasn't gonna be the one to start a fight between them tonight before heading home...


	127. After the party

With it being late, the kids were asleep. Which was good because Lightning really couldn't stop thinking about that kiss! The couple locked the front dooe for the night and Lightning came behind Sally, pushing her against the very door. He quickly began kissing the back of her neck and shoulders, tasting the saltiness in her skin. "Oohhh Lightning.." she moaned with a smile. Lightning gently groaned and bit her neck. "Mmmm the things I'm doing to you in my head right now.." His hand grabbed her ass and squeazed hard. The side if Sally's face pressed against the door. "Why don't we.. Go upstairs and... Make it a reality.." Lightning placed many kissed all over her shoulder, moving the sleeve of the dress down a little.

"You couldn't handle the things I have in mind.." Lightning warned in a husky voice. Sally suddenly turned and shoved him away with a smile. "I think I could.. Just for tonight?" Lightning was surprised. No way she could handle his dark mind again. He licked his lips as he thought of it. But he shook his head. "No.. " Sally walked up to him, rubbing his chest and taking that tie of his and wrapping it around her hand. "Take me upstairs.. And fuck me as hard as you can with whatever you seem fit to do so. Your tongue.. hand.. Your huge member.. A toy.. All the above?" she ordered and asked in a soft whisper. Now how could he say no to that!

The couple made their way up stairs and into the bedroom. Lightning shut the door quietly and he felt a little pressured. Just because Sally was being so... Different, so positive and open minded. Sally sat down on the bed and asked "Tell me what to do baby.. I can handle it." Lightning stared and sighed reminding "Kids are asleep. Don't wanna wake them.." "Than I'll keep quiet the entire time." She said. Lightning snickered. "What?" Sally asked. "Don't think I can?" Lightning walked closer slowly, taking off his tie, tossing it to the floor and began unbuttoning his shirt answering "I know you can't." Sally smiled and shrugged "Is that a bet?" Lightning chuckled quietly and leaned into her face. "Alright.. It's a bet. But you get a safe word if we're doing this?" Sally nodded. "No other words but the ONE safe word, no sounds, no moaning, no crying out, no talking." he ordered. Sally nodded. "And if you say your safe word than that's it. The entire night ends." He added. Sally smiled and asked "Are you gonna get to it or you gonna chat my ear off?"

Lightning snickered and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Sally grabbed his face and kissed him eagerly! "Mmm Down girl!" he joked as he pulled away. Sally licked his taste off her lips with a smile. She was pretty curious as to what he had in mind. Lightning looked around then said "Wait one second." He disappeared for a moment then came back with some rope. Sally smiled and asked "You gonna tie me up?" she looked excited! And that excited him! He smiled then ordered "Stand up." So Sally did so. "Now.. Take off your clothes. All of it." Sally smiled and turned around asking "Could you help me with the zipper?" Lightning stared at her ass and her back. The sheer material covering that tattoo. Lightning walked up behind her, setting the rope on the end of the bed. He gently took the zipper and began slowly unzipping down. Revealing her soft skin. She smelled absolutely amazing as he sniffed behind her ear quietly.

Sally felt him do so and she closed her eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh. The dress fell to the ground quietly, almost nom existant. No bra, as he suspected and light pink no show panties that were silky and skin tight. Lightning brushed his hand across her shoulder and back, over the tattoo and to her ass in a tender fashion. He kissed behind her ear and began "I wanted to wait but I can't.. I love you.. I wanted to bring you to the academy and light candles over the balcony.." Placing a kiss on her shoulder. "On my desk and the floor.. I wanted rose petals scattered across the floor and your favorite song playing softly.." He paused and kissed her other shoulder. "Mmmm.. What are you talking about Lightning? It sounds kind of nice." Sally said with a smile. Lightning forcefully grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, facing her close.

His fingers glided gently across her aroused nipples, one breast then the other. He kissed her neck in a hungry passion. He pulled away after a moment and continued "I wanted to wait and make it perfect for you but.." He gazed into her eyes. "I can't wait.." He seemed happy. They both did. And those big blue eyes of his looked so beautiful. Sally smiled and pressed up against his body before kissing him passionately. His hands brushed around her in such a loving embrace. Lightning pushed Sally away gently and grabbed the rope. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked. Lightning smiled and ordered "Take those off and turn around.. Your safe word is red. Say anything else from this moment on and I'll be right. And win the bet." Sally opened her mouth but stopped before she asked her question. Lightning smiled. "Good girl." Sally smiled with a sigh then turned around. Letting him watch her take off those panties slowly. One lwg out first, than the other followed. He was enjoying the show.

"Place your arms behind you." He ordered. Sally did just that and he began tying her wrists together tightly. Sally swallowed slightly because she was anxious now. Then she saw his shirt fly side her and onto the bed. This meant he was shirtless now but being behind her.. She couldn't see him. He was teasing her. Sally curled her toes as her insided began yearning for him. Her area becoming wet. Lightning smiled because he already knew she was nice and slick there. Sally heard the sudden sound of a chair pulled acorss the floor. "Sit." He ordered. Sally hesitated but slowly began squatting and her ass thud down into her desk chair. Lightning came around to her front now and his hand went to her breast. Feeling her up. Then his hand went lower down her torso. Feeling to her belly button. Sally closed her eyes and embraced his touch.

"Look at me," his voice was a soft growl and she could tell he was just as excited as she was, in his controlled way. Sally lifted her eyes and stared helplessly into his as he moved his hands over her. He went lower and began stroking her clit with his middle and ring fingers, trapping the little nub in between and circling, shooting that first electric thrill through her body. Sally bit her lip and instinctively started to close her eyes against the wave of sensation again, but remembered his order and allowed returned her gaze to his and held it, and he smiled. "Good girl." he praised.

Lightning pushed one long finger inside slowly, then another, curling his fingers slightly to push against the top of the inside of her. He raked the pads of his fingers over the sensitive inner flesh in long strokes. He pushed all the way in, and slid slowly out, setting a dizzying rhythm against her heated skin. Sally breathed heavier and bit her lower lip harder to ensure silence as he used his mouth and other hand to pinch and pull on her nipples. He pinched gently and twisted, pulled and released, and the combination of his tongue and fingers thickened her breath and left a moan threatening to surface!!. Sally clamped down and took a steadying breath, clearing her throat and trying to mentally cool off a little. He raised his head from my breast and gave me a questioning look, a brow raised, "To much already?" He asked. Sally only smiled smugly and settled back against the chair, making _I'm getting comfortable_ wiggles with her body and shook her head. He grinned, mercilessly tweaked one of her nipples and leaned in for a long, deep kiss.

Lightning walked behind and picked up his tie, wrapping it around her eyes, blinding her. Sally couldn't fight it sense she was forbidden to speak. After tying it tight, his hand caressed the back of her neck as he whispered into her ear "I love you.. And I wanted to wait.." He kissed her shoulder. "Now, remember you can't speak beautiful.. But I want to ask you to marry me again. I know this ruins the element of surprise, but.. I promise I'll surprise you in other ways." Sally jolted a little as she felt something cold and smooth touch her area between her legs. It took her a moment but she realized it was a vibrator. She swallowed hard. He wanted to marry her. She already knew this. Was he asking her now though? That's.. Different and honestly he couldn't be hotter. Teasing her, torturing her and saying how he wanted to marry her while she anticipated his thick member inside her.

Lightning let the toy sit there then grabbed her left ankle and tied it to the leg of the chair. Sally was a little uneasy. Not in a bad way though. Then the right one. She didn't think about him tying her legs up like that or rather her ankles. Once her ankles were secured, Sally felt Lightning twisting the toy against her clit. He wasn't turning it on. Just teasing and playing with her flowing juices. Sally gritted her teeth, biting her lips as she waited for that moment when he turned on the toy! She sat there waiting for what seemed like forever but it was only a minute or so. She let out a breath and relaxed her muscles, and then was rewarded with the numbing pleasure of the toy buzzing against her clit. Sally jumped and gulped in a greedy breath of air, but remained victoriously silent for the time. The buzzer on her clit sent shockwaves of pure pleasure up in her spine and she began panting while the wave started to build inside!

Lightning saw her struggling to remain silent and smiled as it pleased him. Sally felt him rub her knee and softly assure "Don't worry.. I'll go easy and take it slow.. I'll even give you something to put in your mouth and help you keep quiet." She was already choking on a moan that was building! And his sexy low voice didn't help! Lightning let go of the toy but let it sit between her legs teasing her clit with the vibrating buzz. Then Sally heard a zipper, the zipper of his pants and the sound of them being shimmied off. So now he was naked or at the least in his black boxers and teasing her again sense she couldn't see him! Then she felt his hand on her head and the tip of his member agaisnt her lips. He didn't need to order or instruct her here, Sally happily opened her sexy pink lips and he smoothly went inside her mouth in seconds.

He smelled like soap, tasted fresh and salty and the taste of him was so rich, it almost sent Sally over by itself. She struggled not to moan as he pushed his big member down her throat, cutting off air supply temporarily and massaged his member through her throat. He grasped her hair firmly. It was such a dominant action and she knew he was going to hit all her tender spots tonight if she let him. Sally slightly grinned sloppily around his member as the humor of that hit her. He was going to do dirty, insulting things to her, but only because he loved her and loved the way SHE made him feel!

Lightning moaned. No rules that he couldn't make any sounds! Now that she thought about it, they didn't go over the bet very well but who cared at this point! It was more for fun of a sort of fore play. Sally began rolling her toungue making sure to hit every place on his member for his pleasure. Sucking him hungrily. Lightning began to thrust in and out repeatedly. Sally told herself _DON'T MOAN!_ As she worked her tongue to please him. She made it her main goal. Please him. Lightning pulled himself completely out but Sally licked his tip with her tongue. It surprised him sense she was blind folded but also felt soooo good! Lightning pulled away and spoke up "You are a hungry little slut huh?" Dirty name calling. But Sally kept quiet and only nodded a little as she swallowed his taste. He hadn't cum but she could taste the light flavor of his pre cum. Suddenly he pushed two fingers inside her while pushing the vibrator agsisnt her! Sally jolted hard! "Now, now.. It's okay.. Remember your safe word." Red. The safe word was red.

But she wouldn't need it for merely him fingering her and with that torture toy buzzing agaisnt her! He wriggled his fingers around and chuckled when it caused Sally to squirm. This continued and his fingers along with that burning vibration sent her over! Sally bit down and grunted and whined slightly as she held in the moan that was dying to get out! The tidal wave of shocking pleasure that radiated from her core was to much! She whimpered in breaths as it happened! He was obviously the judge of the amount he would say was technically a _sound_. Sally tried to rein it in as it was only her first orgasm of the night and didn't want to spend her sounds too early. As she started coming, Lightning pushed a third finger into her tight hole and shoved back as far as he could go. He groaned at the gripping convulsions and pulled his fingers out.

Lightning tossed the toy away and Sally was panting to remain quiet. His hands rested on her knees as he spoke to her, softly praising "That was amazing.. It was so tight and I gotta get my member inside there." he sounded needy. Sexually needy. There was no touch for a moment but then he began to untie her ankles as he continued to speak. "Back to what I was saying before.. I wanted to make it romantic when I proposed to you. Wanted to make it near impossible for you to say no. But." He paused and tossed the ropes aside. "Time to stand up beautiful." Sally slowly stood up, the orgasm making her legs shake a little. That made Lightning smile. Lightning forced her to turn around where he then untied her wrist. "But I realized you are the most complicated, surpising, crude, teasing woman I know. And that you would more than likely say no to keep me working to gain your trust. Which I have worked hard for that!" Her hands free but not entirely. Lightning pushed her down, resting her hands on the seat of the chair.

"I think I've earned it.." He said as his member grazed her area gently. Lightning leaned over her and wrapped the rope around each shoulder and pulled. This was different. Gave him something to hold and forced her to arch her back inward and ass out toward him. Lightning held the _reigns _in one hand, and used his other to rub her own juices all over her area. Making her all slick, slimy, and ready.

Lightning teased Sally by sliding in just a little and back out, again and again. Her muscles were tense from that orgasm and from being tied in one place for so long, and he felt huge against her hole. If only she could just talk, she would beg him to just fuck her, but she stayed silent long enough for Lightning's own patience to wear thin. He slid all the way in and fully with a satisfying bump that forced a gust of air from Sally's lungs. He pulled back and pushed her knees a little wider apart by her ankles with his foot, plowing right back in. The long strokes were hitting the right nerves, lighting and stoking a fire with each pump of his hips. Lightning set a rhythm of long strokes as one his hands roughly roamed over the plains of her body. He stroked her lightly from waist to ass, his hand feeling rough and firm to her awakened, sensitive skin. His hands gripped around her the rope, pulling her towards him as he pushed into her again and again, forcing her into a sexy arched position.

He was cuttin it close for them both! Her insides getting slicker and a tad tighter! Lightning wasn't going to last much longer like this! He stopped, still fully inside her. He could feel her pulses inside around his member. Sally panted heavily as she waited for him to continue. She was on the verge of orgasm right now and part of her hoped he didn't know that. He did. Lightning dropped the rope and caressed her body as he leaned over her and warned "Gonna try something new.. Just breathe.. Keep quiet.. Remember the safe word if it's to much." Sally felt a little nervous. What the fuck could be new _now_!? Suddenly she felt something cold in the part of her ass. Anal!? She jumped up or tried to but Lightning's hand pushed her back down. "Don't worry! I'm not putting myself in there!" he assured! Sally felt a better knowing that, but she couldn't see and was nervous. Lightning rubbed the gel all over the hole of her ass. Sally swallowed nervously.

Then she felt the tip of something small and cold and yet burning slightly and smooth at her rear entrance. She remained silent though she wanted to ask what it was. Lightning began thrusting in and out of her wet hole again. Pushing that pleasure button deep inside her again. DON'T MOAN! Sally reminded as he began fucking her so greatly again! One hand on her hip, the other on the toy. Sally jolted feeling vibrations on her rear entrance! Slight pressure, Lightning began pushing the lubed toy inside her rear all while fucking her honey hole relentlessly! Sally held her breath as he paused and reminded "Breathe." He must of done this before. At least that's what she thought. She wondered if he had done this to Cru-Suddenly like a POP! The toy entered inside her pretty well and deep painfully! Sally shot up and yiped in a whimper quietly! Lightning shooshed her as he began slow thrust inside her hole. Her ass was tight enough to hold the vibrating toy in itself! Good. Lightning let her hold that and grabbed her hips and began thrusting and fucking her hard!

Sally was whimpering! Tears in her eyes as the vibrations shot through her entire body and his member fucked her all the way into her stomach! So it felt like anyway! Lightning leaned over her and moaned, grabbing her jaw to help hold her mouth shut and quiet as he humped over inside her like a horny animal. He kissed her neck and that done it! It sent Sally over the edge! Her body clenched down tightly! Her insides spasmed around his member and that's all it took for him! Lightning groaned as her insides began milking his fluids out of him. He pulled out half way done and finished his own spurts all over her ass and lower back! Out of kindess, He shut off the vibrations as they both cooled down.

He leaned over her and said "Deep breath." She did and with what felt like a painful pop he slightly forced the toy out of her rear. Sally yiped and Immediately once the toy was out, she fell to the ground! Lightning was a little surprised. Her legs just gave out! Lightning smiled and as Sally lay on her back, Lightning cralwed over her. Gazing into each other's eyes, he was smiling at her bright red face. "Good girl." he praised. "Very.. Good.. Girl." He repeated. Sally was breathing pretty heavily. "Do you want more?" he asked. Sally shook her head. Lightning chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Alright baby. You win this round. Go ahead and talk again." Sally swallowed hard.

"You're a jerk." Were the first words she said to him. Lightning snickered with a proud smile. Sally lightly hit his bare chest. "You gonna marry me already?" He asked. Sally sighed and stared up into his eyes. "Seriously? After you just fucked me like that!?" she asked! Lightning smiled asking "Did you enjoy it?" Sally hesitated but her smile said yes! "Maybe a little.." More like a lot! Nose to nose Lightning replied "You marry me and I'll fuck you like that and better anytime you want." Sally giggled quietly to that. "Marry me Sally.. Marry me and I swear to you I am yours and yours alone. I'm sorry this isn't.. Well.. Romantic at all really.." he chuckled and blushed as he lay naked over her naked body. Sally giggled at his face there. Her hands cradled his face gently as she smiled "Okay." She whispered.

"Okay, let's get married again." She agreed. Lightning's facial expression was one of that like a kid on halloween seeing some stranger dump the entire bowl of candy into his plastic pumpkin or paperbag. "Really!?" He asked with such excitement! Sally laughed answering "Yes!" and nodded. Lightning immediately kissed her lips passionately! "Mmm.." He moaned and pulled up, "I love you so much Sally." She smiled up at him replying "I love you Lightning." "You have no idea how happy that makes me!" Sally laughed saying "Wanna bet?" and her hand stroked that still hard rod between them of his. Lightning shook as the touch was beyond to much! "Woah, okay!.. Thought you had enough for tonight?" he asked with a smile. Sally nodded admitting "I'm just teasing." "That's cruel." He growled.

Sally pushed him over and sat up. Man her legs hurt! Her inner thighs and her area and ass. Lightning took the ropes off her shoulders and kissed each shoukder gently as they sat together for a moment. "Mmm.. Lightning.." "Yeah?.." Still kissing her salty skin over and over. "I'm tired.." And she looked it! Both were worn out and tired and they had a busy day tomorrow! "Alright." Lightning chuckled and stood up. He took Sally's hand and helped her up. "Want me to run you a bath?" he asked. Sally shook her head. "To tired.. Just.. Could you get me one of your larger shirts to sleep in? I'll bathe in the morning when I can actually stand up.." she joked a little. Ofcorse he did get whatever she needed. With being worn out, sexually satisfied and just sore and tired. The couple and future married couple lay down for the rest of the night. As they cuddled up, drifing to sleep. Sally was so happy. Sure, ut wasn't exactly romantic, but they were going ti get marries again! And Sally couldn't wait to throw that into Cruz's face!


	128. regarding reviews

I don't know why Ffn is messing up the reviews. Its making me mad to but I CAN SEE THEM IN MY EMAIL LUCKILY. Sensw so many wanna see what others have said, idk if Ffn will start working after or before i post this but here are the reviews posted after kiki721.

Chapter 126.

Laika:I commited a sin, I must admit I read the chap long before I should've cause I couldn't contain my excitement in knowing how the party continues hahahaha! Definitely these last couple of chaps were amazing and brough my entire attention and excitememnt back. I said this a lot but I love the way S and C confront each other. Maybe it's a bit early to say this but L seems a lot more faithful to S, as if he's deeply in love and he has no eyes for any other woman than her, no to mention the fact S is wearing that extremelly sexy gown that turns him on. But as I said, perhaps I'm rushing up and L may actually still being attracted by C and he's trying to hide it and get a hold of himself. How funny Bobby is! I still can't believe he's gonna be a dad hahaha Anyway, let's see what's happening, is C going to keep trying to have 'her' Mr. McQueen back? Are L and S spending the night together? I doubt so but I guess C isn't giving up that easily and S must bring the b* out of her to

protect her man. I'm sooo hyped!

Chap 127

Legend95: aaahhh I think I made a mistake! I already posted the chap, so read it first before reading this! cause I'm not deleting and editing and reposting guys.. sorry.

But I think I forgot to have L remove the stupid blind fold! UUUGHHHHHH! Just imagine it in the end there! like.. After she collapsed down! Ha idk ! SO SORRY!

Laika:Yay! They ARE GETTING MARRIED! I have a winner! This is definitely my fav chap! Thanks so much for writing such an incredible hot moment. Oh gosh! That was so erotic, I never thought McQueen was going that far, where did he learned that? He did it before or what? I wanna know! I'm glad he didn't go a, I hate it and find it way too much and disgusting so thanks for not going any further by that, I didn't want that to ruin the chap. Oh my! I loved the way he propose to her, he was so teasing and sexy, it wasn't exactly romantic but it's what makes it more exotic. WOW! I'm impressed! What Cruz is gonna say? Her plans didn't stop L from f* S after all. Yay! So excited to know how this will continue! Thanks a lot!

DestinyMe:

Sorry but WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH THE REVIEWS?! Why FFN always has this problem? you see the number of reviews increasing but the reviews are not showing up! I want to read what people think too but anyway WHAT A CHAPTER! OMG! Thanks so so much for the 2 updates today! Gosh, I can't explain how I felt while reading every part of this chapter, I MELT! Idk! Light is so damn sexy and Sal is so delicious that I can't find the words to describe it. What a smart or tricky way to have him asking her to marry him! LOVED IT. He was so mean when he said it, knowing exactly what her answer would be, he just caught her on time she couldn't give him a no for an answer, how could you deny to marry such a hottie and sweet man?! Sal go for it! I'm sure he's falling at your feet! He won't make you suffer again lol And damn! I want him to give S an explanation where he learned to do such dirty things to women. THANK YOU! ENJOYED FROM BEGINNING TO END, I'm sweating right now! lol

Carsfan:YESSS! That's what I'm talking about! I got to say my hopes weren't too high of them ending the party night with sex since I was afraid C screw it up and made them fight but DAMN! That was one of the most passionate nights they ever had! S did pay for that kiss, huh? And she obeyed everything to please him for the first time! She used to be rebel instead of being submissive but now she learned how to play the game. Such a subtle way to ask her marriage XD but it worked! They are getting married again or well if C doesn't get in the middle, she's determined to fight for him after all. So I'm analyzing the whole party (these last 3 chaps) C was constantly searching a way to make them fight, she tried playing nice but S wasn't buying it and got the same response from her: both acting like 2 jealous b* XD L doesn't like that and scolded C,hurting her then S, who thought he was defending C, more jealousy to add on her. C got mad realizing on a stupid game with young students

S was still attractive to men and sees she has competence. L, on the other hand, made clear he's in love with S and showed himself indifferent to C's seductive skills... So? This could mean C is willing to do anything to have him back, she might even spread that rumor sheL are still hooking up... This is a very interesting story! It's getting better and better! Can't wait for more!

Guest7:HOLY COW!

Lightning was evil and dominant but in the most sexy and pleasurable way Sally loves.

Sally did good holding herself together and enjoying the pleasure of the moment.

A funny way to propose but their marriage was coming either way.

Lightning devoting to Sally, their kids and leaving Cruz out convinced Sally enough to say yes.

Cruz isn't gonna take it well. Sally knows better to be more mature than bragging though

Aa:I loved this chapter! Yeah honestly, I think L should have waited and actually proposed to her like he was going to but.. He has been very impatient lately. I wonder if hes moving this fast to keep himself away from Cruz. But then again, he obviously is in total love with S! THE way he has been with her lately shows a lot of dedication that he was lacking before. Go Sally! PUT CRUZ IN HER PLACE! Lol. Cant wait for Cruz to find out that L and S are getting married but then again, means someone is gonna get hurt.. I really thought we might see a threesome soon but this chapter makes me doubt that.

Laika:Am I the only one who can't see the reviews or what? What's going on with this site? The reviews are not showing up! It happens often and is terribly annoying. Gosh! I'm sooo excited for the next chap, I can't get that hot night off my mind, you killed it! Thanks!

**hopefully fan fiction will start showing the reviews again!!! idk what is going on**


	129. Cruz finds out the hard way

"So things are going pretty well hmm?" May asked. Lightning and Sally were both smiling as Sally answered "Most definitely. We actually.. We're getting remarried." May smiled and nodded. "That is great news. So.. Everything is good? At home? Work?" He asked. Lightning nodded with a "Yup." May was very happy to hear that. "Have the two of you announced that yet? The marriage?" Lightning signed answering "Well, not yet. We just agreed to it last night actually." "So Cruz has no idea?" Lightning shook his head. "But she will when we tell everyone else." Sally said with enthusiasm. May snickered. Sally obviously was more excited in telling Cruz than maybe even the marriage itself.

"I don't know how you two will feel about this, but Lightning should be the one to tell her... And before it's publicly announced." May suggested. Sally's brows lowered, at the same time Lightning asked nervously "What?" May shrugged but explained "From what you both have told me about Cruz?.. She's pretty hung up on you, right?" Lightning snickered and smiled as he replied "Oh yeah, should have seen her last night at the party. She kept.." He paused and glanced at Sally. Sally, who was glaring at her fiancee. Lightning smiled a little nervously before clearing his throat and continuing "Uh.. She was.. Around a lot.." May watched Sally's reaction which seemed to be one of just pure jealousy. "Would you be alright with Lightning telling Cruz? You seem a bit..." He stopped and had to think of a more delicate word. "Sharp."

Sally rolled her eyes admitting "I was kind of looking forward to telling her myself." "You want her to hurt." May stated. Lightning immediately looked at Sally with such disappointment and maybe a little of disgust. "No.. No, Sally doesn't wanna.." He paused staring at the therapist. May raised a brow. Lightning realized it was true. Sally wanted to hurt Cruz!? Lightning harshly looked at Sally again and snapped "Seriously!? After all the shit WE ALL have been through! You want to actually HURT someone!?" He was just angry at that! It was horrible and not like Sally. Unless this was Sally now.

"Well I don't want to _hurt _her just.. Make her feel.. A little.. Pain I guess.." Sally admitted with a frown. She was a little ashamed of herself. Lightning was about to continue going off, so May put up his hand, motioning for him not to even start. "Why do you want her hurt her?" May asked. Sally looked to her man and saw Lightning was angry with her. She sighed answering "Well.. Come on.. After what she did and what she's doing lately.. She stole my husband and.. She lied about having _his _baby and.. It's Cruz for Chrysler's sake.. She deserves to hurt.. Just a little.. Right?" Lightning shook his head. May nodded then turned to Lightning asking "How does that make you feel?" Lightning looked up at May with a _wtf _expression kinda going on.

"Are you kidding me? It's horrible and disgusting! Yeah, Cruz is immature and childish and just.. She goes for what she wants and,but Sally should know better and she's not.. Sally's not a crazy.. Mean bitch like that? I don't want her to be. She's SALLY. The Sally I love would never want to hurt anyone. No matter what they had done. The Sally I love would say something smart and lawyer-ie like... The law will handle Cruz. That.. There are laws for this sort of thing.." That was what he said, he said it loud and angry. Sally immediately snapped "And there really are! You know, I could have filed a lawsuit against you and Cruz for your affair? But I didn't because it meant court and sending the two of you to jail! Plus that meant the affair I had with Ben would be looked into and then I could have went to jail to! And then I thought, hmmm... What about Colt!? Where would he wind up!?" Sally was angry. Lightning's eyed widened after getting chewed out like that. May sighed. "Well.." he began.

But Sally jumped in shouting "And you know what!? Let me just ask you, why does it matter to you if Cruz gets hurt or not? Do you still love her!?" "What!? NO! That's ridiculous! I literally asked you to marry me last night! I don't _really_ care all that much, but... Wait a second, I never loved her so don'tsay that." "Oh that's right, but you just said it without meaning it!" Sally reminded. Lightning shook his head and asked "What is happening right now?" May snickered answering "That first fight." Sally let out a puff of angry breath. Then she and Lightning glanced at eachother. They seemed to stop fighting for now and both looked as if they felt bad about it. "Well..." May repeated "Goin a little over time today, which is fine. I believe the two of you can resolve this little quarrel amongst yourselves honestly."

Sally nodded. She knew this fight was silly and so did Lightning. "But.." May added. "I wanna send you two home with a little assignment." Sally frowned as she whimpered "Please don't be what I think you're gonna say.." May snickered and smiled before leaning forward and presenting the couples assignment "Go tell Cruz the news together." Both of their eyes widened. "Together?" Lightning asked. "Together." May repeated. Lightning leaned back in his own seat and shook his head. "Is that a problem?" May asked. Lightning sighed explaining "Both of the girls in the same room is a bad idea. You should have seen them toying with me at the party!" "Excuse me!?" Sally snapped. Lightning looked at her and snapped back "Oh yeah! I noticed! You and your boobs basically popping out of that thing you _call _a dress, that kiss! And Cruz with her grabby fingers, slutty dancing and eye fucking me like.. like.. Well I don't know, but she was definitely fucking me with her dam eyeballs!!" Sally's jaw dropped. May observed them both for a second.

"Well... As I was saying, I think it would be best if you two did this together. Cruz needs to know first. It shows maturity and respect. A sorts of.. Kill 'em with kindess. And coming from Lightning will show her it's serious and he isn't a coward to her or weak to her feminine.. Techniques.." He was cautious saying that, "Taking Sally along gives the news a sort of.. Assurance. Sally is there to not only back _you _up Lightning, but to show Cruz that you two are a team and this will prevent her from trying anything too risky." Lightning and Sally stared at each other. "Trust me you two. I can't wait to hear how it goes." May added happily before shutting his book. But Lightning was having all kinds of anxiety over this one. This was bad. This was going to be seriously bad...

The following day, Lightning was in his office and opened up his email where he was surprised to find a few things! One, many emails from.. Students? Some asking to transfer from Cal's school but most were NEW students asking about information on being admitted. That was surprising but more so was the email from.. _ANNIE_. Who was Annie? Lightning opened it to see a VERY revealing and sexy photo of Sally, a.k.a, Annie! Lightning stared at the extremely teasing photo of her in some red lingerie and hand between her most delicious place. What was this about? The other night? Was the other night THAT good for her? This was just.. Surprising! A very good surprise that Lightning loved extremely. Made him feel like back when they wetr young. Back when Sally would send photos similar to this when he was away racing just to get his _moter burning fuel._

_Knock,knock. _Lightning slammed the computer screen down, forgetting it wasn't a laptop and turned bright red as the door opened. "Cruz!.. Come in.." His voice cracked. Cruz raised a brow and walked in. She looked cute. Denim skirt, old 95 t shirt (that had to be on purpose) and dinico vest. "What's up?" he asked, trying to seem cool..Cruz was kind of weirded out by it and noticed the turned over screen asking "You do realize that's not a laptop?.. Right?.." Lightning didn't answer. He just stared with a bright red face. Cruz giggled a little then walked closer offering help "Here, let me"-"Nope! It's fine!" Lightning yelled and placed his hands over the computer monitor. Cruz was really weirded out. That was really weird of him. "Ooookkaaayyy?..." Cruz replied. "So I talked to Jackson, he's gonna be here in a few days." Cruz announced with a smile. Lightning leaned back into his chair, getting ahold of himself and trying to forget that picture of Sally!

"That's great. Thank you Cruz.." He replied. The two stared rather awkwardly at each other before Cruz sat up on his desk in a sexy way. Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "What are you doing?" He knew he still had to tell Cruz the news, but was suppose to do so with Sally. Cruz shrugged but answered "Well first, I wanna apologize for the other night.. The party.." "Oh... Right.." Lightning muttered. Still trying to get the photo off his mind. Cruz threw her legs into his lap, her knees in front of him and it scared Lightning a bit sense her feet almost kicked him in his privates!

Cruz giggled a little before continuing "Second, I wanna make up for it. Wanted you to know that _this... _Is still your toy.. If you want it?" She said and slowly spread her legs open in front of him. Lightning stared for a moment enough to see the white silk color between her legs then glared up at her and scolded "You need to grow up and stop being so easy." Cruz's eyes widened and her knees shut. "But I.. I thought you liked this kind of thing? Thought this was _our _thing?" She asked. Lightning pushed away and stood up to continue his lecture, "Uh no. We don't have a thing. This is pathetic of you. You know better! You deserve better! You shouldn't be the type of girl who throws herself around!? How old are you? Fifteen!? Stop acting like a child! START acting like a WOMAN! And when you do find that one man you _actually _love!? You should be faithful! Very, very faithful Cruz!" "But.. I love-eerr.. Loved.. You.." She muttered with a frown.

Lightning stared at her as he stopped the lecture. "Besides let's be honest.. You enjoyed me way more than Sally. I mean, do you really think she's willing to do half the stuff I did? Or is even able to endure it?" Cruz asked like it was a joke to her. Lightning glared down at her. Silent for a moment. Cruz's laughing smile faded. "I chose Sally." He announced firmly. "Thank you for getting ahold of Storm, now please leave. I have.. Work." Lightning ordered. Cruz was shook. Telling her to leave like that. She hopped down and glared at him. "Fine. I'll be back tomorrow though. I need some time on the track.." And left. Lightning sat down and sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Cruz wasn't _teasing_ him _exaxtly_. He didn't want her anymore. It was more of a head ache having to deal with what he created between them. _Bbbzzzz_.

_Sally_

_Have you checked your email? Because you should be warned that I may have sent you a little something._

_Lightning_

_Yes I have. You little tease. You trying to hint something?_

_Sally_

_Maybe._

_Lightning_

_Before I forget, I need you to come to the academy tomorrow._

_Sally_

_Okay._

_Lightning_

_Need to tell Cruz. _

_Sally_

_Oh right.. I'll try clearing a spot in my schedule so we can do that. Tomorrow._

**Tomorrow.**

Sally's pocket started buzzing and she quickly grabbed her phone out. Lightning.

"Hey."

_Hey beautiful. You coming to the academy today?_

"Right! You wanted to get it over with telling Cruz.."

_Well.. Yea. For multiple reasons. That way we can also go ahead and tell everyone else the good news to. Right?_

"Yeah, ofcorse!.. I just.. I am.. Really trying to clear up a spot in my schedule.. Being back as mayor and cleaning up after Cleo is.. A lot of work and really keeps me busy."

_Yeah.. But you'll find time right?_

"I really don't know Stickers. I have a lot to do."

_Okay. Just.. Cruz is coming by sometime today and-_

-"Why?"

_I don't know? She said something about track time. Plus, she talked to Storm and I'm sure something... About that..._

"Uhhuh.. Actually after thinking about it.. I don't want you working with Cruz alone at all."

_Well I'm not. Cruz is Cal's racer and more or less Storm's support team._

"Still. So if she shows up and I'm not there? Send her away immediately."

_Uh..Okay.._

"Is that a problem?"

_Not really I guess. I mean not at all. Just.. What changed? Thought you were okay with Cruz and I working together? Although.._

"Although what?"

_Nothin. um.. Alright. I'll send Cruz out if she comes by before you get here._

"Which I really don't see happening Light."

_Thought you were trying? We can't put it off too long Sally.._

"Ofcourse not.. I just.. I'm busy today."

_Alright. So tomorrow?_

"Yeah, we can do it tomorrow. I can go ahead and set a time aside just for that."

_Thank you Sally. You're the best._

"Mmhmm.. Gotta go Stickers."

_Love you._

"Mmhhmm Love you too."...

**_LATER THAT DAY. ._**

Lightning was working on some email replies to the students. To try and work on his relationship with Cal, Lightning turned down all of the transfer students. Partly because Cal technically owned the rehabilitation center and if Lightning lost that, he lost the rest of what he had for the school. At this point, funds were getting tight. He couldn't let the rehabilitation center fail. Jackson would be the first one and he had to do well to make others interested in the center. He couldn't accept students right now. If he blew the center at the school ans the partnership, his academy would fail and he would lose everything he put into it. Still hadn't explained all those details to Sally yet. He really should get to that.

Lightning's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a racing engine outside. He looked toward his balcony doors. Had to be Cruz. Lightning sat there and tried working, but the engine sounds were quite distracting. Lightning stared at the doors and decided to watch a little. Just to check and see how Cruz was doing. It had been so long sense he worked with her. Lightning stood out on the balcony and watched Cruz on the dirt track below. It didn't take but a few good laps for Cruz to realize Lightning was watching her. She kind of hoped and planned it out in her head that he would. She smiled and gunned it to drift around the third and fourth turn to a dusty stop!

She let the dust, dirt settle a bit before hopping out the window. She wasn't wearing a helmet, just sunglasses and her brught yellow and blue race suit. Her brown hair in a ponytail, Cruz pretended not to even notice Lightning as she took her hair down and fluffed it a little. Then stretched her arms up high above her head, showing her figure off a little. Oh yeah, she had Lightning's attention. Cruz decided to step it up. Just as she rehearsed in her mind. She made sure he saw as she slowly unzipped the front of her race suit from the neck and all the way down to right below her brests. Revealing a hint of the lacey bra she was wearing that obviously cupped her breasts perfectly!

Lightning glared down. Then Cruz looked up slowly at him and smiled with this flirtatious pose. Lightning stared a moment before turning away and shutting the doors after disappearing back into his office. Cruz sighed. She hoped that was enough of a tease to get him second guessing being with Sally. Lightning leaned against the doors and rubbed his hands over his face. That did get him thinking. Not about leaving Sally. He would NEVER leave her again. But dam! Cruz was killing him! The punishment he would give her for her actions lately. But No!!! No! Don't think about it!

**The following day:**

Lightning leaned on the front desk and asked young Mrs. Swift "How are you feeling?" Heather smiled and happily answered "Honestly? If it weren't for the pregnancy test and blood test? I'd never think I was pregnant. Seems pretty easy so far." Lightning snickered and nodded. "That's good though. How's Bobby taking it all in?" Lightning asked cautiously. Heather sighed and hesitated. Lightning coaxed the young woman and asked "Come on, you can tell me. Bobby and I are good friends. You want me to talk to him?" Heather thought a moment before nodding "Yeah.. Maybe that would be good. He's not taking it badly or anything. He keeps telling me how great this is and how it's a real baby just.. I can see through it and he's pretty scared." She leaned closer whispering "He ate an entire tub of ice cream last night.. I think he was high.." Lightning chuckled a bit softly replying "Yeah.. That sounds like Bobby. I'll give him a call when I get back to my office." Heather smiled and thanked her _boss._

Lightning turned to head up the elevator but stopped short adding "Oh! And Heather, If Cru-Oe uh anyone for that matter.. Comes by today, could you tell them I don't want to be disturbed? I'm pretty busy today and have a lot to figure out." Heather smiled and nodded. Lightning headed up to his office and for a few hours everything was slow, boring, giving himself a headache trying to figure everything out and get money coming back in. He was loosing a lot. To the point it almost felt like he was using a shovel and just tossing bulks of money out as work!

"Hey.." Cruz opened the door and greeted softly. Lightning immediately sighed and softly growled "Why are you here.." Cruz walked over and sat down in the guest chair in front of his desk before asking. "I'm pushin.. Aren't I?" "You think?" Lightning snapped. Cruz frowned hearing that. "Didn't Heather talk to you? Tell you that I'm busy?" he asked kind of rudely. Cruz shook her head explaining "Heather wasn't even there." Lightning stared a moment. Hmm. Maybe she got sick? "Well I'm busy. I actually have students applying but not enough to hire permanent teachers or anything...I gotta figure out what to do about this and find ways to bring in money." Cruz shrugged offering "I could loan you money." Lightning shook his head immediately.

"Nope. I don't take money from anyone. Never have, never will." Lightning exclaimed. Cruz laughed asking "Not even a credit card?" Lightning shook his head explaining "My mom taught me never to use one of those things. Sally on the other hand..." He drifted. Cruz laughed a little at that. "Why don't you accept the applications but sign off saying their starting date is next year?" Cruz suggested. Lightning stared at her. It wasn't exactly a bad idea. "But.. Staring a year late? Most students won't like that, would they?" Cruz bobbed her head side to side before giving her opinion. "Some might, some won't.. Just.. give them a discount or special privileges for staring late." It wasn't a bad idea and it guaranteed students and income in the coming year. That is, if the rehabilitation center got him through the year.

"Yeah.. Yeah, that just might work. Thank you Cruz." Lightning said happily with a lit up smile. Cruz smiled back replying "You're so welcome. Glad I could help." Lightning quickly started writing the emails and for a few minutes ignored Cruz who was still sitting there silently. "Why did you come by?" Lightning finally asked. Again. Cruz's eyes widened "Oh uh.. Well.. You were.. I... I wanted to.." she didn't know!? She just wanted to spend time with him!

Lightning sighed and admitted "I was very wrong to talk to you the way I did last time I saw you. I'm sorry for that." Cruz shrugged. "It's alright.. I kind of deserved it.." She joked quietly. Lightning immediately responded "No, you didn't.. I had no right to talk to you that way and I'm sorry. Now, you really shouldn't be here in my office.. Alone with me.." He warned. Cruz's eyes widened once again. Was he tempted!? Did she still make him weak!? "It doesn't look good.. Especially to Sally. She's.. Stressed about us working together so.. I need us to have as limited contact as possible.." Cruz's brows lowered hearing that! LIMITED CONTACT!? SERIOUSLY!? "You can't be serious?" Cruz brushed off. Lightning nodded.

She really couldn't believe this one! "Sally can't boss you around like that!? You can do what you want and see who you like!" Cruz defended. Cute. Lightning glared a bit and explained "Sally is gonna be my wife. I have to make sure she's comfortable with any relationship I have with any other woman." He realized what he said. Shit. Cruz's expression changed. She fell even more heart broken. "What?.. Y-You.. Are.. Marrying her? After all she did?" She asked. Lightning felt bad some but he chose Sally. He loved Sally. Lightning sighed answering "We did. It wasn't just her.. Besides, that's all in the past. Sally was and will always be the woman I love.. I'm sorry you don't understand.. But you're young and.. One day you will.. I didn't want to tell you this way.. But.. I'm glad you know now.."

Cruz stared in disbelief. He was marrying Sally again!? "Was I just not enough!?" She asked loudly! Lightning frowned answering "You were great okay?.. Sally is.. She's just.. She has always been the woman I fell in love with. She's my best friend and my greatest companion.. I love her." Cruz was heart broken. Tears formed in her eyes and she felt sick!. "Okay.." She replied and stood up. Lightning felt so bad. Then Cruz suddenly ran out! Trying to hold he tears! "Cruz wait!" Lightning called. But it was pointless and he let her have her space...


	130. simple conversation

Lightning shut the front door behind him and sighed as he leaned against it. He messed up telling Cruz like he did. He faintly heard the kids playing and fussing with each other and then Sally getting onto them. Now he remembered why Cruz was so.. Easy for him. He remembered why it was so easy to cheat before. Lightning wondered if he could be faithful anymore really. He wondered what would happen once the fun new love like feeling faded again. How was he going to keep that feeling alive like Cruz had for him? "Stickers." Lightning looked up to see Sally. "You okay?" she asked. Lightning smiled a little before answering "Yeah. Just.. A little tired." He walked up closer and kissed Sally gently on the cheek. His hand on her shoulder he smiled as he gazed into her eyes.

Sally raised a brow. "You sure that's all?" she asked. Lightning nodded and rubbed down to her hand. "I love you so much." he exclaimed. Sally smiled hearing that. "I love you to. Sorry I was too busy.." Her smile faded. Lightning shrugged and sighed before admitting "Yeah,well... I accidentally let it slip anyway.." "What?" "I told Cruz.. Not intentionally!" he assured. Sally frowned a little but hey, Cruz knew. "How did she take it?" Sally asked. Lightning hesitated answering that sense Sally wanted Cruz to hurt, but he needed to. "She cried. That make you happy?" he snapped rudely. Sally stepped back and defended herself. "Excuse me? Cruz deserves to hurt Lightning! And I should be allowed to want her to hurt! You should hate her! I wish you would want her to hurt too!" "Are you kidding me!? You're letting Cruz get to you WAY to much!" Lightning shouted into her face. Sally only snapped back "What if it was Francesco!? You hate him, right!? Want him to feel pain, but I'm not allowed to hate Cruz!?" she asked.

Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "That was different.. You were going to actually marry the guy and you actually loved him! PLUS, he's a freakin psycho! Might I remind you what he did to Cruz and TO ME!?" "I almost married him because he made me feel wanted and beautiful and special! You just made me feel old and used! Constantly comparing me with Cruz! Not because I loved him one bit!" She yelled Lightning glared and fell silent. Sally wasn't sure if she should continue or if he was even gonna continue to fight. Lightning took Sally by her shoulders and gently forced her back against the nearest wall and stared into her eyes closely. Sally wasn't sure what he was going to do and in a way, she felt.. Over taken or threatened. (idk) Lightning stared deeply into her eyes and in a husky and low quiet voice said "Compare yourself to Cruz.. One more time." Sally stared a moment. Unsure if she was suppose to answer really, pinned against the wall. Lightning looked angry with her as he continued "I don't compare you to her. I compare her to you. You set a very high bar Sally.. Cruz doesn't even compete with you." His hands slid down her shape and rested on her hips.

Sally frowned a bit and began to reply "But"-"Nuh uh. Enough of making arguments up about Cruz. I love you, I chose you, I choose you, I need you, I'll fight for you, I'll fight with you, fuck Cruz. Fuck if she hurts alright? I'm with you, I'm for you, Only you, always you, DEFINITELY you." He sounded mad and maybe he was a little with her. "But.." Sally muttered but after he had said that, she couldn't find a fight. Lightning pressed up against her. Pinning her harder against the wall. "I'm a fucking mess.. I'm all over the place most of the time, but you?.. You are the one thing that puts me back where I need to be. You are the one thing I've done right. You and Colton, Landon and Ece." Lightning took her hand tightly. His angry looking expression turned to this more emotional eye tearing up look as he continued. "I NEVER want this to.. I can't lose you.. I trust you after everything that happened... So please... Trust me.. Because I will not threaten our future with Cruz again Sally. With ANY WOMAN for that matter."

Sally sighed and turned her face away but Lightning grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. "Give me the benefit of the doubt here and trust me. I won't let Cruz become a problem.." He stepped back, away, before adding "But you gotta stop creating fights about her.. You have to forgive me.. Please... I can live with the consequences that I created, but.. I can't live with you hating me forever..Hanging this thing over my head.." Sally stared. She didn't hate him. What happened that got him so emotional and to open up tonight though? What had come over him? Whatever it was, it was just good to hear him out. Lightning never talked like this unless he was struggling or hurting. Feeling something real. Sally nodded and explained "I don't hate you Light.. I'm sorry I made you feel that way.." "So why do you keep creating a wedge between us?" he asked. Sally stared.

She didn't know why. She never noticed it before really. Lightning took her hands and smiled before adding "If Cruz becomes any type of _real _problem I'll handle it. You gotta trust me.. I would and will do anything for you. I know I messed up before, but that isn't going to happen.. You may not admit it, but what happened in the past was during a time when _we _were having a lot of problems and I was lacking in the honesty department there. I closed up after the events that followed and I grew distant from the life we created. I pushed away and I shouldn't have. Things will NEVER go that way again. I promise you I will fight for us until my dying breath. All I ask is that you trust me and let me handle Cruz if I need to. I know you wanna give me boundaries and that's fine, I understand that and I'm okay with that. Just please trust me.. Or at least try to?" Sally sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." Lightning replied and hugged her closely. "I love you and I am not going to hurt you like that again." he assured. Sally nuzzled her face into him and hugged him back. Sally pulled away and then started another subject, "Well sense honesty came up.. Heather expressed some concern the other day to me." Lightning raised a brow asking "About her pregnancy?" "No?.. About the academy." Lightning's eyes widened a little. "Are you putting literally everything you have left into that rehabilitation center with Cal?" Sally asked. Lightning stared a moment. Which made Sally suspicious even more as her face let him know. Total honesty time. Lightning sighed answering "Okay... Yeah. I don't have anything left after the center... I mean I HAVE MONEY! That's not what I mean just.. Not for the academy and the center.. I have a little left in my personals and.. It's definitely not enough to keep them both running.. That's why I needed Cal's partnership.." Sally shook her head.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked. Lightning had to think a moment before answering with a small shrug "A while.. I didn't want to.. _Burden _you with my problems okay? I don't want it to be an issue either." Sally raised a brow. "Why on earth would it be an issue? I can help you, you know that." she assured so tenderly. Lightning sighed "I know that, but.. You shouldn't have to.. I don't want you to. And I don't want you to worry about marrying me again and wondering if I'm gonna go completely broke and take _your_ money!" he exclaimed loudly. Sally smiled and corrected "_Our _money. We're getting married again. What's mine is yours. And I never loved you for your money Lightning." Lightning snickered and growled "Because I had no money when we met." "Exactly! Sure, money is nice.. But I love you. And we made this life we have!"

"I just wish you would have talked to me about this sooner.. I would have advised you NOT go with the Jackson Storm route.. You really thought putting your last chance on him?' Sally asked with a snicker. Lightning frowned a little admitting "It may not have been the _best _choice.. But I was so sure I could get that remote from Cleo." Sally's eyes widened a little. She had forgot all about that! "Right.. But.." She muttered. "It's gone.." Lightning finished. Sally really began feeling bad for lying, but she wanted to keep Lightning away from Cleo and protect what was hers again. "I haven't told Jackson yet.." Lightning mentioned. "It wasn't an official deal or anything, but he made it clear that getting his sight bavk would play a huge role.." Sally nodded. Part of her felt she should tell Lightning the truth. But she decided to continue on with what she said before. It was destroyed...

**I know this one was ssooo short! sorry! I wanted to give you guys something while i write the next one!!!! so sorry! i have been crazy busy! MOVING STATES! soon. not completely yet. but it a lot of work. and it is a huge change! lol. it should be fun though. keep lookin out for the next chap! Jackson bout to find out the _bad news_. And C and S bout to confront i think.. idk yet for sure. but maybe. thanks for all support and reviews, past and ones to come!!! missed you all!!!**


	131. Dont be suspicious

Sally sighed as she woke. Like that sigh you let out when you stretch. Immediately, but gently, Lightning rolled over and kissed her neck. Sally maoned slightly asking "What are you playing mister?" Lightning smiled and kissed her lips before answering "Good mornings should start with a good kiss." Sally snickered with a smile. "You are cheesy." She giggled a bit. Lightning shrugged then kissed her again before rubbing her tummy and up to her breast. He massages one in his hand as their kissing intensified. Sally pushed his chest up, pushing him away and breaking the sweet good morning breath kiss.

"I wish we could have another baby.." Sally muttered. Lightning's eyes widened. "Um? Where did that come from?" Sally shrugged answering "The twins are getting so big.. Colt will be starting school soon.." She whined. Lightning glared down and grumbled "Pre k is hardly _school_." Sally rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted a big family to begin with." She more of joked with a laugh as she sat up. Lightning nodded. He did at one point. "Yeah, that was before you gave birth to the looney tunes gang!" Sally snickered as she tried not to laugh at that. "I won't lie. I will always hate that the kids grow up fast, but I do not wanna deal with yo-" He stopped and smiled nervously before continuing "Your... Beautiful... Ness?..." Sally glared. It was that face that said _Nice try. Smooth._

"This is because of Heather." Lightning complained. Sally stood up and shrugged. "Can't have anymore anyway. Plus.. Then I think about being pregnant again and.. After so many.. So many bad ones.. I couldn't. I'm too old anyway!" She added. Lightning chuckled softly. "You are not old." Sally glared and reminded "I'm older than you." Lightning stared at her for a moment. The second she turned away, **_SLAP!_** "Lightning!" Sally snapped! He smiled asking "What? I couldn't resist." Sally glared but she smiled as she walked away and into the bathroom. "Hey," Lightning called which stopped her. "I love you." Sally smiled and returned with the same sentence...

Lightning barely made it to his car before his phone buzzed. Heather.

"Good morning, how are you doing?"

_Well I'm okay.. Think that morning sickness is starting to kick in.. But I was calling to tell you that Cruz and Jackson came by and sense the center was at the school, I sent them there._

"Wait?.. You sent them to the school already?"

_Yeah._

"Ugh.. Alright. Just.. Thanks um.. If you and Bobby got the academy, I'm gonna head over there to speak with Jackson."

_Yeah, totally! Bobby and I can handle sitting around the office._

"Right.. Know what, um.. You just close it up for the day. Not like I'm expecting anyonw to come by anyway. I'll be at the school most the morning..Possibly the day anyway."

_Alright. You sure?_

"Yep. You enjoy some time off Heather. Rest and have fun."

Have fun? What was that?

_Thanks M-Lightning! Bye!_

Lightning sat in the driver seat and sighed. He didn't plan on having to speak with Cal this morning. And Jackson.. Jackson still needed to be told the truth about his eye sight. It was gonna be hard and Lightning was a bit worried about how the kid would take it and if Jackson would still enroll in the center without it...

Cruz and Jackson sat out in the front of the school on a bench near the front desk. A few students walked by and whispered and snickered amongst themselves about Jackson and his stupid cane he had leaning on. Jackson couldn't hear that though. Though the hearing aid worked, it didn't work that well. Cruz shot a short glare at them as they scurried off. She sighed. Now, Jackson heard that and asked "What?" "Hmm?" "You sighed right?.. You sound upset." he pointed out. Cruz frowned a little and shrugged before admitting "I guess a little.. I think I'm more of just pissed off." "At me?" He asked. Cruz snickered. "No. Don't worry! Just.. McQueen." she snarled. Jackson chuckled a little replying "Ooohh Last name only? You are pissed huh?" "It's not funny!" Cruz snapped!

Jackson finished his quiet chuckle correcting "It is really.. Come on.. I am so tired of hearing about you being hung up on some old man." "Than don't ask." Cruz snarled. Jackson sighed. They sat there silent for a moment or two before he asked. "What did he do?" Cruz snickered and crossed her arms answering "He says he is going to be marrying Sally again.. For one, it isn't fair! Second, there is no way she is gonna treat him well and make him happy." "And you?.. Would?" Jackson asked softly. Cruz glared and rolles her eyes. "Duh! I would. I would be the better choice, I am the better choice for a man like him." Jackson just listened to Cruz complain a little rather than say anything.

Then Cal walked over and greeted "Hey Cruz, Jackson. Nice to see you.. Jackson.." He muttered unsure sounding. Jackson could hear that in his voice and snickered. "Yeah, wish I could say the same." Cal stared a moment. Wondering if Jackson was as bad off as Lightning had put on so many times. "Uh.. You two waiting on Lightning or want me to take you up to the center?" Cal asked kindly. Cruz glanced at Jackson before back at her boss and answering "Um.. We're gonna wait for Lightning.." Cal glared muttering back "Ofcorse you are.. Alright! Nice to see you Jackson.. Hope you find what you need here." A few seconds passed before Jackson leaned in to Cruz and asked softly "Is he gone?" Cruz snickered answering "Yea, he's gone."

"What does McQueen really want with me?' He asked quietly. Cruz stared at poor Jackson. What did Lightning want exactly. "Um.. I know he does genuinely want to help you. I mean he wanted you to race for him. So... I'll bet he's trying to find a way to gwt your sight back." Jackson had tried many times and given up. Because of this, he didn't want to give his hopes to it. And good thing, as Lightning was just about to drop the bad news to him. Cruz stood up as Lightning entered. The two stared at each other as he approached the two young racers, one racer, one former. "Glad someone got you here Storm." Lightning said with a smile. "Me to! Let me tell ya, It's scary riding blind with this woman!" Storm joked. Cruz instantly glared at him which made Storm chuckle and explain "I know you are giving me a look even though I can't see it. I love that look." Cruz only glared harder. It actually got a quiet snicker out of Lightning. That caught Cruz's attention hearing the man she wanted _almost _possibly laugh a little.

"Well come on, let's go up to the floor." Lightning said. "Can you?.. Uh.." Lightning was asking but trying to be respectful toward Jackson and his _disabilities._ Jackson stood up and snarled "I can walk. I'm just blind, not crippled." "I... Right, I.. Just.. Okay." Lightning stumbled on his words. Jackson carefully and cautiously reached and took Cruz's arm to help in guiding him. He didn't even ask and he didn't have to. Cruz was happy to help. Lightning, Storm, and Cruz headed into the elevator and began going up. It stopped and Jackson began to walk forward, but Cruz stopped him explaining "Not yet. We have another floor." So he stepped back. Two students entered. The two young men stared at Jackson. A bit unsure how they felt being around him. Because in their eyes, thanks to the papers, blogs, videos, Jackson's choices in involving himself with Cleo.. The two students were a little uneasy having Jackson Storm in their school.

Then they glanced at Cruz and Lightning. The small and at the moment, quiet rumor was they were sleeping around again. Ofcorse it was probably nothing more than a rumor they expected. They snickered as they got off on the floor. Lightning, Cruz, and Storm exited as well. Hearing them a little Jackson asked "Were they talking about me?.. What I did?" "Do you seriously blame yourself still?" Cruz asked. Jackson frowned without answering. Lightning's brows lowered as he stared at the two youngsters. "People will never stop talking about you Storm." Lightning snarled. It sounded mean. "Especially if there is something bad to say, people will say it. Learn to ignore it.. It'll save you a lot." He added before heading to the center entrance door. Cruz frowned even hearing that...

"So.. I made sure to have everything ready and prepare for any type of... Issues.. That racers may have." "Like being blind?" Jackson asked. Lightning sighed answering "Well.. More or less.." The three continued to walk down and throught the rehabilitation center together. Cruz was impressed how much Lightning had so obviously put into it really. "For you Jackson, I thought you could use some therapy and time to really get yourself back before trying anything crazy. So tomorrow, Mrs.Dooley will he here so the two of you can meet and get started. And then"-"Look," Jackson interrupted and they all stopped as he continued "I appreciate you wanting to make me _me _again. But I don't need training or therapy or anything. All I need is my sight and then I can get back to racing. Or at least try! Sense more than likely no one will want me racing." Lightning hesitated giving Jackson the news and Cruz stared at Lightning with the saddest look.

Lightning sighed. "Yeah... Jackson I.. Can't give you your sight back." Jackson snickered asking "So the bitch turned you down to?" "Um.. Not exactly. Cleo says that remote was destroyed.. I'm sorry Jackson." Jackson stood there a moment. So he was gonna be this way the rest of hia life? "You heard her say that? She told you that?" Jackson snapped. Lightning slowly explained "Well Sally.. She told Sally. I didn't.. _Personally _go." "So Sally heard her? That doesn't make sense?... Let me talk to Sally. Is she here!?" he asked loudly. Lightning began shaking his head, but Jackson couldn't see. "No, she's not.. Jackson I'm sorry that I couldn't give you that back. But just because you cant race doesn't mean you can't find that thing that makes you feel alive again." Lightning tried sounding positive which really only pissed the young man off.

"Are you kidding me right now!? I feel alive! I'm reminded I'm still alive EVERYDAY! Because I wake up to silence and darkness! Some days it's fine and I can handle it but other days!?.. Other.. Other days it's.. Hard.." Everyone felt bad for him. "Cleo told me she would tell you and only you. She'd tell you! _You_ have to speak with her!" Jackson yelled towardish Lightning. Lightning sighed explaining "I.. Can't. I can't see her." "Why!? Cause she raped you!?" Cruz stepped in muttering "Jackson.. Jackson let's.. Just take a lap around the place.." "No! Answer McQueen! Is, is it because you got fucked by a girl!? Oh poor you! You know what she did to me!? I WAS HER TOY! I was blind and told where that stupid remote was, only to never find it! She toyed with me and messed with my mind! Telling me how close I was! Telling me she'd let me go if I fucked her the right way like a game! HOW DO YOU EVEN DO THAT!? Turning that stupid remote on and off like a fucking light switch! And some how, I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!?"

He paused a moment before shaking his head and adding "Some legend you are... You really wanna help me? Talk to the bitch.." Cal stood there as he came up in the midst of Jackson's fit. Jackson felt around with his hand and his cane. Trying to find the elevator. "God dammit!" He shouted as ge found nothing but empty spaces. "Will SOMEONE help me find the dam door! I'm _trying _to make a dramatic exit!" Lightning frowned a bit as he watched Cruz help Jackson leave. Once alone, Cal sighed and walked up to Lightning. "He's not there anymore.. Is he?" Cal asked. Lightning stared at the ground and shrugged. Cal felt bad for how he had been treating Lightning lately again and looked at his old friend before saying "Hey.. I'm.. Sorry.. For doubting you." Lightning stared at Cal and began to reply, but Cal continued "You know... I had a few students tranfer to your academy even though we are a partnership now.." Lightning nodded. "Why did you turn them down?" Cal asked. Lightning sighed and thought a moment.

"Because I don't want anything else to add to your list of reasons to hate my guts." He answered and Cal snickered hearing that. "I don't.. _Hate _you Lightnin.. Just... I'm.. Jealous of you. Always have been and.. After you.. That incident with Megan I just.. It got to me to much." Lightning partially couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cal Weathers. Jealous of him? "You don't have anything to be jealous over Cal." "Well not now." He joked. "But I was.. A lot.. I was petty.." (Little joke there) "I'm.. Sorry.. I can promise you that I'm gonna work on me I forgive you.. And I hope you can forgive me to." Lightning chuckled and asked "You gettin emotional on me Cal? Is that a tear." Cal's brows lowered and he scolded "Hey, I said I'm sorry, I forgive you, and I'm gonna try to fix this but don't push your luck." Lightning chuckled softly at that but nodded and smiled. "Thanks Cal. I've missed you bud." "Yeah, yeah.. Get Jackson back here. I got a few ideas to help you and him." Cal said and surprised Lightning. Ofcourse Lightning agreed. Cal was actually helping now! "See you around man." Cal said before leaving. Lightning nodded and watched Cal head out. But now Lightning was wondering.

If Jackson had tried to talk with Cleo ans she told him she would only tell _Lightning. _How come she was so willing to tell Sally? Though, Sally did have her ways of getting people to talk.. But also, Sally hates Cleo ans Cleo made her a little.. Crazy.

**okay!!! Sorry! been so busy!!! But i am back and hopefully have more chapters ip today!!!! **


	132. life unexpected unpredictable

Jackson and Cruz sat in the car and Cruz asked "You okay?.." No answer. "You know... Mr. McQueen is just trying to help.." Nothing. Jackson was angry. "Jackso"-"No! Stop it!" "Okay..." Cruz muttered. It was quiet for a moment. "Where are you staying?" she asked softly. Jackson sighed and leaned into the seat answering "I haven't got a place to stay yet.. I was at the school before... I.. Just didn't get around to reserving a place.." "Well.. Sally usually always has a place." "No.. Not staying in that shit hole." Jackson snapped. Cruz glared and she had enough of his snappy attitude "Okay! I get it! You went through something awful! You made deals with a crazy person and now you gotta pay for it! I can understand _why _you hate everyone! But I can't hear another stupid thing from you! I'm taking you to Sally! She can deal with you.."

"Oh, alright, good! That'll make it easier for me to tell her about your stupid adolescent lies!" Jackson smarled. "What lies!?" Cruz yelled in asking furiously! Jackson faked a small laugh! "Ha! That little lie you started about sleeping with her soon to be husband again. Yeah, that one is going around! People think I'm a bad guy, and don't even realize their sweet little _Cruz Ramirez _is actually a home wrecking, selfish person who would ratger screw a married old guy than someone, I don't know? HER AGE!?" "GET OUT OF MY CAR!" "WITH _EXTREME_ PLEASURE! MAYBE YOU CAN RUN ME OVER WHILE YOUR AT IT!" "DON'T TEMPT ME!" Cruz yelled last! Jackson stepped out and slammed the door loudly with force! Cruz began to drive off but stopped. Jackson couldn't find his way out of the parking lot. She sighed and drove back.

The door opened and she growled "Get in.." Jackson felt the car and made his way into the car. "I'm gonna take you to Sally, but.. Please.. Don't tell her.." Jackson sighed and had to ask "Why are you spreading rumors? That's sad." "I know it is!.. I do!.. But.. I don't know?.. i just.. Wanted to brag I guess.." Jackson snickered at that. "Brag? About _him?_" He began laughing! "He was your first! Come on! He's only good because you haven't had experience." "We had sex." Cruz reminded. Jackson nodded. "And it was alright. But you are so submissive... You should really take charge and show a man what a woman you are. Is that what it was huh? McQueen likes the little girl virgin type. Explains his wife.. She's got the body of a teenager or a tiny boy."

Cruz slapped Jackson's shoulder. "I'm sorry but.. That part is true. You are so..Sub that.. It's kind of boring after a while.. I mean you're great for a fling but.. You gotta step up your game." "My game huh?" Cruz repeated. Jackson nodded "Right now, you seem too desperate. You want any guy that bad? Ignore him. Show him what he's missing, but.. Maybe move on from doin your mentor.. Seriously.. It's not cute, it's gross." Cruz rolled her eyes. Maybe. But that one part ran through her mind. Step up her game huh?

Sally's assistant knocked on her office door. She was at her official office, not the motel one. "Um.. Miss Sally?" the young male assistant called. Sally was chasing down Landon and grabbing a pen from his hands. "Oh!.. yes?" She turned and asked. The man stared a moment. Landon throwing a screaming fit and Ece drawing on the wall, Colton playing with toys on the keyboard. "Um.. Do you want some help or.. for me to call a sitter?.. Or daycare or?.. Their dad?" "No!.. No, I got it just um... Trying not to send them to daycare anymore.." She sighed. She was very stressed. "What was it?" Sally asked. The young man stared at the three children a moment. Completely ignoring Sally's question. "Hey, hello?" Sally grabbed his attention. "Oh, right.. Um.. Jackson Storm and Cruz Ramirez are outside." "What? Cruz?" Sally asked a bit uneasy with that one. The man nodded.

"Okay um.. Could you just.." She paused. The young assistant asked "Do you want me to send them in?" "No!.. No.. Definitely not... Um.. Were you an only child?" she asked. The man raised a brow but shook his head answering "I had a younger brother." "Great! Could you watch them for like.. Two seconds.." She asked. "They really are fine to just run around.. Just um.. Don't let them you know? Eat anything, break anything, hit the window.. That sorta thing.." She explained ot warned. She then left her assistant with the kids so she could talk with the two unexpected visitors.

Sure enough, in the hall were the two of them sitting on the bench there. Sally glared at Cruz but greeted Jackson. "Hello Jackson.." "Awe.. So you think I couldn't walk in?" he snarled rudely. Cruz smiled awkwardly and warned "He's a little moody today.. Found out about the remote from Li... Lightning." She cleared her throat. Gosh, why on earth was Sally intimidating? "He.. You did?" Sally asked. "So you know that.. The remote was destroyed?.." She whispered. Jackson snickered answering "Yeah. Actually how on earth did you get Cleo to tell you that? I went to her a bunch of times and she always told me the same stupid thing. She'd tell Lightning. No one else.. So why you?" Sally stared down at Jackson. Part of her thought about the guilt here.

She lied to protect Lightning which.. Was hurting another person in the process. "I'm.. Sorry.. I.. Don't know why she told me what she did.." Sally said softly. Another lie. Great. "Whatever.. Doesn't matter now right?" Jackson asked. Sally frowned before asking "Is that.. All you came for?" "No, Jackson needs a place to stay." Cruz answered for him. Sally glared but nodded. "I don't have any available rooms for you Jackson. I'm sorry.. Talk to Cal. He would probably have an empty room or bunk." Jackson nodded. "Sorry." Sally repeated then turned to go back into her office but Cruz stood up and decided to say something. "You keeping Lightning happy?" Jackson sighed as he heard that. He just knew this was gonna cause a mess. Sally looked at Cruz with a glare and answered "Ofcorse.. You don't need to worry about Lightning." "So.. You do that thing with your tongue that he loves right?" Cruz asked.

Jackson shook his head and couldn't wait to hear this fight. Sally's brows raised a little. So, Sally nodded and approached Cruz closely and into her face she answered softly, "I do.. MANY.. things with my toungue for that man. This is the LAST time I tell you this Cruz.. Now back.. Off.." Then turned away and went back into her office. Jackson chuckled a little. "Wow.. That was hot." Cruz glared at him and slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" he snapped! "Come on.. Let's go back to Cal I guess.." "He's not gonna let me stay." Jackson exclaimed. Cruz shrugged "We'll see." she replied.

They walked out together, Cruz guiding Storm. "That was pretty smooth back there by the way. Were you plannin that all day?" He joked. Cruz rolled her eyes and hit his shoulder. "Don't make me trip you." she joked back. Jackson chuckled at that. It was nice having Cruz as a friend. Actually, it was nice to have a friend at all for Jackson right now. "Come on, you've done girls before. Sally is kinda hot. You should try looking at her like McQueen does some time. Get in his mind." Cruz ignored that. Nope. Sally was not hot and Lightning obviously was just going through something again with Sally's stupid games. Least, that's how Cruz saw it...

Sally opened the door and let Colton run into the house before going back to the car to grab the twins and they ran in as well. Lightning was in the living room reading some book. Sally walked in, shut the door and dropped her keys on the table. "Sally?" Lightning called. Sally sighed but put on a smile over her very tired face and walked in greeting her love. "Hey baby.." She sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I was later than you today... Kids made things a little longer." she admitted. Lightning set down the book and cuddled up against Sally replying "Wish you would have talked to me about you taking the kids today. What happened to daycare?" "Told you.. I don't wanna do that. I want to be able to spend as much time with them while they're little as possible."

Lightning snickered "I don't know how well or easy that'll be sense.. There's three of them and you have two jobs. Remember?" Sally nodded. He was right. Today was only day one and Sally was beyond exhausted. She sighed. "Guess I need to get dinner.." She began to get up but Lightning stopped her by suddenly laying his head on her lap. "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked down into those blue eyes. "I ordered pizza about ten minutes ago. Told the driver I'd tip him pretty hefty if he made the drive up." Sally giggled and shook her head. "You could have cooked." "And then have to deal with dishes? Uh, no." Lightning explained and that made Sally giggle a little bit more.

"You have a cute laugh Miss Sally." Lightning complimented. Sally smiled then leaned down and kissed hia lips quickly. "Love you _Mr McQueen._" Lightning raised a brow. The way she said Mr. McQueen was weird. "You run into Cruz?" he asked. Sally nodded. "And Jackson.." She admitted with a frown. Lightning sat up asking "How was he?.." Sally shrugged. "Cal is letting him stay at the center for now.. I told him.." Lightning admitted. "Yeah.." Sally replied and turned away from Lightning. She didn't want him to read through her and find out she was lying. "Sal.." Sally looked at her love and he took her hand. "I want to ask Cleo myself." Sally's eyes widened. She began to fuss but Lightning continued first "Hear me out.. Jackson tried talking to her and she told him that she would only tell me.. Now I trust you. I know you wouldn't lie to me after everything. But Cleo would lie.. Cleo might have just told you she had the remote destroyed, but really she might tell me.." Sally frowned and looked down, away frok him again.

"I won't go without your permission.. So I'm asking you. Let me ask her myself.. Please? Not just for me to hear it, but so I can tell Jackson _I _heard her and saw her myself to." Lightning explained. Sally sighed. She felt compelled to tell him the truth, but fought that urge to come clean and looked at Lightning with this soft and almost sad, somewhat exhausted look and answered with a quiet "No." Lightning sighed and nodded. "Alright.." Then the door bell rang. "That must be pizza. Be right back." He said and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before heading to the door and calling out "Kids! Food! Pizza!" Followed by the spund if trampling feet. Sally sat there a moment alone. Feeling pretty guilty. She was holding Jackson back and lying to Lightning. Lightning's phone began ringing. It was on the table in front of her anyway so she picked it up. Sheriff?

"Hello? Yeah, he's.. In the other room. Everything okay? It's late Sheriff..." Lightning walked in to remind Sally the good was out here when he saw her expression. It wasn't normal. It worried him. It was a face he had rarely seen on her. And his reaction read _what is it? _Sally looked at him and answered his silently concerned expression with "It's Sheriff. It's about your Mom.."


	133. I never really liked italian

Lightning walked into the police station and Sheriff was at his desk with Minty sitting next to him wearing normal clothes, normal hair. She seemed okay. "Mom." Lightning called as he walked over. Minty looked so relieved in seeing Lightning! "Thank goodness!.. Would you tell this man I am okay!" she asked. Lightning looked to Sheriff and asked "What happened again?" Sheriff sighed and began to answer, but Minty stopped him and spoke up "I'll tell you what happened! This man come up to me and arrested me and then had the balls to tell me I was wandering the streets! Like I'm some idiot!" That didn't sound right. Lightning looked at Sheriff again who now explained "She was outside walking around when a neighbor called me. When I went to pick her up she just kept mumbling about looking for Arthur. She seemed a little lost like she forgot where she was.. So I brought her here and then called you."

Lightning knelt down in front of his mom and asked "Mom.. You weren't arrested. What were you doing outside this late?" Minty thought a moment before staring down at her son and amswering "I.. I can't remember.. Was I really?. No. No, this man is lying." She looked at Sheriff and pointed. He sighed. Lightning wasn't sure what was going on. "Mom?.. Don't you know who that is? That's Sheriff.." "Well.." She had to think. "Yeah.. Yes, that's Sheriff." Lightning was a little worried. "Thanks Sheriff.. I'm gonna take her home." Lightning exclaimed. Sheriff nodded and warned "Should be a little more careful mam." Minty glared at Sheriff before leaving out to Lightning's car.

Once inside, Lightning had to ask, "Mom.. What happened?" Minty shook her head and snarled "That Sheriff is a liar." "Really? Sheriff just randomly got out and came to your place and took you to the station and called me with a crazy lie?" Minty frowned. "Mom... Who is Arthur?" he then asked. Minty snickered with a smile answering "Arthur? Ha.. That's Barb's old tom cat. He ran away a while back now. Don't tell Barb.. But I think the coyotes got him.." Lightning stared a bit confused and reminded. "We're in Radiator Springs.. You know that right?" Minty laughed a little and sighed "I know... That?..." She sounded like she was asking rather than answering. Did she? "And Barbera.. She's.." "Dead. I know that. Why are you bringing up Barbera and her cat all of a sudden? Where are we going?" Lightning stared at her a moment before answering "Um.. Home.. Sally's place.."

"Sounds lovely. You two are living together still?" She asked. Lightning nodded as he drove them up the mountain. "That's so nice. When will the two of you be getting remarried? Hmm?" Lightning just didn't get it. She seemed off at first and yet now his mom seemed normal. "Uh.. Soon actually. I asked her to marry me agai"-"AND SHE SAID YES! Oh how great Monty! I am so happy for that!" Minty exclaimed happily. Lightning snickered with a smile. "Yeah, but.. Technically.. We haven't really told anyone and she doesn't know I just told you so.." "Hush hush? You got it baby. I won't let her know that I know. Yet." Lightning smiled a bit as he then drove them home. Sally had the kids in bed by this hour, but had stayed up to see Minty and Lightning back home.

The door opened and Minty thanked her youngest son again for picking her up and bringing her here for the night. Sally walked up and Minty smiled at her greeting "Good night sweetie. You have a great night." she seemed happy. Sally said goodnight and reminded Minty where the guest room was, but she knew. Lightning sighed and watched his mother walk away. Sally immediately asked "So what happened?" "Nothing.. She just... Got a little confused I guess. I don't know really. It was nothing." Sally raised a brow. "Nothing? It wasn't nothing if Sheriff called. He said she was wandering.. Was she?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged and brushed it off. "She's fine. Just older and tired. I'm pretty tired to actually.. Wanna head to bed?" Lightning asked. Sally kissed his cheek and asked "Well aren't you going to eat?" Lightning shook his head. "Not hungry really.. Just tired." He answered. Sally nodded and lovked arms with her man before heading to bed together. Lightning was a little concerned about his mother, but it was nothing to really worry about...

The following morning, as Sally was getting the kids together, Lightning headed down to grab a cup of coffee and check up on his mom. She wasn't in her room, the living room. Lightning headed to the kitchen and there she was drinking some coffee at the table. "Morning Mom." Lightning greeted. Minty looked up from her coffee and smiled a little "I'm glad you came down real quick. Come. Sit with me Mon. I wanna talk to you." Lightning stared a moment. Almost that feeling like you were in trouble? Yea, he felt that. Lightning walked up and sat down in front of Minty. She sighed and took his hand. Okay, that was weird. A little scary. She didn't speak at first. That worried him more so Lightning asked. "Are you okay?" Minty nodded and patted his hand with hers. Rubbing her fingers across his tenderly.

"Mom?" Lightning muttered nervously. Minty smiled and began "I have been thinking. About you racing.. I know that you want to race like Robbie.. I know you want to have fun and get the girls and the fans and"-"Mom"-"Dont interrupt me." Minty snapped. Lightning stared and honestly he was a little confused. "I know you want that badly.. And I believe in you. You always had high hopes and you have always had these crazy dreams baby where you reach for the stars!.." She laughed a little. "Now, I wanted to forbid you to race.. I wanted to tell you it will not happen and I wanted you to go to school for a.. More.. Safer job.. But.. That's not what you want.. And some how.. Racing is in you. So.. I want you to race Monty.. But you gotta promise to come home." Lightning stared at her. Now he was kind of freaked out. "Is this a joke?.." he asked carefully.

Minty snickered and snarled "Do I look like I'm joking?" Lightning stared at his mom a moment. Trying to figure out what on earth was going on. Sally walked in with the kids and asked "Hey, ready to go? Just need to know if you want Lightning or me to take you back home Minty?" Minty stared at Sally a moment and she herself looked confused. "You okay?" Sally asked seeing her expression. Lightning sighed and stood up answering for his mom. "She's fine. I'll take her home on my way to the school. You have a great day beautiful." He walked over and kissed Sally's forehead gently. Sally smiled and asked "You working with Cruz today?" "Well.. Storm. Cruz might be there.. But I said you have nothing to worry about. I will handle it." He assured again. "You just let me know if you need me to come get these kids at any time." Sally snickered with a smile and nodded. The two kissed once sweetly and Sally was off with the kids. Lightning sighed and looked at hia mother again. "Mom.." He called. Minty looked at her son and assured "I'm okay Monty. Promise." Lightning wasn't all that sure but had other things on his mind to...

Storm and Cruz sat in the hall. Waiting for Lightning mostly. Jackson looked up and asked at random "What color is it?" Cruz looked at him like _wtf. _"Is what?.." She asked. Jackson sighed and explained "The ceiling." Cruz looked up and shrugged. "Made you look didn't I?" Jackson asked with a chuckle. Cruz glared at him. "You know, that is why no one likes you. You are a jerk." she scolded. Jackson smiled hearing that. Finally Lightning arrived. Cruz stood up and greeted "Hey." Lightning glanced at her but stopped in front of Jackson and asked him "You ready to start training?" Jackson raised a brow. "What training? Thought I'd be in some stupid therapy group or somethin?" He asked. Lightning sighed with an eye roll. "Yes." he answered. "If you wanna be.. But for now, you're with me." So Jackson stood up and grabbed Cruz's arm. She followed Lightning to a room that had some old car inside and it was in parts and peices. "Here it is. You're project." Lightning exclaimed. Jackson stared asking "What is it?" Blind.

"Something needing the same as you. To be put back together and back to it's former self." Lightning answered. Jackson used his cane to walk closer until he bumped into the metal side. His hand glided on itself smooth surface. "A car? You gotta be kidding me.. What the hell you want me to do exactly?" he asked. Lightning approached and explained "Get it running. All the parts are here. I think you can handle it." "Handle it!? Are you kidding! I am BLIND! How the fuck am I suppose to build a fucking car engine!?" Lightning glared and answered "Didn't you once brag you could race and build an engine backwards with your eyes shut?" "Well.. Yeah, but.." "Alright. Get to work." Lightning ordered. Cruz stares a moment before asking "Am I suppose to?.. Like.. Help?" Lightning glared at her answering "Cal needs you. You're his racer and you will need to get laps in. You will be leaving for the season soon." Cruz was hurtm Hearing Lightning pushing her away. He hated her. It felt that way anyway.

"Okay.." Shw muttered and turned and left. Jackson looked toward Lightning and said "You know that she is completely nuts over you. Right?" Lightning sighed answering softly "Yeah.. Kinda hard to miss.." "Hey.." Jackson had to say this next part. "Thank you.. And.. I'm sorry.." Lightning raised a brow. "For what?" Jackson snickered. There was a LIST of things he was sorry for. But mostly right now, "I'm sorry I released yhe video of you and Cruz in that hall before.. I shouldn't have. I wish I didn't.. And you shouldn't want to help me.." Lightning nodded. "You're right about that. But I want to.. So get to work. I'll check on you in a few okay?" And out Lightning went...

Sally sat back down in her chair after dropping the kids off at daycare. She really didn't want to but she needed to get work done. She needed to actually be able to work in peace. She didn't want to call Lightning for two reasons. One, admitting defeat and second, he had to work to. She didn't want to bother him.

_knock knock._

"Ugh.. Come in!" Sally called. The door opened and she glanced up, down, then up. "What are you doing here?.." She asked with some slight fear. Francesco shut the door quietly. "What are you doing here!" Sally shouted and stood up, hitting her desk. Francesco stared at her and began to try to explain, but she wasn't done. "You betrayed me!.. You hurt me and my family!.. You worked with Cleo!.." "I know.." "And you tried to what!? Kill Cruz!?" Okay, maybe part of Sally wanted Cruz dead, what am I saying!? No! "I didn't do that exactly now.. She.. I just.." Francesco didn't know. He was angry and scared of losing Sally at that moment. "You should really leave.. Jackson Storm.. He told me _everything _about you and your role with Cleo.." Francesco frowned hearing that.

"Miss Sally.. Please let yourself hear my side of this." he begged and stepped closer. Sally only snarled "No! And don't step any closer!.. That is close enough for you.." She growled. So Francesco froze there. "You ran off on me.. You remember that?.. Out of all the shitty things men have done to me?.. That.. That was pretty painful.. A week before our wedding! You tried to hurt MY HUSBAND!.. You tried to kill people!" "No I did not! Lightning was an accident! And I never killed him! I never went that far!" "You stangled him! You literally tried to kill him!" Sally corrected. Francesco shook his head. "Please let Francesco make up for all of this.. I loved you Sally.. I just made some bad choices.." "It's too late for that. You made your choices.. You're the bad guy Francesco.. I want nothing to do with you.. Honestly, you scare me.. And I hate you.. Once upon a time, I saw us together.. I saw you and meiving peacefully together with the kids and getting along with Lightning.. But you made your choice.."

"Sally.." "No... You better leave town before I tell Lightning about your little visit.." Sally warned. Francesco frowned. She wasn't gonna hear anything he said to her. So he turned and left the office. Francesco walked to his car and got in, started up, drove slowly down the main strip. Passing the diner and gas station. Francesco pulled over and stopped to grab some gas. Swipe the card and start the pump. He stood there a moment when the camaro drove by and the two stared at each other almost like slow motion. Lightning couldn't believe this! Francesco was here!?...


	134. questioning her own choices

Lightning couldn't believe this! Francesco was here!? Lightning pulled up the pump next to Francesco and got out his car. Francesco ignored it at first. Lightning began pumping gas himself. Right next to Frncesco. "Passing through?" Lightning asked. Francesco took a deep breath before answering "Something of that such.." "Good. You don't wanna stay round here." Lightning warned quietly. "And _why _is that?" Francesco asked rudely. Both pumps clicked at the same time. Both men placed them back up and shut the gas caps of their own cars before Lightning turned toward Francesco and answered "Because I'm not afraid to do what you couldn't." It was very dark and very threatening coming from Lightning. Francesco swallowed a bit nervously and nodded. "We shall see about that." he replied. Lightning just glared and watched the italian closely as he got in the flashy car. Lightning stepped up into the window of the car andhad to warn, threaten, whatever "You stay away from Sally." Francesco started the car with a revving of the engine and sped off. Seeming to leave town but Lightning wondered if he'd be back or not?...

Jackson slipped and fell straight to the ground with a painful thud! He sat up on his knees. Frustrated, he threw the part he had in his hand, knowing he probably broke it into pieces. He was extremely angry. This little fix it project Lightning gave him was ridiculous! How the crap was he suppose to build this unknown car engine without his sight! Jackson felt around for his cane and couldn't find it. He began crawling around and feeling for it. He found a few parts then finally the cane. He used it to help himself up. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt pain. The cane wasn't just for aiding him in walking. He let out a pitiful sigh as he stood there. Then someone cleared their throat.

Jackson looked toward the sound asking "Whose there?" "Relax.. It's me kid." Cal Weathers. Jackson frowned and asked "How long you been there?.. Watching me?" Cal walked up and picked up the thrown part. "Long enough to see that your struggling.." He handed Jackson the part. Jackson lwt his guard down in this moment. "McQueen is being ridiculous.. I can't build this." He admitted or vented. Cal looked at the race car. Jackson should easily be able to. "I think you can. I think this was smart of Lightnin." "Really?" Jackson asked. Cal nodded "Don't think.. You've built your race car engine right?" he asked. Jackson nodded. "Okay. This is... Close.. um.." "Were you about to ask me to close my eyes?" Jackson asked rudely. Cal cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing. "Um.. Loo-Feel.. Feel the parts in your hand. You can identity it right?" Jackson sighed and played with the metal in his hand.

He could. Maybe. "I guess.." He admitted. Cal snickered replying "So try a little more. You know how this works.. You can put this back together. I can help. If you'd like?" Cal offered. Jackson silently thought a moment as he played with the part. This was so different. Cruz, Lightning, Cal.. They wanted to help him. The young forner rscer nodded answering "I think I'd like that.. Thank you.." And he meant that thank you. Cal smiled. He was happy to help the young racer. Because he wouldn't admit it, but Lightning was right. Jackson needed some friends or help or whatever...

Lightning opened the door to Sally's office without even knocking. He wanted to check on her after running into Francesco. Make sure he wasn't coming over to her office next. If he even knew that she would be there or not. But he found her wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Sally?.. What happened?" He asked and rushed to her side. "What did he do!?" He asked so seriously! Sally knew who he meant. Francesco. Francesco Bernoulli. Sally finsihed wiping her face and shook her head answering "He only came by. He didn't touch me or anything.. He just came by and .. And I just made him leave." Lightning wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Why are you crying?.." He asked softly. Sally frowned and hesitated. "Just.. Thinking of.. Stupid things. I'm sorry." Lightning snickered and brushed her hair out from her eyes. "Don't ever apologize baby.. Hey." He took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you beautiful.. I won't let anything happen to you or the kids. I love you. You have nothing to worry about ever again. I promise." He was so sure if it, of himself.

Sally nodded and Lightning kissed her forehead once more. "Trust me. Please." He asked of her once again. Sally turned away, but Lightning turned her back to look at him. "I love you. I'm gonna say that over and over until you get that into your beautiful and.. Coconut smelling head of yours." They both lightly laughed at that one. Sally sighed and stood up with Lightning. Face to face she leaned close ans kissed his lips. They parted with a smack and Lightning smiled a little asking "What was that for?" Sally sighed and fixed his collar on his shirt. "I love you too Stickers.. You know what we need?" she asked. "Hmm?" "A.. Date night. Feels like forever and feels like we are in desperate need of one on one attention and affection now."

Lightning nodded and agreed. "Could be nice.. Have been a little stressed lately I guess." he exclaimed. Sally definitely agreed. "Exactly. We need a night for us.. No.. Town or kids or... Work or Cal or Storm.. Cleo nonsense.. Cruz..." she said. "Wow.. When did we become so busy again?.." she asked. Lightning sighed and stepped closer. His body pressing against gers. "I promise you we will make time.. Take a weekend trip. Just us.. But not now.. I have some things to take care of.. Francesco.. Being here.. I can't.. I am going to..." He stopped and Sally could tell he was really stressed about Francesco being back around. So she played it off. "It's okay. I completely understand. Francesco should leave anyway.. I don't want him here and won't allow him to stay in my town." Sally assured. Lightning smiled hearing that. "You know, you are so sexy when you talk like that." he complimented. Sally rolled her eyes. "Go get back to work." she ordered jokingly. Lightning chuckled a little and began to leave but wait a second.

He stopped and turned and questioned "Where are the kids? I thought you were wanting to keep them out of daycare?" Sally's eyes widened and she sighed admitting "Well.. I did.. I just couldn't get any work done with them getting into everything.." Lightning laughed a little hearing that. "Alright babe. Next time call me. I can help you know.?" "I know." Sally replied. Lightning sent one last charming smile her way and an I love you before heading back to the school to see how Storm was doing with his little project...

"How are you..." Lightning began and stopped as he saw Cal in the room with Jackson. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Cal shrugged and answered "Offered to help some.." Jackson growled and hit the car with the cane! Lightning's eyes widened at the sight. Cal sighed and rubbed his eyes. "The kid's got real anger issues.. Maybe even some kind of bi polar disorder or somethin.. He's a wreck.." Lightning nodded. "Told you he needed us." He replied and kind of emjoyed rubbing that _I told you so_ in Cal's face. Cal glared at Lightning a moment. Jackson sat on the ground and like a child began complaining. "It's impossible!.. I tried the touchie feelie thing like you said Cal! I can't do this!" Lightning raised a brow and looked at Cal. "What touchie feelie thing is he talking about?" he asked. Cal rubbed his head from the headache he had after being with Jackson for a while. "Nothin.. Just.. Jackson, calm down."

"You calm down!" Jackson shouted and tossed the cane. Lightning sighed. The kid was frustrated. The two older racers stood there and stared at each other. "What do you wanna do with him?" Cal asked. Lightning stared at Jackson who didn't want to hear this conversation and took out his hearing aid. Lightning frowned sseeing that, but looked to Cal and answered "I was so sure that.. This would help him.. It always helped me out.. Building and re building the bolt.." Cal nodded. "But Jackson isn't you. He didn't grow up in our world.. He was a gamer before he raced. Remember his file? He was one of those virtual racers or somethin. I don't think the same tactics will work here Light.." He reminded. Lightning sighed. What would help this kid? "Let's.. Leave him alone for a bit.. I wanna talk to you anyway." Lightning exclaimed. Cal wasn't sure what that meant exactly. Sense he and Lightning weren't still completely back to being friends yet...

Lightning and Cal stepped out and into the elevator where Lightning began his talk. "Can I trust you?" Lightning asked. Cal frowned answering "You shouldn't after everything I've done to you.. To Sally.." Lightning placed a hand on Cal's shoulder and smiled "We both have messed up a lot lately." he reminded. Cal nodded once. "Partners.. Right?" Lightning asked. Cal snickered with a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Partners." Lightning took a deep breath before continuing "Francesco is back in town.. I wanted to kill him.. I believe I would have if he didn't get the jump on me.. He's dangerous. He tried to kill Cruz and Me already.. Who knows how many other people he'd hurt. I want him gone, but.. More importantly.. I want to know that you are on my side... That if I call to you for help? You'll be there.. No matter what. Like the old days." he said with a friendly aand memorable smile. Cal was a little worried though. "I need you Cal. I need you back." Lightning added. Cal stared at the floor as he thought about that.

He looked at Lightning and nodded agreeing "Francesco is dangerous.. So.. Let's finally forget what happened. For good. I'm on your side Lightnin. Always will be from here on out man." Lightning was so glad to hear it! "But.. What about the girls?" Cal asked. Lightning stared a moment. He kept things similar like this from Sally before. It wasn't good. He sighed admitting "Secrets always come out some how.. Best to let them know. Tell them everything going on. No secrets and no lies. They deserve that." Lightning said this and meant it. He didn't want any secrets or lies between him and Sally. Especially with their relationship so delicate in some ways. Lies could start a rip in what was just sown back together. And he knew Cal should do the same for Megan. Megan didn't deserve to be lied to or anything either. If there was one thing Lightning learned from the therapy and his past mistakes even before the crash,

it was that was how the dishonesty and betrayal started, not in those big lies, but in the small secrets he and Sally had kept from each other before...

Lightning stepped out the shower and walked to the bed in his ph so sexy plaid pajama pants. Sally was laying in bed reading a book as she waited up for him. He lay next to her and leaned up, kissing her cheek real quick then let out a yawn as he got comfortable. "How was it with Jackson today?" Sally asked as she shut her book and put it on the stand. Lightning sighed answering "Well.. He's stubborn. It's almost like he wants to stay all pathetic and helpless. Like he loves the attention." Sally snickered hearing that. "Was Cruz there?" She asked. Lightning glared at her answering "Some what.. But I sent her away. Had Jackson working alone most of the time." "Oh.." She muttered. The two gor comfortable hugging and cuddling up to sleep.

"Sal.." Lightning called. "Hmm?" Lightning hesitated before continuing "What.. Exactly.. How was that remote destroyed?.. I feel like if it was?.. The police would have had that in the file." Sally's eyes widened. Not this again. She wished this would just move on. "Um.. She.. Cleo said that.. She destroyed it herself.. By.. By accident really." "Really? How?" Lightning asked. Sally swallowed and continued to lie, "Um she.. Stepped on it. Yup.. Stepped right on it with one of her uh.. Heels." "Wow.. Really?" He asked. Sally bit her lips and nodded silently. "Hmm.. Alright.. Night Sally.. And don't worry about Francesco. Cal and I will take care of him." Sally sat back up. "Cal!? You are getting Cal involved? What about Megan!? Mera!? What the heck are you thinking?!" "Sally calm down!.. I am doing what is right okay! Cruz is Cal's racer. Francesco could go after her so Cal needed to know. Plus, thanks to Cleo, Cal is already involved and you know that. As for Meg and Mera? I don't know what Cal will do, but I told him to do the same I'm doing."

"And what exactly are you doing Lightning?" Sally asked kind of rudely. Lightning smiled warmly and looked into his love's eyes answering "Telling the truth, being honest and upfront and keeping absolutely nothing from the people close to me. Making sure you are comfortable and feel safe and making sure I.. I talk to you before doing anything drastic okay? Cal and I will probably just go talk to Francesco tomorrow.. If he's still in town." Sally nodded. Honesty huh? Lightning leaned close and kissed Sally suddenly, but sweetly. "Night Sally. Love you." Sally touched her lips and muttered softly "Yeah, yeah.. Night.." It got Sally thinking. Maybe Lightning was trying harder than she had thought. And maybe he was changing into the man she loved again and she just didn't want to see it. What happened here?

She was so madly in love with _Chester Vitte. _So much that she and Lightning got back together! It was great! She wanted this. But now that they were back together and things were normal.. Something was off. She had continued to tell herself it was Lightning. That she was just waiting for him to mess up and do something like sleep with Cruz again so she couod pounce but.. What if he really was a changed man, a better man? Maybe she wanted him to screw up again as awful as that seemed. Was she really happy with him or the idea of having what they had...


	135. And what the absolute fuck

"Your honor, Miss Ramirez has proven she is fully capable of being a responsible adult." the attorney stated. The judge stared at Cruz a moment then continued to listen to Cruz's attorney. "Look, the problem that lead her _parents _to take full custody of Miguel was the fact she had planned to marry Mateo Bernoulli who wasn't an American citizen and she had planned to move into the country she was in at the time, Italy. But she bad been back in America in one place with a VERY sturdy job, plenty of income and has no inappropriate relationships with anyone who could possibly cause any negative impact or neglect toward Miguel and Cruz as his rightful guardian and mother." The judge looked to Cruz and asked "And you are aware that you would have a close eye kept on you Miss Ramirez? That any slip ups would cause you to lose custody of Miguel for good?" Cruz nodded.

The judge then turned to Cruz's parents and asked "Do you believe, as parents and grandparents.. That your daughter has.. Grown up. That she is fit to raise Miguel and put him before anything and all things now?" The parents nodded. The judge leaned back in his seat then decided "I'll grant Cruz partial.. Custody.. Giving her Mondays, tuesdays, and wednesdays with Miguel. But I expect by Thursday evening he will be back with your parents Miss Ramirez. One way or another." Cruz nodded and thanked the judge! "Thank you! Yes, I promise to be the mother Miguel needs and deserves!" The judge snickered like _he hadn't heard that before._ "We'll see how Miguel does Miss Ramirez.. Don't give your hopes up. In a few weeks we'll see how the child is and then go from there to make a more permanent decision. Dismissed!"...

Sally parked her car and looked over to see Francesco's car parked out to. Great.. So he came back to her office. Seriously? Sally sighed and grabbed her phone and pulled up Lightning's name. But she hesitated. What would he really do that she couldn't? Exactly. So she put her phone in her purse and walked into the building. No sight of him yet. Up to her office, there. He was waiting in the hall outside. Sally took a deep breath before making her way down the hall. Francesco stared at her and atood up as she passed him by. "Sally.." He cooed. Sally stopped and **_SLAP _**right across his cheek! Her assistant stared immediately as that grabbed his attention!

Francesco grabbed his cheek in the stinging pain as Sally stepped to his face and ordered "Leave.. leave town because you are unwanted here." She began to walk away but Franceso whined asking "You would give McQueen a chance after everything but not I? I have proven my love for you many times and given you everything he wouldn't!?" "No! No, what you gave me was another reason to hate men like you!" She then went inside her office and slammed the door. Francesco was a little embarrassed but more hurt. Did he deserve that? Yes. But.. He truly loved Sally and didn't mean to do the things he did. He just didn't want to lose her and pushed to far. He wouldn't have done the things he did to Cruz and Mateo to her and Lightning exactly.. He did what he did to Mateo because one, he and Mateo had a bad relationship and bad feelings towards each other anyway.

The two constantly fight. Two, Cruz was a bad influence for Mateo and an even worsw partner. He didn't want his brother being with someone like her. He had to make her leave.He did what he did because he honestly thought Cruz would leave Italy to be with her son. But no, she stayed for Mateo. He frowned and felt tears welp in his eyes. Francesco lost his mother, his brother.. He didn't even know where Mateo had ran off to again.. Sally, the woman he loved... His father, regardless if he hated him or not... His fans and his life had changed and he had no one. He didn't even know why he was here. What did he expect? That Sally would forgive him and fall in love with a monstwr like him? He'd be better off dead than hurting her anymore.

Sally leaned against the door. Another thing that got her thinking. She did give Lightning another chance instead of Francesco. Francesco worked with Cleo, tried killing Lightning, planned to seperate Lightning from the kids, ruined others lives, hurt people.. But.. Then again.. So did Lightning. Lightning tried to kill someone.. He hurt people.. He worked with Cleo, heck he fucked her and dated her! Lightning pushed Sally away and the kids to do horrible things and even sent them away... Maybe this was what Sally did and wanted self consciously. Maybe she just chose men like this and put herself in failing relationships. Like Ben.. Then Lightning.. Then Francesco.. Maybe being in a relationship wasn't for her. Maybe she and Lightning were never meant to be anything more than this. They just lost each other...

Storm brushed his hand over the top of the car. It was definitely some old clunker. The roof was all messed up which he guessed it was a wreck car. Something Lightning just pulled out of the junk yard of that old tow truck driver. He sighed. How was he suppose to do this. Cruz was gone out of state for her custody battle. Only a few people knew. Jackson and Cal really. She would have told Lightning if she wasn't too busy with trying to sexually win him back. Anyway, Jackson shook his head. Why was he wondering how Cruz's court was going? Why did he care? Why was he?.. He realized it. He was changing. Being around Cruz, Cal, Lightning.. It was changing him and shaping him into a different person ans honestly.. He kind of liked the new him. Or at least how the new him felt. He heard the door open and asked "Whose there?"

"Just Lightning.. Checking up on you." Lightning announced. Jackson nodded and explained "Well.. I got a few parts in.. I can't tell if it's right or not but.. I think I have a long way to go still.." "That you do, but.." Lightning checked the work Storm had done then smiled. "It's looking really good. You just placed one thing in the wrong spot. I'll help you get it back ou"-"No..No, I got it.. Let me do it." Jackson asked. Lightning was surprised, but happy seeing a nicer and more well rested and in a good mood Jackson Storm. Lightning watched Jackson pat around and feel the car and parts. Watching the young man fiddle around and work okay. "Would you.. Consider doing something for me?" Jackson asked softly. Lightning looked at the young man and shrugged answering "If I can, sure." Jackson took a deep breath before asking of this.

"Would you drive me out to the jail Cleo is at?.. I wanna talk to her.. I want to hear it from her. That she destroyed the only thing that could possibly give me my sight... Please.." Lightning sighed. He immediately thought of what Sally would say. Lightning would have to either ask, which Sally wouldn't allow this more than likely.. Or he could not even tell her. Just drive Jackson out, help him inside, and then wait in the car. Jackson did deserve to hear that hinself and Sally shouldn't say no to that. "Please.. I.. I want to hear it from her.." Jackson whimpered. Lightning frowned as he thought. He knew what he had to do for his family. "I.. Will talk to Sally about it first then get back to you.. I need to talk to Sally about it."

Jackson's brows lowered. "What? What does Sally have to do with this? The two of you aren't even married!? Can't you do anything for yourself!?" Lightning sighed and turned away. Sure, maybe he was getting pulled around by Sally lately, but it was for her. He needed to gain her trust and be up front at all times. Lightning needed to keep Sally close and never risk losing her again. "I just.. I can't right now Jackson.. Let me talk to Sally and maybe we can schedule a day where we ca"-"No, forget it!.. I can't deal with this. _That's_ exactly why I won't get married! I will not be someone's toy again! Cleo was enough for me!" Lightning glared and snickered kind of rudely before leaving. His phone was buzzing anyway. It was just Cal. Jackson heard the doors close. Good. He wanted to be alone again. Jackson sighed sadly. He was hurting and just taking it out on Lightning. He just wanted someone to go with him.

Lightning looked at his phone and answered "Cal.. What's up? I was just on my way down."

_Yeah.. You're gonna want to get o my office immediately._

"Is it Francesco?"

_No. Just get here before she does._

And Cal hung up. Lightning thought that was weird. All he could think of was Cruz. Lightning exited the elevator and began weaving through the students as he made his way to Cal's office. "Ooh!" Bumping right into one of the students! She dropped all her folder and papers everywhere. "I'm sorry. I was just in a rush.." Lightning admitted. He and the young woman knelt down and began picking up all her papers and folder. "Gee.. Should really watch where you're going you..." She paused and looked at him. It was Lightning McQueen Lightning and this young woman who was maybe a few years older than Cruz stared at each other. She looked.. Oddly familiar..

"Do I?.. Know you?" Lightning asked. The woman quickly grabbed her stuff and answered "No. We have never met thankfully." They stood up and Lightning could tell by the way she was dressed and her age probably.. She wasn't actually a student. She had on this white thing. I say thing because over it she had a blazer and you could see down between her breats to her right above her belly button. Her hair was cut short, brown and in an extremely short pony tail. Dark make up around the eyesz which were a nice shade of blue and tight black dress pants and shoes. "Something tells me you're not a student here.. Are you?" He asked. The woman brushed her pants a little and snickered answering "Oh god no.. No. I'm actually from.. Out of state.. Just here to claim some things." She had a deeper voice for a woman. It just wasn't raspy or girlie. Actually kind of bland and low really.

"Bye." She said quick and walked off. Lightning glanced back at her. She was new. He shook his head and continued down to Cal's office. He knocked before opening thr door and going in. Cal was at his desk and stood up immediately. "Good. You got here before her." he said with relief. Lightning shut the door and raised a brow. "Whose her? Cruz?" Cal shook his head. "No, no. Not Cruz. The attorney. She's coming from"- The door opened and it was that very same woman Lightning ran into. "Sorry I.. Had a hard time finding your office." she took one look at Lightning and rolled her eyes. "See you found it easily for having the brain the size of a pea." she griped. The woman slammed her papers and folder down on the table. Lightning glared at her and asked "Who exactly are you?" rudely. The woman sighed and fixed her blazer up before answering with her hand out to shake Lightning's hand.

"Dianna Swwann. Two ws, two ns. Attorney at law. Friends call me D. Deedee if I like you. So call me Miss Swwann. How you doing today Mr McQueen. Oh right.. That could be taken sexually with you right? That your thing?" She asked like it was a joke. Lightning and Cal just stared at her. So D sighed and got to the point. "You knew my father, the Hudson Hornet." Lightning stared at her like _what the fuck. _Then glanced at Cal. "Doc didn't have any children and definitely not a daughter." Lightning snarled. D chuckled and cocked her head a bit correcting "Well he did asshole. I'm his daughter. Brought the papers I need to prove it. So.. Shall we get to it or you wanna wait for your own attorney?" She crossed her arms and asked. Cal and Lightning stared at each other and just knew this was trouble. Pure trouble...


	136. They needed that

Lightning sat down and repeated "Doc didn't have kids.. He was never married!" "That part is true. I never said he was married though. I said he was my father." D corrected. Cal was curious and asked "Not to sound offensive, but.. Why does it matter now? He's been dead a while.. A few years.. Actually.." Cal frowned and looked at Lightning after saying that. D sat down next to Lightning and placed the papers on the desk in front of Cal. Cal pulled them close and glanced at them for a second and scanned through it. He looked at D then Lightning and back at D saying "You want money.." Dianna snickered and shook her head. "It's not just about money. I want to take what's mine." she corrected then pushed another paper toward Cal. Cal looked at Lightning then took it and scanned over it.

While Cal looked over that Lightning asked the woman, "Let me _entertain_ this.. Let's say you really are Doc's daughter.. How long have you known that? And what about your mother?" "Dead. She is actually how I found out. Sorting through boxes in the house and came across a few interesting papers. I always thought my father ran out or just.. Never existed. Then I looked the old guy up and I was just astounded by the resemblance myself. My mom was a stupid fan girl and luckily my father gave her this.." Cal frowned and set down the paper and watched Dianna take out a flattened old hat from the folder. It was one of the few remainung original 51 hornet hats. Lightning's eyes widened and in a low and growling voice asked "Where did you get that?.." Dianna glared answering again. "A box. I told you my Mom. So with this I got dna work done. Hudson was my father. And obviously he was pretty lousy if my Mom _never _mentioned him once."

Oh that struck a nerve in Lightning! "Doc was an amazing man. It would have been an honor for you to have known him." he snapped. Dianna only rolled her eyes and snarled "Cool.. But I'm not here in his _honor._ I'm here to take what belongs to me." "Cal!?" Lightning snarled. Cal shrugged explaining "Paper looks legit Light.. She's Doc's daughter..." Dianna smiled this just crude smile toward Lightning. Lightning didn't believe this completely. "Oh come on! How come Doc never mentioned you?" "Maybe because like me? Never knew the other even existed. I wish I could ask my Mom, but I can't. This is all I have. So.. I want what is rightfully mine. Where did all my father's assets go?" She asked. "Well.. The car and trophies went to the museum.." Cal answered. Lightning snickered and added "And his money went into the town and built the museum." "Great. So I'll take that than." Dianna said firmly.

Cal raised a brow and looked to Lightning for this one. Lightning snickered rudely "Ha.. You would have to take that up with the mayor.. Besides, you have no legal right to anything. You can't come in here, claim such a.. a... Crazy claim! Then expect us to hand over Doc's legacy to YOU!?" Dianna sighed and gathered her papers. "I hardly call a room full of empty cups and some old car a legacy." Ooohh... This little bitch! You could see the anger in Lightning's face. Cal saw it for sure and stood up clearing his throat. "ALRIGHT. Thanks for stopping by Miss Swwann.. Hopefully you can get this all sorted out for yourself.." Dianna stood up and glared adding "Indeed.." She glared at Lightning one last time who was glaring back at her before leaving. Lightning looked to Cal and snapped "Who the fuck was that!? You can't believe she's Doc's daughter! This is coincidentally when Francesco returns and Storm wants to talk to Cleo! Something is up!" Cal sighed reminding "I find it odd but.. She had papers.. She had an old collectible hat and the resemblance is.. It's pretty close Light.."

Lightning growled and turned away. "Even if she was his kid.. Coming here just to take his stuff?.. She wants money! She's a greedy little nobody!" Lightning snarledm Cal nodded and agreed to that part. If Dianna was Doc's kid, she was just wanting the pay out of being his heir. "What if it was you?.. You had some kid that didn't know about you until later?" Cal asked. Lightning sighed and with a glare answered "I'd tell him to fuck off.." He turned and left. He was gonna talk to Sally about this one. If anyone could fix this Dianna Swwann issue, it was her. So Lightning slammed his car door shut and sat there in the driver seat a moment. Cal was right about how Dianna looked. She looked like Doc. A lot like Doc. Lightning sat there thinking. He may have handled that the wrong way. What if the papers and Dianna was right and she was Doc's daughter? What would Doc do?...

"Come in." Sally called. Her young assistant opened the door and peaked in announcing "Mam.. Mr. McQueen is here to see you." Sally looked at the kid and honestly she needed Lightning right now. "Good, send him in. Oh um.. Could you run to Flo's? Get me a coffee and get yourself something to. Take your time." "Uh wow... Really?" he asked. Sally nodded with a friendly smile. The kid stepped away and Lightning walked in and immediately began "Sally, we need to talk." Sally stood up and began unbuttoning each button on her top. Lightning lost his words and partially forgot why he came by and stared. "Uh.. What are you doing?" He asked. "Come on, you too. Hurry up." Her shirt fell onto her chair and she slipped the under tank off, revealing a silky bra. Lightning stared frozen and a bit confused. Sally shrugged asking "God are you deaf to now? Come on! Jeans. Off. Now." She ordered and began taking off her own pants.

Lightning began with his shoes, socks, began loosening his belt when Sally snapped "Oh gosh you got slow!" Lightning paused and stared. She was ALREADY fully naked. She was ao beautiful and so dam hot and sexy. Wow. Sally walked over to him and complained "You seem distracted." she grabbed his belt and yanked it out amd tossed it down, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "Take the shirt off slow poke." Lightning did as she said and Sally stared at his toned middle. She leaned down and kissed right under his chest and then up she licked to his throat. "Fuck.. What has gotten into you?" Lightning asked. Sally stepped back and glared asking "Do you want me to stop?" Lightning didn't answer in time and Sally stepped back up, grabbing his pants and boxers, she slid them down and she went down onto her knees with them. "Oh wow okay.. so this is happening." Lightning muttered softly in surprise.

Sally grabbed and squeazed his semi hard member. She stuck her tongue out and licked the underside of his growing hard member. She then twirled her tongue all the way round, taking his pre cum and spreading it round. She squeezed his member with both hands and slowly eased more pre cum out, and lapped it up with her tongue and tasted it, looking straight at him the entire time. She teased more out, and it oozed out flowing down to her fingers, she put the fingers into her mouth and sucked off the juice, and then licked the head of him clean. Wow. That's all Lightning could think as he gazed down at this sight! Sally stood up and locked the door while Lightning stepped out hia pants then she pulled him to her desk and shoved him down on his ass right on top of it before dropping to her knees again!

Sally began stroking the base in one hand while sucking pre juices from him intensely. Intense enough that Lightning would shake a little from time to time. Sally slightly smiled as she popped her lips away then licked the tip again. Lightning let out a quiet murmur and when Sally heard that she stood up and Lightning grabbed each side her face and kissed her hard! Their tongues rolled and moved top and bottom. Like playing and switching dom and sub.

Their lips parted and both stared down at the mess of pre cum all over them. Lightning blushed a bit and Sally only becameore aroused. "Fuck me old man." She teased. Lightning smiled and took her left thigh and placed it over his knee. "I'll show you old man." he growled. Sally stood on her one right leg on her toes as Lightning sat her, resting her right onto his member. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands glided over her hips and he grabbed ber ass with his hands. He began using his own stength to lift her ass, her body, up and down. Sliding himself in and out deep! Sally maoned in her raspy low cries and her head snapped back from the pleasure of being filled by him! Lightning continued for a few minutes. Lifting her up and slamming her down onto his rod! Getting heavy hot cries from her voice box!

Then due to his arms tiring out he stopped and placed her down, he was going to continue in a different position, but Sally didn't give him the chance to move and she was back down on her knees. Her hands gripped his member and she began stroking him fast and squeezing hard. Lightning groaned quietly. Dam it felt good. "That's it baby.. Cum for me.." She cooed. It didn't take long. Lightning shook slightly and his member twitched and then..

Shots spurted out and all over Sally's glorious tits! She let him finish before taking her fingers, wiping some cum from her body and licking it off those fingers. "I'm not done with you yet.." She warned. Lightning was panting and gazing at her. Sally stood up and Lightning took charge. One hand behind her back, he pulled her in close and his other hand grabbed her area. He began rubbing her clit and massaging it roughly. She was extremely self lubricated. Lightning stared at her area as he pushed a few fingers in and began to pump his hand. The way his fingers curled inside and the palm of his hand smacked her clit as he fingered her hard was to much for the woman! Sally moaned and complimented "Awe yeah.. Yes!.. Y-you-your.. D-doing.. So good!... Fuck!" Oh he knew he was.

And he kept going.. She was getting hotter and wetter down there. So slick and slimy and with this faint ans beautiful smell that only made him yearn to taste her. "Fuck!.. Fuck, fuck, fuck!.." she squealed. Don't know why, but the way her voice rasped and cracked as she said that was SO DAM HOT! Sally grabbed hia shoulders and dug her nails in. "Aaahhh!" She screamed and panted! Lightning slightly stopped as he jumped down to the floor and then continued to finger her hard! Adding his tongue to the mix. Lightning sucked and lapped her juices while pushing and thrusting his fingers in and out. Her legs wetr shaking and Sally grabbed his hairand held on tight as he gaped her hole open, spreading her and shoving his amazing tongue deep inside, deep enough she could swear he was lifting her off the ground with his face!

Suddnely knocking on the door! The assistant with coffee. But Lightning didn't stop and Sally knew he wouldn't. They ignored the knocking. "Ooohh Lightning Fuck!.. Don't stop!.." She cried! Sally couldn't take it! Her body was sent over it's edge! The assistant outside heard this and took that as he que to take the rest of the day off.. "Don't stop! I-Im nearly there!" She heaved and panted hard as he continued his forceful act. "Aaaawwwee!! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Sally cried and fuck she did! It was probably one of the most intense ones she had in a long time! Lightning pulled away and Sally grabbed her desk to keep from collapsing to the floor. Lightning smiled at that. Good. That's what he wanted.

Lightning came behind her, rubbed from her ass up to her neck, gently pushed her face down onto her desk, grabbed her hips and pushed his member inside her slowly. "Ooohh god!..." Sally cried. Lightning pulled out and shoved back in hard. "God had nothin to do with it sweetie.. Say my name.." And he would pull out and slam back inside her! "Ah!" Sally yiped and the desk made thag painful chalkboard sound acorss the floor! "Come on baby.." he coaxed then again with a hard slam! "Ah!.. Yes!.. Fuck!.. fuck me Lightning!" With that, he began actually setting a pace. Thrusting in and out, in and out. Lightning leaned over, resting his bidy over hers as he continued fucking the hell out of her hole. Sally moaned and cried! Nails scratching thr top of her desk and the sound of the desk itself scraping the floor!

"Fuck!.. Lightning!.. Li-Im cumming! I'm cumming again!" Sally shouted! Lightning felt her insided begin to tighten and he was even slowing from his building orgasm! Sally bit her own arm to muffle her pleasure cries and Lightning shoved inside her one last time! Deep! Filling her with his exploding load! "Ffuuuuucccckkk!" He groaned as he twitched inside her and god it felt so good! He waited a moment or two before pulling out but ordered "Don't move.." As he panted. Sally was panting to. She then felt his fingers on her area again! "God no!.. No more!" She cried! Lightning played with her. Teasing her as he leaned over her body. His fingers entered her slowly as he basicly dug the cum out of her. It dripped to the floor, drio by drip. Sally could feel it and she was so sensitive down there!

"Lightning stop! Stop!.." She cried and bit her lips. Her hips and ass moving from side to side. Lightning kissed the back of her neck and asked "Or what darlin?.. You gonna cum again?.." he whisperered. Sally bit her arm again. oh yeah she was and he knew it. Sally grunted and growled as Lightning continued his assault. "Fuck! Stop!" She begged then it was to late! Her insides clamped and she suffered her third orgasm! "That's my girl." Lightning complimented as he kissed the back of her shoulders. He kissed her back at the tattoo once before pulling his fingers out along with so much cum pouring out of her. Sally felt it oozing out and whined "Fuck Lightning.. How much did you fucking cum!?" Lightning chuckled answering "Well it's been a while." He pulled her up and kissed her lips so passionately as he held her close. Their naked bodies pressing against each other. Sally moaned. "Mmm.." Which made them both smile as they pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. She needed this, he needed this.

"I'm so sorry.." Sally muttered with a frown. Lightning raised a brow. That wasn't normal. "For what?" he asked. Sally stepped back and began grabbing her clothes. Lightning was still confused. "For what?" Sally grabbed his clothes and tossed them to him. Sally stared a moment. Part of her wanted to say for Cleo and lying, part of her for the thoughts she had been thinking lately, part of her for everything. But she smiled and joked "For being to much for you to handle." Lightning's eyes widened. "Oh wait what?" he laughed. "To much for me? Ha.. Please.. If anything, I'm to much for you. You couldn't stop screaming baby." Sally rolled her eyes with a smile and joked "Or I was faking it." Lightning laughed and stepped close to her again. "Well I am no expert but.. Pretty sure you didn't just fake all three orgasms there." Sally smiled and gazed into his blue eyes. "I love you Lightning." She muttered and rested her head on his chest. Lightning took it in. He held her for a minute. Because he never wanted to let this go. "I love you more." he replied...


	137. let the attorneys handle this

Jackson sat on the floor and tapping the end of the stick on thr metal of the wrecked car. Thinking. Thinking of confronting Cleo again. He had already many times and many times got the same answer from her. That she'd tell Lightning where it was. So why tell Sally, Lightning's girl, that she destroyed it. It didn't make sense to the young man. And the fact Lightning was treating Sally like his owner lately made it clear that something was off. Maybe Sally was hiding something. But for now, back to work on this little project...

Lightning and Sally were dressed and groomed back pretty well. Sally fixed Lightning's hair a little more as she asked "So what did you actually come by for?" Lightning's eyes widened. RIGHT! "This woman, an attorney came by the school. Her name is Dianna Swwann. She claims she's Doc's daughter." Sally's eyes widened with her expression. "Doc had a daughter?" she asked. Lightning shook his head. "No." he answered. "Though she claims to be and says she has papers.." he griped. Sally raised a brow asking "Well claiming and having proof are two different things. What did she want? A spot in the school or something?" Lightning shook his head explaining "She wants Doc's money and stuff.. Says she'll take the museum." "Pphhh Yeah, okay. She'd have to deal with me there. Just send her to me. I can get this sorted out. If she is Doc's daughter, she can't be that hard to talk to." Sally exclaimed.

Lightning snickered and griped "She's pretty aweful. She's just plain rude." "So she's all business. I can handle an attorney. Don't forget I use to be one." "You were the most amazing and hottest attorney ever though." Lightning flirted. Sally giggled a little then kissed his lips. "Send her to me. What's the name again? I'll look her up." "Dianna Swwann. Two ws, two ns." Lightning explained. Sally sat down ans typed the name in. After a few definitely not hers, "Found her. Here. Dianna Swwann.. Hmm.. Attorney huh.. She's a state attorney.." The way Sally said that didn't sound exactly positive. "What's that mean?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed and explained. "Prosecutor.. Criminal court. She uses law and crime against the people of interest." "So?" "So.. I am.. Was a town attorney.." Lightning had no clue what the difference was.

Sally sighed and continued to explain. "Okay.. I handled things for the town.. Like... If the fire station caught fire, I handled that and figuring out who was at fault legally.. I was more like an advisor to the town and Mayor.. _Dianna_ is someonw who deals with.. People like Cleo. Sending them to jail." Lightning shrugged. Sally glared and made it simpler "In this line of work.. It's like.. Dianna outranks me by every level. She's... awe, she's like the legendary race car driver _Lightning McQueen!_.. I'm the guy who sweeps tire rubber off the track." "Oh.." Lightning muttered as he got it now. That oh stung. "You can handle her though.. Right?" He asked. Sally took a deep breath and shrugged. "Probably.. Surely I can meet her on some level. She is human after all. Plus I haven't seen the proof yet. No one can just claim a deceased father's estate. She was never mentioned on a will or anything so i doubt she is even Doc's kid. Like I said, send her to me."

Lightning nodded and began to head out to find Miss Swaann but Sally stopped him with "Light.. I have something I need to do before seeing her. I want to be prepared. Can you keep her busy for a few hours.. Give her a tour of the school or the academy or maybe even the museum itself." Lightning nodded. Distract the attorney. He could handle that. Sally knew what she was doing. And big attorneys like this were quick on their feet. They looked for every little misstep and used that against someone. So Sally needed to be right and not slip here...

Lightning found Miss Swwann outside the cafe at an outdoor table eating a salad ans sipping some water. So she was healthy. Whatever. Lightning pulled up ans parked. Dianna was looking at Radiator Springs paper. Lightning appeared and she quickly sighed with an eye roll asking "What do you want?" Lightning shook his head in disapproval. This woman was actually a lot like Storm. Rude, up front, intimidating. He sat down and smiled this charming smile as he began "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Lightning McQueen." He held his hand out. Dianna set down the paper and snapped "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for what is mine and that's all." BUT IT'S NOT YOURS! That's what Lightning wanted to shout but took a deep breath before continuing and offering.

"Why don't I give you a personal tour of the racong school? Show you more than just some stupid office with a strict principle." Joking about Cal there. Dianna glared and corrected. "Personal tour huh? With your rep I'd be afraid that meant getting a little.. _Too.. _Personal. So no thanks." Lightning glared at her. She was just so... GOD! "Please.. If you came here to take in what your Father built.. You should at least see it right?" Lightning tried persuading. Though he still didn't believe Dianna was Doc's daughter. Dianna stared at Lightning and well, part of her _was _curious about her father so her expression changed. "Alright.." She caved. Lightning smiled and stood up saying "Great! We can start with the school. You should see what Doc influenced here." As Dianna and Lightning walked to the car, they passed him. Francesco Bernoulli. Dianna was clueless to this. But Lightning and Francesco stared at each other. Lightning wondered why Francesco hadn't left yet. He wanted to deal with that but.. After hearing what kind of attorney Dianna was, ignored Francesco for now. Francesco was lucky ans he knew it by Lightning's threatening glare...

"So that's the gym." Lightning exclaimed. He continued to show her a few if the classes and even explained the school itself and what is was designed to do. "So ofcorse you realize, this isn't the way Hudson raced." Dianna reminded. Lightning sighed and nodded. "Yes, but that's what I hope to soon be teaching at the academy. It's got the old dirt track there. The one that Doc taught me pretty much everything I know about racing." Lightning said with pride. He missed Doc. Dianne snickered and crossed her arms and snarled "Racing is such a pointless sport.. Nascar especially." Lightning glared at her and decided to try a different route. "We have a rehabilitation center here to. Because the _pointless _sport as you call it, is dangerous. A crash can really change a racer." "Again, another reason why the sport is so pointless and over rated. You realize most of your _fans _are a bunch of hippie rednecks right?" Lightning glared at her again. She was really pushing some buttons that Lightning himself didn't know he had.

"So do you have any former racers in rehab now?" Dianna asked. Lightning sighed answering "One.. Jackson Storm." Dianna raised a brow asking "Storm? The Jackson Storm who caused the massive accident resulting in many deaths?" Lightning glared and corrected "There is a lot more to that story and people have twisted the blame on the kid. Jackson's car ceased. Some stupid woman was behind the accident, not Jackson. He was another casualty and he was lucky to be make it out." Dianna snickered. The two continued and then she asked "Could I meet him? The Storm guy." Lightning was a little surprised but honestly sure. Maybe Storm was in a bad mood and Dianna could get snapped at by someone who didn't care to do it.

The elevator doors opened. Jackson paused and looked toward that direction. "You're having a blind guy build h"-"Sshhhh!" Lightning stopped her. "Jackson, this is Dianna Swwann. She.. Wanted to meet you." Lightning introduced. "Dianna this is Jackson storm." Jackson used his cane to stand up straighter and keep balance as he asked "Well.. Anything for a fan. What's she look like?" Dianna's eyes widened as she faked a laugh, "Oh, I'm not a fan!" Lightning stared a moment before admitting "Abd.. That's.. A little inappropriate to ask about her.." "No, it's not." Storm corrected. "I'm blind. So give me something to imagine here. Is she fat?" Dianna's jaw dropped. Lightning shook his head. Jackson was ridiculous and with no filter. Dianna had to snap! "How dare you!? Are all of you racers this disgusting!?" she asked. Jackson snickered and asked Lightning "Did you sleep with her to?" Lightning slapped his forehead. Dianna growled and stepped up to Jackson and rudely scolded "Should really be more polite and respectful. Maybe that's just race car drivers. They must all be giant ass holes with egos bigger than their dicks." Jackson's brows raised and he smiled.

"I assure you my dick is bigger than my ego and yours combined." Dianna couldn't believe what this guy snapped back! "Excuse me?.." she asked in disbelief. Jackson snickered replying "You heard me." Dianna was disgusted. Completely disgusted with Jackson. Lightning cleared his throat and spoke up "Well.. You met Jackson.. He's a little.." "Rude!?" Dianna shouted. Jackson snickered with a proud smile. What an ass! "Yes..." Lightning muttered. Dianna shook her head. "Nice ass." Jackson complimented. Which was just out of being rude sense he couldn't see her ass. Dianna grolwed, slammed the hood shut, grabbed Jackson's arm and slammed him face down on it, **THUD!** bending his arm painfully! "Aaah! What the fuck!?" Jackson shouted! Dianna leaned to Jackson's ear and warned "Keep being disrespectful and you'll be a mute to." Jackson, being the arrogant rude herk he was replied with the question "So... Would it be disrespectful to warn you that I am getting a massive boner from this?" Dianna growled and immediately let go of Jackson. Oh how he smiled.

"So gross!" she screamed. Which he wasn't getting any kind of boner at all. He loved messing with people. Jerk. Dianna straightened her suit and walked back into the elevator and shut the door and left. Leaving Lightning with Jackson. Jackson stood up and stretched his shoulder out. "Just.. Wow.. Who was she?" he asked. Lightning sighed answering "Just.. Trouble.. Keep up the good work." "So wait? No lecture about how inappropriate I was or anything?" the kid asked. He just expected Lightning to give him a scolding. Lightning took a secone thinking but answered "Not this time.. Keep up the work kid.." And he left to. Jackson sighed and began feeling around for his cane before getting back to work on the car...

Dianna and Lightning waited outside Sally's office for a few minutes. Sally stepped out and Dianna stood up. "Hi, I'm Sally Carrera. Mayor of Radiator Springs." Sally introduced. Dianna's brows lowered as the two shook hands. "Wait.. Sally Carrera as in?" She looked at Lightning. "Oh come on.." she growled. Sally cleared her throat grabbing the woman's attention back on her. Lightning noticed Sallt cleaned up ans changed into one of her suits to. Why? Maybe they made to much of a mess earlier. "So.. You are?" Sally asked. Dianna smiled introducing "Dianna Swwann, two ws, two ns, attorney at law. Glad to meet the _mayor_ now. Hopefully you can help me make this as quick and painless as possible." Sally nodded and asked "Maybe.. How can I help you?" acting cluless.

Dianna sighed with relief. "I just came to claim my father's estate and assets and such." "Alright.. Follow me to the conference room. My office is getting a deep cleaning done.." She walked away. Dianna and Lightning followed Sally down and Sally let Dianna walk in first then stopped Lightning with her hand to his chest. Lightning raised a brow. "Stay outside Light.. You aren't on the town's council.. Though you should consider it.. Trust me.." She whispered. Lightning sighed and nodded. So sally walked in and shut the door quietly. Leaving Lightning out on the hall waiting...


	138. something isn't right

Sally and Dianna sat down across a few chairs from each other. "So.. Let me start by asking who is your father?" Sally asked. Dianna sorted through her papers and placed one on the table and slid it towrd Sally answering "I believe you know him as Doc Hudson." Sally glanced at the papers. Dna test results that person a (Doc Hudson) was in fact her father and person b (Geneva Swwann) was her mother. Sally sighed and put the paper down and asked "With all do respect, how do I know this isn't faked? I mean the dna is real but.. Come on.. Anyone could have written anyones name down there with the right people.." Dianna looked offended. "Because I am a professional. I do not break the law, I own it." she snarled. Sally stared a moment. Luckily she had her own dna work done to match up. Sally took out her papers and looked at the matching the results up of Doc's dna. Sally looked at the papers and sighed.

Seemed the same. Dianna glared and continued "So as you see, I am legit. Now.. Here is the paperwork. I have my rights here. And I have rights to my father's things." She was short and to the point. Sally nodded and explained "Doc didn't have a will.. So.. Everything was placed into a museum pretty much.. And.. The money he had updated the museum and upgraded the clinic and some other places around town.. We.. Thought that might be what he would have wanted." Dianna shook her head and took out other papers and gave them to Sally explaining "These papers here state my rights as his daughter. Also.." She grabbed some more out. "These explain the conditions of how I came to find that Doc Hudson was my father and.." Fuck she was prepared. Sally stared as more documents were placed in front of her. "And this is a lawsuit in place in case you as mayor decide to refuse my requests. I am prepared to sue the town for taking what was mine. I understand that it maybe pretty impossible for this town to give me _everything_ back.. So.. I am acceptable to a settlement." Sally was a little shocked. Dianna was so prepared. Sally sighed and had to take a minute to think.

"You got all that?" Dianna asked in this snotty way. Sally nodded and finally replied "Okay.. So.. The town is definitely not giving you the museum or the uh.. The items placed in the museum." "So the settlement than. Great." Sally shook her head correcting "Um, no. That's not what I said.. I want to make sure this is legit first.. I know you have this.. Dna that seems credible, but.. I. I knew Doc personally and.. It just.. Something doesn't sit well here. I'm sorry. So you understand that I'll want this placed under investigation first." Dianna sighed and began taking back her papers. "That is fine. But if that's what you want, it will end with a much larger settlement for damages caused by the failure of your town and court to locate next of kin to Hudson at the time of his death.. So have your lawyer ready." Sally nodded and announced "I'll be representing the town actually. I was an attorney for a long time and this is exactly the type of work I did."

Dianna stared and snickered. "You? Um.. Alright... What kind of attorney were you? A city and town attorney?" Sally nodded. This made Dianna giggle a little. "Alright.. You do that. A city attorney.. That's funny." Dianna grabbed her things and began leaving but turned and added "Oh.. Sense it'll be a few weeks, I'll be staying in town. We should definitely _not _do coffee." She opened the door and stepped out in the hall where Lightning was. She glared at Lightning once and continued to leave. Sally stepped out next to Lightning and he quickly asked "So?.. How did it go?" Sally sighed and admitted "It's.. Gonna be a few weeks but the dna matches Light.. She even looks like him.. I'm kinda thinking she's his daughter.. And she's.. Prepared to sue the town for damages.." she whispered. Lightning was shocked. "What!?" "Shh... Yeah.. So.. I may have to let her have her settlement." Lightning shook his head. This woman was unbelievable and only causing trouble.

"It's not fair.. She can't just come here and expect to get whatever she says is hers. It's just like Cleo coming in and taking what she wanted." Lightning growled. Sally nodded and stared at Lightning. He was kind of hot when he was all pissed off and mad. "You know.." Sally began. "If you wanted to be on the town's council.. All you'd have to do is have a short interview with the mayor." Lightning shrugged. "Seems silly.. I mean you're gonna be my wife again soon. Plus, I'm so busy with the school and academy and the kids to." he replied. Sally glared and crossed her arms. Lightning raised a brow asking "What?" Sally just glared this.. Glare. Lightning started to catch on and asked "You.. Didn't mean that literally.. Did you?" Sally shook her head. She meant more sex. "Too late now mister. Moment has passed." She walked around him. Lightning smiled a little. It was nice feeling wanted by Sally.

Then it clicked! Sally stopped and turned around with this OMG expression! "What?.." Lightning asked. Her face made him feel nervous. "Oh god Lightning!.. I am so sorry for what I did to you earlier!" She cried. Lightning stared at her a little confused. Did she mean the sex? Cause that was NOTHING to be sorry about. Lightning cleared his throat and asked "Um.. For what earlier?" Sally glanced down at the floor. She didn't want to say it if he wasn't harmed by it, but now he was asking. She sighed. "Having sex with you in that office again.." Lightning shrugged with a smile "Why would you be sorry for that?" He almost laughed. Sally played with her own fingers and she quietly explained "Because.. Because Cleo.. And what she did to you.. in there.." Lightning's eyes widened as he reminded of that rape on the floor in there.

"I can always have my office moved to another room Light.. I'll probably do that for you..I'm so sorry. It was ao inconsiderate of me!" Sally cried and wrapped her arms around him. Lightning hugged her back and smiled. She loved him so much and he was never even thinking about Cleo and what she had done to him there. "Sal I promise I'm okay. She never crossed my mind. And you.. Dam.." He said as he lifted her chin up. "Dam I love you and you are full of sexy surprises. At least sometimes. Stop apologizing for things like that. Earlier today, will be one my favorite memories of you." he said with a smile then kissed Sally passionately. Sally smiled. She was so relieved that he was okay!...

Later that night, as the couple cuddled up to bed together. Lightning decided something good should happen and brought up a few things. First, "Hey Sal.. When do you wanna get married again anyway?" Sally, who was sitting in bed next to Lightning shrugged. "Well.. When we feel ready I guess." Lightning nodded. "When will that be for you?" he asked. Sally swallowed nervously as she thought about that. When would that be? "Um.. I'll know when I know.." Lightning sighed with a frown hearing that. "Alright..." So now his next question. "I need to ask permission for something.." Sally raised a brow and giggled softly. "You don't need permission to do things?" Lightning shrugged explaining "For this I do.. um.. Jackson asked me to take him to see Cleo.." Sally's eyes widened. "Now, that doesn't mean I have to go in and see Cleo myself.. But I would have to help Jackson inside.. The police might want me to stay by him." Lightning explained. Sally thought about that.

It meant Jackson or Lightning or both of them find out the truth. But she was keeping Jackson from seeing again. Did that make her the bad guy? Maybe she should come clean. Sally sighed and frowned. Lightning took her hand and assured "I won't go if you say no. If you're not comfortable with it, okay. I won't do anything that makes you too.. Uncomfortable.." Sally nodded then turned away. Thinking. Should she tell the truth or not? I mean really, what could Cleo do to him from jail? "Let me sleep on it. Kay?" Sally answered and asked. Lightning smiled and kissed Sally's cheek. "Good enough for me. Love you beautiful." "Love you Stickers..". The two covered up and Lightning looked over at her adding. "And hey... No rush on the marriage thing Sal.. I love you. Take all the time you need. Okay?" Sally smiled hearing that and nodded. Wow. Lightning really had changed for the better clearly...

**_Bbbbzzzzzz_**

**_bbbbbzzzzz_**

Lightning rolled over and saw it was his phone buzzing.

**_bbbzzzzz_**

Lightning grabbed it and glanced at it. Rubbing his eyes from his blurry vision then grabbing his glasses. His Mom.

"Hello?"

_Monty.. I'm glad you answered because I.. I.. I think I'm lost.._

"What?.. Mom.. Where are you?" Now he was awake.

_I.. I'm not sure I.. I got up like I always do to help the neighbors with their cattle in our field and.. I walked outside.. And onto the road and I.. I don't reconize this.. I don't remember moving here.._

She sounded scared. Lightning quicky got up and grabbed his pants putting them on. "Are you on the street? By houses?"

_Um. Yes.. Yes.._

Lightning grabbed his shoes and a shirt.

"The house with the blue mail box and chickens on it. Do you see it?"

_I.. I don't know.. It's awful dark Mon.._

"I'm on my way.. Be right there. Stay on the phone with me okay?"

_Yeah, okay.._

Lightning nudged Sally but she was pretty tired after the things of the day. So Lightning left a note on the side table and left in a hurry.

Lightning pulled up and the headlights shined on Minty who was sitting on a curb on the street. She wasn't far from her house actually. Lightning got out and walked over to his mom and sat with her. "You okay?" Minty nodded. But she wasn't. Lightning sighed and pulled his mother close. "Mom.. I love you.. Thank you for always being there for me.." Minty snickered asking "Oh yeah.. Like now? Can't believe I forgot Radiator Springs.. How stupid am I!?" "Mom... You're not stupid.. Come on.. I'll take you back home." "Why? So I can forget where the toilet is!?" she asked. Lightning sighed. What waa he suppose to do? "Come on.. First let me get you inside.." Minty hesitated agreeing but nodded and let her son help her into his car before he took her home...


	139. cornered

Sally went to the cafe to grab some breakfast after dropping the kids off at daycare. She saw Lightning's note.

_Mom called, went to help her._

It was just a little odd that Lightning never returned after helping his mom. Part of Sally worried he wasn't really helping Minty at all. She stood in line at the cafe that was like the breakfast hotspot of the town. She took out her phone and decided to try and call Lightning while she waited. The phone rang.. And rang.. Nothing but voicemail. Hmm. Sally sighed and looked over to see Francesco walking up from outside. Crap. Why hadn't he left like she told him to yet? Sally shook her head and minded her own business. The line was moving so slow. Francesco walked in and saw Sally pretty quickly. He smiled seeing her. She just looked so beautiful. She had on this casual sun dress that was a light pink with a baby blue and soft looking blazer over it. Cute. And Francesco loved that she was growing her hair back out. Made her seem a bit younger.

Feancesco walked over and greeted "Good morning.." Sally ignored him. Francesco frowned and thought a moment as he stood next to her. "Sally.. Let me at least buy your breakfast.. Most important meal of the day? Yes?" Sally glared at him and asked "Why are you here?" Francesco sighed admitting "I had no where else to go.. I did not think you were this kind kf mad at me.." "Are you kidding!?.." she snapped and people stared. Flo saw him and shouted "Hey!.. He botherin you honey!?" Sally opened her mouth to answer and Francesco dropped to his knees in front of her! "Please I beg of you! I am so sorry!.. Do not just write Francesco off for things He regrets so much!" Sally looked at him with disgust.

"Get up." She growled. Francesco slowly stood back up and looked her with his pathetic eyes. Sally glared and staring into those brown eyes. She saw something. No, she didn't have feelings for Francesco. She just saw this pathetic cycle with Francesco and realized she and Lightning were doing the exact same pathetic circle. They would fight, one of them do something dramatic that tears a rip in their love, they part ways then after begging and such horrible pain they were back together. Were they really in that circle? Were they waiting on the fight to spin the wheel again? She was lying.. Lying could cause problems later.. "Sally.. Miss Sally.. Please let me make things right.." Francesco begged. Sally shook her head. "I don't want to see you ever again.. If you care for me at all?.. Than go." She ordered firmly. Francesco stared at her. He would do anything for this woman. He took a few steps back and nodded, turning, and leaving again. Sally sighed. Whatever with Francesco. What about her and Lightning?...

Sally barged into the academy asking Heather "Is Lightning here!?" Heather stared and shook her head answering "Think he's with Storm at the school." Sally nodded and began to leave but stopped and reminded the young girl, "If you need anything pregnancy related, you can come to me. Okay?" Heather nodded and Sally quickly left to find Lightning. She wanted to break this cycle for good! She did not want to fight and something happen like Cruz or Ben or Cleo and they break up again!

So Sally ran into the school and up to the rehabilitation center section of the school and found Lightning mor Storm actually anywhere there. She ran back down and to the desk asking "Is Lightning in? It's seriously important." The woman raised a brow and looked on the computer schedule before answering "Yes mam. He's in class room 17c. with Mr. Weathers." "Thanks!" Sally replied and ran through the halls pretty much. She made it to the class and caught a glimpse of Lightning up front. Sally basically barged in and Lightning immediately stared at her confused. Cal stopped talking as Sally ran up and wrapped her arms around Lightning tightly. "Hey-woah... Okay.. Everything okay?" Lightning asked. Sally stood in front of him and nodded. "Yes!.. Yes everything is okay! It's gonna be okay.. Because I love you and you love me right?" Lightning was really confused. Sally was acting jumpy maybe? Like she had fifteen cups of coffee or something.

"Because after everything, we want each other more than anyone else. I use to have your back no matter what and lately I've been questioning every step you take and honestly it's.. it's a bit crazy of me.. Because you drive me crazy Lightning!" Lightning just kept a plain stare as he listened to the bit of crazy from this woman.

"I have to let go of what happened.. I need to set myself free of that pain and I could leave you!.. I could leave you, but hell no!.. You are mine. Always!. And I'm gonna fight for you til the end! For you and with you. I love you, only you, I choose you!.. And, and after seeing Francesco again I.. I realized how close we are to having everything we had.. Maybe something even better! And also.. How close we are to ripping apart again.. I don't want that. So before I get to the point, I lied. I lied about Cleo and Jackson and the remote.. Because I didn't want to hurt you!.. I didn't want you to suffer anymore from that woman! So, so tomorrow we can go down and talk to her together about the stupid remote okay?.. I am so sorry I ever lied to you and kept that from you.. And I promise it will never happen again!.."

Lightning was a little angry upon hearing about that and Francesco. "And I always liked to plan everything ahead.. You know that! You know I like my life laid out and you are the complete opposite of that! You live for that thrill of the moment and just.. And I wanna be like that, like YOU for once!.." Lightning nodded slowly. A little concerned for her sanity maybe even. "Now the normal me would.. Want to wait until I thought I could trust you to never sleep with anyone ever again or lie to me to.. Especially with Cruz.. Cause god!.. That woman is so desperate for attention from you.. but.. If I do that, I don't think we will ever be together really! That we will spin around like hamsters in a wheel until one of us die of exhaustion." "Um.. Sally..." "And that's my fault!.. because of my own self doubt. Especially lately.. I was even up debating if we should even be together again at times.. So I'm gonna do something so absolutely not me. Something I did not want to do at ALL anytime soon!"

"What is that..?." Lightning asked as he grew a little scared now. Sally sighed with a smile answering "Lets get married. Today. Right now. Just go down to the courthouse and do it! No more games. If we're in this, we're in this. Right!?" She asked as she took Lightning's hands. Lightning was a little red and stared at her all wide eyed. "Lightning will you marry me? Today?" she asked. Lightning was speachless and that's when Sally saw the entire class of students staring at them with Jackson in the front row. "Oh god..." She mouthed. Cal staring right behind Lightning. Then one female student shouted "Uh.. Say yes!?" Lightning looked at her and that was kind of funny. He snickered and shook his head then looked at Sally and answering with "Yeah, yes.. Ofcorse I'll marry you." The students immediately cheered and clapped loudly for them. Cal couldn't help smiling himself here. It was a heart warming moment in Sally and Lightning's own weird way...

The couple left the class room together and Sally was happy about this! She was excited as she felt she finally broke the cycle! Then "Oomph!" Lightning grabbed her arm and yanked her close and pushed her against the wall! He was obviously mad! "What was that!?" He asked rudely. Say was confused. "Wha.. I.. I want.. I _don't _want to wait. I wanna get married now.. Today." She answered softly. "Not that!" Lightning yelled! "You saw Francesco! When!?" He was furious. Sally shook her head answering "The cafe. When I went for breakfast..." Lightning growled and continued "And you lied!? You lied to me about Cleo!? About a remote that would regain Jackson's sight!?" "I.. I only lied to protect you.." "You lied for yourself! You did not lie for me and don't pretend or say that you did! That's not protecting me! I can protect myself!" God he was so angry. Sally rarely saw him like this.

"Cleo is in fucking jail! She can't touch me! And doubting yourself?.. What does that mean!?" Lightning yelled and turned away and Sally reached for him calling "Lightning.. I" "Know what? Don't!" He snapped! "You messed with someone's life! Jackson is depressed and in pain! Cleo took his sight away to control him and then you lying about that remote? You took it away because you were selfish with ME!? And you don't even see it, but that makes you just as bad as her!" He shouted. Sally's eyes began filling with tears as she defended. "What!? No! I'm not like her at all!.. I.. I really was trying to protect you Lightning!" "The only person I need protection from is you!" He did not mean that at all! He was just angry!

He began to walk away but Sally grabbed his arm begging "I'm sorry I lied okay! I am! That's why I had to come clean!.. Because I want us to get married again and I want us to be okay and honest and up front like you said! I thought this was the right thing to do!?" Lightning took a breath, trying to calm down and nodded saying "It was.. Just.. Gah I.. I can't look at you right now.." He pulled away from her and continued to walk away. Sally called out asking "What about my proposal?.. Isn't that what you want to?.." Lightning stopped and was silent a moment. He looked back at Sally answering "You cornered me in there Sally.. What was I suppose to say in front of all those people!?" Sally had tears running down her face. "But.. Last night?.. I.. I thought you wanted to get married?" She cried. God she was crying.

Lightning sighed and shook his head. He walked back up to her explaining as he lifted her chin "God yes! I do!.. I did.. Definitely.. But not like this!?.. On our own time.. On _your_ time.. When we are ready.. But.." "BUT!?" Sally shouted. "But what!? Now you don't want to marry me at all!?" Lightning shook his head scolding "I never said that." But.. She did lie.. And this lie.. Sally was willing to make someone innocent suffer for her own selfish reasons. Lightning shrugged continuing "Sometimes I wonder who you are anymore.." Sally didn't even understand that. She never changed. Or at least she didn't see it if she did. Lightning turned away and walked away. Sally called his name "Lightning!.. Lightning stop!..Don't walk away from me!" but this time, he ignored her. "Lightning I'm sorry!"

"Are you?" A deep voice asked. Sally quickly looked behind her. "Jackson.. Oh god.. I.. I"-"Save it." He snarled and shook his head. "I'm not even mad.." the kid admitted. "I just hope one day, I can return to you the same kindness you showed me.." After that, he used his cane and the walls to walk back to the class room. Sally felt very guilty now. So guilty and hurt she felt sick to her stomach. And now.. She wondered if in trying to prevent her and Lightning from fighting and breaking up.. If she actually set it in motion by accident...

Sally got the kids, bathed, fed, played along with them, bedtime for each one, put Colton to bed twice, showered, waited up for a while, checked her phone constantly, then giving up on Lightning returning home for the night, she went to bed herself. Scared that she may have wound up ruining them now and because of that, she began crying...

**_bbbzzzzz. bbbbzzzzzzz._**

Sally was woken up by her phone. She prayed it was Lightning. Yes! It was! "Stickers!.. Oh thank god.."

_Hey.. Sorry for just. Running off on you._

I was honestly only worried I may have.. I mean we.. We are.. Are we broken up?"

_What? No. No, I'm just.. Angry._

"Oh man.. I.. I was so worried we were..

_No. I don't want to leave you Sally. Like I said, just.. Angry.._

"Okay.. Yeah, I completely understand that so.. Are you on your way home?"

_Um.. No. I.. I'm out of town actually.. I wasn't gonna even call, but.. I didn't want you to worry and over think._

"Oh.. So... You're.. Alone?"

_Yes. Definitely. I'm not gonna go down that road again. I just need to make things right.. So I'm gonna see Cleo tomorrow._

"By yourself?.."

_Yea._

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Lightning.. Let me drive up and meet you there."

_This is something I want to do alone._

it was silent for a moment after he said that.

_I'm gonna get some sleep.. I'll be home tomorrow.. I love you..._

"Love you to.. Please.. Be careful and again.. I'm sorry."...

Early morning. Cleo sat down and picked up the phone on her side of the glass. Lightning on the other. She smiled asking "Wow...How are you doing Daddy?.." She made this ridiculous pouting face. Lightning glared. He didn't want any games and asked "What did you do with the remote." Cleo smiled and licked her lips answering "You wanna know?.. You gotta give me something in return.. Just a conversation here and there. I wanna know how things are on the outside. How is ny town doing?" she asked.

Lightning, still glaring corrected her "It's not _your_ town Cleo. Where is the remote?" He asked. Cleo sighed asking "Not in the mood to play are we?.. Hmm.. Here's what I'll do for you baby.. Each time you come and visit me.. I'll give you a hint. Evantually you'll have it in your hands. If it doesn't get destroyed before you figure out. I placed in a place so obvious no one will find it!" she laughed. Lightning was already angry still from his fight with Sally. He hit the glass and yelled "Where is it!?" The guards immediately came over "What did you do with it!? Tell me Cleo!" Lightning yelled! The guards forcing him to leave. Cleo did this stupid finger wave flirting. Because she just knew.. He'd be back. They would always come back...


	140. Facing demons

Lightning sat down and picked up the phone. Cleo on the ither side of the glass. She looked around and it was odd. She was usually only aloud so many visits and during visitation hours. There were no other innates at the other phones. Just her, Lightning ans a guard on each side. Lightning held this glare at her. Cleo picked up the phone greeting "You came back. How thoughtful." Lightning said nothing. Just stared at her. Cleo sighed and continued "What did you do to get this private visit? Must be off record sense I'm not suppose to get anymore visitors for a while." Lightning glanced at the female guard standing behind him then back at Cleo.

Cleo raised a brow and decided to start her usual mind games. "How's Sally?" Lightning sighed. Trying not to let whatever Cleo was gonna say get to him. "Rather.. Who is she with now?" "Me. She's with me. Where's the remote Cleo?" Lightning was firm. Cleo snickered answering "I told you Lightning. Conversation first.. Then we can talk about that remote." Lightning shook his head and rubbed his eyes then back at Cleo. "So you two really are a thing again hmm?" She asked. Lightning didn't answer. "Tell me.. Does she cum as loud as me?" Nothing but a glare. "Hmm.. Do you think about me when she cums?" "Stop." Lightning ordered. "I'm sorry Daddy.. Just curious you know.. How are those little ones?" "Don't talk about my kids." Lightning warned.

"Well what is going on in that head of yours right now? Are you undressing me?.." she smiled. Nothing. "Hmm. Not much for conversation are you today? Oh well.. Guess you won't find the remote you want so bad." She smiled. Lightning glaring at her through the window. "You wanna know what's going on in _my _head? I'm thinking of one hundred different ways to kill you, to make you suffer. But everything I think of isn't good enough for you. No, you deserve the absolute worse and I can't even think of that. I don't think of you cumming but oh I think of you gasping for your last breath. I think of you begging for your worthless and disgraceful life. I think of the pain you put on me and the people of my town. I can't forget the things you made me do, turning me into something I am most definitely not. I lost a lot of me. I lost friends.. I could have lost my family for good because of you.. And during these times, when I wake up in sweats because of you? I think about how you will be spending your last days here, in a cage like some animal. I only wish I could cut out your eyes to make you see what _he _sees..."

Cleo leaned back in her chair and not gonna lie, she was a little afraid of him. Lightning wasn't just firm and threatening with his words, but he looked angry and seemed different than she remembered him. "But..." Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's not me.. I can't.. Hurt.. Anyone.. Again.." He frowned. He wasn't meaning Cleo now. He was thinking of Francesco and of Sally. Cleo cocked her head catching on to that one. She bit her lips and asked "So what would you do to me? You know if we were.." She touched the glass. Lightning glared and snarled "I gave you a conversation. Where's the remote?" Lightning asked. Cleo snickered correcting "No, that was not a conversation. That was a threat. Which I gotta say.. The idea of your hands around my throat.. Really does the job down there Daddy. You give me something to think about in my lonely nights.. How is baby Jackson anyway? Last I talked to him he was very.. very.. broken." Lightning nodded.

It was obvious he would have to continue a little longer. "You said it's in an obvious place. What kind of obvious? Police searched your place.. Wasn't there." Cleo giggled answering "No, not my place. But just as obvious. How much did you pay her?" refering to the female guard behind him. "How much did you pay to talk to me off the clock and in private hmm? How much was this little conversation worth to you?" Lightning didn't answer that. "Hmm.. Well.. I might be more willing to talk about it if there were no wall between us.." Lightning set the phone down and stood up, turning away from Cleo. He needed a break. This wasn't just painful. It was traumatizing. Cleo watched his body movements and waited for him to return to the phones. If he would.

Lightning looked at the guard and motioned for her to leave him alone. She hesitated that, but Lightning payed her an amount that she couldn't say no to and stood outside guarding the door. Cleo looked at the guard on her side who growled "I'm not going anywhere." Cleo sighed and stared back at Lightning who was taking his precious time. Lightning swallowed painfully hard and took a breath before returning and picking up the phone as he sat back down. Cleo snickered and complimented "I am gonna guess your delicate Sally has no clue of those thoughts that keep you up at night huh?." No answer. "Still. At least.. You still gotta nice firm body don't you? Nice and tight in the best places..Bet it still gets pretty hard doesn't it? hmm?" Lightning had enough! He hung up the phone and left! He left that room and went into the restroom and hit the hand dryer with a bang! He stood there breathing heavily. He was wrong to do this alone. He should have thought this through. Lightning looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't himself around Cleo. Cleo changed him.

He hated himself and the things he was thinking and the things he did during that time in his life. Cleo was right about one thing. Sally had no clue about the night sweats and the thoughts he had at night when he couldn't sleep from time to time. It would scare her away. She would leave him and never let him see the kids if she knew. Least, that's what Lightning thought amongst these thoughts. Lightning returned to that room. Cleo still there with her phone. Lightning sat down, picked up the phone and didn't hesitate "Tell me where the dam remote is Cleo. Tell me. Because Jackson doesn't deserve what you did to him. He doesn't deserve to live in the dark because you think it's funny." Lightning hit the glass and stood up. "You say it's obvious, but I'm pretty sure you're lying again. You lie and you lie. Is this what you want!? To make me mad!? Fuck you Cleo! You don't want to tell me than fine!.. Fine.. But I'm not coming back. I will not be toyed with by you again!.."

Cleo stood up, face to face with nothing but the glass between her and Lightning and replied "You don't threaten me.. I threaten you. So I'll warn you.. Getting that remote is going to be very difficult for you.." Lightning shook his head. He wasn't sure if the remote was real or not now. "You want the remote? Go see the mayor of Radiator Springs." Lightning was confused. Sally? What did that mean? "You told Sally the remote was destroyed?" Cleo snickered and asked "God.. So _she's _the mayor?.." She shook her head. That made Cleo mad. Lightning thought a moment and realized. "You don't mean the mayor, you mean the mayor's office?" he asked. Cleo rolled her eyes answering "Duh. But that's just the first thing to help you find it." She teased. Lightning's brows lowered. "So it's not in the office?" Cleo shook her head explaining "Just a hint to where it really is.." Lightning glared. He did NOT want to play this game!

Lightning sat down and stared at Cleo who coppied and sat down as well. "What do I need to do for you to just tell me where is it and be done with this?" Lightning asked nervously. Cleo thought for a moment. "I want a private Visitation. Then I'll tell you." Lightning chuckled a bit reminding "Doubt the prison will let the victim spend one on one time with the rapist.." Cleo glared and snarled "You know i hate that word. Because I did not rape you. Admit it. You wanted a woman to just take control. I mean if _THAT'S RAPE!_? How many women have you raped? Because I'll bet plenty of women have told you stop doing the things you and I even did and yet you kept doing it huh?" Lightning hung up the phone and turned and left. That was enough.

As he sat in his car that made him think even worse of himself. Yeah.. She, Cleo was right. He had done a lot things to women.. Even Cruz AND Sally where they begged him to stop and he didn't. Lightning felt a knot growing and his heart breaking. Fuck he was gonna cry. Don't cry. Lightning tried to keep it together but a few tears managed to fall from his eyes and down his face. He shouldn't have done this alone. He wasn't okay and wasn't ready obviously. God he felt awful and sick. Sick yup. Lightning opened the door of the car just in time to puke all over the pavement. Gross. He panted and shut the door and leaned back in the car seat. He hated this. Cleo did this to him...

Dianna walked into the museum. She was a bit curious to see the Hudson Hornet museum. She walked in and paid admission before beginning the walk through. Three sections of the place and one add on in process. The first section was of Hudson himself. All.the trophies and wins and the car was in there to. Dianna stared at it. It brought back one painful memory. The day she tried to meet her father. The day she saw that he didn't need a daughter.. She glared pretty intensely at a photo of Doc next to Lightning. She shook her head and continued. She hated Lightning...

Francesco stared at the courthouse. Sally was in her office. He wanted to see her. But she didn't want to see him. Ever again it seemed now. Francesco glanced down at his suit case on the ground. He was going to leave. Just as Sally wanted. But not without one last try to talk to her. So he went inside and told the assistant he would announce himself. Mostly because he was afraid if Sally knew it was him that she wouldn't let him in. So he knocked and Sally rushed to the door in hopes it was...

She stared at Francesco. Not Lightning.. She sighed and honestly she looked awful. She had obviously been crying and hadn't had much sleep. Francesco dropped his suitcase and asked "What's wrong? Wh-what happened to you?" Sally shook her head and stepped back answering "You need to go. I.. I can't deal with you right now." Francesco nodded explaining "I came to say goodbye.. For good. I am going home.. To Italy.. I.. Will not be returning again. Think it's time I.. Just.. Let you go." Sally stared. She was a little surprised. "Thank you." She muttered as she made her way to her desk and sat down. Francesco stared at her a moment. He regretted so much. "Francesco.. _I.. _Am sorry Sally.. For what I put you through.. Because instead of putting you first I.. Put so many things before you though I told you I would not. You deserve better than that.. And if that is Lightning?.. I can only hope he has changed because.. I do not want to see you hurting again.." Sally nodded and Francesco smiled a little. With that, he turned to leave.

"Francesco wait." Sally called. The Italian stopped and stared curiously. "Do. You want your mothers dress back? And the uh.. The ring?" Francesco's eyes widened. "I. Yes.. If you have it.." Sally nodded replying "Come on.. I'll get it from my closet real quick. Long as Lightning's not back because that will just end in a fight." Francesco agreed with that and he followed Sally back to her place. Francesco followed Sally into the house and up to her room. He looked around seeing that Lightning had definitely moved in and made himself comfortable. He sighed with a frown. This could have been his life. But it wasn't. Sally walked up and handed Francesco the dress first. "Here you go." "Thank you.." He replied and then Sally held out the ring in the palm of her hand. Francesco stared at it. He looked at Sally and asked "Are you happier? Now?" Sally stared at Francesco and those warm brown eyes. She was frozen. Was she?

She smiled slowly as she answered "Yes. I am very happy Francesco. With Lightning." Francesco nodded then took the ring. "I am sorry.. For everything.." He added before taking the risk and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Not her lips, just her cheek. "Adio My Sally.." He whispered and then he left. Sally touched the cheek and wiped his touch away. She did not want Francesco. Though he was good in bed. Sally watched him drive away and stood on the balcony. She pulled out her phone and pulled up Lightning's name. She stared at it and tried calling. it rang...

Lightning sat in the car. Sick and slightly in tears as he heard his phone buzzing. Sally. Lightning stared at it. He didn't want her to hear any type of weakness in him so ignored her for now...


	141. the grey areas in life

Sally returned home with the kids running into the house. She was happy to know that Lightning was home. His car was outside anyway. She walked in and shut the door. Reminding the kids not run as they did anyway. She then called out. "Lightning? Light, you down here?!" She glanced in the kitchen. Nope. Living room. Yep. Lightning was laying on the couch with a bag of peas over his eyes. "Lightning?.. You okay? How'd it go?" Lightning groaned as he removed the peas and sat up. "It um.. Went like any other talk with Cleo.. It's just a game to her.." He frowned. Sally sat down next to him and wow. He was covered in sweat and bags under his eyes. He looked so exhausted. "Well.. A shower might help.. You sure your okay? You are drenched." she pointed out. Lightning nodded explaining "I worked out to take my mind off. I'm fine.. Really." He put on a smile and gazed into Sally's eyes.

Sally sighed and kissed his lips gently. "I am so sorry I lied Stickers.. I shouldn't have.. I knew that when I did it just"-"You wanted to protect me.. I get it.. And I love you and thank you for that, but.. Talk to me.. I can handle more than you think." He reminded. Sally smiled a little and had to ask. "So?.. Are we okay?" Lightning snickered smiling, "We're okay." he assured. Sally immediately wrapped her arms around him and his horrible sweat. "I love you Stickers.. I am so sorry for yesterday.. It won't happen again.." "Hope not.. You should talk to Jackson though." Lightning added. Sally frowned and pulled away. "Oh gosh.. Did he quit? I was kind of worried he was gonna quit after hearing all that.." Sally was so embarrassed.

Lightning shrugged. Hopefully Jackson wouldn't quit. "Sally.." He placed his hand over hers. "I love you so much." Sally leaned on his shoulder. Though he smelled horrible, she took in every moment with him possible. Lightning let out a sigh. He was sore and tired. And lying. He should be honest. "I'm not okay." he admitted. Sally immediately looked at him and held his hand a little tighter. "What's going on?.." Sally asked softly. Lightning stared at their hands together before venting "Sometimes I can't sleep.. Sometimes all I do at night is sit up and think.." He paused and looked at Sally. "Bad things. Just.. Really bad things about Cleo and..." He shook his head and remembered what Cleo said. Sally remained silent and let Lightning take his time on this.

"Sally.. Have I.. You're.." He stared at her. "What is rape?" he asked. Sally raised a brow. She knew he _knew _what is was and he was. "I.. Don't understand that question?.. You know what it is. Don't you dare start to let Cleo twist your mind. She.. What she did?.. She _h__urt_ you Lightning." She was just slapping a band aid on the word _rape._ Lightning rolled his eyes explaining "Um, yeah.. I meant.. Have I?.. _Hurt _you?" Sally stared a moment. It was such a.. weird, surprisingly odd question and it was very unexpected. "What? No!? Why would you even have to ask that?" She asked. Lightning shook his head and thought a moment. "You have told me to stop at times while we.. Mess around and sometimes during sex itself. Isn't that assault? Rape?" Sally sighed. Lightning was asking one of those.. Border line queetions. That was tough.

"If you're seriously asking me if you have.. Raped me? No, you haven't. Okay? This is honestly one of the most outrageous things you have ever asked me. What the heck did Cleo put in your head?" Sally asked. Lightning frowned. "What about that time on the couch?.." He asked softly. Sally wasn't sure _which _time he meant. Lightning saw her confusion and stared. Maybe he was over thinking this. Sally sighed and went with this stupidity. "Look, rape is.. A form of.. Sex.. Carried out by assualt.. Whether that's by physical force, coercion, abuse of authority or with the victim not being able to give consent due to.. Being unconcious or drugged.." Lightning nodded and then said the most shocking thing. "So I've raped you." Sally's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Nope. I don't remember that. Think I would have.. I don't think you've ever laid a hand on me Light. Aside from a few.. Rougher.. Encounters.. But that was totally willingly!" She said and assured. Unless he did something to her while she was unconscious. Lightning sighed and reminded her more of out of guilt, "I have though. I held you down. I forced myself inside you while you struggled against me.." Sally shook her head but, yes she remembered exactly when he was talking about...

_Lightning glared harsh and took both her wrist in one hand and restrained them above her head with tight and in slight painful pressure._

_"What are you doing?!" She screamed at her husband, her voice laced with anger, as she began to try to struggle free._

_"Guess." he snapped. The way she was pinned.. Her area was naturally pressed against his member. Lightning knew she could feel his hardness and heat, and all that wiggling she was doing was only egging him on more. "I'm gonna give you exactly what you deserve." he snarled._

_"You can't possibly be serious!? I'm done! You got your fuck!" she yelled!_

_"But I'm not.." Lightning said softly "No need to make this worse for yourself by fighting me.." With his other hand, he grabbed hold of his still hard meat.. Stroking it against her hole, letting precum moisten drip. Then he leaned in and guided his member towards her hole, which was dripping cum._

_"NO!" She struggled harder, but Lightning won. Finding her areas entrance, He pushed his hips forward, letting himself enjoy that sensation of the first stroke slipping over the tip and down his shaft. He pulled out slightly, then pushed in deep and held it there, "Fuck.. I'm going to enjoy my wife..", he groaned.._

_"Get the fuck off of me!" Sally yelled!_

_"Oh no, bitch, you're going to learn a little lesson." With that, he wasted no time, and started pumping in and out of her. He wasn't gentle, but the feeling it gave him, the image of Sally enjoying Francesco made him want to fuck her harder and faster with each passing moment. Soon he was pounding away at her body with every bit of strength he had left!.. He still had her wrists pinned in one of his hands, the other was free. Fucking her hard and fast wasn't enough for him.. He drew back his arm, and landed a slap hard on her hip and thigh area._

_She yelped, but he didn't care. "You like that?" he growled. He slapped her again, getting her to yelp once more..._

Sally and Lightning stared at each other with no words. Sally wasn't sure what to tell him. Legally, that was or could be defined as rape. But that was.. It was difficult to explain. Because though it began as.. Anger.. Sally enjoyed it and it went from her fighting and struggling to pleasure in the end. It was a fragile and grey area really. Tough to explain. "Mama.." A little voice mumbled and interrupted them. Lightning and Sally immediately stood up and looked back at Colton. "I'm hungry.." He whined. Sally and Lightning stared at each other a moment. Sally took a deep breath and replied to her oldest son, "Okay.. We need to be getting dinner ready anyway.. Um.. Can we?.. Talk more about this.. Um, more.. Later Light?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded and watched Sally walk away with Colton...

Dinner was awkward. Lightning helping Colton eat and Sally with the twins. Neither said a word to each other really. Not for most of dinner. Just a slight glance here and there. Sally was desperate to think of what exactly to even say to Lightning next. She just.. Yeah he forced her.. But.. Hmm. Cleo had obviously gotten into his head about the rape.. This is exactly what she wanted to protect Lightning from. This is what she was afraid of happening. Now Cleo had Lightning thinking that _he.._ He was.. Nope. It was ridiculous and Sally needed to make it clear that _that _wasn't rape. Because it wasn't.. Really. Not really. At least she never thought of it that way. Okay that's a lie. She did somewhat at _that _time. But this was Lightning. He was gentle and kind and sweet and.. Only.. He wasn't. Hmm.

Sally got the kids to bed while Lightning cleaned up some dishes. He was thinking. Thinking about what he did. He hurt Sally many times. That time was out of pure anger and rage. It was awful of him. Sally came up behind him and whispered softly "Kids are asleep." Lightning sighed and glanced at her for a split second before continuing to wash dishes. Sally stood there and watched him scrub the plate. Really scrubbing it. "Think it's.. Good there Mr. Clean." She joked. And yet he still continued to scrub it. "Light.." Nothing. If anything, he was scrubbing it harder. "Lightning, it's okay!" She shouted and grabbed his hands. The two stared at each other. Sally really saw the pain and confusion in his eyes. She didn't say a word, just hugged him tightly. Lightning broke down in this and dropped the plate and sponge and just held onto Sally. "I'm so sorry I hurt you so much.." He whimpered. Sally sighed. How was she going to fix this.. Fix him.. One thing for sure.. Cleo should pay!

"Lightning this is why I didn't want you to see her.. What did she say to you and put in your head?" Sally asked as she caressed his face. Lightning hated being and seeming weak. Especially around Sally! Suddenly, it was like he flipped a switch. "Nothing.. Told me to look in the mayor's office for a hint about the remote. I.. You know, I'll be okay. I'm just.." "Lightning.. It's okay to not be okay all the time. I understand you are stressed and exhausted right now. Go on to bed, I can finish this up. Please." Lightning stared into Sally's loving eyes. He nodded and took her hand off his cheek, sending her a smile and walking off up stairs to bed. Sally shook her head. Cleo was such a mind manipulator. Sadly, talking and being rude like she was, wasn't a crime to add to her sentence. Sally wanted to make Lightning feel better but wasn't sure how sense sex probably wouldn't be the best thing nor what he needed right now...

Sally shut off lights and sipped some water before heading up. Lightning wasn't in bed. Hmm. Sally knocked on the bathroom. "Lightning?.." The shower was running. She pushed the door open and walked over to the shower. "Light.." She called from outside it. He didn't answer. Sally sighed and admitted "I don't know what to do for you.. You can't start talking to me and then.. Close up. I am here for you okay?.. You can talk to me and tell me whatever. No judgment. That time you talked about in our lives?.. It's a grey area there Light.. I don't know what Cleo told you or put in your head, but you need to remember.. That.. that's what she does. She wants this right now. My guess is she's trying to drive a wedge between us. You know how much she loved doing that before." Lightning didn't answer but Sally was right about that.

The shower stopped. Lightning sighed and Sally grabbed the towl and handed it to him. He only wrapped it around his hips and stepped out. "You're right.. You were right, I shouldn't have gone alone." God he looked so awful. Just completely exhausted. Sally stepped up and kissed his lips so gently. Lightning pushed against her, pushing her against the sink as he kissed her back. Sally moaned a bit before they parted lips. Lightning gazed down at Sally's eyes and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Just taking her in. He took her by her waist and lifted her up onto the countertop. His hands brushed down her thighs to her knees and parted them where he stood closely between them. "We have a lot of grey areas in our life together?.. don't we?" He asked quietly. Sally sighed. She didn't answer, but they did honestly.

Lightning lifted her chin and kissed her once more. Such a gentle and soft kiss. Was not one of lust or sexualized. Definitely just love. Sally pulled away to whisper "I love you Stickers." Lightning smiled slightly hearing those words. "Always and forver." He added. "I will never stop Miss Sally. Never." He assured. Sally nodded in return before hopping down. "Why don't you come to bed and I can rub yoir shoulders some. Bet you could use some relaxation." She was sweet to offer, but Lightning just wanted to cuddle up and sleep next to her. "Im happy just snuggling up to you for the night. Pretty.. Exhausted really.." He admitted. Sally kissed him quick once more saying "Great. But you'll have to walk outa here naked." "Naked? I have a towel arou"- Sally grabbed the towel ans ran iut the bathroom. Lightning stared a second. It was the weirdest flirting move she probably made in.. Ever? "Uh.. You realize I can just grab another towel?" He asked.

Sally peeked in the door. "Can't you just play along? I mean I understand if you're not feeling up to anything, but couldn't I have some eye candy at least?" She asked. Lightning took the nearest wash rag and tossed it at her, making her back off. He grabbed another towel anyway, but it was funny and cute of her really...


	142. can only help who want help

The following monday...

Cal called Lightning with no answer. Hmm. Cal knew over the weekend, Lightning and Sally searched the office for the hint for the remote. Lightning kept Cal and Jackson in the know about that. Sally had been extra busy with looking into getting more information done on Dianna Swwann and Doc and Dianna's mother. It was a complicated matter. But Jackson was already here early and with what he hoped to be great news! Over the weekend he finished the car. So it just might run. Jackson was a little excited about it and to tell Lightning. If Lightning was around. Cal stared at his phone. He was about to call Lightning again but was distracted when out the corner of his eye he saw.. Cruz. With a kid? Her kid! oh. Cruz walked up with Miguel up to Cal. "This is Cal. He's mommy's boss. Sort of." Cal snickered and smiled down at Miguel. "He's cute. Visiting?" He asked. Cruz shoom her head happily. "Nope. I get him Mondays, Tuesdays, and wednesdays."

Cal was impressed honestly. "That's great Cruz. Good for you." "Yeah, I know!" "So you're growing up. That is so good to hear! No more Lightnin nonsense." Cal exclaimed then looked back at his phone. Cruz's brows lowered as she defended "Uh well.. I wouldn't say there was ever any.. Nonsense.." Cal called Lightning again. Nothing. He sighed. "What's wrong?" Cruz asked. Cal looked at her and her son answering "Just.. Trying to get ahold of Lightnin." "Oh. Well here he comes." She pointed out. Cal looked over and Lightning looked as if he just worked out. Cruz stared. Though it still wasn't fair and she deserved to be with Lightning, she was also trying to win back her son. Lightning could be a distraction. A hot.. sweaty.. toned.. Blonde.. distraction. Cal walked up to Lightning griping "Been tryin to call you. Jackson was looking for you. Thinks he finished the car engine." "Has he?" Lightning asked. Cal shrugged explaining "Figured I'd let you look over it. Be the one to see it first."

"Yea, I'll head up there now." Lightning exclaimed. Cruz spoke up and jumped in asking "Could I come with? Um.. I'd like to see if he did." Lightning stared at Cruz and hesitated but nodded. Nothing made Cruz so happy! Cal stopped Lightning adding "Also, I was hoping you could give a.. Motivational speach tomorrow. To the students and a few racers from the accident." "Me?" Lightning asked surprised. Cal nodded. "Um.. Thanks for considering me, but.. Do you really think I'm the.. best choice for motivational speaking?" Lightning asked with a chuckle. It was funny to him that Cal thought _he'd _be good at that. Cal nodded. "I think you're the best choice for a motivational speach Lightnin." He answered. Lightning stared a moment. It was just.. Surprising. "Uh.." Lightning muttered. "Sure.. Okay, yeah. I'm sure I can.. Think of something to say.." He answered. Cal smiled. "Great. I'll email you the details. I'll come up and meet with you guys in just a sec and see how Jackson's project is going. Kind of excited to see for myself actually. " Before he walked off real quick to attend another matter.

So Cruz and Miguel went up with Lightning. It was quiet in the elevator. Miguel stared at Lightning. Lightning noticed and glanced down. Miguel. The kid that was suppose to be his. Thank god he wasn't. "He's.. Getting big." Lightning said. Cruz glanced down at her son and smiled. Miguel was quiet. Lightning noticed. Miguel was really quiet. "Should get him on a few play dates.. Take him to the park.. You like slides Miguel?" Lightning asked the kid. Miguel hid behind Cruz but peeked around and nodded. "Theres a bright blue twistie slide at the park. Tell Cr... Your mom.. To take you there some time."

Cruz loved that. How good Lightning was with kids. Ofcorse he was good with kids, he had how own. She smiled. Lightning noticed and looked away. Crap. Almost to the floor. Cruz cleared her throat asking "How are you and Sally?" Lightning stared at her answering "Good.. We're good." Cruz snickered mentioning "Heard about the proposal. Congrats huh? Getting remarried.. Must be.. Fun. Hehheh..." she tried laughing it off. Lightning frowned admitting "We didn't get... We are going to get married just.. We didn't. Haven't yet." Cruz stared. "Oh.. I'm sorry, I just thought you two.. Uh.." "We were just.." Lightning sighed saying "Something came up." Cruz nodded and pretended to understand. "Yeah.. Oh, yeah, I get it.. Life happens... Yup.." she muttered. Lightning didn't say anything back. The elevator opened and the three walked out to Jackson who was in the driver seat already.

"Heard you might be done." Lightning called out. Jackson smiled answering "Oh yeah. I was actually about to turn her over for the first time." Cruz then made herself known saying "Hey Jackson." "Cruz? Come here! God, I've missed you." He stepped out and Cruz walked over and hugged him. Naturally his hand slipped to her ass. Cruz pulled away introducing "This is my son, Miguel." Jackson was surprised. Miguel looked up at his mom and asked "Why doesn't he look at me?" Cruz started to answer but Jackson did instead, "I'm blind kid. Means I can't see anything." "Oh.." "If you close your eyes though, you can see what he sees." Cruz mentioned. Miguel immediately closed his eyes and asked "But how he race?" Cruz frowned and stared at Lightning. Jackson sighed answering firmly with "I don't. I'm not a racer." Miguel was a tad confused but he was young and not following everything anyway. Lightning cleared his throat loudly, "Okay!.. Why don't you try starting her up. All looks good under the hood. Give it go."

So Jackson stumbled his way back inside the car and crossing his fingers turned the key. Nothing. Not even a click. "Fuck.." He muttered. Lightning immediately reminded "Little ears Storm.." Jackson brushed it off. "So what is wrong with it?" Cruz asked. Jackson stood up griping "It's a peice of crap, that's what's wrong. You gave me a dead and torn up wrecked can to begin with. Never even told me the kind of car it was! You set me up to fail!" Jackson yelled. Cruz and Miguel stared as Lightning corrected "I set you up to try! And you did! That's what I wanted from you Storm! I want to see you try!" Jackson shook his head. Kind of pouting. "You got this far, you can do this.. I'll help you find out what's wrong with it.. Okay?" Lightning offered. Jackson shrugged. He was tired of failing. And he was to much and too difficult to put back together a broken car let alone make it run! The elevator doors opened. Cal.

"Hey guys. So? does it run?" he asked. Jackson only growled in his frustration. Cal glared answering for himself "I'm gonna guess not.." Cruz took this as a hint to take Miguel out and around Radiator Springs, maybe the park Lightning talked about. "I'll be back later Cal.. Gonna take little man here to the park and maybe for some.. Ice cream!?" "Ice Cream!?" Shouted Miguel with excitement! Cal nodded and bid Cruz goodbye. This left the boys alone. Jackson kicked the car and fell to the ground as he lost his balance easily. "Does he even know that this is hi"-"No. Don't plan on telling him either." Jackson looked toward the older men and asked Lightning "Have you found the remote yet?" Lightning rigged answering "No.. Cleo just gave me a hint. Somthing in the mayor's office should give us a hint, but.. Sally and I wrecked that place. There's nothing there."

"Or nothing there that was there before." Jackson exclaimed. Cal nodded. "Makes sense." he added. Lightning frowned a bit explaining "But how can we know what was in there before Sally took back over now? There are no pictures and I don't think any of us could remember that office in details." Jackson didn't have an answer, but Cal did. "Videos.. The.. Um.. Video.." Lightning stared. He knew what Cal meant. THE tape. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I.. Can't.. Ugh.. I'll talk to.. Someone about it." This immediately kind of pissed Lightning off. Cal was right. That didn't make him mad. It was the fact that Cleo was trying to make Lightning watch the tape and relive it. He was already sick of her games and part of him debated explaining to Jackson he couldn't do this and admitting he was to weak to help him.

Jackson growled and hit the hood hard with a **_bang! _**"Forget it McQueen! If you can't face the bitch!?.. Aaaahhh!" **_BANG! _**Lightning glared at Jackson. The fit he was throwing was ridiculous. So, Lightning tried to explain "Come on.. This is silly Jackson... You are so close to finding that thing that makes you, you. When I got here, you were excited and honestly a whole new person. Don't let the little thing throw you off. I'm telling you to keep going and keep trying. You're almost there." "Oh stop!" Jackson yelled toward Lightning. "It's not a _little thing. _You don't get it! You have no idea what it's like to see nothing! To see nothing but darkness and knowing that the thing that can give you that back! Is in the hands of a fucking drama queen! EEERRHHHH!!!!" "Jackson"-"No! Stop! I don't want your help anymore! Just.. Let me be!.. Let me.. Let me just give up..." the kid frowned. "I don't wanna try anymore.. I was fine until you came and disrupted my life McQueen!" Lightning sighed hearing this. He hated how the little things got to this guy so easily.

Cal then decided to step in, "Keep your head up Storm. You can't give up now? Yeah.. You're blind." "Cal?.." Lightning muttered. Cal motioned for Lightning to hold on and continued "You're blind and yet you built this car!.. Sure, she don't run.. Yet. Don't give up.. Be patient." Jackson shook his head. The kid didn't care. He used his cane to help him balance and walk past the two old racers and toward the elevator. He tapped the wall a few times before finding the button. "Where are you goin?" Cal asked. Jackson sighed answering "Home. I'm going back home.." Cal immediately looked at Lightning who asked "What? That apartment?" Jackson nodded and entered the elelevator then asked. "Can someone press the button or do I need to wait for someone to call the elevator down stairs?" Cal and Lightning glanced at each other before Cal pressed the button and stood by Lightning. Jackson looked up and said "I'm tired McQueen.. I don't wanna try and get hurt anymore.." Together, Cal and Lightning watched Jackson disappear behind the doors.

Cal felt bad. He saw hiw badly Jackson needed help and... "I failed him." Lightning muttered. Cal immediately looked at his friend and corrected "No, you didn't. He failed you. You tried to help." "Yeah, by giving the blind kid a wrecked car!? That was my last chance Cal! If I have no one here at this stupid center? The academy falls apart too! I put everything into this place for Storm!" Lightning shouted! Cal stared. He didn't really realize that before. "I'm sorry.. I.." Cal paused. Now he felt he should help Lightning out. "You could.. Take a few students... Get some.. Good reviews?" He offered. Lightning shook his head. "Not taking your students Cal. Thanks, but no. I should have made Jackson feel comfortable and should have made this center his safe place.." Cal sighed and nodded. "I'm truly sorry Lightnin. Let's.. See how the speach goes tomorrow?. Maybe it can turn into some kind of work for you?." Cal placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder for a moment in support. Before getting into the elevator himself. "I gotta get to my classes. You gonna be okay?" he asked. Lightning nodded. So Cal disappeared just as Jackson had.

Cal ran outside to find Jackson waiting for an uber. "Jackson!" he called. Jackson sighed asking "What do you want?" the young man growled. Cal caught his breath before answering that, "Come on man, don't quit. You were doin better than you realize." Jackson snickered. "You, of all people Cal, DEFINITELY don't get it. If only you could see the world like I do... I was comfortable. I was okay before McQueen promised to help me and possibly find my sight. That remote. But I should know better.. You can't depend on anyone but yourself in this world. I mean, his wife or girlfriend or whatever that bitch is, lied to him. She said the remote was destroyed and.. Well YOU heard her!.. " Cal felt bad for that to. It was cruel of Sally.

Cal felt he should remind "Sally only did that to protect Lightnin. She didn't want him hurting and seeing Cleo and"-"You don't think I hurt!? She makes me hurt! I went to that jail every chance I got and begged her for the remote!.. I begged her every chance I could and it HURT! That's when I found out, it's easier to just give up than to fight.. I was fine.. I was fine and accepted that I would be blind the rest of my life. Then McQueen put false hope in my head and now it's worse! Knowing I could be so close to getting it back.. It hurts again.." Cal could understand how giving up was easier than trying. But he didn't want to see Jackson fail and Lightning give up because Jackson gave up. He placed a hand on the young former racer's shoulder and explained "If you quit the rehabilitation, It's gonna get shut down. You are the only person in there right now.." "So?" Jackson snarled and yanked away.

Cal sighed continuing "Lightnin loses his academy if he doesn't get the rehab center running. To do that, he needs you." "What do you mean? Why would he lose his academy?" Cal shrugged answering "He put everything into the rehabilitation center because he had _that much _faith in you. He obviously believed you could help him and he could help you. I mean, how many blind people have you known to build a car!? And the therapist.. And the personal fitness trainer.. Lightnin really put a lot into helping you. And you're just gonna quit on him after a few weeks of tough work?"

Jackson frowned and stood there. Thinking. Maybe he should go back in and apologize and keep trying like Cal and Lightning wanted him to. The uber pulled up. Cal waited to see what Jackson would do. The young man turned slightly and replied "Tell McQueen I'm sorry.." And got into the car. Cal watched it leave. He couldn't believe it. After all that, Jackson betrayed Lightning knowing the academy could be closed down for some time with the closing of the rehab center...

Lightning returned home a little late that night. Sally and the kids were eating dinner. It worried Sally that he was late. Lightning walked over and to Sally, kissing her head of hair. "I tried calling.." She mentioned. Lightning sat down with a sigh. "I know.. Sorry.. I was busy.." He was very down. Sally frowned and asked "What happened today? Is it anything about.." She paused. The kids. "Our.. Prior mayor?" Lightning stared at Sally and shrugged. So Sally walked over and placed a plate of food in front of her love. "Eat. A good meal always makes you feel better." She said so tenderly. Lightning sighed. Looking over the twins making a mess, a painting of their food. Sally glared at them as they continued.

"Jackson quit." Lightning exclaimed. Sally began cleaning up from the twins and stared asking "Was it because of me?.." she was worried this would happen. Lightning shook his head. "He got mad that the car I had him building wouldn't start." Sally snickered replying "That was pretty awful babe.. Giving him a car?" Lightning shrugged. "I thought he could do it.. He did. The thing was built. I'll check it out tomorrow and see what was wrong with it while I'm there for my speach.." "A speach?" Sally asked. Lightning rubbed his eyes explaining "Yeah.. I agreed to give a motivational speach, last minute to a few students and former racers.. What am I suppose to say? Don't give up, unless you have _me _as your teacher because I'll motivate you to quit." Lightning said sarcastically. Sally glared at Lightning for that shot.

She let the twins run off to play after cleaning them up. Colton showed his dad that his plate was empty. Lightning smiled and messed Colton's hair up. "Great job rookie. Go on and play before I come tuck you in." "Okay dadda." His son replied and slowly jumped off the chair and rushed off after his siblings. Sally smiled seeing that. She sat down with her husband to be. "You have a ton of things to inspire you for a speach. Plus, I'll be there." she assured. Lightning raised a brow. "Why would you wanna hear an old man talk a bunch of kids into.. Whatever?" he asked with a smile. Sally snickered answering "Because I love this old man and I'm gonna support him, you. No matter what." Lightning loved this woman.

"You have the crash.. Your crash. You could have quit and retired immediately after that. You didn't. We are another example. We divorced and were over. Look at us now? And even after what happened with Cleo?" "I got problems after that.." Lightning griped. Sally frowned, but reminded "You're still kickin." Lightning snickered and shook his head. "Sorry he quit Light.." She muttered. Lightning nodded and sighed. "Means the rehab center will be closed down.. Means the academy will shortly after.." "Lightning I can give you money Stickers." "No. No, I don't.. Just not yet. I'm not at the point it's closing yet. Praying for a miracle.." he joked. Or at least tried to. But things weren't looking good for the racing academy...


	143. Motivational lecture

**ffn seriously messed up this chapter upload. so hopefully it worked finally. i had to delete and publish over and over. sorry for any delays.**

"So for our motivational speaker today, I give you Lightnin McQueen everyone." Cal announced. Lightning stood up and made his way up amonst the slow applause. Cal sat down next to Megan and Sally. Everyone became silent and stared at Lightning. He stood there a moment. Taking them all in. Them. about 50 students... Cruz.. Sally. His loving Sally. And some early retired racers from the accident. Reb Meeker, the racer Lightning saved. Ted Turbo, Markus Krankzler, and even Daniel Lapp, Lightning's original Academy racer. He stared. The king and Linda too, Bobby, a few other old piston cup racers. A few people wondered if he was going to speak or not. Lightning frowned. What motivation could he feed these kids.

Lightning sighed and began. "Um. What's.. Motivational?.. What can I say to you that.. Speaks to each and every one of you individually?" He was rambling. "Um.. I can say from.. Experiences.. It's.. It's not death that I'm afraid of.. It's.. dying without trying. Um.. Afraid I'd never.. make it.. The smallest misstep and.. I fail. I'll be.. Worthless.. Because.. Losers, lose.. Winners.. Win." Sally raised a brow. This wasn't something Lightning would say. Not yet anyway. This was not motivational. Even other people in there were a little unsure here. This wasn't the Lightning they knew. "Forget.. Imagine if you knew you were going to go on that track and that horrific accident was going to happen, but you still had to race. What would you do? Knowing you might die.. What would you do the hours before that race?" The students and the racers that were in that crash looked at each other. This wasn't motivational so far.

"Would you try harder?.. Would you have regrets? Things you did or didn't do?.. Um.." He was thinking a little about Jackson and how he quit as he paused. Sally realized Lightning was falling apart as he spoke and she nudged Cal. "Hey.." she motioned for Cal to put a stop to this. Then the door opened. Everyone looked over. Dianna Swwann. She awkwardly walked over to the nearest seat and sat down along with her giant briefcase. Sally and Lightning glanced at each other. But Lightning looked at Dianna. Man, she really did look like a younger Doc Hudson. He sighed. Doc.. He lookes at the people in the seats and thinking of Doc. Oh how he wished Doc was here. Thinking of Doc gave him the help and inspiration he needed to continue and fix this speach. Lightning cleared his throat and continued. "Jackson Storm Quit. It's true.' It was going around that he did.

The students began talking amongst themselves. Lightning sighed. "Now as much as I'd love to say it wasn't my fault, it was. I failed him. But when I look back on Jackson coming here and being here? It was also your fault to. All of you." The students didn't like hearing that. They had nothing to do with Jackson quitting. Cal and Megan were even concerned. It wasn't even a good speach, let alone blaming ither students for Jackson's quitting. Cal stood up and shouted "Okay!.. I think what Lightnin McQueen means is that we are all.. A.. Part.. Of.. The school.. And the school.. should have tried more.." Lightning glared at Cal and corrected "No, I mean them, us. We failed him. You all are walking contradictions. The very opposite of a racing team" A few people gasped, staring. Couldn't believe what they were hearing from the old racer. "You all came to this school. Why?" Lightning asked. Cal didn't leave yet and stood next to him in case he needed to step in.

One student spoke up answering "To race." He chuckled saying that. Kinda like duh. Lightning nodded asking "What else?" "To become part of the pit crew." A young man added. Lightning nodded again asking "What else?" Took a minute, but a young lady raised her hand answering "Become coaches and pit row bosses." Lightning snickered and nodded replying "Yes, exactly. Now what is the one thing that a racer, the pit crew, the crew chief, mechanic, and the coach have in common?" The students stared at each other. No one answered. That made Lightning mad and feel a bit worse. He and Cal were suppose to be teaching these future racers, pitties, mechanics and coaches, these things. "A team. You will all be part of a team. And a team doesn't single out to destroy one of it's members." Cal was actually even listening to this more. Maybe he couod kearn something too.

Lightning sighed and continued "You will all be part of a single team. The mechanic will keep the car in prime condition, the racer will race and be the image, the pit crew and pit boss will run the pits and make sure to watch the computer for alerts which they warn the crew chief. They will get that car and racer in and out as fast as they can but with careful detail so that it is as safe as possible. The crew chief will be the racers eyes. He or she will see what the racer can't. Warn the racer of what's ahead, behind, and stats, the coach will keep the racer going because as much as even I loved racing! At times I missed my friends, my family, I had bad days.. Some really bad days where I was not feeling it. Coaches help, often times the coach and the chief are the same person. Sometimes they're not. But the thing is and I saw it happening. And worse, I didn't do a thing about it.."

The students still weren't sure what Lightning meant and some did and were shutting down. Playing on their phones and chatting with each other rather than listening. Cal sat back down next to Megan as Lightning continued more of a lecture than motivational speach, "I saw you all and you racers to.." Markus glared at Lightning as he was pretty sure he knew where this was going and didn't like it. "You all blamed Jackson. I watched you students talk badly behind his back. I heard you all laughing and blaming and pushing him out more and more. I saw you racers, his fellow RACERS. Turn away, not even looking at Jackson like he was trash. I heard his own team say he deserved it, i heard most of the racers say he deserved that! That he should have died! I heard a few of you say _I wish he had!_ That's not what a team does! Back when I was racing things were different, better! It wasn't every racer for himself!"

One kid raised his hand and reminded "Not to sound like I'm criticizing here or.. Saying you're wrong, but.. You yourself were a pretty selfish rookie and racer." "Because I had to learn that for myself. I didn't get to go to a school like this that was run by good people like Cal. I didn't have former racers with experience, personally teaching me until I met Doc."

Lightning sighed and shook his head. "I am disappointed in all of you and myself included. We failed all of you. Because the way you all pushed your team mate away.. It's despicable and all of you should have known better." One kid snickered and shook his head. Lightning stared at him and asked "What?" The man shrugged saying "Jackson wasn't a team mate to us anyway _sir. _He was a use to be racer that crashed. That caused a crash and death." "He could have been your coach." The kid snickered "Uh no.. He'd probably run me into a wall. Am I right?" he joked about Jackson's disability and he and a few of his click chuckled at that. Lightning glared and nodded. "Fine." Lightning snapped. He turned to the white board behind him and began drawing out the oval race track and out row. Students and others watched as they were intrigued. Dianna included.

Lightning drew a spots on the track with numbers above them, _11, 22, 33, 44_ "Now, let's play a little game here." he said. Definitely had everyone intrigued. He drew a box in the corner and wrote inside it _engine._ "Alright.. Sense you there wouldn't have a coach in this race. You can go first." Honestly the young cocky student smiled at that. Lightning sighed and instructed. "Come down here and tell me your name." The man stood up and walked down where he stood next to the board and answered "George." "Alright George, you'll be 11. Now, you're running the race and you have no coach, which in this scenario, as is normal, is the crew chief. Means you have no crew chief. I can tell you from experience you're stupid. Now, you go into turn three and feel a shake. Not in the wheel, what do you do?" George snickered like a know it all and answered "Check the dash for warnings."

Lightning answered back saying "Nothing. No warnings _inside _the car. You have no coach so you don't know what's going on at the computer immediately. What next?" The kid sighed answering with a glare "Well if the shake isn't that bad I keep racing." Lightning nodded poiting to turn three, "The following lap the shaking can now be felt into the wheel. What's that mean?" "Tire damage?.." he more or less asked. A young lady raised her hand from the seats. Lightning motioned for her to wait. "So you think your tires have low pressure?" The kid stared. he didn't want to answer wrong. "So i pit." he said.

Lightning nodded "Alright, you pit. But you don't have the time to let the crew search for the problem unless you wanna be dead last, and your tires are good. What do you do?" "I.. uh.. Keep racing I guess.." Lightning nodded and pointed to turn one again. "You get out the pits and you begin to increase your speed, wheel is shaking still." "Oh! Tires are out of line!" he shouted. "Could be. But if that's all your safe to race long as you know your car. So you keep going right?" The kid nodded. Lightning continued "A few laps in you notice the shaking stops at the higher speeds." "So.. It's not out of line than?" the kid asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Don't ask me? I'm not your crew chief." The kid glared. "The shaking stops, no warning, no problems. Then it starts again at your top speed. Now what?" Lightning asked. The kid stared at the board and Lightning. "Um... Shaking.. Could be the engine.." He answered. Lightning pointed to _engine _. "Running fine." The kid stared a moment. Taking his time. "You hear a snap, you lose your line, you feel a pull in the rear, the car swerves and you hit the wall." "What!? Why!?" He shouted.

"Tie rod snapped." Lightning answered with a glare. The kid was furious "How was I suppose to know the tie rod was bad!?" Lightning glared and explained "You couldn't. But you could have told your crew chief and he would have saw on the computer that your tire pressure and engine were good. Saving you minutes that you spent thinking of what _could _be the problem. If you had a crew chief and told him that the car shook at low and top speeds, not medium he would have ideas of either tire alignment or the rod. He would have time to explain that to your crew which would have checked quickly and saw that you looked good. Which meant that the car had a dangerous time bomb as the problem." The kid rolled his eyes. Lightning shook his head and as the kid left he stopped him saying. "I'm not done with you." The kid was pissed off and annoyed.

Lightning pointed to the turn continuing "You hit the wall just as 22 is coming up into the turn, you swerve and hit into her passenger door. This sends 22 down into the field. She's fine. But was this your fault?" The kid stared at Lightning silently a moment. "Not by race law..." the kid answered like a snot. Lightning shook hos head. Kid was pissing him off. "Should of had a crew chief. Thats why you need one. A lot of times, a racer can spot the major problems while in a race, but not the invisible ones or small ones that lead up to a major issue." Lightning then asked the girl who raised her hand to come down. She did with excitement. "Name?" "Tiffany." Lightning sighed and pointed "You'll be 33. You are doing great in the race and"- George began to walk back to his seat, but Lightning snapped "No! You stand here. You will be the official here." The kid sighed and stood next to Tiffany.

"Tiffany, you are in the middle of the pack, car is running perfect. Suddenly," He points to the engine. "Warning light for the engine. Somethings wrong, what do you do?" "Confide in my coach." Lightning smiled at that. Rubbing that in George's face. "Good idea, but for some reason, your communication is gone. You can't communicate with your team." The girl stared answering "I pit." "You gotta make it past the straight away and two more turns before you can pit." Lightning warned. Tiffany nodded. Lightning points to the engine continuing "Engine ceases, now what?" "Turn off the track slowly or into the emergency lane." "You turn but car won't turn. It's locked up." "Um.. Brake." Tiffany said. Lightning nodded explaining "You can brake immediately or slowly up the track." "Well immediately braking could cause me to get rear ended.. Hurting someone.. Slowly?" "Yes, but that causes a multi car accident as you slow into the middle of the track in the middle of the pack. George, is this Tiffany's fault what happens to these guys back here in the accident?"

George and Tiffany stared at each other. George eye rolled answering "Not technically.. But it is her fault for having faulty equipment." he griped. Lightning snickered replying "In Jackson's case, the helmet was switched. The car messed with. Whose fault is it now?" George shook his head. "Sit down." Lightning ordered. The kid walked away then Tiffany followed. Reb, Ted, Markus and even Daniel all felt bad for how they treated Jackson now. Jackson was their fellow racer. Sure, he was more aggressive than what they'd like. But he wasn't the first and not the last aggressive driver out there.

"You all picked on Jackson and bullied him because he was weak and you wanted someome to blame. And you blamed him. When you become a team, you don't let a team mate down. You gotta keep your team in just as good condition as your race car. Other wise something will happen out there. The only thing that will save you from that is experience. And you won't have any of that for years. You all disappoint me. Now I know, none of you have my back out there! That hurts. Hurts more knowing that we as your mentors didn't teach you better. We failed you just as much as we failed Jackson. You want a motivational speach? Jackson Storm is blind and I had him working on a project. A car. Now, it didn't start.." George snickered rudely.

Lightning glared and explained "It didn't start because he couldn't see the wires weren't connected correctly and a dew nuts were loose." The kids just stared. "You want motivation, inspiration, energy, passion for this sport, to see something done that should be impossible? Jackson was that and he did that he should be up here speaking to you, not me. You guys want to be the best of the best one day and yet.. You push away those who could teach you! What do you honestly think I can teach you guys, if you won't become a team? I will not stand here and teach you all that I know just so you guys graduate, go out and destroy each other. If that's the future of racing, I quit. Because I don't wanna see people like you out on the track. There is so much more to racing than winning. I guess THAT'S something I can't teach you.." He frowned.

"I know some of you guys are here because you absolutely love cars, racing and you have a passion. But not all of you. And those of you that aren't willing to work together and stick up for each other, will not succeed. You want something from me that sounds motivational?.. um.. Work together as a team. Become a team. Not.. This.. I'm sorry I failed you all. Especially as any sort of role model.." Lightning stared ar Sally and Cruz a second then said "You want motivation.. Don't listen to the negative people around you. Storm listened.. He let it get to him. He let the words of.. Negative people get into his head which made him shape this.. Image of himself.. A self destructing image. Tune out that negativity and maybe.. Maybe you can become something amazing. Don't give up because the people around you want to see you fail. Dont give up because the negative people say things that only hurt you. Don't listen to it. You can be better than that.."

Lightning then turned and left the class room. Sally stared a moment at the class and other racers before rushing off after her love. Cal stood up as the people inside began talking, judging, a few bickering. He needed to get ahold of a few of them...

Sally caught up and grabbed Lightning's hand. He stopped and stared at her a moment before asking "I screwed that up huh?" Sally shook her head. "You were right about alot of that.. Even I said Jackson deserved worse.." She frowned. Lightning sighed. At least he had Sally's support. "Wonder if Cal is gonna want to talk latwr after that.." Lightning admitted. "LIGHTNING!" The young man shouted. Sally and Lightning turned around to see Daniel Lapp catching up to them. "Dan?" "Hey.. I.. Thanks?.. For that. I needed that realization really.." The kid admitted. Lightning nodded replying "Wasn't all that motivational though.." Dan nodded. "But it made think and.. I wonder.. If I could try racing again?.. For you?" Lightning's eyes widened. Daniel wanted to race for him again!?

Dan continued "After the crash I.. I was scared to race again, but.. I loved it and.. I don't know. I just needed time I guess. I would like to try to.. Ease back into it. If that's possible?" Lightning was so surprised and glanced at Sally with a slow smile. "Yes! Definitely. Come by tomorrow and we can.. See what we need to work on!" Lightning was definitely excited. Danile sncikered with a smile and shook hands with Lightning and thanked him. Sally smiled saying "See?.. All works out in the end for everyone." Lightning nodded but was thinking. Everyone except Jackson...


	144. surprises and mysteries

Sally stepped out of the bathroom dressed up in a button up and a pencil skirt with black pantyhose. Lightning stared at her as he grabbed his keys. "Oh wow. Where are you going all dtrssed like that?" he smiled. Sally glanced down at her outfit then shrugged. "Meeting with Dianna. Looked over some papers ans did some digging. Turns out, she knew Doc was her father a long time ago. Like when Doc was alive still." She exclaimed. Lightning raised a brow "Really?" Sally nodded. "It's actually a good thing. Means I can argue why she didn't come sooner. Looks liek she waited for him to.. Pass.. And just wants his money." she explained. Lightning was surprised, but if anyone could get information, Sally could.

**_Bbbzzzz_** Lightning took his phone out then looked at Sally. "Cal.." He announced. Sally snickered. "Hello?.. Yeah. I gotta go to the academy later but.. Yeah. Yeah I kinda figured.. Alright, on my way." Lightning sighed and hung up. Sally slipped some shoes on asking "What's up?" "Wants to talk about the speach.." Lightning muttered. Sally walked over and kissed Lightning's cheek. He smiled. "I got your back Light." Sally assured. Lightning nodded and thanked her. "Besides.. Those students kind of deserved what you said to them.." she added. Then Ece walked in asking "Do I gotta wear these?" She held up her glasses. Lightning and Sally looked down and Sally explained "Helps you see baby. See?" She put the glasses on their daughter. Ece frowned.

Lightning grabbed his glasses and put them on and knelt down. "See? I need mine to. I don't really like them, but.. If you can wear yours, I can wear mine to." Ece stared at her father, seeing him wear glasses too and smiled. "Okay daddy.." She smiled and hugged Lightning. It was sudden and sweet. "I love you daddy." The young toddler added. Nothing sounded so sweet. Sally knelt down and kissed Ece's head before instructing "Go get your jacket. Mama's gonna take you guys to daycare." So Ece ran off. Lightning and Sally stood up and Lightning quickly pulled Sally close. "I love you Sally." Sally smiled returning "I love you to." Staring at his glasses she joked "Old man." Poking his nose. Lightning blinked and smiled. Sally was weird but cute..

Lightning met up with Cal at the front desk of the school. It was early, so students were rushing all over. Cal and Lightning walked through the halls and began to speak about the speach Lightning gave yesterday. "So yesterday." Cal said. Lightning sighed. "You said that we failed not only Jackson, but the students here of the school. You realize how badly that reflects everything I've done here?" he asked. Lightning frowned and nodded. Cal sighed himself and continued "Not only that, you told the students you would rather not teach them." "I said if"-"Ifs do not matter to these kids Light. They are young. You say something with an if or but, they only hear that first part." Cal scolded. Lightning felt a little bad.

Walking down the hall, someof the student's were snickering and talking. Probably about the speach and maybe Jackson. "Lightnin you gotta think before you speak. Or at the least talk to mw before syaing things like that to the students here. One thing to remember, these aren't _your _students.." Cal reminded. Lightning nodded. He knew that. "And how you snapped and embarrassed George and Tiffany up front.. It was like you called them out Light.." Lightning nodded. Yeah, he should maybe apologize for that. "But your speach made sense. I haven't been doing my job as a mentor either.. I've been at a desk for the past year!.. I, I neglected my students because we.. Had a._.. Disagreement_, I'll call it. And these guys DON'T work as a team."

Lightning and Cal stopped and Lightning asked "What do you want me to do? Apologize?" Cal chuckled and shook his head explaining "No, I think you were right. So much infact, I want to change a few things around here." Lightning raised a brow. "Like what?" "Well for starters, you should definitely start teaching somethin around here. I'm not sure motivational speeches is your thing, but the demonstration and scenario you did was pretty good." Lightning was a bit surprised Cal actually wanted him to work here again. "At least until you get the center or academy busy enough you can't. Right?" "Um.. Yeah. Actually Daniel is back. Think I'm gonna place him in rehab for a few weeks to ease him back onto the race track." Lightning was happy to say that. Cal smiled. "That is great news Lightnin. Things are getting better than. Anyway, I am thinkin of placing the students in groups for certain classes. Have a literal team. A racer, mechanic, coach, pits crew, the works." Lightning nodded. "That actually sounds like a good idea Cal."

Cal smiled and added "But to give the kids the full real life experience of that, I'll need a race track again." Lightning frowned. Cal sold the track and it was now a family park. "Actually that's where I'm kinda goin with this man." He added. Lightning stared. Wait.. His track? Willy's butte? "The dirt track?" Lightning asked. Cal nodded and asked "Think you might be interested in holding a class out at your academy? On the track? Make it similarto real racing and team building exercises?" Lightning stared. Wow. Ofcorse he would!

A young woman walked up and tapped Cal on the shoulder. Cal and Lightning stared at her. Young in a sports bra and sports shorts and sneakers. Green eyes and brown hair up in a pony tail. You know, tiny, young, pretty. Normal i guess. "Mr. Weathers.. I had a quick question. Well i did and Kirsten here to." Another young woman approached. Now she looked.. Like the popular girl who wheres too much make up but looks absolutely perfect, gold blonde hair, hourglass, skinny, butt etc. "Hi Mr. Weathers.. Mr. McQueen.." She smiled and so obviously flirted a bit. Lightning just stared. Cal then asked "Okay, what is it?" The brunette asked first. "Was wondering if we could hold a bake sale type thing for the school? Raise funds for charity. As the school?" Cal raised a brow. Maybe. "It's something I need to think about and get forms for that, but.. I don't see why not honestly." The girl smiled. "Awesome! Thank you. Will you let me know your answer soon?" She asked. Cal nodded.

Kirsten stepped up to ask her question "And I was curious.. Sense we didn't make it to the speach yesterday and you know how much I just want to learn every valuable piece of information I can. Think you have an after school study program or night classes?" she asked. Cal shook his head answering "No, sorry. I don't have the time for organizing night classes and really the schedules are pretty laid back. You should easily be able to make it to your classes." "Ofcorse just.. Not always.. Could you and Mr. McQueen give me and my room mates some after school sessions. For studying you know?" She asked. Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. Suspicious. "I'm sorry.. Kirsten? I think that is pretty inappropriate. But I'll look into a charity for the bake sale idea um.. I'm sorry what was your name?" "Eloise." The brunette answered with a smile. Cal nodded. "Eloise. Okay. Just leave me your name and room number so I can get back to you soon." The girl nodded.

The two old racers continued and walked on. Lightning snickered asking "You know they were totally flirting with you. Right?" Cal rolled his eyes. "And I don't care. Long as it gets handled well. So about the class idea? You on board? Wanna teach team work at your track?" he asked. Lightning nodded. "Oh yea. Definitely." He answered. Cal smiled. It felt good becoming friends with Lightning again really. "Another thing.. Have upu talked to Jackson? Told him his project was running?" Cal asked. Lightning frowned and shook his head. "Giving him some space. I know I shouldn't push him to much. It'll make it worse." Cal nodded ans agreed. "Well hey," Lightning continued "I gotta get going and meet with Daniel at the academy. But we will definitely talk more about this. I'll call you Cal."...

Dianna stood outside next to the cafe. Staring down the strip at the busy town. It was kinda cute. Far different from her busy life in the city. Here, she saw kids running around, the beautiful park, dogs barking and playing with their humans. Made her miss her dogs back home. She had to leave them with a friend while on this sorts of business trip. The people of the town to. The cafe had some pretty good food. Ofcorse, this wasn't her first time in Radiator Springs. "Well Hi there!"-"AHH!" she jumped back and fell to the ground! The old man chuckled "You know that seems to happen A LOT when people meet me." he lent his hand out and helped her up. "My names Mater." Dianna raised a brow. "Mater?.." she asked in disbelief. The old guy nodded and laughed "Shoot! People always ask that to! Haven't seen no one round here as fancy as you? You new?!" he asked into her face.

Dianna cringed at his breath and swatted the air between them answering "Yeah.. Could say that." Mater stepped back and asked "Shoot! Would you like me to shows yous the town? I am the official greeter you know?" Dianna glared and dusted off her suit. "Thank you, but no thank you.. _Mater._ I am here on business and actually I'm rather late to see the mayor." "You mean Miss Sally? Well dad gum. I am personal friends wit da mayor." Dianna glared replying "I'll bet you are..." Almost with a growl in her voice. "She is the second best mayor we have ever had. You know, next to Doc." Mater exclaimed. Dianna stared. "Doc? Doc Hudson?" she asked. Mater nodded with a "Mmhmm. We all miss ole Doc. This one time, I though I lost my tow cable. I looked high and low. Couldn't find the darn thing. Doc asked me what I was up to when he saw me searchin Luige's. He's the tire guy round these parts. Though he likes the white walls, I'm more of a.. Simple kinda guy." Dianna just stared. Mater was.. A character.

"Anyway! Doc found my tow cable stuck under my own truck! Pretty great story really. Gee.. I don't think I even got yer name?.." Dianna stared a moment before answering "it's.. I'm.. No one." Mater chuckled. "No one? that's a funny name. And I thought Mater was funny." Dianna rolled her eyes and asked "So you were pretty good friends with my-Uh Doc.. Hudson huh?" Mater nodded. "Mmhmm. But if you wanna ever hear the best Doc Hudson stories? You should see _my _best friend. Lightning McQueen. He knows everything there is to know about ole Doc. They were both racers you know?" Dianna growled. "Why is this town so obsessed with _Lightning_.!? He is nothing but a jerk who takes whatever he wants!" Mater stared with this almost scares surprised expression of concern. Kind of a wtf mixed with um... Idk. Dianna noticed and blushed saying "I.. Haha.. um.. gotta go. Thanks for the uh?.. Story Mater." And she took off for her meeting with Sally...

Dianna walked into Sally's office and sat down. She looked around and noticed the cones. "Um.." She muttered but decided not to ask. Sally took out a folder, this time she was more prepared and asked Miss Swwann. "So I read over your dna and noticed your dates.. Seems you found out Doc was your father year ago. When he was alive. So?.. I'm curious, why didn't you try contacting him before?" Dianna glared. Crossing one leg over the other before answering "Oh I did. I tried to. But he had more.. _Important _things in his life to notice me much at all. Not my fault. Hudson didn't want me. He didn't need a kid when he already had one." Sally raised a brow. Two kids? That didn't make sense. "I'm sorry.. Doc definitely doesn't have two kids Miss Swwann. You are the first and only person to bring this forward." Sally explained.

Dianna snickered. "Great. So how is my settlement going? You know I am his daughter, so let's get this over with Miss Sally. I am a very busy woman and have much more work for the state to continue. I mean I literally put bad guys in prison. So for every day you spend in your investigation, you are letting more people like.. Cleo De Frank, run the street." Sally stared at the woman. Like Cleo. Did Cleo send her? "Miss Swwann.. I am sorry. But it will be weeks before the investigation is closed and you possibly get a settlement out of my town. You are welcome to enjoy your visit while you wait, or return home if you must and I can give you a call?" Sally offered. Dianna shook her head replying "I'm not going anywhere. Not without my money." She stood up and left. Sally sighed. What did Dianna mean when she said Doc already had a kid?...

Lightning walked into his academy. Heather stopped him at the desk greeting "Hello Lightning. Um, a Daniel Lapp called. Says he's running late, but he'll be here." "Great. I'll be up in my office." He was in a hurry. "Oh! A package came for you. I put it on your desk." Heather added right before the elevator doors shut. Enought time Lightning heard her though. Lightning walked into his office to find a rather large box on his desk. Hmm. He walked up ans read the tag. No return label. He grabbed a box cutter, cutting the tape. He opened it and saw a bunch of packing peanuts. He sighed. Lightning reached into the foam and felt.. Hair? "What?.." He grabbed the hairy arm? Neck? Wig? The heck? And pulled it out the box and "Aah!" He dropped it immediately back into the box and jumped back and fell to the floor. The thud made the box fall to the ground and the foam went everywhere and the stuffed cat fell out the box. Staring at him. He saw this before. Yep. Definitely. Lightning stood up and picked up the freaky cat, placing it back into the box.

This was Cleo...


	145. Locked in a closet

Sally stood by Lightning and stared at the stuffed cat on Lightning's desk. Taking this all in. "So?.. Cleo stuffs cats?" Sally asked cautiously. Lightning immediately pointed at the animal, "No, not cats! That cat! That's the exact cat I saw in her closet eyeing me down when I was sneaking around and saw Chi.." He and Sally stared at each other. "Nevermind. Point is! That this was Cleo." Lightning exclaimed. Sally slightly laughed "I don't think Cleo could send you cat from prison.." "She did though." Lightning argued. Sally snickered saying "I doubt Cleo escaped prison for a few hours to send you a?.. Stuffed cat.." Lightning glared at Sally. "She's pretty crazy." Cleo was, but that wasn't possible.

Lightning stared at it and sighed "That's it, I'm burning it." He stepped forward and Sally jumped between him and the cat shouting "No!.. I might be able to strip dna off of it or the box!" Lightning stared at her like she was crazy. "What?.." he asked quietly. Sally nodded and explained "Cleo couldn't have sent the cat to you, but someone did. Now.. Just why and what does it mean?.." she asked. Lightning frowned. "She's gonna stuff me next.." Lightning whispered. "What? No." Sally snarled and shook her head. They stared at the cat. Lightning whined asking "Can we put the dead cat back in the box please? It's freakin me out!" Sally snickered and walked over, placing the cat back into the box.

"A lot of weird events in Radiator Springs lately.." Sally muttered. Lightning raised a brow and asked "What do you mean?" Sally thought for a second. "Well.. First you see Cleo then _princess _Dianna appears and now you have a new pet." she joked. Lightning glared. Sally faked a laugh admitting "Sorry.. That was funnier in my head.." She blushed. Lightning rolled his eyes asking "So what happened with Dianna anyway?" Sally sighed. "She just wants Doc's money. She says she actually tried contacting Doc when he was alive, but he was too busy with his second kid to notice." "Wait.. Doc has two kids now?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head. "No.. I mean I don't think so. I can't tell if Dianna is being literate or not.. I mean who else would be considered Doc's kid?" She asked and stared at Lightning who shrugged. "You.." She whispered.

Lightning raised a brow again. "Me? I'm not Doc's kid. Wish I was." He chuckled. Sally nodded explaining "No, Dianna said that she came here to see Doc and he was too busy with his other kid. You. You two were always together and racing." Sally reminded. Lightning's eyes widened. "Wait.. You mean _I'm _the reason that a daughter never got to meet her Dad?" he asked. Sally sighed answering "Maybe so.. Would explain Dianna's attitude with you." Lightning glared. Honestly, who didn't have an attitude with Lightning. "You should talk to her." Sally suggested. Lightning snickered "Why me? I don't exactly talk well with women. They tend to hate me." he joked.

Sally snickered again before explaining "Because if my hunch is right?.. Than you might be able to get Dianna to forgive you and drop her daddy issues." "That sounds dirty.." Lightning quietly growled. Sally slapped his shoulder. "Ow!.. Gosh, okay.. I'll talk to her." He whined. Sally glared snapping "Better. In the mean time, I'll take this to Sheriff." Sally grabbed the box. She stopped and kissed Lightning's lips gently. "I'll see you back home." Lightning nodded and watched her go. But the cat thing was unsettling. So was the idea that he might have come between a parent and child...

It was really late at night. Cruz was up actually. It took forever to get Miguel asleep. She loved having her son a few days a week, but it was alot more work than she realized. Cruz grabbed a little wine and sat down on the couch. Hoping Miguel might stay in bed this time. She sipped it and began playing on her phone for a few minutes. **_Ding._** A text.

_Aaron B._

_were you comin to the party?_

Cruz raised a brow and had to rub her eyes. What party?

_Cruz_

_What party?_

_Aaron B._

_The one at the school dorms? Figured the girls invited you with their game?_

Cruz stared. What the heck was Aaron talking about. Aaron Bolton. The student she danced all over at Kyle's party.

_Aaron B._

_How many points you worth to the girls?_

Points? What? So Cruz called Aaron. It rang a few times before he answered. _Yes?.._

"What party?"

_The one here. At the dorms like I said._

"What game and what girls?"

_The girls we pointed out to you at the party before?_

"The future trophy wives group?"

_Yeah.. So?.. You weren't invited?_

"No, but.." She paused hearing yelling over the phone and lids applauding and laughing.

_Oh shit.._

"What? What shit? Not shit.. What is going on?!"

_Nothin.. Gotta go._

He hung up. Cruz stared. She had a bad feeling. A party at the school dorm? She couldn't go stop it. She had Miguel. But she knew someome who could handle it...

Lightning's phone rang a few times before Sally nudged him saying "Answer it or throw it out the window.." Lightning sat up quick once he realized it was the phone. He was actually worried it was his mom. But it was.. Cruz? He stared at it, muting the ring. He glanced at Sally who was relaxed abd trying to get back to sleep. Should he answer this? Lightning knew Cruz would never normally call him late like this. Or early really. It was pushing 1 am. Lightning quietly snuck out of bed as he answered in the bathroom in a whisper. "Hello?..."

_Lightning, I think the students are having a party at the dorms._

"What?"

_Aar... Um.. I got a call from one the students and he asked if I was coming to the party and I heard yelling ans screaming and laughing.. I'm worried they might be drinking or something._

"Have you called Cal?"

_No.._ _I figured you'd be better to handle this._

"Um... Alright. Yeah." He hung up and immediately called Cal...

Lightning and Cal met up at the dormitory. Everything seemed normal. Cars parked and it was quiet outside. If there was a party, the students were doing well to keep it down. "You sure you don't wanna call the cops?" Lightning asked. Cal nodded explaining "I need to keep this as quiet as possible. Do not want the press getting on this. And really don't wanna tell Tex or my uncle about this." The two started walking through the cars. Lightning stopped when he noticed foggy windows. "God.." he glowed and tapped on the window. "Hey!" He shouted. Immediately the two inside stopped making out and stared. "Yeah, get out and get to your rooms!" Cal scolded. The young couple inside were bright red of embarrassment. Lightning and Cal continued to the dorm where they began seeing streamers and silly string all over. Lightning sighed and asked "You sure you don't want me to call at least Sheriff.. I can run back to the car, grab my phone.. Sheriff will be discreet." Lightning assured.

Cal shook his head and laughed "I am pretty sure you and I can handle shutting down a few college kids." Lightning stared and asked "How many college parties have you been to in your days?" Cal shrugged answering "I don't know. Come on let's just get this over with." Lightning sighed. He been to enough parties as a young student he was pretty sure that he and Cal were about to bite off more than they could chew. They opened the doors and holy crap! Cal was beyond shocked. Music playing that would give any sane person a head ache, red solo cups. Was that alcohol!? And then on the strairs!? Were those kids smoking out of- "Are those bongs!? In my school!?" Cal shouted. Lightning sighed and asked "You sure you don't want me to call Sher"-"No cops! Let's just put an end to this."

Lightning and Cal stepped in and Cal started shouting at the kids "Alright! You had your fun! Shut it down!" He took a red cup from one the girls and sniffed it. Alcohol. "God dammit." he growled. Lightning knew this couldn't go well. Another couple making out against the wall, he tapped the young man's shoulder and motioned him to leave. The couple left. Cal growled. "I can not believe this is at MY SCHOOL!" As they made their way through trying to get students to leave. Lightning sighed. This was ridiculous but this is wjat kids did. "Calm down Cal.. Their just kids." Lightning reminded. Cal glared and snapped "Oh no. This is ridiculous. Mera will never be this kind of person." Mera was his daughter. Lightning snickered. Honestly, Mera was probably gonna be pretty high strung, up tight with Cal as a father. "Kirtsten.." One the young friends tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Look." she pointed out Cal and Lightning. Kirsten and her group stared. "This is to easy." She said with a smile while sipping her drink.

Lightning asked again. "Can't you just call Sheriff. I'm to tired for this." complaining and rubbing his eyes. Plus, their efforts were useless. Cal sighed suggesting "Let's split up. I'll go this way, you that way. Let's end this thing." Lightning nodded. They parted ways. Lightning weaved through the crowd before a young familiar man approached him. "Mr. McQueen?.. Man what you doin here bro!?" George. Lightning glared at the kid then asked "Who started this? Whose party is this?" George laughed. Was he on something? Drunk? Maybe. George nudged one his guy friends next to him then replied "Come on teach. I'll take you to the life of the party."

"Man I never thought our teach was _this _cool!" One kid said as the Lightning followed George and his two friends up stairs. Passing a few high kids. "Yeah um.. No, not that cool about this George. And Cal is furious." Lightning corrected. George laughed asking "Please, Cal aint a worry to me. Wait.. Than why you here man?" Lightning didn't answer. But it was obvious to shut this down. They followed up to one the kids rooms. "This way. T.j had the idea." George explained. One the other friends laughed adding "And brought the weed.." Lightning glared and sighed. Purely annoyed. George lead Lightning to the room and to the corner next to the closet. Lightning raised a brow. George shrugged and knocked on the closet door yelling "T.J!" Nothing. Lightning rolled his eyes, prepared to see whatever he was gonna see, he opened the closet door. But.. no one was inside. "Where's T.J?" he asked. George laughed and said "Yo bros.. Check this out.. Mr. McQueen?"

Lightning looked at the kid curiously "You get locked in a closet at a college party, what do you do?" Lightning didn't even have time to process that and the boys shoved him into the closet and slammed the door shut! Lightning hit the door and growled. Locked. "See you later party crasher!" A kid shouted and they laughed. Lightning knew this was a bad idea!...

Cal weaved through the crowd of kids trying to order them to go home. Trying to find where the music was coming from to stop it. "Oh Mr. Weathers.." A young lady called. He turned to see Kirsten. Hair down and curly, dark olive green turtle neck and short plaid skirt. "What are you wearing!?" Cal asked shocked! Kirsten shrugged and looked down answering "This old thing?.. hah.. I know it's cute right? I got it back in like.. seventh grade. Still fits around my waist." She said and twisted her hips. Cal was intersted in ending this party. "Where is the radio?" "Radio?" She asked like it was a joke. "The music. Where's it coming from?" Cal asked. Kirsten sipped her drink and looked Cal up and down while biting her lips. Cal turned red and backed up. This made him feel weird.

"It's coming from the system. The wifi stream." She explained. Cal was clueless and stared at her drink, grabbing it. "What is this? Alcohol!? Seriously!!? Go home Kirsten!" The girl laughed reminding "This is my home Mr. Weathers." "You know what I mean!" he yelled at the student. She reached for her drink but Cal pulled away with a "Nuh-uh. Go!" Kirsten glared and rolled her eyes before walking away. "Chrysler.." Cal growled. "Woah!" He was bumped and got the drink spilled all over him. "God dammit! Hey! ALL OF YOU LEAVE! THIS PARTY IS OVER!" The students stared. Then George walked up asking "Yo... Mr. Weathers! What's the prob?" "The _prob_ is this party! SHUT IT DOWN!" Cal was furious. George's eyes widened. "alright man.. Come on.. I'll help you shut down the music so everyone can hear you." "Thank you." Cal was relieved one student was being agreeable..

Cal fell to the floor of the closet with a thud. George slammed the door shut. Locked. "You are so kicked out for this!" Cal yelled! George snickered replying "Well might as well enjoy myself than." Leaving Cal in the closet. Lightning glared and cleared his throat. Cal frowned and asked "How did they get you in here!?" He was surprised. Lightning still glared and replied "Told you we should have called Sheriff." Cal sighed and frowned. "Alright.. Go ahead and call him.." He admitted defeat. Lightning rudley reminded "I left my PHONE in the car!" Cal rolled his eyes and patted his back pockets. "Uh.." he muttered. Lightning glared asking "Do you have your phone?" Cal searched his pockets before answering "Must if dropped it when they jumped me." Lislapped his forehead.

"Now what?" Cal asked. Lightning shrugged. "Wait it out I guess." Cal shook his head and tried pushing the door open. "We should be able to break down the door together. Right?" Cal asked. Lightning stared a moment. Then shook his head. "I don't plan on getting stabbed by broken wood today." he griped. Cal sighed and sat next to Lightning on the ground. Guess they would have to wait this out...

The boys waited forever. Probably not really that long. Cal sighed. Lightning spoke up "Hey.. Thanks for letting me back. To teach." Cal smiled and nodded. "Ofcorse. I need you Light. How's um.. You and Sally?" Lightning frowned. "Well.. Not married still.. I want to marry her, but.. When it feels right." Cal nodded but reminded "Keep the kids in mind Lightnin. You gotta be an example." Lightning knew that. Maybe he should just get re married now. "Plus, once Bobby finds out, he's gonna throw you another bachelor party. You know that right?" Lightning chuckled and nodded. "No strippers this time I hope." Cal added. Lightning snickered. It was aweful. "If Bobby tries to I'm gonna decline that. One was enough for me." he joked. Cal smiled and nodded.

"So guessing you went to plenty of parties back in your days huh?" Cal asked. Lightning laughed answering "Plenty is an understatement.. Carl and I would tear it up. You know, until he betrayed me.." He frowned. Cal lay a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "I will not betray you again man." "Same here pal." Lightning added. They heard a slam against the door. They stared. Annoyed. "This is embarrassin.." Cal whined. Lightning shrugged "Could be worse." he tried to be positive. "How?" Cal asked. Lightning shrugged. "You could be naked." Cal shoved Lightning away asking "What is wrong with you!?" Lightning laughed. It was fun messing with Cal. "You could be naked!?" Cal snarled. That only made it worse. "Good come back Cal." Lightning laughed..

The door opened. Hours later. The two looked up to see Bobby with his arms crossed. "You two are some dumb mother fuckers." He scolded. Cal held his hand up blocking the light. Bobby helped Lightning up then Cal. Cruz was behind him. The party seemed to be over. "What time is it!?" Cal began panicking! Bobby snickered answering "Two o clock." "Man I gotta piss." Lightning complained and disappeared into the bathroom. Cal sighed and asked "How did you find us?" Bobby looked at Cruz. She stepped forward answering "You didn't show up. Meg called the school." "And Sally called me." Bobby added. Cal nodded and thanked the two for helping them. The place looked clean. "The party though?" Cal brought up. Lightning stepped back with them and he and Cruz stared at each other.

Bobby snickered explaining "If you gonna shut down a party, you do it right. I got them to clean up. The sober ones anyway." Cal nodded and thanked Bobby for that to. Oh but Bobby smiled saying "That means _you two _owe me. Me and Cruz really." Cruz looked away from Lightning. Bobby sniffed Cal and laughed "Ha! Got that shit spilt all over you. Go home. Both of you." Lightning and Cal did exactly that after being locked in a closet for hours...


	146. new people and old cars

Cruz finished up some minor paperwork she had to do. Miguel was at daycare. Tonight was her last night with him before taking him back to her parents for trh weekend. She had to fly out to Florida. Part of her wondered how this was going to keep working. Her parents lived in Florida and she technically lived in Arizona. Surely flying Miguel twice a week wasn't the answer. She couldn't live in Florida when work was here though. Cruz made hee way to Cal's office to drop off some papers. She passed by Lightning and Daniel in the hall. Lightning. She sighed. At least with Miguel at her parents over the weekend she could try winning him back before he married Sally again.

Though she had her race Sunday. Hmm. That gave her an idea. Cruz ran and caught up to Daniel and Lightning fast and stopped in front of them. "Hey!" She greeted with such energy. Daniel raised a brow. Lightning glared asking "What is it now Cruz?" Cruz stared a moment at Lightning's obviously annoyed expression. Was her presence really that annoying to him? "Well I wanted to welcome Dan back. That and offer to take him along to the races." Daniel looked at Lightning for some kind of approval. "Thought it could help. He could be part of my crew. Temporarily." she assured with a smile. Lightning was just glaring at her. He was suspicious. Daniel shrugged. "Lightning actually wants me to enroll in the rehab center for a few weeks. Makes sense to me really. So.. Thanks, but no thanks Cruz. Good luck at the race. Stay safe." he replied and walked around her. Cruz sighed.

Lightning cleared his throat before asking "Are you done messing with me than?" He sounded mad. Cruz frowned and nodded. It was a lie, but she hoped Lightning wouldn't see it. "Good." He replied firm then walked around her as well. Cruz hurt. But she was pretty confident that she could get him to begging for her before too long. So she began plotting..

Knock knock.

"Come in." Called Cal. Cruz walked in. Cal smiled asking "Ahh.. Did you get your paperwork done?" Cal had just finished his own as he had to ban a few students and kicking them out. Cruz nodded and sat down. Sliding the paper to Cal. "Could I help out in some classes maybe?" she asked. Cal stared and was a little surprised. "Well.. I guess if you're not too busy and you still keep in shape for the races, sure. I can find a few classes that could use a current racers help." Cruz nodded. "Maybe that new class you want Lightning to run?" Cal stared at her. "How did you know"-"Just the word around.." She blushed and smiled awkwardly. "Anyway, you know Lightning and I work like amaze together so.. Plus we know each other well enough to know what the other is or are thinking." She smiled. Cal stared.

"Um.." He mumbled. "Not sure that's a good idea. Not with the history the two of you have. I thought all that was behind you?" He explained. Cruz frowned. THINK CRUZ THINK. "It totally is. But I was thinking that it would benefit the school!" she assured. Cal wasn't sure how. "If the students see Lightning and I being professional, than they will respect us more. And.. Not only that, you want him to teach team exercises right? No one works as good as a team like Lightning and I." Cruz was trying. Cal sighed explaining "I don't know.. Besides that would.. Really be up to Lightning. You ask him and if he wants to have you help in his class, okay. Other wise, I'm gonna say no." Cruz glared. Well.. Lightning wouldn't say yes more than likely. She'd have to step it up and she'd be gone all day tomorrow between plane rides ans getting bsck here after dropping off Miguel.

She had to think hard and fast on how to get Lightning to really notice her. She definitely needed to step it up. Cruz stepped out and immediately was approached by a young female student. "Hi!' she greeted. Cruz was surprised and jumped a bit. "Oh.. Hi." "I'm Kristen. I share a room with Kirsten and Eloise and May." Cruz nodded. "Okay?" She replied. Kristen smiled asking "Are you really sleeping with Mr. McQueen again?" she asked. Cruz Covered the girl's mouth and shooshed her. "Where did you hear that!?" Cruz asked.

Kristen glared and removed Cruz's hands. "Just a rumor again. Is it true?" the girl asked. Cruz sighed. She had a choice. Lie or be honest. "Um.. No.." She answered. Kristen snickered and asked "So.. Are you seeing anyone? Because.." The girl stepped close against Cruz. Pushing Cruz against the wall. Cruz was unsure what the heck was going on. "I have always found you.. Very.. Attractive.." The girl flirted close to Cruz's lips..Cruz blushed a little and then pushed Kristen away gently. "Haha.. Okay. Yeah.. Um.. Sorry, but.. I.. Don't have relationships with.. Students.." Cruz quickly walked away. That was so weird...

Lightning watched Daniel on thr simulator for a while. The kid was doing absolutely fine. He'd be up and running on a real track in no time. Daniel stopped and got out asking "How was that?" "Perfect! I have full faith in you kid." Lightning complimented. Danile smiled proudly but had to ask "Didn't you say the same thing to Jackson?" Lightning's eyed widened. "What? No.. Not really. Look, it's true though. You are doing quite well for being in that accident." Danile nodded replying "I still get this stinging weird pinch in my hips but I'm okay." Daniel suffered a crushed diaphragm and broken pelvis in the accident. He would forever have a pain walking and in some other activities more than likely. But he survived.

"What happened to the remote? For Jackson's eyes anyway?" The kid asked. Lightning sighed answering "Not sure.. Cleo did something with it and the only hint is on.. A very.. Graphic video.." Daniel frowned. He wanted to help if he could. "Why that video?" Dan asked. Lightning stared a moment. This didn't concern the kid. Lightning shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He answered. "I'm.. Gonna go for a drive.." Lightning added and left. Daniel felt bad for bringing it up, but he was just curious...

Sally waited outside Sheriff's office. Waiting for dna results on the weird cat. Tapping her foot while she was looking at morr information about Dianna online. It was actually looking good. The fact that Dianna didn't meet with Doc when she could have and should have, meant that she herself decided to not include herself as family and kin to Doc Hudson. Good mews for her and the town. Meant they wouldn't pay her a penny. "Mam?" A man called. Sally looked up to see someone she never saw before. "Got your results here." He handed her the paper. Sally glanced at them. Two unknown. "Well that's useful. " She griped. "I'm sorry." The man replied. Sally stared up at him replying "Oh, sorry. I meant the results.. Just..Not what I was looking for."

The man chuckled and asked "What were you looking for?" Sally stood up and shrugged. "I don't remember seeing you here before?.." Sally said suspiciously. After Cleo, new faces just.. Worried her with suspicions. The man smiled and proudly introduced himself "I'm Sheriff's new deputy. I'm Nick. Nick Russel. And you?" "Sally. Just.. Sally." Nick smiled. He had reddish hair cut very clean and tightly styled and a bit of facial hair. Green eyes. Pale skin and a nice smile, nice face. Not at muscular as Lightning ofcorse. And maybe a little thicker than Lightning. BUILT THICKER! SHE WAS DEFINITELY NOT THINKING OTHER THINGS THAT COULD BE THICKER. could be.. Dressed in a light green button up and black dress pants and his badge on his belt line in the front. He wasn't young like Gage was. Nick looked around their age, Lightning and Sally and Cal etc. Looked like he had experience.

"Well just Sally. It's a pleasure to meet you. You know, sense I'm new.. You could show me around?" Nick suggested. Sally raised a brow and giggled a little asking "Are you hitting on me?" "Is it that obvious? I was going for obvious." he smiled. Sally sncikered and shook her head. "I'm engaged actually." she announced. Nick raised a brow and replied "Really? I don't see any ring?" he pointed out. Sally stared at her hand. No ring. Right. She blushed. "Hey, hint taken." Nick said. Sally faked a laugh. "Um, no, really. I am. To Light"-"Its okay! I get it. I'm not exactly a woman's first choice." Nicn interrupted.

Sally snickered and argued "I wouldn't say that at all. You look like a fine catch for any lucky woman." Nick smiled "So you think I'm fine? ight. I'll take it." Sally stared. That's not what she said. Not exactly. "Right.. Um.. I'm gonna just go." she pointed to the door. Nick watched her leave. Sally stopped and turned looking at the deputy. He quickly looked away, whistling. Sally glared and then left. But it was nice knowing she was actually attractive to other men actually...

Lightning sat inside the old race car. Sitting there. The very same spot he once saw Doc sit and race for the first time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The old bolt's engine making the deep throaty sound that purred. Lightning hadn't been behind the wheel in a while. He thought of Doc. How much he missed Doc as his hand and fingers gripped the gear knob. "Speed.. I am.. Speed.." He whispered. He opened his eyes and stared at the track. No he wasn't. He shut off the engine. Sitting for a moment and leaned back in the seat. He just wasn't feeling it. He failed Jackson. Lightning took out his phone and attempted to call Jackson. But no answer.

"Fuck this." Lightning growled and turned the engine back on with a loud roaring rev! Shifting and gunning it down the track! Dust flying behind him. Up the first turn, down the second, top speed 193. The third turn, turning right, drifting around and to the finish with the dust behind him to a screaching hault! The bolt was running rough. Making popping sounds. Lightning rubbed his hand over the dash. "Been a good ride." He shut off the engine ans sighed. Time definitely changes things.


	147. surprise packing

Lightning sat in his office. Staring at rhe computer screen. All he had to do was press play. The tape. Find the hint to help Jackson..If he still wanted to even help the kid. "Come on Lightning.. You are stronger than this.. Just do it.." His fingers hovered over the button. He hesitated. Did he really want to watch this tape? Was helping someone meaning this much to him. He stared at the button. "Come on Lightning" He coaxed himself. **_Ring ring _**"aah!" He fell straight out his chair! **_Ring ring_. **He looked at his phone. Sally. He sighed and stood up answering "Hey babe."

_Hey stickers. So.. Bad news on the cat. Just unknown dna results. Not even Cleo._

Lightning sighed and sat back down. "Alright.." rubbing his eyes.

_You okay?_

"Yeah.. No.. Think I need you."

_Yeah, where are you?_

"The academy. I just need support."

_On my way Stickers..._

Sally sat on Lightning's desk and asked "So what's up?" Lightning sighed with a frown. "Come on. I'm here Light." she assured. Lightning nodded and explained "Don't be mad.. I.. I have the tape. _The _tape. I was gonna watch it to see if I could find this hint, but.." "Why on earth do you still wanna help Jackson? I mean I get why, but this is beyond extreme." Lightning shrugged replying "Maybe it is.. But everyone else has given up on him. It's not fair." "It's not fair that Cleo is making you watch this. Nope." Sally argued then unplugged the computer. "Hey!" Lightning snapped. Sally sighed. "Stickers.. I'm looking out for you. No more Cleo nonsense. You want something to keep you busy? Go see Dianna." Sally suggested. "Dianna?" "Doc's daughter." Sally reminded. Lightning sighed. He didn't wanna deal with her.

"We should get rings." Sally mentioned. Lightning stared up at her. "What happened to our old ones?" he asked. Sally shoom.her head replying "Oh no. Tainted. New rings." Lightning nodded. "Do you want bigger?" "What? No, I don't need a _bigger _ring. Just.." She thought of what Nick said. No ring. Lightning sighed and took her hand "Sorry I didn't get you a ring. We are anything but a normal couple though. I should have asked you to marry me again properly. Not while fucking.." He growled. Sally giggled. "I still woupd have said yes either way." she assured. Lightning snickered. Sally kissed his head and reminded again, "Dianna." Lightning glared...

So Lightning met up with Dianna at Flo's cafe. It was something to do and something Sally felt needed to be done. Dianna was late, she sat down setting her purse next to her. "Hello." Lightning greeted. Dianna glared and just immediately asked "What exactly did you call me out for?" Lightning stared a moment before answering "Well.. Uh.." "The _mayor_ instruct you to do this huh?" Dianna asked. Lightning sighed answering "Sort of. But look, if you have questions about.. Your father, I am happy to answer any and all of them. He was a great man Dianna." Honestly, Lightning still couldn't believe Doc had a daughter!

Dianna snickered, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Lightning decided to be straight and asked "Was it me? Did I make you.. Prevent you from meeting Doc some how?" Dianna looked at Lightning and her expression changed from this scorned and angry child to this.. Sad look. "So I did." Lightning added. Dianna sighed and explained "It was so many years ago I.. I came here and went to the cafe. Saw the pictures up on the walls and I was pretty excited to meet him. I was told he was at Willy's butte. So I went down there and there he was. With you in this bright red race car. I srood and watched at first. Because I waa afraid. Then I saw how the two of you talked. You two were close obviously. I was too scared and walked away." Lightning frowned. That sounded familiar. "So that's why you hate me?" he asked.

Dianna snickered and shook her head snarling "Maybe let me finish the story asshole." Lightning's eyes widened. Dianna's did to as she then apologized and continued "So I waited back in town. When I saw.. Doc.. I walked over and began introducing myself. It was going well until you and that red race car appeared.. You walked up and Doc just.. All his attention went to you and he smiled and lit up from just plain old talking to me! I didn't care if he knew me or not because he had you. You two had the bond that I would never have! Not only with him, but with anyone." Dianna stood up. "This was ridiculous. I just want what I should have been given by my father. What he would have given me, had he known." "But he didn't.." Lightning reminded. Dianna growled and began to leave. Lightning stopped her, grabbing her arm and tried to level.

"I don't even know who my real parnets are!" He shouted. Dianna glared and warned "Let me go or I will hurt you.." Lightning let go. The two were standing one on each side of the table. "And wouldn't you go meet them if you could? Find out where you came from?" Dianna asked with a glare. Lightning shook his head. "No, doesn't matter. They didn't make me who I am. My.. _Mom_.. Though she's not my birth mom, she is my mom. My dad.. They made me, me. Wherever I came from doesn't matter to me." Dianna, with a harsh glare replied "Well it does to me.." Lightning stared. She wanted what Doc would have given her. Dianna walked away angry and unsatisfied. She was like Jackson. With the attitude and stubbornness. But what would Doc have actually given her?...

Sally got home with the kids to find Lightning was already home. Kids ran off to get snacks while she shut the door. "Stickers?" she called. Lightning peeked down from upstairs. "Up here Sal." he answered. Sally stared and asked "What are you doing home early? Everything okay?" Lightning came down and kissed her cheek answering "Yup. Just packing." "Packing!?" Sally's eyes widened. Lightning nodded. "Tomorrow morning we are heading out. Dropping the kids off with Megan and then we are gonna go see Jackson on our way." Sally raised a brow. "Wait?.. On our way to where?.." She asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Wherever the road takes us. We need a weekend for us. Just us." Sally smiled but.

"I love that. But I have this investigation over Cleo and Dianna and wait, Megan? Megan and Cal!?" Sally asked in disbelief. Lightning nodded. "I was going to call Flo, but Meg wanted to and she really didn't give Cal a say. So he went with it. I kmow we trust them, so kids will be fine. Plus, Megan stays at home with her kid. Kids will have so much fun. And so will we." He smiled and pulled Sally close. Sally smiled and looked up into those blue eyes. "Alright.. Only because I really could use a weekend with sex. I meant you! I said you." She corrected. Lightning chuckled at her humor. But he assured her, "There will be lots and lots.. Of sex." Sally rolled her eyes and pushed away. "Alright Mister. But when would we back? Monday right?" Lightning nodded. "Okay. I'll go fix dinner then get packing." She added. Lightning was happy with this. Definitely needed a weekend with Sally. No school, no Cruz, not to much Cleo problem, and no Dianna, Doc issues...

Early morning, Sally took the kids to Megan and Cal's while Lightning packed the camaro. The two finished and once Sally got back, they got into the car. "I guess.. You ready?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded but gazing at her he smiled mentioning "I can not wait to fuck you." Sally snickered returning "I can't wait for you to fuck me." Lightning smiled more hearing that. Showing his teeth a little. Sally leaned over to his side, the driver side. And kissed his cheek then near his ear she whispered "I can't wait so badly.. Maybe we should run back in for a quickie before we head out.." Lightning's eyes widened. That alone turned him on quick and hard. Sally grabbed his face in her hands and forced a kiss so amazing it, in a sense, made his toes curl. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and moaned. God ,she was into it today!

Lightning's hand slid into her inner thighs. Rubbing his fingers against her pants between her legs. He moaned slightly into her mouth before their kiss broke. Staring at each other. Sally's hand went to his belt then his zipper as she rubbed the bulge there between his own legs. Lightning raised his hips slightly to help her. Sally took out his member and complimented "I love your member." she smiled once more before taking the head of it between her soft lips. Lightning leaned in his seat with an "Ooooo Sally.." She looked so sexy with his member in her mouth and that's all Lightning could stare at. Sally stroked the remainder of his member while she sucked pretty hard on the head.

He wasn't gonna last long like this. Her head went down, taking more his member into her mouth while her tongue swirled around it. Lightning moaned and grabbed the door with one hand, his other resting over Sally's back, caressing her softly. She began bobbing her head up and down now. God, it felt so good! Lightning rubbed his hand up the back if her neck and into her hair. Playing with it's silky softness while she sucked him into heaven. She paused and sat up asking "Is that good?" Lightning snickered a smile answering "Yeah, you are doing wonderful." Using his finger to wipe a little spit off her lips. Sally kneeled up and began shimmying out of her pants. Lightning glanced at the house then asked "You don't wanna wait til we get inside?" Sally shook her head, tossing her pants and panties into the back seat before crawling over into Lightning's lap a little awkwardly. Their faces so close together making complete eye contact as Sally impaled herself onto his manhood.

Sally gasped. That was cute. As she went down and took his fullness inside her. Lightning grabbed her hips, digging his fingers, nails into her ass as she began bouncing up and down in his lap. More like humping movements with the roof of the car right agaisnt her head and neck. Lightning pressed a single button that "Woah!.." set the back of his seat down, giving her more room as he gazed up at her. Sally closed her eyes for a few moments. Her ass being gripped by his hands, Lightning helped her move up and down his member. She made the most beautiful sounds. Moaning if pleasure in this angelic and sexy way. Mot screaming, not whining, just beautiful and humming moans. Lightning closed his eyes as he grew closer and closer. "Oh fuck.. Sally.. I'm almost there baby." "Cum inside me.. I want you to cum inside me.." she panted. Lightning's hand went to the roof of the car as Sally moved her hips forward and back. That was it! Lightning couldn't take much more! Sally felt her own orgasm on the rise as his member hit the spit inside her making her continue in this motion.

Lightning's breathing heavied. Sally was losing energy as she slowed but then her moans turned to a louder raspy cry. Lightning grabbed her hips to stop her as he exploded inside her! Her movements were to much on him! Sally grabbed his hands and removed them, "I'm almost there!" She shouted and continued to move her hips forward and back, it was insane on Lightning. Way to much to handle. He whimpered and whined as he grabbed the seat tightly! Trying to resist the urge to throw her off him. With a few more sways, Sally slowed even more and "Awe!.. OH!.. LIGHTNING... FUCK.." her insides clamped on his member. Milking out anything he had left! Lightning groaned and then once her orgasm ceased, Sally collapsed over him. Both breathless.

Lightning chuckled a bit in his breathing and Sally lifted up asking "What's?.. So funny?" barely able to ask. Lightning caressed the side of her face and brushed some of her haie behind her ear. "Phew.. Just.. Do you know how many times I begged you to let us fuck in the car?" he laughed. Sally giggled a little and shook her head. Then leaned close and kissed his lips passionately before awkwardly making her way back into the passenger seat. Her hair was a mess, both sweaty, her body worn. But she was the most beautiful woman he had been with ever...


	148. friday day and night one

Lightning and Sally got to Jackson's apartment and walked up to the door. Lightning reached to knock, Sally stopped him. "You sure?" she asked. Lightning sighed. _Knock knock_ knock.

The couple heard silence then a crashing sound. They stared at eachother then heard Jackson yell "Who is it!?" He sounded mad. Lightning frowned and spoke against the door "It's uh me.. Lightning." "Oh god.. Why are you here?" "Just wanna talk Jackson." Lightning answered. Jackson hesitated. "I don't need you McQueen. Just leave me alone!" Sally sighed and spoke up "Just open the door please!.. We have good news really." "THE FUCK!? Is that Sally?!" Jackson shouted. Lightning sighed with his head against the door. "Yeah.." "Fuck no! I don't need you and I DEFINITELY don't wanna speak to that bitch!" Lightning's brows lowered. "Hey! That's my"-"Its okay.. I deserved that one.." Sally interrupted. Lightning glared at her. No, she didn't. Even if she lied about the remote.

Lightning knocked on the door. Finally Jackson opened it. Lightning frowned. Honestly, the kid still looked better than the first time he saw him. "Now, just listen." Lightning started. Jackson reached forward and placed his fingers over Lightning's lips saying "Ssshhh.. What good news?" he asked. Sally answered "The car you wor"-"Shoosh! Not you. I don't even wanna hear your irritating voice! Besides, you'll probably just lie!" Jackson shouted. Lightning smacked his hand away scolding "Blind, deaf or not, watch how you talk to her. I will put you in your place." he growled. Jackson snickered with a smile. "Yeah, you do that. I would love to see that." Lightning was already getting seriously pissed at the kid. "Come on, what news?" he asked. Lightning then answered this time, "The car runs. You just missed a few nuts and wires." Jackson heard this and frowned. He honestly didn't care. He still didn't want to try anymore.

"You did it. You made it run. I knew you could Jackson.. You just needed a push." Lightning said almost proudly. Jackson stared toward the ground for a second or two before back up and toward the couple. "Fuck the car." He exclaimed. Lightning and Sally's eyes widened. "Excuse me?.." Lightning asked. Jackson only growled back, "Fuck that car, fuck your racing center and fuck that rehab shit!" Sally butted in "Woah, hold on. Lightning was trying to help you." "Yeah, well.. I didn't need it! I was fine!.. I was.. I am fine.." He corrected. Lightning frowned. No, he wasn't. "I won't be back in town until monday.. Why don't you come by and"-"AND WHAT!? I can't _drive _the car! I can't _take it out for a spin_! What would you have me do!? Teach those wanna be racers about racing!?" Oh Jackson was furious. Maybe more hurt than angry though. "Fuck those students and fuck the racers! Hell, fuck Cruz to! I hope they all crash and burn!" He slammed the door but Lightning's hand stopped it.

"I've had enough of your pitty party Jackson! And you are right, fuck the students and fuck the racers." Sally was a bit shocked hearing that from Lightning's mouth. "You have always known you were better than them and now is your chance to prove it." Lightning exclaimed. Jackson shook his head replying "I can't.. I'm sorry.." Lightning let go of the door and Jackson shut it quietly with an added "Sorry about your academy.." He really gave up. Lightning sighed. Sally rubbed his back and said "You tried Light.. That's all you could have done.. If he wants your help, he'll come back.." Lightning nodded. Sally was right. When Jackson was ready he'd return. If he would ever be. "So, where to now?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled and took her hand answering "Across the street." Sally raised a brow. "What's across the street?" she asked. Lightning pulled a key out his pocket. A room key. "We're staying here for the night?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head explaining "Just for a few hours."...

Sally enters first and walks to the bed. More of just checking the place where they will more than likely be spending the next few _hours. _Lightning shuts the door behind him and leans against it. The room isn't super expensive or lavishing. A cheap motel room that suited their needs. That's all. Sally looks towards Lightning and smiles. "I'm going to suck your member." Lightning smiles back, "Yes you are." He exclaims. "What else?" he asked. Sally's smile grew as she slowly walked closer to him. "I'm going to drink your cum." she answered. Lightning's smile grew amongst other things of his body. Sally approached him and rubbed his chest. His hard and firm chest. Her touch was electric. Lightning grabbed her face and kissed her with such need! She knew what for and Sally broke the kiss then rubbed down his body as she dropped to her knees.

Sally looked up at him with hunger and grabbed his belt. Undoing it. She rubs his crotch and gently squeezes. Lightning sucks in air at her touch. Then Sally slides his pants and boxers together down to hos thighs. His member bounces out in front of her face and she looks up with a smile. Sally caresses Lightning's balls ans kisses the tip of his member before sliding the head into her mouth. She sucks tightly as her fingers cradle his sack. Her tongue swirls around at the tip and she tatse that very first tasttaste of pre cum.

Then she slides deeper. Taking him balls deep into her mouth before beginning a steady pace. Bobbing her head back and fourth. Lightning groans and leans his head agaisnt the door. His hands begin to play in her hair while her speed increases. Sally is in a trance as she speeds up. Suddenly feeling Lightning pull her hair, forcing her to slow, he scolds "Slow down.. I am not in a hurry.." He says. Sally looks up in her paused state. Half his member in her mouth making her left cheek bulge out. Lightning blushes a little as he stares down at her. She was so sexy in this position. His grip loosened. So Sally continued her pace. This time, taking her time for him. Bobbing her head back and fourth, back and fourth.

Lightning groaned in such pleasure. His hands went back into her hair. Playing with it and holding it tight. He gripped it tight and Sally knew he was about to take control of her pace and probably fuck her mouth rough. She didn't mind and wouldn't fight if he did. Just as she suspect, he begins to hold her and pound her throat. Lightning groans as he does so, muttering off "Take it all.. Just like that baby.." Fucking her, gagging her, abusing her throat. Sally can barely breath as he is fast, rough, and forceful in his deed. "Awe yes.. Take it baby!.. You like sucking member? You like when I fuck your mouth?" he asked. Ofcorse she couldn't answer. Just the slight sounds of her gasping, gagging, moaning. "Does this make you wet?" he asked. Not letting up, pounding away at her face. "Oh fuck Sally.. I hope you're dripping wet.. I'm gonna fuck you so hard after this. Yes...Fuck."

He was more talkative than usual and it made her wet. Hearing him speak to her like this, asking her rhetorical questions. She loved taking his member in her mouth! And at this moment, each full shove inside her mouth was like it reached her area. She was indeed wet. Very wet. His voice, his breathing, his body was only turning her on more and more. Her area needy for his touch.

"I'm close baby.. I'm gonna cum in your mouth.. You're gonna swallow it all.. I hope this makes you wet.. I hope you're so wet having my member down your throat." He need not worry, she was. Lightning groaned once more and held her head stiffly in place as he thrusted a couple of times more. Finally, he pushed as far as he could down her throat. She took all his inches like a champ! Sally could feel his balls tightening, his member twitch, his abdomen agaisnt her forehead stiffen and then the hot fountain of his hitting the very back of her throat. Gush after gush. It was amazing he had so much in him! Sally can barely breathe as she clenshes his thighs and swallows, trying to keep up with his streams. "That's it.. Swallow it.. All.. Every drop.." He can barely speak through his orgasm and her tight sucking and swallowing movements.

"Almost done.." He warns or assures.? Lightning moaned softly then his grip released, his member slides out of her mouth and from her lips it falls. Sally immediately lays her head against his thigh. She is slightly drained after such abuse. "Thank you.." She whispered. Lightning stared down at her and couldn't help the slight snicker that escaped him in asking "Did you just thank me? For fucking you? Basically choking you?" Sally turned red as she looked up and honestly answered "I don't know why I said that.." Lightning chuckled a little quietly then helped her up. His lips met her cheek and her neck. Kissing her slightly sweaty skin. Sally maoned and closed her eyes. She wondered what he had planned next and at this moment, she knew that she wanted to surprise him sexually next. She wanted to give him what he was giving her in this controling fashion.

Lightning bit gently and Sally yelped. He stopped and gazed into her eyes. "Face the wall." He ordered. Sally stared a moment but walked around him and did as he said. Lightning stepped out of his pants and took off his shirt. He was naked and Sally looked over her shoulder to catch a peek. Lightning pressed his body agaisnt her ass while he reached around and loosened her pants, sliding them and her panties to her ankles. In her ear, he growled "Spread your legs." Sally stepped out on leg then did. "Wider.." He ordered as his hand rubbed between them. Sally brathed heavier and spread them more. His fingers sliding back and fourth agaisnt her wet area. He smiled complimenting "You are such a wet mess Sally.. I like it.. I can smell how excited sucking my member made you." Sally only replied with a soft moaning. Lightning loved it.

"Did you like that?" He asked. "Did you like drinking my cum?" Sally nodded moaning out a "Mmhmm.." "Tell me you loved sucking me off." he ordered. Sally swallowed loudly before speaking "I loved sucking you.. I love sucking your member." Lightning moaned into her ear and pinched her area. "Ah!" She yelped and clinched her eyes shut. "Tell me how you swallowed my cum." Lightning ordered then pushed a aingle finger inside. Knowing, onw finger would tease her greatly. Sally panted, her face red, "I swallowed it all.. As.. As much as you would give me.. Happily.." And he slipped a second finger in, rewarding her. She moaned. "I love taking you member deep inside me.. I want more of your cum Lightning.." She was getting breathy in her words. Good. Meant Lightning was hitting the right places with those fingers.

Lightning kissed the back of her shoulder, thrusting and curling his fingers inside her. "Ooohh.." Sally maoned and whined. Her hips began moving around, hinting she was close. His hard member was pressing against her. She wanted him badly and hwr moans told him just that. Lightning stopped. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. His hand to his member, he stroked hismelf a few times before lifting only one of Sally's legs and pushing his member against her area. "Comfortable?" he asked. Sally rested her hands on his shoulders answering "Fuck me already Lightning." She didn't need to say that twice. Lightning pushed himself up and inside her. Filling her up. Thrusting hard and slamming her back against the wall. "Oh yeah!.. Yeah!.. Fuck me Lightning! Harder!" Harder? Lightning was surprised but happily obliged. He lifted her other leg up too now.

Holding her up under her knees and pressed tightly against the wall, he fucked her hard! Thrusting roughly and as deep as he could get in! "Oh!.. Oh!.. Yes! Right there!" She shouted! Lightning thrusted, heaving, slamming her, smashing her into the wall and forcing his member deep inside her. Impaling her on his rod. She was sliding a bit. Lightning shoved up, forcing his hips into her and forcing Sally up the wall a bit to keep her there. "Ow!.. yes! Don't stop!.. I'm, I'm, I'm"- Interrupted by her own orgasm! She screamed of pleause! Lightning could only manage one more hard and loud slam into her before unloading into her! Spurting Sporting pleasure inside her!

Her insides clamped around him and cum oozed out of her and down his member. Lightning carefully let her legs down one at a time. But she wouldn't stand. Lightning picked her up and carried her to the bed. Wasn't far at all. He lay her there then sat down at her feet. Both completely drained and panting. Sally was the one to speak up and suggest "Maybe we.. Stay here.. For the night?" Lightning looked over at her. He didn't really feel like he had the energy to drive any place else after that anyway. He nodded and flopped down onto the bed. "I love you Stickers." Sally added. Lightning looked at her smiling. "Love you too."...

**Was gonna write more but got a little stuck. so gonna start the next chapter as the following morning for the couple. you guys like to have a little something rather than nothing so i went ahead and posted this one for you guys. hopefully I wont be too busy to get another chap up tomorrow.**


	149. second day and the rooftop suit

Lightning opened his eyes first. Sally was still asleep it seemed. He stared at her, watching her a moment before wrapping an arm around her. It woke her but all she did was place her hand over his and snuggle up agaisnt his body. He was so warm. Lightning kissed the back of her shoulder greeting "Morning." Sally sighed asking "Does it have to be morning already?" Lightning chuckled quietly and kissed her again. Sally moaned and whined "No... I can't handle anymore sex right now. You gotta give me a break if we're gonna have more fun later tonight." Lightning sighed and cuddled her close. That was fine. He wouldn't admit it, but he was still pretty worn out between the sex, long drive and more sex.

"What do you wanna do for breakfast?" Sally asked. Lightning took a minute to answer "I don't care. Long as I get to stare at you the entire time." And his hand grabbed her ass cheek tight. Sally immediately opened her eyes tossed onto her back, glaring at her love. "What?" he asked with a playful smile. Sally smiled and kissed his lips. Sweet and simple. And oh how he smiled. "Love you." he said. Sally made a weird face replying "Love you to.. But take care of the morning breath." She shoved him back playfully. Lightning sighed and sat up. "Alright. I'm gonna shower while I'm at it. Could always join me?" he more.or less asked. Sally rolled her eyes, grabbed her pillow and hit him with it. So Lightning stood up. Still naked, morning wood and all. Sally made sure to look up at his eyes. "It's okay, you can stare." Lightning said with a wink. Sally shook her head griping back "Don't flatter yourself." Lightning smiled and shut the bathroom door beind him...

Sally placed her bare feet on the dash of the sports car. Lightning glanced at her, at her legs. She was wearing some shorts and a t shirt. Sally put on some sunglasses and leaned her seat back. Reminded him of this time when they were younger and she placed her feet on the dash of his old vette. She painted her toes and Lightning rolled down the window on her, making her hair a mess. She was pretty mad about that. Lightning smiled thinking back to that a bit. He was ao in love with her then, and he was now. Sally sighed and looked over asking "Where are we going?" Lightning shrugged. Sally was suspicious and curious. "Okay.. Well how are you paying for all this? Not what's left for the academy? Right?" She asked. Lightning shook his head.

Sally was more curious about more than that though. "So.. I'm glad you have a racer again." she smiled. Lightning nodded but corrected "Daniel isn't my racer again. Yet. He's in the rehab center for now. I don't want to push him into it. Be best take it easy. But maybe one day." "Whose paying for Daniel's rehab visit?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "I am." Sally took off the glasses and sat up the seat. "The last racer you had in that center that _you _paid for as well, quit. You need to be careful." she advised. Lightning knew that. "I know.. But Daniel won't quit like Jackson." "You don't know that. You should set up precautions in case. So, you mean to tell me that you are shutting down the academy to pay for Daniels rehabilitation _back_ into racing now?" Sally asked in disbelief. Lightning sighed.

"Yes.. But once he is racing for me again, he'll make the money to get it back up and running." Sally wasn't convinced. "How much is the academy costing you monthly? Without students?" Lightning hesitated. Silent. Sally's brows lowered. "How much Lightning?" she asked again. Lightning sighed answering "About a hundred." "One hundred thousand!? For the academy to sit!?" She asked in shock! Adding that uo the past year and a half, that meant he had put in around two million and that wasn't including building the place and the extra expenses that cost! "And the rehab center?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged explaining "Well for Jackson, it was more expensive. He needed special help and a therapist for _his _disabilities." Sally glared asking "How much did you spend on Jackson that you won't get back?" Lightning frowned answering "You don't wanna know.." But she did, and her glare said that.

Lightning nodded and actually answered her saying "Umm.. Let's see.. eight hundred a month for his vision rehabilitation therapist.. eight hundred and forty a month for his trainer.. The car and parts cost a total of about one hundred and fifty thousand.. So... Rough total of.. On Jackson, one hundred and fifty seven thousand." Sally nodded. That wasn't bad. "That doesn't include the equipment for the center itself though.." He added. Sally sighed. Lightning put everything into the academy and rehabilitation center.

"Wait.." she muttered. "Are you able to actually afford Daniel?" She asked. Lightning nodded and admitted "I can. But I'm gonna let Heather go and close down the academy. Without students of my own paying the full cost of the classes, I can't keep it up. I can't even give out a scholarship. But I'll be working for Cal and sense he wants to use my track, I'm gonna try talking to him for a little favor." Sally raised a brow. "What kind of favor?" Lightning glanced at her and sighed. "Can we drop this.. I want to have these couple days for us. With you and no work stress.." He asked. Sally nodded and immediately apologized. "You're right. Sorry Stickers. No more work talk. I promise!" she assured with a smile. Lightning drove with one hand and took her hand with his other. He was just happy to have these couple days...

Lightning pulled the car up a few hours later into the parking lot of the mall and the two walked around, shopped a little, prettt nice to be out and about with no work, no kids, no problems. Sally saw one store that gave her an idea enough that she tapped Lightning asking "Could you get me a latte? I really could use a latte." Lightning looked at the line to the coffee shack and sighed complaining "That line is like.. Forty minutes.. We get to our suite for the night we can just make our own coffee." Sally smiled and asked "Wait, we're staying in a suite tonight?" Lightning nodded and explained "I did make reservations for it. Rooftop suite, private, a pool, dinner outside on the rooftop tonight.. But if you don't want it"-"No, no! It sounds amazing! But I still need that coffee." Sally interrupted. Lightning glared. He sighed and turned. "Thank you!" Sally added as he walked into the line. That left her a little time to shop alone in a certain store...

It was late, dark out by the time they arrived to their suite. Lightning and Sally dropped their bags inside by the door. Sally immediately loved the place. "Wow. It's perfect!" she exclaimed with excitement in her tone. Lightning smiled and shut the door. "The best for the best." He joked. Sally rolled her eyes and checked the place out. "Oh Lightning!.. This place is like a house!" Sally exclaimed. Lightning rarely ever rented out places like this. Even when he raced and they were younger. Usually only for special occasions. The floor was this light colored beautiful hard wood, tan like shade. Two tan leather couches near a tv surrounded by artwork and plants ans books. The kitchen was dark brown cabinets with black countertops and nice drooping lights with an oven top on the island itself and beautifully decorative plants as well and wines.

Another relazing area was more like a library. With big brown leather seats, roses on the tables, a small book shelf, old radio, next to the guant window view and a sliding door out to the terrace. The bathroom had a huge tub inside stone, hugging the wall ans the shower maxe of grey stone was pretty large itself and you walked in. "Lightning this is way to much for what? One or two days!?" Sally exclaimed! Lightning shrugged and pulled her close. "You deserve it. Plus you haven't seen the rooftop." He added. Then he took her hand and pulled her out onto the terrace. There were stairs on the side and they went up them and were on the rooftop. The small secluded area was surrounded by a beautiful glass fence, a medium pool in ground as Lightning said, there was a large almost like a bed next to the pool, butbit was a large square flat comfortable place to relax outside. The view was if the city night lights below and around and the stars above. Sally stood next to the glass ans stared at the night lights of the city.

Lightning stood next to her and aaked "So you like?" Sally nodded. "Definitely." she answered. They stared out and then looked up. Lightning glanced behind them at the pool and asked "How about a late night swim and dinner?" Sally turned and looked at the pool and smiled at the idea...

**sorry about taking so long! i know this chapyer is so short, im sorry. but this is a sneak peak. i plan to write tonight and BY MORNING have the rooftop dinner and pool swim up. so stay tuned. its hopefully gonna get good!**


	150. night under the stars, a pool on rooftop

The couple sat and ate at the small table at night on the roof top. Candles lit on the table over an expensive dinner. It was cool out with a clear sky to look at the stars. Lightning sipped his drink and asked "Is this nice enough?" Sally nodded swallowing. "Definitely Stickers. It's a little much, but it's really nice for this little weekend get away. Maybe I should call Megan and ask how the kids are.." "Don't. They're fine. Meg and Cal can handle it." Lightning assured. "We have tonight and tomorrow left. They are fine." he added. Sally sighed, but Lightning was right. Cal and Megan could surely handle.. four.. kids.

They continued to finish dinner. "Hey Light?" Sally grabbed his attention. "Do you think..." She paused and stared. Lightning felt uneasy with her expression. "Do I think what?.." He asked quietly. Sally sighed. Not sure if she wanted to bring a subject up that might very well start a small scuffle. "Nevermind." She muttered and continued to eat. Lightning stared a moment. Trying to read her body language. "Sally, I love you." He reminded. Sally smiled replying "I know. I love you too" Lightning sipped the last of his drink and leaned in his seat. "So.. How's the motel?" he asked. Sally nodded answering "It's good. Boring compared to running the town though." "You make the best mayor for our town." He added. Sally sighed and sipped her drink.

Lightning sensed something there. "You like being mayor? Right?" he asked. Sally quickly nodded explaining "Ofcorse! Just.. Thought we weren't talking about work?" she asked. Lightning's eyes widened. Sally smiled alluringly then stood up. "Come on. Time for a swim." She took his hand and pulled him toward the pool. Lightning stood there and watched as Sally stepped about three or four feet in front of him and began undressing. Shoes first, shirt, pants, bra, panties, naked. He stared, gazed upon her. "Your turn." she said. Lightning couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped his mouth, "You are quite adventurous tonight huh?" "You have no idea." Sally answered then slowly hopped into the warm water. Lightning took off his shirt first than shoes, buckle, jeans. Sally stared and pointed out "You're not fully naked yet." Lightning sighed. "I will be." he assured. But in his dark silky boxers, he walked over and joined her in the pool.

Immediately the two found each other and were close, Sally pressed agaisnt the pool and them staring face to face, Lightning pressing his body against her smooth front. "I love you miss Sally." he exclaimed softly to her lips. Sally placed her ams on his firm shoulders and smiled. She loved him to, if not more. Sally tilted her head to the side and planted her lips on his, while Lightning placed his hands on her back. His hands were on the curve of her lower back, just above her ass. He moved them up and down slightly relishing the way it swelled closer to her butt and narrowed as he travelled up. Her hands came to rest on his collar bones.

She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth slightly and tentatively exploring Lightning's lips with her tongue, imploring him to open up as well. He was following her lead, rolling with the waves, going with the flow. Parting his lips as well, Lightning granted her access and immediately she snaked her tongue forward, flicking his tongue with the tip of hers. Her hands travelled up either side of his neck, the tips of her fingers lightly caressing the back of it. Honestly, Lightning thought he had died and gone to heaven. Her mouth was slightly sweet and the way she was playing with him, her tongue occasionally darting out and teasing before retreating back into its cave had him growing hard in his boxers.

Oh he was itching to explore her body, his hands gripping her waist tightly. Sally broke the kiss momentarily to look at him with a weird face of confusion. "You know there are... _Other_ parts of me besides my waist right?" she asked with a little laugh and red cheeks. Lightning's eyes widened. "I thought you might wanna take it slow." was his answer. Sally snickered reminding "I'm naked in a pool that _you _paid for. I want anything but slow. And if this isn't an _indication _of what I want, you are blind." Lightning smiled. She was teasing and sexy and all kinds of wonderful.

Slowly, Lightning dragged his hands lower than he had previously dared and slid them over her ass. He was rock hard just by that simple move. The way they were pressed against each other close had him ready to go physically. Lightning ran his hands all around her cheeks, squeezing and making her give a little moan into my mouth as they began kissing again.

The little moan gave him the go ahead to try something more, after all, she was naked in a pool he paid for. Waiting for the right moment he snaked his tongue into her mouth as soon as she had pulled back and began exploring. Her mouth was even sweeter on the inside and he could tell he had surprised her by the way she jerked her head back a little before accepting the intrusion.

He then welcomed her tongue back, then sucked on it briefly, swirling his tongue around hers simultaneously. She moaned again, a little louder and longer this time, and the sensation travelled straight down to his groin. She had arched her back, pressing her soft breasts into his chest and her breathing was becoming heavier. Lightning wasn't going to let up. As he kept up, his hands travelled up, touching her silky smooth skin She was warm and felt like velvet under his fingers. He traced the twin ridges that ran parallel on either side of her spine. The higher he went, the more she pressed herself against him, her crotch now directly against his. There was no doubt she could feel all of his excitement through those boxers.

Through all this she had begun attacking his mouth with fevered intensity, her hands now in his golden hair, gripping it tightly in her fingers. He was painfully hard by now and afraid of losing control but he just couldn't get enough of her. Finally Sally broke off and rested her forehead on his, her breathing slightly ragged, her breasts heaving against his chest. Lightning loved the feel of them against him. It was so romantically quiet with nothing but the sounds of the pool water swishing around them. "Mmmm.. Lightning..." "Yes?" His hands caressed her body as they looked at each other. "I'm sorry.." she muttered. Lightning raised a brow and asked "For what?" Sally sighed answering "For embarrassing you at the school." Lightning shrugged assuring "It's okay. You meant well." Sally smiled. Least he wasntmad about it anymore.

Lightning took her face in his hands and the two began kissing again. Quietly making out in the pool. Sally's hands rubbed across Lightning's lower back and then she pulled at his boxers. She broke the kiss and asked "Will these be coming off anytime soon?" Lightning glanced down licking her taste from his lips before answering "Sure, why not?" Then he took a minute to maneuver them off, tossing the wet clothing onto the pavement. Sally stared at Lightning with a huge smile sense now thethey were both naked in this pool. "Better?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded and grabbed hold of Lightning's hips. She didn't kiss his lips this time, no. She went for his neck. She kissed the side of his neck and then moved to hia throat. Licking and kissing to the other side of his neck.

Lightning groaned of pleasure. Sally sucked his neck and kissed his skin, her hand went down and grabbed ahold of his hard ans rrady member. Rubbing him against her body. Lightning grabbed her hand and stopped her after a moment. Looking at each other. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Lightning petted down her stomach and began rubbing the outer places of her area which only teased Sally.

His fingers rolling in circled iver her clit while their tongues danced quietly. The water and slight moans from Sally was all he was able to hear. And those sounds she made were amazing! With a pause, Sally lead Lightning back near the edge of the pool where she held onto it. Lightning kissed the back of her neck, pressing his member against her ass and back, he rubbed his hand over her ass and squeezed. Oh how she moaned beautifully. Lightning lifted her right leg slightly and with her help, was guided to her hole. He pushed once and was fully inside her in a single slow and gentle push. He immediately pulled out, pusing back in, thrusting slowly. Sally breathlessly moaned. Her hand holding his face close as Lightning continued kissing and sucking her neck and shoulder.

Sally's moans became more heard. Lightning sped up slightly, grabbing hold of her gorgeous breasts. The water gently splashed agaisnt their bodies as it swayed and moved with Lightning's thrusting back and fourth. Her moans were light and whiny. Beautiful sounds to him. Lightning kissed and nibbled at her ear, thrusting in and out of her area with his stiff member. Making sure to take his time and not rush this even if she wanted it harder. He held her hips. Sally held onto his hands, bracing her self against his pushing and pulling. Her insides were so hot compared to the water. It was a very pleasurable feeling for Lightning. Feeling her hot insides take him then the luke warmish water as he pulled out. A constant hot and cold feeling.

As her moans deepened, Lightning reached around with his hand and began rubbing her clit while gently fucking her. Trying to please. Sally turned her head and they began making out again at the same time of all of this. Sally moaned into Lightning's mouth. His fingers pleasuring her, hia member deep within her. The kiss didn't last, neither did his rubbing with his hand.

Lightning grabbed her hips and sped up even more. Water splashing against them at a fighting pace with his thrust. Sally moaned quite a bit louder. It was fine. Lightning was enjoying her sounds. He kissed her shoulder a few times as he fucked her harder. He suddenly stopped. He pulled his member out completely and kissed Sally's shoulder once more. Letting her heavier breathing calm. Then he lead her to the steps and he sat down with this alluring smile as he gazed at her body. His hands rubbed her breasts then he pulles her close. Her backside toward him, she sat on top of his member. Using the steps to balance and Lightning's knee. Sally began bouncing up and down. Taking moat of his member inside her then out.

She definitely moaned a lot more and a lot louder now. The water was splashing violently agaisnt their torsos as Sally continued without letting up. It was obvious she was going to make herself cum and him along with her. Her moans were enough to make him almost there alone! She got louder. Lightning kissed her back while she bounced. Her bouncing became quicker, rougher, her moans deeper, louder. Then he felt her insides start that thing they did right before her orgasm. She was so close and that was making him painfully hard! Thinking of what sound she was about to unleash when she came on his hard rod! Lightning reached around and played with her clit as she bounced harder. Water splashing all over her stomach and his sides. "Awe fuck!.. Yes!.." she moaned and Lightning held her waist ans helped her continued to bounce!

Sally didn't have it left in her as she felt the first wave hit her! "Aaahhh!!.." She cried out in a sexy and whining moan! It was a long beautiful cry of pleasure as she barely could move and her insides clamped in pulses! Lightning moaned a little along with her. He couldn't help it! Sally's insides pulsed tightly onto him. Making him closer to cumming himself. Lightning was kind and slowed to almost a stop as she came. He didn't want to overdue it for her. Once she came, Lightning pulled out completely and sat her down on the ledge onto the cool cement. Sally wrapped her legs around his waist and Lightning pushed back inside her, thrusting in and out at a steady pace.

Sally began moaning softly again. Lightning could tell by her sounds she was still recuperating from her orgasm. Lightning thrusted hard. He moaned himself. The pleaaure and warmth of her insides holding him. His moans became louder and he fucked her harder! Holding onto her knees he fucked her area, slapping his pelvis into her thighs! Sally braced herself up and stared at Lightning as he did this assualt. Lightning noticed her and leaned forward. Fucking her relentlessly, he also now began kissing her passionately! Her nipples hard with goosebumps all over from being in water and now the cool air hitting her body. His tongue rolled around hers. He gently sucked on her tongue, bit her lips, moaned into her mouth. She did the same to him.

Their lips smacking loudly as Lightning fucked her with whatever he had left! Pounding into her! The kiss broke. Lightning looked down and watched himself thrust inside her, disappearing into her warm safe home for him, then pull out to feel the slight cold breeze, in and out, harder, harder, roughly, loudly, he was close! He moaned then pulled out and jerked himself off over her abdomen and quickly came all over Sally's stomach! Both of them breathed heavily. Staring at the mess and at each other. Lightning crawled out of the pool and over Sally, laying her back, their lips touched again. Making out once more while their bodies were still in heated bliss. Breathing heavy, trying to savor each others touch and taste. Lightning's lips parted from Sally's with a gentle smack and he gazed down at her beautiful goddess like ness.

He smiled and kissed her one last time before getting up then helping her up. Sally wrapped around Lightning. Cuddling right there next to the pool fully naked. She sighed. "Is that a good sigh?" Lightning asked. Sally giggled answering "Yes, a very good sigh.. Satisfied.." Lightning snickered then grabbed a towel from the shelving behind them. "I don't know about you? But after that marathon, I think we should call it a night." he suggested. Sally nodded saying "I don't think I want this weekend to end." in a whine. Lightning kissed her forehead, wrapping her in a towel then grabbing one for himself before they headed in for the night...

**Sorry it has taken so long!!! for multiple reasons, one, weekend trip ourselves lol. two, i recently got a nitro suv and have been playing with it. gonna have so much fun taking that thing apart and building it up. sorry for thr delays!**


	151. Million dollar dream

Sally opened her eyes and smiled seeing Lightning laying next to her. She yawned and sat up. Stretching slightly. Tossing the heavy white blanket off of her legs and stood up, stretching and running her hands through her messy hair. Shower, she needed a shower after last night. She turned and smiled once more at Lightning before grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. Lightning faintly heard the shower running. He rolled over and looked at the bathroom door. Steam rolling out underneath. Sally must be in the shower. So he went ahead and quietly pushed the door open. She was so beautiful standing there in the shower, water raining down over her and down her body.

She saw him. She saw him, and smiled.

Then she put on the most erotic display of cleaning herself, and while the pouting lips and boobs stuck out in his direction at another time might have seemed a bit silly, right then he just wanted to get in next to her and screw her again. Sally leaned back against the tiles and rubbed her area. Eyeing Lightning and oh how he watched. He watched her masturbating her clit to orgasm. She moaned a bit and closed her eyes. It was too much, so he did what any gentleman would do. Lightning undressed and stepped in. Pinning her agaisnt the tiles and replaced her hand with his. He rubbed her clit gently with much pressure.

Sally moaned and let him take her high. Moaning more and more. She was getting closer. Lightning pushed a finger inside her with one hand, and pulled her face toward his with the other. He gently massaged her insides with his finger(s), and kissed her with love. Not a sexual tongue kiss, but the soft velvety kisses that barely did the job really. The kind that said _I love you, love you more, I love you most. _Sally's moans fell silent. She bit her lips and clenched her eyes shut as it hit her! She couldn't hold back and let out a raspy cry as she came and her juices slid over his fingers. Lightning could feel the difference between the water and her silky fluids easily.

Sally suddenly pushed his hand out and away from her area and stroked his member a few times. Pulling him and it close to her area. He knew exactly what she wanted. Lightning pushed inside her. The shower beating on his back, the steam warming them. After a few thrusts into her sopping hole she stood, pushed him back where she had prior been doing her erotic cleaning show, and dropped to her knees. Sally took him in her hand and opened her lips, closing her eyes, and began blowing him, taking him almost all the way there a couple of times before grabbing his hips and lip-fucking him until he moaned and grabbing her hair, came in her mouth!...

They had a great breakfast delivered to their room then a day out and about in town, the park, the mall, until it was time to get back, pack and head home. Sally folded a shirt and put it up in her suitcase. Lightning walked over and kissed her cheek with a smile. "What was that for?" Sally asked with a smile. Lightning shrugged and grabbed some pants, folding them. "Just because." he answered. Sally snickered and grabbed a pink bag and began taking out the clothing from it and packing it. Lightning noticed and stared. This pink bag was from the lingerie strore and all new and not worn yet. Lightning reached around and grabbed a piece out asking "Well,well!.. What do we have here?" he smiled and held them up. A sexy pair of fish net style panties. Or half panties like cheekie thong or something.

Sally blushed and tried to grab it from him scolding "Nothing! I still have to wash them!" Lightning hid them behind his back and asked "Wait, you bought these and kept them hidden? You've been holding out on me. And fishnet? This isn't exactly Sally Carrera style now." It wasn't. Not at all. Sally had always been sexy and angelic and the silk soft type of lingerie. Things that were lace like, deliciously delicate. Sally glared and admitted "I just wanted to try something new.." Lightning handed the panties back to Sally saying "You should model these for me.. Before we go.." He said this in a husky deep tone over her shoulder. It made Sally shiver down her spine. "No, they haven't been washed. I ALWAYS wash before I wear lingerie. But maybe tomorrow or something Stickers." She assured and patted his cheek. Lightning sighed and continued to _help _finish packing...

Megan opened the door to see Lightning and Sally. She smiled greeting "Hey you two! How was the weekend?" Sally answered for them with "It was so great. Thanks so much for watching the kids Meg.." Megan nodded. There was still this odd and awkward feel between Sally and Megan after Lightning and Megan's event. Cal walked up along with the twins who instantly jumped and grabbed onto their parents seeing them! "Mommy!" "Dadda!" they shouted! Sally hugged her twins happily and with a huge smile! Lightning loved seeing that but noticed and asked "Where's Colt?" Megan pointed behind them answering "Watching tv with.." She paused seeing Cal staring almost glaring at her. Cal then answered "With Mera. He's watching tv with Mera. Come on in." He let Lightning through. It was a little tense but Lightning walked around to grab Colton. Leaving Cal, Meg, and Sally at the door. Sally walked the twins to the car to buckle them in. Megan walked over and tried helping. "Here, I'll put Ece in her car seat." Ece took Meg's hands.

Lightning walked out holding Colton. It was nearing dinner. Cal stopped Lightning saying "Hey, you comin to the school tomorrow?" Lightning nodded. "Yea. I'm gonna run by the academy in the morning first though." he answered. Cal nodded and thought a moment as he watched Lightning hand over Colton to Sally to strap the youngster in. "Hey Lightnin?" Cal called. "Think you wanna take a class out tomorrow to the academy?" Lightning hesitated. "Um.. I guess, sure. Just.. A little unprepared here Cal." he explained. Cal shrugged reminding "Just introduce yourself, _like that's needed, _and get the kids to know eachother and assign them as whatever they should be on the team. You know? Dip your toes on in." Cal smiled. Lightning wasn't sure. He just had a gut feeling that the students wouldn't want to learn about _teamwork_. "Yeah, alright Cal. I'll take a team out to the academy. It'll be after lunch then though." Cal nodded agreeing...

Lightning and Sally cuddled up in bed together once the kids had full bellies and passed out asleep for the night. Sally snuggled closely against Lightning's warm body and let out a sigh. "I love you so much Stickers." Lightning smiled, kissed her forehead, then replied "Love you too." Closing their eyes, the couple drifted off to sleep together. Happy, satisfied, in love...

Lightning headed inside his academy to find that Heather was already there and opened up the place. Which was fine. Lightning did give her and Bobby the keys in case anything happened over the weekend. Heather looked up from the desk to see Lightning and smiled greeting "Hey there! How was the trip?" she asked. Lightning walked up and leaned on the desk answering "Wonderful. Much needed. Everything okay with the academy over the weekend?" he asked. Heather nodded. "You do have some mail though." She grabbed a few envenvelopes and handed them to her boss. Lightning glanced at them asking "Nothing from no name or Cleo right? No boxes?" Heather shook her head. So Lightning sorted through them. Trash, trash, junk, trash. He paused. One stood out. Heather stared uo asking "What?.." Lightning sighed and placed all of them but the one on the desk. "Shred these. I'll be in my office." He announced before taking the ome envelope up with him.

Lightning sat in his desk and grabbed his letter opener. The envelope read from Jackson Storm. Which was odd to begin with sense he was blind. But surely he had help. Lightning opened it up and there was no _letter_, no papers really, just a check. A single check for the amount of $_10,000,000.00 _Lightning stared at it. This couldn't be real and had to be a trick. Lightning immediately picked up his phone and called the one person he knew would be able to tell and tell him what to do, Sally...


	152. why did you do this to me

Sally looked over the check and placed it down asking "So.. Have you called him? Storm?" Lightning shook his head. "Not yet. I mean somethin like this, I should go see him in person, right?" Sally sighed. "I'd take the money and leave it be." she suggested. "Jackson sent the money. I'd take it and be done with him." Lightning frowned explaining "Yeah, but I didn't spend but one hundred and fifty on Jackson. This is WAY too much. I should at the least offer him back what he doesn't owe." Sally shook her head and stood up. She walked in front of Lightning and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love that you wanna help, but.. Alright.. You go ahead and see Jackson. Do the right thing." She kissed his cheek. Lightning pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "I'll be home around dinner.. If anything a little later. Gotta go see Cal first." he assured. Sally nodded. "I'll be waiting." She teased...

Lightning sat with Cal in his office. Going over some paperwork for Lightning's class he would hold at the academy. "Okay. So.. Guess you sign here and you'll be an official racing instructor of the Dinico Rusteze racing school." Cal said with a smile. Lightning took the papers and a pen and signed it with ease. "When do I start?" Lightning asked. Cal leaned back in his chair with a sigh "Um.. Let me get a team together. A few actually. Then we can introduce you and begin." Lightning nodded. "Thanks Cal. I gotta go see Jackson for the day. But I'll be back tomorrow." Lightning exclaimed. Cal nodded and shuffled papers in order to put away and copy.

Lightning stepped out and headed out to the elevator to go to the rehabilitation center before heading to see Jackson. He stepped in and pressed the button. Waiting a second then the doors began to close. "OH WAIT!" called Cruz's familiar voice. Cruz's hand stopped the door and she stepped on in. And WOW. SHE LOOKED COMPLETELY DIFFERENT. Lightning stared at her. A very confused expression. "What?.." she asked. Now, Cruz had long brown and thick hair, perfect caramel like tan skin. She would wear sporty outfits and sneakers, light make up. BUT, now.. Cruz had cut her hair. It was super short bob in the back that was longer in the front. A cute thick bob style though. She had on a considerable amount of make up. It made her look a lot different. Even fake lashes. It was obvious they were fake because they were so different than before. She was wearing a white button up, rolled up the sleeves and the top buttons open to show slight cleavage. A tight black skirt that end above her knees and black thin panty hose with red heels. "What?!" Cruz repeated!

Lightning sighed and looked away answering "Nothing. You uh.. Look all.. Dressed up." Cruz smiled explaining "Trying something new." "Yeah.." Lightning muttered. It was quiet as the elevator moved up the floors. "Where's Miguel?" He asked. "Daycare. Hey, why don't you let me help you teach that new class? The one Cal wants you teaching." She asked. Lightning stared at her and thought of how badly that could end with Sally. "Better not.. I think I can manage it myself. But uh.. Thanks.." The elevator stopped and Lightning stepped out.

So did Cruz. Lightning turned and stared at her. She looked like she was just trying to look like Sally with this outfit. He sighed and asked "Alright.. What else do you want Cruz?" Cruz shook her head. Staring at the car Jackson rebuilt. "Just.. saying hi.." she answered nervously. Lightning stared. No, she wanted him. "You know.. Some people find an open marriage a good thing. It can really help keep a couple.. Faithful.." Lightning's brows lowered. "Excuse me?" He asked. Cruz was nervous, it showed. "I just.. Um.. Was told by.. The internet.. That some couples find.. Open marriage a uh.. A good thing.."

Lightning glared and shook his head. "I have to see Jackson." He growled as he walked around Cruz. Forgetting why he even headed up here in the first place. "I'll come with." Cruz offered. Lightning turned and snapped "No!.. No.." firm and sharp. "I need to go by myself.." so he left. Cruz frowned. She was so sure the outfit and new cut would do it..

Lightning stood in front of Jackson's door a moment. Holding that check in his hands. He sighed and knocked. "Jackson.. Jackson it's me.. Again.." He announced. Nothing. Pure silence. Lightning sighed again and put the check in his wallet, pocket, then knocked again. "Jackson." he called. Still nothing. Lightning turned and was about to leave when the door opened. He looked back and saw Jackson there. "I was uh... Sleeping.." Jackson explained. Lightning sighed. The kid looked bad today. Must of been having a rough day. "Could I come in? Talk?" Lightning asked. Jackson nodded and stepped away, using his cane to guide him through the slightly messy home. Lightning shut the door behind and followed.

The two walked to the living room where Jackson sat down and asked "Are you here alone?" Lightning nodded, then answered "Yea. Yeah, Sally's back home." Jackson sighed. He was depressed today. It was obvious. Lightning sat down ans began, "I got the check. You did send a check, right?" Jackson nodded silently so Lightning continued, "Okay. So.. You should know, I only spent about a hundred and fifty thousand on your rehabilitation. You can have the difference back." Jackson shook his head and explained "Cal told me you might be uh.. Closing your academy. That money is just mostly settlement money anyway. Um.. Most racing schools cost about one hundred and ninety thousand a year per student.. Thought that check could keep your academy running and let you give out a few scholarships or whatever. Teachers.. Safety rails on that old dirt track.." Lightning was surprised.

Jackson was giving Lightning the ability to not only keep the school running, but hire more help and giving out scholarships!? "Are you sure?.. because this is plenty. More than I need!" Lightning asked. Jackson nodded. Lightning thought a moment before the idea, "Than.. At least come back. Not to the school, but to my academy. I mean if I'm gonna be giving out uh.. _Jackson Storm _scholarships. The students coming should get to meet Jackson Storm himself!" Jackson frowned and shook his head.

"No.." he replied. "The students at Cal's place didn't even want to be around me.. Doubt any new students would want to meet me or know that I paid for their scholarships." Lightning sighed, thinking of how to convince this guy. But then Jackson continued "I think... Not only are my racing days over.. But.. I think I'm out completely. I don't fit in with that world anymore McQueen. That is your world now. Take your money, get the students you need and don't worry about me anymore. Keep my name out of it.. This is my life now. Don't keep pulling me back into a world I don't belong." Lightning felt so bad for Jackson. It was clear the kid really gave up. Lightning's brows lowered as he stood up saying "You do belong.. You just don't feel it right now.. I'll be back." "Please don't .." Jackson pleaded. Lightning then left. Jackson heard the door shut. He sat there a moment. He really was hoping Lightning wouldn't come back again anymore...

Lightning walked through with the guard and sat down at a table. Waiting. Nervous as he tapped his foot uncontrollably underneath the table. He swallowed hard, almost choked. The door squeaked open and the guard escorted Cleo, in handcuffs to the table. Cleo smiled almost proudly as she sat down. The guard turned but Cleo stopped him reminding "Oh.. These will not be needed sweetie." holding up her cuffed wrists. The guard glanced at Lightning who hesitated then shrugged. So the guard stepped back and took off the handcuffs.

Cleo rubbed her wrist and smiled at Lightning. "Must of paid a lot of money to see me alone.. Late.." Cleo heard the door shut behind her and glanced back. Her eyes widened. They were alone alone!? She smiled back at Lightning "Completely alone now?.. Is this a?.. Conjugal visit I hope." she said and bit her lower lip. Lightning turned away for only a second before looking and saying "The remote. You said the hint was in the mayor's office." "Ha!.. I knew you would be back Lightning. Now, if you're done crying _rape_, can we just cut to the chase?" She asked. Lightning glared. Thinking how to play her. "I found it. Not the remote, the hint." he was bluffing. Cleo raised a brow and leandd in her chair. "Did you now? So.. Then you know where to look next." Lightning nodded answering "Yep, and I already did. I don't get the second hint." Cleo cocked her head to the side. "How? I thought it would be pretty obvious sense Chick.." she paused and watched Lightning's reaction. She licked her lips stating "You are lying."

Lightning shook his head. "You are lying.. You never even found the first hint." Cleo exclaimed. Lightning shook his head and snickered. "And you just told me who I need see. Chick." Cleo sighed. Staring at Lightning. "What if I make you a deal?" she asked. That was too easy. Lightning shook his head and snarled "No deal. Tell me where the remote is.. Please.." Cleo snickered with a smile. "Did you just?.. Ask me? Are you gonna beg me?" she asked. Lightning swallowed loudly. "I like these visits Daddy.." "Don't.. Don't call me that." "Why?" Cleo laughed. "Cause you have your own little girl that calls you Daddy?" she asked. Lightning glared. She was pushing it. "Is that what you think about? Your precious little girl calling some other man _Daddy_?" Lightning stood up and grabbed Cleo by the throat. Lifting her to make her stand up!

Cleo tried loosening his grip. No use. He was latched on tight! "You shut up.. You do not speak of my daughter. Tell me where the remote is." He ordered. Cleo laughed. It was a strange reaction to him holding her throat. Lightning growled and again ordered "Tell me where Cleo!" His grip tightened. She choked a little, making a gurgling gag sound. "I.. I.. Rather you choke me daddy.." she smiled. Lightning had enough and grabbed her hair, slamming her face onto the table then lifting her back up and yelling "Where is it Cleo!?" Her nose was bleeding. Cleo coughed and tried to release his grip from her hair. "Fuck you." She answered. Lightning slammed her face on the table again hard! Lifting her back up, her nose and lips bleeding. Cleo breathed heavy and spit blood at him. He flinched.

Lightning flinched enough that Cleo slipped away from his grip! She stepped away and shouted "Fuck you! You truly are stupid McQueen! I said first hint in the mayor's office!" "And I will not watch that tape to find the one thing you had there as a hint!" he yelled. Cleo laughed! Wiping the blood off her face. "It never left you idiot!.. What is the one thing that has ALWAYS been in that office huh?" Lightning had to think a minute. Cleo panted, wiping more blood she answered for him. "You.. You have always been there." Lightning stared more confused than ever. Him? He was the hint, the clue? "But what does that have to do with Chick?" he asked. Cleo shook her head. She wasn't going to say any more.

Lightning was furious. Furious and confused. "For Chrysler's sake Cleo, just tell me.." He growled softly. Cleo sighed. She shook her head continuing "You want something I have... You have something that.. I'll never get for years.." She was trying to flirt. Lightning stared at the ground. Nope, he wasn't giving her that again. Lightning took a deep breath then walked up to her. Cleo stepped back nervously until she was back against the wall and Lightning had her pinned there. She stared up into his blue eyes. "Go ahead Lightning.. Fuck me.. Or kill me.. I know you want to do both... I know you think of doing the very thing I did to you.. To me.." She rubbed down her breasts and took his hand, attempting to make him touch her he pulled away and slapped her face!

"Fuck you." he snapped. Cleo held her face. "Jackson doesn't deserve what you did, what you are keeping from him. You like these games and it's obvious. I don't give a fuck this much about him. Fuck, the kid gave me millions to leave him the hell alone." Cleo wiped her face then asked "So why are you here huh?.. Why do you keep coming back to me?" Lightning stared down at her and after a second or two. "Why did you do what you did to me?" he asked quietly. Cleo stared at him. Why did she? "Why did you attack Sally and hurt my friends and rape me?" he asked. Cleo shook her head correcting "I never raped you.." "Yes you did." "No! i didn't! Why can't you see and feel what I did!?" she yelled She wallowed before answering back with tears gathering in her eyes "I loved you.. I wanted you so badly!.. But you had that precious Sally.. And your whore Cruz.." Lightning rolled his eyes and stepped away.

"I have had some crazy fans, but you? You top the cake!" Lightning shouted. Cleo ran up to him and explained "Don't you see!? We could have been the most powerful couple in town! On earth!" "Let's not forget you were married the entire time!" Lightning yelled and shoved her away. Cleo shook her head and admitted "Ryan was no one.. I only needed his money, but you?.. You were so perfect.." She caressed his face. Lightning slapped her hand away. Cleo's expression changed. "Fine.. But if I can't have you?.. No one will." She threatened. Lightning snickered. "You are in jail.. I'm not worried." He then tapped on the door for the guard. Cleo hesitated but spoke up threatening "You should be... Because I won't be here forever.. And when I get out, your precious sons will be on their own..And you will not be around to protect them.." The door opened and Lightning slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving Cleo for the guard. Thinking of what Chick and even himself had on this hint for that remote...


	153. His favorite, his wife, his forever

Lightning returned home very late. Or early. Depending on how you looked at it. He shut the door quietly behind him. He didn't want to wake anyone with his return. Lightning walked to the bottom kf the stairs where a light flipped on. He looked up to see Sally at the top of the stairs in a robe. Lightning sighed. "Where have you been?" She asked quietly. Lightning frowned admitting "I should have called.. I know.. I'm sorry.." He began walking up thw stairs. Sally shook her head exclaiming "I knew you'd be late, but it is nearly two in the morning. Where were you?" She was firm and she was worried. Lightning atood next to his love and assured "I didn't see Cruz or any woman for any reasons like that. If that's why you seem upset, you have no reason to be." He walked to the bedroom where Sally followed.

"I'm worried because you went to work, then to see Jackson then where? I mean.. I'm glad you didn't see Cruz.. But.." She muttered off. Lightning stared and noticed her face. Maybe she didn't believe him. So he stepped close to her, cupped her face and assured "I love you. I will never cheat on you with anyone ever again." Sally frowned then her eyes widened. "Is that blood?.." She asked. Lightning stepped back and looked at his shirt. Crap, it was.

"Lightning why do you have blood on you?.." Sally seemed frightened. Lightning sighed and answered honest with her "I saw Cleo after I saw Jackson.." Sally's jaw dropped. She just couldn't believe it! "I'm the hint. I was in the office before she was mayor, while she was mayor and after. Bur I don't get it?.. If it's me.. What does that mean?" he asked. Sally rubbed her eyes. She was aggravated and sighed. "Just.. Please.. Explain this to me.." She whined. Lightning nodded replying "I saw Jackson about the check. Which said it was for the academy and to give out scholarships.. So I will in his name. But he is so broken. He doesn't feel like he belongs in racing anymore. Which isn't true. If it were me? I'd want help.." "But Jackson doesn't. He has told you that over and over.." Sally reminded.

Lightning frowned. So Sally hugged him. "I love that you want to help Stickers.. But you can't help everyone.." She reminded. Lightning shehed. "I can try to help Storm. He needs it." Sally nodded then asked "So what. happened with Cleo?" Lightning stepped back and sat on the bed as he began "I hurt her.. Not badly.. But her nose bled.. I tried lying and telling her I found the hint, which she finally told me that it was _me _all along. So if I'm this.. Obvious hint.. What next? I do know that somehow this.. Next clue or whatever leads to Chick.. But I don't get what connects the two of us?" he really didn't. Sally sat down and thought a moment. "Well.. You both raced. Together.." Lightning nodded. Sally stared at the blood. She stood back up and in front of Lightning.

She pulled his legs apart, stepping between them, she began unbuttoning his shirt. "You also both.. Slept with Cleo.." She added and pushed the shirt off of his arms and tossed it onto the bed. He had on a tank top underneath this time. Sally rubbed down his shoulders and took his hands. "You also both worked with Jackson." She added. Lightning nodded. Still, nothing made sense with Cleo and her game. "She's obsessed with me.." He growled. Sally giggled saying "Who isn't!? You are the great _Lightning McQueen!_ Plus the rumors about certain parts of you always get the girls going." Lightning stared at Sally with a weird look. He knew what she meant, but coming from her made it weird. Sally grabbed his tank top and lifted it over his head, tossing it with the button up on the bed. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. "You mister.. Weren't suppose to be _that _late." she scolded playfully.

Lightning shrugged apologizing. "Sorry won't cut it. I had an entire night planned out sense tomorrow is your birthday." Sally reminded. Lightning sighed with a frown. "You know I don't do birthdays.." He replied. Sally nodded, but explained "You would have wanted what I had planned." She then began untying her robe slowly and revealed her bare skin slowly. She was naked, besides the fish net panties. They were silk in the front, covering her area with a little black bow. The back fish net and slightly too tight around her cheeks. The robe dropped to the floor. His eyes wide and on her body. "But.. Guess I can find some pajamas for the night.." She teased abd turned, walking this alluring sway to her dresser. "If you rather talk about.. Cleo and.. Jackson.. and Chick Instead." She turned and faced him from across the room. This little bitch. Lightning thought. Not that she was a _bitch, _but she was being a little bitch with the tease.

Lightning smiled. "Now why would I wanna talk when.. Oh forget it. Just get over here." he chuckled. Sally gladly and happily walked back over, immediately the two found themselves kissing. Lightning sitting and Sally standing in front of him. Their tongues danced in a frantic hunger. Sally broke the kiss and pushed him down. Her hands went to his belt and in seconds, his pants were gone and member up. He pushed himself more onto the bed and Sally sat between his legs and stared. "So you like?" she asked. Lightning began to sit up, but Sally put her foot out and pushed his chest back down. "Oh no.. You lay there and relax birthday boy." Lightning snickered and reminded "Uh.. Technically.. Tomorrow is my"-"Dont ruin it." she scolded with a glare.

Lightning swallowed loudly and lay there. Quiet. Sally crawled over him. She kissed his abs then licked up to his chest slowly. Her saliva leaving a cold trail. She licked his chest, up his throat and kissed his lips quietly and tenderly. Looking into his eyes, it made him very curious. She was unpredictable tonight and looked great in nothing but those fish net panties. She began sucking on his neck, her hand found his member and she began stroking it slowly. From balls to the very tip. Her warm and hard nipples brushing against his chest as her ass was arched. She was quiet. No moaning or whimpering. Just the subtle sounds of her sucking his neck and collar bone to a hickey and that hand if hers stroking him up and down slow. Lightning let out a quiet murmur.

Sally stopped and sat up. Staring down at him for a second. She was super sexy taking what she wanted without asking like this tonight. Then she stood up over him and took off the panties. "Let me taste you." Lightning whispered. Sally smiled and stepped over his face and slowly kneeled. Her area sat right down onto his face. His tongue immediately lapping her up. Lightning licked her juices slow. Making sure to tease her back with this. Sally geld the board of the bed and moaned softly. Lightning knew exactly what to do with that tongue of his! It was so warm and wet and his breathing sent shivers from the puffs of cold and warm air hitting her clit!

Lightning held her hips, squeezing and rubbing her lower back, hips, and ass. Sally finally stood up, stopping that. Then over his hips, she sat down. Guiding his member inside her easily. She leaned back, his memebr deep as it could go. Sally snapped her back back and braced her hands onto Lightning's knees. Oh fuck she was so sexy in this position. THIS WAS HIS FAVORITE BY FAR! If this was the last thing he ever saw, that was fine! Sally then, in as if slow motion. Raised her hips forward and up, then back and down. Lightning let out a pleasurable sigh. Watching her fuck him with the most beautiful expression on her face. Her hair was silky clean and shining, her face a little red, her eyes closed and head bakc as she enjoyed him within her. Lightning brushed the skin on her calves as she continued raising herself up and down, up and down. Lightning was in heaven!

This was definitely the woman he wanted to be his wife again, the woman he wanted to stand beside no natter what! He was tired of her teasing hip motions and Lightning sat up. Sally wrapped her arms around him as he kissed her collarbone. Kissing the top halves of her breasts before taking her hips and pushing and pulling her up and down on his manhood. Sally's legs helped and together they thrusted and fucked in a slow and passionate way. It wasn't easy and it was tiring in this position. But that's part of what made it fun.

Sally began moaning. Her maons louder and deeper with each thrust! Lightning covered her mouth with one of his hands. Within a few more thrust, she was cumming all over his member! Clenching down on him! She cried a whimper into his hand, maybe even a tear fell from her eye. Lightning paused as she came, being kind once more. Once she began coming down from her high, She pushed him back down and leaned over him. Resting her hands on his chest. Sally thrusted her hips uo and down. _Twerking _his member off. Up and down fast without giving him a second to breathe! Lightning grabbed her hips and his face said it all! He was cumming hard inside her!

Filling her with what he had! Sally stopped, slamming her hips down and forcing him deep inside her! Both breathless! Sally collapsed over Lightning and just lay there worn. Lightning rubbed her back lovingly, breathing loudly and heavy. Caressing her as if saying good job, no, GREAT! "That was absolutely amazing." He complimented. Sally sat up with a smile and sighed. "Well.. Now for the messy part.." She said and lifted her ass up. His member popping out cum covered and her insides dripping cum out like pouring melted ice cream. Lightning turned red and replied asking "Sleep naked next to me. I wanna feel all of this.." His hands rubbed her shoulders, arma, shoulders again, breasts. Sally collapsed next to him. She was to tired to get clothes anyway!

They covered and lay there. Out of it. Sally then thought randomly. "If racing is what connects you to Chick.. And Jackson worked with him and Cleo... What about the helmet?" Sally asked breathlessly. Lightning turned and looked at her confused. "What?" He asked. Sally took a minute before explaining. "You said you were the first hint.. Okay.. So somehow that leads to Chick. Racing. Racing ties you to Chick. That and Dinico. Which Dinico sponsored Jackson in that race.. Right? Jackson said Chick gave him a replaced helmet before that race. Where was his real helmet than? And Cleo said it's an obvious place.. But could also be destroyed before you fugure it out.. Jackson could have tossed that helmet or even given it to Cal without knowing it.." Lightning stared and sat up. "Sally.. You are a genius!" he shouted...

**I hope this will due. i was kind of busy but managed this short love scene. i hope that it didnt suffer due to that! enjoy guys and happy Lightning McQueen day!**


	154. The mayor or town attorney

Cal turned and looked up from his clipboard to see Lightning approaching him and smiled. "Awe.. Come to see the class I have picked out for you? Can't wait to introduce you. I think you'll like them." He exclaimed. Lightning nodded but really he came for another reason right now. "Maybe tomorrow.. I need to know what you did with Jackson's old helmets?" Cal raised a brow. "Jackson's helmets?" he asked. Lightning nodded. Cal thought a moment "Well.. One was sent off to Rusteze in Florida, two repainted and given to Cruz I think.. And any others were probably tossed out or put in the suit closet. Why?" Cal asked curiously. Lightning sighed and explained "I think Cleo might have hidden the remote to his sight in the padding of one of those helmets. Sally mentioned it. It doesn't sound all that far fetched Cal." Cal's eyes widened. "Woah.. Hold on." he replied. "You wanna go ripping through all those old helmets?.." Lightning nodded. "If it means I can give Jackson his sight back. I'll call the rusteze center first though. Check that one alone first." Lightning said as he turned to leave.

Cal stopped him quick! "No!.. You can't call Tex or my Uncle and ask them to tear apart a helmet that's in casing!? You know my Uncle would shoot me McQueen! You are asking to rip apart eighty thousand dollars worth of racing equipment!" Lightning glared a bit. Race helmets cost about 400.00 each. Cal was exaggerating. Lightning shrugged and asked "Than what do you want me to do? I have the money to pay to replace all of them if needed Cal.." Cal sighed. Jackson did deserve his sight, and Cal trusted Lightning though this didn't make sense. "Ask Cruz first. With any luck it's in one of hers.." Lightning nodded. Yeah, hopefully. "And if it's not?" Lightning asked. Cal stared a moment before answering "Let's just hope it is.. Good luck McQueen. Please let me know. I do wanna help you, but.. Let's try to keep other people out of this.. Really don't want Tex to know what we're doin..." He asked softly. Lightning agreed. "Where is Cruz?" He asked. Cal glanced at the clipboard answering "Gym. Said she'd be running for a little bit before takin some students on the simulator for me." Lightning nodded and thanked his friend before heading onto the elevator...

On the way he was wished a happy birthday by a few students and teachers. Lightning walked into the gym. It was quiet. No one exercising. "Cruz?.." He called. Lightning walked in and found her on the couch next to the tv sleeping. He sighed and spoke up, "Cruz. Cruz, wake up.." Nothing. "Cruz!" "Aahh! I wasn't sleeping!" she shouted and looked up. "Oh.. Just you." She sighed in relief. Lightning raised a brow and asked "Rough night?.." Cruz nodded explaining "Miguel couldn't sleep. He got stung and was up all night pretty much.." Lightning nodded asking "He okay though?" Cruz nodded then stood up. Straightening her yellow workout tee. And ofcorse she was wearing her tight yoga pants and sneakers. Besides the short bob, she looked more like Cruz today.

"Is that a hickey?!" She shouted. Lightning's hand immediately covered it. "Did you get some of Jackson's old race helmets?" he asked firmly. Cruz looked at his eyes and muttered back "Uh.. Probably.. If I did they'd be in the suit closet in my section." Lightning nodded thanking her before turning to leave. Cruz jumped in front if the door shouting "I got you a gift!.." She blushed. "For your birthday.." She smiled awkwardly. Lightning glared and reminded "I don't do birthdays.." "I know.. Pphhh I knew that!.. But.. I got you a disc. Let me get it!"

She ran to her locker and searched a moment before running back and handing it to him. It was plain, no case, no photo. "You do know how to use a dvd player?.. Right?" she asked. Lightning immediately glared at her. "Sorry, bad joke.." she admitted then cleared her throat. "So just... Give it a watch sometime?" Lightning sighed and had to find that remote. He nodded then walked around her and left. Now back to Cal to get the keys to the suit closet...

Lightning and Cal stood in front of the closet door. "Aren't you going to open it?" Lightning asked, holding a pocket knife. Cal stared a moment. Thinking of how to say this. "Look Light.. I should warn you that this isn't gonna be as easy as going in there and finding Jackson's old helmets.." Lightning raised a brow asking "Why not?" Cal sighed and unlocked the door as he explained "Because besides Cruz's two, the rest were repainted.." The door opened and Lightning's eyes widened. This is what Cal meant by _80 grand_ of equipment. "They ALL look the same.. There is no way to tell which were his.." On the shelves before them.. Sat at minimum 200 grey matte colored racing helmets! "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.." Lightning muttered. Cal snickered. "Well.. Let's do this." He said. And the two enetered, shutting the door behind them and began cutting the padding up of these helmets..

About 134 helmets later...

Lightning tossed another one into the pile. Foam, fluff and material scattered everywhere. It had been a few hours with no luck. Cal looked at all the ruined helmets. "You sure it's in a helmet?.." He asked in a whine. Lightning cut open anither one answering "Nope." Cal sighed and tossed another one. "We've been in here for hours.. We don't have many left.. Let's take a break.. Order more.. Helmets.." he whined staring at the pile. Lightning paused and looked at Cal replying "You go. I'm going through these. And my academy has about fifty helmets. You can have them. I'll tell Heather to send them over." Cal watched Lightning rip open another helmet. This was a mess. Cleo had cost them thousands or thousands now.

"What if it's not in the helmet?.. Or what if it was in the couple that we tossed out?" Cal asked. Lightning shrugged answering "It's gotta be here Cal. It doesn't make any other sense. What else would Chick and I have in commom? Racing. Which leads to that helmet in Cleo's own weird way." Cal stared and watched. Thinking. "Yeah.. There's also the car.." Cal added. Lightning stopped and stared. "What car? Jackson's?" he asked. Cal nodded explaining "She didn't just tamper with his helmet. She messed with his car. The car you have upstairs." he reminded. Lightning shook his head. "Jackson built it back up. He would have saw it." Lightning assured and went back to ripping foam. Cal stopped his friend and asked "Would he? Would _**Jackson** _have really _**seen** _a remote hidden in that car?" Lightning stared at Cal. Realizing it could be the car after all. Because though Jackson knew cars, he was blind and could have easily mistaken or missed such a small hidden item. "You are such a killjoy.." Lightning growled. Cal glared at him.

Lightning and Cal went upstairs and stared at the dented up 2.0 car. Cal sighed. "Jackson never came to hear it run did he?" Cal asked. Lightning shook his head. "You really think it could be here more than the helmet?" Lightning asked. Cal stared and thought about that before answering "Well.. fifty fifty.." he was honest at least. "Plys theres a chance it's not the car or helmet." he added. Lightning sighed and stared at the car. "I'll finish the helmets.. You get to work taking this.. Car apart." Lightning instructed before heading back down. Just after all the work Jackson put into it, he couldn't tear it apart. So he continued to work on the left of the helmets...

Dianna stepped into Sally's office. The woman sat down and announced "I'm sueing." Sally's eyes widened. "Well.. You di know that you will have to wait until"-"Just stop. I know as an attorney, a lawyer, you're just trying to buy yourself time for a subpoena. Don't bother. Because unless you want to step down as Mayor and become the town's attorney again, you have no say here. Who is the town's attorney anyway?" she asked. Sally stared a moment. The town didn't have one currently. "Uh.. Well.." Dianna snickered and smiled crossing her arms. "That's what I thought. Here." She placed more papers on Sally's desk. Sally sighed and stared rather pathetically. "These are papers stating that the town was responsible." "Please explain how _Radiator Springs _is responsible for you not exposing yourself to your father?..." Sally whined.

Dianna stood up, leaning on the desk and looking Sally directly in the eyes, "Because the town attorney at the time, was threatening." "EXCUSE ME!?" Sally snapped! That was it! Sally stood up and shouted "I'm not threatening! Never have I ever been to anyone!" Dianna snickered with a raised brow and held her stare. "The town attorney at that point in time was very threatening. If the defendant, I, Dianna Swwann, stepped forward. The attorney Sally R. Carrera would have done the very thing she has been now. Digging and trying to prove that subject of defense was indeed not Mr. Hudson's daughter. Causing the young woman, I, trauma emotionally. Costing a great deal in therapy. Do I need go on?"

Sally glared and corrected "Do not call yourself a defendant in my town Miss Swwann." "Yea well, don't act like a lawyer when you are nothing more than mayor.." the woman snarled back. Sally's eyes widened. Thing about this, Sally couldn't legally fight Dianna much more. She wasn't an attorney anymore. She wouod have to take the oath, a returning class, and join a firm to get back in and that wouldn't allow her to run the town as mayor. Dianna knew this and was using this against Sally. Legally, could Dianna sue the town because of the _town attorney at the time_. Maybe. She would if she had no one fighting her in court. Right now she didn't and that's what Dianna was using. Sally nodded and sat down. "Come in Friday.. I'll have paperwork.." She mumbled. Dianna smiled happily and proudly. "Good. Finally doing your job _Mayor._" Dianna snarled and left. Sally sighed. She needed to find a town attorney to fight Dianna and fast! Or..

A new mayor...

Lightning finished with the helmets and headed up to Cal in the rehabilitation center with Jackson's car. The elevator doors opened. It was a mess and torn apart. "Anything?" Lightning asked. Cal looked up answering "Nothin yet.. What about the helmets?" Lightning shook his head saying "Not unless it's in that one in Florida.." Cal sighed and wiped grease all over his shirt. "What do we do?" Cal asked. Lightning thought for a second before shrugging. "We're missing something." Cal nodded and the two old racers stared at the car in peices. "Why don't you just call Chick.. Get him over here.. He may know." Cal suggested. Lightning frowned, brows lowered. He didn't want to.

"We should be able to figure this out Cal.." Lightning growled. Cal didn't answer because he was thinking. The hint was Lightning. Some how leading to Chick. How? Lightning.. Lightning.. Lightning and Chick.. Hmmm. Cal sighed answering "I got nothin.. Time to call Chick man." He said. Lightning looked at his friend. Great.. Just what he wanted to do!...

Sally and Lightning pulled up to the house about the same time. Sally had the kids and helped them out the vehicle. Colton ran to his father happily. While Ece and Landon ran to the front door. "Please stop running!" Sally shouted. "Happy birthday daddy." Colton said witb a smile. Lightning smiled and messed his son's hair up asking "Now who told you it was my birthday?" Colt looked at his mom without answering. Lightning snickered and he and his son walked over to that amazing woman. "Hey." Lightning greeted. Sally smiled greeting back "Hey, any luck on the helmet idea?" Lightning shook his head. The family walked into the house. Locking the door behind them.

"Even tore Jackson's car apart.. Nothing on that yet. But Cal wants me to just calk Chick now." Lightning stated. Sally sighed and asked "Will you though?" Lightning shrugged, but he probably would. "How was your day beautiful?" he asked. Say sighed and rubbed her eyes. Immediately Lightning made a face asking "Eww.. That bad huh?" Sally shook her head and admitted "Dianna is smart. She is dropping the whole Doc's my dad! Where's my money thing and now wants to sue the town because of my so called threatening _attitude _years ago!" Lightning unintentionally laughed! "You?.. Threatening!?" He laughed. Sally glared and crossed her arms. Causing Lightning to choke up a littlw, clearing his throat and silence his laughter.

Sally rolled her eyes and continued "Usually I would fight the urge to slap you right now, but exactly! Me?! Threatening!?.. She is making up excuses because I was close to getting rid of her and she just wants money!.. Oh!.. If onky Doc was here to set his _daughter _straight!" Sally growled as she was frustrated. Lightning placed a hand on her shoulder assuring "You're smart. You'll figure it out." Sally sighed and explained "Yes.. But that means putting off my duties as mayor. At this point.. I have to choose between being mayor or being the town's attorney.. And I don't know any other attorneys!..Just me.." She muttered. Lightning did feel bad about this. Seeing Sally feel like this. He felt her frustration and hard work feeling useless. "But.. If I found a new Mayor.." she began.

Lightning raised a brow asking "Don't you wanna be mayor?" Sally shrugged. "I enjoy it just as much as being town attorney really I guess.. But I am the only attorney the town can trust and who cna deal with miss Dianna..." Lightning sighed and the two stood there a moment. "But. Who the heck would the town vote for as mayor in such short notice? You'd need someone everyone knew and would basically throw themselves at without thinking." Sally nodded. Lightning was right about that part. Not only that, but the new mayor would have to get voted pretty much unanimously too. Sally slowly stared at her love answering "You could be mayor." Lightning's eyes widened. "What!? No! No, not me. I'm a racer not a mayor Sally." Sally rolled her eyes. "You should think about it _Mayor_ McQueen." Lightning shook his head. Never gonna happen...


	155. protection services

"It was a joke Stickers. I know realistically, you aren't mayor material." Sally exclaimed as she pulled back the covers and lay down into bed. Lightning lay next to her and sighed with relief "Thank goodness! I thought you were dead serious for a moment there." Sally snickered and made herself comfortable againt her love. Lightning wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder. "Night." Sally whispered softly. Lightning knew he had to do something about Dianna. He hated seeing Sally stressed out and he wanted to help. He had to help...

Sally just ordered her favorite breakfast to go from the diner, cafe. "Well, good morning." A Male's voice. Sally turned next to her. Confused. He was familiar. Reddish hair.. Had a police suit on. Sally's eyes widened "Oh! Nick, right?" She asked and he nodded with a smile. "Gotta say, that kinda hurts mam. Am I that forgettable?" Sally stared. Not sure what to say without seeking offensive. Nick chuckled and motioned to brush it off. "Relax, I'm kidding. Sort of.. Anyways how could such a busy young woman such as yourself remember one measly cop hmm?" he asked. Sally rolled her eyes and was handed her breakfast and when she reached to pay, Nicm stopped her. "Please, let me. Least I can do for the mayor. You do so much for our town." He complimented.

Sally stared. Suspicious. "Mhmmm." She watched Nick pay and get the receipt before the two stepped aside. Sally was suspicious more. _Our town. _"Nick, how long have you lived here anyway?" She asked. Nick stared with a smile a moment. "Long enough." he said in a low tone. It just struct Sally as odd. "So no ring still." He pointed out. Sally stared at her hand. No ring and honestly it didn't bother her. At least not until Nick pointed it out once again. "So where is this _fiancee_?" he asked with a quiet snicker. Like he just didn't believe Lightning existed. Sally glared and snapped "I am engaged. I promise you that. Very, very engaged. Happily. I don't have to have a ring to prove that." Nick snickered. "Gosh darn you sure are cute when you get snippy." he complimented.

Sally stared. Not sure what to say once again. "Well Mayor Sally, I gotta start my patrol. Keeping the town safe." He winked. Then took out his wallet and took out a card. "Here. My personal number and my badge number and station contact. You know, in case you should need a deputy. Anytime, anyplace. I mean it." He smiled. Sally stared at him suspiciously. Was he flirting or was this a sort of trick?. " Nick waved and was off. Sally stared at his card before putting it away. Still, suspicious..

Lightning started the dvd on his computer. Curious as to what Cruz made for him. The video began as a camera or her phone, set up to see her bedroom. Just the side of her bed, against the wall, a stool in front of it. Cruz walked up to the camera. Adjusting. Wearing a trenchcoat, black. Now Lightning was suspicious. This was going in a way to familiar direction. He had a feeling she was about to do something dirty and his fingers moved over, ready to stop the recording at any moment. Cruz sighed and looked in the camera. She said "Happy birthday Mr. McQueen. This is something I wish I could have given you in person but.. Under circumstances.. So just enjoy as you want."

Cruz walked over to the stool and instructed her media system to play "I wanna know by Joe." It began playing and she took off the caot. She was wearing black panty hose. See through and silky. Black thong under them to hide her delicate part. A black bra that had silver studs on the strapping and a black choker. She looked so grown up in this and with her hair cut. Lightning sighed. He shouldn't watch this and shouldn't entertain Cruz. He watched as she began to dance erotically and slowly. Her body moving so flexibly. He stared and new this would lead down a bad road and stopped the video.

He stopped the video, ejected the disc and held it. He was going to break it. Break it. He stared at it. Was he actually thinking of keeping this? Put it away for a _raint day?_ Lightning stared a second more then **_SNAP._** He broke it in half and tossed it in the trash. He wasn't going back down that road again. The door creaked open, catching his attention. "Um.. Lightning." Heather whispered. "Miss Swwann is here to see you." "Yeah, yeah. Send her in." Lightning instructed. Heather opened the door wider to see a crossed arm, already snappy attitude Dianna standing there. She gave Heather a look then walked in and sat down in front of Lightning at the desk.

"So glad you came to see me." Lightning greeted with his hand out. Dianna raised a brow and stared at his hand. Almost disgusted. So Lightning put his hand down and began "I asked you to come to get to the point. You are sueing the town now I here." Dianna snickered, rolling her eyes replied "Yes, but this means the mayor had talked to you about it. How.. Unprofessional of her." She growled. Lightning glared at this woman. She was just so darn rude! "Right... So anyways! With you going from claiming and sueing and threatening.. I figured I'd save the town and you the trouble and time. I'm sure you want to get out of this place as soon as possible. Am I right?" Dianna nodded agreeing "Most definitely." "Good."

Lightning opened his drawer and took out a check book asking "How much?" Dianna stared for a few seconds before asking "What?.." "Well you just want the money anyway. So how much? Tell me, I'll write it and you can be on your way." Lightning explained. Dianna blinked a few times. She was shocked maybe. Lightning grabbed a pen and waited for her number.

"Well?" Lightning asked. Dianna sighed. So Lightning put the check book away and continued "Something tells me you are not here for any amount of money. I was suspicious of that already when you announced that you were a lawyer. Because lawyers make big money. And you keep harassing Sally. Playing with her mind and keeping her distracted. It's to coincidental. Why are you here?" he asked. Dianna frowned and stared at her hands. Playing with them. "I.. Um.." She muttered and then the unexpected. Tears began forming in her eyes. Lightning noticed and stared so confused. Was she seriously about to cry!? Dianna turned away a monent, took a deep breath then looked at Lightning with a harsh expression.

"My mother tried to talk to Hudson and said she told him." Dianna snarled. Lightning shook his head arguing "I doubt that. If Doc knew about you then he would have contacted you!" "Really!?" Dianna shouted and stood up! "You believe a man who lied to his own friends about his old job wouldn't keep a secret about an unwanted illegitimate child!?" Lightning glared and slowly stood up. "If you won't take my money..." He began. The two ataring at each other harshly. In this moment, seeing Dianna's tears showed him the wall she had built to keep from getting hurt. He knew from a time when he tried to find his own birth parents why she had come now. She wanted to know who her father was. Lightning's expression changed as he offered "How about I offer you a job." Dianna's eyes widened. "Woah, wait.. Hold on.. You? Are offering me a job?" she asked with a laugh.

Lightning nodded. "My academy could use a lawyer." he explained. Dianna snickered and crossed her arms. "Like you could afford me." She snapped. Lightning smiled. "Try me." Dianna glared and did. "I make about 160k a year." "Done." Lightning said ans held out his hand. Dianna stared a moment. Unsure. "Come on. You gotta wanna get out of some stuffy city." Lightning coaxed. Dianna slowly shook Lightning's hand and added "I want two weeks paid vacation to move in and settle into town first." "Okay. And one thing." Lightning replied. "No more threats to town and no more harrasing Sally." "Done." Dianna agreed with a sly smile...

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Sally shouted as she shut the fridge. Lightning realized he may not have made the best choice here. "I'm sorry.. I just"-"Just what!? I was trying to get rid of her! Not invite her to live with us Lightning!" Sally growled as she was very frustrated. Lightning felt a little bad now. "I didn't do that.. Besides, the academy could use a lawyer.. I may.. Actually really need one.." The way he said that grabbed Sally's attention. "Why? Why do you need a lawyer?" She asked. Lightning hesitated answering "Um.. No reason."

Sally was suspicious. "Sal.. Come on.. I got her to drop her lawsuite." Sally rolled her eyes. "Please.. She didn't have a lawsuit. She had a whiny attitude." She muttered. Lightning sighed but smiled and took Sally's hands. "It'll be good. Try and trust me." he coaxed. Say stared up and into those eyes. She did. "Okay Stickers.." she finally said. Lightning kissed her sweetly. "Love you." Sally said. Lightning nodded replying "Good. Cause somethin tells me that things are gonna get anticlimactic with Cruz.." Sally pusged away and raised a brow. "What do you mean?..."

Dianna knocked on Cruz's door. Cruz opened it and a little surprised. "Yes?" She asked. Dianna was quick to the point and handed Cruz a few papers. "What's this?" Cruz asked. Dianna smiled and explained "You've been served." "Served!? For what?!" Cruz shouted! Miguel hid behind Cruz's leg. Dianna glanced at the kid and sighed asking "Is he yours?" Cruz nodded. Dianna nodded back adding "You're gonna want to get a good lawyer." Then walked away. Cruz shut her door. Pissed from that woman and immediately looked at the paper. What could she possibly been served for?

_From. Dianna Swwann of State attorney._

_Date. Yesterday/today_

_Request assistance acquired._

_Miss Cruz Ramirez,_

_My name is Dianna Swwann I work under the state and in the criminal justice services. It is my duty to provide these services under contract and uphold the law and protect those who need protection in alternative means for legal justice. The following explains that you are by here served:_

**_. A temporary protection order has been entered against you prohibiting you from contacting Monty (Lightning) McQueen according to terms listed_**

_You are required to appear in court of the district at the courthouse in courtroom one on such such date, 8.30 a.m. for a hearing to determine the status and length of the protection services._

"A RESTRAINING ORDER!?" Cruz shouted! Lightning put out a restraining order!?

**sorry took a while. but heres a fun little chapter that probably brings some unexpected.**


	156. Dcs

Lightning met up with Cal the coming morning to talk about a few things and to finish searching Jackson's car. "So what was this big news you wanted to talk to me about?" Cal asked as they grabbed some tools to continue tearing it apart. "Well.." Lightning began. "I got a restraining order." "On Cleo?" Cal asked. Lightning shook his head correcting "Cruz." Cal's eyes widened. "You did what!?" he lost it. "Why!? What did she do?" he asked. Lightning stepped back and explained "She kept pushing it. Trying to make me cheat on Sally over and over and then she sent me this.. Dirty tape and I had enough. I've told her off and thought I was firm enough but.. I had to." Cal rubbed his head. Definitely gonna get a head ache from this one.

"Okay.. I understand, but.. You do know this is gonna come back to the school right?.. If you and Cruz can't be in the same building than"-"We won't be. I will be with that class at my academy. Plus, I'm gonna start taking students with the Jackson Storm Scholarship." Lightning interrupted. Cal sighed whining "I just hope that was the right move.." "It's just temporary. Just to get the point across to Cruz really. I plan on dropping the act at court. But I just needed to scare her really." Lightning added. Cal wasn't sure if it was the _best _move there. But understood Lightning's reasons...

Cruz stood at the door. Taking a moment and breathing in and out. "Okay Cruz.. You can do this. Just.. Mom to mom, you know.. Talk to her like.. Parent to parent. You got this." Suddenly the door opened and Sally's brows lowered at the sight of Cruz as she crossed her arms asking "What are you doing here?" Cruz came to Sally's office. The younger woman blushed and explained herself nervously "Um.. Lightning put out a restraining order against me an"-"I know." Sally interrupted. Cruz became angry and just knew Sally had to have something to do with it!

"You made him. Didn't you?" She snapped. Sally snickered and shook her head. "No. But I am very satisfied and extremely happy that Lightning decided to cut whores from his life." Sally answered. Cruz was growing furious, but had to stay calm. "I'm not even going to get into that." Cruz growled. The two eyeing each other about ready to murder one another. "Look, I came by to ask you to.. Ask _him_ or something.. To uh.. Drop it or cancel it." Cruz mumbled. Sally shook her head. "You should go before I put one out on you two." Threatening. Sally began to shut her door when Cruz stopped it with her hand.

"Wait!" She shouted. "Please.. If this gets out there and child services find out.. I could lose Miguel for good.." Sally stared at Cruz. Part of her saw the pathetically real begging Cruz had going on. Cruz was trying to be a mother now, but Sally sighed and replied "Maybe that's for the best.." Softly. Cruz felt her heart sink! "You would really _want_ me to lose my son!?" She shouted. Sally only snarled back "Frankly honey, that's not my decision. But from what I've seen and heard, you already made that choice yourself. You put a man's penis before your kid.. RACING before your family! If you love Miguel so much, you would do what was best for him and not yourself! In my opinion, you are not fit to be a mother and if that child did come out being Lightning's, I would have fought for full custody and I'm not even his fucking mother!"

Cruz tried to speak up, but Sally was on a rampage, "Truth is, the minute Lightning made that request for the protection against you, you went into the system Cruz. I expect within a day or two that dcs will be at your door. You stay away from Lightning and my children! Or I promise you I can and WILL make it much worse!" Sally slammed the door in Cruz's face! **_SLAM_****_! _**Cruz stood there silent for a moment. "So someone took an extra petty ass bitch pill today!" She yelled. Little late on that come back, but Sally shocked her a little. Shocked her and broke her heart. Cruz just knew what this meant. Miguel was going to be taken away. AGAIN! And this time for good!

She couldn't let that happen! Cruz began banging on the door repeatedly! Sally finally opened the door and Cruz immediately spoke "Look, I'm sorry OKAY!? I'm sorry I loved a married man! I'm.. _Sorry _we made love, I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am sorry! For everything okay!? Especially that stupid video I handed him. That's probably.." She paused and sighed. "I probably... I shouldn't have given him that.." Cruz mumbled with a frown. Sally's brows lowered once again. "What video?" she asked with such an angry growl. Cruz swallowed hard and thought quickly before answering that "Um.. The uh video.."

Stupid answer. Sally crossed her arms. It was apparent that Sally had no clue of the video. Cruz figured she did sense she knew about the restraining order. Sally then slapped Cruz across the face! Cruz yiped a little and grabbed her stinging cheek. Staring at Sally in just utter disbelief! "You stay away from us." Sally threatened firmly and shut the door. Cruz was going to cry. She quickly went home to spend as much time as she had left with Miguel...

Cal sighed and stared at the peices. "Well.. Remote is definitely NOT in the car.." Lightning frowned. Not in the car and not in the helmets. Lightning rubbed his eyes and whined "What am I missing Cal..." Cal looked at his friend and answered "Maybe nothin. Cleo is probably playin you man.. It's what she does.. Right?" Lightning only sighed. Yes, Cleo played games.. But she never lead it pointlessly. "You know what?" Cal added. Lightning looked at his friend curiously. "I'm gonna go talk to Cleo myself. After what she did to Megan, I wanna." Lightning was a little surprised. But nsybe a different face would get Cleo to slip something up...

**I know!!! another short one. but i didnt want to let anyone lose interst while i think of what cal and cleo will talk about and planning on S finding out about the video thing now to because she is obviously going to confront Lightning.**


	157. The man who bought the piston cup

Lightning came home to find the place quiet. Which was odd sense Sally's vehicle was already here. Usually he'd hear the kids running wild. He shut the door behind him and went to drop his keys in the ta-"Lightning." He jolted a little, dropping his keys on the table at the sudden call of his name. Sally. He smiled and sighed with relief. "Oh, hey. You scared me there." he admitted. Sally walked up, arms crossed. Something was wrong. "What?.." He asked. Sally had this very upset expression on her face. "Cruz came and talked to me." She announced. Lightning stared. "Okay..." He replied. He didn't see anything wrong with that.

So Sally continued "She told me that she gave you a video. Did she?" Lightning sighed answering "Well.. Yes, she did. But I"-"What was she wearing?" Sally asked firmly. Lightning's brows lowered as he was unsure, answering in question "What?.. Nothing..?" "So you watched it?" Sally immediately asked. Lightning hesitated. Unsure where to tread here. Sally became angry and slapped his shoulder as she yelled "You watched it!?" "Ow! What?! No! You are trying to trap me! This is some sort of trap!" He defended! "So did you watch it!?" She shouted in anger! Lightning opened his mouth and hesitated again! Idiot! Sally growled furiously! Then Lightning quickly said"No!.. I began.. I started it just to.. See what it was and"-"It was from Cruz!? What else did you think that it could possibly he Lightning!? Puppies!?" Lightning just stared. He was in trouble.

That, and he was pretty sure nothing he said would help this situation really. Because Sally was furious and had already shut down. Trying to trap him. "I didn't watch it. The minute I saw her I shut it off and"-"OH HO!!!! So you watched her!? What was she wearing?" Sally asked. Lightning didn't answer. "Tell me.. Go on, tell me!" she yelled. Lightning glared at her remaining silent. So Sally shoved him back yelling "What was she wearing you fucking pervert!" Lightning stared at his very angry soon to he wife a second. Then he grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked quickly and rudely as she followed him off the porch. Lightning turned and answered "To give you space! You need to make up your god dam mind whether you want me or not. Because I'm tired of this being held over me! I have apologized and shown that I choose you over and over! Faithful! Nothing I do for you matters! Because every chance you get you throw Cruz in my face!" "I wasn't the one who watched that disgusting video!" Sally reminded. Lightning got up into her face arguing "I admit I shouldn't have even started it up, but I never watched it! And _you_ waited for me to come home just to start something instead of asking me like an adult and letting me explain, apologize and tell you about it!" "Dont you dare compare my actions to that of a child when you went around like a teenage boy! And you would never actually tell me! You hide everything from me Lightning!" Sally snapped!

Lightning shook his head and turned back around. Walking to the car. "Don't you dare!" she shouted! Lightning stopped and yelled "Or what!?" he was angry. "Or what Sally!?" She was ready to answer! As soon as she thought of an answer... "Come on with it! Or what!?" He yelled again! Sally stared down realizing maybe she was in the wrong here. But now Lightning wasn't done. "You'll leave me again!? Break my heart!? Give up on me!? Tell me to fuck off then the second I find someone else tell me you want us back!? I'm use to that! I'm use to you leading me on! So go on and do your worst _Mayor_!" Lightning opened his camaro door got in and slammed it shut. He didn't immediately drive off. But he started the engine, backed out, and left peeling out down the road. Sally sighed. She messed up...

Morning came and Sally looked over. Lightning never came home. She immediately sat up with a queasy stomach. What if he... Nope. Don't think that way. Sally grabbed her phone. No texts or calls either. It only made her worry more. She quickly called his phone!...

Lightning heard the faint sound of his phone. He sighed and yawned as it woke him up. He rolled over and sat up grabbing it. Sally. He sighed again and tossed it aside. He didn't want to hear it...

It went to voicemail. Sally was even more nervous now and texted him...

_Sally_

_Hey, where are you_

Lightning stared at it. Sally had turned into a crazy obsessive person. His fault. He knew that. He lay there thinking. Because he couldn't keep doing this. Everything going well and easy then Sally begins a fight about something for no reason and it blows up. He even got a freakin restraining order on Cruz! And THAT wasn't good enough! Lightning stayed at his old place. He sat up in bed, his feet off the bed. Alone. He was alone. He wasn't going to go and cheat on Sally. He loved her way too much. He was just tired of her sometimes...

No answer had Sally in tears. She was so scared that he was sleeping with someone because he was mad. It seemed like that's what he did with Cruz. But that was fine! If he didn't want to talk to her, she didn't want to talk to him! She didn't need him! She was a strong woman! She needed no man! Lightning of the least! He was a cheater, selfish, a rude and ungrateful son of a bitch! A bastard! He was everything wrong with her heart, the world, the kids! He dragged Sally through hell and back and made empty promises! She did not need him! If this was how he wanted to play than fine! She would NEVER need Lightning again!...

Cal nervously sat down in front of Cleo. The woman was intimidating honestly. She didn't look nearly as good as she use to. Whatver, anyway, to the conversation! Cleo smiled and began "I gotta admit.. I _did not _expect a visit from you. Cal Weathers.." Placing her hands on the table. Cal looked around at the other visitors with ither inmates. He felt a little nervous being surrounded by.. Criminals.

"What's the matter _Cal?_" Cleo asked seductively and rubbed her foot up Cal's leg. Cal immediately jolted up standing. He grabbed the attention of other visitors, inmates, and guards. Cleo smiled proudly. Cal nervously smiled at the guard then sat back down. Clearing his throat. Knowing what Cleo did to Lightning made him nervous. Knowing what she did to _Megan, _fueled him. He cleared his throat a little more before speaking finally. "I'd like to know where the remote is.. For Jackson.." Cleo snickered with a smile. "You seem so much more kind than Lightning.. How sweet. But.. I'm afraid I will onky tell Lightning." Gee, what a psychopath. Cal thought.

"Why?" he asked. Cleo sighed, rolling her head around to pop her neck. It made Cal cringe hearing the pop. "Because.. If you boys want that remote so bad? You gotta play by my rules." She answered. Cal stared. He didn't know how or what to say to make her give it up. But she deserved to pay for what she did to his wife! "The hint was supposedly Lightnin. Somehow that leads to Chick?" he asked. Cleo sighed and crossed her legs answering with a nod and "That's right." Cal stared at her thinking. Watching her body movements. "Lightnin thought that could mean the remote was in Jackson's old helmet." Cleo snickered and shook her head. "Or his car." That made Cleo giggle a little. "Gonna have to think harder.." She replied.

Cal watched her and stared. The only other thing that really connected Lightning and Chick was the piston cup in 06. Then his eyes widened. The accident.. "The cup.. The piston cup." He said. Cleo's expression changed. "The accident happend in the final race of the season. The cup. But no one won it sense no racers actually finished that race!" Cal shouted with a smile. A guard glared. Warning Cal to quiet down. Cleo's face was that of fury! Obviously Cal figured it out! He stood up and slightly laughed saying "The fuckin piston cup! Oh my-my.. You Think you are soooo smart!? You are a dumb woman!" he laughed!

**(Btw need a reminder that the race was the cup? Chapter 82 and 86, Jackson is griping about having to race Lightning in the cup now thanks to Cleo. Welcome)**

The guard snapped shouting "Sir, you need to sit down and quiet down, or leave." But oh Cal laughed! "This entire time! Wait- You said it could have been destroyed?.." Cleo glared and slowly smiled answering "It will be now." She stood up and leaned over the table. "I know where that cup is.. First thing you leave here, I'm gonna use my phone time and call my guy to destroy it.. Good luck getting your hands on it before him. That cup is about to be a melted pile of goo.." She threatened. Cal's eyes widened. He quickly began rushing, running out the doors while Cleo shouted "Tell daddy to stop by! Mommy needs a little attention." and she laughed!

Cal power walked to his car while calling his uncle.

_Hey Cal._

"Hey! No time for talking! Where's the cup from last season!?"

_What?_

"THE CUP! THE PISTON CUP! Last year's cup in the accident! The season that never got finished! Where it it uncle Strip!?"

_Gee.. I don't know? The president of Nascar sold it on an auction I think. that or its locked away. Now hold on a minute boy, why on earth you need an old cup?_

"Can't explain! Gotta go!" Cal hung up and immediately called Lightning next!...

Lightning hung up and I'm got dressed. They had limited time to track down last season's cup. This was gonna be interesting sense they had limited time! He grabbed his keys, his phone and froze. But Sally. He stared at the missed calls and texts. He sighed. She was just going to have to understand!...

Cal quickly called Megan who was on it! She was quickly calling around and researching where the cup could have gone. "Says here it went up for auction wwith a blank plack in... Georgia." She told her husband. Cal called the auction house for detail. No one would release names due to privacy though.

Megan researched on the internet finding news articles on

_The man who bought the piston cup_

Her eyes widened at the man in the photo as she quickly called Lightning!

_Tell me you got something._

Lightning answered over the car speaker.

"I do! There was an article in good times about the man who bought the cup! You aren't going to believe me! It's Sterling!"

Which meant the cup was with him. But where did the billionaire go after leaving the center in Florida!? Worse.. Did that mean Cleo had Sterling on her side!?...


	158. The chase for the cup

Cal and Lightning didn't have time to meet back up for any sorts of plan. Instead, Megan found the nearest of Sterling's mant adresses which was closest to Cal..

Cal knocked on the obviously custom and expensive wooden door. The door opened to Mr. Sterling himself! Cal immediately greeted "Mr. Sterling! It's.. Nice to see you again." Sterling smiled and shoom handa with the old racer replying "Nice to see you to. Now, do what do I owe the pleasure?" Cal sighed with relief. "May I come in? I would love to see the place and.. Hope it's no trouble." He smiled awkwardly. Sterling stepped to the side. "Ofcorse, come in! It's no trouble at all. You know next to Lightning, _you _are my favorite racer." Cal nodded replying "Yeah, I.. I get that a lot.."

The two went inside and the place was huge. Very similar to the rusteze center in Florida. "Wow.. The place looks.." "Familiar?" Sterling asked then chuckled. "That's because it is. The same man who designed and built my home here also designed and built the rusteze racing center. He's a good guy. Very talented. I can send you his info if you are ever in the market." Cal smiled and thanked Sterling. Walking through the halls, Sterling had all linds of racing posters. Still a very big race fan. Sterling just used racers though than actually befriended them and became partners. Like Tex. Tex was indeed Strip's boss and Cal's when they raced. But he was more than that. They built relationships. Sterling used the drivers like a race horse. Use them while there good, then make the most profit while you still can on them.

"So what brings you by Cal?" Sterling asked. Cal rubbed the back of his neck before answering "Well uh.. You bought the cup from last season.. Right?" "Sure did. Got it at the auction in Georgia. The money went to the family's that lost someone in that race." He smiled proudly. "Terrible thing that happened out there. Storm really out did himself. Glad he wasn't my racer." He added. Cal stopped and corrected "Actually Storm had nothing to do with it.. And that's why I'm here." Sterling raised a brow, but listened. Cal sighed with a frown. "Storm is blind because of the crazy things Cleo De Frank had done to him. You may not know who she is, but she's bad news. She some how.. _Hid _a remote in that cup. If I can just get it then maybe I can help Jackson.. Lightning wants to more than anyone. So..." Sterling glared a bit asking "You wanna see the cup?" Cal nodded and added in a warning "Cleo says she knows it's here and that she's sending someone to destroy it."

Sterling seemed a bit suspicious but shrugged. "Well, she'd have a hard time getting through my security. Alright. This way." He instructed and began walking down the hall and Cal following. "Wow! I honestly am so glad to find out you have it! And here! This is great! With any luck I can get this remote and book it to Jackson's apartment." Sterling snickered a little and pushed a door open and turned a light switch on. There, on a pedestal. Was the nameless piston cup from last season. Cal walked up to it slowly. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" Sterling asked with a smile. Cal snickered as he walked up to the metal trophy replying "I'd say more like cursed after the race it was suppose to be announced in." Cal looked in the cup. Empty. "What?.." he whispered.

Cal lifted it and looked under it. Nothing. "This doesn't make any sense?.." he muttered aloud. Sterling stepped up next to Cal and asked "What's wrong?" Cal stepped back. He wasn't sure. "I was.. So sure it was in here. In the cup.." Cal whined a little in disappointment. Sterling placed a hand on Cal's shoulder and assured "I can call the auction house. Ask if there were any belongings left?" Cal shook his head with a frown. "No.. Don't worry about it. Thanks anyway Mr.Sterling." With that Cal began to leave. Cleo's person must have already gotten to it and destroyed it. Sterling walked Cal outside to his car. "Sorry you didn't have any luck." He said. Cal nodded and had to ask "Are you sure there wasn't ant kind of remote or some sorts in it when you bought it?" Sterling stood there and pressed his fingers to his chin, thinking. "Hmmm." He mumbled.

**WARNING! WARNING! MOTION SENSOR TRIGGERED.**

Sterling's phone said. He grabbed it out, looked at Cal and both knew where to run to! They both ran inside and down the hall, Sterling slamming the door open! "It's gone!?" He shouted! "My cup is gone!" Cal walked over. He had to have missed something! Someone just stolen it! Then they heard a car. The two men ran outside to see a black sedan speeding out of the driveway AND Cal's car! "Hey!" Cal shouted and began running after his vehicle! "Not ny car!?" He shouted as he slowed down to a halt and watched his vehicle disappear. Sterling rushed over and Cal snapped "Now do you believe me!?" He did.

Cal called Lightning. "They took it."

_What?_

"Someone stole the cup. _And_ my car."

_How could you let that happen when we were so close!?_

"It wasn't like I let it happen!? What did you expect me to do?!"

_Chase after them Cal!_

"No!"

_Chase them down! You're a racer, outdrive them!_

"You out drive them McQueen!"

_Cal! Step up and do this!_

"But I haven't raced in years!?"

_You are still a racer. It's in you. Go get 'em._

Cal sighed and looked at Sterling asking "What's your fastest car?" Sterling raised a brow and answered without thinking "Aston martin.. Why?" He stared and realized what Cal was thinking. "Oh no. No, no, no! You are not taking my cars on a wild goose chase!"...

Cal shifted the car hard with Sterling in the passenger seat holding on for his dear life! "Can you slow down!? I think I'm gonna puke!" He announced. "And this is pure leather! I am not.." He paused. Too late! Sterling puked in the floor! Cal cringed at that and shifted the car, pushing harder to catch up! And rolling a window or two down a little. "If you can't take this kind of driving you shouldnt have come!" Cal scolded! Sterling held on tight and snapped "You were not taking my baby without me! Someone had to look after her!" Then the man rubbed the dash caressing it. Cal only rolled his eyes to that.

The person in Cal's car noticed the speeding Martin. Grabbing his phone, he called the man ahead. "We got trouble.." Cal's eyes widened. He had caught up to his car! But he just knew the cup was in the sedan ahead. Cal went around, passing his own vehicle where Sterling looked over through the passenger window. As if in slow motion, Sterling and the man who stole Cal's car made eye contact and the man revealed something. Sterling panicked and screamed "He's got a gun!" "What?!" Cal shouted back!

**_BANG!_**

You heard the bullet hit the metal of the car, Cal swerved a little and then dangerously without thinking, Sterling pushed down on Cal's knee as hard as he could yelling "Go, go, go!" Forcing Cal to push the pedal down! Cal growled yelling and scolding "Get off me! You'll make us cra"-"Lookout!" Sterling yelled! Cal's eyes widened! He knew it was too late!

**_CRUNCH!_** **_BANG! SHATTER!_**

The driver in Cal's car looked in the rear mirror and snickered a little. "Guess he was no trouble after all!" he laughed seeing the car front end split by a light pole...

Sally went to Lightning's old place. Maybe he was there. She parked the car and went up to the door and knocked. "Lightning.." She called. "Lightning are you here?" No answer. She sighed. She really did mess up this time. She was upset and over thinking and let her emotions get all crazy after already being in a mood seeing and speaking to Cruz earlier before seeing Lightning. Sally knocked again, but no answer. Next she would try the academy...

Sally was lucky enough to find it open. Lightning's car wasn't here though, so it left her feeling pretty sure that he wouldn't be here either. Sally walked up to the desk to see the pregnant Heather and Megan. "Meg? What are you doing here?" Sally asked. Megan sighed and explained "Cal found out where Cleo hid the remote." Sally's eyes immediately widened! That must be what and where Lightning is. "So they have it!?" Sally asked with excitement! Megan shook her head. "Well technically, I'm not sure. Cal went after it sense he was closer. Lightning is probably on his way bacm or to see Jackson." Sally nodded. That made Sally feel a little less hurt and worried about Lightning possibly cheating again.

"I'm gonna try calling him." Sally exclaimed and stepped away. The phone rang... Rang.. "Come on.. I'm sorry okay?.. Just please answer..." she whispered to herself. The phone rang.

_Hey Sally..._

She gasped! "Oh I am so happy to hear from you!.."

_Are you?_

Heather and Meg stared at her with confused looks. So Sally stepped into one of the rooms alone and privately continued.

"Where were you last night? And all day? I was so worried and kept thinking the wor"-

-_ That I was sleeping with someone else? Yeah, figured.._

"Okay, I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that to you. I should have just asked calmly and let you tell your side of the story.. I am sorry.. I love you LLightning and I do not want to lose you. Please tell me we're okay?"

_Yeah, we're okay Sal.. But this has to stop! I can not keep this up anymore. You are pushing me and making me.. making me.. I don't know.. Point is, its gotta stop. Yes, I slept with Cruz. But it will NEVER happen again! I promise!_

"Yes! yes and no more! I promise to stop bringing up old things with her.. I will! I will or at least try!"

_Okay.. I love you. Cal might have the remote now._

"Yeah, Megan told me."

_He's with Sterling if I'm right. I was headed back home.. If you actually want me to stay there tonight?_

"Ofcorse! Definitely!.. Please come home. Wait? Did you say... Sterling?"

_Yup. Sterling.__ I'll be home in a few hours. Driving. You go ahead and go to bed. I'll be quiet when I come in. Ill explain things tomorrow.. I love you._

"Okay. Love you to Stickers. Be safe."

Sally hung up and was so thankful that she and Lightning were okay! She stepped out to the front area to find Megan is tears! Screaming and painful tears on her knees! The kind of crying where not only tears are pouring from your eyes, but your nose is running, and you are drooling, wheezing with ache in your chest! Heather had watery eyes and was rubbing Megan's back softly and gently. Sally Immediately knelt down asking "What!? What happened!? Megan are you okay!?" Megan just jumped at Sally, wrapping her arms around Sally tigthly and continued her sobbing. Sally held her friend, still clueless as to why or what was going on. Sally looked at Heather and all the young woman did was mouth the name _Cal._ Sally still didn't understand.

"Mommy?..." Mera muttered as she walked in from the other room. Sally and Heather stared at the child. Heather took action and smiled "Come on sweetie.. Mommy's just.." "She's crying. My old mommy did that a lot." Heather stared at Sally like WHAT DO I DO!? Sally sighed and exclaimed "Heather, take Mera to the simulators and let her play behind the wheel of one the cars. BUT DO NOT TURN IT ON!" she was firm with the last bit. Hether nodded and took little Mera away. Leaving Sally and Megan alone. Sally pulled her friend's face up and asked "What happened Megan?.. What happened, talk to me.." Megan couldn't speak though. She couldn't stop crying!...


	159. things you regret

Lightning, Sally, Megan, Mera, Strip, Linda ans Bobby sat in a private waiting room awaiting Cal's status and his trauma scan results. No one was speaking. The McQueen kids were with Flo and Ramone. Sally was going to leave them with Minty, but Lightning thought best not to this time. The family and close friends waited for a long time. No one could see it yet, but Lightning was feeling absolutely horrible about all this. _He _convinced Cal to chase after those guys. _He _made Cal chase them and because of him, Cal could die. Lightning was responsible for the possible death of one of the few good people left on earth and another Weathers.

Cal's father and Strip's son had died in racing. And now Cal was going right up there for speeding! Lightning was feeling incredibly guilty. No one spoke. Just Linda in tears and Megan in heaving cries. Sally looked at Lightning and saw the worry in him. So she took his hand and when he glanced at her, she smiled a little. Suddenlt a woman barged in! "Megan!" "Jesse!?" Megan shouted back then ran to her friend and the two women hugged!

"I am so sorry!.. I heard on the news.." Jesse began. Megan cried onto her friend. Nasty news reporters. They didn't even give the family time to find out of Cal would live or not before publicly announcing the accident! "Who else was in the crash?" Jesse asked. Megan wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve before answering "Just Cal and a Mr. Sterling.. Business man.." Jesse hugged Megan tightly. She looked at Sally and in her expression you could see how much Jesse and Sally had missed each other. But when Jesse glanced at Bobby, she glared. Very HARSHLY.

Bobby stared at her for a second before looking away with a frown. Jesse sat down amongst the group and waited with them for results. Which didn't come for a few hours until the doctor came out. The woman walked over straight to Megan and Megan immediately asked "How is he?" with such worried eyes, but everyone was asking that question. The woman sighed and nodded answering "He's stable. I need to ask though, does your husband smoke?" Megan's fsce read of confusion. "No. No, Cal doesn't smoke." She answered. Honestly, Strip and Linda were surprised by the question as well. The doctor then explained "I'm gonna run some further test and get back to you once he is out of surgery. My college Mason is the best trauma surgeon we have and your husband, nephew is in great hands." Dhe assured and lay a habd over Meg's shoulder. Megan nodded, thanking the doctor before the woman left back to the operating room.

Sally let out a sigh. This was pretty bad. Lightning sat there really sick to his stomach. He got obsessive over this thing, the remote, and fighting with Cleo and because if this, he almost lost Cal! The guilt was beyond pain. Bobby glanced from across the row of seats at Jesse, who was comforting Megan. Jesse noticed and asked snippy like "Where is your wife?" Bobby stared a moment. "Urm.. Home..." He muttered. Heather was. She didn't have it in her to come for the long drive and sit around with being mid pregnancy.

Jesse rolled her eyes and continued to comfort her friend. Bobby watched her, Jesse. Staring a bit. Lightning looked really sick. Sally noticed and took his hand comforting him as well, "Cal will make it. He's going to be okay." She assured. Though truthfully no one knew how bad he was all to much yet. Lightning swallowed hard before leaning closer to her and admitting "It's my fault Sally.. I.. I told Cal to chase after those guys.." Sally stared at him. She was a little shocked. "Lightning McQueen!" She scolded quietly! "You _told _Cal to do something so wreckless and harmful?! And for Jackson!?" She asked. Lightning frowned and nodded silently. Sally was a bit disgusted!

Bobby cleared his throat nervously and to Jesse said "You look good." he complimented. Jesse gave a mean look and snapped "Not the time Bobby." She was rude. "I'm just sayin you lool good." "I'm just saying to fuck off!" Jesse snarled! Everyone stared at her, at Bobby. "Mera.." Sally reminded softly. Jesse glanced at rhe child and smiled awkwardly at Strip and Linda who looked just a little miffed by that outburst of foul language. Bobby sighed and continued "Did you find a good place to work?" Jesse glared, but answered "Yes." "Still uh.. Eating right? Right?.. And got you a nice place right?" "Yes and yes. Now enough." Jesse scolded. Bobby frowned and leaned back in his seat.

But it didn't take long for him to speak up again. "You seein anyone? Or that one guy Charlie still?" Jesse sighed answering "That really ain't _none _of your business Bobby." "Well I'm just lookin out for ya! Someone has to because you don't exactly make the best choices." "And WHAT do you mean by that!?" Jesse snapped! Bobby leaned over Lightning answering "That you can make pretty stupid decisions. Especially during that time of the month." Everyone's eyes widened as they really all thought _Really Bobby.._ Jesse snickered and smiled correcting "I guess I can agree. You were one of my decisions after all." And sat back in her seat. Everyone still sat there quietly pretending they were not actually hearing this.

"Hey! I took care of you!" Bobby shouted! Jesse leaned over Megan's lap and replied "Yeah, you took care of me when you had _needs_." She snapped her fingers proudly. Lightning sighed as Bobby snapped back "When a man has needs, a woman fulfills them! That's her job!" Oh boy. Sally immediately snapped "Hey!" Followed by Megan "What the fuck, seriously Bobby!?" "Megan!" Shouted Linda! Strip rolling his eyes. Bobby defended "Lightning will agree with me! Won't you bud?" Bobby fist bumped Lightning's shoulder. Lightning hesitated that. "Won't you?" Bobby asked. Lightning sighed and explained "Noootttt rreaaally... I can't agree there.." Bobby glared and snarled "Because your whipped." Strip stepped in at this point "No, because he has respect." Bobby snickered asking "For what!? Women?" Almost laughing. "This guy is like the king of the glory hole!" he joked and Lightning's eyes never seemed wider! Sally's jaw dropped!

Jesse then snapped back in "Palease, you just mad cause your new cootchie ain't as thick and juicy as mine." Everyone kind of gasped at that. "Mmhmmm That's right! I said it!" She added. "Oh that's it!" Bobby growled! The ex, former couple began fighting verbally enough that Megan took Mera away with Linda, and Lightning and Sally joined in the fight, all four if them arguing and yelling at each other! Strip finally stepped in ang got them all to "SHUT UP! Everyone is stressed out right now ans emotions are high. I get it and understand. But don't make me separate y'all like a bunch of young ens. If y'all have unfinished business than y'all step out and talk amongst yourselves! I'm here for my nephew and Cal would tell y'all to shut up too!" Lightning and Sally sat back down and kept silent. Jesse was pissed off and stomped out. Bobby hesitated but did decide to go after her.

Bobby grabbed Jesse's hand, stopping her with "Wait up.. Jess I was just trying to talk to you." She only snapped back "No you wasn't! I was married to you for years. I know your game!" "It's no game Jessemine." Her eyes widened! "No! No one calls me that! Especially no low down dirty dude!" She crossed her arms and turned away. Bobby walked around, facing her and tried to reason "I'm sorry okay?" Jesse snickered. "Mmhhmm. So sorry that we get divorced and then you shove your dick into some white trash pussy and knock her up quick?!" A few nurses stared and gave dirty looks. Jesse only snarled at them. "What!? You got a problem? White girls!?" She yelled. Bobby awkwardly smiled and apologized for her.

"Jess I am sorry I didn't wait a bit okay. In all honestly I just... I thought.." "You thought what?" She asked. Bobby stared and frowned before answering "I thought if you heard I was getting married that you'd stop me and come back.." Jesse stared at him. Severely disappointed in him. "You thought wrong." She snarled. "I deserve better than you." She reminded. Bobby only argued "There ain't nobody who would treat you better than me!" "So why didn't you wanna be with me exclusively? Hmm? Because let's not pretend the reason we divorced is because I wanted a family. I did, but I wanted you more. All I wanted was for us to end the open marriage thing. But _nnnooooo. _Bobby Swift here thinks his dick is God's gift to women and should be shared with the world! That lousy couple inches you packin aint the shit!" She snapped! Bobby glared. In no way was he gonna take this.

"Right and that's why you can't even walk after I get done with you." He growled. Jesse giggled "You think men are the higher species, bur honey you at the bottom of the food chain." She began to walk away and Bobby snapped "Woman get back here! I ain't done!" "Bye Bobby!" She called back and continued walking away. Bobby stood there a moment. His heart broke still. He was a little angry with himself. "Jesse please!" He begged loudly! "Sorry boo! I ain't side wife material no more." She laughed. Bobby sighed. Deep down, he wished he never chose to leave Jesse just to go having sex with other women. He missed her...

All the friends were sitting once again with each other. Bobby, Lightning, Sally, Megan and Mera, Strip and Linda. Waiting still. Finally again the doctor came back and this time along with her college. Megan stood up asking "How is he?! Is he going to be okay?!" The woman looked to the other doctor who answered "He will be. He's gonna have a full recovery." Everyone was relieved and smiled! The woman spoke up adding "And a full healthy life." Megan took the doctor's hands, shaking them happily "Thank you! Thank you! You saved my husband's life." The man gently pushed her away and corrected "Actually, the accident saved your husband's life." Everyone curiusly stared. "The trauma scan showed nonsmall cell cancer in his lung. We were able to remove a partial of it and with some short time on chemo, he should be fine. Think we caught it just in time mam." Everyone was completely amazed. Megan hugged ghe doctor and began crying!

"Thank you!.. Thank you so much!" She cried. No one else could believe it! But everyone was thankful! "When can I se my husband?" Meg asked. The woman doctor answered "Now if you'd like. He is alreadyin room recovering." Megan smiled so thankfully! "Yes! Yes, I would very much like!" She shouted and ofcorse Strip, Linda and Mera went with her. The other two couples stayed behind to give the family some time first. Lightning sighed with such grateful relief! Sally rubbed his back and said "See? He's okay." Lightning smiled and nodded. Bobby looked across at Jesse once again. She glared at him and asked "What?" Bobby shook his head answering "Nothing!.. I.. Can't we talk?" "Uh, yeah? We just did. You talkin right now." Lightning and Sally stared and Lightning hhad to step in asking "What is going on?"

Bobby opened his mouth to answer his friend, but Jesse butted in first "Bobby just wants_ all this _back!" Lightning and Sally looked to Bobby who corrected "I never said that." Back to Jesse. "But you just told me that the only reason ypu married that _child_ was to get me to come back to you." Sally's jaw dropped and she asked "Bobby!? Is that true!?" Lightning sighed, Bobby frowned indicating it was indeed true. "Wait, did you know that!?" Sally asked Lightning. Lightning shrugged answering "I thought I told you when Bobby told me.." "I don't think so!" Sally snapped.

Jesse followed with "Don't matter anyway. That kid can have you and your dick of many women." She got up and began to leave but Bobby grabbed her hand and begged "Please stay. For Cal.." It was obvious he meant for himself. Jesse yanked away and scolded "You could have stayed with me had you decided not to continue to sleep around Bobby." Bobby opened his mouth but Lightning put his hand out saying "Let her go Bobby.." Bobby stared at Lightning. Hurt. Jesse sighed saying "Goodbye Bobby. Sal, update me on Cal and Megan tomorrow?" she asked. Sally nodded. "For sure Jess." She answered. Jesse smiled at Sally then glared at Bobby before walking away. Leaving.

Bobby watched her. Quietly. Sally sighed and had to ask "Bobby..." He looked at her. "Why?.." Bobby stared at the ground before muttering "I.. I don't know?..." He looked back to where Jesse left. He really missed her...


	160. Wish we could forget

Lightning, Sally, and Bobby sat there for a while. Sally worried about Megan and her family. Lightning sat there overran with guilt and Bobby was depressed a little after seeing Jesse. Man Jesse looked good. maybe better than ever now. And ahe wasn't his. After some time, Sally stood up stretching and announced "I think I'm gonna call Flo. Check in in the kids and then maybe grab a drink and a snack. You want anything Light?" She asked. Lightning shook his head. "Bobby?" She asked next. Bobby looked up answering "No, I'm good. Thanks." Sally smiled a little and went on her way.

The boys sat there for a while. Waiting for Sally to return and or Megan or a doctor to come back out so they could hear further news on their friend. Bobby glanced at Lightning as he thought. And maybe things didn't have to be this way. He yearned for the one woman he truly loved. The only woman he actually cared about. Bobby stood up stretching. "Wooh!.. My legs can't take this." He announced. "Think I'm gonna go take a few laps." Lightning stared ay how oddly Bobby said that. Suspicious. Bobby went off.

He wasn't actually going to take a few laps for his legs. He was actually going off to chase after and find Sally. He evantually found her near this small room filled with snack and drink machines, chairs. She was on the phone. So Bobby casually walked over and pretended to browse the variety of snacks. "Thanks Flo. Yes, definitely.. Alright, Bye." Sally finished and hung up. Immediately she glanced at Bobby and then turned to a drink machine and swiped her card. Bobby cleared his throat and stepped next to her saying "Tough.. Right?" he asked. Sally raised a brow. "Excuse me?" "Oh. Um.. You know, having... Your partber in a big accident. You would know..." Sally glared a bit and asked "Why would you think marrying a younger woman would win Jesse back?"

Bobby sighed answering and explaining "I just.. I mean, I don't know. I didn't.." He was having trouble. "I wanted Jesse to come to me. I wanted her to ask _me _to come back to her." Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "So you did it for your ego. Disgusting Bobby.." She growled. Bobby frowned. "Help me get her back!" He suddenly pleaded. Sally looked so surprised! "What?"She asked. Bobby took her hands explaining, begging "Please!.. You can tell me exactly what I need to do! Lightning slept around on you and now you two are great!" Sally's jaw dropped as she yanked away her hands. "Wow! Just unbelievable Bobby. And what about Heather!? Your baby!?" She snapped hard!

Bobby only defended "Cruz was going to have Lightning's baby! At least you did think that and still, you two stayed together." Sally only shook her head and turned to leave, but Bobby stopped her pleading "Please.. I can't.. Love Heather like I ever loved Jesse." Sally stared at him a moment. Thinking. She frowned and sighed before taking Bobby's hand and softly giving her true honest advice here. "Bobby.. If you really love Jesse like you are claiming than leave her alone." But ofcorse Bobby fought that. "That's not what I asked you." Sally sighed and continued "From experience Bobby, I'm telling you! It's not worth it!.. Sure, you could try.. But there is always going to be a pain, a sting, a thorn that you can't get out! It is not worth it... I know that's not what you want to hear, but."

And she continued "Bobby I can tell you from what you see and what you can't between Lightning and I.. Things are not great. They are sometimes, but it never last. There is so much history. Trust me, she's seems happier now, better off left alone. You should do what's best for her and let her be happy like this.. Without you.. It's not worth it to make her settle..."

Bobby's eyes widened for a moment. Sally turned and looked behind her. Nothing and no one there. "Give her this chance to be happy and herself.." "But you're happy." Bobby argued. Sally sighed "Yes... I'm happy, but.. I probably could have been a lot happier had I had the chance.." Bobby frowned. "Besides, You have Heather.. A baby on the way. You need to grow up and own your mistakes Bobby.. Heather does love you. That young girl doesn't deserve you. So try to be grateful and maybe give her the life she deserves instead of throwing her away being selfish." Sally left with that. She stepped out and took a seep breath. Thinking about what she told Bobby. Was it true? Could she have been happier of Lightning had really given her the chance?...

Sally returned to the seats to find Lightning still waiting. "Hey." She greeted. Lightning looked at her. No words. Sally raised a brow. "You okay?" She asked. Lightning hesitated answering "Yeah.. Yeah, I'm fine." Sally sighed and followed asking "Anyone come back about Cal?" He nodded. "Once Bobby gets back we can all go see him.." "Great." Her reply. The two sat there waiting. Bobby finally returned and sat down kind of awkwardly next to Lightning. He stared and asked his friend "Dude.. You gonna tell"-"No." he answered very firmly and quietly. Sally spoke up "We can go see Cal now." Bobby stared at Lightning who sighed saying "You two go ahead. I'll be right behind you guys." Sally stared at her love. Something was wrong. "Light.." "Go." He said firm. Then noticing himself that he was actibg off, he smiled at her and rubbed her knee gently with his hand. Sally fronwed. It only told her that something was off. Honestly, she figured it was the guilt he was feeling.

"Okay." She said and stood up. Bobby stood up and lay a hand on Lightning's shoulder in a means of support than he and Sally went to see Cal and the family. Lightning sat there alone. He sighed. Yes, he was feeling absolutely responsible for this thing that happened to Cal. But he also went down to find Sally when she was taking a bit longer to tell her that they could see Cal and he heard her. He heard her say what she did to Bobby. He always kinda knew deep down that it probably would have been best to leave her be and let them both move on. But his love for her was to much and he couldn't let her go completely. Even through all that with Cruz. Not many people could comprehend what he did.

Yes, he cheated on Sally, his wife. He cheated in a hard time of his life as an escape, he cheated on Sally as a means of revenge. It became fun and addictive. The adrenaline, the rush, the feeling Cruz gave him. It honestly wouldn't of had to been Cruz. At that moment in his life, any woman willing to make him feel extra masculine and worth more than what Sally had been would do. He never really loved Cruz though he said it. He said it to use those words against Sally and toward Cruz. He was awful to the both of them. Cruz definitely would be happier without him. Would Sally be too? ...

Lightning stepped in to see Cal in the hospital bed with Megan next to him. Holding his hand tightly. Linda, Strip, and Mera next to the bed. Bobby and Sally there at the end. Everyine had a sstrange facial expression on. Except Cal. He looked happy and alive! "What?.." Lightning muttered. Cal smiled and greeted "Hey McQueen!.. Can you believe I'm okay!?" he chuckled. Sally walked over and took Lightning by the arm and pulled him outside. "Where's he goin?" Cal asked as Megan caressed his head.

Shutting the door behind them Lightning asked "What? Why is everyone acting strange?" "He doesn't remember some things.." Sally explained. Lightning raised a brow, so Sally continued "He doesn't remember why or what he was doing to be in that accident. He doesn't remember the horrible crash last season that killed all those racers or Jackson and his disabilities.. He doesn't remember us splitting up, he doesn't even remember that you and Megan.." She trailed off that and sighed. Lightning stared wide eyed. "Are you serious?" He asked. Sally nodded and continued "Doctor says it'll all come back to him slowly.. Or it won't. Cal's mind has just.. Tuned out the bad stuff." Lightning snickered hearing that and replied "Man.. Wish all our minds could do that."

Sally glared and asked "Are you going to be okay? And drop this remote thing now? I mean look where it had actually lead you Lightning!?" Lightning frowned. It was true that this was leading no where as if the remote didn't even exist. He sighed. "Um.. Yeah.. Yeah, it's time I stop this before someone.. Something worse happens.." Sally let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was so worried something worse would happen to you next.. Cleo is crazy.. Who knows what she was actually planning all along." Lightning nodded agreeing with that there.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." She added abd began to open the door. Lightning grbbed her hand before she had the chance and looking into her eyes asked "Are you happy? Do you really want to marry me?" Sally stared up into his blue eyes. At this moment, she was a little unsure why Lightning was asking this again. They had made up with that silly fight about the video and now again? He followed with "I don't want you to settle.. But I don't want to lose you." Sally knew now. HE HEARD HER!

"Are you kidding me?" she snapped. Lightning stepped back unsure now. "You are just as horrible as Bobby! We came here to be supportive of Megan and the Weathers and here you are starting something up?!" "I was just"-"Go home if you can't be a good friend Lightning. We can talk about this later." Sally interrupted then went inside to be a _supportive friend._ Lightning stood outside a moment. He sighed and watched as Cal seemed so happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. Oh how Lightning wished he and Sally couod forget everything wrong and bad and foul and painful between them. Wishing they could go back in time and the very first thing he'd change is how he refused Sally the children she desperately wantes YEARS ago!...


	161. some heart to heart

Lightning and Sally walked back in. Cal smiled asking "Gee! You two okay?" Sally and Lightning glsnced at eachother before one of them, Sally, answered "Ofcorse." Lightning then did something he probably shouldn't have. "We're seperated." Cal stared just confused as can be. Megan immediately snapped "Lightning!" Cal glanced at Meg then back at his friends asking "Wait?.. Wait is that true? You two aren't.." Sally sighed. Lightning nodded explaining "We've been seperated Cal. For a while actually." Cal frowned a bit then turned and looked at his wife asking "What else happened?.. What else have I forgotten?" Megan frowned and glanced back at Mera. Cal looked at the young child.

Mera slowly walked closer and said "It's okay if you don't remember me.." It broke everyones heart seeing this. Cal took the kid's hand and smiled. He didn't recognize her. Megan cleared her throat and looked at Sally. It was a hint, asking them to be left alone again. Sally nodded once. "Lightning.. Let's go." Lightning watched Cal a moment. So Sally took his hand and pulled him. "Wait." Cal called. Everyone stared ar him. Cal sighed and looked up at his uncle asking "What about the school? Someone's gotta look after it while I'm recovering.. Lightnin?.. Think you could manage? Just for a week?" He asked. Lightning was surprised. "Me? Uh.. Um, yeah. Definitely. Anything for you Cal. I don't have students but that class you gave me so I can make it work easily." he answered.

Cal raised a brow and asked "Why don't you have students?" Lightning sighed as Megan answered "I'll explain things to you later. You need to recover." She kissed his head. Lightning then called out "You get better Cal. And soon." Then he and Sally left out. Bobby stood there a moment. Megan shot him a threatening look, so he left as well. "Get well Cal." He said. "Call me Bobby." replied Cal. The three made their way to the main entrance and to the parking lot. Bobby stopped Lightning and asked "Man can I talk to you? Privately?" Lightning glanced ar Sally who stopped and turned. "Coming?" she asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, I'll be right there." Then he grabbed the keys and tossed them to Sally who caught them and walked to the car. Lightning sighed and faced Bobby.

So Bobby began, "How do you and Sally make it? After everything and the things that just keep getting in y'alls way. How?" Lightning shrugged answering "Because I guess.. I guess in the end she's the only one I want to be with. Why..?" Bobby frowned and answered "I miss Jesse man." "Bobby, no. What about Heather?" "What about Cruz!?" He came back with. Lightning glared and snarled "Don't do this, that!" "Well come on! You get a happy endin! Shouldn't I?" he asked. Lightning slapped his forehead. Bobby was.. Bobby. "You have a beautiful family with Heather.. What's so bad about Heather?" "Nothin I guess.. She's not Jesse." Bobby muttered. Lightning sighed and could understand actually.

Lightning nodded and asked "You can't expect Jesse to come back Bobby.." "I know that! _Now..._ Come on McQueen.. How did you get Sally back?" Lightning glanced back at the car and Sally before answering his friend with "I.. I don't know.. I just did.. I did what I felt like I needed to do.." Bobby glared and crossed his arms. "Really?.. that's all you have as advice? Do what I feel I _need _to do!?" Lightning shook his head and continued "No!.. No, you shouldn't do that.. Just.. Talk with Heather. Try to stay with the woman that actually wants you Bobby.. She's young and nice and very pretty.. Come on.." "She's fat, swelled, and pregnant. None of the above." Bobby corrected rudely. "That's your first problem Bobby!" Lightning snapped!

"You treat every woman your with like you are their king and they should kiss your feet! Be perfect and ready for your commands at the snap of a finger! Trust me, being in control _all _the time isn't near as fun as letting your wife be who she wants to be with you!" Lightning looked back toward Sally and he felt the need to do something else now soon for them. "I should go.. Call me sometime, but.. Please think before you do something stupid Bobby.." Lightning whined. Bobby frowned a little and watched Lightning go to the car and Sally and get in.

Sally looked at Lightning and just immiedtly ordered "Go ahead. God knows you gotta talk about what you heard. So go on." Lightning stared at her a minute. He felt it was time as soon as possible. So he let out a sigh and said "I don't wanna fight Sally. I want to marry you." Sally stared and didn't mean to, but snickered. "I mean it. And this time I'm going to give you the life you deserve." Sally stared at him and those blue eyes. She sighed. "But only if you want to marry me ofcorse. I don't want you to settle for a loser like me. You deserve the best. And.. That is most certainly not me." Sally looked out the window. "You are kind of a loser.." She said. Lightning only smiled.

Sally took his hand and exclaimed "I think we should go get the kids and go home. Maybe the two of us sit down for a long heart to heart. Decide what we really are wanting for our future." Lightning was immediately a little nervous for that talk, but at the same time he was very eager for it. Sally also asked "What did Bobby want?" Lightning glanced at her as he began the drive back to town. "Advice getting Jesse back." Sally's eyes widened. "What did you tell him?" she asked. Lightning sighed answering "I don't know. Nothing really. Poor Bobby is in a complicated place right now."

"Complicated?!" Sally shouted. Lightning was confused. "And poor Bobby!? Are you kidding? That man had this coming." she snarled. Lightning snickered and defended "Don't say that. Look, Bobby maybe more.. Adventurous than most guys, but he loves Jesse." "If he loved her he would have agreed to stop the open thing." Sally growled. Lightning immediately defended the situation "I get that, I do. But let's not forget, Bobby wasn't into open marriage until Jesse made him do it. She got him use to it and addicted to it and then suddenly she wants him all to herself!" "Don't yell at me!" Sally snapped. "I'm not!.. I'm not.." Lightning quietly exclaimed.

Sally stared a moment. Lightning frowned a bit and continued "Bobby maybe married to Heather, but he loves Jesse. He's not happy." "Oh well." Sally replied. Lightning snickered and shook his head. "You really believe he should stay in a marriage he doesn't want to be in?" he asked. Sally hesitated and thought about that. Her answer, "Bobby knew what he was doing when he asked Heather to marry him. He was messing with one girl to get what he wanted from Jesse." Lightning nodded silently. But he knew that feeling and he could some what feel for Bobby and his situation. Because there was a time Lightning was with one woman and wanted another. Lightning took Sally's hand and held it the way home...

So home. Kids put to bed. The couple got showers and ready for the night themselves. They sat or lay in bed together. Sally in this silk button up purple top and silk shorts to match. Lightning in some plaid pants and a tighter white shirt. So, next to each other. Sally began "Should we have rules?" she asked. Lightning raised a brow. "I mean.. We do want to be together. For the rest of our lives and.. Maybe we need rules?" Lightning sighed and gave hia opinion "I don't think we should do that. Look, we have tried rules and therapy, different tactics.. And.. I know this is gonna sound like me just saying I want you to drop all the past, but.. Maybe that's what we should do. I'm not saying you have to trust me. But.. No rules. Let's just be happy together."

Sally frowned and replied "So I can just grab my phone anytime and call up any guy to come over to the house while it's just me?" She was snippy. Lightning glared and snarled "No rules... But common sense and decency maybe required..." Sally giggled admitting "I was joking. Sort of. My biggest problem with marrying you again is Cruz or rather any woman that comes along." "There won't be other women." Lightning corrected. Sally sighed and explained "There will be. I just.. I am"-"Scared?.. Yeah.. I'm sorry.. Look, I want to be with you.. I don't know how else to continue to prove that to you." He whined. Sally took his hand. "You have proven that to me Stickers.. Sometimes I just pretend I don't see it.. And I'm sorry for that." She assured and admitted. Lightning sighed. "Cruz won't be a problem. I even got a restraining order on her now. Tomorrow morning is court for that and I can make sure to make it permanent if I need to." he assured.

Sally turned away and rubbed the back of her neck before replying "Yeah.. About that.. You need to drop it.." "Really?" Lightning asked. Stunned that was coming from Sally really. Sally nodded. "If it becomes a permanent thing, Cruz is going to lose Miguel for good.. She may possibly anyway sense she was put into the system." "Wait.. She could lose her kid over that restraining order?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded explaining "A restraining order isn't something that dcs or even a court judge takes lightly. Especially sense Cruz was already sort of on the fence with parenting Miguel anyway." Lightning didn't mean for that!

"Well.. Getting her kid taken away wasn't my intentions.." Lightning admitted. "I just wanted Cruz to see I was serious. She needs to leave me alone." Sally sighed, but smiled. "Drop the restraining order tomorrow. Tell the judge that you had time to reflect the relationship between the two of you and.. That you see that you were both at fault for the behavior of Cruz. That way the Judge might let it go. This time." Sally explained. Lightning looked to her asking "Aren't you coming with me?" Sally nodded. "But I can't speak to the judge. Only you and Miss Swwann I guess." Lightning nodded. "So.. Back to us." Sally continued "No rules.. But.. We should communicate more." "Don't we communicate enough?" Lightning asked.

Sally glared a bit and answered "No. No, not really. We should know where each other are.. 24/7." Lightning's eyes widened. "Are you for real?" He asked. "I am not going to-" He stopped. Sally patiently waited for him to finish. Lightning sighed and agreed. "Okay.." "Great! Actually we could link our phones." She exclaimed. Lightning raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Sally reached over onto the dresser and explained "We can link our phones over this app so we can always see where each other are." "You mean like a tracking device?" Lightning asked in disgust. Sally snickered and corrected "What? No!.. More like a... Um.. Safety precaution." Lightning glared. "Right..." He muttered.

Sally sighed and asked "Is that to much to ask?" "A little..." Lightning answered. He took her phone and placed it back down before taking her hands in his. "Sally, I love you and your craziness. But I'm not going to be tracked down by a gps. Sorry. Besides, if you ever wanna know where I am? You just ask. I swear to always tell the truth to you." He assured. Sally stared. Did she believe this guy?.. Not sure. But she smiled replying "Okay. Thank you.." Which made Lightning smile back warmly.

"Another thing is.. sex.." She added. Lightning snickered replying "I think we are perfectly fine in that category." Like it was a joke. Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. "Lightning, I'm serious. You obviously need it more than I want it. I'm.. We're at this odd age and.. I love sex with you but I can't do it all the time like you want to. It's way too much on me anymore." "What on esrth do you mean?" He asked. Sally glared and reminded softly. "Menopause.." Lightning sighed. Right. That did play a role in their story. Sally continued "It's just... Painful and not as great as it should be sometimes. Takes.. Longer.. Which I think we'll be fine. But I don't want you to decide to.." "Cheat? This goes back on me sleeping with another woman." Lightning exclaimed.

Sally just stared. Lightning rubbed her arm assuring "There will only be you. Period. I promise if and when I ever have some sort of need that.. You, for some crazy reason can't fulfill? I'll talk to you." Sally smiled and nodded and kind of happy to hear that from him. Lightning leaned closer and kissed her lips softly, but Sally pulled away and pushed him back gently with her hand. "Not tonight.. It's not that I don't want to.. But I am exhausted after today.." She sighed. Lightning chuckled and agreed. "Honestly I'm pretty worn out myself. Been a ling and stressful day." Sally smiled and kissed him. Which Lightning returned with a more passionate kiss. Sally smiled as she pulled away with the smack of her lips. "Love you Stickers.." "Love you Sally." "Night." She lay down. Lightning sighed replying "Goodnight."...


	162. laughing and loving

**thank you all for the reviews and for reading. if anyone decides they dont want to read the story that is fine. does not offend me, however if you do continue the story than thank you!! you guys are what give me a reason to write it! i think a lot of you will enjoy this chap here. and yes, What brought me to you is a prequel to come back to me series. that story, once i get back to it, will reveal a lot of the beginning of L and S issues, including Lightning betrayal of not really trying for a baby, his recovery after the big crash and his beginning relationship with Cruz. for now, enioy this story guys! thank you all!**

Lightning stood on one side, Cruz on the other. The judge turned toward Lightning and his lawyer and asked "You realize Mr.McQueen, that to withdraw your protection order gives Miss Ramirez full right to contact you again?" Lightning nodded answering "Yes mam." The judge then turned to Cruz and said "You are a very lucky young woman Miss Ramirez. I advise you take this as your second chance to raise your son." "Yes mam!.." Cruz exclaimed all wide eyed. Cruz then looked to Lightning and said "Thank you Li-um.. Mr... McQueen.." Lightning nodded once her way and the judge dismissed them.

Cruz was in a hurry to go pick up Miguel. She was pushing through the small crowd when she felt someone grab her arm tightly. She turned and looked at Sally and snapped "You had better let me go!" Sally firmly replied "Lightning may have given you another chance, but I will not. You stay away from us." Cruz yanked her arm away. Staring kind of nervously at Sally before continuing her way out. She really hated Sally and Sally didn't deserve Lightning. But at this point, Cruz knew she had to leave the family alone...

Lightning stepped into the school. He was in charge of it and the students for an entire week. The desk lady stood up complimenting "You look good Mr.Mcqueen." "Thanks. Feelin good." He replied and made it into Cal's office. He sat down and began looking over the plans Cal had made up for the coming week. Cal just had a bunch of school testing lined up really. That and Lightning's classes. He sighed. This was not the way Lightning would run this place. Cal was having the students at desks and so much paper work. First thing first. Lightning needed to let the students know about Cal. He looked over toward the phone, grabbed itz pressing the buttons written above it for the speakers and announced "All students to the gymnasium please. All students to the gymnasium for a mandatory meeting." The students glanced at each other. Definitely none of them expected that or to hear the news they were about to hear...

So with everyone gathered up, Lightning stood in the center and was given a microphone by one the teachers that was hooked up to a speaker. "Hello? You all can hear me?" he asked. They could. "Okay.. So, Cal was in an accident. He lost control of his car and... He hit a light pole." The students immediately began speaking amongst themselves. "Now!.. Now.. He is okay and recovering. I saw him yesterday. He's going to make a full recovery." "So when will he be back!?" One student shouted. Lightning looked near that voice answering "Next week sometime. So for now, he left me in charge." Quickly the students began complaining.

Lightning sighed and continued "I know none of you like the idea.. But it's only temporary anyway. With that said, to your classes." He ordered and dismissed the students. Lightning handed the microphone back to a teacher thanking them. Then a young lady approached Lightning. She had a clip board in hand and big nerdy glasses. "Hi. Mr.McQueen." She called. Lightning glanced at her saying "I said it was time to head to classes. If Cal returns earlier I'll let you and the other students know." "Oh.. Oh, no. I'm no student. I work with Cal. I help him organize and prioritize his schedule." Lightning stopped and stared at her. He honestly had no clue Cal had some girl personally making his schedule.

"So usually I would be helping Cal and reminding him where he needs to be, but.. Sense you are replacing him for the week.. Guess I should be telling you." Lightning stared. Great.. Just what he needed. "Uh.. Sure, I guess." he replied. The girl smiled. "Great!" She lent out her hand and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Gabriella." Lightning shook her hand. "Just uh.. Call me Lightning. It's fine really." "Awesome. So.. First class is room 28. First floor. Cal was going to teach it himself today." "Great, what was the subject?" he asked.

Gabriella handed Lightning a sheet answering "Drag lines." Lightning sighed and wondered how on earth Cal planned on teaching this class in a class room. Lightning stood in front of the class and began speaking the lines written on this sheet that Cal had written out. Geez.. Cal needed to get his head out of the books and back on the track more than Lightning realized. So as he finished up the hour, he turned and asked "Alright.. any questions?" One student raised a hand and Lightning pointed to her.

"Is it true you filed sexual harassment against Cruz?" He asked. Lightning's brows lowered. "What?.. No." he answered "Where did you even hear that?" he asked. Another student shrugged answering "Just rumors." "I heard you two were still bangin." One young man said with a chuckle. It made a few students laugh. Lightning immediately scolded "What? No! No one is _banging _anyone! Enough!" he hit the desk and grabbed everyone's attention while silencing the class. "I am not to hear another word about anything regarding Cruz and I. Got it!?" He asked. Some kids nodded, some said yes sir, and some nothing at all...

Lightning returned home after a long day at the school. He was realizing that Cal actually did a lot more work than he thought. It was no wonder now that Cal was stressed out constantly. Sally passed by and saw Lightning and greeted "Hey there Light. How was your first day as Head Master?" Lightning sighed admitting "Hard. It was really more difficult than I expected. Not just that, but Cal has a weird way of teaching.. He should really start taking his students outside and in real race cars.." Sally sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lightning had to ask with a suspicious smile "What are you doing?" Sally shrugged answering "Nothin. Just.. Flirting with my future husband." Lightning's eyes widened.

"So you do want to marry me?" Lightning asked eagerly. Sally nodded. "I love you Lightning." She exclaimed then kissed him softly. The soft kiss turned sexual and passionate very quickly. Her hand rubbed his jeans and Lightning grabbed her hand and pulled away "Woah.. Hold on there feisty. Aren't the kids running around?" He chuckled. Finding her a little humorous. Sally shook her head answering "Actually they are asleep already after a tiring play date and full dinner and warm baths." Lightning nodded slowly with a smile. "Come on," Said Sally. "Let's go up to bed."...

Sally's fingers twisted in his, pulling Lightning towards her. Their forearms touching when their bodies are stopped by one another. Sally breathed in his scent, his warmth on her skin gave her a pleasurable shiver. And then instantly, he is kissing her, lips so soft, delicious, gentle, firm. There's no room for anything but the sensations Lightning was causing to run through Sally's body. Her fingers find his soft hair and his scruffy facial hair. It'salmost sharp. "Mmm.." Sally maoned. As if to say, _keep kissing me, just keep kissing me!_

Her legs start to become unreliable. Sally can feel his lips smile against her's. Lightning sat down on the edge on the bed and lifted Sally into place, straddling his lap. His hands start to go for under her shirt, his hands on her bare back making Sally shudder. Her skin was extremely soft. "I want you now. I want you inside me. I want you to keep touching me exactly like you are.." She says quietly.

Lightning's shirt comes off first, then Sally's. She immediately presses her breasts against his chest, Lightning's arms around her back, petting and rubbing that little tattoo. Their lips and tongues giving and receiving pleasure to one another. Sally's lips touch his cheeks, his neck, his earlobes. Which makes Lightning unwillingly moan softly. Lightning mived his hands up her back and into her hair, he pulls gently, his fingers in the roots of her platinum silk, Sally's whole body shakes with desire and lustful shivers run from top to her toes.

Lightning then flipped her onto her back, Sally sat up and fumbled with the fly of his jeans. The more she desired him, the more inefficient she seemed to become. But it unveils eventually. Lightning pulled her skirt and underwear down her hips and past her ankles. He then lied down next to her naked, and Sally greedily touches and kisses all the naked skin she can reach with her hands and mouth. While Lightning fights to do the very same to her.

His mouth reaches her nipple, and he pulls it gently with his lips. Running his tongue over the top. He moves in a position so he's lying between her thighs. One of his hands is on Sally's other nipple, rolling it between his fingertips. Sally's hips begin to buck and so Lightning holds them down with his other hand and the weight of his body on her thigh and hip. She felt like ahe was going to explode if she didn't have him soon! But, it felt to good to ask him to just stop. She couldn't anyway, all she could do is take increasingly rapid breaths, pulling him further into her with her fingers through his hair, scratching the top of his back with her shiny nails. Lightning swapped to her other breast, bringing explosive pleasure. Sally then dragged her nails gently over the parts of him that she can reach, barely.

But then Lightning pulled away after a time, making his way down Sally's body, kissing each of her ribs in turn, going past her belly button and resting his head on her thigh. He slowly pulls her legs apart and Sally immediately knows that he can see how much she want him. His fingers dance around the edges of her wetness, teasing but not touching it. He blows softly at her area, he knows exactly what he's doing to her and Sally feels cold where the air hits and she wiggles, aching to be touched!

"Oh Lightning... Stop.." She moans.

Lightning lifts his head and ask. "You want me to stop?"

"What? No!.. No, don't stop." she corrected. Lightning snickered and teased her again. "You asshole.. I want you inside me Lightning!.." She begged! Lightning only shooshed her, "Ssshhh.. You need to calm down." Oh but she can't. Lightning is teasing way to much! Suddenly, he moves up so they are face to face. He is still teasing, but Sally doesn't know how to say it. She was way too distracted with lust and all of him on her body. She then tries pleading again. "Lightning please... I want you.." Lightning smiles and ask, "You want _me_?" Sally nods slightly and tries to pull him closer and to guide his member inside her. Lightning only lifts up and pulls away then kisses her lips softly, then licks her cheek to ear lobe and whispers "Do you want me to fuck you already?" Sally whines her answer "Oh yes Lightning."

So he looks at her, face to face again and says, "I want to hear you say it." Sally stares only for a second before saying "I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me and to fuck me so badly." Her body is quivering against him and she feels a fresh wave of wetness trickle between her legs, though Lightning is not even touching her, just holding a romantic gaze. He then placed her hands by her sides firmly and tightly in his grip. His member is sitting right at her entrance. He will push in, entering at any moment!

Sally can feel his hardness and warmth against her inner thighs. She wanted to pull him inside her now, but she stay still for him. Amd he looks down, smiling at her. "You really want me?" he asked in his husky voice which made her hips wiggle of lust! "Yes.." She whined. He only smiled at that answer. "You have to stay completely quiet, or I'll stop." he replied. Slightly pushing his member into her. Pressing the tip against her wetness! She wiggled and kicked her legs as she begged "Okay... Please.. I'll do anything..." Lightning snickered and leaned down reminding "Be quiet.."

Slowly, so slowly Lightning eased into her. At first she feels pure relief, as the ache to be touched recedes, then it gradually turns into pleasure. Sally lets out a sigh as he reached as far as he could go and starts to pull out again. Steadily, Lightning begins building a rhythm, and Sally quickly is fighting to keep her breathing even and quiet. She can only feel him moving inside her, but the feeling radiates throughout her entire body!

Then, as if to torture! Lightning adds a thumb to her clit, circling in time to his thrusts! God it feels so good, so incredible, completely amazing! Sally can't help herself and let's out a cry of pleasure! So Lightning stopped immediately, removed his hands from her body entirely and looks down at her in stillness. "You did agree to the terms here." he reminded. And worse, he was smiling proudly about it. As if to rub his victory in her face!

Sally wiggles her hips, trying to make him want to continue to fuck her anyway and he knows it. Sally then began to reach for his member and more between his legs with her hands, but Lightning takes them and pins them down near her shoulders. Staring face to face he smiles. "One last chance. You MUST be quiet or that's it." He warns. Sally nods quickly because fuck, she wants him to fuck her badly! She needs him to fuck her badly!

Now, she thought he would once again begin slow and build a rhythm, but he started hard and fast and deep! And she bites her lips to stop herself from crying out again, because it's so good and she didn't want him to stop! Lightning began to slow a little then lifted her legs so that her ankles were on his shoulders. The pleasure intensity increased beyond what thought possible!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!.." cried Sally!.. So Lightning slowed, stopped and she felt him begin to pull out, So Sally bucked her hips in protest! "I swear I'll kill you if you stop now!" She snapped! Lightning laughed and pulled her legs back down, "If you killed me than it'd be over anyway." he was laughing! Sally growled quietly and scolded "Shut up old man! Or are you afraid you can'tdo the job?.." She teased. And Lightning turned her, rolling her onto her stomach now. He gives one good slap across her ass and she yiped! Lightning leans over her and to her ear explains "That's for not being quiet." then he does it again! "Aah!" "And that's for calling me _old man._" His hand grips her ass cheek tightly!

He takes her hips as a brace and pushes himself back inside her, Sally grips the sheets, barely able to move from the pleasure, moaning into the blankets to muffle her cries! Lightning doesn't care that she can't keep silent now. He was way past the point where he would reprimand her anyway.

After a long and good while, when Sally feels like she just can't bear it anymore, he stops, and Sally takes thw chance to flip, shove Lightning onto his back, and slide herself back onto his member. His hands find her hips again, and he begins pulling her, helping her go deeper, deeper, faster, harder! Oh god he feels so good! Sally brings her face to his neck and kisses his skin hungrily. She feels his chest against her breasts, his facial stubble upon her cheek. He touches his teeth to her neck, covering it with shivery soft bites!.. Sally shuddered and grinded down onto his member and suddenly she finds herself coming, She's coming, once and then again. Feeling the explosion everywhere, as the waves of pleasure ripples effect! Sally's body goes limp, but Lightning keeps pushing her onto his rod, until he groans and shakes beneath her. If she wasn't sp worn already, the sounds he was making as he came would make her go for another round!...

As they lay there, both laughing, like it's the funniest and happiest thing in the world that has happened to them, all the tension they had been feeling lately was out of our bodies. Between the kissing, holding one another, stroking skin. Burrowing into each other's arms as their breathing slows back to normal states. Legs tangled up, breathing on each other's faces, fingers interlaced. Content and peaceful, they cuddle up for bed as they fall asleep agaisnt each other.


	163. A sweet surprise for the both of them

Lightning began his class and turned to the board. "Alright. So if you will all turn to the books you have under your des"-**_ SPLAT!_** Right next to his face. Lightning looked to his side to see an egg! Splatted next to him and running down the chalkboard. He turned and looked at the class with the expression of _what the fuck_? A few boys snickered and laughed quietly. And that was it! Lightning had enough! "Alright! Everyone gather your things and meet in the gymnasium!" The students looked around at each other. Not sure what to do. Lightning growled "Now!" Before makijg his way into the office to announce ALL students to the gymnasium once again.

Once everyone was gathered, Lightning took the microphone and began. "Things are going to change around here! I am not Cal! I will not be disrespected by you! I will not let this behavior continue! You are suppose to be future racers, future teams, but your not! So I'm going to fix that. Cal had a bunch of tests lined up for each of you. So let's start by sorting you all out. Mechanics, there. Trainers and coaches, there. Drivers, there. Get moving." So with that, students moved and shuffled into their appropriate spots based on what they came to school for.

Once that part was done, Lightning continued "Now, sense we got that sorted out. Now I want to warn you. Originally, Cal had these tests as over sixty percent of your grade. I am making it one hundred! If you fail you will leave this school. Only those who have paid attention and take this seriously will continue." "You can't do that!?" Yelled one kid. Lightning turned toward him correcting "I can and I am. The students that came here to actually learn and set their furures can't learn with distractions like.. Like George. This ends now. Mechanics! You're up first. Go with Mrs. Faye for your testing then up to the rehabilitation center for the final test. Tomorrow will be the rest of your guys testing. Study up."...

The kids took the paper test Cal had for them first and Lightning watched. Making sure they didn't start to do anything else. Then once finished with that, the mechanic students went up to the top floor of the rehabilitation center where they walked in to see Jackson Storm's old 2.0 in pieces everywhere. They looked to Lightning for direction and he instructed "Make it run." They stared at the car. One kid snickered and snarled "It's junk!" "Make the junk run." Lightning ordered. The kid snapped back "It's gonna take days!" "Not if you work as a _team_!" Lightning yelled at the kid! The kid sort of pouted. But Lightning watched them over the next few hours.One kid, frustrated, quit and walked out.

One the other kids, a girl, asked "Are you just gonna let him walk out!?" Lightning watched the kid leave then answered "Yup. It's good he left. You don't want a team mate like that who you can't count on." The girl growled and got back to work on the car. The kids were frustrated and pressured by how Lightning was running things. A few hours went by and Lightning saw the time. "You guys keep working." He instructed as he began to leave downstairs. One student stopped and asked "Are we suppose to finish this by the time school ends or come back tomorrow?" Lightning turned and answered firmly "You stay until it runs." Then left.

He went downstairs to grab a coffee and to text Sally because he was going to be home late again.

_Lightning_

_Won't be home til late again. I have to stay and watch these kids take their test. Having them rebuild Jackson's car that Cal and I took apart._

_Sally_

_Alright Stickers. I'll be waiting. ;)_

Lightning snickered at that a little bit. But it was kind of cute of her being more flirtatious than usual...

Hours. It was bearing six o clock. Lightning came into the center where the students were hard at work and seemed to almost be finished. During the hours, a few quit. Leaving the school, failing the test. Cal probably wasn't going to be happy about this when he came back. Lightning had a large basket filled with subway sandwiches and grabbed the kids attentions "Break time. Eat up." He began tossing the sandwiches out to each kid. They caught them, no worries. One guy raised a brow and stated "Sub way sandwiches?" to which Lightning replied "Yup. Dinner and lunch of champions. I can't tell you how many of these things I've eaten on the track and on the road."

One girl caught hers and made a disgusted face saying "I don't eat bread.. Bread makes you fat." Lightning sighed and growled "Than eat the mm..-" He stopped. That was going to come out inappropriate. "Than don't eat the bread!" He snapped. The girl glared and Light finished passing the good out. There was already plenty of water nottles in the room to drink. "Think we almost got it Mr.Mcqueen." One man said. Lightning smiled answering "Good. If she runs, you all pass the test and can go home for the week."

All the kid's eyes widened! "For the week!?" one asked amazed! Lightning nodded. "Yup. But I'll expect you all back here in good shape monday morning. I'm not sure Cal will be back Monday or not, but be prepared." They all seemed to get a second wind of energy hearing they could have a longer weekend if they passed! As they took their short break, one kid asked unexpectedly "Hey Mr.Mcqueen? Did you ever miss home? When you were on the road?" Lightning stared and nodded answering "Oh yeah, all the time." Another laughed a little asking "What's the worse thing you've had to eat on the road than?" "Was it bread?" Asked the girl which made the other's joke with her on that.

Lightning snickered lightly answering "Gosh let me think.. There was this truck stop Mack stopped at once. It didn't seem that bad and he had been talking this place up for days.. Hours before we got there. We sat down and it seemed nice. We got to order plates rather than take it to go. So I ordered Mack's suggestion. He ordered the same and it was supposedly barbequed pork. I'm not sure about it. It smelled.. Badly... Like sweatie feet and my idiot young self ate it anyway.." The kids laughed a bit. "Ew.. That is so gross.." The one girl said. One the boys joked and asked her "Would you rather eat smelly barbecue or bread?" She glared at him. Lightning chuckled a little. "Did it make you sick?" one kid asked. Lightning shook his head and explained "Not really. But it took forever get the taste out of my mouth.. Alright! Enough story time. Time to get back to work." Lightning reminded. The students quickly cleaned up and continued their testing...

Lightning shut the door behind him and leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be home! The house was dark and quiet. He made his way upstairs to the bedroom. When he got to the door there was a note taped to it. He stared a moment and sense it was dark, he used his phone as a light to read it. He took the note and it read,

_Stickers! So glad you are finally here! The door is unlocked, so come on in. I just have two simple rules for you to follow. 1. relax and be paitent. 2. Do exactly as I say and don't ask why. It'll be worth it I promise._

He stared at the door. What in chryslers name did this womam have planned? Lightning tucked the note and his phone away before opening the door. Inside, candles were lit across the dresser. Sally standing to the side of the bed, fully nude besides this little choker style necklace. Her hair was fluffy and down, she had on light make up. This was something Lightning wasn't use to, but could get use to it. His jaw dropped at her sight.

He didn't say anything so she approached him, put her hands on his chest, leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. She smelled so good and so girlie. Like roses and honey. No, roses and.. Some other sweet smell. Her skin was ao soft. Sally kissed him harder and then worked her hands down to his belt. She undid his belt and then unbuttoned his jeans. She could already feel his thick member getting hard under her hand. She slid his jeans off and then his boxers, throwing them to the side. She broke the kiss off long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw that to the side as well. Lightning started to say something, but she interrupted him.

"Go lay down on the bed face down." Sally demanded him. Lightning had never heard her be do demanding yet sweet. So he quickly laid down on the bed without questioning it. Sally grabbed something from the nightstand and then rubbed her hands vigorously. She mounted him and sat her ass right below his. Lightning was curious then she began rubbing his back for what seemed like hours to Lightning. It felt so good, but he was intrigued and impatient to see what she had planned next. After she finished rubbing all of the oil into his back and massaging all of the knots out, she leaned forward and started nibbling on his ears and the back on his neck. She rubbed his ass and occasionally would go a little too far down and brush her fingernails on his member which was very much alert and sensitive to her touch.

"Turn over on your back now," Sally said softly in his ear. After he turned over, she mounted him again, putting her area right below his very erect member, close enough to brush it and drive him wild. If there was on weakness she knew Lightning had, it was his ears and neck. So Sally leaned forward and kissed Lightning and then made her way over to his ears and neck. Justin picked his hands up to rub Sally's back and ass but before he could even put them on her, she grabbed them and placed them back above his head. She wanted to be in full control and pleasure him in the best way that she knew how.

After paying close attention to his very sensitive spots, Sally lifted herself up and leaned forward, just enough to have her breasts at Lightning's face. She held them there, rocking her hips so her area petted across his member. Lightning started going from nipple to nipple, making them very erect from sucking on them and tugging on them with his teeth, all while still leaving his hands above his head where Sally had moved them. She was driving him insane, he was so horny from all of the teasing and began to get rough with her nipples, which was a huge turn on for her. Sally was quickly getting just as horny from being in control and having her nipples played with. Sally lifted herself up and spun around, putting her ass on Lightning's upper chest, giving him a view of her ass and that pinstripe tattoo.

She leaned over, hicing him a look at her wet area to now and began to play with his man hood. She took it in her hands, rubbing it for a second before moving down to his balls. She kissed the inside of his thighs, starting from his knees and moving up until she reached his balls. She could feel his member twitching on her as she did this.

Knowing his member was in need of some attention, she lightly kissed the tip. Lucy then took her tongue and licked from the tip all of the way down to where it connects to his balls. After enough teasing, she took him into her mouth and started to move up and down, lightly sucking and twisting her tongue around the head every time she made it back up to the top. She continued to suck and rub his meat while massaging his balls for a few minutes. After she had enough of that, she turned back to face Lightning. His hands went straight to her breasts and she leaned down and kissed him deeply then up and then leaned down to kiss him again. This time she let his hands wonder on her back and up and down her sides. She slid her tongue in his mouth and their tongues passionately danced for a few minutes. She lifted up a little bit and let her free breasts make their way back to Lightning's face.

She rubbed her bare area up and down his member, teasing him as she had been. After a few more minutes of this, she sat up and lowered herself down onto Lightning's very hard stiff. She loved how he just filled her up. He was extremely thick and hit all of the spots that he needed to woth it. She slowly began to grind her hips against his as she leaned back slightly and reached her hands around to rub and play with his balls. She started fucking him harder as she could tell he was getting closer. She reached down and rubbed her clit, bringing her to orgasm. She rolled off and pulled Lightning up and off the side of the bed. She leaned up against her bed and guided him behind her. She leaned over and slipped him back into her sopping wet hole. Now she let him do the work. He let all of the frustration that she had caused him out on her hole, fucking her hard and deep.

After all of the teasing, it only took a few minutes before Lightning tensed up and was ready to cum! One last deep, hard trust and he emptied his load deep into Sally! They both leaned over on the bed exhausted from their orgasms.

Lightning smiled and complimented "Sally.. That was amazing babe, but.. What has gotten into you?" Sally shrugged answering "I don't know.. I Just.. Wanted to show you I still love you. I love you very much." She smiled. Lightning leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Let's shower... Then I wanna show you something.". The two hopped in the shower together and took turns washing each other tenderly. Once they were done, they got into their night clothes and Sally began to get into bed, but Lightning stopped her reminding "I want you to step outside with me real quick." Sally raised a brow as she slipped on her shoes. "Alright Mister. Hope this doesn't take long though.. I'm pretty worn out after that!" Lightning chuckled hearing that. No worries, he was to.

The couple stepped outside in the dark of the night and under the stars. Right out front of Sally's house. They walked to the view and stopped. Sally looked down at the lights of town then asked "Why are we out here?" Lightning smiled answering "You'll find out soon enough." Sally shook her head with a smile. Lightning took her hands and continued by asking "You remember this spot?" He turned pointing to the front of the entrance of the house. Sally raised a brow answering "Wheel well?" Lightning bobbed his head back and fourth and explained "Well, yes. Also this is the spot I married you. The place we became husband and wife many years ago." Sally smiled warmly with that memory in her mind now.

"So.." He continued and knelt down on one knee. "I'm asking you again for.. The third or fourth time now." He reached into his pajamas pocket and pulled out a little box, presenting to her the daintiest and most beautiful little diamond ring. "Sally, will you be my wife again? And soon.. Because I don't think I can take waiting much longer. I'm pretty impatient." he admitted. Sally smiled and nodded answering "Ofcorse Lightning. I would love to marry as soon as possible." Lightning put the ring on her finger and stood back up. Kissing each other passionately! "Thank you Lightning. This means a lot." She said gratefully. Lightning kissed her again. "I love you Sally."..


	164. weeding out the bad kids, dinner is set

**I will from now on, write the _special _scenes completly instead of using old ones i had from time to time to keep it more for this story only and be more original i guess. also, this might make more pauses in between scenes/ chapters, but im sure you guys will enjoy it all anyway! -thanks for reading. We all know the _special _scenes dont make the entire story! so, as always and lets continue shall we?**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. **Lightning slapped the alarm to shut it off then rolled over and wrapped an arm around Sally. She let out a sigh and quietly asked "Don't you have to get to the school?" Lightning kissed the back of her Sally's shoulder answering "Don't remind me.." Before sitting up and getting out of bed. Sally smiled and asked "So.. Was last night good for you?" Lightning's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? Last night was amazing!" he leaned over the bed and kissed Sally's lips. "I love you Sally." Sally smiled replying "I love you to Stickers." Suddnely they heard a loud thump and crying. Sally sighed and got up. "Go ahead and get ready. I know you got a lot to do at the school today." "Thanks Sally." And he watched her leave before getting ready...

So Lightning had the rest of the students, trainers, coaches, and the drivers take the written tests first. Then he sent both groups to the simulators. With the drivers on one side and coaches/trainers on the other. Lightning began, "So I'm going to give each driver two runs here. He or she will get two different trainers or coaches to guide them in the race as I set the computers, or rather Mr.Baker sets the computers to do as I say. You will deal with car faults, maybe crashes, maybe a blow out, dragging, winds, lines, everything. See how you work together as coach and racer here. Some will fail and if you fail you are out. This test will not however determine the driver's test results. Just the coaches and trainers here. After the simulation, I will take you drivers to my academy for your test."

One kid raised a hand. "Yes?" Lightning asked. The kid sighed asking "How is Mr.Weathers?" "Recovering at the hospital still. I'll call Megan in a moment." Lightning answered then turned to Mr.Baker and nodded once. Baker turned on the machine, warming up the computers and getting helmets together. Lightning turned to Gabriella and asked "Can I trust you to write results for me so I can go over them tonight? I need to go to the academy and set up the course for the racers." Gabriella nodded with a smile and readied her pen. "I got this Mr.Mcqueen. This _is _what Cal pays me to do." Lightning stared a moment. No wonder Cal's students were like they were. He barely actually interacted with them himself. That wasn't what Lightning was going to do. And for this course, he was gonna need the help of his friends. "Alright. Do your best." Lightning called.

As ge walked out to his car he did want to check up on Cal anyway and called Megan.

_Hello._

"Meg, how's Cal?"

_He's doing great. He's getting his first chemo now. Say he'll be home tomorrow._

"That's great! Though I'll probably wanna talk to him about a few things I did at the school for the past.. Two days.."

_Don't worry about it for now. Cal is going to be tired and recovering and I don't want any added stress. You just take care of the place for the week. We trust you with it. Not like you're gonna burn the place down._

"No, definitely not. Okay. Good, glad Cal is getting back on his feet pretty quickly. How's his memory?"

_Um... He doesn't remember everything. Actually I'm kind of thankful.. What you did, telling him about you and Sally being separated like that.. Please don't say anything else. He's fine. He doesn't need to remember the things he forgot._

"What about Mera?"

_Honestly the two of them have been getting along fine. Actually better than before. This is like a second chance and I don't want Cal to _remember-"Us. You want me to keep my mouth shut."

_Please._

I get it. And I will. Or I won't tell him about that, but.. If he remembers on his own Meg.. He's gonna feel like you were keeping it from him all over again.

_Um.. Let's not forget that you didn't want me to tell him to begin with._

"Yeah.. I was wrong for that. I was just.."

_Trying to save your own ass. I know. That's why I didn't listen. But now things are good, Cal is happy again. I am begging you to please leave him alone. Please._

"I promise, okay? I won't remind him of anything. Just help our boy get back on his feet Meg."

_Always_. _Bye._

Lightning hung up and sighed. Cal was happy and that was good. He just hated that he kind of still caused this to happen to his friend. Then as Lightning sat in his car. He just got a nice idea and texted Sally.

_Lightning_

_Do you have to stay later tonight?_

_Sally_

_No. Do you?_

_Lightning_

_Yes, but I'm not going to. I'm taking you to dinner._

_Sally_

_Oh you think so huh?_

_Lightning_

_yep. We should celebrate. Tonight I wanna show you off._

Sally stared at that text. It kind if made her snicker with a smile.

_Sally_

_Alright. Dinner it is..._

Once the trainers and coaches finished their testing, Lightning and the drivers, possible future racers, went to the academy for their own test. Lightning had to do this one differently. Sense every racer had a different style of racing and preference, he couldn't just say _you drive better, you pass. _So he set up a speed, drift, brake test. Fastest drivers were safe and on top. The bottom or ones that couldn't complete the small obstacle, would fail.

There were over 60 drivers to test. Taking about fifteen minutes per student. This wasn't going to be done today. So Lightning sent home most of the students and the rest lined up for their testing. Lightning stood in front the students that would be tested for today and gave the instructions. "It's pretty simple. You will take turns and gun it down the drag strip, attempt to hit your top speed during that. Once you reach the end there's an orange cone. Drift around it and come back here, again, top speed. Then see this red cone?" He asked. The students nodded. "You must stop in front of it. If you miss the drift or pass the red cone, you will be disqualified. I will warn you that if you don't time that drift well, you will not make it around. And do not hit my fence." Lightning made that clear.

One kid raised a hand and asked "Does disqualification mean we fail the test?" Lightning sighed explaining "Yes it does. And if you fail you will be terminated from the school. Only the students who paid attention and know when and how to handle the stock car will make it." he warned. Another kid raised their hand now. Lightning sighed once again and stared at the kid asked "Stock cars aren't made to drift.. They barely turn right.." Lightning knew this and nodded. "They will drift. If you paid attention you should be able to, plus you are turning, or rather drifting left anyway. Now let's suit up!" And Lightning watched each student get into the car, gun it down as fast as thry could, slow, drift, back up the strip and stop before the cone.

A few students hit very high top speeds. A few students made the drift and a few locked the car up and did a total stop at the orange cone. A few students stopped well before the red cone, and a few passed it. It was getting late and close to Lightning's date with Sally tonight. "Alright, last run." Lightning announced. The last young man stepped up, put on his helmet and got into the car. Lightning gave a thumbs up and the kid did the same and with a rev of the engine, GONE! The kid took off and passed the test with flying colors!

Lightning began packing up all the equipment and settint it inside where it would be easy to get back out in the morning for the rest if the drivers testing and locked up the doors to the academy when his phone buzzed.

_Sally_

_Think I might wear that red dress that's been laying in my closet._

Lightning smiled reading that. Awe.. The red dress. He noticed it a few weeks ago and pointed it out. It had little thin straps that lay off the shoulder, it would go in shape with her breasts tightly, almost outlining them he guessed. And it was a snug fit look. Probably would be very tight around her ass. She'd probably have to wear a thong unless she wanted panty lines. Ofcorse being Sally, it meant she'd probably wear panty hose over her smooth like butter legs. Just thinking of her in it, or rather undressing her out of it was making him a little tight in the trousers.

_Lightning_

_you'll look beautiful in whatever you wear Sally._

Smooth.


	165. Celebrating part one

_Sally_

_I'm gonna go ahead and get our __table._

_Lightning_

_Alright. I'll be there in a few. Changing and be on my way._

Sally sat down at their table and ordered a glass of water for now. She did look gorgeous in the red dress. She knew it would be to Lightning's liking. Especially sense it was that dark flaming red color. She waited for a while. Looking at her phone. Then she heard a man laugh saying "I'm the deputy for the sheriff round here." Nick!? She turned and saw him sitting at a table along with another guy next to him and two women across from them. Sally snickered. A double date more than likely. Then she noticed something that caught her eye and lit a fire of fury inside her!

Nick lent his hand out to shake one of the women's hands, introducing himself, but he had on A WEDDING BAND!? This guy was married?! Oh that infuriated Sally! She immediately stood up and walked over there to the table. "Nick!?" She snarled. He looked at her, along with the other guests at this table. He smiled greeting "Miss Sally, how are yo"-"Dont do that!" She snapped. Nick became confused. "You are married!? Are you kidding me!?" Nick immediately changed tactic here and tried saying "Hold on there.. It's not what you think.." Sally turned to his wife and let her know that "Your _husband_ has hit on me numerous times mam." The man next to Nick snickered and laughed as he wiped his face from food and said "Oh this is great! You sure did pick a good one Wanda!" he laughed.

Wanda, Nick's wife, stood up and threw her napkin on the table then turned to Sally and rudely snarled "Nice going bitch." Sally's jaw dropped! Wanda walked away angry and Sally only replied "You'll thank me one day because I just saved you from a lifetime with a manwhore!" Wanda was gone. The man next to Nick was still laughing a little and patted Nick's back saying "You sly..Good luck with the wife later." Laughing. Nick sighed and stood up as Sally continued her scolding "How could you!? I thought you were one of the few pretty decent men left in the world!."

Nick opened his mouth to reply, but Sally threw the glass of water straight in his face! He blinked then wiped his face and shirt while the man next to him laughed. Then Nick took Sally's arm tightly and pulled her away, even against her protest. "Ow. Let go of me! How could you do that to your wife?!" "She's not my wife.." Nick corrected. Sally's brows lowered as she took his hand and pointed out the ring! "Than what's this!?" she asked.

"A cheap ring I got to pretend to be Wanda's husband." "What?...Why?" Sally asked in a mutter and turned a little red in the face. Nick nodded and explained "That other guy was her ex. He's in town with his girlfriend on vacation and Wanda had told him she married an upstanding guy. She asked me to play the role over dinner. That's all." Sally was so red of embarrassment! "What?.. So.. You're not married and.. Cheating?" She asked quietly. Nick chuckled answering "No, I am NOT married. And if I was married, I wouldn't go around flirting with other women. I have morals." Sally glanced down at her feet. She felt really stupid right now. "I am.. So sorry.." she muttered. Nick smiled replying "It's alright.. Just maybe don't jump to conclusions. Not all men are bad." he reminded.

Nick then looked Sally up and down before complimenting "Wow.. You do look stunning tonight. Special occasion?" he asked. Sally looked back up at Nick and smiled proudly as she answered "Actually yes. My fiance and I are celebrating that we have decided to actually get married sooner than expected." Nick only snickered. So Sally held up her hand showing the ring. Nick did smile and take her hand to look at it. "Well I don't see him. It's cute though. But.. You don't have to lie. Probably bought this ring just for this conversation huh?" he asked. Sally yanked her hand away scolding "No! My fiance gave it to me!" Nick nodded agreeing sarcastically "I'll bet. So when's the wedding date?" he asked. Sally stared. "Um.. Well.. It's to be determined.." She mumbled.

Nick nodded with a smile. "Mmhmm." He didn't believe her or was playing with her. Sally only snapped back "He is real! In fact, if you stay a bit.. You could meet him." She smiled and crossed her arms. "I think I may." Nick replied. Then he looked her up and down again. "Stop that." Sally scolded. Nick shrugged and defended himself "I'm sorry.. You look so good. If your fiance is _real,_ he's a very, VERY lucky man.." Definitely looking her up and down again. Sally glared and then invited Nick to sit with her until Lightning had shown up. Just to introduce the two of them...

They sat there laughing and drinking some wine for the time they waited, which wasn't long and "Sally?" Lightning's voice questioned behind her. Nick looked up at Lightning and Sally immediately turned around exclaiming "Oh! Lightning!" She stood up, as did Nick and introduced "Lightning, this is Nick. He's Sheriff's deputy." Nick lent his hand out to Lightning with a smile. Lightning didn't budge, just sort of eyed this guy like he was a threat. "Lightning McQueen?.. Hold on.. He's your fiance? Seriously?" Nick asked. Lightning was the one to reply asking "Why are you saying it like that? Do I know you?"

Nick stared a moment answering "Um..No. Just.. I did.. Search her-uh.. Your name." Refering to Sally there. "And Lightning here did come up with some.. Videos and the divorce.. I just"-"You searched my wife?" Lightning asked a little rudely. Nick stared a moment silently and glanced at Sally before answering "Technically ex wife.. I'm a cop.. It's what I do. But I just find it odd that she'd be with someone that treated her worse than dirt." Lightning nodded then ordered "Get out of here." Nick stared at Sally and exclaimed "You deserve better than this." pointing to Lightning. Sally frowned slightly and that's when Lightning became more firm and louder as he ordered "Get out of here." Nick sighed and gave Sally one last glance like_, Come on.. do better than this.._ Then he left.

Lightning sighed and Sally immediately began trying to explain what happened "Lightning he is just some guy who didn't believe that I was"-Lightning held up his hand, stopping her and interrupting "I don't wanna know why, I just.. Have you-did you sleep with him?" he asked. Sally stared a moment. Kind of in awe before answering "No. No!?.. I just met him like.. A few weeks ago. He's Sheriff's new deputy. That's all." Lightning nodded and placed his hand around her hip. Gazing down at her, he complimented "You look beautiful Sally." She smiled. "Thank you. You look charming yourself." She returned. He did look extremely good in his old suit.

The couple sat down and began their dinner finally. "You drop the kids off at Flo's?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head answering "No, your mother's." Lightning choked a bit hearing that. That raised concern. "Is that okay?..." Sally asked. Lightning nodded. He just was a little worried his mom might have an episode again and with the kids.. That'd be bad. For now, it was fine and he glanced at his phone. No calls, no texts. "Actually.. I'll be right back.." Lightning muttered then stood up and walked away real quick. Sally raised a brow, but sipped her wine and brushed it off.

Lightning hid in the hall and called his Mom real quick like.

_Hello?_

"Hey Mom, it's me."

_Monty? Aren't you on your date with Sally?_

"Uh, yes... But how are you? Are you okay? Kids okay?"

_Yes. Why wouldn't they be?_

"I.. Um.."

_Go enjoy your date Mon. I'll see you guys when you pick them up in the morning._

"Yeah, but Mom"-_ Goodbye Monty._

Lightning stared at his phone. "Did she just hang up on me?" he asked himself. She did seem fine. So Lightning went back out to his date. As he sat back down, Sally asked "Everything okay?" Lightning nodded and took her hands. "I love you." he said with a smile. Sally smiled back "Love you to." The couple ordered dinner pretty soon after that and got their plates. "So how is work for you lately?" Lightning asked. Sally smiled answering "I'm liking it. Might just sell the cozy cone. Be mayor for a few years and that's it." "What do you mean that's it?" Lightning asked. Sally giggled a little answering "Retirement." Lightning stared at her a minute. "Woah.. That's a scary word." Lightning joked.

Sally rolled her eyes and further explained "That way I can be home with the kids anyway. Not like we need the money.. That is okay? Right?" she asked in a worried tone. Lightning nodded. "Ofcorse. You do you. I will support you no matter what. But so we are clear.. I am not retiring anytime soon." Sally laughed a little but agreed to that. Though technically, Lightning had retired from racing. "How was it running the school for today? The students throw anymore eggs at you?" Sally asked and attempted not to giggle. Lightning glared answering "It was better. I now see how Cal never knew they even acted the way they do. He only teaches one class every other day. He barely even sees his students, rarely in contact with them. I do not want to teach like that once I get the academy going. Plus, most of his students are a bunch of rich wanna bes." Lightning snickered.

"How's that coming anyway?" Sally asked curiously. Lightning smiled answering "I am having the scholarships written out. Only giving out twelve. No more. I don't want a bunch of kids running around like Cal has. Just twelve, that's it. And I'm making sure they know Jackson Storm paid for them." "Why?" "Because they should know. Jackson deserves that credit." Lightning exclaimed. Sally nodded. They ate some and continued to chat back and forth about some things. Including Jackson.

"I should tell him." Lightning muttered. Sally glanced at Lightning unsure what he meant. So Lightning continued "Jackson. I should tell him I'm giving up on the remote. That I will not be looking for it any longer." Sally swallowed her food reminding "Pretty sure he knows that after how he walked out." Lightning shrugged. "How is Dan?" Sally then asked. Lightning sighed but answered with a smile. "Coming along. I'm gonna have him help me Monday with the classes." Sally nodded then asked "Do you think he'll be able to race again?" "Oh yeah, definitely. He just got spooked after the accident. Which is understandable. Some racers can't handle it as well and he's young. He can come back pretty strong." That was good to hear.

Then Sally asked the next question with a hint of rudeness, "Have you talked to Cruz?" Lightning stared a moment as he was taken surprise by this _trap. _"No." he answered. "Not sense court." Sally nodded and continued her dinner. Lightning sighed and ate to. He decided to ask something that seemed like it might lighten things up after that topic. "When would you like to get married?" Sally looked up at him answering "Well, soon." "Do you want another wedding or just get it done quickly at the courthouse?" Sally had to think a moment before answering that one with her own question. "Do you think we should really have another wedding? Almost seems silly.." "Not if you want another wedding. Look, whatever you want, consider it done. You just have to tell me." Lightning assured.

Sally sighed and began really thinking. Wedding or not? "You really look beautiful. I'd marry you in that dress." Lightning kind of flirted. Sally glanced down having to remember what she was wearing. Right, the dark red dress. Cupping her breasts, thin straps off the shoulders, knee length, tight to her body, especially her hips. She smiled ans replied "Something tells me you'd do _a lot _of things to me in this dress." Lightning snickered and smiled as he shook his head and set down his drink. "Well.. You're not wrong." He chuckled. Ans his imagination got the best of him after that! She made him start to venture in that part of his mind. What would he do to her on that dress? Could just rip it off. Quickly and roughly taking it off her sexy figure within seconds. The kind of sex or foreplay that had both partners moaning loudly, breathing heavy, biting, hair pulling, aching to touch each part of her skin impatiently. He could quickly bend her over, slap her ass, grab ger hips and go in! Making her whine ans scream agaisnt his power.

Or.

Or, he could do it slowly. Slowly unzipping the back as he tenderly kissed her. Tasting whatever flavor resided on her lips tonight. The faint flavor of alcohol from their wine, the smell of her rosy skin. He could slowly pull those straps down her arms and kiss her salty skin down those delicate arms. Make her hair stand on her neck. Slowly undressing her and paying attention to what her body would be telling him. Making sure to gaze at her breasts and make sure she sees that he is. Kissing between them and kissing softly straight down her belly and to whatever panties she had on. He could kneel before her and be careful and tender in where he touched her and how.

"Lightning?" Her voice asked. Lightning snapped out of the little fantasy in his mind and smiled. "Yes?" he asked. Sally giggled quietly and asked "Were you just day dreaming?" "Hey! You started it." he scolded. Sally rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. "Well tell me old man." She knew that got on his nerves. Especially sense that made him glare at her now. "What were you day dreaming about?" And she leaned forward with her elbows on the table. Lightning smiled with a snicker as he gazed at her. "You sure are beautiful Sally. Not just tonight. I'm sorry I don't tell you that enough." He apologized. Sally stared. It was sweet, but out of the blue a little there.

So she just continued to stare. Hinting that she was still waiting to hear about this _day dream _of his. So Lightning answered with a sigh, "I think it's a bit to inappropriate for us being in public.." He admitted. Sally only smiled more. "Wanna take me home and tell me about it?" Lightning's eyes widened slightly. She was so... Horny lately. There was NO nice way to say it. She just had been wanting him every single night he had come home recently. Wasn't sure if he should be suspicious or worried or what really. Part of him adored this new thing Sally had going every night, but part of him was getting worn out and tired. "Don't you ever just wanna cuddle anymore?" Lightning asked. Sally giggled a little hearing that. It just sounded funny coming from _him._

"Okay, Stickers. We don't have to have sex tonight." "Woah, now hold on. I didn't say that. I just don't understand how you can be all over me lately." He explained. Sally sighed and shrugged. She honestly didn't know why either. She just knew one thing. She wanted him. "Come on.. I wanna go home." Sally whispered and fidgeted in her seat. Lightning raised a brow asking "What are you doing?" Sally turned red under his question. Lightning stared then brows raised asked quietly "Wait.. Are you?.. _Wet?.."_ Sally didn't answer that, but her face did in itself full redness. Lightning leaned back and took a second to enjoy this moment. Then, "Come on, let's get you home before you cause aby trouble." He joked playing. Sally only sorta kinda glared but was eager to get Lightning home anyway tonight...

**Sorry took a while. weekend. hopefully i can get the next chapter up by tonight! enjoy! hope i didn't make S come a little to strong in parts here. i didnt know. part of me worried i made her seem to.. well, to horny lately. but it happens ladies. **


	166. Celebrating part two

Lightning opened the front door for his love and she walked in as she glanced at him. After she was inside, Lightning stepped in and slowly shut the door behind them. Not once taking his eyes off of her and that beautiful dress. Slow. Definitely slow tonight. Sally stared and stood before him. Lightning stepped up to her and gently cupped her face in his warm hands before kissing her passionately. Their tongues found each other quickly. Dancing a warm and satisfyingly wild dance. His warm hands caressed down and around her neck. His tongue exploring her mouth gently. His hands continued down the back of her shoulders and down to her lower back and to her hips.

With his hand on her hips as they kissed quietly, Sally placed her hands around the back of his neck. Holding him close to her body as their tongues did most the work for now. Lightning broke the kiss and lifted Sally up from under her ass. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his lower back and smiled into his eyes. Lightning sat her on the entrance wall table and began kissing her again. Pushing her head against the wall as they kissed and she sucked his tongue. Lightning's hands began to explore her body. Groping her breasts gently, feeling the shape of her ribs narrowing down. Sally moaned softly into his mouth. He loved that. It was the first of many sounds he hoped to make her pur out tonight.

Lightning broke the kiss and began rubbing Sally's knees slowly. Gliding them under the dress as he gazed, smiling at her. The two kept eye contact as his hands went up her soft thighs. No panty hose. Odd. His hands continued then stopped right there and he leaned back in. Only this time his lips met her skin. Kissing her neck and suckling the salt from her skin. Sally lay her head back against the wall and closed her eyes briefly. Letting out a deep sigh from the pleasure. His teeth carefully grazed her skin and finally, one of his hands began rubbing her area, the panties. Her panties were soft. Cotton. She was definitely wet. Lightning could feel her area and the wetness against his hands seeping through those panties.

Her hands rested on his shoulders. "Ooohh Lightning.." She cooed. Lightning pulled away and removed his hands. Gazing at her and brushing her hair behind her ears. "Come on ,let's go upstairs." He suggested. Sally nodded and almost hopped off the table, but "Hold on." He stopped her. Then he took her left thigh and lifted it slightly. Sally eyed him curiously. His touch was fire to her skin right now and she wanted him now! Lightning's hand glided from her thigh to her calf as he stretched out her leg. Then calf to ankle, he looked at her heel and carefully took it off her. He kissed the side of her calf as he rubbed back up her thigh before gently setting that leg back down.

He then took her right thigh, gliding down to her calf as he stretched her leg out, he kissed her ankle softly before taking off the last shoe and dropping it with a thud. He kissed her calf as his hands rubbed back to her thigh and let her leg down. It tickled and yet turned her on so much! She bit her lips to let him know. Oh he knew. Sally hopped down and began up the stairs with Lightning right behind. Half way up, Lightning pushed her back against the wall and nose touching nose he gazed at her. His hands took hers and placed them on either side of her head. Their fingers entangled together, he kissed her again. Sally kissed him back eagerly. Lightning made sure to keep her hands and body pinned tightly so they wouldn't lose there footing on the stairs. Cause that would be a hell of a way to end abruptly.

He gave her slack, and Sally took his suit jacket and with his help, removed it. Tossing it down the staircase. Then Sally rushed up the stairs with Lightning behind. Once in the bedroom, Lightning began to loosen his tie and tossed it down, next his shoes. Sally reached under the dress and pulled down the panties. It made the now hard on Lightning had much more noticeable and only gave more of a confirmation of what was coming.

Lightning loosened his belt and in his husky and lusted covered tone ordered "Come here." With that, she obeyed and walked up to him. Lightning finished taking off his belt and tossed it down. Both not touching each other, but standing right in front of each other. "I'm going to make love to you tonight." He announced. Sally smiled warmly. Watching as Lightning began to unbutton his shirt from collar to bottom. He looked so hot with it let loose and giving her a peek of his chest and abbs. Sally swallowed loudly once as Lightning dropped the suit's pants. Sally stood patiently. Waiting. Lightning dropped his shirt to the ground as he stepped out of the pants.

Sally looked him up and down slowly. Taking him in. Lightning smiled and stepped the one step closer and kissed her cheek. Then he circled her, stopping behind her to unzip the dress, but.. There was no zipper. His hands caressed her shoulders, he kissed the back of her neck once before asking softly "How do I get this thing off of you?.." Sally lifted her arm and unzipped the side under her armpit. That was weird. With it loosened. Lightning took the bottom of the dress and carefully lifted it off her body, over her head and tossed it onto the floor. He was in nothing but his black boxers, and she nothing but a sexy black lace bra.

He forced her to turn around gently, facing him. "Get on your knees.." He instructed kindly. Sally hesitated then smiled and replied "No." NO? Lightning was not expecting that!? He almost didn't know what to do next or say with that unexpected surprise there. Sally then ordered "_You _go lay on the bed. On your back." Lightning stared at her. She was serious yet playful. Lightning snickered then turned and walked to the bed with a sigh. He had things in mind he wanted to do to her. But he was eager and curious of what she was about to do.

He lay on his back and Sally crawled up onto his body like before. Sitting herself right over his hard member and moving her hips to where her wet area's lips were rubbing his hard through his boxers. He could feel her heat and wetness through them and it made him hurt. Making his member painfully ache to be inside her! Sally's hands rubbed his chest as she moved her hips as she did. Lightning's hands rubbed her ass and up her smooth hips. He gazed up at her breasts. That bra needed to come off because he wanted to see them, watch them, suckle them.

The way she moved her hips and ass slowly up and down was killing him! If he was out of these boxers, he'd be deep inside her and helping her thrust herself up and down. But no! She was teasing him on purpose! Lightning's hands went from her hips up her body and into her hair. He grabbed a handful or _two _of the soft silk and pulled her down onto his chest. Kissing her soft lips with more lust than passion this time. He let out a moan this time.

It only made Sally moan in return. Her hands rested on the bed next to the sides of his face as they made out once again. Lightning's hands caressed down her shoulders, back, ass and **_SLAP! _**Across her cheek! Sally yiped into his mouth. He liked that and did it again. **_SLAP! _**The sound almost echoed! Sally yanked up! Her hands on his chest to hold herself up. Lightning held her waist and rolled them. Now he was on top of her body and gazing down into her teal blue eyes.

She was beautiful with her hands above her head in such a natural looking position. Her legs spread wide with him between. Lightning pushed his pelvis into her. Teasing her similar to how she was teasing him. He leaned down and kissed her lips once, then her neck once, then above her breasts. Right then left. He kissed under them, under the bra. He could feel her breathing heavy from her body getting all hot and bothered. His hand went between her legs. Petting her clit gently. "Oohh..Mmmm.." she moaned and he smiled. His kisses landed on her tummy while his fingers pushed inside her. This made Sally arch up! So dam sexy! Lightning kissed her belly. Making sure she felt his tongue along her skin while his fingers slowly thrusted in and out and curled. Twisting them, she moaned.

Oh her sounds made it so hard for him to take this slow. He couldn't wait to get inside her and feel how wet, warm, tight she felt. First, he wanted to taste her. Lightning pulled his fingers and ultimately his hand out from her area and drew a line between her breasts and near the bra line. It felt wet and cold. Those were all her juices. He then leaned down and licked the line he just drew over her breasts. Tasting the mix of her juices and her salty already sweating skin. She breathed hard and heavy. Arching up. Lightning smiled then went lower. He didn't kiss her area to warn or tease. No, he opened his mouth up and took a mouthful of her area! His tongue immediately lapping up inside her!

"Fuck.. Lightning!.." Sally cried and fidgeted around. Her hands quicky found his hair while he licked, lapped, and sucked from her hole. Sally continued her moaning until he lifted up and stopped. The two stared, gazed at each other. "You wanna know something? About you?" He asked at random. Well now Sally was curious and nodded. "You are the only woman whose showed me that making love is way better than sex." "I am?" she asked. Lightning snickered with a smile and nodded slowly before pressing his body against hers and kissing her lips again. Sally moaned in his mouth. The kind of moan that was telling him _enough playing around and fuck me._

He wanted to. He really wanted to, but he was trying to take his time and make this about her. All about her. His kisses left her lips and returned to her neck, his hand, his fingers to her breasts. Groping them. Taking turns. Okay, time the dam bra left! Lightning sat up and pulled her up a little roughly before reaching around her back and loosening the hooks. The bra fell into their laps and he took it and literally threw it across the bedroom! He didn't take his time here. Like a predator pouncing it's prey, Lightning's hands wrapped around Sally's back and his mouth went to her nipples without a second to spare!

Sally snapped her neck back as his tongue circled each one. Back and fourth. Biting gently and pulling before letting each one go then licking them openly. He kissed between them and kissed above, around them where he could. He dropped her. Sally fell back on the bed and Lightning crawled off the bed. Time his last article of clothing left now to. Both fully nude now, He began to crawl back over her, but Sally pushed him back with her index finger as she stood up. "Not so fast Mister." She teased in surprise. Then her hand grabbed his very hard member as her lips went to his lips. They were making out again while her hand massaged his lower carefully and tightly.

Lightning moaned and pulled his lips away, "You better watch what you're doin." he warned. Sally stopped and smiled asking "Why's that?" She wasn't done. She dropped to her knees and pushed his member up. She licked the bottom of him getting a gasp out of him! Balls to tip. She licked it then once at the head, she engulfed him into her mouth. Lightning watched from above as his member disappeared into her cheek. Bulging from her face. She was furiously sexy. She began sucking and bobbing her head over the length. Lightning placed his hands into her hair and played with it as she worked her wonders. Her tongue rolled at the head. He moaned and couldn't help it!

His grip tightened in her hair as she continued for what seemed like hours of pleasure! He was close, so he pulled her head back, pulling himself out of her mouth. "That's enough." He scolded. Sally stood up. Staring at him in a bit of confusion. Did she do something wrong? Lightning took her face and kissed her once lightly and softly, answering her little bit of doubt there. Gently pushing her back, forcing her backwards toward the bed. She fell onto her ass to the matress when the back of her knees hit the bed. Lightning pushed her down and crawled over her immediately. Kissing her belly and trailing kisses up between her breasts, between the collar bones, her throat and feeling her breathing and slightly whining for him. He loved that.

He kissed under chin as his member rubbed the outer parts of her area. Teasing them both. "Mm... Lightning please just fuck me already." Lightning pushed the head in first. In and out, in and out. Getting himself lathered up with her juices before pushing all the way inside her! "Awe yes!..." Her mouth moaned! Lightning pulled up and took her legs, placing them onto his shoulders before beginning to set a rhythm. He knelt over her, forcing her into this tight position with her legs bent like that above her head sort of. But she felt tight and warm! "Oh Lightning... Faster please! You-youre hitting the.. The right spot.." Sally exclaimed.

Lightning knew he was by the way her insides felt. He quickened pace and the pressure as he thrusted in. Starting slow with a pace, now pushing inside her hard enough to shake them both! Breathing heavier and getting closer, he stopped and pulled out. "No, don't stop!" Sally whined. He didn't say a word. He just took her legs off his shoulders then pushed them to the side and pushed back inside her quickly! Holding her legs down together tightly made her feel tighter. Sally closed her eyes and enjoyed the change in position, but it didn't last long. Again, he pulled out and this time grabbed her hips and hinted her to get on her knees. Sally flipped over.

Lightning grabbed her hips and pushed back inside her again hard! "Ah!" She yiped this time! Lightning slammed her head down onto the bed with the order of "Keep down." _SLAP! _across her ass! Sally whined and moaned loudly as he then began thrusting hard with a crazy fast pace! Forget it, no pace, no rhythm. He was full on fucking her! His hand rubbed up her back until he grabbed her hair and pulled toward himself. This forced Sally up with a yipe! But he was hitting her pleasure button at this point in this position! His pelvis hitting her ass hard! "Lightning! I.. I can't take this! It's to much!" He pulled out and let her fall. But again, didn't last.

Lightning kissed her lower back and up her back. Sally stopped him and rolled over onto her back again. Facing each other. He saw her face was flushed. His hand went to her clit and he slowly pushed himself back inside her again. Now, this time, very slow, gentle, caring, he thrusted carefully in and out as his fingers massaged her clit. Sally closed her eyes and moaned. It was to much and within seconds she was grabbing the sheets and biting her lips, cumming. Lightning wasn't kind next. As she began cumming he began hard and forceful thrust! "No! Stop!" She begged in a moan! Pure and pleasurable moans!

He was cumming with her as her insides clamped down tightly over and over! But his thrust made her orgasm go over the top! Her legs shook against her will as she screamed out his name! Lightning grabbed her knees and managed a few more thrust that slowed before he just couldn't anymore and collapsed over her!

"Fuck.." He mumbled in a whisper. Both of them were breathing heavily. Lightning sat up and kissed above her breasts which Sally then whined "No.. No more.. I can't." He only chuckled a little and pulled out. The mess that came out of her was ridiculous. Like he was saving it for this moment or something! "Don't worry.. I got nothing left in me." He admitted before collapsing back down next to her this time. Sally snickered and looked over at him with a smile. Lightning saw that smile and asked "So that was good right? Because you have no idea how torturous that was to hold back." Sally laughed hearing that then rolled over on her side, facing him. "That was way more than good Stickers!" she assured. Lightning let out a sigh of relief.

Good, because if she said it wasn't, he was gonna have to get back to it and make it good! "I love you Lightning." She exclaimed. Lightning smiled and kissed her lips softly before replying "I love you to." Sally reached down and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and threw it over them. "Not gonna clean up?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head explaining "I'm not gonna WALK for DAYS after that!" She was ofcorse joking, but she was cute and sexy and it stroked his ego a little. "Good." he replied. Sally only rolled her eyes before rolling over to sleep. Because she needed it after this night!...


	167. Head master duties

_knock, knock_. _Ding dong._

Lightning opened his eyes. Did he just hear the doorbell?

_Ding dong._

At this point Sally sat up. "What time is it?" she asked. Lightning looked over at the clock on the bedside table and sighed answering "Four.." "In the morning!? Who could that be?" She asked. Lightning sat up, tossing the blanket off of him. "I don't know.. Probably some drunk or somethin." He griped and slid on some pants and shoes. "Be right back." he added then leaned over and kissed Sally's lips. Sally watched him go out to check it out.

Lightning opened the door to see Nick, from last night's dinner. Lightning glared asking "What are you doing here?" Nick placed his hands on his belt before answering "The kids and your Mom are at the station." Lightning's eyes widened. "What!?" he was awake now! "Why didn't anyone call!?" Lightning shouted! Nick quickly defended "We did. Multiple times. No one answered. I swung by your place in town first, but it was empty." "What happened?" Lightning asked as he grabbed his keys and jacket, slipping it on. "Found the kids left in her car at the store. Your Mom was inside." "My mom would never leave the kids in a car." Lightning growled. Nick shrugged. "Well she did this time." Lightning was about to head down and follow Nick to the station, but stopped. "Crap.. Sally.. I will be right there Nick." Nick nodded and went ahead and left back down to the station while Lightning ran inside!...

Sally and Lightning entered the station where Sally ran to her children! Hugging them all up at once! "Mommy!" Cried out Ece! Sally felt her eyes water! The things that she was overthinking at this point! Lightning walked over to his Mom who looked awful by the way. Her hair a mess, she was in pajamas and a bath robe and slippers. "Mom.. What happened?" He asked softly. Minty looked as if she had been crying her eyes out. She only quietly and barely answered "I.. I.. I had to get something.. I.. I ran in real quick and forgot I.. Oh Monty I'm so sorry!" She began crying alot. Lightning sighed and held his mother as Sally looked his way. It was that look like what the fuck and we are not done with this.

Which may have been a good thing at this point. Lightning knew something was wrong with his mother and she wasn't going to be able to watch her grandchildren alone anymore. Sally looked up at Nick saying "Thank you so much.." "No problem. Quite intelligent kids you got here." Nick complimented. Sally smiled thanking him. Landon then spoke up saying "Nick let me draw!" Followed by Colton, "Nick let me play with those!" Pointing to the handcuffs on his belt. Sally stared at Nick a moment. As did Lightning, but Lightning's stare was more of an annoyed glare. Sally gathered the kids, rounding them up telling them "Come on. Everyone to the car." "What's wrong with grandma?" Colton asked. Sally sighed and kind of frowned toward Lightning who motioned for them to just go ahead. "I gotta drive her home.." He mumbled and Sally nodded before taking the kids and leaving.

Lightning sighed and looked at his Mother. Nick approached saying "My grandfather has alzheimers.. It's common.. These sorts of accidents." Lightning just glared at the cop. "We put him in a nursing home. Was the best thing we could do for the old man." He added. Lightning immediately snapped "I'm not putting my mother in a nursing home and no one asked for your opinion _Nick!_" Minty then spoke up "Monty, Nick helped me out and even nice enough that he's not pressing charges.. Be nice." She scolded. Lightning and Nick glanced at each other then Lightning sighed and said "Thank you... Nick.." "It's part of the job." Nick replied. "Just make sure you get her the help she needs." He added. Lightning glared at the cop a little again before helping his Mother out to her car and driving her back to her home...

_Sally_,

_Are you stopping by the house or just grabbing clothes from your place and headed to the school?_

_Lightning_,

_With the time, I gotta head to the school now. How are the kids?_

_Sally_,

_Fine. I'm about to take them to daycare.. Is your mom alright?_

_Lightning_,

_Yes._

_Sally,_

_We're gonna have to talk about this later._

_Lightning,_

_I know._

Lightning sighed then fixed his mother some warm tea in a cup. He brought it to her and sat down across from her asking "Do you know why you took the kids out to the store in the first place Mom?" Minty frowned and shook her head. Lightning nodded and took his Mother's hand and assured "It's okay Mom. Kids are fine." "It's not fine Monty!" Minty scolded and began crying again! "What if Nick hadn't shown up!? What if I forget who my grandchildren are altogether? What if I forget you!? And Chad!? And Allison and the rest of my kids!?" "Mom! Stop! You won't forget us okay? You just.. Had an accident.." Lightning tried to calm her down. Minty wiped her eyes. "What's wrong with me Mon?.. I.. I put my grandbabies, YOUR CHILDREN in danger!" Lightning sighed and stared at his mother.

He did not want to put her in a nursing home, but it was clear she needed help. Lightning kissed his mother's cheek before getting up "I gotta run by my academy to grab some clothes before work.. Are you.." He paused mid sentence and thinking. "Why don't you get dressed and come to work with me?" "What?" Minty asked surprised. "I don't think that's such a goo"-"Come on. I know you don't like hand out, so I can find something for you to do." Her son interrupted. Minty glared a bit and corrected him saying "You just wanna keep an eye on me." Lightning snickered and nodded. Minty sighed asking "Think you could just.. Come by and check on me? I'm actually really tired baby.." Lightning ofcorse nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'll come by for lunch. I'll even get your favorite from Flo's for you." he smiled. Minty stood up and kissed her son's hand. "Thank you Monty."...

Cal sat up from his bed. Sore. He was very sore. Megan rushed in asking "Are you okay!?" Cal laughed a little and reminded "You don't have to check up on me everytime I breathe Meg.." He was feeling a little nauseous though. Megan sat down at his feet and placed her hand on his knee. "I know that.. But I worry.. I want you to get better as soon as possible." "Besides some pain, I am doing better. Well that and still trying to remember why on earth I was driving Mr. Sterling's car. How is he anyway?" he asked. Megan sighed answering "Doctors said he was fine. A few broken bones, but.. He's not pressing any charges." Megan then stood up and kissed her husband sweetly on the lips.

"Now lay back down." she ordered softly. Cal only whined "But the school.. I thought I should at least call Lightning and"-"No!.. No.. I'm sure Lightning is handling things well. He's a big boy and can handle a few teenagers." she assured. Cal kind of glared. Megan helped him tuck right back into bwd then brought him a fresh glass of lemon water. "This will help the queasy stomach." She kissed his forehead with saying "Get some rest love. I'll be back to check on you in a minute." Megan walked out the room, cracking the door a bit.

Cal lay back down after taking a sip of the water then heard a sqeak near the door. He looked iver and saw Mera. "You can come in." He said with a smile, but Mera ran off. Cal sighed with a frown. Forgetting things like Mera made him feel like he just forgot an entire part of his life and it hurt. He had no clue or _thought _he had no clue that his best friend and his wife seperated in divorce! He didn't have any clue as to why he was even in that car with Sterling and Megan wasn't letting him ask questions or know anything! He was a bit depressed because of that and a little frustrated as well...

Lightning finished grading the trainers tests results un Cal's office. Setting some aside and writing their names down. Names of students who failed and whose scholarships would be terminated and they'd be out. He stood up and was about to head to his academy to finish the last od the driver's testing. It was going to take the entire school day, but by the coming Monday, the school would only be suited with the best and finest students who actually wanted and deserved to be there. Gabriella knocked as she entered. "Hey." Lightning greeted. Gabriella smiled and greeted back. "Good morning. Have you finished that list up for me?" she asked. Lightning nodded, gathered the papers ans handed them over.

"Great! Honestly, I didn't think you'd crack down as hard as Cal. Actually you cracked down a lot harder than Cal ever had!" She laughed. Lightning nodded and grabbed his keys. "Oh wait." Called Gabriella. Then handed Lightning a few papers that were stapled together. "What's this?" He asked as he glanced. "Transfer request? From you?" he added. Gabriella smiled explaining "This is the school's contract with Cruz. Stating that she must be here so many hours a week. She helps teach a class at times and does a lot speaking. Motivational ans training mostly.'Lightning rolled his eyes. "Why are you handing this to me? Where is Cruz?" he asked. Gabriella raised a brow and explained "Cruz will be back monday, but anyways. The head master of the school has to sign it and temporarily, that's you. Cal gave you the permission and ability to do anything as head Master. This included." she pointed to the paper.

"Just read over it and bring it to me tomorrow. Good luck with yoir class today Mr.McQueen." Gabriella left. Lightning sat down and read over a few paragraphs. It was from Cruz Ramirez. She was asking to transfer from the Dinico Rusteze racing school of Radiator Springs to the Rusteze Center of Florida. FLORIDA!? Cruz wanted to leave for good? What was in Florida for her? He thought. Lightning sighed and continued reading. Basically it came down to Cruz wasn't able to leave Radiator Springs for good until he or Cal signed this paper. It meant he would never see her again. And maybe.. Maybe that would be for the best because it meant Sally would never have to see her again either...


	168. Not wanting to face the truth

The phone rang. Cruz walked over and picked it up answering "Hello?"

_Hey._

Her eyes widened. It was Lightning!?

"Uh, hey!"

_How are things?_

"Um.. Adjusting I guess.."

_I got the request form__. It's in my hands right now._

"Oh..You did?.. I thought Cal would.."

_Well I'm running the school for the week while he's recovering._

"Right.. Makes sense.. Sorry.."

_Don't be sorry. Just.. You wanna talk about this?_

Cruz snickered rudely. "Don't you want me to leave you alone and never speak to you again?"

_I'm sorry about the restraining order, but I had to get through to you. I love Sally.. I can't.. Damage my future with her._

"So I was damage? Because I sure as hell wasn't damage before."

_Not exactly what I meant.. Just.. ugh... You really wanna transfer to Florida?_

"...Well... I mean.. I don't have Miguel permanently and.. I keep having to fly back and fourth to Florida for him to live with my parents on their days.."

_Right, your parents. I forgot they lived there. Still.. You know I could help you?_

"Help what? There's nothing to help with Lightning."

_I have a very argumentative lawyer. Bet she can help you gain full custody._

"Really? I mean.. I just.. He's my problem.. Not.. yours.."

_Don't call your kid a problem._

"Ofcorse not! i just meant... I.."

_Anyways, the kid's cute. I'd like to help if I can. If you want me to. Where is his father anyway?_

"Not involved. His choice, not mine. Miguel's father signed away all his rights like you did when you found out he wasn't yours.."

Yeah, Lightning did think about that from time to time. How different his life, their lives would be if Miguel had been his son.

_Talk to your lawyer. See what you'd need to make happen in order to get custody sooner. That is, if you wanna stay in Radiator Springs?_

"I do. Maybe.. I don't know. Things are always so.. Tense.. Between Sally and I and.. I don't know. She really hates me."

_She was doing fine with you until you began this game of trying to snatch me back._

"Yeah.. That was stupid of me.. I ruined a lot of any.. I ruined my future in this town.."

_Not true. Just.._

"I have Lightning. Sally will.. Always.. Glare at me and hate me and.. I can't live in this.. Like that."

_Hmm._

"So.. I'm sorry.. I just thought with Miguel, things might be easier in Florida for me and him. If he was yours which.. I wish he was.. Things would be different."

Lightning didn't wish the kid was his. It was sort of a blessing be wasn't.

_Right.. Okay. I guess I'll see you Monday._ _So you really want me to sign this?_

"Yup. See you then."

Lightning hung up and sighed. It really wasn't his problem, he just didn't wanna see Cruz or Miguel leave like this...

Sally just pulled up to Flo's to grab some lunch when she noticed Lightning leaving the building. She quickly caught up greeting "Hey! Didn't know you were headed out for lunch today?" she questioned. Lightning smiled explaining "I'm gonna check on Mom. Thought I'd bring her her favorite." That was sweet of him. Sally stepped closer and kissed his cheek. "Love you. Will you be home later tonight?" she asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Normal time today." "Good. We can sit down and talk about your mother's obvious condition." she reminded. Lightning sighed, but nodded. "I'll see you back home." Sally added before placing one more kiss on his cheek and heading into the diner while Lightning headed to his mother's.

The door's little bell rang. Sally immediately locked eyes with Nick who was in the back of the line. He smiled sarcastically maybe. Sally sighed, but smiled to as she walked up behind him. Nick spoke first asking "How are the kids?" Before turning akd facing her. Sally smiled still, answering with "Good. They didn't even realize anything had _actually _happened." Nick chuckled a little before adding "No offense, but you don't look like a mother of three beautiful children." Sally snickered. "Well thank you. For both the compliments there. And thanks again." she replied. Nick nodded happily. It was his job after all. "So..." he continued as they waited in the line. "Lightning McQueen.." Sally nodded replying "Yup. He's.. My husband. Or he was and.. Will be again." She laughed awkwardly saying that like that. Sounded weird.

Nick snickered and apologized "Hey, I'm sorry for the other night.. At dinner. Not only for _seeming _like a dirty cheater, but for that thing with Lightning. I.. Read so many different and aweful things about the guy and then when I saw him.. I.. I may have just judged him rather quickly. I'm sorry." Sally sighed but smiled. "Well.. Thank you for that. I'm so sorry too. I just.. I saw the ring and jumped to conclusions because.. Well I've been there.. With the uh.. Um.. Cheating.." She said that softly. Like ahewas ashamed. Nick then defended "Men like him give us good guys a bad name.. I'm sorry for dinner, but I'm not sorry for saying what I said. You can do better and you do deserve better. Ofcorse.. I come from a home that a situation as such happened." "Really?" Sally asked.

Nick nodded. Out of curiousity, Sally had to ask "If you don't mind me asking... What was that like? For you I mean.. How old were you? Mom or Dad?" Nick thought a moment because he wanted to answer her truthfully. "I was eight. Young enough to know my parents weren't getting along at some point. My Dad cheated with some woman from his old work place. My mother never forgave him, never let him come home unless it was his turn to get me. The worst part was all the arguing. Like, I get it. People, especially couples argue, but.. They could find a reason to argue over the color of the grass. It was ridiculous." Sally nodded and actually felt relief. "Wow. That's good to hear.." She muttered with a smile. Nick raised a brow and she I'm explained! "I forgave, forgive Lightning!.. So.. We hardly argue much anymore and.. I mean we fight ofcorse just.. Things are getting better. We are getting married again and we're happy."

Nick smiled replying "That's good to know. Happy for you than. You have a much bigher heart than I expected and give that man more than he deserves. Just watch yourself.. Once a cheater, always a cheater. It's not a saying, it's true." Sally only got defensive snapping "Lightning won't.. Shouldn't.." She mumbled and frowned. Nicn quickly assured "I hope not, surely not..But I'm being honest.. It's not that he likes other women. Just.." He was trying to explain and Sally wanted to know what he was trying to say. "Just what?" She asked. Nick sighed and continued "Just.. Once a man knows that he can cheat and easily get away with it, winning the girl back? He finds that he could flat out murder someone and she forgive him. You did after he did more than cheat to you." Sally stared. Was that true? Would she forgive him for anything at this point, No matter what he did to her?

"Lightning only cheated on me." she corrected. Nick snickered and shook his head now correcting her. "No, making the mistake once for like one night or so.. That's cheating. Lightning had a full on affair. A relationship with another woman. I'm sorry, but that's the truth." Sally sighed. It was the truth. She cheated, he had a long affair with a younger, hotter woman. Sally took a deep breath. She wasn't letting this get to her. She forgave Lightning. She forgave him and that was that. She needed to let this go for good. She needed to let her feelings out. She needed to get off her chest what she had been holding onto for a while now. Especially sense Cruz started to try and steal Lightning back once again. Sally knew she needed to, to help her and Lightning's relationship in moving forward...

Megan walked by the bedroom and stopped. Was Cal in bed? She opened the door calling his name, but he wasn't there!? "Cal?.." She immediately became worried and ran into the bathroom! Busting open the door, but he wasn't there either! She ran through the hallway and yelling out, calling out his name loudly! "Cal!? Cal!" "Right here.." He replied as she ran by the back door. Megan quickly ran back over and up to her husband asking "What are you doing out of bed!?" She saw keys in his hands. "No!" She snapped and snatched them up! Cal growled and explained "I need to see someone. Anyone! I need to get out!" "You shouldn't drive yet!" Meg reminded.

Cal sighed with an eye roll, whining "Megan I have been in that bed for days! Doctor says if I feel okay to get out, I cna get out." "Yes, but you need to avoid stress." His loving wife reminded. Cal glared at her. He wanted to snap something back, but didn't. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." She suggested. Cal frowned. "Megan, I love you.. But this memory loss thing has me running blanks.. I need to know what is going on, what I can't remember and why I was with Sterling in the first place. Because if I remember anything? It's that Sterling ans I aren't exaxtly friends."

Megan sighed as she took his hands replying "Somethings are just.. Best forgotten okay? Please.." She quietly begged. Cal stared inti her beautiful eyes and put on a smile. "Okay..." He reluctantly agreed. Megan lay her head on his chest. Taking a sniff of his scent. "I love you so much Cal.." She reminded warmly and lovingly. Cal snickered with a happy smile. "I love you to." and kissed her brown hair over her head. But he windered what on earth she could mean by that. What things were best forgotten?...

Lightning sat in technically Cal's office. Doing a bit of research. He squinted a little as he typed into the search bar.

_Alzheimers symptoms_

_Enter._

The results he read didn't do much, but upset his stomach. It was very clear his mother had it. Though he planned to take her to a professional ofcorse before doing much of anything. Lightning knew he didn't want to put her in a nursing home. What else could he do?

_Taking care of someome with Alzheimers._

_Enter._

Although that was what he searched. Another result caught his eye.

_Symptoms of Late-Stage Alzheimer's Disease_

_Increased susceptibility to infections, including skin infections._

_Difficulty walking and moving, eventually resulting in the person becoming chair-bound or bed-bound._

_Loss of the ability to communicate through words._

_Groaning, grunting, moaning._

_Difficulty swallowing and eating._

Lightning stared at these things and sighed. Rubbing his hands over his face a bit in agitation. Then one of the suggested searches caught his attention and he clicked it reading.

_How long does a person live after being diagnosed with Alzheimer's?_

_four to eight years_

_On average, a person with Alzheimer's lives four to eight years after diagnosis_

That made him sick. The thought that his mother may only have that long left! Okay, that was enough internet searching for today! Lightning shut the screen off and leaned back in the seat. Sick. Just sick. Because in honesty, though he wouosntwouldn't admit it to anyone really. He was a Mama's boy. He had always had a close relationship to his mother and this hurt. This was scary and new and sickening. And he couldn't exactly go to his mother for this either because he was afraid to accept this might even be happening. He knew he was overwhelmed and overthinking this now but all he could think was _my mother is going to die soon..._

That night as the couple lay for bed. Sally did bring up the situation of his mother, but Lightning avoided it. He didn't want ti face it yet...


	169. Suspicion, truth and relived betrayal

Sally woke up early. Ealier than usual for whatever reason. She looked over at Lightning and saw he was still passed out asleep. She sighed and sat there a moment. Not sure if she should lay back down dor get up anyway. It was the weekend. She bad to work some today, but not all day. Lightning was going to watch the kids while she was out. She glanced over at her husband to be again and then saw his phone on the night stand.

She thought of the thing Nick said. Once a cheater, always a cheater. She really shouldn't do that she was tempted to do. Looking through his phone. She was better than that. Besides, she forgave him. That should be the end of it. But.. Maybe a peek.. Sally leaned over Lightning which made him move and change position. Luckily he didn't wake up. Sally unlocked the phone ans began searching. For anything that would reveal that Lightning might be cheating again. She checked his messages first. Nothing odd there. Unless he deleted them. Then photos. Nothing there. Barely any photos actually. That's right, he had gotten a new phone.

Then she checked the phone calls. That was did give her something. Cruz.Why the fuck was Lightning talking to Cruz again? Sally took a quiet breather.. Cruz probably called bugging him again. She was doing that a lot lately. Sally then clicked it for history details. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Lightning dialed Cruz's number! Not even by accident! Because the call lasted about three minutes! Sally looked over at Lightning. Part of her wanted to slap him awake and find out what they talked about! Then Sally did something she would probably regret later. She turned on the sharing location service on his phone and linked to her phone. She would always know where he was now by satellite location. Sally was about to set the phone down, but stopped. She wanted to know what he and Cruz talked about...

Cruz heard her phone buzz. She was groggy and yawned. Miguel was next to her, still asleep. On the other side was her phone all lit up. She took it and glanced it.

_Lightning,_

_Hey_

Cruz was really confused. Lightning? Was texting her this early?

_Cruz,_

_Are you okay?_

_Lightning,_

_Yes. Do you remember what we talked about earlier?_

Cruz stared at this message. It wasn't like Lightning, but she was tired and went ahead and replied.

_Cruz,_

_yes. I am still thinking about your offer. I may talk to you more about it Monday because you probably know more than me with your fancy lawyer. but did you actually sign away your right as Miguel's father? My lawyer can't find the forms?_

Sally stared at that. Did he? She remembered that he planned to. That he got the papers. Didn't he? Maybe? She was going to have to look into that!

_Lightning,_

_Yes. I did. goodbye!_

Cruz stared at that. That was weird. Sally sat there a moment. Feeling a little uneasy sense she knew Lightning was speaking to Cruz. But she needed to move on from this. That call must of been business. Cruz mentioned a fancy lawyer. Dianna Swwann no doubt. Sally deleted her texts and placed the phone back down before laying back down for a little while longer...

Lightning sipped his coffee while he watched the kids eating their breakfast of cereal. The twins were making a bit of a mess rather than eating really though. Sally walked by all dressed up real sexy in her pants suit for work. She stopped next to Lightning asking "You sure your good for the day? Don't need to be at work or anything?" Lightning shook his head smiling at her, "I'm good. I can handle these guys. Just like later I'll be _handling_ you." He flirted with placing a hand around her hip. Sally glared playfully and pushed away. "Alright. Love you. I'll be back soon after lunch." she announced. Lightning kissed her cheek before letting her rush away out the door. Colton glanced back then asked "Can I have treat now?" Lightning snickered and shook his head. Colton pouted a little, but continued to eat.

Suddenly Sally popped back in with "Oh just one thing.." That grabbed his attention. "You did send off the papers you signed taking back your rights and giving up your request as Miguel's adoptive legal father? Right?" Lightning snickered answering "Yes. Why would you even ask that?" he asked. Sally sighed explaining "Just.. some lawyers can't find it.." Lightning's brows lowered. "You helped me fill it out." Lightning reminded. Sally nodded and explained "Right, but if I wasn't your attorney at that time, I didn't send it.." The two stared at each other a moment. "You were my attorney. You did send it.. Right?" Lightning asked.

You could hear the tense firmness of worry in his tone. Sally looked as if she wasn't sure about that so she asked."Were we just seperated or divorced when you signed it?" Lightning immediately was annoyed. "Seriously? Are you kidding me?" he asked. Sally only snapped "Just answer the question!" Lightning sighed and thought for a moment before answering "I don't know.. Um.. Seperated.. I think." Sally looked pale. "Okay.. That would mean I might have still been your attorney.. That's good news. I just need to find the copy in my boxes in the garage.." she muttered. Lightning glared at her a little. "Does this mean there is a chance I am legally responsible for Cruz's kid still!?" he shouted with slight anger!

Sally only defended herself "Hey! Don't get a tone with me! At that time, anything dealing with Cruz was at the bottom of my to do list while she was at the top of yours!" Lightning's brows lowered once again, but he didn't say a word back. Just a glarish harsh stare. Sally took a breath and apologized. "That was a cheap shot.. I'm sorry.. But.. I will check first thing after work, I swear.. I'm gonna call my old firm and look in the town's files okay?" Lightning nodded though he was a little miffed now. "Love you.." Sally said once again and kissed his lips once before rushing back out again...

Look was playing with the kids on the floor of the living room. Little toy cars, dolls and flashcards. But then the door bell rang. Lightning wasn't expecting anyone. "Hold on guys. Be right back." He got up with a bit of a grunt then headed to the door where whoever it was now, knocked continuously. "I'm coming!" Lightning called and opened the door. He was surprised. "Oh.. Cal. What are you doing here? Wait, did you drive?" he asked. He was concerned for his friend sene he wasn't exaxtly suppose to be driving yet.

Cal came inside answering "Yeah, but look I can't remember you and Sally getting seperated and yet I knew you lived here. At her house. And I think.. THINK, you two were seperated because you slept.. With Cruz.. Right?" He asked. Lightning nodded with a frown. Cal then continued "I am missing pieces Lightnin! Missing a lot of spots in my memory and it's driving me crazy! I am starting to remember Mera.. But it's so darn fuzzy!" Lightning sighed, shutting the door. "Well.. It'll.. Come back to you maybe.. Evantually." He replied. Cal shook his head. "The worst part is knowing that Megan doesn't _want _me to remember whatever it is I forgot." Cal was upset. Lightning did feel bad, but he didn't exactly want Cal to remember certain events either.

Cal continued venting "I don't understand why I was even in the accident.. Meg wouldn't let me talk to Sterling.. I don't know why I would even be around him!? I remember _him._ And Sterling and I are NOT friends. I wish I could remember why I was even there with him!?" "It was because of me.." Lightning admitted. Cal stared at his friend, listening to him explain. "You were helping me find.. Something.. It was stolen along with your car and I convinced you to chase after them. If I hadn't convinced you, you'd never been in that accident." Cal sighed, but smiled. "I was drivin Light. Thanks man. I knew I could count on you." Cal said warmly. Lightning only sighed.

Then Cal asked "What was the thing I was helping you find there?" "Do you remember the accident? Not your wreck.. The huge one in the cup race last season?" Lightning asked. Cal thought for a moment before shaking his head. l. Lightning frowned and then told Cal the story. Of all the racers that wrecked, quit, and died thst day. It was a horrible and sickening story. Cal turned away. Heart broken slightly from feeling pain in what those young racers went through. "And you are tellin me Jackson became blind and deaf? The Jackson Storm?" Cal asked in disbelief. Lightning nodded.

Cal took a deep breath. Lightning continued "You were helping me try to regain his sight.. You were doing a good thing." He assured. Cal smiled replying "Thanks man. I knew you wouldn't lie to me." Yeah... Not so sure about that.. Cal began thinking though and mentioned "That's great that you helped me already so much Light, but.. That doesn't seem like anything worth hiding. Megan definitely is hiding something. She doesn't want me to know something and that's killin me." Lightning just stared. "You gotta know something else.. Because I keep trying to think of the worse thing possible and all I'm drawin up are blanks! You gotta help me... Please.." Cal whimpered a bit. Lightning decided to come out with it as he saw the pain this was already putting on Cal anyway.

"I fucked your wife.." Lightning admitted. Cal immediately glared replying "That's not funny. This isn't the time for your crude jokes.. I'm serious. I need to know. All I can think of is death. Death is the worst thing I can think of." Cal stared at Lightning. Lightning swallowed hard and he stared back. Cal read McQueen's face, emotions, what he just said. Cal lowered his brows in asking. "You were serious?... You slept with... With Megan?.." His voice cracked there. Lightning sighed with a frown, but answered Cal with a nod. Cal took a step back and shook his head as he didn't, wouldn't accept this. "No.. No, you wouldn't. You're my best friend.. You wouldn't do that to me.. And Megan would NEVER do that to me. Never!" he shouted. Lightning glanced at the ground and chose his words carefully next. "You're right.. She wouldn't and I wouldn't usually.. But.. I.. I drank a lot that night and she.. She was drugged.."

Cal's eyes widened. "You roofied my wife!?" He asked loudly in more disbelief! Lightning immediately answering "No! No, never! You don't remember Cleo at all?" Cal shook his head so Lightning explained "Cleo.. Drugged Meg and sort of planned the entire thing out to drive a further wedge between me and you.. Think she drugged you to that night.. I can't remember exactly.. It wasn't Megan's fault.. We would never just.. Do something like that to you." "So all this is this Cleo's fault? She's to blame?" Cal asked kind of rudely. Lightning nodded. Cal only snarled asking "So Cleo _made _you fuck my wife? Tell me how she managed that one Lightnin!" he shouted into Lightning's face. Lightning didn't answer. Not at first.

The two stared at each other then Colton walked in asking "Can i have juice?" As he tugged on his dad. Cal stared down at the kid then looked at Lightning with a very disappointing and painful expression of just utter betrayal. "Megan wouldn't do that.." Cal mumbled. "I won't believe that happened.." He added before stomping off. Colton tugged on his father asking "Was that uncle Cal?" Lightning glanced down answering "Yep.." "Why is he mad?" "Daddy just.. Hurt Cal's feelings.." Lightning answered then picked up his oldest and smiled as he asked "Why don't we get that juice? hmm?" Colton nodded with a smile and pointing to the kitchen cheering "Juice!"...

Cal stepped in back into his own house where Megan immediately ran up worried! "Where were you!? I called over and over! You aren't suppose to be driving yet and you should be in bed! You know the doc"-She was then interrupted by Cal suddenly wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight. Once he released her Megan asked "Are you okay?" Cal nodded. Staring into her eyes. Did he believe Lightning? That Megan actually slept with.. With Lightning!? Lightning was his best friend. Megan wouldn't do that. Lightning wouldn't do that! "I saw Lightnin.." Cal admitted. Megan's eyes widened. "Why?" she asked.

Cal's brows lowered as he answered her "You know why! He was my best friend and I knew he would be honest and tell me what I wanted to-No! _Needed_ to know!" Megan became nervous and it showed. "Oh? Nervous now!? Why!? Do you have something to hide!?" he yelled. Megan stepped back until her back pushed against tbe wall. Her eyes were tearing up and going to rain down at any second! Cal stood up close to her face and in a husky whisper asked "Did you sleep with Lightnin?.." Megan stared into her husband's eyes. Pain. Pure pain. Reliving this yet again! "Cal I"-"Answer the question!" He yelled at her and hit the wall next to her face! **_BAM!_**

Megan began crying. Hard. That answered his question. Cal took a deep breath and stepped back. He was very angry. His best friend and his wife!? Really!? He had tears growing into his eyes now to then ordered her "Tell me what he did to you." Megan was just crying so he shouted this time, "Tell me he made you! You tell me that son if a bitch raped you and I will not hold this against you!" "Cal stop it!" Megan yelled! But he only shouted back with "No! Because I KNOW that there is no way MY wife would fuck my best friend! No way! So tell me that he made you! Was it blackmail!? Did he have something else on you?" "Lightning would never do that Cal! Lightning didn't _make _me! Stop telling me to say that he did because you know deep down that Lightning would never touch anyone like that!"

Cal turned away. Oh he was mad. "I gotta get out of here.." He replied and began to leave, but Megan grabbed his arm in begging "Don't go.. Please.." Cal stared explaining "I need space, I need air.." he more of growled. Megan grabbed her keys and said "Than let me go.. I'll take Mera and get a place for the night.. You shouldn't be driving. Might rip stitches open or worse.." She wiped her eyes and walked away to get their daughter and some bags. Cal sighed. He didn't know how to react. Obviously he already knew before, but he couldn't remember. Obviously he forgave Megan and Lightning before too. Sense they seemed to all be friends still. He just couldn't rememebr. Maybe this Cleo would have answers to this situation sense _she _supposedly planned it out on purpose...


	170. It's just one thing after another

Once Megan had left with Mera. This left Cal alone. Now he was curious and left in heartbreak and needed answers. According to Lightning, Cleo was responsible. Cal tapped hosnhead. Pacing. Trying to remember this Cleo person. Cleo.. Cleo.. Nothing. Still drawing blanks! Hr was frustrated. Maybe the internet. He went and sat down at his computer and typed in

_Cleo._

Then stared. Cleo what? Cleo wasn't going to find anything on the web. He sighed. Cleo what.. What could be her last name. Maybe of Radiator Springs? So he tried that.

_Cleo of Radiator Springs_

_ENTER._

That did pop up results. Quite a few actually.

_Former Mayor of Radiator Springs, Cleo De Frank, Arrested on Assault, rape, and kidnapping charges._

Cal's eyes widened. Who the heck was this woman? He clicked that and read the article. Scrolling down he saw her photo. The fake blonde.. Now he remembers! Cleo De Frank! Lightning had dated her. Or tried to. The remote. THAT'S what he was after when he had the accident! Now Cal remembered! It was the cup! Cal quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out in a hurry!...

Sally searched everywhere in the computer files and then the papers she had in boxes in her office. If it wasn't here, it had to be in the garage back at her house. Sally.sorted through one last box before giving up. Then she found it. Oh god.. She forgot about it! She had it here in her hands now and with the date, she'd have to get Lightning another one to sign. But.. This meant Lightning was still Miguel's legal father. Cruz didn't need to know this was still legit until after Lightning signed for another one. Because Sally feared that Lightning would be convinced into something by Cruz...

Jackson's phone rang. He heard it and felt around trying to find it. He wasn't having much luck though. Trash.. Tossed.. Trash.. More junk! He growled as he tried finding it! "I hear you now where the fuck are you!?" he yelled. Finally he stood up and shouted "Answer on speaker phone." The device stopped ringing and loudly said

_An inmate by the name following from such prison is attempting to reach you by request. Cleo De Frank._

Jackson was a little surprised.

_Do you accept?_

"Uh.. Yes." he questioned himself there.

The phone beeped then Cleo spoke up.

_Hey Jackson.. How are you?_

"Could be better." still trying to find his phone.

_Tell me.. Is it sunny outside today or cloudy? I was told it was suppose to rain earlier. Might even see a rainbow._

"I hate rainbows. To much color."

Cleo snickered.

_You sure are funny. I like you blind. Makes you so much __more funny.._

"Why did you use your phone time to call me?"

_I have the remote. There's enough signal in this place I can press the button anytime and you have full sight again._

Set aside HOW Cleo would have snuck a remote in..

"You're lying."

_I thought you'd say that. So here's my proposal..._

Sally came home and was instantly greeted by her daughter and her oldest son! "Mommy! You're home!" shouted Colton! Sally kneeled down and hugged the two of them. Then Lightning approached ans he leaned against the wall. He couldn't help but smile at his little family. "How was work?" Lightning asked kindly. Sally sighed answering "Work. Hey, I found the file." She added quickly. Lightning was happy to hear that! "Great! So everything is how we thought. I mean it's good." he stated. Sally frowned a bit explaining "Not exactly. I found the file. _The _file. The one you handed me.. I forgot to fax it over.." She was really embarrassed of that.

Lightning's brows lowered. "What? So what's that mean exactly?" he asked. "That you are Miguel's legally written father. For now.. I have a request to relinquish parental guardianship here." Sally then handed Lightning the form. "Just fill it iut and give it to Dianna first thing Monday. She will know exactly what to do and will take care of it." Lightning glanced at the form and frowned. It was a little annoying that Sally just brushed something so important off. But he had another question, "So how come when Cruz was in court trying to gain custody of her son back, I was never called or asked to appear or anything?" he asked.

Sally easily answered that "Well.. Some things slip through the cracks. Especially these kinds of things. The Judge would have asked Cruz if the father was involved. She probably answered no, thinking they meant his birth father, but they meant the one written in the files.. You." "So?" Lightning snapped. Sally sighed continuing "A lot of times, unless the father is present in those type of trials.. The court just disregards it with the attitude of when and if the father comes to them, then they will deal with it. Especially with people of Cruz's... Type.." Sally muttered that last part gently. Lightning glared correcting "You mean because her latin heritage."

Sally frowned a little. She didn't want to just say it like that, but it was true. Sally then made clear, "Just get this done Monday morning. Don't let Cruz know though.. I'm afraid she'll find a way to turn this some how.." "Cruz isn't like that." Lightning scolded. But really he wasn't sure. Sally only snapped back "Don't you dare start defending her again!" Lightning took a deep breath and nodded. Letting this go. "Look, just get it done." Sally repeated. Lightning nodded again without a word. At least it was going to be taken care of.

Monday...

Megan walked into Cal's old office where Lightning was sitting with his lawyer at the moment. He and Dianna stared at Meg and Lightning asked "Megan.. Hey." Right.. He told Cal what happened. Crap. Megan walked up asking "Have you talked to Cal? Sense AFTER you told him about us!" she added. Dianna snickered and shook her head before asking "Wait.. So you've seriously slept around with her to? Geez..Good thing you have me.." she muttered. Lightning shot a short glare toward Dianna before answering Megan. "No. Is everything alright?" he asked. Megan shook her head. "I left him Saturday night to give him space.. But I called and texted yesterday and nothing. Figured he might be watching the race so I thought nothing of it. But I went over there, back home this morning and he wasn't there. Neither was one of the cars!" She was in panic.

Lightning sighed and instructed "Call him again." "Gee, I never thought of that!? I did!" Then Megan slammed Cal's phone down on the desk. Lightning immediately felt a knot growing. Worried now, he asked "Have you called around town? Cal is a grown man.. Might have just stepped out for a bit.." Lightning tried making her calmer. Megan only snarled answering "Yes! ofcorse! No one has seen him! He isn't suppose to even be driving and now he's god knows where and no phone, no gps, no medicine that he is suppose to be taking! And all because of you!" She was panicking again.

Lightning raised a brow asking "Why doesn't he have gps?" "He took the, the panther." she explained. Lightning sighed. That was just an old 70s Italian sports car. "What else did you say to him?" Meg asked. "Because now I am so worried that.. With his memory right now.. What if he's lost? What if he forgot what he was doin?" Lightning stood up and tried to comfort Megan but she shoved Lightning hard against his chest snapping "This is your fault! If anything happens to Cal I swear to god I will"-"Ahem." Dianna interrupted. Lightning and Megan glanced at her and the business woman held out her hand toward Cal's wife saying "Hi, I'm Dianna Swwann. His lawyer."

Lightning shook his head scolding in a quiet growl, "Not the time.." Megan was furious and stomped out saying "Anything that happens to Cal is on your hands.. I just hope you can live with it.." She about left, but turned back and added "Actually I hope you can't. I hope it eats at you and eats at you until everything you have done to me, to Cal, to your so called wife! To your kids! I hope it all finally gets to you and your hearltess fucking ass and kills you! Slowly!"

Lightning remained quiet. Honestly, it was shocking to hear that from Megan! Then she left, slamming the door behind her. Dianna shook her head and sarcastically said "You sure know your way with women huh?" Almost chuckling quietly under her breath. Lightning quickly grabbed his jacket and keys. Dianna stopped him asking "Hold on, where are you going? We aren't done with legal matters here." "I have to help look for Cal." "You step out of this office without finishing this paperwork then you are still Miguel's father." Lightning nodded and left. Finding Cal was a more immediate matter.

On his way out, Lightning was stopped by a familiar person he was definitely not expecting. Storm. Making his way down the hall as he held the wall and used his cane. Lightning approached him and quickly asked "Hey, what are you doing here?" Jackson looked toward Lightning's voice answering "I came to see you. Glad you found me because I get lost easily in these halls." Right, because he was blind. Lightning needed to search for Cal. "I really don't have the time Storm.. Cal.. Um.. Can we meet tonight?" "Sure, I'll just walk back to my car, drive to a hotel for a while and watch some tv." he was rudely sarcastic. Lightning glared a bit explaining "Cal is missing right now.. He could be in serious trouble.. I have to go. If you wanna talk about.. Whatever? That's fine, but not now. I'll call you." And Lightning left quick. Right now, he was just more worried about Cal than anything...


	171. making a deal with the devil

Lightning got home late after running around looking for Cal. Sally rushed over in her robe and asked "Any luck?" Lightning shook his head with a sigh. "Nothing at all. I just hope he's alright.." Sally hoped that too. "I'm gonna shower then head up to bed.. I'm tired.." Lightning whined. Sally sighed but mentioned "Okay.. But Jackson is here." "What?! Why?" Lightning was a little pissed. Sally answered "To talk I guess. He wouldn't leave and I didn't know what else to do.. I wasn't calling the cops. So he sat in the garage. Still is in there." Lightning sighed and slapped his forehead. "Alright.. I'll get him to leave." He growled then headed to the garage. His phone buzzed along the way and he stopped and glanced at it.

_Cruz,_

_Hey, where were you? I was coming to talk to you and get that request form._

Crap. He forgot all about Cruz with this Cal missing mess. Lightning quickly texted back.

_Lightning,_

_I'll try meeting with you tomorrow. Got hung up._

Lightning opened the garage door from the house. Jackson was sitting in a metal folding chair and greeted "McQueen... Hey.. That is you? Right?" Lightning walked up answering "What on earth are you doing here?" He sounded mad. Jackson sighed and leaned on his cane as he answered "I spoke with Cleo. She _says_ she has the remote. Says if you go to her, talk to her. She'll tell you where." Lightning rubbed his eyes. He was done with this. Though, Jackson did give him millions.. "Jackson.. I.. I'm done going back to that woman over and over. She is just playing games. Messing with us, with you." "But what if she's not this time?" Storm asked then begged "Please.. I am asking that and to ask if.. If you think I can come back to your rehabilitation program.." Lightning was a bit surprised.

"You can definitely come back to rehab.. But.. I don't know about seeing Cleo, Jackson.. I really can't give any more of me or my time to that awful woman." Jackson frowned. "I.. I understand.. Just.. You are the only person who hasn't given up on me.." He whimpered. Lightning sighed. Part of him felt Jackson was just playing him a little here. Trying to wrap him around his finger. But Lightning replied answering "Maybe.. If you leave and don't come back to my home, I'll think about it. Is that good enough?" Jackson stood up smiling "Yes! yes, definitely. Thank you!" Lightning nodded then being dark and late asked "Well.. Actually.. You wanna stay in the guest room? Sure I have clothes that you can wear." Jackson hesitated answering "Sure... If.. If you're sure.. Just.. Show me the way to the bathroom and kitchen real quick so I can count the steps." Lightning sighed...

The following morning. Sally made a quick breakfast because she thought Lightning couod use it and they had Jackson as a guest anyway. Sally always made guest feel at home. Lightning came down to see the kids already eating well. "Morning." He greeted his family and approached Sally. Messing up Colton's hair along the way. "Dad stop!" The little one whined. It really only made Lightning chuckle a little. "Morning." Sally greeted back. "Any news about Cal?" she asked. Lightning sighed answering "Nothing.. Megan texted a group message with Linda and Strip. So now they are coming up to find him to." Sally's eyes widened. "This is getting serious.." She replied in heavy tone.

Lightning nodded. Then Jackson made his way inside. "Good morning Jackson." Sally greeted. "Made a small breakfast. You want some to eat before you boys head to the school?" she asked. Jackson felt around for a seat and nodded answering "Sure.." feeling a little like a burden over that. Lightning leaned over and kissed Sally's cheek. She smiled. A little voice then asked "Why can't you see?" Colton to Jackson. Jackson happily answered with a sarcastic smile. "Because a demon ate my soul." Everyone stared at Jackson. All three kids and Lightning ans Sally in awe of what they had just heard. Colton then asked "A demon? What a demon?" Lightning cleared his throat loudly, giving Jackson a hint there. So Jackson answered with "A kind of puppy."

"I wanna demon!" Yelled Colton! Followed by Landon cheering "Puppy!" Sally sent a pretty mean glare toward Lightning like,_ shut him up._ meaning Jackson. Lightning sighed and spoke up "No.. No puppy.. Jackson was... He just can't see because he had an accident." The three kids looked at Jackson. Colton winced his eyes, ataring hard at Jackson before asking the young former racer "So you rrreeeaaallly can't see?" Jackson shook his head answering "Nope. I'm more blind than a bat kid." Colton still was suspicious and took a waffle from his plate, reared back then "Hey!" Snapped Lightning. Colton immediately looked at his father like he saw a ghost! "Don't you dare." Lightning warned. Colton put his food back down while looking his father in the eyes the whole time. Sally snickered a little then sighed asking "Are you going to the school or looking for Cal today after you drop Jackson off?"

Jackson heard this and spoke up "Actually I was gonna ask about you speaking with Cleo." Sally looked back at Lightning now concerned. "I thought you were done with her." Sally stated. Lightning leaned on the counter and explained "She says she'll tell me where or whatever with the remote, but I have to see her. Jackson came to tell me that because he spoke to her apparently.." Sally about quietly argued why Lightning shouldn't go, but Jackson spoke up again trying to persuade Lightning, "Cal might be there. I mean he could be.. Right?" Lightning sighed. Could Cal be? The old racer nodded saying "Alright.. I'll.. Go this last time. But don't give your hopes up Jackson.. Cleo does this sort of thing.. You know this.." Jackson frowned a little and muttered "Yeah.. I do.."...

Sally was busy at her office when the surprise visitor walked in. Megan. Megan came in and sat down without a word at first. Sally stared at her. She looked upset and tired. With silence still lingering, Sally broke it, "Did you find Cal?" Megan shook her head. At this point Sally was getting worried to. "And.. You have no clue as to where he would have went?" Sally asked. Megan shook her head. "Lightning told him about.. What happened and we fought a little then that was it. I left to give him space and haven't seen hin sense.." She replied and about broke into tears. Sally stared. She always tried not to think about what Megan and Lightning got into that night. She knew it was a huge mistake unlike Lightning's affair with Cruz.

"Aren't Linda and Strip looking to?" Sally asked. Megan nodded and that was it. She bursted into tears! It was now tueaday. This was not like Cal. "Do you think he just... Left us? What if he's not coming back!?" Megan asked crying. Sally stood up, came around and hugged her friend. Letting her cry. "I don't.. I can't lose him Sally!.. I wouldn't know what to do!.. I have been with Cal sense Highschool! I,I I need him!" She cried. Sally rubbed her friend's back and brushed her hair. "It'll be okay.. I'm sure Cal is just.. Well.." sadly Sally couldn't think of what he could be doing? "He's just held up, I'm sure of it. Why don't you go get Mera early, grab a movie and have a little night for you both. I'm sure Mera needs a distraction to. This must be confusing for her."

Megan nodded and looked at Sally's eyes and felt compelled to ask "How can you be so kind to me? After what I did to you?.." Sally sighed and shrugged "I know it was a mistake Meg.. Lightning maybe a slut, but you're not. I know you would never do that and plus, Cleo was behind it. I.. I won't-don't hold it against you." Megan smiled a little, but her grief if possibly losing her husband was too much on her right now! Sally stood up and her office door opened again. She looked over to see Lightning to which she shook her head, hinting him to not come in right now and so he left quietly. It didn't take but a second and Sally's phone went off.

_Lightning,_

_Off to see Cleo. I'll be back shortly. Love you._

_Sally,_

_Be careful and be safe. Protect yourself. Love you to..._

On the way out, Lightning's phone began ringing. He glanced over and crap. again! Cruz. He hated that he kept forgetting about her. Actually, was that so bad with all things considering? Anyways, Lightning answered as he got into his car. "Hello?"

_Hey. I'm at the school. I actually just heard. Cal is missing?_

"Um.. Yeah, kinda. I gotta do something out of town real quick. Can we meet tomorrow?"

_I guess.. But tomorrow is my last day here. Then I have to go all the way back to Florida so Miguel can stay back with my parents._

"Right." But what if him being Miguel's dad could fix that?

_Let's just schedule a time. Or I can grab those forms tonight? I can.. Swing.. By.. Or you can meet me in town._

"Errm.. Maybe. Look, let me get this other stuff done then I'll call you. Okay?"

_Yeah.. Okay.._

"I'm sorry. I'm just..Busy."

_Yeah.. I get it. But I need those forms Mr.McQueen._

"And you'll get them. I gotta go."

He hung up before driving. He sighed. He could use this mistake of Sally's filing to have Cruz stay. But it was not a good idea at all. He was definitely going to approve Cruz's request and sign away his rights as Miguel's father tonight!...

Lightning stood outside the visiting room a moment. Staring through the small window at Cleo who was at the little table. Surrounded by other visitors and inmates. He took a deep breath before walking in, up to the table and sat down. Cleo smiled. "How are you?" she asked kindly. Lightning glared and got to it. "Where is it?" Cleo rolled her eyes answering "With me." "With you? In prison? Yeah.. I don't think so." Cleo sighed and explained "Well go fill out a request for a conjugal visit and then you can have it. But it must be privately." she warned then leaned closer, "I can't let the guards know I have it.." Lightning only glared at her. Oh how he hated this woman. "Where's Cal?" Lightning asked.

Cleo leaned back in her seat and raised a brow. "What are we talking about now? Cal?" she asked. Lightning crossed his arms admitting "I'm a little suspicious. Cal disappears the same time that Jackson tells me you spoke to _him _and now you wanna hand over the remote?" Cleo giggled a little complimenting "That does sound like an awesome plan in the making, but I assure you. I have no idea of Cal Weather's where abouts." Lightning didn't completely believe her though. This was Cleo after all. "Alright.." He replied. Cleo smiled continuing "Get us another private visit and the remote is yours." Lightning stared a moment. "Do it through request though. That's the only way I'll budge." she reminded.

Lightning was unsure of her intentions. Making it by request rather than paying a guard off was just paperwork. Why did she care if he _asked _to see her rather than just pay off and see her secretly? "I have your word?" He asked. Cleo nodded once saying "I'd bet my life on it. And we both know how much I love life.. Though..Serving most of it here is depressing as hell.. You're gonna help me though. Right Daddy?" Lightning just glared and then stood up. "Make the request. You'll probably be denied at first.. But make a good argument, convince the judge you have to see me period. Once we're alone, I'll hand the remote over and you will NEVER have to see me again." Now THAT sounded like a plan! The perfect outcome! Lightning left there and with that in mind. Ofcorse he would make the request, get the remote and be done with this once and for all. He didn't want what happened to Cal to be for nothing after all...

The warden looked at Lightning and explained "I'm sorry. We don't do conjugal visits in this state. You will not be permitted to visit Miss De Frank privately. This is a private security prison, not a motel." Lightning sighed and explained "I need to though.. She.. And I have.." he paused. The warden glared and further explained "Those visits are for family and spouses only. How are you related to Miss De Feank anyway?" he asked. Lightning stared a moment and thought quickly. "Um.." "Are you related by blood?" The man asked. Lightning mumbled an answer "Well.. No." "Is Miss De Frank your wife?" God no. "No.." "So unless the two of you are engaged. The answer is no. I don't do favors." The warden scolded.

Lightning sat there a second and swallowed what felt like a rock down his pipe before saying "She's.. My fiancee.. Was.. Is.. Was.. Before.. Prison." He nervously faked a smile. The warden raised a brow and handed Lightning the paperwork. "Fill this out. And once approved, you'll be called with a date scheduled. You'll get twenty four to forty eight hours with your _fiancee_ Mr?.." Lightning stared and answered "Vitte.. Chester.. Vitte.." He lied nervously.The warden nodded and continued "You are allowed to engage in sexual activities in this time but no weapons or objects, food, drinks, ect will be allowed in with you. You will be subject to a pat down and strip search upon approval. If you get approved that is.. But don't count on it.These request are rarely met witb acceptance. " Lightning nodded, finished the paperwork and left heading home for coincidently, more paperwork...


	172. in his absence

It was very dark outside. Another late night at the school. Between paperwork and grading and sorting. Lightning was extremely tired to. But at least he finished the paperwork with Dianna. She was off and filing those papers this week. He would no longer be Miguel's father by paper. That was a bit of a relief. Lightning yawned and grabbed his phone and keys. He headed to the front and began locking up the door when a car pulled up. He sighed because he was to tired to deal with anything else tonight. That, and a part of him fell a little nervous. Between Cal disappearing and the things Cleo had done in the past. Lightning didn't like being out alone in the night in parking lots. The car parked and the lights shut off. Lightning watched closely and nervously.

The door opened and Cruz. Oh Lightning let out a sigh of relief! Cruz shut the car door and walked over. "Hey.." She greeted softly. Lightning smiled a little admitting "Hey, you got me a little nervous there. I uh... Wasn't expecting you." Cruz snickered and asked "Did you sign my transfer request?" Lightning nodded and reached into the _man purse_ on his side. Sorting through different papers. "Um.. Yep. Right here." He took it out and handed them to her. Cruz took them and couldn't exactly see his signature in the dark, but trusted him. "Thanks.." She muttered before turning and heading back to her car. Lightning almost stopped her, but why should he? They had nothing anymore and he really had nothing to say to her right? "Hey Cruz.." He called.

Cruz stopped and turned back around. Lightning sighed and said "I just.. I hope you find something better." Cruz stared. Weird. Lightning rolled his eyes. What a stupid thing to say. Cruz swallowed a little loudly before continuing "So.. Guess we won't really see each other for like.. A long time after this. Just.. Some races here and there maybe.. And when I do a few tours with Cal.." Lightning nodded slowly. "Did you guys find him by the way?" she asked. Lightning shook his head, Cruz frowned. "Must be hard for Megan.." She muttered. It got awkwardly quiet for a moment. Then Cruz took the chance and stepped close, with her left hand she placed on his right cheek then kissed his other cheek softly.

Lightning's eyes widened as they made eye contact. "Cruz.." He whispered as he removed her hand. She smiled warmly saying "It's okay.. I know. You love Sally and.. That's great.. I hope you are truly happy Mr.McQueen." Lightning was so surprised. It was the first real mature thing Cruz had said to him in so long! Cruz stepped back, smiled a little more, then turned and left. Lightning watched her go. He placed his hand where her lips had been and know what? He was happy. Very happy with how things were moving forward with Sally. He only hated that people had to get hurt. People like Cruz and Miguel, Megan and Cal...

The week went on. No one heard a word from Cal. No one saw him. It was baffling to a lot of people. Cal wasn't the type of person to iust run off and disappear, but that seemed to be exactly what had happen. Cal ran off, leaving Megan and Mera alone which, wasn't like Cal at all.

Jackson felt around as he carefully sat down at the little booth then a guard helped and handed him the phone. On the other side was Cleo. Rolling her eyes and glaring at the slowness Jackson was taking. Jackson held the phone next to his face and asked "So why was I needing to come back to you this time?" he was annoyed at Cleo. Cleo smiled answering with a question, "Was it easy convincing Lightning to come see me? Because he seemed easily convinced into the conjugal visit." Jackson sighed answering "Yeah.. It was pretty easy. So he signed the request form?" Cleo shrugged answering "Maybe.. Who knows. I'll know when he shows up and I'm escorted alone with him. That is, if it's approved.." Jackson was suspicious.

He was very suspicious and had to ask "Did you know Cal Weathers is missing?" Cleo snickered. "Yes. Lightning told me when he visited a few days ago." Jackson blankly stared toward the glass and Cleo asking "Did you have something to do with it?" Cleo hesitated in answering "No. Not that I remember. But that man was a time bomb anyway. Years of being number two-er well three and getting pushed around. You wouldn't understand." Jackson sighed. Back to why he was here now, "What do want me to do now?" he asked. Cleo giggled quietly. "Easy job. I need you to find a few things and go a few places.."...

It was an early morning at the police station. Sheriff had just gotten to the place and walked in holding a hot cup of coffee. Nick was at the front desk and greeted "Mornin Sheriff." Sheriff smiked greeting back "Morning Deputy-Wait? Have you been here all morning?" he asked. Nick nodded answering "Yes sir. I finished up all the monthly starements and quotes." Pointing to the stack of organized files. Sheriff's eyes widened. "Woah. That's new sheriff material right there. Keep it up." Sheriff complimented. He did plan to have Nick replace him soon with retirement coming closer for the old officer. Nick grabbed a bunch of papers that were binded together ans followed Sheriff to his own office.

"Hey, these showed up on my desk last night before I locked up." he stated. Sheriff turned and glanced down at the stack asking "Well what is it?" "Uh.. Something about the school. Legal stuff." Sheriff nodded before ordering "Take them to Lightning than. He's running the place." Sheriff then turned to go sit at his desk when Nick corrected "I.. Don't think he will be much longer.." Sheriff plopped down in his seat and gave Nick a weird expression then motioned for the man to place the papers in front of him on the desk. Nick quickly rushed over and sat them down with a thud.

Sheriff began glimpsing through them asking "What do you mean?" Nick sat down. "Well in these papers there is a legal agreement stating that if anything should happen to Cal or he doesn't show for work for a period longer than fourteen days, he is subject for replacement." "McQueen _is_ replacing him. Just.. Temporarily." sheriff reminded. Nick sighed, further explaining "In these papers here, it's listed that Cal had an agreement with Cleo De Frank." Sheriff stared a moment. "Okay dep, firstly, it hasn't been a period longer than fourteen days yet. Cal can still show up. Second, is the agreement itself in here?" Nick shook his head. Sheriff leaned back with a smile. "Good. Without that agreement, any agreement made with Cleo De Frank is void. Just take these to Sally to be safe. She'll know what to do after the fourteen days if Cal doesn't come back." Nick nodded before gathering the stack of papers.

Then Nick asked "Hey.. What's the deal with Sally and her _future _husband anyway?" Sheriff raised a brow asking "You mean McQueen?" Nick nodded. Sheriff shrugged. "What do you mean?" Nick sighed and explained "The guy is a jerk. He doesn't deserve her and she doesn't deserve to be treated the way he treats her." Sheriff shrugged again as he answered "They seem to be uh.. Working things out.." "Yeah, for now! But what happens when that guy hurts her again? She seriously just gonna stand there and take it!?" Nick defended. Sheriff raised a brow before asking slowly "Do you?.. Have a thing for Miss Sally?" Nick's eyes widened!

"What!? Me? No, she obviously has a thing for assholes." Nick joked. Sheriff glared a little before scolding "After the things Mchas been through lately _and _the effort he put into getting her back? I'd say he's not one to mess with." Nick only rolled his eyes. "Look, as nice as she is and.. Cute. Damaged, repaired, jerk loving, push overs aren't my type. Not to mention that means kids from a previous marriage and so much drama." Sheriff glared and Nick moved the conversation "I'm gonna deliver these papers.." Then headed out. Sheriff called "Make sure you tell her they just showed up!" "I will!"...

It wasn't long that Lightning made his way into Cal's office. On the desk was a small stack of papers binded together. He curiously walked over and scanned through it. It was a legal documentation of what would become of the school if Cal didn't show up. Inside was an agreement Cal had with Cleo and Lightning just knew that Sally needed to see this!...

Lightning knocked on Sally's office door before opening it and stared a little surprised to see Nick standing there in front of her and the desk. Lightning glared at the cop as he came in. "What are you doing here?" He asked in almost a growl. Nick's smile faded as he answered "I brought some papers that happen to turn up on my desk." Lightning glanced down at the stack I'm replying "You to?" Sally sighed asking "Let me guess.. Those are documents about the school. Aren't those?" Lightning nodded and placed them on top of the ones Nick brought. The two men sort of glared at each other for a second. Sally frowned a little and shook her head. "Has Cal showed up yet?" Lightning stared at her with this look on his face. Guilt. She knew that look of his.

She sighed because that answered her question. Then Lightning spoke up adding "There's an agreement in there between Cal and Cleo." Nick slapped his forehead growling "I really wish I hadn't heard that." Lightning wanted to snap at this guy, but that wasn't a reason to. "Why?" He asked instead. Nick pointed to the stack of papers. "Well I'm a cop! If I never knew of the agreement, Sally could have, you know.. Placed it aside.. Make it magically disappear.. Now I know it exists though.. I'll need to see it." Lightning glared ans felt a little stupid for not already knowing that or thinking about that. He rolled his eyes asking "Can't you just.. Turn the other way?" Nick opened his mouth, but Sally spoke up "The fact that you and Nick both got these on the same day is suspicious.. Nick gets documentation and you get the agreement itself? Someone wanted you both here and wanted these publicized."

Nick shrugged and asked "Why?" "Cleo.." Lightning muttered in a growl under his breath. Sally frowned asking "How would Cleo have been the person who did this Light?.. She's in prison.." Lightning looked up at his love and answered "She has to have a person here. She has to have someone in town working for her." Nick snickered doubting that. "Though I wasn't here for the whole Cleo fiasco, I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to make any deals with her." Little did Nick know, Lightning was _technically _stupid enough. And Lightning was realizing that.

"I hate to ask this, but... What about Jackson? He returned in odd timing.." Sally reminded. Lightning thought about that for a moment. Nick then said "Good. If you think it's him, ask him." "I can't just ask Jackson." Lightning explained. "He's in a fragile place. If any of us go pointing fingers at him he's going to leave again and he's going to suffer." Sally thought quickly replying "But if he is her inside guy _again, _He could be dangerous to have around the school and the academy." Nick shook his head saying "If he's worked with her before, he could again abd very easily." Lightning sighed reminding "Just.. Let's get more evidence.. Don't you have cameras at the station to see who placed these papers with you?"

Nick nodded, but then explained admitting "We don't tell the public when, but the station was having work done to the security system. All cameras were down for the most part." Sally sighed and rubbed her head."What about you Lightning? Doesn't Cal's office have cameras?" she asked. Lightning nodded. "Just the attendant placed them there after receiving the papers as mail.. So no one suspicious." Nick shrugged giving an opinion "Could be the attendant." Lightning doubted that very much. Sally looked through the papers as Nick then brought up "Isn't it funny that these papers about in the absence of Cal Weathers appear after Cal really does disappear? I mean, yeah.. Could be some crazy bad woman out to do whatever unfinished evil she has, but.. Being an officer I look into every possibility." "What are you saying?" Lightning asked rudely.

Nick rolled his eyes before asking gently, "Could Cal have placed them? Maybe he doesn't want to come back.. And he justade sure the school was left how he wanted leagally.." Lightning's eyes widened before he defended "Cal wouldn't leave on purpose. Leaving Megan like that?" "You did fuck his wife.." Nick reminded. Lightning growled snapping "How did yo"-"Stop it!" Sally snapped loudly. "Enough Lightning." Nick crossed his arms and smiled repeating the words, "Yeah, enough Lightning." Lightning wanted to do it. He wanted punch Nick right in those white perfect teeth! He wanted to! He was going to wipe that smug smile off this ginger's face! Someone hold him back!

Sally sighed again, but this time with a slight smile and relief. "Well some good news. Cal wasn't stupid or talked into anything by Cleo much." Nick and Lightning stared at Sally curiously. "These papers state that in Cal's absence Chick teaches and becomes the face of the school." "HOW ON EARTH IS THAT _SOME _GOOD NEWS!?" Lightning shouted. Sally happily explained "Because though Chick is suppose to do a lot of work there, he doesn't get to run it, own it, be in charge. Megan does."...

Megan's eyes widened! "Me!?" she asked and wiped her eyes. She began pacing in front of Cal's desk. Confused and heart broken. Lightning sat at the desk, Sally standing next to him and Strip there to. "But.. I know nothing of owning a racing school!?" She pointed out! Strip spoke up reminding "Cal loves you and trust you. He probably knew you would be the best choice for the sake of the place." "Are you kidding!?" Megan snapped at the old man. "If he loves me at all he wouldn't.. He would come back home!" She was panicking a little. Sally sighed and added "Says Chick will work here.. All you have to do is tell him what you want him to do." "Oh no!" Snapped Megan!

"I don't want that oversized ego, gremlin driving, prick back here! I don't care if it's in Cal's _agreement! _No!" Sally nodded replying "Okay. That's fine. Even though it's in the agreement, YOU are in charge here. If you _fire _Chick because you don't want him here than that is okay and completely legal." Strip then added in "But someone will need to be here and continue the work." Megan stood there and then slowly looked at Lightning. She could indeed _hire _Lightning and let him continue to do what work he had been. Which seemed to be good sense he was decreasing the amount of drama, games, and bad students within the school. But surprisingly Megan said "I could close the place down.." Everyone was really shocked! "That is not what I was tryin to hint!" Strip snapped! "I know.." replied Megan.

Lightning stood up saying "I would gladly continue what I've been doing here for Cal. Might I remind you, I'm not even getting paid! I'm just here to help." Megan stared at Lightning and slowly became more angry and it showed! She slapped her hands onto the desk and growled "This is all because of you to begin with! Cal left because of you! I don't want you anywhere near this place.." Strip placed a hand on the woman's right shoulder before softly speaking "Meg.. You can't just drop all of these srudents like that. Now, Cal placed Lightnin here for a reason." "Yeah! And I'll bet this was all part of Lightning's plan! To get Cal out of the way and take over!" She was angry! She was angry and turned to leave. "Meg.. Wait!.." Called Sally. **_SLAM! _**Went the door behind her.

Lightning sighed and sat back down. Sally only assured "Don't worry about her.. She's just.. Broken right now.. She doesn't mean what she says." Lightning was pretty sure of that himself. Megan was just very stressed and worried and she should be. Something or someone was definitely messing with everyone. The biggest question right now though was, Where on earth was Cal Weathers?...


	173. finding Cal

Sally just hung up the phone when Lightning walked in. She sighed and looked over greeting "Hey. How was today?" she asked. Lightning shrugged admitting with a slight and cricked smile "Kinda gonna miss those kids actually.." The school's students. Sense Megan wasn't going to let him teach anymore. Sally smiled. "You may not have to." She assured. Lightning was curious. "How?" he asked eagerly. Sally walked up closer and atood in front of him. "That was Megan I just spoke to. She invited you and I to dinner tonight." Lightning's brows raised a little. "Is that really a good idea? Besides it's.. Kind of last minute." Lightning asked. Sally nodded replying "It's fine, should be. I mean, I hope so. Maybe she wants to talk and you two can finally let it all out."

Lightning snickered correcting "There's nothing to let out. Cleo was behind it all. If it wasn't for her, Meg and I never would have.. Done anything." Sally shrugged. "Maybe.. But.. Megan obviously has some suppressed feelings about it. You should let her vent out a little at the least.. I mean Cal is gone.. She feels like if you would have kept your mouth shut like you SHOULD HAVE. Cal might still be here. The worst part is just not knowing where he could have gone.. I hate admitting this, but.. From an attorney's perspective.. It seems Cal just ran off.. That he went up and left. If Megan wasn't a friend, my advice to her would be to get a good lawyer and to make sure she gets her things in order. Like her assets and stuff."

"Cal didn't just leave.. You said it yourself.. Jackson turning up around the same time and those documents? Seems a little to much like the making of one of Cleo's plans again.." Lightning stated. Sally only raised a brow asking "So.. You do think Jackson is connected?" Lightning sighed with a frown. "I.. I don't know.. But.. I just.. It is _odd _when I think about it.. I just don't want to believe that.. Jackson is up to something again." Sally placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder and smiled. "I love that you still try to see the good in people Lightning. It's part of what makes me love you." She replied. Lightning smiled back warmly. "I really love you Sally." Sally returned with affection. Facing him and placing her head on his chest. Lightning loved it.

This small but tender means of affection made him feel so supported and so loved. "Oh." Sally pulled away. "I might know a way to track down Cal to." Lightning's eyes immediately widened! "Really!? How!?" he asked. Sally only gently shoo ed him away ordering him to go get changed quickly so that they could get to Cal and Megan's house for dinner. "But what about the kids?" Lightning asked. "They are going to watch a movie with Mera and eat. It will be good for her to have some friends to play with. Go on and hurry up. That way we can get on this idea and maybe track down Cal."...

Jackson, frustrated, tried unlocking the door to one of the cozy cone motel doors. One hand felt the door knob and the other making sure he had the key. Then he dropped them. "Mother fucking horse shit!" He shouted and beat the door once with his fist. "That's not very nice language." A woman scolded. Jackson's brows raised as he turned around. He glared toward the voice and snarled "This would be a lot less creepy if I could _see _who you are, where you are." The woman only snickered asking "So you don't recognize voices?" she asked rudely. Jackson, still glaring toward her only replied with sarcasm "Look, I'm blind, it's late.. If you came to murder me, just do it already. I'm easy pickings though. I mean, seriously.. At least challenge yourself. Geez."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked over, bent over and picked up the keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open. "I just hate to see you suffer any further." She stated. Jackson snickered rpelying "That almost sounded kinda nice of you _Dianna._" Dianna crossed her arms and corrected scolding "Don't confuse my pitty with kindess." Jackson snickered and walked into his motel. "Thanks I guess." He muttered. "Fuck you." Dianna snarled. Jackson nodded replying "Yeah, yeah. Fuck you to bitchface." Dianna growled a bit and walked away. Not even seeing the smile she put on his face as he shut the door...

Lightning, Sally, and the kids stood at the front door. Sally rang the door bell, followed by colton reaching up and pressing it over and over. "Stop it." Scolded Lightning. Sally glared a bit saying "He's just having a little fun with it." Lightning sighed asking "It's sort of annoying." "You're just a little nervous about whatever Megan might say." She corrected. Colton began pressing the buttom continuously without a pause. Lightning looked at Sally without saying a word. But it was his face and expression that spoke. Sally sighed and pulled Colton back scoldong "Stop.. That's.. Not nice.." She admitted. Lightning raised a brow. It was that told you so look.

The door opened. Megan. She immediately stared at Lightning and sighed before greeting "Um hey guys.." Well this won't be awkward at all. Thought Lightning sarcastically. "Hey.." He greeted back. "Please, come on in." Megan said with a smile as she stepped back a bit. She then knelt down to the kids level saying "Mera is in her room. I'll bring you guys some yummy tacos in a minute and put on a cool disney movie. What do you think?" she asked. Landon immediately cheered as he was happy, Colton stepped up to her asking "Will there, will I get extra uh, cheese? I like cheese." Megan snickered and nodded. The three ran off to find Mera and play. She stood back up and pointed "Just this way.I just made some taco bowls. Hope that's alright." Then shut the door. Sally nodded answering "Sounds great."

Lightning looked around him. No sign of Cal. Part of him was hoping he just randomly came back. "So what's this idea you have Sally?" Megan asked as they made their way into the kitchen. Sally explained "Did Cal take his wallet?" Megan honestly had to think a moment before answering "I... Yea. Yeah, think so. Why?" "You have mobile banking?" "Yea." Answered Meg. Sally continued explaining "If he's used the card, you can track him down from where he's used it." Megan's eyes widened. "I never even thought of that!" she shouted before running off to her laptop. Lightning smiled a little complimenting "That's actually a really smart idea." Sally shrugged saying "It's nothing new. I have done that to you a few times." Lightning's brows lowered. "Wait.. What?" he asked. But before Sally could answer, Megan was back and with her laptop.

She opened it and turned it on quickly. "Here we go." She went online with Lightning and Sally on each side of her. Curious and eager to see the results. Megan logged in ans it took a second before the history of the card showed. "This doesn't make sense.." Megan muttered. There were _her _transactions and then a few to the nameof some motel with a cheap sounding name. "Where is that?" Megan asked as she squinted her eyes toward the screen. Lightning sighed answering "Nevada." Immediately, Sally and Megan looked to Lightning. "How do you know?" Sally asked a little suspiciously. Lightning stared at her and hesitated answering "I.. Just do. When Cal, Bobby and I stayed in Nevada okay?" He was snappy with it.

Sally glared, but then Megan asked "Why would he be in Nevada? Why wouldn't he come back home!?" She wanted to cry. Lightning frowned a little. He felt so bad. After the last conversation he and Cal had.. He was sure this was his fault. "I gotta go get him." Megan exclaimed. Sally spoke up asking "What about Mera. She can not be left by you to." Megan knew Sally was right. Now was not the time to drop Mera off somewhere and run off on the child to. "But.." She whined. "I can go." Lightning said. Megan looked up at Lightning. Unsure if she really trusted him. "You sure?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded and assured "I know the area anyway.. Maybe I can find him and talk to him.."

Megan snickered and snarled "The last timw you talked to Cal, you made him leave his family." she pouted. Lightning stared at Sally. Looking for a sorts of permission kinda. Sally placed a hand on Megan's shoulder. She didn't _want _Lightning to go on another trip, but Meg was suffering. Sally nodded. "Yeah.. Go ahead. Just be safe. We'll keep an eye on the transactions and let you know if it's used around there again." Lightning nodded and kissed Sally's cheek.


	174. Lightning and Bobby's chat

Lightning rushed over to his place and began packing up a small duffle bag. Because he was so suspicious of Cleo being behind things, he went up to his old bedroom and pulled out a wooden box from under the bed. Taking his keys, he unlocked it an opened the box. Inside was nothing more than a small handgun. He stared at it for a moment. He didn't want to feel like he needed to take it, but Cleo made him extremely worrisome and afraid. Yes, afraid. Lightning took the gun and went back down stairs, packing it into the bag and zipping it up. As he walked out, he texted Bobby.

_Lightning,_

_Found where Cal might be staying. Out in Nevada. Gonna be out a couple days. Mins watching the academy for me?_

_Bobby,_

_You found Cal!? Let me help! I'll come along._

Now usually, Lightning definitely wouldn't want Bobby coming along on a trip to Nevada. Especially to find Cal. But Lightning thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that maybe having Bobby come along might keep he, himself, from going to far or falling back into Cleo's traps. That is, of this _was _one of her traps anyway.

_Lightning,_

_Okay. I'll come by and pick you up in just a few minutes. Be ready. And NO FUNNY BUSINESS, NO GAMES! We are there to find Cal and bring him home._

_Bobby,_

_Ofcorse. You got it McQueen._

Bobby shut the car door and waved once more to Heather. She ofcorse waved back from the porch. Standing there in a long white fluffly robe and her hair up in a pony tail, face a little red and swollen. She looked as if she were ready to pop. "Alright. Let's go." Said Bobby as he tossed his suit case into the back seat of the sports car. Lightning watched Heather go back inside then asked "Are you sure Heather is okay with you going? She looked pretty"-"Pregnant? Duh. But yes. Called this my last trip alone.. Honestly I was ready to get outa there! She's extra bitchy lately and complains about everything. I literally breathe wrong acording to that woman!" Lightning snickered a little. Awe the wonderful mood swings of pregnancy.

Bobby looked at his friend asking "So where is Cal exactly?" Lightning began driving answering. "That motel we stayed in in nevada." "Oh.. Hmm.. Why wouldn't he come home? You don't think he's.. That Cal is actually cheating back now? Do you?" Lightning glanced at Bobby with concern."I hope not.. But the plan is to just talk to him. I'm sure he'll come back pretty easily. I just hope he's not holding onto what I did.." Whined Lightning quietly. Bobby chuckled a little. "Yeah, you did fuck up." He agreed then played with the vents of the car.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Asked Bobby. Lightning sighed "Well.. We'll just have to make him. Megan and Mera need him back." Bobby nodded and leaned back in the seat. Lightning made more conversation asking "Bobby, are you happy?" "Awe McQueen.. Don't go all woman like on me." "I'm not! Just you complained about being with Heather before because you wanted Jesse back. Remember?" Lightning snapped. Bobby frowned a little. He cleared his throat before shrugging an answer out "I am happy.. I'm fine. Yeah, I rather be with Jesse, but... That ain't gonna happen.. And you guys, Sally was right.. I have Heather and my son on the way!.. I need to.. You know?.. Step it up I guess.."

Lightning was actually surprised to hear that from Bobby. "That is great news Bobby! Honestly I thank you. Now you can stop acting out like such a child yourself." Bobby only glared at his friend. "So you got a name?" Lightning asked. Bobby raiswd a brow which made Lightning roll his eyes. "For your son. It is a boy? Right?" Bobby nodded then shrugged as he answered "I mean.. Heather and I talked a few names up.. Like Bobby junior, but.. I don't know.. Then Heather said something about the name Darneil because its _different_ and I said honey, the baby is half black, half white ginger, with one parent who's a legendary race car driver and one looks like a teenage girl! He gone be different!"

Lightning snickered and shook his head. Bobby was going to make an interesting father for sure. "Maybe Robby. We thought it seemed nicer than Bobby Junior. I don't know..." Then he frowned. Lightning glanced over and asked "Are you ready?" Bobby looked over and laughed it off. "Ha! Me? nope! But i got no choice now right!? Hehe.." He was nervous. Lightning smiled assuring his friend he'd make a good father...

**i know is super short. but wanted to leave something because i am so tired and just dont have the energy tonight though i know what i want to write. so i will tomorrow! a full good chapter, and i speed the cal finding part along. it'll fit into the story. itll be fun here soon i promise! Fun to read i mean sense all 3 boys will be together in nevada again in Vegas! ;)**


	175. The three amigos

Bobby and Lightning stood at the front desk and argued _and bribed _the man there for a whike hefore finally getting the room number that Cal was supposedly staying in. On the way up, Bobby asked "Think he's gonna be happynto see us really?.. I mean.. He dislikes us both a lot.." Lightning stopped and glared at Bobby. Bobby sighed and they continued. "I am just sayin. What if he does nothing, but slam a door in our faces?" Bobby asked. Lightning stopped once again and answered "Then I'll kick it down.. Come on, this way." Bobby and Lightning made it down the hall to Cal's room and Lightning was the one to knock.

At first there was nothing. Nothing at all expect silence. "Maybe he's out?" Bobby exclaimed. Then Lightning knocked harder and the door began unlocking. It opened and Cal met eyes with his _former _friends. "Oh no." He snapped! "Not you guys!" Then he began to shut the door. Lightning put hia hand out and stopped it snapping "Oh no you don't!" Lightning and Cal began pushing on each side of the door. Cal trying to close it, Lightning trying to force it open. Cal growled "I don't have to listen to an asshole like you McQueen!" Lightning only growled back "I maybe an asshole, but I didn't abandon my kid and wife!" "Says who!? You fucked a younger woman." Snapped Cal. Bobby glared and butted in "And I married a younger woman. If you ladies are done.." He then pushed the door with Lightning.

This knocked Cal down to the floor and forced the door open quickly. Cal growled and swiped his hand through the air, shooing them away. "Y'all get outa here! I don't need you guys!" Lightning crossed his arms and snarled back "Get up Cal. Time to go home." Cal shot a mean glare toward McQueen, but it faded into a frown. Then Bobby lent a hand and helped Cal up. Lightning sighed and asked "Why didn't you come back?" "And what have you been doin here?" added Bobby. Cal rubbed his hand along the back of his neck as he shrugged. "Gee I.. I came out here for something and I.. I forgot what. So i stayed overnight hoping I'd remember and all I could do was.. Was think of you with my wife." Cal admitted.

Though Lightning did feel very bad,he was more mad than anything right now with how Cal treated Megan and Mera."Megan is worried sick Cal. And Mera is confused and I'm pretty sure hurt. You ran off on your kid." Lightning reminded. Cal mumuttered softly griping "She ain't even my kid.." That infuriated Lightning sense he himself was adopted. Lightning grabbed Cal by the collar of his shirt and swung him against the wall with a **THUD! **"That is the worstthing you could have said! Whether she calls you her daddy or not, YOU ARE her dad!" "That sounded a little dirty there.. Maybe reword that McQueen.." Bobby muttered. Lightning only snapped back "Shut up Bobby!" His eyes on Cal. Cal put his hands up saying "I get it okay.. I should have went back.."

Lightning released Cal and took a step back. Cal crossed his arms and remained against the wall for support as he vented. "I just.. I don't know who i am.. I feel so lost after the accident.. The accident that I still don't quiet comprehend.. And Megan sleeping with you? I.. I can't believe it.." He frowned. Lightning sighed and stared. Bobby noticed some things on the dresser and walked away investigating, leaving Lightning and Cal to chat there.

Lightning placed a hand onto Cal's shoulder and assured "It was a mistake. A huge one. Cleo De Frank drugged Megan and knew I had a little bit of a drinking problem.. She planned it out.." "But she didn't make you sleep with my wife." Snapped Cal. Lightning nodded agreeing "You're right.. I'm sorry.. But you gotta move on. Hate me okay.. Megan loves you. She is going crazy with worry.. She misses you and is so worried abouy you man." Cal nodded.

Bobby then spoke up clearing his throat. "Mmm Guys? What the hell are all these?" He pointed to the pills on the dresser. Lightning and Cal approached, Cal explaining "I forgot my pain killers and medications. So I had to do what I could.." "Or you could have come back home." Lightning scolded. Cal nodded. Bobby picked up a few and looked over them. "These are like baby asprin dude. I could get you the real stuff." "Bobby, no." Said Lightning. Bobby shrugged and continued "I am serious." Lightning only glared. Cal sighed before suggesting "Let's just go home guys.. I should have a few days ago.." He admitted. Lightning was happy to hear that!

Cal went to grab his small bag and pack the few things he had. Bobby went over and stopped him with "Nuh uh. You came here because you were hurting." "Bobby.." Growled Lightning. But Bobby continued to Cal "The last time we were all in vegas, Mcslut here got with Cruz again and you got punched in the nose." Pointing to Cal. Cal briefly touched the tip of his nose then griped "Oh my god, I did!" He remembered. Lightning glared at Bobby. It was a very judgmental glare. "And ever sense the accident, Cal, you like me more if anything." "I do?" Cal asked. Bobby smiled, wrapping an arm around Cal and nodding. "Yes sir! So what's say? Why not enjoy being in vegas again!? The three of us once more."

Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes complaining "Bobby...No.. This always ends with you pushing everyone to mess around with high paid hookers." "Is that was we use to do?" Asked Cal who seemed a little lost. Bobby smiled answering "Yes!" "No!" Snapped Lightning! Bobby only argued "Look! I'm havin a kid! I need this! Cal here needs a good time and you need to CHILLAX HEAD MASTER DICK!" Lightning wanted to slap his friend for that one. Cal raised a brow and began thinking hard. Trying to remeber the past times these three all hung out as Bobby continued "How bout this, I PROMISE no women. Whatsoever! We will have fun, relax, drink, guy stuff, maybe gamble, games, but" He paused and raised his hand then continued

"I swear on my life we will remain true to our women. By that, I mean the following names, Mrs. Boring plain old Jane, Prego poppers and miss bossy pants that has mcslut here whipped lately." Lightning glared at his friend still. Very annoyed. "Wait? Megan isn't pregnant." Said Cal. Bobby glared at him before back at Lightning. "That good enough for you?" Asked Bobby. Lightning opened his mouth to answer, but Cal spoke up with "Actually.. I could use this guys.. No girls. I.. I don't want to cheat.. I maybe mad, but..If I love Megan and I do.. I forgave her once, I can do it again." Then he looked at Lightning, and Lightning at him.

Cal sighed and frowned continuing "And I guess.. I can forgive you too McQueen.." Lightning smiled a little. Then suddenly! Bobby grabbed each of them! One on each of his sides all squished together and said with excitement "Yes! The three amigos back again for another round!" Lightning and Cal just.. Not so sure about that yet...

Megan slammed the phone down on the table loudly with anger! Sally aat at the table and asked "So what did he say?.." She asked knowing it was Cal. Megan growled before answering "He is staying there still! With Lightning and Bobby!" She hit the table with her fist! Sally sighed.That was pretty stupid. But she tried getting Megan to be positive. "Well.. That means they aren't fighting.. Right?.. Maybe Cal just needs some.. Time.. Lightning has before and let's be honest, there are times even _we _need time ans space from life and drama and even the boys." Megan looked at Sally and frowned.

Megan nodded slowly. Sally was partially right about that. "Still.. I mean.. He should get his ass back here!" She whined. Sally only sighed again. Megan looked at the time. It was super late. "I should sleep.. I haven't gotten much of it lately.. Kids are passed out.. You wanna.. Stay?" she asked Sally softly. Sally was a little surprised, but smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to Meg. And hey, at least you know Cal is okay and he has Bobby and Lightning getting him back on track. She assured. Megan smiled and nodded.The girls not even thinking of what on earht the boys could really be up to...

**i know it's short.. again.. but wanted to give something rather than nothing! So here comes the fun times with the guys again! Maybe this will lighten all the drama a bit up we've been having lately huh? Enjoy! And And enjoy the coming chapter of these guys in vegas again! This time, no girls!**


	176. And it all starts because of Bobby

**dont worry destiney me, i will continue the story and i realized after carsfan asked to stop reading that i started writing to please maybe a tad too much. the story lost its essence in some ways. so i am going to continue to write it and from now on, i am going to write how i love to. enjoying the story along with you guys. making the story more of mine again. but i will still consider any criticism and Ofcourse ideas. because you guys come up with some awesome ideas! so review away and bring on the criticism if you must. this story is gonna be boosted today.i plan to TRY and upload a bunch of chapters throughout the day! i set time aside to sit down and write as i enjoy to do! so herr we go!...**

The first thing that Bobby lead Cal to was a bar. But keeping in mind that girls were iff the table and Cal needed a good time, it wasn't just a bar. It was a sort of Comedy place. This made Lightning already annoyed. As they approached the building, the sign over the door was seen. The boys stopped near it and looked up. "The captain's cabin?" Questioned Cal. Lightning snickered and griped "I hear an accordion.." Bobby slapped both guys on the back assuring "Trust me! This place knows how to treat you like a man. Though, you might be a little overdressed McQueen." Bobby pointed out. Lightning just became custom to wearing a button up and his glasses. "Here. Take off the old man glasses." Bobby exclaimed and took Lightning's glasses then tossed them. "Hey!"

"Thank me later. Come on Cal." Bobby replied and pushed Cal into the swinging door. Lightning rolled his eyes ans followed a little reluctantly. This was Bobby and worst.. This was a pirate ship style bar. Inside it looked like what you could imagine the ship fr old pirate movies looked like. Agead was a stage with a small band playong old sailer themed songs with an accordion as well and singing about the flying dutchman at the moment. Lightning sighed. "This is not"-"Dont judge so fast!" Interrupted Bobby! Lightning glared. Cal shrugged saying "I think this place is kinda cool. I mean, it's a ship.. On land!" he laughed a little. Lightning's eyes widened. "Exactly! The bartender even has an eye patch! Nope, I'm out." Lightning turned to leave, but Bobby stopped him.

"Cal wanted this." He snarled. Lightning glared correcting "You wanted this.. Cal wanted a good time.." "Amd he e on, you use to be up to anything that involved drinking. No girls, just.." "Pirates?" Asked Lightning. But before Bobby could answer, a man dressed in a full captain costume approached shouting "Is that my first mate Bobby I see with me own eyes!" Lightning just got more annoyed as the three looked over. Bobby smiled and loudly greeted the man back, "Captain Jolly! How you been!?" Cal and Lightning stared as they stood next to each other. Cal leaned close to Lightning and asked "Should we be more concerned that Bobby is this guys first mate? Or that the captain's name is Jolly?" Lightning didn't answer that though.

Bobby and Captain Jolly hugged then the funny looking captain asked "What are yer doin here? Lookin for another good time with the wenches may it be?" His brows raised. Bobby blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck before answering "Uh, well, no.. Actually I brought some friends along. This one needa a good time," Pointing to Cal. "And this one slept with his wife." Pointing to Lightning. Lightning glared. Captain Jolly chuckled and approached the two. "Never get caught is what I say." Lightning's nose curled at the smell of this guy's breath. Captain Jolly then turned to Cal assuring "Any crew of Bobby's is welcome! I promise you my friend, my mates here will give you a heaping good time amd help you drink away your sorrows." Cal smiled kinda awkwardly at the guy.

"Oh!" Shouted Jolly! "They be playin my favorite song! Come, Two toes will gets yer pints." He lead the men to the bar top and the three sat down. Lightning seeming to get more and more annoyed by each pirate themed thing he saw. Which was pretty much everywhere, everyone and everything. The song that played was more modern and yet it over did the pirate stereotype of outfits, music and even the man singing was over doing the pirate accent. Two toe, no, literally his name tag read Two Toe. Two Toe slid Lightning, Bobby, and Cal drinks that were overflowing onto the table. Lightning shot Bobby a glare. Before they could get a word out, Cal slammed the glass down ordering "Give me another one!"

Bobby and Lightning's eyes widened. "Maybe slow it down.." warned Lightning. Bobby hit the table as he coaxed "Drink, drink, drink , drink!" Lightning glares sharply at him for it too. Lightning placed a hand on Cal's shoulder trying to get him to think a little. "Slow down man.. I understand you wanma forget and relax...But trust me.. Nothing good comes from dri"-"I don't _wanna _forget anything? I just wanna drink. Plain and simple." Cal interrupted then began chugging down the second one. Lightning sighed then "Drink, drink, drink!" Cheered Bobby! Lightning glared again "Bobby!" He snapped! Bobby glared back asking "What the heck has happened to you?"

"I just.. I don't wanna screw up okay. And I don't want you pushing Cal to do something he'll regret later either!" Lightning shouted. Bobby drank the last of his drink reminding "Cal wanted to do this! And I did agree no girls! We are bring faithful to our women! Now, STOP gripin and start drinking before Two toe feeds you to the kracken!" Lightning roleld his eyes and scolded "Don't do that.. Don't join in the weird pirate talk.. I am serious Bobby." Lightning whined. Bobby snickered ans reached into his pocket. "Here, take one." He discreetly showed Lightning three small paper thin tablets. Lightning raised a brow and asked "What the fuck is that?" Bobby shooshed McQueen answering "Ssh ssh sshh... No questions. Just trust." "I don't trust you." Bobby then passed around to Cal saying "Take one." "What is it?" asked Cal.

Bobby smiled answering "Helps you relax." Cal and Lightning looked at each other. "Last time I trusted you with taking something.. Well.." "No, this is better. You won't forget things and it doesn't get your sex drive into overdrive. It literally relaxes you and.. Makes you more.. Open." Bobby explained. Lightning shook his head. "I wouldn't do it." Cal shookhis head and amswered Bobby, "Yea, uh.. I'm gonna pass..." The two just didn't exactly trust Bobby. Bobby sighed. "Fine." Then got another drink. "Hey Two toe! How about some straw shots!" called Bobby. Cal raised a brow asking "What the heck is a straw shot?"

Bobby chuckled a little answering "It's awesome. It's just a shot, but.. With a kick." Two toe fixed the three shots and plaved them to Bobby. They looked like clear shots with weird fat and shirt straws in them amd blue liquid at the bottom of the glass. "Does it burn?" asked Cal. Bobby glared answering "Only if your a woman." Cal glared back. Bobby adjusted the straws with a "Look at that!" He shouted and pointed at the stage! Cal and Lightning glanced over. There was a woman, a wench, on stage dancing. Lightning glared then looked at Bobby. Bobby handed his friends the shots and raised his saying "Here's to a good time!"

Clinking his glass with Lightning's and then Cal's. Lightning quietly muttered back "Sure.. A good time.." Then the two, not as outgoing of the three, drank the drinks throught the weirs straws. Bobby smiled and drank his. "Wow.." _cough cough! _Said Cal. "Kinda.. Tingly.." He admitted. Bobby snickered and rolled his eyes. The two friends, clueless that Bobby had placed the paper like tabs on the straws against their protest from before. Things were about to get interesting...

"You guys feel anything?" Asked Bobby after some time of talking and drinking. Lightning looked at Bobby asking "What do you mean?" Bobby shook his head. This made Lightning suspicious. "What about you Cal?" Asked Bobby. But before Cal could answer Lightning's eyed widned and he snapped! "You put that shit in our shots!? Are you for real Bobby!?" Oh he was mad! Bobby assured "Relax.. It won't hurt you. It just opens your mind up a bit. You'll be fine and best part, you don't get sick. No stomach aches or anything. Well, as long as you don't drink to much with it." Lightning was angry and about to go off when Cal suddenly started petting Lightning's hair. Both Lightning and Bobby stared for a second. Cal squinted and stared at Lightning asking "How do you make your hair so.. Soft?" Lightning swatted Cal's hand away.

Then he turned to Bobby and growled "Bobby..." Bobby shrugged. Lightning sighed and watched Cal stare up at the ceiling for a prolonged minute. Though Lightning was a little concerned, he started feeling the wave coming over him. Shit. There was no stopping this and it was hitting him. He stared at the people around, the pirates and wenches. Their movements seemed.. More noticeable. "Oh god Bobby.." Lightning mumbled. Bobby chuckled asking "It's hittin you, isn't it?" Lightning held onto the table top as yeah, he hit him. His chest felt warm. He rubbed his chest asking "Is it hot in here? Feels hot.." Cal leaned back answering "It's warm and fuzzy feeling.. Right?" he asked. Lightning looked at Cal who seemed very happy and nodded slowly. Cal let out a slow satisfied sigh answering "It's like a nice tingly warm hug." Bobby laughed a bit. But it was starting to hit him to.

Lightning stared at the clock above the bar. Staring. Watching all wide eyed and closely. He could hear it. He could hear the tick. Tick, tick, tick, tick. Wait.. "Is that clock ticking?.. Or tocking?.." he asked. Cal and and Bobby looked up at the clock. staring. Watching all wide eyed and closely. Tick, tick, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. It was mesmerizing at the moment. Then Lightning dropped his head onto the table. He could smell the wood. The wood smelled sweet. Like a sweet and buttery, fresh leathery scent. He slid his hand iver the wood saying "It's so smooth... The fuck you give me Bobby?" he asked and sat back up, looking at Bobby.

Bobby looked at Lightning and chuckled saying "Wow you look pretty. You'd make a beautiful woman McQueen." Lightning began chuckling then laughing. "I would.. I really would." he admitted. "Ece is gonna be a heartbreaker." Bobby said. Lightning snickered and nodded. Ece. Poor little, sweet, Ece. One day she was going to grow up and be a woman and meet guys and Lightning shook his head. Trying to shake those thoughts out of his mind! Cal looked over to his friends and asked "Who am I suppose to be? Like.. Who are we _all _suppose to be?" Lightning and Bobby looked at Cal. Cal.. He had nice eyes. Thin hair line. He always had a bald line goin for him and the weirdest goatee and glasses. Cal continued "Wonder what the girls are doin?" he asked.

His voice echoed in Lightning's head. The girls. What were they doing? Lightning inhaled and exhaled. He could almost smell the scent of Sally's perfume by just thinking about her. "We should rent a real pirate ship." Bobby exclaimed. Lightning laughed. Cal nodded agreeing "We need to buy our own pub." "We could! Call it the good one Cal.". Bobby joked. Cal laughed at that. It made no sense. "We should go home." Lightning suggested. Bobby shrugged saying "I could use the walk home. Help Cal find himself." "I'm lost!?" Shouted Cal!

Bobby laughed and the three stood up off the stools. It only hit them harder! They stood up and each almost lost their balance! "Woah." Said Cal as he grabbed onto Lightning. Lightning looked over and said "I have never been this close to you." Cal smiled and hugged Lightning saying "And you are so.. warm. No wonder Sally hugs onto you." Lightning just stared a little confused. Oh heck, a lot confused! Bobby shouted "Two toes! Give me and my friends one for the road, right?" Two toe nodded once and began fixing drinks. The lights, the sounds, the colors, everything seemed enhanced. There in the crowd, were two women. Dancing together closely. "Woah.. What is that?" Asked Cal.

Bobby stared and answered "Couple of lesbians I guess." "Geez Bobby.. Shut up." Snapped Lightning softly. Cal watched them. There movements agaisnt one another. The three watched a second, but then Lightning reminded "No girls.. Remember." Bobby nodded and sighed. Cal, wide eyed, asked "Wouldn't it be hot if our girls did that?"

Bobby and Lightning looked at Cal with the expression of like, Did we just hear that? "Uh.." Said Lightning. Bobby chuckled asking "What? Were all over each other?" Cal didn't answer though. Just swallowed loudly. So loudly. It echoed in all of their's heads. They watched the two women begin kissing. Bobby's eyed widened. "That get you off or somethin?" he asked Cal. Cal shrugged answering "Well.. I just meant that it's hot. I mean it would be is all. You know?.. Our women.." Lightning's brows lowered with his expression of almost disgust, but. As he stared at the women it did sink in. Bobby suddenly slapped Cal on the back!

"That's my man Cal!" He cheered! Lightning glared at them briefly, but he had thought of that before too. Sally all over another girl and another girl all over her. Yeah, the image was hot. "Wait." Lightning stopped and looked at Cal. "Our women? You think about Megan and who exactly?" Cal stared at Lightning all wide eyed like a child in trouble. Bobby awaited the answer to. But Cal shrugged and changed the subject "Maybe we should get goin back to the motel guys." And walked away. Bobby nudged Lightning saying "Low key, Cal wants to fuck your wife. Personally, I'm all for sharing." "Really?" Asked Lightning.

Bobby shrugged answering "Yeah, why not." Patting Lightning's back. That idea floated into Lightning's head for a moment. Wife sharing? Oh god no. Never. The two rushed out and caught up to Cal. Captian Jolly noticed and shouted "Forgot your drinks!" They left anyway. Along the street, Lightning, Cal, and Bobby began walking the way they suspected was the way back to the motel. Bobby triped a few times. Lightning looked around. This was a weird feeling. Similar to getting stoned, but it wasn't. His senses were heightened and he could tasted thw wind. Yes, seriously. "If we could do some women right now.. I'd fuck a stripper. I could use some not fat pregnant and meaningless sex." Bobby admitted.

Cal suddnely stopped and shouted "I kissed Sally!" The other two froze. Lightning glared and growled "Don't remind me.." Bobby laughed. "Wait a minute? For real?" Cal then continued "I had an erotic dream about Jesse being a dominant and she was wearing leather!!" Bobby's brows lowered. Lightning then asked "Why are you telling us that?"

Cal only continued "I also stole a foam finger from the rusteze fan booth as a means to get back at you for being my uncle's favorite, I locked your keys in your trailer once Bobby, I drew mustaches on all your new big rookie of the year posters Light." "That was you?" asked Lightning. Cal nodded continuing "I needed to piss so bad once at the tracks I pissed in an empty sundrop bottle and i have no idea if it got thrown away or if someone tried to"-"Okay!" shouted Bobby as he grabbed Cal's shoulders. "Think someone's gettin a little to honest now." Cal nodded admitting "I am. I can't help it. And I ain't mad that you slept with my wife McQueen, I'm just jealous that you were probably better than me! You are so experienced! Megan was my first and only woman I have ever been with."

Lightning and Bobby stared shocked. "Wait?.. Seriously?" Asked Bobby. Cal nodded and shrugged "Well yeah.. We met in high school guys." he reminded. Bobby and Lightning laughed and laughed. Cal glared asking "Why are you laughing? That's not funny." "YES IT IS!" shouted Bobby! "Fuckin virgin!" He added. Cal rolled his eyes. Lightning contained himself and asked "Wait.. So the only other woman you've ever done anything with is when you kissed my wife?" Cal shrugged. Bobby then asked "What about our last trip to Vegas? The girls gave us a free pass." Cal nodded and admitted "I tried.. I couldn't do it. So i just watched some porn.. A few movies." Lightning snickered and shook his head and looked up at the night sky.

Those stars looked so bright tonight. Back to the subject! "I actually feel kinda bad for you." Admitted Lightning. Cal only snapped "Hey! I fell in love and I was faithful!" Bobby chuckled correcting "More like leashed." Cal rolled his eyes then sniffed the air. "What is that smell?" No one else smelled it. "Wait so?.. You didn't explore during your school years?" Bobby asked. Cal shook his head and asked "Megan wanted to wait until we graduated." Bobby immediately laughed "Man I was like fourteen!" "Yeah, but.. That's you Bobby." Cal griped. Lightning chuckled correcting "No, I was.. Fifteen.. Sixteen? That area." "My first was the highschool science teacher." Bobby admitted proudly. Lightning smiled and complimented "Nice." Those two high fived! Cal's haw dropped!

"You two are disgusting." Cal scolded. Lightning shrugged, Bobby replied "Maybe so, but we got more pussy than you." Cal only growled then continued toward the motel. "I guess it's kinda hot when you think about it." Admitted Bobby. "What is?" asked Lightning. Bobby shrugged answering "Jesse as a dom. She was always a bit frisky." Lightning shook his head...

They guys made their way into their room. The drug only hit harder than ever! Lightning was laying on the couch, Bobby on the floor next to him, and Cal on the other couch with his head upside down. They lay there staring at the ceiling for what felt like ages! "There are cobwebs in the corner.." Lightning pointed out. Watching rhe cobweb move in what was likw a beautiful coolbreeze sweeping through the room. It was so quiet. Cal watched a fly land near him on the couch and said "Flies are really odd creatures.." "They aren't creatures Cal." Griped Lightning.

Cal sighed replying "I feel weird guys.." "Yeah, me to." Admitted Lightning. Bobby sat up asking "Speaking of weird, what's the weirdest thing y'all ever done?" "Weirdest?" asked Lightning. Bobby nodded. Cal spoke up answering "I gave my wife an anal orgasm." Lightning and Bobby stared at Cal. "Or well, she wanted to try something new and I looked up ideas on my phone.. But while I waa trying it and after she.. Came.. She said it was weird, it felt weird, made me feel weird ans awkward. My hand smelt like ass.. It was awkward.." Bobby snickered replying "Oookkkaaayyy... McQueen?" Lightning sighed and thought for a moment.

He knew exactly what! "I cleaned a dildo with my mouth once." Cal even sat up and started. Bobby brows lowered. "Explain." he ordered. Lightning shrugged and did just that, "Sally had this.. Toy and.. she put it in my mouth. Made me clean it.." Bobby and Cal were just silent at first as they stared. Picturing Lightning with a dildo in his mouth was something no one wanted. "Okay, you win." Exclaimed Cal. Bobby agreed saying "Yeah, I ain't even gonna try to top that!" They all snickered a bit.

"I feel like I can do anything." Lightning exclaimed. Bobby laughed a little more amd agreed "Me to man, me too." Cal watched the fly that was buzzing around him and said "Aren't flies just super freaky.. Maybe they are spies for the government." "Don't start." Snapped Bobby. Cal sat up exclaiming "I'm serious! This ones lookin at me funny! I think he's a spy fly." Lightning and Bobby looked at each other then one asked "A spy fly?" Cal nodded then turned to look at the fly again, but it was gone!

"Aaah!" he jumped and fell off the couch! Bobby and Lightning both bursted our laughing! "Imagine if we gave this drug to the girls." Bobby mentioned. Lightning snickered and nodded "Yeah.. Bet we couod convince them into anything with how relaxed this feels." "Anything huh? That a bet?" Bobby asked. Lightning's brows lowered. "Uh, no. I would never do that tp Sally." Bobby only rolled his eyes "Oh please.. You've technically drugged Sally up before. A few times.. Actually.." "Hey! First off, the crap she smoked was from Cruz!" Lightning snapped! Bobby snickered and them reminded "What about that thing you gave her to make her super freakin horny?" Lightning glared. Before he could answer, they heard a loud slam! And then Cal screaming "THE FLIES ARE AFTER ME!"

"Wait.. Where's Cal?" Asked Lightning to Bobby. The two stared at eachother for a second that got up and RAN out in the hall after Cal!


	177. The last visit

**no, carsfan you are good.! lol. i just after yoy said about not reviewing i just came to a realization that lately, i got to obsessed with making you guys the story you like, rather than writing it and enjoying it all the time. so i am just gonna write the story and hope you all enjoy. :)**

Bobby and Lightning walk around for what seems like hours looking for Cal. Walkjng through the halls and into elevators. "How did he run.. So fast?" Asked Bobby. Lightning sighed, but didn't answer. It was a weird feeling. The walls looked as if they were twisting. The few photos of art on the wall were seeming to pop out! Lightning jumped a bit a few times. No wonder Cal ran off paranoid. Lightning was starting to feel a bit paranoid. Bobby had to stop walking and hold onto the wall. A few people gave the boys some judgmental looks. Lightning began feeling dizzy and stopepd as he grabbed the wall. "Hey.. Hey Bo.. Bobby.. Why am I?.." He paused and looked behind him.

Bobby wasn't there. He was alone. "Bobby?" he called. There was no answer. Lightning let out a deep sigh and looked ahead. He couldn't make out the hall signs and numbers. He was literally lost in a motel. "Thanks Bobby.. This is great." As he walkes next to the wall, Lightning griped to himself and tried to find his way back or to Cal or Bobby. "Stupid Bobby.. Should know not to trust him.. And Cal.. Chrysler.. What does he think about? Jesse and Sally on Megan? No way.. I need new friends.." Suddenly he heard mumbling. Lightning peered around the corner. "Cal?.." Called Lightning. Cal was hiding behind a plant and stood up! "Ssshhh! They'll hear you!" Lightning looked around before asking "Who will hear me?" Cal motioned for Lightning to hurry over and hide along side him.

Lightning rolled his eyes ans went along with it. He knelt down next to Cal and asked "Where the heck you been?" Cal placed his fingers onto Lightning's lips and whispered "The flies man.. They are everywhere." Lightning glared, removed Cal's finger and growled "Will you stop. Please." Cal stared at Lightning then suddnely, took off running! Lightning stood up and called "Cal! Cal wait!" But he was gone again! Lightning sighed and then came Bobby down the hall. "Bobby! Cal ran off that way." And he pointed in the direction. Bobby caught his breath then replied "Great.. Who cares.. Let the fly spy freak run.. I can't go no more!" Then Bobby dropped to the ground. Lightning glared and crossed his arms.

"You done?" Lightning asked rudely. Bobby looked up and whined "I can never walk again! I'm old and tired! I am lost in hall ways!" He whined loudly. Lightning still glared. Bobby then stood up and sighed admitting "I'm done." Lightning rolled his eyes and the two began to follow the way Cal went. Luckily they didn't have to go far and Cal ran up, pretty much running into them! "Guys! I found someone who can get rid of the flies!" He exclaimed with such excitement! Lightning sighed, Bobby asked "Who?" Cal smiled and pointed behind him. There, behind him, was a police officer.

Lightning and Bobby stared and immediately the officer greets "Good evening Bobby.. Another night out I see.." Bobby smiled nervously. Lightning then snapped asking "Wait.. You two know eachother?" Bobby shrugged and the officer answered "Yeah. This happens every other month or so.. Coarse.. I've never seen someone as paranoid as that one." He pointed to Cal. Cal's eyes widened as he asked "Wait? Is he pointing to me?" The officer sighed and asked "Why don't you three follow me.. You can call someone.."...

The boys got to the holding facility and the officer pointed to the three of them. "Take turns callin someone to come pick you guys up.. In no shape to drive. You even know what room you were staying in?" Lightning shook his head and Bobby shrugged. Cal looked up and said "No! You can't make me go back! The flies! They know everything! They were watchin us man!" The officer looked at Bobby sharply. Bobby covered Cal's mouth to shut his friend up and said "He's crazy. Haha.. Don't listen to him. He's on pain medication and just.. Ha.. You know.. Haha.." the officer rolled his eyes and replied "Just call someone for him. Don't let me see you around here again Bobby!" Then went and sat at his desk.

Bobby sighed and looked to Lightning saying "Could you call someone?.. I don't wanna tell Heather all this.." Lightning glared and rolles his eyes. "Fine." he snapped. "If I gotta be the _mature _one." Then stood up and walked to the phone. He took it and hesitated. He couldn't make out the numbers.. The buttons... He took the phone and stared back at Bobby and Cal. Cal was up in the seat, his knees at his chest and shaking full of paranoia. Lightning hung the phone up and sat back down. No one said a word. Bobby was silent, Lightning quiet, Cal muttering crap about flies to himself aloud...

It wasn't long and Cal passed out asleep onto Lightning's shoulder. Bobby leaned over and asked "Can you believe Cal dreamed of Jesse?" Lightning kept a straight face as he answered "I don't wanna talk about it.." "Come on.. You gotta admit.. The lesbians were hot." Bobby nudged. Lightning sighed and nodded answering "Guess so.. But we are never doing this again." he said this in a growl. Bobby nodded. He kind of agreed to that. "You're right.. We should bring the ladies out here next time." Lightning raised a brow amd reminded "Your wife is pregnant.. Plus.. If anything needs planned between Sally and I, it's this wedding, re marrying thing.." He sounded annoyed.

Bobby frowned. "You wanna marry her again? I mean, are you sure?" he asked. Lightning glared and rolled his eyes before answering "Ofcorse Bobby! I love Sally! I want her to be my wife. I wish we never divorced!" Bobby nodded and sighed. Cal snorted in his sleep. Lightning gently pushed Cal up and off him. Cal lay back against the wall asleep. Bobby shrugged and then apologized "I am sorry man.. I just wanted you to relax." Lightning chuckled and assured "I am very relaxed feeling Bobby. That crap you snuck us was very relaxing in the right circumstances." Bobby raised a brow. "What you mean by that?"

Lightning thought a moment as he stared at the ceiling. Was he seeing birds and butterflies above him? "Lightning!" shouted Bobby. **_THUD. _**Lightning and Bobby looked over to see Cal on the floor. Bobby looked over at the officer's desk then smiled at Lightning asking "First one to fall asleep gets a dick on their face?" Lightning looked down at Cal then smiled and agreed "Definitely."...

Cal woke up with a snort and in a nice comfortable bed. Gold colored sheets. His hsbd brushed across them as it was so comfortable. He let out a nice sigh and rolled over, wrapping his arm around Megan. He took in her scent with a smile "How do you always smell so good." Lightning opened his eyes and saw Cal next to him, cuddled up in bed against him close enough that you could feel the things that you didn't want to feel. Cal then kissed Lightning's cheek and the scruffy rough facail hair made Cal's eyes open wide! Lightning's brows lowered and Bobby laughed saying "Say cheese!" With his phone! Cal pulled away quickly and Lightning shoved him out of bed! "When and why did you crawl in my bed Cal!?" Lightning shouted.

Cal stood up admitting "I don't know.. Guess I was cold?" he shrugged and that's when Bobby bursted out laughing saying "That ain't all!! Seems like the two of you got a little too close last night." he joked. Lightning's eyes widened for a second but oh he got a little pissed. Cal looked down and realized he had a little of the morning wood going on. Bobby was losing it laughing! Lightning got out of bed and glared at Cal but it couldn't last as Lightning began and tried not to smile. Cal, slightly embarrassed defended himself "Hey! It's a sign of a healthy penis! I was not aroused!" Bobby snickered and joked "Yeah.. Tell that to your dick." Cal only growled. Lightning nodded saying "I'd be mad, but.. I just can't.." He was trying hard not to laugh.

Cal was red! He then left to the bathroom, slamming the door. Bobby sighed satisfied. Lightning glared at Bobby now and threatened "You better delete that picture." Bobby shrugged. Lightning began to leave to get himself some coffee, but Bobby stopped him saying "Wait for it.." They waited for a few seconds and then.."OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY!?..." Shouted Cal! Lightning and Bobby began laughing! Harder than ever before as Cal ranted on, "GUYS! THIS IS SICK!" oh but they were laughing. They had drawn a penis lining up into Cal's mouth on his right cheek, and a woman with her legs spread open on the other cheek with detail in between her legs!

"GUYS! IT'S NOT COMING OFF!" Yelled Cal in panic! But Lightning and Bobby were just laughing it up! Cal swung the door open and was furious "WHY!? WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THIS!? IT'S ON MY FACE!!!!" Bobby shrugged and admitted "Well.. We were gonna draw the spy flies, but.. I'm so glad we went in _this _direction instead." Cal growled furiously! "IT'S NOT COMING OFF!!!" He began trying to rub the drawing off. Bobby, _being Bobby_, played it up. "Yeah.. that's it Cal. Rub harder, faster." Cal froze and stared a moment before disappearing into the bathroom once again!

Bobby lent out his fist toward Lightning for a fist bump, Lightning stared then shook his head before fist bump with Bobby. "I'm gonna call Sally." Lightning exclaimed and walked out to do just that and to get some coffee. When he looked at his phone he had a voicemail and a few missed calls from an unknown number. So first, he listened to the voicemail.

_Hello, Mr... Vitte.. This is Warden Myers down at the facility.. Your request for a conjugal visit has been declined for reasons I can not say over the phone. Please swing by this week and we can go over why and see what we can do about you and your fiance._

Lightning hung up and sighed. Honestly, part of him was relieved, but now what with Cleo. Would she give him that remote? How wouldhe get it now? It wasn't like he could go inside the prison, sneak into her room amd search it and find it. Or could he?.. Anyways, CALL Sally! Lightning called the love of his life. It rang..And rang... It rang a few times really.

_Hello?_

"Hey Sally, good morning."

_Um.. Good morning._

She sounded sleepy.

"Kids keep you up?"

_No, no..More of Megan.She was worried and wouldn't stop talking.._

"You stayed over there all night?"

_Yeah. Megan's still my friend._

"That's nice.. I miss you."

_You miss me? You? What did you guys do?.._

"Nothing. We didn't do anything really. Went to some pirate themed bar and met a man named Jolly and another named Two toe. Then Bobby gave us some.. Drinks and Cal became paranoid about flies."

_Flies?.._

"I'll tell you later. I was planning to see Cleo today and be home tomorrow.. Is that okay with you though? I want you to tell me."

_Um.. If you want me to tell you, than I wish you'd stop helping Jackson to be honest.. I know that makes me the bad guy, but.. Seriously.. Cleo is becoming to much on you.._

"I.. If that's what you.. What you want."

_Um.. Look, just.. Go see Cleo this last time. LAST Lightning.. Okay? And ypu gotta promise me it will be the last. Whether you get thay remote or not._

"Yes mam! Definitely. I promise."

_Okay.. How is Cal?_

"Um.." Lightning glanced back towars the bedroom door. Bobby ran out and shut the door behind him. Bobby smiled awkwardly and asked Lightning if he wanted to maybe go for a walk? Grab some breakfast?

"Cal is fine. He and Bobby are comin home tonight."

_Okay, great. Megan is gonna be glad to finally see him after all of this..._

"I bet so... Sally, I love you."

_I love you to. Guess I'll see you tomorrow.._

"Yes. Maybe tonight if I'm not too tired and feel up to the night drive."

_Well I don't want you to drive if you feel tired or anything. You should be safe. And we both know you aren't the best driver at night._

"Yeah.. I know."

_Alright.. Kids just got up so I better go. I love you Stickers._

That made him smile.

"Love you more Sally. And when I get back, we are getting married."

Lightning hung up and sighed. Definitely needed to marry that woman. Now, sense this was his last visit with Cleo, Lightning needed a way to get that remote period! But how?...


	178. one man's happy ending is another's hell

Lightning returned to his room to let Cal and Bobby who had went back inside to check on Cal's predicament, that he was gonna leave and meet with Cleo and would be back in town tonight or tomorrow. But when he opened the door, he found Cal holding the gun he brought. The two looked at Lightning with confusion and Bobby asked softly with concern. "McQueen, why do you have a gun?" Lightning sighed and swallowed nervously. He honestly didn't want his closest friends, next to Mater, to know he was actually weak and.. Afraid.

Cal placed the gun back into Lightning's bag and asked "Why would you think you'd even need this to come find me?" Lightning approached them and took his bag, zipping it up before leaning forward on the bed a bit as he explained "Because part of me thought Cleo might have been behind your disappearance Cal.." Bobby snickered replying "Sure, but.. A gun? We are two big men McQueen. We could easily take anything." Bobby boasted. But standing there and thinking of the things Cleo had done and could do back then, like the parking lot amd those guys jumping Lightning. And the rape itself. How Lightning lost control of his body and couldn't move as he became paralyzed.

Lightning shut down and he snapped! "No we can't Bobby!.. This is exactly why I hate going on trips with you. You always push for something only you want! You drugged me! You drugged Cal! Did you even think it through enough!? What if you overdosed us Bobby!?" Bobby glared and rolled his eyes. "I kmow the dosage counts man.. I could have given you guys more technically." Lightning growled a bit there. Just the thought of being drugged again scared him.

Cal placed a hand onto Lightning's shoulder and assured his friend, "You are safe with us Lightnin. Nothin is gonna happen and don't be embarrassed about it. Your not the one with a sex scene drawn on your face after all." He smiled. Lightning snickered and smiled a little too. "Thanks Cal.. I kinda like it.. It's becoming." he complimented. Cal immediately glared and snarled "Don't push it.." Lightning smiled though because in the end, though he and his friends were all very different in personality, beliefs and morals, they were friends...

Cleo was sat down at one of the visitors tables by a guard. It was early and no one else was there. Cleo raised a brow and looked up at the guard asking "So should I be expecting anyone or did you in particular just wanna be alone with little ole me?" The guard glared at her without a word then went to the guest entrance and exit door and stood there. Cleo sighed and sat there for what felt lik forever. Then Lightning opened the door. She smiled at his sight. Lightning looked at Cleo for only a moment before turning toward the guard.

Cleo watched curiously as Lightning shook hands with the guard and whispered something into his ear. That was weird. But then Cleo saw why. As Lightning began to walk up to her and the table, the guard left the room, leaving them alone. Oh how she smiled. "Wow.. I am impressed.. A surprise visit from my obsessive fiance and we're _alone_." Lightning sat down in front her and cleared his throat. Cleo nodded then asked "You wanna get straight to the remote?" Lightning shrugged replying "Thought we could chat for a while first. Have a nice conversation." Cleo was surprised at that.

Lightning seemed to have a complete attitude turn around toward her! Cleo smiled exclaiming "Wow..That does sound aweful nice Lightning. So what should we talk about?" She leaned forward with her elbows on the desk. "Or is _chat _code word for something else?" She winked. Lightning sighed before answering that. "Uh, no. I mean chat. Just talk for once." Cleo leaned back almost disappointed. "You look nice." Lightning complimented. Cleo cocked her head to one side. "Well thank you. I always try to look nice. Hard to around her, but I do what I can." she admitted. Lightning snickered nodding. "Well keep it up. Because whatever you're doing, is working for you." Cleo was a little suspicious, but she loved getting this attention from Lightning.

Attention that she hadn't received in such a long time. "We found Cal by the way." Lightning let her know. Cleo nodded asking "Where was he?" "Las vagas." "See? I told you, it wasn't me." Cleo snarled. Lightning nodded and took one of her hands as he apologized "You did. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Now Cleo was very suspicious and her facial expression showed it. "What is your game here? Trying to butter me up so I will just return you the remote? Is that why you paid off the guard? Get us alone and think that I just had the thing on me?" Lightning shrugged answering "Maybe.. Depends if it worked." Cleo crossed her arms snarling "Well it won't! I don't even have it on me. Sense we're alone, I can tell you it's hidden away in my cell. No one will think I am hiding anything and no one else knows about it."

Lightning sighed and reminded that he knew about it. But Cleo giggled slightly. After all, there was no way Lightning could just walk into Cleo's cell and find it. Lightning stared at her for a moment before letting her know "The conjugal visit was denied." Cleo snickered and shook her head. "Figured it would be." Lightning's brows lowered "Than why have me even request that!?" he asked. Cleo smiled, leaned forward and explained her plan. "I needed _you _to request that. See, these past couple months that I've been here.. _You _have been sending me love letters." Lightning immediately corrected "No, I haven't." "Yes. Yes, you have. I have been getting letters from your adress with your name on the envelope."

Lightning was confused and asked "How? Because I promise you it's not me." Cleo giggled with a proud smile. "Oh I know Daddy. But the police and the judge will think it's you. The love letters, the photos, and you keep coming here to visit me.. Plus now, you requested a conjugal visit with me!" She was so happy while Lightning was just confused. "Why?.. I don't understand this plan of yours.." He admitted. Cleo sighed happily and continued to explain "I'm taking the rape case back to court. Though there is a video of you getting woozy and dropping and struggling a bit against me.. There's no sound right? So add all that I just said, plus the fact that we were in a public relationship.. Some would say you love me and that the rape wasn't exactly a rape."

Lightning stared and had to think. Would a judge believe that? Because all he had was a silent film where she was planting evidence to make him look like a love struck fool! "Dammit Cleo.." Lightning mumbled. Cleo shrugged then "Oh! Tell me, how's this." Then she she cleared her throat before going over dramatic in acting "Your honor.. The only reason Mr.Mcqueen claimed I raped him on that tape, was because I threatened to leave him!" Tears came to her eyes. "We were in love and then he became abusive!.. He was mean and cruel and that tape was one of role plahing games! I would never harm the love of my life! Or.. Who was.. The love of my life.. I would like to bring evidence of this.. He is.." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Still obsessed with me and honestly, prison has been a blessing as it's the only place to escape him.." She smiled.

"How's that?" She asked. Lightning was furious. This little bitch. "No one is going to buy it..." He growled. Cleo giggled and wiped the last of her forced tears. "Please.. You are so impulsive. You'll get angry hearing these letters and then the visits you've had with me and the phone calls. Any judge will look at you and ask, why would a _rape _victim keep such close contact with someone he hated and waa hurt by unless.. He loved her?" Lightning was so angry. Cleo was right about that. If she took this to court, a judge would ask him. Lightning frowned a little as he stared down.

Cleo laughed! "Awe.. It's okay baby.. It only means I'll get some time off thanks to you. I wasn't suppose to get out for twenty years. With these visits and that request? My lawyer says I'll drop five to eight years off. Isn't tnat good news Daddy?" She smiled. Lightning sighed. Ofcorse it wasn't. "Don't feel bad.. You just helped me is all.." Lightning was silent. Seemed hurt and felt stupid for falling for Cleo's plans again. Cleo stood up and exclaimed "Think I'll just go relax in my room then.." But then Lightning smiled and looked up at her.

That made Cleo feel strange. "Why are you smiling like that? It's kinda creepy.." She admitted. Lightning snickered and looked up at her completely before asking "Why do you think I came to talk to you today?" Cleo shrugged so Lightning continued "Better sit down.. It'll be a while before you get to relax in your cell." Cleo raised a brow then slowly sat back down. Curious as to what had Lightning so slyly smiling. Lightning looked at her and began to admit "I came to get that remote from you. Today." Cleo smickered and shook her head snarling "Well that's not gonna happen." Lightning cocked his head a bit asking "Really?.. Because you just fell into my trap.".

Cleo stared. His trap? She laughed "What trap Daddy?" Lightning leaned back and revealed his intentions, his plan, what he had done. "You thought I tipped the guard to get you alone, but I already tipped him outside before he even came to walk you in here." "Than wha"-"I gave him drugs and when I whispered to him? I was reminding him what to look for. This entire time I have been talking to you was a diatraction while that guard tells the warden that he found those drugs in _your _cell. This entire time we have been _chatting? _Your cell had been torn apart and that remote found." Cleo's brows lowered as she snapped defensively "Well!.. Maybe I have the remote on me.. Or rather hidden within me?"

Lightning nodded then said "That's why you'll be taken back and very thoroughly searched. In case you are harboring any more drugs." Cleo grew furious! "Why you little"- The door opened and two guards walked in. Cleo immediately stared at them! "No.." She whined. One guard pulled off his handcuffs and started to walk toward Cleo. She immediately stood up and cried out "No! He planted them there!" "The fact that you just blurted that out to me, tells me those were your drugs even more. Come on." The guard secured Cleo's arms behind her back. Cleo only glared and sharply snapped at Lightning "You WILL pay for this! I mean it! You, Sally and even your kids! You are fuckin dead!" She spit at him as she was taken away. Lightning only waved and said "Enjoy the added sentence." The doors shut.

It was so quiet as he sat there alone for a few minutes. Then the door opened and the guard came in that Lightning tipped before. He looked down at Lightning then dropped a plastic sandwich bag on the table with a thud. Inside the bad was a small odd remote. "This what you were looking for?" the guard asked. Lightning couldn't believe it! He took it with a smile and said "I can only hope."...

Lightning met with Cal at Cal's school office. He and Cal scheduled to have Jackson come in and talk about his place in the school and the rehabilitation program. Along side them was a doctor in case and Cal's assistant and even Megan and Sally. Jackson knocked on the door. Lightning opened it for him saying "Come on in." Jackson used his cane to guide himself along. "Smells like women's perfume in here.. Who else is here? Cal?" Cal glared.

_No marker on his face by the way anymore._

Megan spoke up saying "Why don't you sit down Jackson." She helped guide Jackson to the chair then he asked "Am I.. In trouble.." He sounded nervous too. That was odd. Lightning then asked "Should you be?" Jackson swallowed hard before shaking his head. Cal looked to Lightning and nodded his head once. Lightning took the remote and pressed the button.

Pure silence swept through the room as everyone awaited eagerly. Lightning spoke up asking Jackson "Feel any different?.." See, Lightning spoke to Cal about how to see if the remote worked or not. The two racing teachers decided best not to tell Jackson anything, in case it was a dud. They waited to find out as they all stared at Jackson for his answer. Jackson sat there and his expression seemed that of a scared child in disbelief. "Jackson?.." Called Sally. He immediately looked over at her then to Lightning saying "You got the remote?" breathless almost. Lightning nodded and held the remote out toward Jackson.

The young former racer stared at it and hesitated as he looked at Cal then back at the remote. "Take it. It's yours." Lightning exclaimed. Jackson swallowed loudly then reached and took the remote easily. "Why did you do this for me?.." He asked as teara came to his eyes. Lightning sighed before answering "You didn't deserve what Cleo did to you. She did it because of me. She used you... But now you have control of your sight. Just like you should have all along." Jackson shook a little. He was in somewhat shock as he began to cry. It was crazy seeing someone so happy and shoon that they just began crying aloud.

"Thank you.." He whispered then stood up and hugged Lightning tightly! It was unexpected. Lightning patted the kid on the back replying "You're welcome.." Then Jackson hugged Cal to. Because Cal deserved this thanks as well and just as much as Lightning! "Thank you!.. All of you!.. I'm so sorry for everything!.." Cal rather awkwardly patted the kids back. Jackson cried. No one cared about the past! It was a heart warming moment seeing Jackson so happy and filled with such an overwhelming feeling.

It was almost like the sun had finally risen up from the night, the storm had seemed to finally pass. It was a celebration indeed. Sally approached Lightning and wrapped her arm in his. "You did it." She said warmly. Lightning nodded. But something else waa bothering him and Sally could tell. "What is it?" she asked with concern. Lightning sighed and kissed her head before answering that, "Cleo isn't finished with us.. With me.." "What do you mean?" askeed Sally. Lightning frowned a little. "She wants to take her case back to court because I've given her so many phone calls and visits.. Looks like I'm obsessed with her now.." "Oh Lightning.." Mumbled Sally. She knew the outcome and never realized how well Cleo thought that through. The drugs would only gain her time, but Cleo could very possibility shorten her sentence if she won that case. Because she would get compensation for being _wrongly _accused.


	179. With this pin

Sally shut the door behind them so they could have privacy in one of the small classrooms at the school. "What exactly did she say Lightning?" Sally asked immediately. Lightning sighed answering "That I've been sending her letters, which I haven't, and with that plus the visits and calls I've made her and then the.. conjugal visit request.. She says that her lawyer says that I gave her time off." Sally covered her mouth in a silent gasp in a sorts of way. Lightning sat down at one of the desk and began thinking of how bad this really was. Sally, thinking if Cleo could actually do that.

After thinking, Sally's best answer was "You should talk to Dianna. She would know what to do." Lightning nodded in disappointment. He really had hoped that Sally would know what to do. Sally then sat up onto the teachers desk. Staring at Lightning and seeing the worry in his eyes as he stared back at her. Both remained quiet for a few seconds as they thought of how on earth they were going to escape Cleo in the end game. After staring at what seemed like forever, Lightning was first to get up and approached Sally.

Standing in front of her, he took her hand and thanked her. "For being by my side. I love you." He then kissed her hand gently. Sally smiled and shrugged it off. Lightning then pulled her legs apart and stepped between them and then kissed the side of her neck. Sally immediately pushed him away by his shoulders and protested "Not here.. Not right now.. I am way to stressed." she admitted. Lightning sighed. "I need it.. I need you." He whined with a pittiful smile all while his hands rubbed at her hips. Sally crossed her arms and raised a brow. Lightning only smiled more. He loved this woman. "Don't make me bend you over and spank you now.." he joked playfully.

Sally rolled her eyes with a smile. "Maybe later Light.. Seriously, we have to deal with this Cleo problem and let's not forget your Mom! She has her doctor appointment in a few days and one of us have to take her." Lightning started to get adjetated thinking about his mother. He just didn't want to accept what was happening. "I won't put her in some home." he reminded for what felt like the millionth time. Sally nodded replying "I know.. But.. What do you want to do?" She asked. Lightning stared at her for a moment. Thinking. What did he want to do? What should he do? He thought and knew EXACTLY what he wanted to do. He smiled slightly before answering "I want to marry you. No more waiting around and no more putting it back. I want to marry you now."

That warmed her heart, but she questioned the timing. "As much as I love the idea of marrying you again now, isn't this.. Bad timing Stickers?.. We gotta prepare legally for whatever Cleo is planning and on top of that your mother and Jackson just got his sight back which means he's going to want to race and yo-"I don't care. None of that comes before this. You. That is, unless you're having second thoughts?" he asked. Sally's eyes widened. "What, no! I definitely want to marry you again." Lightning smiled hearing that. "Than let's get married." He said as he brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Sally smiled as she looked up into his eyes and nodded. It was about time they did anyway...

You can picture it like it was out of a fairytale. ;) Sunset, outside. Now, sense it was kinda last minute, they didn't have the time to order a lot of the fancier and more elegant things they had for their first wedding. So again, it was sunset, right outside of town under a large tree. Best part, sense no one really knew about it, only the people they wanted were there. No ratzi! It was a small amount of people, friends and some family. Lightning's mother and one of his brother's, Chad was there. The others were older and couldn't find the time and that was understandable. Of Sally's, her brother and his wife, his son was in college and no way able to come. Sally's father wasn't able to make it he told them. Sally wasn't going to let that bother her. And ofcorse there was Mater, Lightning's _best man_. Only groomsman this time.

Sheriff, Flo and Ramone, and the rest of the townspeople that were close to the couple. Cal, Megan and Mera. Bobby and Heather couldn't make it due to Heather being so pregnant and pretty much not able to make it anywhere at this point. And sense it was so last minute, the townspeople did what they could to make this little area look like a wedding. Sense there was no red carpet this time, the folks all brought their welcome matts from their doors and lined them up between all the wooden chairs. Some the chairs were really worn so they were covered in flannel for looks. Flo made a cake, Mater brought old lightbulbs for decorations and Megan used her creative side to clean them, fill them with water and place some wild flowers in them and hung them up. Who could of thought old lightbulbs could look so beautiful.

Lightning stood, in a suit, no tie, under the tree waiting for his bride to be who wasn't even there yet. Sense she had to get ready someplace else. Behind Lightning was Mater and his mother. Mater leaned close and asked "Before the bride gets here, was I suppose to bring rings?" Lightning snickered and answered "No." They hadn't had time to technically get any rings. Then Flo's thunderbird pulled up and Ramone, dressed in an extravagant purple suit, walked around and opened the passenger door. Sally stepped out, and straightened up her dress. It wasn't an actual wedding gown. Just a white maxi dress with spaghetti straps and a navy blue belt around her and blue fringe around the top of her breasts and a small single, dusty blue flower pin in her hair. Her hair was down and wavy like.

Still, Lightning smiled seeing her. Just happy to finally remarry the love of his life after the crazy past two or three years?..

_Not sure there. sorry._..

Sally walked up the isle of welcome mats alone with a blushing beautiful smile as she made her way up to Lightning then stood in front of him holding a bouquet of wild flowers or weeds as some people called them. The three kids saw their mom as they sat in the front row. Ece jumped down and ran up to her mother and took her hand. Sally stopped and looked down at her daughter then back to Lightning. Lightning, who smiled a little more seeing dear little Ece in her white summer dress walking Sally up the isle on her own. It only made the moment more memorable and sweet. Sally and Ece stood in front of Lightning. That's when Lightning noticed the necklace Sally was wearing. It was the one he gave her so many years ago with the number 95 engraved on it. "You wore the necklace." He exclaimed. Sally smiled and nodded then Sheriff cleared his throat to speak.

Ece looked at her father then back at her brothers who were slightly picking on each other. Then Minty motioned for Ece to come stand by her so the child did. Sheriff then spoke up asking the couple quietly, "Um.. How you two wanna do this?.. I didn't exactly make up a speach.." Sally smiled answering "That's fine, I'll start." Then she looked at Lightning, gazing, taking his hands. Wow he had the blue-est eyes. "Lightning.." She stood there and her smile faded. She was overcome with emotion and the memories of their first marriage together. Lightning's smile faded as he opened his mouth, but Sally stopped him and continued with her words as tears gathered in her eyes.

"I am so sorry for disappointing you.. I started this.. It was my fault we began failing each other to begin with. I let you down and I couldn't hold up my end of our vows." Everyone was a little surprised and felt a little awkward hearing this as _wedding vows_ and could honestly feel their pain and love to sense everyone invited knew of everything that had happened between the two of them. Sally swallowed hard and continued "For that, I'm so sorry. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most." Tears running down her cheeks, lip quivering "I hate letting anyone down and always try to please everyone and especially you and I gave up on you for no good reason and it broke my heart when you..." She paused and shook her head. She began to think ans realize that maybe she was embarrassing Lightning with this.

"I am just so really sorry for that.. I really love you. I choose you. Again. Even when you make me mad, I promise my love will not fade this time. I know we are going to fight and frustrate each other.. We're human.." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Lightning smiled a little and used his thumb to gently wipe under her eyes. Sally snickered saying "Good thing I barely wore any make up huh?" Lightning snickered back with his charming smile. "Lightning, I will go to battle for you and choose you always and I will keep choosing you. Every single day, I will love you." Lightning smiled and it became silent. Sheriff looked to Lightning and muttered "Guess that's your turn." Quietly. Lightning sighed and began.

"Sally.. I love you. I have forgiven you and will never bring what happened to the table. We are here today because you, a beautiful and loving woman decided to forgive me. I messed up so much more. I am.. So ashamed that I showed my absolute worst side to the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sorry.. I can promise you I will always love you and always want you. That you will always be in my head. Sometimes as a nagging voice, but I'm okay with that." A few people laughed at that. Sally rolled her eyes and shook head with a smile before Lightning continued "I can't promise you a perfect relationship, but I can promise that as long as we're trying, I'm staying. No matter what. I love you and I will not fail you as the husband you need and deserve this time. I will not fail as the father.. I should have been all along." He took her hands again and finished,

"And I think I said this the first time around, but I'm gonna say it again. Thank you. Thank you for being the love I needed when I didn't think I needed love at all. You changed me, it softened my stubborn, arrogant self. And... Even though I didn't know it at the time, it saved me.. You saved me. I will never risk losing you ever again." Sally immediately wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace! Lightning held her closely and tightly in his arms. Everyone saw that they truly loved each other. They pulled apart and Sheriff had to wipe a few tears from his own eyes. Which was funny. Mater quietly asked "Shoot.. Are you cryin?" Sheriff shook his head, but he was. It was funny.

Then he asked sniffling "Do.. Do we have the rings?" Sally answered that with "We didn't buy any.. Well order any yet." "Actually I had picked up something. For you, at least." Interrupted Lightning. Sally watched curiously as Lightning opened his jacket up and took out this small silicon ring that he had obviously gotten from the little store in town at a discount price. Sally smiled a little as he admitted "It's not ideal.. Or very nice. But it's"-"Perfect. It's thoughtful and it's perfect Stickers."

Lightning smiled very happily hearing that. He then took her hand and said "With this.. Ring.. I promise you, you will never walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms your home. We will walk through everything together. I hope you feel deeply loved, because you are indeed. I hope you feel the joy that I feel looking at you today for the rest of our lives." He slipped the ring on. A little oddly sense the silicone waa a little stick to skin kinda. Sally smiled and wished she had though of something so simple and sweet.

Then she took off her blue single flower hair pin and pinned it into the collar of Lightning's suit jachet saying "With this.. _Pin.._ I marry you. You are the love of my life and my best friend." Mater cleared his throat. Sally laughed and corrected "_S__econd_ best friend. I love you." It was the sweetest and cheapest little wedidng and yet it was perfect! With that, Sheriff then said "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two locked lips gently and kissed then hugged among the applause and cheers, whistling. They broke lips and Minty nudged Lightning which grabbed his attention "I like this one." She said. Lightning snickered and nodded. "Me too." he agreed. Sheriff then announced "I introduce, Mr. and Mrs.Monty McQueen." Lightning heard that name and looked at Sheriff like really? Sheriff pounted toward Minty saying "She made me do it.. Legally." Funny.

Then the kids ran up to their parents and honestly, this wedding felt better than the first one! Megan approached them with Cal. "Here." She handed Lightning an envelope. "What's this?" Lightning asked. Sally followed with "We said no gifts Meg." Cal nodded and spoke up saying "Well, we talked and wanted to do this." Lightning opened the envelope and inside was a reservation certificate, receipt and plane tickets. "Can't say no. You work for me, and I'm making you go." Cal added. Lightning and Sally were shocked a bit. "But the kids?" Said Sally. Megan answered quick with "They'll be fine with us. I have the next five days planned out." "Five days!?" Sally exclaimed! Cal nodded replying "You two need it, deserve it. It's sort of a wedding gift and thank you." Cal placed a hand onto Lightning's shoulder saying "Thank you." Lightning wasn't sure what for exactly, but nodded.

"Five days? What are we gonna do with ourselves and no kids or work?" Asked Sally. Lightning only smiled and chuckled "Oh I can think of a few things." he answered. Sally glared playfully and slapped his chest with the back of her hand gently. Cal spoke up saying "You two have fun. Just drop the kids off tomorrow sometime before you head out. And leave us the suv.. We'll need the seats.." He reminded. Lightning nodded and shookhis friends hand before they left. Lightning and Sally were congratulated by everyone before they and the kids went back to their own home as well...

**I really wanted this to be really great Chapter. i hope the longer wait was worthit for you guys! i cant wait to write thise little honey moon break. i felt like the couple needed after everything going on. they have no clue what Cal and Megan reserved for them. Honestly i have no idea either lol. but they are about to get on a plane and find out! **


	180. the day before the flight

After getting the kids to bed, Sally crawled up in bed next to Lightning. Pretty worn our after the wedding and the kids and now they would have to pack in the morning. "What a day huh?" Were the first things zhe said to Lightning. He smiled and pulled her closer agreeing "Yeah. What a day. I love you so much." He assured as he took her hand. Sally cuddled up against hia body as they snuggled. Lightning looked at the little ring and said "I'll get you an actual wedding band.." Sally shrugged with a smile saying. "No, it's fine. I actually love this. It will always remind me of how sweet and thoughtful you can be."

Lightning snickered then asked curiously "What ever happened to our old wedding bands anyway?" Sally sighed. "I'm.. Not sure. But.. We will get you one and I like this one. I don't want a big expensive one." Lightning leaned close and kissed Sally's cheek then she faced him and he kissed her lips softly with a quiet smack of the lips. "I love you so much Sally. I meant what I said, every word. I will treasure you this time. I will not take you for granted." he assured. Sally giggled replying "You sure have a way with words don't you?" Lightning shrugged before getting more comfortable in bed.

"You know.." Lightning began, "It is our wedding night." Sally immediately laughed! "Yeah, but we'll wait until the honey moon." "Wait.. What?" Lightning asked. His smile and flirtatious smrik immediately turned into a straight confused stare. "Mmhmm." Sally answered. Lightning only whined "But that's like.. Two days away! Ans we haven't... In so long that I can't remember when!" "I think you can survive two days Lightning." "No, I can't." He argued. Sally rolled her eyes. "I can't. I will die." He definitely over exaggerated there. Sally raised a brow in asking "Really? You'll die?" Lightning hesitated. "Yes." firmly. Sally laughed then sighed "Alright DraMcQueen.. You will live."

Lightning just glared at her and replied "Ha ha.. I see what you did there. You think you're funny, don't you. Well that only makes you Mrs. DraMcQueen now." Sally shook her head saying "Good come back." Jokingly and Lightning knew it. She leaned in close and kissed Lightning's lips. "Night Stickers." Then lay down to sleep next to him, her husband. Lightning sighed. "Night Sal." Before closing his eyes as well...

It was late and the couple ans children were all asleep. _BBZZZZ. BBBZZZZ. _Lightning vaguely heard the buzzing of his phone, but really just shuffled around in bed. _BBZZZ BBZZZZ. _This time it got Lightning's attention. He sat up and glanced down at the bright screen's light. He even had to rub his eyes and put in his glasses. _Second, back up pair sense Bobby literally threw his others. _He stared at the screen and was surprised to see that Cruz had texted him. Lightning looked over his shoulder at Sally. She was still passed out asleep. He smiled a little seeing her so peaceful. Then Lightning looked back at his phone. Cruz. He sighed and opened the message.

_Cruz,_

_RSN announced you may have remarried Sally. I just wanted to congratulate you if that's true and wish you the best. We made such good memories and you'll always be some of the best memories I've ever had._

Lightning stared at this and it made him think about the affair. Sure, he had good times with Cruz, but she was never the woman he actually loved. Lightning glanced over at Sally once more before setting the phone back down. He then cuddled up agaisnt Sally and even wrapped an arm around her, kissing the back of hee shoulder. It made her push closer against him like instinct. He loved her. Hw loved her scent and he loved this day. His family. His wife...

Cruz stared at her phone. Wondering if Lightning would reply or not. Had he truly found it so easy to forget about her and everything they once had? She let out a sigh and looked across the room at her son Miguel. After a while of having him and caring for him herself. She began to really see why Lightning would choose what he had with Sally first. Because she truly loved her son and she understood the pull and power love like that had over a person. We're human and we fuck up, but if we truly love that person and it's destiny to be with that person. Love finds a way and doesn't just disappear.

Cruz then went over to where her son was asleep and gazed down at him. She leaned in close and kissed him and then adjusted his blanket over him. Cruz went to lay back down in her bed with no reply from Lightning, but Miguel sat up. "Mommy.." He called quietly. Cruz turned and walked back to her son. He only reached out for her. So Cruz picked him up and held onto him tightly, hugging him with such a motherly love. She couldn't believe she had ever thought of putting him up for adoption. She lay down in her bed with Miguel cuddled up next to her and sang the song that Sally had actually taught her.

"Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,

Pay no heed what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine..."...

Jackson stared at the remote. This remote was priceless. He had to keep it safe and with him at all times. At the moment, Jackson stood outside of Lightning's academy. Staring down the old dirt track. He was afriad. Never would admit it, but he was afraid to try and race again. What if he just couldn't do it. Besides, Lightning had his new racer Daniel Lapp. Jackson had no one to race for and most people still blamed him for that accident. That was fine, baby steps. He needed to take this slow and steady. He needed to be patient. But he was afraid and worse, he felt so guilty.

Cleo used him, this is true. Lightning was very right about that. Lightning just didn't know that Jackson had helped Cleo get what she needed to take the case back to court. That _he _had indeed written and sent the letters as Lightning. Cleo would turn his eye sight on and give him a time frame. If Jackson didn't come through, she threatened the worst. He was afraid and had to if he wanted any hope of getting, regaining his sight. But now, he had it. Lightning got it back! Jackson was no longer a slave to that evil woman. Though this, Jackson decided not to tell Lightning the truth of all he did for Cleo and remain quiet because he didn't want Lightning to kick him out and forget him or plot revenge again...

Lightning and Sally fixed breakfast for the kids and packed up the camaro with their things and the suv with things for the kids for their time with the Weathers. Colton ran through the room yelling "I can't find kitty! Where's kitty!? Mommy!" Sally brushed her hand over the boy's hair. "Um.. Did you look in your room? Your bed?" she asked. Colton sighed answering "He is, he is, he's not on the bed and.. And my room is messy.." "Colton, I'm trying to pack. Go look in your room." she ordered. Colton completely ignored that and stood there. Lightning walked in and asked his wife "You ready to go?" Sally looked over at him explaining "Almost. Colton can't find kitty." Lightning looked down at Comton and asked "Do you have to have kitty?" Colton nodded.

Lightning sighed. "Did you look in your room?" Colton nodded answering "Yes. Kitty is lost!" he began having a melt down. Lightning rubbed his eyes then walked up and picked Colton up. "I'll go look for kitty. You just get the twins in the car." Lightning instructed Sally. Sally raised a brow asking "You sure you can handle finding kitty?" Lightning snickered and rolled his eyes before taking Colton up to his room where he realized this was gonna be harder than he thought...

After finally finding Kitty, the McQueen's dropped the kids off and the suv at the Weathers before driving out to California. Their flight was tomorrow morning, so they'd be in a motel tonight after the long drive. "So.. Where you wanna stay tonight?" Lightning asked as he drove. Sally shrugged. "Just a nice little room is fine. Nothing fancy. You realize these tickets are first class right?" She asked. Lightning snickered. "Nice.." "These tickets are to mexico.." "Mexico?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded. "And these reservations are for the cancun? Whatever that is." Sally added. "Oh look, there's a brochure." Sally grabbed it out from the envelope and looked over it, reading it aloud to Lightning.

"Says here it's an all adult inclusive luxury resort. Hmm... All rooms look out to the sandy beaches and over the Caribbean. That sounds nice and a dance floor on each level of the nine levels with djs.. And the ground floor features a spa and aromatherapy along with public saunas. I don't know about that part.. Let's see what else." She flipped the page over and continued. "A large outdoor garden to walk through. That sounds relaxing. A rooftop club.. Hmm.. With private rooms for showing.. Ehh.. And says here all rooms come with pools and tvs and wifi. That's really nice." Lightning nodded and asked "Do they serve food or will we need to go out?" Sally skimmed through before answering.

"They have dinging too. Says here that there are six restaurants and thirteen bars inside and out.. Also rooms incluse 24/7 room service including personal massages.. Wonder if personal means something else.." She muttered. That made Lightning snicker a little and shake his head. "Why? You want some young, hot, stud rubbing all over you?" He asked playfully. Sally glared and laughed "Um, no." Before continuing through the brochure. "Besides the spa, sauna, there is also a miniature casino and waterfall treatment room. Whatever that is.. And a gym. Oh, and a luxury pool for watching sunsets and sun rises.We should definitely do that." Lightning nodded agreeing. "Whatever you wanna do, we'll do it." He assured. Sally smiled to that then took his hand.

"I can't wait to just spend some time with you." Sally exclaimed softly. Lightning smiled, holding her hand tightly. "Maybe tonight we ca"-"Nope. Not tonight Stickers." Sally interrupted. Lightning sighed and had to ask now, "Are we.. You really are going to make me wait another night? We're alone and on our honeymoon now. Please." He smiled. Sally giggled answering "No." "Please." "No?" Oh she laughed. Lightning sighed saying "We'll just see about that."...

The couple made it to the motel for the night before having to get up early and make their flight. Upon walking into the small room, Sally announced "My back kinda hurts from the long drive.. I think I'm gonna take a hot shower.." Lightning nodded replying "Yea, yea. Go ahead. Surely I can find something on tv." Sally smiled amd disappeared into the little bathroom. Lightning waited until he heard the click of the lock before rushing to try and make it irresistible for Sally to say no to him when she got out, or at the least make her feel loved and cared for and feel as if she were a treasure...


	181. happy anniversary

Sally stepped out if the bathroom in a soft robe and a towel wrapped around ber hair on top her head. Quickly and abruptly, Lightning shoved her agaisnt the wall by her shoulders and kissed her lips. Sally moaned and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss. Lightning took the towel and pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. Her wet hair dropping down quick. Their kiss became intense passion and need. Sally's hands rubbed his shoulders. Oh they were so firm and strong. Lightning broke the kiss and the two gazed for a moment.

Only for a moment. Lightning pulled her away from the wall and picked her right up and carried her lovingly to the bed. Sally lay her head onto his chest. Hearing his rapid heart beat and breathing and feeling his warmth. She saw what he had done to the room. The candles lit, the smell of vanilla lavander and his cologne never smelt so alluring. She smiled. "I love you Lightning." She seemed very tired thougg. Lightning sighed and lay her down, crawling over her and smiling down at her. "You wanna sleep, don't you?" he asked. Sally shrugged. "You are looking to get some action, aren't you?" She asked and assumed easily. Lightning rolled over next to her. "Not if you really don't want to. I want you to want to.." He exclaimed. Which was sweet of him because Sally could tell he really wanted it. Really, because parts of him were definitely indicating it.

Sally was tired and she felt bad because of the effort Lightning put into the candles and the dimmer lights and she glanced down and rose petals to the bed. Awe.. Not just fhe rose petals, there was wine in ice on the bed side table and different lubes, little chocolates and just the sweetest little nothings. It was so sweet and slightly romantic. The kind of romance from a chick flick of something or romantic comedy. "You really put a lot of thought into this.. You did all this while I was in the shower though?" She asked. Lightning nodded, smiling.

"We have a long plane ride tomorrow." Sally reminded. Lightning sighed. They did, it was nearly a five hour flight. "But we are on our honeymoon now. It would be rude to refuse me, your husband, for a third time.. So I guess I can wait one last night.." Said Lightning. Sally rolled her eyes and teased "Oh thats how you wanna play old man?" She joked. "Alright, but just for that, I'm sleeping naked." Lightning's eyes widened. Sally sat up, stood up and slowly loosened the knot holding the robe shut against her body. Then, she turned and faced him. Oh Lightning was watching her closely. Trying to keep his eyes on her eyes. The robe fell to the floor. Hard to keep his eyes up now. Sally then crawled and I mean CRAWLED on hands and knees up to him, kissed the tip of his nose and smiled. Lightning's brows lowered!

This little tease! He was a little mad, but how could remain in such a mood with this beautiful goddess in bed next to him. "Night Stickers." Sally said then lay down beside him and covered herself up as she made herself comfortable. "Don't forget to blow out the candles." Lightning stared at her. How could she. How dare she. "Your the one who should be blowing something tonight." "What?" Sally immediately asked. "Nothing!.." answered Lightning. She heard him though and honestly his neediness just humored her.

He then got out of the bed and took off his own clothes, all except the tight black boxers underneath his clothes, blew out the candles, then got into bed next to Sally and leaned close, "You'll pay for this tomorrow." he whispered. Sally smiled partially replying "Oh I'm counting on it." That surprised him. But now Lightning just couldn't wait even more! He couldn't wait to just fuck her sensless and make passionate love to this woman, his wife...

The couple stood in line to get their bags checked. Sally looked around. It was a very crowded airport. "Lots of people traveling." she stated. Lightning glanced at her and smiled. "Yeah, guess so." he agreed. They moved up in line. Listening to the announcements and the crowds and waiting. "What should we do when we first get there?" asked Sally. Lightning shrugged then rubbed her lower back before closely answering "Could always consummate the marriage.." He suggested. Sally glared with a smile. Well for sure, Lightning was ready to get to it. "What if we fail each other again?" She then asked. Lightning raised a brow as he stared at her.

"We won't." Was his answer. Strong and firm with it. Sally sighed and dropped it. They waited and moved through the line very slowly it seemed. Finally they dropped their bags and had them tagged and checked. Sally waited for Lightning behind her as they then headed to wait to board the plane. "First class will be nice." She exclaimed. More or less maybe jusjust making conversation. Lightning nodded replying "I'm gonna grab a drink and pass out as usual." That made Sally giggle a little. He did do that on flights most of the time. Lightning would juts order a drink, aip it really then pass out for the rest of the flight while Sally would drink a little too, she would read a book, magazine and watch a movie usually.

"Think the kids are okay?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded. The couple sat down and waited to board the plane. It was a while. A mother and baby were waiting across from them. Sally smiled seeing the little one. Lightning noticed and had to ask "Do you still want one?.." "Hmm?" "Another baby? I know it's sort of impossible.. But.. Do you?" Lightning asked. Sally stared at the infant a moment before looking back at Lightning and answering "I.. I don't know. Part of me does. I mean look how sweet." She pointed out. Lightning glanced at the baby and shrugged. The baby state was over rated. "It's not technically impossible either. We would just need a surrogate." Sally also explained. Lightning nodded slowly. A surrogate to carry their baby huh? Lightning really was happy with the three he already had anyway. No need for a fourth.

Lightning's phone buzzed. Sally glared and snapped "Airplane mode." "I know, I know." Then checked it. He snickered. He put it back after replying then it buzzed again and Lightning looked to Sally saying "Cal says happy anniversary." Sally raised a brow asking "What?" "I don't know." Answered Lightning. That was weird of Cal. With it being time to board, the couple walked up, tickets, then onto the plane. The couple walled into the first class area and sat down next to each other.

Lightning near the exit of their personal small space. He pretty quickly made himself comfortable and propped his feet up. Sally giggled a little asking "Are you gonna pass out alread?" "Plan to. Sooner we get there, the better." He answered. Sally raised a brow asking "Why?" Lightning glared playfully and replied answering "You know why you little tease. You are not going anywhere expect straight to our room." Sally laughed a little and shook her head while smiling. She was actually looking forward to it...

With Lightning passed out asleep, as usual. Sally sipped her wine, read a few chapters in some book she brought along. One of her porn without the pictures book as Lightning called it. She glanced through some magazines and tried sleeping a little. She never could sleep on planes like Lightning could. Lightning couldn't when he first started flying, but he began to travel so much after the grand prix, he just got use to it unlike Sally because she rarely went on his big trips with him. Sometimes, now, she wish she had. She wondered if she would have traveled the world with Lightning instead of staying home in Radiator Springs and working her three jobs if things could have went differently when Cruz came along.

That maybe she should have stopped being a workaholic, work junkie and actually went and enjoyed life with her boyfriend, husband back then. Well it was the past and now they were together again and that entire affair fiasco, the crash, all that bad voodoo was finally gone. "Mam.." A young man approached. He looked to be an attendant as Sally looked up at him. "You are.. Mrs.McQueen?.. Right?" He asked. Sally nodded. The man sighed and looked nervous aa he explained "Um.." He leaned closer which made Sally curiously uneasy. "I am suppose to tell you to check your husbands phone mesaages from Cal Weathers and tell you the code word is _happy anniversary.._" Sally stared a moment.

"Uh.." She muttered then looked over to Lightning who was still passed out asleep. So Sally reached into Lightning's pocket rather awkwardly and took out his phone and looked at previous messages from cal Weathers.

_Cal,_

_Happy anniversary!_

_Lightning,_

_What?_

_Cal,_

_Just a message meant for Sally._

Sally was surprised. So Cal sent this guy? Sally looked up at the young man and asked "Cal Weathers talked to you?" The young man nodded nervously. Sally figured Cal must of sent some other gift or something with this kid for on the plane. "Ok?" Replied Sally. It was hard to doubt it. Cal sent Lightning the code word before they boarded the plane and now it made sense with that happened earlier. The young man leaned even closer, over Lightning and toward Sally. "Mr. Cal Weathers said I.. I would get a large check if I.." He paused and glanced at Lightning nefore whispering "Drew something on his face once he had been asleep."

Sally snickered a little and asked "Draw what?" The kid stared a moment before answering "Um.. a dick.." Sally stared a moment. She knew why. Because of the trip. She looked at Lightning who was passed out then sighed and shrugged saying "Okay." And went back to her book. The kid looked shocked. "Seriously?.." he asked. Sally nodded and motioned for the kid to go ahead. "He won't wake up?" The kid asked. Sally shook her head and warned "Just don't do it on the cheek. Forehead and NO PERMANENT MARKERS." The kid took out the washable marker and nervously explained "Cal said you'd have to send the photo of proof over your phone once you landed.." Sally nodded and motioned for the kid to go ahead again...

The plane shook slightly. Sally immediately grabbed Lightning's arm tightly and that woke him up. "You okay?" He asked a little groggy. Sally nodded, glanced at him and smiled trying not to giggle slightly. Lightning was clueless and asked "What?" "Nothing." The plane shook a few more times as seat belt lights went on and it landed. The couple grabbed the few things on board with them then chekcing in, Lightning noticed he was getting strange looks. Sally never said a word. Lots of people staring though to the point Lightning leaned close to Sally and asked "Have you noticed everyone staring at us?" Sally shrugged it off answering "Maybe you have 95 fans here." Lightning was skeptical of that, but maybe.

Suddenly Sally snapped a photo. "What was that about?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head answering "Nothing.. But don't you think you should wash up in the bathroom now?.. Before we get a cab and get to the hotel?" Lightning raised a brow asking "Do I need to or somethin? You are acting weird and looking at me weird just like everyone else." He growled a little annoyed. Sally tried not to say a word about what was on his face and nodded. Lightning sighed and the couple walked together to claim baggage and then to the nearest bathroom. Lightning left Sally for a few minutes. Sally waited and sent the message during this time.

_Sally,_

_photo._

_Cal,_

_THANK YOU!!! ENJOY THE TRIP! I recommend the aromatherapy and the personal massage. Very relaxing._

Sally set her phone down and out stomped Lightning with now a clean face. Sally Tood up and giggled a little as she complimented "You look better now." Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "Did you do that?!" "No. Cal tipped some kid that worked on the plane." Lightning shook his head. Annoyed, pure annoyed. Sally laughed reminding "Awe come on, you kinda deserved that one." Lightning just glared at her. Sally took his hand saying "Come on. Don't you want to get to our room?" She teased. The way she said it was teasing and alluring and seductive. Lightning's attitude immediately changed. Yes! Ofcorse he did! "Finally.. Yes, please!" he answered. Sally kissed his cheek sweetly. Lightning only took her face and kissed her lips passionately in return.

The kiss lasted an entire minute. Smacking quietly as they pulled away as if they had forgotten they were still in a public airport. Sally bit her lower lip and muttered "Wow.." licking the taste of his kiss from her lips. Lightning snickered with a smile beforr brushing hair behind her ear. "Oh that's just the beginning. I'm gonna make you shake of pleasure in no time.." He whispered into her ear then tenderly kissed under it with his teeth a little. Sending a shiver down Sally's spine from his breath. "Oh fuck.." He whispered. That shiver went straight down and between her legs and Lightning knew it proudly. His hand groped her ass gently at this moment and Sally stepped away.

She had to. "Stop it." She scolded. Lightning shook his head "Nuh uh. You kept holding me back for days! This is just what happens when you do that.. You'll be begging me to stop. And I may once it's night fall." "It's like two." She reminded. Lightning nodded. "I know, that's just how long this punishment of yours is gonna take." Her eyes never seemed so wide and it only pleased Lightning...

**I went ahead and published this chapter for you guys because i wanna make the next part amazing! and it might take me a little bit of today. i am going to try making it one of my best. but often times, the harder i try the more the it falls.apart. i am hoping i do not disappoint! Anyways enjoy the wait. sorry lol.**


	182. for her pleasure is his pleasure

Chick sat down alone and waited for the person he was meeting in the city. He looked at his watch and by the time he looked up she was there."Good evening Mr. Hicks." she greeted as she sat down. Chick snickered and asked "So what is the deal here? Am I about to be arrested or something?" The woman laughed. "No. Don't worry. I am actually here to make you an offer. To help an old friend if yours.. That way none of the dirty work you two have doen together come back to bite you in the ass. Sound good?" she asked. Chick shrugged and asked "Whose this old friend?" "Cleo. And if you wanna keep yourself _out _if jail, you'll accept the offer."...

**...Before reading the rest of this story, while writing i saw guest7 requesting L play a song, i may for another love scene, but not this one as it didn't fit and mostly because i was half way through writing it but, i did listen to a song that helped inspire this scene and you guys can go give a listen while reading if you like, the song was only you by ellie goulding...**

Lightning and Sally got to the motel and it was so beautiful! Sally was amazed and looking at everything. "Wow! This place is amazing Lightning! I can't believe Cal did this for us, can you!?" she asked. Lightning nodded with a smile and "Mmhmm." He wasn't paying any attention because his eyes were on her. Staring and taking in what exactly she was wearing. Thin and skin tight black leggings, a long t shirt and a long brown cardigan. Flat shoes. Comfortable clothes for a ling plane ride. While Sally was taking in the scenery, Lightning was taking in her. Planning ahead what he would do the minute they entered their room.

They checked in, got their keys, and took the elevator up to the top suit. His eyes on her the entire time. Sally noticed, smiled and with a raised brow asked "What are going to do?.." Awe, she suspiciously knew he was planning. Lightning snickered and pulled her close answering "Make you feel special." Then kissed the top of her head and sniffed her amazing smelling hair. Her gorgeous soft white platinum blonde hair.

They entered the room and Lightning shut the door behind him. Sally immediately took off the cardigan and hung it on the coat tree next to the door. "Wow. This place is beautiful.. Just look at the view!" She exclaimed as she walked over toward the large windows surrounding one entire wall. Lightning nodded saying "Oh I am looking at quite a view." Refering to Sally. She only snickered and then pointed through a door she noticed "Bedroom is that way." Lightning nodded as he approached her "I'm not waiting any longer. Take off your clothes." Sally raised a brow and shook her head. "You can wait like thirty minutes. I did bring something special to wear." "I'm done waiting, wear it another night when I'm not expecting it." He ordered.

Then he carresed her shoulders as he kissed her cheek, then lips, biting her lower lip. He could feel her smile. Then she pulled back and scolded "You're an impatient man Lightning." Well she wasn't wrong there. "Take off your clothes." he ordered again more firmly now. Sally shook her head. Lightning sighed and shrugged as he snapped "Fine. We can do this with your clothes on." He then took her arm and twisted her around, forcing her arm behind her where he then guided and pushed her down, face down, laying onto the couch as he crawled over her. Still holding her arm behind her back. He leaned to her ear and asked "Am I hurting you?" Sally slightly shook her head answering softly "No."

"Good. If I must stop because I get a little out of hand, just say so.." He kissed the back of her neck with his tongue leaving a trail up to her ear. It sent a shiver in Sally. "But otherwise.." His free hand rubbed down her hip and gripped the tights. "You remain perfectly quiet for your punishment." "But."-**_ SLAP _**across her ass! "Lightning I"-"What part of quiet do you not understand?" He asked. Sally hesitated. During this time, Lightning pulled the tights down and off of her ass. Revealing this baby blue thong. He shook his head with a smile and went ahead and rid of that to. Dropping her shoes to the ground, he pulled the tights and the thong off her. "You teased me for days.. And I have been very kind waiting.. I could have and should have bent you over sooner, but I waited.." Lightning reminded.

Sally swallowed in her slight nervousness. Lightning used the tights to tie both her hands and shoulders behind her back. Sally was more surprised that it actually worked. She moved her wrists and arms around for freedom, but dammit Lightning tied them just right! Sally was ass up, face down, tied down and dominated. Lightning slid his finger along her area, just teasing and feeling the wetness seep from her. She was probably just as horny as he was and he loved that! **_SLAP! _**Right across her ass again! "That's for teasing me." He explained. It hurt! Her cheeks were already red! Even with the tears that were coming, secretly, this is exactly what she wanted.

Sally's ass wriggled slightly with her area getting more wet with need! Lightning noticed and asked "So.. You want to be fucked I take it?" His fingers teasing her hole. Sally nodded silently. "So you've learned youre lesson? No more refusing me? Teasing me for days?" He asked. Sally nodded agreeing she had indeed learned her lesson. Lightning chuckled as his hand moved away from it's teasing, her juices all over it. "So you will behave?" he asked. Sally nodded. Lightning sighed continuing "I'm not so sure I believe that.. I think I still need to punish you.." His voice and tone low. It made her more horny with this growing lust within. She nodded.

Lightning snickered. She wanted to be punished. With that he took her, picking her up. Sally wanted to ask questions, but obeyed and remained silent. Lightning took her to the bedroom and lay her down onto her back and arms on the bed. The bed was soooo soft and comfortable! This was going to be a delight to sleep on! The comforter was white, more off white really. Lightning stepped back and took off his belt. Sally watched anxiously. He took it toward her feet and binded her ankes together tightly. "Hold on." he said and disappeared out of the room. It was so quiet. Then he returned with one of Sally's scarves and tied it around her eyes, blindfolding her. "There. Now don't move until I return." He ordered.

That was funny. Sally lay there, she couldn't leave ir move if she wanted to. Hands behind her back as she lay on them.The bed was so comfortable that it was actually not too painful in such a position. Her ankles bound and eyes covered, she waited. Waited for Lightning to return for what seemed like eternity.

Then his footsteps. Lightning approached her and asked "Have you learned your lesson Sally?" Sally nodded. So Lightning tuened her over, onto her stomach now then took the belt off from around her ankles and pushed her knees up and under her. Then suddenly, Sally felt a cold liquid against her area, his fingers covered in some sort of lube. One hand spead her area open, the other teased. Sally became a little tense with anticipation. "Relax.." he ordered then pushed a single finger inside her. Sally bit her lips as he pushed inside then pulled out a few times. He hadded a second finger then third. Sally figited slightly and bit her lips harder, hard enough she wondered if she would bite through and taste blood.

Lightning's other hand petted her lower back as his three fingers curled inside her. He loved making her squirm. He was doing such a great job, that Sally felt close in no time and she fidgeted her body, pulling away slightly. Lightning noticed, paused and ordered "Don't fight me, push back in and don't resist it." So Sally did her best to relax. She stopped resisting and let Lightning's fingers slide in and out at a good pace that was curling into the most perfect place inside. She couldn't help the slight moans that escaped, but Lightning seemed to permit that.

Her insides grew hotter and wetter! The lube began to make a stinging burn! It only made her more hungry to cum! Her insides wishing it was his rod and not these fingers of his fucking her into her cumming high! She held her cries in as she became closer and closer! Then Lightning crawled over top of her! She could feel his bulge like an impending doom to come against her ass, Lightning held her head upward with his hand under her chin while his hand went in and out at a better pace. He took in her scent, smelling her hair as she opened her mouth and cried in a moan!

He again, seemed to let that be. Not exactly punishing her for her pleasurable cries. Sally realized in time, that Lightning wasn't actually moving his hand at all, that she was pushing her body against his hand. She was moving back and fourth on her own, fucking herself with his hand and that was why he changed his position, to hold his balance against her thrusting. With this realization, she began to beg "Fuck me!.. Fuck me already Lightning!" She had a need to come now! She wanted him inside her.

Lightning didn't answer or pull his hand away, instead he used his fingers to only fuck her senseless into her FIRST orgasm! With one hand, fingers baried within her and the other wrapped around her shoulders, bracing her, Lightning finger fucked his woman to a painfully tight orgasm! Making her scream out in pure pleasure! A burning orgasm that shuttered throughout her stomach! He stopped his movements and let his fingers feel the pulses of her insides tighten and loosen over them. It was hot. Knowing that soon, her insides would be doing this to his member. Knowing that he was going to wear her out to a deep sleep tonight!

After her insides had bursted in a climatic explosion, Her face dropped to the bed, Lightning slid his hand away and rubbed up her back before removing the pants that bonded her wrists and the blind fold. She was breathing heavily as Lightning rolled her back onto her back, crawled over her and kissed her lips softly once.He looked down, gazing at her as her chest heaved heavily and brushed some hair away from her sweaty brow. He smiled. So happy and satisfied with that. He kissed her again. Longer kiss, but still soft and simple by definition.

After catching her breath, Sally asked "May I speak?" Lightning was surprised. She was learning and that made him smile proudly. What more could he want than a submissive wife? He nodded. Sally licked the taste of him from her lips before ordering "Take off your clothes now... Please.." That please was more of a whispering whimper and it was such a turn on. Lightning sighed then shimmied off of the bed and stood before her. Unbuttoning his shirt, Sally sat up and watched. The button up dropped. He always looked amazing shirtless. Then he took the button and zipper of his jeans and down they came. "All of it.. Please." she reminded. Lightning became fully naked in front of her then shrugged asking "Happy?" Sally snickered answering "Very." Lightning smiled back. Then Sally took off the remainder of her clothes.

His member was up and hard. Ready to go, but Sally knew better. This was not the time to just give into her urges and fuck. "I want to touch it." She exclaimed. This weird new wsy she was asking or announcing was a turn on even more ans she could swear his member twitched with that. "Why?" he asked. Sally stood up and walked up to him. Both facing each other naked. "Just do.." She said. Then she took it in her hand. Her fingers wrapping around and pressing slightly. Her free hand rested on his chest. His warm, firm chest. Lightning closed his eyes and let out a pleasurable sigh. "What's this feel like?" Sally asked.It was odd for Lightning to explain as she began a tender squeeze and movements.

"Urm.. Like pressure?.." He questioned his own answer there. Sally looked into his eyes. Those blue, blue eyes. "No, I mean.. Do you get fulfillment in the way I touch you?" Sally asked. Lightning snickered and nodded "I enjoy the way you touch me." "No, does this fulfill your needs?.." She asked quietly as her hand continued slow, pressurised strokes. Lightning swallowed loudly, stopping her hand before answering "I get fulfillment out of pleasing you.." "Again, no. I mean the way you like to punish me and.. Rougher.. Bondage stuff.." Lightning was a bit confused and tried to explain quickly from what she was confusingly asking, "I get enjoyment from pleasing you. I get fulfillment out of making you satisfied. I _punish _you to _please _you... Like a task and.. Pleasing you is my reward." Sally snickered asking "Really? A task?" Lightning shrugged.

"So do you get more enjoyment out of pleasing or out of being pleased?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "That's.. Hmm.. I get more enjoyment out of.. I just.. Look, getting you off, seeing you beg and cry and shake, gets me off." "More than this?" She asked as she began stroking a little more vigorously. Lightning nodded. With that, Sally accepted this challenge. She knelt down onto her knees, licking the bottom of his shaft then asked "More than this?" Fuck that waa sexy. Again, Lightning nodded. Pleasing her was _his_ misson.

"So If I sucked your member in my mouth and it pleased me? Would that be enjoyment or a reward?" Lightning stared down at the sight of her holding his member at her lips. "Hmm." He began, "I do not _enjoy _just anything. I only am rewarded with your pleasure and the task of pleasing you. I aim to please." Sally smiled and laughed slightly. "Well that's what every woman wants to hear.." Kinda true. Lightning only assured "I don't care about what every woman wants, just what you want." Sally stared up. That was such a perfect thing to say. Sally closed her eyes and began licking the tip. Circling around with her tongue. Fuck it was good!

Lightning watched with _enjoyment._ Sally licked down his shaft to his balls. He smelled sp good and clean, unlike her with her post sweating orgasm state. Sally sucked down, latching on with hunger. She sucked hard enough her cheeks sucked inward. Lightning groaned a little. She was good at this. His hands played through her hair. So soft and smelled of this floral scent. Sally hummed a moan as she popped his member from her lips. Staring up at him, Lightning asked "What do you want?.." "To please you.." Lightning snickered at her answer. He was going to fight this dominance here. "The only way to please me, is to let me make you cum.Amd I mean _make." _

"Are you sure?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged. So not a yes, not a no. He hesitated answering. They stared eye to eye, face to face for a second before he answered "Let me see if I got this right, it would _please you_, to _please me_?" he asked. Sally nodded. With that, Lightning sighed and agreed. "Okay, but if you want to please _me_, we do it _my _way. Okay?" Sally nodded once again, this time with biting her lower lip. Dam dirty girl. Lightning glared and thought to himself for a second.

His hands took her hips and she jolted. "Always so jumpy.." Lightning griped. Sally was unsure if she disappointed him with his tone or something. His hands caressed down the sides if her legs then back up and she shivered which made Lightning snicker. "And always so responsive to my touch." He added. Sally blushed. That was adorable. He took his hand and groped her area, his fingers swirling around her clit. "Always so wet for me.." He growled in a husky tone. Sally whimpered at his touch and instinctively, she held onto each his shouoders tightly. He smiled. Lightning lived making her squirm. His fingers plunged inside and his head lowered, he began sucking the salty sweat from her neck! "Oh!.." She yiped! Typical of her.

She always had a hard time keeping quiet it seemed. He loved that though. Her area gushed juices down his hand. She moaned loudly. Then, "Oh fuck Lightning, please!" She begged! That was it though. Please what? Who knows. Her insides burned like the embers of a fire that had just been burned out by the first orgasm! The embers sparking a hot flame and she felt her insides growing hotter! But, suddenly, Lightning ceased completely and pulled away cold. Sally was left with an edge. Breathing heavy in a pant as she awaited for what he would do or instruct next.

She waited. Staring into those fucking gorgeous blue eyes! What was he going to do!? Then he took her, spun her around and lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. Once laying her on her back, Lightning crawled up, spreading her legs open as he position himself over her body. Lightning massaged her clit with his thumb firmly. Making hee squirm in delight. His fingers rubbing her hple gently while he continued this pleasure. Sally squirmed and moaned. "I.. I'm close!" She shouted! Lightning smiled and stopped. He adjusted position and over top of her, his member pressed against her entrance.

"Sally.." He called. Sally looked down between them at the sight of his member egging her on. She grabbed his member and stroked once or twice to get him to want it furthermore. And in one hard thrust, he was inside her entirely! Sally yiped with the sudden filling of her area! Feeling his thickness as he began to thrust. She was close. She was very close but at the slow ans agonizingly slow pace Lightning was going, it would take ages for her to reach her climax! "Oh for fucks sake Lightning!.. Fuck me!" She begged. This changed nothing.

Lightning continued with his slow and pleasing torture! Slowly thrusting in and out and driving Sally absolutely insane! She squirmed and moaned in hopes at some point he would begin to speed up and his member rub that special place inside her to feed the hunger growing within her! He kept on like this for minutes! To the point Sally waa whining, begging, pleading, wiggling for her need to cum! This was her punishment! Feeling the need to cum! Climax, orgasm right on the verge, the edge of it! A burning and stinging, tingling, hot need inside her! Like an itch that was gently being scratched and only making that itch worse! "Oh jesus Lightning! Please!" She cried and begged once more!

His slow paned still continued. "Look at me Sally." Lightning ordered. Sally did. "You'll come when I allow it." This only made Sally snap her head back in quiet cries. The slowness continued as he began rubbing his fingers against her clit. "Lightning.. Please.. I can't take it anymore!.. It burns!.. If you won't let me come just stop!" She shouted and gripped the blankets tightly. Lightning braced himself before replying with a call, "Sally." she looked at him. "Come now." He ordered and plunged deep inside her!

He thrusted hard and fast, over and over and over again! Sally was cumming so quickly! "Look at me!" He ordered, and she did! Her whines and yelps were harmonized with his thrust!.. "Fuck.. I.. I'm cumming! Oh.. Oh!.. Lightning!" She screamed and with a final thrust! Lightning was releasing himself into her pulsing body! Her pulsing, shaking, tensed body! "Oh fuck Sally!.." He cried out as he thrusted slowly once more before it was just too much! Both panting heavily, coming down from their highs.

A minute like this, and the two stared into each others post orgasmic faces with such satisfaction. Lightning leaned down and kissed Sally's forehead before rolling off to the side of her. Both were quiet at first. "Was that.. Pleasing?" Sally asked. Lightning looked over to her and smiled answering "Very.."


	183. new beginnings young and old

Jackson walked into the diner, cafe. Flo's. He had some mail in his hand from his place he just checked. "Mornin Jackson." Greeted Flo. Jackson stared at her. Watching her clean the countertop of the bar. He nodded with a forced smile before finding a place to sit down alone. He had always especially heard the music. Listening to it sense he was blind. Now he could see and odd thing was, he still focused on the sounds.

He sat alone and set his mail down on the table. He stared, looking around at all the other guests eating and chatting. He swallowed nervously. Such odd nervousness. Jackson closed his eyes for a moment. Taking it all in. With hia eyes closed he relaxed oddly. He opened his eyes back up ans grabbed the menu. It was more colorful than he remembered. Bright red.. Red roses.. Blood.. Red race cars.. Why was he thinking of the color red so hard? Flo walked up with a mug and asked "You wanna start sith some hot coffee baby?" Jackson nodded and stared. Watching the liquid being poured closely. Watching the streams of dark roast fall and fill the mug.

He ribbed his eyes. He had to stop doing this already. Flo set the mug down and said "I'll be back to check on you." She left. Jackson smelled the coffee. God it smelt so good. He then looked at his mail. One stood out. He opened the envelope and his eyes widened. He was being summoned to court. Cleo. He hated that woman and really hated that he had to go! He hoped he would never have to hear or see or deal with Cleo ever again! "Hey there stranger." Greeted a woman kinda rudely. Jackson looked up at her. Dark, brown , short hair in a tiny piny tail. Thick brows, blue eyes, A business suit that the top under the blazer.. Dipped very low between her tiny breasts. Way too sexy to be anyone he knew.

"I.. I'm sorry?" He apologized. Why? The woman slumped down at the bench seat across from him which made Jackson sigh in annoyance. "Don't.. sit.. Down.." He whispered. The woman raised a brow and snapped "Oh, no room for friends huh?" He started to reconize the voice and stared at her. The woman saw the paper in his hands, "That paper pretty important or you just like taking in that you can see again?" Jackson swallowed loudly before muttering "Di.. Dianna Swwann?" Asking more of. The woman giggled slightly and shrugged answering "Yeah? Who else? That's two w's, two n's. Don't forget that." Jackson leaned back in his seat and his eyes widened.

"Wow. You are not how I pictured you at all." He admitted. Dianna snickered hearing that. "What did you think I looked like?" She asked. She was intrigued. Jackson's brows raised. "Um.. Well I tried to imagine the wicked witch look. Green skin, pointy nose, evil cackle." That made Dianna laugh. Wow her laugh was amazingly beautiful! Actually she was incredibly beautiful! What fhe fuck was happening? He thought. Dianna stole the paper asking "So what's this?" Jackson didn't have time to answer before Dianna's brows lowered in question. "You're being taken to court? By Cleo De Frank?" Jackson shrugged and frowned slightly.

Dianna placed down the paper and stole his coffee, sipping it before asking "So I obviously know what Cleo did.. I mean.. She caused the accident right? Er-well, rigged the car? Right?" Jackson glared answering "She made me blind and deaf." Dianna shrugged replying "You seem to hear fine and you seem to reading just fine." Jackson snickered and shook his head. It was quiet for a moment. "So have you raced yet?" Dianna asked. Jackson frowned and hesitated showing any weakness, but.. He shook his head and admitted "I haven't even drove at all yet.." Dianna was surprised to hear that. "Oh.." She was just surprised.

"I'm sure I can.. I just.." Jackson was looking for an excuse. Dianna took his hand. Jackson immediately stared at that. "It's okay. Change can be scary." She said. Jackson looked up at her, her caring eyes and lips. "Wow.." He whispered. Immediately Dianna's brows lowered and her hand pulled away. Maybe it was the music. But he was falling for her already and hard. "I meant, wow.. Stupid music.." He played it off. Dianna looked up at the speaker and gave the music a listen. Some song talking about love. _song, make believe, Conway Twitty. _Dianna stared at Jackson and his stupid awe struck and embarrassed face and asked "Could you always see this good? After the accident?"

Jackson stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and answering "No.. After the accident, everything was blury. I could see shapes and colors blurred.. But I couldn't really see." Dianna raised a brow. "So how can you now?" "Um.. Some.. Crazy doctor did something to my eyes and.. It gave me full sight back." "The doctor Cleo hired?" Asked Dianna. Jackson nodded. Dianna stared before assumptions were placed, "So.. In a way.. Cleo actually helped you see again." Jackson shrugged. "I mean.. I guess technically.." "Could say if it weren't for Cleo's help, you'd never see again." Dianna added. Jackson never really thought of it that way before, but "Yeah.. Guess so.."

"Could say it's a gift that that doctor did what he did huh?" Dianna joked. Jackson nodded agreeing "Yeah..Guess you could call it a gift.." Dianna smiled replying "Well, I'm happy for you. Glad you can see again." She patted the table, sipped some more of his coffe and thanked him for the drink before getting up. Jackson stopped her asking "How about a date?" Dianna raised a brow. Jackson suddenly felt dumb. "A.. A real date.. I mean.. It's probably been a while for you.. Being a witch and all..." He joked it off. Dianna snickered and rolled her eyes. But.. Ehh Jackson was kinda cute. "Sure." "REALLY!?" he asked in such shock!

Dianna made a weird face. So Jackson cleared his throat and played it cool, "I mean really.. Yea.. Um.. I" He was having trouble which made Dianna smile a little. She took out her pen and took his hand. "Woah, okay.." He mumbled. "This is my number. I'll pick _you up _at eight, tomorrow night. Sound good?" She asked. Jackson nodded. Dianna smiled and left. Jackson watched her go. And some song played above from some style of Johnny cash talking about how he never got over those blue eyes. Like the universe was pushing him to go for it, for her. "Fuck you universe.." He whispered then stared at the mug. The slight reddish pink lipstick stain and print. Hmm. Dianna Swwann huh?...

Sally lay her head back over the pool side. "Wow.. This is so nice." She complimented. Lightning snickered and scooted closer to her. Pulling her chin closer before kissing her on her neck. What could be more relaxing then a nice morning swim before breakfast with the man you love kissing away at your face and neck. "Mmm Stickers.. Stop." He was killing her with his kisses. The water was up to their chests. Lightning pulled away and smiled admitting "It's hard to.. I just wanna make love to you again already." Sally laughed at his neediness again! "You are something else.. Come on, let's get breakfast then maybe take a tour of this place." Lightning sighed asking "The only thing I'll be touring is every inch of you later." He growled.

This made Sally smile and roll her eyes. Then she splashed him with the water! Lightning flinched slightly, wiping his face and hair back with his wet hands. Fuck that was sexy. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck before gazing into his eyes. They gazed into each others eyes. At lease for a couple days, it was just the two of them and no kid drama, work drama, no family drama, and more importantly no Cleo drama. "I love you Lightning." Sally cooed with such love and happiness in her eyes. Lightning smiled back returning "I love you more baby." Sally kissed his lips. Nothing could be more perfect right now...

The couple decided to take a nice relaxing walk down the beach after breakfast. Chatting and holding hands. "That was refreshing." exclaimed Sally. Lightning nodded agreeing. It was so beautiful. Walking on the beach, warm sun, nice breeze, perfect. Absolutely perfect. Sally lay her head on Lightning's shoulder as they walked. They were definitely in love. "Hey Stickers," "Yes?" "Do you even race anymore?" she asked. Lightning sighed. Not really. It wasn't that he didn't, he was just always busy with the kids, work, Cal, or Cleo drama or finding that remote. They stopped. "When was the last time you raced?" Sally asked with concern.

Lightning shrugged and smiled replying "Don't worry about it. I've found something better. You and the kids make me happier than racing. I don't need it anymore." Sally raised a brow. "You? _The _Lightning McQueen doesn't _need _racing?" She laughed! "That's not like you." "Yes it is. My racing days are over. Time I passed it down to the next generation and focused on what matters most to me." That was so sweet and caring. Not many people would understand this, to be put above racing was a huge thing. Especially for Lightning. Racing was his dream, his legacy, his future and maturing, and losing the one he loved most for so long, he realized racing wasn't all that important anymore, but Sally _and the kids _were.

Besides, what was it Doc said, "It's just an empty cup." Lightning exclaimed. Sally snickered and nudged him playfully. "Alright old man." She teased. Lightning nodded and kissed her head before they continued their walk down the beach. The two both saw how far they come. They made it through each other's worst sides and were together again. This time, stronger than ever before and nothing would come between the new found couple and family they had. Or at least Lightning hoped...

The restaurant the couple picked to enjoy for dinner that night was outside under some beautiful gazebos. Buobs hanging from the sides as dim lights and a purple sunset that was absolutely beautiful and mesmerizing. A small table fire as the center peice of the small round table sat between the couple. It was next to the pool, it was quiet. A lot of other couples enjoying the very same sunset and relaxation. Sense it was near the pool, most couples were in their swimsuits already. Sally wasn't though. She was in a long maxi dress with sunglasses on her head holding her bangs back, sandles. She looked absolutely beautiful. The purple sunset gleamed off her newly soft tanned skin. Her eyes of teal blue popped in the perfect way.

Lightning in a more casual attire of a t shirt and cargo shorts, which he rarely wore. He did have some nice legs though. Anyway, The two ordered the special of the night and some drinks. This place was just a mood setter. Lightning gazed at Sally, watching her look around at the scenery, the people, the sunset. "You look beautiful." He complimented. Sally looked over at him and smiled. The waiter brought their wine out and left. Sally sipped the pink tinted drink. It wasn't bad, but was quite bitter.

"So.. You brought something _special _for this occasion hmm?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded and took another sip. "What is it?" He asked. Sally set down the glass answering "Oh no. It's a surprise. I mean, you could guess." "If I guess right, will you tell me?" "Sure." Lightning sighed and thought for a moment. Hmm. "I'll start with color. Black?" he asked. Sally smiled answering with a shake of her head. So back to guessing. "Traditional white maybe?" he asked. Sally snickered. "Oh definitely not!" she answered. "Okay, okay..Um.." He thought for a moment. "Um.. Red?.." He asked unsure. Sally hesitated a nod. Lightning snickered. "So it's red?" he asked and she nodded.

Intriguing little tease. "Okay.. One piece?" he asked. Sally didn't answer. "Must be more than once piece." Lightning exclaimed. Still,no answer from Sally. Lightning began thinking. What could she have bought. He knew it was red. "Let me try the materials.. Silk?" She shook her head and sipped her wine. "Must be lace. You always liked the feel of silk and lace against your skin." he guessed. Sally snickered and replied answering "I do and yes.. Lace.." "Hmm. Red and lace.. This is absolutely killing me." he admitted. Oh it was. It was sending blood to all the right places. The waiter reappeared with their treys. Setting both plates covered by domes down in front of Sally, then Lightning.

The waiter pulled the domes up revealing the freshly cooked steak withobster tail and dressing on each side. "Thank you." Sally exclaimed before the waiter poured more wine and left them alone for a while. "This looks good doesnt it?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded, but was still guessing what in earth she had brought that was red and lacey. And he would continue to think about it as they enjoyed their delicious dinner. "Two piece?" He asked. Sally shookher head. So red, lace, not one or two, "Three?" Lightning then asked. Sally had to think ans mentally count in her head before nodding as she ate. Lightning smiled. Getting closer.

"Hmm.. So wired bra?" He asked. Sally shook her head. Must be more comfortable because the way she shookher head was way too quick. "Bralette?" Lightning asked. Sally smiled discreetly, but that was a yes. Awe.. Red lace bralette. Must be a set so, "Lace thong?" He guessed. Sally shook her head. "Those tight panties that hig your ass?" He asked. Again, shake of her head. Dam. Not a thong, not cheekies. "Plain red lace panties?" he guessed. Sally again, shook her head. Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped "You're being a tease. You know that?" Sally smiled and nodded. That was cruel of her.

Dinner continued, the wine was finished off gently. "Maybe.." Lightning began to guess again, but Sally stopped him asking "Why don't we just get to the room and you can find out?" She giggled saying that. Lightning's eyes widened. "Um, yes please." He replied quickly! Sally rolled her eyes and leaned over asking "I'm not _that _good, am I?" Lightning snickered in disbelief "You are way better than good! You have literally had me begging at this point.. So do you really need to ask that?" he asked. That only made Sally smile. Lightning began to get up, but Say stopped him."But." She said. "This time.. We do this _my way. _Got it?" She asked. Lightning stared a moment into her eyes. She was serious. He swallowed and nodded. But with a memory in the back of his mind he snapped "Rules."

"Rules?" Asked Sally as she stood up next to him. Lightning nodded ans firmly explained "You WILL NOT put any type of toy in my mouth or NEAR me." "Or what?" she asked. Lightning stood shocked. "Or what? Seriously?!" he asked. Sally laighed slightly ans assured "I won't be using toys on _you. _Trust me. Been there and not going there again, but.. You must remain seated and NO touching." She began to walk away. Lightning stood a minute and mumbled "No touching? Wait what do you mean by tha" he asked as he caught up to her side. Sally smiled explaining "Keep your hands to yourself at first. No touching." "So.. I can't touch you?" he asked as if he were a child not understanding the words, DO NOT TOUCH!

Sally sighed and repeated "No touching. You touch me without my permission and it ends right there and then." She was serious! Lightning immediately felt the need to snap! "Excuse me.. But"-"But nothing. My way this time." She interrupted. Lightning sighed and growled "Fine.. Just keep in mind, you are so getting punished for this later."...


	184. Try not to think about it

Lightning sat on the small stool close to the middle of the floor of the living room. Sally walked over, still in the maxi, both of them dressed. She came over with her hands behind her back. "What do you have?" Lightning asked curiously. Sally revealed a little black and red blind fold. "I think this will work better than that scarf. Don't you?" she asked. Lightning nodded. Then, a little unexpectedly, Sally placed the blindfold over Lightning's eyes. "Wait.." He muttered. "Why am I not aloud to see?" he asked. Sally giggled quietly before answering that, "Because I'm gonna go change into that something special I brought and I don't want you to see me until I want you to see me." Lightning sighed, but it seemed like a pleasant surprise.

He waited for what seemed like forever. It was so quiet and he waited silently and patiently. Then the softest, sweetest voice asked from the back room, "Are you ready Stickers?" "Yes.." His voice cracked a bit with his needs and curiosity growing. Suddenly he felt her touch on his shoulder. Sally kissed his neck, sending his member up hard and ready inside his pants. She worked her way up, kissing and nibbling at his ear. That sent a shiver down his spine. His hands gripping the stool as he made sure to try hard to resist the urge to touch her. Good thing because she noticed and reminded "No touching." As a sexy whisper in his ear. She heard him swallow.

Sally kissed his cheek then his lips. A hungry, open, tongue kiss that made Lightning only eager to see her and touch her. He had to remind himself, do not touch her. Suddnely she felt cold. The reason became clear as she ordered so softly "Take off your blindfold." She has stepped a few feet in front of him. Lightning reached to his head, taking the mask off and for a moment, blinded by the bright lights. Once his sight focused though, he stared at her and dropped the mask to the floor. "Wow." He exclaimed. Wow indeed. She stood before him with the lace Bralette, red as he guessed. Then down passing her belly button, she was wearing a red lace mini skirt. Wow. And then under that, a pair of red lace stockings that were thigh high. His eyes went down to see her feet and barefoot. Who cares. His eyes went back up. Her hair was in this curly of wavy style. Because it was short, it kinda made her look like a 50s pin up.

"Wow." He repeated. "So you like?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded! Definitely! Sally smiled and walked over to her phone that was on a desk next to a speaker. She pressed a button and music began to play. "Enjoy.." She said happily and quite softly before the song set in. She walked back in front of him, a few feet away. Lightning glanced at the speaker, the song was would you mind, janet jackson. It was an odd pick coming from Sally and it made Lightning even more intrigued.

She began her show and Lightning watched closely. Sally began by walking away. Her ass back and fourth. He wondered what was under the skirt. Hoping nothing honestly. Or what if the skirt was one of those kind with the panties attatched. Then Sally's hands played through her hair as she turned around, facing him, popping her chest. His brows raised as he watched. Sally did this hip swing to step side ways, bending low as if to touch her tows then up, she did this again! A hip swing now her rear, backside facing him and the bending low. Giving him the view of her ass in that dam mini skirt! She knew exactly what she was doing and it was beyond perfect torture!

She croched down, her back facing him still, she spread her legs apart. It was absolutely killing him knowing that if she were turned around, he could see her most spectacular show between her legs. Lightning watched. He watched as she stood back up and turned facing him. She walked towards him. It was sexy and he wanted to touch but resisted still. She stopped half way and dropped low and back up, touching all over herself. And though he wasn't aloud to touch, she was. She approached him and her hand touched his knee. She knew that would tease him! Lightning swallowed hard, watching her. Sally lifted her left leg and placed it over his knee, thigh. He immediately looked down between her legs to see that the skirt was actually a thong with this little ruffle like mini skirt attached at the top seam. He swallowed hard. Again.

"Like what you see so far?" She asked. Lightning looked back up at her eyes. Her torturing and beautiful eyes! All he could do was nod. There was no way he could find words to express his appreciation and love right now! His heart was beating so fast with need! Sally leaned into his ear reminding "No touching.." Then let down her leg. She turned and pushed her rear agaisnt his bulging pants. Bending over, her ass pretty much bounced between his legs. He definitely looked downward and watched. He stared at her tattoo, her ass.. He wanted to grab it. Grab tightly and rub his thumb gently over that tattoo. His bulge only grew more painful as her ass wriggled against it. His hands tight to the stool because otherwise he'd be grabbing those hips of hers in front of him.

Sally stood up straight and faced him again. "Go sit on the couch.. Please.." He loved how she tried to order him, but always was whimpering this please quietly. It was something that stuck out and made this so Sally to him. Lightning, without a word, stood up and walked to the couch and sat down. Sally watched him and once he seemed comfortable, she walked over and spread his legs with her foot. She stepped between them, her area right in front of his nose. She began swaying her hips to the music. Lightning stared, gazed at her area. He noticed a little bitty red bow on the top of the skirt piece to. Cute. Oh what he'd give to kiss above that little bow right now.

Her body moved to the music, Lightning could smell her area, she was aroused doing this and that only made him want to taste her. Oh fuck she probably tasted so good right now! A sweet and bitter flavor, watery and thin and sweet. His hands shifted. "Nuh, uh.. No touching.." Sally reminded. Lightning bit his lips as if it helped to hold himself back. Then Sally reached down and began to rub his bulge. Lightning stared down, watching her hand for a moment. It wasn't fair. She could touch, but he couldn't!?

"You.. Said.. No touching.." Lightning whimpered. Sally stopped, paused and smiled. "You can't touch.. But I can touch all I want." she explained. Lightning swallowed loudly in his anxiousness. She was cruel. And she was planning to be even more cruel! Sally knelt down in front of him with her face an inch from his member! Lightning watched in agonizing wait! He was already dying! He wanted to touch her! He wanted to taste her! Sally rubbed over him once then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Lightning's heart never beat so fast in his fucking life!

She pulls out his member and stokes it a few times. Pre cum dripped in an oozing fashion and his dam wife used her tongue to lap it up slowly. Lightning had it! He was ready to explode! He fidgeted a bit before coming to and crying "That's it. I can't do this.." He was in pain! "Well that's just too bad." Sally says with a laugh! Lightning whines a bit, but can't help watching. Sally looks up at him while her tongue slides up and down his shaft. He is in pain, not actual pain, but sexual torture as he wanted to fuck her at this point in his need to cum!

Sally kissed the tip of his member with a smack of his lips then taking him into her mouth she sucked gently and took his entirely in her throat, up and down only about three slow times before she pulled and and stood up. Lightning looked up at her with what looked like big begging puppy dog eyes. It was absolutely adorable and made Sally feel proud. Making a man like Lightning whine and cry over her power was exhilarating. Sally slid her hands on her hips then back up. Showing her curves outline. As she slid them down again for the second time, this time she hooked her fingers into the skirt piece and began sliding it down.

Off her hips, down her thighs, calves, feet. No more skirt thong. Lightning stared at her naked area. So perfectly smooth and wet and begging for his touch. Lightning's member twitched at the sight. He wanted to take control! He wanted to spank her, bend her over and slide himself into her moist, warm, begging hole. Sally knew exactly what she was doing to her poor husband. He wanted to goldher in his arms and suck hee breasts, her neck, anything!

Sally began rubbing his member again. Up and down, putting him on edge! Lightning moaned. He was getting close. Suddenly, Sally stopped. Lightning immediately gave this sort of nasty look to her. Sally snickered asking "Awe.. What's wrong? Do you wann cum?" She asked teasingly. She knew he was close. Lightning didn't answer, just glared. Then Sally adjusted her legs over his and slowly, down, she pushed his member inside her with a gasp! Lightning closed his eyes briefly as he felt the pure relief of finally feeling himself within her! Sally began fucking him. Bouncing up and down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, up and down, up and down pretty fast. He was so close!

"You wanna cum inside me?" She asked. Her voice jerkish and shaky because of her bouncing. Lightning nodded as they looked into each other's eyes. "Oh fuck.. Fuck Sally.. I wanna touch you!" He moaned! Sally shook her head. "Nuh, uh. My way!" She reminded. Lightning moaned and occasionally looked down at the sight of his member being fucked by her. It really didn't take much more, in a few more seconds, Lightning exploded in sweet release inside his wife! He maoned loudly unintentionally with the feeling! It was that dam good! Sally stopped and just sat with him inside her. He was breathing so heavy. Not from being worn out, but from the absolute relief she had given him finally!

"That was amazing." Lightning compliments. "Pretty sure the most intense fucking orgasm you have ever given me!" He admits with a smile. Sally smiled and lifted herself up, his member sliding out, cum covered. "Oh we're not done." She warned. "I still haven't cum yet." Then Sally walked behind the couch to the table and returned behind Lightning, taking each wrists, she cuffs him.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Lightning snapped! "What the fuck are you doing? How am I suppose to get you to cum if I can't"-"You aren't going to make me cum, you're going to watch me cum." Sally corrected then walked around and sat on the little table in front of the couch. She used this small vibrator to begin with. It buzzed on and Lightning watched in further torture as Sally was fucking herself with a dam toy and not him! He wasn't aloud to touch! He wasn't aloud to taste! Now this!?

Sally moaned and played with herself. "I wish I could do this for while.. Teasing you.." She exclaimed. "But I really need to cum." She fucked herself and made him watch. His member twitched as a reaction. He was mad. Lightning was very mad because he wanted to fuck her! He wanted to fuck her like she deserved! Ruthlessly! Things couldn't get much worse, wrong! Sally moaned, fucking herself and asked "Do... You like this?.." He stared at her with this sort of angry, vengeance planning, sexual glare. "Watching your little slut play with her area?..." Her face was red in pleausre. Oh she was going to pay!

Then as if she wanted to make him more mad on purpose, Sally paused, kneeled down in front of him and took his member into her mouth! She began sucking him off while playing with herself! Oh fuck! She moaned as she sucked him. Sending vibrations through Lightning's body! It was way to much! Lightning struggled with the cuffs behind his back! He wanted to take dam control! Sally lifted her head up, lapping the juices from her lips she maoned and announced "I'm so close!.. She moaned more intensely! Fucking herself below! Lightning was a _little_ frustrated.

Sally slowed and looked at him "You wanna feel me cum?" She asked. Lightning's eyes widened with a "Yes!" So Sally stood up, turned around ass facing him, spread herself and pushed him deep inside her. Instead of pleasurable bounces, Sally just barely moved her area, she pushed the vibrator against her clit and let Lightning feel her insides get tighter and wetter. It was so good to him to that he was going to cum just by her orgasm spasming on him! "Oh god!.. Oh Lightning!.. Here it comes!.." She cried out and FUCK! Her insides clamped and pulsed. Giving him the most amazing feeling! Lightning couldn't help the moaning that escaped him! Her insides jerked him off! Her legs shook!

Lightning helplessly felt each and every pulse as he wished he could start some thrust in her! Sally moaned as she relaxed and came down from her orgasm. She stood up, Lightning's member dripping wet from her juices. Sally panted, leaned next to him and set Lightning free of the cuffs.

IMMEDIATELY!

Lightning grabbed her hips and impaled back into her! Slamming his pelvis against her ass! "Oh. fuck. Lightning. I. I. I.." No more words! Sally held onto the couch for dear life! She moaned then screamed as she immediately orgasmed a second time! "Yes!!!. Fuck me just like that!" she shouted! Lightning thrusted only forcefully a few more times before exploding inside her again with such need!...

Cruz walked by the kitchen where Miguel was helping his grandma, Cruz's mother with dinner. "Oh Cruz! Honey!" She called. Cruz sighed and walked back, stepping into the kitchen. "Yeah mom?" she asked. Her mother pointed to some mail explaining "You got some important mail today.." "Really?" Asked Cruz. Cruz walked over and picked up the pile.

Most of it was junk, but one envelope stood out. "What is it?" Her mother asked. Cruz stared answering "I'm.. Not sure?" She opened the letter and the paper inside. Scanning over it, she made an odd face. "What is it?" Her mother asked again. Cruz had this confused look on her face as she answered "I'm being called as a witness.." A witness for Cleo De Frank. This made Cruz worry. What was Cleo planning?...

Lightning and Sally were both out of breath as they lay together on the couch. "I need a break.." Lightning announced. Sally snickered asking "A break?" "Yes!.. This is way too much.. I can't do it, I can't take it!" He chuckled. Sally giggled a little then kissed his cheek. Oh how that made him smile. "So.. You brought a blindfold and cuffs huh?" He mentioned. Sally nodded adding "And a few more things." Lightning was immediately curious. "Like what?" Sally smiled slyly as she answered "I though you needed a break?" Lightning glared playfully. Sally sat up and shivered in her nakedness. Lightning saw and so he removed his shirt and gave it to her. "Here." Sally smiled before putting it over her head and standing up.

She looked so dam sexy in his shirt and those red stockings. "You look perfect." He complimented. Sally glanced down at herself then raised a brow. "Really? In a.. Baggy shirt and stockings?" Lightning nodded with a charming smile. Then the phone rang, his phone. Sally glanced over across the room and ran to see if it was important. Like Cal or Megan or Minty. Her expression changed as she announced asking "It's Cruz.. Why is Cruz calling you!?" Lightning's eyes widened. "I can honestly say I have no idea." Which was completely true. Sally, a little miffed, answered it.

"What do you want?"

_S-sa-Sally?.. I.. I_

"What do you want?"

_I've been.. Called as a witness to Cleo.. Has she talked to Lightning recently?.._

"Yes and we're handling it. Goodbye Cruz."

Sally hung up. Lightning, worried, asked "What did.. she want?.." Sally sighed answering "Cleo called Cruz as a witness.." Lightning's brows lowered. Cruz? "But.. Cruz didn't have anything to do with Cleo?.. Right?" Sally remained silent. It was getting all too real that Cleo was indeed taking this to trial again. Lightning sighed stating "I should call Dianna." Sally nodded in agreement then tossed Lightning his phone. Lightning stepped out to make that call. Sally stood there. She didn't want their honeymoon ruined over Cleo. But the fact that Cruz was now involved put a knot in hwr stomach...


	185. Romance and a little bit more

It was a late morning. The couple, Lightning and Sally lay in the bed, side by side together and both awake. They were up and thinking about this coming trial with Cleo. Trying not to let it ruin their honeymoon. The balcony door was open, letting in the fresh air, sunlight, and the sounds of the beachside in. They were quiet for some time. Lost in thoughts. Sally let out a sigh and finally asked "So.. What was it Dianna said to do again?" Lightning looked at Sally answering "Said that it maybe too difficult to fight her so to play along. Should try to look as if I have stockholm syndrome.." "Seriously?.. That was the best Dianna could do?" Sally griped. She was upset.

Lightning pulled her close and assure that this was gonna be okay. But he also needed her advice. "What do you say? Should I go for this.. Stockholm syndrome idea or fight this?..." Sally frowned. Honestly, she wanted him to fight. She didn't want his record showing that he supposedly was in love with Cleo. "If you did.. The judge would send you to therapy.." Sally explained. Lightning sighed. This was just such a mess. But then he looked at her and smiled. "Hey." He got her attention. "Let's get dressed and let's get breakfast on one of those ships." "Really?" asked Sally. Lightning nodded.

"We'll go on a boat and tour a bit while we eat then tonight, I'm taking you to one of the many clubs this place has." he added. Sally raised a brow. "Clubbing? Us? Aren't we a little old for that?" She giggled. Lightning shook his head answering "Nah.. I wanna show you off." He smiled. Sally leaned in closer and kissed his lips with such love. "Okay. I'll go get dressed." She then sat up and Lightning watched as she disappeared into the bathroom. He smiled so happily and so satisfied. This trip was extremely nice. He wasn't going to let Cleo ruin it...

The front desk attendant knocked on Cal's office door. "Mr. Weathers.." She called. Cal looked over calling "Come on in." The door opened. "Yes?" Cal asked. The lady walked over with a friendly smile greeting "Good day Mr. Weathers. How's it feel being back?" she asked. Cal sighed and shrugged. "Well, I just found out that Lightning terminterminated half my students.. Other than that it's pretty good.." The attendant snickered then placed a pile of mail on the desk. "Have a good day Mr.Weathers." Then she left him alone.

Cal sorted the mail. The school rarely got junk mail. A few angry letters from parents thanks to Lightning there. Cal was definitely going to have a talk with Lightning once he was back. Opening more angry letters, a few parents tried to swoon the head master with checks, a few threatening to sue. That would have to be dealt with and taken serious. Great. Cal sighed and opened another letter thinking it was another angry letter, but it was a real legal paper. "What?.." He muttered. He was being called as a witness to Cleo De Frank!?...

Sally stood near the railing on the ship. Wind nlowing through her hair. Lightning approached her ans placed his hand around her hip. She slightly smiled at his touch. Lightning just knew, she was overthinking about Cleo ans the coming re trial. "Why is she doing this to us Lightning.. To you?" Sally asked. Lightning kissed Sally's head answering "She's Cleo.. Expect it.. I think she's just trying to shorten her sentence.." He growled. Sally nodded then turned towards her love. "The thing is, it wouldn't just be time off for her. Legally, if Cleo wins this, She will lose everything against you and then put you up for false accusations.. She's going to make you look like a liar up there." Lightning sighed.

"We need our own witnesses..But.." Sally's brows lowered. "You wanted to keep everyone out of it and so you have.. No one to really back you up Light.." Lightning nodded. He made mistakes that could give Cleo the one up. Lightning looked Sally in the eyes and scolded "Stop it. No more about Cleo. I've had enough!" Sally nodded with a frown and apologized. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen once they returned, but.. Her brain was going there unwillingly.

"I love you." Sally muttered softly. Lightning smiled replying "I love you too." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. Pulkibg away, he kissed her again softly. The third kiss was more passionate. Opening their mouths to fully engage each other's love and taste each others flavors. Their lips parted with a quiet smack. Lightning brushed hair behind Sally's ear. "You are so beautiful." He complimented which made her smile. Sally placed a hand onto Lightning's cheek. Both deep down, scared for whatwhatever Cleo was planning...

Jackson and Dianna sat at their table. Jackson ordered a jack coke, Dianna something striaght. Dianna looked at Jackson. He wore a suit. She definitely checked him out with her nod ans complimented "You look good. Like the sloppy yet sexy clean look. It suits you." Jackson snickered replying "And you look.." And wow she looked good. A mid length flowy black skirt and a thin black dipping spaghetti strap top. "Look like a different woman. Totally revolting." Dianna giggled a little with a sigh.

"So.. Why are you scared to drive?" She asked. Jackson frowned a little and shrugged. "Just.. I don't know." "It's normal. I read up on it. People who can't see then suddenly can. It's totally normal." Dianna assured. Jackson nodded hearing that. It did make him feel a little better. "So a laywet huh?" He asked. The waiter brought their drinks. Dianna nodded with a smile. "Must be fun. Putting the uh.. Bad guys in jail." That sounded stupid agterhe said it. Dianna snickered and shrugged. "Not all of them are bad guys." She corrected. "Sometimes good people make bad choices." That was true.

It was a little awkwardly quiet. "The Hudson Hornet really your father?" Jackson asked. This made Dianna's eyes widen. "Urm.." She began. "He was." "I see it. You look like him." Jackson added. Dianna shrugged. "Some dad though.. What kind of father jjsy leaves his daughter like he did." She griped. Jackson cocked his head a bit to the side. Trying to understand this woman."But.. Did he actually know about you?" He asked. Dianna snapped her answer "My mom said she told him." "Were you already an adult?" He asked. Dianna hesitated answering, but nodded. Jackson sipped his drink and opinionated "Maybe he figured, sense you were an adult, that if you wanted to meet him, you'd find him." Dianna thought about that. Could be true.

Dianna played with her drink. Staring into it. "Yeah... Maybe.." She muttered. She seemed upset in the subject. Jackson kinda felt bad now. So, Dianna looked at him, put on a smile and asked "Hey, weren't or aren't you gay?" she giggled. Jackson's brows lowered. He bad to correct this. "I don't do genders. I have told this to the press numerous times. Idiots never listen. They only hear gay and that's it!" Dianna laughed asking "So you are into women too?" Jackson nodded answering with a charming smile. "Very much." Dianna shook her head with a smile.

"You realize I am quite a bit older than you? Right?" She brought up. "Like.. I'm closer to McQueen's age than your's." she explained. Jackson shrugged. "I'd never know it. You look young, and that only means more experience in bed to me." Dianna blushed. Wow. He never thought he'd see her BLUSH!? "Have you ever been married than?" Jackson asked. Dianna shook her head and sipped her drink. "Nope. Work kimda took over my life. That and rehab." "Did you say rehab?" She nodded. Jackson sat there. Curious. He wanted to ask more about that, but held back. Dianna luckily came forward "After a few years of starting prosecutions, I fell into a depressive slump and.. Began to drink. It was bad. I almost lost my license and.. I just.." She paused and took a breath.

"I went to rehab myself and cleaned up. Then went back to work. So.. In honesty.. I'm not even that experienced really with men.. Work consumed me.." Jackson felt a connection there. Part of it must of been pitty. He glanced at her drink and asked "Should you be drinking?" Dianna glanced at the glass explaining "I have it under control. I'm okay." She smiled. "So any serious relationships Mr.Storm?" She asked. Jackson's eyed widened. he snatched his hand back answering "One really. Parents didn't approve.. I just.. Got so obsessed in my career that.. Never met anyone worth putting before myself." Dianna snickered hearing that. She felt that connection there. They looked at each other, falling into a gaze and smiling.

This was going extremely well. Dianna played with her drink a moment before asking "Have you.. Slept with anyone sense you got your sight back?" Jackson hesitated with a stare. No. But he answered a little crudely, "My ego wants to tell you yes so I don't feel like such a loser and looo good, but.. No.. I just feel no connection to anyone. Not even women!" "So I'm not a woman?" Dianna asked with a raised brow. Jackson turned red and immediately defended "What!? No!.. I didn't say that, I j-just meant that.." Dianna began laughing which put an angry expression on Jackson's face. "Relax Stormyboy. I'm trying to trap you." Jackson sighed in relief then smiled. "You're a bitch." He playfully name called. Dianna nodded replying "Call me that again later." With a seductive, smiling gaze. Jackson was very surprised by this, but.. He liked this feeling she was giving him.

They continued their perfect seeming dinner. Dianna did ask about Lightning McQueen a little. "So.. You really give all your money to Lightning's academy?" Jackson stared a moment before asking "How did you know that?" "Phhh please. The Jackson Storm Scholarship? Haven't you heard of it?" She asked. Jackson shook his head. Dianna was surprised of that. Figured he just would know. "Oh. Well, yeah. McQueen used your money to work on that." Jackson nodded. Honestly that was great. Jackson was happy for Lightning. "Why?" Dianna asked. Jackson sighed answering "I just.. McQueen did so much for me.. And.. I had to pay him back.. For everything. Weather the McQueen's know it or not.. They.. Changed my perspective on some things. Just.. Don't tell anyone! I don't want people thinking I'm some softy now." He griped. That made Dianna snicker with a smile...

Lightning and Sally returned to the giant adult only resort. Upon walking inside, Lightning reminded "Nuh, uh. This way. I told you I'm showing you off, so let's go." Sally sighed and looked down at the other long maxi dress she was wearing and exclaimed "I'm not even dressed for clubbing.. Why don't we just go back to the room and relax for the night?" She suggested. Lightning shook his head with a smile. "Come on. I want to dance with you." That charming smile. Sally smiled back and took his hand. Happily lead away by Lightning to whatever club he pulled her away to.

Besides being dark, laser lights, bar to the side, spotlights that moved around the room, obvious paid dancers around, hot waitresses and waiters, loud music, it was still quite nice. "Wow.. This is not our scene!" Shouted Sally. Lightning snickered and asked "How about a drink?!" Sally looked to him with a smile and nodded. Lightning disappeared for only a few secoseconds before returning and handing Sally a glass. "Thanks!" Then she sipped it. Watching and staring at all the people around. Lightning's eyes, once again, were on her. Sally looked beautiful in the laser lights and dark. Her eyes sparkled. He couldn't help gazing at her so much!

Sally glanced at Lightning and noticed. It made her giggle and ask "What's wrong!?" "Nothing!" He answered in a shout over the music. Sally smiled and sipped her drink. After watching and listening to the music, Lightning watched Sally finish her drink. He took the glass asking "Wanna dance?" Sally looked up into those blue eyes. The song began Baila,baila, baila. Neither of them had any clue as to what the lyrics were saying. Sally shrugged. Lightning set the drink down and took Sally's hand to the dance floor. Guiding her out, the two began by standing close, nose to nose, face to face. A sweet and beautiful kiss on the lips.

Sally smiled. It was as if she were shy to dance in front of everyone. Lightning didn't mind. Her shyness was making her stand extremely pressed against his body and they more of swayed at first. Then her hips began pushing and swaying faster than they were. Lightning snickered a little without meaning to. It was like her confidence began to grow. Sally started in sways then Lightning took her hips and helped her get into a rhythm with the music. She was enjoying herself. He could tell. Lightning forced her to turn around. Sally rubbed her ass against into his pelvis. Knwoing good and well she was really torturing him and pleasing him at the same time.

With her confidence growing, Sally began actually dancing against Lightning's body. Like some dancer that was paid, she lifted her hands up and touched his face as her body curved and moved with the beat. She could hear his breathing quicken into his more dominant sexual way it did when she turned him on. Her body moved agaisnt him, grinding and touching. Her hands caressed his sides and his hips. Lightning kissed behind her ear as his hands rubbed her stomach and down into her thighs. It was the hottest moment for each of them. Lightning forced Sally back around, facing him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately sexually. Sally's hands rubbed his hips and she gently grabbed his ass. Lightning smiled through that kiss. And as the song ended,

, changing into _higher by ally brooke , _they knew their night was only beginning...

Jackson and Dianna pulled up to Jackson's place. "I'll walk you to your door." Dianna offered. Jackson snickered. Not exactly what he expected from a woman. They walked up to the door. Standing there, Jackson thanked her. Dianna stared into his steel blue eyes then asked "Do you.." "Do _you _wanna come in?" Jackson asked. Dianna shrugged. The two went in and shut the door. Both kinda stared at each other awkwardly and completely silent. It was ine of the first times Jackson felt quiet stupid standing there froze in front of a woman without touching. Dianna took the lead and removed her top. Jackson's eyes widened. She looked so simply sexy. A simple, silk black bra. Small breasts.

He swallowed a little nervously. Not a word was said. The two stared at each other. Such awkward eye contact. Jackson took off his shirt next and then Dianna her skirt. Revealing simple plane boring black cotton panties. Oddly enough, she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. "Dianna.." He mumbled. Her cheeks turned red. Jackson approached her and hesitated. He took her in his sights then cupped her face gently and slowly went in, kissing her softly and tenderly. If felt so...Different than the other women. Dianna closed her eyes, they both did as they began making out in such a soft and beautiful way...

Lightning and Sally barely make it into the living room, shutting the door behind them. Lightning pulls Sally close with a hungry kiss. A pure and passionate kiss. His hands rub up and down her body. The kiss parts only so that Lightning can guide her to the couch where he lays her down, Crawling over her he lifted the dress up and takes the thin panties off and down her legs. Forgetting the shoes, he takes each one off and tossing them down. He can smell her arousal above her. He leans down and kisses her passionately, nibbling at her lips before going down and licking her clit like a kitten lapping milk from a bowl.

This makes Sally squirm slightly as he teases her. Then flattening his tongue, he sucks in her clit and licks her area entirely. Pressurizing what his tongue gently. His hands caress up her body, his habds find her breasts, he plays with them genty. Massaging them while licking up her juices. She gets more fidgety and moans louder. Indicating she's close. Lightning opens his mouth more and takes all her juices. So sweet and tangy in taste. His hands glide down and he lightly pushes a few fingers inside as he gets her to her orgasm. Sally breathes heavy and moans. Gripping the couch, then her hand find his hair. She holds tight as he pushes her on. Her orgasm begins and Lightning licks up every drop of her! She maons in whimpers until the soft orgasm ceases.

Lightning sits up. Sally blushed and smiles at the sight of his face. His mouth covered in her fluid of pleasure. She sat up, both ripping their clothes off, completely naked. Sally lays back down onto the couch and Lightning kisses her thighs, then above her area, her tummy, between her breasts, then kisses her lips gently. Sally takes his face in her hands and their kiss is immediately hot with passion. Lightning's member hard and at her entrance. He slowly pushes the tip in. He slowly pushes all the way inside her. He begins pumping, thrusting in and out gently. His lips leave her's as he takes her nipples in his mouth. Taking turns with them. Sally maons, back arching in pleasure.

Lightning gently bites a little unintentionally, but Sally enjoys it. He kisses her neck sofly before sitting up and taking her legs over his shoulder. His thrust are faster, but still a gentle and pleasing pace. She makes the most beautiful sounds as he does this. He speeds up then suddenly stops and pulls out all of his member except the tip. Sally looks ip and into his eyes she ask "Why did you stop?.." So quietly. Lightning was breathing a little heavy. "I'm gonna cum." He announced.. Sally nodded. As if accepting him. Lightning pushes back inside and his thrust are fast and not quite pounding, but of that style. It doesn't take much, Sally's sounds make him even closer. Lightning uses his thumb to het her along with him because he wants to feel her cum with him.

Sally begins these louder cries! She is so close! Lightning spreads her legs opeb around him and leans over her, fucking her harder! Both of them moan and scream as they cum together! He explodes inside her and her insides milk him dry! Sally smiles up at him. Lightning smiles back and kisses her lips. "God I love you Sally." he exclaims. Sally only smiles wider. She is beautiful. They begin kissing again and passionately make out. Lightning slowly pumps his hips again. It's almost too much and he knows he can't cum again. He is exhausted and really only teasing and giving her slight pleasure.

Then Sally pushed his hips up, pushing him out of her. Both of them feel like a sticky mess. Lightning falls next to her. They cuddle for a moment, letting the heat cool. Lightning kisses her cheek and Sally returned by taking his hand to her lips and kissing his hand. They both are in pure ecstasy, pure love, and both ready to face whatver was coming...

Jackson sat up from the bed. His lower half covered. Dianna stood naked to the side and began getting dressed. "Was that good?.." He asked. After asking, he felt pretty stupid for asking that. Dianna pulled up her skirt and pulled her shirt iver her head before nodding with a smile and glossy eyes. "You really are a nice guy Jackson.." That was odd. That made Jackson feel a little like he just got friendzoned there. Dianna got in bed next to him and kissed him so amazingly. A kiss he had never felt before.

"I wanna see you again." He murmured. Dianna smiled. "You amazing and stupid man.." She whispered. That only confused Jackson. "What?.." "I can't.. I want to.. But I can't.. In my line of work.. Romance just.. Doesn't work.. It never has for me." She kissed him once more before heading towards the door. Jackson quickly hopped up and pulled up his boxers, chasing after her. "Dianna wait!.." He almost fell. Jackson stopped her at the door and grabbed her arm. She looked hurt. "Did I do something wrong?.." he asked. Dianna shook her head explaining "You were perfect, you are perfect.. I just don't want to be hurt. I don't want to hurt you.." That was only more confusing. She pulled from his grasp and opened the door.

"Dianna.." He called. It was raining outside. Dianna stopped and sighed before turning to Jackson and saying "That trial you are facing with Cleo.. Get yourself a lawyer Jackson.. And a pretty dam good one." She then turned and headed to her car. Jackson watched her go. His heart feeling something he had only felt once before. He fell for her and he loved her...


	186. things getting real

Sally dumped the rest of her coffee into the sink. The couple had a quiet breakfast in their room this morning. Sally rinsed the glass. Watching the water run down. Unknown to Lightning, after they went to bed last night, Sally stayed up doing research into what and how Cleo could be playing. Trying to find out if pleading Stockholm syndrome was really Lightning's best shot or not. Suddnely Sally felt hands around her middle-"Hey!" She jumped. Lightning immediately stepped back and chuckled. "Were you about to beat me with a mug?" Sally realized she had the mug, in hand, ready and aiming to wack the nearest thing!

Lightning snickered in his chuckle and took the mug from her hands. "You're cute. But pretty sure a _mug _wouldn't save you from an actual attack." Sally playfully glared. Lightning loved her and knew something was up. He kissed her lips amd pushed her against the sink. "What's bothering you?" He asked. "You aren't thinking about the case are you?" She did this. She use to do it a lot when she was the town's attorney. Sally sighed, frowned, and admitted "I am.. I'm sorry. I just.. I don't think the idea of stockholm syndrome is the way to go.. I think Dianna could do better. I could do better!" She snapped. Lightning sighed and hugged his wife.

"I love you Sally.. But.. Please.. Enough." He begged. "We have all of today and tonight and tomorrow morning.. Then we have to go.. I don't want to spend our last full day talking about Cleo.. Please." Sally nodded. She realized it was actually kind of cruel of her to be mentioning Cleo at all after what all she did to Lightning. Sally stood up on her toes a little and kissed Lightning softly. It made him smile as they gazed into each other's eyes. "You look good when you smile Stickers." She complimented. Lightning didn't reply. Instead he kissed her lips again, and again. "Okay, okay!" Sally laughed and gently pushed him away. "What do you wanna do today than?" She asked.

Lightning shrugged. So much they hadn't even tried and not enough time to do it all. "We should start making this a yearly thing." he suggested. Sally raised a brow. "What? Cancun?" Lightning bobbed his head a little. Agreeing somewhat, but further explained "Well.. Just this. Us. Once a year, take the time to re connect and be us. No work or kids or anything." Sally smiled at the thought. They rarely did this even before kids and the divorce! "Won't be long and we'll be taking _family _vacations." Sally reminded. Lightning's eyes widened slightly. That would be fun, but he still thought about them. Just them. "I think our marriage could use this. Not exactly Cancun every year, but.. Just a small get away, just the two of us." He exclaimed.

Sally nodded. It did sound like a nice idea. She replied "Maybe." That was enough for now anyway. Lightning leaned close and kissed her soft pink lips again. It made Sally smile. "Let's go to the beach for a little while." She suggested. Lightning nodded. "Sure. I'll go get ready." Sally smiled and when Lightning turned to go, she slapped him across the rear. Lightning froze a second then slowly looked back at her asking "Are you trying to start something?" Sally stared and shook her head while smiling playfully. "Alright than." He growled before walking away. He was cute when he got a little miffed sounding. One thing for sure, this marriage was going great so far!...

"Ugh.. Meg, have you seen my keys? I have to get going!" Cal growled. Megan rushed into the room and handed him the keys to her car. "Just take it today. Not gonna hurt you to drive a _girl's _car." She teased. Cal snickered and grabbed his jacket. "So Tex is coming by?" Asked Megan. Cal nodded. "He just wants to check on the place. He heard about the threats to sue and stuff." Ece walked in and wiped her eyes. Megan immediately knelt down to the kid's level and asked "What's wrong sweetheart?" "I.. I miss my Mommy.." She whimpered.

Megan sighed and assured "I'll bet your Mommy misses you to. Maybe we can call her tonight?" Cal cleared his throat, grabbing Megan's attention. "You do that, and it'll make things worse." Megan glared at Cal. the glare she gave that made Cal back off. He shrugged and walked over. Megan stood up and the couple kissed lightly. "I'll see you after work." He exclaimed to his wife. Meg nodded and watched him go. On the way out, the mail man brought the mail to the door. Megan took it, thanking him. "What's this?.." She opened and she to was called to court to. Something huge was about to go down and it made Megan sick thinking about it...

Sally lay in the bubble bath with headphones in. Tuning out the overthinking in her head and the tiredness she felt after their adventurous day. Eyes closed and completely relaxed. Lightning peeked in once or twice to check on her. After her bath, the couple planned to relax on the couch and watch a movie. Lightning went ahead and prepared a few snacks and got the movie ready through the remote device. He wouldn't dare tell Sally, but he was worried too. But honestly, even if Cleo got away with anything, no way she'd be set free. She had way too much on her plate.

Sally stepped out and into the kitchen where Lightning was grabbing himself a drink. "Hey." She greeted. Lightning turned and smiled. "Hey beautiful." She really was beautiful. Wearing ine of his hoodies and socks. This look brought back memories. "You immediately look like twenty years younger." He joked. Sally rolled her eyes explaining "I was cold. Your hoodie was there and I like how comfortable I feel in them." "Yeah, but.. You use to wear them. Now days you always wear these night pajama set things." Lightning reminded. Sally nodded and asked "True. Would you rather I go change into one of those sets now?" "No, no. You look really hot. Dressing like we're twenty somethin again." Lightning answered and smiled.

He missed those days. The days where he returned from a long weekend of racing and Sally would run into his arms, basically jumping into them. They'd kiss like he had been gone for months, make love like they might not get the chance again. The times they'd go and relax on Sally's couch in that little bitty motel room of her's. He'd be in some plain shirt and sleep pants, she'd most times wear his hoodie and a pair of her sexy thin stockings. On purpose he could swear!

"What is it?" Asked Sally. Lightning smiled answering "Just.. You dressing that way brings back some very good memories." That made Sally smile back. "Come on. Let's go watch the movie." She took his hand and guided him to the couch. And for a while, the couple watched their movie, romantic comedy, Sally's favorite kind. And Sally lay over Lightning's shoulder. Both growing tired. Both silently worrying about what would happen when they got back home. "I miss the kids.." Sally whimpered. Lightning sighed and agreed. "Me too.. But.. I'm sure their having a blast." He assured. Sally nodded adding "Probably running Cal and Megan wild." Lightning chuckled at the thought of Cal chasing Colton down or breaking up one of the small arguments the boys had often. They watched the movie a little more, but didn't even make it to the next scene before Sally asked "Do you have any fantasy we've never tried that.. You would like to before this trip ends?"

Lightning was surprised she asked really. He silently thought about that. Did he? "Hmm.. Not.. Really? Not that I can think of. Why? Do you?" He asked. Sally thought about that herself now. Did she? "No.. I can't think of any." Lightning lay his hand on her knee before exclaiming "You should dance for me more often. You were amazing." Sally sat up and stared at him.."Really?" she asked. Lightning nodded. That made her feel extremely proud. Then thinking of that dance, thinking of how she cuffed him. Lightning asked "What other things did you bring? Besides the cuffs, vibrator and mask?" Sally made herself comfortable in his side before answering that. "I also brought a gag and a wearable vibrator. Ofcorse I didn't understand what it meant until after I got it. I also brought a whip.. Very small one and a um.. Flesh light.." Lightning stared at her.

So many questions now in his mind. "Okay, first off, a flesh light? Really? Why would we, just why?" He asked. Sally shrugged. "I was told some men like it. You like strange.. Things.." Lightning's brows lowered. "If I'm gonna fuck something. It's gonna be you." He was firm. Sally nodded. then the next thing, "Go get this _wearable _vibrator. I wanna see it." he ordered. Sally nodded and scurried off. She took a little bit of time..This left Lightning in wonders about that flesh light. Why? Why on earth would she get that? Sally returned with one kinda small purple box and the long tube. "No. Put that thing up." Lightning ordered. He knew immediately what it was!

Sally set both on the table then explained "I will not always be available. And this.." She grabbed the flesh light that looked like a streel rod. "This is the Cadillac of manholes." "Don't say that word again.." Lightning growled with a curled nose. Sally snickered and opened up the tube, showing the many and I mean many different shapes within. "Has buttons to make these move, this area here tightens and sucks it says and here rolls right agaisnt the tip.." Lightning didn't look very happy about it. Some men might LOVE that their wife would buy them a toy like this, but Lightning found it rather awkward, maybe even embembarrassing.

"I don't need it." He growled then grabbed the box. Wearable vibrator huh? He read the back and realized what it was. It was a small u like chapes toy that had three levels of vibrations. The toy could be worn in underwear, pressing slightly inside the woman and her clit and featured a remote to control it up to so many feet away. "What?.." Sally muttered. Lightning smiled answering "Not now, not tomorrow, but I can not wait to use this on you." The way he said it so happily kind of made Sally nervous. The couple went back to their movie and cuddling.

They watched most of the movie. Lightning glanced at the flesh light. Just seriously, why? And he thought about what she had asked. Anything he'd like to try? Hmm. Tough one. He really tried pretty much everything on Sally that he ever wanted. Well, actually there was the one thing that he never even asked of her because it waa way to much. She would never do it. And that was a three some. Not necessarily him fucking two women. But like the girls in vegas that he and the boys saw. It would be hot to see Sally and.. Hmm. Nope he stopped himself from thinking about that further.

"Stickers." Sally whispered. "Hmm?" "I love you." She said with a smile as she snuggled into his warm body and under his arm. Lightning snickered with a smile and kissed her head. "I love you too." And he really did. He always did. Never stopped loving her and never would. Even if the toughest of times which were bound to happen again...

Heather stirred and awoke from her sleep. She felt sick. Different than the usual pregnancy sickness. She felt wet. She nudged Bobby awake. "Bobby.. Bobby.." He snored a bit. "BOBBY!" "WHAT!?" he was awake now! "I think.. I peed myself.." Heather admitted. Bobby yawned and flipped on the lamp next to him. "That's okay.. I'll grab a towel." Bobby tossed the blanket off and stood up to hear Heather whimper.

"Bobby.." He turned and the sight of blood between her legs sent immediate shock through his system. "Get to the car. I'll grab some pants.. Fuck.. Okay um.. That's not a lot um.. Doctor said some light bleeding is normal when um.. Your water breaks.." "This isn't LIGHT PINK BLOOD BOBBY!" "OKAY!" He frantically got pants, shirt, shoes and helped Heather to the car. Trying his best to remain calm and get her to the hospital as quick as possible. Heather grabbed her phone. "I'm calling the hospital to tell them we're on the way." Bobby held Heather's hand tightly as they worry for their son. "It'll be okay.." Bobby assured which Heather just nodded. Telling herself he was right. Hoping it was nothing...


	187. making him angry on purpose

Sally and Lightning woke up cuddled in bed next to each other. Lightning smiled and kissed her forehead. Sally smiled in return. "Morning love." Lightning greeted. Sally snickered and rolled over. Lightning sighed. It was time to pack and grab a plane back to the home state. Sally sat up topless and her back to Lightning. Lightning rubbed her back gently then pulled her down quickly and kissed her lips. Sally grabbed his face and took his kiss passionately. Their lips parted ways and both gazed into each other's eyes upside down of each other for a moment. "I will always love you." Lightning exclaimed. Sally smiled replying "Me too. Or well.. I'll always love you to." Lightning sat up and stretched out of bed while Sally sat up and slipped Lightning's hoodie back on.

Lightning grabbed his phone and looked over his couple new messages he received through the night. "Heather went to the hospital last night." Lightning announced. Sally's eyes widened with a smile. "Oh. She go into labor?" she asked as she sat down next to Lightning. Lightning shook his head and shrugged too. "Not sure. First message says she went into labor, but then the next one says she was bleeding." "Bleeding?" Sally asked with concern and took Lightning's phone from his hands. "Ugh!.. I hate that Bobby is always so vague!" She growled! Lightning sighed. Hopefully it was nothing. "Let me try calling him." Lightning said. Sally gave the phone back.

"I'm gonna start packing while you find out what's going on." Said Sally. Lightning nodded once then stepped out on the balcony. Sally did as she said and placed the suitcases on the bed as she began packing and sorting things out. Lightning glanced at her for a moment as the phone rang and rang and rang. Nothing. It went to voicemail. So Lightning tried again.

_Lightnin.. Hey, you got my messages?_

"Yes Bobby. How is she? Everything okay?"

_Yeah, for now. She was bleeding and at first we were told possibly a miscarriage but the doctor found a heartbeat then were told placenta broke or somethin and so now we're at the hospital getting more test and for now sitting and waiting._

"You mean placenta abruption.."

_That's what I said. Anyways, she's fine and the baby is fine.. Just Kinda got worked up.. You know??..._

"Yeah, I do. We'll be back in town tonight. Keep us updated Bobby."

_I will. You know that. Hey, how was the honeymoon?_

"Oh Bobby, it's been great. We needed this. We needed this years ago.."

_Haha.. Well.. I'm happy for the two of you._

"Thanks Bobby." Lightning said as he glanced back into the room. Sally looked so good in that hoodie and nothing else with her hair slightly messy.

_Alright.. I'll talk to you guys later. See ya McQueen._

"Yea, bye Bobby."

Lightning hung up and walked back into the room. Sally immediately asked "Everything okay?" Lightning nodded and explained "They are in the hospital now waiting on some tests." "Well.. Hopefully it's nothing.. The baby is okay?" She asked. Lightning nodded. Sally sighed with relief before continuing to pack. Lightning watched her for a moment. Watching her take clothes, fold them, tuck them into the suitcases. This was the last couple hours of the trip. Sally zipped up one of the cases and dropped it to the side of the bed. "Sal." Lightning called. She looked at him with that.

He approached her and cupped her face, kissing her with a hungry passion. Sally quickly went along and moaned into his mouth. This sent blood rushing in him with her immediate acceptance. Lightning took the hem of the hoodie and pulled it up and over her, tossing it to the ground and making her naked before him. They kissed like animals and fought for dominance. Lightning pushed Sally towards the bed as their lips smacked loudly. Once the back of her knees hit the bed, Lightning shoved her down on her back and quicky tossed off his shirt. He crawled over her naked body. Kissing her lips with lust driven drive.

Sally closed her eyes and moaned. Lightning's left hand took her throat, he kissed near her ear then neck and made his way down with his tongue while holding her neck tightly, but not to the point to actually hurt her. He kissed her right breast, licking her tummy. His hand moved from her throat, caressing down her left breast then sides and he grabbed her hips with his hands and yanked her upwards roughly!

He sat on his knees, holding her hips up and forcing his tongue inside her. Sally maoned and squirmed in the odd and new position, her toes barely on the bed. Lightning adjusted her knees over his shoulders as he lapped her juices that began just flowing from her. Her squirming proved to make this position difficult. So, Lightning dropped her back down onto the bed. Immediately, Sally sat up and grabbed his face in the same lust filled drive! Lightning loved it though. Sally gently pushed him off the bed. So Lightning took the opportunity to strip himself of all of his clothes now too.

Sally waited until he got back onto the bed and she quickly took him and shoved him down by the shoulders! Lightning's eyes widened as he looked up at her. Where the heck did she get that sudden strength!? With her hands on his shoulders, and her area just grazing the tip of his member, she began moving her hips over him. Completely innocent torture. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips, biting it and pulling as she pulled up. Lightning stared up into her eyes with pure curiosity. Sally smiled down. Her hips moving back and forth, making her area rub against his member. Lightning swallowed in his pleasure.

Sally giggled a little before asking "Do you like this?" Lightning brows lowered. He grabbed her hips and SHOVED her hips down! Forcing himself inside her in one hard motion! "AAH!" she shouted with the sudden filling of her insides! Lightning held her hips, raising her a little above him then began thrusting. She wasn't going to get to have control if he had anything to do about it! She moaned! Loudly! Then she made this painful expression and yelped "Okay! Stop!.. Ow.. I.. Stop, please stop!" Immediately he did. He didn't want to actually hurt her! Sally took a few heavy breaths. Lightning let her off of him and she sat next to him. "Are you okay? Chrysler, I didn't mean to.." He slowed his words as Sally took his hand and held it around her. Fuck.

He lowered his head against her shoulder and kissed her gently "I'm so sorry, I"-**_ CLICK._** "What?.." He immediately snapped as he felt the cuff on his wrist! Sally turned and smiled. Before giving him the chance, she cuffed him to the bed. "Dammit Sally!" He scolded! Sally smiled replying "You really fell for that!?" That made him a little mad. Sally then straddled him. Lightning looked over at the cuffs attached to the rail. Well that hand was useless. He gave Sally this furious little glare. "I thought I hurt you!" He snapped! Sally put her finger to his lips and shooshed him then slid her finger down him, her hand between them and began stroking his member and kissing his neck. Lightning's free hand rubbed her lower back. "You hate being unable to control me in bed, don't you?" Sally asked.

But she knew the answer. Her hand tightened in her storkes and this made Lightning moan and close his eyes. Sally's lips met his in passion. Their tongues fighting for who was the dominant one although it seemed Sally was winning having him pinned there. Lightning's free hand glided up her back, the back of her neck and into her hair. Lightning yanked her head back by her blonde hair. He kissed under her chin then ordered "Let me go.." In a growl. Sally stopped her strokes. "Let me go and I'll go easy on you.." He threatened in a husky voice then let go of her hair. Sally rolled her head to stretch her neck a bit before looking down and kissing his lips again. She moaned and stroked his member. She then kissed his neck, sucking the saltiness of their previous encounter prior.

She then rolled off him and stood up. Lightning stared at her for a moment and then watched as she went to the suitcase and grabbed something. "Oh, wait, hey.. What the heck do you think you're doing?" He asked nervously. Sally rolled her eyes and hid whatever she had behind her back. "Relax.. No vibrator or anything okay?" She assured, but Lightning wasn't sure he believed her. Sally reached for his free hand and Lightning pulled away. She laughed and asked "Do you want to touch me or not?" Lightning hesitated.. He hesitated but reached his free hand toward her body. Sally let him touch her hip and caress up her body. He pulled her closer by her lower back then smiled asking "What do you have there?.." Sally shrugged then **_CLICK. _**"Hey!" He snapped!

Sally cuffed his free hand to the bed rail as well. Leaving him completely hands free now. "Funny how you never asked exactly how many of the cuffs I brought." She laughed before getting between his legs and lowering her head down. She kissed his member's tip. And Lightning could only watch again! "Fuck.. Not this again Sally.. Please don't do this.." He whined. Sally smiled up and began stroking him asking "What do you hate more? Not being in control? Or not being able to touch?" Lightning immediately growled! "Right now I can't do either!.." Sally twisted her fingers around and began using both of her hands in different movements over his member.

"Exaxtly." She exclaimed seductively. Lightning maoned a bit and snapped his head back against the bed. "Awe.. Fuck.. Sally please.." He begged. Sally spit over the tip and continued to use both hands in twisting around him then licking the tip with her tongue. It made him shake a little. It was way to goddam much! "Please! Stop! You're too good okay! You win!" He shouted! Sally stopped and looked up at him. That made her feel lretty good. "But you haven't cum.." She whined. Lightning breathed heavily thanks to her utter torture!

"Don't do this.." He begged. Sally smiled and lowered her head back down. Licking the shaft.. Down then up, down and up, to the tip and circling the tip. Making sure he watched as she did. Lightning fidgeted. "You are so dead!" He growled. Sally only laughed replying "Yeah sure.." Lightning struggled with the cuffs. "Dammit.." He whispered. Sally straddled him again and took his face in her hands. "Please just fuck me.." He asked softly. Sally snickered and reminded "Didn't I ask you the very same thing a few days ago and yet.. I was punished for teasing?" "But I haven't been teasing you." He argued.

Sally raised a brow asking "Really?" She slowly pushed herself down onto his rod. Oh god it felt so good! "Walking around shirtless.. Stretching these arms in front of me...Grabbing my ass and whispering things into my ears.." She named off and rubbed his shoulders. Lightning sighed. No way out of this. "I wasn't trying to.." He whimpered. Sally began thrusting up and down. Sliding him in and out. She moaned, holding onto his shoulders for support. Lightning moaned with her. She felt him tense as he was close so she stopped all movement. "Why!" Lightning shouted! Sally only giggled. "This a game to you!?" He asked. Sally shrugged then kissed his neck, sucking his skin. "S-S... Sally.. Please.." He begged.

So Sally continued sucking his neck as her thrust began again. Up and down his pipe slowly. Pushing him very close to the point he was moaning again and shaking a little. He was close! So all movements stopped! "BITCH!" he snapped. Sally's eyes widened. They stared at each other. Her expression tols him that he probably shouldn't have called her that. Sally pulled up and off of him. "No! Wait! I'm sorry!" Lightning shouted. Sally stared at him, sitting next to him. "I like when you beg.." She muttered. Lightning was literally shaking! Maybe from her torture of putting him on edge, but probably because of the slight breeze coming in. So he repeated "P-please.." Sally smiled a little. She went down and kissed his member. Lightning only whined in this torture.

"Tell me what to do.." She said. Lightning immediately shouted "Fuck me!" "No.. ask nicely." Lightning's brows lowered again and his jaw dropped a bit. "Please fuck me.. Please let me cum.. It.. It hurts.." He was angry and she knew she was going to pay for this. "Well sense you asked nicely." She replied, teasing. Ahe straddled him and began fucking him slowly again, getting him close. All he could do was hooe and pray she would let him ACTUALLY cum this time!! He began tensing up, closer. So close and she stopped! Lightning immediately growled loudly! "I asked nicely!" he reminded! Sally sighed and thrusted up and down again. Close again then stopped! Lightning growled! He pulled against the cuffs but that was useless! "Sally!" He snapped! Sally completely got off of him and released his right hand with the little key then placed the key on the bed in his reach.

She then stood up off the bed and stepped away. "Do what you will." Sally mumbled. Lightning glanced at the key. Seriously. She got him all worked up and.. Lightning took the key and released his other hand. Finally free! Sally swallowed loudly and closed her eyes. Lightning honestly wasn't sure what to do! She was giving herself to him after all that! So she wanted to be punished. This was different. Breathing heavy, Lightning took a pair of the cuffs and approached her. He cuffed her hands behind her back then into her ear warned "Whatever happens next... Is out of my control and all because of you.." Sally nodded nervously, eyes still closed.

Lightning walked in front of her then ordered "Get on your knees.." His voice was needy and husky. He didn't sound mad anymore, but sounded edgier. Sally knew what she was about to do and happily knelt down in front of him. "Look up at me." So she did. Opening her glossy and beautiful eyes. He took her chin, making her look completely up at him. "You are going to suck my member." Sally nodded a little. She would with pleasure. Discreetly, Lightning smiled a little. Sally looked ahead at his vey erect and ready member. Pulsing and it was ready to explode! She opened her mouth to take him in. She hesitated and looked up. Dam.. That only was a turn on and she looked so sexy! She probably knew sense it made pre cum just drizzle out.

"Suck it. Go on.. Suck my member." He coaxed. Sally swallowed hard then took him in her mouth. Sucking the tip and curling her tongue in the moat pleasing ways possible! Lightning through his head back in a moan, his hands played in herhair gently. He was so fucking close thanks to her teasing game before hand. She bobbed her head back and fourth. Taking him deep and maoning. "That's it.. God you suck so good.." He complimented. Then Lightning pulled out. She looked up curiously as he hadn't cum yet and she really expected him to.

"You're gonna take it all in now." He announced. Sally looked at the thick meat in front of her. "Choke on it." He ordered. Sally slowly opened her mouth and took him back in, sucking him in. Lightning's hands caressed her head and when she stopped, Lightning forced her down more! Sally immediately gagged and pulled away! She coughed loudly and then when she regained breathing he ordered "Again." Sally looked up almost in disbelief. Before she could argue he shoved himself inside her mouth and down her throat! She gagged but didn't pull away. Lightning let her gag a minute before pulling her by her hair and releasing his member she coughed again!

Lightning looked down, almost proudly with his smile. "Is it too big?" He asked. Sally wiped her lips before looking up. She didn't answer. Lightning held her hair tightly in grip then said "Again. This time you will swallow all of it." Sally swallowed almost painfully then opened her mouth slowly. Lightning pushed himself in her mouth and down her throat. When he stopped, almost like hitting a wall he ordered her to swallow. Sally hesitated, but once she did, Lightning pushed back more. His balls against her chin and her nose digging into his pubic hair. Sally gagged and moaned almost crying out!

Lightning pulled out and she immediately coughed hard! "Good girl.." He rewarded her by caressing the side of her beautiful face. "Now make me cum with your mouth." He ordered. Sally panted aloud a few times before taking him back in her mouth. She didn't need to put much effort into it, as Lightning began thrusting and fucking her mouth slowly. "Awe Sally.. Yes.. Fuck." In less than a minute he came all in her mouth! A very much needed release. "You had better... Swallow every.. Drop." Lightning threatened as he heavily breathed! Sally immediately took that first gulp down and this made him moan in pleasure. She swallowed about two or three more times, sending more spurts down her throat. She deserved this. She made him edge so badly that she knew she had this coming.

"That's enough!" Lightning snapped as he pulled awayans out from hee mouth. The firmness in his tone raised questions. "Go bend over the couch so I can fuck you." he ordered and pointed to the couch. Sally's brows raised. "That is what you want, isn't it?" He asked in a husky tone. Sally immediately nodded answering "Yes.. Very much.." More of a whisper for she was still a bit out of breath from being choked. Lightning snickered and smiled then helped her up sense she still had cuffs on. Sally walked over and bent over just as she was commanded and waited for him.

**(To be continued)**

I dont know if itll be tonight or tomorrow morning, so i went ahead with this chapter. enjoy this taste, this is the last of the honeymoon! So i hope itll end with you all as satisfied as Lightning will be ;) enjoy and look out for the next chapter. hopefully tonight but no promises guys.


	188. making her suffer before returning home

"That's enough!" Lightning snapped as he pulled away and out from her mouth. The firmness in his tone raised questions. "Go bend over the couch so I can fuck you." he ordered and pointed to the couch. Sally's brows raised. "That is what you want, isn't it?" He asked in a husky tone. Sally immediately nodded answering "Yes.. Very much.." More of a whisper for she was still a bit out of breath from being choked. Lightning snickered and smiled then helped her up sense she still had cuffs on. Sally walked over and bent over just as she was commanded and waited for him.

She heard him approach. His hand rubbed over her ass. "You have a very fine ass.." He complimented softly. Sally swallowed hard as she expected him to slap her at any second. "The question is where will I cum next?.. I already made you swallow it. So should I cum inside you or all over you?" Sally took a deep breath then answered something. It was more of a mumble and not understandable. **_SLAP! _**"Ow!" Sally yiped! "What was that? I couldn't hear you." Lightning exclaimed. Sally swallowed loudly before repeating herself "Inside.. Cum inside me.."

Lightning rubbed her ass with his hand. Making his way to her wet are. "You are really wet Sally.. Did choking on my member turn you on that much?" Sally hesitated her nod. Lightning chuckled and **_SLAP! _**ACROSS her ass! She held her breath. "I'm not pulling out.. I'm going to cum inside you.. Would a slut like you like that?" He asked leaning over her body. His member touching her area. Sally whined and wriggled her hips like she was begging for it. "Mmhmm.." She hummed. Lightning stepped away. Leaving her cold over the couch for a moment. Suddenly his hand returned to her area and he began finger fucking her. "Oh!.. oh.. Lightning.." Sally purred!

Lightning pulled his fingers out saying "Always so wet.. I absolutely love when you are so wet that I can hear it.. Do you hear it?.." He asked then began fucking her slowly with his fingers again. Sally moaned. She could. She could hear the wet slurping like sounds of him fucking her. "God I want you inside me Lightning.. Fuck me please.." Sally begged. Lightning decided to speed up. Fucking her with his fingers relentlessly! Sally moaned and cried! Her legs began to give! _For the ladies, _it was the type of finger fuck that made a girl drool and eyes roll! Lightning stopped before she could cum and **_SLAP! _**"ow!" She yiped again! Lightning panted heavily. Part of him wanted to ask if she were okay, if she wanted to continue, but she answered that for him. "Lightning.. Don't stop.. I.. W-want.. Mo-more.." Lightning stood surprised.

He was suspicious. Was she doing this because of the things he did with Cruz? He put that thought aside and to her side, he caressed the side of her face and kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear. "Okay.. But I'm gonna need something.." So he stepped away. To the very same case Sally got that second pair of cuffs. In there, were the other things she brought. Lightning stared and thought if this would be too much or not. She did _ask _him for more without him asking. Lightning returned and set the whip down in front of her. "You brought this, _you_ bought this.. Do you want me to use this?" He asked. Sally stared at it. It was intimidating. She stared without a word for a moment to the point Lightning about tossed it aside and was going to forget he ever saw it.

"Um.." She began. "How.. What... Um.." She was frightened. Lightning sighed then "Yes.. Yes.. Use it on me.." She answered. Lightning stood there a moment in awe. She really wanted to? He sighed once more then took the whip and walked behind her. He knew she was biting her lip and squinting her eyes. She was afraid of the pain. Lightning rubbed the leather across her ass and assured her "Yes, this will hurt.. But it can be pleasant.. I won't go too far.." Sally nodded replying "I-I.. Trust.. you.." It fell silent for a moment. Sally held her breath and eyes tight as she waited for the crack of the small whip against her skin.

Lightning stared at her. He reared back, but. He just couldn't do it. Sally knew he was having trouble and now hesitating and so she tried coaching him. "C-come on baby.. I.. I deserve it for what I did.. I want to be punished this way.. P-please.." She wriggled her ass which made Lightning snicker a little. He was reluctant. "Please.. Punish me Lightning.." She asked. Lightning dropped it with a firm "No." Then grabbed her hips and leaned over her back. "You are still very wet.." He exclaimed then rubbed his fingers across her wet hole. Sally moaned and nodded replying "Yes.. I'm wet for you Lightning.." "Do you want my hard member?" he asked and rubbed his tip agaisnt her clit and opening.

Sally moaned and nodded! "..Yes.." "If you want it, prove it.. Push it in." He ordered in a low and seemingly dark tone. Sally moaned and moved her hips around. Trying to move them just right so that Lightning's member would just slide right in. Lightning stood striaghter and aligned up as she pushed back. "Oh fuck!" She cried with the sudden filling of her area! "FFfuuucckkk!... You are so warm and tight Sal.." Lightning groaned in pleasure then began thrusting. Sally moaned and could swear that her eyes were rolling to the back of her head! He held her cuffed wrists and _went to town!_

He bottomed out! Hitting Sally's cervix! He slowed only once to say "Scream for me as much as you want, as loud as you want.. Cause this is gonna take a while.." And he wasn't lying. Lightning fucked her good! Very good! For a long time! Her insides were bruising and she could feel her legs going numb! She came countless times and was wearing down. Her body becoming limp. _EVANTUALLY, _Lightning slowed and almost stopped. He released the cuffs and GOD Sally's arms and shoulders had NEVER felt so sore in her ENTIRE life!

"How's that member feel Sally?" Lightning asked. She waa almost gasping for breath, panting hard as she answered. "Good.. So.. Good.. Ah!.." He pulled out fast and sudden. She knew he was almost out of stamnia and honestly they were probably pushing time to pack and make it to the airport! "Lightning.. I.. I can't take anymore.." Lightning snickered. He pulled her up and turned her around, facing him. She looked completely drained! Both of them were sweaty and breathless.

Lightning picked her up and set her on the couch. He placed her legs, ankles on his shoulders and pushed back inside her. "Awwweee... No.. I can't!" Sally cried as she fell back! Lightning stood there motionless inside her and smiled replying slyly, "What was it you told me? Well that's too bad?" Sally whined immediately eating her own words!

Lightning began thrusting. Not only thrusting, he massaged her clit with his thumb. Making Sally moan and squirm ruthlessly! "Fuck... I.. It burns Lightning!" She was so close! He was going to make her cum with him! He sped up from the sudden boost of energy from feeling himself about to explode inside her! "I.. Fuck.. here it cums!" He shouted and plunged deep inide her! Sally screamed loudly and grabbed the couch! "Cum with me now!" Lightning ordered! And she did! Her insides clamped down! Both having the best orgasms they've had yet! And together!

Lightning looked down at her with such satisfaction. Sally's face was red, her cheeks a little puffy and her eyes a mess and glossy. Her hair was everywhere and all directions. Her skin all sweaty and between her legs was a disaster! She was absolutely, stunningly, amazingly beautiful. Lightning smiled a little and leaned down, kissing her forehead then her lips. She had no idea how happy she had made him. Taking all that like a champion. His champion...

It was a little bumpy as the plane landed. Lightning looked over to see Sally still passed out asleep. He smiled. The honeymoon was absolutely amazing. But now, they were home and would need to get with Dianna to talk legal matters. Lightning woke Sally, shaking her gently. Sally opened her eyes and looked iver at him with a gorgeous smile. "We're home." Lightning announced. Sally let out a very relaxed and tired sigh. "Don't think I can walk after all of that Stickers." That made Lightning chuckle a little. He took her hand and pulled her up as he stood. "Come on. Kids are probably dyin to see us." he reminded. Sally nodded. She would Love seeing the kids after waht felt like a lifetime away...

Jackson sat on the benches of the LMR academy dirt track. Staring out at the track. He wanted to try racing. Try driving again, but was afraid. He stared out at it. He thought of Dianna. He fell for her and felt this connection with her. Maybe it was because she was the first woman he had been able to _see _sense Cleo really. He didn't care. He liked her and she was amazing and funny and beautiful. Evantually deciding to walk back toward town. He walked all the way to the motel. He waa headed back to his room when he noticed Dianna walking out if the diner with a little meal to go. He lit up inside watching her. Gosh she looked beautiful. He watched her walk back to her car then rushed over.

Dianna opened the door to her car as Jackson called her name. "Dianna!" She immediately looked in his direction. "Dianna.." He approached her. "Why won't you answer my calls?" He asked. She set her food bag down into the car and began ti get in herself. "Go away Jackson.." "Seriously!?" He snapped back! "We slept together! We.. We connected!" he reminded. Dianna shook her head scolding "You should know better than that." "Dianna please.. I know for a fact you felt it to." Jackson argued. Dianna siaghed and looked up from the car. "Please just go.. I can't live with you hating me." She whimpered.

Jackson raised a brow. "But I don't hate you." he corrected. "Just the opposite of that.." Dianna stared up at him. She did feel the connection, but she just knew. This would hurt way too much. Hurt them both. "I told you Jackson.. Romance just.. Doesn't work for me.. I always.. I.. Work comes first. Did you find a lawyer?" Dianna asked. Jackson just stared. Dianna frowned and sighed. "Good luck on your case.." She added. Jackson stepped back and Dianna shut the door of her car then left. Jackson stood there a moment. He sighed. He hated that he was going back to court and facing Cleo again. Part of him wondered why though? Did Cleo seriously think she had any sort of case to actually reduce her sentence or get out?...

Once back in Radiator Springs, Sally and Lightning made their way to the hospital to visit Bobby and Heather before going to pick up the kids and head home. The couple asked for the room at the desk then made their way up to the floor and the room. Lightning lightly knocked on the door and both he and Sally waited for a moment before it opened and Bobby stepped out, shutting the door behind him. "Hey you two!." he greeted and hugged Lightning then hugged Sally. Which was a nice surprise. Sally was first to ask "How is she Bobby?" Bobby sighed and crossed his arms. "Eh.. Heather ain't doin so good.. Blood pressure keeps droppin. Said if it don't stay up, tomorrow the doctor will perform a c section." "Oh my goodness.." Sally replied and Bobby nodded.

Lightning then asked "How are _you _doing?" Bobby shrugged answering "I.. I was panicking at first! But.. Being forced to wait calmed me down a little and now imI'm starting to just want the little guy to get here. Kinda excited, kinda gotta throw up.. But.. Feels good. I don't know how to explain it, I'm just.. Excited." Sally and Lightning looked at each other with smiles on their faces. It reminded them of when Colton was born. Even the twins. "Well congratulations Bobby," Said Lightning. "You've finally grown up." Bobby glared then asked "You two have fun?" Sally nodded. Bobby smiled slowly then slapped Lightning's shoulder "That good huh?" Lightning rolled his eyes.

But if Sally weren't right next to him, he'd totally be telling Bobby how submissive Sally was! "Is Heather awake?" Asked Sally. Bobby shook his head explaining "She keeps passin out.. I'll bet they'll bump uo the c section.. Kinda hopin so really. I hate seein her like this.. Like.. I know childbirth is hard, but.. Chryselr.. Heather is way to tiny to be havin a baby, especially mine! That baby is huge! You realize ten centimeters is only like four inches!?" Sally glared at him for that one. Bobby faked a laugh and apologized "Sorry.. Forgot that um.. Yeah.. So ANYWAYS, we did finally pick out a name for future champ here." "Really?" Lightning asked. Bobby nodded then announced proudly "Alrick Bob Swift."

Lightning and Sally stared a moment. "Love it.". Sally complimented. Lightning snickered agreeing "Yeah.. it's great." "You hate it." Bobby corrected. Lightning immediately replied "What!? No. It's.. Different. It's a.. He's a Swift! Suits him." he assured. Bobby snickered and honestly could care less. Today was his big and happy day and he was going to be a dad! Sally lay her hand on Bobby's shoulder and assured. "We are thrilled for you Bobby. Really, a child is such a blessing." Bobby smiled then _peeled _Sally's hand off him griping "I actually _know _where that things been and would prefer it _not _be on me." Lightning glared, but Sally found it rather humerous.

"Well," Lightning exclaimed. "We really need to pick up the kids and get home." Sally nodded agreeing "Yeah, I'm pretty eager to see the three of them. I missed them." Back to Lightning, "You let us know when Rick arrives man." "Alrick." Bobby corrected. "Right, Alrick." Bobby snickered and just as the returning couple turned to leave, he called them back "Hey, you guys heard about Cal and Megan?" They turned back with the faces that obviously said no. So Bobby went ahead and mentioned "They've been called to court. Behalf of that uh.. Cleo De Frank woman." Lightning's eyes widened. Cal and Megan, Cruz. Who was next!?...

A little to soon, when the couple did get home and got the mail they had received for the past week. They found what they dreaded and expected. One, the letter to Lightning requesting him back to court for the retrial and the second, Sally was being called as a witness...


	189. Family moves in

The following morning, Lightning met with Dianna at his office in the academy to talk about the coming re trial. Lightning waited on Dianna for some time. She knocked entering. "Hey." Greeted Lightning. Dianna walked iverand set her briefcase down onto his desk then sat down. "Shall we just get to it than?" She asked. Lightning sighed and nodded. Dianna pulled out some papers and asked "Are you gonna shoot for stockholm syndrome?" Lightning shook his head, "No.. Sally thinks there must ne another way." Dianna snickered. "Well yeah.. You could always withdrawal your claims." She joked quite rudely. Lightning frowned a little before explaining "Sally says that we can do better than that."

Dianna shook her head and onky argued "Look, I _appreciate _that a small town attorney wants to help and I truly admire the fact that she wants to put on some big girl panties, BUT I am your lawyer and I know what you are going up against and Cleo has the upper hand." "How? She.. Raped me... She used the town as her personal playground and blackmailed a lot of folks to do her bidding!" He hit the desk as to accentuate his words. Dianna glared and made sure to give Lightning a second to make sure he was finished whining.

"Alright, do you have proof?" She asked. Lightning opened his mouth and Dianna held her hand up, stopping him and adding "And do not say you have the_ word_ of the people or some shit. I mean proof, actual proof." Lightning stared at her. "Well.. No." He mumbled. Dianna sighed. Thinking what else she could actually and possibly do than. While Dianna thought, Lightning spoke up "Sally says that peoples' words are a much stronger weapon and mean more than any evievidence to the jury. Maybe if we just had a few of our own, my own witnesses than"-"Stop." Dianna interrupted.

"First off, Sally says that because she's a TOWN ATTORNEY. That type of court trial usually is all words and no evidence _and_ usually end in unanimous voting. It's not like the work I do. If you want a shitty case agaisnt Cleo, fine. Let's go up there and try to swoon the jury. But if you want to win and keep Cleo in prison, let a real lawyer handle it."

Lightning's brows lowered. "Sally IS a real lawyer!" he defended! "And frankly, a much better one than you! She is at least trying to help me while you just want me to plead that what? I am crazy over Cleo!? Attatched?" Dianna stood up, hands on rhe desk and snarled back "Funny, I don't see Sally anywhere! Believe me, I am working my ass off to try and help you! It's just I know the case, I have studied the file and I know how these types of cases end! So trust me when I say, to win this, you gotta play Cleo's game. She says you were obsessed with her, so BE OBSESSED!"

Lightning glared at this woman. Angry a little and hurt maybe to. No way did he want to pretend that! "No. No, I'm not doing that. There has to be another way!" He shouted. Dianna growled in frustration. "God dammit Lightning! I am trying to help you, but you are making it impossible!" "You should do your job! Stop telling me there is one way out of this. Sally sa"-"Shut up about Sally! She is a good attorney and a nice mayor, but not for this case!" "Than you're fired." Lightning snarled. Dianna snickered and crosse her arms. "Are you threatening me?" Lightning shook his head answering "No, not threatening, you're fired. I know a much better lawyer who will actually work with me." Dianna's eyes widened for a second upon hearing the news then her brows lowered as she growled softly "I seriously doubt that. Big mistake.. That will be your downfall McQueen."

She grabbed her briefcase and left the room pretty angry. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes aa he leaned in his chair. He was just stressed out and Dianna wasn't really willing to work with him. **_BBBZZZ. _**Lightning felt his phone in his pocket. He adjusted to slide the phone out and seeing it was his mother, answered quickly. "Mom, how are you?"

_Where are you? You should have been home a long time ago__ to help me with the neighbor's gutters._

"What?"

_Oh no, don't WHAT me Monty! You are not getting out of work this time. So get your ass over here!_

"Uh, yeah. I'm on my way right now! Don't go anywhere!" Lightning hung up and sat a moment. His mother was really going downhill in her health. He had to stil take her to the doctor. He had been putting it off in hopes ot was a fluke, that she would get better or something. She wasn't getting better at all though and it really scared Lightning a lot...

Lightning screeched the car to a hard stop in his mother's drive way! He quickly rushed to the door and pretty much barged in. "Mom!?" He called, no answer. "Mom!" He shouted nervously toned. Minty walked in and before she could say a word Lightning hugged her! This really was unexpected and surprised Minty. She pushed away snapping at her youngest son, "Where have you been!? I was so worried about you!?" "Mom.. I.. Was at work.." Lightning muttered. He wasn't sure what time period she was in this time. Minty glared and crossed her arms. "Not foolin me Mon. Chad isn't working today, which means you're not." Chad Rick's shop. Lightning worked in his brother's shop back in the day. She was thinking he was back in highschool? Seriously?

"Mom.." Lightning called softly and took her hand. "Mom.. Look at me.." He said and both looked into each other's eyes. "I am not a kid anymore.. I have a family.. I haven't been in school for a long time." Minty snickered and rolled her eyes, but then as she stared at her son she realized it and she really snapped. "Oh.. Oh my god Monty.." She frowned. She scared herself! Lightning sighed and rubbed his mother's hands. "It's okay.." He assured. Minty yanked her hands away replying "No!.. i.. What did I say this time!?" "Nothing. Everything's fine." "Did I forget you!?" She asked as tears gathered! Lightning shook his head.

Minty began breathing very frantically. Lightning pulled her close saying "Let's gwt you a drink and sit down.." Minty didn't fight him. She come to realize that something was wrong with her and she needed Lightning now. Though she knew Lightning didn't need this. They sat down on the couch together for a moment. "Monty.. You should put me in a home.. Then I won't be a burden to you and your family." Lightning's eyes widened! "What!? No! I'm not-Never, I.. I can't believe you'd even say that! You arr not a burden!" "I am Monty.. You don't need me making your life all that much harder.. You just got remarried to Sally and you have the kids and the academy and working with Cal and Jackson and this re trial with De Frank.. I.. I am nothing more than another proble.. Put me in a home!"

"No. Look, we.. We will.. Just"-"I can't take care of myself safely obviously! And you know I hate help Mon!" Minty shouted. Lightning nodded and sighed. "Mom.. I can't do that." "Then I'll have to do it myself." She snarled. Lightning snickered and shook his head. "No mom... Why.. Why don't you just live with us for a little while.. Til we figure out what's wrong and fix it. Hmm?" He smiled warmly and rubbed hee back. Minty sighed and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Thanks Monty.. But Sally"-"Will understand. Please.. Come stay with us for a little while." He asked kindly. Minty thought about that for a minute.

"But what about the kids?" She asked. Lightning shrugged assuring "They will think its awesome and like a sleepover that never ends witb grandma around to run them wild. Look, you don't have to worry about watching them. They'll still go to daycare while Sally and I work. You'll have that beautiful house all to yourself for hours a day. Please.." He asked again. Minty sighed but nodded. "First you gotta talk to Sally." she ordered. "Okay." agreed Lightning. "Come stay tonight regardless and I'll mention it to her tonight." Minty nodded.

"Go grab a few things before we go." Lightning ordered. Minty raised a brow. "Don't you have work still?" she asked. Lightning bobbed his head and shrugged, "Kinda..But it can wait until next week. Family is more important. I should have been putting my family before racing a long time ago.." He admitted with a subtle smile. Minty smiled backand then kissed his cheek "I love you Light." She exclaimed. before going to pack a small bag for the night...

Sally pulled up with the kids. She was surprised to find Lightning home before her.The kids ran in and off to play while Sally locked the door and dropped her keys on the entrance table. "Stickers?" "Yes?" "Ah! Don't scare me like that!?" Sally scolded! Lightning popped out from the corner. He chuckled a little before approaching her and apologizing. "Sorry. How was work?" he asked then planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Sally's eyes widened "What was that?" she asked. Lightning smiled and shrugged. "Well just a kiss.." "Hmm?.. Is there more to come later?" Sally asked playfully. Lightning smiled asking "Was it that good on the honeymoon?" Sally nodded.

"Better. Although, you should have used the whip. I wanted you to." She added. Lightning sighed. He just couldn't do it. "Well... Another time maybe.." He more of growled. Sally rubbed his arms. "Stickers, why couldn't you use the whip? Why didn't you?" She asked. Lightning stared into her beautiful eyes. Her most perfect and amazingly beautiful, glossy, delicate eyes. "I just.. I hate really hurting you. You know that." "But I wanted you to." She reminded. Lightning nodded. "Yeah, but.. I'm sorry. I just love you.. Can't hurt you." He explained. Sally only frowned a little. But that frown made Lightning think.. Maybe she really did want him to use it.

"If you really want me to, I can try.. Again another time.." Lightning offered. Sally looked up at him and surprised him with a nod. Lightning sighed. Part of him wasn't looking forward to that. "Oh.." He remembered and changed the subject, "My mom is staying tonight and.. I wanted to talk to you about her maybe.. Moving in.. For a while?" Sally stared at him a moment. Thinking of what if she had an episode herr and with the kids. "Um.." This was Lightning's mother though. "Yeah, sure I guess.. Did she have another episode?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded. Sally then asked "What happened?" But Lightning shook his head. "Nothing really.. I also fired Dianna."

"What!?" Snapped Sally! "Why!?" "Because she wasn't working with me! She basically was making me claim obsession rather than working to actually fight Cleo!" Lightning explained! Sally shook her head. "You need a lawyer Lightning.." She growled and rubbed her hands through her hair. "And I have one." He corrected. "You." Sally stared all wide eye. "Wait.. You fired Dianna for...You mean.. Me? Me!? Are you crazy!?" She asked! Lightning was confused. "Isn't this good?" He asked. "You can represent me better than anyone." He reminded. Sally sighed, but nodded. "Just... I haven't worked as an attorney for a long time and this is.. An emotional case.. YOUR case.." She mumbled.

Lightning grabbed her shoulders, looked into her eyes and smiled. "You can do this. You are the best. I need you on this Sally. Someone who actually cares about me and my case.. Not like Dianna who cared more about the income." Sally nodded. She understood that, but what if she couldn't win for him? Plus she would need to get her license renewed pretty quickly. Unless it was still valid. She'd have to check into it. "Maybe.." She mumbled under her breath. Then Colton ran in shouting "Mama! Grandma's here! Grandma's here!" With such excitement.It was cute. Sally looked down at him and with a smile, announced. "Mmmhmm. Grandma is going to live with us." That child's eyes never looked so big! "Really!?!?!?" he asked. Sally nodded and so did Lightning. Colton then ran back yelling "Sissy! Baby!.." He was just excited to tell his siblings the news!...


	190. not just him

Sally was in bed, reading one of her favourite books. Lightning yawned as he stepped out of fhe bathroom ans shut off the light. Sally looked over and smiled. "The kids really love that your mom is staying with us." She exclaimed. Lightning yawned once more then crawled into bed next to Sally.

"Yup, seems so." He then leaned over and kissed hia wife's cheek. "I really love you Sally." He said softly. Sally smiled replying "I really love you to Stickers." Then the two kissed, a real kiss on the lips. Lightning made himself comfortable and covered up. Sally set her book down and sighed. "Well.. I was thinking about the case.." "Mmhmm?" "I think we should try to talk to Cleo and see what she is exactly claiming here. Meet with Cleo and her attorney to see if we can talk like adults." "Seriously?" asked Lightning. Sally nodded. Lightning snickered a little rudely before replying "No.. I don't want to have to make a deal with Cleo." "I didn't say make a deal. I said talk like adults. She is probably just looking to lower her sentence. Plus.. The letters.." Sally mumbled.

"What about the letters?" Lightning snapped. Sally shrugged asking "I know you did not write them, but if she takes them into court.. With that on top of everything else.. Lightning I don't.. I don't think _I _can do this for you.. This case is hard.. This case is going to be crazy and I.. I don't do big cases like this." Lightning lay a hand on Sally's shoulder in support. "I know you can and I trust you." He assured. Sally only snickered back "Well.. You're putting a lot on me Stickers." "Sorry.. Whatever happens, I know we'll be fine." Lightning added. He was more of assuring himself through Sally there. He was a little terrified, but didn't want Sally to see it.

Sally knew they needed to talk more about something else as well. She didn't want to because she knew Lightning didn't want to, but had to. "What about your mother?.." Lightning looked at Sally silent at first. He was thinking. His expression was slightly painful to see. He did not want to accept this. "Lightning.. She's getting worse, isn't she?.." Sally asked as she lay her hand on his. Lightning nodded slowly. Sally sighed assuring "We will definitely do everything we can. But you should call Chad and Kristine." Those were really the only two well enough to do much besides Lightning. Everyone was getting older and this was a part of it.

"I know.." Lightning muttered reluctantly. Sally smiled continuing "Does Chad still live in Texas?" Lightning nodded. "Maybe Minty needs to be back home.. Sense that's where her mind keeps taking her." Lightning sighed and shrugged. He suddenly got a little tense and snappy with saying "Sure, but what if she needs me. What if she calls me asking me to come by or what if she ask where I am, thinking I am living with her again!?" Sally frowned a little. She honestly didn't have an answer for that. "I.. I don't know.. If it were my mom, I'd.. I'd do what was best." Lightning immediately flared and snarled "You say that, but I am pretty sure it would be different if she were here." Sally nodded and just agreed.

Sure, that maybe true. But Lightning had a little more of a bond and attatchment to his mother that was border line weird. "Lightning.. Lightning, we gotta do something for her." "And I am! I'm taking her to the doctor next friday. That's one week! One week! This conversation can wait another week!" He then turned over in bed, miffed. Sally sighed and lay her hand over him, but Lightning snapped "Enough. I'm done talking about this." And he was. He shut down the subject and Sally knew it was utterly useless to speak of it until friday at this point. As they slept, Lightning tossed and turned thinking of this case with Cleo. If she had already called so many people. Lightning felt he needed his own. Someone who had been threw as nuch or more than he had been with Cleo...

Lightning walked into the racing school, Cal's to see Jackson. Jackson was up at the top floor with his car acording to a few students. As Lightning got into the elevator, Cal ran in. "McQueen!" He called as the doors closed. Lightning looked at Cal with a pathetic stare. Cal was breathinf quite heavily. "Dude.. Your just sad.." Lightning growled. Cal glared and got to it. "What about this case with Cleo? She's calling pretty much everyone!" Lightning nodded. "Yeah, I know Cal.. That's why I'm going up to see Jackson." Cal raised a brow. "Think he'll go up agaisnt her?" Lightning nodded.

"Cleo hurt him to. Surely Jackson will." He hoped at least. Cal and Lightning went up to the floor and the doors opened. There was Jackson sitting in a chair in front of the battered race car. "Hey." Greeted Lightning. Jackson looked up at the two former racers. He was obviously in deep thoughts. "You okay?" Asked Cal. Jackson nodded. Lightning lay a hand on Jackson's shoulder and said "Cleo is taking my case back to court." Jackson's eyes widened. "You to?" He asked. Cal and Lightning looked at each other then Lightning asked "What do you mean you to?" Jackson stood up before answering "I got served. She's taking my case back to trial to." Cal immediately asked "How? Why? Both of you?" Lightning immediately became even more concerned.

"What was she sentenced for with you?" He asked. Jackson sighed and shrugged silently. This showed Lightning that Jackson was just as embarrassed and ashamed as he was! "Jackson.." Lightning softly said. "She can't get out.. You gotta fight her." "And I will!.. i just.. It's.." He turned away. Cal looked at Lightning with worry. Jackson might very well crumble seeing Cleo at this rate. Lightning sighed and assured Jackson that they were in the same side. Jackson looked at Lightning with brows lowered and rudely asked "Are we?" He began to leave! Lightning immediately snapped back! "What is that suppose to mean!?"

Jackson turned and yelled "You fired Dianna!" "So!?" "So!? So, she left! She left me without a dam word! No explanation! Just gone!" Lightning shrugged clueless. "So? Why would you care if she left? She was a lousy lawyer." Snapped Lightning. Cal stopped Lightning and explained "They were ttogether.." Lightning stared at Cal then at Jackson. Like seriously!? "You shouod know better than to sleep with some lawyer." Scolded Lightning. Jackson immediately glared and snarled "Says the fuck who married one! Forget it, I gotta go." Jackson snapped then turned and left. Cal sighed.

Lightning shook his head and rubbed his eyes. It was just annoying. Jackson having feelings for the laywer who seemed not to care of her clients was just a small speed bump to the case. Meant nothing to Lightning, but now he knew that Cleo was taking Jackson back to court to and Jackson was probably just stressed out like he himself was to...

**sorry for it being short. i was tired and bust this weekend. plan to get back on it! no worries guys! aslo, sally will be Lightning's lawyer. so i am gon have fun having sally fight for Lightning and against Cleo! go sally lol**


	191. Cruz is back

Lightning rolled over in bed and yawned as he woke. He felt Sally crawl over top of him. Her area grazing his pelvis in the most seductive way. Definitely on purpose. Lightning smiled a little and said "What do you think you're doing.." In his tired deep voice. She giggled. That giggle was NOT Sally! Lightning immediately opened his eyes and looked up at CLEO who laughed "Good morning _Daddy._" Lightning immediately looked over where Sally was laying and saw she wasn't there! "Where's Sally!? What have you done with her!" He immediately shouted in pure rage! Pure anger!

Cleo laughed at him. Lightning tried to get up, tried to move, but he couldn't! "Why can't I move!?.. what.. You didn't!? Again!?" He shouted. Cleo shrugged and looked down at him. Her hair wavy and down over one shoulder. Cleo rubbed up Lightning's chest and to his shoulders. "Sorry.. Daddy.. but if I can't have you.." She wrapped her hands around his neck then leaned down to his ear and whispered . "No one will..." Cleo sat up looking down at Lightning and both of them making eye contact. She smiled then-"Sally!"-"What!?" Sally shouted and sat up quick! "What's wrong!?" She asked Lightning who was up and wide awake and breathing rapidly!

"Lightning! What's wrong!?" She asked as she became scared in seeing how he was now that she was fully awake. Lightning jumped out of bed answering "Nothing! I'm.. fine." Then he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sally sat there and stared a moment. Obviously he was not. Lightning leaned against the door. He was embarrassed that as an adult, as a man, something like that would scare him in his sleep. That Cleo had some how pried her way into his sleep! He growled and hit the wall. Sally stared at the bathroom door a minute. Just waiting. Then Lightning cane out and walked up to her. "Cleo is taking Jackson to court to." Sally's brows lowered.

"What?" She asked. Lightning nodded and sat down next to his wife. "I went to see Jackson, who is actually kinda mad at me for firing Dianna.. But anyways, I mentioned that Cleo was taking me back to court and he said she was taking him to." Sally stared a moment. Thinking this through. What did Cleo expect to happen? Sally sighed and replied "I still think the best thing to do is to talk to Cleo.. Maybe with Jackson to.." "But she's only aloud two visitors a time." Lightning reminded. Plus, part of him didn't want to have to even look at Cleo!

Sally knew this and nodded, but explained "Two visitors and their lawyers. I'm your attorney again. This means you, Jackson, and I can all see Cleo together. Think Jackson would do that?" she asked. Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know.. I'll get him to some how. We have to fight her and make sure she stays in jail. Period." "I totally agree. Cleo is nothing but a threat to society. Especially us and this town." Sally said in agreement. The two sat there a moment in the quiet of the dark, thinking. Lightning looked to Sally and asked "Why should I bother.. _We _bother talking to Cleo? What good could come of it?" Sally looked at him and explained "Firstly, she may be just doing this for attention. This may very well be one of her extremes to just get to you as usual." Lightning shrugged.

"Maybe.." He softly exclaimed. "Secondly, one thing I've learned about Cleo, is that she uses A LOT of body language. Seeing her while speaking to her will tell us and me so much. I need that. And thirdly, a possible deal." "What!? No! No deals! I want that woman in jail for as long as possible and I want her to suffer!" Lightning snapped. Sally sighed. "But.. There.. I.. This case is hard!.. I.. I don't know if you really have one! I am afraid I'll lose this one and this one means a lot to you, to our family!" Lightning crossed his arms and sort of pouted. "Lightning.." Sally began, "Wouldn't you rather give her one year off, than possibly lose? And then Cleo get years off?" Lightning looked at her loving eyes.

Well yes, but "No... I mean, ofcorse, but I know we can fight this. Between what she did to me and Jackson, that woman will not win!" He said, answering firmly. Sally nodded a little before taking Lightning's hand. "I love you Stickers.. And I'm gonna do my best. I'm going to fight for you." She said with an assuring smile. Lightning smiled a little back. He absolutely loved this woman with all of his heart. "I love you. Thank you." He replied then leaned close and kissed her cheek before both lay back down to get a little more sleep for the night..

The following morning, Lightning was dressed and ready for work. Sally and the kids were headed out. So Lightning helped get the kids into her car then pulled Sally close quick. "Woah!" She exclaimed in surprise! Lightning smiled at her saying "I love you. You have a wonderful day." Sally raised a brow and joked "Alright, what have you done with my husband?" Lightning rolles his eyes and scolded her a little. "I just want you to have a wonderful day. I know you're stressed and worry..I trust you though. Everything will.. Turn out.. you'll see." he assured. Sally glared a little unsure. Lightning hugged her and then kissed her softly and sweetly. "Love you." "Love you to. See you after work." Said Sally. Lightning nodded and waved goodbye.

"Bye Daddy!" Shouted Colton, followed by Ece saying "Bye daddy!" and Landon, "Bye bye!" That made Lightning smile. He absolutely loved those kids. He'd do anything for them. No matter what it was. Lightning headed back in to his mother. She was pouring herself some coffee at the moment. Lightning stood and watched before asking "How are you feeling?" Minty looked over at her son answering "Like I'm old." She joked with a chuckle there. Lightning snickered and smiled a little. "Will you be okay here while Sally and I are at work?" Lightning asked. Minty glared and scolded "I am not entirely helpless. I.." She paused and thought of the couple times she forgot and messed up.

This made Minty frown. Lightning grew concerned and spoke up. "Mom?.." He called. Minty looked at him and nodded answering "I'll be okay Monty. You go onto work. I'll just clean and tidy up." She assured. Lightning nodded and stared. Watching, maybe even gazing and admiring his mother for a moment. He then walked up and kissed her head. "Love you Mom." This made Minty smile. Nothing like having your son, grown child, tell you that and mean it. "I'll be home around four." He announced. Minty nodded and smiled before giving Lightning a little push. "Alright, now go on. Get outa here. You got teachin to do mister." Lightning snickered and did actually and so he headed out...

Lightning walked in and immediately was pointed out by some woman who shouted "There he is!" Lightning's eyes widened. Who the heck was she? She and the group of people she was with. The group approached Lightning and one man snapped "It's cause you think you're a celebrity! Isn't it!" Lightning shrugged and explained how clueless he was. One woman then snapped! "How dare you!? Do you know how much I paid for the dam race school! This scholarship was all my son had!" She slapped Lightning across thr face! Lightning didn't have the time to react as Cal ran up and got between Lightning and the angry parents "If that's how you raised your son, that's exactly why his scholarship was terminated!" Quickly the parents began to argue amonst each other and toward Cal.

Lightning watched the chaos unfold then stepped in shouting "Hey!" Everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry that your kids were focred out! BUT if they were, ut was because the school had to let go of more.. Rambunctious.. Students. Your kids were terminated for a reason! So that the students that are here could get the lessons they needed." One man only growled "Who are you to judge that! You're not even the owner of the place!" Cal then replied "That's true, but ant decision made by Lightning McQueen, is the same as if I did, or Tex! He has the same authority as me! I apologize for inconvenience this has caused, but what happened happened! If you will go with Clara.. Here.. She will take you around and to the cafeteria where a beryvery nice meal will be prepped and made for all of you and your children." That wasn't going to solve this.

The parents reluctantly followed Clara from the desk. Cal signed and rubbed his eyes. Trying to think of how to handle this. Lightning immediately and softly asked "What was that?.." Cal glared and snapped "Really? Seriously? You kicked out SO MANY students and didn't think _this _would happen!?" Lightning shrugged answering "I.. i just didn't think about"-"Exactly! you never think!" Cal interrupted quite rudely then took a deep breath. "Look Lightnin.. Thanks.. For helpin out and doin what you thought needed to be done.. Just.. Just be prepared for what's comin." Cal began to walk away. Lightning stopped him asking "Wait? Cal.. Cal! What's that mean?"

Cal turned back and slapped his hands to his side. "Their gonna sue Lightnin. I gotta try to get them out of it.." Then Cal walked on to go deal with the parents and the cafeteria staff, etc. Lightning stood there a moment. It was like Lightning created all these dramas. The school, the academy, Cruz and the affair, Sally and the divorce, Cleo. He kept making these dramas for himself, his friends, and his family. For now, Lightning needed to see Jackson again. He walked around the corner and to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the doors. Still thinking or rather over thinking this case and now those parents and possibly being served. The doors opened and "Cruz?" He muttered.

Cruz stared at Lightning with the same surprised expression. After staring at each other for what felt like eternity. "What are you doing here?" Lightning asked. Cruz stared another minute before opening her mouth and then the doors closed. She tried pressing the button to hold them but it was too late. Cruz hit the doors and stood there a minute. They re opened. The two stared at each other again then Cruz asked "You um.. Wanna get in?" Lightning shook his head and stepped back answering "I, uh.. I'll get the next one." Cruz nodded. They stared a moment more before the doors closed again. Lightning stood there a moment. That was weird feeling. Rather awkward, but why was Cruz here?...


	192. a beautiful wedding is planned

Lightning went up to the rehabilitation floor. Jackson was there. His car was in parts. Jackson had bern stripping it down. Lightning was confused. "Um.. What exactly are you doing?" Jackson growled and tirnedto him snapping "You now how fucked up you are! You made me, BLIND, rebuild my own dam car! WITHOUT TELLIGN ME! You know how fucked up that is!?" He then laughed. Lightning stared a moment. Maybe Jackson had gone completely crazy at this point.

Lightning walked up and explained "It made sense.. I mean.. You know your car.." Jackson laughed a little bit morr hearing that. Lightning just stared. Brows lowered, confused and maybe concerned too. "What is so funny?" He asked. Jackson sighed and shrugged. "Just.. Everything. My life this last year.. Fuck." He shook his head. Lightning nodded slowly. Yeah, Jackson was probably losing his mind. "Jackson.." Lightning began. "Sally thinks you and I should meet with Cleo." No reply. "Jackson, you have to fight Cleo in court." Still nothing. Lightning glared and asked "Are you even listening?" Jackson looked at Lightning and shook his head saying "I will not even try... Cleo always wins. How have you not learned that!? Does she NEED to take away your eyes and ears to!?" He yelled.

Lightning still just glared. Jackson threw these fits and honestly, Lightning was use to it by now. "You know, the best part is.. Right when I thought I.." Jackson paused, "Right when I felt this.. My heart beating again and like.. I could feel the sun again, it's ripped from me. Everytime. ISN'T THAT JUST THE CLIMAX OF MY YEAR!?" he laughed. Lightning frowned a little. Jackson was breaking all over again. "Wait.." Lightning said, "You're talking about Dianna?" he asked. Jackson looked at Lightning with such an angry expression. "Cleo always wins. Just give her whatever the fuck she wants.. That's what I would do.. Will do.." Jackson replied with such a pathetic and sad heart. He just gave up again and didn't want to fight Cleo anymore. She always wins in his mind.

Lightning shook his head. "Come with Sally and I and talk with Cleo. At least see if you really wanna give her whatever it is she wants for yourself." Lightning tried coaxing. Jackson stared a moment in thought. Seeing Cleo again? He had his sight for good now. Or well, as long as he had the remote. The remote he would protect with his life. Jackson frowned a little then asked "When?.." Lightning shrugged. "Tomorrow maybe? I'll talk with Sally. Let her know you agreed." Jackson nodded hearing this.

But still hadn't answered if he would actually go or not. Lightning put on a warm smile and assured the kid that he'd be right there. That Cleo couldn't hurt them, him anymore. And that that's why they had to fight this. They had to make sure Cleo stayed locked away for as long as possible. Jackson nodded. Replying "Okay.. Guess.. Guess I'll go.." He finally agreed. Lightning sighed. He didn't want to do this either. But he trusted Sally. And if Sally thought talking to Cleo would be the first step, than that's what he would do. Talk to Cleo...

On the way back down Lightning noticed Cal in the hall, arguing with more parents and really he didn't want to deal with that right now. So Lightning walked the other way down and would go out the back way. But he noticed Cruz talking to one of the teachers. So now, had to choose between Cruz or the angry mob of parents. Cruz. Cruz was the easy way out. Lightning walked over and walked by. Cruz looked his way and called "Hey Lightning! Wait up!" Lightning sighed and stopped as Cruz caught up.

He put on a smile and greeted "Hey Cruz.. what's up?" she shrugged answering "I had to come to that trial monday anyway.." "Right.. You're a.. Witness." Lightning muttered. Cruz nodded, but didn't understand what use she could be to Cleo and her plan. "So.. Congratulations." Cruz said with a much to obvious forced smile. Lightning snickered and glared saying "You don't have to do that. Don't pretend to be happy for me. I know you're mad at me." Cruz immediately frowned. "I'm not mad." She corrected. "Just.. Nevermind." She wasn't sure what she was with Lightning anymore. "Look, we can still be friends. Yeah, we.. We just slept together.. But that's it. It's.. done.." She added.

Lightning glared and snapped, "_Just _slept together? Well, good to know that's all it was to you. But for ME, I fucked up! I screwed up my marriage Cruz! I cheated on the woman I had been with for ten years! So while you say we just slept together, I destroyed someone! Not just anyone! The woman I love! So back off! We can NOT be friends! We can not- Just..! AAAHH!" He growled! Cruz raised a brow. Lightning was obviously stressed out. "oookkkkaaayy..." She replied a little awkward.

Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's it.. You just need to calm down." Cruz mentioned. Then she lay a hand in his shoulder and asked "What's wrong?.. Is it the trial?" Lightning nodded with a frown then placed his hand over her's without a word. "Lightning.." She whispered. Lightning heard her and the way she said it just made him melt a little and think of the things, the past. So he pushed away and stepped back. "I'm sorry.. But.. Please don't do that. We can never.. Be friends and it's my fault..." So he left. Cruz stood there for a minute. That hurt! That hurt more than hell! That almost made her cry! Cruz turned and walked the other direction. Oh how she hated Sally for making Lightning hate her so much!...

The following morning, Sally, Lightning, and Storm stood at the desk. Waiting to be approved to visit Cleo privately in a cell, watched by a guard ofcorse. Jackson was the moat ancy about it. Shaking his leg, tapping the side of his hip. Sally noticed and finally asked "Are you going to be okay to do this?" Jackson froze stiff before nodding without a word. Sally sighed before turning to Lightning asking "Ready?" He nodded to. A guard escorted the three of them into a small room, then small cell. Cleo was already there and surprised to see these three together to see her.

Sally, Lightning, and Storm sat down at the table. Cleo was in cuffs at first, but released. She glanced at Lightning, but turned her attention to Jackson who was showing his anxiety unwillingly. "You seem on edge.." She said to him. Jackson stared at her. It was true, he was. But not for the reasons Lightning and Sally thought. The cell locked shut. Cleo looked at Lightning then sighed. "The three of you.. Nice to visit.. You look a little rough Sally.. Life not treating you well? Extra stress of some kind perhaps?" She asked. Sally looked at Lightning and whispered something into his ear. Cleo tried listening in, but that was of no use.

Lightning looked at Cleo then asked "What do you really want?" Cleo cocked her head a little. No answer though. Lightning asked again, "What do you want Cleo? Why take me back to trial? Are you wanting less time?" Cleo smiled a little and shrugged. "I just want the world to know the truth about us.." Lightning immediately became a little angry asking "Us!? What us!? There is no us!" Cleo nodded then leaned forward and explained "You got what you wanted didn't you? You got to re marry this woman here.. So cut the bullshit. There was never any rape and you know it." "What!?" Lightning shouted! Sally placed her hand on his knee, in a way to hint to him to calm down.

Lightning leaned back, crossed his arms then snapped back at Cleo "It's even on tape. Nothing you can do to erase that Cleo. What do you really want?" Cleo looked at Jackson curiously then answered Lightning's question "I want out. And I'm going to get out. Not only that, but I'm going to make sure the world knows what a liar you are! How abusive and sick you really are Mr. McQueen!" She cried! Lightning growled in anger! Sally stepped in saying. "You want out, but that's not going to happen. You have no way to prove anything." "Not true. I have very much to prove that Lightning was never raped.. That in fact he was and is in love with me and that he asked me to dominate him. That _is _what you did Lightning." She reminded.

Lightning's brows lowered. He was so angry with this woman already! "So why are you here Jackson?" Cleo asked. Jackson stared at her. Seeing her. REALLY seeing her again. He swallowed nervously which made Cleo giggle. "I'm sorry.. Do I scare you stormy boy?" She asked. Jackson didn't answer, but his face said she did. Sally cleared her throat saying "What about any deals? Are you looking for a bargain?" she asked. Cleo looked to Sally and Lightning quickly reminded "No, no deals. I want her in jail until she dies!" Sally shooshed him quietly. Cleo snickered saying "Maybe I'll call my lawyer and _then _we can talk about this." The gaurd come over and guided Sally to phone her lawyer real quick...

Cleo sat back down with the three of them and smiled as she looked at Lightning. It was quiet. Lightning sitting there and only glaring this death like stare at this woman. Jackson sighed and asked Cleo "Why are you taking.. Me.. To court?.." Very softly. Cleo looked at the man answering "I can't talk to you about our case Jackson. But don't worry.. You don't have to worry about losing your sight ever again.. Long as Lightning doesn't do anything." Lightning immediately snapped "I never did to begin with!" Cleo giggled and shook her head.

Lightning furiously asked "How do you think you can possibly get out?" Cleo sighed with a smile before leaning closer and answering. "Did you never figure it out Da-erm.. Mr. McQueen?" The way she stopped herself from calling Lightning_ daddy_... That stuck out to Sally. Cleo cleared her throat then glanced at Jackson before continuing "That accident.. Wasn't suppose to hurt Jackson all that much.. He was.. A casualty.. He was suppose to wreck into you.." She explained. Sally's eyes widened. Lightning only grew more furious. He sort of already knew that. Cleo said something before. But he couldn't remember entirely.

The door opened, "Alright, I'm here." Dianna said. Jackson's eyes widened as he saw her. He stood up and called "Dianna?.." Dianna stared shook at the sight of Jackson. Lightning and Sally glanced at Dianna then Lightning had it! He turned to Cleo, hitting the table, "DIANNA!? SHE is your lawyer!?" He asked. Cleo leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. "The best lawyer around to." She answered rudely. Lightning glared. Dianna and Jackson stared at each other a minute. Enough time that Cleo stared at her lawyer and caught on. "Oh my god.. The two of you fucked?" And she laughed. Dianna swallowed loudly before coming around and sitting next to Cleo.

Cleo let out a sigh of relief. This new detail would only make things easier with her case on Jackson. "Great job D.." Cleo complimented. Dianna looked up at Jackson who just seemed so shocked, so broken hearted. Jackson shook his head and snarled "So this is why you slept with me... You got me to open up and trust you.. Only to betray me..." Dianna looked away and frowned. She had felt that connection to. That something, that spark between her and Storm. Jackson snickered and felt the heart break start to gather as tears in his eyes. "Fuck you both.." He mumbled quietly, then went to the door and ordered the guard let him out.

Dianna stood up and called "No.. Jackson"-"SHUT UP!" He interrupted! "I don't.. I can't.. Just.. Don't speak to me!" He shouted. The guard opened the door. "I'll be in the car!" he shouted at Lightning and Sally before stomping off quickly. Dianna stepped to chase after him, but Cleo pulled her down ordering her to sit down. So Dianna did. Sally and Lightning glanced at each other a minute and probably were thinking the same thing there for a second. Dianna sighed with a frown. Cleo then spoke up toward Lightning. "So why you two come to visit me? Hmm? Come to tell me about the wedding?" She asked. Lightning glared. He hated this woman. And after the nightmare he had because of her!? Oh hell no! With no answer, Cleo asked another question "Does Sally here fulfill your _needs_?"

"Don't speak of Sally.." Lightning growled in such a threatening way. Cleo giggled and shrugged. "Sorry.. " Dianna then spoke up announcing "My client, Miss De Frank, is taking you for a re trial Mr. McQueen. She claims that you falsely accused her of rape and used your celebrity status to sway the jury." "That is riridiculous!" Lightning shouted. Sally stepped in adding "Besides, you can not be her lawyer. That creates conflict. Because you were Li-Mr. McQueen's laywer less than two weeks ago, I have to press that you will be removed from your client. I'm sure you can find a steady and trustworthy replacement." Cleo smiled hearing Sally get all legal talk and complimented "Such fearlessness.. I love it!" Sally stared at Cleo as the woman continued and asked "I wish more women were like you Sally.. Tell me?.. Does Lightning still pretend you are me in bed?" Dianna's eyes widened and she quickly shooshed Cleo!

Sally's brows lowered. Dianna then explained _and apologized _to Sally. "Sorry for my client's... Outburst.. She does that when she feels threatened.. And.. Though usually yes.. You are married now.. And that creates conflict as well. You can not serve as your husband's.. Attorney." Sally opened her mouth, but Lightning stepped in saying "Sally will be representing me. Period." Cleo smiled and looked at her lawyer. Dianna nodded saying "We'll see about that.." Then pulled some papers out of her satchel. She placed one in front of Cleo, another in front of Lightning then a pen on the table. "What is this?" Lightning asked. Because he wasn't about to sign any kind of deal.

Cleo giggled. Dam that laugh was going to stick in Lightning's head as a haunting sound. Dianna pointed out and explained "This is a waiver. If you, Mr. McQueen sign this, Cleo can legally keep me as her lawyer. This terminates any cause for conflict over the case itself and I will represent my client alone without complications. In return, Miss De Frank will sign a waiver to. Stating that Sally C.. McQueen?.. May serve as your representative in the case." Sally hated saying this, but "No.. No, Lightning can find a good lawyer. One that can represent just as well, if not better. I"-"Okay." Lightning snapped and took the pen. "Lightning, no.." Sally immediately tried to change his mind, but it was too late. Lightning signed the waiver. Cleo smiled. Lightning slammed the pen down and growled "Your turn." Cleo took the pen and signed the waiver.

Dianna Swwann would represent Cleo De Frank and Sally Carrera McQueen would represent Lightning McQueen. Dianna took Lightning's waiver and Sally took Cleo's in case they needed to proof to show this to the judge anytime. "Now.." Sally began. "Lightning said you Cleo, said he wrote you letters. Is that true?" Cleo opened her mouth, but Dianna stopped her saying "Don't answer that." Lightning glared at Diana. This woman was evil. Just as much a bitch as Cleo. Sally and Dianna began arguing back and fourth. Cleo and Lightning didn't hear a single word. They were to busy staring at each other. Lightning had a very threatening glare toward Cleo. Cleo was glaring but it slowly turned into a smile.

She winked at him, but Lightning didn't budge. Cleo blew a kiss and Sally must of noticed because she glared and snapped "Excuse me!.. Please stop flirting with my husband." Cleo onky reminded "He maybe your husband for now.. But he loves me." She then leaned with her elbows on the table and smiled at Sally. "Such a sweet couple you two are to... To bad it won't last.." "Oh it will." Lightning growled. Cleo giggled continuing "Really? Is Cruz involved? Or rather Francesco? I really loved Francesco by the way. Such a sweet man." Dianna stepped in saying "That's enought Cleo.." Cleo sighed and fell silent. Lightning looked at Dianna then stood up and to Cleo said "I will do whatever it takes to keep you locked up for as long as possible. I will not let you touch my family, my wife, my kids. No one!"

Cleo stood up, facing Lightning and replied "And I will continue to fight. You took everything away from me.. It's only fair that I return the favor." she smiled. Lightning glared. Dinna and Sally looked at each other for a second. Sally knew Cleo was holding back because she was in the room as an attorney. That Cleo was obviously planning something and had something, but what, on Lightning. Sally stood up and took Lightning's arm. "We should go.." She whispered. Cleo quickly agreed saying "Yes.. You should... Rest up for the trial baby.. You're gonna need it." She laughed. Lightning swallowed nervously.

Seeing his weakness, Cleo stepped close and wrapped over her cuffed arms over his head and around his neck, into his ear she whispered "You will love me Daddy.. You'll love me just as much as I love you.. You'll see.. I have been planning our wedding sense I've had plenty of time to in here..It will be beautiful Daddy.." Cleo looked at Sally from over Lightning's shoulder then licked up Lightning's neck before releasing him and stepping back. Lightning stepped back immediately. Staring at Cleo with a fear. "Oh.." Cleo added "Tell Colt I miss the little guy won't you? I truly can't wait to watch him grow up into a strapping young man.." Lightning and Sally grew fearful upon hearing that. The couple quickly left. The visit was absolutely pointless, but at the same time, it gave Sally a few clues ..

**i apologize for taking so long. i wrote it once and didn't like it so re wrote it, still eh.. but third time i was like, fuck it. is what it is. plus my head phones died!!!! Music is what helps me get into a writing mood and it was so.. quiet... yuck.. so enjoy, bout to write the next one.**


	193. Bad dreams and bad women

Lightning and Sally got into the car and shut the doors. Jackson was in the back seat. He was silent and pouting a little. Sally and Lightning looked at eachother. Sally kinda hinted for Lightning to say something. Lightning looked back at Jackson and said "Look... I.. I didn't know Dianna was"-"Drop it. I don't wanna talk about it." Jackson snapped. Lightning looked to Sally for direction here. She shrugged. Lightning sighed and continued "Jackson.. There are plenty of women out there that.. I'm sure would love to be with you. You shouldn't fall for the first woman you see."

Sally immediately glared and slapped Lightning's shoulder! "Hey!" He snapped. Jackson faked a laugh and defended himself saying "Wait love? No. No, i don't _love _her. Not Dianna. Geez.. she's.. A sleezy lawyer type. I am not into that. No way. She's.. Not my type. I am more of.. A drifter anyway. There are so many women out there. Love? Phhh no." He pouted a bit. Sally raised a brow and looked at Lightning. Lightning shrugged this time. "We leaving or not?" Jackson asked rudely. Sally sighed and nodded. So the three drove back home...

Lightning and Sally lay down in bed that night. Quiet. Silent as they got ready for bed. Sally rubbed some lotion over her arms. Lightning watched. She smelled amazing as always. She rubbed the pink tinted lotion into her skin. Lightning smiled and took her hand. He kissed it as he looked into her eyes then took a deep sniff of the floral scent from top her hand and up her arm. Sally laughed quietly and asked "What?.. Did you just smell my arm?" Lightning nodded with a smile and admitted "This scent has always driven me wild.." Sally snickered saying "Yeah right."

"It has." he corrected. He then kissed her neck with a soft growl. Sally moaned softly and that moan only turned Lightning on more. He crawled over her and looked into her eyes with such a warm and loving smile. "You're really beautiful. You know that?" He asked. Sally tried not to laugh. "You are. And I love you. I love you so much." He assured then kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?.." Sally finally asked. Lightning sighed. He nodded answering "I am. I am when I'm with you. I love you Sally. I really do." Sally smiled. Then Lightning kissed her lips. Not sexually, but not softly. It was romantic.

A romantic and long, perfect kiss They smiled at each other as Lightning pulled away and rolled off, next to side of her. Sally cuddled up next to Lightning inside under his arm. "Night Sally." He said. Sally nuzzled in with a "Goodnight Stickers and.. Don't you worry about Cleo.. I can handle this case." Lightning snickered hearing that. "I know. I trust you."...

Lightning was actually at his academy. Writing out some checks he needed to and getting ready to send out some of the Jackson Storm Scholarships. He began writing another check when someone knocked on the door. It was very unexpected and made him nervous with the entire Cleo thing going on. Because Heather was out still after having her baby. Baby Alrick. What a name. "Um.." He stared at the door. "C-come.. In.." He said nervously. The door opened and Cruz came in. She shut the door behind her quietly. Lightning took off his glasses and began his lecture. "Cruz.. You shouldn't be here.. I'm here alone and I can't"-"Stop.. I know, okay?" She said softly.

Cruz walked over to his desk and sat on the end of it. Lightning turned away. He didn't want to and couldn't look at her in her tight black yoga pants and dark grey and loose button up with that cute and sexy bob and sneakers. She usually wore sneakers. "Lightning.." She called. He didn't look at her. "Mr. McQueen." That made him look at her. They stared at each other quietly. It felt like an eternity. The two of them staring. Lightning felt himself fall apart. He could feel the eager and wanting, the longing Cruz felt for him in this moment. He nodded and admitted "You need to go.. I'm.. I'm in a weak place right now.. I.. I don't want"-"Sshhh.. It's okay." Cruz assured as she stood up.

Lightning stared up at her and stood up feeling a little intimidated really. "Leave.." He ordered softly, but very firmly. Cruz stared up into his eyes and nodded. Both staring into each others souls. Cruz then wrapped her arms around Lightning very tightly in a hug. Lightning's eyes widened as it was very unexpected! She squeazed him tightly saying "I am so sorry for everything.. But if you need me, I'm always here for you." She felt Lightning swallow hard. He could smell her hair. Lightning shimmied out of her graps and gently pushed her back. "I'm in a bad place right now Cruz.." Lightning admitted again. "I.. You're like.. Kryptonite.. Please..." Cruz nodded. Part of her was proud to be his kryptonite.

She sighed and looked him up and down. "Well.." She began. "If... You need anything... Don't hesitate... I don't mean sexual Lightning. I.. I mean that to, but.. No. No, just.. Sorry. If you need anything, I will drop whatever for you. I know this.. Trial coming up again must be hard.. And.." "Stop." Lightning ordered. Cruz stared at him. Wondering if she was overstepping. Lightning stepped close to her. Close enough to smell his scent, feel his breath, feel the heat from his body. Cruz's cheeks turned red and her heart was throbbing to escape her chest! Her stomach turned in anxious nervous shaking almost. Goosebumps spread across her arms. Lightning was definitely the only man who could do this to her. Who could give Cruz this overwhelming feeling.

Her breathing quickened. Lightning stared down into her brown eyes and for a moment Cruz really thought he would kiss her. He was weak and she didn't mean to come in and be hus kryptonite! She knew the case was hard and hurting him and she wanted to express herself by being there for the man she once loved more than anyone. Now, now this?! Cruz was frozen in place, staring into his bluest of blue eyes. She licked her lips as it felt dry then swallowed and closed her eyes before whispering "Kiss.. me.." Lightning's expression changed. He stepped back. Cruz waited for a second then opened her eyes.

Lightning stood away from her now, but still was staring. "I.. I'm sorry.." Cruz apologized. Lightning just nodded a little without a word. Cruz stepped toward him, reaching for him, but Lightning stepped back further and turned away. Cruz felt some heart break and anger inside. "Fine.. Okay.. Now you wanna.. Be the better man and.. I.." She paused. She sounded like she was going to cry. She balled her fist up like she were ready for a fight then took a deep breath. "I respect that.." She finally said. Lightning looked at her. How pathetic she was. How pathetic he was. Cruz turned and said "Sally is.. She's pretty lucky. And.. Cleo won't win.. There's just.. No way Lightning.." Then left. Shutting the door behind her quietly. Leaving Lightning alone. It was nice while it lasted. But Lightning needed to more faithful to Sally than ever!...

Lightning walked into the front door and closed it. Minty looked at her son who looked just exhausted and asked "Mon?.. What's wrong baby?" Lightning looked up at his mother and put on a smile answering "Nothing.. Just tired.." Minty nodded then pointed to the kitchen. "Sally's making dinner right now. Kids are watching lion king. I'm actually about to finish up some laundry. Do you want me to grab you a fresh towel. You should shower. Showers always help." Lightning snickered and shook his head. So Minty went on and about her chores really.

Lightning sighed in relief. He wasn't in a good place. He was depressed and then that moment with Cruz. Felt painfully familiar. Lightning stepped to the doorway of the kitchen and for a moment. He just gazed at Sally. Watching her chop up some cabbage and lettuce from behind. Her presence put a real smile on his face. He loved her. He was so happy to be with this woman again. Lightning walked up behind her, gently grabbing her hips and pushing his body agaisnt her back side. "Hey Beautiful.." He greeted into her ear. Sally snickered greeting "Hey. Good day at work?" She asked. Lightning shrugged and kissed her shoulder.

"Better now." He admitted. Sally sighed and stopped cutting the cabbage. "That's nice.." She complimented. Lightning took in her beautiful scent then asked "And how was your day? What did you do besides sit and look amazing?" Sally snickered hearing that then answered with a shrug. "It was work.. Quite boring really. I did have the time to plan your untimely death." "What?" Sally turned and smiled. It wasn't Sally.. It was Cleo! Lightning felt this pain and looked down. Seeing the knife sticking out of his stomach. His heart raced like never before as he looked back up at Cleo. "Too bad.. I was aiming for your dick.." She admitted. Lightning's face began to turn pale. Cleo smiled and shook her head. "Such a stupid man.." She growled.

Lightning was brething like he was having a panic attack! Cleo took the knife and jerked it out of him. This sent Lightning down to his knees. Cleo placed the knife on the counter and kneeled down to look at him asking "What's wrong?.. Did you cut yourself?" She asked with this pouting lips. Lightning was holding the wound and trying to keep himself from bleeding out. "H-H-h.. How?.. D-did you, you?.." He tried asking. Cleo slowly stood up as she laughed and took the knife saying "Now.. Where's Sally?" "NO!"-"Lightning!?" Sally shouted as she sat up! Awoken by his cry!

Lightning looked beside him. He was in bed next to Sally. It was just a dream! "Lightning? What"-Lightning wrapped his arms around Sally tightly and hugged her! He would never fall for that! He would never let Cleo harm her! "Lightning?.. What's wrong?.. Was.. This a dream? You are sweating!?.." She asked and pushed away a little. Lightning got up and began to get dressed. Sally was very concerned. "Stickers.. Stickers it's like two in the morning.." She glanced at the clock then corrected "One forty three to be exact.." Sally stated.

Lightning slipped on his shoes and was out of breath. "Yeah, i.. I gotta take a walk or something.." He leaned close to Sally and grabbed her face. Kissing her passionately. Hungry pain. The kiss like it was the last kiss they'd ever share. Lightning began to leave the bedroom, but Sally stopped him saying "Stickers.. You're scaring me.." "I.. I'm sorry.. I just need some air.. I... Just a bad dream. That's all..Go back to bed, I'm fine.." He admitted, he lied. He left. Stepping out because he did need the air. The space. Cleo was getting into his mind and messing with his sleep. Sally sat there and was truly worried for his sanity. If he needed air, they had a balcony. No, he wanted to leave the house. She was so worried and wasn't sure what was going on with him lately...


	194. driven

Lightning heard the faint sound of his phone ringing loudly. He slowly opened his eyes. Seeing through the windshield of the bolt. He was in the bolt? Lightning groaned as he woke up. He looked and there were bottles of beer in the floorboard all under his feet. He sighed and the phone continued to ring! Lightning growled as the sound only made his headache worse! Lightning began to crawl out the window and hit his head on the roof. "ow.. Dammit!" He shouted then basically fell out the window and onto the floor! The phone continued to ring.

Lightning stumbled up, using the bolt to stand upright on. Lightning made his way to the phone on the desk. He picked it up answering "Hello?!.." He sounded angry.

_Lightning?!.._

"Shit!.. Sally?" He realized now and remembered last night! He flopped down in the chair

_What happened? You... Didn't come home.._

"Yeah um.. I'm sorry for that.. I.." He glanced over near the car and realized he drank a lot more than a few bottles. He sighed.

_Where are you?_

"My office.. I'm at the academy." He closed his eyes because the light coning in from his balcony doors was killing him. He had to shut those blinds!

_Okay...__ Should I.. Come get you?_

"No.. Um.. I'm gonna come home. Don't worry abo"- he stopped and gagged a bit. He could taste the leftover flavor of alcohol belching back up.

_Um.. are you okay?_

"Yea.. erm.. yes.. Just.. Don't feel so great."

_Okay. Um.. I want to ask you something, but I don't want to and.. Seem like I don't trust you.. But.. Are you alone?_

Lightning's eyes widened. "Yes. Definitely!" He looked around. Oh how he hoped so! He frantically began looking around. Stumbling a bit as he looked for any signs that he could have, no! Nope! Never again! And shutting those blinds.

_Okay. Good. Sorry I asked.. I just.._

"It's fine. I love you. I'm going to be honest with you for the rest of our lives." He sat back down.

_That's great Stickers. I'm.. I'm relieved. You wanna talk about?.. Whatever happened?__ We could get lunch?_

"Urmm.. Yes. Lunch sounds good babe. I'll meet you.." He paused and looked at the time. It was atill kinda early. "I'll meet you in an hour... Flo's?"

_Yeah, Flo's. I'll see soon._

Lightning hung up the phone and dropped his head on the desk with a thud! He sighed and couldn't believe he went and drank away his pain. He knew better than that! He rarely got this drunk. He hated this feeling. The feeling Cleo had over him. Cleo was winning before the trial had even started!...

Lightning heard a loud knocking from the side of him. He opened his eyes as he heard the squeak of the door open. "Oh my god.. Lightning?" Sally. Lightning looked up and at her. Crap! Lunch! "Sally?.. Sally... I'm so sorry.. I.. I must of passed out!" he quickly explained. Sally rushed to his side and grabbed his face. "You look pale and you're sweating!." she exclaimed. she looked over and saw the empty glass bottles and her brows lowered! "You were drinking!? You went out to drink!? Are you still drunk!?" She snarled and slapped the back of his head. Oh she was mad!

Lightning glared a bit but mostly frowned and honestly, he had nothing to say to even try and defend himself. He knew better. Sally knelt down in front of him and looked up asking "What happened last night?.. Is this all because of.. Some dream?.." She asked. Lightning shrugged. He did not want to look any weaker than he already did. Not to Sally. Sally sighed and took his hand. "I'm here for you.. Lightning.. Always okay?.. Don't hold back.. I can take it." She assured with a smile. Lightning looked down into her loving eyes.

She was so supportive. He sighed and caressed the side of her beautiful face. "Thanks Sally.. I'm sorry.. I.. I really was going to meet you for lunch and.. I guess I just..Fell back asleep.." He was a little ashamed of that. One thing he never did was stand Sally up. He hated doing that. Sally stood up and brushed it off saying "You're forgiven this time.. But.. Have you ate anything? You look sick." Lightning shook his head. Sally walked over to the tank and grabbed Lightning some water and habded the cup to him. "Drink it. You obviously need some clean fluids." She ordered. Lightning took the cup and drank it. He knew what she meant.

Sally sat up on Lightning's desk and watched him. Thinking to herself. How could she help her husband. "What do you need baby?" She asked. Lightning looked up at her. Clearing his throat as he finished the water. Sally meant it as she repeated "Tell me what you need and.. I want to help you Stickers " Lightning nodded and stood up. Holding the desk as he did. Sally took his face and opened her legs, letting him step closer to her between them. She looked deeply into her husband's eyes. "I love you Stickers." She cooed. Lightning smiled and apologized again for his actions. "I love you to Sally.." Sally smiled warmly then kissed Lightning's lips so softly. His lips felt like velvet but tatsed something aweful, but she didn't care.

Their lips smacked apart. Lightning kissed her back with the same tenderness. Such soft velvet to the touch. Sally tried making the move and lay her hand on his knee. But then Lightning pulled away completely and apologized "I'm sorry.. I just.. I cant, I'm stressed out.. I'm sorry.." But Sally only smiled. "Don't be. I'm here for you. Whatever you need. Doesn't have to be sex!" She laughed a little there. Lightning smiled and chuckled. "Thanks Sally." It was funny. Cruz said something a little similar earlier. But when Sally said it, it just made Lightning feel good and feel safe. "Why don't we grab you a bite? Then go home and clean you up." Sally suggested. She then hopped down off the desk. Lightning sighed and nodded answering "Sure babe.. I love you." and kissed her forehead. Sally linked around his arm and they left..

Jackson opened his door to see Dianna standing there. "Oh great.. Where's back stabbing bitch control when you need it?" He growled sarcastically. Dianna's brows lowered as she snapped "I came here to apologize." "Little late for that.." "No it's not! You won't answer my calls!" "Well duh? That was in purpose. Not my fault you can't take a hint." Jackson glared. Dianna sighed replying "I'm sorry that you got hurt, but this is the real world Jackson. So suck up! Stop acting like a child over this!" She yelled. Jackson snickered, yelling back "Me!? You're the one that came to me and used me!" "Really? That's what you think I did?! Used you?" she asked. Jackson began to shut the door, but Dianna stopped it with her arm and yelled "No! You will listen to me, you pervert!"

Jackson sighed and stared at her. The anger and hurt wasn't going to let anything get through to him. "Jackson, I'm sorry. I wish.. I wish I could say that I didn't know about your case before we.. Before.. but.. I did.. Look, Cleo is my client and.. It's my job to.. I took a legal oath and I will represent her period. Plus.. the pay is good.." Jackson rolled his eyes then asked "So you get paid to stab people in the back. Wow." "I'm a lawyer! Someone always gets hurt in my line of work!" "Right and.. it just so happens you sleep with those people to add some kinda mind game in there. Fuck you." Jackson slammed the door in her face.

Dianna hit the door and yelled "Jackson! Open the door!" "Lalalala not listening!" This only made Dianna growl furiously and hit the door again! "Dammit Jackson! I know you can hear me!" Jackson only yelled back from the other side "Okay, I'm gonna take out my hearing aid now, so I really CAN'T hear you!" Then he was quiet! Dianna sighed and was about to hit the door again, but stopped and stood there. Thinking before she spoke. "Jackson.. Fine.. If you really can't hear me it.. It doesn't matter what I say to you asshole.." It was silent on his side. Dianna frowned and leaned on the door as she continued softly. "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt you.. And I understand if you hate me.. I hate me.. I'm hated by a lot of people.. I'm a lawyer and that kinda comes with the job.."

She took a deep breathe and sat down agaisnt the door and pavement. "But what I felt with you.. I.. I never felt with anyone before and.. It scared me. I was scared and I wanted to run.. I never felt close to anyone.. I don't know.. Guess I sound pretty silly.. I've never been good at.. Describing my feelings and.. These feelings hurt. I've never hurt like this.. Look I'm.. I'm gonna go.. Just... I'm gonna leave this card. It's not mine or anything. It's an associate of mine. He would be a good lawyer.. He can help you." She slid the busines card in the mail slot. It fell on Jackson's shoulder.

He never took the hearing aid out. He couldn't do that to Dianna. He loved her voice. Dianna stood up and once more said "Sorry.." That was it. It was silent after that. Jackson held the remote in his hand and pressed the button. Making his eyes turn off. He sat in the darkness and grabbed the hearing aid and took it out. Silence and darkness. That was what he needed right now...

The following day, Lightning was at the school with a few of Cal's students. His phone buzzed. The Sheriff. Lightning immediately answered. "Hey, what's up?"

_Security system buzzed at your academy. Anyone suppose to be out there?_

"What? No.?.."

_Want me to check it out?_

"No, I'll go. Thanks Sheriff."

_Anytime._

Lightning hung up and announced to the students "Alright, class is gonba end early today. Feel free to finish on your own. Um.. Fay, take over." Fay's eyes widened and she smiled with a "Yes!" Lightning snickered at that but had to go check on the academy...

Lightning pulled up and got out his car, shutting the door. He heard the sounds of a car running. He walked around back and was surprised to see Daniel Lapp out on the dirt track, standing and watching someone in one of the training cars. Lightning wondered who could that be? So he walked up next to Daniel greeting "Uh, hey." Dan turned to Lightning and smiled greeting "Hey Mr. McQueen." Lightning sighed and watched the race car go around the dirt path. "Whose driving?" Lightning asked. Whoever it was was pushing hard and driving quite sloppy.

Dan snickered with a smile asking "Ready for this? Jackson." He answered. Lightning stared at Dan. Very surprised to hear that one. "What got him out here?" Lightning asked. Dan shrugged answering "Not sure. He came to me and asked for some help. I was just as surprised as you look right now. I mean.. The legendary Jackson Storm asking _me? _A rookie!? Who has raced like two times to help HIM!?" Lightning nodded. That was odd for Jackson. The two watched Jackson dig the car into the turns and push it hard. Lightning sighed and looked at Daniel a moment before saying "Why don't you.. Go get yourself something at Flo's.. I can take it from here." Daniel raised a brow asking "Really?" Lightning nodded once. So Dan smiled replying "Well.. Alright, thanks. I could really use some brunch anyway." He waved and went on.

Lightning stood, arms crossed and watching Jackson. He wasn't driving _well_, but he was driving and that was a start. Jackson hit the gas and plunged inti the dirt in his turn! Suddenly he hit the brakes! The car swerving from side to side to a stop! The dust flew from behind! Lightning rushed over! "Jackson! _cough cough. _Jackson!" He called as he swatted dust and dirt from this face. Jackson crawled out the window and threw the helmet down and plopped down on his ass!

"What happened?" Lightning asked. Jackson panted and looked up. He looked exhausted. "I.. The hearing aid.. I.. I can't race!" He growled and shook his head. Lightning knelt down asking "What? Why not!? With some training, I bet you could be back out on the track in no time!"

You looked good! Not great.. But good!" he smiled. Jackson looked so angry! "Aaahhh! No! When I top out, my hearing aid squeals! I can't even get the car up to speed without this painful shrill in my head! It's a stinging and blinding sound!" He hit the side of car. That could be a problem. Lightning sighed and assured "Well.. Get the hearing aid looked at. I mean, I'm no expert, but.. Don't think it's suppose to do that.." Jackson panted hard and shook his head.

"No. No, I'm done." He whined. Lightning glared and sighed. Honestly, not this again. Lightning was just tired of Jackson's hissy fits. "Hey.." He said. Jackson looked at Lightning who smiled and said "Step one.. Get in the car and drive. You did it. You got past your fear and drove. You did ut Storm. You can do this. I have faith in you. You got a lot of stuff.." Jackson snickered and shook his head. "I wish more racers had that drive you have. You are dedicated. You have will power. Not a lot of racers have that after an accident like that. You can do this. So get back in that car and try again." Lightning lent out his hand. Jackson stared at his hand and asked "What now? You wanna hold hands and skip through candy land?" Lightning snickered answering "No?. Give me your hearing aid."

Jackson hesitated. "Come on.." Lightning coaxed. Jackson still hesitated then took the aid out and placed it in Lightning's hand then stood up. Lightning handed Storm the helmet and mouth the obvious word _drive._ Jackson hesitated then put the hemlet on and watched Lightning walk to the middle of the track. Jackson got in and took a deep breath. It was so.. quiet.. So.. So quiet. He revved the engine. But heard nothing. One thing you learn driving, racing.. Is feel and listen to your machine. Well.. That was out the window for Jackson at this point. Jackson took a moment then shifted the car and hit the gas!...

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope yall enjoy another chapter. i wanted to post yesterday, but felt it needed more and thats where the last part came in with Storm and McQueen. Kind of a sweet teaching moment there. anyways! onto writing the next one. hopefully ill have it up tonight.**


	195. Always and forever, I love you

Lightning came home to find the house completely empty and quiet. "Sally?" He called, but there was no answer. Lightning immediately became very nervous. Mostly because of the dreams he had been having. He stepped inside more and placed his keys down. "Sal?.." He called again. Still no answer. Lightning nervously walked into the kitchen to find no one there. But a bunch of dishes and food were out. That was odd. Lightning walked close to investigate and saw the cutting board, the knife and.. Blood.. He gulped hard. Now he was about to panic! "Sally!" He shouted! Still no answer! Seeing that the blood on the board was obviously from a cut. He turned and noticed the blood on the floor.

It wasn't much really. But enough it had him in panic! He rushed out and to the stairs! "Sally!.. Sally!" He called with no answer! Lightning ran up to the master bedroom, their bedroom and flung the door open! "Sally!?" He cried, still no answer or sign of her, the kids, his mother! Lightning checked the bathroom then began running down the hall and checking the twins' room, then Colt's. "Dammit! Answer me Sally! Please!" He cried as he ran back down and checked the guest room! No one was here!? Lightning ran to the garage and swung the door open! Sally's car was gone. Where was she?

Lightning frantically grabbed his phone and dialed her number. "Oh please answer.. Please be okay.."

_Hello?_

"Sally! Sally, are you okay!? I saw blood and you weren't here and"-

_Lightning?dhhr Can dheifbhendyou hear medbrincn?_

"What? Sally?"

_I'mdueushhd sonfbtakingrushrbr your mother todneuhsbs djjrthednkidd Hoshfurnpital._

"What? Sally! I can't understand you!?"

_I'm going todbsushshbs the sksnfhfhhoskdjd pital!_

"Sally!? Sally!"

It sounded like screaming and chalk board scratches over her and could barely understand her. It was really sending him into an overload of panic!

"Sally! Please!.. Hello!?"

_Stickers! I'mrakinfdh_ _tourd shsobroyal._

"Sally, I can NOT understand a single word! What is going on around you!?"

_I'm.. SHUT UP! I CAN NOT SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER AND THAT IS NOT OKAY! STOP FIGHTING AND STOP SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER!_

It fell completely silent. Lightning never heard Sally scream like that at the kids.

_Can you hear me now?_

"..Yes.."

_I am taking your mother to the hospital. She cut her hand open while using the chef knife._

"Oh.. Is she going to be okay?"

_Yeah. But if you're not to busy, can you come and watch or just take these kids. Please._

Lightning chuckled a little and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it sounds like they've been driving you crazy today."

_Yeah, well they have.. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be snappy. I'm just exhausted and stressed out and I swear these kids are plotting against me at this point._

"I love you. Its okay, you're cute when your snappy. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sally let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank you.. Love you to._

Lightning hung up and honestly he just fell more in love with his family. That and wow. Got to remember not to mess with Sally anymore...

Lightning got to the hospital and once he found the waiting room he was greeted by his children running up to him shouting "Daddy!," "Daddy!? you're here!" "Granma got a boo boo!" Lightning knelt down and all three pretty much wrestled him to the ground! He laughed a little saying "Woah, hold on!.. I can't take all three of you!" He laughed. Sally stood up and smiled seeing that kind of cute and touching moment. Lightning stood up and took Ece's hand in one hand and Coltonson the other while Landon walked closely. Lightning walked over to Sally and asked "How my Mom?" Sally sighed answering "Not great Lightning.. I mean her cut is gonna be fine. Just a few stitches according to the nurse."

"That's good. What's wrong than?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed and almost answered, but a nurse stepped in calling "McQueen." Immediately Lightning looked back then at Sally. "Why don't you go.." She suggested. Lightning became uneasy. He knew the kids were driving Sally crazy and if she didn't ask him to help suddenly. It must be bad with his Mother. Lightning stared a Mon before asking "Are you sure? I thought the kids were being a little too rambunctious for you." Sally nodded answering "Go see your mom and the doctor." Thw seriousness in her voice alarmed him further. So Lightning went and followed the nurse through the hall and into a small room.

There, were Minty and the doctor. Minty's hand was all bandaged up already and she seemed to be okay. "Monty! So glad you came." Minty immediately said with a smile of relief. Lightning shut the door behind him amd greeted "Hey Mom.I heard you cut yourself?" Minty nodded and explained "Yes.. I do all the time on that old fence. This time though that booger got the best of me." she joked. Lightning's brows lowered. "We don't even live on the ranch Mom..This isn't Texas." Minty frowned and thought about that. "Sally said you cut yourself with a knife?" Lightning announced. Minty still had to think a moment as ahe held her bandaged hand. "Urm.. Yeah.. Yeah, that's what I said. Don't you dare doubt me boy." She scolded.

Lightning immediately looked to the doctor for answers and he stepped closer to Lightning before quietly asking "I'd like to run a few test.. Have you and Minty fill out some papers... I could have the results by monday if everything goes smoothly to." Lightning sighed. Ofcourse Monday, because that was the day of the trial. Lightning nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Ofcorse. Do whatever you need to doctor?.." "Welsh. Nice to meet you Mr. McQueen." The two men shook hands briefly. Dr. Welsh smiled toward Minty saying "Great. I promise we'll get you outa here as quickly as possible Miss McQueen." Minty snickered replying "Better. I have got to get back to work and I won't be held up by some bogus tests. No offense..." She made sure to say.

Welsh nodded agreeing "Yes mam. If you'd like, your son can accompany you during these tests?" Minty looked at Lightning then back at Welsh before answering "Nah, it's alright. He's got a nice wife to get back to. Besides! I am a grown woman Doctor." she winked. This made the doctor chuckle a little. With that, Lightning assured his mother he'd be outside if she needed him at all...

Lightning tossed and turned in bed that night. Worried and stressed about his mother, afraid of the coming trial, nervous for whatever dream he was going to have tonight. He would fall asleep, then wake up suddenly for no reason. Not getting any good kind of rest in whatsoever. He rolled over amd flopped his arm next to him and brushed the empty bed. That startled him. Lightning sat up, calling "Sally?" "Over here Stickers." She answered. Her sweet voice was such a relief. He looked over to see Sally at her desk with a lamp on. Her back was facing him. Part of Lightning wondered if this were a dream. What if it was and he was about to wake up sweating because of Cleo in this dream.

"What are you doing?.." Lightning asked a little nervously. Sally sighed answering "Going over the files.. I.. I'm scared that I can't win this Light.." She admitted. Lightning threw his legs off the bed and walked over behind her. At first he stared. Waiting for his dreams to reveal Cleo. He began to reach for her shoulder, but paused. What if this was a dream? Lightning swallowed hard in the dark quiet room. Sally turned and it made Lightning jump back! Falling onto the floor! "Stickers!? Are you alright!?" Sally yelped! Lightning looked up at her. It was Sally's eyes staring down at him. Gleaming by the slight light in the room.

Lightning nodded and stood up replying "Yeah.. I... I'm fine. It's nothing. Don't you worry about me." he then kissed her forehead. Sally smiled then sighed once more before admitting again. "I'm worried. I'm so worried Lightning.. This.. This case is so... Blank.. For one, I really don't see how Cleo thinks she has much of a case. That makes me feel good, like we can win this so easily, it's too easy. Than there's a part of me that wonders what Cleo could be planning.. Because Dianna is sneaky.. She's an amazing lawyer!.. I.. I hate that I feel.. Like I already lost this one. And especially sense it's for you! For us!" She exclaimed. Lightning nodded then assured. "It's gonna be okay. I trust you. I love you. Come back to bed.. Please... I can't.. Sleep well.." He quietly admitted.

Sally looked up at him with a smile then asked "What are you saying? That you need _me _to sleep?" She giggled. Lightning glared, but it turned into a warm and loving smile as he snickered. "Yes.. I can't sleep without you. So please?.. I need you tonight.." He admitted. The way he said that.. I need you tonight, was the most sweetest and tender thing. Sally stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, gazing into his eyes. "Ofcorse Stickers.. I love you." "I love you." They kissed softly and quietly. Lightning then grabbed her up, and carried his love to bed.

Laying her softly down and then kissing her so sweetly. Sally moaned softly as he pulled away "Mmmm.. Lightning... You know?.. No one's up yet.. We coul"-"No.. Not now.. I just can't.." Lightning interrupted in a whiny way. His voice even cracked slightly. Lightning walked around and lay down next to Sally and covered up. Sally sighed. To her, it was fine. It wasn't exactly a big deal that they weren't having as much sex as before. But, it was striking odd that Lightning kept pushing back and saying no. That made her overthink a little bit, but she brished it off as stress again. It probably was this trial coming. It was stressful. So Sally snuggled up against Lightning for the remainder of the night...

Jackson, after seeing Cleo again, felt he needed to see and speak to that woman alone. Without Lightning and without Sally or Dianna. Dianna.. Was a bitch. Jackson was so hurt, so betrayed by that woman. It was early as he walked in and was escorted to the phone booths. Cleo sat down and smiled through the little window before taking the phone. Jackson watched her because even the way she took the phone was just scary to him. "Why hello Jackson." She greeted seductively. Jackson immediately fell nervous. His knees buckled beneath the table, his feet fidgeted, his face a little pale. "Awe.." Cleo added. "What's wrong Stormy Boy?" Jackson's brows lowed as he got the courage to reply "What do you want from me?"

Cleo snickered answering "Absolutely nothing really." "Really.. There's that word. Your stupid game. I'm sick of it, I don't want to play." "Well that's too bad.. You were winning you know?" She joked. Jackson glared then asked "Why are you doing this? Taking McQueen and I to court? You think you can really get out some how?" "Oh I know I can. It'll be because of McQueen and you that I do. Both of you are little liars who need taught a lesson.." She growled. Jackson swallowed hard. He hated this woman and the things she had done to him physically, mentally.. No one should ever have to go through that!

Jackson took a breath, "And what's the plan?.. Once you're out?" Cleo shrugged and played with the cord connected to the phone. "Well.. I have been planning a wedding.." she answered. Jackson snickered at that. Cleo then sighed and made a more sad, but fake sad expression. "To bad I've also had to plan a funeral." She added. Normaly, Jackson would say something smart like, _Tell me it's your own, _but it acting terrified him. "Who's?" He asked. Cleo smiled a little then shrugged answering "For the people who try to stab me and my future husband in the back.. Which.. Reminds me Jackson.." Oh the wah she said his name had him sick.

"Those letters McQueen wrote.. That's not gonna cause any sort of complication in the trial for me?.. Is it?" Cleo growled. Jackson shook his head assuring her that _McQueen _wrote them. No trace of him in those letters. And Jackson did think of coming clean to Sally and Lightning. But now, he was afraid for multiple reasons. Reason 1, Cleo. Cleo might do worse harm to him. Although, what could be worse than what she had already done to him? Death? Reason 2, McQueen. Lightning had taken Jackson into his school rehabilitation. Lightning was helping Jackson get back into racing. What if Lightning kicked him out for that!? Reason 3, jail. If he was seen as an accomplice, he would do soem sort of an amount of time. And as hard as he was, he wasn't fit for jail or prison.

Cleo giggled and asked "Did you need to see me? Tell me, what's it like being able to actually see again hmm?" Jackson didn't answer that. So Cleo pushed some buttons. "How is Dianna? I haven't talked to her sense we all met." Jackson hit the table and a guard warned him of his behavior there. Jackson waved to the man then angrily glared at Cleo answering "I don't know, I don't care." "Seem a little touchie to the subject.. What was it like seeing a woman? Were you able to _see _every part of Dianna?" Jackson did. She was an absolutely stunning woman. Dianna, not Cleo. Dianna had soft skin that smelled like a warm sunset and her hair smelled like the tropics.

But she betrayed him. Jackson stared at Cleo in the eyes and growled "If you think your safe when you get out?.. You're wrong.." He hung up the phone and left. Cleo watched him disappear and slammed the phone up. Jackson's threat didn't mean a thing to her. But she was going to have to take care of that kid before he caused problems in her release...

Lightning woke up with a deep sigh and looked over. Sally's sode was empty again. Lightning yawned and rubbed his eyes. he really didn't get that good of sleep. He looked over at Sally's side again and saw a note taped to her pillow. Lightning took it and looked up reading,

_You were still asleep when I had to get going. I taking the kids to daycare before work, your mom is going with me. I gotta finish studying this case to. You should rest and relax before this case. love you. text me when you wake up._

Lightning sighed and set the note down on the side table. Rest and relax. Sure. Cleo was really doing this. Making him stress severely. So severely, it effected his sleep, his life, his thinking, his love life at times. She invaded his head without even being around really. Part of Lightning told himself that he was being ridiculous. That he was being silly in letting this woman get ahold of him like this. Lightning got up and sat there a moment. Thinking of how to relax. There was no School today. No one to train. Unless Jackson wanted some help. Lightning thought about calling him, but decided not to. instead, to try and relax, he took a hot shower. Then made some coffee. He watched some of RSN, he browsed channels, but found nothing else really.

Lightning exercised. Push ups and crunches after some stretching, he tuned his car up and cleaned up around the house. Finding none of this passing the time really. Lightning sighed of pretty much boredom. Why was he so stressed and yet bored? This was ridiculous. Lightning sat on the couch and in silence he thought. He thought about what he would do if Cleo actually got out. How far he would go. Not only for himself and Sally, but Cleo threatened his kids, Colton. This woman needed to leave Radiator Springs and never come back. As Lightning sat there and thought about this mess and Cleo. He realized, he may have been neglecting Sally and her affections. He sighed. He needed to take her out and anke her feel special and like she was on his mind, his heart, more than the case and Cleo.Lightning grabbed out his phone and texted her,

_Lightning._

_Hey beautiful._

_Sally._

_Hey, you have a nice day so far?_

_Lightning._

_I guess. Tonight I'm taking you to dinner._

_Sally._

_Really?_

_Lightning._

_Yes. I'll hure a baby sitter. And I'll take care of my mom. Because after dinner, we are gonna need the place to ourselves._

Oh that put a smile on Sally's face.

_Sally._

_Really? You feel up to it now?_

_Lightning._

_Definitely. I love you and should thank you one way or another for everything. You have been so amazing through all of this Sally._

_Sally._

_Thanks Stickers. Love you to. When should I be ready?_

_Lightning._

_Can I just pick you up at 5? I know that's earlier, but I wanna see you._

_Sally._

_Yeah, that's fine._ _But what will happen after dinner_

_Lightning._

_You really wanna know?_

_Sally._

_Yes, and what will we have for dinner?_

_Lightning._

_Dinner will be nice. It'll be at that quiet and warm restaurant down town that always plays soft music. There is no need to go into detail, because dinner will be long forgotten by the time we reach the front door again. We will most definitely kiss on the steps once before making our way inside..._

_We will make our way to the bedroom, you'll thank me,_

"Thank you.." Sally muttered softly. Lightning smiled and kissed her shoulder replying in the same soft tone with "You're welcome." with almost a snicker. The two kissed again with passion in the quietness of their empty home.

_I'll grab a gold bottle, place the candles, light the small fire, filling the room with a warm and romantic feel just for you. I place a soft velvet blanket in front if the fire, along with some pillows while you take off your heels..._

Lightning watched as Sally dropped her heels. The black heels making a slight thud to the hard floor. Honestly, Sally's ankles never looked so sexy. The way she bent over and lifted her ankles up. And that black dress was amazing. It wasn't like a black party dress. It wasn't to tight, and short. It was rather mature and made her so sexy and beautiful. A real woman who wasn't trying to drag a man into bed. She was so naturally attractive. Sally looked at Lightning and snickered asking "What?" Lightning shook his head and smiled.

_I pour us each a glass. The blanket looks inviting. So we both sit down there. I position myself on my side, facing the fire, but gazing at you. You will be absolutely clueless as usual as to how beautiful you really are_...

Sally sits in front of Lightning's knees. Both of them glance at the fire and sip their drinks. Lightning set his down away as he can then placed his hand on Sally's hip. "Come here.." He orders in the sofest way. Sally smiled and set her drink down to before leaning forward and instantly kissing his lips. Their lips part with a smack. Lightning is smiling like never before. Sally caresses the lines of his face. Sally leans and kisses her love again, this time gently pushing him onto his back and crawling over top of him. Her kiss deepens and her tongue is dancing away in his mouth. Lightning let's out a sigh, the kidn if good sigh. Sally's fingers play in his hair, while Lightning's hands rubbed from her shoulders and down her back to her ass. The dress is a softer fabric than expected and the way the zipper clings to her back and bra strap was going to be an obstacle.

_You will not want to stop exploring my lips, but I will as always be eager to undress you. You'll sit up and stare down at me with a smile. You will probably feel my needs growing and out of sweet empathy, you'll reach behind, unzip your dress a little and take off the shoulders. I will then help shimmy the sleeves off your arms because I am way to impatient..._

Sally's arms were free and what was revealed was this lacy black bra. A simple and yet beautiful thing. Lightning rubbed uo her back and unzipped the dress the rest if the way. Sally smiled and stood over him. Stepping out if the dress and tossing it onto the bed before sitting back down over his hard member. Lightning rubbed her lower back and the beginning of her cheeks before going for the bra and relieving her of that wired thing. He placed it next to them and gazed at her amazing, all natural, small, perky breasts. It was like seeing them for the first time all over again. Sally leaned back down and began kissing him again. This time their tongues danced together. Like an old familiar dance that they both new. Sally moaned softly into him. This only made his member push harder!

_The problem is, and you know this. I am still dressed while you sit in your undergarments over me. You know this kills me and for some reason you like it. You like to torture me in these ways. And honestly, I like it to. I love that you want to make me wait, make me practically beg! You are a little bit of a bitch about it at times. And I'll be trying to be patient.. But you know I just can't. You'll do that thing where you run your fingers in my hair and then under my ears, you kiss beneath my ears to really tease me and that will be the line for me..._

Lightning forced them to roll, He was now over her, pinning Sally down by her wrists. Both of them staring into each other's eyes. Then Lightning kisses Sally's lips, then neck, then cheek, collar bone, between her breasts. Sally heaved and moaned with his touch. Lightning sat up and tossed his shirt. Then took Sally's panties and slid them down her sexy smooth legs.

_Now I don't want to make you feel rushed. I want the moment to last forever, but I am a needy man and I'll need you..._

Lightning kissed Sally passionately before sliding off his belt and unzipping his pants. His fingers begin to rub her clit as they make out. Getting Sally as wet as he can. To ensure this, he goes down and he licked her area moist. Sucking her clit and flicking his tongue in the way that only makes her squirm. Sally moaned and squirmed a lot. Lightning loved it! His touches sending electricity throughout Sally's body!

_I'm going to have you begging..._

Sally heaved and moaned "Mmm.. Lightning I need you inside me.. Now.. Please!.. I'm already close!.." Oh how she was! Lightning positioned himself and with his member ready and free, Lightning thrusted in slowly, beginning his decent.

_I will be slow and gentle at first, most of this encounter will be. We will probably cum together this time._ _I'll feel you growing wet, looser, more relaxed I mean. But then your insides clamp in pulses. It will be way to much for me..._

Lightning could onky get a few more thrust in as Sally's orgasm hit it's peak! Sally hrabbed his arms tightly, digging her nails in and screaming out his name! "Oohh! Lightning!!!!" And with that, he couldn't hold it back! Lightning pushed as deep as he could and exploded inside her! More than ever before it seemed as it just kept cumming and cumming! Lightning moaned a little himself before falling over Sally. Her legs wrapped around him and pushing his pelvis completely into her. "More?" he asked. Sally laughed, her face was red and sweaty, but she was absolutely gorgeous! "No! no more Lightning! I couldn't!.." She laughed.

She had the cutest laugh. Lightning smiled and sighed. He was worn out. He kissed her lips so perfectly. Both were very happy and needed this, as the next chapter.. Would be the trial of Miss De Frank...

_And after everything, after we have climaxed into our post states. I will wrap another blanket around you and we will sit by the fire and you will grow sleepy as you lay in my lap. You will drift to sleep as I play with your hair. I love you. I love you more than anything and there is no greater fool than me for ever leaving you, a goddes, for a vixen._ _I love you Sally. Always and forever._


	196. the trial

Sally and Lightning got to court pretty early. Sense Sally needed to be there earlier anyway. No one could watch the kids, so they had to leave them with the sitter that the courthouse assigned. _some places do this, not all, not commonly. i know. _The couple made their way around the corner to enter the building when they were ambushed by cameras and microphones! The kids panicked and hid behind Sally with this!

_Mr.McQueen! How do you feel about the re trial today? Lightning! Over here! Does this mean that you were never assaulted to begin with? Do you think you have a pretty good chance of winning for the second time? How is it being re married now?_

Once that last question qas asked, it brought on a whole bunch of other questions! Lightning shook them away and ignored every single question about him, Sally, or the case and re trail. Then the patrol car pulled up with Cleo. Cleo and Dianna stepped out and sense Lightning was ignoring the press, they shot for Cleo.

_Cleo, how do you feel about the re trial today? What makes you think you have the chance of taking Mr. McQueen back to court? Does this mean you plan to be released?_

Lightning rolled his eyes as he heard the questions asked to Cleo, but then Cleo amswered them. "I.. It is such a delicate case.." She began to cry as she continued "It is so painful what happened to me.. But people are wrongly accused everyday.. And Mr. McQueen.. He.. He used his status as a celebrity to swoon the jury.. And we all know that celebrities do this so often.. As the case has happened for many young and famous sportsman.. Mr... McQueen.. Is getting away with.. with so much toward women and it's time we had enough.. We as women.. Take Miss Ramirez for example.. He basically brainwashed that poor girl.. And he used his persona to do it.."

Oh this enraged Lightning! "That.. Little.."-"Lightning.. Come on, let's just go sit down.." Sally muttered and pulled him along with the children. Cleo was just eating up the attention with the press. She was making Lightning look like the world's biggest and ugliest jerk. Trying to show the people the side to Lightning they don't see. And it was a lie!

Sally and Lightning and the kids walked in and for the moment, Sally had to part ways to see the judge and drop the kids off. "You don't speak to anyone about the case or anything. Okay?" Sally ordered. Lightning glared answering "This isn't my first rodeo Sal.." Sally snickered and patted his shoulder saying "I know. Go sit down.. I'll be there in a moment." And she walked away, taking the kids to their sitter. Lightning sighed and did as she said.

Entering the room and making his way down. "Lightning." Cruz. Lightning turned to his right to see her sitting there. "You're here early." He exclaimed. Cruz nodded explaining "Was nervous.. So.. just happened to be here a lot.. Earlier?.." She felt stupid and her face turned a littled red. Lightning sighed and nodded. "It'll be fine. _You _have nothing to worry about." he assured before making his way to his seat...

"All rise for the honorable judge Callie Mathews." The judge walked and entered and sat down at her seat. Lightning glanced across the room at Cleo. Cleo who looked and winked at Lightning. Lightning only glared at that woman. The hate burning hotter and hotter. "Alright. Let's get started. Miss Swwann, Miiisss... Mrs? McQueen?" Judge Mathews raised a brow and stared at Sally. "Please come up to the bench.." Dianna and Sally made their way up. Callie looked at Sally asking "Aren't you married to your client?.." Sally nodded and explained "Di.. Miss Swwann and I signed waivers.." Sally handed the waiver to the judge who looked over it. While Callie did, Dianna and Sally definitely glared at each other a little. "Alright." Said Callie. "Go take your seats with your clients." She ordered.

Once Sally and Dianna were seated the judge looked over the papers and read "This is a retrial of.. Previously found guilty of Rape and drug charges... Midd De Frank, how do you plead?" Dianna stood and spoke, "My client pleads not guilty." Callie glared a little towards Dianna then looked to Lightning and said "And you are being accused of false rape claim, lying to a court judge and stalking?.. How do you plead Mr. McMcQueen?" Lightning rose answering "Not guilty." Callie sighed and leaned back "Alright.. That'll be for the jury to decide. Dianna, go ahead." She ordered.

Dianna stood up and stepped forward announcing "I call Monty McQueen to the stand." Lightning looked at Sally who nodded and touched his hand briefly in support. "We don't have all day Mr. McQueen." Dianna growled. Lightning glared at her then made his way to the stand and took the oath. During this time, late, Jackson walked in and Dianna stared at him a moment. Jackson quietly walked to an empty seat and sat down. Dianna broke for a moment. Seeing him. Cleo faked a loud and awful cough, grabbing Dianna back!

Dianna shook her head slightly, in a means of forgforgetting she saw Jackson then looked to McQueen and began her questioning. "Weren't you and Miss De Frank in a public relationship?" Lightning sighed, leaned back and answered "Yes, but not at this time." "But you were?" she asked. Lightning glanced at Sally before answering "Yes." Dianna nodded then asked. "Did you show affection to Miss De Frank in public? Inappropriate affection?" Lightning glared answering "No." "What about at daycare?" Dianna snickered. "Didn't you kiss in front if children? YOUR children at daycare even?" Lightning's expression changed. "Well... Yes.." He muttered after realizing that he or rather she had kissed him there.

So Dianna asked "Well, isn't that inappropriate?" Lightning hesitated. "Well..." "OBJECTION!.." Sally yelled and stood up snapping "The type of affection that Mr.McQueen and Miss De Drank shared _before_ the rape, has absolutely nothing to do with the allegations toward Miss De Frank OR Mr. McQueen!" Callie nodded and said "Sustained.. Dianna.. Move on please." Dianna immediately argued "Your honor, I have proof, a witness who can state that Mr. McQueen has shown very inappropriate behavior toward my client, Miss De Frank"-"I said move on." Callie repeated firmly. Dianna shot a meam glare towards Sally before continuing with Lightning.

Dianna went under her desk and dropped a box onto the table in front of the jury. She opened the box and placed each one in sight of the jury. They were sex toys, objects. Lightning immediately slapped his head with his palm and knew this couldn't be good and part of him was intrigued to hear what kind of case Cleo thought she really had. Dianna looked at the jury's slightly mortified faces and apologized "I am sorry.. I know some of these torture devices can be intimidating.. Mr.Mcqueen.." She then turned to him and asked. "You like to use these sorts of... Things, yes?" She asked. Lightning muttered a yes there quietly. "Can you identify this?" Dianna pointed to one of the toys. Lightning looked at it, he could, but didn't want to. Callie looked at Lightning and snapped "Go ahead." Kind of rudely.

Lightning sighed answering "That's a.. a um.. A plug." Dianna glared and placed it down and picked up another asking "And this one?" "That's.. Nipple clamps.." Dianna snickered and picked up another. Lightning sighed answering "A collar." Callie stepped in saying "You made your point Di.. Move along please." Dianna sighed and asked "Just one more. What's this do?" She picked up a small little stick, no bigger than a middle finger. Lightning frowned a little answering "It.. It just shocks a little bit from the end..." "Does this cause pain? Maybe bruising? Does it make scars or marks?" Dianna asked. Lightning glared a bit and defended as he answered "Sometimes yes, it can. But not if you know how to use it." "And you do?" Dianna asked.

Lightning hesitated. Callie saw the curiousity in the jury then ordered down toward Lightning, "Answer Mr. McQueen." Lightning glanced at the judge then back to Dianna answering "I.. Yes.. But.. It's just.. Like a form of foreplay." "So it's nothing more than a little fun game?" Dianna qsked rudely. "Um.." Lightning thought a moment. "Yes.." Dianna snickered replying "A game that hurts women." Lightning's brows lowered as he got defensive toward that remark. "What? No! Just.."-"Did you slap Miss De Frank? Hit her? Inflict some sort of pain for your own sexual pleasure?!" Dianna snapped! Lightning hesitated again. He was in a way, speachless.

Callie looked down and ordered "Answer." Lightning swallowed a little nervously before lowering his head and answering in a low and soft tone. "I guess.." Some of the jury gasped a little. Dianna smiled slightly before her next question. "Back to your relationship with Miss De Frank, didn't you have play dates with her and her children? Family dinners?" Lightning looked up at Dianna answering "Yes.." "And so you obviously thought pretty highly of Miss De Frank. I mean to introduce her to your children, take them to _her _home. You even played with her kids.." Dianna made it sound so disgusting. Lightning immediately defended himself "She was.. A rebound." "What about after prison? Did you not come and visit her often?" Dianna asked. Lightning nodded and explained "Yes, but only for information regarding a remote. I was trying to find a remote to give Jackson Storm his sight back." Dianna nodded and asked "What about phone calls?" "Yes, again.. To find the remote!" Lightning snapped rudely!

Dianna stepped up close and in his face beforr asking "And unconventional, tipped, _private _visits! Correct!?" "What?.." Lightning mumbled. Dianna smiled asking "Did you?" Lightning hesitated and glanced at the judge. Callie only ordered him to answer. So Lightning sighed answering "Um.. Yes.. There were a few.. But again! It was all to find that remote!" He hit the podium. Dianna only then asked "What about the conjugal visit!? Didn't you request a conjugal visit with Miss De Frank!?" Lightning froze and looked at Sally before answering that one. ".. Yes..." This made the jury really think. Dianna was very happy to say the least. "So why Mr. McQueen? Because _that _doesn't look like you were trying to find some remote.." Lightning looked at Dianna, no, glared at her with fury growing within.

Lightning growled answering "BECAUSE! That's how Cleo said she would give me the remote!" "A remote that _you _handed to Jackson?" "Yes!" "A remote that wasn't on Cleo's confiscated list from her cell because YOU had it all along." "What, no!" Dianna slammed her hands down in front of Lightning and asked "But it wasn't until Jackson Storm _gave _you ten million dollars that you even gave him the remote!" Lightning realized how that actuallydid kinda look like that and stuttered. "Well.. No.. But I"-"OBJECTION!" Sally shouted as she stood up! Callie immediately asked "On waht grounds Mrs. McQueen?" Sally paused and tried to come up with an answer because Dianna was rail roading her husband! Callie shook her head in disapproval then ordered Dianna to continue.

Dianna nodded once with a smile then asked. "You gave Storm the remote _after _he gave you millions of dollars, correct?" Lightning rudely explained "I gave Storm the remote _after _Cleo gave it to me. Or rather, once it was tskenfrom her cell." He hit the podium. Dianna shrugged and reminded "But there is no proof that Miss De Frann ever had it in her cell." "There is to! I tipped a guard to find it! He knows! _HE _found it!" The jury gasped. Lightning's eyes widened as he realized what he just blankly admitted. Sally slapped her own palm to her forehead and shook her head. What a dumb move! Dianna snickered replying "So.. You swayed a guard to _find _the remote in Miss De Frank's cell.. Just like you swayed the people and jury, that as you are the famous Lightning McQueen. You must be innocent.." Lightning frowned and really didn't know what to say after that dumb mistake.

Dianna walked over and pulled out a few letters and brought them to McQueen. "Reconize these?" She asked. Lightning glared and pushed them away answering "No." "You should.. You wrote them." Dianna reminded. Lightning pushed them further away snarling "I never wrote anything to Cleo!" At this moment, Jackson hunkered down in his seat. He was guilty of writing those letters. Dianna only asked "Will you read a paragraph from one of your letters?" "They aren't mine." Lightning growled. Dianna looked to the judge who motioned to continue. "Your name and address are on the envelopes.. Please read a paragraph." Dianna intstructed. Lightning sighed, picked one then cleared his throat before reading aloud, it did look familiar though.

_I still keep your beautiful photo in my office. I stare at it even as I write this letter. I make sure to dust it and greet you every morning, as it gives me the feeling of caressing you like the days we shared before.. I even touch your nose with mine to spark that electricity we had together that sent my blood rushing whenever we did so..._

"This doesn't even sound like me!" Lightning shouted! Dianna took the letters and placed them with the toys and showed the jurry, "The adress is his own, his own name, his stationary!" She pointed out. Lightning knew that they looked familiar! "Is it your love declaration to Miss De Frank." Dianna pointed out. Lightning immediately defended "I never wrote these! I would never say something like that to Cleo!" "But this is your stationary? Isn't it?" Dianna asked. Lightning stuttered over his words answering "Well.. Yes, but I didn't write these!" "Who else could have?" "I.. I.. I don't know.." Lightning mumbled. Dianna snickered and shook her head before asking "Who all had acess to your office?" Lightning thought a moment before answering. "Um.. Bobby and Heather Swift.. Cal Weathers.. Sally.. And me.." He frowned. "Are you accusing _one of them_?" Dianna asked. Lightning immediately snapped answering "No. But it wasn't ME!" "So why fake your name on the conjugal visit request?" Dianna slapped unexpectedly. Lightning stared wide eyed and taken surprise by the question. "I.. I.. Was embarrassed.." Was his answer.

Dianna rolled her eyes asking "Because you knew it was wrong! You knew it looked bad on your part, right!?" Lightning didn't even answer before Dianna announced she had no further questions. This had the jury really thinking and really judgeing. Lightning felt like he was done for. Sally stood up and approached him asking "Did you write these letters?" Lightning looked up at his love answering "No." Sally nodded. Because she believed him. Then Sally asked "Really think.. Could there have been anyone else who had access to your office?.." Lightning stared and thought a moment. He sighed and looked at the one other person he didn't mention. "... Cruz..." Cruz's eyes widened in a dead stare at Lightning.

Sally then turned to Judge Callie and explained "Your honor, the only reason Dianna Swwann knew of the conjugal visit and the fact that Lightni-Uh. Mc..Queen.." She blushed a bit there. "Requested under a false name was because at the time she was _his _lawyer. And Mr. McQueen confided in her as such. Miss Swwann is using this against him. It's like black mail your honor." Callie looked at Dianna asking "Is this true?" Dianna rose answering softly ".. Yes your honor.." Callie nodded then announced that the jury would disregard the conjugal request made by Lightning. Sally then had no further questions at this time and Lightning was sent to sit down next to her. Sally placed her hand on his knee under the table. In a means of support mostly.

Dianna stood and announced. "I'd like to call Cruz Ramirez to the stand." Everyone looked to Cruz who kinda awkwardly got up and walked up there and sat down. She tpok her oath so that then Dianna could begin her questioning. "How do you know Mr. McQueen?" Was the first question. Cruz glanced at Lightning before answering "I was..I met him after his accident a few years ago.. I was hired to help train him." Dianna nodded then asked "Did you and Mr. McQueen begin an affair at some point?" Cruz glanced at Lightning again before answering. ".. Um.. Yes.." "Can you identify most of these objects?" Dianna asked and pointed to the table of sex toys. Cruz looked down at them and nodded. Dianna points to one and Cruz answered "Cuffs.." Another, "Ball gag.." Dianna then smiled as she asked. "How do you know what these are?"

Cruz glanced at Lightning once again before answering "Um.. Mr. McQueen told them.. Er showed them.. To me.." Very softly, almost like she was embarrassed by this. Which she probably was a little bit. "Which of these objects has Mr. McQueen used on you?" Cruz stared at the table a moment before answering "Um.. Pretty much all of them In guess.." The jury looked surprised really. Dianna smiled. Lightning rubbed his eyes, his head. This was giving him a head ache having to hear this! Having to make Sally hear this! Dianna stepped closer to Cruz and kindly, gently asked "Was it painful? Maybe even.. Forceful.. At times?" Cruz shrugged answering "Sometimes.. But.. I did it willingly." She assured. Cruz wanted to make sure that was out there!

Dianna then asked "Did Mr. McQueen receive pleasure in harming you?" Cruz glanced at Lightning answering "um... I guess." "Can you.. Tell the jury the time he.. Used these? On you?" Dianna asked and held up one of the toys. Cruz hesitated then began "Um.. I.. He just.." She was embarrassed and red. Sally stood up calling "Your Honor"-"I know, I know. Sit down. Dianna, this seems a bit much, even for you. I'll allow it if Miss Ramirez feels she needs to speak about this encounter. But if she doesn't want to, move on." Callie ordered. Dianna nodded agreeing then asked Cruz "Would you like to tell rhe jury?" Cruz glanced at Lightning and shook her head answering quietly. "No... No, I wouldn't.." Dianna sighed, but had more questions for Cruz.

"Moving on..." She said then asked. "Was Mr. McQueen cruel at times? Cold?" Cruz shrugged answering "Yes.. No!.. No.." "But did he not manipulate you, a young woman, he lied, tricked, and deceived you into a full ledge affair?" Cruz frowned answering "Well... He didn't _trick _me.." Dianna was upset and asked "Didn't he promise to be with you?" Cruz shook her head. "Not.. really.." sheanswered. Dianna only snapped back reminding Cruz that she took an oath and had to be honest here. So Cruz corrected herself answering "At one point.. He did, yes.." Sally then stood up and objected! "Your honor, Cruz has absolutely nothing to do with Mr. McQueen and Miss De Frank's relationship. Cruz barely even knows her." Cruz rose her hand agreeing "That's true."

Callie glanced at Cruz then Dianna spoke up saying "Miss Ramirez is very relevant and proves that Mr. McQueen didn't just mistreat my client, but has a past of sexist, demeaning, sick relationships that he manipulates women into acts that they clearly do not want to do." Callie sighed and looked to Sally before saying "I'll allow it.. Continued Miss Swwann." Dianna smiled and kinda shot a mean girl smirk towards Sally before asking her next question to Cruz. "You have a son, yes?" Cruz nodded answering "Yes." "Is Mr. McQueen the father?" Dianna asked. Cruz glanced at Lightning answering "No." Lightning frowned a little toward Cruz. Dianna cocked her head a bit asking "But didn't you tell Mr. McQueen that _he _was the father?" Cruz's eyes began to gloss before she answered that. "Well... Yes. But.. I wasn't exactly sure who the.. Father.. Was.. at the time.." She admitted.

That made the jury judge her a little there. Dianna stepped closer to Cruz asking "Why not tell him that?" Cruz glanced at Lightning again then back to Dianna answering "Well, I was scared." Dianna raised a brow asking "Scared? Of Mr. McQueen?" "Well.." "Didn't he put out a restraining order against you?" Cruz hesitated answering, she nodded. "Why?" Asked Dianna. "Did you threaten him?" "No!" "Did you threaten to harm his children?" Cruz stood up shouting "No! Never!" "Sit down Ramirez." Callie ordered. Dianna then crossed her arms asking "Didn't Mr. McQueen drop the charges once you did what he wanted?" Cruz muttered "Um.. Yea.." Dianna paced and made it clear. "So.. Mr. McQueen.. Manipulated you, threatened your motherhood, almost taking your son away and.. Seemed to have no problem with any of this?" She asked.

Cruz frowned and looked at Lightning before answering "Yea.. Guess so.." "Didn't he fire you as well?" Dianna asked. Cruz sighed, but nodded. Dianna glanced at Cleo this time before continuing "Do you know Miss De Frank?" Cruz shook her head answering "Not really." "Has she ever harmed you?" "No." "Threatened you?" "No." "No further questions." Announced Dianna. It was now Sally's turn to question Cruz. Sally hesitated to even stand as she had ti think and prepare herself mentally. Telling herself to keep this professional and not to let this cause any sorts of drama. Sally took a deep breath before approaching Cruz and asking her. "When.. You and.." She paused. "When you and Mr. McQueen began his.. Affair.. Did you not do these acts out of love? You.. Loved Mr. McQueen, correct?" Cruz hesitated as she stared in fear at Sally.

"Yes.. I loved him." She answered softly. Lightning dropped his head on the table. He couldn't believe he had made Sally go through this! What an idiot! Sally then asked. "And didn't you lie about the father of the baby because you were yes, scared. But you weren't scared of Mr. McQueen himself, you were scared he would leave you and want nothing to do with you again?" Cruz nodded answering "Yes.. Exactly!.." Sally sigged then continued. "And wasn't the restraining order put out because you were acting wildly inappropriate towards Mr. McQueen and hos family?" Cruz hesitated answering that, but said "... Yea... I.. I think so.." Sally looked at the judge before announcing, "Nothing further.." Then sat down next to Lightning.

Lightning tried laying his hand on her knee, but Sally swatted him away in a rude, snappy way. Yeah, she was pretty pissed about having to speak and deal with Cruz.

**so here is the start of it. i was going to write one long chapter but thought you guys needed a taste. i have it planned out, will post the rest of rhe courtroom drama Tomorrow.**

**and please., if you have any ideas for either sides to bring up or use against each other in court. feel free to say it. also..that review with the disturbing dream?.. Yeah.. part of me was like wow.. that does sound like an awesome night mare for the story then i was like.. woah.. r u okay?.. tbh sorry.. i wont be using that exaxtly there. thanks anyway...**


	197. Trial continued

Dianna then called "Cleo De Frank.. To the stand." Everyone looked to Cleo. Everyone watched as sbe made her walk up to her new seat. Her new and devious plan would unfold. Cruz, Jackson, Cal, Megan, Lightning and Sally eyed her as if she might turn and do something unexpected. Cleo sat down and she played it from the start. Looking as if she were actually upset hy all of this. Dianna approached and kindly, softly, as if a mother's voice asked her client. "Miss De Frank, describe your relationship with Mr. McQueen please." Cleo nodded and swallowed loudly. Her eyes became glossy as she began. "Um... Mr. McQueen and I were in a good relationship at first. It was relatively a normal one. Like you always read people have... It was.. My dream come true for the longest time..." She actually sniffled as if she were about to burst into tears.

This was infuriating Lightning. She was playing the victim and trying to turn everyone's eyes on him! Cleo wiped under eyes, continuing. "But once I let him.. Have me alone.. Things got very serious. He.. Be was very rough and abusive to me.. Not in a way like.. He'd punch my face or grab my arms in public.. But sexually.. He slapped me multiple times.. Tied me up and he would.. He.." she actually cried! How the heck could she fake her stupid tears! Worse, she had the jury's full attention it seemed. "He would blind fold me and use leather on me.. To hurt me.. And those.. Those.. Toys!" She cried! Dianna then asked "But... Didn't you do this all... Willingly?" Cleo looked to her and wiped her eyes before answering "I had to.. I really had to. I tried resisting a fre times, but.. It was like that only encouraged him!.. He liked me fighting back!.. It was sick, but easier if I just let him take me!.." Oh Lightning was going to explode from anger!

Dianna nodded and apologized before asking "How was your relationship with his.. Ex wife at the time?" Cleo's brows lowered as she snapped "I was so kind to that woman!.. I even made her muffins.. Home made, professional chef prepared muffins when she wasn't feeling good.. That woman only put me down and talked bad about me behind my back because she was jealous of me!.. It was so painful and yet, I still was kind to her!" "And what about Mr. McQueen's kids?" Dianna asked.

Cleo wiped her eyes before calming down and answering "I loved those precious babies.. And my children loved to see them and play with them.. I made sure they were treated as my own when they were in my reach.." Dianna nodded then Lightning stood up and yelled! "She's lying! Cleo NEVER once cared for my children because if she did, she wouldn't have used them to get to me! She's a fucking bitch! She's lying and none of you can see this!? Seriously!?" Callie only scolded back "Enough! I'm calling for a short recess! Get your act together Mr. McQueen, because that kind of outburst will NOT happen again!"...

Some people stayed seated. Sally wanted to check on the kids anyway and she pulled Lightning out of the room forcefully. Once out, she pushed him up against the wall and snapped "You NEVER speak that way to the judge! You know that!" He frowned, cowered like a little child getting told off my mommy. Sally only growled in frustration! "Why didn't you tell me half those visits were tipped!?" Lightning stared down answering "I.. I... I didn't want to hurt you and.." "Oh chyrsler Lightning... As your _attorney _I need to know everything!" "But as my wife I didn't"-"I'm not your god dam wife right now Lightning! So stop playing this way!.. I can't help you if Dianna is able to jump me and throw things unexpectedly at me! Got it!?" She asked quietly yet loudly. Lightning nodded answering "Got it.."

Sally took a breather and stepped back. "Now," She replied. "I must check up on the kids.. I need to see them.." She walked away. Lightning didn't follow because he saw how mad she was. He stood there a little ashamed and feeling stupid. Sally was right. He did a lot of wrong so far. Cruz walked up and softly grabbed his attention. "Lightning.." He looked at her. Her saddened expression. "I'm sorry.. I tried.. I really tried.. Dianna is just a.. She's making a mess.." Lightning smiled a little and assured "You did fine.. Nothing you could have done."

Dianna glared and watched them all from a far. She then walked back in to her client and said. "I think I'm going to ask McQueen for a deal." "What? No, I want out." Cleo snapped. Dianna nodded. " I know. And he wants you in prison, so he won't accept. But that will give him the chance before I use innocence against them." she explained. Cleo raised a brow asking "What innocence?" Dianna looked to Cleo and snickered. "They brought the kids.. It's a dirty game being an attorney, a lawyer.. So let the games begin."...

Sally returned just as Dianna approached them. "I'd like to see you in the judge's chambers Mrs. McQueen." She pressed. Sally sighed and watched Dianna walk away. Lightning had to ask out of pure curiosity. "What does that mean? What's she want?" Sally held Lightning's hand answering "Usually it means a plead or a deal.. That or I did something line crossing. Which, I know I haven't." Lightning immediately reminded Sally, "Nuh uh. No deals. You gotta win this Sally." She immediately turned to him and snapped "And YOU got to stop hiding things from me because you think I'm some sort of delicate sun flower!" She poked his chest. Lightning glared a bit. She was delicate at times. This was not one of those times though. "Go sit down and wait for me." Sally ordered before meeting with Dianna.

Dianna and Callie were already there. Sally walked in and shut the door. Callie motioned for Dianna to speak, so she did. "I want to discuss a bargain. No one needs to get hurt any more than we all already have." Sally's brows lowered as she stood closer to Dianna and snapped "No. My client has made it very clear we are fighting this! Ni deals Miss Swwann!" Dianna sighed and glared as she warned "Fine... But I'm about to test your skills as a _town_ _attorney_ little girl. You have no place next to me." "Dianna!" Scolded Callie. Callie then sighed and said "Alright.. With no deal, let's get back in there. We still have the De Frank verses Storm case after this one." Sally forgot about that. It was like Cleo was out for blood!...

Once everyone was settled back down. Callie motioned for Dianna to come up and call whoevwhoever next. Dianna rose, glanced at Lightning and Sally then said. "I'd like to call a new witness your honor." "Is he or she here?" Callie asked. Dianna nodded. Callie sighed replying "Proceed." Dianna stepped out and announced "I call Colton McQueen to the stand." "What!?" Lightning snapped! "No!. You will not drag my kids into this Cleo!" he yelled! A few people that were on Lightning's side gasped! Sally immediately spoke up. "Colton McQueen is a child! He has no understanding of the trial or the situation at hand! He has nothing to do with any of this!" Dianna then defended her actions. "I only want to ask the child if he knows Miss De Frank, has she hurt him and if and what and when he has seen his father with my client. All are purely simple minded questions your honor. Look, the toys and stuff are gone! I have no means to mentally harm that child!"

Sally replied quickly "Look, let me talk to him!.. Explain to him what he has to do, I'm his mother!" Oh that was painful to watch her defend that! Lightning glared, death glared at Cleo. She was going to pay for bringing Colton into this! Callie shook her head and answered "You know I can't do that Mrs. McQueen. Besides, Miss Swwann's questions seem harmless. Please bring in the child." Sally looked at Lightning with such a devastatingly pale expression. Lightning knew he messed up now. Bringing Colton into this wasn't going to help Cleo's case much, but it broke Sally. That's what Dianna was aiming for. Break Sally's strengths and show her vulnerability as a mother and wife. Lightning dropped his head down and couldn't believe what he made Sally have to see next.

Colton was escorted in by one of the officers. He was shy and nervous from the start. He saw his parents and ran to his father! He hugged him asking "Can I sit with you?.." Yup, this was breaking Sally. Sally stood and shouted "Your honor please! Colt plays no part here!" Her boice rasped and cracked. This only made Dianna proud. Jackson glared at Dianna. This only showed what a sick minded, twisted woman she was! And he hated her even more! Sally took Colton and escorted him to the chair. Callie asked Colton if he swore to tell the truth and bla bla bla.. Colton looked at her and muttered "I.. Swear?" Callie sighed and looked at Dianna like, seriously?. Dianna approached and began her simple questions.

"Hi Colton.." The child stared without a word. "My name is Dianna.. I just want to ask you a few things, okay?" Colton nodded. Dianna smiled nicely and asked. "Do you know... That woman sitting there?" Pointing to Cleo. Colton looked at her then nodded. Dianna smiled asking "How do you know her?" Colton scratched his hands answering "I um..Mick.. Is ny friend and.. we played a lot.." "Mick was Cleo's son, right?" Colton nodded. "Did you ever see Cleo and your daddy together?" Colton hesitated and looked at his dad before nodding again. Dianna complimented on how well he was doing then asked. "What did you all do together?" Colton fidgeted answering "We had dinner.. and..O played at her house.." "Was that fun?" Colton smiled a little, nodding and answering "Yeah."

Dianna smiled and snickered cutely then asked. "Was Cleo ever mean to you?" Colton thought for a minute before answering that, "No.. No, she has this chef guy.. Who made special plates just for us." "Who is us?" Dianna asked. Colton laughed a little and explained "Me and baby and sissy." His siblings. Dianna nodded then asked "Did you ever see Cleo and your daddy together holding hands?" "Yea, sometimes." "Did you ever see them.." She paused and leaned close, loudly whispering, like a fame whisper so everyone heard her. "Kiss?" Colton's giggled a little answering "That's gross!" That laugh was so adorable.

"Maybe so. Did they kiss?" Dianna asked again. Colton nodded. Lightning lost it at this point, stood and shouted "That's enough! He's a child! Leave him the fuck alone Cleo!" The jury gasped! "Oh come on! Yes, I kissed Cleo in front of him! But I kissed his mother in front of him to!" Sally palm slapped her face and pulled Lightning back down. Callie only scolded "If that happens again, I will restrain YOU Mr. McQueen!" Lightning knew he messed up. Again. It seemed he was best at that.

Dianna then announced "I have nothing further anyway your honor." Callie had an official take Colton back to hia siblings before court continued. Dianna then said, "I have nothing further at the moment. Sally may have the stand." Sally hesitated to even get up. After seeing Colton being dragged into this. It hurt her. Maybe it could help fuel her. She stood and called. "I call Cleo De Frank to the stand." And immediately looked to Cleo. Cleo sighed and stood up. She made her way up and sat down sl Sally could question her. First, "Let me see if I have this right.. You are now claiming that the rape was actually consensual?" Cleo nodded answering "Yes, that's right." Sally sighed asking "So why did you obviously drug Mr. McQueen?" Cleo wiped the last of her tears before answering.

"Mr. McQueen had told me it had been one of his fetishes.. To be completely dominated by a woman. Lose all control and power to a woman. He told me he.. Had been with so many women who were weak minded and fragile.. He wanted a powerful woman.. We talked about it a few times up to it. He wanted to be dominated." Sally's brows lowered. "He wanted to be drugged?" she asked. Cleo sighed and explained herself. "Well, yes. He wanted all of that. The sex was consensual, we talked about it numerous times. He wasn't fighting me, he was fighting back for control in that video. He loves being in control.. He loves harming women and as I said before.. I usually had to let him have me or things would be more painful. So.. The drugs were not only to get him out of control for his weird turn ons.. But to keep ne safe and to let me do as I will."

Sally glared and continued to listen to Cleo's nonsense."That's why when I.. finished.. I left.. I was afraid.. And the drug didn't unable him to speak. If he really didn't want me to, he could have said so. If there were actually sound, you'd hear him telling me how much he liked it! How much he loved me! How thoughtful my actions were. How.. Tight... I was compared to other _women_.." Cleo and Sally glared at each other. Sally tried to think of what else to ask, but instead said she had nothing further. Dianna then called Gabe to the stand.

Gabe, the bad cop took his seat and Cleo began, "What was your job in Radiator Springs?" Gabe yawned answering "I was acting Sheriff." Dianna nodded then asked. "Who hired you?" Gabe glanced at Cleo answering "Her. Cleo De Frank." "Why?" Dianna asked. Gabe sighed answering "Partially because she said because she needed protection." Dianna raised a brow. "From McQueen?" Gabe nodded. "Nothing further." Dianna sat down. Lightning leaned towards Sally saying "Can't you get him on the drugs he was found with?" Sally shook her head explaining "How he lost his job has nothing to do with Cleo." "Yes it does." Lightning corrected. Sally held his hand and said "Trust me, Gabe means nothing." Dianna then announced "I call Chick Hicks to the stand."

Chick made his way and Dianna waisted no time asking. "Did you and Miss De Frank know each other?" Chick nodded saying "Yep." "Have a relationship?" "Yes." "Was it sexual?" Dianna asked. Chick snickered answering sort of proudly "Yeah." Dianna looked at Cleo then back at Chick asking "Was Miss De Frank rough? Into the.. BDSM sorts?" Chick shook his head saying "No, not at all." Lightning knew that was a lie. It had to be after the things he heard the two of them doing when he was hiding in the closet. Dianna then asked "Mr. Hicks, did Miss De Frank ever threaten to harm you?" Chick hesitated, but answered ".. No.." "Did she talk about McQueen?" Chick snickered and crossed his arms heating that. "Yeah, a lot." He snarled.

Dianna then asked "What did she say about him?" Chick sighed and rolled his eyes answering "How awful he was. Cleo was always on edge because of him. She talked about the things he did to her ofcorse. That's.. actually what lead me to leave her.. She was.. So paranoid that I just couldn't do it anymore." Dianna smiled and said "Nothing further." This time, Sally had no questions anyway. She knew nothing of Chick and what exactly Chick had done. If she had, she forgot it. So Dianna called the next person to the stand. This one, Sally knew she could use in her favor. Dianna stood and called "Cal Weathers.. To the stand please." Cal sighed and after a pitiful look from his wife, took the stand.

Dianna approached and asked. "Mr. Weathers.. How would you describe your relationship with Mr. McQueen?" Cal frowned a little, he was mostly just nervous. "Um.. Good. We're best friends." Dianna snickered hearing that. She didn't exactly believe in best friends. "Didn't he use to work for you?" Cal nodded answering "Yes. And he does now.. Sort of.." "But didn't you fire him?" She asked. Cal sighed and said "Yes.." "Why?" Dianna paced. Cal shrugged and shook his head, thinking before answering "Well he.. We were having an argument. Arguments." He corrected.

Dianna cocked her head a bit and asked "What about?" "Um.." Cal muttered and looked at Lightning before answering "We were having arguments over work. A race track to be exact.. He wanted to keep it, but I already sold it." Dianna faked a rude laugh and apologized for it immediately. "I'm sorry, just.. That is great and all, but.. You fired your _best friend_, your former racing partner, over a race track.. That sounds a bit unlikely. Didn't you find out that he.. Slept with your wife? In fact.. There's.. A video on the internet of you quite literally throwing your _best friend _out of the school door entrance and onto the steps."

Cal frowned. He was ashamed of how he handled that in front of all those students. "Well.. Yea.. I did do that.." He admitted. Dianna smiled a little and stated "So.. It wasn't a race track argument, but that Mr. McQueen had slept with your wife, right?" Cal nodded as he stared down. Dianna moved along and asked "When did you meet Miss De Frank?" Cal looked at the lawyer and shrugged answering "Um.. I'm not sure. Kinda always knew her, just.. Not formally until Lightnin started dating her I guess." Dianna nodded and asked "Did she seem nice, like a good woman.. So much so that.. You made countless business deals, contracts with her, right?" Cal sighed and answered honestly, "Yea.." "Tell me, why would you do that if you thought she was such a threat?" Cal stared a moment. He glanced over at Lightning and Sally then just snapped! "She drugged my wife!!!"

"Who said that?" Asked Dianna. Cal answered quickly "Well... McQueen!" Dianna turned toward the jury before replying "Hmm. Sounds like an excuse.. So.. Cleo drugged Mr. McQueen and Mrs. Weathers.. Both these accusations made by the same.. Manipulating man.." Lightning was growing furious again! How dare Dianna use this all against them!!! "I'd say it's suspicious." She added. Say then shouted "Objection!" This made Dianna roll her eyes. "Cal suffered an accident which resulted in some memory loss. He can't think straight and therefore, is not a reliable witness your honor!" Diann then argued "He is fine. Look at him!" Callie did. Cal looked at Sally and saw she was trying to get him off the stand.

So Cal, being a friend and maybe a bit of an idiot yelled "Yeah! I'm fine! So what if sometimes I feel lonely and like to sit alone.. In the dark.. and.. Pretend I'm a bird.. I could fly if I wanted to! I just can't remember how..." Everyone stared at him like he was pure stupid. Callie shook her head and snarled "Get the hell outa that seat and sit back down Mr. Weathers. And get a therapist! We are not turning my courtroom into a zoo. The jury will disregard any statements made by Cal Weathers." "But your honor!" Argued Dianna! "Call your next witness Miss Swwann." Callie ordered firmly. Dianna glared at Sally. How dare Sally take away one of her witnesses! Cal sat back down next to Megan. Dianna snickered. She knew Sally couldn't take away her next witness.

"Your honor, I call Mrs. Megan Weathers please." Sally's eyes widened! Not Megan! Megan was way to fragile and vulnerable! Megan sat there frozen at first. Callie ordered "Come on Mrs. Weathers.. We don't have all day.. Well I guess I do.. I'm gonna be here all day at this rate." She griped. Megan looked at Cal, a little distraught then stood up and pulled away from his grasp. Megan walked down and gave even Sally this nervously odd look. She sat down and Dianna smiled proudly at the work she was about to do, twisting and turning anything Megan would say against them all...


	198. twisting fate

Dianna approached and asked "Your husband claims you slept with Mr. McQueen. Is that true?" Megan was very, VERY ashamed and embarrassed and hated speaking of this in front of Sally and Cal. She could already feel herself getting way to emotional as she answered. "um.. I think so.. Yes.." "Your husband also claims you were drugged. So please, tell the jury what happened. Please." Megan hesitated and glanced at Cal. She didn't want to hurt him, make him run away again. And Sally.. Sally didn't deserve this! She sighed and recalled what she could remember.

"Well.. I can't remember everything... We.. Went to a bar and Cal was suppose to meet us there. He was.. Running late. So.. Light.. ning.. And I ordered a few drinks I guess and some bar snacks.. um.." Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she held strong. "I.. I remember feeling tired, but not much else after that.. I.. I woke up in Lightning's home.. In bed..Naked.. I.. It's really fuzzy to me, I'm sorry.." She was trying hard not to break. Dianna sighed and snarled "Sounds like you were drunk Mrs. Weathers." "No, I was drugged!" Megan whined! Dianna raised a brow asking "By Miss De Frank?" "Yes." "How?!" Dianna snapped. "Because she was dropping off snacks to your husband at this time. It's on the security camera Mrs. Weathers!" Megan felt the tears start to fall. "I.. I.. I don't know, but.. I know she did!.." Her face was turning red from trying to hold it all back.

Cal hated this. He wanted to run and hold Megan. Dianna was pushing her way too far. Dianna then asked as sge faced the jury, "Who told you she drugged you?" Megan's breathing became rapid, "Lightning and Cal." Dianna snickered and faced Megan, "So Mr. McQueen manipulated another woman into sleeping with him." "No!" "So you slept with him willingly?" Dianna asked. Megan's eyes widened! "What!? No, no.." "So Mr. McQueen raped you?" "No! What the fuck is wrong you, you psycho bitch!?" Megan shouted! Dianna slammed her hands down in front of Megan and rudely reminded "You did admit to drinking!" "Yes.. But.." "Maybe you had one to many?" "No!..." Megan shouted! Amd that was it! The tears began to fall.

Callie even sighed and began to feel that Dianna was pushing this one to far, but Dianna did seem to take it down as Megan cried and explained "Cleo drugged me!.. I would never sleep with.. No.. I would never do that to Cal or.. Or Sally just because I could!.. If I wanted Lightning, I would have made that move YEARS ago! I love my husband and I'm a faithful wife!" She cried. Oh how she cried. Tears falling everywhere. Dianna nodded and corrected "But you're not." Megan hated herself. She absolutely hated herself! "Because you did sleep with Mr. McQueen. Don't be to hard on yourself Mrs. Weathers.. I truly believe it wasn't your fault.." Dianna softly assured. "Mr. McQueen took advantage of you, just as he did other women." She announced to the jury. It really made them think about all of this.

But Dianna wasn't done with Megan sadly. She turned and continued. "Because you slept with Mr. McQueen.. Your husband sort of wanted and sought out revenge. Correct?" Megan calmed down, wiping her eyes and nose, sniffling. "No.. I mean.. They weren't friends for a while.." She answered. Dianna began pacing as she asked, "So.. Do you have any proof that Miss De Frank drugged you?" Megan slowly answered by shaking her head. "Did you speak to her prior to your evening with Mr. McQueen?" Megan sniffled before answering "..No.." Dianna snickered stating "So you're just another one or McQueen's _special_ girls." Megan and Dianna stared at each other. Megan was about to break again!

Sally hated seeing her friend in this much pain and due to this, didn't question her. Besides, Megan didn't remember everything and had no proof. She was of no use to Lightning's side because she was way too emotional at this point. So Sally let her sit back down with Cal. Cal wrapped an arm around his wife and held her. Letting her softly and silently cry into his chest. That was very painful to watch. It was quiet in the courtroom for a moment. Callie sighed and rubbed her eyes a moment. That was just so emotional and hit everyone at this point. Dianna then stood up and announced "I'm calling Sally Carrera McQueen to the stand please.." Sally stared at Dianna.

She knew this was coming. Sally knew she had to make sure to untwist every word Dianna threw at her here and now. Because this could be what makes the case right here for Lightning. She was his biggest defense and biggest ally it seemed now. Sally sat down and Dianna approached. Lightning sat and watched nervously. Glancing at Cleo who only faked her crying emotions. Oh that woman was going to pay!

Dianna smiled almost deviously then began. "How is your sex life with Mr. McQueen." Sally knew she could have objected that as inappropriate. But she let it go sense she had no problem answering that. "It's great." She exclaimed. Dianna snickered then asked "Even during his affairs?" Sally crossed her arms and glared a bit answering "Yes." Dianna raised a brow and leaned closer asking. "What about before the affairs?" Sally sighed answering "Fine." "Hmm." Dianna had to think. Sally was beibg short. Even for Short answered questions. "Has Mr. McQueen ever harmed you? Purposely?" Sally rolled her eyes and answered "No." Dianna sighed. "Sexually?" "No!" Sally answered rudely.

Dianna nodded asking "Used BDSM?" Sally hesitated, "... Somewhat.. We have.. _Dipped _into it, but it wasn't exactly my style." "Did he seem to enjoy it?" Dianna asked. Sally glared at this woman. Sally knew she was just trying to make Lightning look bad. "Sure." Sally snapped. Dianna snickered then asked. "Let me remind you, you swore an oath to be honest Mrs. McQueen.. So.. Has Mr. McQueen ever harmed you sexually?" Sally sighed and frowned a little before answering. "A few times.. But never truly.." "Why is that Mrs. McQueen?" Asked Dianna. Sally shrugged. "He just.. Lightning can't hurt me, okay? He would never hurt me! He couldn't even whip me with the smallest little whip because he was so afraid of hurting me! Lightning would never hurt anyone! Not intentionally!"

Dianna cocked her head then asked "Mr. McQueen was afraid of hurting you? Or maybe he was afraid that sense you were an attorney, you could do something legally.." Sally angrily answered "No! I'm his wife! He wouldn't hurt me!" "But he had an affair. Did that hurt you?" Dianna asked. Sally looked at the judge and snapped "Your honor!" "I know..." Callie growled. Then she turned to Dianna scolding "Dianna.. You need to watch yourself." Dianna nodded and apologized before continuing "So Mr. McQueen has hurt you physically for sexual pleasure." Sally tried to smooth this over saying. "Way before the affairs. Way long ago! Sure! We tried it, I didn't like it and we never did it again."

Dianna shrugged. "So he has hurt you, sexually harmed you before. Meaning he has a history of this." Sally stood up and slammed her hand down shouting "Of what!? Sex!? Yeah! Everyone does!" "SIT DOWN!" Callie shouted. Sally's expression changed as she sat down. Dianna snickered then asked. "Would you say that Mr. McQueen has tricked, manipulated, played you during his affairs?" Sally shook her head and snapped "No... Stop.. You are taking everything out of context and twisting to trick me! I"-"Don't you think it's funny that right before announcing you as his attorney, he married you? Swaying you to his side, manipulating you." Sally was frustrated with Dianna.

"No!" Sally shouted! "I married him because I love him!" She yelled! Dianna immediately pointed to Cruz, "So did she!" Then Cleo, "And her!" Sally's eyes widened hearing and seeing that. Dianna got close to Sally as she continued. "Look at them Sally! Look at what he did to them, to you! And you defend that man!?" She growled! Sally was speachless. She didn't know what to say to that. Even Lightning felt horrible. Dianna was right with that. He treated all of them horribly. Dianna took a breath then continued. "What was your relationship with Miss De Frank?" Sally stared at Dianna and honestly, Sally was pissed at this point.

"I didn't have one.. I hated that woman.. She hurt my family." Sally even sounded pissed at this point. Like a boiling tea kettle about to steama and send that shrilling whistle down your spine. "Family?" Asked Dianna. "Or just Mr. McQueen? Because Colton himself says that she never hurt him." Sally glared answering "Just... Lightning.. And _he _is family." She growled. Dianna nodded and pointed out, "Family whose actions ultimately lead to this moment.. Nothing further.." Sally felt beaten. Broke and beaten and she let Lightning, her husband down.

Sally took her place next to Lightning and once again the court room was quiet. Dianna was finished happily. Callie looked to Sally and asked "Do you have anyone else you would like to call to the stand Mrs. McQueen?" Sally looked at the judge for a moment. Did she? She frowned and glanced at Dianna. Dianna who looked so satisfied and proud. Sally sighed and began answering "Um.. I.." She looked back over and she knew this was dirty. But had to play the game which Dianna was playing. "I do your honor." She answered. Callie nodded once and motioned for Sally to continue. Sally stepped forward and announced. "I call Jackson Storm to the stand." Jackson's eyes widened. Him!? He was guilty inside and he didn't want to face Dianna in this. Then again, would Dianna really have the guts to do him harm further?

Jackson looked at Dianna who seemed just as devastated as he did. But he had to go up, take a seat, an oath and let Sally begin. And the expression Sally gave Storm before starting was that of pitty. Storm looked at Dianna. She looked upset to. All Jackson did back, was glare, turning his nose away. Dianna really felt a little... Heart broken... Sally sighed and asked "When did you meet Miss De Frank Jackson?.." Jackson frowned and looked to Sally answering "I'm.. Not sure.. I can't remember." Sally nodded and made sure to speak gently to the young man. "Can you try?" She asked. Jackson sighed and thought abouit. "I can't. Probably because of the accident." he exclaimed. "What caused your accident?" Asked Sally. Before Jackson couod answer, Dianna rose and shouted "Objection! This case has absolutely nothing to do with Storm's accident! May I remind you this is a rape case Mrs. McQueen!" Callie nodded and agreed then ordered "Move on Mrs. McQueen."

Sally sighed and nodded. Then she turned to Jackson and asked "What did Cleo do to you?" Jackson hesitated. He made sure not to even glance at Cleo. He couldn't. "She.. Held me as a prisoner in her home.. She.." He cleared his throat before continuing "Raped me.. Multiple times.. Threatened me, played with my sight like a dam light switch.." Sally looked to the judge and said "Nothing further." And as Sally sat down, Dianna stood up to question him. As she approached, Jackson crossed his arms and glared at her asking "You really going to do this?" In a growl. Dianna took a deep breath and began. "How well do you know Mr. McQueen?" Jackson shrugged answering "Pretty well." "Do you hang out? Go for drinks? Chat?" "Not really. No."

Dianna nodded then asked. "When did you begin to get involved with Mr. McQueen in the rehabilitation center?" Jackson sighed answering "Whenever he started it I guess." Dianna nodded once again then asked. "What were Mr. McQueen's hopes for you? Plans?" Jackson glanced at Lightning then glared at Dianna answering "He did keep telling me he wanted me to race for him one day." Dianna made a confused expression. "But.. Forgive me here, but.. Weren't you _blind _at the time?" "Yes." Dianna began pacing, "Tell me, does this sound like good headlines? McQueen helps blind star racing champion, Jackson Storm, race again!" Jackson shrugged answering "Sure.." "Who gave you the remote?" "McQueen." "After you did what he wanted in rehab and gave him millions of dollars, right?" Jackson carefully treaded answering "Well.. I guess technically.."

Dianna stood in front of the jury as she asked. "So to your knowledge, Cleo never had the remote?" Jackson glared with anger. Not just toward Dianna, but Cleo to. "She said she did." He snarled. Dianna turned toward Jackson. "To you?" "Yes, well.. She said she knew where it was." Jackson explained. "And where did it wind up coming from?" Dianna asked. Jackson glanced at Lightning answering "McQueen." Diann snickered replying. "So.. Is it possible... Mr. McQueen had it all along and used you like he had done so many times with these poor women?" Jackson sighed and fidgeted. "Um.." He began. "I doubt it." He answered.

"Could Mr. McQueen of just been waiting until he didn't technically _need _you anymore?" Dianna began twisting things again. Jackson thought about it now. "I.. No.. McQueen didn't do that." "But you said you don't hang out, chat, go for drinks with him.. Do you really know Mr. McQueen?" ahe asked. "Yes." Jackson answered quickly. Sally felt a little relief. Jackson just might get the jury on their side like this. Dianna nodded and took a moment to think. "But.. He did expose you before.." Jackson bebecame very uncomfortable. "... Yes.." He mumbled. "Threatened you when you were a jey witness to his affairs, correct?" "What?.. I don't know!" Jackson snapped! He could feel himself beginning to sweat!

"And didn't you push the start button to the end of Mr. McQueen's racing career?" Jackson stared at Dianna without a word. He was hesitant to answer that. "I.. I guess?" He shrugged. Dianna only continued to push him. "And didn't you take away the title that Mr. McQueen wanted?" "I.."-"OBJECTION!" Shouted Sally! "That is completely irrelevant!" Callie agreed. Dianna forced to move on asked. "Do you think Mr. McQueen had a reason of revenge?" "No. I... Well... No?.." Jackson muttered. Dianna snickered and pointed out, "You sound unsure. Do you think Mr. McQueen would mentally harm you?" "No." Jackson answered firmly. "But didn't he? With His accomplis Cruz Ramirez?" Jackson hesitated, but honestly, ".. Yes.." Dianna was proud.

"So is it possible, McQueen had the remote all along?" Jackson looked pitifully into Dianna's eyes then glanced at Lightning before answering with a sort of relief. "..Yes..." Sally and their friends gasped a bit. How dare Jackson! But then again, in Jackson's eyes, that was the truth. He only had Cleo's word. And Lightning was the one who handed him the remote. Dianna nodded and asked. "And lastly Storm.. Did you ever actually _see _Cleo with the remote, after she was arrested?" Jackson frowned answering. "No.." "Nothing further." As they sat back down. A soft and cool quiet filled the room. A silence that was bome chilling. A man from the jury rose and announced. "I think we've heard enough your honor."..

The jury then was sent to find their verdict. Leaving everyone, waiting.


	199. one case closed, another re opened

And as that jury left, a new set came in for the second case. "Presenting the re trial of De Frank versus Storm. Miss De Frank was previously charged with first degree kidnapping and harm to the victim. Miss De Frank, how do you plead?" Callie asked. Again, Dianna answered for her client saying "Not guitly your honor." Callie sighed and muttered _here we go again_, to herself before ordering court to begin. As Jackson took his seat, the others began to leave the room Sally noticed that Jackson didn't have an attorney so stopped. Lightning raised a brow asking "What are you doing?" Sally stared and watched for a second before answering "I.. I wanna stay and watch." Lightning nodded and the two sat back down.

Callie then noticed the same thing Sally did and asked. "Mr. Storm, where is your lawyer?" Jackson stood answering "I won't be needing one." "So you'll be representing yourself in your re trial?" Callie had to make sure. Jackson nodded answering "Yes, that's right." He looked at Dianna. She looked back at him with such pitty. Her expression looked as if she were about to break. At this point, Jackson was ready to fuck with her and truly wanted to see if she had the balls to fight him. Callie sighed and agreed. "Alright, let's get started. Dianna." She motioned. Dianna steppes forward and called "Jackson Storm to the stand." Jackson glared at her as he made his way up and plopped down in the seat again.

Dianna approached quietly and began softly, "I know you have already said this, but what exactly did Miss De Frank do to you?..." Jackson was rude and snippy with his answers. "She caused my accident. Blinded me, I'm deaf! That woman held me in her home and fucked me multiple times! And I couldn't fight her because she had a remote to my eye balls Dianna!" He was furious with her and done playing her game. "She turned me into a fucking robot!" "Language please Mr. Storm." Callie scolded softly, but firmly. Dianna frowned feeling bad. "She did all this.. Or the doctor.. Took your sight?.." She asked. Jackson snickered and shook his head. "Well, I guess technically that doctor did _this _to me." Pointing to his eyes.

"How was your sight before the underground operation?" Asked Dianna. Jackson sighed and admitted "It was a.. Blurry. It was pretty bad, alright?" "Can you see better now with the operation and the remote?" Jackson stared without answering. He immediately saw the path ahead that Dianna was leading down. He was furious, hurt, broken, depressed, angry. Seeing he wasn't speaking, Callie ordered him to answer. Even though it seemed a little irrelevant. Jackson frowned answering "I can see better now..." Dianna nodded and stated. "Didn't you say it was a sort of _gift_ what Cleo did for you?"

Jackson's brows lowered and he snapped. "What? No! You said that! I only agreed that-wait! No!" "Let's pretend the operation never happened for a moment Mr. Storm.. Just indulge me here." Dianna asked. Jackson crossed his arms with a glare as Dianna continued. "Your sight would be bad and still pretty blurry if you have not had the operation by this Doctor, hired by Miss De Frank. If so, would you have?" Jackson wasn't sure what she meant there. "What?" He asked. Dianna glared a bit and explained again, "Let's cut out the middle man here. Would you have seen this doctor and had the operation without Miss De Frank if you had the chance to see clearly? Because didn't you go in search of someome to give back your sight once the remote was _in the air?_"

Jackson sadly answered "...Yea.. I would have.." Dianna then turned to the jury and asked. "So why are we punishing Miss De Frank for something, A, she technically _didn't do._ B, Jackson admits he would have went out and done himself anyway!? It's not a curse, it's a gift!" She repeated. Jackson hated her. Now he just hoped that when this was all over, Dianna would drive off a cliff. "When you say Miss De Frank held you hostage, you forgot to mention how she treated you." "What!? No, I didn't! She raped me over and over!" Jackson yelled in pure anger! Callie scolded softly "Mr. Storm.. Please watch yourself." Dianna immediately pointed out. "That's funny, because in the police report, you were in perfect physical health. Next to your blindess and deafness caused by the accident. Not Miss De Frank."

Jackson had it! "What!? Fuck, how can you be such a bitch!? How can you stand there and do this to _me_!?" Callie then shouted "Mr. Storm! Do I need to call for a recess!?" Jackson didn't listen and continued to chew Dianna out, "I opened up to you! I let you in and I let you see me at my most vulnerable! I thought that you cared, that someone actually saw me differently than just the jerk I am!" "That's enough!" Callie yelled loudly over Jackson! That's when it hit Sally! Now, the jury for Lightning's trial may have found their verdict, which didn't look good. But Jackson still had the chance and case to keep Cleo in prison.

Dianna turned to Callie and explained "Mam, I don't think Jackson can calm down easily and it's alright.. Please.. Let me continue and I'll explain." Callie glaned at Storm then at Dianna and sighed. "Fine.. Go ahead." Jackson crossed his arms and glared towards Dianna. He couldn't _wait _to see what trick she was going to play next. Dianna turned and asked the young man. "Were you fed? When you were held up at Miss De Frank's?" Jackson sighed and thought a moment answering "Sometimes.. Yea.." "Clothed?" "Yes..." "A roof over your head and a place to sleep?" Dianna asked. Jackson growled and snarled "Yes, sometimes it was the floor!" Dianna nodded then stated. "And you didn't have to work or anything. Barely even had to get up and walk." She snickered. "Sounds like you had it pretty good." she joked.

Jackson only snapped back with "I was forced! I couldn't leave because I couldn't just walk out of there! I was completely blind!" "By an operation that you said you would have gotten anyway if Miss De Frank hadn't been the middle man. And technically, you could have left anytime you wanted. Correct?" she asked. Jackson growled "WRONG!" "But the police statement also says that there were phones in every other room. You literally could have just called anyone for _help._ Not to mention, Miss De Frank still had workers who came and went and none of them even recall you being there. You were apparently this quiet, that content there." That honestly devastated Jackson. He never felt the phones around. He couldn't find them.

"Also, you are a pretty big guy Mr. Storm." Dianna began. Jackson glared at her, arms crossed and listening. "How did Miss De Frank hold you down and rape you the many times you claim? Hmm?" Jackson's expression changed as he stumbled to answer "I... I was blind!.. She.. If I didn't she would have destroyed the remote..." "If you didn't what?" "If I.. If I didn't fuck the psycho!.. She made me fuck her over and over! Do you even get how hard that it! To mentally make yourself do that!?" He yelled. Dianna nodded and softly said. "Calm down Jackson.. So she didn't drug you like she supposedly had to others?" "No.." Jackson mumbled.

Dianna paced and said. "I'm sorry I'm just having trouble trying to figure this out. So you slept with Miss De Frank? Forcefully without being held down? Without a gun to your head?"she asked. Jackson hit the seat and snapped again! "No! I had to fuck her or NEVER see again! Dianna! Cleo was the last woman I ever saw until you! How can you stand here and do this to me!? I.. I fell for your act..." He frowned. Dianna felt even worse. But Jackson wasn't finished. "You know, you say McQueen lied and manipulated all those women, but you manipulated ME!" Dianna's eyes widened. At this point, Callie had to ask "Alright, what on earth is going on here?" Sally then whispered to herself, "She's conflict of interest.." Lightning looked at Sally asking "What?.." Sally looked at him smiling amd repeated "She's conflict of interest in this case." Lightning glanced at Jackson then asked "Because of Jackson?"

Dianna, had tears in her eyes, but managed to fight them off. She took a deep breath then continued "Do you have proof of the rape?" Jackson breathed heavily and shook his head explaining "Ofcorse not!.. It was her home and by her rules!" Dianna sighed. "Mr. Storm.. Your honor.. I want to ask a few off topic questions that relate to his mental state." "Excuse me?" Callie kinda snarled. "Please your honor, it's.. For this." Dianna went to her things, took out a paper then handed it to the judge.

Sally nodded. Now, it seemed Jackson maybe losing his trial to, which meant, Cleo was getting out unless Jackson bought himself some time. It was all because Jackson didnt get a good lawyer really.

Callie sighed then ordered "Proceed. Mr. Storm, please answer the following questions and remember you are under oath." Jackson sighed with a frown then stared at Dianna who began. And this time, she was much softer, gentle in her tone. "Mr. Storm.. Within the past month.. Have you had nightmares about your accident? Thought of it when you didn't really want to?" Jackson snickered answering "Yeah, that happens after an accident like that." he snarled. Dianna nodded then asked. "Have you tried not to think about it? Tried avoiding situations that made you think about it?" Jackson nodded explaining "Sure, but it's hard when I was in a racing school rehab with McQueen. Being in the cab of the car just.. Just..." He paused. Dianna asked "It was difficult.. Wasn't it?"

Jackson glared answering "It is at times." he snarled and crossed his arms. Dianna nodded and asked. "Sense the accident, are you more watchful and do you scare easily?" Jackson snickered again. "I don't scare easy." Cleo snickered loudly hearing that. And that made Jackson cower a little. The jury noticed that. Dianna glanced back at Cleo with a glare then back to Jackson who then answered "Alright!.. I'm a little jumpy. That doesn't mean anything!" "Do you feel numb? Detatched from your surroundings?" She asked. Jackson frowned and sighed admitting "It's.. It's hard to adjust at times. I don't know why.. Probably because I couldn't see for the longest time after the accident!"

Dianna nodded then said. "Alright, last one.. Do you blame yourself for the accident? For all those deaths?" "What?.." Jackson turned pale. Dianna leaned closer adding "Whose driving caused the chain of events to unfold?" She asked. Jackson felt light and almost faint as he answered "M-mine,me.. I did.." "So you feel guilty? For all those drivers that wrecked?" Jackson broke. "Y-yes!.. yes.. I feel guilty every day! They blame me. Everytime I see them they.. They judge me.. All of them except Lapp.. I.. I should have done something different, okay!?" He was in pain. Dianna then turned to the jury saying "Nothing further." Sally knew that Jackson might be able to win this. But not without help. The jury was conflicted aithwith him and with Cleo here. Because though Dianna was helping Cleo and making all good points, Jackson was obviously traumatized by something and the jury could see it.

Jackson sat down and Dianna called "Doctor Gibson to the stand." The man walked up and sat down. Dianna approached and asked "Can you please tell me the symptoms of PTSD and explain it to the jury." The man cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat. "Well, the symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder can vary in types and changes in said person's personality. Behavioral changes include agitation, hostility, hypervigilance, irritability, self-destructive behavior, or social isolation. Psychologically,fear, flashback, mistrust, or severe anxiety. Mood changes include sense of guilt, impending doom, loneliness, or loss of interest and pleasure in activities they once had and their sleep often suffers with nsomnia or nightmares. Also common isemotional detachment or unwanted thoughts."

Hearing this, Sally looked at Lightning. Maybe it wasn't just Jackson suffering from this and Lightning may need to see a doctor over his own traumatic experiences here. Sally then stood up and shouted "Objection!" Immediately Dianna snarled back "Excuse me? You aren't even a part of this trial!" "I am! I'm.. Jackson's attorney." "Oh you gotta be kidding me." Dianna growled. Callie sighed and reminded "Mr. Storm already made clear that he was representing himself today Mrs. McQueen." Sally looked at Jackson with pitty and replied "I know your honor, but if Jackson decides he wants an attorney now, that's his right." "What!?" Shouted Cleo! Dianna looked at Jackson and honestly, this could be her chance to win his forgiveness.

Dianna looked to the judge and said "Legally, that's your call Judge." Callie sighed and stared at Jackson a moment. This would place the trial and case as pending. "Mr. Storm..." She called. "Do you want to hire Mrs. McQueen as your lawyer for the remainder of the trial?" Callie asked. Jackson glanced at Sally then at Dianna. Dianna looked as if she were begging Jackson to. He looked to Callie answering "Sure.. Not like it can get much worse.." he growled. But it really could for him. Callie nodded then to Dianna explained "This means the trial will be posted pending and your client will return to prison to continue her sentence until we reach a verdict." Dianna nodded saying. "I know your honor." Cleo became enraged! "Are you kidding me!?" Cleo yelled!

Callie then announced the trial to be pending until next week, giving Sally time to go over the case before the re trial and to get a bew jury. Jackson was actually thankful of Sally and her actions but was worried. What if Sally dug deep enough to find how much he had worked with and for Cleo. And he was still completely pissed at Dianna. Then came time to hear the verdict of the De Frank verses McQueen re trial. Once everyone was sat back inside the court room. And that jury returned. Callie asked. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" One of them rose answering "We have your honor." Callie nodded then said. "In the charges of Miss Cleo De Frank of drug abuse, (date rape drug) how do you find?" "Not guilty." That hit hard! Callie then asked "In the charges of Miss Cleo De Frank of rape, how do you find?" This was the one everyone wanted her to pay for! The man sighed answering "We find Miss De Frank... Not guilty." People gasped!

Cleo ofcorse was happy as can be! Callie then ordered everyone to quiet down. "Regarding your prior sentencing Miss De Frank, The three years for the drug charge is now dropped, the fourteen years for rape are here by dropped. Congratulations Miss De Frank." Cleo smiled happily to this! She was getting out! Almost. "Regarding your pending case with Mr. Storm. You will continue your sentencing of twenty five years for first degree kidnapping and mental harm to the victim until a verdict is found. Once found, we can discuss compensation for your false imprisonment. I will be seeing you and Mr. Storm next week Miss De Frank. Dismissed!"


	200. they will fight together

**i am sorry that i have been sick. this has guven me time to think about what after this story ends. and after thinking, i might continue it later. idk if ill use my prior ideas or not. but once this story ends, which _probably _wont be many more chapters. idk how many sorry. i will go back and continue what brought me to you for a while instead of the next to this story. sometimes, taking a break from one series makes it better when i get back to it. so enjoy the next couple chapter and then enjoy the continuing of what brought me to you. or if not, thanks for reading this story anyways and sticking with me through it all! sorry i have been so sick! i hated it. i tried writing multiple times and just was so exhausted i couldn't. i just day in bed all day for days!!! ugh!!!**

Two weeks. Two weeks until the re trial for Storm now. That's all Sally had to prepare. As everyone scurried to leave. Sally was quick to get to Jackson. Lightning stopped her seeing she was in a hurry. "Woah, woah, where are you going?" "I gotta catch Jackson. Besides signing the release and agreement, I gotta make sure he is actually on board. Can you go grab the kids, I'm sorry." "No problem.. Go ahead.." Lightning muttered. Sally took off through the crowd, pushing through to find Jackson and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Jackson! Hey, you know you have to sign the release of your files to me. I got to get up to date on details for your benefit here." Jackson laughed quietly and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't okay.

"Jackson.. What's wrong?.." Jackson sighed and shook his head, licking his lips before answering "I gave myself to that woman. Nope, wait, I cared. I actually cared for her.. I can't believe I fucked up and actually cared!" He was hurting. Sally stared a moment. At first she wasn't sure how to handle this. She lay a hand on his shoulder saying "Um.. It's.. It's going to be okay... There will be other women.. or men..." Jackson looked as if he were about to cry. Then Dianna ran up calling his name, "Jackson!.. Jackson, wait!" Jackson looked at her then noticed the mens room just a few steps away. "Fuck you!" Jackson shouted and pointed at her! He pushed away from Sally gently then marched into the men's room.

Dianna passed Sally and stood at the door calling. "Jackson.. Jackson please!" No answer. Sally crossed her arms and glared at Dianna snarling "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. What you did in there was pretty awful. Even for a lawyer." Dianna immediately looked to Sally and snapped "Oh fuck you. I was just doing my job!" "And now you not only hurt people, families, possibly aided in setting a horrible human being free!, you hurt Jackson. How's that feel huh?" Dianna's expression changed. It felt worse than anything. She frowned.

Sally shook her head in disapproval. "By the way," she added. "You're off the case." Dianna's eyed widened! "What!? You can't do that?!" Dianna growledin protest! Sally only got in her face and corrected. "Oh I can! You slept with Jackson. You got involved with him. That makes you conflict of interest unless _he _signs a waiver. Which isn't going to happen. Find Cleo another lawyer before I take this to court and force you to leave Jackson alone." Sally then cracked the men's room and called. "Jackson I'm gonna wait outside the building for a little while. I need you to give me permission to access your files before I go." It was quiet for a moment, then Jackson shouted back, "I'll just go to your office back in town tomorrow! Please!.. Just.. Leave me alone and get Dianna out of here!" Sally and Dianna looked at each other.

Sally's brows lowered as she snarled. "You heard him. Leave. You aren't wanted here and Cleo no longer needs you. Don't you dare show your face in my town Swwann. Doc would be very disappointed in _his daughter._ Shame. What a waste of good potential." Than Sally walked away. Dianna was left speachless. This is exactly why relationships just never worked out for her anyway. She stared at the men's bathroom door for a few more seconds before giving up and walking away...

Sally met back up with Lightning and the kids. "You get what you needed?" Asked Lightning. Sally shook her head answering "No, um.. Jackson is gonna come by my office tomorrow some time. It'll be fine." "Mr.Mcqueen!" A young man shouted! Lightning and Sally immediately looked iver at the man with the camera and sighed. Lightning turned to Sally saying "Go get the kids in the car, I'll take care of thia guy." "You sure that's a good idea Stickers?.. I know you can be.. Have been.. A little emotional.." Lightning glared at his wife then orderd. "Go. I'm fine. I'll meet you in the car." Sally nodded and took the kids with her as the man approached. "Could I get a picture?" he asked. Lightning firmly answered with "No."

"Well then how about a statement? You lost right? So was it all a misunderstanding or a lie to begin with?" the kid asked. Lightning growled slightly. "Neither!" "But one could definitely argue that you did _use _Cruz and Cleo and even Sa"-"Stop. Wait.. How did you?.. Look! I did not _swoon _anyone last time I was here. I did not use my name and my _celebrity status _that I worked my ASS OFF TO MAKE!" The kid cowered a little, but that didn't stop Lightning. In a sense, he was just letting it all out there for everyone to hear.

"I did not _use _Cleo, she used her superior status as mayor to get away with anything including taking and using money from a school and the town of Radiator Springs, and the good people who work in that town! Cleo is a rapist, a thief, who tricks people. She is a despicable human being who gets away with a lot because she has money, she's pretty, and she wants power. As for Cruz, she knew exactly how I felt, what was going on and I made it clear from the start it was JUST SEX! As for Sally, yes, I fucked up! I cheated on my wife, the love of my life, the woman I want to be buried along side me! But I am working on my mistakes and my personal problems! So fuck off! Let my family heal! Let Cruz heal! Leave us all be!" Lightning turned and sort of stomped away after saying that.

The kid stood there a little speachless, and Lightning thought that was it. But once he stepped outside, he was stopped once again by hungry and crude reporters. Some had to been hired or tipped by Cleo or Dianna because there were just to many to have just _heard _about the trial. "Mr. McQueen! Care to give a statement?" "Mr. McQueen, what do you have to say in your defense?" "Lightning! Do you think this will effect your chances of finding students now?" "What do you have to say for yourself in regards to how you've treated women?" "Are you currently in another affair?" "Is it true that you were never raped by Miss De Frank to begin with?" "What's it feel like to be such a liar?" Lightning growled and boiled over with such anger.

He held it in as he tried walking to the car, but this was like being hurdled by a pack of hungry coyotes. Stupid, annoying, scavengers all trying to mess with you and lure you into a trap. "Mr. McQueen," his name called numerous times by numerous people. Lightning got into the passenger seat, shut and locked the door. Those reporters stood outside and one knocked on the window. Ece nervously muttered "Mom... I'm cared.." Scared. She was trying to say scared. Sally sighed then Lightning ordered her to just "Drive. Just take us home.." He pitifully requested. Sally hated seeing Lightning so hurt, broken, depressed. They lost. They really lost against Cleo for what felt like the millionth time.

Luckily, thanks to Jackson's case, she was still in prison. Sally knew that no natter what, Cleo was looking at less time. Unless Sally could find something in Jackson's filw to really pull the plug on this entire thing. She wouldn't sleep tonight. She would be up, getting nervous and worn down kids to bed, then caring for Lightning, brushing his hair as he lay in bed. Caressing his face, his shoulders in a way to help him relax and ease into sleep. Sally would be up thinking of the files, the coming fight and making sure Lightning didn't wake up in a nightmare.

He probably would. Lightning would probably reluctantly drift asleep next to Sally then wake up suddenly, abruptly in sweat. Breathing heavily as he panicked over whatever nightmare paranoid him tonight. Sally was going to fight. She was going to fight as much, as hard, as mean as she could and make sure that Cleo paid. Cleo had to remain in prison! She just had to!...

Sally looked at the clock next to the bed. 2.05 in the morning. She sighed, yawned and looked at Lightning who was asleep. He hadn't fallen asleep until about ten or so. He was emotionally drained, mentally exhausted. Sally's eyes were heavy. She had been watching over Lightning sense they got home because she was so worried. Her eyes heavy, she leaned in close and leaned over Lightning's shoulder. His scent only relaxed her more and she closed her eyes as she took a deep wiff of his musky smell. A good musky, man scent. As odd as that read.. ?..

She nestled in and lay her hand on his chest, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed and his heart beat against her palm. "I love you Lightning.." She whispered. "I'm sorry.." She added. And she was. She was sorry for losing the trial. She hadn't mentally prepared for all the crap that Dianna had thrown at her face. Thw thought that Cleo almost got out was so scary. Sally was almost asleep when she heard Lightning whisper her name. "..Sally?.." She sat up and looked down at him asking "What is it?.. You okay?" She sounded tired. "Did I wake you?" He asked. Sally shook her head. Lightning sighed and gently lay his hand behind her neck, pulling her head down to his, he kissed her so tenderly.

It was like a long forgotten touch. His lips was soft like velvet and filled with such need. She knew what he needed, what he was pushing. His other hand glided across Sally's side and to her hip it rested. He was needing her touch. It wasn't lust, it was a need of physical love and emotional support and she knew that. Lightning definitely made that clear after his tongue protruded into her mouth. Now, Sally was very tired and exhausted in just about every way. She was in no mood to do what Lightning wanted here. But she knew how badly he needed this release and didn't fight him. Instead she lovingly kissed him back in pure passion. The most loving kiss he had probably felt in forever it seemed.

Their kiss becoming deeper, Lightning pulls away and begins kissing Sally's neck, he is sucking the salt from her skin and sending a small shiver down behind her ears. His fingers play in her soft hair that felt of rough silk sense she hadn't showered and washed it yet. Neither made any sounds yet. They were very quiet, almost silent. Lightning's other hand rubbed up her hip and gently grabbed her ass. Groping it tightly in his hand. Sally let out a sigh and Lightning stopped. They looked into each other's eyes in the dark room and Lightning asked "You okay?.. We don't have to.. I'm sorry." Sally smiled in a gaze at him. Her hand gently caressed his cheek, her thumb brushing over his wet lips. She smiled so sweetly.

"Don't say anything else.. Just make love to me.." She whispered. Lightning snickered with a smile then rolled over top of her. He leaned down and began kissing, making out with this incredible woman once again. He remained silent as she asked. No words. But if he did speak, he would tell her how beautiful she looked. His member bulged against her area. Almost like a thought out and well written skit, Sally's hand then snuck between their bodies ans grabbed his man hood gently. She gripped what she could through his black boxers and rubbed in circular motions, then up and down, circles again and added a soft moan into his mouth. He was very hard and ready below. He was so needy tonight and though tired, this was turning her on to.

Naturally, her knees lifted up giving Lightning a better position above her. He stopped his kisses on her lips and moved to her breasts.Her small and beautiful, bouncy little tits that seem to always beg for his touch. Lightning first kissed them through the shirt. Then lifted it up and over them, he kissed her breasts. First the left one, then right one. He massaged it in his palm before latching on and suckling her tender nipple. Sally gasped and fidgeted. Her tummy and chest raised and Lightning moved down, kissing above her belly button then above the powder pink like panties. She moaned sort of. Almost a sigh and moan mixed together. She sounded satisfied.

Lightning licked her panties over the area. That did it. Now Sally wanted him! She couldn't sleep if she wanted to now because Lightning set her aflame. He took her panties and slowly slid them down her silk like legs. He kissed her naked area and licked upwards. She smelled so good and he spread her gently to taste her more. He couldn't get enough of her sweetness. Sally rubbed her fingers through his hair as his tongue did miraculous work. Sending pleasure within her body. Lightning wanted to please her. Making her squirm was giving him the pleasure he was desperate for right now. He lifted up and kissed up her belly and and between her breasts before kissing her lips gently.

Sally reached between them once again, but this time took the elastic of his boxers and was prying to take them off. Lightning happily helped and easily pushed his member inside her. She was slick and warm and her insides tight around him in this physical means of affection and support. He thrusted slow and gently. Making love was no quick and rough way tonight. They were quiet and possibly, more connected than they had been lately. Lightning kissed Sally's lips and made sure to give her his full attention physically. And after making such love and connection, they lay and fell asleep. It wasn't a rough, rambunctious, wild encounter this time. Just sweetly and simply they made love...

"Dad..." A little voice whispered. "Daddy.." Again. Lightning yawned and groaned a bit before the little voice called again. "Daddy." Lightning opened his eyes to see Colton standing there. "What is it?.." Lightning asked in a still sleepy voice. He looked over to see Sally still asleep. He smiled at her presence. He loved that woman so much. Back to Colt, the child answered "Um.. I peed.." He whispered. Lightning stared at the child and as he woke more. He noticed Colton's pants were soaking wet. He sighed. "Alright.. Um.. Just... Go to the bathroom.. I'll get you cleaned up. Was this in bed?" He asked. Colton silently nodded. Lightning sighed and got up, slid on some pants as Colton ran off to the bathroom. Lightning leaned over and kissed Sally's forehead gently and carefully so he wouldn't wake her. Then went off to clean this mess up and begin breakfast...


	201. I forgive you

Sally sat at her desk forever waiting on Jackson. Part of her wondered if he would even show up. If he was just blowing her off. She looked at the time and sighed. If Jackson lost his trial, then Cleo would be released _and _gain compensation! He had to win. Sally needed to win this one. At least Dianna was off the case. She was rail roading everyone. Sally picked up her phone just as the assistant opened the door and announced, "Mrs. McQueen.. I.. Do I call you that now?.. Again?.. Right?.." He asked. Sally stared and nodded answering "Yes, that's fine. What is it?" "Jackson Storm." "Send him in!" Sally exclaimed! The assistant stepped aside and Jacksom walked in carrying files. He sighed and walked up to the desk.

"You have your own files?" Sally asked oddly. It was odd that he would have them. Maybe this was good though. That meant Jackson wanted to help keep Cleo in prison. Jackson set them down and Sally reached for them, but Jackson stopped her growling "I want immunity." "Immunity?" Sally asked. "Why would you think you even need that?" She added with concern. Jackson swallowed loudly which showed his nervousness. Sally and Jackson stared at each other for a minute or so before Jackson released the files and turned away. "Please.. Don't judge me.. I know I'm messed up.. I know I have failed as a human being.." Sally stared at him in curiousity and fear. What could he have done to be speaking like that?

"I failed at being a son, a racer, a friend.. Honestly I want to die. I have nothing worth fighting for. Or I didn't.. Until McQueen reminded me why I live and breathe. If he knew that"-"What did you do?" Sally interrupted in a growl. Jackson looked at Sally pitifully. She was already growing angry. Jackson didn't answer. So Sally opened his files. Jackson once again exclaimed "She took my eyes away Mrs. McQueen.. She took my eyes and caused me to be a pawn in her games. She used me to try and take out McQueen in that accident.. I just didn't know it at the time.. I made deals with her before.. It's all there.. Please.. I just don't want McQueen to kick me out of the academy, the school." the man begged. Sally read over the files.

Reading Jackson's testimony from before. Jackson had made deals and done a lot of dirty work for Cleo. It was before the remote, before the accident. So now the question came up of, "Why?.. Why would you do all of this?.." Sally asked on a whimper. Jackson frowned and stared down before a shrug and answering. "I.. She promised me things.. That she could get rid of Cruz and McQueen.. Not like killing or anything!.. Just.. Cruz took my title, my fame and McQueen basically handed down his fame to her like she was _sooo _worthy of it!.. I despised her and him for it. Because Cruz never had to work like I did! I worked hard to become a champion! While all she did was get lucky and learn all the secrets of the great _Lightning McQueen!_" He hit the desk!

Sally shook her head and shut the file snarling "I've read enough. The only reason I will help you is to keep Cleo in prison. You don't have to worry of immunity. Cleo used you, hurt you. But I wouldn't count on getting to stay in the academy and school.. I will not hide anything from my husband." Jackson's brows lowered as he snarled "But you both knew I worked with Cleo before!" "Yes, but not to this extent!" Sally snapped back! Jackson felt tears coming to his eyes. "And you also don't know half of what I went through! Forget it! I can't take being thrown under the buss anymore! I wish that bitch had just killed me! Goodbye!" Jackson shouted and left! Slamming the door! Sally sighed. She opened the files back up and had to read it all. Eveything. The story of Jackson Storm's trauma and betrayal and revenge. And what she read was so disturbing...

Lightning and Cal were going over some papers themselves as they were having to deal with lawsuits. Cal was writing checks to the parents with a hand written letter of apology from Lightning. Lightning sighed asking "Is this _really _necessary?" Cal onky shot a glare and reminded, "You kicked out hundreds of kids. Write the dam letters.." He growled. Lightning frowned and continued. It was quiet for a moment. Cal glanced at Lightning, back at his work, back at Lightning then sighed. "How are you doin?" Cal asked. Lightning froze. Thinking. "I'm.. Fine.. Sally will help Jackson to keep Cleo in jail." He answered and went back to work. Cal felt bad. Not just for Lightning. The way Cleo or well, Dianna treated everyone in court was awful.

"Wanna get drinks later?" Cal asked softly. Lightning looked at Cal and shook his head admitting "Probably shouldn't.. I do some pretty shitty stuff when I drink anymore.." Cal nodded and wasn't gonna argue with that. They continued working on checks and letters. Cal stopped again and looked at Lightning saying "You know what, stop writing those letters." Lightning looked at Cal confused. Cal shook his head, took the checks and ripped them in half. "I've had enough of giving in to the whiny ass parents of these pathetic wanna be kids." Lightning stared at Cal a little unsure what got into him. "I'm also tired of not standing up for my school. I keep letting these kids run the place and look what happened! I let Cleo do what she wanted because I thought I could trust her and _look _what happened!"

"Okay?..." Lightning replied. Still unsure what Cal was getting at. Cal stood up and threw the ripped checks away. "Let's make some real progress and turn these kids into real drivers. Racers." "Um... Okay?.." Replied Lightning again. Cal thought for a moment then looked at Lightning saying "And i can't do that..." He frowned. "I am not cut out to be in charge.. I'm too afraid to say no.." He admitted. "But you. You are far more strict than me." Cal pointed out. Lightning glared a bit and kinda saw where Cal was going with this. "No, you are great. Very organized and very.. Neat." "Nope. As much as I loved being in charge, I can't anymore. It has caused stress between me and my family, my life and took the joy out of racing for me. This school has only caused chaos at my home and put a wall between me and Megan. I'm done." Cal announced then went and grabbed some papers from a cabinet.

Lightning watched a little confused. Was Cal just going to quit? For real? Cal leaned on his desk and signed the papers he had then placed them in front of Lightning saying. "Sign this and it's yours." Lightning looked up at Cal shocked. "What? No! Stop being a child!" Lightning scolded. Cal crosses his arms and corrected, "That's just it. I'm not this time. This is probably the most mature and adult thing I'm doing in a long time. This School isn't what I thought I wanted. I thought I wanted to be like you. A champion who handed down his legacy to the young racers of tomorrow. To be looked up to for my knowledge of racing. But what I need is to be a husband and a father and a friend. I'm not like you. My uncle may have groomed me into a racer, but I'm no teacher."

Cal sighed, smiled and continued, "Doc groomed you to hand down his legacy. You are the great Lightning McQueen. Take this please. It's a burden to me... But to you?.. It's your dream. You have a nack for this. Because you were right before.. I was _born _into this sport. I was taught to follow the rules and stick to the books. That the goal is to win and get to the top. Not that I didn't or don't enjoy RACING! But we both began our careers on different paths Light. You have a passion that I will never have. That's what this place needs. And.. You know, I've always wanted to take Megan around the world. And now I have a daughter to share that with to! Think it's time I did that."

Lightning stared at the paper then asked. "What would happen to the school?" Cal shrugged answering "Shut it down. Move everyone to your academy. I mean, this place is filled with everything a school needs... Except for a real race track though.. Was suppose to make dorms and another school to help the town out before eveything went down with Cleo." Cal reminded. Lightning thought about that. Which gave him the idea, "Don't sign this over to me. Take this to the mayor, Sally. Tell her you are closing it down as a racing school and donate it to the town. The town needs a school for the kids. Our kids. Or else we'll have to move and leave town." Cal snickered and smiled. "See. You will be perfect for this. Alright. I'll take it up with Sally. Go ahead and get the tranfer sheets ready. Gotta get everyone moved over." Cal ordered. Lightning nodded and watched Cal take the papers and leave.

Lightning partially couldn't believe it. Cal was quitting the racing school, shutting it down and converting it into a regular school for minors and now Lightning's academy would be the only racing school around. Suddenly Lightning's phone rang. It was Sally. He smiled and answered it sweetly with "Hello Beautiful."

_Turn on the news!_

"What?"

_Just do it!_

"Okay, okay..." Lightning grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv and tuned the channel to the news to see the blonde newswoman speaking in the fuzzy microphone.

_While firemen work to put out the fire, paramedics race to save the life or former cup champion, Jackson Storm._

Storm? Lightning couldn't believe it. Jackson crashed? A very bad and burning crash over the side of the road? This didn't make sense. "I'm going to the hospital now." Lightning said and hung up. It didn't make sense. Maybe Jackson's eyes messed up. God, Jackson must of been so scared! He was already a little fragile and broken and after what he had just been through, Jackson didn't deserve this did he? If he died because of what Cleo did to his eyes! She would burn in hell! She was already responsible for so many young racers' deaths. And after how much work and help Lightning had put into Jackson, helping him heal!? This couldn't be Jackson's end!..

Cruz couldn't believe it either! Jackson crashed off a road! She was devastated. Because it seemed Cleo was some how killing every young racer at this point. There wasn't many drivers left after that accident and now another?..

Daniel and the students stared at the tv. A few students felt Jackson desrved this again. But most had learn to forgive and accept Jackson and knew the accident wasn't his fault. A few wanted to see Jackson and rushed to their cars and to the hospital. As Lightning walked by, Daniel ran up shouting "Wait for me! I'm coming with!" And followed Lightning out...

Dianna dropped the remote. In shock and heart break! She fell on her couch, her dogs running up to her as she began to cry! This was all her fault! The dogs licked at her face and hands. Dianna pushed them away gently. Watching this horrific event. Jackson had his sight back though? What happened? She was afraid and hurting and feeling so guitly. She had to grab her bag and jacket and run to him. But no one would watch her dogs in such short notice! She stared at them. Three. All mixed breeds. Boris, a large grey german shepered like breed with green eyes, Sasha, a very small little grey dog with no tail, fluffy pointed ears and long snout, brown eyes, a very funny looking. Then her old dog, Warrior. A bigger husky like dog. Big fluffy black fur with dark grey and some white tips, one yellow eye and one icey blue. He was a little bit of an ass and lazy.

Dianna sighed then smacked her hip and ordered the three of them to come with her. That was totally not gonna cause any sort of problems. Jackson would surely want to see her.. Right?...

Lightning waited for the nurse or the doctor to come out, along with Daniel. The two if them waited for a while, but not too long before Jackson's doctor came in. Lightning stood asking "How is he?" The doctor happily answered "Minor injuries. He'll be fine. You can see him if you like Mr. McQueen. He's a little tired from the pain killers and medications though." Lightning nodded then he and Dan were escorted to Jackson's room. They knocked before entering. Jackson looked at them and sighed. "What are you doing here?" Jackson asked. "Both of you.." Dan lookes at Lightning who answered "How did you wreck? You're lucky you're okay. Was it your eyes? Did they mess up?" he asked.

Jackson shook his head answering "My eyes aren't the problem.. Can you just go.. Both of you please... Leave me.. Doctor says I'll be out tomorrow.." Daniel and Lightning looked at each other then Lightning nodded replying "Alright.. Yeah.. You get some rest.. We're.. Here if you need us, just call." Jackson didn't reply to that. Just sat silent with a blank kinda frown. Lightning shut the door behin them. Jackson was really depressed. Suddenly Dan and Lightning heard a woman's voice apologizing and making her way through the hall. "Dianna?" Lightning exclaimed and looked down the hall. Sure enough, she saw him and ran over asking "Is Jackson in there? Jackson!?" She called.

Dianna went for the door, but was stopped when Lightning grabbed her. "Hey!? Don't you touch me! Let me see Jackson!" She snarled and yanked away from Lightning! Lightning only growled back. "No! You've done enough! He needs to heal!" "I need to see he's okay." "Well he's not!" Lightning shouted! Dianna glared at Lightning asking "What do you mean?" Snapped Dianna. Lightning sighed and frowned before admitting "I don't think this was an accident.." Dianna immediately crossed her arms and raised a brow asking "Oh what? You think _Cleo _had something to do with to?" She snickered and shook her head. Lightning shook his head admitting "Jackson maybe a little loose, but he knows how to drive a car. I think Jackson wrecked on purpose.." Dianna snickered again.

Dan spoke up asking, "What?.. Wait, you think Jackson wrecked for attention?" Lightning once again shook his head and answered his racer in training. "I think this was a suicide attempt.." Dianna's eyes widened. Jackson? Suicide? No. Dan glanced at the door then asked his mentor. "You really think that? Jackson?" Lightning nodded. Jackson was emotional and in pain and honestly, Jackson seemed suicidal at times. Lightning hated that that could be a possibility. But it was right now...

The following day, Jackson was released and he took a cab back to town and to his motel room. Lightning decided to visit the kid and check up on him. He knocked and called. "Jackson. Jackson, you up!?" Lightning heard a thump then Jackson called back "It's open! I think.." Lightning grabbed the handle and sure enough, it was. Lightning walked in and the smell of alcohol was just overwhelming. He shut the door and walked over to find Jackson all hunched into the couch drunk, bottle in hand. "Seriosuly?.." Lightning growled. Jackson looked up at Lightning and licked his dry lips before answering "I'm in pain.. So I drink. No big deal." "No big deal!? You represent my academy and the rehabilitation center!" Lightning scolded.

Jackson rolled his eyes, alonf with his head and joked. "You could use a drink, my friend. Here." He held up the bottle. "Take what's left of this one.. I could use a freshly popped one on the rocks anyway." Lightning took the bottle and thud it down on the table. "What happened yesterday?" He asked. Jackson wobbled as he stood up and smiled. "What do you mean old man?" As he made his way to the fridge. Lightning rubbed his eyes and followed. Jackson opened the fridge to find it empty of alcohol. "Dam.. The alcohol is gone.. It's always.. gone.. Here.." Jackson said and took out a wad of cash. He shoved it to Lightning's chest saying "Make a beer run huh champ?" The cash fell to the ground and Lightning had enough.

He grabbed Jackson by the shirt and slammed the kid into the fridge! "Snap out of this! You are better than this!" Jackson only laughed and said "You know.. Some people would see this as sexual contact. I kinda like it.. This how you roughed up those women?" He was drunk. Lightning growled and flung Jackson across the floor! Jackson lay there a moment then sat up and admitted "I even asked your wife if she wanted to fuck once.. She said no, but.. Maybe if I were Italian." he joked. Lightning growled and hit the table asking "What do you want!? Why do you do this to yourself over and over!? This self destructive behavior and, and.. CHRYSLER! You are like a child Jackson!"

Jackson snickered adding "A drunk child that you hate to see on holidays.." Oh god! Lightning was so frustrated with this kid! Lightning stared at Jackson a moment before asking again. "What happened yesterday.. How did you wreck?.." Jackson frowned and sighed before looking up. He didn't answer. Lightning nodded and stated blunty then. "You wrecked on purpose.. Didn't you?" Jackson hesitated answering that one. Lightning shook his head and sat down on the floor next to Jackson. "Talk to me.. I've been depressed.. I get death seeming easier.. But you can't just leave everyone who has cared for you.. You have people Jackson."

Jackson only stood up and snapped "What people?! You have an entore town of people behind you, while I only have myself! Granted, I fuck up a lot and push people away, but.. I have nothing.. Who cares about being a champion.. Who cares about a dam cup when theres no one to share it all with." Lightning sighed and stood up. "So this is about Dianna.." He replied. Jackson turned away. Lightning didn't know what to do. "Look.. Stay with.. Me.. Until you feel better again. You have me. Hmm?" He offered. Jackson stared and asked about Sally and what she would say. But Lightning assured he would handle it. "I'll come by after work.. Don't kill yourself before I get back.." Lightning growled.

He began to leave, but Jackson stopped him admitting "I wrote those letters.. The ones Cleo said you sent.. I stole your stationary.. Cleo gave me.. My sight.. In a time frame and if I didn't deliver her those letters, or send them.. As you. She was going to destroy the remote for good.. You understand.. Right?.. please say you do.." He begged in a whimper. Lightning stood there. He was so angry. He turned around and firmly stated. "So you mean.. You could have admitted to sending those letters.. Proving me innocent of that.. You could have testified that Cleo did indeed have that remote in her cell and knew I never had it before I gave it to you and yet.. You told the jury it was possible I had it all this time?.. You lied to them.. To me." He growled.

Jackson stood there. Sort of waiting for the punch. He brethed heavily. Waiting silently. Lightning stared and had to tell himself to calm down. "You.. You just... You're not worthit.. You.." Lightning mumbled. Jackson only felt more broken and Lightning saw that. He knew Jackson was hurting and was scared and was used by Cleo. He was a victim. The kid looked as if he were going to cry. So then next thing Lightning said only shocked and changed Jackson completely. Showing Lightning's true colors.

"I forgive you.."


	202. but when the stalker calls you answer

Sally was furious! "You can't possibly allow that.. That.. FOOL to stay in our home!?" She shouted at Lightning. Lightning sighed explaining "Come on.. It's just for a fews days or so.. Just.. He's not himself." He defended. Sally snickered agreeing "You're right! We can't trust him! Would you seriously feel safe leaving me or the kids alone with him? And what about your mother?.." Lightning sighed and had to think. It was to late. He already assured and invited Jackson to stay. "First off, Jackson will never be left alone with our children and second, we would set rules." Lightning explained. Sally laughed. "Ha!, Like he would actually follow any rules. Besides, you wouldn't want him staying with us if you knew the extent of all he has done with Cleo."

"I know." Lightning replied. "I know what he's done and that he wrote the letters.." Sally's eyes widened. She didn't even know about that part! "He wrote the letters? What letters?" she asked. Lightning thought Sally knew and swallowed nervously before answering "The ones that Cleo got.. From me. They were actually written by Jackson." Sally stared at her husban. The anger was brewing now. "He.. He did? But.. That little fucker.." The language that came from her mouth surprised Lightning. "You realize if I knew that, I could have-... He told the jury that!-... That little..." Oh she was mad and had a right to be. Lightning grabbed Sally's shoulders and announced "I forgave him." Sally was shocked!

Lightning forgave Jackson!? "Really?" She snapped and yanked away from him. Lightning was a bit confused. He felt it was a good thing. "Well, yeah.. Cleo used Jackson and hurt him to. The things he did because he was threatened by her? The things I did while threatened by her.. I wasn't myself, and I believe Jackson wasn't himself. Right now, he's a little lost and he's hurting. That wreck he had was no accident Sally.." Lightning had to tell her. Sally frowned and sighed replying. "I knew it.. I knew Cleo had someone else here." "What? No. Gosh, I hope not. I meant Jackson wrecked on purpose." He explained. Sally raised a brow. Why would?.. oh.

"He needs us Sal. Sadly... We're all he's got right now." Lightning tried reasoning, swaying Sally over with his charming smile. Sally looked at that smile and snickered a bit with an eye roll. It was hard to say no to that face. "Could put him in a psyche ward.. Get him professional help." She suggested. Lightning glared. He wanted to help Jackson before turning to that. Plus, Sally knew they needed him sain and in good mental health for the re trial. She sighed. Finally agreeing with "Alright.. But he stays down stairs away from all of us and under MY rules." "Yes! Thank you Sally." Lightning exclaimed and took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go pick him up." He about left.

But Sally stopped him, grabbing his hand. "I called Chad." She admitted. Lightning's older brother. Lightning raised a brow and asked "Uh.. Okay, but why?" Sally frowned answering "For your mother. I mean.. Chad should see her anyway, but.. If you can't make the decision that needs to be made for her.. Maybe Chad can.." Lightning's brows lowered and he only growled in a husky voice. "We'll discuss this when I get back tonight.. Before bed.. You didn't need to do that and I can handle taking care of my mother. Stop butting in... When will Chad be here?" He asked. Sally shrugged answering "Any day I would guess.." Lightning nodded. He was angry though with her for that. It kind of felt like she snuck around his back. He then left. Sally touched a nerve there, but she did what she felt was right for Minty...

The door bell rang. So Jackson stumbled over to the door and opened it. "Little early, aren't you champ?" But it wasn't Lightning. It was Dianna. Jackson's brows lowered as he began to shut the door, but Dianna forced it open and snapped "No! Do not shut the door on me again!" Jackson sighed and pitifully asked "What do you want?.." Dianna stared at Jackson who was a little beat up from the crash. Suicide? Really? "Did you try to kill yourself by car accident?" She asked rudely. Jackson refused to answer. Dianna forced herself in and slammed the door shut! **BAM!**

She pinned Jackson to the wall, his eyes wide staring into hers! "You so fucking stupid!" She snarled! "How could you do that!?" That only made Jackson snap back with "Me!? How could you do what you did!? I think self committed suicide is redeemable! What you did was pure evil and sneaky! You will burn in hell!" "Self committed suicide!? What other suicide is there that's not self acquitted!?" She yelled back! Jackson furiously answered "I don't know!? I've been drinking!" Dianna stepped back and shook her head. He wasn't just drunk he was "Pathetic. So _this _is the great first rookie to win a piston cup huh? You let a lot of people down.." She growled.

Jackson snickered with a come back, "And you're suppose to be the daughter of the legendary Hudson Hornet. I think you win the biggest disappointment award Miss shitbag." Dianna's eyes widened and brows lowered. She looked absolutely crazy eyed. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. Jackson laughed in her face. "Sorry for what?! You, you, you can't be sorry shitbag, because that would require you have a heart and _feelings_. After what you did in there, you definitely don't." Jackson snarled. Dianna only tried to defend herself, but Jackson finished chuckling and rubbed his eyes from the headache growing more painful inside. "If you are sorry than leave.. Please.. You are just.. So painful to look at.." And he turned away. Dianna stood there for a moment.

She never felt so awful in her life. "I... I.." She began, but couldn't find words. "Please don't make me.. I.. I am so sorry.." She said again. Jackson looked at her with such a sad expression and said. "If you were sorry and cared for me at all.. You'd go.. Don't come back!.. I can't forgive you.. I'm not the bigger person Dianna. Just go." She stood there. "Leave! Dammit!" Jackson yelled! It was enough to make Dianna step back. But she still didn't leave. Jackson grabbed the nearest thing, a picture off the wall and slammed it to the ground! It shattered into peices. "Get out!" he yelled! Dianna began to cry and ran out!

At least she finally left. Jackson stood there and went to shut the door when he saw Lightning standing there. Jackson sighed and muttered to him. "I'll go get my things.." Then went to grab to bag before getting into Lightning's car. The two men sat a moment before Lightning asked. "Do you?.. Need to talk abou"-"No." Jackson rudely snapped. Lightning stared at him and Jackson quickly apologized. "I'm sorry.. I.. I'm just not me anymore.." He admitted. Lightning nodded and began to drive. "You'll find your place. But.. We need to talk about what you will be doing at the academy." "The academy? So I'm not at the school rehabilitation anymore?.." Jackson asked with a frown.

Lightning shook his head and explained "Cal is shutting his doors. Sally is going to convert the school into a regular school for the kids in town. My academy will be the college for racing students. You don't need rehabilitation any longer Storm. What you need is a job. With task and real deadlines. Something with goals." Jackson crossed his arms and grubbled "Work.. Great.." "Yes, great! Be greatful! You need to keep yourself busy." Lightning added. Jackson sighed then mentioned "I thought you wanted me to be your racer one day?" "I did.. But.. You can't race in your condition anyway.. If you still want to race.." Jackson thought about that. He frowned and replied. "Racing is a dying sport.. I hate saying that, but it is. There aren't many racers and all it's gonna take is one more huge crash and the entire sport will be shut down."

Lightning sighed hearing this. In long term, that would mean his academy was a little pointless. Ofcorse there were many forms of racing, nascar was just one of hundreds. Lightning sadly agreed. "You're right.. Do you even wanna go back?" He asked. Jackson shrugged. Lightning nodded saying. "Well.. You get outa this slump and you could always become a teacher at the Lightning McQueen Racing Academy!" He said that maybe a little sarcastically and enthusiastically at the same time there. Jackson glared at Lightning but smiled. "Thanks McQueen.. Seriously.. I gave up, everyone gave up on me. But not you.. Thank you.." Lightning sighed and nodded. There was nothing more to say to that. "But you are going to have to follow Sally's rules while staying with us for a while." Lightning warned. Jackson nodded agreeing, "Yeah, totally. You just make the list and hand it to me."

Lightning snickered replying "I'm serious Storm. You have to if you wanna stay here. And.. This won't be some motel. You gotta clean up after yourself. I better never see this house look like that apartment you had." Lightning firmly warned. Jackson chuckled and agreed to that to. "And no drinking. No alcohol." Lightning added. Jackson glared and asked "What do you expect me to drink? Water?" Lightning glanced at Jackson before back to the road answering with a shrug. "Well.. There's plenty of juice to." Jackson shook his head and watched the scenery pass from the window. The trees, road, water, etc. He was depressed and felt alone. Or he did anyway...

Dianna sat with her dogs, Boris, Sasha and Warrior. Crying it all out. She never felt so drawn to someone before and Jackson was right. She was a shitbag. If only she could go back.. But it was far too late for that. How could she possibly gain Storm's trust back? Was it even possible? Was it even worth it?...

"So this is where you'll be staying." Sally exclaimed as she opened the door to the basement. Jackson sighed, but he was thankful. He turned to Sally saying "Thanks.." She crossed her arms with a glare replying "Nope. Lightning is the one you should thank. I.." She paused then took a deep breath. "You're welcome.." It honestly surprised Jackson how good these two could be. Just after everything he even did to them too. "A few more rules though.." Sally began. "No cursing. We have kids." Jackson glanced at Lightning before pointing fingers. "Oh please, he cusses all the time." "I try not to! Look, just don't. If you do slip up in front of one the kids, just apologize and make it clear you shouldn't have. Okay?" Lightning asked.

Jackson nodded. As he began down the stairs, Sally snarled quietly, "I better not find any stains in my sheets." Jackson snickered replying "Oh please.. If you did it'd be next to your picture." Lightning's brows raised, immediately scolding "Respect my wife! Or go." He was firm and serious. Jackson faked a smile with red cheeks and apologized "Sorry.. Just.. Aort of my thing.. A reaction really.. WontWon't happen again.." Lightning glared and growled "Better not.." Then shut the door. Jackson let out a sigh. That was a little awkward...

Sally sighed and looked to Lightning asking "Are you sure this was a good idea?.." Lightning snickered with a smile asking "What? You think he's to much of a jerk?" "Yes!" Exclaimed Sally. Lightning chuckled and reminded "I was ass to when we met. Give him time." Sally sighed and the two held hands. Just a sweet moment between the two of them. Lightning's phone began buzzing. He grabbed it from his pocket answering ".. Hello?.." His eyes widened as he then announced. "It's Cleo.. She wants to contact me." Sally's eyes widened! She grabbed Lightning by the arm and pulled him into the next room then ordered him to put it on speakerphone. Lightning answered the automotive service first. "Yes, I accept." Then placed the phone on the countertop and put it on speakerphone.

It made a clicking sound then.

_Hello Lightning._

"Cleo.. How were you able to call me so late?"

_Well ever sense our re trial.. Some of the guards have felt bad for having me falsely imprisoned here.. I've gotten quite a few special treatments._

"Ofcourse you did..."

Sally remained silent, just listening to the conversation.

_So how have you been sense? I wish we could have spoken afterwards, but.. My lawyer recommended we didn't speak until after Storm's trial._

"I'll bet she did."

_So? Aren't you happy? Means we are a few steps closer to each other now._

"No. We won't be together Cleo. Besides, you will be serving twenty five for what you did to Storm."

_Haha.. I doubt that. I don't think Sally has what it takes. Bringing me down, brings Jackson down to._

"For what? You forced him into things and to write those letters."

_So you know about that now huh? Jackson has been talking about me.. Interesting._

"Sure."

_Well.. I can't wait to see him to. I do have unfinished business with that man..._

"That a threat?"

_Ofcorse not. It is between Jackson and I. So anyway Daddy.. What chya wearin?_

"A little bit of hate, anger, plotting revenge maybe a little. Your untimely death."

Sally slapped his chest in a silent scolding with a glare.

_Oh? Sounds fun. Sounds sexy. Awe... I have missed your smell. I think it about it sometimes and touch myself.._

"Stop. Don't. Why did you call me?"

_Well duh? To chat. Were the press hard on you daddy?.. I hope not._

"Nope."

_Do you dream of me?_

"Definitely not."

_Hmm. Not even choking me? Because I dream of that and it.. Turns.. me.. on.._

"You're sick. I don't have to listen to this."

_But you will. Because every time I call you are intrigued by my voice. You answer everytime. You know that right?_

Did he really? He thought.

_Sounds like you don't want to be something special with me Daddy._

"I don't."

_Right. Yet.. You answer my every call. You say you hate me, but.. The jury believed me._

"Because your lawyer emotionally stunned my wife."

_Not my fault she's weak.You want me Daddy.. You need me and we will be together._

"The fuck is your obsession with me? Is it money? Sex? Or ir seriously just control?"

_Oh Chrysler Lightning. I don't want to control you. I just love you. And I know you love me._ _You just need a woman's guidance. _

"Far from the truth there."

_Trust me.. One day you'll love me like i love you. I already know you. Everything about you._

"You don't know me at all."

_Ha.. I do. I know you more than that vulger little blonde you married again.._

"Don't speak about Sally."

_you're right.. __Let's not waste our time talking about her.. You just don't know that you need me yet. That's all._

"I will never need you or want you."

_Hmm. We can disagree for now.. But you will love me one day Daddy.. I know you will because I know you._

"Goodbye Cleo."

_I'm guessing by this time your gas tank is on half. Which you'll run til it's at sixty eight miles to go, then fill her up. And.. Minty.. How is she doing?_

Lightning didn't answer.

_When I get out, to celebrate, we should go to your favorite place and take Min along. That sweet little five star restaurant in town. Most people think the diner is your favorite place.. But it's not.. Is it_?

It was a little unsettling that Cleo knew that stuff.

_Maybe we should get Colton a pet lizard to. Name him Randall the second? Or is it first technically?..._

Sally saw Lightning's expression change to that of fear.

_Maybe we could take a vacation in Texas and go down the Dowdy ranch trail together. That was your favorite trail to ride horses and drive that old car of yours.. Wasn't it?_

Lightning swallowed nervously. How did Cleo know such private things? That Sally didn't even know some of this.

_The only problem is, I don't usually get to sleep until midnight.. Don't you go to sleep around ten? Nine if the kids give you trouble? It's alright, I can watchover you.. I love watching you sleep.. Oh.. Tell me, gold or silver decorations for the wedding?_

Sally hung up. Lightning stared at the phone. One step closer. He looked at Sally and Sally to him. "Don't worry. She won't get out." Sally assured. Lightning sighed and smiled. He trusted her. But.. He also trusted her before and her emotions got to her, causing him to lose his trial. Lightning stared in fear. Sally took his hand and asked "What all was she talking about?" Lightning swallowed nervously answering "When I was little.. I had a pet lizard named Randall. He was my first pet.. My gas tank is at half right now in the camaro.. The Dowdy's let me ride their trails when I was young with Robbie. You remember we went down that way before.. How.. Cleo..." He paused and thought.

"Cleo must be talking to my mother.. But.. My mom won't remember if she even did.. Cleo is using my mother some how.. My mother or brothers.. How could she know those things?.." asked Lightning. He was a little scared. He hated letting Sally see it, but he was. Sally wrapped her arms around her love and held on tight. She wouldn't let Cleo get out and destroy him any more than she already had.


	203. jacksons story

**There will be a lot of disturbing parts in this chapter and the next. It is Jacksons testimony and files about his case. Which means the details Sally has to read and hear recordings of what all Jackson encountered. just warning sense the rape of L was a very hard topic for some people. In my opinion, this is worst.**

"Cleo said she had things on me. And at first I didn't beleive her. I still don't. But the fear of it had me listening. She offered me something once she had me listening and that was what intrigued me." The detective nodded then asked Jackson, "What did she offer you?" Jackson sighed and began to explain. "Well.. Cruz had come and taken my fame away within a single race. It was ridiculous. McQueen took my title and handed it to her. And then Cruz and McQueen exposed my private sexuality to the world before the world was ready to hear it. Now, people accept me for it. Most people anyway. But at that time, everyone acted as if a man liking a man was like.. A contagious form of cancer. Part of me really wanted McQueen to pay for that. Him and Cruz.. Cleo offered me my name, my title and fame back." Jackson said. The man continued to listen.

"She said she'd put me back on top in exchange for the simplest things. It sounded like a dream." "What did she want?" Asked the detective. Jackson hesitated, "All she wanted, was for me to cause confusion between Cal Weathers and Lightning McQueen. That was it. At least at first. But then I learned of her real plans. She didn't just have me. She had other people working for her to. They had much bigger roles than I had and it made me afraid. The way she treated and threatened them only made me realize that Cleo wasn't afraid to hurt anyone. And I didn't know what role I really played anymore." "Who else was there?" Asked the detective.

Jackson frowned and hesitated. The detective then assured "You will not be in any more trouble for releasing names Jackson.. If anything, it will help you out." Jackson nodded then answered. "There was Chick Hicks, Francesco Bernoulli and this new guy, Gabe. He was the replacement for Sheriff." "What was her plan? Real plan?" "The plan then, or deal, was that if I caused arguments and fights between Cal and McQueen, Cleo would get Cruz out of the piston cup and replace her with me for Dinico and thus I'd win. My name would be back out there. And it would have worked. Cal was temporarily fired and Chick was in charge. Cruz suddenly had left due to family matters. But then Lightning got Cal back and on tenure. So Cal wouldn't race me.. He wanted McQueen. Or Tex did maybe.. I can't remember. But Lightning was scheduled to race and I against him."

The detective nodded listening as Jackson continued. "Then I crashed. I don't remember much before it or during the race. It just went black..." Jackson swallowed hard and loudly. He began to sniffle and cry. The detective asked "Do you remember what caused the accident?" Jackson cried answering "I did... I crashed into the guy next to me.. I.. Fourteen racers were killed.. Because of me.." He cried. It was painful for him because he blamed himself. Jackson cried, but calmed down. The detective asked "Did Cleo continue to.. Work with you after your accident?" Jackson nodded answering "Yes.. She said she needed me still. That I was to still cause friction.. Between Cal and McQueen.." He sniffled.

The detective sighed. Taking his time a little here. "That's when I learned that. She had.. Drugged people before. And she planned to again." "Who has she drugged?" Asked the detective. Jackson refused to answer out of fear. The detective sighed and continued "So what happened next? Were you blind and deaf?" Jackson nodded. "After the accident I was blind and yes, deaf... I could see, but.. It was blurry and off.. McQueen then offered to.. help train my eyes and.. Cruz helped me a lot. Learning to walk and going to therapy. She cared for me and I.. I.. Betrayed them all.." Jackson cried again. The detective sighed then said, "Alright.. Let's take a break.." The tape stopped. Sally stopped it. She sighed. Listening to Jackson's recordings with the detective was hard.

Jackson cried a lot in these and so far, not much information Sally could use in trial. So she flipped the tape and continued the recordings...

"Alright.. Let's continue.. Jackson, What was Cleo's true plans?" Jackson cleared his throat answering. "I don't know still.. But I know she wanted to control the racing academy. I.. I began to really think about leaving Cleo at this time. Because.. I was already deaf and blind legally.. I could see at the time.. Not well, but.. I could.. Cleo told me to continue and to distract McQueen. I don't remember what for exactly.. I'm sorry.." "That's alright. Continue." assured the detective. Jackson sighed. "Um.. So.. I confronted Cleo.. Because this was at the time I was.. being.. interviewed... By another detective about the accident. He asked me if.. Maybe someone wanted to take me out, but.. I just couldn't believe Cleo might have wanted to take me out.. Because she needed me.. Or.. I thought she did.."

The detective nodded then asked. "So.. What did you do?" Jackson hesitated. "I.. I confornted her again and threatened her.. She threatened me back and she hit me. I remember that because this was also the first time Cleo.." He paused. "That was the first time she touched me. She flirted with me and hit me.. I had to get out.. I just didn't know how." He admitted. The detective nodded saying "Mmhmm. So?.. What happened next?" Jackson had tears fall down his face as he recalled the next events. "Cleo came to my motel.. I was staying at the cozy cone.. And.. She had these two men with her.."...

_Cleo stood her ground listening. Jackson was in her face and continued "So before you leave this building, you need to understand that if, and I mean IF.. You cross me, try to hurt me, push me? It will not end well for you. Because just like McQueen?.. You have A LOT to lose Miss De Frank." Cleo was furious with Jackson's dumb threat. "I'm not afraid to die.. And I'm certainly not afraid of you and FUCK! If I have to go down for your shit!? You will go down with me if I have to drag you through hell. So do not.. Tellme.. What I am suppose to do." he growled into her face. Cleo shook her head and smiled slowly wider. It was a bit creepy and weird. Jackson wasn't expecting that._

_Then she began giggling. Her giggling turned into a laugh, but not just a laugh. No, a full on, barely breathing laugh! It was really weird. "Oh Jackson..!" she calmed down. "I really wish you hadn't have said that.." she exclaimed. Jackson wasn't sure what she meant by that as she walled toward the door. "Don't worry.." She walked away and opened the door. Two men. "They are only here to help me escort you.." She explained. Jackson wasn't going to fight them. "Where?" he asked firm. Cleo smiled and left. Not answering. The two men walled up and grabbed each an arm od Jackson. "Hey! No touching! I can walk myself Kujo!" he snapped at one. The man punched Jackson in the face. Hard enough it dazed him and they walked him to the car, almost dragging._

_Jackson sat in the back, one guy on each side but began asking "Where are we going Cleo?" No answer. "Cleo! I won't play your game. I am not falling for your stupid shit! I'm not stupid like McQueen." Nothing. "Cleo! Are you even listening?" He asked. she turned saying "You do have something you are afraid to lose.. You'll see.." She stared. Jackson was confused. He had nothing. Cleo smiled and spoke to one the guys ordering "Keep him quiet won't you?" The man reared back, Jackson's eyes widened. "No! Wait!" **THUD...**_

"So.. She had you knocked out and taken.. Where?" Asked the detective. Jackson was scared. Scared just thinking about this. "I think her home.. It was some room.."...

_Jackson woke up a bit dazed at first. He blinked a few times and realized he was laying down flat and looking up at a bright lit light ficture. A lamp? He tried to rub his head, his eyes but his wrists were restrained. He began to panic. Jackson looked down. His ankles and legs were restrained to! His wrists and elbows! "Oh fuck.. Oh fuck no!" he shouted and began trying to get free! He screamed! "Cleo!" he shouted! "Cleo let me go! You made your fuckin point! I won't play a part in your horror movie drama! Let me go and I'll keep McQueen busy!" Nothing but the echo of his voice. Jackson was afraid. He calmed down as he couldn't get free and seemed to be alone for now and began lookig around._

_Where was he? A basement of some kind? Where? In town? Out of town?_

_Why were there medical looking instruments on tables and cloths. He began panicking again and tried getting free as he shouted again "Cleo! Cleo let me go! You are dead! You're a dead bitch when I get out of this! Cleo! CLEO!" "Cleo isn't here." Some British dude. Jackson looked to the sides. He didn't see anyone? "Who?.. Whose there!?" he yelled helpless! "I'm doctor Phoenix Buster. Most call me by my sir name, Buster." He introduced as he came to the side. And truthfully, he looked completely normal. "Wh-Wh-What is going on?.. let me go. Get me out of these!" Jackson panicked. The man turned away and to a table. It was scary because Jackson couldn't see what this Buster man was doing._

_"Wait?.. You said Doctor?.. Wh-What is going on?.. Why am I here? Is this Cleo? CLEO!" "She's not here!.. She has payed me to exercise my ongoing experiment." He was mixing something. Jackson watched helplessly. "E-E-Experiment?.." The young man asked in a stutter. "Yes." Answered Buster. "It should work.. But I warn you.. There is a chance it won't. I was working with the embassy on a new sorce of spyware and way to control our enemies. But the world deemed me mad! Said I was playing god." He snickered. "How ridiculous is that? Playing god. So I said to them, No, I am just securing our countries future and safety but.. They didn't see it my way. I was given a choice. Prison.. Or to discontinue my work. Well. Cleo read my article and seemed to be fascinated with it. She offered me a subject.. A bit unwilling you are, but you'll thank me in the end. If it works."_

_Buster explained as he finished the mix. Jackson began panicking again and tried freeing himself but it wasn't going to happen! "Hey!.. You want money? I have money! Cars! Nice cars! Barely driven and worth a lot!" Jackson tried. The man took another strap out and began placing it iver Jackson's fore head. "Wait!.. Stop!.." Now Jackson couldn't move his head! "Fuck!.. Cleo you win! You win! Now let me go!" Jackson yelled. Buster hit the table shouting "For the third time! Cleo is not here!" Buster sighed. "Good thing to. She couldn't stomach this." The man grabbed the cup of liquid and began coming toward Jackson's face. Jackson tried getting free in pure panic! "No!.. Stay away from me!. No!"_

_Buster looked down at Jackson's panic ridden face. "Ssshhh.. Don't worry.. It'll only take about eight minutes once the burning stops." Jackson panicked and tried getting free! No use! "Please don't do this! Stop!. PLEASE!" His entire body shook as the pain burned! It burned in his eyes and immediately his head felt like fire ants were inside it! His fist clenched shut as he bit his teeth down so hard it hurt! Liquid burned down the side of his face! Feeling like a milliom bee stings and little knives were cutting into his skin on his face and around his eyes. He began to hear a ringing! It hurt to breathe and he felt like he was running out of breath from fighting the restraints!.._

"It burned.. So bad.. It felt.. Like it would never end.." Jackson's voice began to sound shaky. Sally almost cried as she listened. "I screamed.. And screamed for it to stop, but it never did.. My vision went from this kind of clear, kind of blurry to a white fog then spots then black. Now I'm blind.." He said. He reached and touched his eyes. His blind eyes. "Sometimes.. When i think about it.. I can still feel the burning.. The bruises. I.. I don't know what all else was done because.. I was screaming.. And then.. I woke up. I must.. Have passed out while I was screaming.." He mumbled. The detective sighed then asked "What happened when you woke up?" Jackson breathed in a pant for a second or two before continuing. "My face felt like I had been punched over and over.. I woke up in a bed." "A bed?" Asked the detective. Jackson nodded and touched his eyes again...

_Jackson came to. He felt a little sick and oh god his head.. His head hurt, his eyes, his face, his chest, his stomach, his entire body felt bruised and sore! He opened his eyes, blurry, blinking a few times. He was laying on a bed? He looked around. He was in a house, or at least a room. The bedding was expensive and soft, thick. He had an i.v in his arm. He stared at it and looked at rhe bag attached. Gently, cautiously, Jackson took out the needle. Oh it burned! He growled pulling it out painfully. There. He tossed it over the side. He took a few breaths. Where was he? Cleo's maybe? He had to get out of there. He sat up and touched it face. What did that crazy doctor do to him? He felt.. Okay.. Seemed okay._

_Jackson got up slowly. He could stand just fine. He walked to a dresser with a mirror above it. He looked fine. Well his eyes were a bit red and puffy. Besides that he seemed fine. What happened?.._

_He recalled screaming in pain. Burning. Intense burning. He was strapped down and screaming. That doctor.. Buster!.. He poured something into Jackson's face, his eyes..._

_Jackson stared into the mirror. He seemed okay. He began laughing a little. He was okay! The door opened and he looked to it. Cleo.. And that man!_

_"How are you feeling Jackson?" Cleo asked. Jackson was furious! He growled and came toward her! He was going to kill her! **BBBBZZZZZZZiiittttt!** He was stopped with a shock of pain! Falling to the ground! The sound and pain stopped. He was tazered. Cleo looked down and explained "You should be thanking me." She stepped over him and walked over to a wall, grabbing something. Jackson lay there silent and shaking a bit. Staring up at the doctor.Thud.A book dropped next to him. Jackson glanced over and up at Cleo. "Read it." she ordered in such a threatening way. Jackson bretaged heavily, struggling to get ahold of himself. "Read the book Jackson!" she shouted then kicked him in the back!.._

"So.. She made you read a book?" Asked the detective. Jackson quicky answered "Yes.. And when I tried to leave she shut off my vision. I'll never forget what she said.." "What did she say?"...

_But then it all went black and he stumbled a bit. Bur he kept standing with his balance. "What happened!?" he shouted! He was now suddenly completely blind in pure darkness! "I-I can't see!" he panicked. Cleo walked over and explained "You didn't really think I'd just let you walk out for free hmm? The sight thing was nice of me huh?" Jackson was completely blind in darkness and hisbheart beating harder and harder. "I can't see now.." he exclaimed. "Oh I know dear.. It's just a switch. Bionic eyes with an on and off switch." Suddenly he could see again! Blurry, so he blinked a few times. He was terrified of going blind like that! He looked at Cleo who was smiling. "Looks like you have something to lose after all."..._

Sally stopped the tape. There was so much more she had to listen to. She still hadn't heard what all Cleo did to Jackson in her home as she held him hostage. Honestly this only made Sally fear Cleo more. Knowing what she could have and could very well do to Lightning once she was free. If she got free. It aslo gave Sally perspective. Jackson was a broken man and she was hearing and reading why. She began to understand him. She had to get something to drink to ease the growing sickness inside before listening to the rest of the tape...


	204. Jackson's story part 2

**seriously guys, i have no clue if i will just continue or take a break. i keep thinking, hmm ill take a break but then i come up with a good idea and get excited to write it like omg brain.. Stop.. I am stillon this one! lol. so its kind of in the air. i may not take a break. i will spoil a bit. Cleo has big plans. guess thats not a spoiler. she kinda has made that clear. lol. mostly depends if she gets out or not really though. Anyways, let's continue...**

Jackson was blind. He needed that remote. It was so quiet in the room he was in. To quiet. He was scared Cleo would pop in at anytime. He stood from the bed and stumbled to the floor. He crawled and felt around. The room was huge from what he saw before. The door was to his front and right. Right? But it was completely dark in his vision. Which way was right? Right was right. Right hand. He probably was going in circles and looked like a dog chasing his own ass! Jackson went right and **_bam! _**"Fuck!" He hit his head on what felt like a chest! He felt it. A chest? He tried to remember what he saw when he had his vision. Chest.. Chest.. The chest at the end of the bed!

Jackson used it to help himself stand up. But.. That meant he spent all this time, blindly searching for the door and only made it from the side of the bed to the emd of the dam bed!? It angered him! He needed to find that remote and turn on his vision! Jackson walked forward slowly until he hit a wall. "Jesus.." He felt the wall and blind, walked with it. Hoping he'd feel a door. He walked further and further and wound up stubbing his toe on a dresser! He fell to his ass losing his balance! "Mother fucking shit! Dam you Cleo! I just want out of this hell hole!" He screamed. Ofcorse, there was no answer. He sighed and calmed down. He was scared. He was blind and in pain and hungry. He had to piss so bad and was stuck in this darkness!

"Cleo! Let me out of here!" He yelled and hit the wall! Jackson sighed and gave up for a minute to think. How was he getting out of here? He couldn't see and he had only been to Cleo's house, well, now! Jackson searched for hours... And hours.. Finding the bed.. the walls.. A chest.. a dresser.. A door! He found a door! He was so excited! So relieved! He felt the handle and opened the door. He walked in and felt around and wait.. A sink?.. "Are you kidding me.." He growled. He growled loudly and hit the wall! He only found the dam bathroom! At least he could finally piss!...

Jackson woke up from the bed again. He was hungry and needed to try finding the actual exit again. Plus he had no idea how long he had been asleep. Still blind.His eyes and head hurt so much from whatever exactly the doctor had done. He touched his eyes. Feeling the bruises on his face. He needed pain killers. Oh he'd kill for a drink right now. Some alcohol beverage. Jackson stumbled out of the bed and began feeling around. Trying to re trace steps and this time he was more determined to find that door! Then he heard a click. Jackson stared. At what, who knew sense he couldn't see. He swallowed nervously and heard the squeak of a door. But he couldn't tell where it came from.

He heard a sigh, female. Probably Cleo. "Sorry I was gone so long Jackson." Yup, definitely Cleo. He heard a click. The door shutting. "Are you hungry? Probably starved. I'd say you probably got some good sleep though. Being undisturbed. But you could have turned off the lights and saved some money for me. Oh right.. Guess it's always dark in Jacksonville." That hurt! That hurt so much and Jackson knew he was going to kill this woman!

"Here, let me give you some light." Cleo said. Suddenly, Jackson saw how bright the room was. He squinted at first. "Don't worry, they'll adjust." She assured. And his eyes did. Jackson looked around. Saw the room, the bed, the chest, the door.. His eyes widened. He saw Cleo standing there and he was going to kill her! Jackson growled with angry, "How dare you do this to me!" He ran toward her! But just as he could reach her felt the shocking pain of electricity in his abdomen! He fell to the ground panting and stunned. Cleo stood over him and scolded. "Don't you ever do that again." Jackson couldn't get up. He was in pain. Cleo sighed and explained she wanted his help. She wanted Jackson to help her forge some things and to plant evidence on Lightning.

In return, she'd give him the remote. Jackson panted heavily and looked up at Cleo. "I will never make anymore deals with you!" He growled. Cleo nodded and held up a remote. "Oh well.. Maybe tomorrow you'll change your mind.." She pressed a buttom amd just like that, darkness. His sight was gone again! "No!.. What are you doing!? Where are you bitch!?" Jackson yelled. There was no answer. He heard a click, a sqeak, the door shut and locked. He was alone and blind again. Jackson was even more scared now than before. What was Cleo going to do next to him?...

The following morning. Jackson was woken by the sound of the dpor being unlocked and opened. "Morning." Greeted Cleo. Jackson immediately sat up from the bed. He was scared, but trying not to show it. He heard what sounded like a cart maybe. The smell. God he was starving and it smelled so good. "I made you breakfast." She announced. Jackson sat there in the bed silently. He heard a clanking sound. Like she was doing something with a glass plate or utensils or something. It made him nervous really. "Hungry I hope." She exclaimed. "It's packed with protein and.. Vitamins.. Everything a young man needs to give him energy and strong swimmers." That made him feel weird. "So have you thought about our deal? You help me plant a little evidence on Mr. McQueen and you get your remote back. Because.. I can't do it. I can't get too close to McQueen right now."

He heard more clanking of sorts. His stomach growled with hunger from the scent of the food. "This really does look delicious. Eggs, biscuits, Canadian bacon, yogurt with granola. The works." She set it down in his lap. Jackson couldn't see it, but ooohhh it smelled amazing. "Eat up. You need your strength." Cleo reminded and rubbed his shoulder gently. She helped by handing Jackson a fork. It was silent for a moment. He was hungry and decided to eat. So he began eating. It was absolutely perfect. Not to much salt, not to much butter. And sense he hadn't eaten for days. It only made him feel good! "That's it.. Eat up." Cleo exclaimed. Honestly Jackson didn't care that it seemed odd of Cleo. He was hungry.

"So.. Our deal.. You want to help me and have the remote to your sight in your own hands?" She asked. Jackson swallowed his food before answering "I will never help you. You deserve to rot in hell." "I feed you and this is how you speak to me?" She snarled. Jackson ignored her. "How do you know I didn't poison that plate of food hmm?" Cleo asked. Jackson froze. Holy fuck.. What if she did. For some reason, he continued to eat. Cleo snickered. "If I did, I wouldn't kill you. No... I'd put something in it that would poison you slowly.." Jackson slowed to a stop. It made him sick thinking of that. What extent was Cleo really willing to go to? He became very nervous. He stopped eating and pushed the plate away.

Cleo snickered again with a smile. "I'll leave the plate. In case you decide poison is better than starvation." She began to leave. Jackson could hear her leaving and called out. "Wait, are you leaving me again!?" He was scared! Cleo stared at the blind man answering "I'll be back tomorrow.. Maybe then you'll change your mind. That or be dead.." Then Jackson heard the door shut and lock again. She didn't give him hia sight back. He was left in blindess once again. Scared. What if he was poisoned and was about to feel it. Oh god.. He grabbed his throat. Was he choking? Burning? No.. Just over thinking. He wasn't poisoned. Was he? He felt his stomach. He should go puke. Yep. Yes! Jackson stumbled up and tried to remember where the bathroom was.

He felt around and around. He found the door and entered. This had the feeling of soft velvet and silk. The smell of a fresh dryer sheet. Dammit it was a closet! Fuck it, he was going to make himself barf up the poisoned food. Jackson fell to his knees, shoved fingers down his throat, gagged, and puked all the breakfast he just ate back up! Hoping he wasn't going to wind up dying of poison now...

"Jackson.. Jackson, wake up darling.." Coaxed Cleo. Jackson woke up and groaned in pain. He was starving and he was sore. His eyes felt like someone had punched them all night long. He was still blind. Cleo took his hand but Jackson yanked away. Cleo giggled saying "Calm down. I won't hurt you. Here.." She took his hand again and dropped what felt like tic tacs or.. Pills.. Into his hand. Jackson sat there still. "Take them. It's just ibuprofen." She assured. Jackson hesitated. Sitting there still and silent. Cleo sighed and looked over at the untouched plate she left last night for him to finish. "So the poisoned food joke scared you hmm? Well.. I did find that _lovely_puke gift in the closet. Quite alright.. I had it cleaned up.. Here. So you can see." she then pressed the button and he could see again!

Jackson looked down in his hand at the pills. They did seem to be ibuprofen indeed. "Go on." Cleo coaxed. Jackson hesitated. He was in a lot of pain though. He gulped them down his dry throat painfully and coughed! Cleo patted his back with a smile. What was she playing here? It was confusing and scaring him. "When can I leave?" Jackson asked. Cleo sighed and changed the subject. "You smell. Why don't you shower and then we can go down for breakfast and talk. Okay? I don't like my men smelling like shit." She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Jackson stared and watched. Sitting there still and nervous. He looked at the door. Now waa his chance! But.. She'd turn off his eyes again. Worth the try though.

While Cleo was in the bathroom, and he could see for now, Jackson quietly stood up and began to tip toe toward the door. Cleo didn't seem to notice. Jackson began walking faster and grabbed the door handles. He opened the door and bam! Light out! "No!" He shouted as he fell to rhe ground! Cleo laughed. She laughed and it rang in his head. "Well now I won't leave you alone to shower.." She grabbed his hair and pulled him up onto his knees. "Go shower you peice of shit.. Or else I will toss the remote in there and it will ruin. Leaving you blind forever." Jackson was scared. And the thought of being blind.. FOREVER!? He nodded agreeing to shower. Cleo guided, pulled him to the bathroom and pushed him toward the shower then gave him his sight back.

Jackson blinked a few times then glanced back at Cleo. She had her arms crossed and was holding that remote. "Go on. Undress and shower. I'll be right outside finding you some fresh clothes that weren't puked near.." She growled. She then shut the bathtoom door. Leaving Jackson alone in there to shower. He stood there a moment. A shower would feel good.. And the steam cleared his swelled and stuffed face. Made the pain feel a little better. A little lighter to bare. So he took the chance and took the shower. Oh a shower felt good. Just standing there in the peace of of it. Letting water run down his skin. Over his head that hurt like hell. The pain killers were kicking in by the time he was finished. The water began runninfg cooler and he got out and dried off.

He never wanted to leave that bathroom. But he was hungry. He hadn't become sick or anything from the first meal. Maybe it was just a joke and Cleo had never poisoned him to begin with. Jackson sat on the toilet. Just not wanting to leave this room. But evantually, he did. Jackson stepped out in a towel wrapped around his waist. Cleo smiled seeing him all fresh and cleaned up. "Now isn't that better?" She asked. "Let me help you dress.." She added and walked up with some clothing. Jackson stood there still. Scared. Actually more of just a little nervous. He stared at Cleo. "Drop the towel. I have briefs for you." She handed them to him. Jackson hesitated. So Cleo threatened his sight again. Jackson sighed then dropped the towel.

Forced to be nude in her presence. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but it was embarrassing that he had np control at thia point and that it was obvious Cleo had it all over him. Once he was dressed in some nice jeans ans a shirt, Cleo escorted Jackson downstairs to the kitchen of her home. With how big this place was and how many rooms and doors it had, he realized escaping would be much more difficult than he originally thought. "Sit." Cleo ordered once at the island bar and kitchen. Jackson sat down and watched Cleo go to the stove. "You can watch me make your plate this time. No poison baby.." She assured. "And no poison jokes either." She added with a giggle. Jackson didn't find that as funny as her though.

Jackson watched her cook. Watched her and kept looking at the room. Had to he a way to escape. He watched Cleo set the remote down next to the stove top where she was cooking. The food only made him sick from hunger. So, so hungry. Jackson swallowed nervously and stared at the remote. He had to try. He needed that remote dammit! Cleo glanced at him and smiled as she cooked. "So.. Don't you like grilled cheese?" She asked. Jackson stared and watched her make exactly that. "I'm sure you ate a ton of grilled cheese as a child." She added. That was sort of true.

Jackson nodded quietly. Cleo giggled and reminded him that he could speak. He only nodded again quietly. "Any food allergies I should know about?" She asked. Jackson shook his head. He was so quiet. "Awe.. Go on and talk baby. I love a deep manly voice. I would kill to have you read me a bed time story." She winked. Jackson sighed. Cleo continued and finished cooking. She slid the sandwich onto a plate and held the plate. She turned to Jackson ans ordered in a glare. "Take off your clothes." Jackson was surprised. For one, she had literally made him get dressed not long ago. Cleo continued her glare and added, "If you don't want to starve, undress." Jackson remained perfectly still and silent. Just stared at her.

Cleo growled and opened a drawer. She took out a meat hammer and hovered it above the remote asking "Do you need motivation?!" she snapped! Jackson immediately stood up answering "No!.. No, no, no!.. I.. Okay.." He gave in. He began with the shirt, then pants ans briefs. Fully nude in front of Cleo. She smiled. "Go sit at the table bench and you can eat." Jackson hesitated, but slowly, walked over and sat naked on the bench. Cleo set the plate in front of him then went back for the remote. "Go on and eat Jackson." She ordered. He waa hungry anyway. So he ate. It didn't take but a few bites. It was rather awkward. Naked on a bench, eating a grilled cheese like a starved stray. Once he was done. Cleo took the remote and a glass of pineapple juice over and sat down next to him. "Here. Drink." She ordered. Jackson stared at the remote.

Cleo noticed and threatened him. "Do as I say or I shut it off! And I may not turn it back on." she warned. Jackson took the glasa and drank. He chugged it down and when he swallowed the last drop, he felt Cleo's hand around his member and he jumped and choked up! "Oh stop it!" scolded Cleo! She began stoking it. Getting a warm friction going. Jackson stopped her by grabbing her wristand Cleo wiggled the remote saying "Let go or I hammer this to peices." Jackson stared in her eyes. She was serious. So he let go. Cleo continued her assault. Stroking up and down. Jackson made a weird and uncomfortable expression. Cleo noticed and asked "What's wrong? Aren't I good enough?" "It's.. It's a little dry.. It hurts.." He admitted and gritted his teeth. Cleo smiled.

"We can fix that." She assured then spit in the hand and back to stroking his member. Holy fuck she made him hard. His member went fully erect as she stroked tightly. Her hand swirling. Jackson got closer and closer. She teased painfully by only jerking the head. Jackson hit the table in agony! Cleo pressed a button and shut off his eyes. Jackson became very nervous. He was closer to cumming as Cleo slowed and began kissing his neck. Fuck this was uncomfortable!

Cleo moaned and sucked his neck, stroking his member. She bit his ear lobe and made a deal, "I'll give you the remote if you make love to me.." Jackson turned white. He didn't want to. But the remote. He was blind and used the excuse. "But.. I.. I can't see.." He sounded very nervous. Cleo laughed gently and quietly and explained "You don't need eyes to make love.." She then gently turned his face to hers and kissed his lips as she stroked him up and down. Her tongue entered his mouth. He was so nervous and couldn't see a thing. "Come on.. One time.. Then you get the remote." She coaxed. Jackson hesitated. One time. He could do that. Then get that remote and leave immediately! He nodded agreeing. "Okay..." He replied softly.

Though he didn't want to, he did it. And he _made love _to Cleo...


	205. Jackson's story part 3

**okay, you guys misunderstood. i am going to finish this story before i take a break and start a next one. sorry about that. i may not take a break as i love writing. but i will finish this story first. i know some of you arent as interested in Jackson's story, but these are the things that Cleo has done, Sally has to know these things to and rather than just writing that she read it, im making this Jackson's story for the moment. But then everyone might undertand Jackson more just as Sally will to. okay, back to the story..**

Jackson woke up alone in bed the next morning. His eyes were shut off. He sighed and felt the bed. Definitely alone. Then the door again. Click, turn, sqeak, shut, click. "Good morning Jackson." Cleo greeted. Jackson sat up and reminded "You said you'd give me the remote. I can leave now." Cleo sighed but then suddenly, light! Jackson rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. Back on. He looked at Cleo who stood a litte ways away. "Our encounter wasn't good enough. You can't leave." She exclaimed. Jackson's eyes widened. "What!?" He yelled! "This is kidnapping and you're holding me against my will!" he then jumped out of bed and tried the door! It wouldn't budge. Cleo glared and rolled her eyes saying "Don't be so dramatic. I need you for practice. Although, you could always try again." She smiled. Jackson turned and stared at her.

Practice? For what!? Jackson was furious and growled as he came at her again! Cleo crossed took a few steps back and then again! Jackson felt the electricity hit him! He fell to the ground and bam, again darkness! "Please stop..." He whined. Cleo snickered and shook her head as she stared at how pathetic Jackson was. "I need a bath.. Would you like to help me with that?" She asked. Jackson just sat on his knees on the ground. He didn't answer. Cleo needed an answer so she tasered him again! This time the electricity split through his back! He fell flat to the ground with a groan as she stopped. Cleo then turned his eyes back on. "Come help me bathe Jackson." She ordered. Jackson looked up at her and just didn't have the energy to fight her. He sighed and stood up. Cleo took him to the bathroom, she began running the water.

"Now," She said. "Help me undress." Jackson glared at her. Plotted. He was going to kill her. That's what he had to do to get out of here. Jackson first helped with her top, pulling it over her head, then shoes, the button of her dress pants. The bra. He stopped there which humored Cleo. She finished running the bath and stripped fully naked and dipped into the tub. Practice. That kept running through his head. What did she need practice for? It made no sense to Jackson. Cleo leaned back with an awe. Relaxed in the steamy hot bath. "Now.. Rub my shoulders baby." She ordered sweetly. Jackson sighed and growled "I'm not your slave." She only waved the remote in the air and said "I could shut this off.. Drop it.." She dangled it over the water. Jackson reached for it shouting "No!.. Okay!.. I'll rub your shoulders!" Cleo smiled.

She was making excellent progress. Jackson reluctantly sat behind her and began rubbing her freakin shoulders. Bur he was very unhappy about it. He thought about killing her. By either wrapping hia hands around hwr throat. He could. His hands glided around the back of her neck. He could just squeeze.. Pressure.. Or he could force her under the water. She'd splash around and strangle though and that kind of terrified him. The thought of murder. He couldn't do it. He rubbed her shoulders as she chatted about plans. Plans to make Lightning pay for what he did bla bla bla, plans of how she planned to get pregnant by him, but Sally ruined that by warning him and causing chaos between the three of them.

Jackson just sat and quietly listened. Cleo even told him how Sally wasn't in the plan much. Cleo never wanted to speak to Sally much at all. That Sally forced her way into her and Lightning's relationship to the point Cleo had to start a fight. She hoped Sally would back down but she didn't. Jackson was only pissed hearing all this. Then he asked something. "Why did you even need me? I was meant to cause friction between Cal and McQueen, sure but.. Why _me?_ Why not Gage or.. Francesco?" Cleo pushed his hands away and turned to look up at Jackson as she answered him with a smile. "You had to do it. I needed someone on the inside.. You were more important than anyome else." She assured.

Jackson stared at her then asked about Chick. Cleo snickered answering "After the accident, he left me. We are all eachother have now Jackson.." She said that softly then took his hand. Jackson just stared at her. All they had? Was she going to go down? "Why did you leave me for days?" He asked. Cleo sivhed answering "I was arrested. I had to go to court. I'm on bail right now.." She admitted. "That's why I need you to agree to plant some evidence. McQueen trust you.. So only you can get close to him. Otherwise.. I might.." She paused. Jackson stared at her waiting. Cleo smiled at him, unplugged the tub and stood up. "Dry me off." She ordered firmly. Jackson frowned and did as she said...

She fed Jackson, clothed him, but did not release him. She shut off his vision at night and would leave him in the room. Tonight, as Cleo lay in her bed to sleep. She could hear Jackson above beating the walls, throwing things, falling, kicking. Just throwing a huge fit. She almost went up to make him stop, but he evantually stopped on his own and slept...

Jackson stood in the shower. Just letting the water fall on him. Not moving a muscle as Cleo stood and watched him. She just stared at him. He didn't move. Just stood and let the water run over his body. He was depressed and Cleo knew it. So she did the caring thing. She undressed and stepped in the shower with him. She stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Down his arms and touched his hips. Jackson closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. "Is this hard for you?.." Cleo whispered into his ear. "Being that.. You are into men?.." She asked.

Jackson broke at that moment. He lowered his head, his eyes closed. He would almost rather drown in the water that was hitting him. Cleo shooshed his whimpers and began touching him. Stroking him and caressing his aching body. Jackson rested his hands on the wall of the shower. He knew better than to fight. He gave up for now. Giving up was just easier...

Jackson sat at the large dinner table woth Cleo just a few seats away. He ate most of his plate. He did learn that Cleo wouldn't kill him. For whatever reason exactly. She didn't want him dead. That gave him some hope of escape. Jackson was finished eating. He stared at the pretty much empty plate. Depressed and thinking. He didn't know which door was the exit. The house was huge and it frustrated him that it was this difficult. Cleo sighed and looked at the young man. He was breaking. She smiled. "Only about a week." She stated. Jackson looked up at her with such broken eyes. "It's almost been a week. Can you believe it?" She asked with a giggle. Jackson stared down at the plate without answering her.

Cleo sighed again. But at least she knew. It took about a week to break the man in. "Might take a little over a week than.." She mumbled. Jackson had no clue what she meant by that and he didn't want to anymore. Suddenly his vision went dark again. Cleo shut it off again. "I'm bored. Being stuck on bail is boring." Cleo exclaimed. Jackson softly mumbled "Am I not.. Enough entertainment?.." Cleo snickered. At least he had a bit of humor still. That made her smile. Jackson heard hee stand up and walk toward him. It made him nervous. Cleo brushed his hair then said, "Let's play a game and make a deal. If you can make it outside.. Find the exit.. You can leave.." Jackson lit up. But this was Cleo. She always won.

"But you have to make it out blind." She added. Jackson sighed. "Let's shake on it. You make it outside, you're free." She exclaimed happily. Jackson wanted to cry. There was no way she would hold up to that. "What.." He began quietly. "What if I don't want to play?.." Cleo thought a moment then sat down next to him answering "You don't have to. I wouldn't make you. But then you have no chance of escaping.." She warned. Jackson broke even more. He didn't think he could and yet he did. He stood up and agreed to play. Worse case, he was stuck here either way right? Cleo happily replied with "Alright. Go ahead. Go try and find the way out. Just be careful of the stairs baby.. Wouldn't want you to break your neck."

Like she even actually cared. So Jackson, blind, began to carefully walk, stumble through the unfamiliar home. Touching walls, pictures, floors, rugs, tables. "Ouch." Running into things like chairs, tables, plants. He fell over a small tree plant, breaking the vase. Jackson crawled up on his hands and knees carefully. Trying to avoid the glass which was pretty impossible! His hands pushed down into the shards. They felt like little needles in his palms! "Fuck!" He yelled! They peirced his knees a little. Once he felt he was out of that area, he sat down and tried rubbing the glass off his pants and knees and picking peices out of his hands. It hurt so much. Not just physically, but his dignity, pride, ego, everything he was.

Blindly, Jackson crawled around and searched doors for exits it seemed. He felt a door, opened it. But it was another room. He was breaking more and more. He wanted to cry. He felt a rug and then something wooden. A desk. He pushed himself up and back to his feet. Then on the desk.. A keyboard.. Picture frame.. Plant.. A cube thing.. A remote? A remote!? Jackson held it and felt it. Not a tv remote. This was small and slick and had ehat felt like one or two buttons! "Well, well. You found it." Cleo snarled. Jackson heard her behind him and jumped a bit. He held the remote tightly. "Give me the remote Jackson." She growled firmly. Jackson held onto it tightly and snapped "No! It's mine. And now that I have this, you can't control me!" He yelled! Cleo yelled back "Don't you dare! give me the remote!" But Jackson quickly pressed the button!

Nothing changed. He was still blind. "I.. I don't understand.." He muttered. Cleo laughed saying "Hahahahah.. Did you really think I'd leave the remote for your sight just.. Laying around?" She laughed. Jackson fell to his knees. It hurt even more because of the parts of glass he hadn't removed completely. He cried as Cleo snatched the remote and said. "Thank you for finding my light controls. I've actually been looking for this." Jackson couldn't believe it. He was stuck here and going to be blind forever. Cleo took the paper weight on her desk and said "I should kill you. Leave you blind in the desert.." **_THUD_**.

Jackson fell flat. He groaned a bit and rubbed his head. This was it. She was going to kill him now! "But.. I'm better than that. Come.. No more fighting me now Jackson." She warned. She helped him up and looked at his hands. "Poor thing.. Let's get you fixed up. And I'm sure you'll have a head ache soon. Some sleeping pills should help tonight.."...

The next day, Jackson bathed Cleo, rubbed her, when he sat on the bed and she wanted to make out, he pleased her. She fed him a meal and today, she rewarded him with desert. Jackson stared and playes with the food. He was dressed very nicely today. As if she were taking him out to show off. A silk red suit. It was odd. Cleo ate her pie and complimented the young man. "You look handsome. Your mother would be proud." She exclaimed. Jackson had his sight at the moment and looked at her. He waited for her to shut it off. She always did after their meals. But then Cleo mentioned a baby.

"I always wanted another baby. Like I said before, I was.. Planning to have Lightning's. Gonna trap him in and lure him into this beautiful home. Don't I have a nice home Jackson?" She asked. Jackson nodded complimenting "Yes.. You have a nice home.." Cleo smiled and sighed. "I really wanted Lightning's baby, but.. You might do." Jackson only sat there. A baby? Seriously? He was in no way wanting a baby even if he was with a woman he loved and wanted to be with. Cleo sipped her milk then asked. "Don't you think you'd make a lovely baby? You are smart, good looking. A but aggressive, but.. That doesn't mean you're bad." Jackson remained silent. Cleo Stood up and walked to Jackson and he looked up at her.

"Come.." She took his hand. "Let's make something wonderful.." Jackson, broken, didn't fight her. He followed Cleo to a different room tonight. Her bedroom. It was filled with the scent of vanilla and roses. Candles lit everywhere. Jackson stared at it all as Cleo pulled him in. "Come on.. take it all off." She ordered then started music. Jackson knew the music because his parents use to play it when they had guests over for large dinners._ La serenata De shubert..._

The following morning. Jackson helped Clep get ready. She had to leave for something. She wouldn't tell him what exactly. He figured it was just something about her bail. Jackson brushed her hair as she explained, "I am leaving you food in the chest at the end of the bed for tonight." He only thanks her quietly. Cleo smiled and continued "Also an extra blanket and a cd in the radio over on the dresser for you. In case you want to listen to _our _song." Jackson paused a moment. Frozen. Last night.. She made him.. Nope, he wasn't going to think about it willingly. He continued brushing her blonde dyed hair and thanked her again. Cleo was very happy with how Jackson was turning out.

"That's enough." She snapped sudden. Jackson stopped and stepped back. Cleo patted his cheek then with the remote, she turned off his eyes. Blind again. He sighed. "Don't worry. You'll get your sight back when I return tomorrow. Have a good night Jackson." Said Cleo. She stepped closer and kissed him softly before walking away and then the click, squeak, shut and lock of the door. He was left alone in his darkness again. In quiet darkness. And for a while Jackson would sit, then try to escape, sleep, eat, try to escape again. Trying to hit the door down. But it would be as pointless as all his other attempts...


	206. the last of the story and Sally's idea

Cleo returned the following day. She came into Jackson's room to find him in bed. "Wake up" She called and turned his eyes on. Jackson pulled the blanket over his head. Cleo glared a little and growled "That is no way to greet me. I am so tired and exhausted... I need a hug." She exclaimed. Jackson hated this. He was a fucking doll! He stood up and walked over to her. Cleo held out her arms and Jackson moved in, huggging her. His stomach growled. Cleo giggled and asked "Awe, hungry? Good. Me to!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"But.. I'm so tired.. Why don't you cook for us today?" She suggested. Jackson just stared at her. "Make you a deal. You make food today, and you can keep your sight all day today. Sound like a deal?" She asked. Jackson nodded. Cleo smiled and squealed like a little girl! "Yay! Alright. Let's get you dressed and head to the kitchen." She began sorting out clothes. Finding something she thought suitable for Jackson to wear as they dined together...

Cleo watched Jackson cook. Making a salad, steaks and grilled potatoes. He hates having to be her doll, her maiden, a slave. But he broke. What else was he to do!? They sat a few seats from each other as they ate. Cleo had the remote. Jackson stared at her and watched her cut into her steak with the knife. He looked down at his plate. The knife.. He may need that later to aid him escape. Jackson ate and nervously, he stole the little steak knife. He needed to. He might need it as he tried to plan to escape. Cleo sipped her drink and came up with another deal. "Oh.. Jackson.. I have a deal to make you. Yes, another one." Jackson sighed but looked to her and listened.

Cleo smiled and continued "So.. You know how I usually take your sight at night. Shutting them off for bed? Well... I was thinking.. If you can start calling me _my love_, you can keep them all night long as well. I will let you keep your eyes at night to." Jackson was surprised and angry. In no way would he dare call Cleo, _my love_!!!! But.. He thought about that. That could help him escape. The knife.. And while Cleo was asleep at night. What if it was a trap. He had to take that chance. He nodded answering "Okay. Yeah.." Cleo smiled and cleared her throat asking "What was that? Yes?..?" Jackson sighed and corrected. "Yes, my.. My love.." That made Cleo extremely happy. A little over a week and Jackson was trained well!

Now if she could only get Lightning in this shape! As they both finsihed eating, Cleo wiped her face then with a smile called. "Come. I could use a hot bath and a nice massage. You don't mind do you?" Jackson shook his head answering "No, my love.." This just made Cleo so extremely happy! She was letting her guard down and that's just what Jackson needed. He was going to end this...

Sally had to stop again. The fact Jackson's statement read that he plotted to kill Cleo. A killer.. Jackson was going to murder someone and he was living with them now!? Her eyes were red with tears. This was why she hated being an attorney. Rarely would she get cases like this being a town and city attorney. But it happens. She actually hated Dianna more to now. The fact that she read all this. But then again. This is Jackson's word against Cleo's. There is no proof or evidence. Just what Jackson says happened and whatever Cleo says happened.

Sally knew this would be a hard case to win sense Jackson was found in good physical health for the most part. Sally decided to go and check on Jackson downstairs. She made her way down and went and knocked on the door. "Jackson.. Hello?" She called. He called back shouting "Doors open!" Sally opened it and walked down. Jackson was on the bed with his phone in hand. "Hey.." She greeted softly. Jackson looked at her and just by her expression knew. He sighed saying "You read my files.." Sally nodded answering "Most of it." Jackson frowned and asked "Where did you stop?.." Sally shrugged and almost answered that, but instead said. "Not that important. But what is, is that I think we can win this." She assured as she sat down next to him. She saw the name on his phone. Dianna.

Sally sighed and pointed it out. "Dianna huh?.." Jackson shut off the phone and looked away in shame and heart break. Sally frowned a little and admitted "I can't tell you why Dianna didn't quit and leave Cleo once she read your file, but.. I can tell you why she did her job." Jackson remained silent. Just thinking of Dianna and the heart break she caused hurt that much.

"As an attorney.. I took an oath. Attorneys and lawyers often times do the work no one else wants to do.. Get.. Contracted into doing things they don't want to do. See, I worked as a city attorney back in my rookie years I guess." she joked there. But Jackson didn't laugh. Sally smiled awkwardly then sighed and continued "I took an oath to protect the city of Las Angelos. I remember one case that I regretted the rest of my life. A.. City bus hit a little girl and she.. Died from her injuries. I was the city's defense. I prevented the girl's parents from sueing the city. They claimed they needed it to pay the hospital and for the funeral. The pain of that trial just.. I can't forget it. I told what I could _legally_ to my husband I was married to at the time and.. He said, this is Las Angelos honey.. Shit like this happens everyday. He was in school to become a doctor ironically."

Jackson stared at Sally. "This is a case that I'll bet Dianna regrets and will remember for the rest of her life." "Good." Jackson replied. "She deserves to live with that for the rest of her life." he growled. Sally sighed then added. "I'm not saying forgive her, but.. Go easy on her if you try to talk to her again." Jackson just stared at his phone. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Dianna ever again anyway right now. "I really believe I can win your trial, but not like it is." She explained. Jackson looked to Sally then asked what she meant. She continued gently "Well.. Your file is mostly he said versus she said. You have no physical evidence besides your eyes which.. Cleo will argue that she didn't do that to you, and she will be right. The doctor did."

Jackson frowned then asked. "So what do you want me to do?" Sally knew he wasn't going to like this at all as she answered. "I want you to see a professional and get diagnosed." "What?! No. I'm not crazy!" Jackson snapped! Sally motioned for him to calm down and agreed, "You're right! You're not crazy, you're traumatized. Get a professional to diagnose that.. Now, Cleo's lawyer will argue that it's because of your accident.. But I think the jury will see through that." Jackson thought about it then shook his head replying "No. No a professional would only put me on drugs and lock me in the crazy house! I'm not doing that!" "You will probably be prescribed medication, yes.. But you will not be locked away. I won't let that happen to you." Sally assured and lay a hand on his shoulder.

She could see that fear of being stuck and trapped again in his eyes. Sally smiled and assured that a professional would help him, not cause more harm and that it would be okay. He was safe. Jackson nodded, but he was very fearful. Sally stood up and announced "I'm making lasagna for dinner. Don't you dare think you have to eat alone down here okay? You are very welcomed upstairs. You don't have to stay down here alone. We have tv, computers.. I think a few games. Colton knows how to play gold fish." She said with a smile. Jackson raised a brow and asked "Gold? Fish?" Sally's brows raised and she laughed it off. "Go fish. Colton calls it gold fish.. Anyway.. You aren't a prisoner here Jackson." She smiled. She began to make her way back up then added. "You're a guest, a friend. Okay?" Jackson nodded. That did make him feel better and safer. It gave him and Sally a connection..

Sally got a drink and checked on the kids Napping. So adorable as they napped. Lightning was at the academy. Getting it ready for the students being transferred. Luckily with a break on the way, Cal and Lightning decided to give the students an extra long break just so they could get everything moved over. Sally went back to her home office and continued reading Jackson's testimony and the recordings..

Cleo sat into the hot and steaming bath. Relaxing and leaning back. Jackson rubbed the perfume scented lotion over his hands before touching Cleo and rubbing her neck. The knife was tucked away into his pocket in the back. He was very careful. He had to wait until Cleo was very relaxed and completely care free. She let out a sigh as Jackson rubbed the knots out of her neck and shoulders. "You have an Angel's hands Jackson.. The perfect touch. You know exactly how to touch a woman." She complimented. Jackson nodded, but remained silent. He was nervous. Over thinking and wondering if he should even actually go through with this. He was sweating. Cleo noticed evantually and asked. "What's wrong?.. You are very.. Off.." She raised a brow and looked at his face.

Jackson shook his head answering "No, I.." He paused and cleared his throat. "I.. Just.. The steam.. It's quite warm. Makes me sweat.." He lied. Cleo was suspicious, but had no clue of what Jackson was planning. She lay back and closed her eyes. Jackson rubbed her for some time. Her eyes remained closed. He removed one hand and began to take hold of the knife. His heart had never beat so fast, so hard before! Cleo could feel his heart against her neck from his other wrist. She opened her eyes and saw the reflection of Jackson holding a knife above her, aimed to her chest. She swallowed nervously and at first shook a little.

She had never been this vulnerable. She let her guard down. But Jackson hesitated and thinking quickly, she used that. "Go ahead.." She ordered softly. Almost a whisper. "Go ahead and do it. Kill me like you did those racers..." Jackson shook with fear so visibly and tears gathered in his eyes as he remembered that race's outcome. All tge dead drivers. "But then when the cops come and find me brutally murdered in the bathtub, and you in perfect health with that knife.. You will be spending the rest of your life locked away in a box. And jail is not nearly as comforting as the little room I have opened to you." And she was right! Jackson broke. He wasn't a killer anyway.. He began to cry and dropped the knife to the ground. Cleo sighed.

"How disappointing.. I was kind of hoping you'd at least try." She growled. Jackson fell to his knees in tears. Cleo stood, drained the tub and got out. "That's the difference between you and Lightning.. You are weak. You will never be as good, as strong, as sexual as him. To think you could satisfy me.. Ridiculous. Looks like you couldn't replace Lightning for me after all ." She took the knife and walked away naked from the room. She shut off his vision and locked Jackson up again for another night..

The detective sighed and asked "What happened next?" Jackson cleared his throat before stuttering. "I went to bed.. I couldn't sleep well.. Because I.. I was scared.. Then the next day... She offered to play that game where if I make it outside.. I'd be free.." "And.. This is when the police showed up?" Asked the detective. Jackson nodded answering "Yes.. It was mid game.. I screamed at them.. Fought them.. Begging them to let me stay.. Because I needed the remote. I begged them to let me try and find it, for them to help me find it. They treated me like I wasn't a hostage! They put me in cuffs and dragged me away just like they did Cleo!" he hit the table. The detective glanced over the papers then said "And now you're here." Jackson fell silent. "Well.. I think we're done." The man said and the recording cut off.

Sally sighed and took a moment to think. She definitely still thought a professional diagnosing Jackson was the quickest and most reassuring way to go. But Jackson would have to admit himself on his own. So Sally needed to prepare in case Jackson wouldn't do it. Problem was, it was really just a bunch of he said, she said, and pointing fingers at each other. At least Dianna was out of it. And then what Jackson said Cleo said. That Jackson couldn't _replace _Lightning. So is this what Cleo wanted? She had said they'd marry in the end. It made Sally uneasy. What if.. All this that happened to Jackson really was meant for Lightning. And that all this happened to Jackson because Cleo wanted Lightning. It made her sick. Legally, she couldn't talk to Lightning about any of this.

Especially sense she planned to use him as a witness. Sally never felt worse for anyone in her life. Jackson went through hell. And if Cleo was freed?.. He likely would again. The way Cleo was some how or had some how stalked Lightning enough to know so much about him waa scary. Did she know things about Sally and the kids to? It made Sally scared. She would need to keep Cleo in jail at all cost it seemed...

Lightning knocked on Sally's door. She jumped a bit. "Woah, didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. He walked into the bedroom and kissed her forehead. Sally shut the file and put it away. "Think you can win?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded with a sigh answering "Yeah.. Yeah, I can.. Did you get the students filed into the academy?" she asked. Lightning nodded then went and sat on the bed. "You won't believe what I came home and walked into." Lightning announced. Sally curiously looked at him as he continued. "Jackson Storm playing go fish with Colton while watching one of Ece's princess shows." Sally smiled and asked "Did you get a picture." Lightning shook his head then ordered Sally to come to him.

She did. When she got close, Lightning pulled her into his lap. Sally laughed a bit saying, "You sure are in a good mood." She questioned it a bit. Lightning shrugged asking "Is that aloud?" "Definitely! Just.. After Cleo calling the other night, I.. Nevermind. I'm glad you are in a good mood." She kissed his forehead. Lightning smiled then kissed her lips. Sally kissed him back, pushing them down onto the bed. She positioned herself over him. Rubbing her area over his. "I love you Stickers." She exclaimed. Lightning smiled replying "Love you more. Always and forever." Sally only rolled her eyes with a smile. Then they heard a knock and both looked over.

Minty. "Sorry.. Wasn't trying to interrupt." She giggled. Sally's face turned red as she sat up and rolled off Lightning awkwardly. "What's up?" Asked Lightning. Minty crossed her arms and explained "Anyone wanna tell me who the charming young man is downstairs with the kids? Tell me he's the new sitter. I like him." She smiled. Lightning's lips curled, "Ew. No, mom.. That's Jackson Storm, he's staying with us for a while. He's.. He was a racer. The one that went deaf... Remember?.." Minty shook her head. Lightning sighed. "Anyways, I'm headed to bed. Night." Minty said. Lightning called back with good night to his mother and watched her go. Sally looked to Lightning then asked "How many times has your mother walked in on us making out now?" Lightning sighed answering "At least thirty two.. But whose counting." He joked and Sally slapped his thigh.

She then got up saying, "I'm gonna get the kids to bed." "Alright. Don't be too long though. Might miss me to much." Lightning joked with a wink. Sally rolled her eyes snarling back "Yeah, okay. You wish." Lightning snickered with a smile before flopping down onto the bed. He sighed and once alone, his smile faded. Cleo was stalking him. Some how. And she was going to win. It was like Jackson said... She always wins...

Then a knock on the door. Lightning looked over and sat up. Minty again. "Hey Mon.. Whose the young man downstairs? He's good with the kids." Lightning sighed. Maybe it was a good thing Chad was coming to town to help figure things out with their mother...


	207. His own undoing

(Here's Nick, sense getting asked where he is lol)

The door bell rang over and over. Lightning yawned and opened the door and glared at the familiar red headed cop. "Good morning Nick.." He growled a bit. Nick crossed his arms and got to the point. "Your mother again." "What? My mom is in bed.."."Than whose in my patrol car?" Nick asked and pointed. Lightning stepped out and looked at the car. His Mom. He sighed, rubbed his eyes then asked, "What did she do this time?" Nick glanced at her and the car. "Nothing really. I actually found her walking about while on my morning patrol. When I stopped and asked where she was going, she said she was looking for Peter Garcia. We don't have any Garcia's in Radiator Springs.. I looked it up."

Lightning slapped his forehead then thanked Nick anyway for returning his mother. Nick walked Minty up to the house. She was embarrassed and had the saddest frown. Nick left. Lightning walked his Mother inside and assured her it was alright. But you could see it in Minty's eyes. She was worried for herself and she felt like a burden to her son and his family. Lightning sat down with his mother and asked something difficult. "Mom.. Do you like living here? I mean, you are welcomed here for as long as you want! But.. Would you rather be someplace else?.. And not because you feel like a _burden_. I mean just.. In general. If you could live where you chose right now, would it be Radiator Springs?"

Minty fronwed and looked at her son. She placed a hand on one side his face. She smiled answering "I want to be with family.." Lightning smiled and nodded. "You're with me Mom." He said. Minty nodded. They sat there a moment. And this is when Lightning thought would be a good time to announce that his brother was coming. "Chad's coming here. Maybe not today, but.. He is coming. Sally called him." Minty sighed then asked "Does she not trust me anymore? It's okay.. I don't even trust myself Monty.." She admitted. Lightning wrapped an arm around his Mother and kissed her head. "I love you Mom. I'm not gonna dump you just anywhere or anything. Sally is worried _I'm _not thinking straight is all. Thinks Chad and I can figure things out together better than I alone."

Minty nodded a little. Then Lightning's phone rang. He sighed and picked up. "Hello?"

_Lightning.. You better get to the academy._

"Bobby? What's going on?"

_Just.._ _There's.. Just get out here. Bunch of crazy girls trying to well.. Oh my god, you gotta see this! For Real! Maybe their some the kids you kicked out, I don't know._

"Um.. What?"

_Just get out here!? They got signs and everything!_

"Alright, alright, I'm on my way." Lightning hung up and was a little confused. Shut the place down? He sighed then turned to his mother. He couldn't leave her alone. Lightning knew Sally was busy with that case and the kids and.. All he had left here was... Jackson.. Lightning walked around and toward the kid's room, when he passed the bathroom and heard the toilet flush. He stopped and the door opened. Jackson stared at Lightning asking if he had been standing out here because he doesn't trust him to piss now or something. Lightning glared a bit and explained "I have to go the school. Can.. My mom.." Jackson raised a brow then asked. "You want me to _momsit?_ Seriously?"

Hearing Jackson say it made Lightning regret the very idea. "No." He answered. "I, um.. Can you come along with my Mom and I and sit in the car with her?" Jackson sighed answering "I guess.. You know, sense you've done so much for me.." He muttered it. Lightning snickered, but smiled. "Great, get dressed. We'll be leaving in twenty." Then walked away and left Jackson to hurry up...

Lightning, Jackson, and Minty pulled up to the academy to find a small crowd of young women and a few men. They did indeed have signs and were what seemed to be _protesting _of some sorts. It was odd. Lightning couldn't even think what these people had to protest or strike against at his academy sense the doors had just opened for transfer students only at themoment. Bobby had been taking care of place and helping Lightning while Heather had just come back to work. Bobby walked outside and motioned for Lightning to go around. Then Lightning's phone rang.

"Yes?"

_Man go around back and pull in the garage. To many kids out here. And hurry up before they realize it's you or they will go up to your window._

"Bobby what's going on? What are they ranting about?"

_Come on in and ill tell you. Hurry up man._

Lightning sighed and hung up before backing up and going around. Once parked inside, Heather closed the garage doors and Bobby went up to Lightning, Jackson and Minty as they got out the car. Immediately Lightning asked "So what is going on? I've barely opened the doors of this place." Bobby crossed his arms and explained "Mmhmm. Exactly! Those _are _the transfer students. Or some a them at least." "What?" Lightning was a little stunned. Jackson walked up and snickered a bit joked. "This has gotta be a thrill for you two. When's the last time you guys had a flock of girls screaming over you?" Bobby and Lightning immediately glared at Jackson with a judgmental and scolding glare.

"What's he even doin here?" Bobby asked. Lightning sighed and avoided that a little with "He's.. In training. So what exactly do the students want?" he asked his friend. Bobby tried not to laugh answering "They want protection and _assured _they will be safe around you and me and any other male here." "Excuse me?" Lightning asked. "Why aren't they safe?" Bobby shrugged answering "Well.. From what I got, you're an old perv who touches students and I look at them all like eye candy and their afraid of us." "Oh that is RIDICULOUS!" Lightning snapped. Jackson snickered muttering "Kinda true though.."

Both Bobby and Lightning glared at Jackson again. "Oh you to homo!" Bobby yelled and poked Jackson's chest! Jackson immediately growled and defended "It's not a _homo_ thing! I just don't do GENDERS!" "Still kissed a dude.. I don't want none of your gay fingers touchin me." "OH! So the image of me kissing a man has you all _don't tocuh me?_! I've done more than _kiss a dude_ MAN" Lightning then got between them, braking that up before it could really start.

"Look, let's talk to them." Lightning suggested. Bobby crossed his arms explaining "I have tried! They just keep screamin about how they should feel safe in the academy." "And they will. Come on, I'm gonma talk to them." Lightning exclaimed, then turned to Jackson and instructed. "You look after my mom." Jackson snickered and growled. "Oh no. I'm not missin this." Heather raised her hand saying "I'll stay with Mrs. McQueen." Minty immediately replied "Oh honey, it's Minty. Just Minty. No one calls me Mrs. McQueen dear." Lightning sighed, but Heather was probably better than Jackson. "Alright.. come on. But don't speak.. Please." He begged towards Jackson sho only eye rolled to that. Bobby smiled with a snicker. "You either Bobby..." Lightning mumbled, making Bobby glare a bit...

The three walked through the building and out the front entrance where they were greeted by many students chanting _"We will not be touched! We will not be controlled!" _and waving signs they made with glitter on them that read things such as, _You can't touch us. We are not toys. We will not be influenced! We will not submit. _Lightning recognized a few of the young ladies and honestly was a bit dumbfounded by this. Jackson was honestly humored by this and was trying not to laugh a little.

"Hey!.. Hey! What exactly is going on out here? Why aren't you all enjoying your break?" Lightning grabbed their attention. One young woman stepped forward and explained. "We couldn't just.. We _are _enjoying our break. We are demanding protection and assurance that all female students feel properly safe and protected against our fellow male um.. companions." Lightning was dumbfounded. That was the only word.

He cleared his throat before asking "And why don't you feel safe already? Has someone tried to.. Touch you? At the academy? The school?" The woman shook her head answering "Not yet. But we know in this sex pool that it is inevitable." "What did you just call this place?" Lightning mumbled in question, but he heard her. "We demand the right to feel safe!" She shouted. Jackson stepped in and scolded with a chuckle. "You can't _demand _a right sweetheart." The woman immediately growled back. "Ofcorse you'd say that. You're a man!" Lightning then agreed. "No, their right... They should feel safe within academy grounds. If that's all this is about, than fine. I'll have more cameras put up and some posters or somethin with help numbers, maybe even a self defense class. Alright?" "NO!" She shouted.

"You can't sway us with fancy posters! We demand the presence of a female in power! A male will not be superior over us!" One yelled! And typically, the other women agreed. Jackson crossed his arms and muttered. "Now that's just ridiculous.." Lightning sighed and explained "The academy belongs to me. There are just very few women drivers out there to teach and train, so it's a.. Man's.. Sport.." He slowed as he said that because he knew hw shouldn't have worded it that way. One girl snapped back with, "Well maybe if you didn't fuck them all, we'd have a woman's influence here." Bobby stepped in scolding "Oh that's messed up! Look! If you wanna speak to your mentor, _mentors_ like that!? You can just leave! Don't come back!" Lightning rolled his eyes a bit and butted in.

"No, their right.. Look, I can have Sally come out if you just want a woman around to feel safer." he tried reasoning then texted Sally, but "No! We don't want any women you've manipulated and control to sway us to fall to our knees for you!" Oh that was ridiculous. Bobby butted in again, "Just make them leave! They gettin on my nerves! I'm gonna call the cops! NIPE, fuvk the cops! Somebody stop me!" Lightning held him back and tried with another woman. "Alright, Heather Swift works here already. I can make sure that any and all situations regarding _women _and _safety _you have be handled by"-"No. If anyone was manipulated the most, it was her. She's younger than some of us!" The young woman reminded. Jackson snickered and shook his head to Bobby. Bobby growled scolding "Whose side you on!?" Jackson opened his mouth, but Lightning stopped him.

"There are no sides.. I am not going to hire some ramdom woman into MY academy, just so you ladies _feel _safer. You are safe. No one here will or can do anything to any if you. I can work with each of you.. No, level.. Level with you all and I will put more cameras up and I can hire a self defense instructor. That should be plenty! Because I assure you all, you are safe!" "Until you decide to fuck us." One snarled. That really pissed Lightning off. He wasn't prepared or even knew how to handle this. Jackson stepped in asking "What exactly has _Mr. McQueen _done to any of you to make you feel unsafe?" The ladies looked at one another before the self proclaimed leader of the group answered for them. "He is obviously a man who takes what he wants, touches who he wants and that makes us feel unsafe."

'So he's not done anything?.." Jackson asked withholding a snicker. The young woman's brows lowered. "He took advantage of multiple women! He took advantage of Cruz Ramirez for God's sake! He's an old perv who likes young women. He looks at us like objects! And that guy, Bobby, is no different!" Bobby shook his head. This was the stupidest thing he had to deal with. Bobby turned to Lightning saying "I'd leave them be. Let them peacefully protest or strike or whatever demands and once their hungry, they'll leave." The woman immediately snapped back, "We will not leave until a woman is in charge!" Lightning responded with. "That's just not going to happen. You're right Bobby.. Come on." Lightning held the door open for Bobby and Jackson.

But Jackson snapped suddenly! "You know, you women can be just as cruel and manipulative!" The woman rolled her eyes and defended, "We are protective. We do what we must to survive this _man's sport_." Jackson laughed! "Ha!.. Wow. Just wow. You know, it's fucked up people like you that make so many things difficult for the normal ones around here." "You consider yourself normal?" She asked with crossed arms. One girl made goo goo eyes saying "I consider him perfect.." "Shut up Lisa." The _leader _scolded. Jackson snickered continuing "You tell me, have you lied to a man to get what you want? Ever? Have you worn something or used your body against a male gender? I'll bet you have! Because that's what psycho women like you do!" Bobby and Lightning glanced at each other a second there.

Jackson stepped closer to the woman and continued "I can tell you from first hand experience! Women are WAY more disgusting and manipulative than men!" Bobby snickered and stepped in adding "Yeah! You bitches need men to keep you domesticated!" Jackson's eyes widened then looked at Bobby saying "What? That is NOT where I was going with that.." The woman shouted at Bobby and Jackson back with "This is exactly what we are talking about! Men like you shouldn't be in charge of the young female students here!" She poked Jackson's chest. Jackson poked back yelling "You better get the fuck outa here with your crazy and stupid rebellion!" "WE WILL NOT BE TOUCHED!" Then sprayed pepper spray in Jackson's face!

Jackson immediately turned away and covered his eyes, groaning in burning pain! Sally ran up to him! Lightning didn't even see her pull up and was a bit stunned that she ran to defend Jackson like she did?! Sally turned to the girls and snapped! "What the hell was that for!?" "He-he.. He.." She was stuttering. "Answer me!" Sally yelled into her face! The woman trembled. Another woman answered "He touched her!" Sally turned towards that woman and yanked the bright green and purple glittered poster and ripped it in half.

"HEY!" The woman whined! "You are trespassing. Get out of here, all of you!" Sally ordered. One woman quickly corrected "We were transferred here. We aren't trespassing on our own school's grounds." "You are when and if the doors are closed. The place is closed to the public sense you are on break. LEAVE." The women all looked at each other. One snapped back "You can't make us leave! We aren't afraid of you!" Sally was furious and kneeled down to check on Jackson. "Lightning, take Jackson to the hospital." "But"-"NOW!" Sally ordered. Lightning didn't argue another word ans helped Jackson up and inside the academy.

"Bobby, stay with Sally." Lightning ordered. Bobby nodded once as Lightning left with Jackson. Sally turned back towards the women and asked "What is all this about!?" One woman stepped up answering "We demand a woman be placed in charge for our safety. Someome who McQueen and Swift haven't influenced into sexual favors or manipulated like Cruz." Sally's brows lowered in anger. She turned and grabbed Bobby's arm saying "Come on.." And pulled Bobby inside, shutting and locking the doors. Sally was furious. This was all because of Cleo. Cleo had to have done this! At least that's what Sally wanted all of this to be. But truthfully.. This was all Lightning's own doing, or rather undoing...


	208. a caring heart

Sally got to the hospital, leaving Bobby and Heather and Minty at the academy. She wanted to check up on Jackson. She walked in and found Lightning in the waiting room. She went and sat down next to him asking. "Hey, how's Jackson?" Lightning sighed answering "He'll be okay. Doctor said it's gonna continue burning for a little while. Bout it." Sally frowned muttering "Oh gosh.. That must be awful.. He won't be doing well afterwards.." "It's just pepper spray. I've been pepper sprayed before. It's bad, but he'll be fine." Lightning griped. Sally's brows lowered as she snapped. "You don't get it! After what Jackson went through with Cleo! This is going to make him the worst yet!" She stood up with a growl.

Lightning immediately asked "What are you talking about? What exactly did he go through?" Sally remained silent for a moment before looking at Lightning pitifully. "I.. Can't talk to you about it.. I'm sorry." She turned away. Lightning became concerned. He stood up with her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright.. I'm sorry.." He apologized. Sally nestled into his chest and it felt so good, so warm His scent filled her nose and she took it in. "I love you Lightning.." She whispered. Lightning smiled and sighed. "I love you." He replied. Sally pushed away and looked deeply into those blue eyes of his. Her smiled faded. "We gotta deal with those girls.." Sally reminded. Lightning rolled his eyes and griped "It's ridiculous... They just found something to whine about."

"Yeah, well that kind of thing can get the academy shut down for good." Sally warned. Lightning's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked. Sally nodded and explained "If they start promoting that stuff all over the internet, the wrong person is going to see that and have your academy shut down for good for legal reasons." "I told them I would get a self defense class and even offered to have you drop in and offered to make Heather the head of women's issues." Sally's brows lowered as she asked "Issues? Is that how you worded it?" Lightning shrugged with a slight head shake. Sally sighed. She had to come up with a plan. Lightning took her close and kissed her forehead. "It'll be fine.. We just got a lot going on and this is.. Unexpected.." Sally immediately pushed away!

"Unexpected!?" She snapped! Lightning's eyes widened ar her tone. "This is because you couldn't keep your shit in your pants!" Lightning looked around at the couple people staring as Sally continued "This isn't Cleo as much as I want to blame her! This was inevitably going to happen ams we just been hoping for the best! You really thought that things could actually go well for us!?" Lightning frowned a bit asking "Woah, are we?.. Are we still talking about the academy?..." Nervously. Sally stared at him for a second before turning away. "I need to see Jackson and check on him.." She replied then walked away with her arms crossed and head low. Lightning stood there without stopping her.

But now he was worried that something wasn't going well between them and that scared him more than anything that Cleo had forced him to face. The people were still staring. Instead of snapping and scolding them like he usually did, he just sat back down quietly and ignored them. He was tired of fighting everyone and everything anymore...

Sally knocked before entering. Jackson looked up at her and she suddenly hugged him! Jackson was surprised at her actions and pushed her gently away. "How are you?" she asked. Jackson looked awful. His eyes red and swollen a bit and skin irritated and red and splotchy. He shrugged answering "I'm fine.." Lowering his head with a frown. He was trying to act tough and Sally saw right through it. She lifted his chin and assured. "It's okay.. You don't have to be tough all the time. Not around me." She smiled. She had such a warm smile. It was weird feeling. Jackson stared into her eyes and saw the tenderness and kindess through them and it kind of made him smile a little.

"Do you want to press charges?" Sally asked, snapping Jackson back to the reality of the pain. He shook his head answering "I should, but no.. I probably had it coming in some ways.." Sally shook her head scolding "No, you didn't. You didn't deserve that." Jackson couldn't believe how loving and caring and gentle this woman could be. Just after he outed Sally and her husband's affair and after how Dianna wronged him. He kind of doubted trust and loyalty of all people, not just women. "Well.." Sally began and lay a hand on his shoulder in support. "You are in a hospital.." Suspicious. "And.. They do psychological exams for depression and.." "Trauma.. Right.." Jackson frowned. Sally sighed then sat down next to the young man.

"Look, I just believe it's our best shot at keeping Cleo in prison. Plus.. You could use the help I think Jackson.." She meant it. Jackson stared at her and sighed. "I don't want to be.. Trapped.. Again.. I'm.." Her hand touched his gently. Jackson sighed continuing "I'm afraid.. That more medication will trap me in my mind. I sound stupid." "No, you don't.. I understand. But I think even without Cleo.. You need a little help. Hey, Lightning was on anti depressants and.. A few other medications after his accident. Sure, it... It made him a little.. Spacey.. I guess at times.. But he was not nearly as bad as he was when he wasn't on them at first." Sally smiled. Jackson nodded and sat there thinking for a minute.

He didn't want more medication and didn't want to be put in some facility. "You promise me.. That I wont be locked up?" He asked. Sally nodded. "I promise." She assured softly. Jackson nodded once more then agreed. "Alright.. I'll get.. Evaluated.. Is that the word?" He asked. Sally giggled a little answering "Yes. I'll go get the doctor to set up the exam." She then stood up and left the room. Jackson felt something there that was odd. The way Sally was so caring and motherly. Maybe not everyone was bad after all...

Lightning got back to the school where Bobby was there waiting with Minty. "Hey.. where's Heather?" Lightning asked. Bobby turned to his friend answering "Home. Baby got sick." "Calling him _baby _now?" Lightning asked. Bobby glared a bit and sarcastically replied "Oh! Wow. Guess what! Girls are still outside protesting." "Really?" Lightning asked with a sigh. Minty approached with a frown. Lightning noticed and asked "Mom, what's wrong?" Minty looked at her son answering softly. "Those young women outside.. They say you touched women forcefully.. That you slept with co workers.. That isn't true.. Is it?" That hurt. "No Mom. I wouldn't do that." Minty sighed with relief. "I knew better. But those ladies seem to think differently. You should set them straight the texas way. A shotgun and buckshot." Bobby snickered and smiled.

"Man I wish that was my mom. Then again.. My mom would be out there with a belt, a spatula and a shoe beatin some sense into them." Bobby said jokingly. Lightning chuckled a bit. Awe mothers. Minty snickered then added "Plus I know my son wouldn't cheat on his lovely wife with some fan girl.You amd Sally have a bond so much stronger than that and have been together for years! They are saying you slept with that young woman you trained to. What was her name?... Cruz?" Lightning frowned and stared. He wasn't going to break that news to her again. Bobby raised a brow and gave Lightning a weird look. "Um...She okay?" He asked. "Because I thought she knew abou"-"Enough.. She did-does. She just.. Forgets things from time to time. Come on.. I gotta get these women to stop.." Minty then asked "How is the young man? The baby sitter?"

Lightning sighed and slapped his forehead. "He's not the baby sitter Mom.. That's Jackson Storm. He's a racer, or.. Was.." He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Honestly, Bobby was becoming more and more concerned for Lightning and his mother especially now. "Lightning.." Bobby quietly called. Lightning shot a rude glare at Bobby. Then Lightning turned to his mother explaining "She is probably taking him back to the house shortly.. I gotta work.. Just.. Stay here Mom." Then he walked away. Minty wasn't sure what exactly was going on. She was incredibly worried about her son...

Sally pulled into the drive way with Jackson and asked "So how was the exam?" Jackson shrugged answering "Well, it wasn't as long as I thought it'd be.. Um.. Prescribed me some medications.. Like you said might happen anyway. Um.. I supposedly need therapy.. So.. Does this mean I still have to face Cleo in court?" Sally hummed thinking. "Mmm... Maybe not. I gotta make a few calls before I can answer that." Jackson nodded without another word. "Come on." Sally said. "Let's get you in and get you some water." Jackson agreed and followed her into the home. He sat down in the living room in front of the fireplace. Sally stood in front of him asking. "You want me to put on the fire?" Jackson glanced up at her and shrugged.

Sally smiled and lit it. Jackson stared. He just couldn't wrap his mind around how sweet and kind this woman was being to him. She probably just felt that bad for him after reading his file. Jackson sighed then Sally smiled saying. "Let me get you some water. Then I gotta get upstairs and back to work. Plus I gotta call Flo to bring the kids back." She snickered and walked away. Jackson watched the fire grow and sat alone. Thinking. Thinking about all the mixed feelings he had inside. Including the ones he just didn't quite understand.

Sally returned with some water then sat down next to Jackson, handing the glass to him. "We have flavors if you want any. And I'll have Lightning pick up the eye drops on his way home for you. That way you don't have to leave." She had such a warm voice. "Unless you want to!" She added quickly! "Because you're not a prisoner!" She made clear. Jackson chuckled a bit and smiled replying. "I know that very much. You.. You and McQueen have been to kind to me. Thank you.." He replied. Sally nodded once with a you're welcome.

Jackson stared into the glass of water. Sally rubbed his back and asked "Are you good? Okay?" Jackson looked at her and her very trustworthy eyes and nodded answering. "Yeah, yep.." He blushed. "I'm good.." Sally snickered then stood up, dusting off her pants in a way of straightening them. "Well," She sighed. "Back to work. I'm gonna make those calls now." She walked away. Jackson watched her leave then stared at the fire and his drink. His eyes hurt, his face hurt, his heart hurt. Jackson pulled out his phone and pulled up Dianna's name. He stared at it. Thinking of calling her. Hearing her voice. But he just couldn't do it...


	209. getting back in the game

it was late. Dark. Everyone was asleep. Or should have been. Lightning turned back and forth in his sleep. Having a hard time staying asleep as the nightmares began..

Lightning was in the garage and working on one of the bed cars. The garage at home. He could faintly hear the children playing. Sally was cooking something in the kitchen. As Lightning went to tightening a loose nut. The wrench stuck. He pulled harder, harder. Hard enough it slipped and he fell back to his bottom hard! The wrench flew and went under the tool bench to the side of the garage. Lightning sighed and brushed his hair back as he got up. He walked over and knelt down to grab it. He looked under the bench but it was gone.

That was weird. Lightning looked underneath it a little more, but it was gone. "That's strange.. Could have sworn it went under here.." He mumbled to himself as he stood up. Suddenly he heard glas shatter on the other side of the garage. He quickly looked at way to see a picture frame on the floor and glass broken all over around it. Lightning walked over and looked down at the picture. It was of him and Sally. He noticed the place had become dead silent. No children playing, nothing. Lightning glanced at the door going inside the home then back at the picture, but. Now the pictures were gone.

Then he heard something behind him. He slowly turned to see Cleo emerge from the shadows. She smiled greeting "Why hello Daddy.." Lightning's brows lowered in anger and fear. "You..." He growled. Cleo giggled and asked "Isn't it funny how.. _Quiet _things got suddenly?" Lightning's eyes widened as Cleo snickered a bit. THE KIDS! SALLY! Lightning ran inside the house calling out "Sally! Colton!.. Ece!?.. Landon!" "Daddy!" He heard Colton yell in a whimpering tone! Lightning immediately looked down the hall that seemed to never end. Suddenly something hit his foot, making him jump! Lightning looked down to see a small remote control car. He moved his foot and watched the toy go down the hall. The dark, quiet, empty, long hall. "Lightning.." Called the delicately creepy voice of Cleo. "I said, you will love me." She said. Lightning looked back and fourth. "Colton!" He shouted! Then he heard the remote control car hit a wall and Cleo emerged from the darkness with an evil smile on her face.

"Stay away from me." Lightning growled. eo laughed. "This is just a dream." Lightning reminded himself and covered his eyes. Cleo laughed and approached. She peeled his hands from his eyes asking softly into his ear. "If this is a dream.. How come you can feel this?" Her hand rubbed down his abdomen and to his member. Running her fingers down and rubbing his jeans. Lightning immediately pushed away and ran the opposite direction. Feeling very much like a coward! He ran to the stairs where he was stopped by Sally. "Sally! Thank goodness!" He said with relief and wrapped his arms around her tightly! Sally didn't hug him back. She pushed away asking "What are you doing here?.. " Her expression confused.

Lightning became just as confused and asked back, "What? What do you mean?" He nervously laughed. Sally shook her head as Lightning stepped back. He bumped into someone behind him and slowly turned around to see.. Francesco? Francesco glared down then smiled saying "This is my home. It is now.. Time to finish what we started.." And reached for Lightning's throat! Lightning's eyes widened! He began to back away slowly, cowering as he stared into Francesco's eyes. "No.. No, Sally!" He shouted! Sally only shook her head and watched! Lightning fell down and-"Aaah!"

Lightning sat up! Fully awake! He breathed heavily and looked next to him. Sally was passed out alseep. Lightning let out a sigh of relief then leaned close down and began to kiss Sally's face. She awoke and smiled. "That's so sweet of you.. I knew you'd come around." Cleo! Lightning froze then in anger shouted "Why won't you just die! Get out of my head!!" Cleo looked at Lightning with a very confused expression asking "Now why on earth would you wanna kill me?" Lightning growled loudly then pushed her down into the bed and crawled over top of her! "That's it.. do it.. Do it Daddy." She teased. Lightning began choking her! But she only laughed! "Harder Daddy!" she teased!

Lightning was set on killing her! Cleo began to fight him and reached to the bed side table, patting it a few times as she struggled to search in reach for something. She wound up taking the clock and using it to hit him across the face! Lightning released his grip and Cleo pushed him off, rolled, falling to the floor with a **_THUD. _**Lightning jumped down and grabbed her legs! Pulling her back and turned her, forced her onto her back and to face him! "Wait!" She shouted!

Fighting her, they were fighting and struggling agaisnt each other. "Stop! Lightning, snap out of it!" Sally shouted! and slapped his face! "It's me! Stop!" She pished his chest upward, trying to get her knees between them enough to push him off! Lightning grabbed a pillow from the bed, snapping back "You won't trick me again!" "STICKERS!" And shoved the pillow over her face! She struggled and fought him. The bedroom door flung open and Jackson shouted at what he saw! "What are you doing!?" This confused Lightning further. If that was really Jackson.. Jackson ran at Lightning and just jumped him, knocking and rolling him to the ground!

Jackson held Lightning down on the ground, pinning him! "The fuck is wrong with you!?" Lightning looked over to see Sally sit up, coughing and rubbing her throat. "Oh shit.." Lightning mumbled to himself. Jackson saw he was back in reality again and got up off him. Lightning stared at Sally. He really messed up this time. Jackson ran to Sally and looked at Lightning asking "What the fuck!? Why did you do that!?" Lightning stuttered. He didn't know how to explain it! "I.. I just.. It, it.. It was her.. She was.." "Get out of here!" Jackson shouted! Lightning felt broken. He hurt the one he loved.

Jackson lifted Sally's face and asked her of she was going to be okay. Sally nodded and stood up. "You shouldn't.. have.. Sent..." It hurt to talk. It was difficult to talk! Jackson held her for a moment. Brushing her hair. Lightning couldn't believe what he did and stared. Jackson looked at Lightning and smiled. "Thanks for letting me in your home." He said in a weird way. Lightning stared at Jackson and Sally. Sally glanced at Lightning with an odd unfamiliar and seductive look. She and Jackson slowly began kissing. Lightning's eyes opened!

_(This time he is actually awake. Just so you guys know and There's no confusion)_

Lightning looked over to see Sally still asleep. He stared. Was he still dreaming? He let out a sigh and sat up. Running his fingers through his hair. It was super early. But Lightning wasn't getting back to sleep now. Lightning quietly hot up and went down to make himself a cup of coffee. "Oh." He woke even more seeing Jackson in the kitchen. "Um.. Early morning." Lightning greeted. Jackson nodded and sipped the glass of water he had. Lightning went to the coffee maker and began getting it going. "Coffee?" Lightning asked offering. Jackson shook his head. Lightning sighed and continued. Jackson watched a moment. Drinking his glass. "Couldn't sleep?" The young man asked.

Lightning frowned a bit answering "Just eh.. Uh.. Bad dream.." He brushed off. Jackson cocked his head a bit. "About Cleo?" He asked. Lightning looked back at Jackson and hesitated answering. "Yeah.." Jackson sighed "Yeah.. I get them to." He admitted. Then it got quiet. Well except that of the coffee maker doing it's thing. The fresh smell of coffee filling the room Lightning poured his cup and looked out the window above the sink. It was barely light out still. He began thinking. Cleo ruined both these two. Lightning looked at Jackson ans with the idea asked.

"Hey." Jackson looked at the old timer. Lightning smiled a little asking "How about we go racing?" Jackson frowned and shrugged before replying "I.. I don't know.. I can't.. Race well with the hearing aid and.. My eyes still are.. A little messed up I think." "Come on." Lightning coaxed. Jackson shook his head explaining "I don't even have any of my suits." Lightning snickered. Jackson was making excuses. "Alright. If it's a suit you need to get you out there. Be right back." Lightning exclaimed then set his coffee down and left. Jackson sat there waiting and waiting. Lightning dropped a dusty box on the island next to Jackson, making dust fly up. Jackson coughed and swatted the dust away asking. "What's that?"

Lightning began opening the box up answering "An old suit." Jackson glared snarling "I'm not wearing your old suit.." Lightning chuckled and explained "Oh this isn't my suit. This is an amazing racer's old suit. A real racing legend's." Jackson raised a brow and watched Lightning pull out the old Hudson Hornet suit. Jackson's eyes widened. "I can't wear that." "It's all I got here." Lightning admitted then tossed it at Jackson. "Put it on, no excuses. We're headed down to the track." Jackson he the suit and stared at it. It was like holding the most valuable and rarest peice of gold. "I.. What if.. What if those girls are out there again?" He asked. Lightning thought a moment then answered "Then we'll show 'em what the academy was built for." Jackson's eyes widened.

Lightning was so driven with passion at times. And Jackson was a little shocked that he still wanted to work with him. "Alright, I'll.. Go get dressed." Lightning smiled and had tp get dressed himself. This actually was one of his many ideas to improve the academy and training these students, including the girls that were protesting or whatever about racing...


	210. becoming the racer you were

Lightning parked the car in front of the old dirt track. It was vaguely dark and light. Sun barely coming up. It was quiet. No one was out here except for Lightning and Jackson. Jackson got out with Lightning and stared at the track. "Little.. Chillie.. Isn't it?" Jackson asked with a shiver. You could see his breath in the frosty air. Lightning glanced at Jackson explaining "It's perfect racing weather." Jackson fidgeted in the suit then griped "And the suits a little tight.." Lightning glared without a word. Jackson sighed and stared a moment before asking "Did you have my race car brought out here from the school yet?" Lightning nodded.

Jackson shivered a bit more then out of curiosity asked. "Wait.. Are we racing together?" Lightning nodded again. That made Jackson snicker. "Look, no offense old timer.. But.. My car is quite a bit faster than yours. I mean.. You just don't stand a chance against me. Unless this is suppose to be some.. Leisurely drive or something." He chuckled a little. Lightning shrugged replying "Entertain me." Jackson snickered joking "I'd need tits for that." Lightning glared. Jackson immediately apologized. Lightning sighed with an eye roll explaining "You've been doing good. When you were out here with Dan, I saw the potential and the problem. You're sloppy. Quick without thinking. You aren't feeling the car." "Hey! It's.. Hard to think with the hearing aid getting all sqealy and pitchy at higher speeds." Jackson defended. Lightning sighed asking "Have you gotten that looked at yet?" Jackson frowned and shook his head.

Lightning stared at the track before continuing "So you have to shut it off to race.. That's why you're sloppy. You can't rely on listening to the car anymore. gotta learn to feel the car." "I have." "Not really.. But that's what we're gonna work on." Lightning explained then walked to the academy back garage. Jackson Followed. Lightning unlocked the doors explaining "We won't be driving stock cars today." Jackson raised a brow asking "What? What are we driving than?" "You've relied on speed for far too long.." Jackson's brows lowered. "You don't want me to be fast? But.. Fast is who I am. Speed is my thing!" He defended as he was confused and maybe offended a little.

Lightning looked at the kid and explained "Speed is your weakness. Time to teach you how to be great without it." "But.. But without speed I'm no one!" Jackson snapped rudely. "Speed is the heart of racing it's who I am!" He shouted. Lightning glared a bit then opened the garage. Jackson stared at the two old mustangs. One red, one black, side by side. "Woah.. Wow.. Are you serious?" He asked. Lightning nodded and walked up to the red mustang, petting the hood.

"The Nine teen seventy four mustang two." He announced. Jackson snickered and crossed his arms. "These are severely underpowered cars. No speed at all." Lightning smiled saying "Exactly." And grabbed the keys. Jackson continued to gripe, "These cars take like.. fifteen seconds to reach sixty on a straight a way! I'll be lucky to get her to that on this track!" Lightning only corrected "It's actually thirteen point five, eight seconds. Depending on the driver's moves." He dangled the keys.

Jackson sighed and snatched a set. "Fine.. But I'm taking the black one." Lightning snickered with a proud smile. Determined to get Jackson back to his former glory. Jackson started it up, revved it a bit, then pulled out if the garage. Lightning knew he might had been just trying to get his mind off things like the nightmares, but he and Jackson both needed this he felt...

_Peeling out means grinding into a start. Start slow and feel what she tells you. Dig deep Jackson. Hear that rumble, that's bad. Alright try again. Harder! What are you doing!? Don't force her! That's it, nice and easy. Ignore your speed! Stop Looking at the speedometer! Alright turn sharper. Too tight! Bring it in. Back set again. Drifting is fine, but these turns aren't tight enough. Don't push to hard. Alright stick it in deep. Do you even know how to drive!? Shift! Shift! Use the brake! Gas it! What was that? Slow down or you'll wind up in the tulips! Better. Again. Wow..That was awful.._

Jackson stopped the car and opened the door and got out. "You are the most AGGRAVATING teacher EVER!" he immediately yelled at Lightning. Lightning glared and stretched out some painter's tape. Jackson's eyes widened. "Woah, hey now.. What's that for?" he stepped a few steps back. Lightning got into the car and explained "You keep watching your speed. I told you, speed is your weakness." He taped over the speedometer and rpm, etc. Jackson immediately griped, "Hey, I need that to read the car!" "No, you don't. Feel it.." "ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME!? You want me to feel a machine!?" Jackson whined. Lightning glared and ordered for him to get in. Jackson sighed and reluctantly did as he was told...

_That's better! I like what I'm seeing. Bring her around easy. Inside. inside then back out. Follow a line. Pick the line! That's it. Dirt, dirt! Not asphalt! There you go! Faster! Faster. Again. Well.. You could always do that.. Oh Chrysler.. That's not how you drive a car. Do you want to race!? Wow.. I would say I've seen worse, but.. I haven't. Alright, better. What's she feel like? Perfect! Great job! Watch the turn! Got it. Feel low? That's a good sign. Outside line. There we go. Stick it in. Don't be loose. Too loose! Tighten up. To tight! Better. Yes!_

As Lightning stood and coached Jackson into the turns, coming to a stop. Jackson slowed down, stopped the car and turned it off. Lightning quickly applauded. "Great job! How's that feel?" He asked as Jackson got out. "I think we can take the hearing aid out or turn it off for the next run." Before Jackson could answer, they heard a crowd of applauds, whistles and a few shouts. They looked over to see the group of girls that had been striking and other students from the school that had come out at some point during the lesson.

Jackson and Lightning were so caught up in the moment, the track, the racing. They didn't even notice them come out. And in that crowd was even Cal and Sally. Sally wearing the proudest and warmest smile as she looked at Lightning. Lightning turned to Jackson and asked. "Who are you without speed again? Because _no one_ couldn't get a reaction like that." he asked with a proud smile. Jackson was shocked and slowly a smile crept to his face. A determined smile as he looked at Lightning. "So you wanna try again? Without the hearing aid?" He asked. Jackson nodded answering "Yes. I think I I feel it." That was the best news Lightning had heard in a while!

Jackson got back in and began racing again. Training. Sally went down and stood with Lightning. Lightning smiled at her and pulled her close against his body. "Where are the kids?" He asked with a smile. Sally lay a hand on his chest and nestled into hia side answering "Your brother got to the house a few hours ago. He and Minty are with them." Lightning snickered hapily ans watched Jackson. No reason to coach him sense the hearing aid was off right now. So he just watched. "Hey Stickers." Sally cooed. Lightning glanced down at her warmly. "It's good to have _you _back." She said with a smile. Lightning sighed and smiled at her. He wasn't sure if he was _back. _But something inside felt good today. Something felt right and for once. Cleo didn't matter at all.

"You know, I'm felling pretty good. We should celebrate this. The academy looks like it's gonna do alright. I called Smokey. He's gonna come out and help." Lightning exclaimed. Sally seemed excited for her husband and nodded and agreed. "Thats great!. And some how, showing those girls what you can do out here, put them in place and shut them up. Reminded them why they came out here to." She replied. Lightning glanced up at the small crowd and snickered admitting "Wasn't intentional. I couldn't sleep and Jackson was awake. Thought we'd try something, but.. I'm impressed. I didn't think it would go this well!"

Sally giggled a little quietly then kissed Lightning's cheek. "Let's celebrate than. Dinner tonight?" She asked. Lightning chuckled asking "Just tell me where and when." "Alright. Here. Your office. Say.. Seven? That way Minty and Chad can have the kids at the house. If they don't mind that is." Lightning nodded replying "They won't. Sounds good. I'll finish up with Jackson then go get ready." "Don't worry about how you look. You kinda look sexy all covered in dust and smelling like motor oil." She was joking. Maybe. Lightning couldn't tell for sure. But it was cute none the less...

**sense the last chap was so short, i went agead and posted this, another short one. give you guys two short ones before i write the next chapter. hopefully you guys are atull reading and not just reviewing. i am excited that this one is coming to its end in all honesty, as i cant wait to get back into the what brought me to you story ans the adventures that await.**

**I watched cars 2 with a friend yesterday and i told them about how i am going to be re writing it a little and cleaning it up for ffn into a story. They pointed out a BUNCH of things i will need to clean up and tweak**

** Cars 2 was pretty awful i guess. i loved the story but i think it could have done better. anyways enjoy!!!**


	211. fuck me like we're twenty

Jackson walked into the McQueen's home that replaced Wheel Well and immediately greeted by Minty. "Oh dear, I forgot that you were the baby sitter. I'm not sure you'llbe needed tonight." She said. Jackson shut the door with a sigh and reminded. "I'm not the baby sitter.." Minty was confused, but Jackson had figured it out by now. He glared a bit then said "Sally wanted me to help out so that you could make dinner with ease and no distractions. Plus, the kids love me." He smiled. Minty smiled back replying "They sure do. I think Ece might have a crush on you. You're very good with them. Oh my.. I.. I never even thought of dinner yet.." Chad stepped in saying "That's alright Mom. There's frozen pizza in the freezer. I plan on baking those. Aren't you Jackson Storm?" Chad asked seeing Jackson.

Jackson nodded answering "Yeah.. You know who I am?" he asked. Chad shook Jackson's hand and explained "Yep. My family grew up watching racing. So.. I keep up to date with most things in the sport." Jackson nodded slowly with a raised brow. "So.. You're... She's your Mom to? So you're McQueen's brother?" Jackson asked curiously. "Because you look nothing like him really.." Chad snickered and explained "Yeah, well, we're not blood related." "Adopted? Wow. Wish I was adopted. Might have had a better child hood." Jackson joked. Chad awkwardly faked a laugh to that then asked what Jackson was doing here. "I'm staying with the McQueen's for a while.. Um, actually... McQueen told me to tell Sally that he wasn't going to pick her up and stuff.. Is she up stairs?" He asked.

Chad nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Yeah, she was just getting ready." Jackson thanked Chad then headed up the stairs and to the master bedroom. Door was open so he just went in and called "Um.. Sally?" He walked in further and found her sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. She just finished with it and already had her make up done. She wasn't dressed yet, but was in a soft velvet looking robe. "What's up?" She asked as she stood up. Jackson stared a moment then announced "Um.. McQueen said he wasn't um.. Picking you up. Phones dead. So he told me to tell you to just meet him at the academy." "Oh. Okay." Sally replied then grabbed a necklace out and began to put it on.

Jackson stared at her and watched her attempt to clip the necklace behind her neck. She was having trouble with it so Jackson walked up behind her and helped. "Nice necklace." He complimented softly. He latched it and Sally adjusted the front. "Thanks.. Lightning gave it to me years ago.." "Before the affairs?" Jackson asked as they both stared in the mirror at their reflections. Sally touched the charm on the necklace and hesitated answering. Jackson cleared his throat and apologized. "That was.. Inappropriate.. I'm sorry.." Sally turned, facing him and smiled. "You did good out there today. Nice to see you smiling a real smile for once." She laughed. Jackson snickered.

Sally sighed. "Well.. I'm gonna get dressed and head out. You should be fine with Minty and Chad." Jackson nodded and agreed. Sally stepped to the left and Jackson did to. "Woops.. Sorry." She muttered. Then to the right, again Jackson to. Jackson blushed and apologized. Then he stepped back and to the side. Sally glared suspiciously at Jackson. Jackson faked a laugh and watched her pick out a dress. She picked out a simple black dress. Knee length, long sleeves. "That will be.. Nice on you." he complimented. Sally stared at Jackson then the door. "Oh. Right." Jackson mumbled then walked outside the room. Shutting the door behind him. That felt really awkward...

Sally got to the academy in her car and walked in the entrance. The entrance with the many 95 cars Lightning had driven over the years. Standing among them, was Lightning McQueen himself in some dark jeans, a white shirt and navy blue race jacket. The fabulous Lightning McQueen jacket. It looked good, no amazing on him. Sally smiled as she saw him. Lightning walked up to her and took hee hand. "Hello beautiful." He greeted. Sally rolled her eyes and brushed some of her hair behind her right ear. Lightning hugged her tightly and hee scent overwhelmed him. "You smell amazing." He complimented. Sally laughed as she pushed away. "And you look as handsome as ever." She complimented back. Lightning pulled her hand along saying "Come on. I have dinner upstairs." Sally smiled and happily followed him to the office.

As they walked, Lightning asked the most unexpected thing. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Sally's brows raised as she thought a moment. "Wow.. Um.. Really testing my memory there old man." She joked. She had to think. Lightning chuckled softly before admitting "I do. Though, our first kiss was driven by lust more than love I do believe." Sally snickered and nodded in agreement. Lightning smiled amd teased "You were totally all over me that night." "Wh haha what? Excuse me!?" Her eyes widened! "You were all over me mister! Like you just said, _lust driven._" Lightning chucked and only played around with that. "Oh please. You were all ga ga at the fact that the great _Lightning McQueen _kissed you." "Don't kid yourself. I only kissed you back because I felt sorry for you." Sally lied.

Lightning rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yeah, okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He joked. **_OOMPH_**! He was suddenly pushed against the wall by Sally. She pinned him against the wall with a seductive smile. "Was that a yeah okay, or a yeah, okay? Or a yeah.. Oh"- Interrupted again by his kiss! Sally moaned into his mouth. Lightning took her face and she held his, kissing very passionately. He honestly loved that she remembered that little detail. It took him back to those amazing good times! "I can't.. I can't make it.." She whispered as she gasped for air. Lightning kissed her neck. "Can't make what baby?" He asked in that husky, deep, groan like voice of his. Oh that tone of voice made Sally melt!!! "I.. Can't make it upstairs.. I want you now.." She maoned! Lightning chuckled slightly and teased meanly, "So once again you are all over the great Lightning McQueen hmm?" Sally glared at him a moment and asked "Do you wanna get laid tonight or not?" Her tone scolding. Lightning's eyes widened with a playful smile.

"Little feisty tonight, aren't you?" He asked. Sally smiled replying "You have no idea." And pushed him gently back against the wall. "Woah, woah, easy now Sal. I have it all planned upstairs. Come on." He took her hand and took her up to his office. planned? What on earth had he planned?

Sally followed him up and before going on in, Lightning asked another question. "Do you remember our first date? First real date." He added. Sally thought a moment then admitted "Not really.." Lightning snickered then asked "What about the first time we slept together? I assume you do." He teased. Sally rolled her eyes then asked "What are you gettin at?" Lightning smiled then opened the door. There sat a little round table with dinner and a little rose on the table in a vase between them and the two chairs. Sally sighed with happiness. "It's lovely. Thanks Stickers." "Come on." He guided her and pulled her chair out for her before sitting across from her.

They chatted as they enjoyed the nice and luke warm dinner. "We needed this." Sally stated. Lightning nodded agreeing "Yeah. We did." Sally turned and looked at the bolt behind them. "How did it feel earlier? Out with Jackson and racing again." Lightning smiled answering "Felt good. I need to get back to that. I lost myself for a little while there with Cleo. I'm sorry for all of the problems I caused with.. Dating her. Jesus.." "Hey, you didn't know she was that crazy. You sure know how to pick them though." She joked sarcastically. Lightning snickered. "Watch it. You're one of them." he reminded. Sally shook her head and corrected that. "No, I picked you. You were way to easy." "Easy? Me? Nah.. Alright, maybe a little. I was weak! You used your womanly powers of seduction over me." He joked.

Sally rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "I am pretty impressed that you let Jackson wear Doc's old suit." Lightning nodded and agreed. "Well.. I know deep down that Doc would have said it's just an old suit. Jackson was making excuses that he couldn't go race without a suit. All I had sense mine are here." Sally smiled. "Oh! I got you something. If you're interested." Lightning announced. Then he stood up and walked behind his desk, grabbing out a box. "It came this morning. Which worked perfectly sense we decided to have this night together. I was wodnering how I was going to introduce you into the idea."

Sally raised a brow and asked "What idea?" "Well." He started. "One of the things I had put on the school's site, was that I could teach anyone how to race. I probably shouldn't have done that, but oh well. So.. If you're up for it. I'd like to teach you." He pulled out a racing suit, fitted just for Sally. Sally's eyes widened with surprise. She walked up and looked at the suit as Lightning handed it to her.

It was a baby blue color with light glittering silver down the sides and arms. A black belt around the waistline and the name McQueen on the badge. "Wow. I mean.. Racing is your thing Stickers. I mean.. I can't drive a race car." "Sure you can. You have before. It would be just for fun. But.. If you don't want to, it's fine." He smiled. Sally snickered and asked "This suit seems small." "I may have had it.. Made a little more fitted than most." Sally glared playfully at her husband. "Oh! The helmet." Lightning turned and grabbed another box, taking it out. Had the LMRA stamped on it in beautiful writing. "Not complete without it." He set it on the desk. Sally smiled and sighed. "You want me to put it on?" She asked. Oh how he did! "Yea, but not now. Right now I'm really wanting to get you out of clothes. Not put more on you." He admitted. It made Sally laugh then hug him.

"I really love you Stickers. Don't ever change this part about you. Don't ever stop racing." Lightning snickered a bit and kissed her head. "Love you to." He replied. "Okay. Are we finsihed with dinner than?" she asked. Lightning glanced at the table then nodded "I'll clean up real quick." he exclaimed. "Good." Said Sally. "I'm gonna go freshen up while you do." As she disappeared into his office bathroom. Lightning picked up the empty plates and cups and set them aside, taking the table itself and pushing it to the side and the chairs along with it. "There." He then cleaned off the desk for what he had _planned _next. He heard the door open behind him and he quickly turned around. "Hey!" He greeted with red cheeks then. "Wow.. Seems.. You had.. Something way dirtier planned than I had." He exclaimed seeing Sally emerge wearing a black lace teddie and those black heels of hers. "You like?" She asked as she stepped closer.

Lightning nodded and eyed her hips swaying as she walked. "Definitely." Sally smiled proudly and stood in front of him. "Well.. I made my move. Now.. What are you going to do?" She asked seductively. Lightning swallowed hard. Staring this very confident woman in the eyes. "I'm.. I'm gonna do what I want." He couldn't think of the words and felt pretty stupid for what he just said. Sally pressed her body to his asking "And what do you want to do?" "I want to make loud passionate love to you until we are dripping sweat and you are completely exhausted." That sent a shiver throughout Sally's body. "I like the sound of that." She whispered. Lightning smiled and studied her face. Lightning took off his jacket, his shirt. So sexy. His shoes, socks, pants, gone. Lightning lifted her chin up ans cooed. "I love you Sally." then kissed her lips.

His kiss began as gentle and sweet as possible. Deliciously delicate. But Sally wanted it differently. She pulled her lips from his then complimented "That's nice." "Very." Lightning added with a satisfying smile. "But.." She continued. "I want you to fuck me like we're twenty again." Lightning snickered at that. Could he even do that? He thought. While thinking, Sally cupped between his legs. He was pretty hard, not to his full potential yet, but hard enough to notice and feel it, him agaisnt her body anyway. She smiled and he got the message. His next kiss was harder and fuller. His hands rubbed their way to her ass and covered her ass and pushed her closer to him tightly. Her breasts pushing against his bare chest only made him harder! Their tongues danced as their hands caressed each others skin.

His hand went to the strap on her shoulder. He pulled it down then kissed her shoulder softly then down he kissed between her brests. Enough standing, Lightning lifted Sally up. "Woah!" She yiped as he carried her to his desk and sat her down carefully. Again, he kissed between her breasts and Sally moaned, jerking her head back in pleasure. Lightning pushed the lace over hee left breasts out of the way slightly before kissing her nipple. Licking it then sucking gently. His teeth grazing lightly. His lips left her breast and returned to her lips in a full and rough hungry kiss! Lightning knelt down and looked at her area covered in lace. He spread her legs open as he looked up at her.

As if he were waiting for her protest. She blushed a little and Lightning loved how he could still make her do that. His fingers touched the soft lace gently, barely. Then he pulled the lace out some and touched her area. He knew it was teasing. He could smell her and she smelled amazing! She smelled of sweet sex and as Lightning pulled the lace, he noticed that it was like a thong below. He followed the silk string down her below and found the clip. He smiled before undoing it. Removing all obstacles in his way. Lightning licked upwards her area. Tasting her wetness and leaving a trail of his own saliva all over her. Sally maoned and gripped the desk hard!

Lightning licked upwards again, and again, then sucked just enough before pushing his tongue inside her hole. He wriggled just right, just as she loved. His teeth pushing against her gently as his face burried between her legs. He held her hips, pushing her down. It was as if he was starved for her taste! The way his tongue moved ans wriggled inside her! Up and down! The suckling he did and then his breathing through his nose giving a cold sudden breeze to her clit! "Fuck!.." Sally snapped as she squinted her eyes.

Lightning pulled away, licking up. His tongue went to work flickering away at her clit, as two of his fingers began rubbing her hole. Entering her and beginning a slow pace. "Awe Lightning!... That feels so good!" She cried! Lightning smiled a little and continued. "Oh god!.. Oh fuck Lightning! I'm gonna cum!" She shouted! Lightning smiled and sped up, knowing what he was doing. But then he stopped. "What.. I was.. So close.." Sally whined. Lightning sat up and looked at her eyes. "Gotta change thw position here." He admitted then pushed her gently back on her back. He took her knees over his shoulders and arched her up. "This isn't.. exactly.. comfortable.." Sally griped.

Lightning chuckled explaining "It's not suppose to be. I know this sort of pressure is gonna help you though." He began fingering her again. Deep this time as he licked and sucked her clit. "Oh fuck!" Sally cried! Her face turning red and her tongue pretty much hanging out at this point of no return. Lightning continued his assault until he knew she was cumming. He lifted and watched her cum loudly! She grabbed the desk as she screamed! "Aaaahhh!!" Her body shook and gloriously, fluid squirted from her in the messiest way as Lightning fingered her rough! "No more!! Stop!" She begged! Lightning slowed as she panted and shook in his arms. Pulling his soaked fingers out and smiling. "Was that good?" He asked. Sally stared at him panting. "Would be better if.. I wasn't so cramped up." The position. Lightning's eyes widened for a second and he apologized.

He let her legs down, letting her sit on his desk and catch her breath. She looked absolutely sexy and beautiful post orgasm. She looked up at him and smiled saying "Your turn." Honestly Lightning was so excited, that he almost came in his boxers just by hearing her say that! Sally took his hands in hers, pulling him close and kissed his velvet wet lips passionately. Expressing her love and gratitude. She then pushed him away gently and hopped down. She kissed his neck, his collarbone, going lower and lower. Lightning knew exactly where she was headed and because of this, was extremely, almost painfully hard and ready. Sally knelt down and took his boxers with her fingers and carefully pulled them down to his ankles.

His man hood popping in her face. Sally smiled up at him then kissed the head of his member. Then to tease him, she kissed the sides of his member. Running her tongue along slowly. Lightning inhaled suddenly and watched in agony. His member twitched at her kisses. Thankfully, Sally wanted him in her mouth. She swallowed him in. Lapping and swirling her tongue around his rod and making his eyes roll back with pleasure. She took him in as deep as she could. Moaning quietly sending small vibrations into his body through his member. Her hands and fingers rubbed up his thighs. Her head bobbed slightly back and fourth. Lightning kept his hands behind his back at first.

He resisted the urge to force her deeper. He wanted to place his hands in her hair and thrust into her tight throat. She must have known, because then Sally tried going deeper and gagged. She quickly pulled away, coughing immediately and gasping a bit. Lightning smiled and lifted her chin up once the coughing stopped. He pressed his member to her lips and like an obedient dog, she opened her mouth, letting him wnter inside again. This time Lightning held her head and thrusted. Gently. Fucking her mouth in a slow and easy, gentle rhythm. "Ooohh Yes.. You feel so good.. Swallow for me.." He ordered. Sally looked up aa she was fucked in her mouth and swallowed. It only made him moan with pleasure.

"Oohh Sally.." Somewhere in this mix, Sally regained control. She bobbed her head back and fourth, sucking and slurping, rolling her tongue in all kinds of directions and ways. Pushing Lightning closer and closer to his climax. Sally swallowed again and again. Her throat muscles tightened around him in pulsing like beats. Lightning couldn't take this much more! "I'm gonna cum.." Hw warned. Sally wanted that! She began sucking only the head of his member. Her tongue rolling as she sucked and made popping sounds with her lips. Her hand grabbed his length and while sucking the tip, she stroked him at a medium pace. "Oohh... Fuck Sally.. I'm gonna cum!" He repeated.

Sally sped her strokes and popped his member out of her lips. She began just licking the tip ina circular motion with her tongue ans holy fuck it was beyond pleasing! "I'm cumming!" Lightning gave way and just as the first spurt hit her face, Sally back away and the second, third hit her collarbone and breasts. Covering her in his seed. Sally glanced down then looked up at Lightning and giggled. "That's a lot.." She exclaimed. Lightning snickered staring down. He took her arm and pulled her up. He turned her around and pushed her face down onto the desk. Sally spread her legs on her own and Lightning bent over her and into her ear asked "Do you want me inside you yet?" Sally moaned answering "Oh yes Lightning.. Please fuck me." She begged. Lightning's member rubbed against her hole.

She was so wet that he wasn't going to need spit or lube at all. "I love how wet you are for me.." He growled in such a sexy way He kissed her shoulder as he pushed inside her slow and gentle. Sally maoned as he did. He kissed and licked her skin softly on her shoulders and back as he made careful, easy love for a while. His member hit her in all the right ways. Sally was consumed in passion and the slight tickling like tingling inside frok the previous orgasm. Her sounds were beautiful. Moaning softly on rhythm with his thrusting. And then like a switch, Lightning stopped making love to her and began fucking her.

Driving into her. Harder and faster! "Yes!' Sally cried out! "Give it to me Stickers!" He fucked her hard and roughly. He held her hips and slapped her across her ass! "Harder!" She begged and moaned. But instead, he stopped and pulled out. Sally kmew they weren't done as she stood up, legs shaking as she turned around. Lightning grabbed her and set her on the desk. Man handling her turned her on some how even more! Sally grabbed Lightning's face abruptly and kissed him with a hungry passion. Lightning's tongue danced in her mouth aa he took one her legs up ans thrusted back inside her!

Sally yiped and pulled away, gasping for her breath. Lightning pounded her. Sally held onto his shoulders, almost cradled in his chest as he fucked her hard. "Oh fuck!" She shouted. "I can feel it in my stomach!" And she could feel every thrust painfully inside. A good pain, a pleasurable pain. "Oh Lightning!! Fuck yes! Fuck me just like that! Yes baby!" "Dammit you're gonna make me cum!" Lightning snarled. Sally only snapped "DON'T YOU DARE!" Lightning stopped with a glare into her face. If he didn't stop, he was going to cum all inside her. Sally kissed him sweetly and Lightning began a slow pace again. Trying his best not to just explode. It was killing him. She was so warm, so tight, so pulsing, so wet, so perfect.

His hand alid between them and he played with her clit as he thrusted gently and they made out softly. Sally moaned and squirmed at his touch. Her insides began to do something that caused him to pick up his speed. He began thrusting harder again ans he was going to cum! "Fuck!" He suddenly snapped and stopped everything again. This time pulling out completely to stop himself from bursting inside her. Sally giggled a little at that. Lightning couldn't believe she laughed at him! Lightning pushed her down onto her back and impaled her again! One hand played with her clit, the other played with one her breasts.

"Oh Lightning!.. I'm going to cum again!" She cried. Lightning only went harder! Fucking her until he couldn't hold it anymore! "Lightning! Yes! Oh yes!" And with that, her insides clamped down and began a pulsing tight rhythm! Lightning slowed and pulled out in pure pleasure. It was to much! Sally quickly grabbed his slick member and began stroking it as her orgasm grew faint. "You wanna cum?" she asked in a pant. Lightning groaned a bit, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "You wanna cum all over me?" She moaned and stroked hin faster, tightening around his head. "Fuck Sally.. I . I'm gonna cum.." He warned again.

Sally smiled in a sinister way replying "Cum baby, I want your cum all over me.." She sped up then went and only teased the head. Lightning couldn't take this! He needed to explode, but the way she was only caressing the head was like a road block, forcing him to be on edge! "Fuck!" He whined! Sally knew he needed to cum badly, but he couldn't until she stopped her mean and pleasurable jerking. She stroked all the way down and Lightning announced loudly "I'm gonna cum!" Sally stroked up and down and up and back down, at this point it was so painful, Lightning grabbed her hand and stopped her! He then came all over her pelvis, her tummy! "Fuck!" he groaned in pleasure as he spurted over and over until he was just drained.

He was exhausted and breathing heavily. Sally panted and lay her head back on the desk. "Fuck that was good.." She whined with a smile. Lightning snickered a bit and leaning over her, kissed her lips happily. "Are you.. Satisfied?" He asked. Sally sat up with his help before answering "Very!"

Lightning kissed her again then looked at the mess. They reaked of sex. "We don't have showers here.." He admitted. Sally snickered and rolled her eyes. "It's fine. We can clean up back home." "Or the motel." Lightning suggested. Sally raised a brow. "You think it'll be awkward if we walk in like this?" She asked. Lightning didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Sally smiled then agreed. "Alright. Let's get dressed and head to the cone." She stood up and began her way to the bathroom, but was stopped when Lightning grabbed her arm and whipped her around. "Hey, I love you." He said. Sally smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you." Lightning raised a brow and tried not to laugh a little there. "Did you just?.. Thank me?" Sally turned red then scurried off to the bathroom. "Who me? No! I said.. Think.. Of me. Right." And shut the door. Lightning shook his head with a smile and satisfied sigh. He loved that woman to death.


	212. Getting better everyday

Lightning shut the door behind them as they walked into the house. Sally snickered and pulled Lightning's shirt collar toward her with a playful smile. "_You _were amazing tonight mister." Her fingers played in his hair. Lightning chuckled and stepped back until his back was agaisnt the door. Sally poked his nose as she complimented further. "And what you did with that tongue of yours, AWOW." Lightning chuckled a little again and gently pushed her hand away. "Think you might have drank a little too much there baby." "Nah.. I'm just a little love drunk." She joked. Lightning smiled then gently kissed her lips. Sally moaned into his mouth and so Lightning gently pushed her away.

"Hey, hey shsssshhhh... Everyone's asleep.." He reminded. Sally smiled and stepped back apologizing. Sally took her husband's hand and pulled him, "Come on, let's get upstairs before we wake someone." She exclaimed. Lightning happily followed her up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once inside, Lightning picked Sally up and tossed her onto the bed, crawling over her and kissing her passionately. His tongue rolling and twirling with hers. Sally moaned into his mouth ans wrapped her legs over his hips, pushing or rather pulling, his pelvis into hers. His member growing hard again. Lightning pulled away with a quiet laugh. "Gosh.. What has gotten into you?" He asked with a smile. Sally shrugged.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat loudly. Both of them looked toward the bedroom door. Jackson leaned against the frame. "So date night wasn't enough?" Lightning blushed a bit and began to say something, but Jackson sighed and continued. "Next time.. Shut the door." He snarled then took the door and shut it. Lightning looked back down at Sally ans she at him. They both quietly laughed a little then kissed again. "I love you Sally." Lightning exclaimed. Sally replied "Love you more." Both were extremely happy, in love, and satisfied for the night...

Next day, Sally sat in her bedroom office on the phone when Jackson knocked on the door. Sally looked at him and held up her indec finger as she spoke on the phone. "Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you. Mmhmm. Bye." She hung up then greeted. "Hey! I thought you would be down at the academy with Lightning." Jackson walked in and nodded. "Yeah, I was for a while, but.. Did you find out about court? Do I still have to do anything sense I took that exam?" he asked. Sally sighed and leaned back on her seat before explaining. "Yes.. You will still have to testify against Cleo. But being diagnosed with PTSD is just going to assure we win Jackson."

Jackson frowned and nodded. "How are your eyes?" Sally asked the young man. Jackson shrugged answering "Good.. Better.. Can.. Barely tell I was pepper sprayed at all really." "Great." They both stared for a moment until Sally asked in a concerned manner, "Everything okay?.. Is there something bothering you that you need to talk about?" Jackson shook his head. "No, uh.. Um.. So.. We go to court soon?" He asked. Sally nodded answering "This weekend. Then this will all be over and Cleo will rot in hell like she deserves.." "Right, right.. And.. I won't be arrested for any work I've done with her before.. Right?" Sally shook her head which let Jackson sigh with relief.

"Thanks, seriously.. Means a lot that.. You've helped so much." He exclaimed. Sally smiled back. "You are very welcome Jackson. Have you.. Decided where you'll go after court?" "What? Like to live?" He asked. Sally nodded. Jackson stood there and thought about it before answering. "Well I.. Will probably go back to my apartment.. Maybe, I guess." "You aren't bothering us. You can stay here until you figure things out. Maybe see about getting back into racing again. Seemed like you were doing pretty well out there with Lightning." "Yeah.. Yeah it was great.." Jackson answered awkwardly. "Hey, if you need anything and I mean.. Anything. You just tell me and consider it done. Seriously, after the help and care you've given me it's.. The least I can do." "Well thank you. I appreciate it." Sally replied. Jackson smiled then left the room. Sally made him feel safe again and welcomed and it felt good to be around her was all. Yea, that's all this was...

Lightning had the clip board in his hands and was standing with one the operators of the large machine. Today, Lightning wanted to test Jackson on the simulator. Jackson did well driving a real car deaf with no crew cheif to help. So now it was time to see how he did in a race safely. To see how or what he did when the car needee fuel, tires, maintenance. Jackson finally arrived apologizing. "Sorry I'm late.. I know. Just slept in." "Yeah, don't let it happen again." Lightning scolded. Daniel Lapp, Lightning's racer in training and rehabilitation, was there to. Helping along sense he had actually grown to like Jackson to.

"Alright Storm, today we test you out on a race track in different scenarios. But you need to take the hearing aid out." Lightning instructed. Daniel tapped Lightning's shoulder asking "You sure he should be racing deaf?" Lightning nodded and explained "Jackson can't drive a real car at high speeds because of the feedback from the hearing aid. So he has to learn to do without it if he wants to race."

Daniel stared a moment in disbelief.This was Lightning McQueen. He was smarter than that and knew the officials wouldn't exactly let a deaf driver race. "Um.. But.. He can't race if he can't communicate with his coach.." Dan reminded. Lightning sighed. "Just.. I know. I'm working on that." He growled. "Alright. Once you've taken it out, put on the helmet and get in. You just need to drive and race like you would on a real track. But you won't have a coach telling you what's going on around you. I can't help you out with any sort of indication about what your car needs or any damages. I can't tell you when and if a flag drops. You got to be alert and looking at everything constantly Storm." Lightning firmly explained.

Jackson had to know these things and had to be vigilant in order to have a possible future racing deaf. Jackson nodded then took out the hearing aid and placed it onto the table. Putting on the helmet and getting into the car, it was so quiet, so peaceful. Just the sounds of a quiet mumbling like rour from his surroundings. Jackson stared at the screen and saw the green lights, ans flag. Lightning added flag features to his simulators. Jackson gunned it and drove. He started in the middle of the pack. Cars surrounded him pretty much. He was doing very well moving through the pack. Lightning looked at the operator after some time and said "Go ahead and make a car push in." The operator pressed a few buttons.

Jackson was driving well, he saw the other car coming a little close from the inside and avoided contact with it. Lightning smiled saying "Good, good. Leave him be a moment." Letting Jackson continue. Daniel watched curiously. Part of the kid began to wonder if Jackson would actually replace him as the academy's racer soon. Lightning then said. "Give him low tire pressure aaannnndddd go ahead with an engine light." The operator pressed a few buttons and Daniel and Lightning waited to see if Jackson would notice. Then Heather walked up and tapped Lightning's shoulder. Lightning looked at her and she explained "There's a Mr.Gunther Joyce on the phone. He's a movie director's assistant." Lightning raised a brow and took the phone answering "Hello?" As he watched Jackson on the simulator.

"Yes. A movie? Awe.. Okay.. Yeah, I'm not really a... A nine hundred foot jump!?" That grabbed everyone's attention. "You realize the record is only a little over three hundred. Yes.. Thank you, but no thank you. You'll have to find someone else. No. No, I do not recommend any of the students here. Yes. Goodbye."

Lightning hung up and handed the phone to Heather. Daniel had to ask. "What was that?.." Lightning shook his head answering "That assistant wanted me to do a stunt." "What? Like stunt driving?" Asked Dan. Lightning nodded. Immediately Daniel became excited! "Why did you say no!? A nine hundred foot jump!? You'd make the record! That would be the coolest thing ever!" the kid argued. Lightning rolled his eyes and snapped "Because that's a death wish, not a stunt. Besides, I already tried doing all those crazy stunts for attention for the academy. I am not a stunt driver and I'm not doing that again."

Dan frowned, maybe even pouted a bit. The simulator stopped and Jackson got out pretty happy with his driving. He rushed over and took off the helmet and put the hearing aid back in before running over to Lightning and Dan and asking "So!? How was that? Was I good!? I think I was pretty good." Lightning frowned a bit then pointed out at the large screen. "Front tire pressure was off. In a real race, you would have had a blow out.. The fuel was flashing and your passenger bumper tapped the wall. I guess you just didn't feel the simulator shake a little. You also didn't even see the different flags. There was a yellow and you continued for half that lap then a black and you completely ignored it."

Jackson's expression changed. He was pretty distraught. "But.. I.. It was a simulator! I can't _feel _the car!" Jackson defended! Lightning nodded and agreed a bit there. "That may have contributed some, but"-"Let me try on a real track. I am good! I'm getting better! I can race with real racers again if I get the practice!" Jackson whined a bit in his begging.

Lightning firmly disagreed. "No. You're not ready." "Yes I am! Put me out there!" "I can't. You're not ready and I can't risk other drivers.." Lightning admitted. Jackson's brows lowered. "Because I'm still a _liability._" He growled. Lightning sighed and remained silent. "You know, you told me speed was my weakness! But.. Maybe it's just you holdingme back!" And he stomped off. Daniel began to go after him, but Lightning stopped him saying. "Leave him be. He'll come around. He's getting better. Just.. Going to take him some time." Daniel frowned. He had grown closer to Jackson than the other racers and Jackson was his friend. He hated seeing a fellow racer like this...

Jackson walked into the McQueen's home, slamming the door. He was angry and frustrated was all. He heard someone running up and a young woman appeared and asked "Who are you!?" Jackson stared a moment before beginning to answer "I'm Jackson Storm, but wait? Who are you? I don't remember the McQueen's hiding some girl away?" Suddnely the woman slammed him against the wall and scolded "And I don't remember Mom telling me about you! Mr. _Storm._" She growled. Jackson's eyes widened as he stared into her eyes of the young blonde. Well young, more or less the same age as him. Minty then entered the room and stared. "KRISTINE, let go of the baby sitter. He's sweet with the kids. Don't scare him away." "Baby sitter!?" Kristine shouted!

Jackson pushed Kristine off of him ans straightened his shirt. "Mom, this is NO baby sitter!? This is one of those racers. The one who caused that huge accident to be exact." Krsitine announced as she crossed her arms and glared at Jackson. Jackson quickly defended himself. "I didn't cause the accident! My car was messed with, my communication was cut off and I had no control of the situation!" Minty rolled her eyes and walked over, getting between them. "Stop. Both of you. Krissy, go on and check on your niece and nephews." "Mom! You're not getting it! he's"-"Go please." Minty ordered. Kristine glared at Jackson and growled before walking away. More like stomping.

Jackson snickered and joked "Feisty little thing. She yours too?" He asked. Minty smiled answering proudly. "Yep. That's my youngest, Kristine. Usually goes by Krissy though. She's a bit.. Protective of her niece and nephews. I tell ya, she and Monty would fight over everything and anything when they were little." Jackson chuckled a little hearing the random stories Minty would tell from time to time. "And they still do sometimes. MOST TIMES." she added. Jackson sighed and admitted "I was.. an only child." Minty smiled then asked "You gonna have kids?" Jackson's eyes widened. "What?! No. Nasty little varmints." He muttered. And that ofcorse was when little Ece walked in holding paper. She walked right up to Jackson and handed him the paper. "What's this?" He asked her.

Ece smiled proudly answering "That's.. You and.. Daddy's car and.. That's a tree, but.. A purple tree. Because.. I like purple." Jackson smiled and laughed a little as he knelt down. "That's a good picture. Why don't I have hair?" He asked. Ece looked at the picture then said "Oh. I fix it." Then took the paper back and ran off. Jackson stood back up and Minty glared with a smile saying. "Yeah.. Nasty little varmint." She joked. Jackson turned a little red. Sally was at the top of the stairs and snickered with a smile at that. At least the kids were getting along with Jackson easily...


	213. Family discussion

**laika, forgot to ask, yes, id love the notes for wbmty.**

Jackson busted into Sally's office, the mayor's office in town. She immediately looked up as he began complaining. "Your husband is out of control! Telling me he can't risk other drivers!? I wouldn't do anything! I'm getting better! I can do it, I know I can!" He started pacing back and forth. "I know it will be difficult and different. But I won't hurt someone! Not.. Intentionally.. I.. I can race, I know it. But in everyone's eyes, I'm only a liability! Useless! You know what he said to me!? That _speed _is my weakness! That's a fucking joke! Speed is-is-is my greatest attribute!" Sally shrugged and admitted "I don't know if.. I'd call it that, but.. Um.." Sally sighed.

"Jackson, whatever Lightning is having you do is for your own good. Even if his tactics seem odd or slow to you, he's doing what he feels best for you and your future in racing. I'm.. Not sure what he's having you do or not do, but he is giving you special training that no one else has or will probably ever receive. He's gotten you this far, I wouldn't question his tactics. They seem to be working." She stood up and began putting away papers and files. Jackson crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath. Sally glared a bit and added in. "You just gotta trust him. I trust him." That only made Jackson snicker rudely again. "I'm not sure I trust _your _judgment than." He growled. Sally shot a scolding and sharp glare for only a second toward Jackson before finishing putting the last folder away.

Jackson frowned. Thinking of how, yea, he just acted like a fool in front of Sally and was a jerk to Lightning back there. He was being childish. He sighed then apologized. "Sorry.. I guess you're right." Sally smiled a little then walked up to the young man asking. "Are you gonna go back to the academy or to the house?" Jackson shrugged answering "Well Kristine is at the house.. She doesn't seem to like me very much. So.. Probably.. Town or something." Sally cracked her neck which made Jackson shiver. "Gross! Don't do that! You'll break your neck! Ugh!" Sally giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I've been doing that for years. When you sit at a desk for as long as I have, it wears on you and sometimes I got to."

Jackson snickered and corrected "You need a chiropractor." Sally raised a brow scolding. "How old do you think I am?" Jackson's eyes widened. "No.. Nope.. I know better than that. You do look good for your age though. I mean if you were old-older. Which you're not! Not at all. You don't look a day over thirty-TWENTY! Twenty. Definitely twenty." He stuttered which gave Sally a laugh. "Relax, you're okay. Thanks for the compliment.. I think. Just today and then one more day. Then we will face Cleo with what she has done to you. Permanently putting her in a cell and making her pay for what she did." Jackson swallowed nervously. Facing Cleo again only made him feel sick. Sally noticed and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You'll do fine and it won't take long at all. I promise." She assured. Jackson nodded and put on a fake smile for her. Sally smiled back into his grey and blue eyes. She never noticed them before. Jackson looked so vulnerable and had the eyes like a needy puppy. Big and bold and watery. Jackson melted at her touch. He just felt so safe and free around Sally anymore. A feeling he hadn't felt sense he was a child. As if he could relax entirely and fall asleep he was so relaxed. Sally sighed then stepped back. "If you want, I could put you to work here. Until you find something else to do that is." She offered. Jackson's eyes widened again.

"Wow, really?" He asked. "Because I don't want to be a burden." "Oh no, you're fine. I could use the help really anyway. Lightning is always busy with the academy opening and taking in all those students and with your case on top of all my duties as mayor, the motel, and being a mom, well. This place is a mess!" She said with a laugh. Jackson shrugged as he glanced around. "Seems pretty nice and neat to me, but whatever you want, I'm your guy." Jackson exclaimed with a smile. "Great." Replied Sally. "You can start with those files and alphabetize them please. I trust I don't have to worry you'll begin snooping through them. Do I?" She asked suspiciously. Jackson immediately shook his head!

"No mam! Trust me, I could never betray you or anything after everything you've done for me. I meant it. Anything you need, anything at all! In fact, why don't you sit down and let me knead that knot out of your neck." Sally cocked her head a bit. "You? Rub my neck?" She asked. "Yeah, look. Turn around." Jackson coaxed as he turned her around by her shoulders. Sally immediately protested. "No, I don't think that"- She stopped as he began rubbing the top of her shoulders then up her neck. Fuck that felt so good! "Oohh Jackson.. Where did you learn to do this?.." She asked quietly. Jackson's hands kneaded into the bottom of her scalp and hair as he leaned close to her ear to answer. "Believe it or not, I am self taught. I get a lot of compliments though." He bragged.

"Ooh ho.. I bet you do." Sally agreed finding that to be rather humorous. His hands worked wonders then she suddenly pulled away and cleared her throat. "But I'm not paying you to stand here and.. Do that. Um.. Get to work." She pointed out. Jackson smiled and began to get to it but then stopped and asked. "Wait, so how much are you paying me?" Sally looked at him asking "Does it matter?.." "Well.. No." Sally sighed and grabbed her purse. "I gotta run to a few places. Guess.. You could do that then tell the assistant when you're done so he can lock up. I'll see you back at the house right?" she asked. Jackson nodded. "Great. Um.. Bye." Then she left. Jackson worried he did something wrong, but also wondered why Sally and himself were getting so close lately...

That night, as Lightning brushed his teeth and Sally made the bed up for the night. Sally walked into the bathroom and leaned in the frame of the door. She watched Lightning, checking him out from behind. He noticed as he spit and turned around asking "What?" "Nothing. You have a nice ass though." Sally complimented. Lightning snickered and smiled as he washed up and used a towel to dry his hands and face. He sighed then walked up to his wife and took her by hips. "Love you." "Love you to." Sally replied. "Come on.. I'm pretty tired." Lightning admitted. The two of them got into bed and as they nestled in, Sally spoke up. "You really upset Jackson today." Lightning looked at Sally and asked "Oh. He talk to you?" Sally nodded. "Oh yea. Came to my office and kind of through a fit." she explaindd.

Lightning snickered, shaking his head. "He's so immature.." That made her laugh. "I once knew a young racer who was also so _immature _in his racing days." Lightning Glared playfully with a smile. "You're doing good work with him." Sally assured. Lightning sighed replying "He's so stubborn and childish and wants everything the way he wants it when he wants it.. He has got to be patient. He's not ready. Yet." Sally nestled into his arms and chest. "I know you can get him back into racing. You can teach anyone. Apparently it's guaranteed on the site." She reminded. Lightning chuckled. "Yeah.. I really need to remove that.." he exclaimed. Sally kissed his cheek.

Just as they settled in, someone knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock. _Lightning opened his eyes and growled quietly. "I swear.. If that's Storm.." Sally quietly laughed. Then "Monty?.. Can we talk?" "It sounds like Chad." Sally said. Lightning agreed then got up. "Yeah, be right out." Lightning called then turned to Sally and kissed her head. "Get some sleep my love.. You need it for that trial." Sally smiled and rolled over, letting Lightning tuck her in sweetly before he grabbed a shirt and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Chad waited in the hall. "What's up?" Asked Lightning. Chad sighed saying "I'm leaving tomorrow morning and.. I'd like Mom to come with me."

Lightning sighed and glanced at the bedroom door before back to his older brother. "Come on.. Let's talk downstairs.." And headed down with Chad. Once settled in front of the fireplace Chad continued. "Mom is having a lot of episodes or whatever it's called Mon.." "I know." Mumbled Lightning. "And she seems to recall a lot of the old ranch house more than anything." "I know.." Lightning mumbled again. Chad frowned a bit continuing "You've taken great care of Mom here bud, but.. I think she'd be better off with me back home in Texas.. Plus, Kristine is still there to. She and I talked and thought we could take turns with Mom that way she won't wind up in a home or.. Wind up murdering one of us out of annoyance." he joked.

Lightning nodded. But it hurt inside. That meant saying goodbye to his mother. And he was always the closest. Him, Robert, and Kristine. Those three seemed to be closest to Minty over Neil, Terry, Barbara, Allison and Chad. And most of the kids weren't around anymore. Lightning sighed then asked "Doctor doesn't think she has long.. Can she really make a trip like that?" He was genuinely worried. Chad frowned and replied answering softly. "I know.. And I know you're close to her Monty.. And she's not _sick_.. She has a few years. You're just so busy and been through a lot these last couple years kid.. I honestly think it'd be best on Mom and you.. And you're family if I take her home." Lightning snickered hearing that. "Home huh?.." He asked.

Chad sighed and the two sat there quietly for a minute or two. Just thinking this over. Lightning finally rubbed his eyes and asked "You'd call right? Give me any updates if she.. You know.. Gets worse?" Chad nodded. "Ofcorse kid. Look, Sally told me about the couple times that happened before I came up and then I asked her how you handled it and I just.. You seem a little.. Unstable.. No, that's not the right word.. I don't want to say that, but.. You're stressed and after the events with this Cleo bitch.. I mean.. Mom really is added stress Monty.." He tried to convince his little brother and Lightning knew he was doing that to. Lightning looked away. Hurt and upset about the entire thing. The idea of sending his mother away. Knowing she could plumit and rapidly get worse at any time and evantually she was going to die. And he wouldn't be there.

"Chad.. I can.. Handle Mom and figure something out.. I have been.." Lightning whined a bit. Chad sighed and had to correct him. "No, not really.. You've done what you can, but.. According to Sally you've played along and ignored the things that have happened.. You did move Mom in with you guys, but then leave the kids with her? I come up here and instead of us figuring this out together, I'm Mom's baby sitter and Kristine to. You've left us with caring for her while you work. Now, I understand your busy with this academy, but Mom taught us that family comes first. If you can't"-"Oh Stop. Don't talk to me like that." Lightning snapped. Rubbing his head. He could just feel the beginning of a horrible stress induced head ache.

Chad frowned and gave Lightning a minute before continuing. "Monty.. I am not near as busy as you and I don't have kids that need my attention to. Mom would be better off with me and Kristine back in Texas at this point. I'm sorry.." Lightning shook his head then with an idea, "Why don't you just move up here. I could use a good mechanic like you, that I can trust at my academy, with my students." "Mon.." "I could. And Radiator Springs is a great place to live!" Lightning exclaimed. Chad only sighed with a frown. "That lets Kristine off the hook and you and I can take turns. Okay? Plus, I'm sure your shop would do better here. I would pay you much more than you make back at that old place Chad. We could work together like we use to, back in the day right!?"

Chad's brows lowered. "Monty, no. I don't want your money. And I can't just up and leave?. I have a business, friends, a girlfriend.." He then stood up. "This is about what's best for Mom. You need to let her leave without making it hard on her. I'm leaving tomorrow morning with or without her and Kristine is to." He was firm towards his younger brother. Chad felt he needed to be. Lightning sat there, upset. He knew deep down that Chad was right. Chad lay a hand on Lightning's shoulder and Lightning looked up at him. "No later than eight kid.. Mom will listen to you more than me, more than Kristine.. Tell her to go.. Please. Just.. Think about it.." Then patted his brothers shoulder before headed to bed. Lightning stood up and stopped him saying. "I can't Chad. This is such short notice that.. It's too soon."

Chad immediately scolded back. "It's short notice because you are always gone, always busy! Off at that academy or racing or like the other night with Sally! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Mom is better off with me." Lightning and Chad stood in front of each other, kind of glaring. "She's staying here." Lightning got defensive and Chad only snapped back, "No, she's coming with me!" "Told you he wouldn't go for it." Said Kristine suddenly. Chad and Lightning looked over to see their younger sister standing in the entrance of the room. She walked up next to Chad and scolded. "You two are ridiculous. Fighting like your children again." Lightning glared at her and snarled "I already know you're in on this to. So don't even try. Mom needs to stay here. She is use to this town."

Chad snapped back with, "And yet her mind is stuck in Texas!" "I can manage it! I got this." Lightning defended. Kristine butted in with. "Sure, you are doing a _great_ job of that so far after all there Monty." Lightning growled back "I am! Thank you!" Chad again with "No, you're not! You are stressed out and because of that you've kept making bad decisions! You keep putting off family just like Robert did and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" Lightning's brows lowered. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Don't you dare compare me to Robert leaving!" "I'm not!" Chad defended! Kristine butted in, "Kind of sounds like you are.." "Well I'm not!" Shouted Chad!

"I'm just saying that like Robert, you left home and started puttin racing first and because of that, you fucked up a lot Monty! You became a fucking ass hole who cared about getting laid and parties more than caring for the fuckin ranch! And this academy is no different! You are not puttin family first and you're gonna wind up gettin Mom hurt because of it!" Lightning only growled back! "What!? Wow. Just.. Wow. You got some god dam nerve talking to me like that in MY home!" "What are you gonna do about it? Drive in a circle!?" Chad snapped! Lightning snapped back with "At least I have a real job and didn't waste my life as a run down mechanic in the middle of no where working on fucking tractors and fixin the neighbors fence countless times once I graduated!"

"Oh ho ho! That is RICH! I created that garage with my own hands! And at least I had that! You couldn't even keep a job back in those days! So show me some respect! I only hired you so that you could have honset work! And not wind up in jail!" Chad yelled back! Kristine nudged herself between them and scolded "Enough! I think we're all a little stressed out over Mom.. Okay!? We all need to calm down.." Chad immediately snapped back "Calm down!? This prick is just-is thinking of himself! Like the usual _Lightning McQueen _he is!" "Chad stop!" Shouted Kristine. Lightning snapped asking "What does that mean!?" "It means you're not Monty! You selfish little arrogant bastard!"

Chad and Monty glared at each other then Kristine pulled Lightning aside before the brothers could say much more. "Monty.. We're just doing what we think is best here.." She softly assured. Lightning sighed with a mean glare. "Sure you are. You kmow, you two should just leave. You aren't welcomed here if this is how you're gonna speak to me!" Lightning shouted, mostly toward Chad.

Chad only shouted back, "Seriously!? That's how you treat family!" "Stop with the god dam family talk Chad! We're not even related to each other!" Lightning snapped in anger! Chad and Kristine gasped and Chad snarled "How dare you after everything Mom has given us!" Kristine jumped in again, "Stop it! You two are just mad at nothing! Arguing over stupid shit because you wanna fight over who gets to take care of Mom! Seriously!? Do you two even hear yourselves!? Maybe shut up and both of you calm down before either of you speak again!" "I couldn't agree more." Minty growled, announcing her presence. All three of them looked straight at her.

"Mom.. I.." Chad began. "We were just having a discussion.." He explained. Minty snickered as she walked up to them and snickered. "Some discussion. It's not needed anyway. I heard the whole dam fight and I'm not livin with any of you. I'm ashamed of you Monty. Sayin things like that about the family. And Chad.. How dare you speak like that about Robert.. About Monty. He's worked hard for his career and has grown up a lot. You two maybe grown but I will woop y'alls asses and make the two of you hug it out!" Lightning and Chad became silent. Kristine crossed her arms and stood between the boys still. Minty was furious with her grown children. "I'm packin my bags and I'm movin into a nursing home this weekend." She announced. Lightning, Chad, and Kristine all became distraught! "But.. Mom, no. I can take care of you." Lightning assured. Chad then spoke up saying "Mom, I want you to come back home with me and Kristine."

Minty shook her head scolding "Nope. I ain't livin with any of you horrible children. Monty, you have kids and a wife. You still have work to do on your relationship after that messed up thing with the trainer and trust and I'm not getting between that. You need to buck up and be the man your wife and kids need. Chad, I won't spend another second on that rotting little ranch. You need to give it up and marry that woman you've been seein for some time finally before that biological clock of hers goes out. And Kristine.. My own blood.. You work to much! Time for you to get a life! Meet a man! See the world! Anything! I'll see you two off tomorrow morning.. Good night.."

With that, Minty turned around and heded back to bed. She paused then added "And I better not hear another word of this! Get to bed!" She shouted before actually heading to bed herself. Chad and Lightning stared at each other silently. Then Chad turned and went to his room. Kristine sighed then said "Night big brother.." Before she headed back to her bed a little saddened. Lightning frowned and sighed. Sally then revealed herself and hugged Lightning so gently in a way of support. Lightning held her close because he definitely needed her right now...


	214. Life isn't exactly a luxury Cruz

Lightning sat outside on the porch alone. It was early and quiet out. Very relaxing. The front door opened and Kristine stepped out with her suitcase. "Chad is still pretty mad at you." She exclaimed. Lightning snickered replying "Yeah, well.. Im pretty mad at him." Kristine's brows lowered. "Mom is pretty mad to. You and Chad really upset her fighting last night." "Good thing she won't remember it than." Lightning replied. That infuriated Kristine. "You really are being a jerk!" She yelled! Lightning ignored that. Kristine dropped her bags and slapped him on the back of the head! "Ow! Hey!" Lightning snapped! Kristine took her bags up and growled "I hope you make it up with Chad and Mom before they leave. Love you asshole!" Lightning rubbed hia head replying "Love you to sis.." "And tell the kids I'll send them gifts for christmas. JERK!" She added. Lightning said he would, then Kristine left in her car.

Lightning sighed then the door opened again. Chad. Chad crossed his arms and glared at Lightning who just stared up at his brother. "Anything you wanna say?" Chad asked kind of rudely. Lightning shook his head answering "Not really. Well, there is one thing.." "What's that?" Chad asked suspiciously. Lightning shrugged then said "Remember that time your teeth were bright blue for that date with Carolyn?" Chad glared a bit answering "..Yes.." Lightning proudly admitted "Yeah.. I put blue dye on your tooth brush that morning." Chad growled loudly! "I've had it with you!" He yelled then came at Lightning! Knocking him out of the chair, smashing the wooden chair into pieces!

Sally was at the dinner table with Minty and Jackson having breakfast and looking up some last minute information for tomorrow's case on her phone. The kids were still asleep at the moment. It was nice that sometimes they slept in. Suddnely they heard the loud **_CRASH. _**From outside. All three looked toward that direction.

Chad held Lightning down and yelled "Apologize little brother!" "You apologize you old geezer!" yelled Lightning. Chad growled back. "You callin me a geezer!?" "You should thank me.. It'sa compliment really.." "Is that the best you got? That's not even clever!" asked Chad. Lightning then used his strength to push Chad off him and shoved his brother back! Chad grabbed the kids toy trike and through it at Lightning! Lightning ducked down and snapped "Seriously!? That's how you wanna play?!" "You're right.. I'm sorry.." Chad admitted then stood up and lent a hand out. "Truce..?" He asked.

Lightning glared a little then went to shake Chad's hand. Chad took Lightning's hand tightly, twisting him around and into a choke hold. "Fuck!" Lightning yiped! Chad struggled to hold him as he snarled "Everytime kid! NOW apologize!" "Nope!" "I'm not letting go until you do!" Yelled Chad."Than it's.. Gonna be a while.." Lightning replied. This is when Sally and Minty and Jackson came out. Sally's eyes widened as she cried out "Stickers!" In a worried tone. Lightning quickly assured, "I'm fine! I can get outa this!" Chad laughed "Yeah right! Never have, never will kid!" Lightning struggled to get free. Chad only reminded "The more you struggle, the tighter it gets. Apologize!" "Never!" "Apologize!" Chad yelled again as Lightning growled and struggled to escape.

Sally went to help, but Minty stopped her saying "They're brothers.. Let em fight it out.. Your boys will do this many times over the years too if their anything like their father." Sally cringed at the thought. She only could hope not! Chad again then said "Apologize Monty! Not gonna let go til you do!" He was honestly struggling pretty hard to hold him. Lightning calmed down replying "You know.. You don't have to keep repeating yourself. I ignored you the first time just fine!..." "What did you just say!?" Yelled Chad! Lightning snickered answering "I said no fuck face." "You little.." Chad didn't even finish as the two began fighting eachother to the ground. Sally rolled her eyes saying "Well okay, wow.. Yeah.. That's real attractive.. Real nice there Lightning.." sarcastically ofcorse. Minty sighed then went back into the house for a minute.

Jackson leaned close to Sally saying "My money's on Chad." Sally playfully slapped the young man's shoulder scolding. "Stop that. Don't encourage them.." Chad rolled Lightning to the ground and wrapped his legs over Lightning saying "You tap out yet!?" "N-Ne.. Never!" Lightning growled and rolled the two of them over. Dust flying all over. Sally shook her head watching and waiting for this immature fight to end. Minty came back oit holding a pitcher. Jackson raised a brow and asked. "What's she doing?" Sally shrugged and watched as Minty walked up to her boys then poured the ice cold water on them both!

Immediately both stopped and looked up at their Mom who scolded. "Enough. You two are grown men. Act like it!" "Now I'm all wet!" Chad whined. Lightning quickly joked "That's something I bet your girlfriend never says." Chad growled loudly and about snapped back but Minty thumped Lightning on the head before he could.

"Ow!" Lightning yiped and rubbed his head instinctively. "Now I know where Krissy got that from.." He whined. Minty only continued to scold her boys. "You two are going to be the death of me! I thought Kristine was my wild one, but here you two are testing me more than ever before!" Chad frowned and apologized. "Sorry Mom.." "Suck up." Lightning muttered under his breath. Minty glared and snarled "Monty! I expect way more than this from you! Chad!.. I love you.. Go home please. Marry that girl. Please." She begged. Chad stood up and nodded as he hugged his mother. "I will Mom.. Love you to.." "Good.. Now apologize. Both of you please." She asked. Chad looked down at Lightning and sighed before lending out a hand.

Lightning glared a bit then took his brother's hand and stood up. "Sorry kid.." Said Chad. Lightning sighed replying "Yea.. Sorry.. I know you were just trying to help how you.. Thought best.. Thanks for helping out while you were here.." Minty smiled. "There. That's better. You have a safe trip home Chad." She added. Chad smiled answering "Will do, but.. I probably should go change real quick..." He awkwardly smiled before rushing in and squeezing past Sally and Jackson. Minty took one of Lightning's hands and helped him up, hugging him. "Love you, you stupid idiot." she said warmly. Lightning only sncikered with a smile. "I love you to Mom.. Thanks.." Sally sighed with relief as this little scuffle seemed to be finally over. Jackson stared and said "That is the weirdest thing ive seen yet around here I think.."

Sally then turned around to head inside. "Welp.. I gotta get ready to take a flight to see a whore." She announced in an annoyed tone. Jackson's eyes widened and he asked "Wait, can I come?" And followed her inside closely. Sally stopped answering "No.. I.. I think this is something I should do alone." That gave Jackson a sort of hint there. "Wait.. You mean Cruz. Don't you?" He aaked. Sally nodded in return. Jackson then asked "Why do you need to see her?" Sally frowned and explained "As much as I don't really _want_ to see her... She is a vital witness to your trial." Jackson sighed with a frown. Tomorrow was court and he was extremely nervous, no scared. Terrified, more like it.

Sally then held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes asking "Meanwhile.. I need you to think deep.. Think hard.. Do you have anything besides that dumb remote as proof of what Cleo had done to you in her care? Think Jackson.. It's important okay?" Jackson stared into her eyes, thinking. He shook his head and now worried, asked "Am I going to loose because I have no proof?" Sally shookher head and assured "I'm not going to let that happen." Jackson was so scared and Sally could see it in his eyes. "I'm just taking a flight out to Florida to get Cruz and come back tonight. Tex is giving me his plane." She announced as she walked up stairs.

But as she glanced down at him, Sally could see how nervous, scared, hurt Jackson was about tomorrow. How he would more than likely spend the day moping and over thinking and stressing over the trial. She had seen Lightning deive himself mad over Cleo and didn't want Jackson to do that. Not after his suicide attempt. He needed some kind of distraction and sense Lightning was staying home with the kids, Jackson wouldn't be working at the academy. Chad walked out at this point saying goodbye to Sally. _And Jackson to._ Before headed out the door. Sally stared down at Jackson then walked back down and with a warm smile invited him along. "Hey.. Why don't you come with me instead. We can.. Fly down to Florida and speak with Cruz together."

"Really?" asked Jackson in disbelief. Sally nodded answering. "Sure.. She doesn't like me as much I don't like her really and.. Might need you to talk to her rather than me. I'm just your attorney after all." Jackson smiled a little. Not much, but a little. "If.. You're sure." He said. "So, does that count as business? Like.. Do I get paid for coming along?" He asked. Sally glared scolding "Don't push it.." Jackson snickered with a smile. He had a bit of fun teasing and messing with Sally at times. Now Sally just hoped Lightning wasn't going to be uncomfortable with that. Lightning and Minty returned inside and Sally stared at him. Did Lightning even have anything to worry about? No. So it should be fine...

Lightning gave Sally a look of almost disgust. "You want to take a flight to Florida to see Cruz and take.. Jackson along?" He asked. Sally nodded as she packed her briefcase. "I need her just like I need you for the trial." She explained. Lightning sighed then asked "Why do you want Jackson to come along though? He's.." "He's what exactly? He's no threat to you. If anything, he'd bother you with the kids." Sally snapped. "You trust me right?" She asked. Lightning frowned a little and thought about that. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jackson or Sally. It was that stupid dream. "Yea.. Yea, I trust you.." He said. Though that didn't sound very assuring. Sally raised a brow suspiciously.

"Look," she began. "If you're not comfortable with it, I'll go alone. But I'm not sure Cruz will even listen to me." Sally admitted. Lightning shrugged saying "I could always go.." Sally's eyes widened then she shot a mean expression towards Lightning. "You? See Cruz? No. And then what? Leave Jackson and your Mom with the kids?" she asked. Lightning nodded reminding, "Jackson has done very well with thr kids and Mom likes him.." "See! You just said it! Even your Mom likes him. He won't do anything. He never has." "Yeah.. Guess you're right." Lightning mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sally knew something was wrong and walked up to her husband and asked softly. "Hey.. What's really going on? What is it?"

Lightning sighed then admitted. "I had a nightmare again.." "What did Cleo do this time?" "I mean.. Nothing.. But.. Jackson he.. Kissed.. you.." Sally raised a brow and tried not to laugh at him. "I'm sorry.. What?" She asked with a snicker. Lightning glared and snarled "It's not funny." Sally nodded agreeing "You're right, it's not.. Sorry.. Um.. That was just a dream, but.. If you don't want me to take Jackson along, that's okay." Lightning shrugged. "No.. It's fine.. It was just a bad dream. If anything, I know Jackson will make sure you're safe." He replied. Sally smiled. "Good. I love you and I'll be back tonight thanks to Tex and his private jet." Lightning chuckled a bit. "Perks of being married to the great Lightning McQueen right?"

Sally rolled her eyes then kissed him sweetly. "Don't go to bed without me tonight. Might just pick up a nee swim suit while I'm down there and kodel it for you." Sally flirted. Lightning's eyes widened. "Well, I'd like that." He said with such a smile that made Sally laugh a little. One thing for sure, Lightning loved that Sally's confidence was growing back and seemed to be stronger than before. Growing more and more and only making her that sexy and spunky little thing he met years ago. He absolutely loved that...

* * *


	215. Flight Whore 0 7

The plane took off. Florida bound. Sally put in headphones and took notes and planned her case while Jackson flipped through magazines next to her. A private jet ans he sat right next to her. Sally looked at him a few times. More or less checking on him. She knew he was nervous and thinking about the case.

Jackson shut the magazine and played on his phone, watched a movie. It was a three and a half hour flight. He glanced at Sally and her papers and asked "What's that?" he pointed. Sally took out the headphones ans asked "What?" "Nothing. Nevermind.." Said Jackson and sat there. Sally shook her head and went back to her notes. Jackson began fidgeting in his seat. Sitting in all linds of weird ways. Sally evantually got annoyed and scolded him. "Stop it! Can't you sit still for a few minutes?" Jackson froze and stared at her for a second. He then pressed the button for the foot redt to slowly, and I mean slowly buzz upwards. Making the most annoying bbbbbzzzzzz until it reached it's position.

Sally glared asking "Yuh done?" Jackson stared at her then flipped a lever, making the back rest go down with a flop! Sally sighed then Jackson answered "Now I'm done." Putting his hands back behind his head in a more relaxed way. Sally shook her head with a quiet growl and went back to her notes. Jackson fell asleep, thankfully. He was severely annoying. Just like a child...

They got off the plane and got a cab to Cruz's family's home. Sally paid the cab driver while Jackson stared out the window. "You sure this is where Cruz lives?.." He asked with a curl of his lip. "This isn't what I picture when I see her.." He mumbled. The old ran down house in the more.. Poor area. Sally only snapped scolding "Not everyone grew up in a fancy house Jackson. This is the adress her parents live. Now with the date, they get Miguel today. Which means if Cruz isn't here, she either will be or they know where she's at." Sally explained. Jackson nodded then the two of them got out and walked up to the door. Jackson thought the place was disgusting.

Sally rang the door bell and an older woman answered. Well, old enough to be her older sister. "Hi, I'm Sally McQueen. Is Cruz in?" She asked. The woman's eyes widened. "Oh my god you're.. Nope!" and slammed the door shut. Sally and Jackson glanced at each other. Jackson smiled all cocky and said "Here, let me try." Then stepped in front of her. He knocked ans the door opened. This time Miguel. "Miguel!?" Shouted Sally. Then they heard a man yell "Miguel! Shut the door! What have I told you about answering it!" Miguel began to shut the door but Jackson quickly asked "Hey kid, remember me? The guy who couldn't see?" Miguel nodded. "Great! Where's Cr-Your Mom?" he asked. Miguel softly answered "She left. I gotta stay with Mommy and Poppy." Jackson looked at Sally with a sigh.

Then the woman re appeared with a glare. "Please leave." She asked rudely. Jackson spoke up asking where Cruz was and explaining who he was. The woman smiled replying "Oh right! Cruz told us about you. You seem like a nice young man. Such a shame what happened to you.." She frowned. Jackson shrugged then the woman looked at Sally and snarled "She told us about you to. Skank." "Skank!?" Sally shouted. Jackson stepped between the women and asked "So.. You see.. I need Cruz to be a witness in my case.. So do you mind telling us where to find her?" The woman nodded answering as she picked up Miguel. "She has a little place back at the beach. She's probably there with Mateo."

"Bernoulli?" Asked Jackson with concern. The woman nodded. That had Sally thinking now. Mateo was here? But how? when? What about Francesco? The woman gave Jackson the adress before wishing him luck and shutting the door. "Thanks.." Jackson muttered. "They seem.. Nice.." He muttered to Sally. Sally sighed then took Jackson's hand which surprised him. "Come on, let's hurry and get this over with." Jackson followed her, but began to wonder what exactly she was doing with him anymore...

The two of them were dropped off at rhe beach house. Jackson was impressed by this place now! "Wow! Now THIS is more like it!" He complimented. Sally just walled by and growled "Come on.. Let's just get this over with.." The two of them walked up to the front door and Jackson rang the door bell. Sally looked anything but happy about speaking to Cruz. Jackson snickered and said "You look ecstatic." Sally only glared at him. The door opened. Mateo's eyes widened seeing Jackson and Sally. He quickly tried shutting the door! Jackson put his foot in the door and shoved it open! "Why you nervous bro!?" Shouted Jackson! Immediately Cruz ran in and stared saying "Jackson!?" He looked at her then she ran to him and hugged him. "Wow! What are you doing here?!" She asked.

Mateo stepped behind Cruz and reminded "He worked with Francesco, Cruz.. Don't forget that." "Relax, he's good now." She assured. Sally and Cruz stared at each other. Her face turned a bit red in asking "What are you doing here?.. Is-is Lightning here to?" Sally crossed her arms answering "No. Just Jackson and I. I'mhis attorneydor the trial, remember?.." Cruz was confused and asked. "Why are you..? I mean.. Come in.." Cruz said and they all walked further into the house. Jackson smiled and complimented "This place is really nice Cruz. Suits you." Cruz blushed and glanced at Sally before answering "Awe yes.. Thanks.. Um.. I just found it online. Haha.." she faked that laugh. Sally grew suspicious. Jackson was surprised and replied "Wow. Really? It looks brand new! Almost cutom." Cruz only continued her fake and nervous laugh.

It was suspicious. Sally then turned to Mateo asking "Is your brother in the country to?" Mateo hesitated answering, but said. "Eh.. No.." Suspicious. Jackson then took Cruz aside and explained the situation and the trial. Ofcorse, Cruz happily agreed to go back with them. While they talked of the case and trial, Mateo and Sally sat in the other room quietly. Waiting for their friends to finish negotiating you could say..

Jackson laughed as he flopped down onto Cruz's bed. "Wow. This is nice. I like it!" "Thanks.. Everything was here when I was given the place. I'm pretty sure the bed was hand picked." She said with a little giggle. Jackson sat up and raised a brow. "What do you mean? Thought you found it? Wait, Mateo bought you the house? Gotta hand it to him. He's got taste." Jackson complimented. "I kinda like the little Italian guy. Cute, likes to party and flavor. But.. He's a bit of a coward." He growled. "Man you should have seen his face when I barged in the door!" Jackson laughed. Cruz faked a laugh as her cheeks turned red. "Haha.. Yeah.. He's great really.." Jackson saw that was odd. He brushed it off and stared up at the ceiling.

Then Cruz asked "How's um.. Lightning?" Jackson snickered answering "Good. He's getting me back into racing. Slowly.. But he is great really. Doing fine. I'm working for Sally now to." "Really? That's.. Nice.. Hey, is he.. Happy? Lightning?" She asked. Jackson stared at her with compassion and frowned a little. He stared back at the ceiling and the beam and that's when he noticed the beam looked familiar. The style of it. He had seen this designer's work before. He sat up and stared. "You say you found this place online?.." He asked suspiciously. Cruz shrugged and stuttered. "Well.. Like I said it was.. A gift and-and.. See its a.. Funny story really when you hear it all out, like.. So funny!" Jacksom looked at Cruz then gasped! "Holy shit.. McQueen bought you this place!?" "SSSHHHHH! She'll hear you!" Cruz scolded in a loud whisper!

"Holy fuck! He had a home designed for you? Seriously?!" Jackson was astonished! "No way you fucked him that good. I mean.. We fucked around and you were good, but." He laughed a bit. "Not THIS good!" Cruz glared and snarled "Stop! I don't want to cause any more problems for him.." Jackson stared at Cruz a moment. She genuinely cared for Lightning. He sighed and nodded. "Okay.. Only because I don't wanna lose him as my trainer. Wow.. Never thought I'd say that." He admitted. The beams were the same at the ones in the academy.

"But.. When did this happen?" He asked. Cruz began to tell him, but then Sally knocked on the door. "Jackson.. If.. We're good and Cruz and.. Mateo.. are coming back with us, we need to get going.. We gotta be back tonight." Cruz and Jackson looked at each other. Cruz with her begging _please don't tell her_ eyes. Jackson smiled reassuringly. He wouldn't hurt Cruz after how she helped jim after that accident. He was starting to learn to realize that Dianna Swwann was so insignificant. That he did have more people and a reason to live and love after all...

The three of them, sorry, Four. Of them bourded the plane. Sitting and waiting for it to take off. Mateo and Cruz sat next to each other while Jackson sat next to Sally again. Sally glared and asked "Are you going to bug me again?" Jackson smiled answering "Extremely." Sally only gave him an even meaner glare. Jackson laughed saying "I'm joking. Gosh.. Relax mommy." Sally's eyes widened. "What did you call me?" She asked. Jackson snickered answering "I think you heard me." Sally began to wonder if she and Jackson were getting a little too.. Friendly...

It was again, a three and a half hour flight back. Mateo fell asleep rather quickly while Cruz played on her phone ans watched a movie most the early hours. Sally would glance at Cruz time to time. The jealousy sti lingered inside her. How young and pretty and beautiful and busty and full Cruz was compared to her. She sighed and Jackson looked at her. Noticing how she looked at Cruz he placed a hand on her knee and assured her. "Hey, you are far better looking than her. I mean you're a natural platinum blonde and tiny even after three kids. She's a little on the uh.. Cakey side." Sally glared and asked "Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Jackson shrugged and removed his hand. He fidgeted around in his seat.

Sally rolled her eyes and looked at Cruz once more then tapped him saying "I'm going to the bathroom.." Jackson raised a brow and said. "Ookkay?.." Sally hesitated then left up to the back. Sending a short glare at Cruz. Cruz only glared back a little. Jackson sat there a moment thinking. Over thinking. This time, not about the case, but Sally. She was.. Was she hinting things to him? Flirting? First she's nice to him, but she had been cooking for him, helping him clean up, assuring and complimenting. She hired him and kept getting closer. Then how comfortable she was when she was in that robe and touching her neck. The way she over done it moaning his name when he touched her. She invited HIM. Wait.. Was bathroom code or something? Jackson glanced back at the bathroom which was shut and swallowed nervously. "Fuck.." He whispered. His needs inside burning and growing.

He glanced back again. She still hadn't come back. He thought quick. What should he do?! Jackson glanced at Cruz. She was stuck in her phone and the movie. So.. Jackson knew he had to confront this. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He heard the sink so he knocked. "Hey.. Sal.." _Fuck, why did I just call her that?_ he wondered. He began sweating nervously. Shaking maybe even. He took a deep breath as the door opened. She was attractive just.. Older. Maybe older woman were just as good. If not better from experience. Sally looked up at him confused a bit and asked. "Yes?" So like an idiot! A pure stupid, not thinking, young and dumb, idiot. Jackson leaned up and kissed her lips! Sally's eyes never looked so wide open!

Cruz gasped and quickly ducked into her seat! What the fuck did she just see!? "Why is it always me..." she whispered to herself. She suddenly heard the door slam shut and then she looked back to see Jackson and Sally gone and the bathroom door closed. "Oh no.." She mumbled. "No, no no.. I'm not going to be the one to say something." She told herself. "Lightning will just.. have to find out by himself." but.. This could be the opportunity she was looking for to.

Sally slammed Jackson against the wall and was furious! "What the fuck was that!?" Jackson immediately defended "What do you mean what was that? You've been throwing yourself at me for the past week!" "What!?" Sally snapped! Jackson nodded then went to pin her agaisnt the wall ans continue this session, Sally pushed hin away asking "How!? You are so wrong Jackson!" Jackson only snapped back "Am I!? Touching me, complimenting me, hiring me to work ALONE with you! Cooking and cleaning for me, caring for me and putting me before McQueen! Inviting me on this trip ALONE!" Sally was shocked!

"What!?...No, I only invited you to keep you from over thinking about the trial! I have cooked and cleaned for you because I'm a mom! It's just what I do!.." "Mmhmm. And you moaned my name." He reminded as he crossed his arms. Sally turned red! Bright red! "Fuck, Jackson.. No.. I was.. you were.. Oh fuck.." She whined and rubbed her eyes. Jackson reached for her, but Sally quickly snapped "Don't touch me!" Slapping his hands back. Jackson stood there silent and confused more than ever!

Cruz woke Mateo and said "They're still in there." Mateo rubbed his eyes asking "Who is what now?.." Cruz pointed to the bathroom. "Jackson and Sally! They went in there together after I saw them kiss!" Mateo glanced back then raised a brow aa he stared at his girlfriend. "Are you sure? It isn't your jealousy again?" he asked as he adjadjusted more comfortably in his seat. Cruz glared and defended. "No! I saw what I saw then they slammed the door shut!" Mateo shook his head. "Well.. Can you just leave it be.. Please?.. For me?" He asked and took her hands. Mateo knew that Cruz would leave him for Lightning in a heatt beat. Cruz frowned and hesitated. She did like Mateo, but this was her chance to ruin Lightning and Sally forever and win him for herself once and for all. Maybe. Plus, didn't Lightning deserve to know.

And if Sally did the same stunt as before, then she wouldn't tell Lightning unless she had to and got pregnant. Which if Cruz remembered right, Sally couldn't get pregnant anymore. She could fuck Jackson endlessly every day and all the time! Cruz gasped at the thought. But now she was stuck thinking.

Sally became so stressed out and embarrassed and all kinds of emotional! Jackson, embarrassed as well asked "I don't understand?.. What did I do? You were giving me so many signals." "I was not! You misinterpreted my kindess for attraction!? How do toy even do that!?" She asked! Jackson snickered and shook his head. Sally then covered her mouth muttering "Oh fuck... Lightning's dream.." "Dream?" Asked Jackson. Sally knew this was so bad! "Did anyone see you come in here!?" She snarled! Jackson shook his head answering "Mateo was asleep and Cruz was on her stupid phone." Sally sighed with relief. Jackson then asked carefully "Does this mean I'm fired?.." "DO YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK THAT!?" Sally shouted!

Jackson frowned a little there. "I'm sorry, but you"-"Stop. Just stop!." Sally snapped! She had to think. "Lightning can't.. Shouldn't know about this.. But.." She had to be honest. Like Lightning had said. No more secrets. pure honesty. She took a deep breath. Jackson immediately became more nervous for other reasons. "Woah, hold on.. You aren't seriously thinking of _telling_ McQueen? Are you? He will drop me down the fucking cliff!" Sally hated this, but answered with "Yes.. I have to.. Total honesty.. We promised each other.." Jackson's jaw dropped! "ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDIN ME!? Fuck honesty! He didn't even tell you he bought that tramp a house!" "What?.." Sally asked. Jackson stood frozen silent. "I-uh-Well.. Um..Funny story.." Stumbling over his words. Sally grabbed his shirt collar and asked. "Who? Cruz?" Jackson faked a nervous smile. "What house?..." Sally asked in a growl..

The bathroom door opened and Sally went and sat back down. Without Jackson. Cruz looked at her in a weird way. Sally stared back and about said something, but then Jackson came and sat down alone in a different seat. So Sally was quiet. Jackson was silent the rest of the trip. Cruz sighed and thought about this. Should she tell Lightning or not?...


	216. the morning of truth

It was such a quiet ride. Sally dropped Cruz and Mateo off at the hotel. They'd meet back up tomorrow at court. Jackson began to get out, but Sally stopped him. "Wait.. Shut the door.." Jackson frowned and shut the door. It was awkwardly quiet. Jackson sighed then asked "So.. Should I stay here? I mean.. Once you tell McQueen I'm pretty sure I won't be welcomed in your home.." Sally frowned then said. "All your stuff is at our house.. Tomorrow is court. You need a good night's sleep. I won't tell Lightning. For now.. But the longer I keep it from him, the worse it'll get.. You should leave after the trial tomorrow.." Jackson nodded and thanked her. "I'm sorry.. I read you wrong.." Jackson apologized. Sally nodded and began the drive home. "I am so sorry that I made you think I.. I just can't believe I.. Lead you.. On.." She was disgusted with herself. Jackson hunkered down in the seat and stared out the window all the way home...

Cruz sat down on the couch and grabbed her phone out. Mateo immediately asked "What do you think you are doing?" "I have to tell Lightning." She answered. Mateo sat next to her and tried convincing her out of it. "No, wait.. You do that without any proof and he is only going to reject you more. Plus.. You have me.. Right?" He smiled nervously. Cruz stared into Mateo's eyes. She sighed then stared back at her phone. "I.. I guess you're right.." She muttered. Mateo kissed her forehead and said. "That's my girl."

He then stood up. "I'll grab us some drinks and snacks and maybe we can watch a movie. Sound good?" He asked warmly. Cruz smiled and nodded. So Mateo left the motel for a few. Cruz frowned once he was gone and sat there alone. She stared at the phone, at Lightning's name. "He should know.." She whispered. But.. Mateo. Cruz stared at her phone, then the front door, then back at her phone. Biting her lip as she thought about what she wanted. Revenge? Or Mateo...

Jackson went straight to his room when they got home. Sally stared up the stairs. It wasn't her fault entirely with what happened. And she knew Lightning might blow this up even more than it needed to be. She couldn't help but think about how on earth she lead Jackson on like she did. She didn't mean to. Sally took a deep breath before heading up stairs. The home was quiet. Kids must of been asleep. Sally reached for the door handle when Minty greeted her from behind. "Hey there dear. Trip go alright?"

Sally turned around and frowned answering "Um, yeah. It was pretty good." "Great. Have a good night hun." And Minty headed off to bed. "You to.." Whispered Sally. Minty seemed to be in a good mood at least. Sally sighed and opened the door. Lightning turned and looked at her from where he was sitting on the bed and reading something on his phone. Sally put in a smile and greeted. "Hey. Hope you didn't wait for me too long." She laughed. Lightning snickered with a partial smile. Sally dropped her bags and sat down next to Lightning. "Long day tomorrow.. But.. At least this Cleo nonsense will finally be over." She sighed with relief then began taking off shoes. Lightning sighed and nodded. He stared at Sally, gazed then asked. "Um.. Soooo... Did you happen to buy that new swimsuit you talked about?"

Sally snickered being reminded about that. "No um.. Between Cruz and.. Stuff.. I was pretty busy and just wanted to get back home to you." She admitted. Lightning shrugged saying. "That's alright. You could always model around for me _naked._" Sally laughed at that! "You are ridiculously cute." She complimented. Lightning snickered then kissed her cheek. "Honestly I'm... Drained from the plane rides and tomorrow is court.. Could I maybe take a rain check?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled and nodded answering "Sure babe. I understand. I love you though. You are gonna owe me" He joked, then held her face in his palms and kissed her lips. A strong and firm yet beautifully passionate kiss. Sally frowned and he felt it, pulling away.

"Sal?.. What's wrong?" Lightning asked. Sally stared into his big blue eyes answering "Nothing." She promised Jackson she'd wait and she would. Lightning sighed, maybe he just didn't believe her really. Seeing right through her lies. Lightning rubbed her back suggesting they go bed for the night so they all got a good night's sleep before court tomorrow and Sally definitely agreed. Getting changed and then cuddling up into Lightning's embrace and having his scent ease her into a peaceful sleep. But she had a hard time staying asleep as she continued to think about how Lightning bought Cruz a home...

Morning came. The couple woke up a little bit before the alarm. Lightning rolled over and looked at Sally. She sighed and opened her eyes. "Morning." Lightning greeted. Sally smiled saying "Good morning." Lightning stretched a little then wrapped his arms around his wife. "Should we.. Start the day with a little... Stress relief?" His hand gliding down her body and down between her legs. Sally snickered then pulled away whining. "No.. We have a busy day ahead of us. I have so much to do.." She tried getting up, but Lightning pushed her down and crawled over top of her. He kissed her neck and collarbone first making her squirm a bit.

"Lightning.. I can't.." She whined. Lightning nibbled her earlobe and coaxed "Yes you can.." Oh his sexy and deep voice made her insides tingle, her body shake beneath him. "Lightning.. Really, I.." He kissed her lips interrupting her. Sally moaned into his mouth. Lightning kissed her with a hungry passion. Sally giggled slightly into his mouth, but she thought about what Jackson did and how much worse the news would be if she waited until after they had sex to tell him. "Lightning.." She mumbled as she turned her face away. Lightning sat above her and his brows lowered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sally bit her lips and lwt out a quick sigh. Looking up into his eyes she said. "Lightning I.." She paused and thought about the case. Lightning was one of Jackson's witnesses. Would Lightning do something to sabotage the trial? That meant letting Cleo free. Lightning wouldn't do that. "I.. Um.. Jackson did kiss me." She whispered. Lightning just stared at her silently. It felt like forever. "Say something.." Sally asked softly. Lightning didn't say anything though. Sally stared and Lightning stared back silently. _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP! _Sally jumped and Lightning hit the alarm off so hard that Sally thought he might have broke it!

Lightning got off the bed and stood there a minute, thinking for sure. Sally sat up and further explained "I did NOT kiss him Lightning. I never would do that! I'd never had taken him along if I thought he was going to-to- to do that!" Lightning was hurt hard with this. He was still quiet. Sally stood up and hugged him tightly from behind. "Lightning I love you. Don't leave me okay?.. We've worked so hard for everything and I have NO INTEREST in Jackson! He.. He thought I.. I apparently was giving him signals." Lightning turned and faced Sally and finally spoke. "Signals? What the fuck did you say or _do _with him to make him think anything would, COULD happen!?" He was getting angry now.

Sally felt her heart drop as he looked at liie he did. So hurt, betrayed and angry. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him!" Lightning shouted and stomped out the room and headed down stairs, headed straight to Jackson! Sally quickly followed and tried to calm him down! "Lightning listen to me, okay!? Jackson shouldn't have done what he did, but it was ONE, very-no! Extremely soft-light kiss! It meant absolutely nothing to me. Jackson didn't know what he was doing. He's a kid!" Lightning stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned towards Sally. "Why are you defending him!?" He shouted.

Sally was speachless. Lightning growled then snarled "He crossed a line Sally! I trusted him! And in our home!" "And I trusted YOU, but that didn't seem to stop you from giving Cruz an entire house!" Sally yelled! Lightning's expression changed drastically! "You.. You know about that?.." He asked. Sally crossed her arms and nodded admitting that "Jackson told me." Lightning frowned a bit. Thinking how on earth he was going to explain that one. "So when did you do that? Hmm?" Sally asked rudely. She was sort of trying to change the subject and Lightning knew it. "One problem at a time. Jackson is dead!" Lightning snapped back and headed to the young man's room with Sally close behind.

Lightning busted through the door and called in anger, "Storm! Get your ass up here now!" He was so furious!" Sally quickly reminded "There are better ways to handle this!" "I'm not gonna use violence. But he is out of here! Out of my academy! I never wanna see him near us, near YOU again! Did he force you!?" Lightning asked. Sally shook her head explaining "No, just.. He literally just unexpectedly and suddenly kissed me quickly.. He thought I wanted him to for...Some reason.." She frowned. Jackson still hadn't come up. Lightning shouted down again. "Get up here or I'm coming down there!" No answer, so Lightning stomped quickly down the stairs!

Sally followed a few steps behind. Lightning got down there and announced "He's not here.. That coward.." Sally immediately panicked! She ran down and looked around seeing all of Jackson's stuff GONE. "He left!?" Sally shouted! Lightning only growled "Good riddance.." "We have to find him!" Sally shouted in pure panic. Lightning's eyes widened! "WHAT!? First you defend him and now you want to go out and find him and bring him back!?" "Without Jackson there is no case! Cleo's lawyer will motion to dismiss and without Jackson, more than likely it will be. Cleo is going to be freed unless Jackson shows up at court because he'sthe only reason she's still there!!" Sally explained!

Lightning stared at the empty bed and the room as they both stood there silently for a minute or so. Sally rubbed her hands over her face before bringing up other things. "When and why did you buy Cruz a home?.." Her voice, the tone of it stung. Lightning closed his eyes and thought of what to say here and now. He turned and faced her before answering "A settlement.. In a way." "A settlement? For what damages?" Asked Sally. Lightning sighed and explained "I don't know.. She didn't have a place and she kept.. Around me so much and a motel is no place to raise a kid. She needed a new start and some place not with us, in this town." "So a new start, started with a house that _you _bought for her?" Sally asked in confusion.

Lightning frowned. He didn't really know. He knew Cruz shouldn't raise Miguel like she was and a home would have helped, it did help it seemed. "Look... I.. Can't tell you why I did it exactly.. I just.." "Can't or just won't let Cruz go completely. Because now I know, that everyday that she walks into her front door with the feeling of gratitude towards you for that.. Beautiful home." Sally was hurt. Lightning shrugged. "You want a house like that? I can find a way to get you one. No big deal." He replied. "No big deal!? First off, I thought you were broke!?" Sally snapped. Lightning shook his head then explained "I am in a way... I mean.. Sally, I'm sorry." Sally glared and corrected "No, you're not. You don't seem to see anything even wrong with what you did!.." She yelled at him. It fell silent.

Lightning was more worried Sally was going to leave him again now. First a kiss ans this news. He really was just.. Being nice and trying to get Cruz convinced to leave him alone. "Look, I only got her the hous in hopes she'd.. You kmow.. Stay away for good!" Sally's jaw dropped! "So you're whore, your mistress, that slut wants your attention, you buy her a house to shut her up for a while!?" "Well.. When you say it like that it's"-"WHATS NEXT!?" Sally interrupted! "You going to give her the academy!? THE BOLT!?" Sally turned and left up the stairs shouting as she did, "Better hope Jackson is just at the courthouse! Or Cleo is getting out!" She slammed the door shut. Leaving Lightning alone downstairs in the dark room. He sighed and thought about all of this. Jackson and Sally, the house for Cruz. Sally had to find loopholes in preparation that Jackson didn't show up.

When Sally put it like she did.. Lightning buying things for his mistress to keep her quiet, at bay like that. It did sound pretty bad. And now Cleo had a chance to be free? That wasn't his fault though. That was Sally and Jackson's fault. He was going to kill Jackson if he saw him now for multiple reasons. (Not really) But hw was going to let the kid have it!


	217. When she finally cracks she shatters

Sally and Lightning got to the court house and Sally quickly ran through the building looking for Jackson. Lightning was stopped by press again and had to deal with that while she looked. The kids were with Flo, Ramone, and Minty this time. After what happened last time, Sally wasn't going to let Cleo some how use their kids again. Lightning finally escaped the press and gor inside where Sally rushed over. "There's no sign of Jackson anywhere.." Lightning sighed and shook his head. "Coward." He growled. Sally looked everywhere around them hoping that Jackson would just turn up.

Then she saw Cruz and Mateo. Sally spotted them and said "There's Cruz um.. I'm going to see if she's seen Jackson." And she ran off. Lightning frowned a bit and stared at Cruz. Watching Sally talk to Cruz. Cruz glanced over at Lightning with such a curious and pathetic look. Lightning looked away. Walking away and into the court room. Lightning sat down and noticed Cleo across the room. She seemed happy ans ready. Lightning hated her. He couldn't believe on top of kissing his wife, Jackson didn't show up to his own trial! Lightning began thinking, planning on what he was going to do once Cleo was free..

Sally walked into the courtroom and up to Cleo's lawyer. A tall, brown haired man with a slight scruffy face, black suit and red tie. "You must be Miss De Frank's lawyer." She lent her hand out. The man shook her hand and introduced himself. "Yes! I'm Finnigan Myers. And you.. You are the.. Great Mrs. McQueen." Sally snickered a bit then glt to the point. "Meet me in the judge's chamber. My client hasn't showed up." Myers eyes widened and watched Sally walk off. Cleo then grabbed the man and growled "Don't you dare lose..." He gently pushed her away assuring. "Don't worry. I got this. She just gave me the BEST news in your case. Be right back." and winked before rushing off to meet Sally.

The two atrornies and the judge sat in the chambers and the judge asked "So what is it this time? I doubt we are talking a bargain here." Sally answered explaining "No, um.. My client hasn't shown up for trial your honor." Callie Matthews was the judge again for the trial. She sighed and leaned back into her chair. Myers then said "With that, I would like to motion to have the entire case dismissed." "What, no. NO, YOUR HONOR.." Sally snapped. "The things that Miss De Frank put Jackson through will not go unpunished!" "Calm down Mrs. McQueen. Will your client, Mr. Storm, be here within the hour?" Sally bit her lips thinking.

The judge sighed then recommended "Either the case will be dismissed or I can send out a warrant for the arrest of Mr. Storm." Myers then snapped "A bench warrant? Miss Mathews, my client has suffered enough. She has been falsely accused and imprisoned long enough. My client is emotionally hurt, damaged by these false accusations. I am pushing for the case to be dismissed." "But I still have three witnesses. shit..." Sally announced. Callie's brows lowered. "Excuse me?" "Sorry.. I.. Forgot about something and.. I won't speak like that again, but.. I still have three other witnesses to testify other than Jackson." "You want to proceed without your client?" Callie asked in a bit of shock.

Sally hesitated answering that. Myers spoke up disagreeing. "I admire Mrs. McQueen's confidence. But.. Come on.. Proceeding without the victim is just plain silly." "No, it's not. Happens all the time." Sally defended. Myers snickered saying "Yeah, when the victim is deceased." Sally frowned. Callie stared at these two then said. "Do you really wish to proceed Mrs. McQueen? Without Mr. Storm? That will not only give Mr. Myers and Miss De Frank an upper hand, but will also prevent Mr. Storm from asking for a re trial." "I think her client knew of the consequences when he decided not to show up." Myers butted in with a smile.

Sally thought for a moment then nodded. "Yes.." she answered. "Yes, I want to continue without Storm." Callie nodded and took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's get in there then. I'm sure these people would like to get home as soon as possible." So Sally ran out quickly. She had forgotten to tell Lightning about the third witness who would testify in Jackson's favor. Sally ran into the court room and hurried over to Lightning. But before she could say a word, Lightning got rude with her. "BEN! Really? Why on earth did you call him here?" "He was one of the surgeons on call in that event.. He-he performed Jackson's trauma surgeries and I"-"But you didn't tell me that he would be here." Lightning snarled. He was angry and probably still very hurt about Jackson. Sally frowned and felt she was going to be sick.

"Stickers I.. I forgot about it because I was so busy." She defended. Lightning glared and snarled "Yeah.. Busy making Jackson want to fuck you, I know.." "Lightning, stop that.. I told you what happened." "Yep. First that kiss with Jackson and now Ben is here and I didn't even get a warning. So are the lies and deceit just beginning all over again?" He asked. That hurt! That hurt and it wasn't fair. Sally's brows lowered. But she had to get to work. Ben approached and placed a hand on her shoulder greeting. "Hey.. You doing alright?" Sally looked at him and just nodded. "Great.. Hi Lightning." Ben said. Lightning nodded once before Ben went and sat down.

Callie looked to Sally and said "The floor is yours Mrs. McQueen." Sally put on a smile and glanced back behind her at Lightning. He was definitely still mad. Sally stood up and called "Ben Bentwheel to the stand.." Ben stood up and walked to the seat. Sally approached and began. "Can you tell the jury what your profession is Mr. Bentwheel?" Ben looked to the jury answering "I'm a trauma surgeon and neurosurgeon and specialize in the neuro and skull base. But I do way more than just neuro based operations. It's why I work in trauma mostly anymore and.. Train younger doctors, nurses.."

Sally nodded then asked "Who were you to Jackson Storm?" "I was his doctor and surgeon at the time of the uh.. Accident that happened." "What were his injuries? If you can remember." Sally asked. Ben nodded answering "Jackson came into my hospital unconscious. He had severe trauma to the frontal lobe and deep lacerations to the face and neck. His helmet's.. Lens?.. Had shattered into his cheek bones and pierced his face, shrapnel got into his eyes. His injuries were severe enough that he flatlined once. He's lucky to be alive."

Sally sighed then asked "So you performed his surgeries?" Ben nodded explaining "Most of them. Just for that first bit when he arrived." Sally but her lips, thinking. "What happened once Jackson woke up?.." "Well.. Testing was done and along with help from his.. Friend Ramirez, Jackson was diagnosed with optic nerve atrophy, which I suspected anyway from his injuries.. And.. Sudden moderate sensorineural hearing loss.."

"How was Jackson after being diagnosed and treated?" Sally asked. Ben thought a moment before answering honestly. "I performed a surgical nerve repair operation and restored his vision partially but successfully. After being diagnosed, I recommended him to a friend for some further surgery to restore his sight who was more qualified in that field. Jackson would be legally blind for the rest of his life and.. After diagnosing his.. hearing.. He would be legally deaf to, but with a hearing aid could hear again." "Was he?.. Traumatized?" Sally asked softly. Ben sighed. "I wouldn't say _traumatized_... He was scared. And.. It is rare to see, to say this in my place of work... But I would say that Jackson made a full mental and stable recovery with his treatments, therapy and support from friends." "Like Cruz?" Asked Sally.

Ben nodded. Sally then turned to the judge saying "Nothing more I guess.." She was off her game. Sally had this entire trial planned out to a t. But Jackson kissed her and messed her mind up. Myers stood up saying "I'd like to ask a few questions.." Sally say down feeling stupid. She left out half her questions, her points as Jackson's doctor. FUCK. Myers approached and began his turn. "How many people came into the hospital injured from the accident?" "Well over twenty I believe." Answered Ben. Myers shrugged asking "Was it chaotic?" "Very much." "Can you?.. Describe the chaos?" Sally stood up shouting "Objection! The chaos that Myers refers to is absolutely irrelevant."

Myers immediately snapped back with "So was the entirety of bringing Dr. Bentwheel as a witness!" Callie then yelled "Enough! We are not going down that path.. Mrs. McQueen I do have to agree that bringing Dr. Bentwheel as a witness was pretty irrelevant.. You were the one who called him so go ahead Mr. Myers." Myers smiled and thanked the judge before continuing "So.. Can you describe the chaos please?"

Ben nodded and gently began. "Well, our e.r, the hospital.. Was already filled with some other patients. Um.. I got the call and the place just flooded within.. Thirty minutes. And not with just the drivers. There were the family members, friends, the.. loving and adoring fans that were in the way of everything. It was very crowded and loud." "Was it hard to think? Stay organized?" Myers asked. Ben raised a brow then glared and firmly replied "Um.. I am trained to react and do my job in whatever conditions come before me if that is what you are getting at." "They train you to prepare for a twenty plus car pile up?" Myers asked rudely.

Ben shook his head answering "No. But.. For trauma situations." "Mmhmm. And.. How many drivers did you personally perform on?" "Helped.. Rescued. I saved lives that day." Ben growled. Myers brows raised for a moment. "But you lost more than you saved.. At least the papers say that and.. How many did you save that day?" Ben and Myers stared at each other. "I don't know.. Between assigning and jumping from patient to patient and surgery to surgery, plus looking for." He stopped and glanced at Sally then continued. "If you are going to ask if I made mistakes, if extra measures could have been taken to save even one more life, than yes. Mistakes were made." "Name one." Myers ordered. Sally stood up but before she could Object the judge said "I know. Myers"-"Its okay." Ben interrupted.

He then looked at the jury and answered that question. "The drivers suits had their names and race numbers and main sponsors on them. Some suits were burned and or stained. Because staff was short and in a hurry, the suits were cut off so quickly and tossed, that no names were taken down and sense most of them were unable to speak, unconscious, or in so much pain they couldn't comprehend questions. We identified a lot of them by numbers. Just... Male number one, two, three.. Proper identification should have and could have been done for most of the drivers and their families.. I'm ashamed of that."

Myers snickered before asking his next question. "What are the side effects for someone with Jackson's injuries?" Ben immediately answered. "Trouble concentrating, memory loss, irritability and personality changes. Sensitivity to light, sound. A person may have trouble sleeping, depression, physiological problems may occur.. A change of smell and tatse. The list goes on and differs from person to person." Sally had heard that speach plenty of times after Lightning's big accident. Myers nodded then asked. "And Jackson? Did he show any of these?" Ben shrugged answering "Jackson was scared. He was angry. He suffered minor memory loss, but no.. He made a.. Pretty much full recovery I'd say."

Myers then stepped down with nothing more to argue. Sally was satisfied though. It seemed Ben did get the jury to feel some sort of compassion for Jackson already, even in his absence. Sally then called Cruz Ramirez to the stand. Cruz sat down, promising to tell the truth and nothing, but the truth and bla bla. First Sally asked, "How was Jackson after the accident?" Cruz glanced at the jury before answering "He was hurt. He had lost his job, his fame.. He continuously felt guilty for all the racers that.. Didnt make it." "Was he suicidal?" "What, no. He was pretty normal. If anything, he became my best friend through the experience. He and I joked and hung out. He was going to be okay." Said Cruz. Then a pause.

A pause swept between these two women and they just stared at each other. It was odd and made Lightning nervous. It made Sally wonder if Cruz knew she knew what she knew or if she knew what she did or what Lightning did for her. Mateo coughed loudly, snapping Sally back and out of that awkward stare. "Right.. um.." she mumbled and looked lost. The judge noticed and asked her "Are you alright to continue Mrs. McQueen?" Sally looked up at the judge and nodded then turned to Cruz and continued. "Are you sure that Jackson seemed okay?.." "Yes, definitely. He became a better him really. Jackson was.. Kind of a jerk before the accident and some how.. It made him a better person." Lightning snickered at that. At this point, Jackson would always be a coward in his eyes.

Sally stared at Cruz. The thoughts running through her mind about that house and Lightning and then the affair. Sally couldn't continue with Cruz and thanked her before sitting down. Callie asked Myers then. "Would you like to question Miss Ramirez?" Myers shook his head with a no. Sally then stood up and announced suddnely. "I have another question for Miss Ramirez your honor!" Callie motioned for Sally to go ahead. Sally approached and rudely asked "Did Mr. McQueen give you a house?" Cruz's eyes widened and immediately everyone on the court room was confused. "Um.. What?.." Cruz muttered and began to hunker into the chair behind the desk, sort of hiding.

"Did Mr. MCQUEEN buy you a house to shut you up? To keep you from spreading your dam legs in front of him!?" Sally shouted and hit the desk in front of Cruz! Myers immediately stood and shouted "YOUR HONOR!" Callie then scolded "Enough Mrs. McQueen or you will be removed from my court room!" But Sally didn't hear that. "You swore to tell the truth! Now tell it! Why did you sleep with Mr. McQueen to begin with!? Knowing he had a wife." Cruz stared up at Sally with the face like a child being brought down and beaten! Callie then yelled "ENOUGH!" Slamming down the gavel! Sally continued though. "Was it just that easy for you to spread your legs!? To let anyone with a big cock come in and fuck you!?" "Officers!" Shouted Callie!

Sally got into Cruz's face, but before she said a word, Lightning stood and yelled "STOP IT! ENOUGH SALLY!" Sally immediately looked at Lightning. Her face pale and eyes wide. The embarrassment and disappointment in Lightning's eyes felt like a knife was being driven through her. The other people staring like she was crazy. Including Cleo De Frank. Two officers came to assist as Callie snapped at Sally ordering. "My chambers immediately! Half an hour recess!" What had Sally just done. As she was escorted out, Cleo laughed and complimented "Nice going sweetie..." With her evil smile and as Sally glanced back behind her, she saw Cruz and Lightning watching her go. Sally just knew she screwed up this time...


	218. The liar didnt start the fire

Once Sally, Myers, and the judge were alone in the judges chamber, Sally got her scolding. Callie paced in front of her desk a few times before beginning "What the hell was that in my court room?" Sally frowned and tried explaining "Your Honor, I am so sorry.. I... You see"-"Stop. Do you realize how unethical, unprofessional you were in there!?" Callie shouted. Sally swallowed nervously and nodded answering "Yes mam.." "I should strip you of your license." Callie growled into Sally's face. Sally didn't budge and remained silent.

Myers then spoke up. "Mam.. If I may.. Mrs. McQueen and Miss Ramirez have WAY to much personal history.. I really would like to push that the case just be dismissed. What happened just now was disgusting. Mrs. McQueen treated Miss Ramirez crudely and embarrassed that poor woman. Mrs. McQueen is the very definition of attorney misconduct! Mrs. McQueen's client isn't even here to defend himself. He knew the date and the consequences. We should drop the case. Prevent Mrs. McQueen from emotionally harming anyone further." Sally immediately snapped "You have no idea the history between Miss Ramirez and I, so BACK OFF!"

Callie stepped back in asking Sally. "What do you want to do Mrs. McQueen? Because I do agree with Mr. Myers here. That was disgusting behavior and I will not allow it again. I should strip you of your license and fine you.." Sally frowned and nodded with a sigh. Callie stared a moment and thought for a moment then Sally spoke up. "I am very, very sorry your Honor.. I promise if you will just let me continue it will NOT happen again.. I.. I still have one more witness.. Please.." Myers snickered and replied "I really do admire you _Sally. _But you just blew your case out there. You are obviously way too emotionally attached." Crossing his arms.

Sally's brows lowered and she quickly defended, "Oh no! I am in no way attached to that.. Woman.. In there.." Callie butted in saying "Stop it. I've heard enough. May I ask who is your other witness Mrs. McQueen?" Sally frowned answering "Um.. Lightning, Monty.. McQueen.." "Your husband?" Myers asked rudely. Sally nodded. Myers laughed rudely. "Your Honor, please." he begged. Callie stared as she thought as Myers continued "I should file a compaint of attorney misconduct." Sally's eyes widened! "What!? Your honor!" she whined! Callie quickly reminded Sally, "I can not stop Mr. Myers from filing that and you know that. It is his legal right as he feels he is protecting a citizen."

Sally was furious. "But then I could lose my license! I could get arrested if found guilty!" Sally replied. Myers then said "I might strike you a deal though. I won't file if you agree to drop this case." Sally's jaw dropped! "I can't! My client needs me to"-"Your client didn't even bother to show up Mrs. McQueen. I won't file if you let this be dismissed. No one else has to get hurt." Myers assured. But he didn't understand and Sally knew he was just doing his job as Cleo's lawyer. But Sally knew that more people could get hurt if she dropped this and Cleo was set free because Sally herself let her go. "No. I'm still fighting for Jackson." Sally growled and eyed Myers.

Callie sighed and nodded. "Alright." She replied. "As regards to what I just witnessed in my courtroom, everything said regarding Miss Ramirez will be dismissed. The jury will not put her testimony into consideration due to YOUR actions Mrs. McQueen." Sally nodded with a frown. Then Callie asked. "Let's get back to it, shall we?" Myers smiled and said. "I admire you mam. You stick up for the weak. I will be filing that compaint though. Don't feel to badly. You're good. Just not good enough. Maybe you should stick to small town traffic court violations _town attorney_." Sally shook her head as Myers left after the judge. She had to win this and keep Cleo in jail for as long as possible...

Cruz watched Lightning from afar. Watching him drink a cup of water by a water fountain at the moment. Not much time left before court would be back in session. She had to do it now or wait. Tell Lightning what she saw now. Without proof, she was extremely afraid, but with a deep breath, _and not much time left on the clock_, Cruz walked over to Lightning and first she greeted "Hey uh..Nice water right?" Lightning immediately gave her the strangest look which made Cruz's cheeks blush! _Stupid! Why did I say that!? _she thought. Lightning sighed and tossed the cup in the trash can next to the fountain before replying."I'm sorry for the way Sally.. For what she did in there.." Cruz shrugged. "You.. didn't know she'd do that.. Happens more than you think.." She said. Lightning raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Cruz sighed and explained "Well.. Ever sense our... Thing went public. Some people look at me as nothing more than a home wrecker..." Oh Lightning hated that. Cruz shouldn't have people treated her like that. Especially people that didn't even know her. Cruz stood there and tried to say it over and over. How was she suppose to say it? "Um.. I actually need to talk to you about something.." Lightning sighed asking "What this time?" He sounded annoyed already, which almost made Cruz detour. "Um.. Well I didn't know if I even should because I don't know if you'll believe me.. But on the plane I.. I saw Jackson and Sally.. Kiss and then go into the bathroom.." Lightning's brows lowered. He was mad.

"They went into the bathroom?" He asked. "You saw them go into the bathroom?" Cruz nodded then shrugged and admitted "I saw them kiss and well.. I didn't actually _see _them go into the bathroom. But like.. After they kissed I looked away and then the bathroom door slammed shut kinda.. And.. They weren't there." Lightning looked so pissed off. "I'm sorry.. You don't have to believe me and believe me, I know I picked a shitty moment to tell you, but"-"I knew they kissed. Sally told me." Lightning said. Cruz was surprised by that one. "But she didn't tell me they went into the bathroom." Lightning growled. Cruz turned a bit red again replying "Well.. Maybe... Nothing happened." _STUPID. _

Lightning nodded and was obviously thinking about it. "How long were they in the bathroom Cruz?" he asked. Cruz stared at him. They were probably in there about three.. maybe four minutes tops. But this was her chance. If Cruz just.. Exaggerated the time.. Lightning would definitely think they had sex, doing way more than just kiss. Lightning grabbed Cruz's shoulders and asked "How long Cruz!?" Cruz swallowed nervously before answering "Like.. Ten.. Minutes.. Ten to twelve minutes.." Lightning was furious! "So she lied to me?.. Again? After everything we have worked for.." He asked himself softly. Cruz then corrected "Technically, she only.. Half lied.. To you.." Technically Cruz just _half lied_ to him.

Lightning closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He was trying to remain calm. Then court was being called back into session. Lightning sighed and looked at Cruz in her brown eyes, "Thank you.. For being honest with me.." He said. Cruz smiled a little then watched Lightning go back inside. She let out a sigh of relief then went back in as well to see how this ended after Sally's little fit there.

As everyone took their places. Callie announced that. "After some careful thought, I have decided to let Mrs. McQueen continue if she apologizes to the jury and Miss Ramirez. Also, the jury will disregard Muss Ramirez's testimony entirely." Sally's eyes widened. Callie just bombed her with apologising to the jury, fine, but Cruz!? No! Cruz did not deserve that apology! Callie motioned for Sally to step up, so Sally walked to the jury and apologized for her behavior. Then.. Cruz. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before saying those words. "C..Ramirez.. I am sorry.." She couldn't say it sincerely and Cruz knew it, so she nodded in reply.

Callie then ordered court to continue, Sally had the floor with her final witness, Monty Lightning McQueen.

Sally stared at Lightning as he sat down. He looked mad. He was very angry with her and it sort of hurt. You'd thinj he would understand, but no. "Mr. McQueen.. How was Jackson after the accident?" Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know." Sally's eyes widened. "Please.. Try to remember.." Lightning shrugged again, answering short. "I can't.. But I remember what he was like when I saw him shortly after.." He paused and glanced at Cleo then adjusted himself on his seat. "I remember what he was like after his ordeal with De Frank." Cleo glared a bit at him as Sally then asked. "What was he like?" "Um.. Broken. Very broken and depressed. He lost himself and became.. No one. He isolated himself, never left his apartment.. He sat deptrssed every day, every night. He had.. These fits and was delirious.." Sally then nodded, agreeing.

"Nothing further.." And she sat down. Myers stood announcing "I'd like to ask Mr. McQueen a few questions." Callie motioned for Myers to step up. He approached Lightning and asked. "What all did Jackson claim.. Tell you that Miss De Frank had donw to him?" Lightning sighed answering "He really... He said he was raped.. Multiple times." Cleo snickerd and shook her head. Myers raised a brow. "But just like everyone else.. You don't know this _for sure_?" he asked. Lightning shook his head. Myers paced toward the jury then asked "How do you know Jackson was raped?" Lightning shrugged answering honestly. "He told me." "After he began working for or with you and after you told him that Miss De Frank raped you. Which was false, might I clarify that you were not raped Mr. McQueen and that you lied. Falsely crying rape." "I did not! It wasn't a false claim!" Lightning defended.

Myers motioned for him to calm then asked "Is that true though? Jackson only told you this _after _you told him _you _were raped by her. Correct?" Lightning hesitated answering. "I.. I can't remember." He was too upset in thinking about Sally and Jackson.. Alone.. for a good amount of time. "Nothing further." Myers sat down and so did Lightning. Callie sighed then motioned for Sally to come to her desk. Sally walked up nervously and it was so quiet. Callie quietly asked "If that is all of your witnesses, the jury will be dismissed to vote.. And it's looking really bad for you. Do you not have any actual proof of anything that happened to Mr. Storm while under Miss De Frank's care?" Sally frowned and thought. As she thought, Myers held up his hand and asked to approach the bench. Callie sighed, but permitted it.

Myers walked up and with a smile exclaimed "I'd say this is a closed case your honor. No need to waste any more of these peoples time." "I have the tape recordings.. Jackson's testimony he gave after he was recovered." Sally announced. Callie nodded saying "Alright. Get them." "What? No. Your honor she can't use those tapes.. She can't get a free pass.." Myers whined. Callie sighed as Sally defended. "I can and I will. It's Jackson's testimony." "Which you need his consent to play publicly to the jury." "No, I don't. People use recorded testimonies all the time." "Yes, when the victim is DEAD." Myers snapped. Sally glared then Callie nodded as she listened to their argument. Myers continued "Your client is not dead, therefore, he has the ability to show up ans testify himself OR to give his consent to the tape. You cant use them without his consent! Which means no, you can not use them. Unless Jackson Storm is dead."

Sally about snapped back when Callie shut a book and replied "He's right.. I'm sorry Mrs. McQueen, you can't use the tape without Mr. Storm's consent. He knew he had court and had two weeks to give you consent if he found it to hard to testify himself. I'm sorry." "Your honor!" Sally whined back. "Enough. The jury will decide now."...

**i know i didnt update and i am sorry. its very embarrassing. i had a head ache, because i hit myself in the head bad enough to force me to cry! like i tried not to and my stupid brain was numb, forcing me to cry! friday, as i was putting food in the fridge, i stood up and BAM! hit my head on the stupid handle to the freezer! A FREEZER GUYS!!!! I felt so stupid as i fell down and began forced crying over this numb and dizzy pain in my head and have had such a bad head ache sense. still hurts now, but is more like a bruise really today. idk how i stood up and hit a freakin freezer handle BUT I DID. ONLY ME I SWEAR!!! i was so mad. Anyways sorry for not updating. i have honestly never felt pain so bad before and i have only cried one other time in my life like that. i mean i really was forced to cry by my own body. its hard to explain. but stay tuned for the next chap. things getting pretty crazy.**

**So stay safe out there my friends. freezer handles are dangerous. Mic drop. **


	219. the threats

"Has the jury found a verdict?" Callie asked. A man stood answering "We have." Handing the note to an officer who took it to Callie Mathews. Callie opened it and announced "In regard to the claim of Miss De Frank harming and sexually violating Mr. Storm, how do you find?" The jury answered "Not guilty." Some people gasped. "Miss De Frank, you are here by immediately released of your sentence. Please stay to meet in my chambers along with your lawyer, to speak about compensation. Court adjourned!" **_BAM. _**

As people began leaving, Lightning was in a pretty big hurry to get out of there. Sally had to push through to catch up. She grabbed his shoulder calling "Lightning, slow down!" He immediately turned and snapped "What good are you!?" "Excuse me?" "First Jackson, which you LIED to me about! And now you lose this case!? You are ridiculous, the world's worst attorney!" He began to walk away, but Sally stopped him again. "Hey!" She shouted! "Just because you are upset, does not mean you can treat me like that! I tried, okay!?" "Well that wasn't good enough!" Lightning yelled at her! Sally just stood there staring at him. She knew he was mad about Jackson, but this was ridiculous. "Lightning.. Calm down.. It's okay to be.. Afraid of Cleo."

"Cleo?" Lightning asked quick. "This isn't!.. I.. You lied to me about Jackson. I thought we were being honest and I trusted you." "Woah, you want to talk about honesty? Okay, what about that house you bought Cruz? Because I was NEVER told about that!" "Oh don't turn this around!" Lightning yelled! "I'm not!.." Sally defended. She took a deep breath then apologized. "You're right, I am.. I'm sorry.. But I didn't lie about what happened with Jackson. I told you.. What happened." "Yeah, and left out that you two went into the bathroom." Lightning snarled. Sally's brows lowered. How did he know that? Didn't matter. "Okay, yes. I pulled Jackson into the bathroom before Cruz had a chance to see his stupid kiss and I got onto him and I was angry with him." "Got onto him? That's what you're going to call it?" Lightning asked rudely. Sally was a little speachless and unsure what to even say to this man right now. "Call what exactly?" She asked. Lightning glared at her, and before he could answer. Myers walked up to them.

"Mr. McQueen." he said. Sally sighed and butted in saying "Not now Myers.. Besides, your client won. No need to rub it into anyone's face." "I'm not here to do that.. I'm here to serve Mr. McQueen." He exclaimed, then handed Lightning a folder. Lightning and Sally were both shocked. "For what?" Snapped Lightning. Myers put on a quick, fake smile and answered "It's all there. Goodbye Mr. McQueen .. Mrs. McQueen.." Then he walked away. Sally reached for the folder, but Lightning yanked it away childishly, snarling "I got it!" Sally glared at him for that. Lightning opened it and scanned over it before saying "I'm being sued for damages.. By Cleo? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" He shouted which got a few eyes.

Sally blushed then pulled Lightning around the corner. "How much for?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Couple million, which I really don't have." "Well I do.. We do together. Worst case, we pay it." Then, she assured. "It'll be alright. There is no way I will let her get away with that. I can definitely"-"No, you've done enough already." Lightning interrupted with a growl then walked away, leaving. Sally sighed and was a bit lost. How did Lightning know that she and Jackson went inside the bathroom? Cruz. Cruz or Mateo must have seen SOMETHING! "That.. Fucking.. Bitch." Sally whisto herself. She then marched through the hall and straight to Cruz. Cruz saw her and stared a moment. She could see just how angry Sally was with her as she approached her.

"Did you tell Lightning that Jackson and I went into the bathroom on the plane?" She was pissed. Cruz swallowed nervously then stood straight, confident and answered "Why yes. I did. Someone needed to tell him." "WE WERE IN THERE FOR MAYBE A MINUTE! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK COULD HAVE HAPPENED!?" "Was it a minute? I could have sworn it was more like ten." Sally's eyes widened. "You told Lightning I was in there with him for ten minutes?.." She asked. Cruz shrugged replying "You really shouldn't have been in there at all." then stepped right beside Sally saying "Payback is a bitch.." She then walked away. Sally turned and ordered. "Don't you just walk away from me after what you did!" Cruz stopped and snickered before looking back at Sally with such pitty. "Not my fault you're such a slut." She joked. But was it a joke?

Sally growled furiously. A few people were staring. Sally had to take a deep breath and just let Cruz walk away for now. Cruz smiled at the fact she won this round. Or so it seemed. But as she walked away Sally shouted "What about Jackson!?" Cruz rolled her eyes and continued walking. Sally ran up to Cruz and in front of her, stopping her. "I get that you and I will probably always have it out for eachother and I can live with that, but Jackson didn't mean to make a mess exactly.. You didn't know the whole story and jumped to conclusions and the chance to make me look bad to Lightning." Cruz snickered. "Palease.." She began. "Let me guess, Jackson flirted, you liked it, asked him to come along to the bathroom, you two kissed then fucked. Right?"

"WRONG! I went to the bathroom ALONE. Jackson had been reading me wrong, thought my kindness and sympathy were signals. He made a move and I pulled him into the bathroom to try and save myself from this exact moment! Jackson and I were in there for barely a few minutes, long enough for me to make it VERY clear to him that what he did was NOT OKAY and better not ever happen again. Now I can handle Lightning at his worst, but Jackson.. He was in rehabilitation still. He was training to race again BY LIGHTNING. You think after what you just did that Lightning is just going to let Jackson walk into his academy? The ONLY racing place willing to take him in with his disabilities. I knew what Jackson did would create a hiccup. But what you did.. You just shutdown his chances for a long time. And we both know that Jackson gives up so easily. By the time Lightning does forgive him and decide to train him again.. It'll be too late. And I won't be blamed for that, this is on you."

Cruz frowned a bit replying "I.. Never even thought"-"Thats your problem. You never think about the consequences." Sally interrupted and scolded. Cruz was embarrassed and felt bad and hurt still. Because this was the woman Lightning would always choose over her. Sally sighed and shook her head. "You know what." She continued "I'm done. I'm done with our petty fights. This is beneath me. Grow up Cruz. You can't just get whatever you want because you want it. I'm done arguing with you, fighting with you, and the lies and shit that come from your mouth.. Do not ever come near my husband. Because I will not fight, I will not cry or beg or even physically remove you. I will take your ass to this court room and be done with you once and for all." "What do you even mean by that? i haven't done anything wrong legally." Cruz snapped.

Sally shook her head then corrected. "You have. For one, I can sue you for damages. I can take anything and everything that Lightning as my husband had bought and or given you and have it sold as damage. Legally, financially, I can destroy you. And I can get your sponsor, to drop you. I have been in the racing community a lot longer than you and I know how it all works, I know the game and how little, how fragile sponsors are." "Cal and Tex wouldn't just fire me." Cruz snapped with a laugh. Sally only glared and asked. "Really? Let me remind you that I have been in that circle for YEARS. I have been right beside Cal's wife for YEARS. Tex, loves Lightning. So, who do you think they'd pick? You or Lightning when it came down to it? Hmm?" Cruz swallowed loud enough it satisfied Sally.

Sally only continued, "And if you're not racing? What will you do? Train again? Because I'm pretty sure I can end that career of yours to. I mean.. You slept with one of your clients.. That is the easiest win or any lawyer.." Mateo then walked up with a sigh and asked "You two okay?..." Sally looked at him answering "Yea.. I was just going. You picked a real good one here.." Then turned and walked away. Cruz was left feeling nervous and really bad for Jackson and a bit intimidated. Once Sally was gone, Mateo immediately asked "What did you do?" Cruz glanced up at him before answering "...Nothing.." But he knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes. He sighed and hugged her. Kissing her forehead. Cruz felt as if she should tell Lightning the truth, but then again. She wanted to let this play out in hopes it would tear him and Sally apart...

Sally ran outside after Lightning. She had to get him to believe her. Right now, he was just mad about Cleo and the trial losing and now he was being sued. As Sally ran down the steps, she, along with others outside, heard the sound of a loud engine gaining speed and then there Lightning was, speeding off, leaving Sally there. She sighed. She might have deserved that a little bit, buf Lightning's fit was out of hand. Sally knew this was going to be one of those times that she would have to be the bigger person _again. _But she couldn't meep this up. Lightning should believe her side over Cruz's. If he didn't, then they obviously didn't have the type of trust she thought they had again.

Footsteps walked behind her and up to her side. Sally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Cleo.." She greeted. Cleo smiled and greeted back kindly. "Hello Sally. Been a whipe hmm?" "Not long enough.." "Guess.. I'll be moving back into Radiator Springs. Won't that be fun?" She asked. Sally was already mad. She was pretty much holding her breath, trying to keep it together. "Shame Lightning just sped off without you.. Oh. Maybe we should do dinner than. Just me and you. To.. Talk. I have a few topics in mind." That was it! Sally reared back slapped Cleo hatd across the face! Knocking Cleo down the few more steps! People ran to Cleo's aid! Sally yelled at her "You come near my family and I will finish what you started!" an officer grabbed Sally from behind as one helped and held Cleo.

"I want her arrested! Charged with assault!" Cleo yelled and pointed as she held her red cheek with her other hand. Sally only snarled "I'll show you assault!" "That was a threat! She threated me!" Yelled Cleo! "You all heard her! I want her contai"-ptoo_!_ Spit hit Cleo in the face! Cleo wiped it from her eyes and face as Sally smiled a bit asking "Isn't that how you like it? In the fucking face!?" she yelled! At that point one officer said "Alright, that's enough. Get her out of here." "I will not allow you in my town Cleo! You're dead!" Sally yelled as she was pulled away...


	220. the sun finds a way to shine

**all i can do is apologize for the long delay, hopefully the reviews come back. sorry again. holidays are busy.. anyways plan on uploading a fee chapters here.**

Sally sat on the bench in the holding cell for nearly three hours. She sat there and was able to think of how to handle the coming fight with Lightning. That's really all she could think about. How much Lightning hated her right now. An officer walked up and Sally asked "When do I get to call my husband?.. It's been way past the time frame legally." "You won't need it. You're being released, no charges." The man said then opened the cell door. Sally was glad to hear it as she walked out. The officer added "Your ride is out front." "Ride?" Asked Sally. Who could that be? Definitely not Lightning sense he sped off who knows where right this moment.

Sally walked out and kind of hoped that some how it was Lightning. But no, it was just Dianna Swwann. Sally sighed and glared. "Oh.. You.. What are you even doing here?" Dianna frowned a bit and began to explain "I just, I saw the um.. I stayed for the trial and then I saw that little.. Quarrel on my way out. If you need a lawyer, I can"-"Charges were dropped for whatever reason Cleo had." Sally growled then grabbed her things and began out the door with Dianna following close.

"Well.. Where was Jackson? He should have been there. Why didn't you just wait and let him schedule a re trial?" Asked Dianna. Sally stopped and snapped "Because I really thought I could win this!" Dianna stared a minute before replying "Because.. You're a town.. Attorney.." "Wny does everyone keep saying that!" Sally growled! Dianna frowned a bit. "Maybe Jackson is back at his apartment.. Right? Isn't it near here, somewhere?" she asked. Sally shrugged answering "Yea, maybe.. I called. I called Jackson by every number possible and he never answered. Trial is over Dianna. If you want to see him, just go. I'm done. And after what he did, so is all the help Lightning was giving that man." Sally then turned and walked down near the road before getting her phone out to call a cab.

Dianna walked down next to Sally. "I... I'm not sure where the apartment of his is.." She admitted. Sally glared a little. Not only was she already pissed and stressed, and then Dianna showing up asking for Jackson, _which the nerve of this woman.. _But also, Sally's phone was dead. Sally took a deep breath before turning towards the lawyer and replying. "I.. Can take you to him. I want to see Jackson to in all honesty. He should have been at trial.. I just hope nothing is truly wrong..." She wasn't going to say it to Dianna, but part of Sally was afriad that Cleo might have had something to do with Jackson not showing up. Sure, he ran out of the McQueen's home due to his actions on that plane ans fear of what Lightning might do. But Jackson knee he should have shown for court...

"Jackson?.. Jackson it's me." Said the voice in a way that sounded almost underwater. Jackson sat up from the couch and turned up the hearing aid. "Jackson, are you even in there?" Sally asked. Jackson sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes.

Dianna growled then said, "Let me try. Jackson! Open the dam door or I'll come in there and you DON'T even want to know what I'll fuck up next!" Sally's jaw dropped as she stared at Dianna. They then heard the locks being unlocked and the door opened. Immediately both women shouted "Where were you!?" Jackson's eyes widened but he quickly sighed with a frown admitting "I... I just..." He looked at Dianna before continuing "I just couldn't do it.. Sorry." He looked at Sally. "Sorry I messed up.. And for the pla"-"Upbupbup. Don't remind me. I still have to go home and deal with Lightning about that." Sally interrupted.

Jackson stared at the ground asking "Did she get out?.. When's the re trial?.." Sally's eyes widened. Dianna crossed her arms and snickered "Oh, well. Thanks to your _lawyer _here.. There won't be a re trial." Jackson raised a brow and Sally explained "I.. Continued without you.. But only because I thought I could win." "What!? So you mean she's not just OUT!? She's FREE!?" Jackson yelled! Sally only snapped back, "HEY! Don't talk to me like that! This is your fault! You had court! THIS WAS YOUR case! You knew better! You should have told me you couldn't handle it! I could have used your tape!" She shoved him back into the apartment! Jackson glared at her and snapped back "Hey, I wasn't the one flaunting myself around!"

"Excuse me!?" Sally growled! Dianna stepped in saying "Um.. Okay.. Not even going to ask what the heck you two are talking about, but.. Jackson.. It's okay.. I completely understand why you couldn't do it today. Are you okay right now though?.." She asked so softly and took his hands in hers. Jackson stared down at her hands. They felt so cold and yet so soft. But she hurt him, Dianna used him. He pulled his hands away quietly and backed up further into his apartment. Dianna whispered his name and reached for him. **_SLAM. _**The door in her face. Sally stood behind Dianna and gave her a minute. Sally saw the pain that Dianna felt. Dianna felt heart broken and guilty. Sally sighed and after a few minutes, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dianna..." Sally whispered. "Jackson... Needs someone to be there for him. Not push him.. If you can't handle his... Behavior, you really should leave him be and let him let you go to.." Dianna turned and looked at Sally replying "I can handle it. Just leave.. Please.. I got this.." She mumbled. Sally frowned then sighed and stared. She wasn't sure that Dianna was really capable of dealing with Jackson, but she nodded and left. She had her own matters to attend and deal with back home...

Lightning paced back and fourth, back and fourth.. Worried, waiting, calling Sally's dead phone over and over. He knew she'd never answer, but some how still called over and over. It had been HOURS! Minty watched her son stress and pace as she held sleeping little Colton in her arms, brushing his hair. Minty was leaving tomorrow. She was now worried about Lightning, Sally and the kids though. Minty kissed Colton the said "Monty.. Sit down baby.. Pacing isn't going to make Sally come home any sooner." Lightning stopped and sighed. "I know Mom.. I shouldn't have just left her like that.." He admitted. Minty snickered agreeing "Got that right. But it's been a few hours. Give her time. This is Sally we're talking about. She is probably just takin a breather. She won't leave these beautiful babies alone with you." Lightning glared at his Mother.

He was just worried. And Cleo was free now. "Why am I so stupid.." He muttered. "Get it from your father's side." Minty joked. Lightning snickered a bit and at least that made him smile a little. Lightning stared out the window. What of Cleo had done something? Lightning paced a bit more, checking his phone then announced. "I'm going after her." Minty stood up, holding sweet sleeping Colton in her arms. "Monty.. Kids need you here. You shouldn't leave them alone with me..." "Mom it's night. I'll be back before they're awake." "Monty, please.. I know you're worried.. But I can't.. Don't leave me alone with them again.." Minty begged. Lightning sighed. He was frustrated.

"I'm sorry..." Minty mumbled with a frown. Lightning hugged his Mother gently then looked at his oldest son. "Want me to put him to bed? He's kinda heavy for you, isn't he?" Minty glared and immediately snapped "I'm forgetful, not fragile.. I'm not some old lady who can barely walk." Lightning chuckled then kissed his son goodnight and watched Minty take him up the stairs. Lightning went back to pacing and watching the drive way. "Where are you?..." He asked himself. He went and fixed himself a cup lf coffee. Mostly because it seemed like it was going to be a long night...

Jackson's door bell rang. He hesitated, but shouted "Go away!.." It was quiet for a few seconds then Dianna's voice, "I brought wine.." Jackson slapped his forehead growling to himself, "I must be an idiot.." Then got up, to the door and opened it. Dianna stood there and immediately spoke "Now I know I do not deserve any sort of forgiveness or another chance, but.. I did bring alcohol.." She smiled stupidly and held up the bottle. Jackson glared and snarled "Alcohol usually leads me to stupid decisions. Like you, for example." Dianna frowned and nodded. "Please.. You don't have to forgive me or anything. I'm not looking for that." "Than what are you looking for?" Jackson asked. Dianna shrugged answering "Just wanna be here for you.. That's all.." Jackson shook his head then said "Come in.. I think I have some glasses some where.. Unless the maid stole that a while back too.."

Dianna stepped in and Jackson shut the door behind her. "Nice apartment." She complimented. Jackson glared replying "Should have seen it when I was blind. It was something special." Ofcorse, that was a joke. Jackson lead Dianna to the small kitchen where she handed him the wine to open. She stared around at the tile, the wall, the couple magnetized photos on the fridge. "Is this a friend?" She asked innocently seeing a picture of Jackson and another man, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. Jackson looked over, blushed then answered "Y-yeah.. He's.. No one really. In the army or whatever.." Then poured the wine. Dianna stared at the photo a few more seconds before Jackson handed her a glass.

Jackson then raised his glass, "To lawyers." He toasted. "To.. Lawyers?.." Dianna questioned as she raised hers. Jackson smiled explaining "To their sceaming, seductive, slithering snake like ways to trick and manipulate." "Oh.. Right.." Dianna mumbled as Jackson drank up. Dianna sipped her wine and looked away. Feeling rather embarrassed and cruel. They stood there silently, sipping away at the wine. Neithwr said a word for a while. It was awkwardly quiet. Dianna watched the clock on the oven. Waiting and just being here for Jackson to talk or even kick her out abruptly. Jackson sighed and set down his glass before looking at Dianna. She wasn't all dressed up nice this time in some uptight suit. This time she had on black baggy running shorts and a white hoodie with her hair a mess. It was so short it looked weird all messy. Fringie maybe.

"You really hurt me D.." Jackson softly exclaimed. Dianna nodded with "I know.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't sleep with you because of the case. I really didn't.. I.. I don't get close to people.. Because I don't know how. It was so inappropriate of me to even think of.." She paused. "I'm a dog person, okay? I like being isolated with my dogs and my laptop and a cup of coffee and maybe wine sometimes. I wear glasses. I keep my hair short because I hate dealing with it when it's long because it gets all curly and wavy and knotted easy. I look like a poodle when I wake up and do nothing with this hair. I don't get along with humans.. Probably why I'm such a good lawyer. I mean.. I'm amazing. I don't lose." "That's a way to toot your own horn.." Jackson joked and nudged her.

Dianna smiled a little and continued. "I even avoid certain streets back home, when I walk my dogs. Because there's a kid on one street who is always there eating ice cream, a vendor who likes to just chat and chat.. I do better alone. I hurt people.. In my job and personal life to.." She frowned. Jackson sighed and stared at her. He wasn't willing to give Dianna another chance. She hurt him and betrayed his trust.

"I'm.. Sorry I've been a jerk. But..I got to be up front and honest with you.. I might.. Maybe can forgive you, but.. I'm not going to give you another chance to.. Be with me. I can be like.. That weird, gay friend you have that you've slept with once upon a time. Your family will love me, but any friends you have will think we have the weirdest relationship ever." he joked. Dianna smiled still. "I can live with that.." She replied. Jackson snickered and shook his head. Dianna leaned close then on his shoulder which surprised Jackson. Dianna was a little weird. "You're not gay, by the way." she corrected. Jackson shrugged and explained. "Well, that's what the media calls me." Dianna laughed a little bit. Jackson sighed and lay his head on hers quietly...

Lightning sat in the chair on his phone. Sipping his second cup of coffee when he heard a call pull up. He immediately looked toward the door and waited. He heard the car begin to leave and then the door opened. He quickly set down his coffee and rushed right up to Sally. She shut the door and looked at him with a bit of a glare. "You left me there." She growled. Lightning nodded saying "'I did. I regretted it very quickly." Sally shook her head then took a deep breath and- "Oh!.." Lightning suddenly hugged her tightly! Sally just had to wrap her arms around him back and taking in his scent just felt like home. "I'm so sorry.." Lightning whimpered. "I promise I will NEVER do that again!" He swore it! Sally pulled away and looked into his worry flooded eyes. "I love you." Lightning said.

Sally nodded replying "I love you to, but.. You have to believe me!.. I didn't.. Jackson kissed me and then yes, I pulled him into the bathroom where I scolded him! Threatened him, if anything! Then I left! Nothing else happened!" "I believe you.. I shouldn't have believed Cruz so easily.. I'm sorry for that." Lightning apologized. Sally hugged him now again. Such a warm embrace, but it didn't last. Sally pulled away again and this time, with a little more agression asked "Why did you buy Cruz a beach house?" Lightning's eyes widened a bit. There was no avoiding this. "I told you.. To.."-"No. I don't, I can't believe that. You buying Cruz shit to shut her up? No." Sally interrupted. Lightning sighed with a frown.

That was why really. "Sally.. I.. I just wanted her to leave." He whined. Sally's brows lowered as she asked. "Why? Were you going to sleep with her again if she stayed?" Lightning didn't answer before Sally continued. "Was she just _that _tempting to you? For you? Are her tits that good? Her pussy that good?!" She shoved him back. That shove was like she just shoved him back into that painful past, down that painful and dreadful road of betrayal. "Sal.." He whispered. Sally frowned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm.. Just tired and stressed out.. I need some sleep." She then walked around him and up the stairs. He had to let her walk. He didn't want to push this into something to big to get over. Lightning sighed and at the time, he knew buying a house for Cruz was a bad idea. But he was so discreet about it. He never thought Sally would know...


	221. The media has its ways

Lightning carried his mother's bags down the stairs with her behind. "You know, I could drive you Mom. You don't have to take a cab." Lightning offered. Minty smiled replying "I know that Mon.. But I want you to stay here with Sally and the kids. They need you a whole lot more than me." L sighed, but wasn't going to argue with his Mother. Lightning helped her out and to the cab, throwing her few bags into the trunk and shutting the door for her. Minty rolled down the window to say, "I love you Monty. I'll call once I'm settled in.You all take care." "Ofcorse Mom. Love you." "Bye!" She shouted as she waved and the cab left.

Lightning stood there for a moment thinking. "Hey Stickers.." Sally called from the porch. Lightning immediately looked her way. "Um.. Kids are still asleep. It's early.. Want to come back to bed? Or are you going to head to the academy?" She asked. Lightning was a little surprised that Sally was talking to him really. He thought she was still pretty mad. "I'll come back to bed." He answered and walked up to her. Sally smiled a little and went back inside with Lightning close behind. The two went back up stairs and crawled back into bed. It was quiet, kind of relaxing. Sally fidgeted quite a bit so Lightning asked. "What are you doing?" "I'm cold." Lightning snickered and pulled the extra blanket from the end of the bed over Sally then lay back down himself.

Sally thanked him and it was peaceful for a while. But pretty soon she was fidgeting again. Lightning once again asked "Are you still cold?" "A little.. We could.. cuddle up together.." "I thought you were mad at me still?" Lightning asked with surprise. Sally glared a bit before answering "Oh I am. But.." She paused. She really wasn't sure what to say. Lightning sighed replying "Fine, but don't do that thing with your butt." he warned. Sally raised a brow "What _thing _do I do with my?.. Butt?" Totally confused. Lightning scooted closer and opened his arms for her to nestle in as he explained "When you _cuddle _and rub your butt all over me." "I do not rub my butt all over you." She snapped. Lightning glared and corrected himself "Okay, technically, you rub your ass all over my dick. I have no control of that thing once you start doing that." Sally laughed as she cuddled into his arms and against his body. "Right.. I seriously doubt _my _butt does anything for you." she joked with some obvious jealousy towards Cruz there.

Lightning quickly defended "It does! Always has, always will." Sally snickered and closed her eyes and... Moved her butt around as she got more comfortable in Lightning's embrace. Lightning's eyes opened quickly as he scolded. "I literally just warned you. Are you trying to start something?" Sally snickered answering "Maybe.. I mean sometimes sex is the best way to make up after a fight.." "I would barely call that a fight.." "You left me at the courthouse.. You owe me." Sally growled. Lightning sighed and kissed the back of her neck. "I really love you, but you're crazy." He said into her ear. It sent a shiver down he spine. Sally only rubbed her body against his a little more. Lightning sighed again. He was maybe a little annoyed, a little tired, stressed. Sally noticed and apologized. "Sorry.. I'll stop." It was quiet. Both resting peacefully it seemed.

"You are done with Cruz.. Right? I should be losing my mind and threatening to leave and I should just leave you.. I really don't deserve to be treated that way.. I can not take.. Handle, is a better word. I can not handle Cruz being a part of our lives anymore. I can't Lightning." "You don't have to.. I'm never letting Cruz back anywhere near us. I'm sorry, okay.. I can't erase what I did... I am trying for you Sally. Please.. Stop comparing, stop worrying. Yea, I shouldn't have got her the house... I'm sorry. But you got to try and see that I was doing it to try and move her literally as far as possible and give her no reason to come back. I love you." "That's just it!" Sally snapped and sat up. "Oh boy.." Lightning mumbled with a sigh and slap to the forehead.

"I should be enough. I should be the reason Cruz has no reason to come back! Not some house!" Sally explained. She was right. Lightning placed the pillow over his head and griped "Yes, you're right.. I'm sorry.. Can we lay back down.. Please.." "Lightning I can't.. I'm too awake now anyway.. I'm just going to go make some coffee.." Sally got up and out of bed. Just as she did, Lightning grabbed her hand, say up, and pulled her close and between his legs, agaisnt the bed. They stared into each other's eyes as Lightning spoke. "I love you. Always will. I promise. I'm not ever risking losing you again." Sally smiled a little hearing that. Her hands rested on his shoulder and they kissed softly. "Love you to." Sally replied. Before pulling away slowly to make her coffee...

Lightning unlocked the door to his academy and walked inside. Sense he was already up earlier than usual this weekend, he decided to just come out and clear his head a bit and to also figure out a way to make it up to Sally. As he just walked in, he heard a car pull up in the parking lot. Lightning turned and peeked out. Watching. Mostly afraid this might be Cleo. He sighed. "I really got to find a way to deal with Cleo..." He told himself quietly. Lightning wathced the car park and shut off. Just a small seemingly normal cheap sedan. The door opened and.. "Jackson.." Lightning growled to himself. He shut the door and took a deep breath. Sally said it was only a kiss, one kiss. Lightning was still going to beat the hell out of this kid.

_Knock, knock, kncok. _Lightning froze for a minute. "Uuhh.. Mr. McQueen.." Jackson called. Lightning took one last deep breath then turned and opened the door, facing the young former racer. Jackson was very embarrassed, very nervous, very ashamed. "I.. I am sorry for leaving like I did.. I just.. This case.. I needed a little space"-"No, you were afraid to face _me._" Lightning corrected. Jackson swallowed nervously as he stared into Lightning's face. Jackson nodded replying "I'm sorry about that. I.. I don't know why I did it.. It was a HUGE misunderstanding Mr. McQueen." "Was it?" Lightning asked firmly. Jackson frowned continuing "I thought.. Well, I don't know why I thought what I did.. I thought that.. Sally was into me and she was"-"Sally already explained it to me and I really don't want to hear it again. Please." Lightning interrupted and stopped him.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Lightning eye rolled and stepped aside, holding the door open amd sighed. "Just come in.." Jackson's eyes widened with shock. "Really?!" he asked. Lightning glared saying nothing. Jackson hesitated. He walked in and Lightning shut the door behind him. "Gee.. Thanks Mr. McQueen. You know, I'm glad you understand that it was really all a mistake and that you aren't harboring any hard feelings." Jackson exclaimed. Lightning just glared as the young man continued "I'll admit, I was really nervous and hadn't really planned on coming back here." Jackson faked a bit of a laugh. Lightning then reared back and **_THUD! _**Punched Jackson right in the face!

Jackson fell down onto his but and looked up pitifully at Lightning motionless. Such a Lightning glared down at Jackson and snarled. "Don't ever touch my wife again." The firmness, the seriousness in his voice struck a little fear in Jackson and the young man nodded apologizing. "Yea.. Yeah, okay.. I deserved that.." Jackson got up and fixed his shirt. Lightning glared still at the kid then thought about things for a moment. Then he heard another car. Jackson frowned and said "Look.. I really didn't mean it.. I'm really not even into older women like that." "SSHHH!" Lightning snapped. Jackson stepped closer and both looked outside to see who this other car was. Just Bobby. Lightning let out a sigh of relief. Yeah, Cleo was getting to him way too much!

Bobby opened the door and walked in to see the two former racers standing there. Bobby, immediately suspicious asked. "Well good morning.. What's going on?.." Lightning answered. "Nothing. I'm stressed. How about you? How you doin Bobby?" Bobby snickered. "I get no sleep, no hot food no more and worst of all, NO SEX! No good sex. _THAT'S _how I'm doing!" Jackson curled his lips. Lightning chuckled a little hearing this. "Awe.. So having a baby in the house is beginning to get a little tough huh?" "I was already freaking out before..Now I'm too exhausted to freak!" Bobby exclaimed! Jackson snickered butting in. "Not to interrupt.. Because I really don't wanna get punched again...But I want to know if this means I'm still welcomed here.. At the academy.."

Lightning glared at Jackson. Bobby glanced and both before crossing his arms and asking. "Alright.. What I miss?" Lightning looked to his friend, answering. "Jackson kissed Sally." Bobby's eyes widened. "Man.. So has Cal. _Technically..." _Bobby defended. Lightning only glared and Jackson asked. "Woah, really?! I would have never thought that chump had it in him!" Bobby nodded agreeing. Lightning growled softly, "What? Enough! Wait, what do you?.. Nevermind. I have a lot of mixed feelings about you sticking around here after that stunt, but... I'm pretty sure it wasn't... I mean there's no way you stood any chance with..." Jackson awkwardly stared at Lightning who was having a hard times with his words. Lightning glared at the kid then finally said. "Just stay away from my wife. She IS mine. You got that?" Lightning aked firmly. Jackson nodded quickly.

"Great, now... Go find something to do.. Get out of my sight.." Lightning growled. With that, Jackson did rush off to the small gym in the academy. Bobby chuckled then asking "I'd be threatened by that guy to if I were you." "I'm not threatened." Lightning corrected. Bobbg only snickered replying "Right.. And I'm not Bobbt Swift." Lightning glared. Bobby slapped Lightning's shoulder. "Relax. He's just young and food looking. We all were once upon a time." Bobby explained. Lightning snickered and joked back. "Yeah, well, at least I still have sex." And began to walk away. Bobby's brows lowered. "Hey!.. That's a cheap shot. I'm sure you went through a faze to with THEEE babies." He scolded and followed Lightning...

Sally sighed in disappointment as she looked at the amount of paperwork on her desk at work. Her mayor office in town. She had still been having to deal with small things that Cleo messed up with the school. Cal's school that was now being renovated into a proper school. She was proud of her town and happy that the place was indeed growing. Just sometimes it seemed Radiator Springs was losing itself in the midst of it's growth. Someone, her assistant, knocked then came in announcing. "Mam.. There's a woman here to see you.." Sally nodded and motioned to let her in without even thinking. With the assistant's disappearance, arrived Cleo. Sally looked up from her papers to see the bitch and just stared in disbelief. "What are you doing here?..." She asked a bit nervously in a breathy tone.

Cleo giggled a bit with arms crossed as she walked up to the desk. "I just came to tske what's mine.." She announced. Sally's eyes were wide and on Cleo as she replied. "You can't have your job as mayor back. You won't hurt anyone else.." Cleo snickered and leaned toward Sally over the desk. "I mean my house silly!" and laugged playfully. Sally's brows immediately lowered in confusion. Cleo sat down in the chair and smiled. "Cut the crap Cleo... What are you planning this time?" Sally asked with concern for her family's well being.

Cleo shook her head scolding "So cruel of you to think the worse of me.. You're the one who married that manipulative man.. So don't worry..I don't exactly blame you. Lightning has put such stress and anxiety in your mind that.. You aren't the same caring and thoughtful woman you once were." Sally glared harshly at this woman replying. "I won't fall for your little game herr Cleo.. You can't have your house back. It was used to pay for the damages you caused the racing school." Sally explained happily then smiled a little saying. "Looks like you'll have to find a new town to drain.." Cleo faked a smile back replying. "Then I'll sue the town too. Not just Lightning. How is that coming by the way? Because I'd like my money soon." she growled.

Sally was getting more and more angry with this woman. Sally knew the town couldn't afford to be sued for damages, so with a frown agreed. "Fine.. I'll get you the house back or..At least see what I can do.." Cleo really smiled then. "That's a good girl." she praised. Sally just frowned. Giving Cleo her house back meant she would actually live here again! Cleo stood up adding "Won't be long and I'll have my children back aswell. Rodney has no clue what's coming." She began to turn and leave, but stopped and looked back at Sally and Sally stared at her. Cleo smiled with a satisfying smile. "It's so good to be back. And about my previous work.. Job.. As mayor.. I do plan to take that back as well.. The town doesn't deserve to be run by some slut who is controlled by such a disgusting man.. The town deserves to know who _the McQueen's... _Really.. Are..." Before Sally could say a word, Cleo stepped out and left. Leaving Sally with a knot in her stomach.. What did Cleo mean by that?...

_Radiator Springs daily news,_

_Do you really know the McQueen's? Details page 7._

_Lightning McQueen and new mystery mistrss! Read more, page 17._

Sally's assistant knocked on the door and came in apologizing. "Sorry for disturbing you, but.. Thought you should see this headline.." Then dropped a magazine on tbe desk in front of Sally, who looked down a bit angry because this had Cleo's stink all over it...

_Did Lightning McQueen shame Cleo De Frank because she cut him off? The answer page 12._

_McQueen touches young student at practice track! Picture on page 6._

Lightning sat in the small room with his attorney, Sally. The young woman, student he had supposedly touched sitting across with her parents. The father angrily yelling at Lightning and pointing fingers. Sally stood up and began arguring with the man. The father slammed down the magazine with the photo. A photo of Lightning and the students on the dirt track all in a circle kind of, talking. Lightning had placed his hand on the upper back of the young woman not even thinking as he said sometning to her that he couldn't, and even the young woman couldn't remember. Lightning was forced to stand up and apologize for his actions. "I'm sorry you felt pressured. I meant you no harm.. I mean no harm..." But the young woman wouldn't return to the academy..

_Mayor of Radiator Springs approves of McQueen's sexual behavior! page 8._

_Do the McQueen's just do what they want?_ _read the article now!_

_Fame.. Power.. Privilege.. Money.. These are the things that drive Lightning McQueen!_

Lightning took his pencil holder and tossed it hard at the wall! Making a small dent in the wall even! It wasn't just news papers and magazines now, but online! Cleo was ruining him!...

_New! Victims of McQueen's ruthless 'affairs' come forward!_

_"Mr... McQueen. Shook my hand and never made any eye contact with me.. Just stared at my breasts... It was disgusting and only the beginning.."_

_"McQueen pressured me into meeting with him privately.. He wanted to give me something he said.. And.. I wasn't the same.."_

_"I was verbally, sexually assaulted daily.. He would see me and I see him and.. Everyday I cried.. I cried.".._

Lightning grabbed his keys after a long day of teaching his students. He stepped outside and locked up the academy just as some woman with a microphone ran up to him along with some man with a huge camera. Lightning sighed and sort of rolled his eyes, but discreetly. The woman shoved the microphone in Lightning's face and asked him. "Anything to say about the recent victims' stories' Mr.Mcqueen?" Lightning wasn't going to, but did. "Yeah, they are all just that! Stories." He began walking to his car with the woman and camera man following. "Wait, so are you calling these women liars?" The woman asked then shoved the microphone toward Lightning. He sighed once more answering "Why do you think they aren't pressing charges? They are making up crap for attention. It's what they do." "Are you saying that women make up _crap_ for attention?" The woman asked.

Lightning gave her a look, a rude one, then got into his car replying "I'm saying these particular woman are.. It's not a woman thing.. It's a popularity thing." "So you think that because you're a celebrity, women make up anything just to get their name with yours?" "No and you no that is not what I said." He shut the door and started the car, leaving. Ofcorse, it aired differently on the media...

_The woman shoved the microphone in Lightning's face and asked him. "Anything to say about the recent victims' stories' Mr.Mcqueen?" Lightning wasn't going to, but did. "Yeah, they are all just that! Stories." He began walking to his car with the woman and camera man following. "Wait, so are you calling these women liars?" The woman asked then shoved the microphone toward Lightning. He sighed once more answering "They are making up crap for attention. It's what they do." "Are you saying that women make up crap for attention?" The woman asked. Lightning gave her a look, a rude one, then got into his car replying "I'm saying... It's a popularity thing." "So you think that because you're a celebrity, women make up anything just to get their name with yours?" "That is. What I said."_ Lightning shut off the computer screen seeing this and dropped his head to his desk with a thud...


	222. keeping enemies closer than friends

Cleo opened her mailbox to happily see the check from Lightning she had been waiting for. Literally the woman had millions now. She happily took the check into her home...

Lightning went down and outside to the dirt track to teach his students. Students he had transferred from the racing school and some who accepted the Jackson Storm scholarship. Lightning met with them and took it in for a moment. He had started with about one hundred or so that still wanted to train. Now, after Cleo had been putting out articles, rumors, headliners, etc.. Lightning only had about thirty eight students. He sighed and stared at them. "This place is going to close down at this rate.." Lightning mumbled. Jackson heard this and next to him was Dan. The two already knew this. Lightning sighed then looked to Dan and Jackson. "You two handle lessons today.. I got some paperwork to work on.." Lightning sounded depressed in tone. He turned and headed back inside the academy. Jackson ran after Lightning trying to help.

"Hey!" Called Jackson. "I'm no teacher.. I'm.. Barely a racer anymore.. And let's be honest here champ.. Is there any reason to continue training? If Cleo keeps up her crap than more and more students will quit." Lightning stopped and nodded agreeing. "Cleo needs to stop slandering me." "Legally?" Asked Jackson. Lightning glared answering "When has dealing with Cleo _legally _ever worked out.. I got to go speak with her. Call Bobby. You three can take care of the place for the day." Lightning went inside with Jackson following. Lightning grabbed his jacket and put it on. "You aren't serious.. Are you?" Jackson asked. Lightning nodded then grabbed his keys from his pocket. "Cleo needs put in place. Reminded who is top dog around here.." He growled then began to leave. Jackson stopped in front of Lightning, blocking him and began to beg!

"Please don't do this!.." "Excuse me?" Asked Lightning with a raised brow. Jackson had to think quick and explained "Nothing ever good comes from messing with Cleo.. If you piss her off she may retaliate!" "Good. I like a good fight." Lightning snickered and left. Jackson let him and stood there. He was to afraid to face Cleo himself. He just was afraid that Lightning facing her would make her go for him again to. Working with Lightning put a little fear in Jackson sense Cleo was free now. What if she found a way to take his sight away again.. Or worst...

The door bell rang and Cleo was in the process of redecorating her home. She stopped and opened the door bell camera on her phone to see Lightning. She smiled wittingly. "What a surprise.." She whispered to herself then quickly primped herself before rushing to answer the door. Lightning stood there a few minutes and looked at his watch. Was Cleo even home? He thought. Then the door opened. Cleo looked at him with a smile. "Awe... Mr. McQueen.. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked. _I won't even describe what she was wearing, because it didn't matter._

Lightning glared a bit answering "You kmow exactly what.You got to stop making articles and posts about me and my wife." Cleo's eyes widened. "Me? Why.. I assure you that I have"-"Stop.. What's it gonna take? Hmm? Let's just get to it.. What do you want?" Lightning asked. Cleo snickered and leaned on the door frame. "Why don't you come in and we can.. Get to it as you put it. No more games and.. What's it I've heard you say now?.. _Total.. Honesty?_" She joked. Lightning sighed but after glancing behind him and seeing no one was watching, he stepped inside the house with Cleo and the door shut. "So what is it?" Lightning asked kind of rudely. Cleo smiled and began explaining. "I'm glad you came to see me alone. I have been missing this. I really have been craving some real meat." Lightning raised a brow and almost choked up a laugh. "Wait.. W-what?" He asked with a fake and awkward smile.

Cleo snickered and rubbed his arms. "I just love these big arms of yours.." "Um.." "I love these hands and this nice firm chest.." She said as she leaned against him and heard his heart beat. "I love the way you speak to me and I especially love how dumb you are to fall for so much." "Right..." Lightning snarled and gently pushed Cleo away. Cleo snickered and took his hand continuing "Oh please Daddy. I know you've been missing me to. And those eyes.. Blue as the sea." She complimented. Lightning then corrected "Well.. Technically the sea only looks blue and is actually a red, yellow and orange light that's absorbed by the water itself, but."-Cleo interrupted with a playful laugh. "Maybe you are smart. Thats a little nerdy for a race car driver." she joked and poked his nose.

Lightning glared and listened to Cleo continuing "I just am so in love with you and.. Love isn't wrong. Right?" "Wrong." Lightning corrected. Cleo laughed. "Oh stop. You are too funny. Here, let me get us something to drink as we negotiate." She went and took Lightning to the kitchen and poured some wine into some glasses. She handed Lightning one, but Lightning rejected it. "I'm cutting back on the alcohol.." He admitted. Cleo snickered and sipped hers. Lightning sighed and asked "You realize you are a bit of a stalker, right?.." Cleo shrugged replying "You should be flattered Daddy." "Don't call me that." "Does Sally know you're here?" "No." Lightning answered quick. Cleo was happy to hear that and Lightning began to think that maybe he should have told Sally before coming.

He just once again didn't want Sally to get too involved. Cleo set her glass down then asked. "Why do you make me struggle for attention? Makes a girl feel a bit unwanted." "You are unwanted." Lightning corrected. Cleo snickered. "Please.. I know you want me.. You think about me everytime you lay with that little wife of your's." Lightning couldn't help but laugh at that! "What's so funny?" asked Cleo. Lightning shook his head answering "Just the fact that you think I am just this.. You think I want you.. I don't." "And yet you're here. Negotiating.." Cleo reminded. Lightning sighed and stared at her. Right, he needed her to stop. "You are ruining my business." "You ruined my life. Won't be long I'll have my kids and town back though." She assured.

Lightning glared replying "Doubtful. Sally won't let you be mayor again." "Not Sally you have to worry about honey.. The townsfolk won't want someone who is.. Controlled by you to run this town." "I don't control Sally. That I promise." Lightning assured. Cleo snickered. "How's your Mom?" Cleo asked softly. Lightning didn't answer. So Cleo stepped very close, face to face, eye to eye. "You just don't know it yet.. But you love me Daddy.. And we're going to be together forever. No one and nothing will stand in my way. Even if I have to burn down all of Radiator Springs and get rid of that stupid little blonde your temporarily fucking." "That a threat?" Lightning asked rhetorically. Cleo smiled and licked her lips as she stared at Lightning. "More like a promise.." She answered. Lightning nodded a little. "I won't let that happen." He said. Cleo snickered again then rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Please Daddy.. What's Sally going to say when one day you.. Don't return home? Or.. You go home and find an empty house? You'll be all alone.. No one, but me." That did scare Lightning some, but he knew this was how Cleo played. She would try and weaken him mentally first. "Enough. Just tell me what you want and you can have it!" Lightning whined!. Cleo raised a brow and cocked her head to the side a bit. Her hands rubbed down over his chest with a sigh and softly answered. "I want you.." She bit her lips and stared at his.

Lightning gently pushed back and said. "And what if you had me? Then what? Because destroying my image would only destroy yours if and I mean IF we were even ever together. So that plan makes no sense!" He shouted. Cleo just stared. But her expression was sharp. "What do you really want from me Cleo?" Lightning asked again. Cleo crossed her arms answering. "I want power. The same power you have over this entire town." "Had. Thanks to you." Lightning growled. Cleo snickered.

"Give me whatever I want when I want it.. And I can promise you I will leave your sweet little family alone." That did make Lightning think, but what did she mean by power? "I can't make you mayor." He exclaimed. Cleo laughed correcting. "Who needs to be mayor you can get whatever you want from the great Lightning McQueen!" Lightning glared. "Maybe if you want your academy to thrive.. You should put a women in charge for a while.." Lightning's eyes widend. "What?! You want my academy?" he asked. Cleo shrugged and explained "More like.. A partnership. Givee a job. I need a job to prove to the court I can be steady enough to get my kids back." Lightning stared at her. Partner? Nope!

"Not gonna happen." Lightning growled. Cleo sncikered saying "Then the post and articles and blogs will continue to slander your name.. Sally's name and your childrens names. Think of how they will be treated in school? The _son _of a womanizing man whore who fucks anything in a skirt?" She asked. That did make Lightning think. "The post will stop if I give you a job?" He asked. Cleo shrugged and corrected "If you make me a partner. And.. I'll give you a few million back. What do you say?" She asked. Lightning stared saying "I can't trust you." Cleo then turned and took her checkbook from her purse. She wrote a check and handed it to Lightning.

"Consider this a _donation_ to knowledge.. To the well being of the students.. As a partner." Lightning looked at the amount. It was half of what she had sued him for. "I make you partner.. Which is basically giving you an office and fancy name plate.. And you stop hurting my name?" He asked. Cleo nodded. "But that's just the beginning Lightning. Keep that in mind. Whatever I want.. When i want it." Lightning stared and sighed. "We'll see how this goes. Long as you leave my family and the towns folk, and Jackson alone."

Cleo giggled slightly hearing that. "Where did Jackson's name come up?" She asked. Lightning held out his hand asking "Do we have a deal?" Cleo stared with a smile then shook his hand saying. "Deal. _Partner." _That really gave Lightning an unsettling feeling. But as long as this kept Sally and the kids, the town safe.. He would try keeping his enemies closwr in an attempt to be one stwo ahead of Cleo always...

Lightning returned home to find Sally waiting for him. "Hey!.. I was worried." Sally immediately rushed over and hugged him tight! Lightning was surprised and asked "Why?.. I was just working." "Jackson told me you went to speak with Cleo." Lightning sighed saying "I really hate how Jackson is such a tattle telling bitch." "Lightning!" Snapped Sally. Lightning only shrugged then admitted "He is.. But.. Yes.. I went and spoke with Cleo today.." Sally hated that. She didn't want Lightning anywhere near that woman. "You should have told me.." Sally scolded. Lightning shrugged again. "It went well anyway.. She's going to stop making all the negative posts and articles she's been having made." "Really? What did you say to her?" asked Sally.

Lightning shrugged again! "Not much really.. She just.." He was about to tell her that he had made or was making, Cleo partner at the academy, but hesitated that idea. Sally raised a brow asking "She just?.. What?.." Lightning sighed then put on a smile, answering "She just wants her kids back.." Sally snickered. "Yeah, well.. That won't happen. There's no way her ex husband will allow that." Lightning snickered fakely agreeing. He just knew that Cleo had ways of getting what she wanted from people. "Good news and important thing is that the bad publicity id coming to an end.." He assured Sally and embraced her. Sally smiled. "Total honesty.. Right?" she asked.

Lightning swallowed painfully and nodded repeating those words. "Total honesty.." With a crack in his voice. Sally was suspicious, but more of just glad nothing happened to him and hugged him again. "Love you.." She said. Lightning tookin her scent and kissed her head. "I love you Sal.. Always and forever."The kids ran in and to their father, happy to see him and chat as well. This. This was why Lightning was making Cleo partner and decided to keep her on close watch. To protect his kids and wife. For his family. "I'm about done with dinner." Sally announced. "Hungry?" She asked. Lightning nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be right there. I gotta send out a quick group message to the guys about meeting before classes tomorrow." He said. Sally nodded and stepped out to fix dinner with the kids running after her.

Lightning took out his phone and sent out that message to Bobby, Jackson, and Daniel.

_Everyone come to the academy conference room about two hours earlier than usual. Have to brief you guys on the new hire.. _

_Bobby,_

_I'll try.. If I can get some sleep!_

_Jackson,_

_K._

_Daniel,_

_You got it boss!_


	223. the new hire

So with the early morning. Lightning headed to the academy as he thought of how to explain hiring Cleo as a partner. This was a bad idea. But at the same time, he fwlt it was the necessary move. With Cleo close by, he could keep an eye on her. She just wanted her kids back after all. How bad could that be. Lightning had the upper hand here, not Cleo. Lightning unlocked the academy and got the conference room ready. Just some readied coffee and donuts. He heard a knock and looked back seeing Bobby and Heather with the little baby. "Oh my goodness.." Lightning said softly. "Is this really Alrick? He's so big already!" Lightning exclaimed! Heather smiled just as a proud mother would. Bobby took Alrick from Heather with a smile saying. "Yeah he's beautiful. Wanna hold him?" He asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Sure I.. I'd love to." Lightning took Alrick carefully as he would his own baby. "He's somethin.. Ain't he?" Asked Bobby.

Lightning snickered with a smile and nodded. Heather smiled then asked "You wanna keep him?" Lightning's brows lowered. "For like a day!" The young mother corrected. "Or two.. No, I'm kidding.. Totally kidding!" She said! Lightning faked a bit of a laugh then handed Alrick back to Bobby. "No baby sitter huh?" He asked. Heather shook her head then explained "I'm taking Alrick home.. Just needed to drop Bobby off. Car is broke down. Bobby thinks it's the alternator, but.. I'm not so sure." Lightning snickered. "You should bring it by here sometime or the house. The kids would love to meet little Alrick here. Especially Ece. She's a little sweetheart when it comes to other kids." Heather nodded replying "Yeah, sounds nice."

Then she turned to Bobby and kissed him sweetly. "I'm gonna go back home. I'll pick you up when you call. Love you." She then began to leave, but Bobby stopped her with. "Um.. Babe.." Heather stopped and realized she left Alrick in Bobby's arms. Heather took her son then left a little embarrassed. Once she was gone, Lightning turned to Bobby and asked. "She okay?" Bobby nodded answering "Yeah, just.. Not getting much sleep with the baby. Plus those tits! All she does is complain about how they are swollen more than usual lately." Lightning snickered with a shake of the head. Bobby then asked "Seriously.. Have you seen the size of them things!?" Lightning sighed and began pouring a cup of coffee. "Well.. No.. I was trying not to look.." He answered.

Bobby snickered continuing "Heather is so moody and getting no sleep and then the boobs are huge. She was bleeding for what felt like ever and god it was killing the sex life. A few months later. Bam! SEX! Every day for every moment possible!" Lightning sighed and handed Bobby the cup of coffee. "I really don't want to hear abou"-"And then as suddenly as the sex was just constant, BAM! No sex. Ever! EVER!" Lightning glared and waited a moment to see if Bobby was done complaining, then Jackson walked in. "Wow.. Glad I'm not some old retired racer getting none." He joked as he came and sat down. Bobby glared and snarled. "At least I'm not gay and like a sausage up my ass." Jackson snickered with a smile replying "You wish my sausage was up your ass." "What!?" Bobby snapped all wide eyed!

Lightning stepped in scolding. "Enough already!.. Please don't start.. I have serious news that I have to tell you guys.. I have a new partner." "Partner?" Asked Jackson. Bobby then asked "Aren't we partners?" Lightning sighed replying "Yes.. Well... Sort of. I'll explain once Dan's here. In the mean time, let's.. Try to get along. For just a few hours. Alright?" He asked. Jackson crossed his arm, but agreed. Bobby reluctantly agreed silently. Jackson then thought of what he overheard and said "She's pregnant again." Bobby and Lightning looked at him confused a bit. "What?" Asked Bobby. Jackson played with a pen on the table and explained further. "Your wife, Bobby. You were complaining about her tits and the sex.. Did you even use protection?" "She just had a baby a few months ago. I don't need protection for like the first year." Laughed Bobby.

It got awkward. Bobby looked at Lightning then back at Jackson. "Jesus.. Where did you take sex ed?. You gonna tell him?" Jackson asked Lightning. Bobby looked at Lightning again with worry. Lightning hated saying this, but "I'm with Jackson on this one Bobby.." Bobby's awkward laugh fell silent. Then Bobby darted out of the room and ran off to probably call Heather. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes before asking Jackson if he'd like some coffee. Jackson declined. Lightning sipped his own coffee then set it down and seeing how Daniel wasn't here yet, decided to break the news to Jackson alone. "So.. I'm hiring Cleo." Jackson's eyes widened with shock! "What!? You can't!.. She.. She.. You can't do that!" "I am. And you can't tell Sally this time. It has to come from me." Lightning firmly said. As if putting his foot down.

Jackson was histericial. "Why? Why would you want her to.. to Work here!? With us!?" Jackson asked! Lightning sighed and explained "That way I can keep a very close eye on her. I want to remain a few steps ahead of her at all times." "No!" Yelled Jackson as he stood up! "You are wrong to do this! This is probably what that bitch wants! This is her plan!" "Jackson... I had to. It was this or I continue to lose students.. The academy would wind up shutting down again!" defended Lightning. Jackson shook his head and snarled "Yeah, well what will this place be with Cleo in the middle of it!?" "I am on top of this! I did this to keep everyone safe! That includes you!" "You did this because this is exactly what Cleo wants!" Jackson yelled back! Dan walked in and stared at the two arguing and cleared his throat to grab their attention, announcing his arrival.

Lightning and Jackson looked at Dan who asked. "What I miss?.." With an awkward smile. Jackson glared at Lightning before answering "Oh.. McQueen here only hired that stupid bitch Cleo as a PARTNER!" Then Jackson stomped out. "Where are you going!?" Called Lightning. Jackson only yelled back "Leaving! For good! I'm not working with"-"Hello there Jackson." Greeted Cleo. Jackson's breathing quickened. Cleo was standing right in front of him! Cleo crossed her arms and asked rudely. "Aren't you going to greet me? Jackson?" Jackson stared at her nervously. Cleo raised a brow and said "It's rude to not speak when spoken to." Jackson looked down at the ground with a red face and apologized. "Sorry I.. I have to go." Then walked around her and left. Lightning stepped out and stared at Cleo.

She looked at him with such a satisfying smile. This may have been a bad idea, but it really was the best one Lightning had at the moment. "Good morning." Cleo greeted Lightning as she walked up to him. "Mmmmm. Is that coffee I smell?" she asked. Lightning sighed answering "Yes. In the conference room. I was just announcing our partnership." "Oh? Well you should have told me Mr. McQueen! I would have loved a formal introduction." She then went inside where Dan was. Dan stared at her asking "Y-you?.. Weren't you?.. Isn't she?.." Lightning stepped in at this time. Dan's brows lowered. "How dare you! Not her! She was responsible for the accident! The accident that made me quit racing! You killed my friends! My mentors! You ruined Jackson!" He shouted in pure rage! Lightning stepped in and tried to explain. "Hold on there Dan.. Cleo is just"-"Is she working here? For real?" The young man asked.

Cleo looked to Lightning to answer. So Lightning nodded. Dan was furious. "Then I quit. I won't be associated with someone who caused such a massacre." Dan snarled as he began to leave. Lightning stopped him saying, "Wait!.. Dan.. You trust me and my techniques... Trust me on this.. Please.." He begged quietly. Dan glanced back at Cleo then back at Lightning with a frown. "How can I?.. If what you said she did is true?.. If what Jackson says she did is true?.. You are gonna stand next to that woman? After everything? How many more racers have to die Mr. McQueen?" That stung. Lightning frowned a little and really wasn't sure how to make Daniel understand. "I can't work here if she's here.. I'm sorry, but.. I have to quit.." Dan announced then left. Cleo snickered as he left. Once alone Cleo poured herself some coffee and said. "Shame. But you can do much better. Plenty of racers out there. Should give a student a chance."

Lightning looked to Cleo then she asked. "Mmm. Good coffee, now.. Show me my office... Partner." Boy that made Lightning sick to his stomach. He nodded saying. "Yea, uh..This way..." Guiding Cleo up the stairs. "Great!" She exclaimed. "Once I'm settled in, we can talk about the role I'll play here." "Haha... Right.." Lightning replied. He already had a plan and a few ideas to keep Cleo's presence as discreet as possible...

Mateo shut his suitcase and sighed. Cruz stared at him from the bed and asked him softly. "Are you really leaving again?.." Mateo glared a little and explained "I warked you Cruz. Look, you are a lovely girl.. A nice person inside.. But your obsession with McQueen has had enough here. I am not coming back this time." "I'm sorry..." She apologized. Mateo took his bags and keys in hand. "No." He replied. "I am sorry for you.. Because of this, you do not let people love who you could really be.. Goodbye Cruz.. And Good luck." Cruz stood up and approached her now ex again. She kissed his lips once softly. Mateo flashed a bit of what seemed to be a fake smile, then left.

Cruz sat alone for a little bit, but it wasn't long that little Miguel came in."Mommy.." He quietly called from the door. Cruz skiled seeing her son and reached for him. The child walked over and into his mother's arms. Cruz sat Miguel on her lap and held him close. "I'm sorry.. I'm going to be a better mother.. You'll see.. I promise." She assured. She then kissed her son's head. She had definitely fallen in love with her child and their relationship had really grown. Cruz had been doing very well as his mother. Keeping this up would definitely get her full custody of her son again one day. "The world is a scary place baby.. I'm going to protect you from it.." Cruz added to her son. He was pretty much clueless by whatever she meant. But to Miguel, it was so nice to have his mother holding him closely and safely in a loving embrace...

Cleo rubbed her hand across her new desk. She was going to like being so close to Lightning for sure. She went to Lightning's office and knocked on the door. Lightning looked up from his desk and looked over to see Cleo. Cleo smiled greeting. "Thanks for hiring me." She said. Lightning glared a bit saying "Kind of didn't have a choice.." Cleo giggled and walked up to his desk. She sat down on the corner which made Lightning sigh. "What do you want?.." He asked. Cleo smiled lovingly and answered. "I have a box of officr decor in my car." She then took out her keys and held them up."Go get it and bring it into my office." Lightning stared at the expensive Mercedes keys and reluctantly took them saying. "I'm not your pet." He more of growled.

Cleo snickered replying "Oh I know that. I wouldn't want that anyway. If you were my pet I'd have you fuck me already." Lightning had to hold himself back from already choking this woman to death. He already was regretting this plan. "You know I can fire you." He reminded. Cleo nodded saying, "Yes, but you won't." "Yet." Lightning said then smiled as he leaned in close to her face. "Right now, I have you right where I want you.." Cleo made a very confused expression while Lightning held his smile. This really made Cleo so confused. She put on a fake smile, but Lightning saw through it and was especially happy to see he was messing with her playing like he had the upper hand. Whicb he wasn't sure if he even had yet. "Now, let me get that box for you Miss De Frank. Wouldn't want you to break something yet." Yet?

And he took the keys to help her out. Cleo was a little lost, but she loved when he played this game with her. Lightning went out and popped the trunk, grabbing out a small box of girly decorations. Cleo was.. intersting when it came to decor it seemed. She was a bitch and needed a close eye on. Lightning shut the trunk as Bobby came out. "Hey, everything all good with Heather?" Lightning asked. Bobby glared at hia friend, quickly scolding. "What do you think you are doing!? Hiring Cleo?!" Lightning sighed and explained. "I need to keep an eye on her and keep a few steps ahead of her at all times. It's easiest when she is right there." "And before I even go into the mental shit that can do to YOU! Did you even think about Jackson!? Daniel!?" "Dan quit." Admitted Lightning.

Bobby's eyes widened! "And you let him!? You really choosing Cleo over Dan!?" He asked. Lightning set the box on the trunk of Cleo's car before continuing. "Dan will be okay.. I have to look after my family first. Jackson is safer this way to. He'll see that evantually too." "Doubt it." Snarled Bobby. Lightning glared then took the box back in hand and walked inside alongside Bobby. Bobby only continued "Do you know how this makes you look?! As a racer? Cleo caused that accident!" "She was never actually convicted of that, so does nothing to my image." "Yes it does! You told the public she raped you! What is going to happen when the people find out you HIRED her!?" Lightning sighed then explained. "They'll see it as if I'm hiring her as an apology for crying rape." "So you takin it back now? Just like that!?" Bobby snapped!

Lightning wasn't, but he had to keep a close eye on Cleo. "Look, I don't have to explain myself any further. I'm the boss Bobby! Cleo works here for now. If you wanna go to, than leave! Door is right there!" Bobby glared asking "Oh. So that's how it is? Gotta protect your family first and throw all your friends under the bus huh?" Bobby was mad. Lightning sighed, but before he could argue, Bobby began headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Asked Lightning, because he didn't really want Bobby to leave. Bobby didn't look back answering "Leaving!" "But you have no ride.." "I got legs though!" Bobby snapped back. Lightning sighed and watched his friend step outside. Lightning really wasn't sure about this plan or what he was going to do...


	224. got issues

The students began to show up and Lightning was afraid of Cleo talking to them right now. Lightning made them come in the back at the track. There weren't many students as put before. Lightning took them out and they sat down on the ledge as he started the lesson. "Alright.. So.. A few announcements. Um.. Lapps and Storm have temporarily quit." "What!?" Shouted one student. "What about us?" "Are you going to close the academy again?" "Does this mean we are going to teach us now alone?" The students started panicking a little. Lightning motioned for them to stop.

"I know it's a little unexpected.. But I'm pretty confident that they will both return." Lightning assured. One young man raised his hand and Lightning let him speak. The kid asked "Where is Mr. Swift?" "Um.. He went for a walk." answered Lightning. Another kid raised their hand. "Yes?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, um.. Whose that?" And pointed to Lightning's office balcony. Lightning and the other students looked up to see a woman, _Cleo, _staring down at them. Lightning sighed then looked at the students. "I'll be right back.." He growled then went inside. He had to deal with Cleo already. Lightning made his way up to his office where Cleo was back inside and sitting on his desk.

Lightning shut the door and asked "Why are you in my office?.. You have your own." "Yea, I needed paper clips.. Don't have any gold colored ones? Do you?" Cleo asked. "Gold would be an excellent accent color." Lightning glared then had to explain. "I can't.. You can't... Dammit.. You need to stay out of my office and keep out of sight of the students." "Why? I'm a partner." "Because I'm your boss here. This is MY academy You do as I say here." Lightning said firmly. Cleo smiled a bit and hopped off the desk. "Fine.. Boss.. But it won't last forever. " She then walked beside him, her hand grazing across his chest as she left, but Lightning grabbed her arm tightly!

Cleo made a distraught face amd snapped "Let me go Lightning." Lightning was giving her a threatening look and said. "Know your place here.. You are nothing.. A slut, a maniac, an evil little bitch maybe.. But worthless and VERY disposable.. You do as I say here or I will put you in your place." Cleo glared a bit saying. "You won't do anything to me. Not if you wanna protect your little family." Lightning snickered and let Cleo's arm go. "Leave me." Ordered Lightning in a deep tone. Cleo glared a little more before leaving the room. Lightning sighed and rubbed his head. He was going to have to actually find a way to get one up on Cleo. He needed something on her...

One of the students, Ken stood up saying "I'm tired of these old racing ways. We haven't _actually _learned that much." He complained. Another young man stood up agreeing. "Yeah, I say we start training our own way." One other young man, Ollie spoke up disagreeing "I think we should just be patient and wait.. Mr. McQueen knows what he's doing." "Does he?" A young lady asked. "Over half the class has left." She added. A few other students began debating amongst thenselves. That first young man Ken then reminded "And Mr. Storm and even Daniel Lapp quit. Dan was Mr. McQueen's racer for Chrysler's sake!" "Yeah!" A woman agreed. Ollie sighed replying "I don't know guys.." "I say we need a _real _race car. That'll be how we show Mr. McQueen we're ready to race." Suggested Ken.

"That's an even better idea!" One man said! Another stood agreeing. "For sure! If we show Mr. McQueen that we can handle the next level, he's sure to really start training us to race like the legends!" A few others agreed, but most didn't. "I don't know.. I say we still wait and just let Mr. McQueen decide when we're ready. He is the expert." Ollie reminded. "More like Ex- sport." Ken joked rudely. Ollie glared a bit saying "That doesn't even make sense.." "Whatever nerd. You wanna take your time and follow the rules, great.. But I'm tired of waiting. I want to race now." "I think it's a bad idea.." A girl, Patricia said. Ken rolled his eyes saying. "Ofcorse you do. Look, go ahead and follow Mr. McQueen's guide to racing while I take what's mine. Let's see.. That should mean you'll be starting your racing career by the time I'm retiring on a million dollar yacht." He joked.

Patricia glared and crossed her arms. "Sure Ken.." She snarled. Ken snickered and mitioned a few of his _friends _to follow him out of there and plan their own way of racing. One man stood up asking "How do you even plan to get ahold of a race car anyway?" Ken smiled answering "Oh I have a few ideas.." Before turning with his click and leaving. Ollie and Patricia glanced at each other with concern. Patricia asked her friend, "Should we tell Mr. McQueen?" Ollie shook his head answering "Nah.. Ken won't actually do anything." Lightning walked up a few minutes later to continue his class. He did notice a few students missing and asked "Hey.. Where did some of you go?" A girl answered saying. "Ken and some of his friends left saying they could train better their way." Lightning sighed. Patricia and Ollie glanced at each other again, but neither said anything to Lightning.

Lightning shook his head then said. "Alright, um.. Well let's continue class without them. Today we will work on the time it takes you in the pits. This is very important. The average pit stop takes twelve seconds. A pit stop for four tires and fuel can last as long as sixteen seconds, and a stop for two tires and fuel may even take up to eight seconds. Late in a race, a team may only need fuel to make it to finish. This technique is called a splash and go, and may take as little as two to three seconds. The record time is one point ninety two seconds. The slowest.. Well... If you take it over eleven seconds... Your team will be disqualified and today... Winning team gets dinner at the diner. On me."

The idea of getting a prize, a free meal out of this only grabbed the kids attention. Lightning kind of figured it would. One girl raised her hand and reminded "But you said it can take as long as sixteen seconds.. Why do we only get eleven?" Lightning nodded replying. "I know it seems a little unfair, but that's because my students will average above that. Only the best will graduate from this academy. Everything you need is in the entrance hall. Go in, grab what you need and get back out here to set up. Pick a driver amongst yourselves for your team. There is no room for error today guys. Let's suit up and split into.." He paused and counted. "Two teams. Let's go GO GO!" The students quickly rushed to get ready and set up their pit row...

With the winning team announced, Lightning took them and his family out to the diner for dinner that night. Cleo was left with filing paperwork for the students she had caused Lightning to lose. It just seemed like a fitting job for her nee status. The students and the McQueen's sat at the largest table in the corner of the diner. Colton, Ece, and Landon next to their parents were behaving quite well at the moment. The students were having a great time talking about the fun of that little competition and what they did wrong, right. What was the best or their favorite part of it.

One young man said, "I can not believe that you literally drifted that turn there Mikey!" Mikeg laughed admitting "Me too! I was so sure I was going into the ditch!" "You mean the tulips." A young woman corrected kindly. Mikey nodded agreeing. Sally smiled seeing the students so hiped up over the racing class. She took Lightning's hand proudly. This sort of reminded her of one of the reasons she loved this man of her's so much. Lightning glanced down at their held hands then at Sally's face and smiled lovingly. Patricia and Ollie were on this team. Ollie laughing at something another team mate said as Patricia noticed Ken and his group of friends enter the diner snickering to themselves suspiciously as they went and grabbed some drinks. She watched them carefully.

Just watching when Ollie nudged her asking. "You okay?" She looked at him then motioned for him to look over. Ollie looked over and saw Ken and his buddies getting some alcohol then paying and leaving with drinks in hand. Patricia leaned closer asking her friend. "Weren't they going out to race?.." Ollie nodded discreetly. "Alcohol and driving never go well together.. Should we tell?" She asked. Ollie and Patricia looked over at Lightning, who seemed pretty busy and entertained between his family and the other students. Ollie shook his head saying. "Nah.. We can go check it out though. At least remind Ken that safety is most important." Patricia raised a brow asking "And you think he'll listen to us?" Ollie shrugged. "Worth a try. Least we can see exactly what he's up to and at the very least, take his keys." Patricia nodded in agreement and the two snuck away from the group...

They followed their friends back to the academy. They parked further away and watched the group of fellow students drink and drunkenly stand around the academy entrace and what seemed to be talking. Patricia had to ask. "Why did they come back here? They shouldn't even be out after drinking like that.." Ollie didn't say a word, just watched. Ken and his friends joked around a bit then one walked around back. "Now where's he going?..." Asked Patricia. Ollie just remained silent and watched the guy disappear behind the academy. Ken and the others joked and played around some more, then one tried opening the locked entrance doors. "Why do they want in?" Asked Patricia. Ollie looked around them. No other cars, so they were all alone.

He shrugged answering "I don't know.. I'm gonna go talk some sense into them." He began to get out, but Patricia stopped him. "No, wait!.. Ken doesn't like you and even more hates being told what to do." Ollie watched Ken grab a stone and rear back. "Wait!" He shouted as he rushed out of the car! Ken froze and he and his friends watched Ollie approach. "Oh great.. Buz kill showed up.." One griped. Ollie caught his breath and asked. "What.. Are you guys doing?.. Mr. McQueen.. Will kill you." Ken stared at the stone and realized this was wrong and placed it back down saying. "You're right.." "Really?" Asked one. Ken shot him a harsh look and elbowed him in the side!

"Ollie is right. We shouldn't be doin this. We shouldn't be using a stone to bust in, we should be using him." Ken joked. But then he grabbed Ollie by the collar, spun him around and threw him at the glass door! Ollie hit it with a CRASH, breaking through the door and landing inside on the cold floor, surrounded by shattered glass. Ken reached in and unlocked the doors then pushed it open. "Thanks pal. Now you're one of us." Ken joked. As the others entered, one joked cheering "One of us, one of us." And chuckled a laugh. Ollie sat up and watched Ken and his friends look at the cars in the room. All the different Bolts from over the years.

Ken looked to one guy and asked. "Yo.. Where's McQueen keep the keys to these?" He shrugged. Ollie stood up slowly, dusting glass off of him. It hit the floor like rain, "Woah.. You aren't taking these?.. Are you?" He asked. Ken snickered then explained "We need real race cars to race man.. Relax, don't be such a pussy. You've made it this far." Ollie felt sick to his stomach and looked up in the corners at the cameras. He then walked over to Ken saying. "This place is going to be filled with cops in a matter of seconds Ken.. We should all just go." Ken shoved Ollie back yelling "No! I'm going to prove to these old guys that I am better than all of you!" The other guys seemed a bit concerned, but not enough to say anything.

Ollie's brows lowered as he said, "Fine. Get arrested and lose your fucking scholarship. I don't care." He turned and began to leave, but then suddenly extremely loud sirens blasted from inside the academy! Red lights flashed from the ceiling and everyone covered their ears! "What the fuck!?" Yelled one, "Make if stop!" another! Ken furiously grabbed one his friends yelling at them! "Find the keys now! We may not be recorded, but the cops can still catch us!" One ran in the back saying "The oldest ones can be hot wired easily. Find the first generation models!" Quickly the group found two older ones. Ollie had enough and grabbed out his phone, but Ken snatched it and busted it on the ground!

"No ones getting caught on my watch!" "Ken, I got this one!" One yelled by a red race car. Ollie watched Ken and that other kid get into the car and one the other kids open the back door. Ollie shouted at them not to do this because the consequences would be HUGE! Ken didn't listen and took off in the race car! At this moment, the other two got another car to start up and took off in it to. Ollie sighed and then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Patricia! He grabbed her shoulders yelling "We gotta get out of here! Now! Before the cops show up!" Patricia saw the two race cars gone and asked "What happened!? Where are the Bolts!?" "I promise if we leave now, I'll explain later! Come on!" The two bolted out quickly and left before the cops showed up!...

Lightning's phone rang as he sipped some water. He set it down as Colton climbed into his father's lap. Lightning chuckled a bit and helped Colton adjust on his lap as he answered the phone. "Hello?... What?.. Oh my god.. I'll be right over." He hung up and Sally, overhearing the concern in his voice, asked. "What's wrong? Who was that?" Lightning handed Colton off to her explaining "The academy was broken into.." "By who!?" She gasped! "Do you think it was Cleo?" she asked quietly. Lightning sighed answering "I'll bet so... Can you?"-"Yeah, yeah.. Go ahead. I got this." Sally interrupted, but meant well. Lightning nodded then kissed Sally's head before heading out to his academy...

Lightning parked in the middle of the cop cars and walked up to the front where Sheriff was waiting. The place was already taped off due to the broken glass everywhere. Lightning stepped under the tape along with Sheriff and walked iver the glass in crackling shattered steps. "What happened?" Lightning asked. Sheriff sighed and explained "The cameras were turned off." "What!?" "Two of the cars are gone. Older ones.. If that makes any difference. Makes me think that whoever stole them wasn't in it for the money sense the newer ones are worth more." Said Sheriff. Lightning sighed again and looked around. Cleo had to have been behind this. Who else was at the academy that could have turned off the cameras!

Lightning stepped forward where he stepped on something. He looked down and saw a phone, so he picked it up carefully. It turned on, but the screen was to messed up to actually use the device. "Can you have your guys find out whose this is? Might be the thief's." Asked Lightning. Sheriff nodded and carefully took it. "Think this was Cleo?" Asked Sheriff. Lightning was very suspicious of it being Cleo, but it didn't make sense. This was more petty than Cleo's usual and way more messy. "I'm not sure.." He answered. Sheriff handed the phone off to another cop who placed it in a bag. "We'll find out who owns the phone then get back to you.. Shouldn't take more than a day or two." Sheriff assured. Lightning thanked him before heading to his office to make sure nothing more was taken...


	225. New challenge

Lightning waited outside for his students sense the front entrance was blocked off still. It had been cleaned up for safety and the doors boarded up, but sense it was a crime scene, no one could go inside exactly for now. As Lightning waited early, he stood and stared at the dirt track. Thinking back to the good days when he could actually relax and had Sally hooked on him and no real worries. He had everything he pretty much wanted and though the kids were a sort of bonus, it felt like his life had turned upside down badly. Heather pulled up, dropping off Bobby. He kissed her goodbye ans Alrick before walking over to Lightning ans greeted. "Hey man.. Woah.. What happened?" he asked and pointed to the break in.

Lightning sighed answering "Not sure yet.. Someone broke in and stole two old cars." "Who was it?" asked Bobby. Lightning shrugged. "Didn't you have cameras?" Bobby asked. Lightning snickered and explained "Someone made sure they weren't working last night.." Bobby crossed his arms. "Now who do you think did that?" He asked sarcastically. Lightning sighed and nodded. "I know Bobby.. But it doesn't make sense.. Why would Cleo do this? I'm honestly not sure it was her. Police have a phone though. Too broken to see whose it was at the moment, but hopefully they'll figure it out." Bobby nodded agreeing. Another vehicle pulled up, Cleo. She parked and got out all dressed in what was like a pink pants suit, only with shorts instead of slacks.

She walked up and Bobby immediately snapped. "I'm sorry McQueen.. I forgot it was bring a rapist whore to work day." Lightning's eyes widened. Cleo cocked her head a bit, crossing her arms saying. "That is sexual harrassment. I can literally get you fired for that." Bobby only snickered with a shake of his head. "What happened here?" Asked Cleo. Lightning glared at her answering "A break in because _someone _turned off my cameras last night." Cleo did this obviously fame gasp replying "_WWHHHAAATTT????? _That is just so bad Mr. McQueen.. Wonder who would do _that_?"

Lightning continued his harsh glare then grabbed Cleo by the jaw firmly, her eyes lit with a unexpected fear and before Lightning could get much of a word out, Bobby shoved him back snapping "Woah! Light!" Forcing McQueen off Cleo and a few steps away from her. Bobby looked scared. He never saw Lightning treat many people like that, and whether Cleo did him harm or not, Bobby never saw that side to Lightning like that!

Lightning had this awful lookin his eyes like he was ready to kill this woman. Bobby grabbed Lightning's shoulders, looking his friend in the eyes. "Light.. You okay? You can't do that, what if a student would have saw that?.." Lightning swallowed nervously. He felt a little sick to his stomach. He didn't really mean to just jump at or on Cleo like that. Bobby made sure his friend looked him in the eyes as he asked. "You good?.." Lightning nodded. "You're right.. Thanks Bobby.." He replied. Bobby smiled slightly and patted Lightning's shoulder before releasing him. But Bobby was pretty concerned after seeing that outburst. Then the students began to show up. Everyone waited outside until all the students, even Ken and his friends, were there for classes.

Lightning cleared his throat and explained. "As you all can see, the academy is a mess.. It was broken into last night." Patricia and Ollie looked at eachother. Both debating on telling. "Two cars were stolen." Lightning added. The students were surprised. One asked if they were all going to do a full day of class or not than. Lightning just said he wasn't sure, but probably sense they'd be outside for the majority of the day. Another asked "Do you think you'll get the cars back?" Lightning shurgged answering "Honestly, I'm not worried about the cars. I doubt it though. Even if I did, the person who took them would have probably stripped them down by now. They're just cars." Ken then asked, "What if we find the cars? Could there be some kind of reward?" Patricia furiously about said something, but Ollie stopped her.

Lightning thought about that before answering with "Uhh.. I think you guys, girls, all of you.. Should keep out of it. Better to be safe." "Right, but... Say we did. Would we maybe get the chance to.. Drive one?" Asked one of Ken's friends. All the students seemed interested in Lightning's answer. "Uh.. Sure." Lightning said. "If one of you guys find my cars, you can.. I don't know, claim one here as your personal toy. Anyways, let's get to the lesson of the day hmm?" Ollie raised his hand and began "Mr. McQueen.. I really want to talk to you about"-"After class. Enough chit chat." Interrupted Lightning. Ollie onky argued back "But.. Mr. McQueen.. It's important and about.. Stuff.." Lightning's brows lowered. "What kind of stuff?" Everyone and I mean everyone looked at Ollie.

Ollie swallowed nervously answering "Um.. about something.. In class.. About classes.. During when we're... Not in class." Lightning was concerned. "We'll speak at the end of the day.. Alright! Let's get to it!" he announced! Ollie and Ken stared at each other while Lightning began explaining today's lesson. Ollie knew if he came forward, he was going to get the beating of a life time from Ken and his buddies.. He just knew it...

Cleo stepped inti Lightning's office again and closed the door quietly. She peeked outside to see Lightning perfectly distracted with his students. Good. Next she went and sat down in his chair at his desk and to his computer. The screen lit up, but "Dammit... Password.." Cleo mumbled and began thinking. She tried _kachow_.

incorrect password.

_Rusteze95_

incorrect Password.

Cleo glared atthe screen. With an eye roll, she tried.

_SallyMcQueen_

Incorrect Password.

"Fuck!" She hit the desk. She took a deep breath and tried a few more times to the point the computer locked her out. "Dammit!" She yelled again! She stood up and began looking around. She had to find something. Undet the desk, nothing. Drawers.. Locked. "Fuck.. He thought this through.." She whispered. Cleo walked to the bolt across the room where she took out this little camera and placed it inside the car in the corner of the dash and windshield. Just so, that unless you knew it was there, you'd more than likely never see it. She then went to the couch with the drinks amd sniffed one of the beverages. She curled her lips at it. It smelled of pretty weak alcohol really.

Cleo sighed and reached into her purse, pulling out some small bottle of cough syrup and poured it into the bottle of alcohol quickly. Then she went back to the computer and tried another password.

_Dinico._

incorrect Password.

Cleo growled with frustration! She glanced outside and saw Lightning was still with hia class. Hit him where it hurts. Cleo sat back down in Lightning's chair and took the phone to make a quick phone call...

Sally's assistant knocked on the door and peeked inside, grabbing Sally's attention. "Yes?" asked Sally. The young person said. "TheresThere's a man from the grand auto collection here.." Sally raised a brow asking "To see me?" It just sounded like something for Lightning. The assistant nodded. Sally nodded back saying "Let him in." The man entered the room wearing a dark blue suit and tie. He wasn't unattractive by any means with his light brown, slickly cut hair with a bit of grey to make him have that not to old, not to young look of maturity.

"Hi, I'm Sally M"-"Yes, I know who you are." The man interrupted with a deeper voice than expected. That nice and sexy deep voice that could make a woman run like a river. He took Sally's hand and shook it kindly as he introduced himself. "I'm Reuben Parker. I work with Hamilton in the auto collection magazine." "Right... Um.. Take a seat." "Thanks." He sat down, as did Sally. "So what do I owe the uh.. The pleasure? Wouldn't you be more interested in my husband? Lightning?" Sally asked.

Reuben chuckled a bit and nodded beforr explaining "Yes, that's why I'm here. You seem like you are your husband's unofficial agent." The man took out his wallet and pulled out a business card, handing it to Sally. "Tell him I'll be at the entrance of Radiator Springs tonight at six and to bring his best car. Just a one on one little drag race. No big deal." "Um.. I don't think"-"Tell him to meet me there. It'll be worthit." Reuben interrupted her again. He then got up and began to leave, but not without flashing a dazzling smile and complimenting "Love the town by the way. You are definitely the jewel of the town." Then left. Sally stared at the card a moment before giving Lightning a call...


	226. not as good as the first time around

Lightning pulled up in the bolt where the man, Reuben Parker was waiting in a slick black Ford explorer along side a bright orange Cadillac cien and a very attractive woman in a dress that matched the car. Hood ornament type, if you know what I mean.. Lightning parked and got out the window of his grand prix bolt. _Yea, cars 2. _Anyways, he walked over to the man waiting, leaning on his ford and introduced himself as Lightning McQueen. Reuben and Lightning shook hands. "Honor to meet you Mr. McQueen." "My wife says you want to race?.. Is that right?" Lightning asked. Reuben nodded shaking Lightning's hand. "A friendly little drag race." the man said. Lightning stared at the ford and snickered replying. "Not to be rude, but.. I have a stock car and you brought.. A... That." He didn't want to seem to rude.

"Unless you mean to race the classic there." Pointing to the cien. Reuben snickered with a smile and patted the hood of his explorer. "No, that's my lady's ride. This right here is what I'll be racing. I have never lost in this thing. I was honestly hoping you'd bring out the Jackson Storm car. Isn't it faster?" He asked. Lightning glanced back at the old red race car before answering "Yeah, well... Not my car." "You bought Storm's car after the accident from the scrap.. Didn't you?" Lightning shrugged answering "Well, yes, but"-"So you own Storm's car." Reuben corrected and he wasn't wrong.

Lightning sighed then asked. "What's the catch? In all my days of challenges, it is rare to see someone lookin to lose.. There's almost always a catch." This made Reuben chuckle. "Smart man. Even smarter racer I hear. No catch. I just want to see if you can beat me." Lightning was pretty intrigued, that ford probably topped out at about 150. "You sure?" Asked Lightning. Reuben nodded happily. "Definitely." Lightning sighed, then agreed. "Just.. No hard feelings when I leave you in the dust... Right?" Lightning asked as he lent out his hand. Reuben smiled with a nod and shook Lightning's hand. "Right. First one to the highway turn wins. Elana here.. Will drop the flag for us." The woman walked up and kissed Reuben's neck in this sexy posing way before flashing Lightning some side eye. It made him feel a bit weird as he was already suspicious of this man and challenge.

With both parties agreeing, the two men got into their vehicles and lined up. Elana stood between at a safe distance for the take off and dropped the flag! Both vehicles took off like bullets! Dust flying behind them! Lightning barely had a lead as the explorer passed him, leaving HIM in the dust! Lightning shifted hard, red lining the car and passing the _finish _with a screeching stop! Once the dust cleared and The two exited their vehicles, Lightning quickly asked "What do you have under the hood!? There is no way a.. a... THIS could beat me!" He wasn't angry, just SHOCKED! Reuben shrugged it off saying. "I'm sure it was a fluke. Maybe the bolt ceased a little. I mean, obviously there is just no way this suv could beat it." Lightning snickered saying "Obviously..." "Let's try again." "Yes, let's.." Lightning agreed with a feeling of uneasiness.

The two went again, lining up, flag dropped, dust flew, gunning it, Reuben held a good lead, passing and stopping first again. Lightning asked this time the time, looking at the watch Reuben answered. "Took me eight point thirty four and you.. Eleven point forty five. Did you even reach your top speed?" The man asked. Lightning glared a bit answering "I shouldn't have to reach top speed to beat you. Let's go again." That made Reuben laugh a little, but he agreed to just one more. "Fine. But after this last victory, I really must take my girl to dinner. Can't keep her waitin too long."

So they went again. Lining up, flag dropped, dust flew, gunning it, Reuben held a good lead, passing and stopping first for the third time in a row! Leaving Lightning in full curiousity of this little ford. Lightning got out and immiedtly asked again, "Alright, what's under that thing. I wanna see it." He reached for the hood snaps, but Reuben stopped him exclaiming "Come on.. It was a friendly race man. You did good, it was fun." Lightning glared a bit. It was bad enough being forced into retirement, but getting beat by a little stock suv. Couldn't be stock.

Reuben sighed with a smile saying "Why don't we race again tomorrow night Say.. same time? But this time.. Bring your fastest car. You'll be racing Elana." Lightning looked over at Elana next to the supercar. That car topped out about 216. Storm's was 214. Lightning sighed as he would have to use the rebuilt Storm stock car to have any sort of chance. "But this time, how about a gentleman's agreement." Reuben added. Lightning's brows lowered in suspicion. "If Elana wins tomorrow, you and I have a sit down about a possible business contract." "What kind of contract?.." Asked Lightning. Reuben snickered with a smile and said. "Guess you'll just have to show up and find out." He was cocky. And something about this guy just said snake. Lightning stood and watched the two people and cars leave. Leaving Lightning awfully curious as to that engine under that car...

Lightning sat at his computer trying to figure out what on earth could have been under the hood of that explorer! He was having a very hard time with his research to. It was getting late and his phone buzzed. Sally.

_Sally,_

_You plan on coming home soon? I'm getting the kids into bed now then was hoping you could tell me about that little race you had._

Lightning snickered with a bibit of a smile to his face. He loved getting to tell Sally all his racing stories. He loved that she enjoyed hearing them even more. Even though most of his racing stories now days consisted of him losing. Lightning sighed thinking about that then replied.

_Lightning,_

_Yea. Sorry.. I'll tell you all about it. I lost though._

_Sally,_

_Can't win them all Stickers. Maybe I can cheer you up ;)_

Lightning snickered reading that. Yeah, he could definitely enjoy some affection and pleasing his wife back. The door opened, Cleo. Lightning glared at her asking "I thought you left. What are you doing here?" Cleo approached and explained "I did leave for a while. I drove by because I forgot my bag." She held up her purse. "I'm lucky you were here and I didn't have to wait until tomorrow to get it. You look stressed." She pointed out. Lightning held his glare replying "I raced an explorer and lost. Yeah, I'm a little stressed." Cleo snickered ans walked over to the drinks. "Hmm. Everyone expects so much from the great Lightning McQueen and.. You just can't catch a break.. Can you?" She glanced at the time before pouring two drinks.

Lightning watched her carefully. But she didn't do anything to him to his knowledge. Cleo walked up and handed Lightning one of the glasses. "Here. Might help you relax.." Oh how it would more than he knew! Lightning took the glass and stared into the liquid. "Leave." Lightning ordered. Cleo sighed and played with her glass saying. "Not until you have a drink and calm down." "I am calm.." "Not really.." Cleo corrected. Lightning's phone buzzed. Cleo glanced down at it seeing Sally's name, but not the message because Lightning snatched his phone up. "I shouldn't have hired you.." He growled. Cleo giggled agreeing "You got that right Mr. McQueen. But we have an agreement.. I won't harm your family long as I have the job and you do as I please.. That way I can"-"Get your kids back. I know.." Lightning growled.

Cleo placed the glass to her lips then paused asking "Won't you have a drink to? Here, a toast!" She smiled. Lightning's brows lowered as Cleo clanked her glass to his. "To what?" Lightning asked rudely. Cleo sat up on his desk before answering "To new beginnings. A new and better start to our friendship. Keeping our relationship very appropriate and no more games." She smiled. "No more games huh?" Lightning snickered. He was very suspicious. He set the glass down and ordered Cleo to leave. Cleo sighed and set her glass down to. She had to get him to drink that AND FAST for her hopeful plan to work! She had a time frame ans it was crunching by the second!

"If you insist.. Although... You still haven't done the paperwork for me to sign saying I _legally _work for you." Cleo reminded. Lightning glared a bit and picked up his drink. Thinking about what Reuben had said earlier. "A toast. To a gentleman's agreement. You work for me legally, without the contract.. But I agree that as long as you cause no harm to my family, you will not be fired.." He wasn't one hundred percent meaning what he said there and Cleo probably knew that, but he was willing to drink. Cleo smiled happily and raised her glass to his. "Agreed." Lightning sipped his drink as Cleo _sipped _hers lightly. Lightning quickly drank about half then made a weird face and looked at the alcohol. It tasted off.

"Something wrong?" Asked Cleo. Lightning glanced at her before setting down his glass answering "Nah, just.. Bad alcohol maybe? I don't know. But there, you can leave now." "Okay Boss. But.. Can we first talk of vacation time, school days with the kids, field trips? Maybe even a commute?" "What? No. You don't even have your kids yet Cleo. Just leave. You work for me and I'm closing the place for the night." He was firm and serious. Cleo eyed him in a weird way before sighing and hopping down off the desk. "Alright.. What time should I come in tomorrow?" She asked. Lightning sighed and rubbed his head before thinking. But thinking felt a lot more straining than usual. "Just leave Cleo." he ordered. Cleo frowned a little seeing that her plan wasn't working like she had hoping and she glanced at the time. Cruz would be here anytime. "wOw.. I can't believe I slept with you.." Lightning exclaimed. Cleo's eyes widened as she stared at him. "Hmm.." She mumbled.

Cleo took Lightning's drink and handed it to him saying "Here, have another sip.." Lightning drank without a second thought. "You know.. It kind of taste better the more you drink it." He admitted. Cleo raised a brow and watched him still asking "Well.. How do you feelfeelfeelillillill?" Her voice echoed in his head. Lightning felt like he was burning up and tugged at his shirt a bit. "Is it hot in here?" He asked. Cleo noticed he was actually sweating a little from his forehead already. "Um.." She mumbled in confusion. She wasn't sure whst would exactly happen anyway. Lightning felt seriously warm. So warm, without thinking he then took off his shirt. Cleo's eyes widened as he tossed it down. "Glad to see some things stay the same." She mumbled.

Lightning was furious. He knew that this was Cleo! She did something to him! Lightning suddenly leaned over his desk in an attempt to grab Cleo, but she jumped back! Falling onto her ass on the floor! Lightning fell over the desk and rolled over top of it, hitting the floor with a loud THUD!

Cruz looked up from the bottom floor hearing that thud. She then quickly ran up the stairs as fast as she could without tripping!..

Cleo got up quickly, pulling herself up with the help of the car in the room. Lightning groaned a bit and growled at her yelling "Why are you being so difficult!" Cleo quickly replied "I don't understand!.. What do you mean?!" Lightning got up and grabbed her by the throat enough to hold her in place! Cleo grew a little fearful as she struggled, but just as Lightning looked as if he wanted to kill her.. His grip loosened and suddenly he petted her hair. Cleo was severely confused. "What the fuck?" She asked. It echoed in Lightning's head. What the fuck. What the fuck, What the fuck. He stepped back. It felt like he was spinning and he was getting really dizzy. "I need a hospital.." Lightning quietly exclaimed. He stumbled from the dizziness.

Cleo was a little concerned, but not enough to take him to the hospital. "My eyes are.. Spinning.." Lightning exclaimed. Cleo watched Lightning began to sway a bit. He smiled a little which was unexpected. "What?" Cleo asked rudely. Lightning smiled with charm answering "You are just.. So... SoFtttt..." and he reached for her, grabbing her breast by accident instead of what he was aiming for. Cleo stared down at his hand and then Cruz walked in. She stared at the sight before her with much confusion.

Lightning quickly pulled his hand away and Cleo yelped "Thank goodness you're here!" and ran toward Cruz, hugging her! Cruz was so confused at the situation. "Um.. Yeah, I was.. Asked to come by and.. Heard a.. Um.. thump." "Yes, well... I am going to go call um.. Sheriff, yes! Sheriff and.. You keep Lightning um.. Safe." Cleo replied then ran out. Cruz watched Cleo leave in a hurry, slamming the office foor shut!

Cruz looked back at Lightning who "Oh!" Was right in her face! Her eyes widened. "Mr. McQueen.. Are you?.. Drunk?" Lightning smiled a bit "No." He said then snickered like he was trying not to laugh. "Yeah.." He admitted then began playing with Cruz's short hair. "I like this new look Cruz.." He complimented, brushing his fingers through her hair. Cruz remained still for the time being. "Like you just want to impress me so much to alter your appearance. Wow.. Those are some BiG wOrDs!" he laughed. Cruz slapped Lightning across the face then gasped! Covering her mouth! "Oh god! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that!" She grabbed Lightning's face and looked at it. He was fine though.

Lightning chuckled looking into Cruz's brown eyes. His body leaned into her's, pushing against her enough to make Cruz take a step back. "Cleo went to grab Sheriff...She should.." She paused and sighed. "Why were you drinking?" She asked then stared at his bare chest. "Why are you shirtless?" She added. Lightning snickered replying "The _ReAl _question is why on earth did I stop fuck-fuck _FuCkInG_ yOu?" "Excuse me?.." asked Cruz with wide eyes! He then cupped her face and kissed her lips softly! Cruz pushed away beginning to ask "Woah hey!.. i.. I.." She was stuttering! Lightning looked straight up at the ceiling. Cruz just stared a moment. She looked back at the door wondering when Cleo would be back with Sheriff. Cruz sighed and looked back at Lightning again who was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Mr. McQueen.." Cruz cooed. Lightning looked back at her and laughed asking "What, wait.. How did you get here so fast?" He yawned. Cruz shook her head and took his shoulders, guiding him to the couch. "Come on.. Let's sit you down and.. Cleo should be back soon. That was Cleo.. Right?" She asked. Lightning nodded as he sat down then smiled and motioned for Cruz to come closer so he could tell her a secret. Cruz sat down next to him and leaned closer. Lightning whispered into her ear the words, "There is music in my head.." He joked. Cruz raised a brow and sort of giggled. "Wow.. You are really messed up huh?" Lightning laughed saying "You have no idea.." He yawned again. But staring at Cruz. It was weird. She seemed to be.. Changing colors. Lightning was staring pretty hard at her.

"What? Is there something on my face face ace?" she echoed. Her skin was.. green.. Yellow. Red.. Lightning rubbed his eyes and looked at her again. "You are so wavy.." He said. Cruz's brows lowered. "Maybe I should just call someone else.." She replied. Lightning placed his hand between her legs. Cruz immediately looked down at his hand. Fuck it was pretty nice, warm, but.. She looked at him and asked "Will you please fuck me already Mr. McQueen?.." In a super seductive way. Lightning was surprised! He had to have heard that wrong! "W-what?" He asked with fear. Cruz asked again. "Are you going to be okay!?" Lightning blinked hard a few times. That wasn't ehat he thought she asked.

"Fuck.." He mumbled aloud to himself. Cruz sighed and took out her phone. She knew it was the right thing to do.. Call Sally.. Lightning pushed her phone away and asked "Why won't you just go with things?" Cruz looked at him with a confused expression. Lightning seemed angry suddenly. "You should just DO what feels great! YoU fEeL gReAt!.. What your body needs.. What you want.. Should totally just take it, just go for it. Why can't YOU go with the flow, follow the road where it takes you.. Go wItH tHe WiNd..." He said and moved his arms in a wavy windy motion in front of him. Cruz just looked at him like he was the stupidest man on earth. "Uh... Ooookaaaaay.." She said and scooted a few inches away from him.

Lightning glared a bit then flopped down on the couch. "You Cruz, were the sexiest fan girl I have had in a LoNg time.. And I mean LONG.. Fuck I'm getting so old.. Oh what I'd give to be young and free again.. Bone whoever I wanted.." "Right.. This is totally not awkward at all!" Cruz said nervously with red blushed cheeks. Lightning smiled and sat back up. "If I could.. Ask.." "What?" Asked Cruz with a nervous and fake laugh. Lightning scooted closely against her and leaned close. With Cruz remaining perfectly still, he kissed her again tonight. Cruz let him and when she didn't pull away, Lightning began opening his lips and began to suck her bottom lip, biting slightly and pushing his tongue into her mouth. He moaned, god he moaned in a way that made Cruz want him more!

But then she pulled away, wiping her lips gently with her finger. Lightning placed a hand behind her neck saying, "I'm not done." In a husky deepened tone. He pulled her face to his and kissed again, this time it was clear that this was purely sexual. His tongue entered her mouth almost forcefully. Cruz pulled away barely in protest. "As much as I, I, want this to happen.. I, I"- she was cutt off by his lips pressing against her neck. Lightning sucked the salty taste of her skin, kissing and sending a shiver down Cruz's spine. Cruz involuntary moaned. She was weak for Lightning and this was getting out of hand.

Cruz giggled, as Lightning's facial scruff tickled her. "Lightning!.. Stop!" She laughed! Lightning then suddenly shoved her down and was on top of her, kissing and sucking her skin. Making his way from her neck to her chin, cheek and lips again. Cruz moaned into his mouth feeling his member growing harder against her, then she pushed his chest up pushing him off enough to ask, "Mr. McQueen are you.. Are you.. Are you sure?" Lightning sat up on his knees with a yawn. "Well what do you think?" He then took off his belt and undid the button of his pants. Cruz's heart beat so hard, so fast inside her chest! Lightning had to stop. He felt woozy. Cruz was concerned and asked "Are you okay?.. You're not you.." She frowned.

But that's not what Lightning heard. "Can you fuck me already.. I'm not getting any younger." He felt really sick for a moment. Looking down at Cruz she had to brace himself above her. He was swaying a bit from side to side. Cruz was becoming seriously concerned. "Lightning.. Lightning." She called his name, but Lightning wasn't all there. He didn't hear her the way she sounded. To him, she seemed to be moaning out his name, "Lightning!.. Oh Lightning!" Lightning began kissing her lips again, sucking her tongue almost violently! "Mmm! Lightning!" Cruz whined into his mouth! She wasn't going to fight him though. Lightning kissed down her face and sucked her neck again, biting a little, then reared back and attempted to slap her thigh, but more of patted her hip.

Cruz moaned then asked "Are you sure?.." Without answering, Lightning took her hand and shoved it between them, placing her hand around his very hard member. Cruz happily began stroking him, pulling him loose out of the clothing. Lightning pulled away and took Cruz's pants and pulled them down to her ankles. Spreading her legs open he dove in, licking her with his wet, warm, AMAZING tongue! Cruz moaned of pleasure! This is what she had been wanting again! Lightning fucking her again! "Oh Lightning do it! I want you inside me now please!" She begged! Lightning sat up, crawled over her. The tip of his member brushing againt her open wetness. Cruz reached between and stroked him into her hole. Lightning gently pushed in, taking that first deep plunge, making Cruz yipe as she was filled with his thickness!

Lightning began thrusting, but his drunken drowsiness made him slow and not his usual full hard. He thrusted slowly, in and out. And though it felt more numb to him, Cruz could feel his every inch! She moaned for him as he then slowed down more and more. Lightning was panting heavily, his thrust came to a stop. "Are you done?.." Cruz asked carefully, not wanting to hurt his ego. Lightning stared down into her brown eyes and began thrusting again. This time harder. Harder and faster! "Fuck yes! Keep going!" Coaxed Cruz. Lightning did. He did as he grew closer to climax! Moaning, groaning in pleasure, he said "I'm so glad you can't get pregnant." That struck a bit of fear in Cruz.

Did Lightning really think for a moment he was with Sally? Fuck! He thrusted slower. Cruz quickly corrected him. "Uh, yes I can.. Don't cum inside me!" She begged! She did not want to become pregnant! That was not okay! Lightning thrusted sped up and in a few more herd and full thrust! He slammed as deep as he could into Cruz's pelvis and began cumming inside her! Cruz pushed him out as he did, making him spurt all over hee area and inner thighs! Cruz disappointingly didn't get to reach her own orgasm and immediately after exploding, Lightning collapsed over her!

Cruz panted heavily for a minute before patting Lightning's shoulder saying "Can you.. Get off me now.." Nothing. "Lightning?... Mr. McQueen?" She nudged him and Lightning rolled off her and dropped onto the floor next to the couch with a thud. He was out! Passed out asleep, just like that! Cruz was embarrassed and shocked by this really. She stood up, cleaned herself up and got re dressed. Ans by this time, Lightning was STILL asleep! Cruz shook him gently ans tried waking him up. "Lightning.. Mr. McQueen.. Wake up.. Wake up!" She yelled! But there was no reply. She sighed and apologized. "Sorry for this.." Then slapped him across the face! _WHAP_!!! Nothing. He was just that out of it.

Cruz felt bad, and awkwardly pulled Lightning's pants back up, leaving them unzipped and unbuttoned as she had a hard time putting away his man parts. She pulled him straighter, into a more flatter position and placed a pillow under his head and a throw blanket over him and sat there for about thirty minutes. It was clear Cleo wasn't returning which may have been good. Cruz sighed and decided it best to leave and find out if Lightning even remembered this tomorrow sometime...


	227. He be trippin

_Lightning walked on the side walk of the city. The place looked to be post apocalypse. He stopped near an old abandoned store at these tvs in a window. He stared and suddenly an eyeball appeared to be looking at him! His eyes widened as the eye stared. Lightning moved a bit and eye followed him! But.. It made him feel safe. He leaned close and touched the glass. Then these branch or vine like arms reached out and grabbed him. Wrapping sound him tightly Strangling him. He could feel his entire bidy being turned inside out, like he could see his veins, his blood flying in the air. floating. Turning into more. His jody shifted into colors and his skin turned blue Then he was a dog._

_As a dog. The vines dropped him and he ran! Just a blue grey hound like dog and he ran! Running past people hiding in back alleys ans into the zoo! He ran into the zoo where all the animals seemed to be reenacting the beginning of the lion king. He stopped and watched for a moment, but then the tv grew legs and atood feom the ground! It ran toward the zoo and began destroying all of the animals! The dog ran, but not fast enough! The vines trapped the animal into a corner and suddenly Lightning was morphed back into his human self! As the vines came to take him, he assumed only to kill him! The ground beneath him fell apart and Lightning fell down into the colorful orange and red spinning __tunnel!_

_All the way down and onto a couch! In front of him was a movie theaters screen. Playing some show about how the tv monster thing was your friend. He looked behind him and he wasn't alone. There were TONS of people watching this! Lightning began to stand up, but the couch trapped him in his seat! Holding him there, forcing him to watch! On screen, began to show parts of woman forming together to make a beautiful young woman dancing on tv in a bright orange dress and red hair. She was extremely beautiful and then stepped out from the screen. It seemed... The tv monster thing was the creator of man. The woman smiled then pulled a sword from behind her and began helping all the people escape the couch!_

_Lightning stood up in his new freedom and watched the red haired woman free the others! As she did this, Lightning noticed that everywhere she cut with the sword, lost its color and turned to a dark blue.. She was killing the tv monster. Once everyone was freed, everyone ran out of the theater! The woman ran to Lightning though and struck him in the heart with the sword! Beginning from his chest.. He slowly turned from vibrant ornage to blue.. Dying. He fell to his knees and wondered why she did this... Then looking up to her face.. Her eyes turned into one square like screen with.. One eye.. She was the tv monster!!!_

"Aaah!" Lightning screamed as he woke up! Sally rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, "I'm here! Hey! You're okay!" she assured as he fought her for a second. He calmed down and looked around. He was in the office? Lightning grabbed Sally's arms tightly and panicked "Where did the tv go!?" "What?" Asked Sally in concern. Lightning looked around and finally was snapping back into reality. He let go of Sally and she brushed his extremely bed head hair back. "Let me get you some water.." She offered and walked to the mini fridge. Lightning lay back down for a moment. Realizing that was some trippy dream he just had.

Lightning sat up as Sally sat down next to him on the couch. She handed him the water and he began chugging it down to the point Sally stopped him scolding "Stop it! You're going to make yourself more sick!" Lightning stopped and Sally took the bottle.

"What happened last night? You texted me fine then.. This? Is this all because you?.. Lost?" She asked gently. Lightning shook his head and began to think about last night. Sally sighed then asked "Why were you drinking?" "I.. I don't remember." He answered. Sally's brows lowered. "I think you did more than just get drunk. You were really tripping out throughout the night." She explained. Lightning looked at hwr with concern and asked "What?.. How long have you been here?" Sally shrugged and hummed as she thought about that. "Let's see.." She looked at the clock. "I dropped the kids off about two.. So maybe sense three.." She placed a hand on his continuing "Sheriff found you here passed out on the floor, but you seemed to have made yourself a little bed.. So he helped me move you onto the couch."

Lightning sat there thinking. "Do you remember last night at all?" Asked Sally. Lightning shook his head as he thought hard. But thinking kind if hurt right now. "No.. I.. I don't even remember coming back here after meeting with Reuben." He admitted. Sally sighed and rubbed his back gently with her hand. "Well.. At keast you stayed here and didn't drive.. But I think I'm going to toss the rest of this alcohol out!" She pushed. Lightning was perfectly fine with that. "Please do.. That sruff taste. really bad.." He warned. Sally snickered hearing that he remembered that, but not much else. She took the bottle and said "I'll be right back." Lightning nodded. Sally took it and went out the office where Heather stood there and asked "Is he okay?"

Sally nodded answering "Yes. Thanks for helping out with the students today." Heather smiled replying "Oh no prob! Bobby seems to be enjoying himself down there anyway." Sally smiled back adding "I'll go check on him as I go pour this out." Sally went and poured out the beverage in a sink, running water to wash it down. Unknowingly pouring out the evidence of what Cleo had done. She threw out the bottle then went outside to where Bobby was teaching the class today. Sally approached asking "Hey, how's it going Bobby?" He crossed his arms answering "Good. I admit, I like the way McQueen runs this here. Just.. Don't tell him that." Sally giggled a little hearing that. "How is he anyway?" Bobby asked.

Sally sighed answering "Hung over.. He'll be fine." "I'll bet Cleo had somethin to do with this." He snarled back as he wathed the students doing pit checks on cars. Sally nodded saying "Maybe.. But honestly, I haven't really seen that much of here sense she's moved back. Just hwr stupid media drama game." "Yeah, that and working here." "What?" Asked Sally. "Cleo doesn't work here." She corrected. Bobby realized that Lightning obviously didn't tell that to Sally! "Right! Ofcorse not... I don't know why I said that.." Bobby quickly said. Sally glared at him with suspicion. But right now, Lightning was to out of it to have any sort of chat like that. So she went back inside after thanking Bobby for helping today again...

Cleo was in line at the cafe to grab some lunch. The line was so slow today. Ramone was even helping today. They had watched the McQueen kids sense two and they hadn't slept that much. Poor Flo worse of all. Ramone rang up a customer then said "Next please.." Cleo stepped forward ordering and paying. Ramone glared at her. Wanting to kick her out after what sshe did to the town and his friends and Lightning especially. "How are things with Sally as mayor?" Cleo asked. Ramone just glared without answering as they waited on the food being bagged up. Cleo sighed and the bell rang as the entrance door opened. Cruz. Cleo smiled slyly.

Ramone handed Cleo the bag of food then said "Next.." Cleo shot the man a glare then quickly walked up to Cruz apologizing "Hey, sorry it took so long to get ahold of Sheriff." Cruz's cheeks turned red as she replied. "Yeah,.. It was fine.." She looked away embarrassed. Nothing made Cleo more happy than to see Cruz acting this way, hinting something had happened, just as she planned. "Girl what happened?" Asked Cleo in a concerned tone. Then she gasped and quietly asked. "Did he hurt you?..." Cruz's eyes widened answering "What? No!.. No.." Cleo sighed with relief.

But Cruz had questions for the brunette. "Why were you with Mr. McQueen?" She asked a little rudely. Cleo was taken by surprised. "Because you.. Raped him." Cruz reminded quietly. Cleo glared and explained "No, I didn't. That was settled in court. Lightning made it all up. Manipulating me like he did you so many times.." Cruz glared in suspicion. She would always believe Lightning over Cleo. Not to mention Jackson! "Well if thats what you think, why were you happy to see me and.. What were you doing there with him? Why was he so drunk?" Asked Cruz. "The only time he's ever acted like that with me is when Sally"- She stopped suddenly. Did Sally cheat again!?

Cleo cocked her head a bit and asked "What dear?" Cruz just stared and stepped back saying "I should go.. Check on Lightning probably.." Cleo raised a brow and noticed how Cruz called Lightning, Lightning sometimes then Mr. McQueen another. Interesting..

Cruz began leaving and just as she did, Storm's car pulled up. Cruz stopped and waited for Jackson to get out and greeted "Hey." She sounded nervous. Jackson immediately fell concerned and approached asking "What's wrong?" Cruz frowned and played with her hands. Jackson just knew it had to be bad and after how close he and Cruz became after his accident he put on a smile saying. "Come on, let's talk over lunch." "Cleo's in there.." Cruz warned. Jackson looked around then saw Cleo's new car. He sighed then asked "You like tacos?" Cruz snorted a bit of laugh answering "Well duh!" Jackson chuckled saying "Come on, meet me at my motel and I'll make tacos. We can talk there."

As he turned to leave, Cruz hugged him tightly which made Jackson's eyes widened! "Thanks.." Cruz said. Jackson pushed her away seeing people stare.

"Yeah.. Don't do that in public.. Please.." He asked. It made Cruz giggle. "Where's Miguel?" Asked Jackson. "It's my parent's turn." "And your race this weekend?" Asked Jackson. Cruz shrugged saying "I may not race this once.. You'll understand ince we talk." The two got into their cars to meet up at the motel. Cleo watched and seeing this, she knew this could potentially be a road block. The bond that Storm and Ramirez had formed could get in the way of things she had planned. Because she needed Cruz to be vulnerable and if Jackson talked her up, she may not be as persuadable as Cleo needed. Cleo might have to do something to rip that bond...

"So what's up?" Asked Jackson as he prepared the ingredients. Cruz sat at the table and took a deep breath before admitting "I.. Well.. Lightning and I.. He was really drunk and we"-"Stop.. Hold on.." Jackson interrupted and stared at Cruz in disbelief. "You seriously slept with him again?" He asked. Cruz frowned and nodded in embarrassment. Jackson sighed then asked "Why?.. After everything that man did, you literally just let him into your pants?" Cruz glared and snapped back "It wasn't like that!.. I just... I still.. Like.. The sex.." Jackson snickered and shook his head. He definitely disapproved.

"Cruz.." He whined. Cruz sighed saying "I know.. I messed up.." Jackson snickered with a nod then asked "Why was he drunk? Or did you plan it?" He asked. Cruz glared defending herself. "No, I didn't _plan _it!.. I don't know.. He didn't say. He was SUPER drunk though.. Kept saying random things that didn't make sense.. He was the one to push for it. He kept kissing me then went further and further and.." "And you didn't stop him?" Asked Jackson. Cruz frowned and shook her head. Jackson sighed replying. "I don't like saying this, but that makes you just as disgusting.. Were you drunk?" "No.. I didn't have any drinks.." "Yeah, uh.. You should have stopped it." "I know.." Cruz mumbled.

Jackson began making lunch. "You realize if Say finds out, you are a dead woman." He joked. Cruz didn't reply. She sat for a bit, but then got up and helped some. It was quiet for a bit then Cruz admitted "It gets worse.." "How?" Jackson asked sharply. Cruz looked at her friend announcing "We didn't use protection." Jackson sighed then snapped "Did he fucking cum in you? You let him?" he asked. Cruz shrugged explaining "I think he thought I was Sally.. He said to me that.. He was glad I couldn't get pregnant and.. Sally can't, remember?" Jackson didn't actually, but now was reminded."So he came and.. I know he did inside me.. I felt it and it's been like.. Leaking out of me all morning!" Jackson's brows lowered, lip curled scolding "Oh gross.. To much information..." "Sorry." "It's fine.. Just no sour cream for you. Seems you've had enough cream for today." He joked. Cruz glared.

"What? That was funny." Jackson defended with a chuckle. Cruz didn't find it so amusing though. "I'm worried I'm going to be pregnant.." She admitted in fear. Jackson stared at her and shrugged. "If you are, just get an abortion." Cruz looked at him with worry. Jackson realized how offensive that could come across, and apologized. "Sorry.. I meant.. You know, if you believe in"-"Its okay.. I know you meant well.. I don't know if I could or not... I couldn't sleep last night. Thinking about it made me sick. I'm still trying to get my son back full time!" "And being here isn't helping Cruz." Jackson scolded, but he was right. Cruz frowned. She looked green a bit, sick to her stomach because she was so nervous of the not knowing that she was making herself sick!

"Come on." Jackson coaxed. "Lunch is just about done. We'll eat, then send you back home to Miguel. Focusing on the kid you have now might be best to take your mind off things.. What happened to Miguel's dad anyway? Wasn't he one of the racers in rhw accident?" Jackson asked as he began getting plates. Cruz nodded answering "Just.. Doesn't want Miguel.. Anyways yeah.. You're probably right.. I should go back to him.. My son.. Not his dad!" She laughed nervously. Jackson snickered and dished up plates. "Have you talked to him?" Asked Jackson as they sat to eat. Cruz snickered answering "What? No, not really. Miguel's dad just.. Doesn't want to be involved like at all." Jackson raised a brow and corrected. "I meant McQueen..But for the record. Miguel's dad sounds like a shit bag."

Cruz blushed then answered again, "Oh.. Um.. No.. I haven't even talked to Lightning. He might not even remember we did anything.." "What if he does? If he does, and ignores you, he's an even bigger ass than i first thought." Jackson snarled. Cruz sat silently and thought about that. What if he did remember. What of he didn't? What if she was pregnant? What if she wasn't? Would Lightning even believe her this time? If she was.. She barely ate, just to sick to with all the thoughts going through her mind...

Sally walked into the bedroom and checked up on Lightning. He wasn't doing all that great. He was extremely sick and hung over. She stepped in and sat down on the end of the bed. Lightning opened his tired eyes and looked at her asking "Hey.. What time is it?" "A little after seven." Lightning immediately groaned. "What's wrong now?" Asked Sally softly. Lightning sat up and explained "I was suppose to meet with Reuben for a re match in Storm's old car.." "I know. Bobby is taking care of it." Sally assured.

Lightning sighed with relief and rubbed his head. "Hey... Stickers.." She called softly. He looked at her with such a tired face. She was about to ask about Cleo, but seeing how tired and worn out and miserable he was. Sally smiled warmly saying "Sleep well.. Okay?" Lightning managed to smile a bit through his grogginess before laying back down and thanking her and falling asleep...


	228. Cleo holds his fate

"Cruz Ramirez." Called the nurse. She was stared at by other women. Cruz awkwardly went back where the woman took her blood pressure and weight then tookher into a room. "So Miss Ramirez. You think you might be pregnant?" The woman asked. Cruz nervously nodded. The woman looked at the chart and asked "When was your last period?" "Um well.. I haven't had it yet like.. Not even time for it yet.. I know it's too early for some generic pregnancy test from the store, so I thought a blood test might tell me. Cause.. I can't even sleep!" She awkwardly laughed. The nurse raised a brow then asked "Did you have unprotected sex?" Cruz nodded.

The nurse checked off something on the chart then asked "And when was this?" Cruz hesitated answering "Um.. Not yesterday, but the day or night.. Before.." The nurse sighed and set down the chart. "Mam.. Um.. You need to wait until your body reaches detectable levels of hcg before you can even possibly get a positive pregnancy test result.." "How long is that, because I need to know like.. Now." Cruz said almost in panic. The nurse nodded and explained "Two weeks after sex at the earliest.. Or until your missed period." "Isn't there like.. A blood test.. Something here!?" Cruz panicked! The woman shook her head then asked "Was this a planned pregnancy? Because I understand that it can be stessful when you get anxious for that positive result." Cruz shook her head with shame.

The nurse took the chart back and checked that off to then asked. "Were you looking to terminate the pregnancy?" Cruz nodded slowly, unsure of herself. "All I can recommend is that you wait two weeks.. And for the doctor to give you an emergency conceseptrive." Cruz frowned and nodded asking "Yes.. Please.." The nurse nodded back with a smile then got up saying "I'll let the doctor know and we can get you your medicine, a two week visit scheduled and then you can be on your way." She left quietly shutting the door. Cruz sat there alone and scared. Nervous. She definitely should terminate any and all possibility of becoming pregnant. Lightning wouldn't even believe her of she was...

Cleo entered Lightning's office with a gentle knock announcing. "Hi Boss.." Lightning groaned and dropped his head onto the desk. "Awe.. I brought you something for the head ache.." Cleo said as she put some hot tea on the desk in front of Lightning. Lightning stared up at her and honestly he looked horrible. His eyes all red and with bags under them. He really looked pale, just sick. "Drink..." Cleo said and pushed the cup towards him. Lightning glanced at the tea then looked away and asked "What do you want?.." His voice even sounded a bit deeper as if he were sick. Cleo sat down answering "I am just here to help.. What happened the other night?" She asked. Lightning stared at her and sniffled answering "I can't remember.." Man he sounded sick.

Cleo sighed and glanced at the bolt then smiled. "You know..." She began. "When the cameras here suddenly turned off.. I took it upon myself to make sure at least your office was safe." She got up and walked over to the bolt. She took a tiny little camera and showed it to Lightning. "Everything is on this camera. Has a mini sd card inside. It's all recorded and placed into my cloud. Cloud and this card." She took it out and pushed it toward Lightning. "You were violent towards me after you drank Mr. McQueen.." she said in a whiny voice. Lightning's brows lowered as he replied. "You deserve to die.." Cleo glared then said. "Cruz came to my rescue that night and I ran." Lightning was lost. He remembered nothing from that night.

"No.. Cruz isn't even in town.." "Yes she is.. I saw her with Jackson at the diner yesterday." Cleo corrected. Lightning became even more confused. Cruz? Here? But.. He didn't even remember seeing her. Sally said Sheriff found him. "Maybe we should have a look at what this baby recorded that night.. Hmm?" Cleo asked with a sly smile. Lightning took it and took out the card, staring at it. Cleo was about to gain one up on him for sure! But just as Lightning was about to put it into the computer, another knock. Cleo glared at the door. How dare someone interrupt her!

Sheriff opened it and came in, immediately staring at Cleo in disbelief. "Um.. Found out whose phone that was.." Sheriff announced and came in, placing the broken phone on the desk. Staring at Cleo who was glaring back up at him. Lightning sighed asking "Whose?" "Ollie Masterson.. One of your students." "Ollie?.. But he's.. So great." Lightning whined. Cleo crossed her arms and said "We all have a dark side.." Sheriff didn't like this. He placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder and said "How you doin?.. Need me to.. Stay?" Lightning shook his head answering "I'm better.. I'm fine. Got things under control now.. But thanks Sheriff.." God he sounded sick. Sheriff nodded then left, leaving the door open.

Cleo rolled her eyes and got up to shut the door then locked it. "Now.. Let's take a look at this video.. Hmm?" She came and stood behind Lightning. Lightning couldn't believe Ollie was the one who broke in. "I have to deal with my student." He began to get up, but Cleo shoved him back down into the chair and snapped "You NEED to see this recording." The seriousness in her voice scared him a bit. Making him wonder what he did? Plus, her voice was giving him a major head ache. Cleo took the card and placed it into the slot, clicking the recording and setting it to the time Lightning was drunk with Cleo in the room. "There's no sound.." Lightning pointed out. Cleo sighed replying "Cheap cameras.. But there is still a video. Watch it.." She growled. Lightning stared at the screen and watched.

_Lightning felt seriously warm. So warm, without thinking he then took off his shirt. Lightning suddenly leaned over his desk in an attempt to grab Cleo, but she jumped back! Falling onto her ass on the floor! Lightning fell over the desk and rolled over top of it, hitting the floor with a loud THUD!_

_Cleo got up quickly, pulling herself up with the help of the car in the room. Lightning got up and grabbed her by the throat enough to hold her in place! Cleo grew a little fearful as she struggled, but just as Lightning looked as if he wanted to kill her.. His grip loosened and suddenly he petted her hair. Cleo was severely confused. He stepped back._

_Lightning began to sway a bit. He reached for her, grabbing her breast. Cleo stared down at his hand and then Cruz walked in. She stared at the sight before her with much confusion. Lightning quickly pulled his hand away and Cleo ran toward Cruz, hugging her! Cleo and Cruz spoke to each other than Cleo ran out. Cruz watched Cleo leave in a hurry, slamming the office foor shut!..._

"Lightning looked up at Cleo asking "What happened?"-"Sshhh! Just watch!" She ordered, grabbing his jaw and turning his face toward the screen. And it was painful to watch as he watched himself drunkenly sleep with Cruz and cheat again, hurting what he worked so hard to get back...

The video stopped. Lightning sighed and looked up at Cleo speaking with a growl. "So that's it. You're going to Sally with this and destroy my family." He was furious and still sick or drowsy enough that he wasn't about to jump and murder this woman, but he wanted to for sure! Cleo shut off the screen and sat up on the desk saying. "Family is a stretch.. More like just the marriage.. Besides, I don't have to." "What do you want?" Lightning asked. Cleo smiled answering "Drink the tea." Lightning glanced at the tea. "Is that all?" He asked.

Cleo snickered answering "For now." Lightning hated her. He took the cup of hot tea and sipped it. "All of it." Cleo ordered. Lightning did slowly but quickly at the same time. Gulping down the entire warm liquid. He set the cup down saying "There. Now what?" He growled. Cleo was so happy and walked back around and took her purse out, taking out some papers. "Sign these." She placed it in front of him.

"What is it?" Asked Lightning. Cleo happily and truthfully explained "Just documents making me an actual partner of the academy. Last page states that if anything should happen to you, I become sole onwer of the place." Lightning hated her. Cleo took a pen out and handed it to him. "Sign it or Sally sees the recording." Lightning looked over the papers. They were legit and nothing out of line. Literally exactly what Cleo said they were. He signed them then said "Nothing is going to happen to me." "We will just see.." Said Cleo. Lightning glared at her harshly.

Cleo then took the mug and placed some stomach pills down on the desk. "Might need these soon.." Lightning stared at them. Just medicine for a queasy stomach. As he looked up he felt it. He began feeling dizzy and woozy. Hot and sweating again. "You should rest.." Cleo added before leaving and shutting the door.

Lightning wiped his forehead then stood up, swaying a little. He grabbed Ollie's phone and headed down stairs to see the students outside. Lightning stepped outside to see Bobby teaching the students. "Oh, hey McQueen. Feeling better?" Asked Bobby. Lightning placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder answering "Yeah.. I feel... great." Bobby's brows lowered. "You don't look so great.." He snarled. A few students asked Lightning what happened. He just said he had a bad night and was sick. One kid laughed saying "I heard you got beat by some guy in an explorer." Lightning glared which reminded him, Bobby supposedly took care of Reuben for him.

"Hey Bobby, how was that race with Reuben?" Lightning asked. Bobby nodded saying "I met with him, didn't race him. He wants to talk to you about building these new engines and for some reason, wants to see if you can fund him." Lightning snickered amd shook his head. "It's not that bad of an idea." Bobby added. Lightning belched and covered his mouth saying "Excuse me, gosh.. That taste like hatred.." Bobby tried not to laugh. A few students stared. Lightning held up the broken phone amd announced "Attentions!.. Atten.. tion.." He stuttered. Every one was a little unsure what was wrong with their mentor. Lightning sighed continuing "This.. Is the phone of Ollie Masterson." Everyone stared at him.

"He.. Broke into my academy.. And.. Stole the race cars." Lightning announced. Everyone gasped! Bobby's eyes widened! He just couldn't believe Lightning just publicly blamed a kid like that! "What!?" Patricia spoke up and defended his friend "No he didn't! Ken did! We saw Ken and his lousy friends out here! They stole the bolt! Not Ollie!" Ken snickered and tried to detour the group. "Whaaattt... No.. I'd never like.. Do that to Mr. McQueen!" Patricia began yelling at Ken! Lightning swayed feeling very dizzy. The students were like zebras. All mixed up together and dizzy. "Stop.. Stop it.." Lightning whined. "Stop!" No use. "SHUT UP!" Lightning yelled at the few students arguing. Everyone stared at him. Bobby took the broken phone and tossed it to Ollie and said "We'll talk later.. Let's go back inside McQueen." Lightning shoved Bobby back!

"No!.. Look, I don't want you guys to be mad at.. Ollie.. He's a.. Good kid." Everyone began asking each other if Lightning was drunk.. In front of the students. Lightning only continued "Because.. Shit like this is always going to be thrown at you.. And it's sad.. It's so sad. It makes me want.. To cry and.. Like punch something at the same.. Time." Ken rasied a brow and asked Bobby "What is he on?" Another "Is he drunk?" Before Bobby could answer Lightning pointed at Ollie and snapped "My office!.. You and I are having a seriousousouses.. Thing.. Speak. We should talk about this." Holding up his hand. Ollie looked at Bobby who said "Go home. All of you are dismissed for the day." Then Bobby guided Lightning back inside the academy.

Once inside, Heather saw the two come in and immediately could tell something was wrong. She ran over asking "What's wrong?" Lightning fell to the floor. Bobby looked to his wife answering "I think he's drunk.. Again.." Heather looked down at Lightning then asked "You want me to call Sally?" Bobby sighed then shook his head. "Not yet.. Let me try to fix him." "How?" "Just.. Help me get him to the bathroom." So Bobby and Heather together took Lightning to the men's bathroom where Bobby sat there on the floor against the wall with Lightning.

The two sat there Lightning rubbing his sweating forehead. Bobby next to him asked "What's going on?" Lightning shrugged and asked "Can we order, I was just thinking pizza. Pizza sounds really good right now. With, with the cheese and you know?" He sounded like his nose was stuffed up congested. Bobby sighed and stared. Lightning leaned onto Bobby's shoulder and rubbed his chest saying "I am.. So happy that you're here." Bobby glared and just let Lightning get through this. "You are, you are the happiest, make me the happiest person on earth Bobby.. Bobby." Bobby rolled his eyes. Why was Lightning drinking or taking something. "What did you take recently?" he asked.

Lightning sat up and had to think. He suddenly felt sick. He was going to barf, but swallowed it back down. Bobby's brows llowered. "Eew.. Gross man. We are in the bathroom for a reason." He then stood up and helped Lightning to the toilet. Lightning sat there and honestly the smell of the toilet water was making him more sick. Lightning sat down against the stall while Bobby stood outside. "What's wrong with me?.." Lightning asked in a whimper. Bobby sighed answering honestly. "I don't know.."

Lightning looked up at his friend then asked. "Has Sally seen me?" Bobby shook his head answering "No.. Better hope she don't to.. Not until you clean up." Lightning whined and leaned on the stall. "I am.. So tired Bobby.." "Well.. Let's get you up to the office and you can sleep this off on the couch.." "Yeah.. That.. That sounds nice Bobby.." Bobby then helped Lightning up and back up to his office. Seeing how badly Lightning was, Bobby took Lightning's phone and texted Sally _as Lightning_.

_Lightning,_

_Hey, I'm going out with Bobby tonight. Just need some down time after the other night. You can call Bobby or Heather even to confirm._

Sally stared at that. It was weird of Lightning.

_Sally,_

_You sure that's a good idea? Usually you get into more trouble with Bobby._

Bobby snickered seeing that then glanced at Lightning who was already passed out on the couch.

_Lightning,_

_I know.. But just for tonight. Might spend the night at Bobby's to.. Not sure yet. Just depends._

_Sally,_

_I don't like that Lightning. Plus, I need to talk to you about something Bobby told me._

_Lightning,_

_We will. I promise. After tonight._

_Sally,_

_Okay.._

Bobby put Lightning's phone down and checked on Lightning once more before heading back down to make sure the students left for the day and send out a message saying that the academy was closed for the weekend. On the way down, he didn't know that he was being watched by Cleo. Bobby might be a problem to. Cleo was finding out that sense her jail time, people had grown closer and formed bonds that might ruin everything...

Morning came. Lightning woke up barely with a groan. In pain. His head hurt, arms hurt, everything hurt! He sat up from the couch and realized he wasn't home or the office. He sat up, rubbing his face and looking around as his eyes reset sort of. Bobby's basement? Lightning slowly got up and made his way upstairs where he found Bobby asleep on the couch in the living room. Lightning walked over and nudged him up. "Bob.. Bobby.." Bobby mumbled something, but was still asleep. Lightning sighed.

He looked around for Heather maybe, but it seemed she and Alrick were gone. Lightning found some paper and a pen and left a quick note for Bobby before calling an uber to take him home. Home sounded good right now. Bobby was still asleep, so when the uber got there Lightning got in and the driver asked "Where to." Lightning sighed and opened his mouth when he stopped. Cruz.. Fuck.. "Uhm.. The racing Academy.." He didn't want ti face Sally yet. He wasn't sure if she knew or not yet. Lightning needed to call Cruz once he was alone...


	229. a Christmas plan

**in honor of thr holidays, i am making it around christmas. someone sent me a message asking, so i said sure, why not. gave me a few ideas. thats why it took a but longer to update this one made a few changes and new ideas and new plan for Cleo... enjoy!**

Cruz was actually already back home in Florida. She was scared of the unknown. She placed her hand on her stomach ans wondered.. What would it be like if she was? It couldn't be good. Lightning would be furious.. Unhappy. Sally might leave him again and more than likely, this time it would be for good. And Cruz was trying to get Miguel back! Would this compromise that? Would this make her even more unfit?

What if the child protection service would take this one to! Cruz went to the kitchen and got some water out of the fridge. She was about to go exercise to help clear her mind when her phone rang. Cruz looked at it. Lightning. She stared and let it ring for a bit before finally answering. "Hello.."

_Hey.._

"Um.. Something tells me we're about to have the first real conversation we've had in a long time.."

_Probably._

It went silent. Both ends perfectly quiet. "So.. um.."

_I'm sorry__, are you in town still?_

"No, I went back home, I'm home."

_I should have called sooner.. I'm sorry._

"No, I'm sorry.. I... I.."

_I can tell from the surveillance video that you pushed me away multiple times. I should have stopped. I'm __sorry for that._ _I want to get to the point._

"You have us on video?.."

_Urm.. Yeah.. Don't worry. I'm making sure no one sees it... I just wanted to apologize for what happened and to talk.._

"Well.. You were drunk.. Um.. Why were you dru-drinking?"

_I cant remember. I don't even remember going back to the academy, but.. Why were you there?_

"Well.. Heather called me a few days before saying you wanted to see me after hours one day that week and so she and I scheduled that time and day, but.. Looking back I think it was Cleo and not Heather.. Heather and Cleo sound ALOT alike over the phone to be honest..."

_Hmm.. I um.. Boy... I also know from the surveillance.. That.. We didn't use any protection..._

"Yea.. Sort of just hopped right in there. Wow.. That.. That was stupid."

_Are you on any birth control by chance? I hate asking because it makes me seem like a jerk, but... I have Sally again Cruz..._

"Yes.. You do, don't you... I.. I wasn't.. I'm not on any birth control, no.."

_Well.. I pulled out at least, right? Did you maybe take a morning after pill?_ _To be safe.._

"Um.. Yeah. Ofcorse. Because you.. You exploded like a rocket in there.. Like..A rocket.. Haha.. ha..Yeah.. That was.. Worse." She awkwardly joked and nervously laughed as she stared at the box of the pill Lightning asked about. She hadn't taken it, she lied to him..

_I'm sorry._

"Oh stop.. It's not all your fault.."

_Hmm.._

"Are you going to tell Sally?.."

_I should.. I promised her I would be honest from now on.. No secrets, but.. I think this should be just.. It should stay between you and me.._

"I agree."

_Right.. Yes.. Because even though I promised her total honesty.. This would crush her._

"Would it? I mean.. Did she cheat?"

_No, ofcorse not._

"I'm sorry! She has before though. I kind of.. Just thought maybe she did sense you were.. All... Um.. Sense you were coming onto me.."

_No.. No, Sally hasn't cheated..._

"She did kiss Jackson and sneak into the bathroom with him."

_No. No, that was one huge misunderstanding.. Sally and I talked about that Cruz._ It's behind us.

"If you tell her you drunk fucked me, do you think she will call that a misunderstanding?"

It fell silent as Lightning thought about that and no. If Sally knew he slept with Cruz again, even drunk, she'd be done and over with him. They would be over and this time it would probably be for good. They couldn't keep going back and forth, back and forth for the sake of the kids.

_I'm.. I have to go.. I just... Are you going to be okay?_

"Would it matter?.."

That stung badly.

"I have to come back to town in two weeks.. Maybe I can stop by?"

_Maybe.. are you not coming by during Christmas?_

"Hadn't planned to.. UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO!? I mean if.. If you want me to? Because I could."

_No, don't change your plans becau- No.. I.. sorry.. I just was.. Curious._ _Um.. Glad you took care of things.. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and.. This messed up drama.. Thanks for how you went about it. Goodbye Cruz._

"...Bye.."

The line went dead before she could say much of a goodbye back. Cruz glanced at the phone before hanging up herself. Part of her hoped she was pregnant, but she knew it wouldn't be right. But having your dream man's kid was a nice thought. Plus she missedout on a lot with Miguel. Things would be different with the new baby. Even if he, Lightning, didn't want to be with Cruz. Maybe she should stop by for the holidays and make some sort of Dinico appearance anyway...

Lightning leaned back in his chair and sat there in the quiet alone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt absolutely miserable. He remembered Cleo showing him that tape, the tea. What did she put in that tea!? Lightning rubbed his eyes and opened his phone up to Sally's name. Her picture.. He stared at his beautiful wife. He loved Sally so much and he never meant to sleep with Cruz. He didn't even remember doing it! It felt so weird seeing yourself, himself do something that he couldn't even remember and would never do again!

Lightning knew he couldn't tell Sally. Not yet. But he also knew this guilt was going to eat him alive. What if she understood. Maybe Sally wouldn't be too angry sense it wasn't all his fault. Who was he kidding, he did this. He always found a way to mess up. The way to handle this was to find something on Cleo maybe. He needed her to delete that recording. And truthfully, not just for him, but for Cruz to. He had to talk to Sally anyway. Not about this drunk mistake, but in general. He dialed her number and it rang a few times before she picked up.

_Stickers! Gosh it's nice to finally hear from you. How was your Uh sleep over? With Bobby?_

"It was good. I'm starved though."

_You sound a whole lot better Light._

"I think I feel a little better to. Hey, wanna come to the academy? I'll run out and grab us something to eat. If you're hungry?"

_I could eat. I'd love to sit down and talk finally to._

"Talk?..."

_Yeah. I've been wanting to for the past couple days, but.. You've been so out of it that I didn't want to stress you out._

"About what?"

_Well.. Bobby told me something that just.. I couldn't believe it and.. I don't know. We can talk once I get there. What do you want? I have to drive out there anyways. I'll grab the food._

Lightning was silent for a minute or two too long.

_Stickers?_

"SORRY.. um.. I don't care.. Just.. Something that is lighter.. I still feel a bit.. Queasy.."

_You got it. I'll be there soon. And Lightning,_

"Yes?"

_Love you. I didn't even get to say goodnight last night._

"Oh.. Sorry.. I love you to. See you soon babe." He then hung up. He didn't think Sally knew about him sleeping with Cruz again, but he also didn't think Bobby knew. Did he?...

Sally got there and went up to Lightning's office where she found Lightning laying on the couch again. "Stickers?.." She called. Lightning immediately sat up assuring "I'm not asleep!.. Sorry.. I was just resting my eyes." Sally giggled a little bit as she set the bags of food on the table. She walked over and took a good look at him saying "You look better. That's good." Lightning faked a bit of a smile and Sally knew it. She went back to the desk and bags and got Lightning's water out and handed it to him. "You need to drink some before you eat." She instructed then sat next to him.

This time Lightning smiled a real smile at her and began sipping the water. "Just.. slowly this time." Sally reminded. Lightning sighed and gazed at her. He loved her so much. But he was torn between doing whatever Cleo wanted next, and I mean next. Lightning just knew that woman wasn't done with him. That and telling Sally the truth. That Cleo made him drink tea that obviously had something in it yesterday and used his drunk mistake now to get him to do what she wanted. Cleo was blackmailing him. Sally noticed Lightning's over thinking and concerned or worried expression and asked "What's wrong now?.." she was worried.

Lightning shook his head and told her nothing was wrong for the time being. Sally wasn't so sure about that and unknown to Lightning already had suspicions that if Lightning had hired Cleo, that she had something to do his behavior the past couple of days. "So.. Bobby told me Cleo works here." THAT'S what Bobby told Sally? Honestly it was pure relief for Lightning hearing that! "Um.. Yea." Lightning reluctantly admitted. Sally began to get a little angry asking "Why?" Lightning sighed and tried to think of how to explain. His head was still hurting and causing him not to think clearly.

"I was taking a different approach to watching her. Figured I could keep my eye on her better if she were near me.." "Keeping your enemies closer? Seriously? That was your plan?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded. Sally got up and grabbed Lightning's food and brought it to him, letting him eat a little before asking "So.. Is she the reason you've been drinking the past couple of days? Bobby was covering for you.. I already know that so please don't lie to me." DONT LIE TO ME. Those words really made Lightning sick to his stomach.

And maybe it was from whatever drug Cleo spiked in that tea he drank or the excessive drowsiness, but Lightning felt the flood of emotions pulling him down. He wanted to burst into tears! He was going to lose Sally inediblely. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he would. "Lightning? What's going on? Did Cleo do something to you again!?" Sally furiously asked. Lightning shook his head and rubbed his head, his eyes. "No. Awe fuck.." He suddnely growled. "What? What is it?" Sally asked in a worried tone.

Lightning sighed explaining "Ollie Masterson.. One of the students. His phone was the one found at the break in." "He broke into the academy and stole two cars? Alone?" Lightning shook his head replying "I don't think he did it at all. He's one of the best students I have. He's one of the nice guys." "Hmm.. Well.. You can look into it another time. Right now, you need to eat and then go home and shower, then see the kids. Colton has asked me where you've been. They miss you already Lightning.." Sally placed a hand on his shoulder adding "I miss you." She smiled. Lightning smiled a little back, but it faded. "I love you." She exclaimed. "Love you to." Replied Lightning.

Sally then got back up for her food, sitting and eating next to her husband. It was rather nice. Especially sense for now, Sally didn't hate him yet. Lightning was taking this in, enjoying the moment, never wanting it to end. "You should just go ahead and fire Cleo." Sally exclaimed. Lightning sighed saying "I can't.." "Yes, you can." "No, I can't. I need her here to keep an eye on her Sally. This is just what I feel I need to do. Just.. Trust me for now." Sally raised a brow, staring. "Oh... Okay.. But I hope you have a real plan.. Knowing Cleo, she's planning something right now." She replied. Lightning nodded and knew that was true. He just needed to some how get ahead of Cleo again or maybe he could just try giving her whatever she truly wanted?...

Lightning woke up late in the morning. He sat up with a yawn and woke up more at the sight before him. Sally was near the balcony doors on a mat, in tight black pants and a tight blue tank top with her hair in a short pony tail. She was doing.. Yoga or stretches near the sunlight. Lightning cocked his head a bit then asked "What are you doing?" Sally turned and looked at him with a smile answering "Yoga workouts." "Sense when do you do yoga?" He asked with a bit of a chuckle. Sally let out a deep breath before changing into a pose called chair pose.

Looked like a difficult squat. "I just feel like I should get myself into better shape. I'm also going to start going to the gym again with Megan." "Not in those pants." Lightning snapped. Sally rolled her eyes and changed position again. "Why don't you show me that one called downward dog." Lightning playfully suggested. Sally giggled and stood up. "Glad to see you are definitely feeling better." Then she walked up to him and kissed him sweetly. Lightning smiled warmly. Pretty much completely forgetting about his drunken mistake at this point. Sally began to walk away, but Lightning grabbed her by the hips and whined "Don't go yet.."

Sally snickered with a smile, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. Both gazing at each other, Sally leaned close and they kissed again. More passionately this time. Sally pulled away asking "What does Lightning McQueen want for Christmas this year?" Lightning snickered answering slyly "I have everything I could want. A super sexy wife, three children that I don't deserve, a beautiful home and literally an academy full of race cars.. What does Miss Sally want though?" Sally giggled slightly with such a gleaming smile saying. "Surprise me." Teasing him and she knew it

Lightning smiled even more replying "Challenge accepted."

Sally only rolled her eyes then changed the subject asking "How about brunch?" Lightning smiled and agreed, "But on one condition. I make you brunch and you relax. You've been taking such great care of me the last few days. Let me do something for you." Sally smiled and nodded, "I think I'd like that." Lightning stood up and kissed her lips once more before going to get dressed. "What are the kids up to?" He asked. Sally shot Lightning a funny look answering "What do you think?" "Tv?" "Yep." Lightning chuckled. Dressed, he went ahead downstairs to make brunch for the family...

Sally parked at the courthouse to go up to her office for work. She shut the car door. "Sally!" Called a woman's voice. Sally looked across the parking lot to see Cleo. She sighed and continued to enter the building. Cleo rushed and caught up asking "Are you ignoring me? Because there's no reason for that." "Drop the act!" Sally snapped viciously! Then getting into Cleo's face snarled "i know you work with Lightning now! And I just know you had something to do with Lightning drinking so much! AND when I find out what you did, you are going right back to jail!" "I am innocent!" Cleo yelled back! Sally poked Cleo's shoulder replying "You are never innocent. I will find out what you have done and what you're planning. YOU stay away from my husband!"

Cleo glared correcting "I work for him.. Kind of hard to stay away." "THAN QUIT THE DAM JOB!" Sally exclaimed! Cleo snickered with an eye roll which only made Sally furious! "SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" She yelled and shoved her! "THAT'S ASSAULT!" Cleo yiped! Sally's brows lowered. She stepped closer into Cleo's face, "I am mayor now... You better watch your step... I will destroy you.." She threatened. Cleo snickered with a laugh saying "Please... You don't have it in you dear. You are the nice little housewife who follows the rules. You're an attorney and live by a code." Sally harshly glared at Cleo in such a threatening way. "Nice bitch face though." Cleo complimented.

Sally then asked "Why did you come here? To me?" Cleo sighed answering "Well.. I'm here to invite you to an event. For Christmas. At my home. The entire town is invited along with fresh tourist. It's going to be such a huge bash.. I plan to make sure it's one that you won't forget. As mayor you should be my.. Special guest.." Cleo reached into her purse and pulled out a pink and gold outlined envelope, handing it to Sally. Sally took it and stared at it with confusion. "An event?" She asked. Cleo nodded with a smile.

"Yes mam. It's just to welcome me back to Radiator Springs, celebrate the holidays and families and ofcorse there will be a charity to. So I'm actually going to make the town money. For you. As a thank you for giving me my home back." Sally glared correcting "You forced me to give that place back to you Cleo..." "Yes.. I know.. Such a shame it came to that..." Cleo was so fake in friendliness. "I'll be inviting Lightning tomorrow personally when I get into work. Oh! Sense you're my special guest, why don't I make you a cake! Tell me, how do you spell Miss Sally again? Is it M-a-s-sive slut?"

Sally's brows lowered again. "Details on the invitation. You better show and not disappoint your fellow citizens and potential voters... tata!.." Cleo waved and went on. Sally watched the woman get into the car and drive away. Sally stared at the christmas party invitation thinking.. What exactly did Cleo have planned?...


	230. his threat

Everyone was asleep. Lightning had his arm laying over Sally, wrapped around her as they slept. The kids were asleep and tuckered out. The alarm clock went off and average day began. Lightning shut off the alarm, kissed Sally's cheek and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Sally got up and threw on a robe before heading down to begin breakfast. Lightning stood in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. Thinking of this christmas party Cleo had planned. What if she wpuld show that video publicly. But then again, she wouldn't have anything to hold onto him anymore if she did. Lightning needed someone to find something on Cleo, and now! He got dressed and went and grabbed his phone. At first, he was about to call and ask Bobby for help, but instead, he found himself calling on Storm for this one.

Lightning headed down stairs where he was greeted quickly by his oldest, "Look dad! I made my letter to Santa!" The young one exclaimed with excitement! Lightning smiled saying "Really? Let me see that." Lightning took the letter and glanced over the scribbles all ove the paper. "Um.. What's that?" He asked with a chuckle. Colton placed his hands on his hips answering "Dddaaaaaddd, that's the car I want. See, it's red and blue and blue." He pointed out at the colored scribbles. Lightning sncikered and nodded, tilting his head "Yeah, I... i guess I can see that now..." Not really, but it was cute. Lightning handed the _letter _back to his son, messing his hair up before entering the kitchen and greeting "Morning." Sally turned and shot a quick smile toward her husband.

"Good morning." She replied as she was cooking away. His good little house wife it seemed at times. "You know.. Despite this party Cleo has planned, I feel like this christmas is going to be pretty good." She added. Lightning let out a sigh and reluctantly agreed. He was more fearful of what Cleo was going to hold him to next. "Hey, I'm probably gonna head out after some coffee.. I gotta meet with Jackson at the academy." Lightning said as he approached his wife. Sally frowned a bit asking "Is it Jackson or Cleo?" A bit with a glare of suspicion. Lightning snickered and hugged her answering "Jackson. But it's about Cleo.. I promise I'm going to handle this." He kissed her forehead. That scared Sally. "Handle what? What has Cleo done now?" she asked.

Lightning's eyes widened slightly. "Urm.. Just.. Cleo working at the academy. I got this." "Hmm.." She was suspicious. "Could just buy her a house and pay her to leave.." Sally growled. Lightning stared a moment. He thought she was over that, but apparently not. He sighed once more before kissing her cheek gently then grabbed a coffee to go. "I'll see you tonight baby. Maybe the kids will go to bed early and we can.. You know?" He flirted amd tried to make her forget about that mistake he bought for Cruz. Sally was mad, but still laughed a bit with a shake of her head. "Yeah, sure. If they ever go to sleep. Those kids are way too excited for Christmas." Lightning smiled thinking of how happy his kids were over the holiday. "Alright. Love you." He called before grabbing his keys and heading out...

Lightning pulled up to the old dirt track behin the academy to find Jackson waiting to the side near his car. Lightning got iut, shut the door, and walked up. "Hey, thanks for meeting me." Jackson glared and immediately growled "You betrayed all us racers hiring that woman." Lightning stared a moment at the young man. Jackson was kind of right after all. Lightning sighed agreeing. "Yeah, I did.. I need your help. I need something on Cleo." "Why do you need me for that? Why would I help you?!" He snapped! Lightning glared asking "Really? Do you even understand what all I have done for your sorry ass! The mental stress, the money, the time!?" "I paid you a shit ton of money old man! You should have taken it and left me alone!" "Is that really what you wanted?" Lightning asked.

Jackson looked away, sort of pouting. "Stop this now!" Lightning ordered firmly. "Help me get rid of Cleo once and for all. Please?" He asked. Jackson frowned then with a glare, snarled "No! I have no gain in helping you! I already know what she has on your ass!" Jackson yelled and began poking Lightning on the chest as he continued "You slept with Cruz AGAIN! And now, your sorry ass is trying to keep your little WIFE from finding out! It's pathetic! How easy it is for your dick to just slip out!"

Lightning frowned a bit and nodded. "You're right.. I messed up. I was drun"-"No excuses! You're sleazy." Jackson interrupted. Lightning nodded again. "Cleo invited most everyone in town to this Christmas party this weekend.. She's planning something." "Probably." Jackson snarled while crossing his arms. Lightning sighed continuing "Please help me find out what it is.." Jackson glared at Lightning, thinking. "I'll keep my eyes out, ears open or whatever... But not for you." He growled and turned away. "I'm only looking out for myself." Jackson explained then left.

Lightning let out a sigh of relief as he walked and sat against his car. He did think of what Sallt had said sarcastically to him earlier. What if he did try and just buy Cleo out of town. Most likely he couldn't. Jackson came back in though suddenly saying "If you really want to mess with Cleo, just give her what she wants already.. The sooner she gets it the sooner she'll leave everyone alone." Jackson left Lightning thinking about that. Lightning really did think about it to. He wanted Cleo to leave, but giving her whatever she wanted just wasn't how he was going to do this anymore. He had been already. Been drinking because she would tell him to, or she show Sally that recording.

Lightning had enough of having to think and plan. He grabbed his phone and texted Cleo himself.

_Lightning_

_Come on down to the academy. My office. We should talk about this Christmas party._

_Cleo_

_Sure thing Boss. on my way._

And it wasn't long Cleo knocked on the door and came on in with a smile. "Good mornong _Boss._" She greeted. Lightning glared a bit, then sighed and put on a smile. "Good morning. Come.. Sit down." He suggested as ge stood. "I insist." He added in a low and almost threatening tone. Cleo stared a bit suspiciously at him. She walked over, her heels clacking all the way, then sat down in the chair. "So.. You want to talk about the Christmas party?" she asked unsure. "Because something tells me that this isn't about the party.." Lightning snickered and began walking around as he answered "Well I do want to talk about that too, but not just that." He came behind her and placed his hands on each of her shoulders.

"I want to know what you have planned _exactly _for my wife to make this party special. You know, sense she's your _special guest_.." He leaned down continuing "And don't leave out any details Cleo.. I need to know what dirty secret you have planned." He then walked back to his seat. Cleo giggled slightly replying "Ha.. Um.. I don't have any disastrous plan Lightning. She is indeed my special guest, but just because she's mayor of Radiator Springs. I do not plan on harming her or anything whatsoever." Lightning sat down and smiled a bit. "Oh come on Cleo. You have this tape that you know can and probably will end my marriage to her. Plus, I know that you say you want us to be together. Is that what all this is for?" He asked.

Cleo cocked her head to one side, just a little, before answering "Technically yes.. But I know you won't just leave Sally and Radiator Springs for little ole me without some persuasion.. Would you?" She asked with this deviously sly smile. Lightning swallowed nervously, stupidly, biting his lips and thinking before answering. What if he did play along and try just giving Cleo what she wanted? Lightning shook his head then explained "Thing is... If you show that tape to Sally, you lose the only thing you have on me as I lose the only thing in the world that keeps me barely grounded as it is. And that means I'll be a very free man. As a free man, I'll have NOTHING to lose anymore. You would be in a very dangerous position at that point Miss De Frank." Cleo raised a brow and smiled almost proudly. "Awe.. You've been thinking hard about this.. Haven't you?" She asked.

Lightning snickered a little answering "I have. I have and if you release that recording, you lose the only thing keeping you safe." Oh how Lightning could tell that what he just said pissed Cleo off. She looked seriously mad as she replied "I think you need a drink." She began to reach into her purse when Lightning sternly said "No." Cleo looked at him with shock. "Excuse me?" She laughed in anger. Lightning again said "No. I will no longer be having drinks with you. Now, tell me your party plans." Cleo snickered with a shake of her head. "I think I'll just be going then." She stood up, but Lightning slammed his hand onto hers, grabbing her wrist.

"You will stay and tell me that you have planned a nice, subtle christmas party with simple lighting and gentle music. You're having it here, my academy, where I will be monitoring all guest and most importantly you. You will sit down and swear to me that NOTHING absurd or degrading will happen to Sally whatsoever. She will have a wonderful time with ME, HER husband. You will greet your guest then at the end of the night you will leave. Yes?" He was serious. Cleo yanked her wrist away ans rubbed at it. "Or I can show her the video." She threatened.

"Please do.." Said Lightning. "Then I have nothing to lose and a dam good reason to blow your head off." Cleo just stared a moment. Thinking about whether or not Lightning even had something of that nature actually in him. "The theme of the party is a masquerade ball.. Wear a suite and a mask." She snarled then turned and left. The door shut and Lightning immediately dropped his head on his desk! THUD! "Why..." He whined. He didn't want to be this person. He didn't want to have to threaten this woman anymore or have to play ball with Cleo. Telling her to go ahead and show Sally that tape? What was he thinking!? But.. It seemed to work.. For now. Hopefully Cleo did do what Lightning said with this party...


	231. an early present

**I will be doing a random generator probably for Cruz being pregnant or not. that way I just write it in without making any major choice myself so everyone knows! Sorry for taking so long! holidays are over pretty much now, so i hope to get back on track!!! holidays are so stressful and so pressuring! urg!.. Enjoy!**

Lightning pulled up back home just as a mail truck was doung deliveries. Lightning walked up to the back of the truck greeting "Hey." "Howdy, you Mr... Lightning McQueen?" he asked then laughed saying "Who am I kiddin! Ofcorse you are!" Nudging Lightning's shoulder a bit. He handed Lightning a screen to sign, Lightning did, then the man thanked him and handed him a good size box, but it was lightweight. From _Minty McQueen_. Christmas presents for the kids, no doubt there. Lightning was hoping his mother would just come back here for Christmas, but Minty thought it would be too hard mostly.

Lightning walked back into the home and swt the box down. Colton ran up shouting "Daddy's home!" Hugging his father's leg mostly. Lightning knelt down and hugged his oldest asking "You behave today?" Colt nodded naturally. Lightning smiled ans messed with the kids hair before standing back up as Sally entered the room. "Hey Stickers. How was it today? With Cleo?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "It was fine.. I really missed you though." He admitted then took Sally's hand and pulled her close, hugging her gently with Colton between them. Colton looked up from between them whining "Dad!... You're squishing... Me.." They were not.

Lightning and Sally looked down and Lightning picked Colton up, hugging him in a funny way and _squeezing _him tightly as he said "THIS is squishing you." "Daddy!" Colton protested! Lightning only asked "What?" Then began tickling the child! Colton began kicking away and laughing hard! "Stop!... Stop tickling me!" He laughed! Sally stepped back and couldn't help but giggle herself a bit. It warmed her heart to see Lightning being such a good dad.

Colton kicked and screamed a bit and laughed hysterically until Lightning atopped and set him down. Lightning seemed out of breath saying "Wooh... Holdin you is like tryin to tame a wild animal, you know that?" "Mmhmm." Answered Colton. Almoat proudly before running along to play with his siblings. Sally giggled saying "You know he is just like you." Lightning sighed with a slight smile. "I'd say thankfully he's got your looks to."

Sally rolled her eyes then began chatting about her day. "So Cleo announced that the party was a mandatory masquerade. She had a bag full of mask brought to my office and gave me two." "Are you serious? Do we have to wear them?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded explaining "I'm the mayor.. And most of the innocent townspeople will be at this party."

Lightning sighed then asked "So.. What do our masks look like?" Sally smiled and revealed the two mask to Lightning. One was ceramic ans covered the whole face and had a humorously exaggerated mouth. It's designed to look like the sun with a solemn expression. It's done in black, pastel yellow, and copper. The other was a stiffened like fabric mask, covering the scalp, nose, full cheeks, and eyebrows and had whimsically stylized features. Its design suggests the moon with a mischievous expression. It's done in copper, and is designed in a regal style. Lightning sighed once more with affectation. "I'm going to keep you out of Cleo's grasps. There's no way she is planning a nice and normal party." he growled.

Sally frowned a bit as she stared at the mask which was concerning. "What's wrong?" Asked Lightning. Sally looked up at her love answering "Hmm? Nothing.. I just.. I wish we could be normal.. Just for a little while.." Lightning snickered and caressed her cheek with a warm smile on his face. "Nah.. I love you just the way you are Miss Sally." It did make Sally smile back. Making them both feel better about the coming party that would probably be very stressful on them each. "How about we practice?" Suggested Lightning. Sally raised a brow asking "Practice what?" "Dancing." The two stared into each other's eyes then as Sally slowly took Lightning's hands, he pulled her close and began swaying into a careful waltz.

"There's no music.." Reminded Sally. Lightning nodded with a smile. "I know." He replied. "But I won't be paying attention to any music anyway. Only you." He was being awfully sweet tonight. Sally raised a brow in suspicion then asked. "Are you trying to get in my pants?" Lightning chuckled and shook his head. "No, but.. If I get to than"-SLAP gently on his shoulder! Sally scolded "You are horrible. A mean man Mr. McQueen!" Lightning chuckled again then stopped the dance and kissed Sally's cheek saying "But you love me." Sally crossed her arms and playfully agreed. ",Yeah... I reckon I do." This only made Lightning kiss her again, but this time gently on the lips. Her soft, velvet like lips. "I love you Sally.. Always and forever." "Always and forever." She repeated softly with a loving smile, her hands in his...

Cleo dialed Cruz's number and sat at the end of her bed as she waited for Cruz to answer. It rang.. a few times, it rang, and then. _Hello?_

"Well hello Cruz. How is in sunny florida?"

_It's actually raining right now.. Is this Cleo?_

"Well ofcorse it is silly!" Cleo laughed_, faked a laugh really._ "I am hoping you plan to return to Radiator Springs for this Christmas party I'm having here! It's going to be a masquerade ball theme. You'll really enjoy yourself, I swear it."

_Um.. You know, I don't know if I can-erm be able to make it. I mean I gotta return to town for a check up anyway, but that's not for another week.._

"A check up? For what dear? Everything okay?"

_What? Duh.. Ofcorse everything is okay-im fine! Definitely fine and completely... Free.._

"Great! Then you'll make it!"

_What, no.. No, probably not._ _I don't think Mr. McQueen would.. Want me to ne there.._

"Oh whatever. He would LOVE for you to. He just worries about Sally finding out that he still wants you darling. Besides, you maybe interested in knowing that as you probably know, I work in Lightning's academy.. So I get to see a lot of things that happen in that office of his... I've seen some very interesting footage this past week to..."

_You... You have?... I.. I guess that's... Nice..._

Cleo snickered. "Sweetie I don't think you get what I mean. You better come to this party or a lot of people are going to see a very detailed tape of you and a certain someone."

_But.. I don't know what you.. What your talking about..._

"Then you can find out along with everyone else.. Goodbye Cruz."-_ Wait!..._

"I'm listening.."

_Why would you blackmail me!? i haven't done anything to you!_

"Oh it's nothing against you.. Just business baby.. As for that check up, I'd LOVE to go with you... Or maybe you'd rather me tell Lightning about this chec"- _No!.. You can go.._

"Great! Nice of you to protect Lightning after everything he has done to you.. You must still love him.. Better hope you're knocked up if you want his attention though. In my experience, you gotta trap a man to keep him aaround. Talk soon love..." Cleo hung up and smiled. She actually was hoping for Cruz to be pregnant. It would help things move a lot faster than she had originally planned and whether Cruz was or not, this gave Cleo a way to push Lightning and Sally apart without even showing that tape...

It was a busy day fpr Sally as mayor. A lot pf people were coming to her about the party and a lot of people were upset that it was being held at the academy. This was a surprise to Sally really to, but she knew Lightning wanted to keep his eyes on Cleo and keep her, Sally, safe. It just worried Sally though. It seemed the added stress only made Lightning act out and drink away the stress and work which lead to a few horrible nights for him and stress unneeded for herself. The assistant knocked on the door saying "Mrs. McQueen.. There are a few boxes out here for Mr. McQueen." "And they're adressed to this adress?" Sally asked with slight confusion. The young assistant nodded.

Sally waa suspicious as sge stood up ans walked over to check out the packages. Sure enough, they were addressed to Lightning, but under the mayor's office adress. "That's odd.. Okay, um.. Just pack them up in my car please. I'll take it all home with me." She ordered thenwent back to her desk and texted Lightning.

_Sally_

_Bunch of packages came to my office adressed for you._

_Lightning_

_who from?_

_Sally_

_general Online store. (similar to Amazon)_

_Lightning_

_I wasn't expecting any packages._

_Sally_

_it's alright. I'm bringing them back home with me after work. You can open them later._

_Lightning_

_K._

Just k? Sally sighed and felt that sometimes it was like Lightning would push away again. It was probably just her overthinking and was really no big deal.

_Sally_

_Remember after work, we're going to see Santa with the kids at the mall._

_Lightning_

_Alright.. Glad you reminded me. I actually forgot about it. So are we grabbing dinner along the way or stopping someplace._

_Sally_

_Doesn't matter to me._

_Lightning_

_let's just grab something.. It's easier having the kids contained in the car than trying to keep them all three seated._

Sally giggled quietly reading that, but that waa true. Colton, Landon and Ece were difficult to keep still while eating out usually.

_Sally_

_Sounds good. Love you!_

_Lightning_

_Love u to. See you in a few hours._

Sally smiled a bit then seeing those packages, decided to do some online Christmas shopping herself. Because she was clueless as to what to get Lightning exactly this year...

Cruz sat down with her parents in a private court room along with their attorneys. Cruz's parents attorney pulled out some paperwork and explained "Miss Ramirez.. Your parents have talked with me and decided to go ahead and give their testimony that you have improved and showed a great deal of maturity when taking care of Miguel and so.. As long as the judge signs off, would like to return full custody of Miguel to you, his mother." Cruz's eyes widened with surprise as she looked at her parents! "Really? You guys want to tell tge judge I'm ready?" Her father nodded. Cruz jumped up with excitement and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly! Thanking them! "This is the best christmas gift I could have EVER hoped for! Thank you!"

Her father then reminded "But the judge still has to sign off." Cruz's attorney agreed and replied "Yes, but if you two say you would be willing to give up custody, the judge should have no problem giving Cruz custody." Cruz was so excited and couldn't believe she could very possibly have her son to herself. As they were dismissed after scheduling a new court date, Cruz pulled her attorney aside to speak with him privately.

"What is it?" he asked. Cruz sighed then sat down with him before asking "If I were say.. Pregnant.. Would that be a complication in getting custody of Miguel?" The man raised a brow answering "Um... No.. The only complications I see happening possibly are you doing something that actually jeopardizes Miguel's well being or your parents backing out of their testimony, withdrawing it in legal terms." Cruz nodded a little. "It's not really my place to ask, but.. Are you?" he asked. Cruz stared at him answering honestly "No, maybe.. Maybe... I don't know yet.." "Hmm.. Well, I'd keep it to yourself. Especially if you are. Just until after you get custody of Miguel." Ctuz agreed then parted ways for now with her attorney...


	232. Cruz and MCQueen, no longer friends

Lightning tucked the twins in bed while Sally shut and locked the front door. They had gotten home very late. Lightning cracked the twins' room door then approached Sally asking "Colton still in bed?" She nodded. Lightning sighed with a yawn then looked over at all the boxes addressed to him. Sally crossed her arms asking "Are these present s you bought for the kids? I thought we agreed a SMALL Christmas." Lightning's eyes widened. "We did!" He defended. "Maybe my mom?" He suggested. Sally shrugged. So the two of them began opening one of the boxes. The first one opened and a bunch of those horrible packing peanuts spilled everywhere. Lightning chuckled as some stuck to Sally and said "I'll get the broom."

Sally snickered and as Lightning left to grab that to clean up, Sally reached in the box and pulled out a small box of baby bottles. She was quickly confused by this and as Lightning walked back in she asked him about it. "What is this?" Lightning approached and took the box of bottles answering with a laugh "Looks like baby bottles. Something you're not telling me?" He joked. Sally snickered answering "No. Who would send you baby bottles?" "Probably Cleo and her mind games.." He growled.

Sally nodded in agreement. Lightning set the bottles back down then took the paper out of the same box, reading over it read something about congrats on your baby due on such and such date. "You're probably right.. Cleo is trying to play some sick joke on us. She knows I can't even have anymore kids." Then it clocked. That date lined up with someone else though. Fear filled his eyes and Sally noticed. "What? What's wrong?" She asked. Lightning faked a nervous smile answering "Nothing.. I just.. Cleo.. Darn that.. person.." Sally's brows lowered. She was now getting a little concerned over how Lightning was acting.

"Something is wrong now. I can see it in your face." She snapped. Lightning sighed with a frown. Part of him was just about ready to admit what he found out had happen, even though he still had no true memory of any of what had happened with Cruz that night. This had to be Cleo because Cruz said she had taken care of it, PLUS Cruz wouldn't send all this stuff to HIS HOME! Where Sally was and lived too! Would she? "Urm... Just.. Cleo. She does.. Things that tear us apart constantly and this.. THIS has to be her and.. Losing you again.. For good.. That is my number one fear. I can't take anymore heart break Sal.. I can't lose you again." He admitted. Sally smiled warmly and took her husband's hands.

"Stickers I love you.. And losing you is my biggest fear too. But.. We got married again. For better or worse. And.. I am pretty sure we have been through the worst of it. No more lies or secrets and total honesty. I love you. We are not going back down any rough roads again." She assured. Lightning put on a smile that was real and yet a little nervously faked. Now he wanted to call Cruz and confirm just once more that she did take care of any little details in the matter of back up protection...

It was very early in the morning when Sally awoke alone in bed. She sat up ans brushed her hand over Lightning's side. "Hmm." She wondered where he could be sense he never woke her up. Sally got up and slipped on her slippers and robe before walking out the room and down the stairs where she saw the glimpse of a tv light in the living room along with the faint sound of it. Sally peeked in to see Lightning and Colton watching an old race of none other than Doc Hudson. "Wwoooowe.." Said Colton. "You use to race like that dad?" He asked. Lightning snickered with a nod. Colton eyed the tv with curiosity and a hint if excitement. "Bet you are way better than that guy." The child exclaimed with confidence.

Lightning chuckled correcting "No, but I wish." Sally smiled seeing this very heart warming scene before her before stepping in and playfully reminding "Shouldn't you be in bed asleep Colt." Colton and Lightning looked at Sally, immediately the little one defended "I couldn't sleep.. Daddy was watching tv." "Was he now?" Asked Sally as she sat next to her husband. "Who is that racer anyway dad?" Colton asked as they all three watched the young Doc Hudson race on the old dirt track. Lightning smiled answering "That son, is the Hudson Hornet. One of, no, THE greatest race car driver in the world. I wish you could have met him." "Where is he?" "Well... Um.." Lightning began and paused as he then glanced at Sally who gave him the go ahead.

"Well, he passed away.. He died a long time ago. Way before you were born." He explained. Colton thought for a moment before asking "Are you going to die?" Lightning chuckled answering "Not anytime soon." Colton nodded and seemed satisfied with his father's answer. "Okay Daddy. I love you." He replied and hugged his father. Lightning hugged his son back then Sally jumped in with "Shouldn't you head back to bed little man? Gotta get all the sleep you can in before Santa brings all those presents." Colt nodded so Lightning stood up and picked up the boy saying "I'll tuck him back in. You don't have to wait up." Sally smiled, thanking her love before replying "I'll wait, it's fine. I like watching Doc's old races with you." That made Lightning smile a little before taking his son back to bed...

Lightning returned shortly to find Sally still watching the old races and drinking a warm cup of tea. Lightning sat down next to her, they cuddled up together and watched the old races. There wasn't much like watching Doc on screen on those old tracks. Watching him use all his old racing techniques and all the memories flooding your mind, all the old practices and lessons Doc had given Lightning himself. "You know, Doc wrote Smoky a bunch of letters about training me." Lightning randomly announced. Sally looked at Lightning with curiosity. "No, I didn't know that. You never told me that. If you did, I can't remember.." Lightning snickered with a smile as he remembered seeing that wall of letters for the first time. "I had no idea Doc wrote about me the way he did... Keeping old news articles about me and racing.. It was nice, I'll admit. Reading a few of those letters.. Doc's own words!" Lightning lit up. "But... I wish Doc were here still." Lightning said softly and meaningfully.

Sally's smile faded slightly with Lightning's. Then she kissed Lightning's cheek saying "I love you Stickers." Lightning's smile returned as he gazed at the love of his life, but it faded again thinking that Cruz might have lied and not actually taken any measures there. "What's wrong?" Sally asked again. "I..." He wanted to confess, he wanted to vent, he wanted to talk to her, but the thought of losing Sally again was so, so scary. The thought she might leave again! Sally placed a hand on his saying "You don't get up and watch old racing tapes unless something is on your mind Stickers.. What's bothering you?" She asked so kindly.

Lightning sighed and put on a smile. "Nothing baby.. Don't worry about it. Just Cleo and this party.. Got me a little worried." Sally nodded and understood that. "Well... We won't let her get between us again. I'm here and fighting with you the entire way Light. You are not alone in this stupid fight." Sally reminded and assured. Lightning smiled hearing that, but wasn't sure if Sally would still feel that way if she knew what had happened between him and Cruz again. "Come on," She said. "Let's get a little more rest in before the kids are up for good." Lightning agreed with a nod then turned off the tv and followed his wife back to bed...

Cruz's phone rang and she picked it up. "Oh.. Text." She mistaken it for a phone call. She read over the message and it was Dinico requesting her presence in Radiator Springs. "What? Why?" She wondered. It was odd she thought, but then again, she was going back to Radiator Springs this coming week anyway. She had that follow up doctor visit check up and then this party of Cleo' she was invited to. She didn't really want to go, but she needed to see Lightning really anyway. SO why not. Cruz was sent a ticket for private first class on a plane, headed to Radiator Springs and would be there by morning...

Lightning was in the office and finishing up some paper work before the holiday shut down. Cleo knocked then came in. Lightning sighed asking "Why do you bother knocking if you are just going to come in anyway?" Cleo shrugged then said "Ollie Masterson is here." "Right.. I forgot about that. Send him in.." Cleo shot a smile then turned, when she did Lightning stopped her adding "Oh. Hey, when Cruz gets here, just send her in.. Don't speak with her Cleo. Is that clear?" He asked firmly. Cleo stared at her boss then nodded a little nervously before leaving. After a few minutes, Ollie entered the room and nervously sat down. He looked so afraid. Lightning sighed then asked "What happened? Why did you take the cars?"

Ollie frowned and tried explaining "I didn't Sir.. It wasn't me, honest!.. I was set up." Lightning stared at the kid and shook his head then asked "Where are my cars?" Ollie was hurt. How was he to defend himself!? "Sir, it was Ken! I swear!.. I would never do that to you! You gotta believe me Mr. McQueen!" Ollie was desperate! Lightning stared at the kid and was already pretty sure that Ollie didn't steal the cars. "Okay." he replied. Ollie's eyes widened. "Wait, what? You believe me?" the kid asked. Lightning nodded admitting "I know what it's like when a fellow student betrays you. Ken, right?" Lightning had to be sure. Ollie nodded.

Lightning sighed and thought for a minute. "Go on, get outta here.. I'll deal with Ken later.. Do you know where Ken might have taken the cars?" Ollie shook his head. Lightning sighed once more then dismissed Ollie. As Ollie left down the hall, he bumped straight into Cruz! "Oomph.." His eyed widened. "Miss Ramirez!.. I'm so sorry, so sorry. Sorry.. I.. Ran into you." Said Ollie. Cruz smiled kindly replying "It's okay, I'm fine." Ollie awkwardly smiled then walked away as Cruz entered Lightning's office. Ollie stopped and was a little curious. Cruz was back here? Was she going to teach again?

"Cruz.." Lightning said as he stood up. Cruz turned a little red as she walked over to the desk. She brushed her short hair behind her ear and asked "Did you.. Pretend to be Dinico to get me back here to meet with you? Because.. You didn't have to do that." Lightning frowned a bit before admitting "I did.. Sorry.. Um.. Please, sit down." Cruz sat as did Lightning on his side of the desk. Lightning decided to just come out with it and ask. "Cruz, are you pregnant?" Cruz's eyes widened, her face turned pale! "What?!.. No!.. No, I already told you I.. I took.. extra.. pre um.. um.. Not pregnant that I know of." Lightning grew suspicious. "Because I received at least four boxes of baby registry junk with the baby's arrival date lining up with.. Well, you." Cruz swallowed hard then replied. "Well it wasn't me." "I know that much. You wouldn't send that stuff straight to my house. You're smarter than that. I think it was Cleo." Lightning announced.

Cruz frowned then asked "Why? What is she planning?" Lightning shrugged. "I wish I knew. She is holding the tape of.. Us.. Against me, but I'm tired of and I'm done with it. She reveals that video and she loses the only thing keeping her safe." "What does that mean?" Asked Cruz. Lightning stared a moment at her before answering firmly. "It means I will do whatever it takes to protect my friends and family." Cruz stared at Lightning with those big brown eyes of hers all glossed over. She frowned and knew that now was the time to be honest. "Well, urm.. Sense I am here... I guess I should be a little more honest with you." "You're pregnant?" Asked Lightning. Cruz shook her head and explained "No, um.. I HOPE NOT!.. Truth is, I don't know yet.. I.. I have to get tested this week." Lightning sighed saying "You won't be though." "Well, I could be." Cruz corrected. "But you won't be." Lightning replied. Cruz's brows lowered as she now had to ask. "Are you pushing me to get an abortion if I am ?" Lightning shook his head answering "You can't be pregnant Cruz. Not with MY child." Cruz just stared at him, jaw dropped. "What are you saying?!" She snapped!

Lightning frowned a bit then explained. "Sally is my wife, my family. I will do anything for her and to keep her from finding out about a drunken mistake." Cruz's brows lowered once again. "SO?!" She sighed again continuing. "You are a mistake Cruz. A mistake that should have never happened." Cruz's heart sank. She became super angry. "Maybe I should just go tell Sally myself!" She snapped! Lightning stood up and asked "You really think you could do that to me?" He asked in such a deep and scary way. Was he threatening her? She wondered. She looked so hurt by that. Cruz shook her head and muttered "No.. No, I couldn't.." Lightning snickered a bit at her reaction and answer. He knew she couldn't. "What if I am though Lightning? What then?" Cruz asked softly. Lightning sat back down as he thought about that. His answer was simple. "You won't be." Cruz was afraid of him. She stood up and warned. "Lightning.. .. You.. You've changed sense Cleo.. You should watch yourself..." Lightning ignored that though. "I.. Cleo is making me to go the party.." Cruz added. Lightning snickered with a shake of his head. "Of course she is." He growled. He then stood up and walked to the door. "You can leave now Cruz.." Cruz frowned and walked towards the door. As she stepped near Lightning, he grabbed her arm tightly! Making Cruz jump a bit and whine "Let go!" Lightning just wanted to make something clear to Cruz. "You stay away from Sally at the party. Understand?" His grip tightened.

Cruz was filled with fear. She had no words, just nodded. Lightning let her go and she left quickly! Ollie hid behind the hall doors, breathing a bit heavily. Crap.. What did he just overhear!?


	233. The secret getting out

**FYI! The prior chapter was updated and is no longer a few short words of me explaining something about stopping this story, so before reading this chapter, go back one and read it! Sorry for that!**

Sally was out doing some light Christmas shopping in town when she saw someone that caught her attention, Jackson Storm. Sally called out to him, "Jackson!" He looked over and saw her, but tried to ignore her. "Jackson wait!" Sally called out and waved. Jackson sighed with annoyance as Sally caught up and approached him. "Were you avoiding me?" She asked. Jackson glared snarling "Well if I was, I was doing a pretty poor job of it." Sally's brows lowered. "How have you been Jackson?" She asked kindly. Jackson only rolled his eyes answering a little rudely "Fine, okay." He turned to leave, but Sally stopped him with her hand and asked "Whoah, now... What's going on?"

Jackson growled a bit and asked her "Why are you so kind!?" "Excuse me?" "You are so nice and kind, soft, gentle and laid back that no matter how many times that jerk you married wrongs you, you just act like it's all rainbows and butterflies! A suck up to that man and men like that!" Sally was shook. "How dare you! You have no idea what all Lightning and I have been through Jackson. The therapy we had to fix all of the mistakes and it's not butterflies and rainbows or whatever! It's called forgiveness!" "It's called being naive!" Shouted Jackson!

Sally growled a bit asking "What are you talking about?!" Jackson turned away snapping "Nothing." Sally was angry now as he forced him too look at her as she asked. "Is this about that kiss? Are you still on that?" "What!? NO!" Jackson answered quickly! "Ooh! I have really met some jerks, but you are just flat out annoying!" "ME!? I'm annoying!? You were the one leading me on that entire time!" He reminded!

Sally rolled her eyes and corrected "I never did anything! You took my kindness as some sort of hit on!" "WOW, you talk like your eighty something years old! Glad we never hooked up. I might brake your fragile, little, brittle boned body!" Sally's jaw dropped! She was furious with this young man. "When you decide to stop being such a jerk, come by the academy after the holiday break to see about getting you back into training." Jackson snickered at the thought. "I won't go back to McQueen. The only thing he can teach me is how to cheat on a woman and get away with it." With that he turned and actually left.

Sally's jaw dropped. How dare Jackson speak that way to her. She shook her head and turned to walk the other direction. "Oh hey darlin!" Greeted Cleo. Sally gasped in surprise! "Cleo!" She shouted. "I.. I didn't see you there. How.. How long have you been there?" She asked. Cleo smiled and shrugged answering. "Oh not long. You ready for the party this weekend? At the academy?" Sally nodded, though she wasn't. "This is a nice and.. Um.. Just a nice holiday party.. Right Cleo? Because everyone is.. All of the town is pretty much going to be there..." Cleo giggled a bit answering "Oh yes! For sure! I know I have said some things to make you and Lightning, _my boss_, think I'm like.. Out to get him. hahahah.." Faking a laugh there. Sally only glared at her as Cleo continued. "But I can assure you baby.. I have zero interest in Lightning now. Zero. He is.. _Dead._. To me.."

Sally raised a brow hearing that. "Really?" She asked and Cleo nodded with a smile. But Sally was very suspicious. "Well.. Enjoy your Christmas shopping. I have some to do of my own. Rumor has it, a new baby might be on the way for a famous couple." Cleo warned with excitement. Sally raised a brow as that reminded her of the baby bottles and other baby items Lightning had received. "Wait.. What?" Sally asked, but before Cleo answered, she just left. Leaving Sally a little fearful and unsure of her trust in Lightning. Just after what Jackson had said, the boxes, and now Cleo to? It was probably Cleo who sent the boxes, like Lightning said. Which would explain how she knew about them. Still.. It put a knot in Sally's stomach...

Lightning was on the phone when Sally got to his office in the academy. Lightning saw her and held up his finger, saying just a minute. Sally walked on in and kind of paced around. She looked at the bolt and at the few pictures sitting in Lightning's office. Lightning hung up then stood up greeting "Hey baby, what brings you by?" He smiled. It was kind of nice seeing her actually. Sally frowned a little and it was clear that something was wrong. Lightning's smile faded. "What's wrong?" He asked. Now nervous that Sally might have saw the tape. No, if she saw it, she would be more man than upset and sad.

"Sal' what's wrong?" Lightning asked again. Sally looked really nervous herself as she softly asked "Have you slept with someone else again?.. Is she pregnant? Is that why you received all that baby stuff?" Lightning stared all wide eyed at his wife. Usually, Sally would be much more afraid to ask such a thing, but after all the things Lightning had done to her, cheating. It became a normal conversation to bring up affairs. Lightning shook his head with no words. As far as he knew, Cruz was NOT pregnant and it was going to stay that way. Period.

"No lies... Right?" Sally asked as she forced a warm smile onto her face. "Total honesty.. Right?" She asked. Lightning sighed then gulped nervously before nodding and saying. "Total.. Honesty..." Sally smiled a little more real and approached her husband. Taking his face in her soft and gentle hands. "Good.. Because it's Cleo." "Cleo?" Asked Lightning. Sally nodded explaining. "I ran into her while I was out shopping.. She was trying to get in my head with a baby being on the way.." Tears filled Sally's eyes. "For a moment I.. I really thought that.. That you might have wanted someone else AGAIN."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Lightning pulled her close, holding her loosely. "Awe, no.. No, Sally.. Listen, you are all I want. I promise you. I love you so much.. I won't let anyone come between us again, alright?" He asked. Sally wiped her eyes and nodded as she sniffled. She was just as afraid of losing Lightning to another woman as he was to losing her over a drunk mistake that he couldn't even remember. Wow.. So this is what it was like for Megan.

"Sally I love you, okay?" Lightning assured asking. Sally smiled and nodded replying. "Love you to Stickers.. Always and forever." As she nestled her head under his chin. Lightning held her close. Afraid. SO afraid about this party of Cleo's and Cruz.. Cruz was probably angry and now what if Cruz went to Cleo!? "Shit.." Lightning mumbled. Sally pushed away asking "What is it now?"

Lightning shook his head answering "Uh, nothin.. I just remembered this thing about a student.. Um.. Ken.. I got to deal with Ken. He was the one who stole the cars." he announced and sort of lied. Yes, Lightning did have to deal with that, but actually he was ow wanting to find Cleo or Cruz and make sure the two of them weren't going to some how team up against him, ruining his relationship with Sally that he seemed to have finally fixed pretty well...

Cruz sat in the doctor office. Waiting for her turn to be seen. Cleo walked in and straight to Cruz with a smile. "OH GOOD! I was so worried I'd missed your check up! I am so glad you can find out before the party! That way we know if you can drink or not at the party. But little secret.. I drank during my pregnancies. So glad I didn't miss the check up" She exclaimed. Cruz rolled her eyes muttering aloud. "Yeah, cause.. That would be.. Sooooo bad.." Cleo glared a second at her then asked. "So.. What do you think? Do you.. Feel pregnant by chance?"

That question made it clear to Cruz. Cleo wanted her to be pregnant. "Why do you care?" Asked Cruz. Cleo stared a second before answering. "I just know that.. You would love to have.. His baby.. Right? You can't tell me that you haven't honestly thought about it." Cruz frowned. Had she? Yea, a little. But Lightning wasn't the man she had fallen for before. And it was all THIS woman's fault. Cruz's brows lowered in slight anger. "You know, you really are a bitch." Cleo's eyes widened! "You don't have to be so rude." Scolded Cleo. Cruz only crossed her arms and looked away. She was angry, afraid and hurt. It was all to familiar.

"Lightning will never choose me..." Cruz mumbled. Cleo raised a brow then said "What if Sally wasn't around? Think he would then?" She asked. Cruz looked at Cleo and asked "What do you mean?" Cleo sighed. "Oh.. Just.. What if Sally was.. out of the way. Would Lightning choose you then?" "I don't know? Maybe.. I don't even think I care anymore Cleo.. If I am.. Pregnant.. I should just get rid of it. Terminate the pregnancy. Lightning made it very clear he does not want it when I spoke to him earlier." Cleo's eyes widened! "You two have talked about it?" She asked.

Cruz turned a bit pale as she stared at Cleo. She kind of just figured Cleo did know about it. "Um.. Well.. Yeah, I mean.." She turned a bit red in the cheeks there. Cleo smiled and assured Cruz that she was there for her. "Look, Lightning has some.. Stress on him right now.. If you want him for yourself, now is the perfect time, your perfect chance." Cleo explained. Cruz raised a brow and asked "How? Besides, I thought you wanted to be with him?" Cleo shrugged and explained "I did want him. Once upon a time my dear... He just.. There is no way he will be with me. Not after all the bad blood, you know?"

Cruz snickered agreeing. "Yeah, I think there is too much bad blood between Lightning and I now too." "Nonsense." Said Cleo. "A man like Lightning just needs a.. Push.. In the right direction." It would be a lie to say that Cruz didn't sit there and think about it, but her feelings for Lightning and his friendship were stronger than her need of revenge. "Thanks, but.. Lightning is my friend.. I don't want to make him do anything." Cruz replied. Cleo was upset hearing that and crossed her arms and a knee over the other as she snickered. "Doesn't seem to stop Lightning from making others do what he wants now, does it?" She asked.

That was.. Kind of true it seemed lately. "Cruz Ramirez." Called a nurse. Cruz stared at the lady nervously. She swallowed loudly and Cleo rubbed Cruz's back assuring her that she was there for her no matter what. "Pregnant, or not." Cruz sighed and stood up. "Can I just.. Go alone?" Cruz asked. Cleo smiled and nodded. Feeling that Cruz was no actual threat to her as she felt before. It seemed Cruz was more of a scared little girl rather then a threat Cleo had thought. SO Cruz walked back to find out the news ... Not sure what she was even hoping to hear...

Ollie went over to his friend Patricia where she greeted with a smile "Hey, where you been man?" She asked. Ollie quickly yanked his friend aside and said "I think Mr. McQueen is having another affair-or HAD another affair with Cruz Ramirez." "What? What are you talking about?" "I heard them, him, Cruz! They were talking about this possible pregnancy and how their is this tape of them. I think Mr. McQueen was drunk." Ollie exclaimed. Patricia snickered and crossed her arms saying, "Wow, you think?"

Ollie glared a bit continuing. "I'm serious and the way Mr. McQueen was talking to Cruz, I don't think he wants the baby or Sally to know." "We need to tell Sally." Said Patricia. Ollie's eyes widened! "What!? NO! We can't do that!" "It's the right thing to do." "But Mr. McQueen is our teacher! He will kick us out of the academy if he ever found out." Ollie whined. Patricia glared and only argued back. "Sally is a dam good lawyer. She could help us stay or move to another academy even maybe. She deserves to know that her husband is a sleeze ball." Ollie just frowned.

Yes, he knew it was indeed the right thing to do, but it made him sick to his stomach. "I just can't believe that.. This is the real Mr. McQueen.. Do you think he's been cheating on Mrs. McQueen the entire relationship?" Patricia shrugged answering "I wouldn't doubt it. Guys like him think they can get away with anything. Never learn. And Cruz is nothing but a whore in all honesty, I never liked her." Ollie just stared a moment. Then an idea, "Can't we just.. Leave Mrs. McQueen a note or something..." Patricia raised a brow and asked "Would you believe some random note?" Ollie hesitated, but answered. "...No..." "Alright then. We tell Mrs. McQueen first thing Saturday." "But.. Saturday is that Christmas party.. At the academy..." Ollie reminded.

Patricia forgot about that. None of the students really planned on going. "That would be pretty awful timing.." Patricia admitted. Then an idea, "Let's just find her now! I think Mr. McQueen is at the academy.. So if we can find her now, we can tell her before she does anything at this party to make him sound like a good man. Because I am so sick and disgusted with him at this point." She explained. Though Ollie agreed to that he also had something else to say in defense. "Mr. McQueen maybe not exactly a great husband.. But he is an AMAZING racer Patricia.. He's our mentor.. Let's not forget that." Patricia only rolled her eyes to that then went on. "I'll text you when I find out where Sally is." Waving goodbye for now. Ollie frowned a bit. This was bad. This was so, so bad...


	234. She sort of just knew

Lightning stood and watched Cleo and her hired help set the academy up for the party tonight. Eyeing her, watching her very closely. Cleo looked over to Lightning nervously, but smiled a little. Lightning only glared. Crossing his arms and keeping his sights on Cleo. "Lightning." Called a voice from behind. Lightning turned around quickly to see Cruz. She looked nervous, afraid, scared. Lightning's expression towards her only made her even more afraid. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly and rather rudely. Cruz swallowed loud enough that Lightning heard her. Her face just read fear. Complete fear.

Lightning's expression changed seeing that. He went from a threatening and mean glare to a worried and concerned friend within seconds. "Cruz?..." He began. Cruz felt so sick to her stomach standing before Lightning like this. Her eyes glossed as tears began to fill them. Lightning glanced back at Cleo for a moment who had a nothing, but a smile on her face. Suddenly Cruz wrapped her arms around Lightning tightly! Lightning sighed and rubbed her back gently and said. "Let's.. Go some place more private." Mostly away from Cleo. Cleo glared at Lightning. Watching him and Cruz go to the elevator and up to his office alone.

Lightning shut the door behind them and Cruz broke at this moment saying "I am so sorry! I.. I shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have let things go like they did! You were drunk.. It was so obvious and yet I did nothing to stop you!.." Lightning frowned as he heard her just venting out in fear and hurt. "Cruz.." Lightning called, but she ignored him and only continued her little rant. "I.. I messed up so badly and then you.. You.. It's all because I was a stupid person and wanted you so badly that I didn't care of the consequences and I just.. I messed everything up! The one time I thought, hey, I'll sleep with someone else and do like you were doing to me, I.. I got pregnant with Miguel. Miguel's dad didn't even want him and so that mess just blew up! I thought I'd be with Mateo and I screwed that up to! I Messed up and all because I am some idiot who I guess really and truly, I don't know what I want! I wanted to be in love and happy, but is this what love feels like Lightning?!" She cried out in asking. "IS IT!?" She shouted.

Seeing that she seemed to finished, Lightning took one deep breath, rubbing his eyes from this on coming headache then asked "What happened?.." He sounded a bit annoyed. Cruz looked at him with fear as she answered with asking her own question. "What would you have me do? If I was pregnant Lightning?.. Hmm? What would you REALLY have me do?" Lightning nodded saying "So you are.. You're pregnant." Cruz didn't answer and didn't have to. It was clear she was by the way she was upset and asking silly questions. "Now what?.." Lightning asked. Cruz still remained silent. "How do I even know it's mine this time?!" HE yelled in pure rage! Cruz's eyes widened! "I.. I can he test again once the baby is"-"No. No, I.. I don't even.." He was going to say he didn't even want this kid.

"It can't be mine Cruz." He said once again. Cruz shrugged asking "What do you want me to do? It's yours. Period. This time I haven't slept with anyone else whatsoever. There is zero chance it's anyone else's." She explained. Lightning thought about Sally and how this was going to go over. What about his kids. His kids with Sally that is. Lightning broke a little more in this moment. He may have even just given up all hope of ever being with Sally at this moment. Because once Sally knew, it was going to be over.

Lightning looked at Cruz with such sadness in his eyes. Cruz could see it and nodded mumbling. "I'll.. I'll just get rid of it.. Don't worry about it.. This doesn't have to be your problem." She was very hurt. She walked out of Lightning's office and oddly enough Lightning didn't stop her. He let her go hearing that last sentence from her. She said she was going to get rid of it. That would be the best thing to do, it would be best for Lightning and his family that he actually wanted. But was this the right thing to do? He didn't even ask Cruz if she wanted the baby, and she was.. It's mother.

Lightning knew that Cruz would do anything to please him, but would she have it in her to end the life of an unwanted child just because it was convenient for them? Seemed so as long as it pleased Lightning, but did it really? Would this be another blanket of guilt Lightning would ave over him the rest of his life. Watching his kids grow up and knowing he was the cause of Cruz loosing another child? That is, if Cruz even thought of keeping it. If Cruz didn't want it either, it wouldn't be so bad. They could both agree to terminate and part ways, but if Cruz wanted it and got rid it it only because it would make life easier for Lightning, that was wrong and Lightning knew it.

Cruz began walking out of the academy as Cleo approached and stopped her asking, "Baby, what is wrong? What happened? You tell him the news?" She asked. Cruz looked at Cleo with tears ready to fall and nodded. She wiped her eyes then answered further. "Yeah, I.. I told him sort of and.. He doesn't want it. I'm.. I'm just going to get rid of this problem and.. And leave for good. Think that's best for everyone.." Cleo frowned and asked "Is it really best for everyone?.. Or just best for Mr. McQueen?"

That did make Cruz think. She stood there a moment then Lightning himself called her. "Cruz." Cleo and Cruz both looked over to see him standing a few feet away. Cleo's brows lowered and she got between them and snarled. "You should really be ashamed of yourself Mr. McQueen!" Lightning's brows lowered as he replied "Shut up Cleo. This is between Cruz and I." "IS IT!?" She yelled! Lightning walked up to Cleo, face to face and quietly in a deeper tone ordered. "Move. Move out of my way and after tonight, you leave town and NEVER come back." Cleo and Lightning did this sort of death stare towards each other.

Cruz frowned and began to leave, but Lightning stopped her calling. "Wait Cruz.. I need to ask you something." Cruz looked at Lightning and he stepped around Cleo, approaching her. Cleo was furious in losing that small amount of attention from the man, but stood by and listened to what Lightning asked Cruz. "Cruz.. I need you to tell me what you want to do about this.. I don't want you making any.. Regretful decisions just to please me. There are.. Plenty of ways to handle this. Up there, what you said you'd do is just one option. Now, I'm.. I'm..." He paused. He was going to say he was leaning more towards terminating this, but sighed and instead just asked again, "What do you want to do?"

Cruz was very surprised that Lightning even asked her this after how serious and threatening he was before. Cruz stared at the ground and thought for a second or two. "Um.." She began. "Well.. I.." Biting her lips as she nervously thought about this. If she kept it, if she didn't, Miguel, Sally. All of it rushing through her mind and thinking about what keeping this child meant for the future. "Um.." she said again. Suddenly Lightning's eyes widened as he looked towards the door. Cruz turned around to see Sally walking up. When she looked back at Lightning, she saw the fear in his eyes, the fear and brokenness and anger coming on. The fight that was about to go down. Cruz swallowed painfully before saying "We can just.. Talk later." The gratitude in Lightning's eyes was like none ever seen before! Sally stepped inside and it was a little awkward. Cruz, Lightning, and Cleo all standing there. She was suspicious and greeted "Hello?.." With question in tone.

Sally and Lightning stared at each other with odd expressions. Sally looked to Cruz saying "I didn't know Cruz was... Was here?" Cleo butted in explaining "Yes, I invited her to the party to. It's not a party without a real racer in the midst right?" She joked. Sally only glared at Cleo, but looking at Lightning, Sally fell more suspicious then before. "What are you doing here? Lightning asked his wife calmly. Sally glanced at Cruz one last time before answering Lightning. "Can I not drop by?" She asked. Her tone only confirmed the suspicion. Lightning sighed and frowned. It was time to stop this and not drag this on.

He knew Cruz wanted to keep the baby. Anyone could see that in her face, could hear it in her tone. Cruz was not the kind to get rid of an innocent life. Sally and Cruz were a lot alike in that field. Of course, Sally would never get an abortion due to the experience and loss of her very first baby. That was her real reasoning. She was heartbroken by it and losing her second pregnancy only made that choice stronger. Cruz however was just so pure and young and innocent and kind. She valued life and looked to the positive side of every situation. Even this one. "Sally.. We should talk." Lightning announced.

Sally looked to Cruz and it was like she was just expecting this really. Sally nodded calmly then Cleo quietly squealed like an excited little girl on Christmas oddly enough. All three others looked at her with a glare. She smiled and apologized saying. "Sorry.. I just... This is so great. Tonight is going to be great!" Lightning bare his teeth and shot a threatening look toward her. Cleo's eyes widened then she ran off to continue preparing the party. Sally took a deep breath and said. "I don't care anymore. It's obvious I am just not good enough. I already knew this deep down and just didn't want to believe it."

Lightning broke! "But Sally, you haven't even, you don't even know what I'm going to say." He defended. Sally held up her hand, motioning him to just stop talking. "I'm not stupid.. Or naive." She said firmly. "I'm going to stop living my life around you now. I don't need this and my kids don't need to see me like this anymore. Constantly breaking down because I have to clean up what you mess up." Lightning just stared at her a little unsure. Did Sally already know or not than?

"Sally.. I love you and"-"Don't make this worse. Stop talking for once. I don't want to hear you defend yourself again." A short silence swept between them. Lightning was hurt and scared. Was this the actual end again? Would he be able to win her back all over again? Tears gathered in his eyes. "Sally.. I messed up okay..." He spoke quietly so that the hired workers behind them setting up the party wouldn't hear them. "I, I, I'm a fool.. I.. I fucked up and"-"I fucked up." Cruz corrected and butted in. Sally looked to Cruz and her brows lowered. "I hate you." Sally exclaimed. Cruz deserved that. "Sally.. He was drunk and I knew he was. Cleo set it up. She set it all up." Cruz tried explaining. "I didn't know she did and when Lightning was.. I saw a chance and I took it thinking maybe.. I .. I just thought.. It would be nice to feel.. Him.. One more time.."

Sally was furious and nodded saying "Just like Megan was set up to right?" She asked as she sharply looked to Lightning. Lightning quickly defended "Sally, Meg was set up, and you know that." "How many more women do you have to sleep with before it gets" She stopped sudden and took a deep breath as she began to become very angry. Sally shook her head then asked. "Is she pregnant? IS that why you have all this baby stuff?" Lightning didn't even lie, he nodded with a frown. Sally looked to Cruz and asked "What are you planning to do with that? If this is even Lightning's baby again?" She snarled rudely with that.

Cruz deserved that a little too. Cruz swallowed nervously and answered softly "I don't know.. Lightning and I were just talking about that.. I just told him about it few minutes ago really." Sally wasn't sure how truthful that was or not and didn't care. Cruz was pregnant. Lightning messed up like he always did and always would it seemed. Sally looked at Lightning and her next thought was of the times before the first affair ever went down. How they use to be so happy. She smiled a little and caressed Lightning's cheek. "What happened to us?.." She asked in a soft whisper. She felt the tears fall from Lightning's eyes. She removed her hand slowly and frowned. "You two should talk and figure this out between the two of you alone." She turned and began to leave, but Lightning stopped her, grabbing her hand and asking "What about us?.. What does this mean for us?"

He was broken probably just as much as Sally at this moment. Sally looked at him and shrugged answering "I'll see you at home." Lightning's brows lowered in confusion. Sally was needing time to think really. Her hand slipped from his and she left without a goodbye. Cruz looked at Lightning then apologized quietly. Cleo walked back up saying "Some things just.. Can't be fixed Boss.." Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath. At this point, he and Cruz were both ready to kill this woman. Cleo had to go. Lightning turned around, facing Cleo and warned. "If I lose Sally... You will live every second regretting it for the rest of your life. I will make sure of that."

Cleo just stared back into Lightning's eyes and said "Looking forward to it.." It took all Lightning had to not beat this woman at this moment. "Cruz.." Lightning called. Cruz stepped up closer to Lightning nervously as he continued. "Go to my office and wait for me. We should figure this out before I head home tonight." Cruz stood there for a second, staring at Cleo and Lightning. "GO!" Lightning snapped at her! It made Cruz jump a bit then rush off to his office alone and in a hurry!

Cleo smiled a little and said "I always get what I want in the end Daddy.. Don't forget that." Lightning snickered and stepping even closer to her face replied "And now you have nothing to keep you safe. Nothing holding me back." "Don't be so sure of that Daddy.. Sally may know, but do you really want all your students and the world to see that tape?" She asked. And crap! Cleo was right! She did still have something on Lightning. Cleo smiled as that registered into Lightning just fine. "See you at the party Daddy." She replied then left as well to get ready. Lightning watched her leave and thought about Sally. He should be thinking of Cruz and this baby.. But all he could think of.. Was Sally..


	235. Someone's revenge

Lightning and Cruz met back up in Lightning's office. At first both were quiet. Lightning shut the door behind them and locked it. "Why don't you sit down.." he suggested. Cruz frowned feeling she had really let Lightning down and sat down. Lightning sighed and walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. "So.. What do you want to do?" He asked. "You want to keep it?" He added. Cruz looked up at him and nodded answering "I.. Think so.." "Because I do not want you making a drastic decision because of me.. Because of what I said earlier." Cruz nodded, but looked like she was a child in trouble. Lightning sighed and looked at the picture of him and Sally on the desk.

Cruz noticed his heart broken expression and asked him now, "What do you want?.." Lightning looked back at Cruz answering "I just wanted to be with Sally." "Well.. You can still be with her.. I mean.. We aren't a thing so.." "Nah I'm.. I'm pretty sure Sally won't.. She isn't going to just.. I just don't think so after this one Cruz." He admitted. Cruz frowned and actually felt pretty bad. She didn't want Lightning to get hurt and now she wasn't sure she even wanted to be with him. "How would this even work?" Cruz asked. "Do you want to be involved? Because I know that's an option.. If you don't want to be invovled, you.. You don't have to be really." Lightning didn't answer. He was more of just thinking about that.

It was so quiet. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Cal and Tex.. The new season is just a few nmonths away.. I don't think I can race this season which means I.. I just feel like I'm going to get fired for this one." Cruz admitted. Lightning shot a mean look at her and replied. "You can't be fired for getting pregnant Cruz. Besides, Tex and Cal are loyal sponsors. You won't have any problems with them. Worst case, you just don't get paid or get a pay cut for the coming season."

Cruz nodded and once again it became quiet. "I was going to get Miguel back.. I'm scared this wil prevent that.." "I doubt it will effect that much." Lightning replied. It would affect his family and marraige for sure though. Cruz took a deep breath then asked "So what do you want? Do you want to be invovled or not?" Lightning sighed and looked at Cruz and her watery brown almost begging eyes...

Lightning walked into his and Sally's home. It was quiet, so the kids weren't home. Probably for the best. Lightning was expecting a huge fight really. Especially sense Sally was so calm earlier. Lightning walked up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Sally at her vanity, putting in some ear rings. She was dressed in a beautiful, long, puffy black gown like dress, long sleeves and a deep v in the front. "You still planning on going to that party tonight?" He was shocked.

Sally finished putting on her jewelry then turned to Lightning answering "Yes. I'm the mayor... Most of the town is going to be there and Cleo, being the lovely woman she is, told everyone I was the guest of honor... I have to make an appearance at the least." She turned back to the mirror and began brushing her silk like short hair.

Lightning frowned a bit then stepped further into the room. "Sally..." he began. Sally sighed then snapped "Please don't. I don't want to hear it right now." She warned. Lightning stared at her as she stood up and straightened her gown. "You look beautiful." He complimented. Sally didn't smile or acknowledge that really it seemed. "Go on and get dressed.." She ordered softly.

Lightning's eyes widened. "You want me to come along?" he asked in confusion. Sally nodded explaining "You are my husband.. The mayor's husband. It would be best if you did." "For looks..." Lightning added. Sally nodded. So Lightning a little unwillingly went and got dressed. He put on a suit and tie, the full get up. Wondering if this was the last night they would be together without a huge fight or not.

"Is she keeping the baby?" Sally asked suddenly. Lightning swallowed, choked up answering "Yeah..I think she is.." "Are you wanting to be involved?" Was her next question. Lightning hesitated. "Um.. Probably, yes.." Sally only nodded a little bit then grabbed her purse. "You always looked so good in a suit." Sally stated as she looked at him. Lightning snickered and smiled a little bit couple stared at each other quietly. Maybe they were just unsure what to say anymore.

"Ready?" Asked Sally. Lightning frowned a bit asking "Do we have to do this?.." "Do what?" Lightning hesitated answering, but said "Put on a show.." Sally stared at him and just said "We should go.." She began to walk away, when Lightning grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him, gently ofcorse. "What?" She asked a little rudely. Lightning and Sally looked into each other's faces. It was a painful gaze. A feeling of loss and regret. "What about us?" Lightning asked once again.

Sally sighed and looked into those blue eyes of his for a moment before answering "I just don't know anymore.. Can we just.. Survive tonight? Please?" She whimpered. Lightning nodded as she pulled away and walked out of the room. It hurt. It hurt so much because this time, Sally wasn't angry, she wasn't in tears. She was very quiet and calm and seemed to be done fighting for the first time. Lightning knew she didn't _need _him, but he needed her...

The couple entered the academy where they were greeted by folks of the town, a live orchestra playing a few comps from the four seasons by Vivaldi's albums. It was warm inside with such a crowd. Lightning took Sally's arm and hoped she wouldn't pull away. Luckily, she didn't. She didn't seem to mind really. The couple walked through the crowds and chatted lightly with a few folks. Making their way to a table to sit down. Once seated, Lightning tried making a conversation. "Well... Party seems pretty good.. Normal.. No mess.." He smiled awkwardly. Okay, maybe not _no mess._ Sally raised a brow as she looked at him. She quickly wound up with a frown on her face.

Lightning took her hand in his saying "Please don't leave me.." He begged. Sally looked at those blue eyes of his again, then tightened her hand in his. Gripping his tightly. It was a little confusing for Lightning as he wasn't sure what that meant. He thought maybe it meant she was afraid.. Maybe? Hard to tell right now, even harder to read this woman right now.

Cleo approached and removed her mask saying "Where are your masks guys!?" playfully. Lightning and Sally both glared at the woman. Sally, answering "As mayor, I wanted my people to recognize me." Cleo snickered then looked at Lightning and asked "So how is Cruz's pregnancy going?" Lightning hated this woman for bringing that up, can't say it wasn't a little expected there though. "Fuck off Cleo." Lightning growled. Cleo's brows lowered and she walked away. Sally was a little surprised. "What happened?" Sally asked softly. Lightning looked to her a little unsure about what of what happened she was talking about there.

Sally sighed and added "With Cruz.. I thought we were doing quite well actually.. Were we not?" she asked. Lightning's eyes widened! "We were! We really were! It's not like before. I honestly can not remember any of it.. The only reason I really even know it happened is because Cleo taped it." "Cleo taped it?" Asked Sally. Lightning hesitated a little bit, but nodded. "She set the whole thing up Sal. She got me drinking and then invited Cruz over and left.. She knew that I was hammered and knew Cruz"-"Would literally _hop on _the opportunity. You should be suing her, or worst! That's rape." Sally explained. Lightning frowned a bit, funny, he didn't exactly consider that rape. Niot Cruz. Cruz wasn't that type.

Sally was heart broken. It showed for sure, but she was a much calmer heart broken then ever before. "Sally, I'm sorry.. It wasn't meant to happen, it wasn't planned, I never wanted this.. I wanted you.." He whined. Sally looked to her husband and nodded. "I just don't know where we go from here. I feel so..." She paused. "Numb." Lightning sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, holding her hand tightly. Sally only leaned her head over his, he smelled like Lightning. His musky and light scent helped her stay calm oddly enough...

Flo looked over across the room at Lightning and Sally then nudged Ramone. "What?" He asked. Flo pointed out the famous couple and asked "Do they seem.. Off? Tonight?" Ramone stared a moment then shrugged answering "No, um..Well.. Maybe a little." "Hmm..." Said Flo. She was just concerned for her friends, especially Sally there. Flo and Ramone were not the only ones starting to notice Sally and Lightning seeming a little out of the ordinary tonight.

And then she appeared. Cruz. She sure looked awfully beautiful in her gown. Her deep, dark, almost royal blue gown with silver accents that sparkled. "Wow.." Sally muttered. Lightning curiously looked that direction to see Cruz and asked his wife "What is it?" Sally frowned answering "Just.. Why does she always have to look so perfect.." Lightning glanced at Cruz then back at Sally with a smile.

"You are way more beautiful Sal. I don't care what she wears, looks likes, or does. You are the most beautiful woman to me." He assured. Sally smiled a little bit, but as expected it didn't last. She frowned and looked away. Lightning sighed and took her hand close. "I promise you I am yours. She was a drunk mistake. A drunk, dumb, stupid... Mistake. You come first. What you say, goes. You don't want me involved than... Than I won't be. At all." He assured.

Sally nodded and she did think about that. If that was true, then she controlled Lightning's future with Cruz and that baby's future with his father though to. Sally suddenly stood up, pulling away, "I.. I think I'm just going to grab myself a drink." Lightning stood up saying "I'll come to."-"No. No..." Sally said quickly! "I.. I think I want to be by myself for a minute.."

She walked away. She was hurting badly. Lightning sat back down and watched her go. He was keeping an eye on her, and he would for the entire night. He was going to make sure that though she was hurting right now, she was safe. "Hey.. Lightning.." Cruz greeted.

Lightning turned and stood up as she was right there next to him. She did look really good, but he did not care whatsoever. He had and hoped to still have Sally after this mess. Cruz and Lightning stared at each other. Lightning gulped before greeting. "Hey.. Um.. You shouldn't.. You really should stay-erm-keep, keep a good distance from me and.. And from Sally. It would be for the best. Just for tonight I mean." He quickly added.

Cruz frowned and played with her hands. "I.. I'm sorry." She replied and then walked away. Lightning had to let her walk. They were in public and if he went after her, it would look really bad and only cause something that wasn't needed yet to start with press and fans and such...

Sally sipped her drink and stared at Lightning. He did really seem like he regretted what happened. "Sally." "AAH!" Sally jumped and grabbed the table! Catching her breath! She even almost spilled her drink all over her dress! "Cleo!" growled Sally furiously! Cleo snickered and crossed her arms. "Nice.. Very elegant of you." She joked. Sally rolled her eyes and took a deep breath asking "Lightning told me what you did, setting him up. What was the point in that? Are you just out to get me that much!?"

Cleo shook her head answering "Oh no darling. I have very little interest in you." "Only Lightning, right?" Cleo giggled a little then answered "Not really.. Anyways, sense you are the very special guest, would you like to say a little something to the citizens of Radiator Springs?" she asked. Sally sighed and as she opened her mouth to kindly decline her offer, Cleo shouted "Great! I knew you would!"-"What, Cleo, no!" Sally yelped! But Cleo was already stepping up and onto the stage.

She tapped the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "Ahem.. Yes, yes, hello." She greeted with a smile. "I want to thank all of you, those of you that did come to this Radiator Springs holiday party. And a _special _thank you to our town mayor. None of this would be possible without her and OH! Let's not forget the owner of this lovely building and for letting me host this party here, our very own celebrity, Lightning McQueen!" People clapped and cheered. Lightning kept his eyes on Cleo and on Sally though. "Now, a few words from our always happy mayor!" Cleo shouted!

Sally came up and stood there. Cleo handed her the microphone and just stood there. She was speechless for the moment. She stared out at all those people. All these people who would soon know that her husband once again slept with Cruz. The rumors, the snickering, the pain, the people talking about how dumb Sally is. How naive, how careless, how disgusting. How Lightning is cruel, heartless, the baby.. Her children growing up under that. Growing up to hear all those nasty and hateful things about their family. The only out seemed to be leaving Lightning and she was thinking about it.

Sally was thinking about it for sure. Leaving Lightning and raising the kids herself. The kids didn't deserve this, they didn't need this. Even the baby Lightning was having with Cruz now didn't need this. It was awkward in silence. Lightning became sick to his stomach with worry as Sally remained quiet and stood there holding the microphone. People began to question her.

Lightning had to do something. He suddenly walked up and rushed to Sally's side, taking the microphone and said "Hey guys!.. Wow.. What a.. Um..Nice party. I think Sally and I just want to wish everyone a happy holiday and new year to come. Um.." He paused and looked to Sally who still, staring at the crowd, looked a little mortified.

Lightning faked a laugh next then finished saying. "Be sure to have a drink or two before you leave and.. To thank.. Cleo... For this lovely, um, time... Thanks for coming and supporting our town and mayor, my.. My beautiful wife.. I'm a pretty lucky man.." He threw in there. Sally looked at him then walked off the stage. It was clear to their friends, Cal and Megan, Bobby and Heather, Mater, Ramone and Flo, even Jesse, etc.. That something was wrong between Sally and Lightning.

As Sally weaved through the crowd with Lightning close behind. He was basically chasing after her. "Sally!.. Sally wait up!.. Excuse me." Pushing though the crowds. "Sal!" he called until he finally caught up to her in front of the restrooms. Sally turned to him and snapped "What!? What do you want me to do!?" She asked. Lightning stared at her.

Seeing her pain and heartbreak. "Sally... I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't know what else to say.." He admitted. Sally crossed her arms and turned away. This is when Cal, Megan, Bobby, Heather, Flo, Ramone, Jesse, Sheriff, Mater all appeared in worry. "Sally.. Don't you dare give up. Please don't do what I'm scared you might again.." Lightning begged. Ramone spoke up asking "Uuhh..What happened? Ow." Flo slapped him gently as a scold. "What?" He asked with a shrug. Flo glared a bit at her husband.

Sally turned around answering "Lightning slept with Cruz again!" Everyone's eyes widened with shock! "What?" asked Ramone, followed by Mater "He did? But.. Just like a sleepover right?" Then Sheriff with "Are you kidding me?!" Lightning quickly defended "It's not like that guys. I didn't just go and sleep with her."

Then he turned to Sally and now a little angry with her asked "What did you tell them for!?" Sally immediately got into Lightning's face yelling back "Because it's not like it'll be much of a secret for long! She's pregnant!" Sally announced to the group. Everyone gasped! Megan covered her jaw as it dropped! Bobby spit out his drink with the news!

"Are you serious!?" Asked Flo! Lightning was furious with Sally for that one! He turned to their friends who looked horrified. He sighed with a frown. "Yeah.. I.. She says she is..." He admitted. This only got the group going more. "Not cool!" Yelled Luige. Lightning dreaded this moment. It was coming, but why did it have to come right now and like this!? "Cleo set me up! I would never do that to you Sally!" Lightning angrily yelled! Sally smapping back "I really don't believe that!" "What!? Cruz is a slutty little mistake who lets anyone fuck her! A complete idiot would leave YOU for her!" "And you'll fuck anything wearing a skirt! So you're perfect together!" Sally yelled!

The two looked ready to go full out fight at this point! Lightning quickly changed tactics here. "Sally please don't do this now.. I love you okay?" Sally snickered replying "How can you say that? I tell you Lightning, this is just the last straw. You are not worth it! Everyday is drama and stress and me always wondering who is on your fuck list today!? You keep fucking Cruz for some reason before coming home to me!.. What does that say to me!?" "That I could never be with Cruz! That Cruz is just some slut! She is nothing to me!" Snapped Lightning.

Sally shook her head and turned away. "It's better if we just accept the inevitable Lightning.. We just aren't compatible anymore.." That really hurt so badly. Stabbing pains that would never cease.

Cal butted in saying "I'm with Sally on this Light.. Time to cut the cord." Bobby quickly snapped "I am not! They should fight this. Lightning obviously loves Sally!" Mater agreed quickly. Flo butted in snapping "Do you even know the full story!? You overgrown party boy." "Party boy? Really?" Asked Bobby. Megan sighed and scolded them all "This is on Lightning and Sally guys.. We should just go.."

Cal snickered rudely saying "McQueen, you're my friend.. But this is toxic. End this." Mater yelled back with "No!.. sometimes people.. Make mistakes.. This is all a HUUUUGE misunderstanding! Right McQueen?" Everyone looked at Lightning for his answer. Lightning frowned and looked at Sally before asking her. "You really want to just give up? Just like that? Because this _is_ a HUGE mistake Sally!.. Cleo wanted this!"

Sally stared at Lightning answering "I want you... But.. I can't keep going in circles with you.. What else is there to do anymore Lightning?" She asked. It was silent a moment. Cal again said, "Cut the cord... I'm sorry.." "SHUT UP CAL!" yelled Bobby! Cal glared furiously at Bobby who continued "They should fight to stay together! I once lost the thing I should have fought for.. The thing I wanted most..." Bobby admitted and glanced back at Jesse. Jesse rolled her eyes. Heather smiled with an "Awe... My poor baby.." This set Jesse off with a laugh! "Ha! You are so stupid little girl."

Heather looked at Jesse confused. "Excuse me? That's not very nice.." She replied. Jesse sipped her drink then explained "He's talking about me you little gold digger." Bobby's eyes widened. Heather glared at Jesse saying "You don't have to be rude. Jealousy isn't very pretty for a woman like you." "Jealousy may not look pretty on me, but stupid and naive looks great on you and little Bobby over there. And I mean _little._" Jesse added as she held up a small measurement with her fingers implying that his man hood might be a little under the average.

Bobby's brows lowered as he snapped back at his ex, "Stop! That's enough!" Jesse snickered. "He married you to get on my last nerve thinking I'd come running back to him you little cracker!" Heather's eyes widened as she defended herself. "Cracker!? Are you racist now or something!? Bobby! Defend me! And.. Is that true?.." Bobby panicked and blurted "Cal wants to fuck Sally!"

Cal turned white! Megan immediately looked at her husband with a nasty look. "He said so himself! Bobby added. "What?! Is that true!?" asked Meg. Lightning slapped his forehead. "Alcohol gives me gas!" Yelled Mater! Sheriff looked at Mater almost to say _what is wrong with you?_ Mater shrugged admitting "What? Thought we was blurtin out things or somethin.." Sheriff shook his head in a little disbelief.

Jesse laughed rudely saying "Come on Meg, you really think Cal is actually a good and decent man? Everyone of these fuckers are womanizers!" Cal defended himself fast "I am not! I don't want to! sleep with anyone else. I love my wife!" Jesse rolled her eyes saying "Right! And I love wine, but doesn't mean I won't have a little rum on the side from time to time like Lightning here, or sit day dreaming of different flavors while sipping my flavor like you Cal."

Megan's jaw dropped. Jesse was obviously in a mood tonight anyway! Lightning sighed saying "ENOUGH! Please guys!.. We don't all need to be fighting here.." He was right. Press would be right around the corner knowing Cleo.

"Lightning.." Said Mater softly. Lightning sighed again, asking "What?" mater pointed next to Lightning saying "Sally..." Lightning looked next to him to find that in the fighting, Sally left. "Wait, what? Sally? Sally!?" He called in panic! He was heartbroken! He stood there for a moment. Just looking with his eyes for her. Megan walked up to him and placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder saying "Give her some space..Trust me.." Lightning looked at Megan, hurting and nodded. Maybe Megan was right, Sally needed some space was all.

"I need a drink..." Lightning growled and walked on. Bobby closely followed, partly to get out of the awkward scene with Jesse and Heather. Cal walked up to Megan who instantly reared back and** WAP! **On the back of his head! "Owe!" He snapped! "Seriously!?" He asked. Megan didn't say a word just left in the opposite direction. "Meg.. Meg wait!.. I can explain!.." He called as he chased!...

Jackson opened the door and was surprised to see Sally at his doorstep. Sally sighed and said. "You weren't at the party." Jackson nodded replying "Well, I had no interest in seeing Cleo." Sally nodded, but her face said she was very sad. "What did Cleo.." Jackson began then paused. It was chilly out. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before stepping back and saying "Come in.." Sally thanked him and walked inside. Jackson shut the door then asked 'What did Cleo do?" Sally sat down on the couch and answered. "Cleo didn't do anything really..." Jackson snickered, he wasn't sure he believed that one. Cleo was planning something. He walked into the kitchen area and grabbed some water and walked back, handing it to Sally.

"Thanks.." She said. Jackson sat down next to her and complimented on the dress. "But it looks heavy." He joked. Sally snickered and nodded agreeing with. "Oh it is." Jackson smiled a bit and they sat there for a few moments in silence. Sally sipped the water then set it down on the table in front of the couch. She placed her hand on Jackson's upper thigh and looked at him nervously saying "Why don't we do it? Let's have sex." Jackson turned white and his eyes widened. "Woah, wait a sec." He chuckled then as his sort of fake smile faded he knew by Sally's face. "You know.. Don't you?" He asked. Sally hesitated then nodded. "Yeah.. Lightning slept with Cruz again." "Again.. What a word for that man huh?" Jackson joked.

Sally nodded again and pushed for it again, "So let's do it. Let me.. Try.. And you can tell me what I'm bad at. Because obviously I am not"-"Woah, hold on." Jackson said, stopping her. He stood up and continued. "First off, YOU are not the problem. I mean.. I guess someone could suck at sex so bad that they are the problem, but I doubt it.. Second, I don't think you need to prove anything to yourself, you need a good fucking. Thirdly..." He stared at her and thought about this. "Thirdly, if we were doing this, we'd do it the right way." Sally raised a brow asking "What right way is there?" Jackson shrugged. They were quiet for a moment. Sally stood up and asked "Is it my age? Because you seemed up for this on the plane." Jackson shook his head and remained silent as Sally approached him, standing face to face with the young man.

Jackson breathed a little heavily. "Are you able?" Asked Sally as her hand gripped his crotch. Jackson's brows lowered. "I am very able, but willing?... Not so much." Sally frowned. That kind of hurt. Her hand pulled away as she crossed her arms. "You're probably right.. I shouldn't be here.. I shouldn't be doing this.." Jackson felt bad and did he like Sally? He kind of sort of had fallen for her. Not before the plane, but after. After he kissed her and she pushed him away it was like he wanted what he couldn't have with her. Jackson lifted her chin up with his hand gently and asked "Is this what you want?" He asked as he began undoing his belt. Sally stared down. This was going to happen, crap this was happening, she stared back up at Jackson's face, his eyes, her face pale, maybe she was going to barf now. NO, that's just nerves. "I warn you.. I am not gentle.. I will give you what you need." He warned. He began to unbutton his jeans, but Sally stopped him.

Jackson sighed and nodded saying. "That's what I thought." IN a rude growl. "You don't have it in you." He said. Sally turned away and asked. "It's not that.. I just.. Maybe we can go to the bed to.. Start lightly.." Light.. Lightning.. Ugh.. Jackson snickered and agreed to that. He and Sally walked over to the bed and sat down beside each other. Jackson's pants loose. Sally glanced down at his crotch and noticed he wasn't hard at all yet and asked. "Am I not attractive?" Jackson raised a brow then glanced down in his lap then back at Sally and chuckled explaining. "I know how to control myself. Being around someone attractive doesn't just make it a loose cannon. Unless that's what you want? Then message received." That sounded stupid. (Why did I write that?) Why did he say that?

Sally was nervous and looked around the room kind of awkwardly. Then saw a remote. It didn't look like the tv remote. "What's that to?" She asked. Jackson looked over and his eyes widened. He stood up and grabbed it. "That's.. Mine." He said. Sally realized what it was now, but asked to be sure "That's the remote to your sight. Isn't it?" Jackson frowned a little and nodded. "Can I see it?" She asked. Jackson stared and stood there. He trusted no one with it. It was his sight. Was Sally working with Cleo? Use him to revenge her heartbroken pain? " I won't lose it or anything." She assured. Jackson still hesitated, but walked back over and sat back down next to Sally before handing her the precious item.

Sally stared at it and snickered saying. "Crazy that this thing is so priceless right?" Bad joke. Jackson just stared at her and watched the remote carefully. Sally brushed over the buttons then looked at Jackson and asked "Do you trust me?" Jackson stared back into her eyes and hesitated again. "Um.." "Trust me.." She whispered as they stared into each other's eyes. Jackson swallowed nervously as he stared into Sally's teal eyes, then it went dark. At first, Sally watched as Jackson's eyes began in a way twitching and moving around. She waved in front of his face to see if his eyes would follow and they didn't. "How did Cleo do this to you?" She asked. Jackson shrugged answering "I.. I don't know really..." He swallowed nervously again then felt Sally's hand on his thigh.

"Wait.. I.. I can't see.. Remember.." Jackson pointed out. Sally only replied with. "That maybe the point a little bit.." She unzipped his pants and began rubbing his soft member then pressed her lips to his gently. The kiss was so velvet soft and she pulled away while biting his lower lips. His member growing hard, Sally leans in and whispers "Show it to me.." Squeezing his member a little tightly. It really only made him harder. Then Jackson felt both her hands pull out his member from the clothes. Her hands on his thighs he felt her soft lips press against the tip. "You don't have to.." he blurted. Sally looked up. "Relax.. I.. Think I want to.." She was going to regret this more than likely. Jackson was as hard as rock! His member fully erect as Sally took him into her mouth. It was so quiet in the room. The only sounds were both of them breathing, the soft purr of Sally's moans and occasional swallowing. "That.. Feels really good." Jackson complimented.

She bobbed up and down, making sure to do every move with her tongue she had ever done for Lightning and more. She wanted Jackson to want her. Jackson moaned as her tongue rolled and twirled. She would suck harder, tightening around him and swallow, making it even tighter. "Ooohh.. Wow you're good." He said. Sally lifted her head and pushed off him. He hadn't cum and she was no longer touching him. Jackson sat there quietly and in his blindness, was clueless as to what was happening. He heard a zipper. "I want to see you.." He muttered. Sally shook her head then answered. "No Jackson.. Not yet.." He heard a heavy blanket fall to the floor. It sounded like that anyway. But he knew it had to be her dress.

He swallowed nervously as being blind was scary to him. It was like Cleo making him remember what she did to him. Frightening. He felt Sally's hand on his shoulder, so he reached forward and touched her soft skin on her hip. She was incredibly soft. His hand rubbed around to her ass and he just grazed it gently, petting her body. Sally placed his other hand on her other hip. Jackson held her middle in his hands. She was pretty tiny for having so many pregnancies, and three kids. Sally crawled on top, wrapping her hands around Jackson's neck. "Protection." Jackson blurted. "It's in the top drawer." Sally sat on hip lap, on her knees, holding onto her knees. Her wet area just barely touching the tip of his member. "I have no reason to need it.. I have no stds and I can't get pregnant unlike my husband's slut." "There is so much wrong with that sentence." Jackson said.

Sally pushed down, the tip of him entering her. "Do we really need it?" She asked then into his ear whispered. "I want to feel every.. inch.. of you.. inside me." That was so hot! Jackson nodded asking "Can't I see you?.." Sally pushed down, pushing Jackson's member deep inside her until her body say fully onto his lap. "Wow.. That feels so good being filled.." She said. It felt extremely good to Jackson to! His hands went under her bottom cheeks. He began lifting her up and down, thrusting her up and down his pole. "Oh fuck.." He groaned. He continued to lift her up and down, she was so wet, she was sliding easily!

"How the fuck are you so lubed up!?" Asked Jackson. Sally bit her lips and held back her cries and moans. She was holding back a lot in this. Jackson stopped and when he did, Sally pushed him down onto the bed. She was still on top, he was still entirely inside her. "I.. I just wanted fucked, okay?" She answered. She began moving her hips up and down as she held herself over Jackson. "Oooh man.." "Are you close?" Sally asked in a pant. Jackson shook his head and stopped her movements. He felt her hair, brushed through it and then grabbed it firmly answering, "I'm just getting started.."...


	236. just doing circles, time to end

Lightning sat and played with the drink he had gotten. Giving Sally space as Meg advised. Bobby walked over to Lightning and sat down next to his friend. "McQueen.." Bobby cooed. Lightning looked at his friend and asked "Why did you have to start things between Cal and Meg?" Bobby shrugged answering. "Jesse bombed me with that crap in front of Heather. Besides, you are the one with the real problem here. Cruz? Again? Really? I mean.. I am up for banging the same side chick more than once, but.. Her again?" Lightning glared and explained what happened. "Cleo.. Cleo got me drunk.. I mean.. that was my fault, but then she called Cruz over knowing that the likely hood of something happening was really high! She set me up and now.. Now she's pregnant.." He admitted.

Bobby looked across the room at Cruz. She looked beautiful, sweet, so full of life, young. "Could be worst.." Bobby said. Lightning only glared. No, not really. "What now Bobby?.." asked Lightning. "Maybe Cal is right.. Maybe I should.. Cut the cord here." Bobby nodded and listened like a good friend. Lightning looked to Bobby asking "Are you happier? Are you happier now or when you were with Jesse and fighting for your marriage?" Bobby hesitated. He stared at Lightning as he thought about that. Thinking back to those times with Jesse. The last couple of weeks, months, that year. "Well.. I mean.. I guess if I look back at it now.. I regret losing her man.. I love Jesse.." He looked across the room and at Jesse. He really did love Jesse.

Then he looked at Heather who was alone and quite miserable actually. Bobby sighed and answered in more new found confidence. "I miss Jesse. I wish I could have been with her, but.. We fought a lot for the last year together.. We would fight all the time.. There was good.. But mostly bad.. I would kill to be with Jess again man, but... I think.. I think i'm doing better mentally with Heather really... She is so kind and we rarely fight.. She really is a great and loving mother. She's loyal to me.. She makes sure I eat right, drink less, exercise, get out and have my own time.. She really is better for me and.. I'm happy. Even if she wasn't who I.. I loved first." Lightning thought about that. This was toxic. Whoever said that was right about that.

Would he be happier without Sally? With someone else? Not Cruz. Lightning knew he wouldn't ever be truly happy with Cruz. He used her. That is really what he did. Lightning patted Bobby's back saying "Go talk to Heather. I bet you tell her what you just told me and she might forgive you. Thanks for that Bobby." Bobby nodded as Lightning left. Bobby looked at Heather and in this moment he realized just how good he had it. And Heather was an amazing young woman. He was lucky to have her. She maybe not the brightest one he had been with, but she was loving, caring, kind, giving, sweet by nature. He was a lucky man with a family. Bobby wouldn't take that for granted much longer...

Lightning returned home to find that Sally wasn't there. But she took the car.. She was probably out for a late night drive. Lightning called the sitter and asked of she'd watch the kids for the night because truly, Lightning had some deep thinking he needed to do for himself to...

Sally stretched as she woke up. She yawned and then smelled what smelt like breakfast food being cooked. She opened her eyes and panic struck. Panic and shame. She was completely naked and her hair a mess. She sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet over her body in embarrassment. She heard a knock then the door opened. Jackson looked at her kind of awkwardly and said. "Um.. I made breakfast.. Not sure what you like.. So.. Uh.. Yeah.." Sally nodded without a word. It was so intensely awkward. Jackson sighed then realized that the dress might not be that comfortable to put back on. "Um.. I think I might have something you can wear.." He walked in and opened the dresser up, pulling out one of his t shirts and a pair of jogging style like lounge pants.

"Here." He tossed them towards her. The shirt hit her in the face and covered her face. "Oh. Woops.. I.. Sorry." Jackson apologized. Sally pulled the shirt off her head and pulled it on. "Thank you." She replied. Seeing it was still kind of awkward, Jackson jumped onto the bed and lay on his side asking "Was it good for you? Last night?" With a flirty smile. He was trying to lift the vibe here. Sally snickered and smiled a little bit answering "Yeah.. I didn't even know half of those moves existed." She joked. That made Jackson chuckle. "You are actually quite a bit more limber than I figured." Sally glared a bit at that comment.

"We should do it again." Jackson added. Sally only rolled her eyes and scooted out of bed asking "Where are my panties?" Jackson playfully replied "Thought I'd keep them. As my souvenir." Sally only rolled her eyes again and stood up from the bed. She put on Jackson's pants without her panties for now and tightened them to stay up. "There. How do I look?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Jackson snickered a little bit answering "Sexy. Makes me want to fuck you all over again." Sally shook her head then said. "You don't have to be nice.. Or lie." "About what? Last night? It was great. You surprised me. I always thought you were like some sort of seriously trained sub after the stories iv'e heard from Cruz and.. Um... I just thought I'd have to do all the work in there." he playfully said.

Sally snickered then the two walked out to the kitchen area. "Wow." Said Sally. Jackson made, (Or bought possibly ordered from the diner) Pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, crescent rolls, cinnamon buns, the whole buffet! "Um.." Sally muttered. "Overwhelmed? Yeah.. I may have overdone it.. Hope you're hungry!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm. Sally looked at him saying 'You think?" With a bit of a giggle. "ow.." She griped a bit and grabbed her stomach. Jackson was quickly at her side. "You okay?" He asked with concern. Sally nodded and blushed. "Yes.. Just a little sore.." Jackson tried not to, but smiled proudly and said. "Really? Wow. Sounds like I did a hell of a job on you. You usually this sore after a good run?" Sally shook her head as she sat down to eat.

Jackson felt very proud of that. "Seems like McQueen needs to step up his game." He joked. It got a slight glare out of Sally though. "How long can you stay?" He asked as they began to eat. Sally shrugged answering "Lightning has no authority.. Or respect for that matter from me anymore. I will do what I want." That made Jackson snicker. Sally ate and sipped some coffee. "Oh man." She choked up and spit up some of her coffee. "What is it?" asked Jackson as he watched her get up and sort of panic. "This was great, but I have to go. I have kids and Lightning is going to be wondering where I am and if he drives downtown and sees his car here at your place?.. Or of someone tells him.. I just.. It's not a good idea." Jackson rose and reminded "Thought you said he had no authority over you anymore." Sally froze and thought about that. Maybe he still did.

"I'm sorry.. I got to go.." She went and grabbed her dress and then turned to find Jackson standing in her way. "Can I just.. Return these clothes later?" She asked. Jackson didn't care about them really saying "Throw them away. I don't need them." "Thanks.." Sally replied and rushed to the door. "Forgetting something?" Asked Jackson. Sally looked back to see him holding her heels. Sally sighed with a smile and took them from him. "Thanks.." Again. She opened the door and stopped dead. Lightning was already outside leaning on the hood of his car that Sally drove out with. Jackson appeared behind her and looked at Lightning who seemed furiously calm. Sally was going to be sick. "Enjoy your night?" Lightning asked.

Sally stared at him then glanced at Jackson helplessly. She frowned and opened her mouth, but Jackson stepped up and pushed her back as he stood now between her and Lightning. "You know she did." He answered. Lightning stood up and asked "So this is how you repay me Jackson?" He asked the kid. Jackson shook his head. "Nope. This has nothing to do with you. The lady wanted to feel wanted." Lightning held back. Though he wanted to kill Jackson for what had clearly happened between him and Sally. "Get in the car Sally." Lightning ordered. Sally frowned and started to walk out, but Jackson stopped her by placing his arm in front of her and saying. "No. No, she's not going with you." "Excuse me?" Asked Lightning.

Sally was a little unsure what was happening right now. Jackson shook his head saying "She's not going with you. If she needs a ride somewhere, I can give her one." Sally grabbed Jackson's arm and softly said "I have to. I have kids and he's my husband." Jackson quickly snapped lightly. "NO! You go with him and you're only going to be yelled at, hurt more, he will do nothing but defend himself and put you down for what you did last night. He is going to mistreat you very quickly once you get into that car with him! So NO! Because you do not deserve that!" Sally looked at Lightning after Jackson was finished. In a way, Jackson was right. Lightning took a deep breath then spoke up saying. "He's right.. You don't deserve this.. I do not deserve you. We've changed over the past couple of years Sal..."

Sally stepped forward asking softly, "What are you saying Lightning?..." Lightning bit his lips a bit before answering "We should cut the cord.. I think we were both happier separated at this point. That we healed and thought we could be together again, but.. The inevitable happened.." "And what about the kids?.. Cruz's kid?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged answering "I think it would be best for them to.. Can't keep throwing them into this and we can't keep going back and fourth. I really.. I don't care anymore. I'm done fighting.. You want to stay together through.. THIS. Fine... If not, fine. But I'm not going back to you. I will never come back to you again. I think this isn't what's meant to be for us Sal."

Jackson stood there in slight shock. Sally nodded saying "Okay.." She began to walk forward, but Jackson grabbed her hand. Sally looked at him saying "It's fine. Lightning and I just need to talk agreements.. I'll call you." Hearing Sally say she'd call Jackson only hurt more and made Lightning confirm what was to come. They were separating for good. And he was actually good with that at this point. Both Sally and Lightning were exhausted and done fighting. Both were tired of the circles they were doing anymore. It was over...

Lightning sat in his office doing some paperwork and writing a letter explaining that if Ken returned the cars stolen, no charges would be pressed. BUT Either way, Ken would be done with his time at the academy and would not graduate. Lightning stopped typing and took a deep breath. He was so tired emotionally and mentally. He looked over at the picture of him and Sally. It was over. Over for good this time. He took the picture and dropped it into the trash can just as the door opened,. Cleo stared at the picture in the trash as she walked in with a stupid smile on her face. "Awe.. You and Sally have a fight boss?" She asked. Lightning glared at her then opened his desk drawer and handed Cleo a check. "What's this?" She asked.

"A bonus perhaps?" She added happily. Lightning shook his head answering "Your last check. You're fired." "What!?" Cleo snapped! "YOU CAN NOT FIRE ME! I AM PART OF THE ACADEMY!" She yelled! Lightning shook his head and explained. "I am sole owner, sole partner. You have no reason to be working here." "But the contract you signed states that"-"That as long as you have a place here where you are useful, you have a job." Lightning then leaned forward and asked "Tell me Cleo, What exactly do you do here that makes you irreplaceable?" Cleo hesitated. She really just cleaned up around the place, watched the camera, and brought Lightning his mail. Useless.

Cleo naturally threatened. "Well.. you can't just fire me.. Or.. Or I'll, I'll.." "What? Come between Sally and I with a tape? Get me to fuck some girl and get her pregnant? Push Sally and I into divorce? Take my kids? My cars? The academy? Do you even know anything about racing?" asked Lightning as he stood up. Cleo was silent. She had NOTHING on Lightning anymore. "Take that check and leave Radiator Springs.." Cleo was stuck and defeated here. Lightning opened another drawer, revealing a small pistol. "Do not come back. Am I clear?" He asked then slammed the drawer shut. Cleo stared at it then back at Lightning and nodded. "Good.. If you value your life and want to dare try and get your kids back.. You will never return here. Go before I change my mind." He warned. Cleo swallowed nervously then took the check and left the academy. What no one else knew.. Was of Lightning's plans for himself once the divorce was finalized again...

The couple sat with the judge who looked at both of them. "No lawyers?" He asked. Sally and Lightning shook their heads and Lightning explained. "No need for it." "Okay.. Well, normally I would order a couple to try a therapy or counseling, but.. I see you two have before and.. Haven't been re married for long.. I'll approve it. Just need to settle the house and stuff.." Lightning spoke up, "I have my own place still.. Sally takes everything. Including sole custody of the kids." "What?" Asked Sally in disbelief. The judge raised a brow asking "You want ti surrender your rights? Are you sure?" Lightning nodded and explained. "Yes. I have work that is going to involve so much travel and I'll be working out of state most of the time anyway. I will come visit.. I'll take them when I can, just.. It'll be rare I believe." Sally became furious, but part of her felt happy. She never had to deal with Lightning again. "Okay.. " said the judge. Sally snapped a little asking "What about Cruz's kid!? You going to give up custody of it!?" Lightning sighed and the judge spoke up saying "Let's not speak of that here. That is a personal matter for another time and.. Another woman.. Anyway, so.. Miss Carrera, you keep the house, the money in the accounts and take the kids. This leaves Mr. McQueen with the smaller um.. Pad.. and the Academy.. No requirements of child support. Legally, Mr. McQueen.. This means you have no rights to Colton, Landon and.. Ece McQueen. Are you sure about that?" Lightning nodded answering "Yes sir. I don't think I'll have any problems visiting from time to time with Sally here.." Sally just glared, but he was right. Even signing away his rights, Sally would never keep the kids away from their father. It was actually making things much easier Lightning doing it this way. He wasn't abandoning his children, just leaving Sally as the one to completely make their well being decisions. "Alright.. Sign here and the deeds done." Said the man. Sally and Lightning looked at each other. Both were tired and felt this was best sadly. They took the pens, Lightning first, then Sally. "Alright. Con.. gradualtions.." Said the judge awkwardly and shook their hands. Lightning and Sally walked out together. As they about parted ways, Lightning stopped Sally saying "Hey.. I hope you... You find someone better." He gave up. Sally nodded and asked "So what is this work out of state?" Lightning sighed as he began to explain, "I'm selling the house, the academy.. I'm opening a new academy in Georgia.. With Smoky, Doc's old trainer." Sally only shook her head in disappointment. "You are going to hurt everyone Lightning." "I know..." "Is Cruz moving with you?" Sally asked rudely. Lightning stared at her, not sure. "I.. Probably not really.. I don't want to be with her. I won't be." "Right." Snarled Sally then she walked away a little pissed off. They were divorced again. Lightning frowned and walked the opposite direction. It was finally over.


End file.
